May The Road Rise To Meet You
by ThumperE23
Summary: The Sequel to "All Roads Lead Back Home" It is the second half of the school year, a friendship will break, a relationship will end, a legacy will be re-established, shadows of the past return, dreams end and a life will change.
1. Prelude

Prelude

Seventeen years later, lives have changed; the kids have grown up and surpassed much of the 'high school drama' in their own lives. However, with nearly grown children of their own, can they really escape the drama? Now, it is the second half of the school year.

Lucas, just suffering from a heart attack, must recover for his family. As a coach, he is leading his team to his most successful season, even though his two star players are leaving at the end of the year. He has also seen professional success as the new head of the Tree Hill High School English Department, and is writing his twelfth book. He and his wife are expecting their fourth child. Yet, the dark clouds of his past have arisen again, when his oldest son asks about his father, Dan Scott.

Nathan is separated from Haley due to his career, demanding him to live in Charlotte. He seeks little comfort in sharing an apartment with Skillz. Now that Haley is pregnant with their third child, he starts to question his place in the world and the NBA. All the while, he is leading the Bobcats towards the playoffs.

Peyton, pregnant with her fourth child, now seeks her return to music as the head of her own label. She brings an old friend out of retirement, a new artist to the table, and a disgraced musician looking for redemption. Can she hold it together, manage her growing family, run multiple businesses, and still wonder what is happening with that someone from her past?

Haley, now a teacher at Tree Hill High School, fills her days with work, and her weekends with basketball games in Charlotte or at the High School. Her family is spread out due to professional commitments, and now she finds herself in Tree Hill, pregnant with her two sons. She has returned to music as a favor for her friend, but can she balance it all and be that rock for her family that she has always been?

Brooke, her dream of a life having come crashing down around her, returned to Tree Hill to raise her family in a safe environment. Her life, now starting to get back on track, with a new man, and her daughters having set themselves up with great lives, finds a familiar obstacle in her way to happiness.

Disclaimer

I own nothing


	2. All Is Quiet on New Year's Day

Part 1 New Years Day

(Ellie Writing in Italics)

_My name is Elizabeth Scott. Everyone calls me Ellie. I'm fourteen; I'm a cheerleader, and a freshman in high school. I'm probably like everyone else; I'm from a small town in coastal North Carolina called Tree Hill. My dad said it was pretty much like any other town. Maybe it is and maybe it isn't. All I know is it was New Year's Eve and things changed._

_Lucas Scott is my dad, but I don't know if I'll ever get to see him again. He's currently collapsed on the floor of TRIC, the club my grandma owns. He's in full arrest, whatever that means, and I'm scared that I might not get to see him or hug him again. For all the distance there is between us, I still love him._

_My mom lies on the floor next to him. Peyton Scott, the role model I've had since I was in diapers. She is pregnant with her fourth child, and just before my dad collapsed she did. That was why he ran over to her and attacked Jake, a once close friend._

_I look at the faces standing around and I wonder what is they are thinking. They are the celebrities that came for this big party, and the local friends and family. I look at them as the paramedics work on my parents. _

_My uncle Nathan Scott, maybe you've heard of him, he's the NBA Player called the second coming of Jordan. He stands there holding my Aunt Haley's hand watching helplessly as they work on my parents. Maybe you heard of her too, her name is Haley James Scott, the singer. Together, they were the super-couple known as Naley. Now to me, they are just Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley. I see Aunt Haley in tears, she is scared because not only is my dad her brother-in-law, but he is also her best friend._

_Brooke Davis, the host of this party and my mom's best friend has broken down in tears. I really don't know what to expect from her. She's usually so strong, and here she is on the alcohol stained floor, crying, as they place my mom on the stretcher._

_My other aunt, Angela Scott, is standing there with her friend Rhett Churchill. She is white as a ghost as they package up my parents. Angela is scared. She's never scared. She is always the strong one. She's also worried that she'll not just lose a brother, but also a sister._

_James Scott, my cousin is trying to console his girlfriend Ashlyn Pierce. She plays basketball like he does, and she is coached by my dad. My dad is a strong influence in her life. There were many times that I heard my dad and Ashlyn talking about personal issues that she needed advice on. She sees him as more then her best friend's brother and as a basketball coach, I would care to venture that she also sees him as an older brother or a wise uncle._

_Keith Scott, my brother, and his "friend" Izzy Adams, stand on the side lines. My brother is close to both of our parents. He shares his love of music with our mom and his love of basketball with our dad. They are his guiding light in the grey confusing world of Tree Hill. Izzy is my dad's Goddaughter, although she sees him as a father figure, and after a long time apart, they had just started to get to know each other. She was also named after my mom._

_My older twin sister, Kay, stands there like a deer caught in the head lights. She is lost. She is daddy's girl and she knows what has happened to him; she's just unable to process it. She can't stand to lose him. _

_That leaves my cousin Brian Scott, standing on stage with a microphone in his hand. He's shaking scared out of his wits. He's never experienced death so closely before. Now, he just stands there staring at the crowd, scared and unsure._

_What do we do? Is it meant to be a quiet New Year's Day?_

* * *

Chapter 1 All Is Quiet on New Year's Day

The fire engine parked in front of the club, and the four members of the Fire Rescue Department got out. They went about the tasks that they were assigned for a medical first response. Two went to the compartment and started to get the medical gear. The man in charge looked at them and got on his radio.

"Tree Hill, Engine 21 has arrived, what is the ETA for our ambulance?" Junk Mortelli called over his portable radio.

"Engine 21; be advised there are two patients at this location. One is a thirty-five year old female, maternity, with abdominal pains; and the second is a thirty-five year old male in full arrest. Firefighter on scene has started CPR, and you have a second ambulance coming."

"Roger, Tree Hill," he replied and looked to his crew, "We've got two, a maternity and a full arrest."

The crew stepped it up and climbed the steps to the club. They quickly found where they were, which was easy because they were in the center of the crowd. When Junk broke through the crowd he saw who they were and shook his head.

"Damn it!" Junk said, "Where is security?"

A large black man came forward. "You need my help?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. It's very simple, keep these people back, no cameras, and when the ambulances get here I want them here right away," Junk ordered.

"Okay," he said and went about his job getting done what was requested of him.

Junk walked over to his men. The driver and his best EMT were working on the arrest victim. His other guy was checking on the maternity victim. Junk looked in on the woman first. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. He had gone to school with Peyton Scott, and knew she was married to one of his best friends.

"Need anything, Jones?" he asked.

The man named Jones shook his head. "No, I'm good."

Junk then went over to where they were doing CPR. He found Cade sitting on the floor beat. Junk shook his head again.

"You again? Red, I swear you are not working overtime on my crew," Junk said.

Cade shook his head, "I don't know Junk; he just dropped and was in full arrest. I started CPR on him and then y'all showed up."

Junk nodded, and checked as they cleared away for the ambulance crew that had just arrived. The paramedic on the ambulance took over the call and started his protocols for treatment. They quickly got an irregular rhythm and shocked him. After a quick check, they had a good pulse. They packaged him and loaded him on the stretcher. The Engine crew gave the ambulance crew the information they collected and helped transport him out to the ambulance.

The crew that worked on the man started cleaning up when the second ambulance arrived to transport the woman. After things were done, Junk got his men back to the fire engine; he looked them over and nodded.

"I think we're going to swing by the hospital," Junk said.

The other three men nodded. They understood when the Lieutenant suggested something like that it was something important.

* * *

As soon as the ambulances were gone, the remaining Scotts collected in Peyton's office. Nathan was now in the uncomfortable position of being the deciding voice in the family affairs; usually he was just council to Lucas. Looking over the various members of the family, he sighed.

"Well, I think we should go to the hospital. That is with out question," he said.

The party was still going and Brooke walked in nervous. She looked to Nathan, "The people are starting to get antsy, I need something to take their mind off of what just happened," she said.

Nathan sighed and looked to Haley, "You want to perform one more song?"

She shook her head, "No, I need to be at the hospital, as do you Brooke," she said.

Brooke nodded, "I know, believe me. I want to be there as soon as I can, but first I need to get these people calm and out of here."

Haley shook her head, "I'm not going back on stage."

Brian stepped up, "Well, someone has to do it, or they'll destroy the club. So, I'll do it."

Haley looked at her youngest son, "Brian, you don't have to do this. You should be at the hospital."

Brian shook his head, "To do what Mom? I'll just be another concerned person sitting there; I'll stay and calm this crowd. I'll try and get a ride over as soon as possible."

Haley nodded, "Okay, I guess," she paused, "Has anyone called Karen?"

Everyone shook their head. That was when Brooke looked over to the desk. "I'll do it. Get going, the limo will be outside."

Nathan nodded, and collected his extended family minus Brian, and headed out. Brian went and collected his band and headed on stage. That left Brooke alone in the office.

* * *

Brian took the stage and looked at his band mates. He sighed, and nodded.

"Well, do we have one more in us?" he asked.

Kat nodded, "How are they?"

Brian shrugged, "I don't know, but they are my aunt and uncle."

"Bri, you don't have to be here, you should go to the hospital," Psycho said.

"They need to calm this crowd down and get them moving out. They wanted my Mom but she refused, so I said we would do it. So what do we have that is general and up beat?"

Hawley shrugged, "Nothing really."

Hewston shook his head, "Nothing I know of."

Kat nodded, "Something to Believe In?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, that should work."

The members of High Performance Heart Attack took up their positions and Brian tapped on the microphone.

"Hey, Happy New Year," he said, "Just a little excitement; people just partying a little too hard. Now we're going to play a song for you."

There were a few cheers from the audience. Brian shrugged, and took up the microphone. "Well, this is called 'Something to Believe In'….One….two…three….four."

(Brian singing in italics)

_I believe that reality's gone  
Disillusion's real  
I believe that morality's gone  
And there's nothing to feel  
If you take the sacred things  
The things that we hold dear  
Empty promise is all you'll find  
So give me something  
_

* * *

Brooke sat at Peyton's desk and started to reach for the phone when she was interrupted. Looking up at the door to Peyton's office, she saw her mother, Victoria Davis standing there. The older woman was dressed for the occasion and had a pissed off look on her face.

"Yes, Mother?" Brooke asked.

"You leave New York for this; to raise your daughters, my granddaughters in this place? Where the club owner's husband gets in a brawl with a patron?" Victoria said.

"Here, at least I have a better way to keep track of their comings and goings. This is also better for them."

Victoria shook her head, "Brooke, what is your obsession with this town?"

"This is my home," Brooke said, "And now, it is my girls' home."

Victoria shook her head again, "Brooke, I thought you've matured over these last eight years. You've discard the baggage and all the leeches. You were finally getting to the point where I could start scaling back my time, and now you done and moved here. I guess I'll have to stay on until Chastity is ready."

Brooke shook her head, "I came here to save my family. They have blossomed here. You are just bitter; now excuse me I have a phone call to make."

Victoria was about to say something when Fallon came in. Brooke looked at her mother and at her boyfriend's daughter.

"By the way Mother, what is your relationship with Fallon?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, Aunt Victoria was my mother's Godmother," Fallon said.

Brooke nodded, "A little fact that was hidden from me, Fallon," Brooke said, and looked to Victoria, "You can leave Mother, and take your little spy with you."

"Brooke, what are you saying?"

Brooke gave Victoria a lopsided grin, "Simple Mother, get the hell out of this office and take her with you."

Victoria shook her head walked out. Fallon followed. That left Brooke to make the one call that she feared that she had to make.

* * *

Something to believe in  
Something to believe in

_Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

Nathan stood as the head of his family as they loaded up into the limo. He shook his head and looked back up at the club. His youngest son was there, on stage trying to get things back to normal. He was sad, mad, and glad that Brian stepped up to do what he did. Turning back to the family, he knew that Lucas and Peyton's twins were in the limo, Haley had loaded aboard, James and Ashlyn were in the vehicle, and so were Angela and Rhett, but where was Keith?

Finally he turned around and looked at Keith. The boy looked at the limo and then back at the club. He was thinking, and Nathan could tell by the look of fear on his nephew's face. Keith was close with both of his parents and seeing them sent to the hospital was really tearing at him. Nathan also noticed that he was a bit distant from Brooke's daughter Izzy, and he was always very close to her.

"C'mon Keith, we have to get to the hospital," Nathan said.

Keith shook his head, "I'm not sure I want to go."

Nathan sighed, "Keith, do you think I want to see my brother and one of my best friends in the hospital? We're family, and they're your parents so you have to come."

Keith nodded, "Uncle Nate, I'm scared."

Nathan nodded, "Keith, I'm scared too, but I think you need to be there because they'll be asking for you as soon as they can see people."

Keith nodded and got into the limo. Nathan got in and closed the door. He looked over at his family. His cousin Angela was leaning on her date Rhett, crying, and Ashlyn, his oldest son's girlfriend and her best friend, was trying to comfort her. Angela had a lot to lose this night, not only would she lose a brother, but she would also lose a woman she considered a big sister.

Nathan took his seat next to Haley. She leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Haley was close to Peyton, but she was extremely close to Lucas. No matter the distance, Lucas and Haley always talked, even during the Naley years she set aside time for them to talk on the phone. They were each other's best friend. This was the fourth time he had been hospitalized, he knew she remembered each one; the car accident, the first heart attack, and the time in Atlanta, and now it looked like it was his heart again.

"They're going to be alright, Hales," Nathan said.

"I hope you're right," she said, as the limo pulled out. Nathan had already given the driver instructions on where to go, so how they were getting to the hospital was taken care of. Now, Nathan being that he was now the oldest, and has to take care of his extended family, a role he wasn't sure he was comfortable with.

* * *

I believe in a changing of the guard  
Put our feet on the ground  
See it happen in your own backyard  
Everything breaks down  
Do you accept what you are told  
Without even thinking  
Throw it all and make your own  
And give me something

The Burkes stood off in a corner. Cade looked winded, he leaned against the wall and sighed. He looked to his daughters and son and shook his head. His hands shook from the crashing after his adrenaline rush kicked in when he helped these two people. Finally, he just took a seat. Staring up at his kids, he sighed.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to take that limo over to Ms. Davis' and then just drive home," he said.

Huck nodded and looked to Chase. She was leaning on him. It seemed that she was emotionally spent. He turned to his sisters, and noticed that Kelly looked tired, too.

"Well, what do you think?" Huck asked Chase.

She shrugged, "Well, I should collect Izzy and Trin. It's late and I know that Izzy will want to get over to the hospital to see Uncle Lucas, and if anything to be there for Keith."

Cade nodded and looked to Kelly, "Well, Kell?" he asked his youngest.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, I want to go home."

Cade sighed and turned to Bobbi-Lee, "Well, that leaves you?"

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "I have to stay until everyone leaves, this is my job. I'll head over to the hospital as soon as I can. I believe Brooke will be doing the same thing."

Cade nodded, "I understand," he stood up and hugged, Bobbi-Lee, "Just don't take too long."

She nodded, "I won't," she said, "I have to go find Brooke."

Bobbi-Lee disappeared. Cade sighed and looked at Chase and Huck. Chase kissed Huck, "I'll meet you at the limo," she said.

"Okay," Huck said.

Chase disappeared and Huck followed his baby sister and Dad to the coat check to get their coats. They headed out to where the limo waited for them, and were met there by the Adams' Girls. Huck looked back at Club TRIC and sighed, it had truly been a long night.

* * *

_  
Something to believe in  
Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

In Peyton's office, Brooke sat behind her friend's desk and sighed. She looked up and saw Kayla standing there. Brooke smiled at her assistant and sighed.

"Kayla, you don't have to stay," she said.

"Brooke, you need help, I'm here," Kayla said.

Brooke shook her head, "Between you and your sister, I can't seem to get y'all home from the office."

Kayla nodded, "I guess it is the Burke work ethic. Do you need me to get anything ready for the press?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, I just want to get this over with, so I can see if my friends are okay."

Kayla nodded, "What about Rachel?"

"What about Rachel?" Brooke asked.

"Well, she can finish up hosting this event and you can get going to the hospital. Bobbi-Lee and I can stay and help."

Brooke nodded, "I just can't believe this is happening again."

"What is happening again?"

"Lucas having a heart attack," Brooke said.

Kayla hugged Brooke, "It's okay; we'll get you to the hospital ASAP."

Kayla stood up and broke the embrace and looked over and saw the two red heads from the office standing in the door way. She sighed and took her place behind Brooke. Bobbi-Lee and Rachel looked at Brooke, and she nodded, and dried the beginning of a tear from her eye.

"Rachel, you've run these for me before, so we need to get this over quickly," Brooke said, "Bobbi, you and Kayla are to help. We need to get this place cleaned out."

"Brooke, are you going to the hospital," Rachel asked rhetorically.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, I'm going to be headed home and from their I'll be going to the hospital," she paused, "Rachel, Bobbi, I'm looking to you two to get this done without a hitch, so work together and make my mother's life a living hell."

Rachel nodded, "Gladly," she said.

Brooke stood up and left the office and looked at Kayla, "Remember, you still have two people to talk to," she said.

Kayla nodded, "I will."

Brooke took off and left the three other women alone. Bobbi-Lee looked at her older half-sister and shook her head, "What does that mean, Kayla?"

Kayla shook her head, "Brooke knows."

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Well, let's not worry about that now. Let's get this going."

Kayla nodded, and turned to Rachel. Rachel nodded, and the three women walked out onto the floor of TRIC.

* * *

_  
Where they lead  
You will follow  
Well I guess that's just the way it goes  
And if you look away  
You'll be doing what they say  
And if you look alive  
You'll be singled out and tried  
If you take home anything  
Let it be your will to think  
The more cynical you become  
The better off you'll be  
_

The waiting room of a hospital is usually cold and the chairs are usually uncomfortable. In the Emergency Room Ward, the waiting room was always full, but what was surprising was now the room was full with people from the Scott Family. When Lucas and Peyton moved back to Tree Hill from Atlanta, he took some of the profits from his books and donated it to the Tree Hill Hospital to build a new Emergency Room.

It was a cosmic joke he said, the Scott's needed to have their own wing of the hospital because of all the time they spent there. The hospital did take the money and in turn named the new Emergency Room Ward the Lucas E. Scott Emergency Medical Wing. Lucas would laugh when he walked through the hospital and see it on the directory, and he never expected to be sent to it.

Nathan leaned his head against the wall and looked around. He was never good with emergency rooms or hospitals. The last time he was in one was when they worked on his knee. But that was different; here he was waiting to know the out come about two family members he was close to.

He looked down to his wife of nineteen years resting her head on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her protectively her body heat against his; how much he missed having her close. All he wanted to do was just have her there all the time now.

Looking around the room, he spotted his cousin Angela. She was leaning on her friend Rhett Churchill. The tom boy was gone with the dress she wore, and the make up, and the fact she had broken down and was crying against him. She was losing a brother and a sister if things went south. Her best friend Ashlyn was there rubbing her back and talking to her. She was lucky that she had friend like Ashlyn.

Next to Ashlyn was Nathan's son James. His oldest boy was next to his girlfriend and was there for her and his cousin. James was the man that Nathan wanted him to be, he was a good man. He was also proud that he had found a good woman, like he had in James' mom.

The twins had passed out against their brother. Keith was the only direct family member they had when they arrived, so they clung to their brother. Now, the three kids of Lucas and Peyton were passed out. The stress finally wore them out to where all they could do was sleep. Nathan was thankful that his nephew and nieces were asleep; it was one less stress he had to deal with.

Slowly more people had trickled in. Karen, awakened by Brooke's call rushed to the hospital. She was in a panic but Nathan calmed her down and now she sat next to her grandkids, watching over them. She wasn't sure what was happening, but they kept her busy.

Nathan's mom soon joined. She was also alerted by Brooke. Deb Lee came and sat next to Nathan. Deb had been an additional calming force on the group since she knew that all they could do was wait and see.

The last group of arrivals was Brooke and her family, and the elder Scotts, Larry Sawyer and the James'. Nathan wasn't sure he was happy that his grandpa was there but at least they showed up. Nathan just sighed.

"Who's here for Peyton Scott?" A doctor asked.

Nathan woke his wife up and then focused his attention on the doctor. The woman smiled and looked at the family. As Karen shook her grandkids up and they all looked at the woman.

"I'm here for her. I'm her dad," Larry said, Karen letting the man speak because she knew that he was being cut apart on the inside because his only daughter was in that room alone.

"Well Mister…"The doctor started to say.

"Sawyer," Larry added.

"Mister Sawyer, your daughter is fine and so is her baby. She had a small incident that was stress related. She's going to need some rest for awhile."

Larry nodded, "Can we see her?" he asked.

The doctor nodded, "Only a few at a time. She'll need her rest."

Larry nodded. He walked over to the family and looked them over. "Well, I think we're going to have to see who goes first to see Peyton," he said.

Before anyone could speak up, another doctor came up.

"Let me guess, y'all are here for Lucas Scott?" he asked.

Karen stood up and nodded, "Yes, we are I'm his mother," she said.

The doctor nodded, "Well, Mrs. Scott," he said.

"Roe, it's Ms. Roe," Karen said.

"Sorry, Ms. Roe, your son suffered a mild heart attack, he was lucky that he was observed and had treatment started so early. He's rather weak, and needs to spend some time here to gain his strength and to be observed, because of his pre-existing condition."

"Doctor did take his medicine?" Karen asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, we found the proper levels in his system. It was more then likely caused by extreme stress."

Karen nodded, "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded…"Not yet, he's still sleeping, since we had to sedate him, maybe this afternoon."

Karen nodded, "Okay."

_  
Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_

_Something to believe in_


	3. Of Simple Things and Angel's Wings

Chapter 2 Of Simple Things and Angel's Wings

The first people that were allowed to walk into Peyton's hospital room were Larry, Keith and the twins. They found Peyton sitting up and in a hospital gown. Her dress had been removed by the ambulance crew and it was far from salvageable. But she smiled when she saw her dad and her kids walk into her room.

"Hey y'all," she said.

Keith and Ellie were the first through the door and hugged her. Kay was right behind them and was gripping her tightly. Larry leaned on the door frame and smiled at his only daughter and his three grandchildren. A tear almost came to his eye, like it always did when he saw his little girl was safe and sound after hearing about injuries and tragedies that had befallen her.

"Are you okay, Mom?" the three kids asked in unison.

Peyton smiled, she had gotten use to having her kids around her. Once High School started they started to pull away and she was starting to feel the empty nest syndrome. Yet, she knew they would come running if she or Lucas had gotten hurt.

"I'm fine and so is the baby, now can I have some room to breath," Peyton said.

The kids slipped back. Peyton studied each of them.

There was the tall, dirty blonde, green eyed and tall Karen "Kay" Scott, the older of the two fourteen year old fraternal twins. She stood there and looked at her. Kay was the quiet and shy girl, and Peyton and Lucas' tomboy. She played for Lucas on the girl's basketball team he coached. She was also a daddy's girl, but she had her mom's love of drawing.

There was her oldest, Keith J. Scott, and the only boy. He was a spitting image of his dad at sixteen. He had messy dirty blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Keith was blessed like all of their children with a good sound heart, and he was the star Small Forward on the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. He also had Peyton's love of music.

Peyton and Lucas' current youngest stood next to her brother. Elizabeth A. "Ellie" Scott, was Peyton's mini-me. She looked just like Peyton did at fourteen, blonde curly hair, green eyes, and same attitude. She was the cheerful child, untouched by tragedy that made Peyton broody. She was in spirit more her dad, where Kay was in spirit their mom. Ellie was a reader, and read often, sometime she would reread the book after finishing it, but she was also Peyton's cheerleader.

"Is everything okay?" Keith asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yes, everything is good," she said, "Have you heard about your dad?"

Kay nodded, and Ellie looked at Keith. The boy just sort of shrugged, "Yes, nothing bad, but not really good either."

Peyton nodded, and sighed, "Well, you don't have to worry; I'll be home tomorrow. Now go home and get some sleep."

The kids smiled and nodded. As they slipped away from the bed, Larry came over and stood next to his only daughter. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, which she gladly kissed back.

"Is everything okay?" Larry asked.

Peyton nodded, "I'm good, and every thing is okay. The baby is fine, Dad."

Larry nodded, "What caused this stress? Was it the kids, the club, Brooke, the label?"

Peyton shook her head, "None of those caused this."

"Then what was it?" Larry asked.

Peyton sighed, "Jake."

Larry looked at his daughter, "Jake?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, Jake, he's been basically stalking me for the past few months, since I came back from DC."

Larry nodded, "Okay," he straightened up and smiled at his daughter, "Peyton, take care of yourself and my youngest grandchild, I'm going to send in the next four, everyone is waiting outside for you."

Peyton nodded, "Dad, please promise me you won't do anything rash."

Larry looked at his daughter, "Me? Do something rash?"

Peyton nodded and laughed, "Okay, I trust you."

A few minutes later, Karen walked into the room, with Angela, Ashlyn and even Rhett in town. Peyton still not having warmed up to Rhett because of what he did to Angela, narrowed her eyes at him. Peyton was starting to wonder why Karen let Rhett into the room, but when Peyton studied Angela closely she noticed that she was leaning on Rhett for support. Angela was taking things really hard.

Karen came to the side of the bed and sat on it, "So, they're keeping you overnight," she said.

Peyton nodded, "They just want to monitor me and make sure everything is good. I really want to head home though."

Karen nodded, "It is important to take care of yourself, and the baby."

Peyton nodded, "I know, I was just never really good at laying still."

Karen nodded, "As your boss, I say take the day off from TRIC tomorrow, your assistant can run things for a day. Also, just rest at home, no running around doing work for the label."

"Karen, c'mon I will need something to do," Peyton said.

Karen shook her head, "No, you'll need rest and you'll need to take care of Lucas."

"Speaking of Lucas, how is he?"

Karen shrugged, "He's doing well; they want to keep him on bed rest for a week, but he'll be in the hospital for a couple of days."

Peyton nodded, "I need to slap him."

Karen smiled, "Only after I get to him first. Do you want someone to stay at the house with the kids?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I guess Angela could stay in her room."

Karen nodded, and looked to the seventeen year olds. "Someone needs a hug from you," she said and left Peyton's bedside.

Angela came over. Peyton noticed she, like everyone else, was still dressed from the night before. Angela who looked so pretty the night before was a mess. Her hair was out of place and her make up had run from her tears. Peyton just studied the tall dirty blonde athletic girl and locked with Angela's blue eyes. She was taking this hard.

Peyton held her arms open. Angela stumbled over and wrapped her arms around Peyton. The seventeen year old girl pressed her face into Peyton's shoulder and cried. Peyton rubbed her back.

"It's okay; I'm still here, and so is the baby."

"I don't know if I can lose you and Lucas," Angela said.

"Angela Baby, we're not going anywhere."

Angela nodded, "Don't scare me like that again," she said and pushed away from Peyton and looked her in the eyes.

Peyton nodded, "I'll try not to."

Angela laughed. It was a pleasant visit between the sister-in-laws. Karen stood back with Rhett and Ashlyn. She was always amazed at how Peyton and Angela became so close, you could swear they acted like sisters.

"I wonder what would have happened if Lucas didn't marry Peyton?" Ashlyn mused.

"What do you mean?" Rhett asked.

"Angela is largely who she is because of Peyton," Karen said, "She was always looking for a big sister, and Peyton happened to walk into it."

Rhett nodded and looked at Ashlyn. "We can wonder how life could be different or we can accept what is. If we accept what is we move forward, if we dwell on what might could have been we stay put."

"What type of half assed philosophical whim was that?" Ashlyn asked.

Rhett shrugged, "What I didn't do good?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Leave the philosophical stuff to Huck."

Rhett laughed, "The Red Neck Plato."

"Damn straight," Ashlyn said.

Rhett laughed, "Well, what does that leave me to do?"

"Arm candy for Angela," Ashlyn said.

"Would you too behave," Karen said and turned back to watch Peyton and Angela talk.

"Karen, why did you name Angela, Angela?"

Karen sighed, "She was an angel that saved me and Lucas. She's my gift from God."

"Aww," Ashlyn said.

Rhett smiled, "Simple things and angel's wings."

Karen nodded, "Yes."

By the time Nathan, Haley, and Brooke walked in her room, Peyton was exhausted. Her friends could see this. After making sure she was okay, Nathan and Haley kissed her goodbye and left. Brooke stayed by Peyton's side until her friend drifted off to sleep.


	4. By Dawn's Early Light

Chapter 3 By Dawn's Early Light

The sun was rising over the river by the time the Burkes got home. Cade walked up to the door and let himself in, he was followed by Huck and Kelly. They were all tired and needed to just sleep a few hours before it all went back to normal. Cade threw his keys on the end table and looked at his two youngest.

"Get some sleep, and Huck I'll take your tux back tomorrow when I bring mine back," he said.

Huck nodded, and headed off to the kitchen. Cade nodded and went to his den. He needed a drink before he went to bed. He knew he needed to get something off his chest, but he wasn't ready yet. Now, he found he was drinking more on his off days; it was starting to get bad again. He needed a break from it, and September was a long ways off.

Kelly just leaned against the wall. She sighed and started to take her hair out. It was fun escorting her dad to the party, but it just wasn't her. She was more a geek or a rough and tumble girl. She liked how she looked but now it was time for sweats and a tank top.

There was a knock on the door and Kelly looked around. Her dad was probably half plastered again in his den and Huck was probably halfway through a package of Oreos already. She sighed and answered the door.

On the other side she saw standing a woman, around her dad's age. He had dirty blonde near brown hair, and blue eyes. She was maybe five foot five inches tall. Kelly at five nine looked down at her. She smiled passively and nodded.

"Happy New Year, how may I help you?" Kelly asked.

"Are you Bobbi-Lee Burke?" she asked.

Kelly shook her head, "No, try the fact Bobbi-Lee is six years older, three inches taller and twice as bitchy as I am. I'm Kelly, her sister, how may I help you Ms…"

"Greene, Michaela Greene," The Woman said.

"Ms. Greene…"

"Mrs. Greene."

"Mrs. Greene, Bobbi-Lee hasn't lived here for a few years. I would try calling her, she's in the white pages," Kelly said.

Michaela nodded, "Okay is Cade here?"

"Why would you want to see him?" Kelly asked, and glanced over her shoulder as Huck came out of the kitchen.

"I need to talk to him."

Just then Huck came to the door. He smiled and looked at the woman.

"Hello, sorry for Kelly, but how may I help you," he said.

"I'm looking for Cade Burke," she said.

"Well he's not available right now," Huck said, "But if you would like to leave a note I'll make sure he gets it."

She started to push her way in. "Damn it, I know he's in here. Where is Cade Burke?" she was yelling.

"Look lady, he's unavailable right now," Huck said, "If you don't leave a note or call back, we'll call the cops."

"Get your hands off of me. I need to talk to Cade, it is important."

Kelly was getting ready to reach for the phone. Huck was surprised for such a small woman how strong she was. He was holding her back and they were starting to make a lot of noise.

Finally, Cade came out of his den and looked over what was going on. Once he saw Kelly reaching for the phone and Huck struggling with someone, he stepped it up and walked over.

"What the hell is going on?" he bellowed.

Huck stopped and straightened up, "She wanted to see you, but you were in your den," he said.

Cade nodded and looked at the person, "Hey lady, what do you want?" he asked, and then got a good look at her, "Michaela."

"Hello Cade, it's been a while," she said.

Cade nodded, "Something like twenty years."

She nodded, "I need to talk to you."

"You're here; I'm here, so talk."

"In private preferably," she replied.

"No, here and now."

"It's about our daughter," she said.

"Yes!" Kelly said and made a fist pumping motion, "I knew I wasn't totally related to Bobbi-Lee."

Cade shook his head. "It's not Bobbi-Lee or you," Cade said.

Kelly and Huck both looked at their dad shocked. "What?" they said.

"I was married before your mom," Cade said.

The two kids looked shocked, "What?"

Cade shrugged, "Long story. I'll explain it all later."

Michaela finally spoke up again, "Well Cade, where is she?"

"Last time I saw her she was at the New Year's Party thrown by Clothes Over Bros at TRIC. She might be home by now."

"Do you know where she lives?"

Cade shook his head, "No, not at all. We've agreed to meet and get to know each other, nothing more exciting then an exchange of cell phone numbers."

"Can you tell me how to get in touch with her?"

Cade sighed, "Michaela, she's not going anywhere and I've had a hell of a night. Could you please meet me at Karen's Café and we can discuss this, I need at least a few hours sleep."

"Four o'clock good?" Michaela asked.

Cade nodded and watched as Michaela left. Finally, Cade turned and faced his two youngest children. Their four eyes were burning into him.

"Okay, before you ask, she was my first wife. We got married because of your sister. Soon after she was born, Michaela left me for her current husband. It was a no fault divorce and I supported your sister. She wouldn't allow me to be part of her life.

"Eventually, I moved down here, met you Mom, and we married and had you three."

Huck nodded, "Did mom know about her?"

Cade nodded, "I told her and we agreed when you were older we would tell you about her."

Huck and Kelly nodded, "So before your ex-wife showed up when were, you going to tell us?" Kelly asked.

Cade sighed, "I wasn't sure I was, things changed after your mom's death."

"When were you going to tell us?" Kelly asked again.

Cade sighed, "I wasn't."

Huck just threw his arms up and walked up stairs ignoring his dad and sister. Kelly looked at her dad and started to cry.

"You bastard! How can you do this? You hid family from us."

"Kelly, it isn't that simple."

"You and your complex problems, Dad, its simple tell your kids that there are more of them or not. You chose not, how do your books say it goes? Sow the wind reap the world wind," she said and stormed out of the house, still dressed as she was the night before. Cade just stood there and watched his daughter wander off. Shaking his head he went into his den and poured himself a glass of Irish whiskey, and took a seat in his favorite chair. As he sipped his whiskey, he looked at a picture of his family, the last one taken with his late wife in it, and cried.


	5. Who Used This Bathroom?

Chapter 4 Who Used This Bathroom?

Keith sat on one of the sofas that his mom kept in the office. He had been there for almost an hour. After leaving the hospital, he went home, changed, and then came over to TRIC. He was supposed to be cleaning up after the private party the night before, but he just sat there looking at the bathroom and thinking. He fiddled around with the pregnancy test that he found in the trash can in there. His mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. All he knew was it didn't belong to any of the girls he slept with, since none were at TRIC that day, and he hadn't had sex since November.

He was broken from his thought process as his only male cousins walked into the room. He looked up at them and they sat down across from him. They had both just come from the hospital, and like Keith you could see the wear of lack of sleep on James and Brian. On top of that, Brian's voice was hoarse from singing longer then he expected last night.

"Your mom said that you should be back at the hospital at three to see your dad. They'll be allowing visitors then," James said.

Keith nodded, "Okay," he said.

"Well, they finally told Aunt Peyton everything," James said, "Your dad is doing good, they just want to run some more tests and they'll let him out in a couple of days, and then he will have to take another week off from work because they want him to rest."

Keith nodded, "Yeah that will suck for him."

James looked at his cousin and narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Keith shrugged, "I just found something that is bothering me."

James crooked an eyebrow. "What?"

Keith held up the pregnancy test, "This and it is a positive test."

James sighed, "Where did you find it?"

Keith pointed his chin towards the private bathroom off the office. "My mom's bathroom."

James nodded, "Okay, so did you and Izzy…?"

Keith shook his head, "No, just made out a few times."

James nodded, "So who knows about that bathroom?"

Keith sighed, "All the staff at TRIC does, but they use the employee one in the stock room. But who does that leave?"

"Well, we can take Aunt Peyton out; she's already pregnant so why take another test," Brian said.

James nodded, "Okay, so let's start off with the Scotts then."

"Angela, Ellie, Kay, and your mom were here last night," Keith said.

James nodded, "Okay."

"Also there were Chase, Izzy, Trin, and Aunt Brooke," Brian said.

"Save your voice," James said, "What about Kelly Burke, Bobbi-Lee, and Aunt Brooke's new assistant."

"Also Rachel, Gabrielle and Fallon," Keith added.

"Don't forget Ashlyn," Brian added, and got a nasty look from James.

Keith nodded, "So who can we eliminate off the top of our heads?"

"Well other then your mom, no one," James said.

Keith nodded, "So how do we go about this?"

James shrugged, "You said you haven't had sex with Izzy, right?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, we haven't slept together."

James grabbed a pad and pen and wrote Izzy's name down under the heading least likely. He looked at Brian.

"Now, have you fooled around with Trin or Gabrielle?" he asked.

Brian shook his head no. Trin and Gabrielle were put under the least likely category. He also scribbled on the list Ashlyn under the heading likely.

"Who's left?" Keith asked.

"Chase, Ellie, Kay, Rachel, Kelly, Bobbi-Lee, Fallon, the new assistant, Aunt Brooke and my mom."

James nodded and started to write the names down. He placed them all in different lists. Under least likely he placed Ellie, Kay, and Brooke. Under likely he placed Chase, on a guess. Under unknown he placed Bobbi-Lee and the new assistant.

"What about Kelly?" James asked.

Keith shrugged, "Kelly is probably the least-likely."

James nodded and placed her on the list. Sighing, he placed Rachel on the most likely list. That was when he looked over everyone. He placed down the pad and paper and looked them over.

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked.

Keith nodded, "I guess we divide up the list and ask the people on it."

James nodded, "Okay, I guess, I can handle Chase, my mom, and Ashlyn."

Keith nodded, "I guess I'll go with Izzy, Kelly and my sisters."

Brian nodded, "Trin and Gabi for me."

James sighed, "That leaves Bobbi-Lee, Aunt Brooke, Rachel, and the new assistant."

"Not good, maybe we can get Chase or Izzy on this inquest too?" James asked.

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't have to get to that point," Keith said.


	6. Why Do You Even Have a House?

Chapter 5 Why Do You Even Have a House?

After the hospital, Brooke came straight home and walked into her bedroom. Her dress from the previous night was still thrown over the chair and most of her clothes were spread out on the floor. Among her stuff were bits that quite didn't fit, they were masculine. Brooke smiled and walked over to her closet, and started to slip out of what ever street clothes that she wore.

She neatly folded up what ever she grabbed to wear when she rushed to the hospital after leaving TRIC. She still wore the fancy lingerie that she had underneath her party cloths. It had been a long day and she just wanted to sleep for a few hours. As she chucked her dirty cloths in a pile in the corner of her closet, she pulled on simple pajama bottoms and a tank-top.

Brooke let loose a wicked smile, the one she smiled every time she dressed in her pajamas. It was that knowing smile that all the people that followed her and copied her public fashion would be shocked if they knew the truth. For all her high fashion and cutting edge style, she still wore simple comfortable pajamas. It was in Brooke's eyes her dirty little secret. She would smile and wink when she told her girls one of the most important things is to have nice comfortable pajamas because they bring great comfort to you. Being comfortable was so important.

She climbed into her bed and wrapped her arms around Baldwin. He was comfortably asleep but she decided to wake him up. Slowly she started to kiss his neck and massage his stomach. Baldwin shifted and finally woke up, rolling over and looked into her eyes.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Not long, I see you've taken liberties already," she said, smiling her dimpled smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sleeping in my bed when I'm not around," she said.

He laughed, "Yeah, it is quite comfortable."

She shook her head, "So, why do you even have a house?"

Baldwin shrugged, "Well, I won't have that trouble tomorrow night."

She giggled and pulled him closer, "Yeah, so when do they arrive tomorrow?"

"Sometime while you're in work, and the girls are in school."

Brooke nodded, "Isn't this going to be great?"

Baldwin nodded, and pulled her close. "I just hope Fallon doesn't cause any trouble."

Brooke shook her head, "I've talked with Chase about that. She assures me that Fallon will be under control."

Baldwin sighed, "I can't believe you let your oldest, ex-alcoholic daughter oversee the house."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "When her dad left, she really stepped up and got the girls in line. She was my little boss. The girls listened, and by the time she was thirteen I had no need for a nanny anymore. What I didn't know was that was when she got hooked on the partying, drinking, and the drugs. But she was functional, where I wasn't so much. She raised her sisters."

Baldwin nodded and kissed Brooke on the forehead. "Well, she might be just what Fallon needs."

Brooke smiled, "I think so."

"So what else is there other then she'll have to listen to Chase?"

Brooke smiled, "There are of course chores. Now enough with talking about the girls, it's been a long day, I need some sleep."

Baldwin nodded and held her close. He felt her slip into sleep. Her chest rose and sank evenly as she fell into the even breathing patterns of sleep. For the longest time he just held her and listened to her breath. Finally, he leaned his chin against her head.

The scent of her shampoo was still there. She always had this beautiful scent in her hair. He enjoyed smelling it when he held her close. Also, she wore these amazing perfumes that always made his head swim. Brooke Davis was an amazing woman, and someone he didn't want to be with out.

He moved about the bed gently in order not to wake her up. It was his plan to sleep soon, and with her in his arms. When he reflected upon the moments like this, he often wondered who she was in Lucas' books. He knew he placed all his friends in his books, but he could never figure out who she was in the book.

Finally, he rested his cheek to her cheek. He took one last breath filling his lungs with her scent.

That was when he whispered, "Brooke Davis, I love you."

He slid his head down to the pillows next to her and rested facing her. He closed his eyes and slowly returned to sleep.


	7. Darkest Day in A Parents Life

Chapter 6 Darkest Day in a Parents Life

About half way through the day, Peyton was allowed to see Lucas in his hospital room. Of course she had to be wheeled up there in a wheel chair and was not allowed to walk. For this reason, Keith came with his mom to visit his dad.

When they got to his room, they looked at him and shook there heads. He was lying on the bed, in a hospital gown; in his left arm were IV tubes. His chest had electrodes coming off of it to monitor his heart rate, and he had oxygen being given to him via his nose. His hair was messier then usual and he looked like he really didn't want to be there.

Peyton sighed as Keith stopped the wheelchair next to the bed. She reached up and wrapped her hand around his. This caused him to move and open his eyes. A slight smile came to his face when he saw her.

"I guess I'm in heaven, since there is an angel next to me," he said.

She shook her head, "Well, you almost were with the angels."

Lucas nodded, "They told me that if it wasn't for Cade I would be really hurting right now."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. Luke, I'm a big girl now, I don't need you to defend me."

He sighed, "But I'm your husband, I'm suppose to defend you."

Shaking her head, she looked to her son and then back to her husband, "What I need is my husband. You have to finish raising your children and help me raise this one," she said, rubbing her belly with her other hand.

Lucas nodded, "Maybe I just can't keep saving you."

Peyton smiled, "Lucas, you'll always be my knight in shining armor. Just don't get so worked up."

He nodded, "They told me that I'm out of the loop for at least a week."

Peyton nodded, "They want to make sure you're healthy and then they want you to rest."

"Keith, how are you doing?" Lucas said, changing the subject.

"Good Dad, I'm just here because they needed someone to push Mom's wheel chair."

Lucas nodded, "Well, I won't be cheering you on Friday," he said.

Keith shook his head, "C'mon, you'll be at home listening to Rerun on your laptop."

Lucas nodded, "I guess you're right."

"That means no correcting papers, no writing your next novel, and no planning for basketball," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, and looked at his son. Keith got the unvoiced message and he excused himself from the room. Lucas then looked Peyton square in the eyes.

"How long had that been going on with Jake?" he asked.

"What?"

"Peyton, he was flirting with you, and then was being very forward."

Peyton sighed, "Look Luke, I didn't think you needed to worry."

"How long?"

"Since November. I don't even know why he was there I threw him out of TRIC and had him banned."

"You didn't feel the need to tell me?"

Peyton shook her head, "I told him several times that nothing was going to happen and that he needed to just let me go."

Lucas sighed, "You could have told me about this."

Peyton shook her head, "I thought I could handle Jake."

Lucas nodded, "Well, I guess you can't."

Peyton kissed Lucas' hand, "Jake is my past, and you are my here, my now, and my always."

Lucas nodded.

"But from now on if Jake causes any problems, I'll let you know."

Lucas sighed, "I can't believe I'm here again."

Peyton nodded, "They said it wasn't as bad as the first one."

Lucas looked at Peyton, "I was on my medicine."

Peyton smiled, "I know."

Just then Keith came back in the room. "Dad, Mom, the nurse said it is time to go."

Lucas nodded, and looked at Peyton, "I'll be fine."

Peyton nodded, "I know," she said and kissed his hand again.

Keith started to push his mom away when they were done. Once they were in the hallway, Peyton looked up at Keith.

"What is on your mind?" she asked.

"Just something I found in your bathroom at TRIC," he said.

Peyton nodded, "What was it?"

"A pregnancy test," he said.

Peyton sighed , "Well, it's not mine."

Keith laughed, "I know that."

Peyton shook her head, "I wouldn't know whose it is. There were a lot of people using my bathroom last night."

Keith nodded, "I think James is worried it is Ashlyn."

Peyton nodded. "Are you worried?"

Keith shook his head, "No, I know it wasn't Izzy, well if it was Izzy then it isn't mine."

"The darkest day in a parent's life is to find out that their teenager made them a grandparent."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Keith asked.

Peyton sighed, "It was something told to me when I found out I was pregnant with you."

"Do you regret having me?"

Peyton shook her head, "No I don't Keith. You were one of the best things that ever happened to me. So are your sisters and this little one." She patted her stomach.

"So, can I get a brother?" Keith asked.

Peyton laughed, "We'll see."


	8. Sore Jaws and Determination

Chapter 7 Sore Jaws and Determination

It was chilling, the familiar sting of ice wrapped in a towel against naked flesh. It was something he had gotten use to over the years. After fires, or long days swinging a hammer, the joints and the body would be sore and swollen. The ice would comfort them quite readily. The body hadn't aged as well as he would have expected, nor was his body in shape or as resistant to a beating as when he was a sixteen year old basketball player.

Jake Jagielski sat at his kitchen table and let the ice sting his skin until it was numb. He never expected Lucas to have a vicious right hook. Now he knew that Lucas was willing to defend his wife. Lucas stole Peyton from him, she was meant to be his, and he had to pursue her.

He winced again. It wasn't his jaw this time. The pain was splitting between his temples. With his free hand he grabbed his forehead, hopefully the pain would die as quickly as when it came. It had been months since that pain started, late August he remembered. It was nothing, just stress, he assured himself.

The pain went away and Jake walked over to the refrigerator and took out a beer. That was when he heard foot steps. Turning, he saw his twenty year old daughter standing in the kitchen doorway staring at him. He smiled at her and she just smirked back.

"What?" he asked.

"Dad, sometimes you're the densest person I know, but how in the hell did you get into a fight with Lucas Scott at an exclusive event at TRIC?" Jenny Jagielski asked her dad.

"I guess he didn't like me talking to Peyton," Jake replied.

Jenny nodded, "Right, Lucas Scott the hot head," she said and went to refrigerator to get some juice, "What's been going on? The past couple of months you've been on the outs with Lucas and Peyton."

Jake shrugged and lied, "I don't know, Jenny."

She nodded, not totally believing him. "Yeah, well it seems according to Bobbi-Lee Burke you were quite forward with Peyton Scott. Were you drunk again?"

Jake shook his head, "No, I wasn't drunk. What does Bobbi-Lee Burke know anyways? Wasn't this the girl who not only got you to defy me by getting your belly button pierced, but she also taught you how to do shooters? Wasn't she also the one at Wake to get you hammered the first four weekends you were there?"

Jenny sighed, "She was also one of my closest friends in high school and in college. She was the one that helped me fit in, and just for your information, works for the company that was throwing the party you and Lucas busted up."

Jake nodded, "So what are you saying?"

Jenny shook her head, "Dad, you and Leanne broke up, you're fighting with Lucas, Peyton seems not to want to have anything to do with you, and the guys at the firehouse are hiding not talking to you, what is happening?"

Jake shook his head, "I don't know."

"Dad, I'm worried, you've been short tempered, and your disposition has just been nasty. Where is the old Dad of mine?"

Jake shook his head, "I don't know, Jenny. I just seem so weird, like I've not been myself for months now."

Jenny nodded, "I can delay heading back to Winston-Salem."

Jake shook his head, "Jenny, go back to college, I'm fine. Just a few headaches, you need to finish your education, like I didn't."

Jenny nodded, "I'm just worried about you."

Jake walked over and hugged his daughter. "I know you are, Jenny."

Jenny hugged him back, and then broke contact. She walked out of the room with Jake right behind her. She grabbed her purse and coat and looked over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm off to the hospital," she said.

Jake looked at her weird, "Why are you going to the hospital?"

Jenny stopped and stared at her Dad, "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Right after you were escorted out of the club, both Peyton and Lucas collapsed and were rushed to the hospital. They're holding them over night for observations, and it appears that Lucas had a heart attack. It was pretty bad."

Jake nodded. Jenny smiled guardedly, trying to read her dad's reaction. Finally, she shrugged and started to leave. She opened the door and found Larry Sawyer standing at the door.

"Hello Mister Sawyer," Jenny said.

"Hi Jenny," Larry said.

"Well, I'm off, nice seeing you Mister Sawyer," Jenny said and took off.

Larry walked in and found Jake standing there. Larry smiled at the bruise his son-in-law left on this man's face. Deep in his soul he wanted to give Jake a matching one on the other side of his face.

"Mister Sawyer," Jake said.

Larry nodded, "So…explain yourself."

Jake sighed, "I love your daughter."

Shaking his head, Larry looked at Jake with a dad's protective eye. "It's nice to know that my daughter has people that care about her, but Jake she is married and deeply in love with Lucas. They are having their fourth child together. What ever romantic thing that happened between you in Peyton in the past is just that the past."

Jake looked at Larry and got mad. "She said someday we'll be together."

Larry shook her head, "That boat sailed when I took you to Savannah the first time."

"You Sawyers are just alike," Jake yelled.

Larry shook his head, "Just stay away from my daughter! If I find out that you come near her; then you won't be dealing with Lucas, you'll be dealing with me."

Jake shook his head, "Then so be it Mister Sawyer and I'll be asking you to leave."

Larry nodded, "Heed my warning, Jake," Larry said and walked out of the house. This left Jake standing there looking at the door. Suddenly, he grabbed his forehead, the headache returned, he then felt sick to his stomach, and stumbled to the bathroom and threw up, and passed out on the bathroom floor.


	9. Hiding From The World

Chapter 8 Hiding From the World

It was nice of his great-grandfather to buy him a new truck. Keith was tired of walking and taking the bus everywhere. Now he could drive, and the Ford Ranger handled nice. When he and Cooper talked about it, Cooper told him that the tires were top of the line and there was two inches of body lift and two more of suspension lift put in. He just liked his black pick up truck, and the simple fact that the thing came with a stereo that he could plug his IPod into.

Pulling up to the Rivercourt, he climbed out of his truck and grabbed a basketball from the bed. He looked over the park and nodded. He needed to clear his head, because of what he had planned with his cousins later.

Looking over at the bleachers there was a young red head, about his age sitting there. She was dressed in a formal dress. Keith sighed and walked over placing the basketball down between his feet.

"You know that is a party dress, and this really isn't a party," he said.

"I know," Kelly Burke said, and looked at him. He saw her make up was streaked and she had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy.

He put his arm around her and let her rest her head on him. "What is wrong buddy?" he asked.

"The world," she said.

Keith sighed, "It can't be as bad as when Shellback died."

"It's worse then when my turtle died."

Keith nodded, "What can it be?"

Kelly sighed, "My dad was married before he married my mom."

Keith nodded, "Yeah?"

"He also had a daughter from that marriage."

Keith nodded, "Okay."

"I just found out about it. He's been lying to me; my whole life."

Keith nodded again, "Alright, I'm not sure what to say here."

Kelly shook her head, "Don't say anything, just listen to me please?"

Keith nodded, "Okay."

"I just feel different, I don't know. I mean my whole life I had a brother and a sister. It was Bobbi-Lee versus Huck and Kelly. But my big sister always doted on me too, always taught me things and watched out for me. I was always glad that Huck was sandwiched between us and there were just us three.

"Now, I don't know. I don't know if there is a piece of me missing, or are they trying to shove another piece into me. I just don't know how I feel about it, maybe I just want things to be the way they were. Bobbi, Huck and I, the three red headed Burkes."

"Do you know who she is?" Keith asked.

Kelly nodded, "Yes, she Kayla Greene."

"Brooke's assistant?"

"Yes, well I guess she uses her step-dad's name."

Keith nodded, "She seems nice."

"That is part of the problem, she is nice. She paid attention to me and wanted to know about me, unlike everyone else in this town, except for you and Huck."

"Kelly, I've been by your side since we were like seven."

Kelly nodded, "I just feel so conflicted. Part of me wants to hate Kayla, while another part wants me to welcome her to the fold. Not to mention the whole I'm pissed at daddy issue."

Keith nodded, "Well, we all have our bad days I guess."

"Yeah, so here I am no sleep, in clothes I've worn all night, messed up make up, and hiding from the world."

Keith nodded, "I guess I'm doing the same thing."

Kelly picked her head up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Keith sighed. "I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom of my mom's office."

Kelly shook her head, "Are you worried it is your's and Izzy's?"

Keith shook his head, "No, if it's Izzy's it wouldn't be my kid."

Kelly nodded her head, "Well, if it is any consolation, I don't think Izzy has had sex, well at least not in Tree Hill."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah it is. Thanks."

Kelly smiled, "Well, to brighten yours and your cousin's day, you don't have to ask me about it. It's not mine."

Keith nodded, "Thanks that helps more. Also, how did you know we were going to try to figure out who it belongs too?"

Kelly laughed, "You're a Scott, so you're worried about that potent sperm of yours; also you're curious. Your cousins are cut from the same cloth."

Keith laughed, "I think James has personal reasons, too."

Kelly nodded. "Well, I'll ask someone for you."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I know another family with potent sperm."

Keith nodded, "So, you'll take Chase?"

Kelly nodded, "I'll even do you a big one, and I'll talk to Izzy, too."

Keith nodded, "Thanks Buddy."

"Hey, you're my oldest friend; of course I'll look after you."

Keith nodded, "Just like I look after you."

Kelly sighed, "One other thing, I think I'm going to try out for basketball next year."

"Why?"

"I need to pad my transcripts for college."

"Kelly, you have straight A's and you are an honors level student. They should be looking for you."

Kelly shook her head, "Also, I want to do it for myself."

Keith nodded, "That's cool."

Then there was one last crooked smile from Kelly, "Can you introduce me to your Aunt Haley?"

"Yeah sure, why?"

"I want to try something else I've always wanted to do."

"What would that be?"

"Play music, on stage."

"Kell, where has all this emboldeness come from?"

"I guess it is time for me to step out of my shell."

Keith laughed, "I guess you are right."

She nodded.

He stood up, "C'mon, let's get you to my house, showered and changed," he said and offered his hand.

"Keith, I can't impose."

He shook his head, "Angela is staying at the house tonight. So if anything you can crash with her in her room."

Kelly nodded, and stood up.

"Did I ever tell you that you looked nice last night?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Well, you did."

"Thanks," she said, and followed him to his truck. He threw the basketball in the bed and she climbed into the cab, at his insistence. It was quiet as they drove off and headed towards Keith's house.


	10. Expecting Nothing

Chapter 9 Expecting Nothing

Chris Keller and Haley James Scott sat in the Engineer's Booth at the local recording studio. He fiddled with the controls as the band set up their instruments and readied for the chance to play. The newest member of the band sat on the side lines, as the song they chose to audition with didn't require the second guitar. Chris looked in at them and made sure that intercom between the two rooms was off.

"Are you sure about this Haley?" Chris asked.

"Remember our deal Chris," Haley said and adjusted some of the settings on the mixing board.

"It's just they're basically a garage band, a good garage band, but not up to what you're use to recording with."

Haley nodded, "We have time, and they'll polish up, you should have heard how they were on Halloween compared to where they are now. Brian has got them practicing constantly."

Chris nodded, "Aren't they that kid Hawley's band?"

"He founded the band, but they didn't get anywhere until Brian joined."

Chris nodded, and looked over the setting. After peeking into the studio part, he turned back to Haley.

"I'm not expecting much, but I'm ready, when you're ready and they're ready."

Haley nodded and opened the intercom. "Whenever y'all are ready we can start," she said.

Brian nodded and checked with the band. "Well, here we go."

"What is the name of the song you're playing?" Chris asked.

"American Nightmare," Brian replied.

"Give me a count," Chris replied.

"One…two…three…four," Brian responded.

(Brian singing in italics)

_Hot cherry on Friday night  
When the sun goes down my spine  
I put an axe in my baby's head  
I'm gonna end up doing time _

_She looks so good in red  
American nightmare running scared_

_She shoulda been hard to get  
She shoulda been hard to kill  
She shoulda been hard to kill, hey_

_I had to split your head  
American nightmare running scared_

_I'm heading down the highway  
Sign has three inverted nines  
If the lord don't get me the devil will  
But not without a fight_

_This highway never fucking ends  
American nightmare running scared  
American nightmare running scared_

_I'm heading down the highway  
Sign has three inverted nines  
If the lord don't get me the devil will  
But not without a fight_

_This highway never fucking ends  
American nightmare running scared  
Hey, American nightmare running scared_

Haley looked at Chris when the song was done and nodded. "So what do you think?"

Chris shrugged, "Not bad."

Haley smiled.

"But not good either. They need more work, but they are serviceable," Chris said.

Haley nodded, "Serviceable?"

Chris nodded, "Give me a few weeks to two months with them and you'll have the band you need. They're good, and Brian getting them to practice certainly helps. They just need more time."

Haley nodded.

"Look Haley, I know it is important for you to work with them. Trust me, I don't want to mess this up either, this is my redemption. They just need about a month of hard work, and then we can start rehearsals."

Haley nodded, "Are you sure about this?"

Chris nodded, "Very sure. We just need some rehearsal space and then we can get to work."

Haley nodded, "I'll talk to Peyton about that."

Chris nodded, "They have a good sound; I liked working with them for the party last night. They just need to polish it up. Personally, I think they did one hell of a job with that Misfits Song."

Haley nodded, "Chris, they have to be ready to work with me when I start recording; that is part of the deal and can't be taken out."

Chris nodded, "And they will be ready, Haley," Chris said, and turned on the intercom, "That was good. Now let's do that other song we've practiced."

"Are you sure about this, Chris?" Brian asked back.

Chris nodded, "Yes, I want to see the range."

"Okay," Brian said and slipped his head phones back on, and Hewston came over and took up his guitar, "Time Won't Let Me Go! One…two…three…four."

_Whenever I look back  
On the best days of my life  
I think I saw them all on T.V.  
I am so homesick now for  
Someone that I never knew  
I am so homesick now for  
Someplace I will never be _

_Time won't let me go  
Time won't let me go  
If I could do it all again  
I'd go back and change everything  
But time won't let me go_

_I never had a 'Summer of 69'  
Never had a Cherry Valance of my own  
All these precious moments  
You promised me would come in time  
So where was I when I missed mine?_

_Time won't let me go  
Time won't let me go  
If you gave me back those years  
I'd do it all better I swear  
Time won't let me go_

_Ba ba ba ba ba..._

_If I could go back once again  
I would change everything, yeah  
If I could go back once again  
I'd do it all so much better_

_Time won't let me go  
Time won't let me go  
If I could do it all again  
I'd go back and change everything  
But you won't ever let me go_

_Ba ba ba ba ba..._

When they were done Chris looked at Haley and smiled. "See, I told you they had potential, that wasn't half bad and we practiced that in a week."

Haley nodded, "Your point is taken."

Chris smiled, "Good, I feel we can get this swan song to be the best album you've ever released."

Haley smiled and nodded, "That is my intention."


	11. The HeirApprant

Chapter 10 The Heir-Apparent

After the trip to the hospital and home, Chase was exhausted and climbed the stairs to her room, and crashed down on her bed. She was used to the long nights but not as much as she used to be. Yet, while her body was tired, her mind remained active.

So she got up and changed into pajama pants and a tank top. Now comfortable, she went over to her desk and picked up a book and sat down on her bed.

"So Voltaire, what do you have to share with me today?" she asked and opened the book.

As she started to read Voltaire, she could feel the mind start to become satisfied and get ready for sleep. That was when Hurricane Victoria stormed into her room. Chase sighed and put down the book.

"You girl's have inherited your mom's habit of sloppy dressing for bed," Victoria said to Chase as she stood over her oldest granddaughter's bed.

"It is comfortable, Grandma," Chase said.

Victoria huffed, "What is wrong with that drug damaged brain of yours, I've told you a million times to call me Victoria; Grandma makes me sound too old."

Victoria shook her head, "What is this with you suddenly reading? When I read to you, you would run off screaming."

Chase sighed, "You would read me the Wall Street Journal."

"Of course I would, you're the heir-apparent, and you'll be taking over Davis Enterprises someday."

Chase nodded, "Okay."

Victoria sat down on the bed next to Chase, "I can't believe your mom took the most beautiful flower in my garden way from a place it could thrive," she smiled, "Well, next year when you're attending NYU you can make up for all the networking you are missing out on."

Chase shook her head, "I'm not going to NYU, Grandma."

"Chastity Elizabeth Adams, you need to attend a school where you can also work and learn how to run the company that gave you all this."

Chase sighed, "I've decided to attend William and Mary or University of North Carolina in Wilmington."

"William and Mary is good, you can make some good connections there."

Chase sighed, "That is if I even decide to take over mom's Company. Maybe my heart lies elsewhere."

"Chase, what has this place done to you? You use to be the most elegant and focused girl. I can remember you sitting on my desk listening to me make deals and now what do you want to be, some minimum wage waitress in some second rate club?"

Chase sighed, "It allows me to have my own money."

"Come with me back to New York and you won't have to work. There are plenty of guys so you don't have to worry about being single. If you have to work, you can work with me, and you'll even have your own office."

"Is that your opinion?"

Victoria nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Opinions have caused more ills than the plague or earthquakes on this little globe of ours," Chase said.

"Voltaire, Chase? Not so original.

"Virtue debases itself in justifying itself."

Chase shook her head, "Man is free at the instant he wants to be."

Victoria smiled and nodded, "So you did do something other then network with crack heads when you were in rehab."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, and I can do more."

Victoria smiled, "C'mon do you really want to do this?"

Chase nodded, and smiled slightly, "If it will get you out of my hair."

"Not likely, since you're walking in half armed, and with no experience."

"So confident are we?"

"It's common sense never to get in a battle of wits with an elder."

"Common sense is quite rare."

Victoria nodded, "I gave you that one, prejudice is an opinion without judgment."

Chase smiled, "Whatever you do, crush the infamous thing, and love those who love you."

"The secret of being a bore is to tell everything."

"Love truth but pardon error."

Victoria shook her head, "Exactly, now I'll have to pardon Lucas for giving you girls' books."

"What we find in books is like the fire in our hearths. We fetch it from our neighbor's, we kindle it at home, we communicate it to others, and it becomes the property of all," Chase shot back.

"His reputation will go on increasing because scarcely anyone reads him."

Chase was looking but couldn't find a weakness to exploit. She couldn't find that loop hole. Victoria was good; Chase needed to be better for one more line.

Victoria smiled knowing she had Chase. Her granddaughter put up a good fight but she walked into the ring with a veteran fighter. Now, it was the time for final blow.

"It is dangerous to be right in matters where established men are wrong," Victoria said and stood up and walked to the door.

Chase looked at her dumb founded. Victoria smiled, "Never mess with someone who has more experience and was the one who taught you to read."

Chase was taken aback.

"You see, Chase, I'm right and you're wrong and you know it. So, we'll discuss you coming back to New York with me later," Victoria finished and left.

Chase shook her head and closed the book, "Whatever you do, crush the infamous, and love those who love you."

She lay back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. How was it that her grandmother could easily disarm them, all four of them. She attacked her with Voltaire and was easily beaten by her. Her mom would argue with her, then there was some sort of guilt thing that was pulled, and her mom was down for the count. Izzy and Trin were no match for her either. Trin didn't even try.

Chase just shook her head and slipped under the covers. She needed a nap. It was too long of a day and too long of a night, and this day wasn't getting any better. So after pulling the covers over her head, she closed her eyes and slept.


	12. So How Long?

Chapter 11 So How Long?

The mid afternoon was quiet when Ashlyn decided to head down to the abandoned rail yard. It was a favorite place for her and Angela to hide , so that's what she wanted to do for a while. She picked the box car that they would always hang in and hopped onto the deck and just looked off into the distance. Finally, she rested her head against the open door frame.

"I figured I'd find you here," Huck said coming from around the corner of the box car.

She nodded, "I needed to get away from my mom for a while."

Huck smiled and looked at her, "Maddie driving you crazy again?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, she found my acceptance letters to college and there were a few messages from college scouts."

Huck shook his head, "Why doesn't she want you to go to college?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Well, you know the reason, considering you've visited her several times with my sister."

Huck looked up at his ex-girlfriend. "How did you know? Charlotte told you I bet."

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, Charlotte holds more secrets then the FBI, it was Brett that told me, when she asked if you were coming over for Christmas."

"From the mouth of babes," Huck said.

"Yes, from the mouth of babes, so how long were you visiting her?"

"Damn it Ash, she's my daughter! She's been kept from me for two years. How dare you ask me how long? Because I can easily ask how long were you going to wait before you were going to tell me about her?"

Ashlyn sighed, "It's not as easy as it sounds Huck."

"What, that you were being a selfish bitch and kept my child from me?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "I made a deal with the devil okay, happy now!"

Huck looked at her strangely, "What?"

Ashlyn sighed, "In order to get support and help for Brett, I had to break up with you, hide Brett with my aunt, and not tell anyone. It doesn't matter now anyway, in May the deal comes to an end."

Huck shook his head, "What? How could she?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "I don't know Huck, I really don't know. She's never even seen her own granddaughter."

Huck nodded, "You know when Savannah told me, I was pretty mad at you. Then when I saw Brett for the first time I could have cried. She is so was beautiful and so prefect. We did good."

Ashlyn nodded, "That we did, Huck."

Huck climbed up on the box car and sat next to her. "I talked to my dad, and he's willing to give me money to help pay for her."

Ashlyn looked at him, "Huck, I've never asked for anything from you."

He sighed, "Ash, she's my daughter. I want to be in her life, and I want to support her, even if I have to sneak to Bear Creek to do it."

Ash nodded, "She does like you, and asks about you all the time."

Huck smiled, "That's great, but who is Auntie Tall?"

Ashlyn laughed, "Angela, her Godmother."

Huck nodded, "So how long has Angela known?"

Ashlyn sighed, "Two years, I told her right after I broke up with you."

Huck nodded, "Fair, which explains why y'all didn't talk to me until a year ago."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, but I knew that as soon as I could I would be telling you about Brett. Huck, I've always wanted you in her life."

Huck nodded, "So what happens from here?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Well, I'm happy with James. I want to be with James, and James knows about Brett. He also knows you will always be in my life, he just doesn't know that you are Brett's dad."

Huck nodded, "Same thing with Chase, but she knows you're Brett's mom."

Ashlyn nodded, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to tell James."

Huck nodded, "Yeah. Where did you come up with the name Brett for our daughter," saying the term our daughter seemed to lift both Huck's and Ashlyn's spirits. Now it was out in the open between them. She smiled at hearing Huck say it.

"Easy, I liked the name when we read in the Sun Also Rises."

Huck laughed, "You know Brett Ashley was a slut."

Ashlyn blushed, "I know, but I liked the name. It was better then Athena, or Columbia, names my dad suggested."

Huck laughed. "Charlotte showed me her baby book, and you were going to name her after me if she was a boy."

Ashlyn nodded, "I thought it was a good thing, and of course it is better the Ashley Buckingham."

"Oh God, yeah! How could your dad even suggest that?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "I guess it was tradition."

Huck sighed, "But you included my name in hers."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, I did. She needs to know her people and she is as much a part of you as she is me."

Huck smiled, "You know, Chase wants to meet her."

Ashlyn nodded, "When I told her, she wanted to see a picture."

Huck nodded, "So, can I take my girlfriend to meet our daughter?"

Ashlyn sighed, "Yeah."

Huck nodded, and hopped off the box car. He started to walk away. Just then Ashlyn hopped off and followed him.

"Huck, two things," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"One, can you give me a ride?" she asked.

He laughed and smiled, "Sure."

"Two, you will not give a basketball or even teach our daughter basketball," she said.

He looked at her, "Why? We both play."

Ashlyn smiled, "Simple, because our daughter, no matter what her parents did, will be a girlie girl. She's going to be my little cheerleader," she said.

Huck just shook his head and laughed, "Okay."


	13. Scott Boys or Hardy Boys

Chapter 12 Scott Boys or Hardy Boys

It was later in the day when the three Scott boys ended up back in Peyton's office. They looked at each other and just sighed. They looked to the door as Kelly walked in and took a seat next to Keith. They all agreed to meet her and discuss what they had to do. Kelly sighed as she looked across from her sofa to the Scott cousins on the other sofa.

"Okay, let's do this," James said.

They all nodded, "We will each take people and just ask them if it is theirs," Keith said.

"Is it that simple?" Brian shot back.

Kelly nodded, "It's that simple."

"So, where do we begin?" James asked.

"Who are the prime suspects?" Kelly asked.

"The people that know the bathroom," Keith said, "Are Karen, Deb, Peyton, Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Kayla, Bobbi-Lee, Angela, Ashlyn, Chase, Izzy, you, Fallon, Gabi, Trin, Kay, and Ellie."

The three boys nodded. "So what is next?" Brian asked.

"We eliminate the least likely people," Keith said, "Which takes my mom off the list."

"You can take me off the list," Kelly said.

"Grandma Karen and Grandma Deb, too," Brian said.

The older three nodded, "That really helped, it only took four off the list," Keith said.

"So what is the next step?" James asked.

"We take the list and divide it among ourselves and ask them," Kelly said.

The boys nodded, "Alright," Keith said nervously.

"Since y'all are wusses I'll take Haley, Chase, Izzy, and Ashlyn," Kelly said.

James sighed, "Well, since Aunt Brooke can't say no to me, I'll talk to her, which means Rachel, Kayla and Bobbi-Lee."

"Great, I get Angela, Kay, and Ellie," Keith said.

Brian sighed, "So, I have who is left, Fallon, Gabi and Trin."

The four people nodded, "So, I guess we just go and do it," Keith said.

"I guess so," James replied.

Kelly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Keith asked his friend.

"I just thought of it, are y'all the Scott boys or the Hardy boys?"

Kelly's statement got a chuckle out of everyone and they went about their tasks.

* * *

Brian easily found Gabi in the record store. She was flipping through the CD's, probably looking for some old punk or ska album. He laughed at how many times she had dragged him here and suggested certain albums and songs for the band to learn. It had gotten so bad that Brian was known to Max on sight.

He walked over to the section that Gabrielle was browsing and stood next to her. She stopped and looked over to him.

"What brings you out here on this day?" she asked.

"Well, I had time and I couldn't sleep," he said.

She nodded, "I know what you mean. Pretty messed up what happened last night."

Brian nodded, "I can't believe my uncle had another heart attack."

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, kind of brings new meaning to your band name."

Brian nodded, "Well, by all reports he's fine and they want him to take it easy for about a week or two. My aunt is also doing well."

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah. So what really brings you out my way?"

Brian sighed, "Well, Keith found a pregnancy test in his mom's bathroom."

Gabrielle nodded, "So let me guess the Scott paranoia kicked in and you wanted to ask me if it was mine, correct?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, basically."

Gabrielle smiled, "You don't have to worry, it's not mine I swear."

Brian nodded, "Okay," now relieved that it was over.

"Don't worry Brian, I would have let you know if it was mine."

Brian nodded and started to walk away.

"Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Fallon's," Gabrielle yelled.

Brian shook his head and walked out of the record store.

* * *

If Brian thought he had it tough, Keith ended up in the same room as the three he would have to ask. He came home and wanted to just catch his breath when Angela stormed into his room, closely followed by the twins, who wanted to watch them fight.

"Keith, what was the big idea of allowing Kelly to stay her tonight, and borrow some of my clothes?" Angela asked.

"She's arguing with her dad and wanted to crash here. I figured there's nothing wrong with Kelly staying here, she would be quiet, she doesn't eat much, and it is only for the night."

"Not a nice way to talk about your best friend," Angela shot back.

"Whatever, well at least I'm not taking pregnancy tests behind my mom's back."

"What? I've never taken a pregnancy test," Angela said.

"Well then who did? Was it one of you two?" Keith asked looking at his sisters.

"No!" Kay said.

"Not me," Ellie said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Angela asked.

Keith sighed, "I found a pregnancy test in my mom's bathroom at TRIC."

Angela shrugged, "Keith, you know I'm still a virgin."

The twins nodded in agreement and to show that they were also virgins.

"What about you and Izzy?" Angela asked.

Keith shook his head, "No, not yet."

Angela nodded and sighed. "I bet you're scared."

Keith shrugged, "I really don't know."

Angela hugged Keith. "Well, it'll be alright."

* * *

After spending most of the day questioning everyone, they all ended back up at TRIC. Keith was standing on the main dance floor chasing a mop as always and looking bored. Slowly, his best friend and his cousins walked in and took places at the bar stools and he worked his way over to them. Even though it was New Year's, he still had to work and after a party like last night he had to clean up the whole club.

"Why don't you ever get shipped up here to chase a mop?" Keith asked James.

James shrugged, "I guess they'd rather have me bus tables down in the café."

Keith nodded, "So, what did we learn?"

"Nothing, the three I asked claimed to know nothing about a pregnancy test," Brian said.

Keith nodded, "Same here, for a shock in the Scott family there are three virgins."

James shook his head, "Nothing on my part, all four claim ignorance on the test."

Kelly nodded, "Well, mostly good news on my part. Ashlyn, Chase and Izzy didn't take a pregnancy test, but James, Brian, I did talk to your mom, and she admitted she is pregnant."

Brian and James looked at Kelly with gaped jaws. "What?"

"She's pregnant, about six weeks actually, but she didn't take the pregnancy test."

The brothers sighed, "Wow, another Scott," James said.

Keith shook his head, "Well, what did you expect?"

James laughed, "I know, but on the other hand, we still have a pregnancy test and no owner."

Kelly nodded, "Yeah."

"So where do we go from here?" Brian asked.

Keith shrugged, "I would suggest we take the night off and get some rest."

Kelly nodded, "That's a good idea."

"How are we supposed to sleep with this on our minds?" James asked.

"Simple, close your eyes and empty your mind," Keith said.

Kelly sighed, "Once we're rested and our heads are cleared, we'll know who to go after, and see if they are lying."

James nodded, "I guess."

The four kids nodded, and Keith returned to mopping. James and Brian left to head home. Kelly smiled and looked at Keith and grabbed a second mop.


	14. What Do You Hope To Gain?

Chapter 13 What Do You Hope To Gain?

Cade sat in an isolated corner of the café and watched the door as two women from his past walked into the café and found him. They each took a seat across from him and the three sets of eyes locked and studied each other. Finally, Cade sighed.

"Hello Marcy, it is always a pleasure to see you," he said.

Marcy nodded, "I see you're doing well, you seem to have one hell of a life down here and the respect of people of the community."

Cade laughed, "Yeah, I've been a bit of a maverick, but I've done well. I'll always be that Yankee carpet bagger, but my kids are southerners."

"You're younger kids," Michaela snapped.

"It's all good though," Cade continued, "They say living well is the best revenge."

Marcy nodded, and took note of the slight dig. "So are you still married?"

Cade shook his head, "I'm a widower, my Darcey died fourteen years ago."

"You've been single ever since?" Marcy asked.

Cade shook his head, "Roughly, I had four children to support, so I worked and I dated occasionally, nothing serious."

"Any grandkids?"

Cade nodded, "Yes, I have a granddaughter, my son Huck just found out he has a two year old daughter. I don't have a picture, but I did see one and she is the cutest thing."

"Enough of this," Michaela finally said, "Cade, what do you hope to gain?"

"Gain from what?" he asked looking at her.

"From having Kayla here?"

Cade shook his head, "First off, I did everything you asked. Remember Michaela, you left me for Jack and told me that you would have it so I would never see my daughter again. So I played by your rules, and I paid my child support and if you actually check the records I paid more then I had too. Second, I didn't invite Kayla down here. She came down here on her own chasing a lead that Marcy gave her. Third, she is twenty-seven years old and wants to know who her birth father is. Why should you worry, you still have Jack?"

Michaela sighed, "Jack is in a home; his body finally gave out from all the drugs."

Cade shrugged, "Okay, so how does this affect me? Right now, I have complete chaos in my house because my two youngest are mad at me because I didn't tell them about Kayla."

"What did you tell me? Oh yeah, you made your own grave now lie in it."

Cade smiled, "I'm lying in it. I just don't need any of your drama. Kayla will get to know her sisters and brother."

"Half-sisters and half-brother."

"Whatever, she'll get to know them, and they and I will get to know her. She had already gone to the same college that I did."

Michaela nodded, "She always wanted brothers and sisters, but I couldn't have them because of Jack."

Cade nodded, "Well, she has siblings and she should get to know them better. She's already friendly with Bobbi-Lee."

"Did you lose a bet with naming your younger kids?" Marcy asked.

Cade shook his head, "No, Bobbi-Lee is named after some one I admire. Huck is a nickname, he is named James, and Kelly, well, she has Darcey's maiden name as her first name."

Marcy nodded, "So, you like it down here?"

Cade nodded, "This is the first place I truly never want to roam from. I leave here very rarely, and at the most I've gone to Charlotte and some nearby towns to watch my kids play basketball, or when Bobbi-Lee was in school to cheerlead."

"You have a cheerleader and basketball player, you were never an athlete," Michaela said.

"I was always athletic, I just never played. Huck, well, I instilled the love of baseball into him, and when he met some of his friends they dragged him into the world of basketball. Bobbi-Lee was a momma's girl and her momma got her into cheerleading, and she followed it to high school."

Michaela laughed, "You actually enjoy being the father of a basketball player and a cheerleader?"

Cade nodded, "Yeah, I do. Huck also has a great girlfriend."

"The mother of his daughter?"

Cade shook his head, "No, they're really good friends, him and his daughter's mom. He's dating our daughter and my daughter's boss' daughter."

"What?"

"He's dating Kayla and Bobbi-Lee's boss' daughter."

Michaela looked strangely at Cade. "Huck is dating Brooke Davis' daughter Chastity. Brooke Davis is the boss of Kayla and Bobbi-Lee."

Michaela nodded, "Isn't that a conflict or something?"

Cade shrugged, "I guess Bobbi-Lee was already working for her, and Huck met her separately. The funny thing is, Chase, that is what she's called, actually pursued him."

Michaela laughed, "He has to be your son, he's clueless."

"Huck's a good boy, just very internal."

Michaela nodded, "So, what are we going to do about our daughter?"

Cade laughed, "Simple, I'm going to let her get to know her siblings and live her life. You, I suggest letting go."

"Not that easy, Cade, she's my only one."

"I don't know, just let her be. You're her mom and from what Bobbi-Lee says she speaks highly of you, my parents and Brendan."

"She is very close to your brother."

Cade smiled, "Yeah, I gathered that from when Brendan was down here."

"Cade, I do regret what happened between us, but you disappeared and worked through third parties. But I let her get to know her family."

"I know, and I was kept informed about her."

Michaela nodded, "Well, it was fun Cade, we have to be going; I'll see you before we head home."

"Okay."

Michaela and Marcy got up and left the café. Deb Lee came over and sat down across from Cade.

"Who were they?" she asked.

"The ex-wife and her best friend slash niece."

"Weird. And people say it is twisted down here."

Cade shrugged, "I don't know, but I have a daughter with her."

"Yeah, we all don't have the best history with ex's."

"Deb, why don't you date? You're a beautiful woman, and still young."

"Cade, you're a flatterer, but I just never felt the urge to get serious with anyone."

Cade nodded, "I know what you mean."

Deb smiled and stood up, "Anything else, coffee, pastry?"

Cade shook his head and handed Deb some money. "No, but I might be back later," he said and left the café.


	15. Mother Figure

�Chapter 14 Mother Figure

Jenny walked into Peyton's hospital room and looked at the woman that had been her mother figure for most of her life. Peyton was lying back in the bed with her eyes closed. Jenny took a seat on the bed and smiled at Peyton.

Feeling the bed shift, Peyton moved her head and looked up at the young woman sitting on her bed. She smiled and adjusted herself to sit up more comfortably.

"Hey Jenny, I didn't expect to see you. I figured you would be back at Wake by now," she said.

Jenny shook her head, "I couldn't with you and Lucas in the hospital. It doesn't feel right, since you two helped me get to where I am now."

Peyton nodded, "Yet, you seem put-off, why are you nervous around me?"

Jenny shook her head, "I wasn't sure you would want to see me because of what my dad did."

Peyton looked at Jenny, "Jenny girl, I can never be mad at you, no matter what you dad has done. I've been there ever since you were twelve, where has Nikki been?"

Jenny nodded, remembering the time in Savannah when her mom and dad shared custody. That was before Nikki screwed up and Jake got full custody, and before her grandpa died and they moved back to Tree Hill.

"You have Peyton. Nikki is probably in some gutter."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, well you're like my own in a lot of ways. So have you visited Lucas?"

Jenny shook her head, "They're restricting his visitors; they want him to rest."

Peyton smiled, "So, are you anxious about getting this year going?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Peyton looked closely at Jenny, "Is there something else on your mind?"

Jenny shook her head, "It's nothing."

Peyton shook her head, "Jenny, I know you too well, it's something."

Jenny sighed, "I'm just worried about my dad."

Peyton looked at her with an eyebrow cocked, "It's normal to worry about a loved one."

Jenny nodded, "It's not that, he's just different."

Peyton nodded, "I'll say."

"No, it is worse then what he's been doing to you."

"What?"

"He's had a short temper, and been fighting. His whole demeanor and attitude has changed, also he's been getting these headaches. He doesn't think I know, but I do."

Peyton nodded, "Have you tried to bring it up to him?"

"Yes, but he yells and screams and doesn't want to talk about it. He says it's just stress."

Peyton nodded, "Do you know when the headaches started?"

Jenny shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is I just can't lose him."

The twenty year old collapsed on Peyton and buried her face into her shoulder. She would do this when she was little and needed girl time. Peyton just rubbed her back and let Jenny cry.

"It's okay Jenny. Your dad just lost his way, he'll find it back."

Peyton felt the wet tears on her pajama shirt that Brooke had brought her to get her into something comfortable. After a few minutes, Jenny stopped crying and dried her eyes. She smiled slightly, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Jenny nodded, "Just, I've always wanted to be like you, so strong and confident."

Peyton laughed a little, "I'm anything but," she said, and lifted her arm and showed Jenny her scars.

"Are those what I think they are?"

Peyton nodded, "Twice, I've tried. I was found and saved, for a good number of years I suffered with severe depression. My strength comes from my love with the man in the cardiac unit and three soon to be four kids I've borne."

Jenny nodded, "Are you sure?"

Peyton nodded, "You'll find your own strength."

Jenny nodded, "I should be done with school after this semester," she said.

"Really? How?"

"Well, between my AP credits and taking extra classes, I should have my degree when the semester ends."

Peyton nodded, "That's great; so what plans do you have after college?"

Jenny smiled meekly, "I'm not sure, I was hoping my Aunt Peyton could find me a spot in her new company."

"What? I'm not even sure I'll have a company at the end of the semester."

Jenny shook her head, "You will and it will be doing well, I know you."

Peyton smiled, "At least I have one fan."

Jenny nodded, "Well, I need to get going."

"Okay, are you hanging around?"

Jenny shook her head, "I'm going to see if my dad is okay, and then I'm going to finish packing so I can go back to Wake tomorrow."

Peyton nodded, "Okay, Jenny don't worry, your dad will come around. Also, be careful driving to school."

Jenny smiled, "I will, and Peyton, take good care of the baby."

"I will."

Jenny smiled, "I think you're having a boy."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because we need a boy to carry on the Scott legacy in this town," Jenny said.

"So sure are we now?" Peyton said.

"Of course," Jenny said, smiled and left the hospital room. Leaving Peyton to stare at the door, she rubbed her belly and smiled.

"That is Jenny, she a good friend and someone you'll call Aunt Jenny," she said to her unborn child.


	16. Just Heal In My Arms

Chapter 15 Just Heal In My Arms

After the early morning ambush by his Dad's ex-wife, Huck found himself driving around the streets of Tree Hill. He ended up at the Davis-Adams mansion and knocking at the front door. Within, moments he was hustled inside and was lying down on Chase's bed with her arms wrapped around him.

He rested his head on her shoulder and just stared at her. She smiled and looked deep into his blue eyes, which use to be alive and active. They were now worn and tired, showing an age that he would never have shown.

"What is wrong, Huck?" Chase asked.

Huck sighed, "Did you know that my dad was married before he was married to my mom?"

Chase shook her head, "No, I really know very little about your dad."

Huck nodded, "That is my fault."

"It's okay Huck, so is that what got you all worked up?"

"There is more."

Chase nodded, "So go on."

Huck sighed, "Well, it appears that I have an older sister."

"I know, her name is Bobbi-Lee and she works for my mom. I like her."

Huck shook his head, "She has an older sister, too."

Chase looked at him, "Now I'm confused."

Huck nodded, "It appears that my dad got married to wifey number one because she was pregnant with a girl."

Chase nodded, "So you just found this out?"

Huck nodded, "Yes, because wifey number one appeared on my front porch today, and Kelly answered the door."

Chase nodded, "So what did the ex want?"

"She wanted to know why my sister was here in Tree Hill."

Chase nodded, "That's odd."

"Yeah, well I find out her name."

"Really, what is it?" Chase asked.

"Kayla Marie Burke, but she uses the name Greene," Huck said.

Chase shook her head, "Kayla Greene, as my mom's new assistant?"

Huck nodded, "That is exactly who it is."

Chase sighed, "I was starting to like her too."

Huck laughed, "My interactions with her have always been positive, but now I know why she is so nosy."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, she often asked about you."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing much and I didn't think much of it since I thought it was just girl talk."

Huck nodded, "I just don't know what to think anymore."

Chase shrugged, "Does it change who your dad is?"

"Maybe how I see him, but probably not who he is."

Chase kissed the top of Huck's head. "Huck Burke, take it from me, I'm probably one of the most screwed up people out there. It isn't that bad, but I get the foundation of your life has been shaken."

"I just don't know if my dad is a good man anymore. I thought he was."

Chase pulled him tighter, "I'm the girl whose dad rather spend time on a skate board then with his girls. He's now re-married and probably living less then five miles from here and has a son or a son is on the way. Your dad is a good man, he stood buy y'all and raised you after your mom died. From what I understand, he even supported your sister Kayla. He's a rare breed."

Huck shook his head, "I just don't know how I should feel."

Chase nodded, "I understand, believe me I've been there when I've tried to figure out my own dad."

"So what should I do?"

"Just rest, with me," Chase said.

"Rest with you?"

"Yes, Huck, just lie in my arms and heal."

Huck nodded and closed his eyes. Chase cuddled up closer to him and felt him breathe. She knew that he was hurting inside and she knew the paths laid out before him. She faced this same choice once before, and she took the long road. She followed that rough travel until she could finally get the courage to stand up and say one simple phrase. "Hi, I'm Chase and I'm an alcoholic."

That day changed her life. She actually had her life back. The scars from what caused her to start drinking were there and still ran deep, but she now had herself back. Even though the hold was slight, she felt it was hers again. She didn't want Huck to know the feeling of not having your life be yours.

She leaned down and kissed him once more and closed her eyes. Yes, it was time for her to lie with him and heal.


	17. Real Compulsion

Chapter 16 Real Compulsion

The River Court was always a refuge for people, since as long back as people remembered. Teenagers in Tree Hill would come here and think about what was facing them and their lives. Often there would be people in their own little world spread out along the park just wanting to be left alone. Other times, people would run into the people that they were brooding about.

A famous time was in a story of Keith's life. The summer following their freshman year in college year, Lucas and Peyton, having been broken up for a year, met each other again on the hard top. Lucas had been dating his editor and was suffering from writer's block, when he met Peyton. That summer was epic in the fighting, which ultimately ended with Lucas and Peyton together again and Keith being conceived.

Keith often laughed at that story as he sat on the bleachers of the River Court. He looked over the faded paint on the River Court. Soon enough he would be down here with his friends and they would restore the court. This was where he played when there was no High School and where the games didn't matter for the record books, but mattered to those hardtop warriors. 

Keith smiled, though he was a hardwood warrior, he preferred to consider himself fortunate that he could be considered a hardtop hero and was able to play on the River Court. Because of the fact that three of the Tree Hill Ravens State Championship winners, coached by Whitey Durham, played on this court, it became known as the place where the legends played. It was an honor to play on the River Court.

Keith looked up and saw that he was in one of those River Court moments. He looked as a white Ford Focus pulled up next to his Black Ford Ranger. He knew who it was, and why she came here. She was coming to walk along the Cape Fear River and think about what was going on between them, just like Keith did. Among other things, he was still thinking about that pregnancy test.

(Song Lyric in Italics)

_You and me_

_A little different though we tried to stay the same_

_It never leaves_

_And when it changes it is still a waiting game_

_I wait for a lonely breath_

_I wait to surface from this depth_

_Wait for the light to come and take away_

_These images I've kept_

_In my head._

Izzy stopped and stared at Keith. She sighed and closed the distance between them, standing on the hardtop looking directly at him. Her hands fell on her hips in a position Keith couldn't help but think she made look sexy.

"So couldn't ask me about the test, you had to send Kelly to do your dirty work?" Izzy asked.

"Kelly offered to talk to you, Chase, and Ashlyn for us, so it wouldn't be awkward for us."

Izzy nodded, "Keith, all you had to do was ask. Before you ask, no it wasn't me. I never cheated on what ever the hell we are."

Keith stood up and looked at her. He smiled, and started to walk towards her.

_More then ever_

_I need to feel you_

_More then ever_

_I see the real you_

_You are me_

_A worse disaster would be waking up alone_

_Now we're free_

_We're drifting out like all the ones we didn't know_

Izzy saw Keith coming towards her. Her hands went from her hips and she hugged herself. This was a trait she did when she was nervous, and Keith always found it sexy. He smirked at her and nodded.

"Izzy, please just wait for me. Things still aren't quite right in between the ears."

Izzy shook her head, "Your actions tell me one thing, and your mouth another, Keith. It makes a girl feel used."

Keith shook his head, "I'm not using you. I just want to make sure everything is right. I want us to work."

"Keith, I can't wait forever, but I'll never give you an ultimatum."

_I wait for a silence here_

_I wait for things to disappear_

_Wait for the ground to stop_

_Moving underneath_

_My only fear_

_If I lose you, I don't know_

_More than ever_

_I need to feel you, its all around_

_More than ever_

_I see the real you, and it surrounds_

"Izzy, I want to be with you, and give my heart to you, just Jessa screwed me up."

Izzy shook her head, "You know how many times I heard that?"

Keith grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. She looked back and they just could feel the energy between them. It was undeniable that they wanted each other. It was a real compulsion that pushed them together.

He pulled her close and crushed his lips onto hers. She fought at first and then as always, gave in. Her hands wrapped around him and pulled him ever tighter. Their tongues started exploring each other's mouth. 

When they broke for air, he smiled and looked at her. She was floored by the power of his kiss. Nodding, he walked back towards his truck leaving her standing there, totally entranced by his kiss. All she could do was watch him drive away and smile.

_Everything, everything we have had._

_Out of sight, out of mind given that_

_What I see when I dream hurts like hell and back_

_Everything, everything we have had,_

_Out of sight, out of mind given that_

_What I see when I dream hurts like hell and back_

_More than ever,_

_I need to feel you_

_Its all around_

_More that ever_

_I see the real you_

_And it surrounds_

_More that ever I need to feel you_

_Its all around_

_More that ever I see the real you_

_And it surrounds_


	18. Bearing The Truth

Chapter 17 Bearing the Truth

As the sun started to set on Tree Hill, Haley walked into her bedroom and saw her husband slowly climbing into bed. He was moving stiff legged; she knew that his knee was bothering him. She had never seen it this bad, even during the times in Los Angeles. It seems his body was refusing to heal itself, or he was refusing to let it heal.

She walked into the room and smiled at him. He shook his head, and then hung it for a second.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough. Nathan, how long has your knee been bothering you?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Well, since junior year of High School I've had knee problems, but as of right now maybe two or three hours."

"Two or three hours? Nathan shouldn't you have it checked out?"

"They give me the same treatment all the time. I just need to rest and take some weight off it for a while."

Haley shook her head and walked over to their bed. She climbed in and sighed, "I just want my husband healthy."

Nathan nodded, "Hales, I'm healthy as a horse. Just wear on the knee, and I'm getting older. It's just a sign that my time is coming to an end on the court."

Haley nodded, "I just want my husband vertical."

Nathan nodded, and took his wife's hand and kissed it. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "No matter what happens on the basketball court, I will always be here for you, and vertical."

Haley smiled, "That's good because there are going to be some changes around here, Mister," she said.

Nathan looked at her weird, "Like what?"

"First off, I'm going to have to remodel one of the bedrooms. I think the closest guest room should do."

Nathan nodded, and looked at his wife of nineteen years skeptically, "Okay."

"Also, anything breakable down stairs has to be moved or placed up high," Haley said.

Nathan looked wide eyed at Haley, "What?"

"You heard me," she said.

Nathan shook his head, and laughed, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Haley nodded, "Maybe."

Nathan huffed and lay down, "The last time you talked like this, we were in college and James was three years old."

Haley nodded, "Yeah exactly, it was our senior year of college, if I'm not mistaken."

Nathan stretched and rolled over on his side. "I remember you drove James and me crazy with getting the house clean. I believe that was also when Lucas, Peyton, and Keith moved out into their own apartment," Nathan snorted in a laughing way, "Soon after, we were told Peyton was pregnant with the twins and you were pregnant with Brian."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I remember those days fondly. Do you mind if I go shopping, I need to get some things?"

"Hales, you run the place up here, you have your own salary, and I provide more than enough money. I trust you, so get what you need."

Haley shook her head at how clueless her husband was being. She inched closer and spooned him. She placed her lips against his ear. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes, Haley, I'm sure. I trust your judgment," he said.

Haley swatted him, "You should, I picked you and married you over other people's advice."

Nathan laughed, "I know."

She huffed now, "Nathan, you're not playing along."

Nathan laughed, "I know."

"Why not?"

"Because it's fun to see you get flustered when I don't play along."

She slapped him playfully, "Ass!"

He rolled over and faced her, then smiled. "How long have you known?"

She looked at him, "Known what?"

"C'mon Hales, you've been broadcasting the signals since you walked into the room. You want to make a nursery, child proof the house, you didn't drink at Brooke's party, and you want to go shopping for baby stuff," he said and smiled, "So how long?"

Haley laughed, "Okay, I suspected just before we left for New York. I took the test the day before New Year's. So less then a week; I'm going to the doctors next week to confirm it."

Nathan smiled, "Another baby," nodding his head, "That's great, Hales."

She nodded, and was glad that he was happy about this. It was much better then when he found out that she was pregnant with James. He just walked out of the house and mumbled about for a while. 

"It is," she said.

Nathan smiled, "Hopefully, we'll have that daughter that will be just like you."

Haley smiled, "Yeah, but she'll have your eyes."

Nathan smiled and kissed his wife pulling her close, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	19. THe Sun Finally Sets

Chapter 18 The Sun Finally Sets

The sun was lower in the sky, and two fourteen year olds found themselves under a gray steel truss bridge that crossed over a railway line. They sat on some embankment and looked down on the tracks. When that became boring, they looked up and watched the sun set in the distance. Both shook their heads and just watched the sun, as it ended its daily journey across the sky.

Ellie Scott and Trin Adams just sat next to each other and sighed. It had been a long day for them both. Neither really slept after the insanity that followed at the party the night before. So their days were well over the twenty-four hour mark when they sat there and stared off into the distance.

"What do you think of your grandmother?" Trin finally asked.

Ellie turned and looked at Trin, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said; what do you think of your grandmother?"

Ellie shrugged, "Grandma Karen is great, she is the nicest lady I know. Grandma Deb, well let's just say she is a bit out there sometimes, but she's always fun to do things with. I didn't know my Grandma Ellie or my Grandma Anna."

Trin sighed, "I don't know what to think about my grandmother, I mean Victoria."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, I saw that my mom and dad were dodging her all night."

"Yeah, that is pretty typical when it comes to Victoria."

"What's that?"

Trin laughed, "I believe I heard my mom refer to her as an Emotional Terrorist."

Ellie nodded, "Oh a mega-bitch."

"Yeah, basically."

"So why are you asking this?"

"I just don't get my family sometimes. Victoria would focus her attention on Chase, and Chase would just ignore her. Izzy wasn't even on her radar, but yet she would spoil me whenever she had a chance. I'm just tired of being protected."

Ellie nodded, "Parents are weird. That's all I know."

Trin nodded, "So, are you worried?"

"Worried about what?"

"Your parents being in the hospital?."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, I am. I just can't cry anymore, it seems that all my tears have fallen on this. I guess I've accepted the fact that they have been hurt."

Trin nodded, "Does it bother you knowing about your dad's heart condition?"

Ellie shrugged, "Sometimes, but it also makes me want to make the moments with him special, especially now. Kay sometimes gets in the way."

"Jealous of your sister?"

Ellie shook her head, and then nodded, "A little, I guess. But our dad is her security blanket."

"I guess we all have them."

Ellie sighed, "Do you ever wonder about the future?"

Trin shook her head, "Not really, until I moved down here. I always figured when I was old enough I would start clubbing with my sisters, get some high paid no work job with my mom, and marry a rich guy. In all honesty, now the future scares me and I just want to live in the present."

Ellie nodded, and looked down at the tracks, "I just wonder if I'm going to turn out like Jessa or Daria."

Trin shook her head, "Ellie, you're not going to turn into Jessa or Daria, you're head is screwed on straight and you have a lot of good people around you."

Ellie nodded and looked off at the final gasp of the setting sun. She turned and looked at her friend and saw that Trin was squinting as she looked off in the distance. She thought it was odd, but then paid her no mind as she turned back to watch the sun go down.

"Why are you out so late?" Trin asked.

"What?" Ellie responded.

"Why are you out so late? Usually you have to be home by this time of day."

"Angela is watching us tonight, I guess they wanted some one other then Keith there, so she's being the cool aunt and letting me stay out till ten."

Trin laughed, "I wonder why?"

Ellie shrugged, "I bet it has something to do with Rhett."

Trin nodded, "Yeah, I bet."

Ellie sighed, "Little does she know, Keith has Kelly crashing on the second bed in Angela's room."

"She has her own bedroom in your house?"

Ellie nodded, "She would stay over so much they basically gave her usage of the guest bedroom and she keeps cloths there, too."

Trin started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"I would love to see the look on Angela's and Rhett's faces when they come into that room in a heavy make out session and find Kelly there."

Ellie laughed, "Come to think of it, I would love to see that, too."

Trin tapped Ellie on the shoulder and pointed to the western horizon.

"This day is finally over," Trin said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, the sun has finally set."


	20. Back To School

Chapter 19 Back To School

It was in many respects a typical early morning on the first day back to school after winter break. Students started to come back and knock the cobwebs out of their brain and start to head back to learning. For most it was nothing new, for several it was a large change, something unexpected, and in many ways scary. Today was the beginning of a new day, and for them it was as if a new sun rose in the eastern sky.

Izzy Adams sat at a table in the quad and looked over to where she parked her car. Before the winter break, there were maybe only six cars there and a motorcycle. Now there was one more and several were different. She took it all in and thought about each one of them, from Fallon's green SUV, Chase's yellow Mustang, her own white Focus, Huck's big red truck, James' smaller blue truck, Angela's blue car, Rhett driving his dad's luxury car, and finally Keith's black truck. Just the sheer fact that Keith, James, and Angela all had new cars, and add to it Keith actually having a car really showed the change in the times.

She sighed and returned to her book, the old battered copy of Aesop's Fables which had been by her side since she was a toddler. Now more then ever she needed the comfort of these stories, she just wasn't so sure what was going to happen between her and Keith anymore. She just started to feel like he was using her.

She looked at her watch and sighed, she had a tutor appointment in five minutes. She stood up and grabbed her bags and headed off into the school. Now was the time to work on something else and not worry about Keith.

* * *

Some people would say that Angela wasn't a very social person. This was quite odd to the people that knew her, when she made you her friend she was there with you and always would want to talk to you. But when she withdrew from her friends, they knew something was on her mind and she just needed to sort it out. For many years this seemed to be a constant.

Right now, she wore simple athletic gear and laid in the center of the Raven's gym. She stared up at the wall and saw the two jerseys that hung there; there was a number one and a number twenty-three. They had removed the number thirty-three. She sighed and just stared and wondered if they would ever retire number three or number twenty-two. But that was beyond her and she just wanted to take it all in.

Angela's peace was broken by the sounds of foot steps entering the gym. She looked over and saw Devyn Brice, a fellow member of the Girl's Basketball Team, and the starting Power Forward. The younger girl smiled and squatted down next to Angela.

"Is it true that Coach is in the hospital?" she asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Devyn nodded, "What happened?"

"He had a heart attack."

"Wow! He's young and in great shape how did he have a heart attack."

"He has a genetic heart defect called HCM. This is his second heart attack according to my mom."

"Man that sucks, Angela. So when is he getting out of the hospital?"

"They're releasing him in a day or two, and then he'll go back to the doctor to see when he can come back to work."

Devyn nodded, "So Coach Sinclair is running the show?"

Angela nodded, "I guess."

Devyn cleared her throat, "Well, seriously Angela, I'm sorry to hear about your brother. Is there anything I can do?"

Angela shook her head, "Just think about him and hope he will recover quickly and healthy."

"You don't pray do you, Angela?"

Angela shook her head, "My family is not particularly religious; I guess I'm a non-believer."

"Well, there has to be someone you can talk too."

Angela nodded, "Yes, there is."

Devyn nodded, "Then maybe you should have a conversation with them."

Angela nodded, "I will."

Devyn nodded and started to walk away.

"Oh Devyn, I may not say it but I do appreciate your friendship," Angela said.

Devyn stopped and turned around, "What?"

"I appreciate your friendship," Angela said and stood up.

"It's okay; you're the strong silent type."

Angela nodded, "Well, I'll guess I have to step it up with Coach off the sidelines, and be a leader."

Devyn laughed, "You know we'll follow you to hell and back."

Angela nodded, "I know, and I won't let y'all down."

Devyn smiled and nodded, "Oh by the way, I heard a rumor that you're now dating Rhett Churchill. So is it true?"

Angela blushed, "Where did you hear that?"

"It is all over the school. I heard it from Mackenzie, who said she heard it from Eva; she claims her cousin saw you two at the hospital together."

Angela shrugged, "Well, I did ask him to be my boyfriend, and he did say yes, then Lucas had a heart attack."

Devyn nodded, "I knew you two would get back together when he came back to town."

Angela shook her head, "You were so sure?"

Devyn nodded, "Yeah, I was and also I would suggest saving Ashlyn."

"Why do I have to save Ashlyn?"

"Chase Adams has been talking her ear off since you came here."

"Oh boy," Angela said, and started heading for her homeroom, where Ashlyn should be.

* * *

Ashlyn leaned against her locker and watched the people come by. She looked at Huck and Chase as they came over. She always had a weird feeling when she saw them, her ex-boyfriend and father of her daughter, and a new friend, and they were together. She was glad that Huck was happy and really in love, because she was the in the same place with James.

There was a lot in the open now. The two now knew about Brett and things had changed. Ashlyn wondered if Chase Adams would eventually become Brett's step-mommy. 

"Hey," Ashlyn said to Huck and Chase.

"Hey," the couple said.

"Well, I was thinking something," Ashlyn said.

"What?" Chase asked.

Ashlyn sighed, "What are y'all doing this weekend?"

Huck shrugged, "Nothing after the party following the game."

Chase nodded, "I think I have to work Saturday night, but other than that, nothing."

Ashlyn nodded, "Well, how about Saturday afternoon y'all come by and visit with me and Brett in Bear Creek."

Huck nodded, "Sure," he then looked at his watch, "I have to see Coach Roth before homeroom," he said and took off.

Chase looked at Ashlyn and smiled, "I can't wait to meet Brett."

Ashlyn nodded, and looked at Chase's right hand and studied the simple gold Claddagh ring on it, pointed to show she was in a committed relationship. "Yeah, Brett really likes meeting new people. But I wouldn't be surprised if she calls you 'Ase."

"Why?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "She just seems to do that. My dad is Grandpa 'Uck, and James is 'Ames. Angela is Auntie Tall."

Chase nodded, "That's cool; so is there anything I should bring?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Not that I can think of, Brett has everything she wants or needs. Only thing I can think of is don't get between her and Mr. Floppy."

"Mr. Floppy?"

"Her favorite stuffed bunny, that Angela gave her."

"She's pretty close to Angela?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, Brett lights up when she sees Auntie Tall."

Chase nodded, "Why did you hide Brett from Huck but not Angela?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "I needed to tell someone and if I told Huck it would get back to my mom, and the deal we had would have been null and void, I would have to watch over Brett at fifteen with no help at all. Angela, as you know is pretty much a black hole for secrets. She is also my best friend."

Chase nodded, "Why do you want Brett to be a girlie girl?"

"I've been teased because I play sports and I'm good at it. I just wanted her to be accepted, she is already down a few steps because of how young I am, and she doesn't need anymore."

"Ashlyn, I never thought of you as tomboyish," Chase said.

"Okay."

"Angela is, but you are girlie girl."

Ashlyn nodded. "I try."

Ashlyn smiled when she saw Angela coming towards them. Chase nodded, "Speaking of Angela, here she is."

Ashlyn nodded. "Yup, here she is."

Angela smiled at Chase, "Probing for information on your future step-daughter?" 

Chase laughed, "See right through me."

"Well, it is a big step, for all involved and I figured you would want to be prepared."

Chase nodded, "Yeah," she looked around now nervous, "Well, I have to go to home room."

Angela and Ashlyn nodded, and watched Chase leave. "Thanks Angela," Ashlyn said.

"For what?"

"Just changing the line of questioning, I'm not use to speaking about Brett."

Angela nodded, "Ash, it will get easier, but just remember the longer you hide he,r the more questions you'll have to answer."

Ashlyn sighed, "I know. All I have to wait for is May."

Angela shook her head, "Come on, we're going to be late."

Ashlyn nodded and followed her friend to homeroom.

* * *

Izzy walked out of the Tutor Center and headed towards her homeroom. She was quickly intercepted by Skye Gregory, her friend and fellow tutor. The perky brunette looked at Izzy and smiled.

"So how do you get all the luck?" Skye asked.

"What do you mean, Skye?" Izzy said, with a shrug and a laugh.

"First you get to tutor Keith Scott, and now you have been assigned this new guy from California."

Izzy shrugged and looked at the paper she just grabbed out of her Tutor Center box. Nothing too interesting, but she did have a new person to teach, the note said mainly for catch up with the class.

"Okay, so tell me about this guy?" Izzy asked, slightly interested.

"Well, I was in the Tutor Center when he came in with his paper work. I'll tell you, if you are ever looking for the definition of tall, dark, and handsome it is this guy. Top it off he's in our year."

Izzy nodded, "Okay, so what is his story."

"From what I gather, he transferred here because his dad's company moved them across the country."

"Okay, so how did I end up with him?"

"I guess you were light on the number of students that you are tutoring."

Izzy shrugged and laughed, "I guess. So see you in English?"

"Yeah, we should have a sub today."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, with Mister Scott in the Hospital."

"Yeah, it sucks, I feel sorry for his family."

Izzy nodded, "Me too."

"So I'll see you there," Skye said and took off, leaving Izzy to shake her head, and head to homeroom.


	21. Back In Charlotte

Chapter 20 Back in Charlotte

Nathan walked into the apartment that he shared with Skillz and was shocked. On the couch, he found Skillz Taylor folding sheets. Shaking his head, he dropped his bag. For a moment he stood there and then plopped into the chair across from Skillz.

"Okay, what world did I walk into?" Nathan asked.

"What, the Skillz killed over New Year's Eve," Skillz said.

Nathan shook his head, "Okay, lay it on me, even though I'm afraid to ask."

"Nate Dawg, I threw this party and it was off the hook!"

"Are we being evicted?"

Skillz shook his head, "Hells no! But we're out of food and alcohol."

Nathan shook his head, "Why are you folding sheets?"

Skillz laughed, "We were out of sheets, and I kind of soiled the last clean ones with the love juices."

Nathan stood up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked back into the living room. Hopping into the seat across from Skillz, he laughed.

"How many?"

"What Dawg?"

"How many women were here?"

"I lost count, but it was crazy."

Nathan laughed, "You know you are a thirty-five year old divorced father of two."

"Dawg, don't kill the buzz."

Nathan shook his head, "Did you use my bed?"

"Nah. Nate."

Nathan laughed and just leaned back.

"So Nate, how was that Brooke Davis Party?"

Nathan shook his head, "It was awesome, and you should have heard Haley and Brian sing; they were great."

"Why is there more you aren't telling me?"

"Jake attacked Peyton, and Lucas stepped in. Well Peyton collapsed and then Lucas had a heart attack."

"Jake as in Jake Jagielski?"

"Yes."

Skillz nodded, "That doesn't sound like Jake, Dawg."

"I know Skillz, it's weird he's the most laid back man I know."

Skillz nodded, "So how are Luke and Skinny Girl?"

"Peyton and the baby are fine. Lucas on the other hand was doing well but they wanted to watch him and he'll be on rest for sometime."

Skillz nodded, "I remember the last time this happened."

"Yeah, it was scary, because Haley was in the hospital at the same time."

"Luke's strong and he'll pull through for the kids, Skinny Girl and the baby."

Nathan nodded, and leaned back. "Well, on Haley news, guess what."

"What Dawg?"

"Haley's pregnant!"

Skillz smiled and nodded, "Congratulations, Nate. So now that you have the back court y'all starting to work on the fore court?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, we're hoping for a girl."

"That's is okay, she'll just play for Lucas."

Nathan laughed, "Well, if we have a girl, she'll be whatever she'll want to be."

Skillz nodded, and got up to put the sheets away. When he came back he looked at Nathan.

"When Willa came of age to start playing juniors or to cheerlead, she chose to play ball. We always left it up to her. Ant on the other hand, he was born with a ball in his hand."

Nathan nodded, "Well, if Haley had her way, our daughter would be born with a guitar."

Skillz nodded and went to get a bottle of water. He returned to his seat and smiled. "Well, here's to being a dad."

Nathan nodded.

"We start practice again tomorrow, and Coach wants us ready for a push for the playoffs."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, just means more work and more watching of tape."

Skillz nodded, "So how's the knee?"

"It's good."

"Good 'cuz this is my last chance."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, mine too."

The two roommates looked at each other and nodded. Nathan got up and unpacked his bag, and got ready for the return to practice.


	22. Return to Work

Chapter 21 Return to Work

The first day back and on normal schedule after the build up for the New Year's Eve party was expected to be a nice and easy day for Bobbi-Lee. She walked into the office and took her mail from her mail box and headed towards her section of the office. When she reached her small office, she chucked the large quantity of junk mail onto the desk and crashed down in the chair. She sighed and wanted to enjoy a minute before checking her next assignment.

Sipping her coffee, she looked over the various pictures and wondered what would be happening with her family. The way things seemed to be going with Kelly and Huck, it wasn't good. She spent a good two hours on the phone with Kelly, who was crying, as she had locked herself in one of the Scott bathrooms to talk.

"So, you're Bobbi-Lee," a vaguely familiar voice boomed from her office door.

"I am," Bobbi-Lee said and turned around.

"So you're the hot new person that my daughter has been raving about," Victoria Davis said from the door. Bobbi-Lee studied the older woman and made note that this was the woman that gave Brooke and her daughters their look.

"I guess," Bobbi-Lee said.

"You're from this half-dead town?"

Bobbi-Lee looked at Victoria, and just nodded, "I was born and raised here if that is what you mean."

Victoria studied the younger woman, "So were you the one that talked my daughter to moving back here?"

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "The most contact I had with Brooke was sitting with her in the hospital when Chase overdosed. We talked and traded stories and that was about it. I moved to New York to be in the big city."

Victoria nodded, "Yet, I don't see you complaining about being back here?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "I go where the job takes me. I won't lie and say it isn't nice being here around family, but I also miss New York."

"Then why did you come back here?"

"As I said, I go where the job takes me."

Victoria walked in and looked at the picture on the desk. "Is this your family?"

"Yes, those are my parents and my brother and sister."

"You were what like eight in this picture?"

"Not quiet eight."

"Why is this picture so important to you?"

"It just is."

Victoria nodded, "I don't intimidate you do I?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "I'm not sure on how to answer that."

Victoria nodded, "Whatever you do, just remember, don't cross me."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Okay, I won't cross you."

"Good, just remember that," Victoria said and walked out of Bobbi-Lee's office. Bobbi-Lee watched her leave and shook her head. For a CEO, she could be a real bitch, was all Bobbi-Lee thought.

* * *

The office staff was really uptight today. The Red Devil was back from vacation, and she would be in rare form. So they went about looking like they were busier then they were. This was just the way Rachel liked it when she walked in carrying her coffee and looking over the various people she supervised. She came to her desk in her small office and slipped into her chair and planned on enjoying her coffee.

She reached into her bag for a scone when she felt a presence at the door. She looked up and saw the one person she would have loved never to see again standing there. Rachel put on a fake smile and adjusted her chair to look at Victoria clearly.

"So, I see Brooke still has a soft spot for you," she said to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, "I happen to be her friend, and she asked for a favor, so I moved here to do the favor for her."

"You're not her friend; you're just a leech sucking on the money teat."

Rachel shook her head, "I've been there when you haven't. I was among the people with her when she laid the foundation of this company. I stood by her when she was down and she stood by me when I was down."

"Really, what do you call fleeing to her when your husband died, or when she sent you to rehab for your drug abuse?"

"A friend watching out for another friend, when Tom died I had no place to mourn and Brooke opened her heart to Gabi and me and gave us that safe spot."

"Which you took."

"Which is what we needed. We only stayed maybe two years, then we returned to New Orleans!"

"I don't think you should have a job in this company," Victoria said.

Rachel just nodded, "Those are your feelings, not mine nor Brooke's."

"Just remember, I'm keeping an eye on you," Victoria said and left Rachel alone.

Rachel leaned back in her desk chair. She sighed and turned to look at a picture sitting on her desk. It was a picture of Gabrielle, she sighed again and knew that she would have to stay and put up with Victoria, if for anything to give her daughter a good life.

* * *

Victoria's Misery Train didn't stop with Rachel; her next stop was Brooke's office. Kayla saw her coming and nodded to herself. She had been told to expect this and was well prepared in dealing with bitchy female executives. So when Victoria arrived in Brooke's outer office, Kayla was right there with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Victoria asked.

"It's going to be a good day, Ms. Davis," Kayla said.

Victoria looked over the blonde woman and nodded, "You're not a local are you?"

Kayla shook her head, "No, I'm from up north."

"That accent, it sounds familiar…Let me think a second, yes you're from New England," Victoria said.

Kayla nodded, "Yes, I'm from Southern New England."

Victoria nodded and smiled, "So why would a good New Englander like you come down to this dead place?"

"I was looking for a change and I was willing to go where the work was. This just presented itself."

Victoria nodded, "Well Ms. Burke, how is it someone from New England can have family in North Carolina?"

"My name is Greene, well at least professionally."

"Still doesn't explain it."

"An accident of genetics, I came her looking for a job."

Victoria nodded, "You seem the most sensible of the inner circle here."

"I guess," Kayla said.

"How can someone run a company so disconnected from the leading edge?"

Kayla shrugged, "Versace lived in Miami Beach. I don't know, my experience is in business management."

Victoria nodded and looked at the wall and the framed BA Degree. She smiled, "So you have a Bachelors Degree from Fairfield University? Expensive school, I bet you still have a lot of loans to pay off."

Kayla shook her head. "No, I had earned my way through, and had people that were willing to pay."

Victoria nodded, "Wouldn't you like to be back in New York?"

Kayla shrugged, "I don't know."

Victoria smiled and then excused herself. Kayla nodded; she already had a read on Victoria Davis. She was a bitch, and was good at working people. She wasn't good at subtlety though, she was better at verbal assaults and force of personality. She sat down and nodded, Victoria wanted her on her side.

* * *

Brooke looked up when her office door opened, and shook her head when her mom stepped into the door. She looked up at the older woman and sighed.

"I would think you'd be on the first plane back to New York by now," Brooke said.

"Not until I see you coming home with me and the girls ,too."

Brooke shook her head, "Victoria, we're still partners and you've done a great job running the business side of the company. I feel I need to be here, and I can run the creative side here."

"Yet, why don't you trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You leave me to run the business end, and yet, you leave Marshall to spy on me."

"Marshall is there to represent my interests in the company on the business end. We had this arrangement for years."

Victoria nodded. "So what are we going to do about Chastity?" 

"What about her? She's happy and she's been clean since July."

Victoria nodded, "I had no doubts that she would clean up her act. You did after all. But she hasn't applied to NYU."

Brooke shrugged, "I believe she's not going to apply there."

"Brooke, she is the future of this company. She needs to be in an excellent business program so she can be prepared to take over the family business."

"Mother, she's already applied to schools and has her own plans."

"So how are we going to plan for the security of this company?"

Brooke nodded, "It will secure itself. Just remember, the girls will do what they will do."

"Yeah ,and I can see where that got them."

"Yeah Chase, applying to William and Mary, and with the grades to get accepted."

Victoria nodded, "There maybe some hope for that girl, yet. The Mason School of Business is a very good school."

Brooke nodded, "Now Mother, let Chase choose her own path."

Victoria smiled, "How could you even suggest I would influence Chastity's direction in life? I'm her loving grandmother."

"Mother!" Brooke said.

"Oh Brooke dear, do you have an open office?"

"I might, you'll have to ask Bobbi-Lee or Rachel, why?"

Victoria smiled, "I think I'm going to stay for a while," she said and left Brooke in her office.

Brooke shook her head, and wondered what her mom was up too.


	23. Grave Side Chats

Chapter 22 Graveside Chats

The Tree Hill Cemetery was a place people would often cut through on their way walking home, or they would jog through it to avoid traffic. Others would come here for refuge. It was a nice winter day, not too cold and the wind wasn't that biting. Angela stood at the foot of the grave and looked at the black stone, in the shade of a tree. She finally squatted down. 

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

_Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal, it's so unfair _

_And it feels, and it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels, yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away_

"Hello Dad," she said, "I guess I just needed one of those father daughter talks that we usually have. It's just been one hell of a week so far.

"Well, Rhett and I are finally going out. I asked him on New Year's Eve and he said yes. So now I have a boyfriend.

"I know I should be happy and dancing for joy, but that same night Peyton collapsed and Lucas had another heart attack," she said and started to cry, "Peyton is fine. She and the baby are doing well, but they want to keep an eye on Lucas."

"Dad, I don't know if I can do it. I can't lose Lucas. I've lost you and Poppa Whitey, I just can't lose Lucas, too."

She knelt down and looked at the stone. "Sometimes I wish that you could be here and see me. I wish I could have you whisper into my ear. Sometimes I just want to hear it is alright."

The wind picked up slightly and flipped her hair, which she wore down and loose. She smiled and then reacted forward and hugged the stone.

"Thanks Dad," she said.

* * *

Across the cemetery Cade could be seen standing over his wife's grave. Looking over the stone, he had placed flowers on the grave and rosary beads. It was something he always did when he came to visit her. When he spoke of Darcey, he was always glowing in terms of her, leading some people to refer to her as Saint Darcey.

_Leaving flowers on your grave  
To show that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me _

_I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would_

_And it feels, and it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings, yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away_

"Hey Darcey, here I am again, lost without you. The kids are doing well I guess. Huck and Kelly haven't spoken to me in almost two days now. Well, they found out about Kayla.

"I know we were supposed to tell them about her. I swear I was going to one day, but I just couldn't do it. The kids were adjusting so well. I was going to tell them, I swear. But first Kayla moved down here, and then Michaela showed up and ruined it.

"They will hate me for awhile, I know. But after the initial shock and knowing that they are reacting badly, I wonder what I could have done differently."

He sighed and looked to the sky. "Darcey, you were supposed to be here. We talked about this, watching the kids graduate, and growing old together by the river. I just can't believe it's been fourteen years. I just need some help, or a sign."

He collapsed down on the grass and looked up at the tombstone. "I'm just so lost without you."

* * *

_Gone away, gone away, yeah yeah yeah..._

_I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
Oh please let me trade  
I would_

_And it feels, and it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels, yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away_

_Gone away, gone away, yeah yeah yeah..._

Peyton slipped out of her house and drove over to the cemetery. She promised herself that when ever she got out of the hospital she would always visit her mom. So she stood at her mom's grave and looked down at the stone. Anna Rebecca was the name that looked back at her.

She smiled. "Hi Mom, I'm out of the hospital, again. No I didn't have the baby, yet. Just a little incident where I fell and they were worried, so they sent me to the hospital and kept me over night.

"We're both doing well. I'm resting and watching after Lucas. He's had another heart attack, so we're keeping him out of work for a week and then we'll take it from there.

"Other than that, all seems to be going well. Well, I'll see you soon and hopefully the next time we have these talks I can tell you about grandchild number four," she said, and started to walk back to her SUV. She, by chance, looked over at Keith Scott's grave and saw Angela hugging the stone. She sighed and wondered what was going on with her, because she hadn't been the same since Lucas went down. She would have to bring it up later. 


	24. Reed In The Wind

Chapter 23 A Reed in the Wind

It took a lot of work, but he finally managed to do it. He got his three youngest kids together to speak with him. Now, he sat on the couch in Bobbi-Lee's apartment looking at the two girls and the boy as they hovered around the room waiting for him to speak.

"So, I take it y'all aren't pleased with me," he said.

Three heads nodded, "You can say that," Huck said.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" Cade asked.

"Start with the beginning," Bobbi-Lee said, she was the least hostile of the kids.

"I guess I owe you that much."

"Damn straight," Kelly added.

Cade sighed, "Kayla is your older half-sister by my first wife. Her name was Michaela Annucci, and we met when I was in college. She was a waitress at a local bar I would visit after class with Uncle Darryl. Well, we just hit it off and started seeing each other. Then we moved in together when I graduated college and started working full time, again.

"Well, she ended up pregnant with your sister and I did the right thing and married her. That didn't go so well. She had a rough pregnancy, having severe morning sickness, which was really all day sickness, and she wasn't working anymore. Little did I know that she took up seeing an older man.

"Soon after your sister was born, she served me with divorce papers, and said she was leaving me to be with him. Being pissed and insensitive, I demanded a paternity test on Kayla. She was mine, but by doing that I really burned my bridges with Michaela.

"She told me under no undeniable terms was I to see your sister again. I would still pay child support, and I was to keep away, which I did. But I double crossed her; I arranged for the payments to be done through an account and your Uncle Brendan would manage it to make sure your sister got the money owed to her.

"Michaela, to add salt to the wound, would let my brothers, sisters, and parents see Kayla, but not me. A few times her best friend slash niece would let me see her. But it wasn't enough.

"After about a year of doing that, and generally hating myself, I came down here seeking better opportunities. Well, instead of getting into engineering, which was what I studied in college, I ended up taking the Fire Department exam. I took the appointment here in Tree Hill and enjoyed it. Soon, I discovered this great café and was drinking the coffee there.

"One day, I bumped into this red headed woman, so I apologized. Soon we were talking and we hit it off. We dated a few months and soon were married; Darcey Kelly was truly the love of my life. We were married a few years before we were blessed with you, Bobbi-Lee. 

"When you were born, I was the happiest man in the world. I had a daughter that I could make amends with my past mistakes. Yes, your mom knew about Kayla and I told her everything, and she allowed me somewhat of a free hand in raising you.

"That is why you were named Bobbi-Lee, after a man I admired. But we clashed because you are too much like me, Bobbi. But I can't complain, you are a good daughter.

"Well, we tried when you were two for another child, Bobbi. We tried and tried and finally we had you, Huck. I had my son, and my life felt complete. You were such a good boy, Huck. We thought we could be the happiest family in the world, and then your mom found out she was pregnant again, and that is you, Kelly.

"Soon after you were born Kelly, your mom and I talked. It was about Kayla, and reports we were hearing from your aunts and uncles. We discussed trying to get custody of Kayla, so all my kids could be raised together. What finally happened was we determined that it would be beneficial for her to stay where she was, since she was ten and was largely raised with her mom. Then your mom got the cancer.

"We did decide that when you were all old enough, we would tell you. She died less then a year later. I held off telling you because of you, Huck and Kelly, being so young and because I just didn't know how to tell y'all.

"Everything was fine until Kayla showed up here for a job working with you, Bobbi. But it really came to head when Michaela showed up looking for her.

"That's the whole story. Hate me or love me, but that is the truth."

There was quiet in the room. Bobbi-Lee nodded and walked to the kitchen. She had already forgiven her dad, and was acting as the mediator between him and her younger brother and sister. She had decided to stay out of it.

"It is up to y'all what you do," she said.

Huck nodded, "What is your position on us meeting her?" Huck asked.

"It is completely up to you, Huck," Cade said.

Huck nodded, "Alright."

Kelly remained silent. She finally stood up and walked into Bobbi-Lee's bedroom, shut and locked the door. Cade looked at his son and his other daughter, and shrugged, "I guess I deserve that."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Dad, she'll come around. She'll stay here tonight, instead of being at the Scott's. They'll have there hands full with Lucas coming home."

Cade nodded. He looked at Huck and Bobbi-Lee. "I should be going."

"Dad, you're not going to try and get Kelly out of the bedroom?" Huck asked.

"Son, one thing I learned in life is never force a woman to do anything she doesn't want to. She'll come around in her own time."

"But Dad, still."

Cade shrugged, and walked to the bedroom door, "Kelly, please come out."

She didn't answer. 

He sighed, "Okay Kelly, come home when you're ready, Bobbi-Lee said you can stay here until then."

He walked away from the door and out of the apartment. Huck looked at his sister and shrugged.

"What's with that?" he asked.

"He's right; you need to let Kelly come to you. She's pretty messed up about this."

Huck nodded, "So, I'll stay here."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "James Longstreet Burke, get in that over sized pick-up truck of yours and go to practice. Kelly doesn't need her big brother hovering over her. I understand y'all are close, but she just needs time."

Huck nodded and got up. Grabbing his keys, he headed for the parking lot. Bobbi-Lee shook her head and walked over to the bedroom door. She unlocked it and found Kelly curled up on the bed crying. Bobbi-Lee sat down next to her little sister and rubbed her back.

"Is it true what he told us?" Kelly asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yes, it is. Mom left me a letter telling me this story."

"When did you find out?"

"Just before New Year's."

Kelly nodded, "When were you going to tell us?"

"New Year's Day, but you got a visit by Michaela."

Kelly nodded, "What does that make us with Michaela?"

"Nothing, she's Dad's ex-wife and from the sounds of it she's a bitch, too."

Kelly nodded.

"Kell, there are some clothes in my dresser, take what you need. Do you want anything from the store?"

Kelly nodded, "I do, but I have to go with you."

Bobbi-Lee nodded and up righted her little sister. "C'mon little sis, it could be worse."

Kelly nodded, and smiled.

"Okay, let's go shopping, my treat."


	25. Back In Training

Chapter 24 Back In Training

The girl's basketball team was in the gym, all stretching and getting ready for their warm ups. This was their first day back at practice since the winter break and they were all anxious to get at it, but were also nervous because Coach Scott was out and they didn't know for how long. All of them knew Coach Sinclair and had confidence in her; they were just worried about how Coach Scott was doing and the game plan for their game on Friday night.

They were broken from their goings on by a loud whistle. They all knew what that meant and they all lined up on the sideline. They all looked over at Coach Sinclair as she came out into the gym and nodded her head. She looked at each and every girl and smiled.

"Eva, how is the ankle?' she asked Evangeline Dillon the junior back up Center, which had been injured and sitting on the bench the past few games.

"It feels good, Coach," she said.

Sinclair nodded and smiled. "Good, good, that is good to hear. As you may know by now, Coach Scott had a heart attack on New Year's Eve. He is doing well and was released today. Currently, he is home resting and really wishing he can be here yelling at y'all.

"That being said, he also told me that he will be out for at least one week. So you know what that means?" Sinclair asked. No one dared to answer the question.

"Well, it means Coach Sinclair's rules, which are simple and easy to follow. Y'all shouldn't notice much difference between me and Coach Scott. We run the same offenses and the same defenses. In fact, we have the same training regime."

There was another whistle blow, "To the baseline, now!"

The girls groaned and then walked to the nearest baseline. Sinclair looked at her watch and did some calculations. "Thirty Suicides, now!" she yelled and then blew her whistle

The girls started their run and started doing what they were told. Sinclair watched to see who was starting to fall out of conditioning. Eva was a bit sluggish, but then again she was just coming back from an ankle injury. Over all, Sinclair was impressed that they kept up with their training.

Next, the full team did 16-60s and then they were allowed to get some water and cool down. As the girls got water, Sinclair talked with the equipment manager and then returned to the floor with some basketballs. She looked at the clock and then blew her whistle.

The girls lined up again on the baseline. The board players were grouped together, while the back court was also grouped together. Looking them over, Sinclair nodded.

"Good, y'all still remember the whistles. Now, we're going to work on drills. Board players on net one, back court on net two!" Sinclair yelled.

Angela smiled and turned to Ashlyn, "Have fun," she said.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "Joy!"

Angela was on the three point line and looked over to the other guards. Faith, Kay, Anna, Cara, and Monica were waiting for her to get her shots in. They only had three pure guards this season, so when Angela was done with her shooting she would swap with Ashton and work on her board skills. Cara and Monica would also move over to work with the board players. 

"Are you going to shoot or stare at the hoop?" Coach Sinclair yelled.

"Shoot Coach!" Angela yelled back.

"Well, do it then!"

Angela smiled and started working on her three-point shooting. Coach Scott established an offense that would take what was given, but he really stressed fundamentals, which included free throws and three-point shooting. If they could get it, they would take the three point shot. Angela worked from the various angles, and then moved in to shoot in the paint. When she was done, making most of what she shot, she grabbed a water bottle and started to head over to the other hoop.

Kay was up at the hoop and was starting her shooting. Angela smiled as Kay went through the motions and the shots easily. Her niece did have talent, and what seemed like perfect form. There was so much game in that girl, and Angela was worried it would go to her head.

"Scott!" Coach Sinclair yelled, "Stop getting your nails done and go work on the boards."

"Yes Coach!"

Angela shook her head and went to the other hoop.

"Coach has got your number today," Ashlyn said.

Angela shook her head, "She's always been tough on me."

"If anyone gets an easy ride, it should be you; you work three times as hard as some people."

"No, I should be treated like everyone else. I might be the leading scorer, the co-captain and the coach's sister, but I'm still just a player."

Ashlyn shook her head and smiled, "You're such a pain in the ass!" she said, "But that is why I love you."

Angela shook her head, "Gee thanks, I think."

Ashlyn shook her head, "How else do you think I could have put up with you since we were nine years old?"

As Angela went up and did her drills, Ashlyn turned and saw the boy's team was starting to come out to stretch from their time in the weight room. Angela finished her drills and came up to Ashlyn.

"What's up?" Angela asked.

"Remember that kid I use to baby sit?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, the real dumb one, with blonde hair," Angela said, "He had a mom that lived in Raleigh, some weird story that made mine seem normal."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I think I just figured out what happened to him."

"What he didn't fry himself sticking a knife in the light socket?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "I think he is a bench player for the Ravens."

Angela snorted, "Okay, what was his name again?"

"Nathan something," Ashlyn said, and shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever," Angela said.

"Okay girls, hit the showers!" Sinclair yelled and blew the whistle.

Angela grabbed her towel and followed Ashlyn into the shower. "What was the story with that kid anyways?"

"From what I remember, his mom had him and less then a year later he was taken away because the dad's parents thought she wasn't a fit mother or something like that. From what I understand, she ended back up with her old boyfriend and less then a year later they were married and she was pregnant, again."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, come to think of it, that does sound familiar. Kind of like Willa's parents story."

Ashlyn shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't care anymore; all I want to do is shower and ice my knee."

Angela laughed, "I hear you; I have to work today."

The two friends smiled and they walked towards the locker room together. 


	26. Fear and Loathing

Chapter 25 Fear and Loathing

The boy's team had finished their work outs and started to feel the pain as they walked out onto the gym floor. Brian looked over the gym and saw the cheerleaders were just finishing up. He shook his head and watched as a red head and a brunette each waved to him. He just nodded and started to walk towards the door. Looking over, he saw his cousin and brother were talking. He then looked over and saw Kole and Huck were talking. Brian always wondered what the upper classmen talked about. 

Usually with Kole and Huck, it was about the up and coming game or issues with the team. They were the co-captains and they often just discussed team issues. With Keith and James, it was always something to do with the girls or the family. The two older Scott boys have come to an easy existence on the court and stopped trying to one up each other after the classic.

"So Brian, which cheerleader do you want to give Nate?" the sophomore back up Point Guard, Nathan Smith asked, as he walked up next to Brian.

"What are you talking about, Nate?" Brian asked, fed up with Nate.

"Well, as I see it, you have two cheerleaders and I have none, so that means you could share the wealth; because you know all the ladies want a little bit of Nate Time."

Brian shook his head, "Do you have someone write this stuff, or do you make it up yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nate, if you want a date why don't you ask out either Trin or Gabi."

"I can't do that man, they're your women. It's just bad to try and take another dude's girl. Bros over hoes, you know?"

Brian shook his head, "You can ask either of them out; they're not my girlfriends."

Nate was about to say something when Kole walked over. "Smith, you should worry less about trying to get your pole smoked, and more about you weak ass cross over dribble," Kole, who played the same position as Nate, said.

"Kole, what is the story?"

Kole shook his head, "Your dad was a great Point Guard, and you have the potential, but you need to get your head into the game and not on the cheerleaders."

"Can't a guy have fun?"

Kole shook his head, "You have more fun then work, and we're in the middle of a push for the play offs. We need your head in the game."

Nate nodded, his head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! So you keep telling me."

Kole shook his head, and walked away. He came over to the other two seniors on the team. Huck and James nodded as Kole lead them out of the gym.

"I can't believe we're stuck with that idiot," Kole said.

"We're not stuck with anybody, the underclass men are," Huck said, "In less then six months we're out of here."

"Yeah, but that leaves my brother in the back court with him," James added.

Kole nodded, "Wasn't Nate's dad on the same team as your dad and uncle?"

James nodded, "Not that I would admit it, but yeah, supposedly. Beyond that, who knows what their relationship was."

Kole exhaled in frustration, "Yeah well, one of these days they'll find a cure for stupid."

"An early Twenty-first century American Philosopher once noted that you can't fix stupid," Huck replied.

James shook his head. Kole looked at James, "What was that about?"

"Huck, you listen to Ron White?"

Huck shrugged, "They call me Tater Salad."

"Ugh!" James said.

"Who's Ron White?" Kole asked.

"A Texas comedian that basically did observational comedy."

"Okay," Kole said, "How does that help us with Nate?"

Huck laughed, "It was simple advice, Kole. You can't fix stupid."

Kole sighed, "I guess you're right."

James shrugged, "So, what's the story on Martinsville?"

"They're good," Kole said.

"But we're better," Huck said smugly as he lead them out of the gym.


	27. Shooting Hoops

Chapter 26 Shooting Hoops

Game night, especially now with the last eight games before the playoffs coming down, could make people nervous. Yet standing on the Scott half-court, Angela and Ashlyn were calm and composed. They worked out passing and taking shots in some weird Tree Hill form of meditation. It all came down to the end of their last season as Ravens, and the two girls wanted to make it a memorable one. 

Angela took a pass going full stride from Ashlyn and laid the ball up and just shrugged. Ashlyn smiled and nodded, and looked at Angela.

"How did you ever avoid knee injuries?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela nodded, "Poppa Whitney noticed that women tend to land straighter legged then men and worked on me to land better. Trust me, it sucked relearning."

Ashlyn nodded and looked at her knee, "I wish I had that training."

Angela shrugged, "You've done well for yourself."

"It's just that people always look at me to be your second fiddle."

Angela shook her head, "Ash, I can't do what I do without you. We've played together how long?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Eight years."

"Eight years, and we've been friends for eight years. We've been through nearly everything together; you've never been my second fiddle. You've always been my best friend."

Ashlyn shook her head, "It would be nice to be mentioned for my merit, and solely for my merit."

Angela nodded, "You will and you should."

Kay came out from the house and had her bag slung over her shoulder. She dropped her bag and called for the ball. Ashlyn sent it over to Kay and she put up a nice fade away from the door and sunk the ball. Kay smiled and Ashlyn picked up the ball.

"We've got to bring Ellie with us," Kay said, "She's getting her stuff now."

Angela nodded, "So Peyton isn't coming?"

Kay nodded, "My mom wants to stay home with my dad and make sure he is okay."

Angela nodded. Ashlyn looked at Kay, "You know it is going to be weird with out Coach on the sideline and Peyton not in the stands."

Angela nodded again, "She's been to every game."

Kay nodded, "Pretty much. She's worried about my dad though."

Ashlyn nodded, "Well, that's what soul mates do."

Kay nodded, "You ever think you'll find your soul mate?"

Angela shrugged, "I guess eventually everyone does."

Someone came up the walk and stood just out of the shadows. Angela smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. He reciprocated, pulling her closer. Kay rolled her eyes and Ashlyn shook her head. Angela broke for air and locked eyes with her boyfriend.

"Hey," she said.

Rhett Churchill smiled and just kept his arms around her, "Hey."

"So come to wish me luck?" Angela asked.

Rhett nodded, "That, a kiss, and to see if you are ready for Martinsville."

Angela nodded and smiled, "I'm always ready."

Rhett smiled, "How about for the afterparty?"

Angela nodded her head, "Always."

Rhett laughed, "Hey Ashlyn."

"Rhett," Ashlyn said, suspect.

"Kay," Rhett said.

Kay nodded.

"See y'all at the game, and good luck," he said, and left.

Angela smiled watching him leave. "Isn't he great?" she asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "The jury is still out on him. You might remember less then a month ago you wanted to hang him."

Angela shrugged, "I wanted to give him another chance."

Ashlyn nodded, "I just hope you know what you're doing, girl."

Angela nodded, "There are times I hope the same thing."

Kay nodded and saw her sister walk out of the house dressed in her cheerleading warm ups. She had a bag over her shoulder and smiled at the others. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Hopefully nothing important."

Ellie shrugged, "Well, I hope the game will take my mind off Dad."

The four girls started walking to the driveway. Each one carried their bag over a shoulder. The older ones just kept what needed to be said between them to themselves. The younger two looked to the older two.

"How was he?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well Dad is doing better. He's really antsy and wants to be out of bed."

"He just had a heart attack," Ashlyn said.

Kay nodded, "They said it was stress related."

Angela nodded, "I wonder what was stressing him out?"

"Could it be you and Rhett?" Ellie asked.

"I doubt it. I think there are other things going on," Ashlyn replied.

"There probably is," Angela said, and unlocked her car. They threw their bags into the trunk, the fourteen year olds climbed into the back seat and the seventeen year olds got into the front. She started the car and pulled it out on to the road. There was silence in the car as the girls drove to the gym.


	28. Welcome to The Family

Chapter 27 Welcome to the Family

Hours before game time, Chase just wanted to mentally prepare for the game. Instead she found herself helping her mom move in the latest teenage addition to the Davis-Adams household. Someone Chase would have never thought would be included in their tight little group, Fallon Stafford. Looking at the sixteen year old, Chase shook her head and leaned against the wall, as her mom came into the room with Fallon.

"So Fallon, this is your room," Brooke said and smiled, and then she pointed towards a door, "That is your bathroom; there are towels and various toiletries in there. You'll have to purchase what you need, that is the rule. Dinner is at six thirty every night and if you're eating it has to be posted on the board by the latest that morning. Anything else?"

Fallon shook her head, "No."

"Oh, and one more thing," Brooke said, "Chase, runs the household and is in-charge of y'all. She hands out chores and stuff like that. I suggest listening to her."

"But Brooke," Fallon said.

"No buts Fallon, I've already talked to your dad on this matter and he agrees, y'all are coming into our household and you have to integrate into it."

Fallon nodded, "It's just not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Missy. You should know that by now," Brooke said, and nodded, "Chase, she's all yours."

Once Brooke left the room, Chase looked at Fallon. The younger girl had just arrived from work and still had to change for the game. Chase was already dressed in her warm ups and just huffed at being held up.

"So, what am I expected to do?" Fallon asked.

"Simple, every Sunday you have to clean you room and the bathroom. Also, there is a room of the house you will be responsible for; I'll have to check my list. We have laundry sent out; the housekeeper takes care of that. She doesn't do your chores; she just handles certain parts of the house."

"Well then, what else do I need to know?" Fallon asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to the housekeeper; she'll explain the laundry system to you."

Fallon nodded, "You don't want me here Chase, do you?"

Chase shrugged, "Not really. I'm done emotionally with the drama. I just want to finish high school, go to college, and start my adult life."

"So, I'm just a hindrance to that great plan?"

Chase just shook her head, "Just don't want to go down that path again."

Fallon looked at Chase, "What path is that?"

"Ending up in the hospital, just holding onto life by my finger nails. It was three times Fallon, and where were you during those times?"

Fallon nodded, "I was partying in the other room."

"Exactly, I'm just not sure I can trust you."

"How long have you been sober?" Fallon asked.

"Around six months," Chase said.

"How long have I been in Tree Hill?"

"I don't know, a few months."

"Exactly. Have I tried to hand you a drink, or give you drugs? No, I haven't. I understand that being sober is important to you. I will never tempt you like that. Also, I ran cover for you doing the whole Jessalyn mess you started. She came to me wanting to know about your past and I lied for you."

Chase nodded, "You didn't have to do that."

"If anything Chase, you and Izzy are my only friends, and I just can't screw a friend over."

"That didn't stop you with Tonya Beckwith."

"Hey, for the record I didn't screw over Tonya Beckwith, I screwed her boyfriend."

Chase shook her head, "Whatever, just get ready, you're going to be late."

Chase left the room and Fallon started to get her cheerleading stuff together. Just then, the song Glamorous filled the room. Fallon grabbed her Blackberry and answered the phone.

"Fallon!" she said, "I know Aunt Victoria, I have a game tonight…Yes, she was just in the room as a matter of fact. She was quote unquote laying down her law… You'll be at the game? You hated cheerleading and Brooke's insistence on the girls doing it…I know I'll see you there, and no I won't do that…Aunt Victoria there has to be a better way…I understand, in for the pence in for the pound….Alright, I'll see you at the game."

Fallon clicked off her blackberry and looked at her uniform. She really seemed torn. Finally, she started to get undressed. She had to attend the games tonight and cheer. Hopefully, she could just forget what Victoria asked her to do. It was Victoria and she never directly got her hands dirty, she also had a back up plan.

If anything, she had to attend tonight just to make sure she could keep what Victoria had planned from happening. She finished changing, grabbed her gear and keys and raced out of the house and into her SUV. She now knew what side she had to be on. 


	29. Coach Sinclair's Rules

Chapter 28 Coach Sinclair's Rules

It was a sold out crowd, the first in the history of the Lady Ravens and Lucas wasn't there to see it. Lying in bed at home with Peyton making sure he rested, it left Coach Kiera Sinclair to run the game. Lucas' nine year assistant was as much a counselor and team runner as Lucas. She seldom came up with a lot of the game plans. Now, she stood in front of the locker room and looked at the twelve girls in their warm ups.

There was a hunger in the eyes of each and every girl. There was also pensiveness in each of their eyes. They weren't sure about the game; Coach Scott hadn't ever missed being on the sidelines for a game. These were the unsure times for the girls, an unknown. These were issues that Kiera had to face.

"Okay, I know y'all are nervous, and wish Coach Scott was on the sideline. Well, hopefully he'll be back next week. So in the mean time, you're stuck with me, and well y'all might not think it is the greatest situation, guess what, just deal.

"Coach Scott had this game planned out before, and we practiced it and we know it. It is simple; my job is just to change the components in the machine. It is up to y'all to execute. Which, I know we can do. So let's go out there and win it for Coach Scott."

The girls took to the floor in a calm manner. This was their signature, they were here on business and that business is winning basketball games. After a quick warm up session, they came to the bench and the starters got ready, taking off their warm up jerseys. Standing in a circle, Coach Sinclair looked at them.

"Okay, remember what we practiced, and remember to play our game and not their game. That is Sinclair's number two rule, control the game. So let's get," Sinclair said.

"Coach Scott on three," Faith said, "One…two…three."

"Coach Scott!"

The starting line up of the Tree Hill Lady Ravens took to the hardwood. They were lead out there by their Shooting Guard, number 22, Angela Scott, who was one of the Co-Captains. The other Co-Captain was number 19, the Small Forward, Ashlyn Pierce. The Point Guard was number 21, Faith Brown, the Center Number 4, Mackenzie Ward, and the Power Forward was Number 17, Devyn Brice. They took their positions for the tip off and waited. Mackenzie smiled and looked over towards the referee, and the ball was up in the air.

Mackenzie, all six foot five inches of her, tapped the ball back, and Devyn came down with it. As per their plan it went right to Faith and she called the offensive set. "Delta!" she yelled and the Lady Raven's were setting up the tri-angle offensive that they were known to run.

The ball was in the wing to Ashlyn, who couldn't take the shot. She passed it to Mackenzie in the paint. Once she had the ball, she felt the other players moving. With a quick pass it went to a streaking Angela, who secured the ball on the move and pushed to the baseline. Once in range, she was up in the air and sailed for the lay up, and the first points of the game. She smiled and pointed to Mackenzie.

The taller girl nodded as she started back to set up her part of the defense. Angela took up her position and nodded to Ashlyn. In what seemed like a split second, Angela stripped the ball from the Martinsville Shooting Guard and passed across court to the streaking Ashlyn. This was a move the two girls had been doing since they first played together when they were nine years old. They shared one mind, and Angela kept right behind Ashlyn as she went for the second basket of the game.

The two blonde girls were like sisters on and off the court. They smiled and looked at each other. Sinclair on the sidelines noticed this; it was going to be one of those games. The Co-Captains were in the mood to take the game higher, and play above the opponent. For some reason Sinclair knew that those two girls were already playing at the next level.

Soon the starters had the game under full control. They started a twelve-zero run from the opening tip off. The defense was smothering and it was time for a change of pace after opening the game up to a thirty to six lead. At the whistle, Ashlyn came out to rest, and number 30, Cara Gyles, stepped in as Small Forward, and replacing Mackenzie was the smaller and faster number 42, Evangeline Dillon.

The next possession by Martinsville, Eva, as she was known, proved that she was back from her ankle sprain. She snagged the rebound under the boards and tossed it out to Devyn in the wing. Devyn then in turn sent it to the small and quick Faith for another fast break. The small and spunky Faith layed up another basket, just as the first quarter was ending.

In the stands, Victoria looked over the crowd and down the Tree Hill baseline.

"Brooke, why do you insist on making those girls cheerlead?" Victoria asked.

"Because it's done wonders for me; and I've had only fond memories of cheerleading with Peyton," Brooke answered.

"Speaking of which, where is the witch?"

"She is home watching after her husband."

Victoria shook her head, "I can't believe you dated him either, she took him from you and after all that, you're still friends with her. Also, let's see how about that awful marriage to that pro-skater? At least your tastes have improved with Baldwin Stafford. Who would have thought Brooke, and you roped him in good."

Brooke shook her head, and returned to the game. There was another Tree Hill line up change, number 6, Ashton Perry, came in for Devyn. Angela shifted to Small Forward as number 3, Karen "Kay" Scott, came into the game. The freshman smiled and took her spot on the floor.

Ashton in-bounded the ball with a trademarked laser beam pass to Kay, who being young, well trained, and in good shape broke free of who was guarding her. She quickly took it out to the outside of the three point line and gave herself a nice shot. The ball sailed into the air and barely touched the net scoring her, her first three points of the game.

The rest of the second quarter was pretty much the Raven's Reserves and Angela Scott holding back the Martinsville offense and adding to the lead. The last four minutes of the first half, Angela was the only starter on the floor, as Coach Sinclair sent in number 54, Anna Barclay to give Faith a rest. The other school scouts noticed that Kay was getting more and more playing time with the starting back court, which suggested they were trying to build chemistry between Faith and Kay to be next years starting back court.

With two minutes in the quarter and Tree Hill in a comfortable twenty-six point lead, the last two subs went in for Angela and Eva. Now the front line was pretty much freshmen, with number 16, Monica Burton, replacing Angela and number 52, Jaslyn Trafford, replacing Eva. This was the most game time that Ashton had seen, and the earliest that Monica had gotten into the game.

The defense was a little weaker with more inexperienced players on the court, but it was still something that Martinsville just couldn't handle. It quickly became Kay's show as she started to take control of the game. Between her and Anna, they effectively managed the game, and passing the ball. The ball moved around the court and everyone got their shots in. They weren't dropping like when the upper classmen were in, but they did get a few in.

In the stands, Karen watched the game and smiled. Her two girls were doing well, with Angela now resting; her youngest child was again leading the scoring. Kay was showing the birth of leadership skills on the court. She never really understood the game, but she could see that the younger players were looking to Kay for directions.

"Do you think it is over?" Deb asked.

"They still have sixteen minutes to play," Karen replied.

"How is Lucas doing?" Deb asked.

"Peyton just sent me a text saying that he really wants to be here on the sidelines coaching."

Deb nodded, "He needs to be home in bed."

Karen nodded, "But he's driving Peyton nuts."

"I think he would be proud of what we are seeing."

"Yeah, they are doing a great and Kiera is doing a good job."

Deb nodded and smiled. She looked over to Haley who was sitting back. "So what do you think?"

"I miss Lucas on the sideline," Haley said.

Deb nodded, "You do kind of get used to it. Here they come."

After warm ups, the second half started with the Tree Hill Starters on the court. Even though they sat most of the first half, they were able pick up right where they left off. Angela and Ashlyn started off with dominating the scoring, but the other players were also getting their shots in. It was becoming pretty much a forgone conclusion that the Lady Ravens had the game all sewn up.

Four minutes into the third quarter, the starters started being pulled. Ashlyn, being the first starter to end her night, stayed at the bench and removed her knee brace so the trainer could take a look at it. Ashton stepped into Ashlyn's spot and would finish the game.

By the end of the third quarter, the reserves were in and the offense shifted to ball control. They were scoring, but they were making sure they didn't cause turnovers. They were padding the lead, and making no mistakes.

"So, going to shoot around after the game?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela shrugged, "You're probably headed to the after party."

Ashlyn nodded, "When you're dating one of the star basketball players you kind of have to, but I'll put in extra reps tomorrow."

Angela nodded, "I might be there next to you," she said, and looked up at the stands at Rhett.

Ashlyn smiled, "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Angela asked innocently.

Ashlyn laughed, "You're going to give it up to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Angela, you can't lie to me or hide stuff from me. We've known each other too long. So don't you think it is kind of early, considering you've only been seeing each other a week."

Angela shook her head, "No, it is two years too late."

"I hope you know what you are doing," Ashlyn said.

The final buzzer sounded and the two seniors stood up to greet their teammates coming off the court. Angela hugged her niece and then turned to Ashlyn."I think I do," she said.

Ashlyn just nodded and joined the team heading towards the locker room.


	30. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter 29 Between the Rock and the Hard Place

Muting the live feed, Lucas Scott looked at the ceiling, except for the walks and light calisthenics, he's been pretty much trapped, chained to his bed. He just stared at the ceiling and wondered how the team preformed and how his students did. Peyton allowed him the laptop for the game, only because she knew he would be more stressed not listening. Now that the game was over for the team he coached, he just leaned back and waited for the next game.

She walked into their bedroom and found him staring. She took a seat on the bed and looked him over. His blue eyes darted from the ceiling to his wife of fifteen years. She smiled, and he smiled back.

"You miss being there, don't you?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "I do. It's not the same listening to it on the laptop as it is seeing it live."

Peyton nodded, "I remember doing that once. It was the weekend our senior year, we won that tournament to end up in the playoffs."

"That was when you were in Savannah with Jake and Jenny."

Peyton nodded, "It was also the weekend I realized I loved you."

Lucas nodded, and sighed. "I just hate being confined here."

"I hated being confined to that bed the last month with the twins, but it was for our own good, and this is for your own good. Anyways, you'll be back to work soon enough."

"I know, I just feel so helpless here."

Peyton nodded, "Well, we'll see what we can do for you this weekend."

He nodded and sighed, "You know, I miss these moments."

"What moments?"

"When you save me."

She smiled and looked at him, "I'm still paying you back."

Lucas leaned back, "I think we need to spend some time away."

"When?" Peyton asked.

"As soon as we're done with the playoffs. I think we need a weekend to ourselves."

Peyton nodded, "I agree, where are you thinking of going?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulder, "We've always figured something out. If not, there is always Atlanta; we do still have the condo there."

Peyton nodded, "We'll see."

OTH

Back at the Field House, Brooke found herself standing in the hallway trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe her mother arrived in Tree Hill, and started her shit again. Already she was getting on her about moving back and taking time to attend basketball games.

Rachel came up and looked at Brooke. Brooke just gave her a look back. "Did you just arrive?" Brooke asked.

Rachel shook her head, "No, I was sitting somewhere else."

"Why? We've made it a thing to sit together?"

"Simple Brooke, because of your mom. She hates me and the feeling is mutual."

Brooke sighed, "I know y'all have your differences, but can't you just put them aside for me?"

Rachel shook her head, "She had you fire me when you first started out. She's never liked me and I've tried to be nice to her. I'm just going to avoid her."

"Rachel, that isn't going to be so easy, she's taking an office down here."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Brooke, I can't stand that woman, and she can't stand me. I might just have to move back to New Orleans."

Brooke shook her head, "What about Gabi?"

"Brooke, Gabi's been displaced on short notice before. Also, if she is going to fire me again, then I'd rather leave on my own terms."

Brooke shook her head, "She's not going to fire you, and you work for me, so she can't fire you."

"Let's just hope I'm wrong," Rachel said and headed back to the gym.

Brooke watched her friend walk away. Sighing, she turned around and there was Baldwin. He smiled at her and looked over both of his shoulders. She raised an eyebrow and he just gave a look.

"There's something on your mind," she said.

Baldwin nodded, "Yeah, the fact that Victoria Davis is a bitch of the first magnitude."

Brooke nodded, "But she likes you."

Baldwin nodded, "Yeah, from what I heard she doesn't like a lot of people."

Brooke shrugged, "I really don't know."

"Well, I can tell you I do not like the way she talks to you. You shouldn't let her talk to you like that."

"Baldwin, you don't understand."

"What that she ignored you, for let's see close to twenty years, and when you became successful she took interest in you and your little company. Her business sense built your company," Baldwin said.

Brooke looked at him oddly, "How did you…?"

Baldwin smiled, "That was how I started out, but it was my father. I was smart and quickly undertook learning how to run what I built. They might have built the structure, but it is your talent that maintains it."

Brooke looked at him, "How in the world can you compare the two?"

Baldwin nodded, "Business is business Brooke, but I think you need to look out for your own and your daughters' best interest."

"Baldwin, how would it not be in my family's best interests not to have Victoria involved in their lives?"

Baldwin sighed, "When a relationship becomes toxic it is best to cut it out and let it die, then let both parties suffer."

Brooke nodded. Baldwin shook his head, and looked at his watch. "The game is about to begin," he said and walked into the gym.


	31. Never More

Chapter 30 Never More

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Martinsville versus Tree Hill Boy's basketball game, this is your friend and commentator Rerun Vasquez, broadcasting live on the net from the Whitey Durham Memorial Field House. After the highly emotional girls game, the Tree Hill Ravens also have to look up to keep the emotional let down from bothering them.

"One of the stories tonight is the Scott cousins are taking the floor, less then a week after James Scott's uncle and aunt, Keith Scott's father and mother both collapsed and had to be hospitalized. Our prayers at Raven's hoops dot com go out to Coach Lucas Scott and Peyton Scott and hope for a speedy and healthy recovery.

"Now the Ravens take the court. They are wearing their home whites, and the starting line up is Kole Brown at Point Guard, Cale Howard at Center, JL "Huck" Burke at Power Forward, James Scott at Shooting Guard, and Keith Scott at Small Forward.

Here's the tip off; Howard tips the ball to James Scott, who passes the ball to Brown. Brown takes the ball up the court; he calls the offensive play and then passes the ball to Keith Scott, who is swarmed by defenders.

"In a quick move, Scott passes the ball to Burke, who is in the open for a basket. Now it swifts as Martinsville brings back the ball. Look at that quick move, Huck Burke with the still and the fast break. A big slam by the OR, that is Original Redneck for all those uninitiated. You can start to hear from the Tree Hill crowd the now famous Huck Calls of Huck You."

The rest of the first quarter, Tree Hill kept trying to establish the Scott offensive, but Martinsville came in with the intention to shut down the cousins, which proved somewhat effective, but without a word, Huck and Keith switched roles. Keith started to do the things that a Power Forward would do and let Huck do the Small Forward's job. Martinsville didn't catch the change.

Soon, everyone was feeding Huck. Usually this was through one of the Scotts to bring the defense to them. It was amazing that Huck Burke was having one of the games of his career. He was in-bounding the ball under the Tree Hill net when Chase came up to him.

"You're going to have to save some energy for the after party if you keep playing like this," she whispered in his ear.

Huck smirked and started to play again. Quickly, the offensive was ruled by Huck. It was almost a steady stream of Huck You's and Huck Yeah's from the crowd. Through out it all, Huck was just all smiles.

"Is that your son, scoring all those points?" Victoria asked Cade.

Cade nodded, "Yup, that's my boy."

"So he's the one dating my granddaughter Chastity?"

Cade shrugged, "If you mean Chase Adams, yeah that's him."

"Don't you think he's kind of beneath her; then again her mother liked low men too."

Cade shook his head, "You would be?"

"Victoria Davis, CEO of Davis Enterprises, and you are?"

"Cade Burke, firefighter Tree Hill Fire Rescue."

"Whatever. How could you name your son Huck?"

"How can you talk bad about your daughter?"

"You're just a dumb high school drop out."

Cade laughed, "What ever makes your boat float, lady. Just for the record, his name isn't Huck, its JL."

"Yeah, and you're not white trash, Bobbi-Lee and JL. I'm surprised your youngest has a normal name like Kelly."

Cade shook his head and looked to Karen, "Karen, could you please bring garlic and a wood stake next time we come to the game."

"Okay, why?" Karen asked.

Cade shrugged, "I just have the feeling I'm going to need protection from Bitchula."

Karen looked at him and shook her head laughing. "Okay."

Cade smiled at Victoria.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is amazing how Huck Burke and other supporting players have basically taken this game on their shoulders. Huck has now scored twenty-two points, his new career high. Between the effort of Burke and the reserve Point Guard Nathan Smith, the Tree Hill Ravens have settled into a comfortable lead," Rerun reported over the internet.

Huck slammed the ball again adding two points to his total. He looked at the Martinsville defender and smiled. "I've got diesel power," he said and ran down the court.

Keith came up next to him. "What are you going to do when you become mortal again?"

"Same thing I do everyday, put my pants on one leg at a time."

Keith laughed, "Well you know, you're going to be the toast of the party. Do you think that Chase can handle that?"

"She's my girl, and she wears my ring, she knows I'm hers."

Keith laughed, "Just remember what happened to me last year with Christabella, when Jessalyn came sniffing around."

Huck nodded, "I'll be fine, Keith. No whore better come sniffing good ol' Huck's way, because they'll be gettin' shut down."

Keith laughed, "Well ol' Huck, it's time to play some defense."

Huck nodded and went about his defensive assignment.

Huck was in-bounding the ball after a rare Martinsville basket. Chase slipped close to him. She smiled and spoke just loud enough for him only to hear, "I wonder how you look out of the uniform. I guess I'll find out after the game, and don't bother showering," she said, and he just smirked.

The game's minutes were waning and the starters ended up on the bench. Huck had scored around twenty-eight points this game, compared to James and Keith's combined twenty-eight points. The clock wore down and Coach Roth started to pull the starters. Huck, being the hot one, stayed on the court for a few more minutes and then he ultimately finished the game on the bench.

As the team now lead by Brian Scott finished up the last few minutes of the game, Huck sat on the bench and looked over to the cheerleaders. He smiled and Chase gave him a small, but cute, wave. Huck just nodded.

Izzy walked over to her sister, "He just gave you the nod," she said, with a smile.

Chase smiled, "I know."

"What nod?" Trin said, as she stood next to her sisters.

"The 'let's hook up' nod," Izzy said, "Lucky."

Trin laughed, "So you got The Nod."

Chase shook her head, "What? I get The Nod all the time from Huck."

Izzy laughed, "Well, you know he has diesel power."

Chase shook her head, "What the hell does that mean?"

Izzy shook her head, "Its Huck, God only knows."

Chase laughed, "Well, at least we won."

The buzzer sounded and ended the best game that JL "Huck" Burke had played so far in his high school career. Chase smiled and watched her boyfriend walk away with the rest of the team. He also got his first player of the game honors.


	32. New Year's Day

Chapter 31 New Years Day

Angela walked out of the Field House and over towards her car. She clicked her key fob and unlocked the car doors. She looked over and found Rhett standing there waiting for her. He smiled at her and she gave him a sly smile.

"Hey there!" he said.

"Hey," she said.

"You played a great game," he said.

She smiled, "Thanks, I know."

"So are you going to the River Court or the Scott half-court to shoot around?" he asked.

She smiled, "Well, we're going to stop by Lucas' so I can change and see how he is doing, and then were heading out to the beach house."

"The beach house? You're going to a party?"

Angela nodded, and smiled, with a wink. "You can say that."

He shrugged, "What do you have planned?"

She wrapped her arms around him, "Wouldn't like to know? Bet you can't wait to find out?"

"No, I can't wait to find out," he said, and she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

James and Ashlyn walked over towards James' truck. She threw her bag in the back and watched as Brian climbed into the bed. James threw his bag in the back and climbed into the cab. She slid in next to him.

"So, to the beach house?" James asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, I have a feeling that I'm going to be needed there later."

"Rhett and Angela?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah."

"What about us?"

Ashlyn nodded, "What about us?"

"Well, will we do anything for ourselves?"

Ashlyn smiled, "Yes, we will, tonight."

James laughed, "Well, I want to take you on a date, too."

"Oh my God, the great James Scott, star player on the Tree Hill Ravens, and the oldest son of Naley wants to take little old Ashlyn Pierce on a date, what should I do?"

James laughed, "So what are you going to do?"

She smiled seductively, "Simple, say yes," and the she kissed him, "Now let's go."

James threw his truck into gear and backed out of the parking space. With a smile and flipping on of the radio, off they went.

* * *

Keith was nominated to bring Kay with him to the party. She just shrugged when he told her and threw her bag in the bed of his truck. He threw his bag into his truck and they climbed in. She sighed and looked at Keith.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kay asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, Mom said it was fine, just don't drink and stay at the beach house. It will give Dad some peace and quiet."

"So what do I get to do?"

"Just talk, dance, have fun," Keith said.

Kay nodded and fastened her seat belt. Keith started his truck, selected the song he wanted to hear and put the truck in gear.

"Off we go," he said.

* * *

Peyton curled up next to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his free hand around her and rubbed her shoulder. She kissed his cheek and rested her head back on his shoulder. All he wanted to do was hold onto her and protect her no matter what.

All she wanted was him to be there in the morning, alive. It was something they both could agree upon.

* * *

Brooke looked at Baldwin and smiled. He nodded and headed off towards his car, so he could pick her up by the Field House. Brooke looked at Victoria as she came up next to her.

"Just another complete waste of an evening," she said to Brooke.

"It wasn't, I enjoyed it," Brooke replied.

"Yeah, just like you enjoy living in this near dead town. Well, I guess that office you loaned me is now permanent."

"What do you mean permanent?" Brooke asked.

"If you insist on keeping your office here, I'm going to have to move mine so I can be close to the boss, which means moving my staff as well."

"Mother, you don't have to move down here."

Victoria gave Brooke a wicked grin, "But I do in order to better run your company."

Just then Baldwin pulled up. Brooke walked over to his car and turned and faced Victoria. "So help me God Mother, if you so much as mess with any of my girls' lives, I just don't know what I'll do," she said and got into the car.

Once Brooke had the door closed, Baldwin took off. Victoria kept her wicked smile on her face when she saw Fallon come up next to her.

"What did you do to Brooke, Aunt Victoria?" Fallon asked.

Victoria turned to Fallon and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Fallon, how beautiful you've become, everyday you look more and more like your mother."

Fallon smiled, "Thank you, Aunt Victoria."

"So do you have your truck with you?"

"Yes, I was about to go to a party."

Victoria smiled turned even more wicked, "A party? Great, can you do me one favor though, before you go to the party?"

"I guess," Fallon said.

"Run over to the airport. I'm expecting a business associate and few assorted people. Could you pick them up for me?"

Fallon looked disappointed. "Sure, I guess."

Victoria smiled, "You've always been a good child."

Fallon nodded and headed for her Mercedes SUV. Victoria's smile turned from wicked to evil. She pulled out her Blackberry and pressed a speed dial button.

"Yes, it's Victoria, I have a ride coming for you, and I'd highly recommend taking in the Tree Hill night life."

* * *

(Ellie Writing in Italics)

_My Name is Elizabeth Scott, everyone calls me Ellie. I'm fourteen; I'm a cheerleader, and a freshman in high school. I have friends, and in some cases I guess I have enemies. But one thing I do know is life is one ride I would never want to miss._


	33. Author's Notes for New Years Day

Chapter 32 Author Note for New Years Day

Welcome back loyal fans. This is Part One (New Year's Day) of _May the Road Rise to Meet You_, the sequel to _All Roads Lead Back Home_. Part One is named _New Year's Day_ after the _U2_ album _War_. The song is about a cease fire during war. I chose it because this part takes place largely on New Year's Day.

For you new readers, I post Author's Notes at the end of every Part. A Part is a group of chapters that contain a common group of chapters. These are my commentaries and my thought processes that I would like to share with you. This is me, the author speaking to you. Also, for new readers, the character of Angela is associated with Lilly in the show.

In Chapter 1 (All Is Quiet on New Year's Day), the song Brian Scott and his band, High Performance Heart Attack, plays is _Something to Believe In_ by the _Offspring,_ off the _Smash_ album. It is a general up tempo song and in the situation, I felt it worked.

In Chapter 9 (Expecting Nothing), the song played is _American Nightmare_ by _The Misfits_ off their _Legacy of Brutality_ album. It is a different song then most Misfits fare, with it showcasing Glenn Danzig' vocals in a rockabilly style. I chose it because it is a slower song and fit more with the intent of the scene.

The second song in Chapter 9 (Expecting Nothing), is _Time Won't Let Me Go_ by _The Bravery_ off their _The Sun and The Moon _album. It was chosen because I'm a The Bravery fan and personally I feel the lyrics fit the general mood of Brian.

In Chapter 10 (The Heir-Apparent), Chase and Victoria go back and forth quoting the French Philosopher of Voltaire. These were all real quotes from various works of Voltaire, of course translated into English. I wanted to show that Chase was not unbeatable.

In Chapter 16 (Real Compulsion), the song in the background is _Waiting Game_ by _Yellowcard_ off of their _Lights and Sound_ album. I picked it because I was looking for a song that would go with Keith and Izzy. I was listening to all these songs on my iTunes and I came upon _Waiting Game_. I liked the groove and then looked it up and again the lyrics fit where I wanted Keith and Izzy to be.

In Chapter 22 (Graveside Chats), the song used to set the mood is _Gone Away_ by _The Offspring_ from _Ixnay On The Hombre_ album. The haunting song was always a favorite of mine and the lyrics share a deeper meaning of loss. When I was planning out the writing of the scene, I was not sure what to do and where to go with it, so I was driving to work listening to the local alternative music station and _Gone Away_ came on and the Muses spoke to me.

Naley I would like to address your statement in your review on Chapter 27. Brooke isn't being a lazy parent, what she is doing is with Chase doing some of the parenting is a common thing in a multiple child single parent set up. The oldest steps up typical and fills in the gaps. Also it is deligating authority, Brooke has stuff the girls have to do, they all have to do it, all Chase does is co-ordinate the sisters.

Well I would like to thank everyone for reading Part One "New Year's Day".

ThumperE23


	34. Diesel Power

Part 2 Finding Myself

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_John Locke__ wrote in Some Thoughts Concerning Education "He that will have his son have a respect for him and his orders, must himself have a great reverence for his son." I wonder if John Locke knew he was writing for the illegitimate son of a man who would kill his brother, and for when that son had to face his own son when he asked about his grandfather._

Chapter 33 Diesel Power

It was his greatest game, and for the first time in four years Huck Burke was the hero of the Tree Hill Ravens. He smiled as he walked out of the locker room. People who knew him and those who didn't were telling him he had a great game, and he knew that he had to make an appearance at the party. For once he was the star, which was nice, but he still liked just being a supporting player.

He came out to his truck and found Kelly waiting for him. She was talking to Chase. The two girls smiled when they saw him walk up. Kelly went over to her brother and took his bag.

"Thanks," he said.

"You had a great game tonight Huckleberry," Kelly said.

Huck nodded, "Well thanks again."

Kelly nodded, and threw his bag in the bed of the truck. She climbed in after it and got into her spot. That left Chase and Huck alone for a moment. The brunette walked over to her red headed boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met with fire and passion that it seemed that only Chase and Huck shared, and then they broke for air.

"I'll see you at the party," she said.

Huck nodded, "See you there."

She slid her hands from around his neck. Slowly walking away she turned around and looked at him. There was a hint of a devilish smile on her face. "Oh and Huck," she said.

"Yes."

"Nice game, I hope you didn't burn all your energy for the next game," she said.

"What game would that be?" Huck asked.

Chase winked, "Let's just say it is a game of one on one and entails a lot of physical effort," she said, and walked over to her yellow mustang.

Huck shook his head, smiled, and climbed into the cab of his truck. He started the big F250's diesel engine and scrolled through his Ipod for the prefect playlist. Finding it he smiled and started the music.

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_Yo, I used to check out lyrics upon the format  
Build with skill with technique. computer a-dat_

_My lyrical form is clouds on your brainstorm  
I get hyped think thought flow. acrobat, sink the track, pump the track_

_Dance missions, clubs like spores react by. strong visions  
And hurrying more. reflects on the dance floor_

From the driveway, James looked as Huck was greeting all the well wishers. He laughed and started off into the street. He looked next to him and saw Ashlyn looking out the window. Brian was riding in the bed of the truck.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked.

"Just how the world will change when this school year ends," she said.

James nodded, "It changes for all of us."

"More some then others," she said and sighed, "Part of me is looking forward to being a mom in public."

"Part of you does fear not being a kid anymore."

Ashlyn nodded, "Also I still want to be a bit selfish. I want to play basketball still; I want to go to college, if anything just so Brett has a better life."

James nodded, "Selfish, in some ways yes, but your motivation for going to college is in the right place."

Ashlyn laughed, "You're taking this so well."

"I've lived it. My Parents were in the same boat when they were your age."

"They were also married."

"Hey they were weird, what can I say?"

Ashlyn smiled, "Are you still serious about going to whatever college I goto?"

James nodded, "Yes, I'll go where you'll go."

She sighed, "I've applied to Duke, NC State, and North Carolina. Also Wake Forrest has shown interest in me, playing. I just want to make sure you would be happy playing in Tobacco Road then in California, I know you had your heart set on playing for UCLA."

James nodded, "UCLA was a dream I had when I lived in LA. It was from a different time and place."

Ashlyn smiled, "Good, so are you ready to have everyone together in Bear Creek?"

James nodded, "I guess."

"My only worry is that Brett won't like Chase."

James shrugged, "Can't worry about it."

"I guess."

_  
Flow it up and having now people showing up  
Packing crowds jam packed venues  
Needles collapse, while atmosphere continues_

_Sprinkle that,  
Winnin' like that, movin' like that, hittin' like that  
The melody is phat_

After the music started he slipped the truck into gear and backed out of the parking space. As he pulled out onto the street it seemed that the Scotts, the Adams, and their rest of the pack fell in behind him. He smiled, and looked into the review mirror. This was going to be interesting, and he couldn't wait.

_  
Yeah, I'm on the energy source  
The cosmic force  
With prodigy  
Kicking as__trology  
My intellects the power  
With diesel power_

Izzy slipped into traffic and headed over towards the beach and where the party was at. She noted that Fallon had left already. Which was odd, since Fallon always wants to be seen with them. It was her way into the popular crowd.

"So do I get to drink tonight?" Trin asked.

"You know the answer to that," Izzy said.

Trin's eyes squinted as she looked at the car ahead of them. "It's not fair."

"Those are Mom's rules."

"Well she's leaving for New York to talk with the design staff there, and she's taking Baldwin with her."

"What about Grandma?" Izzy asked.

Trin shook her head, "Like she would even know."

"You'd be surprised, from what My Dad told me your grandma is kind of a bitch," Ellie said from the back seat.

"Why can't I have any fun?" Trin asked.

Izzy shook her head, "You want to end like Chase?"

"Sent to rehab for drug and alcohol addictions?" Ellie asked.

"She was sent because our mom got over protective," Izzy said.

Trin made a noise, at the cover story.

"That really holds water," Ellie said.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

Ellie laughed, "You know that there are whole websites dedicated to you and Chase?"

"We do?" Izzy asked, and Trin just laughed.

Ellie nodded, "Yes and you two even have your own Wikipedia page."

Izzy shook her head. "How did you find out?"

"Simple, I was bored one night and I google searched your names."

Izzy laughed, "There are people out there that have so little of a life that they make websites about my sister and me. God and I thought that producer that wanted us to do movies was deluded."

"Some producer wanted you and Chase to do movies?" Trin asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah they wanted to do something like the House of Wax or something like that. I looked at him and said hell no, and Chase took about a weekend to say no thank you."

"Didn't want to be Paris Hilton?" Ellie asked.

"Oh hell no!" Izzy said, "So wasn't that good of anything."

Ellie laughed, "Yeah that was what I heard too."

"You know I met her once, and she's like forty years old and trying to act our age?"

"No I didn't," Trin said.

Izzy laughed then got serious for a moment, "Ellie, you can't tell anyone Chase's secret."

"I don't plan on it. What about Huck though?"

Izzy sighed, "It is up to Chase when and where she tells Huck."

Ellie nodded, "What about you and my brother?"

Izzy shrugged, "He's just so hopeless sometimes, Ellie."

Ellie laughed, "Yeah well that is because he's my brother, a boy, and just plain dense."

Izzy shook his head, "Still, he needs to figure out what he wants."

Ellie laughed, "He's the son of Lucas Scott; you know what that means?"

"I'm not getting pregnant by him," Izzy said and all three girls laughed.

_  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fanta.._

_We spin back rewind. Diesel power  
Blows your mind drastically, fantasically_

Keith watched through the window of his truck as Huck seemed to be dancing with music. Laughing he beat his hands on the steering wheel. He was glad that his friend finally had this great game. Huck had been the workman of the starting line up and was happy with that role. He spent most of his time digging out garbage baskets and protecting the scorers under the basket.

Keith knew he would miss playing next to Huck next year. They had played on teams together since they were in grade school. Except for a year when Keith was in eighth grade he and Huck were always on the same team, in basketball and in baseball. It was Huck that got Keith to play little league and Keith dragged Huck into playing basketball. That would end in May.

_  
It has to be, automatically  
Check it out. You better work it out  
Change to another bug_

_My techniques, strategies, abilities.  
I leave cords of mikes hanging like spring lee_

Behind Keith and Huck, Angela drove her car and studied the two pick up trucks. The year was about half over and she was amazed at so much she still had to do. She would often go back into old scrap books and look at pictures of when Lucas was in his Senior Year or her Mom. She needed to talk to people about this.

For some reason she felt like with Rhett back in her life that the direction she had didn't matter anymore. She wanted to be self assured again, and yet it was so hard make choices now that she was involved with Rhett. Things that she would choose to do at the drop of a hat she would now think about.

All she wanted to do was go to college and play basketball for four more years. It wasn't much, but if she did well she would get a chance to play longer. Her life since she was nine was focused on basketball. It was her choice, but her Brother and Mom made her study and work extra hard and have another plan. After Lucas' heart condition surfaced the importance of having a plan b became clearly focused for all the kids that descended from Karen Roe.

_  
You would try so fast. beyond the human eye  
Lyrical tactics, vocal gymnastics__'t compete  
_

_Es and pepped up  
You get swept up  
Smacked up, backed up, your crews all cracked up_

_Checking flow  
Quick choose quick  
You cant stick  
My medical brains a strangers angles_

_You get tangled. Twisting side effects us  
Channels repeat, complete. Can_

Huck led the convoy to park at the Scott-Lee Beach House. He slipped out of the cab of his truck and headed over towards the front door. Standing there waiting was James and Brian. He smiled at them and took a beer that James was holding out for him.

"What's with this diesel power?" James asked.

Huck shrugged, "I've got power, and under my hood is a diesel, so I guess it works."

James shook his head and followed Huck into the beach house. He walked around and greeted people; many of the well wishers were there. He laughed and wondered where some of them were when he was being the blue collar player that he was and keeping Keith and James safe so they could score.

Camping out on the back porch he waited and turned and heard footsteps. Smiling he turned around and saw Chase standing there. He put his beer bottle down because he knew she hated the smell of it and smiled.

"So there is the player of the game, I'd figure you'd be holding court in the living room," she said.

Huck shook his head, "Maybe later, but I just want to be here and look at the waves."

"I think I'll join you," she said.

"Mind if I finish my beer?"

Chase shook her head, "Not really."

_  
Check that our texture  
Mind adventure  
Exploit the point  
It attracts to devour  
My intellectual seed_

_With diesel power_

Keith walked out of the crowd and found Izzy standing at the kitchen counter. He put down his beer and looked at her. She smiled weakly at him; they had been on the outs since New Years. This was the first time they really had to be alone to talk. Now he was not going to lose this chance.

He just studied her movement and the curves of her neck. She had these nice graceful lines that always drew his attention, no matter how small the movement. Of all the girls he had met or had the chance to know over the years she was the only one that seemed to intoxicate him with her presence.

"Hey," he said as he came up next to her.

"Hey," she said, in her quiet way.

"So how have you been? We've not really chatty much this week."

She shrugged, "Okay I guess. How are your Dad and Mom?"

Keith nodded, "My Mom has been doing well since before they let her out, my Grandma is really pushing for her to take time off."

"Well she is pregnant," Izzy said and laughed. He liked her laugh.

"Yeah hopefully I'll have a brother so I'm not out numbered by the girls."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, well I don't have that problem."

Keith nodded, "Well my Dad, well he hates being on bed rest and wants to get back to work. He has a Doctor's Appointment tomorrow and hopefully he'll be allowed to return to work. He's driving everyone nuts being cooped up."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah that sounds like him."

Keith sighed, "Are we good?"

Izzy looked at him, "As friends yes we're good."

"Izzy, I know were good as friends."

"Keith, we're playing by your rules. But the game is getting tiresome. You're going to have to choose."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

Izzy shook her head, "No just telling you the truth."

Keith nodded, "Yes the truth. The truth is I want to be with you, I just want to make sure I'm worth a damn before I'm with you."

Izzy nodded, "Keith, you're an upstanding person, and a good person. Why do you think you need to be worth more then you already are?"

"I just do, I don't know, I can't explain it, I just do."

She shook her head, "Well let's just hope I'm still around when you feel you're worth a damn," she said, and walked away.

_  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fanta...  
_

In the corner of the living room Rhett had taken a seat in an upholstered arm chair. Angela had taken a seat on his lap and they were in the middle of making out. Rhett couldn't help but smile when he wrapped his arms around her. She had always been tom boyish when he knew her two years ago. Much of that the influence of her brother and sister-in-law, but holding her in his arms he did know she have a feminine side.

They broke off and she looked into his eyes. She smiled, blushed and then looked away. He shook her until she looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not usually this way," she said, meekly.

"What way?"

"Girlie, for the lack of a better term, I'm usually shooting around by now after a game."

Rhett smiled, "That was what I liked about you, your dedication."

"So what does it say about my dedication, that I'd rather be here sitting on your lap, making out with you?"

"You'd rather break my lap then shoot around?"

She laughed and slapped him. He grunted, "Hey what was that for?"

"Never comment about a ladies weight."

He craned his head forward and caught her lips in a quick kiss. She laughed, and pushed him away.

"Well you have been working out, and it looks good on you."

Angela smiled, and winked, "Thanks," she said, stood up, and grabbed his hand, "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She smiled devilishly, "It's a surprise."

He laughed and followed as she led him by the arm.

_  
Back attack  
And wack patch you__'re faxing me  
You don't want none_

_High quality acts should be still standing  
Damaging your other manic  
Quick reverse_

Izzy found herself on the back porch leaning on the rail. She looked out onto the ocean then heard someone walking up next to her. She turned and saw a blonde from her class standing next to her. Izzy smiled and let her guard down a little. Some one else that was generally frustrated with the males of the species. Izzy smiled, at Miranda Roy, another fellow cheerleader.

"Still having commitment issues with Keith?" Miranda asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, I just don't get him sometimes."

Miranda sighed, "I've gone to school with him since the fifth grade. In a lot of ways off the basketball court he is a reactive personality."

Izzy looked at her strangely. "Reactive?"

"He reacts to who he is with. Generally he's a good guy, but almost a year dating Jessalyn has twisted him up inside. He just wants to see himself straight before he commits to you."

Izzy nodded, "I'm not sure I can take the hot and cold running attitude with him for much longer."

Miranda nodded, "Well he's fighting the daemons inside himself. He's a Scott they have a lot of Inner Daemons."

Izzy shook her head, "Why does everyone in this town have some sort of inner daemon, or some screwed up past?"

Miranda laughed, "It's Tree Hill. What else can you expect?"

_  
Bolting as the first verse  
My amplifier blows on your worlds higher  
Worlds sire_

_Cuts like a barbed wire  
Record player  
I pull up on you every day  
Fast forward  
I move and I swings forward_

_Exit load  
Put your brain in right mode  
Selected mix_

Keith stepped out on the deck and found Huck and Chase standing against the rail talking. He noted that they sure did talk a lot. Coming out he stood next to his friend and looked over to the older sister of the girl he really wanted to be with but yet he just couldn't bring himself to ask her.

"Hey Huck, they're calling for you in the living room," Keith said.

Huck shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"What's that all about?" Chase asked.

Huck sighed, "We're usually walking on the beach by now," he said, "The team does a shot together of the player of the game's choice."

"Where did that idea come from?" Chase asked.

"Nate's dad," Keith replied.

"Dan Scott?" Chase asked.

"Please, Nathan Smith's dad started that back when he was in high school," Huck said, "Or as the story goes."

Huck walked into the house, and was followed closely by Keith. Chase sighed and looked out at the beach. "These are the times that try men's soul," she said and followed them in.

She grabbed Keith by the elbow, which stopped him. "Do I have to take part in this ritual?" she asked putting up quotation marks with her fingers when she said ritual.

Keith shook his head, "No. It's some stupid team bonding thing."

"Don't believe in stuff like that?"

Keith sighed, "Honestly, Chase, I don't know what I believe anymore."

"Izzy believes in you."

Keith shrugged his shoulders, "I guess that's good."

Chase shook her head, "What's wrong Keith? You have this great girl that would give the world for you, and all you have to do is ask her to be there, and you ignore her."

"It's complex Chase."

"How Complex can it be?"

"Have you ever looked in the mirror and not liked who you see staring back at you? Ever wonder who that person is?"

Chase nodded, "All the time, Keith. A lot more in New York then I do here in Tree Hill."

"What does that mean?" Keith asked.

"Not everyone is pleased about what has happened in their past," Chase said, and watched as Keith nodded. She then took her serious look and fixed a cherry smile to it, "Now come on let's get you in there so you can do your stupid shot and I can get my man back."

Keith nodded, and led Chase into the living room. Chase stood against the wall with the rest of the cheerleaders as the entire boy's basketball palyers surrounded the table. Huck smiled as they each poured a shot of Jamison Irish Whiskey. They all took their shots and downed them.

Brian coughed and chased it with water. James laughed and shot down some of his beer and smiled. Keith looked like he was about to turn green.

"Y'all are light weights, hit us up with another one," Huck said.

Huck poured another round for everyone and smiled. He held up his shooter and looked them all in the eyes. "To a championship season," Huck said and did another round.

More the basketball players couldn't stand the whiskey bit. Huck smiled and looked at the rest of the team.

"How can you stand this stuff?" Cale asked.

"What can't take that the whiskey bits back?" Huck said.

Cale shook his head, "Yeah right."

"Another round?" Huck said with a smile.

Cale shook his head, "Nah, you're the man."

Huck smiled and nodded. "Cool."

Kole put his hand on Huck's shoulder. "Now let's see some of those skills you showed us on the court. How about some beer pong?"

Huck shrugged and looked over to Chase. "I'm not too sure."

Chase shrugged back and signaled go have fun. He nodded.

"Are you saying you're whipped?" Kole asked.

Huck shook his head, "Nah, what can one game hurt?" he asked and followed the team to the back deck where they were setting up for beer pong. Huck smiled as he lined up against Kole.

"Player of the game first," Kole said.

"This is going to be a short night," Huck said and shot off the first ping-pong ball.

_  
The man with perfected fix has lightly bite me  
Copy zimmer. cops handblocks  
You cant knocks some out there_

_I've been lifting, shifting, persisting  
Intelligent kingpin  
Keep the strategy  
As I roll with prodigy_

_With diesel power  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fanta..._

_Mono 706  
8073421  
Robot sonic_

_Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically  
Blows your mind drastically, fantastically_

After beer pong Huck moved around the house. Everyone just kept handing him drinks. Which being the nice guy that he was he wouldn't turn them down. So by mid-night he was pretty much wasted. Stumbling through the house he landed against the wall where Chase was leaning talking to Miranda Roy from the Cheer Squad.

"Hey baby," he said.

She looked at him. "You're drunk," she said.

"Just a little," he said, holding his fingers apart, "I'll be fine soon enough."

Chase nodded, "Good, now please let's go walk this off you," she said.

Huck nodded, "Good idea, I hate feeling like I'm going to fall over; I think fresh air would be a good idea."

Chase nodded, "Well let me go to the bathroom, and we'll walk on the beach."

"Sounds like a plan."

Chase smiled and looked at Miranda, "I'll see you later Miranda," Chase said.

Miranda nodded, "Later or Monday."

Chase smiled and walked away.


	35. Turn Here For Trouble

Chapter 34 Turn Here For Trouble

Fallon grunted as she pulled up to the arrival terminal of the air port. She sighed; she really wanted to be celebrating another double win by the basketball teams. One thing she could say about this place was they really loved to party down here in Tree Hill, and she sort of started to like the simpler parties here. She also had her eye on one Cale Howard.

Banging her head against the head rest she was bored then the passenger door open. Fallon looked across the SUV and caught the eyes of someone she never expected to see again. Her brown eyes locked on to this woman's eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Publishing Empire herself, Fallon Stafford," Aaron Porter said.

"Hello Aaren," Fallon said.

"So you're the person Victoria sent to pick us up," Aaren said and smiled, she turned her head, "Ione, Janelle, guess who's driving us? Fallon Stafford."

There were some giggles. Fallon rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Fallon asked.

"Well your dear Aunt Victoria is temporarily relocating her staff down here, and so Janelle's mom wanted to bring her down for the weekend, and she asked if we could come. We want to get some of this Tree Hill Culture we saw on E New Years Eve."

"Not much to tell you about, Aaren, it's pretty boring here."

Aaren shook her head, "Pop the hatch," she said, and climbed into the front seat.

Fallon looked into the rear view mirror and saw Janelle and Ione loading their stuff into the cargo area of the Mercedes. She smiled weakly and looked at Aaren who was playing with the radio. Aaren looked at Fallon.

"Nice Mercedes, how did you manage to get this?" Aaren asked.

"Yeah, my Dad got it for me."

Janelle and Ione climbed into the back. Fallon rolled her eyes, "So where are you guys staying?"

Aaren smiled, "Not important right now, it was suggested we check out the night life."

"There isn't much nightlife here. I could take you to a café and there is a nice river walk."

Aaren shook her head, "I was told there was a party tonight."

"Party? What party?" Fallon said.

"This is the Tree Hill of Lucas Scott's novels?" Ione asked.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"Well then there is a party going on, like after every basketball game."

Fallon shrugged, "So I didn't hear of one."

Janelle sighed, "You're a cheerleader; of course you know where it is."

Fallon sighed, "Okay, I'll take you there."

Aaren smiled, "Good, you were always a good lap dog."

Fallon rolled her eyes and pulled away from the curb. Aaren took her Ipod out and plugged it into the radio. As she watched the Carolina Pine Forrests past by as they drove towards Tree Hill, she smiled with a wicked look in her eyes. Just then the song started.

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_I'm the trouble starter, punking instigator.  
I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated.  
I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter,  
you're the firestarter, twisted firestarter.  
I'm the bitch you hated, filth infatuated.  
Yeah, I'm the pain you tasted, fell intoxicated  
I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter,  
you're the firestarter, twisted firestarter.  
I'm the self-inflicted, punk detonator.  
Yeah, I'm the one invented, twisted animator.  
I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter,  
you're the firestarter, twisted firestarter.  
starter... starter... starter..._

Fallon drive slowly and tried to take as much time as possible in order to delay their arrival. She was a trouble maker, and would cause drama, but the way Aaren was looking she was out to try and destroy someone. Fallon turned her eyes to the rear view mirror and watched as Janelle and Ione were laughing and looking at the few locals that were out on the street.

"It's kind of like going out to Duchess County," Janelle said, "Their like stuck in the past."

"My God did you see what she was wearing?" Ione said, in response.

"Next I'm expecting to be hearing some country music and see mullets."

Fallon shook her head, "Just because this isn't New York, doesn't mean they are lost in the past."

Ione rolled her eyes. Janelle had a shocked look on her face.

"Fallon, of all people why are you defending these people? You lost everything because your father moved you down here over some fantasy of the southern life style," Janelle said, "Now I might have that happen to me."

Ione shook her head, "Janelle, you don't have to worry, as we all know Victoria so well she'll not let Brooke Davis stay down here, she'll bring her back to New York and be the public face of Cloths Over Bros, or at least get Chase to come back."

"I don't want Chase back," Aaren said, "I want her destroyed."

"Why do you want Chase destroyed?" Fallon asked.

"Simple, when she's in New York, I'm number two, when she's here there is always a threat of her coming back to New York."

"So how are we going to destroy Ms. Chastity Adams?" Ione asked, skeptical because Chase Adams was like John Gotti in one way, nothing seemed to stick to her, she was like the female Teflon Don.

Aaren laughed, "It's simple we tell the truth and produce the pictures of why Chase Adams really went to rehab. Of course we also destroy any personal relationships she has built since then."

"You're just so delightfully evil," Janelle said, "It is so much sweeter also because well let's face it we would love to see the might fall."

Ione nodded, "Let's try and do this quick and cleanly, if we're going to do this."

"What's wrong Ione? Don't have the stomach for it?" Janelle asked.

Aaren smiled and shook her head, "No Ione, we'll be doing this and it won't be quick and clean. It will be drawn out and painful. Or how else would it be so sweet, and it is simple, we'll take down Izzy as well."

"You're still not over Izzy sleeping with your ex-boyfriend?" Fallon asked.

Aaren shook her head, "No I'm not."

"Well you did cheat on him first," Fallon said.

"Fallon, just drive and keep being my eyes and ears, that is the only thing you're good for anyways," Aaren said, with a cocky smile.

Fallon frowned and pulled into the parking area around the Scott-Lee Beach House. She sighed and looked over at Aaren, "Well here it is."

Aaren smiled and looked over the party goers. "Prefect," she said and climbed out of the SUV. Her two pets followed, and left Fallon alone in the SUV. Finally Fallon got out of her SUV and headed up to the Beach House, almost from the moment she saw with stepped into her truck did she regret ever offering to do Victoria Davis a favor. Like the devil favors for and from Victoria Davis always come at a price.


	36. Smack My Bitch Up

Chapter 35 Smack My Bitch Up

On the front porch Aaren smiled when she saw Chase in an intimate embrace with a tall red headed guy. Nodding this was the guy that supposedly gotten Chase's heart a flutter. The smile turned wicked as a plan formed in her head. She turned to Ione and Janelle. The two underlings knew that something was forming in her head.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Aaren asked.

Janelle and Ione nodded.

"Yeah, Chase Adams in the arms of a tall red headed guy," Ione said.

"That guy was her escort to the Cloths Over Bros Party," Janelle said, "I over heard Victoria saying that Chase was dating some local, and she was disappointed by that."

Aaren smiled, "Yeah, well girls, I think we need not go over what we have to do."

They nodded and entered the room. Ione started to wander around to the right, while Janelle moved to the left. Aaren hung back from Chase and Huck to make sure that any of the Adams girls saw her. She was going to approach him when everything was clear.

Once Chase had separated from Huck was when Aaren chose to make her move. She walked up to him and looked him the eye and smiled. She had been listening to a few guys talk about things and found out this was a victory party for the basketball teams and Huck Burke was the player of the game.

"Hi, there are you Huck?" Aaren asked innocently.

Huck looked her over and nodded. "I guess you can say that," he said.

She took the bit of sarcasm in his voice. He wasn't one for verbal games, "So you are," she said, "I was looking for you to say great game."

"Why would you do that?" Huck asked.

"Gee, what happened to that southern hospitality that I've been hearing about?"

"Well Thank you for the complement, I've just never seen you here before. Us small town people are always weary of strangers," Huck said.

"No problem, I'm new around here. I'm Aaren," she said.

"Aaren?"

"Yes, spelled A, A, R, E, N. Aaren, my parents wanted to be unique. So how did you get the name Huck?"

"It's a nickname."

"A nickname for what?"

"My real name is JL."

"JL? What does that stand for?"

"Jesuit Learning," he said with a smile.

She swatted him, trying to be cute, "It doesn't mean that does it?"

"No it doesn't."

Aaren smiled, and started to understand some of his charm and why Chase was interested in this guy. This would make it even sweeter to destroyer her with him.

"So why don't you buy me a shot?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I should," Huck said.

"What, your girlfriend the jealous type?"

Huck shook his head no, "Not really, very understanding actually."

Aaren smiled, "Good, now buy me a shot."

Huck shrugged and nodded, and she led him into the kitchen.

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up  
Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up  
Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up_

Ione made her way through the crowd. She was generally un-impressed by most of the crowd. All they were doing was drinking and chatting about sports or cheerleading. Ione was sort of above all that, she wanted to be popular, but she also didn't always agree with how Aaren did things. On the other ahnd who was Ione Willard without Aaren Porter. Aaren was the one who got her into everything.

"Hey there baby, want some of the Nate," a blonde guy said, standing in front of her.

"The what?" Ione asked.

"The Nate," he said, and smiled, "Yeah all the ladies love the Nate."

Ione rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Well if the Ladies Love The Nate, then tell me does Isabella Adams love the Nate?"

The guy smiled, "Oh yeah, we just broke up. The Nate was too much for her."

Ione laughed, and looked around. This blonde guy, who was probably, was no older then fifteen was full of himself, and full of it. Yet Ione laughed at him, and looked him in the eyes.

"So the Nate, would you like to show a girl the beach?" she asked.

He looked at her shocked and nodded. Ione smiled and grabbed his hand and lead him out of the back door and down to the beach. Tonight she was in a back water town, so she was at least going to enjoy herself and stay away from what ever Aaren was planning. She would rather have a weekend vacation then cause more trouble. This guy, The Nate, was too much of an idiot, but he was safe. This was exactly what she needed.

_Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up  
Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up  
Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up_

The house was interesting to Janelle in how plan it was. The family that owned it most have had money, but they kept it simple and didn't flash it around like most other families in New York would have the weekend house richly decorated and they would be showing off their wealth to anyone who walked through the front door.

This beach house, which was pretty sizable, looked lived in. Maybe people only stayed here during the summers or when they had extra guests. What she was really getting was this was the place that they used to party. She smiled and looked around at the various bodies that were just chilling, a few couples were grinding to the music, and others were making out in the corner.

Finally she found a tall guy leaning against the wall. She looked at him and smiled. He looked at her and nodded.

Janelle walked up to him, and stood to about his chest. "Hi," she said looking up at him.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm Janelle," she said.

"Cale," he replied.

"So what is this party about?" she asked back.

"We're celebrating, our basketball team's victory over Martinsville."

Janelle nodded, "Sounds cool, so how often does this happen?"

"Every Friday during basketball season, every time we win," Cale said.

"Cale that is an interesting name."

"Yeah, my parents named me Caleb, but everyone calls me Cale."

"Why Caleb?"

"It is from the bible."

Janelle laughed, "That is interesting."

"So how did you get the name Janelle?"

"My Grandmother was named Janelle."

Cale laughed, "So you're new here, I pretty much know everyone."

Janelle nodded, "Yes, I'm new I might be moving here. It all depends on my Mother's job."

Cale nodded, "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Well it's true. I just want to know what else is there to do around here?"

"Always stuff to do, just have to know the right people."

"Who are the right people?"

Cale laughed, "They are in this room."

"Would you mind if you point them out?"

Cale shook his head, "Sorry, can't do that."

She looked at him weird, as he smiled and pushed himself off against the wall. "Janelle, life is all about choices, and who you choose as your friends, well that is an important one."

Janelle looked at him weird. "What does that mean?"

"Well you chose your friends where you are from and they got you to where you are. Well here you'll have to do the same thing," he said and left.

Janelle just stood there dumbstruck.

_Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up  
Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up  
Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up_

In the kitchen Huck and Aaren just finished their third shot of Jamieson. He laughed as he put the glass down and looked at the strange girl. She smiled and was amazed at what the tall red head could put away. Her plan wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"I never knew that there was a girl that could keep up with me on shots of Jamieson," Huck said, slurring his words.

"Well you've not seen anything yet," Aaren said and smiled, "Another round?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah, another round."

Aaren grabbed the bottle, "Let me pour and will do doubles."

Huck smiled weakly, "Sure, why the hell not."

Aaren smiled devilishly and poured two double shots of the Jamieson. She produced a small pill and dropped it into one of the shots. It was her last chance, this Huck had a stronger constitution then she thought. She rarely used the pills, but in a sense if guys could do it to get what they wanted, then she could as well. The old saying went all is fair in love and war, and for Aaren this was war.

"Here you go hot shot, now drink up."

Huck nodded and took the shot glass from her. He smiled, and nodded. She did all she could do to prevent from smiling too big. This was going to be too easy of a first step.

_Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up  
Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up  
Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up_

Chase had gotten stuck in the line for the bathroom. It took her a while before she finally decided to use the one in the master bedroom. The Scotts kept that one quiet so they could use it with out have to wait. Only a select few were told of this third and secret bathroom, so she took it information and used it to her advantage.

Finally as she came downstairs she ran into Fallon. The girl who was now her de-facto step-sister stood in front of her still dressed as when she was cheering for the game. Chase shook her head and looked the younger brunette in her eyes.

"You disappeared after the game," Chase said.

"I was doing Victoria a favor," Fallon said.

"Gee, another favor for Bitchtoria. You just have plenty of those to go around."

Fallon shook her head, "She's my Mother's Godmother and the only woman that seemed to give a damn about me."

"Interesting how she gives a damn about a stranger's child but not her own flesh and blood."

"I don't want to debate with you about Victoria, Chase."

"Well still spying for her?"

"She asked me to keep an eye on you."

Chase shook her head, "Yeah, keep an eye on Chastity, see if she has what it takes to take over the business. See if she can de-ball a guy verbally and make girls cry. Not even thinking I want none of it."

"Chase, I thought I was doing her a favor, and you a favor."

"Some favor. Fallon, don't you ever think."

"Well I'm thinking now, and it's completely my fault because I said yes, but Aaren is here and she's after Huck."

"What? How do you know she's here? How is it your fault?"

"I was doing Victoria another favor, and it turned out being drive Fallon, Ione and Janelle here."

Chase cursed, "Damn it, Fallon are you that stupid? Where is she?"

Fallon shrugged, "I don't know, we got separated when I went looking for you to warn you."

That was when there was a big crash. Fallon and Chase turned to face the direction the sound came from. That was when they heard Keith's booming voice.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Huck?"

Chase and Fallon looked at each other and raced towards the kitchen.

_Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up  
Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up  
Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up_


	37. Breathe

Chapter 36 Breathe

Chase and Fallon ran into the kitchen and found Huck laying face down on the counter. Aaren was standing over him holding a shot glass. She smiled and looked over towards the door. Her eyes bugged out when she saw Chase and Fallon standing there.

"I see your boy toy can't take his liquor," Aaren said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, right," she said and walked over towards Huck and checked him.

"You know Fallon; you were supposed to distract her."

"I'm not involved Aaren," Fallon said.

"Oh yes you are," Aaren said.

Chase finished checking Huck then walked over to Aaren. She grabbed Aaren by her shirt and pushed her against the wall. Chase slowly picked up Aaren and looked coldly into Aaren's eyes.

"What did you give him?" she asked.

Aaren shook her head, "I didn't give him anything, he just passed out, such a light weight Chase, and you use to pick them better."

Chase shook Aaren, "What did you give him?" she yelled.

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_Breathe with me.  
Breathe the pressure,  
Come play my game I__'ll test ya.  
Psychosomatic addict, insane.  
Breathe the pressure,  
Come play my game I'll test ya.  
Psycho,-somatic addict, insane.  
_

Upstairs Angela's head shot up from bed. She looks at Rhett and shook her head. He looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

Rhett nodded, "Yeah, and that's not good."

Angela nodded and slipped off the bed and retrieved her shirt. She ran downstairs to find the kitchen where people were starting to collect. She found Chase holding a girl against the wall, Fallon standing to the side, and Huck passed out on the counter.

"Why did I expect to see you here?" Angela asked Fallon.

"It's not my fault," Fallon said.

"Yeah, what ever save it," Angela said, just as Ashlyn came up out of the crowd.

"What's going on….what the heck," Ashlyn said when she saw everyone standing there.

"Chase, I see you have the upper hand now that your thug is here," Aaren said, then looked over and saw Ashlyn standing next to Angela, "Wait a moment you have two, you never told me Angela had a twin," she was laughing.

Angela help back Ashlyn and walked over to Chase. Smiling, Angela looked at Aaren and then turned to Chase. "See to your boyfriend, I'll take care of her," Angela said, and noticed Chase nodded and eased her grip from Aaren, which Angela took up. Focusing her eyes into Aaren's Angela smiled, "Hello Aaren, it's been a while, and welcome to my world."

"You think this is the end of it Chase?" Aaren yelled.

Angela slapped Aaren, "Shut up! You've caused enough trouble tonight."

"Put me down, Amazon!" Aaren yelled.

Angela shook her head, and then looked over at Huck and Chase, "How is he?"

"Not good, his breathing is raggited," Chase said.

Angela sighed, "Ashlyn get Kelly and Huck's truck."

Ashlyn nodded and headed out of the room. She was quickly replaced by Rhett and James. They were shocked when they saw Angela standing there holding this blonde girl up.

"Can you see if Chase needs help," Angela said, to her cousin and boyfriend.

"Sure, what is going on here?" James asked.

Angela smiled, "Just some unfinished business."

James and Rhett scupped up Huck and started to carry him out of the front door. Chase followed behind. Angela sighed, and looked at Aaren.

"Are you really this petty?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Aaren asked.

"Chase left New York and formed a new life for herself, and left you alone in New York to be the queen. Why do you have to come down to my little corner of the world and make trouble, you're not welcome here."

Aaren nodded, "So are you going to let me go?"

"I'm thinking of walking you out here myself," Angela paused, "Hey Mack!"

Mackenzie Ward, the six foot five inch center of the Girl's Basketball team through the kitchen and looked at Angela. She smiled at the fact that Angela was holding Aaren against the wall.

"Playing my game, Vandoo?" Mackenzie asked, called Angela the nickname that she was only allowed to call her.

"Yeah Mack, could you make sure this trash and her two friends are escorted out of my Aunt's Beach house."

Mackenzie nodded, "Sure," she said and smiled and grabbed Aaren, "Now Miss Blondie what did you do to piss off Vandoo?"

"Why do you call her Vandoo?" Aaren asked.

"Because she is Vandoo."

That doesn't make sense."

"You English don't understand us Fracophones," Mackenzie said and put Aaren on the other side of the door, "I would highly suggest calling you and your friends a cab."

"Why are you so loyal to Angela?" Aaren asked.

Mackenzie smiled, "It is simple Miss Blondie, Angela is loyal to us so we're loyal to her. When you have someone that loyal to you, you will be right there next to them no matter what with a smile on your face. Maybe you'll understand when someone is that loyal to you."

"What does that have to do with loyality?" Aaren asked.

"If you have to ask you don't get it," Mackenzie said, and closed the door.

_  
Come play my game.  
Inhale, inhale, you're the victim.  
Come play my game.  
Exhale, exhale, exhale.__I'll test ya.  
Psychosomatic addict, insane.  
Breathe the pressure,  
Come play my game I'll test ya.  
Psycho,-somatic addict, insane.  
_

_Breathe the pressure,  
Come play my game_

Outside in the parking area James and Rhett were able to load up Huck into the back of the truck. Kelly was standing at the front of the truck looking at Chase, who was nervous. She was actually starting to shake.

"Hey," Kelly said.

Chase looked at her boyfriend's sister, "Yes."

"Huck needs you to be strong, and be there for him. They'll be time to cry later," Kelly said.

"Kell, it's my fault that this happened."

Kelly shook her head, "Let's not assign blame. I'm going to get him to Bobbi's follow me."

"Who's going to watch him?" Chase asked.

Angela came running over, "Rhett, ride with Huck, I'll follow in my car."

"What about me?" James asked.

Angela looked over the crowd, "Get rid of the party, and just do the normal stuff."

James nodded, "Let me know how this lug turns out."

Angela nodded. Chase walked over to her car on her cell phone talking to Izzy. Angela hugged Rhett.

"Take care of him, he's one of my best friends," she said.

Rhett smiled, "Of course, I'll watch over him with my life."

Angela kissed Rhett and raced over to her car. Rhett nodded and climbed into the back of Rhett's truck. Kelly shook her head and climbed into the cab. She started the big diesel engine and caustiously started to move it out on to the street. She looked in the review mirror and watched as Chase and Angela got in behind her. She sighed, she hated driving Huck's F250, but she needed to get him to Bobbi-Lee's. It was going to be a long night.

_  
Come play my game.  
Inhale, inhale, you're the victim.  
Come play my game.  
Exhale, ex__hale, exhale._

_Breathe with me._

Keith was racing through the beach house. He couldn't believe what had happened to one of his best friends. It was time for him to get home and make sure his sisters were home safe. Chase was leaving to watch after Huck, and Angela was going along, so he was now Kay and Ellie's ride home.

Half way through the chaos of the living room he bumped into Izzy. He smiled at the brunette. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Have you seen my sisters?" he asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah I think Ellie is talking to Miranda, and Kay is on the back porch with the basketball team."

Keith nodded, and was about to walk away. Izzy grabbed him.

"Did you see Huck? Chase sounded pretty distraught when she called me to collect Trin."

Keith shrugged, "James told me he was passed out. I guess so bad that James and Rhett threw him into the bed of his pick up and Kelly is driving him over to Bobbi-Lee's."

Izzy nodded, "What about you?"

"It's messed up, what that Aaren girl did, but I have to worry about my sisters before I go and check on Huck."

Izzy nodded, "So you're going to be over at Bobbi-Lee's after you drop your sisters off?"

Keith nodded, "Well I have to go find Kay and Ellie."

"Keith, Trin and Ellie are probably together I'll send Ellie out towards your truck, and don't worry about her stuff, I'll run it over tomorrow."

Keith smiled, "Thanks Izzy."

"No problem, and hopefully I'll see you at Bobbi-Lee's."

Keith smiled and nodded, "Maybe."

_  
Breathe the pressure,  
Come play my game __I'll test ya.  
Psychosomatic addict, insane.  
Breathe the pressure,  
Come play my game I'll test ya.  
Psycho,-somatic addict, insane.  
_

On the side of the road Aaren watched as the convoy of the vehicles leave the beach house. Sighing she leaned on the fence. She looked over and saw Janelle and Ione walk up towards her. Janelle shook her head and looked at the more dominate of the three.

"I guess we're not welcome here. That James Scott kicked us out as well," Janelle said.

Aaren nodded, "I guess we shouldn't offend Chastity and her friends. I wonder what would happen if the truth is leaked out about her."

"Aaren, you won't do that. We said that is crazy and under handed," Ione said.

Aaren sighed, "Extreme times call for extreme measures."

Just then Fallon walked over and looked at the three girls. Aaren looked at Fallon, "There is the little traitor now," Aaren said.

"You are out of line, Aaren," Fallon said.

"Why don't you heel like the lap dog you are," Aaren said.

Fallon shook her head and laughed. "Remember Aaren I made you, and you bullied me. You are not from here, so don't begin to understand these people."

"Oh how can we not understand them? It is all mullets and pick up trucks," Aaren said.

"You just don't understand, Aaren, and you never will. I have to live here," Fallon said and walked away.

"Come play my game," Aaren said, and laughed.

_  
Come play my game.  
Inhale, inhale, you're the victim.  
Come play my game.  
Exhale, exhale, exhale_


	38. For Now We See Through A Glass, Darkly

37 Chapter For Now We See Through A Glass, Darkly

The kitchen of Bobbi-Lee's apartment had a breakfast bar, and that was where Chase sat staring at the bedroom door. Across from her, the renter of the apartment stood staring at her. Bobbi-Lee Burke Huck's older sister was there taking in the young brunette's moods.

Bobbi-Lee was a typical Burke, she was tall, fit, and red haired like her younger brother and sister. She was dressed in pajamas as she was ready for bed. It was a weird quirk but Bobbi-Lee was a workaholic and would often return to the office after hours and worked. Where her younger siblings were fun loving and always out, Bobbi-Lee would work or be home. This was contrary to her wild life in high school and college.

"Kelly has always been good with him, she'll watch over him for a few then you can go in," Bobbi-Lee said.

Chase jumped with a start, and looked at Bobbi-Lee. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About this Aaren girl and her two friends?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe that my past has come back to haunt me here."

"Funny thing about the past, we try to bury it but people keep trying to dig it back up."

Chase shook her head, "How did you know about Aaren?"

"Izzy was telling me about New York, when you were last in the hospital."

"Do all you Burkes keep secrets?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "It is unfortunate that we all do, as you have heard by now about Kayla."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I heard. How are you taking it?"

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Good I guess, what is nice is she's older so have gone bar hopping a few times. I'm her boss so we have to be able to work together. Huck is indifferent, and well Kelly is taking it hard."

"That is why she's living here?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah," she said, and looked over to the sofa in the corner. Rhett and Angela were sitting on it. Angela was resting her body against his. Bobbi-Lee shook her head.

"So Ms. Angela how have you been?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"I've been good," Angela responded.

"I stopped in to see Mags the other day and she mentioned you were still working for your Mom. I would think Peyton would have finally gotten you upstairs full time."

Angela shook her head, "No, you know how my Mom is."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I do, and I'm surprised she still doesn't have that table for you to color on still set up."

Angela laughed, "When I entered high school, I made Lucas put it away when my Mom was out."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "And you Rhett Churchill, I thought I'd never see you darken the Scott's door, never mind date Angela."

Rhett shrugged, "I never gave up hope. It took me awhile to get back here though."

"You could have written, Mister Rhett."

"You could have been less of a bitch back then."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "I guess I deserve that."

Angela shook her head, "So what is this I hear that you have another sister?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, my older half-sister, Kayla. She just showed up," Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "She's from my Dad's first marriage."

"How's are you taking it?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Good I guess; Kayla is cool. I've could have asked for worse older sisters."

"Don't call her that Bobbi," Kelly said coming out of the bedroom, "She's not our sister, she's just an outsider."

"Kell, she has the same Dad as us," Bobbi-Lee said, "So she's our sister."

"Just because I Dad knocked up a woman doesn't make this woman our sister. She knows nothing about us."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "What ever, Kell. How is JL?"

Kelly sighed, "He's awake, somewhat. He'll need rest. He's asking for you Chase."

Chase looked at Kelly scared. She shook her head and looked at Bobbi-Lee.

"Go ahead, Chase. He's asking for you," Bobbi-Lee said.

"I'm just not sure," Chase said.

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Look in on him. But you know you'll have to tell him the truth someday."

"Are you saying today is the day?"

"A good of day as any."

Chase nodded, and stood up. She straightened her shirt and slow swallowed the spit in her mouth. Finally like a prisoner on her walk to the death chamber she walked towards the bedroom door. In her ears everyone was quiet, but Chase could have sworn she heard the cries of Dead Woman Walking.

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over

Chase opened the door to the bedroom and slowly stepped in. She leaned against the dresser and looked at Huck's form lying on the bed. He was lying wrapped up in blankets. He was wet from when they threw him in the shower to shock him awake. She took in the form and noted under the dim lights he was lying on his side and seemed to be breathing normally.

She sighed; he seemed so weak and vulnerable at this very moment. She wondered if she had the strength to tell him the full story. Yet he deserved to know the truth. Even with the emotional roller coaster that he had been riding, with Ashlyn, Brett, and the rest of his family. But you always had to be fair and honest, and they did teach people to make amends for what their addictions had done to them. Yet Huck didn't know about her addictions.

He stirred a bit, and she held her breath. Finally he rolled over and gingerly sat up.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

Looking at her through the dim light he focused on her and smiled slightly. After a moment he fell back onto the pillow.

"Don't ever let me drink like that again," he said.

She laughed, "I won't."

"What was in those drinks? I never get this mess up drinking."

"Maybe because you were slipped something," Chase said.

Huck shook his head and looked shocked at her. "What?"

"It's called be slipped a Mickey, it is a common thing Aaren does, usually to sleep with the boyfriend of a girl she is trying to destroy."

"How did you know her name was Aaren?" Huck said.

Chase shook her head, "I've known Aaren Porter for close to ten years, and we've hated each other from the time we first met."

Huck shook his head, "You know that girl?"

"All too well, we went to school together back in New York. Izzy, myself, Fallon, and Aaren, we were cheerleaders and party girls together. It only intensified when we hit high school, and Izzy and I became the hottest new Page Six Celebrates."

"Page Six?"

"A local New York Gossip Column. Maybe I should tell you the whole thing."

Huck nodded, "Chase, you don't have to explain your past."

"Actually this time Huck I believe I do."

Huck nodded, and looked at her scared. She swallowed hard and let out a sigh. There was a large lump forming in her throat. She knew she had to get this out.

_And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time_

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no_

_Wake up_

Finally Chase built up the courage and spoke.

"Hello my name is Chastity and I'm an alcoholic. I've been sober for six months now. Back over Fourth of July weekend I had my third overdose on drugs and alcohol, and was rushed to the hospital. This was the third time in the same number of years that I was on death's door. I started Partying when I was ten, over friend's houses when their parents like most of our parents weren't around. You could say that I was be disposed to it because ever since my Dad left when I was five my Mom spent most of the day drunk. She had started drinking before that, but it got worse after he left.

"Not that my Dad was much of anything. He was gone most of my life and we only had skateboarding in common.

"When I started high school, I already had my sister partying with me, but I had a fifth of vodka a day habit. I had also started smoking pot, and taking party drugs. It was also when I got my first fake ID. Soon I was sneaking into clubs with a group of my friends. I had access to money, because my Mom was rich, so I had the best drugs and drinks.

"I never got into the hard stuff, heroin, and coke; I was an ecstasy and pot user. My drink was vodka. I was fourteen when I had my first overdose. It was also my worse. I was in a coma for three days. When I came out my Mom was devastated, and once I was home she called my Aunt Rachel to watch us, and checked herself into rehab.

"Well Aunt Rachel wasn't much help, she was a partier, and one of us was always watching her daughter while she was out with random guys. I stayed out of the line of sight, but I was still drinking and getting high. It wasn't uncommon for the cheerleaders to get together and party, so I had plenty of access.

"It was a challenge when my Mom returned committed to her sobriety and she cleaned the house out of all our stashes. But I managed, and with the drinking, drugging and partying eventually, came the promiscuous sex.

"I was fourteen when I lost my virginity to a seventeen year old senior. I believe he was a lacrosse player. Soon I was seeing different guys every month, and slept with every one of them, multiple times. I've lost count of how many people I've slept with, famous, and unfamous.

"That summer I spent a lot of time out in the Hampton's with my friend Fallon. She was in many ways like me, but an only child and she only had her dad. Well she was the one that led me into the party life and the summer between my freshman and sophomore year all I did was party and stay out late.

"That summer, August I believe, then again I was out of it most of the time, My Mom took me and my sisters to Europe. Now that was a whole new scene and a whole new world of sex, drugs, and alcohol. I vaguely remember being in Europe.

"Well my Mom thought I was clean most of my Sophomore Year. She was busy with work, and I was busy with school. My grades were good, and I was popular. Izzy had joined me in high school, so I had someone I trusted to join me in the parties.

"She wasn't complaining because she was becoming popular because of me. She enjoyed herself but was never the partier I was. Well I thought I was scott free, then I suffered from alcohol poisoning. Again I was in the hospital and having my stomach pumped and being treated.

"That was when I promised my Mom that I would try and stay clean. Something she didn't release was a junkie makes promises. I did tone it down, and most of my junior year I was straight. I would indulge but never to the excess. Well I guess most of it was because I was dating this guy name Douglas Wainwright.

"Well this is where Aaren comes in. We had always been rivals. It had always been Fallon, Izzy, and I against her, Janelle and Ione. Which was funny my Grandma always tried to get me and Janelle to be friends because Janelle's mom works for my Grandma.

"Anyways, she was at one party and she locked her sights on Douglas. The only reason she went after him was spite, but she got him, like she tried getting you, Huck. She spiked his drink, and he was pliable, which was always true.

"I caught them having sex together. From there it was just a blur. I started to drink and do party drugs heavily. I barely remember most of that time. It was Fourth of July Weekend, we were suppose to go out to the Hampton's with Fallon on the Fourth, but we decided to stay in the city and go club hopping.

"My Mom was working late. Something she came into the habit of doing since the divorce. So Izzy and I snuck out and met Fallon at the club. I just was stupid and partied way too hard, and you guessed it I had my third overdose.

"I was rushed to the hospital again. Izzy came with me in the ambulance. Bobbi-Lee was working late and she brought my Mom, and Trin came in a Taxi. After spending the whole weekend in the hospital, I talked with my Mom and went to rehab.

"I admitted I had a problem, and I went for help. After being release we moved here, my Mom's hometown and that was when I met you.

"I've been clean and sober since I left rehab. The one time on the Red Carpet New Years Eve was my only dabble back into my old life. A life I don't want anymore.

"My Grandmother, as you know, wants me to attend college at NYU and start working for her on her staff. She wants to drag me back into that life, and I have no doubt that she is behind Aaren being here."

She sighed, "Now you know my past, I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

_Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am_

_Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months_

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up_

Huck sat there and watched as Chase left the room. He tried to stand up but the pain in his head forced him back down onto the bed. All he knew was now that her past was out in the open, his opinion of her went up. Trying one more time to sit up right he grunted in frustration and fell down out of the bed.

Bobbi-Lee and Kelly came running into the room, quickly followed by Angela and Rhett. He looked up at them.

"Where's Chase?" Huck asked, as Angela and Rhett helped him up.

"She left," Kelly said.

"I have to go get her," he said and tried moving towards the door.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "No, you need to rest," she looked to the front door and then back at Huck.

He nodded and let his friends put him back in bed. As they left the room he swore to himself he would fight to get Chase back, and back to the person he knew she wanted to be.

_  
Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_


	39. Fathers, Sons, Grandfathers

Chapter 38 Fathers, Sons, and Grandfathers

It was a little after midnight when Lucas snuck out of the bed he shared with his wife and wandered to his office. The week of bed rest had been driving him nuts and he just wanted to sit in his office and maybe even to just play cards on his lap top. Sliding into his desk chair he sighed as it felt good. He knew that he would be back to work after the weekend, and it was just a precaution but he really did miss the grind.

Looking over the various pictures on the wall he smiled. He focused on his one from college when he coached Nathan to an NCAA Division 2 title in their freshman year. This lead to a series of victories that would ultimately land him back in Tree Hill, and coaching girl's basketball. His dream had always been to return and coach the boy's team but Brendan Roth, a former teammate from high school, was able to be successful and they kept the team rolling.

He actually enjoyed starting the girl's program, because it was something he built. Their successes and failures were his and not something he had to patch together or correct. Now he had a good program and he was finding good players. Something every program needed.

Turning he looked at the picture on the wall of Coach Brian "Whitey" Durham, his mentor. He took a chance on him and he repaid the faith one hundred fold. Now staring at the picture he wondered if he could ever lay down a legacy like Whitey had done. He knew he could never replace Whitey but he wondered if he could have such a legacy.

Leaning back he just took in the vibe of his office. It was always a good feeling, and it would give him charge to move forward with what ever he was doing. The walls spoke of many things he had done, and places he had visited and seen with his family.

This was a good place.

The sounds of someone at his office door took him out of his moment and he turned to look at the door. He expected to see his wife standing there ready to scold him for being out of bed. Instead he saw his son standing there looking at him. Lucas smiled faintly at Keith and nodded.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Keith asked.

"Well I also thought you were staying at the beach house."

Keith came in and sat down on one of the sofas. "I just didn't feel it tonight."

Lucas nodded; he remembered being out of place at quiet a few parties. Finally looking at his son he started to read Keith's body language something wasn't right with him. There was something on his mind and it wasn't the normal stuff.

"I understand, so what is on your mind?"

Keith shrugged, "A lot of stuff I guess."

"Well I have time, so let's talk."

"Well there is always the basketball pressure."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, but remember you chose that path, but if you want to quiet or need help I'll be here for you."

"Well how about getting my head straight with women?"

"Keith, if I understood women do you think, I'd get in as much trouble as I do with your Mom?"

Keith laughed. "I see what you mean."

"But if it is about a certain Isabella Adams, I would say she is a good girl with a sound head on her shoulders and I think she could be good for you."

Keith nodded, "I know that Dad, but I want to know if I'm good for her."

Lucas nodded, "Is this because of things with Jessalyn?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I just felt like I was going down the wrong path."

Lucas sighed, "I know, I saw it. It happened to me too."

Keith nodded, "How did you get yourself back?"

"I had to understand what I did wrong, understand how to write what was wrong, and understand what the right way was."

"That is weird."

Lucas sighed, and reached over to his book shelf and grabbed a thick book. He dusted it off and handed it to Keith. Keith took the book and looked at the spine.

"La Divina Commmedia?" Keith read questioning.

"The Divine Comedy, I think you will find answers there."

"Dante? Dad this is a lot to read."

"I know, but it helps me. Just take your time with it."

Keith nodded, and leaned back on the sofa.

"There's more isn't there?" Lucas asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah."

"Go ahead."

"Remember I asked about Grandpa Dan this summer?"

Lucas nodded, feeling the anger build up inside of him. He had very few feelings about his Dad and all of them were negative. When he visited him for the first time over the summer with Angela and he told him to burn in hell he meant it.

"Yes I do."

Keith nodded, "I'm confused on the person, and I think I'm old enough."

"What are you asking me?"

"I would really like to go and meet him," Keith said.

Lucas reached over to his desk and grabbed a stress ball that he found there. After a few minutes he claimed down, mainly from mauling the stress ball. He looked his sun in his eyes and sighed.

"Why would you like to meet him?"

Keith swallowed hard, "People have been saying I'm like him. From the one of the way they say it doesn't seem like a good thing."

Lucas nodded, "It's not; your Grandpa Dan was a very evil man. You're Uncle and I have spent very little if anytime talking about, visiting, or evening wanting to deal with him. You're Mom and I decided to try and keep him out of your life as much as possible.

"On the other hand we knew the day would come that we would have to speak about him, or take you to meet him. I guess that day is today."

Keith nodded, "Well I guess so."

Lucas nodded, "There are a few things you should know about him."

"Okay like what?" Keith asked.

"Well he never claimed me as his son. For most of my life before high school he ignored me and you're Grandma Karen. He bullied you're Uncle Nathan, and treated harshly Deb.

"When his dealership caught fire he thought I did it and he tried to kill me. He also killed his brother, my Uncle Keith in cold blood.

"He's a sociopath, and very manipulative. You're Mom and I believe he isn't a healthy person to have in your or your sister's lives."

Keith nodded, "But Dad I need to know."

Lucas nodded, "I know I just want you to be for warned and for armed before I take you."

Keith nodded.

Lucas sighed, "Now go to bed, I'll make the arrangements so you can visit your Grandfather."

Keith nodded and left the room. Lucas watched him leave then turned around to face his desk. He placed his elbows on the desk top and cradled his head in his arms. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that this just happened, but he knew he couldn't keep avoiding it.

After a minute he reached into a desk draw and pulled out a file. In it contained all the information he was going to need. He had only used it once and that was when he brought his sister up there to meet her Uncle. Now he knew which back then he hoped against it, that he would never have to use that information again.


	40. A Quantum of Solace

Chapter 39 A Quantum of Solace

Lucas slipped back into his bed and let his head crash down on his pillow. Starting to shift around he wanted to get comfortable and get back to sleep. Part of the plan was not to wake up his wife. She would probably kill him if she caught him wandering around the house in the middle of the night especially when he was suppose to take it easy.

"So how was tonight's walk?" Peyton asked without even moving.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

She laughed a little, "For the past three nights you've been getting up around three o'clock in the morning and walking over to your office. I've just pretended to be asleep. You know you were never one for bed rest."

Lucas sighed, "Yeah, I hate standing still."

"Soon you'll be back."

"Not soon enough."

Peyton huffed, "Lucas, you just had a heart attack."

"I know, and I'll never leave you. I just can't stay cooped up anymore."

Peyton nodded, "Just take care of yourself."

"I will, right after I make sure you, the baby and the kids are safe."

Peyton nodded and gave up knowing she wasn't going to fight his logic. She finally rolled to face him. "So what did Keith want?"

Lucas sighed, "He wants to see Dan."

Peyton was speechless for a minute. It took her several moments before she could say anything and then finally she spoke, "He wants to do what? I thought we put the end to that this summer."

"I guess the break up with Jessalyn has really gotten him screwed up in the head."

Peyton nodded, "But he's also softening his attitude."

"I guess he's heard people compare him to Dan, and he wants to see if it is true."

Peyton nodded, "So what did you tell him?"

"That I'll make all the arrangements."

She nodded, "We knew this was coming."

"Yeah, but no matter what, I'll never be prepared for it."

Peyton nodded and kissed her husband on the forehead. It was true Dan Scott's oldest would never forgive, nor forget what he had done.

* * *

Brooke was burning the early morning oil. She had started to do this after she quiet drinking back in New York. Over the years she started to learn the ins and outs of the business and felt that she could run the business effectively. This was a view that Victoria didn't share, but Brooke kept at it. It was common water cooler gossip that there was a looming civil war coming to the House of Davis and that a House Divided against itself could not stand.

A lot of what Brooke did was just reviewing the books and learned the art of the deal. She would also take business courses at night. Victoria thought she was just taking fluff classes, but Brooke had slowly been working towards her second Bachelors Degree, this time in business administration. Her plan was to have Davis Enterprises under her management by the time Trin was in college.

She closed the books, and looked up at the door. Her oldest, Chase, was standing there and looked awful.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Brooke said.

Chase stumbled into the room and crashed down in front of her mom. Brooke stood up and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. What's wrong?"

"Huck got messed up tonight on alcohol and had his drink drugged, and it's my fault."

"How is that your fault unless you gave him the drugs?" Brooke asked.

Chase shook her head, "No but my past bit him."

"How can your past bit him?"

Chase sighed, "Her name is Aaren Porter, and she was my rival in New York."

Brooke nodded, "Okay how could she affect Huck from New York."

"She's in Tree Hill."

Brooke looked at Chase puzzled, "Okay, what is this girl doing in Tree Hill?"

"One of her best friends is on Grandma's Staff and they are just here."

Brooke nodded, "Really," Brooke made a face, and sighed, "Chase, its late now go to bed. I know you had other plans but sleep is the best one right now. If you still feel bad about it in the morning, Izzy, Sylvia, or I will be here for you."

Chase broke their embrace, "Mom, why are you pushing me away?"

Brooke sighed, "Because I think I have to deal with your Grandmother, myself."

Chase nodded, "Mom, don't do it."

Brooke shook her head, "Chase, it's been a long time coming."

* * *

In the best hotel in Tree Hill Victoria sat at her room's desk and looked across at the young seventeen year old girl that sat there. Victoria smiled, this girl was cut throat and it was exactly what she needed to get her granddaughter back to New York.

"So Aaren, how did it go with the boy?" Victoria asked.

Aaren shook her head, "Well what can I say, it would have worked. He was half drunk when I got there, but someone interrupted me before I could finish the seduction."

Victoria nodded, "Good, well there is always next time."

Aaren nodded, "I can't wait."

Victoria nodded, "Just watch yourself, some of the young ladies, and I use that term loosely here, can be rather brutal."

"I know; I've experienced the threats."

Victoria nodded, "Well I'll see what I can do about that. Now get some sleep, it will be a busy day coming up tomorrow."

Aaren nodded, "No problem Victoria."

The girl got up and headed towards the door.

"One more thing Aaren," Victoria said.

"Yes?"

"When you call your Grandmother, tell her I said hi and I still on planning to meet her at the theater next week."

"I'll do that," Aaren said and left.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Davis-Adams Mansion Baldwin looked out across the grounds and enjoyed the view. He really admired Brooke's taste and this view was just part of what he liked about her. She also for what ever reason was having a good effect on Fallon. She was starting to toe the line more at home. Professionally Fallon was also doing well, and Peyton Scott was keeping her in line there.

"Dad," Fallon said as she came onto the porch.

He turned to face his sixteen year old daughter. He smirked at first then took a more severe look when he saw how she looked. Nodding, he finally spoke, "What is wrong Fallon?"

"I think I did a very bad thing tonight," she said and started to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Don't worry Fallon. I'll be here to support you."

"Can't you fix it?"

He shook his head, "No, it is your time to learn how to fix it. But I will be here for you."

Fallon, though hurt by her Dad's revelation, but she was also a smart girl and knew he was doing it for a reason. Sighing she leaned back and looked in the eyes.

"Can I get some advice?" she asked.

"Always."

"Who should I side with, people I'm starting to see as true friends, or people who bully me around?"

Baldwin laughed. "It's simple, family ties that bind," he said, "Now off to bed it is late."

Fallon nodded and headed up to her room. Baldwin sighed and looked at his daughter leaving. He wondered if she understood his advice.

* * *

The noise of a door opening woke Karen up and she quietly woke up and moved towards the sounds. She carried her baseball bat just incase. Finally she isolated the sound and it was coming from her daughter's room. When she burst through the door, turning the light on, into the room she saw her daughter standing there.

"Whoa Mom, it's just me," Angela said.

Karen nodded, "Sorry," she said, "I thought you were staying at the beach house tonight?"

Angela shook her head, "Plans changed, Huck got sick and I had to help get him home. After that James pretty much ended it and sent everyone home."

Karen nodded, "Okay, you could have called first."

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want to wake you up."

Karen nodded, "Yeah well. Now it's real late, let's get some sleep."

Angela nodded. She watched her Mom leave the room. She quickly changed into her sweat pants and sweat shirt and climbed into bed. She tried getting comfortable but everything that happened tonight just drove her crazy. That Aaren girl arriving in Tree Hill wasn't good. Huck getting messed up wasn't good. Also the fact that she was frustrated again wasn't good, and would probably rob her of sleep tonight.

She sighed as she turned off the light and just tried to sleep.

* * *

It was a weird night, she couldn't sleep so she got into her car and drove over to the beach house. She was surprised to only see James' truck there considering that she expected all of the Scott kids to be crashing there. Maybe even the Adams Girls. Not that Haley approved of any of it, but then again who was she to say.

Curious of what happened and being the noise super mom that she was, she parked and headed inside the beach house. It was a mess typical of after High School parties and smelled of beer, cheap perfume, and latex rubber. It brought Haley's mind back to when she was first married to Nathan and the wild parties.

She sighed as she came into the living room and found James sitting there. He had a weird look on his face.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Haley asked.

For the first time in years he responded to his childhood nickname. He looked up at his Mom. "Why do people have to be so petty?"

Haley looked at him weird, "I don't know why?"

"It seems that someone that has a beef with Chase from New York is her and trying to cause problems with everyone, and she drugged Huck."

Haley looked at James, "Are you sure that it's not someone related to Rachel?"

James shook his head, "No."

"Remember Ciera was like that."

James nodded, "Yeah, and I still don't remember why I was with her."

Haley nodded, "Well don't worry about the boy you were, and be proud of the man you have become."

James nodded. "I just feel that there is something out there looking to pull me back into that world. I like being here, and I hate to say it I like being second fiddle to Keith."

"Jamie, don't worry about everything is going great."

James nodded, "I hope so."

Haley smiled, "So do I."

* * *

It was dark and breeze when the boat reached the mouth of the Cape Fear River. It slipped through Old Inlet and headed north. It would pass by the City of Wilmington and the port. The man at the wheel watched the lights of the Museum Ship just past Wilmington, the Battleship North Carolina pass by.

He smiled as he saw the channel buoys for the small port of Tree Hill. He steered a course for the channel. He streaked out his short frame and smiled, it was nice to be back home.


	41. Author's Notes for Finding Myself

Chapter 40 Author's Notes For Finding Myself

Well this ends Part 2 (Finding Myself) of May The Road Rise To Meet You. I chose the name Finding Myself because this is the time of year in the story that the Seniors start to really think about their future. Also Keith starts the journey to find who he is, other then what Jessalyn and popularity made him. Keith's journey mirrors a lot of Lucas' from Season 2, he is truly finding himself, a better self, which in S5 Lucas needs to do, just my opinion. _Finding Myself_ is a _Smile Empty Soul_ Song off _The Punisher Song Track_.

In Chapter 33 (Diesel Power) the song you hear Huck listening to as he leaves the school and heads to the beach house is _Diesel Power_, by _Prodigy_ off the _Fat of The Land_ Album. I've always wanted Huck to have unique tastes and say odd things, so having him listen to electronica wasn't that far off.

In Chapter 34 (Turn Here For Trouble) the song Aaren puts on is _Firestarter_ by _Prodigy_ off the _Fat of The Land_ Album. I chose that as the song, because the lyrical content is exactly how I see Aaren and her two friends.

In Chapter 35 (Smack My Bitch Up) the song played in the back ground is _Smack My Bitch Up_, by _Prodigy_ off the _Fat of the Land_ Album. This song is a controversial choice because of the implied message by sources outside the band that it is about violence about women. It is actually old English Club Slang for going to the extreme. I chose it because I like the back beat. Also I just felt the them taking the shooters it worked.

In Chapter 36 (Breathe) the song is _Breathe_ by _Prodigy_, off the _Fat of the Land_ Album. When I thought of these events back when I was writing "All Roads Lead Back Home" I always saw _Prodigy_ doing the music. _Breathe_ reflects the friends and family under pressure to save Huck. It also fitted well with the stress that Chase would be going through.

In Chapter 37 (For Now We See Through a Mirror Darkly) the song in the back ground is _Sober_, by _Kelly Clarkson_ off of her _My December_ Album. It was suggested to me and after listening to it, it works great for Chase and her storyline.

Thank You to all my readers and reviewers.

ThumperE23


	42. Any Port in the Storm

Part 3 Misery Business

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_John Locke wrote in A Letter Concerning Toleration, "If any man err from the right way, it is his own misfortune, no injury to thee; nor therefore art thou to punish him in the things of this life because thou supposest he will be miserable in that which is to come." No I face again a man I've never truly known nor liked, and I take my son, who's the namesake of the person who this man murdered. I know John Locke was right, but did he for get about the victims of this err from the right way?_

* * *

41 Chapter Any Port In The Storm

It was dark and breezy when the boat reached the mouth of the Cape Fear River. It slipped through Old Inlet, over the bar and headed north. It would pass by the City of Wilmington and the port. The man at the wheel watched the lights of the Museum Ship just past Wilmington, it was the Battleship North Carolina that just passed by.

He smiled as he saw the channel buoys for the small port of Tree Hill. He steered a course for the channel. He stretched out his short frame and smiled, it was nice to be back home.

Slowly, he piloted the yacht into the port of Tree Hill. The slip that he had reserved for him was open as he gently guided his boat into it. Shutting down, he climbed down and started throwing the tie down ropes to the man waiting for him on the docks. Once the boat was secure, the short man slipped off the boat carrying his Northface wind breaker in his hands and a small gym bag.

"Welcome home, Sir," the blonde stocky man on the dock said.

"Atwood right?" the short man asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, Ryan Atwood."

The short man smiled, "Do we have a car waiting for us?"

Atwood nodded, "Yes, the Land Rover is just off the docks."

The short man nodded, "Walk with me."

The two walked as they headed towards the parking lot. "So how is everything going?" the short man asked Atwood.

"Well project wise we have the area picked out. Most of the purchasing for the land is being negotiated, and well let's face it, the deal will be done and you'll have the new resort."

"That is good to hear, it is always good when a deal goes down. But why worry about making more money; I have enough as it is. How are the women in my life?"

"She is still running the café. The usual stuff; she attends basketball games when she can, which is often, and is a grandmother to her grandkids, and a mother to her kids.

"Her son just had a heart attack, but he is out of the hospital and is doing well. Her daughter is distraught, since her daughter-in-law also went to the hospital that night. She also has a boyfriend now."

"Is it that guy from two years ago?"

Atwood nodded, "Yes, he came back about a month into the school year."

"Now, how is the basketball team doing so I can be prepared for the attitude?"

"The girl's team is undefeated and on the verge of a strong national ranking. The boy's team is doing okay, but they have lost a game."

The short man nodded and looked over the River Front of Tree Hill. "Hard to believe so much has changed and yet little has changed since I left."

"Yes Sir. So how were the business trips in the Caribbean?"

The short man nodded, "It was a long seven months away, but I got done what I needed to get done. I really missed everyone though."

Atwood nodded, "Shall I see you tomorrow?"

The short man shook his head, "No, you're the project manager, are there any problems I need to know about?"

Atwood shook his head, "No, and your manor house is open and all set for you."

The short man nodded, "Good. I'll be sleeping in tomorrow, so please don't contact me unless it is totally necessary."

"Yes Sir," Atwood said.

The short man started his Land Rover and drove off into the streets of Tree Hill. It was late so except for a few police cars and the sirens of an ambulance, the streets were empty. He drove north, the opposite direction from where his manor house was located. Finally when he got out on a rural road near the extreme northern border of Tree Hill, he turned into a driveway.

The gravel driveway creaked and popped from the weight of the Land Rover on it. The short man smiled as he saw the red Explorer sitting in the driveway. Parking the Land Rover, he climbed out and walked to the back of the house. He found the man he was looking for on the back porch sitting there drinking a beer and looking out towards the river.

"I expected to find you here," the short man said.

"Welcome home, traveler," Cade said, without looking up from the river.

"Can I have a seat?"

"Sure, cop a squat and have a beer if you'd like."

The short man sat down and looked out on the river. "Don't you ever get tired of looking at the river?"

"Not really, it calms me."

"From what I hear, you've had a lot of turmoil in your life recently."

"You can say that."

"Well I've been getting emails and they all speak of you in glowing terms. I would like to thank you for keeping an eye out for them."

Cade nodded, "They are my friends and my kid's friends, so why wouldn't I be keeping an eye out on them."

The short man nodded, "Well if there is anything I could do to pay you back, just let me know."

"Nothing right now."

The short man nodded and stood up. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home for some sleep, it is late."

Cade nodded, "No problem, just be careful driving home."

The short man nodded and started to walk off the porch. That was when Cade pushed his hat back off of his eyes.

"Andy!" he called.

The short man stopped and turned to face him, "Yes?"

"They did miss you. I'm sure that they'll be really glad you're home."

Andy nodded, "I'm glad I'm home and I missed them too."

Cade smiled. "Yeah, it is good to see you back in Tree Hill."

Andy smiled, "It is good to be back." He nodded and left the porch for his Land Rover and the drive home. This would ultimately lead to sleeping in a nice comfortable bed.


	43. Shadows of The Past Left To Die

42 Chapter Shadows of a Past Left to Die

It was Monday morning, he was back to work, and yet he just stared at the walls. The various pictures hung on the walls, from his high school days to the college teams he coached, and the newest ones are the high school teams he coached. His eyes were unfocused, his heart beat slowly, and he was at rest, but his mind was a hundred miles elsewhere.

He was broken from this other world when Haley bounded into his office. He laughed as she walked right over to his coffee maker and poured herself a travel mug of his Costa Rican coffee. Laughing, he watched as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"Morning sunshine" he said, "Come to see how your best friend was doing?" Lucas asked.

Haley took a big sip of the coffee and nodded. She smiled, and was feeling the effects of the good coffee, "Yeah, and that too. I missed this coffee last week."

Lucas laughed, "Is that all I'm good for, my coffee?"

"That and you make a good baby sitter."

Lucas smiled, "Yes, Peyton told me, sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, she had me chained to the bed. Congratulations."

Haley smiled, "Yes, I can't believe it, number three. We've talked about it for so long."

Lucas nodded, "So the cousins will be raised together too, for a change. So what are you hoping for?"

Haley nodded, "I know you and Peyton don't care, but Nathan and I are hoping for a girl."

"That reminds me, I have to call my brother and congratulate him too."

"Hey why do you have to congratulate him, I'm the one carrying it?"

Lucas laughed, "Yes, but he was the one who laid the foundation."

Haley shot him a playful dirty look. "Yeah well, whatever, now onto you."

"What about me?"

"When I walked in the door you were distracted. What is wrong Luke?"

Lucas shrugged, "Just something Keith asked me about on Saturday."

"What in the world could that boy ask you to get you all knotted up. I love the kid but he's not the brightest bulb in the chandelier. Unless, did he get Izzy Adams pregnant, it's not a pregnancy scare like you had with Brooke your junior year, is it? That would be like totally freaky, you know history repeating itself and all. If she really was pregnant would you and Brooke have them get married? Wow Brucas as in-laws, as Brooke would put it. No, that is something I wouldn't have seen coming."

Lucas laughed, "Slow down. Maybe I should switch to decaf. It has nothing to do with Izzy Adams."

"Whoa! That's good,. It's bad enough if James gets married I'll be a step-grandmother, but you being a grandfather…wow! I wonder what Deb felt like."

Lucas nodded, "I wouldn't know. But Ashlyn is a good girl and I think that she'll have raised a good daughter."

"Just that she got pregnant very young."

"Pot/kettle Hales."

"I was married."

"Yeah, but we all make mistakes."

Haley nodded, "So Keith is not going to be a dad. So what were you brooding about this time? Don't lie because I know your brooding moods and this was a serious brood."

"I have a serious brood?"

"Yes, and you have a writing brood, and you even have a Peyton brood."

"A Peyton brood?"

"Yes, enough with that, now what is on your mind, Brother-in-Law slash best friend?"

Lucas shook his head, "Dan."

Haley nearly dropped her coffee mug, "Excuse me? Did you just say Dan? As in Dan Scott? As in the father of you and Nathan, and the murderer of Keith Scott?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"That was what Keith wanted to talk to me about. He wants to meet Dan."

"Luke, none of the kids have met Dan."

"Except for Angela, she did it to exercise some personal demons. I wonder if Keith wants to do the same."

Haley nodded, "So I guess you'll be making another trip to see Dan."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, two more then I ever wanted to do."

"You know, Nathan made a trip there once."

"Really?"

"Yes, when he was recovering from his first knee surgery. He did it, just to say that he was done with him."

Lucas nodded, "Well I don't know, Hales; my son, who is named after the person that he murdered, I just can't understand it."

"Yes, but Keith is also Dan's blood, and let's be honest he's been acting a lot like Dan. Maybe he needs to see that path he is walking and where it ends up."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I just always hoped that the day would never come when my son asked to meet his real grandfather."

Haley nodded, "I can only imagine; I'm the same way with James and Brian."

Lucas nodded, "Well, I don't know Hales; I still have to make the call."

Haley nodded, "Keith may not be book smart, but he's always been a good judge of character."

"Are you forgetting Jessalyn?"

"Are you forgetting bar skank Nikki?"

"Touché."

"I know I'm right, and you love me for it."

Lucas laughed, and then looked at the clock. "You have to head to homeroom before your department head gets wind of you hanging out in the coach's office."

Haley stood up and laughed, "Okay, as long as the coach doesn't rat me out."

Lucas shook his head, "I won't do that. See you after school, before practice?"

"Sure."

"Good, I miss having you watch me run practice."

Haley laughed, "I haven't done that since college."

"It was still fun."

"Yeah, and having James be your mini-assistant was cool too," she said, and left leaving Lucas to think a little while longer about what he has to do for Keith.


	44. The World Spinning on End

43 Chapter The World is Spinning on End

The school day ended and there was a half-hour before they had to report to practice, so Chase and Huck were using the time to be together. They laid down in the quad on one of the picnic tables and looked at the sky. It was one of Huck's favorite past times and he just accepted the world around him passing by.

Chase lay with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. The steady rhythm calmed her and made her ready to see the girls and practice their routines. She liked having Huck around; he was like a pillar of strength in her otherwise chaotic world. She was that one anchor that she could latch upon. He was good for her, and his strength showed her how to strengthen herself.

"So this is what your mother let's you do, lay idle about the school?" Victoria asked standing over her.

Chase sat up and looked at her grandmother. "You know, you're really creepy when you do that, Grandmother."

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

"Chastity, how many times have I told you to call me Victoria?"

"Because Grandmother makes you sound old, but let's face it, you are my grandmother and you are old."

Victoria shook her head, "I'm only your grandmother because the condom broke."

"Well, at least I had a mother growing up. She might have been drunk half the time, but she was there, unlike someone else I know."

"Does your precious JL know about why you were in rehab?"

"Hey, I'm right here," Huck said.

"Stay out of this Hillbilly," Victoria shot back, "Well does he?"

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Chase looked to Huck and then returned. She smiled devilishly. "Yes, Huck does know that I'm a recovering addict. You see him here, and he's not running away so what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that he is as stupid as he looks. Chastity, you should be working on preparing for the future, not cheerleading or boys, the future is now."

"What future? The future you planned out for me when you first saw me in the crib or when you and my mom made her company a multi-million dollar industry and brand name. Grandmother, I'm looking for my own path and my own way."

_  
I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

"What way is that, Chastity? Pro-skating like that dead beat dad of yours? A housewife to some firefighter? Oh, or even better, face down in a gutter from overdosing on sex, alcohol, or drugs? You've had enough time to play; now it is time to get serious and start getting ready for the future. I looked into it and going to William and Mary is a smart move on your part, because the George Mason School of Business is very good."

"So you're only behind me going to William and Mary because of the good business school? Seriously, you don't understand me at all."

"What is there to understand, you have some misplaced nobility about staying close to your mother and your sisters."

"What would you say if I told you they had nothing to do with my choice?"

"Then I would say that it would have everything to do with this hillbilly."

_  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Huck now sat up and swung his feet so they were resting on the bench. Looking over at Victoria, he smiled slightly.

"You know, I've damn well near had enough of you," he said.

"What are you going to do, get your cousins and lynch me?" Victoria shot back.

"Hmmm, that is an idea, but I won't sink to your level. You're a god damn emotional terrorist. Chase doesn't want to replace you, and she wants to go to William and Mary for her own reasons."

Victoria looked at Chase. "You haven't house broken him yet."

"Grandmother, I don't need to house break him. Huck is probably the most well read, intelligent, gentlemanly, and well behaved man I know. If you can't see that in him, then it is not worth my time telling you," Chase said, stood up and walked away.

Huck looked at Victoria and shook his head.

"I bet you have something to say about that?" Victoria asked.

"I might," he said.

_  
On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to_

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

"Really, I would like to hear some of this redneck wisdom that would come out of this town," Victoria said.

Huck smiled, "It is simple Ms. Davis, who will be there when they bury you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is a mark of how well you were liked by how many people attend your funeral."

"So what, I'm dead I don't care."

"Yeah, but think about it this way, how would you feel if no one shows up to bury you? Not Brooke, not Chase, not Izzy, nor even Trin. Just remember, friends are fickle, but family is blood," Huck said and stood up, "Anyways, I have practice to go to and for your information, I've been recruited by Georgetown."

Victoria looked at the redhead and watched him walk towards the gym. She shook her head and wondered what the hell he was saying. She shrugged and walked back towards her car and flashes of a funeral kept filling her head.

_  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_


	45. Coach Is Back

Chapter 44 Coach Is Back

On the hardwood, the girl's basketball team was stretching out and loosening up their muscles and getting ready for practice. At the end of the week was the first of their final three games, and then they had a weekend tournament, and then the playoffs. They were guaranteed a seeding in the playoffs, but now they were playing for where they would play in the bracket. The girls all felt that they could go all the way to states and win. As they finished their stretches, they heard the before practice whistle.

They all toed the baseline and waited. Last week they knew practice started when Coach Sinclair came out, which she did right at this moment. Yet she remained silent, as they watched Coach Scott come out wearing his Raven's blue polo and blue ball cap. The team all smiled.

"Look who decided to come back from vacation," Devyn said.

Coach Scott laughed and looked them over.

"So Coach, can we take this week easy because you took last week easy?" Ashton asked.

Coach Scott shook his head.

"Coach, is it true we don't have to run anymore?" Mackenzie asked.

"Good question, Mack," Coach Scott said, "Yes, I did have an unplanned vacation from y'all. That doesn't mean I didn't think of y'all."

"Thanks Coach," the whole team yelled.

"Not in a good way either, I thought of ways to torture you since, Coach Sinclair probably went light on y'all."

"No Coach, she was tough on us," Devyn said.

"Yeah Coach, she was tougher on us then you are," Jaslyn spoke up.

"So Jaslyn, you're saying I go easy on y'all?"

"No Coach, not at all."

"So at first you say I go light on y'all and now y'all call me a liar?" Coach Scott asked.

Mackenzie smacked Jaslyn upside the head. The signal was you opened the door. He was playing with them, baiting them. She took the bait.

"Well since y'all think I'm soft and a liar, I'll have to prove you all wrong. What do you think Coach Sinclair?"

"Well Coach Scott, they seem a bit out of shape," Coach Sinclair said.

"Yeah, and starting to get thick around the middle," Coach Scott said, he held his whistle in his hand, "It is time to fix that now. Suicides now!" he replied, and blew his whistle.

He watched the girls get into position and waited as Coach Sinclair walked over to where he stood. He blew the whistle and watched as they started to perform the task. He checked his watch and was pleased that they were in good condition.

"You know I worked them hard last week," she said.

Coach Scott nodded, "I know, but it is fun just to have banter with them."

"Yeah, they are a good group of girls."

"I checked the state line and you got the deep bench in early."

"Yes, I figured we were doing well and we are already in the playoffs, so I should rest the starters and the front line bench players."

Coach Scott nodded, "That was a good idea and I watched the tapes and it seems our bench has developed well."

"They have. Monica will make a good forward in a year or two, and Anna will be able to replace Faith when the time is right."

Coach Scott nodded and watched as the girls finished there drill. "On the side lines!" he yelled.

Coach Scott stood center court while Coach Sinclair set the clock. He nodded and she nodded back, "Sixteen Sixties," he yelled and blew the whistle.

The girls started running while Coach Sinclair walked over toward Coach Scott. They watched and were glad that the girls kept working out hard.

"What do you think about having Kay learn point guard?" Coach Scott asked.

"She's a natural shooting guard. I'm not sure she can make the conversion."

"Well, it would be nice to have a second back up for Faith, and you know it could be interesting having both Kay and Angela in the back court."

"We've had Kay and Angela on the court at the same time."

"Yes, but we haven't had Angela, Kay, and Ashlyn on the court at the same time. It would put three of our most dangerous scorers on the court at the same time."

Coach Sinclair nodded, "That is a possibility, but how do you think we could work that out."

"We'll work her out this week as point guard and if she is ready we'll try it out in the game."

Coach Sinclair nodded, "Okay, so we'll start it today."

"So are we ready for it?"

"For what?"

"The playoffs," Coach Scott said.

"Luke, we've been to the playoffs before," Coach Sinclair said.

Coach Scott nodded, "Yeah, but we have it this year."

"Are you sure?"

He pointed at Angela and Ashlyn, "I don't think they will let us lose."

Coach Sinclair nodded, "I think you're right."

The buzzer sounded and Coach Scott blew his whistle. "Two on one drills, rotate out with Angela and Ashlyn starting on defense!"

The team started to set up their drills. Coach Scott looked them over and nodded. Coach Sinclair nodded in approval.

"We have a machine."

"Yes we do, and we'll let them off the lease in the playoffs."

"Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war?"

Coach Scott smiled and nodded, "Exactly."


	46. New Girls Same Drama

Chapter 45 New Girls Same Drama

In the hallway outside the locker room, Chase stood there waiting. She wanted to spend some more time with Huck before she had to go to work. It was a rare early week teen night at TRIC, so Chase had to work. Leaning against the lockers outside the gym, she just sighed. She hated the fact that Coach Roth would keep the team over if he needed to.

"Hi, are you Chastity Adams?" someone asked.

Chase turned and looked at a tall leggy, brunette, who was all smiles. "Yes, I'm Chastity, but please call me Chase," she said and offered her hand.

"Hi, I'm Brenna Gregg. I'm a new student here, and I was told to see you about cheerleading," she said.

Chase looked her over, "You're wishing to join?"  
Brenna nodded, "Yes, I am."

"What year are you?"

"Senior year."

"That sucks finishing your last year somewhere else."

Brenna nodded, "Yeah well, I was hoping that there was a slot open on the cheer squad."

Chase shook her head, "No, I'm sorry we're full."

Brenna gave her a downtrodden look. "Well, thank you."

Chase nodded, and looked at the doors when they opened. Brenna looked at the person coming out and her heart skipped a beat. The person was just over six feet tall and was wearing a blue Tree Hill letterman's jacket and a blue baseball cap with an interlocking U and C.

"Hey Scott, are they still on the court?" Chase asked jokingly.

Brenna looked at the person and thought that is one cute looking guy. She studied the shape of the body and the movements of the person. She thought there were a lot of great looking people in Tree Hill, and she would love spending time here. When the person that walked out of the locker room lifted their head, Brenna was disappointed. When she looked at the face of the person, she knew it was a girl.

"Coach Roth just got them into the locker room," Angela said.

"Damn that sucks. Why are they keeping them on so long?"

"We have Wilmington this week, so they want to be prepared."

Chase nodded, "Sorry I'm being rude, Brenna Gregg this is Angela Scott, one of the co-captains of the girl's basketball team."

Brenna nodded, "Hey, Brenna Gregg."

"Angela Scott," Angela said and offered her hand.

"That sucks, I know Izzy wanted to talk to Keith, but she had a new tutor appointment."

Angela shrugged, "Yeah well, I don't know. I just know both he and I are going to be working TRIC tonight."

Chase nodded, "Yeah your sister-in-law has me working too."

"Sister-in-law?" Brenna asked.

"Oh, sorry," Chase said, "Things tend to be a bit complex here. Angela has an older brother whose wife runs the club her mom owns. He also teaches here, along with your cousin?" Chase said and looked at Angela for confirmation.

"Yes, Haley is my Cousin through marriage."

"You'll hear a lot of people named Scott around here," Chase finished.

"What are they the first family of Tree Hill?" Brenna asked.

Angela laughed, "Not hardly; just people that have a lot of offspring."

Just then another tall blonde girl came out of the locker room. She was also wearing a letterman's jacket. She stood next to Angela and looked at Chase and smiled.

"Waiting for Huck?" Ashlyn asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I have to work tonight so I was hoping to get some time with him."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah well, I'm not so lucky, James has to head right off to work."

Brenna noticed the new blonde limped a little. Chase looked at Brenna just standing there. "Oh Ashlyn, I'm being rude again, this is Brenna Gregg, she's a new student here. Brenna this is Ashlyn Pierce, the other girl's basketball team captain."

"Brenna Gregg," she said.

"Ashlyn Pierce," Ashlyn said, "So Angela, I heard you are working TRIC tonight."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I guess Peyton would rather have me bar back then James, which I don't get."

Chase nodded, "It is simple she would rather have her sister working with her then her nephew."

"Wait a minute I'm confused here? You have a nephew?" Brenna asked Angela.

Angela nodded, "Yes, but it's not the person we're talking about."

"Yeah, honey, it can be a bit confusing," Ashlyn said.

"What do you mean?" Brenna asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Chase said, and looked over towards the locker room door, "Did you check to see if they were still on the floor, Ash?"

"They should be out soon," Ashlyn said.

"Where's Kay?" Chase asked.

"Oh she ran ahead, speaking of which where is Ellie?" Angela asked.

"She and Trin are out causing trouble with Mark and Cam. That is probably where Kay went."

"Are you confused, Brenna?" Ashlyn asked.

Brenna nodded, "Yeah, I'm a bit confused."

"Well, they are talking about Angela's twin nieces and Chase's sister."

Brenna nodded, "Uh, okay."

"I've been friends with Angela since we were nine, so I'm use to it."

Brenna nodded, "So what is the story?"

The doors behind them opened, and Ashlyn turned, "I'll tell you later."

Four guys came out of the locker room. All were tall, and three looked about the same age. Brenna watched as Chase greeted a tall, red head with shortly cropped hair. Ashlyn greeted another tall boy with dark hair. Brenna looked at one and decided he was way too young to even consider. But the other sandy blonde hair guy looked and acted just right. She formed an instant attraction to him. Reading his letterman's jacket she learned his first name was Keith.


	47. New Student to Tutor

Chapter 46 New Student to Tutor

Izzy came into the tutor center and dropped her book bag down and went to her mail box. That was when she was greeted by Skye Gregory, her friend and fellow tutor. She smiled at the brown haired girl.

"So you finally get to meet the new cute guy," Skye said.

Izzy shook her head, "I'm so over the good looks and no brains thing, Skye."

Skye laughed, "Is that from living in New York?"

"Partially," Izzy said.

Skye laughed, "I guess being surrounded by a bunch of hot guys is tragic."

Izzy shook her head. "It can be. So you've met this guy, what's his story?"

"Well he's like six foot five, brunette, toned muscles, and deep set blue eyes," Skye said.

Izzy whacked her, "I mean the tutoring thing, what is his story?"

"Oh, well you know, transfer student, just needs to be brought up to speed on what the school is teaching. You know Mister Scott's proactive teaching performance."

Izzy nodded, "I see. So where is this guy from?"

"San Francisco area, I guess his dad was transferred to Wilmington and they settled here. Other then that he was wearing a letterman's jacket for football when I first saw him."

Izzy nodded and grabbed her paper work. She looked around and found him sitting at a table reading. She looked to Skye who smiled.

"I still don't think it's fair that you get all the hot guys," Skye said.

"That's not important, just wish me luck."

Izzy walked over to the table and looked at the guy. He looked up and his blue eyes met her brown eyes. They were similar to Keith's she thought and mused. She sat down across from him and marveled at the size of his hands. Keith had big hands, but this guy had massive hands.

"Hi, I'm Izzy Adams, I'm your tutor. Sorry, but I was late getting out of cheerleading," she said.

"Cheerleader and a tutor, quite interesting," he said, and offered his hand, "I'm Coy Gregg."

Izzy felt her hand disappear in his palm. He had a strong grip, but she could tell he was being gentle. She smiled weakly at him. He was an interesting person, mainly because he seemed so big, and at the same time he had this teddy bearish quality about him.

"So Coy, what brings you to North Carolina?" Izzy asked.

"My dad just retired from the NFL and he's moving here for a job in Wilmington. I guess he chose Tree Hill because he liked what he read about this place for education," Coy said.

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

"You're also not from around here," he said.

"I am and I am not from around here, its complex."

"Cliff Notes version then please."

"What is it with guys and hitting on their tutors? Okay, I'll tell you a little about myself."

"Okay, I figured we are going to spend sometime together, we should get to know each other."

"Well, that is well and good, but I usually don't work that way," Izzy said.

"Sorry to offend you."

Izzy shook her head, "I should be sorry, just taking some stress out on you. My story is both of my parents are from around here. I was born and largely raised in New York City. I just returned here this past summer."

Coy smiled, "There, that wasn't so bad."

"So who was your dad anyways?"

"Bradley Gregg," Coy said proudly.

Izzy nodded, "Defensive end of the Forty-niners, nice; so what are you reading in English?"

"Not too impressed with who my father is, are you?"

Izzy shrugged, "I've been around pro-athletes a good part of my life. They don't impress me, neither do movie stars nor any such thing."

"Really, what do your parents do?"

""My dad is a retired Pro-Skater, Extreme Games and stuff, like that."

Coy laughed, "Your father is Chase Adams?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, that's the name of the worthless son-of-bitch."

Coy nodded, and decided not to go deeper into the father situation. "So how about you're mother?"

"She owns a multi-million dollar company that designs women's clothing."

"Yeah, which one?"

"Her line is called Clothes over Bros," Izzy said.

Coy laughed, "My mother and sister both love those clothes."

"You actually pay attention to what they buy?"

Coy shook his head, "No, actually, I hear my father screaming about how much they spend."

Izzy shook her head. "Oh, well. Now let's not get into Godparents."

Coy laughed, "It couldn't be that bad."

"The author Lucas Scott and the singer Haley James-Scott?"

"No way, my mother tortures my sister and me with her albums all the time."

Izzy laughed, "She's a real nice person; I use to spend time with her and her family several times a year. But we need to get to your English assignments."

Coy nodded, "Okay, and let's see, Mister Scott is having us read Wild Boys by William S. Burroughs."

"Do you understand the book?"

Coy nodded, "It seems to be about a group of ferial kids."

"Okay, you have the basic gist of it."

"What I don't get is why Mister Scott likes the new authors? I was expecting Marlowe and Shakespeare up the ass."

"He was influenced by the more modern writers Hemingway, Falkner is a favorite of his, as is Burroughs."

Coy nodded, "Alrighty then. Where were we?"

"You were in the middle of starting to read Wild Boys."

"I guess I was."


	48. Tuesday Gone With The Wind

Chapter 47 Tuesday Gone With The Wind

It was going to be quiet until around ten o'clock when TRIC closed, then the kids would come to the café for an hour or so to close out the night before going home. Karen watched and was amused, ever since she hired Amy full time, that young woman had ideas that made them money; including staying open later on bar nights to get the crowd leaving the bar. It reaped a windfall and Amy was glad to stay open with one of the cooks, and a waitress. It paid for itself within two weekends and turned a profit within the first month.

Karen sighed as she looked to the door. She missed having Angela there as a waitress. It was part of a deal she made with her youngest, who always wanted to work with Peyton but Karen wanted her close, on nights that Peyton needed the extra help Angela would work up at TRIC. Peyton used it quite liberally when there was a good show that Angela wanted to see or when she just wanted to hang out with her sister-in-law.

She was also pleased the Angela and Peyton were so close. Karen remembered high school and getting to become close to both Peyton and Brooke, when at different times they each had dated Lucas. She became a surrogate mother to both of them and a lesser extent Haley too, she smiled. Looking up at the wall of honor, as she called it, she saw the poster of Haley, a painting by Peyton, a magazine cover of Brooke's and a picture of Angela and Ashlyn on the basketball court. Yes all her girls were represented on that wall as it was meant to be.

The door opened and she turned to face it. Her mouth opened wide, but not as wide as her eyes. She moved from behind the counter and raced over to him. He smiled and accepted her into his arms, and they kissed.

"Andy, when did you get back?" Karen asked.

Trying to catch his breath because she always took it away, "I got back last night."

She took a step away and swatted him, "You could have called," she said.

"It was like two in the morning when I docked."

"Still no excuse," she said, and then laughed, "But it is good to have you back, it's been so long."

Andy sighed, "Well, I wrapped up those few things I had to do."

Karen smiled, "A lot has changed since you've been gone, but a lot has stayed the same."

She led him over to the counter and took her place behind it. He sat down on a stool and she poured him a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he smiled; it had been seven months since he had one of her cups of coffee, and it was still the best he had ever taken.

"So what has changed around here that you haven't told me already?" Andy asked.

Karen nodded, "Well, did I email you that Peyton is pregnant again?"

Andy nodded, "Yes, I believe you did, number four. Congratulations."

Karen laughed, "Well, Haley is also pregnant now."

Andy mockingly pushed his cup off coffee away, "There must be something in the water."

"How do you know that?"

"You emailed me when Haley and Nathan moved back to Tree Hill. If I remember, he's playing ball in Charlotte and she's teaching here in Tree Hill."

"Yes, yes I do remember that email now. Did you know Brooke Davis is back living in Tree Hill?"

Andy shook his head, "No, I don't recall."

"Yes, this August she moved down from New York and brought her three daughters with her. Her oldest actually works for Peyton."

"Works for Peyton? Whoa, how did that go down?"

Karen shrugged, "I really don't know."

"So where is my daughter in all but name?" Andy asked.

"She's working TRIC tonight," Karen said and checked her watch, "She should be stopping down here to pick up something for Peyton any moment now."

There were thumps on the stairs leading down from TRIC. Both Karen and Andy looked over to the stairs. Not really paying attention Angela bounded down to the floor and looked around.

"Mom, do you have that thing that Peyton needs?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's right here," Karen said.

Angela walked over and looked at the customer and hardly paid him mind. For a second, out of habit she greeted him.

"Hi Andy," she said.

"Hi Little Angel," he replied, using his pet name for her.

She stopped for a minute and thought about it. She looked at the man that had been her pseudo father for many years now and shook her head.

"Andy!" she yelled and practically jumped into the smaller man's arms.

"I'm glad to see you too Little Angel, but can I put you down, you're not eight anymore," Andy said.

She slipped back to her feet. "Sorry," she said, sheepishly, and then smiled.

Karen watched her daughter and her long time boyfriend inter-react. There were few people that brought this happy go lucky side out of her. Andy, for what ever reason, made Angela happy and carefree. She watched as the seventeen year old lowered that serious facade that all of her kids seem to carry with them.

"So Lucas gave you the captain's C, wow I didn't expect it," Andy said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, well you know Lucas," she looked at the clock on the wall, "Sorry Andy, Mom, I have to get back upstairs with Peyton."

Angela took off like a bolt of lightning. Andy shook his head, "She certainly has a lot of energy," he said.

Karen nodded, "Yeah, she can be a handful at times. Did I tell you about the time she came home drunk this past fall?"

Andy shook his head, "Not that I recall."

"Yeah, I guess Rhett Churchill showed up and she just started drinking. It was pretty bad; Ashlyn had to take her home."

Andy nodded, "What would Angela do with out Ashlyn?"

"Vice-versa too, what would Ashlyn do with out Angela?"

Andy smiled, "I love that girl like she's my own daughter. You know Keith would be so proud of her."

Karen nodded, "She shows a lot of him in her personality."

"Along with Lucas, Whitey, Peyton, and you, Karen," Andy said.

Karen smiled, a bit embarrassed by what Andy told her, "Yeah, but she really does like you. She would have been a daddy's girl if Keith was around."

Andy laughed, "Well, she has me."

Karen nodded, "You've also treated her very well, and Lucas."

Andy smiled, "Speaking of, I bet he's upstairs with Peyton."

Looking at her watch, "Yes, he is. He mentioned bringing the twins to the show tonight."

"Peyton, not bringing the twins, odd," he said.

"She wanted to be here early, and both the twins had practice so, it fell to Lucas."

Andy nodded, "Well, I'm going upstairs and make my presence known; wish me luck."

"Well, can't wait to see you later," she said, with her arms wrapped around his neck and about an inch from his face.

"I will most certainly take you up on that offer."

They broke apart with that promise and he headed to the stairs. As he ascended the stairs, the music from the sound system filled his ears. The bands had yet to take the stage so he was okay with it. Once he was in TRIC, he found the club filled with high school kids, and he smiled. He found Angela talking with a shorter brunette.

"Hey Little Angel," he said, to Angela.

Angela smiled, which lit up the room, "Andy, I'd like you to meet my friend Chase Adams, she works here as a waitress part time."

Andy offered his hand, "Andy Hargrove, my pleasure."

"Chastity Adams, but everyone important calls me Chase," she said.

"Chastity Adams? The New York socialite?" Andy asked.

Chase hid her face a little, "Yes."

"Don't worry, we all go through tough times, but I bet your mother is proud of what you have become," Andy said.

"She is. So you're the infamous Andy Hargrove that Angela talks about."

Andy nodded, "Yes I am, and devilishly handsome too."

"Your right Angela, he's funny too."

Angela nodded, "That's Andy."

"Is Peyton in her office?" Andy asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

Andy walked off and passed by the groups of kids. Finally he ended up at the mouth of an office door. He knocked on it and heard a voice bellow come in. Walking into the room, Andy saw Peyton sitting behind her desk, reading glasses on, going over some paperwork, and Lucas sitting on the sofa nearby. He laughed and looked over at the pool table before coming close to the desk.

"My God, it's a ghost," Peyton said with a smile.

Lucas stood up and took Andy's hand and shook it and then pulled him into a manly hug, "Welcome back," he said.

"It's good to be back," Andy said, and came over to Peyton and hugged her, giving her a light peck on the cheek, "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"No I don't mind, I plan on doing it myself," Peyton said.

Andy laughed, and took a seat on one of the sofas. Lucas sat across from him.

"So I hear congratulations are in order," Andy said.

"Yes," Lucas said, "Around June, I believe."

"Late May early June," Peyton confirmed, "And the baby is healthy and normal, so far."

Andy smiled, "That's good, are either of you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Peyton laughed, "I think Brooke wants a girl, I know Ellie does, and Keith wants a boy. I'll just be happy if the baby is born healthy and happy."

Andy nodded, "That's all we can hope for. How about you Lucas? Boy or a girl?"

"I'm with Peyton on this one; I want a happy and healthy child. Everyone seems to think I want a son."

Andy nodded, "So Peyton, I heard you also have a new record label and a few acts already signed."

Peyton nodded, "Yes, Haley is coming out of retirement to do one last album for me. Plus a few smaller acts, I don't want to do anything big."

Andy nodded, "I was away so I didn't get a chance, if you need anymore backers I'll be willing to invest."

"Thank you, Andy; I'll keep you in mind."

"Anytime," he said, and faced Lucas, "So Lucas, your mom told me you are writing book number twelve, how is that going?"

"It's going well, I can't complain. It is slightly different then the other Tree Hill novels."

"How different?"

"It is focusing on Amy, Abbey, and Hank, some of the minor characters, as they reach high school and end up as adults."

"Interesting, isn't one of them Langdon's younger sister?"

"Yes, Abbey is Langdon's half sister."

Andy nodded, "I do miss that roguishly handsome millionaire from your novels, what is his name? Yes, Alec Hanson, he sounds like a guy I could sit down and have lunch with."

Lucas laughed, "Don't worry you are in the novel."

"That's good because I was starting to run out of reasons for having lawyers."

Lucas and Peyton both shook their heads in mild amusement.


	49. I'm The Firestarter, Twisted Firestarter

Chapter 48 I'm the Firestarter Twisted Firestarter

Cade walked into the fire house on the east side of town. He rarely worked over at the East End Station; he was always at North End or Central. But it was nice to work at Engine Co. 28 where he got his start all those years ago, before he was a fixture over at Engine Co. 23. Looking over the two large fire trucks in the station, he nodded and carried his gear and overnight bag towards the company office. East End, unlike North End had two companies in it, Engine 28 and Truck 26, so there were a lot of people in the station, not unlike working at Central Station which was the largest station.

He knocked on the door to the Engine Company's office and waited until he was called in. Cade looked across the desk at Lieutenant Hyde, one of the officers that originally trained him when he had gotten onto the force.

"They haven't retired you yet?" Cade asked.

"They haven't fired your ass yet?" Hyde asked.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother," Cade said.

"Well, he lived a good life and fought hard, but the cancer finally got him."

Cade nodded, "Just like it got Darcey."

"So I have your big ass on the tail of my engine tonight? You know the drill. you're in hydrant so, just make sure I have water."

Cade nodded, and grabbed his stuff. He placed his gear on the engine and he headed into the crew quarters, which were shared with the Truck Company. He dumped his bag on the chair and looked for someone he knew that was senior.

"Moore," Cade said, "Where is the open bunk?"

"Hey," the guy said, "Over by the window, when we heard you were coming we gave you the window because we know you like it."

Cade nodded and walked into the bunkroom. He got his bunk set and headed out to the kitchen to see what house chores he had to do today. That was when he heard the roaring of the crew. Cade smiled, it should be a good night with a lively crew.

When he came into the dayroom, he was shocked to see who was leading the chaos. Jake Jagielski, someone he would never suspect for being in the center of the joking. Jake was always just so laid back, not the joking around type. He was never that way at any other station he worked.

"Hey look its iron face Burke. Why did the Chief send such an old man down here?" Jake asked.

"Simple, he wanted you guys to see a real firefighter."

"There are five in this room," Jake shot back.

"Yeah, there are some pretty good firefighters in this room, and some good men."

"Are you counting yourself, Red?" Jake asked.

"I would have to if there were five Jake, since after what I saw you do the other night, you wouldn't be counted as a man."

There were ooo's coming from the group of people standing and sitting in the room. Jake looked at Cade and shook his head.

"What would you know about that, Cade?" Jake asked.

"Considering I was there."

"As I said, what would you know?"

"You attacked a pregnant woman, something I would report that you knew she was pregnant."

The rest of the crew looked at Jake and started to walk away.

"It's your word against mine, and her husband punched me."

"What are you a three year old, Jake? If you don't believe me talk to Lieutenant Mortelli over at Engine Twenty-one; he was the one who responded to the call."

Jake shook his head, "You're an ass, Cade. What happened to the belief in brotherhood and never stabbing a brother in the back?"

"What happened to the value of representing this uniform even when you are out of the uniform?"

Jake suddenly grabbed his forehead, and bent over in pain. Everyone was silent, and the he straightened himself up. He noticed the crew was starting to distance themselves from him. This had happened before, Cade's instincts told him, and they were starting to pull away from him and fear him. Not good for a functioning crew.

"Oh! You're one to talk Mister High and Mighty! Mister Abandons a Daughter, Mister Know It All; you know how many of those Burke maxims I've heard? If you're so smart, Cade, why are you still a Grade A firefighter; and not a Lieutenant or a Captain, in this department?"

"That's simple Jake, very simple, because someone has to keep young punks like you in line and what it means to be a firefighter."

"Whatever, I've done well since we've separated, I've blossomed."

Cade shook his head, "Have you?"

Jake threw up his hands and walked out of the room. Cade walked into the kitchen and looked at the job board.

"Now who am I?" Cade asked.

Jake ended up in the locker room and stumbled into the bathroom. First comes the hea aches, then comes the violent flashes, Jake remembered. He collapsed into a stall, next would come the disorientation and then the dizziness. Falling face down into the toilet, finally came the vomiting. With that he blew his wad, and his lunch came out of him. When the first wave ended, he thought about it and shook his head, this is becoming too much of a regular thing. Yet, he still kept telling himself it was nothing.


	50. On The River Court

Chapter 49 On The River Court  
Three seventeen year olds sat on the picnic bench and looked up at the hoop. There was a basketball there but none of them played with it. It was an eerie silence but these three teenagers liked the whole silence thing, for two of them it was in their blood to be silent and contemplative. The third learned to enjoy the silence after she had her world change when she was fifteen and her mom shunned her.

"So why are you all smiles, Angela? Rhett finally give you some?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela shook her head, "No, and would you think that if he did I wouldn't have called you right afterwards?"

James put his fingers in his ear and started making the noise "La la la."

Ashlyn laughed, "I see he doesn't want to hear about your sex life."

"Or lack there of; it's been twice I've tried to land Rhett and something has gotten in the way," Angela said.

"Don't you think it is kind of fast? It hasn't even been two weeks," Ashlyn said.

"It's been like two years, Ashlyn."

Ashlyn shook her head, "So if it isn't Rhett, then who is putting that smile on your face?"

"Andy's in town," Angela said.

Ashlyn's eyes got wide and she shook her head, "That roguishly handsome millionaire that you're mom has been seeing forever? The guy who brought you and your mom on a European tour when you were little? That Andy is back in town?"

Angela nodded, "Yes, that Andy."

Ashlyn laughed, "Wow, so is he going to buy you a car, too?"

"That would piss off Grandpa Royal."

"Yeah, when are they leaving?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well, they were supposed to leave January second, but Lucas had the heart attack so they decided to stay until he was back on his feet, so I think they are leaving Saturday."

"You seem to be the only one that gets along with Royal," Ashlyn said.

Angela shrugged, "I'm his only granddaughter. So I'm spoiled I guess, and I'm the daughter of Mae's favorite son, who is dead."

Ashlyn shrugged, "So on to cheerier news, so what do you think Andy is in town for?"

Angela shrugged, "I have no clue."

"Maybe he'll finally propose," Ashlyn said.

"What makes you say that?" Angela asked.

"How long have they been dating?"

"Since I was eight," Angela said.

"So, I think it is about time for them to get married."

James shook his head, "For the two biggest tomboys I know, you two sure do have a lot of girly talk," he said.

Ashlyn and Angela both slugged him.

"Hey, we are girls you know," Ashlyn said.

James took the hits and laughed. He leaned down and kissed Ashlyn, "Don't you know I know this fact very well?"

"Eww!" Angela said.

"What is so disgusting?" James asked.

"You're my cousin."

"Now you know why I don't want to hear about you and Rhett," he fired back.

Ashlyn laughed, "Well, it's a big day tomorrow," Ashlyn said.

James nodded, "Yeah, the family meets each other."

Angela smiled, "So you're going to see my goddaughter tomorrow."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, its great having a boyfriend with a car, I get to see Baby Girl when ever I want."

"Hey, is that all I'm good for?" James asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No mock despair from you mister, you like visiting Brett as much as I do."

James laughed and nodded, since it was true.

"Well, well, well look it what we have here, two Scotts and an honorary Scott and they're not playing basketball, now what is with that?" Skillz asked as he walked onto the court.

Angela, James and Ashlyn looked up and saw Skillz standing on the court with Willa standing next to him.

"Skillz!" Angela yelled.

"Uncle Skillz," James said.

"Funny guy; that looks like Worm from Coach Carter!" Ashlyn yelled and got looks from Angela and James, "Well he does look like Worm."

Skillz shook his head, "Are y'all doing the Scott brooding thing?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, Angela was actually smiling."

Skillz smiled and nodded, "Yeah," he said, and looked at Angela, "You and Rhett finally get freaky?"

James shook his head, "Alright, I'm just going to hold my head under the river so I can forget this day happened."

Ashlyn whacked James. "Enough talk of that," she said.

"So Skillz, what brings you up here?"

"Well I wanted to spend sometime with Willa, and I couldn't think of any place better then the River Court."

Willa stepped up, "I was hoping to play against some of the Lady Ravens, too," she said.

Angela nodded, "So what position do you play?"

"I play guard, my daddy, has taught me how to be a point guard and a shooting guard."

Angela nodded, "So let's see some of what you got."

Willa nodded and took the basketball from Skillz and started to shoot the ball. Angela and Skillz watched. He looked over to her.

"Angela, I just want to say with Rhett…"

"Be careful, everyone is saying that," Angela said.

"Well, he did break your heart once."

Angela nodded, "You know we're pretty deep at guard next year, we'll have five returning guards."

"Well, you have how many this year?" Skillz asked.

"We have seven guards, and only three are pure guards, I'm even carried as a swingman."

Skillz nodded, "I figure you'll have three openings and Willa can fill one with two of your swingmen graduating."

Angela nodded, "She is very talented, I just think she'll be buried on the bench, at least for a year. At point guard we have Faith and Anna, and at Shooting Guard we have Kay, Cara, and Monica, but I think Monica will end up more as a forward."

Skillz nodded, "Yeah, so my Baby Girl will have a place in the line up. Imagine her and Kay in the back court, it will be Scott and Taylor all over again."

Angela nodded, "So it is final, she is going to high school here."

"Yeah, my parents and Bevin's parents will watch after her."

Angela took a deep breath and then let it out, "You do know her half-brother is here and plays on the boy's team."

Skillz nodded, "Yeah, I know about Nate, so does Willa."

"Do you think he'll have a problem with her?"

"I'm not sure."

Angela shrugged, "You could end up with another Scott brothers situation."

Skillz nodded, "Yeah, that won't be very good."

"I agree."

"Well it is too late, she's coming here. So who can watch out for her?"

"I don't know, but I'll look into it."

Skillz nodded, "Thanks. So what has got you so happy?"

"Andy's back in town."

Skillz nodded, "Your mom's boyfriend Andy?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, that Andy."

"Wow, I remember how you use to cling to his leg when you were small and shy."

"I was eight and all you tall people scared me."

Skillz laughed, "Now you're among us giants."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, and yet I wish sometimes I was still Willa's age."

Skillz nodded, "Yeah, so do I."


	51. Music and Lyrics

Chapter 50 Music and Lyrics

Along the abandoned spur line, Brian walked humming to himself. His bass player and friend Kat walked with him. Her blonde hair flew wildly in the breeze. Brian smiled and looked down at the old tracks and nodded. She watched him and wondered what was on his mind.

"Do you think Chris is riding us hard?" Brian asked.

Kat shrugged, "Well, we are just a garage band that was given a tremendous opportunity to play on a potentially national record as a back up band to a great singer."

Brian nodded, "I just feel we're getting the chance because it is my mom who is the singer and not because we're good."

"Duh! That is exactly why we have the chance. But working with Chris has made us better. Only if Hawley could get with the program, we'd be even better."

Brian nodded, "So what do you think of the direction we are being led?"

Kat shrugged, "As long as it is for your mom's album it is fine. After that, I still want to play the punk rock we're use to."

Brian nodded, "I do enjoy singing."

Kat smiled, she bent over and picked up a rock and tossed it down the tracks. "Brian, it's always about the lyrics and the music. Its message is what inspires people."

Brian nodded, "Are you sure music inspires people?"

"Ever hear the song Ohio by Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young?"

Brian shrugged and looked at her. "Not that I recall, why?"

"Well the song goes, Tin Solders and Nixon's coming, we're finally on our own, this summer I hear the drumming, four dead in Ohio."

Brian nodded, "Vaguely, my Grandma Lydia would play that music."

"It was inspired by a Life Magazine cover about the student shootings at Kent State. The bands, which were anti-Vietnam War, decided they would have to write a song about it. They came up with a melody and Neil Young went off into the woods and finished the song. It was written, recorded, and pressed in a week. It was used when the peace movement came to the White House to protest the war, and the shooting. You see music can change the world."

Brian shrugged, "I guess once in a while it can change the world."

"We are the world," Kat said.

"We are?"

Kat laughed, "It was a song written by Michael Jackson and Quincy Jones about hunger in Africa. It helped raise awareness on matter, which led to the people giving money and aiding the people in famine ridden Africa."

Brian nodded, "Really, now please explain God Save the Queen to me?"

Kat nodded, "That's easy Brian, during the seventies England was having trouble between the haves and the have nots, and the Sex Pistols were calling out the Queen and the Nobility about their privileged and forgetting the working class that built their existence on."

Brian nodded.

"You see, lyrics and music Brian, that's all that matters, not the twenty people you can't or don't reach, but the one or two that you can."

Brian nodded, "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should not worry and let's just get through this and use it to get better."

Brian nodded.

"So how is it going with Trin and Gabi?" Kat asked.

Brian shook his head, "Well, Gabi is pressuring me and just in my face all the time. Trin is more laid back and usually just wants to talk."

"Have you come closer to choosing one or the other?"

Brian shook his head, "Not really."

"Why not, and don't give me that I'm just fourteen crap."

Brian shrugged, "They both have their good points and their bad points."

"We all do."

"Well Gabi is so into the music and she's into the band. She shows a genuine interest in it and wants to support it."

"What are the bad things?"

"She's very pushing and overbearing. She's too in your face and at times too clingy."

Kat nodded, "Yeah the guys in the band notice that too, and Chris really doesn't like her either."

Brian shrugged, "I don't know. So should I go on?"

Kat nodded, "Yeah, go on."

"Well Trin, well she's just fun. She's not too complex, and she likes to actually talk. I mean beyond fashion and cheerleading, she's not the greatest on any subject, but she tries."

"There's also the whole jock slash cheerleader thing," Kat put in.

"That too, but Gabi is a cheerleader too. So moving on, with Trin, she's just great, she listens and may not always get it but she tries. She actually has a very sharp mind."

"What is the downside of Miss Trinity Adams?"

"She's at times way to hyper, too self-conscious, too low of self-esteem and self worth at times, and all she wants to do is party."

Kat nodded, "Sounds like the prefect rock star girlfriend."

Brian laughed, "You know my brother teased me about your introduction on the New Year's Eve Show."

"What, he didn't think it was funny?"

"He accused me of having feelings for you, too."

"Did you tell him it was your idea?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't believe me."

Kat shrugged, "Well I guess he's stupid."

"Yeah, that's my brother," Brian looked at his cell phone, "Anyways, I have to get going, I have to meet my brother."

Kat nodded, "Yeah, see you at practice."

Brian nodded back, "We have to practice that song for the special event."

Kat nodded, "Yup, and we're going to nail it too."

Brian smiled, and then took off. Kat watched as he disappeared off in the distance. She really wished he'd get his head on straight, the turmoil made for better music, but the drama drove her crazy. She laughed, she was his age and not much better off then he was. So shaking her head, all she did was pick up a stone and chucked it at the abandoned spur line, and then just kept walking all the way back to her home.


	52. Who's Lurch?

Chapter 51 Who's Lurch?

It was a nice bench away from the River Walk and the River Court, and it worked out to be a good place for Izzy to tutor her new charge. Coy Gregg was most certainly a charming young guy, but she wasn't sure if he was her type. Yet, she found herself enjoying her sessions with him. He was quick and surprisingly not stupid, as against the stereotypes for football defensive linemen.

Coy was also good at turning in his assignments and not arguing she thought as she watched him read the Burroughs' novel. Keith would fight and struggle just because he didn't want to work. Often, he would try and make out with her when he should be studying. Coy was a nice change from that.

Coy snorted and put down the book. Izzy looked up from her book; she was actually doing homework instead of reading Aesop's Fables.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just need a break," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Okay, so take a break."

"How about we get some coffee?" he asked.

Izzy nodded, and stretched out her back. "I could use a cup of coffee."

Coy nodded, "So where is there a good place to get a cup of coffee around here?"

Izzy looked quickly around and nodded to herself. She knew exactly where there was a great cup of coffee, but she wasn't sure she wanted to head there. Sighing, she knew that it was also the closest to where they were.

"There is this great café not far from here. We can also finish studying there," she said.

Coy nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

They collected their stuff and walked over to Karen's Café which was only about two blocks away. Coy looked it over and nodded.

"This is a nice looking place," he said.

"The stuff here is pretty good too," Izzy said.

Coy nodded and they stepped inside. Izzy chose the most isolated booth and took a seat at one side of the booth. Coy took the other. She took her books out and started to read again. Coy also did the same, and that was when the waitress came over.

"Hello, I'm Angela, and I'll be….hey Izzy," Angela said.

Izzy smiled, "Hey Angela, I didn't know you were working today," she said.

"Yeah, I only have Fridays and Mondays off, so I'm pretty much always here. So what can I get y'all?"

"Coffee, please," Izzy said.

"Coffee," Coy said.

Angela nodded and went to get the coffee. When she came back she placed the two mugs in front of them and all the cream.

"So a new student you're tutoring?" Angela asked.

"Don't you have other people to wait on?" Izzy asked, uncomfortable.

Angela looked around the café and saw that except for a few people at the counter that Amy was handling, it was empty. "No, it has been slow today."

Izzy shook her head, "Could you please leave use to study?"

Angela nodded, and bent over to whisper in Izzy's ear. "What would Keith think?"

Angela walked away and started to fill salt shakers.

Coy looked at Izzy, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, that's Angela, she's the daughter of the owner and a friend of mine," Izzy said.

Coy shrugged, "So what did she whisper in your ear?" he asked.

"Nothing, just something to tell my sister," Izzy said, smiling nervously.

Coy nodded, "So you have a sister," he said, and looked at her, "Any other secrets you're hiding?"

"Well, actually I have two sisters, a half-brother, and soon to be step-sister," Izzy said.

"How many do you live with?" Coy asked.

Izzy shrugged, "Just the girls. I've never met my half-brother, he's just a baby and lives with our dad," she said with a touch of venom at the mention of her dad.

"A bit bitter there, don't get along with your dad?"

Izzy nodded, "Basically, but that isn't the point; you should be reading Wild Boys and not asking me about my family."

"Well, I have one sister and she's older. A senior in fact," he said.

"I'm the middle of my sisters, and my step-sister is my age. My brother is a baby."

Coy smiled, "So what does your mom and dad do?"

"What?"

"Well, I told you my dad is a retired football player and has moved to Wilmington for a coaching job, my mom is a housewife. So what do you're parents really do?"

"I told you already. My dad is a retired skateboarder. My mom is a business woman, my step-mom is a whore, and my step-dad is a retired businessman."

"Retired businessman? How old is he?"

"Thirty-seven, he was retired because of health reasons, but he doesn't need to work."

Coy nodded, "Yeah, seems to be going around."

Izzy nodded, "Coy, can we just work?"

He nodded, "Sure."

They returned to work. About a half hour later, and two more cups of coffee, the door opened. Izzy held her breath when she heard the bells. Not looking up from the book she was working in, she just felt that she knew who it was.

"Hey Angela," Keith's voice boomed in the near empty café.

"Hey Keith, what are you up to?" Angela asked.

"I have to get TRIC ready for the special club night tonight."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

Keith nodded and chatted with his aunt for a minute or two. He got a cup of coffee and was about to head up to TRIC. Izzy secretly hoped that he wouldn't see her there; which it didn't happen because Coy went to head to the rest room and knocked something over.

Keith turned and noticed her sitting there. They locked eyes and she could read that his were questioning what the hell was going on. She fixed her eyes and set determination. If anything, this might be useful to her when it came to his feelings. Maybe he would have to fight for her.

Keith was just trying to suppress his rage. Slowly, he walked over and looked her in her eyes.

"So who's Lurch?" he asked.

"What? Him, he's nothing," she said.

"Doesn't look like nothing, the two of you sitting in the most secluded booth in the whole damn café."

"Keith what do you think it is? I'm tutoring him," she asked pointing to the books.

Keith turned and quickly glanced at Coy, and then turned to Izzy. "Yeah, whatever."

Coy came over, he was trying to be the knight in shining arm, which was a mistake. He ended up on the business end of a right handed haymaker. Coy fell like a red wood tree, and made a thud when he hit the ground.

"Keith, how could you do that?" Izzy asked.

Angela was racing across the café. She was at her nephew's side and pulling him away.

"Go up to TRIC," she said.

"What?" he bellowed.

"Keith, go up to TRIC. Do what you have to, just get the hell out of here," Angela said.

Keith shook her off and headed right towards the stairs up to TRIC. Angela sighed and then when Keith was gone let Izzy take over looking after Coy. She went to the counter and returned with ice in a towel for him.

"Who was that?" Coy asked.

"That was Keith Scott the star of the basketball team," Izzy said.

"And my nephew," Angela added.

"Nephew? Aren't you a bit young for a nephew?" Coy asked.

"My brother is eighteen years older then me, so I have a nephew."

Coy nodded, "What is his problem anyways?"

"I guess he has anger issues," Angela said.

Izzy nodded, "I really don't know."

"He sounded like he caught you cheating? Is he your boyfriend?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, I'm single."

Finally she helped Coy off the floor and had him sit in the booth.

"Man, he has one hell of a punch."

"Just rest, and hold the ice on your jaw," Izzy said.

Angela left them alone. Izzy smiled slightly to herself knowing he did care; he was very jealous of the fact she was with someone else. This could be interesting, she thought.


	53. Any Leads?

Chapter 52 Any Leads?

Keith stormed up to TRIC and walked straight to the bar. Once behind it, he shook his right hand and reached for a towel and some ice. He started to ice his hand when he noticed that James had come over. Looking up at his cousin, Keith shook his head.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I punched some Lurch looking guy downstairs in the café."

"Why would you do that?"

"I just reacted, he was there with Izzy, and she was tutoring him and I just flipped."

James looked at his younger cousin, "You have the Scott Blue eyes; for a moment I thought you had the Sawyer Green eyes."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Will your hand be good for Friday?"

"Of course, it will be good tonight for the party."

James nodded, and looked over to where Brian was coming from the outside main entrance of TRIC. He threw his bag down on the bar and hopped onto the stool. He sighed, "I tell you that session sucked."

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Freaking Keller is like this total task master, he held us over so we're extra prefect tonight," Brian said.

"Will you be able to nail that song?" Keith asked.

Brian nodded, "We were able to nail it a week ago."

Keith nodded, "Yeah well, I think we should be able to surprise her tonight."

Brian nodded, "We'll be able to do it. I personally can't wait."

"You're going to be here on time?" Keith asked James.

"Are you going to be able to post up Friday?" James asked.

"What happened to your hand?" Brian asked.

"Rocky here decided to knock someone out at the Café."

"Good thing Grandma Karen wasn't there."

"I'll knock down my shots," Keith said.

James nodded, "Yeah, Ashlyn and I will be here when the thing goes down."

Keith nodded, "That's all set."

They were interrupted when Kelly came in. She took a seat next to Brian and rested her head on the bar. "I swear living with Bobbi-Lee is such a pain in the ass."

"Why don't you just go home and stay in your own room?" Keith asked.

Kelly picked her head up and looked at her best friend, "I'm not staying in that house as long as that liar is staying there."

"Aren't you going a bit harsh on your dad?"

"Keith, he hid the fact that I had a sister. What would you do if your dad hid the fact that Izzy was really your sister?"

"Eww!" James said, and shook it off.

"Exactly my point James, bad enough that you have to invite him to this thing tonight and I'm going to be there," Kelly said, "What happened to your hand?"

"Dumb ass punched someone in the Café."

"Why would you go and do something like that?" Kelly asked, Keith.

"Izzy," both James and Brian said at the same time.

Kelly shook her head, "Keith, what are you becoming?"

"I don't know."

Keith broke out four cheap party cups and poured everyone a soda. Brian slipped over to double check that Peyton was out. They all had things they needed to do to get the place ready.

"All we need is Mags to show up so we can get into the store room," Keith said.

James nodded, "Who will be bringing the special stuff."

"My Grandpa Larry," Keith said.

James smiled, "Good."

Kelly looked around, "So any more thoughts on the pregnancy test?"

James shook his head, "Not really."

"I've been too busy with the band," Brian said.

"There is no one else that uses that bathroom, except for all the people that we talked to, and they all deny that it is theirs," Keith said.

Kelly nodded, "Well, let's just apply Occam's Razor to this problem," Kelly said.

Keith rubbed his chin, "I don't need a shave."

"It's not that type of razor, idiot. Think of the KISS principle," Kelly said.

"Mmmmm," James moaned thinking about Ashlyn.

"Keep- it-simple-stupid," Kelly said.

"Oh!" the guys said.

"So what are you getting at?" James asked.

"Well, the simplest solution is usually the correct answer. So we talked to everyone that knew about that bathroom, and they all denied it was theirs, so applying the razor…it is simple, someone lied."

Keith shook out of his trance, "So someone lied, okay, thank you Captain Obvious, now can you Oakham's…"

"Occam's," Kelly corrected.

"Sorry, Occam's razor tell us who?"

"No, but that is where basic logic tells us who."

"How?"

"Who can we knock off the list?" Kelly asked.

The boys nodded.

"Well, who you idiots?" Kelly asked.

"Peyton, Deb, Karen, Haley, Angela, Trin, Ellie, and Kay," Brian said.

"That leaves us with, Brooke, Rachel, Fallon, Chase, Ashlyn, Izzy, Bobbi-Lee, Kayla, and Gabi," Keith said.

"Knock Bobbi-Lee off, I'm living with her and she shows no signs."

"Knock Ashlyn off," James said.

Kelly wrote them all down and looked at the list, "Well, this is who we have left."

The guys all nodded as the looked at the napkin. This would be fun.


	54. A Werid Family Moment

Chapter 53 A Weird Family Moment

Charlotte stood in the doorway of her kitchen and watched the four teenagers in the family room. All four were on the floor playing with her small great-niece. She smiled and looked over to her husband who was standing a few feet away. He nodded and walked over to Charlotte.

"It is great to see Brett with both her parents," Charlotte said.

Jack nodded, "Even if they are not together?"

Charlotte nodded, "As long as the parents are willing to work together and they love her, they should be fine."

"If they all stay together, it could be confusing to Brett," Jack said.

Charlotte nodded, "Look at them Jack, I think they are going to be around for a while."

Jack nodded, "This is a weird family moment."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah it is, maybe we should let them be," she said and took her husband's arm.

Jack nodded and let his wife lead him away.

* * *

In the family room, Ashlyn leaned against the sofa and watched Brett walk over to Chase.

"'Hase," Brett said.

"Yes?" Chase said.

"You're pretty," Brett said.

"Thank you," Chase said.

"But not as pretty as my Momma. She's the most beautiful woman in the world," Brett said, then ran over to Ashlyn.

Chase shook her head, and laughed, "She takes after you," she said to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn nodded, "You should see her on Christmas."

"Is it Christmas again Momma?" Brett asked excitedly.

"No, Baby Girl, it's not Christmas again," Ashlyn said to her young daughter.

The little girl nodded and looked around, "Where is 'Ames, and 'Uck, Momma?"

Ashlyn sighed, "I think they went outside."

"Outside? Can we go outside?"

"No Baby Girl, it's too cold outside."

Brett nodded her head, and then looked at Chase. Suddenly the little girl took off and hit Chase like a ton of bricks. Chase landed on her back hard with a thump and Ashlyn shook her head when she saw her daughter walking away with her stuffed bunny. Chase picked herself up and looked at the little girl, and then laughed.

"I guess you were right about the bunny," Chase said.

"Mr. Floppy was sad, because I wasn't holding him," Brett said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Come here Baby Girl."

Brett walked over towards Ashlyn, and took a seat in Ashlyn's lap.

"Brett, can you look at me please," Ashlyn said, firmly, but not with a touch of anger. Brett turned around and looked her mom in her face.

"Do you know what you did to Chase?" Ashlyn asked.

Brett shook her head, "No Momma."

"You knocked her over," Ashlyn said.

"I didn't, Momma."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, we've talked about not doing that and watching where you are going."

Brett nodded, "Yes Momma."

"So what do we do to Chase?"

Brett nodded and walked over to Chase. She smiled at the brunette. "I'm sorry 'Hase."

"Its okay, Brett," Chase said.

Brett ran off to the other side of the room and started to play with her toys. Ashlyn leaned back and sighed. Chase shook her head and looked at the blonde.

"Motherhood suits you," Chase said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Thanks."

"How do you do it? How do you lead such a double life?" Chase asked.

"It's tough Chase. Every day I want to be here and see her and hold her. She has so much of my heart it's not funny."

"Were you ready when she was born?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Hell no, I was scared. I was fifteen, and I was still a child and how was I going to be responsible for a child myself. But once I held her for the first time my attitude changed completely. Now I can't imagine life without her."

Ashlyn looked at Chase. She saw the brunette nodding.

"Why are you asking?"

Chase looked across the room, "Just wondering."

Ashlyn nodded.

* * *

Out on the wrap around porch, James and Huck stood leaning on the railing watching the fireflies. The red head sighed and looked over to the taller dark haired boy.

"My daughter really likes you," Huck said.

James nodded, "Yeah, but she loves you."

Huck nodded, "I'm still not ready to tell her I'm her dad."

James sighed, "I wouldn't begin to know where to start with that one."

Huck nodded, and watched the fireflies dance in the air. The evening crickets were out and their calls filled the air. It was starting to get humid again, as the winter would be winding down and the spring would come. It would rain again, probably within the next two days.

"All I want to know, James, is if you do marry Ashlyn, treat her well?" Huck said.

James nodded, "I will," and he clasped his hand on Huck's shoulder, "and you'll be there to treat her well, too."

Huck turned to face James, "What do you mean?"

"What is your family going through right now with Kayla?"

Huck nodded, "So you're saying I wouldn't do that to my future kids by hiding their older sister from them."

James nodded, "Yeah, and the fact I see you looking at her and you want to be there everyday if you can."

Huck nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

James smiled, "She's so much like her mom."

Huck nodded, "But she looks so much like Kelly did when she was a baby."

"Kelly?"

"Yeah Kelly, my sister," Huck said.

James laughed, "Yeah, Brett does look like a Burke."

Huck nodded, "So what do you think of Ashlyn's mandate about not teaching Brett basketball?"

James shrugged, "Well personally it is between you and Ashlyn, but you said it yourself your first love is baseball."

Huck smiled and laughed, "Yeah ,why didn't I think of that?"

James laughed, "She'll be spending time with the Scotts so she'll learn the game as well."

Huck laughed, "Just she can't play it."

James shrugged, "Well, if I'm in her life when it comes to that time I will support her as if she is my own, but it is between you and Ashlyn how to raise her."

Huck nodded, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Trying not to replace me."

"She's your daughter, and will always be your daughter. I'll just rent her for a while."

Huck shook his head, "You can never rent kids, but you can share."

James smiled, and laughed, "Okay."

"Maybe we should go inside and save Chase from my little girl," Huck said.

"Why, Chase has two younger sisters?"

Huck nodded, "But if Brett is like Ashlyn then she's a handful."

James laughed and guided Huck inside. "I guess you're right."

Huck nodded and they started to head inside. "So I heard that you've been talking with local colleges. I thought you wanted to head back to California and play for UCLA."

James shook his head, "That was before Ashlyn, and I want to stay local because she is staying local."

Huck nodded, "I guess that is good."

"Yeah, and I get to be close to my new brother or sister."

"New brother or sister?"

James nodded, "Yes, my mom is pregnant."

"Wow, I guess congratulations are due."

"Not to me, it's not my child."

Huck nodded, "So you want to be close to home now?"

"I've always wanted to be. Stamford was where my mom wanted me to go. I liked UCLA because it was in the same city, and I could go home and spend time with brother and parents."

"So the state changed, but the plan doesn't change."

James nodded, "It does change a little, now I have to factor a girl and her daughter into it."

Huck nodded, "Yeah, I get it."


	55. A Hard Look in the Mirror

Chapter 54 Hard Look In The Mirror

It was a quiet that evening when Fallon came home from TRIC. Peyton had her running around all afternoon getting stuff ready and booking meetings with management. She also got to meet the newest partner in the label, Andy Hargrove. It was one of those busy days. Also, she got a text message from Victoria, she wanted to meet her later that night and talk.

Fallon threw her coat down on her bed and looked around the room. When she was told by her father that they were moving to the Davis-Adams Mansion, she was allowed to pick out a new bedroom set. She did and loved it, not knowing that it was Brooke Davis' idea, and she paid for it. The room was so Fallon she thought, at times over the top, and other times silent and serene.

Slowly, she walked over to the mirror and looked into it. Running a hand through her brunette hair, she sighed. Her brown eyes streaked across and studied herself, and her mind wandered to New York and the person she was there.

"You know Fallon, you now have friends here," she said.

She walked across the room and went into the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Looking back at the mirror she started unbuttoning her shirt, very stylish and business like, so New York. She slipped it off and threw it into the hamper in the corner. She stood there looking at herself in the mirror.

There she stood, with a designer skirt and just her bra. She sighed and still didn't feel right. How could Chase and Izzy have redeemed themselves here, and yet she couldn't begin to feel different. Shaking her head, she looked herself in the eyes, and walked over to her make up stand and took a few tissues and returned to the mirror.

She stood there and removed all the expensive cosmetics that she put on in the morning. She then walked to her bathroom and washed her face clean. Looking in the bathroom mirror she looked at her cleanly scrubbed face and nodded. Fallon shook her head in amazement. She was so young, she always had this image of herself being older and yet when the make up was removed, she looked so young.

Returning to her room, she took another hard look in the mirror and looked down at her feet. These shoes were expensive and not too comfortable. Shaking her head she bent down and unstrapped each of the high heeled shoes. Stepping out of them, she noticed she now stood at her natural height. She nodded in approval and picked up the shoes and threw them across the room.

Looking over the room, she saw a simple pair of sandals. She smiled and retrieved them. She compared them to the cloths she had laid out on the bed and nodded. With a simple smile she returned to the mirror.

The skirt had to go, was the next thought. It made her look wrong for what she was feeling. No more, she knew she was still a Yankee, as some of girls at school called her, but she wasn't going to be that girl she was in New York.

She unzipped the skirt and let it fall to the floor. Picking it up, it too went into the hamper. There she stood practically naked, just her thong and bra. Studying herself she looked vulnerable, and almost innocent. She knew she wasn't innocent, but she almost crazed that innocence again. It was time to reclaim as much as she could of it.

She grabbed the t-shirt; it was the new label's shirt. The color was basic black and the logo, Rivercourt PS Records was written in stylized letters, designed by Peyton, in blue. It gave a cool and yet exciting look. She slipped it on and felt the fabric against her skin. It was pure cotton, and yet common was comfortable. It was given to her for when she worked the street. Yet it was a sign of her liberation, as she wore it.

Next she slipped on the jeans. They fit perfectly. She liked the look, and the funny thing was they were a simple pair of Levi Jeans, not some designer jeans. Smiling, she looked at herself. The t-shirt barely covered her midriff, showing some of her six-pack that she worked hard to keep. She smiled, the look was almost there.

She slipped the sandals on and felt her feet thank her. Next, she took her hair and pulled it back. She grabbed a brush and brushed it out. Soon it started to shine, and took its natural straightness. Letting fall over her shoulders, she smiled; she liked what she saw.

Next, she applied make up. It was very light and meant to just bring out her best features. She wanted to be average.

"One last thing," she said.

She grabbed her bag and dumped it out. Grabbing a smaller simpler bag, she threw in it the few things that she would always carry. She opened her cell phone and went through the phone book and started to delete the people she would never call again or would have contacted slightly. She threw the phone into her bag.

Next was the wallet. She opened it and started taking out all the credit cards, and opened up a draw and threw them all in there. Any fake ids she had, also followed. So did pictures of people she knew in New York and decided to cut out of her life. It was over.

Now the hardest part would follow. It was time to end her association with people that were not healthy for her. She walked over to her night stand and picked up a framed picture. She looked at the picture of her mom, when she was a model. It was Lydia Stafford's favorite picture and the only one she would give out. Fallon was amazed at the narcissism of her mother. She put the picture down and walked out of the room.

She walked down the stairs and found Brooke in the living room looking over some pictures in a photo album. Her father's girlfriend looked up at Fallon and smiled.

"Hey, where are you off to?" Brooke asked.

Fallon shrugged, "I have to cut some things out of my life."

Brooke nodded, "I like the new look."

Fallon nodded, "I just felt I needed to try something different."

"It fits you."

Fallon walked around and sat down next to Brooke, "So what are you looking at?"

Brooke shrugged, "Just looking at pictures of Chase and Izzy when they were babies. Trin's stuff is in another album."

Fallon nodded, and looked at pictures. Several of them were of the two sisters sleeping next to each other in the same crib. Fallon looked at Brooke.

"They shared a crib?" Fallon asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, Izzy is eleven months younger then Chase. I was struggling, and for a while I couldn't afford a second crib, so they slept together. That was why they are so close; they were always together growing up. I even thought about holding Chase back so they could start school together."

Fallon nodded, "Wow, what was it like having two girls together in age?"

Brooke shrugged, "They were a handful. Chase was, I should say is, very willful, and Izzy, even being quiet, has a strong personality, but I wouldn't trade them for any other child in the world."

Fallon nodded, "I'm not sure my mother felt the same way. She seemed more interested in doing other things. After she died, I had no one for a while, and then my dad started being a dad instead of a father."

Brooke nodded, "Fallon, we all have to find our own path. You know my mother, and she was, well, just interested in me when I could earn her money."

"Do you love your daughters?" Fallon asked.

Brooke nodded, "A mother's love is unconditional."

Fallon nodded, "Even after what I had Chase and Izzy put you through?"

"Even what I've put Chase, Izzy, and Trin through, but I still love them and it was because of them I cleaned myself up."

Fallon nodded, "Thanks Brooke."

Brooke watched as the sixteen year old took off. Brooke sighed and looked back at the photo album and saw one of the few pictures of her mother with the older girls when they were babies. It showed Victoria holding Chase, and not smiling.


	56. War of Siblings

Chapter 55 War of Siblings

It was a nice evening when Willa was dropped off at the River Court. She wanted to shoot around before she was driven back to Raleigh. She spent her time with her grandparents and some family friends, and actually got to shoot around. Now she would just relax for a moment or two before her mom would pick her up from here. Sighing, she started to work around the court with the new leather basketball that she played with.

"What are you doing here?" a teenage male voice boomed from the shadows.

Willa turned and saw coming out of the shadows, her older half-brother, carrying a basketball under his arm.

"Shooting around, Nate," she said.

He shook his head; they both had their mom's blonde hair. Where Nate had his parent's light skin, Willa showed her bi-racial heritage, with tan skin.

"I mean in Tree Hill, shouldn't you be in Raleigh?"

"Am I that much of a threat to you?" Willa asked.

Nate shook his head, "You shouldn't even exist."

Willa and Nate started to circle each other. They were locked eye to eye and were staring each other down.

"Why shouldn't I exist?"

"Because the whore of woman, that is our mom, shouldn't have cheated on my dad with your dad."

"You can't deny true love, Nate."

"I'm embarrassed to have to call you my sister."

"Are you so sure that I'm happy having you as a brother?"

Nate nodded. "So you're coming here next year?"

"Yes, my parents decided it is better then Raleigh to finish my education."

Nate laughed, "So let me guess, you're going to try out and play with those lesbians?"

"You actually thought this out, didn't you Nate? Of course I'm going to try out for the girl's team. I have friends that play for that team, and I personally know that they are dating guys."

"Whatever, just stay in Raleigh. This is not the place for you."

"How could you say that since both of my parents are from here?"

Nate laughed, "Yeah, but your parents haven't been here in Tree Hill for years. It's been me and my dad here since before you were born."

Willa shook her head, "Are you bitter because our mom and your dad didn't work out?"

Nate shook his head, "I should," he caught himself, "Let's just say if you were a guy I would…"

"Would what? Use your fists? Why are you so mad at me?"

"You're the reason my parents aren't married anymore!"

"Just because my mom left your dad for my dad doesn't mean we need to be at each other's throats."

Nate shook his head, "You don't get it do you, Willa?"

Willa shook her head, "No I don't, explain it to me."

"Simple, our mom cheated on my dad with your dad, and she became pregnant with you. She left my dad to be with your dad."

Willa shrugged her shoulders, "You can't stand in the way of true love."

"Whatever, just stay away from me," Nate said.

"That will be a guarantee."

Just then a car pulled up. A blonde got out and walked onto the court, not really paying attention to the kids on the court. She stopped on the edge of the black top.

"Willa, come on we have to get home, you have school tomorrow," Bevin yelled to her daughter.

"Coming Ma," Willa said and looked to Nate, "This isn't over."

Nate smiled, "I know," he said, and started to walk towards Bevin. Willa started to head towards Nate, but was too late; he stopped when he was within feet of Bevin, and looked up at her and smiled, "Hello Mother."

"Nate?" Bevin asked.

"Yes, the son you abandoned."

Bevin shook her head, "Nate, I didn't abandon you; you refused to come and visit."

"Well you cheated on my dad, and created that," he said, and pointed towards Willa.

"Nate, that's enough," Bevin said.

Nate shook his head and walked away, leaving the stunned Bevin standing there. For the first time in a long while Bevin understood that her choices and actions have consequences beyond the original scope of the problem.


	57. At Least Let Me Get You A Salad

Chapter 56 At Least Let Me Get You a Salad

She spotted him from across the room. He was tall and well muscled, and had brown hair. Izzy walked up to him and smiled. He looked around and held up his hands.

"Is your boyfriend around?" Coy asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Keith's not around and he's not my boyfriend."

Coy nodded, "Could have fooled me, with the way he acted, you would assume he was a jealous boyfriend."

Izzy nodded, "Well, he's not. I just wanted to apologize for him."

Coy nodded, "What is with him?"

Izzy shrugged, "He's got some anger issues I guess he's working through."

Coy nodded, "I've seen many people like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, their called linebackers," Coy said.

Izzy laughed, "Yeah, I guess. The linebackers I've met are like that."

Coy nodded, "Back in New York?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I believe they were as big as you."

Coy nodded, "They grow them big up there I believe."

"They played for the New York Giants and New York Jets. It was at a charity event. I've had a lot of contact with the local New York sports people."

Coy nodded, "What haven't you been exposed to, Izzy Adams?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Coy nodded, and rubbed his jaw, which showed a slight bruise. "Hey, at least let me get you a salad."

"A salad?"

"Yeah, let me buy you dinner."

Izzy shook her head, "I understood what you were asking me, but what makes you say I want a salad?"

"I just figure you're like most girls and watch their figure by dieting."

Izzy shook her head, "Get me a greasy cheeseburger, extra bacon."

Coy shuddered, "I can feel the heart attack."

Izzy laughed, "I'm young, and I work out constantly, I can have some fun can't I?"

Coy shrugged, "I'll surprise you," he said and walked up to order.

Izzy shook her head, and took a seat. After a few minutes, Coy came to the table and put down the tray, and handed her stuff to her. She opened it and wrinkled her nose up at it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a soy burger, with soy bacon, and soy cheese on an organic roll," Coy said.

Izzy nodded, and looked over to the tray, "Hopefully the fries are safe," she said and tried one, and spit it out, "They taste like dirt."

"Those are organic potatoes they use in making the French fries," Coy said.

Izzy shook her head, "How can people eat this stuff, I'd rather eat planting soil."

"This is an organic food restaurant, if you don't like it why are you here?"

"My mom sent me to get her something."

Coy shook her head, "Your mom likes this stuff, and you don't?"

Izzy shook her head, "She does every so often. I have very basic tastes. You also have vices, coffee for example."

Coy laughed, "Well, no one is prefect. So what are some of the things that Izzy Adams really likes?"

"New York brick oven pizza, it's just not the same here. I miss heading over to Little Italy and getting some pasta or pizza. But the pulled pork is good here, as are the ribs."

Coy laughed, "How do you stay so fit with what you eat?"

"I'm sixteen, have good genetics, and I take Krav Maga four times a week, and there's cheerleading, too."

Coy shook his head, "If you're going to tutor me, I'm going to have to change your eating habits."

Izzy looked at him, "Hey, I have good eating habits."

Coy shook his head, "No you don't."

She grabbed a carrot of his plate and ate it. "See, I eat my vegetables."

Coy laughed, "That's just one."

Izzy looked at her watch, "I do have to get going and get the stuff for my mom."

Coy nodded. "I understand."

Izzy grabbed the bottle of water that he bought for her. She took a deep pull from it. She couldn't stand organic food, to her it tasted like dirt. She waited in the line and ordered what she had to pick up and left.

She had to admit that Coy was being cute. It was something she could get used to, and considering he was generally quicker on the uptake then Keith, it might even be fun. She took her order and walked out of the place.

She shook her head. Who knows? She was single and had to answer to no one but her mom. So if something happens with Coy, so be it.

She put her car into gear and headed home.


	58. Mom's Day

Chapter 57 Moms Day

Lucas and Peyton walked into the café. She looked around expecting to see Karen or Deb standing behind the counter, but instead she saw Amy standing there. This was odd and she raised an eyebrow.

"Amy, where's Karen, this is usually her day to work?" Peyton asked.

Amy shrugged, "She called me in; she had somewhere to be."

Peyton nodded, and looked to Lucas, "Did you know about this?"

Lucas shook his head no, "No."

She nodded and led him to the interior staircase to TRIC. Climbing it she was surprised that the place was dark. There was supposed to be a private party tonight. So as they reached the top of TRIC she was shocked because it was both quiet and dark. Once Lucas' second foot it the floor on TRIC, the lights came on.

"SURPIRSE!" everyone yelled.

Peyton's jaw dropped when she saw everyone there were all her friends and family. Lucas stood next to her and smiled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was the next thing yelled.

Peyton turned to Lucas and slugged him, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, but it was Brooke's idea."

Peyton smiled, and looked to the family, "Thank you, but do y'all know it is not good to startle a pregnant woman."

Everyone laughed and Peyton went to work the crowd. Lucas was greeted by his mom. Karen smiled at her son. "So it went better then I expected."

Lucas nodded, "She usually doesn't like celebrating her birthday or surprises. I guess she's just been in a good mood recently."

Karen nodded, "Y'all have a good life, I just hope nothing more will get in the way of it."

"So do I, Mom," Lucas said.

Karen smiled, and looked across the room. "Well, go have fun," she said and left Lucas. He watched his wife make the rounds of the room and greeted all her guests. She would spend a minute with them and chat and she was all smiles. Lucas made his way over to the bar.

Magdalena was there and handed him a bottle of water. He looked at her, "How did you know that is what I wanted?"

She smiled, "Brooke mentioned it to me when we were planning this, as did your mom."

Lucas nodded, "How in the world would this place go on without you?"

"Fall apart, Owen and I keep this bar running even when it is just a bar night."

Lucas nodded, "So true. Why haven't we promoted you to assistant manger?"

Magdalena shrugged her shoulders. "I guess Peyton likes running it all. But I have run it from time to time when she is sick or away."

"So do you know who you booked tonight?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"So who is it?"

"I can't tell you," she said and laughed.

Lucas shook his head, "Okay."

Magdalena nodded, "Hey Luke."

"Yes?"

"Just incase no one has told you, you're really good for her."

Lucas nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

Across the room Peyton came upon Brooke who was sitting at a booth drinking a bottle of water. She took a seat across from her friend and they looked at each other. The brunette smiled at the blonde.

"I heard you planned this all," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Yes I did. I figure this time next year you'll have your hands filled with Baby Scott. So how often does my best friend turn twenty-six?"

"It's thirty-six, Brooke."

Brooke held a finger up to her lips, "Shhh! If they think I'm twenty-six and everyone knows we graduated together they are going to figure one of us is lying, and how can I say Chase and Izzy are my younger sisters if I'm not twenty-six."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, I understand, but I'm comfortable with my age."

Brooke laughed and smiled, "Believe it or not, so am I because I'm only twenty-six."

Peyton shook her head and punched Brooke on her arm. "So what is with the water, this is usually the time to drink?"

Brooke gave Peyton a look.

Peyton looked back at her apologetically. She forgot about how long she's been sober.

Changing the subject, Peyton nodded, "So how is it with Fallon and Baldwin in the house?"

Brooke shrugged, "It is great waking up next to Baldwin every morning. Fallon, personally I always thought of her as a spoiled little bitch, but she's been making a transition."

"I noticed that too, it seems that she has stopped fighting the fact that she is no longer in New York."

Brooke nodded, "She's a good kid, I swear all she needed was someone to give her a chance."

Peyton nodded, "She's really working out at the label. She's mastered tasks and starting to learn more of the business."

Brooke smiled, "That's good. Now I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

"What is wrong with your son?"

"What do you mean Brooke?"

"Well, he tells Izzy that he's into her, but yet wants to stay single to sort out his head."

"Sounds like a smart move."

"Well every chance he gets he makes out with her. Is that something Lucas taught him?"

Peyton shook her head, "No, usually Keith is more thoughtful. But he has been going through a lot of stuff recently."

"Like what?"

"He asked Lucas to take him to see Dan."

Brooke looked at Peyton, "What? He's pretty messed up if he asked that."

"I guess he has heard that people have been comparing him to Dan, and I guess he wants to see for himself."

Brooke shook her head, "Peyton, I'm sorry; I didn't know it was that bad. Lucas must be out of his mind."

Peyton shrugged, "We expected this, but you can never be ready for it."

Brooke nodded, "Well, what else can you expect?"

"A nice drama free birthday?"

Brooke laughed, "That would be nice."

Peyton nodded, "I have to go make the rounds; I'll catch up with you later."

Brooke nodded, "I'll be somewhere."

Peyton got up and moved back into the crowd. Brooke just leaned back and sighed. She truly was worried about her godson. She loved Keith like the son she never had, and even during the years apart she worried about him. She also had watched him with her daughter, and they were great together. The closeness and what Izzy brought out in him and what he brought out in her was amazing. She secretly routed for them to get together.

* * *

In the quiet spot of TRIC, James and Ashlyn leaned against each other and were supporting the wall. He kept his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. It had been a long day for them. But she was happy, she got to see Brett, and her daughter really took to Chase.

"So are you ready for the rest of tonight?" James asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait to hear this song your brother has been working on."

"Yeah, to be honest I'm interested too, supposedly it is something from my Aunt and Uncle's past."

"That could be anything. They've been married how many years?"

"Sixteen, seventeen, just before Keith was born, I believe."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, so it could be anything…"

James nodded, "There is also something on your mind."

"Yeah, what is your impression of Nathan Smith?"

She felt James shrug, "He's an okay ball player I guess. He's Kole's back up. Other than that, he's a bit goofy."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, well his parents weren't the swiftest people in the world."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well his dad is just kind of there. His mom abandoned them after she had an affair, and got pregnant."

"That sucks; I wonder what happened to his mom?"

"I've met her a few times; she rarely comes to Tree Hill. She lives in Raleigh."

"Raleigh? Who is she?"

"All can tell you is that Nate Smith is Skillz Taylor's ex step-son."

James tensed up a bit and then let it out, "He's Skillz step-son?"

"Ex, when Skillz and Bevin divorced there was no marriage to hold them together."

James nodded, "Yeah that does seem a bit interesting. So why are you worried?"

"Well I remember he was quitet bitter about how his life was, and blamed it all on his half-sister."

"Willa is his half-sister and she's coming to Tree Hill," James said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah."

James nodded, "I'll talk to Brian about keeping an eye on her."

"Thanks, whoever said you weren't a great boyfriend, they lied."

James laughed, "Yeah, they did."

"There's more to that laugh."

"Other then why Bevin doesn't come back to Tree Hill as often as people would think."

Ashlyn nodded, "Well that is her business."

James nodded, "So it is."

* * *

Chris sat at the bar and flipped empty peanut shells into a half filled plastic cup. Mags looked at him and walked over. She placed a beer in front of him and nodded. He looked up and shook his head.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Of all the people in this place you look like you need that the most," she said.

"Are you one of those all knowing, all wise bartenders I've heard about? Because if you are you can shove it."

"I'm just the person serving drinks. You can take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," he said.

Mags nodded, "But the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

"Well how would you be if you're at your boss's birthday party and three women you never want to see again are in the same room?"

Mags nodded, "You work for Peyton?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, I'm a producer for the new Haley James Scott Album."

Mags nodded, "I see, so you are Chris Keller. So did you really do what they said you did?"

Chris nodded, "Not my proudest moment, I swear she looked twenty-one."

Mags nodded, "Don't worry things will work out for you."

"Everyone says that and yet it doesn't seem that way."

"Well I wasn't the one that had sex with an under age girl."

"So I made one mistake."

Mags nodded, "You remind me of that guy from Dazed and Confused."

"Don't remind me," Chris said, shaking his head.

Mags laughed, "See it is getting better already."

Chris nodded.

* * *

Peyton found Nathan and Haley over against the wall. The in-laws all smiled at each other as Peyton walked over to them, and gave each a hug. She took a step back and looked at each person.

"So they were able to get you up here from Charlotte?" Peyton said.

Nathan nodded, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. It just cost me a plane ticket, so I'll be back in Charlotte tomorrow in time for practice. What is more important is that I'm here for my sister-in-laws birthday."

Peyton smiled, "Well, it is the first time in a while that I actually get to see you two for my birthday."

"Yeah, usually it is phone calls and flower deliveries," Haley said.

"This is much better, and especially since we're having kids together," Peyton was all smiled.

"How's my brother doing?" Nathan asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Good, he seems to have rebounded from the heart attack quickly, but then again he's stubborn and won't let things bring him down."

"That's Lucas alright."

Nathan looked across the room to where Keith was standing talking with several people that were invited. "How is he doing?"

"Keith is being Keith I guess."

"I mean wanting to see Dan."

Peyton shrugged, "He does soon; Lucas is taking him."

"How are you taking it?" Haley asked.

Peyton took a deep breath, "Hard I guess. I really don't want them exposed to him, and what he had done to us all."

Haley nodded, "Yet, we really need to get behind this demon."

Peyton nodded, "You're right."

Haley nodded, "So when are we going shopping for the nurseries?"

Peyton laughed, "I still have the stuff from the twins."

Nathan perked up, "Maybe you can give Haley the extra stuff, since you are only having one this time?"

Haley slugged Nathan, "Stop trying to be cheap, you make enough as it is."

Nathan laughed, "But, why spend all that money on stuff that will only get used a little?"

"Not the point, Nathan."

Peyton laughed, "Well when we bring the stuff out of storage you can look at it."

Nathan and Haley nodded, "Okay," Haley said to appease her husband.

Peyton smiled, "Well I still have rounds to make," she said and left.

* * *

Cooper Lee never really ventured out much anymore. His life has been full of disappointments and he was really going nowhere living off what ever money his parents had left him in various trust funds. He started to have meaning when his nephew Nathan Scott asked him to run a body shop for him and his half-brother Lucas. He took that chance as his last chance and focused on running the body shop.

He lived in a small modest apartment, but was always busy at the body shop. He had spent the time and money and renovated the place and included a small back room with several couches and a bathroom with a shower. More times then not he actually spent the night at the body shop, and the towing business made it worth his while to be there over night.

"Cooper, I never expected to see you here," Rachel said, running a hand down Cooper's back.

"Hello Rachel," he said, "I could say the same thing about you."

"Well you know I went to high school with Peyton and we cheered together, so it seems to be a mini reunion of sorts."

Cooper shook his head, "So what do you want Rachel?"

"Can't I just say hello to an old lover?"

Cooper rolled his eyes, "Did the quarterback's money run out?"

Rachel looked at him shocked, "What? All the money I got from Tom is in trust for Gabrielle."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"It is the truth."

Cooper nodded, "So what have you been doing since husband number three?"

"I was working in New Orleans for a while, and then I decided when Brooke called to return to Tree Hill and work for her in the office."

Cooper nodded, "If I remember correctly, you started working for her as a model."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, let's not go there. Anyways you've been following my career, knowing I have three husbands and I worked for Brooke as a model."

"I do hear things," he said, "Also I watch a lot of E at night."

"Awe that is so cute, but why do you watch E?"

"Late nights, it has interesting programming on."

Rachel nodded, and started to make not of what he was saying. "Really, what are you doing up late?"

"Waiting for a car accident, it is Tree Hill and there seems to be a lot of car accidents."

"Where would you wait for a car accident?" Rachel said a little shocked.

"I have a small place I hang out at in the body shop."

"Really, you have a man cave?"

Cooper laughed, "You can say that."

Rachel smiled and looked at Cooper. He was checking her out. "Well, I'm sure it serves your needs well."

"It does."

Rachel nodded, and smiled devilishly, "Well I'll talk to you later, Cooper," she said and slinked away. This left Cooper pulling on his collar.

* * *

Lucas came up and saw that most of his basketball team was there. He smiled and looked them over.

"Hey Coach," Mackenzie said.

"Mackenzie, Devyn, Faith, Ashton, I didn't expect to see y'all here," he said.

"Yeah, Ms. Davis thought that we should be here since Peyton is a big sponsor and we know her pretty well," Faith said.

Lucas smiled, "So are y'all having a good time?"

They nodded, "Yeah Coach just can't wait to see who they chose for the live music, since Miss Peyton is big into music," Ashton said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, it could be anyone."

"Coach, so how are you feeling?" Ashton asked.

"I'm doing well, still not one hundred percent."

"Well take care of yourself, Coach," Devyn said, with a slight sly smile.

Lucas nodded, "I will," he said.

"You better," Mackenzie said, "I don't want to have to console Vandoo again."

"Speaking of my sister; where is she?" Lucas asked.

"Where do you think, Coach?" Faith asked.

"Why with Mister Rhett Churchill, of course," Ashton said.

Lucas laughed, "I should have figured that. Well have fun, and no drinking."

"Okay Coach," the girls said.

Lucas walked away from them and found his long time Assistant Coach. Kiera Sinclair smiled when she saw Lucas come over.

"I tell you Ms. Davis puts on great parties here in this climb," she said.

Lucas laughed, "I know, I went to the first few parties she threw here."

Kiera nodded, "So how are you holding up? You're not going to die on me on the sidelines this week?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I should be my usual self on the sidelines this week."

She nodded, "It will be fun. I can't believe how interesting this season has been."

"Or how fun."

"It has been fun."

Lucas smiled and nodded, "I get to see two great players end their career here with great performances."

"Hopefully they'll have a banner to raise too."

Lucas nodded, "That too."

* * *

Brooke tapped the microphone on the stage and the music stopped. Everyone looked towards the stage and she smiled.

"Welcome people, this as y'all know is the birthday party for a very special person. Peyton, happy birthday and well since you like music so much we decided to bring an up and coming act on stage here and play a song for you and Lucas," Brooke said.

She looked over her shoulder and nodded. Slowly, the members of High Performance Heart Attack came out and took their places. Brian nodded, to Brooke.

"Well here there are High Performance Heart Attack," Brooke said, there was some clapping and Brian stepped to the microphone.

"Well as Brooke announced we're High Performance Heart Attack. This song as she also put it to us when she first started planning this party is something from Leyton's past. Of course I wanted to know who Leyton was, and it was explained to me. Well Aunt Peyton this one is for you. This is Linoleum, one …two…three…four. "

The music started and Brian kept the beat with his head. He was waiting for the cue. Since they added Hewston, he had less work to do other then deliver a great show; which he pulled out all the stops tonight.

(Brian Singing in Italics)

_Possessions never meant anything to me  
I'm not crazy  
Well that's not true, I've got a bed, and a guitar  
And a dog named Bob who pisses on my floor  
That's right, I've got a floor  
So what, so what, so what?  
I've got pockets full of kleenex and lint and holes  
Where everything important to me  
Just seems to fall right down my leg  
And on to the floor  
My closest friend linoleum  
Linoleum  
Supports my head, gives me something to believe  
That's me on the beachside combing the sand  
Metal meter in my hand  
Sporting a pocket full of change  
That's me on the street with a violin under my chin  
Playing with a grin, singing gibberish  
That's me on the back of the bus  
That's me in the cell  
That's me inside your head  
That's me inside your head  
That's me inside your head_

When the band was finished he looked over the crowd and took in their mute cheers. He smiled and grabbed the microphone and smiled.

"Usually I would announce the members of my band, but well let's face it the real musical present is waiting. With out delay here's Fall Out Boy!"

The band from their past came out and Brian greeted each one of the members and took his band off stage. In the crowd, Peyton looked at Lucas shocked, and then turned to Brooke. She gave Peyton a knowing smile and a slight nod, and raised her bottle of water to Peyton.

As a favor for Peyton, and financed by Brooke, Fall Out Boy did a private show for Peyton's Birthday. The crowd enjoyed the music; even the younger kids whom the music was a bit old for them.

When the set ended, Peyton found herself face to face with an old ex. Pete Weinz from Fall Out Ball was standing right there smiling at her. She nodded.

"Hey Peyton," he said, in his understated way.

"Hey Pete," she replied.

"So Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled, "Your welcome, and good luck with your label. I might send some demos your way."

"Thanks again Pete."

He smiled and started to walk away, "Anytime Peyton."

Peyton smiled, it was nice of him, considering how they ended things, for him to think of her. But then again he was always nice and looked after her. She looked across the room, which was a confusing time for her. But ultimately she ended up with Lucas because of it. There were many ups and downs but it was a great time, and even though it was bitter to endure it is now a sweet memory.

* * *

Karen leaned on the rail leading to the office that Peyton ran her business and the club out of. She watched the party and smiled, it was going over well. This was a great idea Brooke had, especially after what happened on New Year's Eve; and the fact that it was also a celebration of Brooke and Peyton mending their friendship.

She shuddered when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Andy standing there.

"Andy, you frightened me," she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he said, "So what are you doing?"

"Just watching everything and taking it all in."

"Should really be out there enjoying yourself," he replied.

She shook her head, "No, my time is pretty much done here. Soon Angela will be away at college and Lucas hasn't needed me for a while."

"Getting that empty nest feeling?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"What do you really have planned after Angela leaves for college? Are you planning on seeing any of her games?"

Karen sighed, "It's not that easy, I talked with Lucas and the college she wants to play for does come down here and play, but those games are in Raleigh or Winston-Salem."

"You're going to miss seeing her play every week?"

Karen nodded, "I will, she's a great player, and a great girl. I just wish I have more time to watch her play. I guess I'll have to live with what is broadcast on ESPN."

Andy nodded, "Karen, just hear me out, and then get back to me with your decision."

Karen nodded, "Okay."

"What if I said you could follow Angela around and see every game she plays?"

"What?" Karen asked.

"You follow Angela to every game she plays in during college."

"I'm not sure if I can do it."

Andy put his finger over Karen's lips. "Shh, just think about it, no time limit."

Karen nodded.

* * *

Angela finally pushed Rhett away so she could get a breath of air. Since they found a quiet part in the club they had been making out. She was panting as she looked over her boyfriend. He smiled and was also trying to get a hold of his breath.

"You're so amazing," he said.

She nodded, "So are you."

Rhett looked around and focused on her blue eyes. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Just that I think that people will be here late," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So let me guess, you're thinking about sneaking back to your house," Rhett said.

Angela nodded, "Of course, what else do you think I would be thinking of?"

Rhett laughed, "Man, what did I do to get a girl like you?"

"Just be who you are."

They started moving towards the main entrance of TRIC when they heard a loud bang. Angela tried to keep Rhett going with her but it was too late. He swung her around and they were watching a confrontation between Chris and Rachel.

Angela rolled her eyes, again she was interrupted from the task she wanted to have on hand.

* * *

Gabrielle stood by the bar talking with Miranda. The two girls rarely talked, but since they were the only cheerleaders there that didn't have a boyfriend around they talked. The sophomore and the junior had little in common other then going to the same school, and cheerleading, or so they thought.

"So are you ready for the playoffs?" Miranda asked, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded, "I guess I'm ready, I hear it is pretty intense down here for basketball and the playoffs."

Miranda nodded, "It is, the games are also closer together."

Gabrielle nodded and her eyes narrowed when she saw Chris walking up to get something to drink. The red head shook her head.

"What are you doing here, Step-Dad?" Gabrielle asked bitterly.

"Hey Gabi, I'm just getting a drink from the bar. I work for Peyton, that is why I was invited," Chris said.

"Figures Peyton would give someone like you charity. But I don't know why."

"Maybe it is because Haley asked me to help produce her record and Brian's and you know that since you've been in the studio with them."

"Still doesn't mean that you have to be near me."

Chris shook his head, and turned and was face to face with Miranda.

"Hello Miranda," he said, shocked.

"Chris, one hundred feet."

"I didn't even know it was you Gabi was talking to or I wouldn't be here."

"Still you shouldn't be here."

"Miranda, you know my step-dad."

"Ex-step-dad," Chris corrected.

"Gabrielle, Chris Keller was your step-dad?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Miranda started to get nervous. "No reason."

Just then Rachel came over, "Chris, I told you to stay away from my daughter," she said.

"God Rachel, I was just coming for a drink at the bar I didn't even know it was her standing here."

"Likely story Chris," she said.

"It's the truth this time, I swear."

"Oh like that girl you slept with, or you claimed you didn't sleep with, until she turned up pregnant," Rachel said.

Gabrielle shook her head and looked to Miranda, "Mir, how do you know Chris?"

"I was a fan you can say," she said.

"Weird isn't it, kind of a small world," Gabrielle said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Chris I don't even know why I married you, you're so full of bullshit they should sell you for fertilizer."

"Damn it Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you I didn't intend to sleep with Miranda when I was in Tree Hill recording my album!" Chris yelled.

Gabrielle was laughing, "So that is the skanks name he slept with in Tree Hill," she said and turned to Miranda.

"What?" Miranda asked when she saw Rachel and Gabrielle looking at her.

"Miranda, did you sleep with my step-dad?" Gabrielle asked.

"Ex-step-dad," Chris corrected.

"Well…" Miranda said, sheepishly.

"Well what?"

"Yes, I did."

Gabrielle was silent for a minute and then sighed. She looked to her mom who was shaking her head at Chris. Miranda knew something was coming. She could see Gabrielle's ears start to turn red. Every instinct in her body told her to run, but yet she was frozen by fear in place.

All she could do was sigh in relief when the first punch came. Gabrielle hit hard, but it wasn't too painful, Miranda reflected. It was just the words that stung worse then the actual blows.

"You whore, you're the reason my family is messed up!" Gabrielle yelled as she kept punching Miranda.

Miranda covered her face and eventually fell to the ground with Gabrielle on top of her, beating her. People were starting to gather around, and a few boys made comments. But what most people didn't realize, was this was two people coming to terms with their past. Miranda was now in the open with what she did to the family, and Gabrielle finally got to comfort the person she held responsible for the latest round of family angst.

It took three grown men each to remove them from each other. But yet again a party in Tree Hill was ruined by a fight.


	59. Author's Notes for Misery Business

Chapter 58 Authors For Misery Business

Welcome to the end of Part 3 (Misery Business). This part was named for the song _Misery Business_ by _Paramore_ of their _Riot!_ Album. I chose it because of the deeds done by Brenna, Aaren, Janelle and Coy to the Tree Hillers, and their kids.

The Song in Chapter 43 (The World Spinning on It's End) is _Three Days Grace_, _Just Like You_, off their self titled Album. I chose this song as a statement that Chase would be making to Victoria her Grandmother.

The song Brian sings in Chapter 57 (Mom's Day) is _Linoleum_; by _NOFX_ off their _Punk in Drublic_ album. This is the song that Lucas sang part of it in the first episode of Tree Hill. So I figured it was something pure Leyton.

In Chapter 50 (On The River Court), Ashlyn made a comment about Skillz looking like _Worm_ from _Coach Carter_. That was a multiple level in joke. _Antwon Tanner_ who plays _Skillz_ also played _Worm_ in _Coach Carter_. _Mark Schwan_ wrote _Coach Carter_. Also two of the Executive Producers of _One Tree Hill_ were Producers on _Coach Carter_. Some could say that without the movie _Coach Carter_ there would be no _One Tree Hill_.

So this ends Part 3. Thank you for your reading, reviewing, and Patronage.

ThumperE23

I'm planning a companion with information about all teh charcters for this story. Mainly the new ones. I would like your help, please PM me with important details and thoughts on any of the new charcters in the story. Thanks .


	60. Axis of Evil

Part 4 I Want You

(Ellie writing in italics)

_Anaïs Nin wrote, "There came a time when the risk to remain tight in the bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom." It seems that the flower patch that is the teenagers of Tree Hill are on that horizon of weather to bloom into flowers or stay as buds._

* * *

Chapter 59 Axis Of Evil

While everyone else was breaking up the cat fight in TRIC, Fallon slipped out and headed to the River Walk. Behind the wheel of her SUV, she sighed as she drove through the near empty streets of Tree Hill. The text message summoned her and for some strange reason she obeyed. It was a mixture of curiosity and some lingering obligation. So she drove until she found a place to park.

Sitting in her car for a minute or two she sighed and got out. Slowly, she headed towards a nearby wishing well/fountain. Standing there, she looked over the river and the opposite bank. It was still winter so there was a cold wind coming off the river. Fallon stared at the river and wondered how many seasons and how many people that old man river had seen, and how little that everything on the shore affected the rivers flow to the sea.

"Fallon, I see you've gotten my text," Janelle said walking over to the fountain.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I got it. You took me from my boss' birthday party."

"Well, I think this is more important than some menial job at a small record label."

Fallon shook her head, "Whatever."

Janelle sighed, "Don't you want to be back in New York? This place is dead and the pizza sucks here."

"Is that why you hate it so much here? Because of the fact the town actually goes quiet and the pizza is not up to your standard?"

"C'mon Fallon, you mean to tell me that you actually like it here over New York?"

"Did I say that Janelle? All I was asking was if those are the reasons you don't like being here."

"No, I was just using it as some of my reasons for wanting to get the hell out of here," Janelle said.

"You've hardly been here," Fallon said, "I live here day to day, you visit on the weekends."

"Still, I'd rather not even visit this place. I'm only here because Victoria moved her staff down here to be near where the President /Chairman located her office."

"Girls please don't argue in public, it is so unbecoming," Victoria said as she walked up to the fountain.

"Ms. Davis," Janelle said.

"Aunt Victoria," Fallon said.

"You girls might wonder why I've invited you here to talk in this place. Because of the stubbornness of my daughter is why we're still here. Why we are meeting here is because what I have to discuss can only be said in the dark and away from the office."

"What do you have to talk to us about?" Janelle asked.

Fallon nodded, "Why is everything so James Bond?"

Victoria nodded, "Well, I want out of this place. I left here with my ex-husband for California and never wanted to look back. When Brooke established her company in New York I went there and helped her make it grow. Now this is the second time in ten years that I'm forced to return here. The first time was to bring Brooke back.

"Because of her stubbornness she won't come back this time, which is all fine and good. She can still have the creative side and run it from Siberia for all I care. My concern is bringing Chastity back home."

"Chase, why?" Janelle said.

"Janelle, please do not call my granddaughter Chase; that is the name of the loser skateboarder that fathered her and then abandoned her. Her name is Chastity, which I find ironic."

"So why do you want Chastity to come back to New York with us?" Janelle asked.

"Janelle, are you that simple minded that you actually need a reason?"

Janelle looked at Victoria, "It would be nice to have a reason."

"It's simple, Brooke can't run the business end of the company; she's not smart enough for it. So my hopes were visited on my granddaughter, Chastity was one of the few good things that Brooke has done in her life."

Janelle shook her head, "I'm not sure Aaren would like to have Chastity back in New York."

Victoria looked at Janelle, "Really? Considering I know Aaren is attending Ithaca and my plan is to get Chastity into NYU, they won't affect each other at all. Anyways Janelle, why would you hitch your wagon to that star?"

"She's my friend," Janelle said.

"Janelle, the first thing you learn in life is you have no friends, they just drag you down."

Janelle nodded. Fallon watched the two women talk. She thought about what they were saying. Her mind went back to a story Chase was telling. It was how Huck made Victoria think twice, simply asking about who would come to her funeral. Fallon weighed the two options and the two paths.

She went down to the cross roads. Would she sell her soul? That was always the question that one would ask. What would that get her though?

Now if she steered the new course she was setting for herself, how would things turn out?

"Fallon, what is that you're wearing? Are you going native?" Victoria asked.

"What?" Fallon asked, shaking out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you were going native."

"No, just didn't feel like getting really dressed up," Fallon said.

Victoria shook her head, "Fallon, you always look fabulous. Now you look…ordinary. But never mind that. It is probably Peyton's influence on you; I always thought it was a bad idea that you work with her. She's not good for you, her being a dreamer and a leech."

Fallon nodded, "It has been an interesting experience though, seeing how small businesses run."

Victoria smiled, "Not everyone is like you Fallon. Knows from the moment they can reason where they are going in life. Some people need a push in the right direction, and that is why you are so important."

"How am I important to your plan?"

"Because you are the one who can show Chastity how easy life can be once their path is chosen."

"So I'm to convince her that working for you is the way to go?"

"Yes, so are you girls in or out?" Victoria asked, with a devilish smile on her face. Janelle looked at Victoria and had the same smile. Fallon just stood there and pondered her choices.


	61. On Cheerleaders and Musicians

Chapter 60 On Cheerleaders and Musicians

Brian sat in one of the booths at Karen's Café and sipped at the hot chocolate that he was given by Amy. He played with the spoon in the lukewarm brown liquid and just stared at it. Most of his band had left except for Hawley and Hewston who were upstairs in TRIC trying to pick up some of the girls that were invited to the party. He just wanted to be left alone and think.

The feeling of the booth's air changed and he looked up and saw Trin sliding in across from him with her own cup of cocoa. He nodded and returned to playing with his own. She shook her head and for some reason she knew he was hurting.

"You're mad because Gabi and Miranda got into a fight; aren't you?" Trin finally asked quietly.

Brian shrugged his shoulders, "I just kind of felt upstaged. It was my aunt's birthday party and I wasn't the headliner."

"You have to pay your dues some way," Trin said.

Brian nodded, "Well that and it seems that recently every show we play someone gets into a fight."

Trin nodded, "Well you know it is Tree Hill and people seem to have the urge to fight here."

"What started it anyways? I've never known Miranda or Gabi to have ill will towards each other."

"From what the bartender said he overheard was I guess Miranda and Gabi started to fight with Chris Keller, and then Rachel got involved and something was said and Gabi went off on Miranda."

Brian nodded, "Just weird."

"Yeah, but that was an interesting song that you played for Lucas and Peyton, what is the story behind it?"

Brian snorted, "Well according to your mom and my mom, when they first talked to each other they were by the river and her car broke down. He hooked it to a tow truck and while she waited for a ride he noticed she had a NOFX sticker on her sketch book. He also listened to NOFX and sang the last line of Linoleum to her."

"How did it turn out for them?"

"From what I understand it was a rocky road for a while, and then they finally got together," Brian said.

"I wonder how my mom factors into it all."

"From what I understand, Lucas and your mom dated a while in high school. After they broke up, they remained friends."

Trin nodded, "Do cheerleaders and musicians go together?"

Brian shrugged, "We're not tortured athlete and tortured artist, but anything could be possible."

Trin nodded, "Yeah, too bad I can't date."

Brian laughed, "I can't date either."

"Too young," both said at the same time.

Brian looked at Trin, "What do you see in me?"

Trin shrugged, "Just this nice guy that tried to explain punk music to me. Why?"

"I just want to know why you seek me out."

Trin sighed, "Brian, you've always let me speak and you listen to me. You've also seen me as Trinity, not Chase's and Izzy's little sister. Do you know how special you are?"

Brian shrugged, "I'm special? I just feel that the girls are interested in me because of the band."

"Brian we went out on that date before I knew you were in a band. I enjoyed spending time with you."

Brian nodded, "You seem to be the only one."

"What about Gabi?"

"Sometimes I don't know if she likes me or being my groupie."

Trin nodded, "Brian, just be who you are and people will like you and people will dislike you. Being someone you are not and everyone will dislike you."

Brian nodded, "I guess you're right."

Trin shook her head, "I know I'm right, now let's finish the hot chocolate."

Brian nodded and took a sip out of his mug. The face he made when he tasted the lukewarm liquid made Trin laugh, which in return made Brian smile.


	62. You're Keith, I'm Brenna

Chapter 61 You're Keith, I'm Brenna

After Keith left TRIC he decided to head out to the River Court for a few minutes. He just needed to clear his head; he couldn't believe that Miranda had gotten into a fight. He had known her since grade school and she was the last person he expected to get into a fight. She was different, always played by her own rules but she wasn't a fighter. Something had to have happened.

He parked his truck at the River Court and saw another car was there. He nodded and hopped to the ground. From the bed of his truck he grabbed his basketball and walked out onto the black top. Standing there was a tall person wearing a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.

"Hey you okay?" Keith asked.

The person turned around and Keith was face to face with a stunning brunette with blue eyes. She smiled when she saw him.

"I'm fine; I just wanted to take some pictures of downtown Tree Hill. It looks great from here at night," she said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, it does, I've spent many nights here looking back into Tree Hill studying the lights and the buildings."

"I can see by the basketball that you weren't here for the view tonight."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to shoot around before I headed home."

She nodded, "You're out late."

"That is a personal statement; I could say the same about you."

"Oh sorry my bad, you're Keith Scott," she said.

Keith nodded shocked, "Yes, I am how do you know?"

"Well you are the star basketball player of the high school," she said and smiled, "and you punched my brother out today."

"You're Lurches sister?"

"Older sister," she said and offered her hand out, "I'm Brenna Gregg."

Keith shook her hand. She smiled and studied him, he was hot, and according to the questions she asked he was single.

"So you think my brother looks like Lurch from the Adams Family?"

Keith nodded, "I guess, he is tall and dumb looking."

Brenna laughed, "Well Coy is an honors student, but he's also a defensive end like my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, my dad just retired from the NFL."

"Your dad's Bradley Gregg?"

Brenna nodded, "Yeah."

"Man he was awesome, that sucks that he retired."

"Maybe for the fans but great for the family," she said, "He's busy with football from late July almost all year round."

Keith nodded, "My cousin James says the same thing about my uncle."

"You're uncle is a professional football player?"

"Basketball player, actually, use to play for the Lakers, now the Bobcats."

Brenna nodded and laughed, "I guess my blonde roots are showing, your uncle is Nathan Scott. He's pretty good."

"Yeah, he's great. He's also a great guy."

"So what else do y'all do around here for fun?"

Keith shrugged, "Basketball every Friday night. Parties afterwards, just the usual stuff, there is also TRIC on all ages night."

Brenna nodded, "Cool, so I guess there is plenty to do. What do you do?"

Keith nodded, "Usually I play basketball and go to parties."

"No clubbing for you?"

"I work there and my grandmother owns it."

Brenna nodded, "Well I guess I won't see you there."

"Not likely."

Brenna took her keys out of the pocket and started to walk over towards where the cars were parked. She stopped and looked back at him and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you at school," she said, and kept walking towards her car.

"I guess you will," he said, and started to dribble the basketball and setting up his shot. She watched for a minute or two from her car and then started it. Within moments she was gone leaving Keith there shooting hoops.


	63. Story For The Years

Chapter 62 Story For The Years

Even though he had been punched out there earlier he had to admit that the cup of coffee at the Café was good. So when he had the urge for coffee he drove over to the Café. He was surprised that there was very little parking on a rather dead night in downtown Tree Hill, which made it difficult to find a parking space. Once he did that, he walked up to the Café and walked in the front door.

A blonde woman maybe a few years older then himself was behind the counter and smiled when he saw that she was good looking. He came up to the counter and sat down. She came over and looked at him.

"What can I get you, honey?" Amy asked.

"How about a cup of coffee and your phone number?" Coy answered.

Amy shook her head as she went to get the coffee, "The coffee I can give you, but my girlfriend may not like me handing out our phone number."

"Awe come on, you have a girlfriend?" Coy asked.

Amy handed him the coffee and nodded, "Yes I do, and have had her for three years since I graduated high school."

"It's no fair," he said.

"Yeah, I heard that before and you've been hanging with Izzy Adams so let's not hear it again," Amy replied.

"You remember that?"

"It was this morning you dense boy."

Coy laughed, and looked over to see a red head his own age take a seat. She looked over towards Amy who brought her over a mug of coffee.

"Can't the Scotts have a party without a fight?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not sure Kell; I can't remember a party at the Scotts without a fight. So it was Miranda and Gabrielle Vincent tonight?," Amy asked.

Kelly nodded, "Over Chris Keller."

"Chris Keller, the disgraced musician?" Coy asked.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah him, and who the hell are you?"

"Coy Gregg," he said.

"Lurch," she said.

Coy shook his head, "I guess you know Keith Scott."

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, he's my best friend."

Coy rolled his eyes, "Well he's an ass."

Kelly laughed, "You can say that about him sometimes, but he really does have a good heart. So you're the guy that he punched out?"

Coy nodded, "He's got one hell of a punch."

"Yeah well he was pretty jealous of you spending time with Izzy."

"What is with this girl? Is she like the queen of the school?"

Kelly shook her head, "No, her sister is the queen of the school."

"So what is it about him and her?"

Kelly shrugged, "If I knew I would tell you."

Coy snorted, "Doesn't seem like much."

Kelly shook her head, "It might be something worse for you."

"What?"

"Destiny."

"Destiny? You can't tell me you believe in that stuff?"

Kelly shrugged, "Either way it is going to be fun to watch."

Coy shook his head, "I don't think Keith Scott stands a chance."

Kelly shook her head and looked to Amy. Amy crooked an eyebrow and shook her head and leaned down on the counter.

"Coy, if you believe you can stand between Keith and Izzy I wish you all the luck in the world," Amy said.

"Why would I need luck?"

"If you don't have luck and they are meant to be together, then you'll just be a speed bump on the road to them."

"We'll have to see about that," Coy said.

"Can't fight fate," Kelly said.

"Whatever," Coy said. He finished his coffee, paid and left. Kelly just sat there shaking her head as he walked away shaking his head.


	64. I'm Out

Chapter 63 I'm Out

Fallon looked across the fountain/wishing well at Victoria and Janelle. She couldn't believe what Victoria was proposing. It was like that this woman couldn't accept that her daughter and granddaughters have found peace down here in this southern town. Who was she to think that her family was better off in New York?

Looking over Victoria, Fallon nodded. Control, that was what it was all about, control, Victoria was a control freak; she needed to be in control at all times. That was why she got along so well with Aaren, Ione, and Janelle. They had such low self-esteem that they had to control everyone else.

"What are you proposing that you do?" Janelle asked.

Victoria smiled, "Simple, one of you girls does what Aaren failed to do."

"Which is?" Fallon asked out of curiosity.

Victoria smiled, "One of you needs to seduce that redneck boyfriend of hers."

Fallon shook her head.

"What is wrong, Fallon?" Janelle asked.

"Do you know what is tattooed on Huck's hand?" Fallon asked.

Janelle and Victoria shook their heads, no.

"Fiedelis is tattooed on his hand, faithful."

"No one is faithful, Fallon, you should know that," Victoria said.

Fallon sighed, "Just because my mom cheated whenever she could doesn't mean anything."

Victoria shook her head and placed a hand on Fallon's cheek, "Fallon, of all my grandchildren and godchildren, you've always reminded me the most of myself. Are you getting soft on me?"

Janelle moved closer smelling blood. One thing it seemed about the group Janelle hung with was they were like sharks and couldn't wait to attack a wounded person. Her senses were alerte now, and she felt that Fallon was ripe for the picking.

Fallon held her breath. It seemed like forever passed before her eyes. Her eyes seemed to get glazed over in memories as she started trying to process her next move. This was too much like New York. She was always pressed one way or the other, and she would do it too. The only way she was able to escape was in the haze of drugs and alcohol with her equally damaged friend, Chase.

Chase, this is all about hurting Chase, flashed in Fallon's mind. Even though they had a falling out and Chase didn't want to be associated with her anymore, Fallon remembered her past. The many nights they partied together, two scared kids.

(Flash back in italics)

_Chase looked at Fallon across the booth. They had taken a break from dancing and were drinking and getting ready for another round of this. The two brunettes smiled in the daze of being high and drunk. Fallon herself was feeling no pain._

_"Why are we even here?" Chase asked._

_"What do you mean?" Fallon asked, "We're here because were hot, rich, young, and wanting to have fun."_

_"That's not what I mean," Chase slurred._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well it just seems life shits on us. We really have no parents, I mean my mom is there, but it just sometimes feels too little too late. Where is your dad anyways?"_

_Fallon shrugged, "Well, we have each other."_

_"There was this time when I was seven, my nanny brought me and my sisters to the Met, no big deal. But that day was special, my mom left the office early and found us in the Met and spent the day with us. She also wasn't too drunk."_

_"So we have some good memories of our parents, c'mon let's get out on the dance floor and make some memories of our own."_

_Chase shook her head, "Give me another minute."_

_Fallon nodded, "Still a little too dry?"_

_"No, Fallon, I know you are close to my grandmother, just be careful with her. She'll use you and destroy you. She's done that to my mom, and she's trying to do it to me."_

_Fallon looked down and saw Chase was playing with several of the pills they had brought with them. Shaking her head she looked at her friend._

_"You're starting your senior year, and you'll be going to college you'll be able to escape this all."_

_Chase shook her head, "Not if Victoria has her way, she'll pick the college I'm going to, the degree I'm studying, and who I'm dating."_

_Fallon rested her hand on Chase's bare shoulder. "Don't worry you'll survive. I'll see you on the dance floor."_

_Chase smiled, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."_

Fallon's eyes narrowed as she looked at Victoria. She quickly moved her head towards Janelle. Memories and angst was what her face read. She was coming to terms with her choices and what she had to do.

"You have to make a choice," Janelle said, "With us or against us."

"Janelle, why limit her options, she could always choose her usual choice," Victoria said.

"What is her usual choice? Fallon is so weak she usually chooses nothing."

Victoria laughed, "Janelle, choosing nothing is a still a choice, and it is the one thing she could be counted on doing, so either way we win."

"God grant me the courage not to give up what I think is right even though I think it is hopeless," Fallon said.

"What was that?" Victoria asked Fallon.

"It is a quote from Chester W. Nimitz, who ever that is, that my dad use to have hanging on the wall of his old office."

"So what's your point?" Victoria asked.

"I never got what Chase was trying to tell me about you. I was usually too drunk, high, or both to really care. Nor did I really understand that quote, until right now Victoria. Maybe you taught me the most important lesson I'll ever learn, loyalty."

Victoria smiled, "So you're in, and by the way you're talking you'll be the one seducing him."

Fallon laughed, "No, I'm out."

"What?" Janelle said.

"Simple, I can't do that to family, and Chase is my family."

"Is that your choice?" Victoria said.

"It is."

"I think you're making a bad choice," Victoria said.

"Funny, I also think you're making a bad choice, too."

"We're over," Victoria said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Fallon said, and walked away. When she reached her SUV, she sat for a minute in the driver's seat, and cried.


	65. I Need Someone To Talk To

Chapter 64 I Needed Someone to Talk To

The quietness of the river and the back porch was always a comfort. That was why she liked coming here for her appointments. This was part of the reason she could open up to him, and he would listen and suggest, but never tell her what to do. They had built up that one thing that she really needed in order to open up, and that was trust.

Sydney Freedman was a grandfatherly man that had once hailed from New York City. When he retired, he and his wife moved down to North Carolina for the weather and to relax. He took almost no pertinence and only counseled Peyton because he was an expert in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, something that Peyton had been diagnosed with during her time living in Atlanta. When she moved back to Tree Hill, her doctor in Atlanta called and got him to take her case. Over the last ten years they had developed a strong relationship, but it wasn't always easy.

"So how is everything going?" Sydney asked as he came out onto his home's back porch carrying a tray with some glasses and a pitcher on it, "Sweet Tea?"

Peyton shook her head to the offer of Sweet Tea, and then sighed, "It's been an interesting week; it just seems that I can't have a family get together with out some form of drama."

Syd poured himself some tea and took his seat. "What do you mean?"

"There was a fight at my surprise birthday party," she said.

"Well happy birthday again, and was anyone in your family involved in the fight?"

Peyton shook her head, "No, thank God, for once, but Angela's friend Miranda, and Rachel's daughter Gabrielle were fighting. I guess they found out they had a man in common."

"That would be Chris Keller."

"Yeah," Peyton said.

"Well, there is nothing you can do about the fighting, people are people."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, it just always seems to happen when we want to celebrate."

Syd nodded, and sipped his tea. "Well, people get emotional at celebrations and parties, and you mix alcohol in with it and people tend to become more aggressive, which leads to fights."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, but neither girl was drinking."

"Peyton, you yourself were a teenage girl, how many fights did you get into?"

"Quiet a few, if I remember correctly."

"Over what?"

"Guys mostly."

Syd nodded, "I just feel there is more to what you're thinking and your mood."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"How is Lucas doing?"

"He's doing well, and they say he's making a strong recovery from the heart attack. He's back to work and coaching and seems to be holding up pretty well."

Syd nodded, "I understood you were also transported to the hospital that night."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I had some issues with my pregnancy, they were stress related. I didn't know he was in the hospital until they knew I was safe."

Syd nodded, "How did that make you feel?"

Peyton sighed, "Well, I was freaked out, he had a heart attack once before as you know and it freaked me out. The thoughts did come back, just worse, since I have the little one on the way."

Syd nodded, "Which are natural feelings. So have they gone away since he has been released?"

"Well, I was told to stay home by my boss, and he was not cleared to go back to work, so I just took care of him."

Syd nodded, "How did that go?"

"At first he was still weak, and he didn't argue, but later as his strength returned and he got bored; it wasn't fun."

Syd nodded, "Reminds me of a few doctors I knew in Korea. So how are you handling it now with the possibility that Lucas could have died?"

Peyton shrugged, "It is still there in the back of my head that he might leave, I guess it will always be there."

Syd nodded, "That is possible."

Peyton sighed, as she worked up the energy, "There is also Jake."

"Jake, the ex-boyfriend?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, the one with the daughter, who use to live in Savannah."

Syd nodded, "What about him?"

"Well, he's been harassing me, and was getting kind of touchy feely, and I didn't like it. I told him to leave me alone, and he didn't."

"That's good, did you inform the police?"

Peyton shook her head, "No, and he didn't stop coming around. I had him escorted out of the club and banned. Somehow he got back into the club and confronted me during the New Year's Eve party, which lead to my collapse, his bruised jaw, and Lucas' heart attack."

Syd nodded, "So is he the cause?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, he is."

"If I were you, I would report him, and get a protective order against him."

"I want to avoid doing that," Peyton said.

"Do you still have feelings for Jake?"

Peyton shook her head, "No, he's just a friend."

"So why are you so worried about it?"

"Jenny, his daughter, is like a third daughter to me. I also don't want her thinking that I ruined her dad's life. He's really a nice guy, Syd; just he's been acting weird recently."

Syd nodded, "All I can say Peyton, is you have to do what is right for your family and yourself. Jake may have lost his way, but he has to find his own way."

Peyton nodded, "I just wish he was the old Jake."

Syd nodded, "He is a good friend I can see, but also you need to understand that he's not that guy anymore."

Peyton nodded, "I understand."

Syd smiled, "Well it is about that time, same time next week, and hopefully on the porch and not the hospital or your studio."

Peyton nodded, "Yes, same place and time."

"You're four months along now," he said.

She nodded, "Yes, I know, I'm barely showing."

Syd laughed, "I was going to say you are glowing."

"Thanks," she said, and smiled.

Syd laughed, again.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, Sydney makes a good boy's or girl's name," he said.

Peyton started laughing, "I'll take it into consideration."

Syd nodded, "I'll see you next week," as he walked Peyton to the end of the porch.

"Okay, I'll be here."

"I'd like to talk more about the Jake thing."

"Alright."

"Also Peyton, you're a strong woman, and you have a good heart, but at some point you'll have to cut people away that are hurting you."

She nodded and walked towards her Expedition. Syd watched her walk away and nodded. She was strong, but she had to cover the soft spots. He was worried with all the stress if she could handle it all. Shrugging, he walked back onto the porch and returned to drinking his sweet tea.


	66. Oh My God!

Chapter 65 Oh My God!

It was a quiet evening and the owners had the night off, so Amy was running the café. The cook had gone home so it was just pastries and drinks; she pretty much had the place to herself. Even though these could be boring times, Amy would spend it making sure all the nit-picking work was done and listened to the radio. When the minor work was done, she would maybe crack one of the few books she brought with her.

She smiled dolefully as she cracked her calculus book. The only reason she was in college was her parents insisted, she wasn't like her brothers and sisters and had no desire to attend college. She had been attending part time at the local community college and really wasn't enjoying it. Saying Amy was the black sheep of the family was an understatement; she was so different from the rest of her family, and she was the third oldest.

Yawning, she looked down at her book and just shook her head. Her mind was too mushy for the advanced math, and anyways she was a general studies major, why would she need calculus? Pushing the book away she turned her back and looked at the map that had the hometowns of all these famous singers labeled. She looked them over and then heard the bells over the door.

She sighed, and didn't turn around, "I'll be there in a moment, have a seat where you like."

"How about at the counter, Bug?" a male voice boomed in the empty café.

"Bug?" Amy said and turned around, slowly.

She came face to face with a tall, auburn haired man. His brown eyes, met her green eyes and she smiled. The blonde practically jumped over the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh my God! DZ!" she cried.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "Sis," he said, and then let her down.

"When did you get back into Tree Hill?" she asked.

"Late last night."

She smacked his arm, "So it took that long to come and see me?"

DZ nodded, "You know mom, she had to have her baby boy home, and for dinner. Plus, I'm here on business."

Amy nodded, "Still working for Uncle Ian?"

DZ nodded, "Yes, I work in acquisitions."

"So you're here to acquire something?"

DZ nodded, "Well, at least feel out the company. You know how Uncle Ian is."

Amy nodded, "Yes, he'll expand and acquire only if it is right," she looked around, "How's Paula?"

DZ laughed, "Still haunting my second bedroom in my condo, but it is cheaper then living in the dorms."

Amy laughed, "I bet she can't wait to graduate."

"Actually, she can't wait to leave to play basketball in Europe; you heard she turned down the WNBA."

Amy nodded, "Yeah."

"So still with Whittier?"

Amy nodded, "Yea, actually she usually stops in before I close. How about you? Are you still with Kate?"

DZ shook his head, "No, Kate left me when I refused to considered turning pro."

Amy nodded, "Well, you wanted to work for Uncle Ian."

He nodded, "I loved playing, but I just couldn't see it as a career."

Amy nodded, "Coffee? Water?"

"Water," he said.

Amy reached under the counter and handed him a bottle of chilled water. DZ took it and thanked her.

"So what else do you have planned?"

DZ nodded, "Other than look at this small business, I want to just chill and spend time with my sister and brothers here."

Amy nodded, "So has Shannon wanted to move in with you, too?"

"Yeah, but Paula keeps her out, she refuses to share a room with her again."

Amy nodded, "It wasn't that bad."

"At least you had Paula and Shannon, I had Willem and Andrew."

Amy laughed, "Yeah, they were a bit wild."

DZ nodded and looked over the café. "It hasn't changed much here."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, it's nice and homey that way."

"So what else is new?"

"With me or Tree Hill in general?"

"Well, you first."

Amy shook her head, "Nothing really, I work here, go to college and I'm still deeply in love with Whittier. I don't get to see Willem and Andrew because of mom, but other than that I enjoy my job."

DZ nodded, "I guess that is important, and mom's still not talking to you because you're with Whittier?"

Amy shrugged, "I think it is the whole lesbian thing. What can you do? I'm who I am."

DZ nodded, "So anything new in drama town?"

Amy laughed, "Have a day?"

"Cliff notes, please."

"Well in short, their filming a movie here, a fashion house moved it's headquarters here, and the other Scott son moved back here."

DZ laughed, "Pretty typical."

"Also Bobbi-Lee is back in town."

"Back in town? I thought she was living in Wilmington."

"She moved to New York last summer, and then the job moved back here."

DZ nodded, "Wow, Bobbi-Lee Burke, I've been thinking a lot about her recently."

Amy laughed, "Yeah, she could always distract you when you were on the field."

DZ gave his sister a light push, "Hey, that wasn't fair."

Amy nodded, "She's single, but a workaholic."

"What are you implying, Amy?"

Amy snorted, "C'mon DZ, I went to the same high school as you and her, and I know you were," she held up the air quotes, "'just friends', everyone knew you two wanted to be together."

DZ shook his head, "Sorry, I wasn't into party girls and I was with Kate."

Amy laughed, "You would be surprised on how much Bobbi-Lee has changed."

DZ nodded, "Okay, how is she doing over all?"

Amy laughed, "You're not interested?" she asked pointedly.

"We're friends, I'm curious."

"Well she's been pretty good, really busy. She also just found out she is an aunt and has another sister."

DZ looked at her weird. "An aunt and has another sister?"

Amy nodded, "She has an older half-sister."

"Which has a child?"

Amy shook her head, "No, her brother has a daughter."

"Huck? No way."

Amy nodded, "Yes, he has a two year old daughter, which he just found out about since she was kept from him."

"That is big news. How is Bobbi-Lee taking it?"

"And you're not interested?"

"As you were saying?"

"Good, so far."

DZ laughed, "I missed you, Bug."

She smiled, "I missed you too, DZ."

DZ stood up and started to head towards the front door. He was stopped when he heard Amy clear her throat. Turning around Amy smiled.

"What?"

"Huck plays for the Ravens. They're playing at Wilmington Friday, and Bobbi-Lee usually attends with her sister Kelly to watch."

DZ nodded and finally walked out of the café.


	67. Splitting Headaches

Chapter 66 Splitting Headaches

The bathroom tile was cold on his bare feet. He stared in the mirror and kept tossing water on his face. He didn't know who it was that he saw in the mirror. Sure it was his face; everything was how he remembered how his face looked.

It was his eyes. He didn't know who that person was. His eyes were so different. There was an animalistic hunger behind them, making him as a predator. Yet, why was he compelled to Peyton? Why was he so aggressive? That wasn't him.

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Sure he still loved Peyton Scott, nee Sawyer. He would probably always will. But she was in love with Lucas Scott, someone he always liked, and had no problems with. Sure it hurt when she murmured in her sleep that she loved him, but that was the past.

He huffed and threw more water on his face. He was never the most popular guy in the fire service, but people would converse with him and break balls. But right around the time he started to follow Peyton, they stopped talking to him. Also, he found himself getting angry all the time. It seemed only being with Jenny curbed his anger.

Looking in the mirror he studied these strange eyes. He snuck into the party on New Year's Eve in order to apologize to Peyton. When he found her they talked, but she was standoffish, and understandably. But suddenly he got mad, he lost control of his temper, and the blind rage came.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

_  
_He shook his head. He couldn't believe that he punched her, and in the stomach none the less. Jake stared at the strange eyes and shook his head. He was a dad himself, how could he do that to an unborn child, also he was a trained life saver. Why did he do it?

Rubbing his face he looked and saw his nose was bleeding. That was new. He wiped the blood away from his nostril and then splashed water on his face. Today, except for the lack of sleep and the nose bleed, was a good day. There were no slipping headaches, no bouts of dizziness, and no vomiting.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture_

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

_  
_He sighed and drained the sink. Today was an off day. This meant rest, since he had no side jobs going on right now. What were these headaches?

Just standing there shaking, he felt it coming. He grabbed the sides of the sink and stared into the mirror. The first stab of pain behind the eyes always threw him asunder. Once he took the first wave of pain, he stood there panting, and then the second wave hit. He grabbed his temples and bit down hard.

In a moment of blind range he saw Peyton and Lucas embracing each other. It was a loving embrace that lovers do. In that moment he lost control of his anger and punched the mirror shattering the glass.

He started to laugh and look in the mirror. In what was left of the glass, all he could see were his eyes and the stranger behind them. The white sink was now streaked red as he looked down at his bleeding hand, and felt the blood running from his nose. All he knew now was there was a red hot poker in his head, and that he was feeling drawn to Peyton Sawyer, because he would never say Peyton Scott again.

_  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."


	68. I'm Here About The Business

Chapter 67 I'm Here About the Business

The mid-winter winds were cold off the river as the older man stood on the pier and looked over the dreg boat he captained, and owned. Sighing, he pulled his pea coat closer to him to avoid the wind. He didn't think he would get a serious offer and if he did, not as soon as he got this one. So now he stood on the pier waiting for the representative for the potential buyer to arrive.

Larry Sawyer didn't mind the cold so much as he had a purpose for being out in it. If the guy didn't show up then he would be pissed, and even if it was the best offer he ever received he wasn't selling. That was the stubbornness inside of him. Well what can you do, he thought.

That was when a Dodge Ram 1500 pick up truck pulled up to the pier. Larry studied as the driver got out and was dressed in business casual clothing. He walked to the bed and pulled out a duffle bag. After the duffle bag dropped to the pier, he reached into the cab and retrieved his brief case. Larry studied the guy as he walked up towards him.

This man was tall and strongly built. He had auburn hair and was no older then twenty-five if a day. Even though this guy was young, he knew that he was a serious person.

"Larry Sawyer?" he asked.

"Yes," Larry said.

The young man offered out his hand, Larry took it and was impressed with his grip. "Mister Sawyer, I'm DZ McMichael. I'm from Trans-Ocean Lines, and I believe someone from my office contacted you about your dredging business."

"Yes they did, and they said they were sending someone down here to make me an offer."

DZ nodded, "There is a possibility of an offer, but our owner always likes us to see what we are purchasing before we make it. You know let the buyer beware."

Larry nodded, "Well if you don't mind me asking, what is Trans-Oceanic interest in my small dredging company?"

"I'm not sure how familiar you are with us, but we handle all sorts of ship and shipping needs. Mostly we ship cargo, but we've been looking into moving into water way support and government contracts for the Corps of Engineers."

"So what you lack is equipment," Larry said.

"And experienced people; that is what is really killing us."

Larry nodded. "Well experience is hard to find."

DZ looked over the ship. "So this is the ship?"

Larry nodded, "Yep, that is my ship, the Anna."

DZ nodded, "She looks very well maintained. Do you mind taking me on a tour of her?"

Larry shook his head, "Follow me."

DZ grabbed his stuff and followed the older man aboard. Once on board DZ stopped on the deck and put down his stuff. "Do you mind if I change for a second?"

Larry shook his head, and watched as DZ slipped on a pair of coveralls and checked to make sure he had a note pad, pens, and a flash light. As they walked around the upper decks, Larry looked at DZ.

"What is your experience with ships?"

"I grew up around them, between my dad in the Navy and my uncle being a master, I just learned lot."

"But you're not out to seas yourself?"

DZ shook his head, "No, I would love too, but they have me at the home office."

"Pre-Law?"

"Business Major, with a minor in English."

After a few moments, they walked down through the crew spaces and the machine spaces. It was quiet since the boat was getting power from a land line and all the machines were shut down.

"So why are you selling? We've checked up on you and your company seems to be doing very well."

Larry sighed, "I've been out to sea most of my adult life. My wife is dead and my daughter is grown up, married, and has a family of her own," he laughed, "They're actually expecting their fourth child this summer."

DZ nodded, "Well congratulations, Mister Sawyer."

"You don't seem shocked that they're having their fourth."

"I'm the oldest of six, two brothers and three sisters. Personally, I can't imagine not having a large family."

Larry laughed, "You don't have kids do you."

"Not yet."

"Trust me, you question yourself sometimes after one if you want more."

DZ nodded and climbed out from behind what he was looking at. "Well Mister Sawyer, I think we're done looking at your Anna here, for today. I would like to see her underside later, if that is okay."

Larry nodded, "You're pretty top to bottom."

"That is what our boss looks for, well anyways, I'd also like to get together and go over your books."

Larry nodded, "My books?"

"Just want to check everything out," DZ said.

Larry nodded, "Is there a number I can reach you at?"

DZ nodded, and reached into his pocket and handed Larry a card. "That is my cell phone number; I'll be in Tree Hill all week. Let me know when I can dive on your ship and I'll have my crew here then."

Larry nodded as he led DZ up to the main deck. "So far everything is in decent shape?"

DZ looked at Larry, "Your boat is in good shape. Just need to handle a few things."

"Alright, I'll call you with the time to go over my books."

DZ nodded, "Thank you again, Mister Sawyer," he said and walked to his truck. He put his stuff in the back and brief case into the cab. Sitting in the cab he made one phone call.

"Hello, Uncle Ian, yeah I just checked out the boat and Mister Sawyer. He seems upstanding, I'm just not sure how willing he would take the deal….Yes I understand, its key to the expansion….Send Reggie and the crew down, I think he'll let us check the hull….Alright, love to Aunt Becky."


	69. Funny Running Into You Here

Chapter 68 Funny Running Into You Here

It was a rainy day, which made Cooper laugh as he leaned on the counter of the Scott-Lee Body Shop. It was a slow today and he just didn't have the ambition to walk to the small backroom area and take a nap. So he sat on the stool and watched the rain drops land on the blacktop outside. Slowly, they would collect in the low spots, and eventually it would form puddles.

"I really need a hobby," Cooper said, and slipped off the stool.

Walking over to the door between the shop and the office, he picked up the clipboard and looked it over. He had nothing to work on, since the parts he needed for Cade's jeep hadn't arrived yet. There was no other work, so all he could do was wait for the tow to come, and when it rains it usually does.

He sighed and walked back to the stool and took a seat. Sometimes he felt like a robot going through the motions not knowing what his purpose was for. Leaning on the counter, he just fidgeted until he heard the front door open.

He looked up and saw a certain red head, that he had a past with, was standing there. She smiled there and he shook his head.

"Hell, I seem to need to have my oil checked; do you happen to have a dip stick?" Rachel asked suggestively.

Cooper shook his head, "Rachel," he said, with a sigh, "How may I help you?"

"Well, I was passing by and I was wondering if you wanted anything for lunch?"

Cooper shook his head, "No, I'm good."

Rachel nodded and walked closer to the counter. "Could you at least look at my vehicle?"

Cooper nodded, "Yeah, leave the keys; I'll bring it into the bay in a moment."

Rachel leaned on the counter, "You're not glad to see me?"

Cooper shook his head, "It was seventeen years ago. We're different people, and honestly we did things we shouldn't have been so proud of."

Rachel shook her head, "Cooper, what are you worried about, we're adults now."

Cooper sighed, "Yes, and you're a mom."

Rachel shrugged, "Gabrielle? She's a great kid and a joy in my life, but can't I live a little."

Cooper shrugged, "Do you want Gabrielle to be like you?"

Rachel shook her head, "She's so much a better person and smarter then I ever was, so no."

Cooper nodded, "Well Rachel, what can I say? What do you want from me?"

"Well, Cooper, I just want to reconnect with an old friend."

"Don't you mean an old lover?"

Rachel just shook her head, "I'm not that girl any more."

"Three ex-husbands say differently."

Rachel glared at Cooper, "That is two ex-husbands. Tom died, and that is why I'm not with him, or why Gabrielle didn't have her father growing up."

Cooper nodded, "What about the other two?"

"One was because I was looking for stability for Gabrielle and security, and the other was just a big mistake."

Cooper laughed, "I thought I'd never here those words."

Rachel looked at him funny, "What words?"

"You admitting that you made a mistake."

Rachel shook her head, "I've actually been saying that a lot recently," she nodded and looked down at her arm, then back to Cooper.

"Why?" he asked genuinely interested now, wondering if she truly has changed.

Rachel shrugged, wondering if she should give him the whole answer just yet, "Let's just say some people have helped me, and by not fixing my ways I have not honored their effort."

Cooper nodded, "I see," he said, "We've all gone through dark times."

"Yeah, we have."

Cooper walked out from behind the counter and looked out to her car. He nodded and walked back behind the counter.

"Well since I'm slow, I guess I can look at your car," he said teasing, "Unless it was an excuse for you just to talk to me."

Rachel shook her head, "No, not at all."

Cooper laughed, "Really?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, there is a shimmy in the front end, which with this model of GM indicates that the alignment is off, and maybe worse with the cambers needing to be adjusted."

Cooper nodded, "Well I see someone knows a thing or two about cars," which was followed by a laugh.

Rachel laughed back, "You can blame Tom for that. Call me when it's ready, and with a price."

"Okay," Cooper said, as Rachel started to walk out of the garage, "Oh Rachel."

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about your husband, and I'll take a rain check on lunch."

Rachel smiled and said softly, "Thank you." With that she was gone in what seemed like a blink of the eye.


	70. For the Love of The Game

Chapter 69 For Love of The Game 

It was raining, something that happened often in North Carolina. It was the winter and it rained. In the summer into the fall there were hurricanes, it made the world interesting for playing street ball. Yet, it never bothered Angela. She often came out and shot around when she needed to think. Finally, she had time to herself to think.

Seven games were left in the season; that was if they kept winning in the final tournament. They really only had three more games. The phone at her mom's home was ringing off the hook as the recruits were starting to introduce themselves. She had talked to a few, including Tennessee, and Connecticut. But she had started to hide over at Lucas', since he had his home phone number unpublished, she was granted peace.

She dribbled the ball a bit and practiced what she had and finally came to a spot on the court. She crouched down and ran her fingers over the spot. The ball slowly rolled away as she let her fingers run over this patch of black top. That was when her mind wandered.

(Flash backs are in italics)

_It was a bright sunny day in the summer. Papa Whitey had taken her away from the Café for a walk and to get air. She missed spending time with Whitey and with Lucas, but Lucas was in New York for his newest book. Peyton was busy, she was really starting to like spending time with her sister-in-law, she was cool, and had a lot of music._

_Papa Whitey was like her granddad. He was a kindly old bald man who would laugh one minute, and yet he had a serious side. Papa Whitey always made her smile and he did that when he walked into the Café and complimented her on her sun dress, and how well she cheered at the he last youth cheer event._

_They came to the River Court and sat on the nearby picnic benches. It was funny that Papa Whitey would never sit on the bleachers. He would just sit on the picnic table and looked at the court, and after a bit of this, he would watch the river. After the first half hour she would have run around and played, he would come over and play with her. The days always ended with them talking, usually about her dad. _

_They had come back to the picnic bench and he sat down. Angela stood in front of him and fiddled with her hands, and stood one foot stepping on the other. The older man looked at her._

_"What is bothering you?" he asked._

_Angela shrugged, "I don't know."_

_"I've known you your whole life, and you can't hide when something is bothering you, so what is it?"_

_She sighed heavily, "Papa Whitey, did my dad love basketball?"_

_Whitey laughed, "He played it, and enjoyed it, but he never loved it as much as he loved you, your brother, and your mom."_

_Angela nodded, "Okay."_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_Angela fidgeted and chewed on her lip. Whitey laughed._

_"Why are you laughing?"_

_"You chew your lip like Peyton does; you must be picking up her traits."_

_Angela shook her head, "Peyton is cool, but Lucas is cooler."_

_Whitey chuckled, "Yeah, your brother is cool."_

_She nodded, "He's cool because he plays basketball."_

_Whitey nodded, "Yes, your brother played basketball for me, like your daddy did."_

_Angela smiled; it was a smile that always made his heart melt, "Papa Whitey, can you teach me to play basketball?"_

_Whitey looked at the seven year old shocked, "Why do you want to play basketball? I thought you wanted to be a cheerleader."_

_Angela shook her head, "I want to be like my brother and dad, and play basketball."_

_Whitey sighed, hard, "I'm not sure if your mom would approve."_

_Angela shrugged, "Please! Please! Papa Whitey teach me basketball."_

_His heart melted at the pleas of the little girl. He finally nodded._

_"Yeah!" she screamed, "So what am I going to learn first?"_

_Whitey patted the bench for her to sit next to him. She sat down next to him and he sighed. Looking at her, he nodded._

_"The first lesson is that the game is a great thing. I've seen it heal hearts, bring families together. But if the game is not respected and not treated right then the game is perverted and can tear families apart."_

_Angela nodded confused._

_"You'll understand one day. But remember this lesson; above all, no one is above the game."_

_Angela nodded, "Okay."_

_Whitey smiled, "Now let's go get you some good sneakers."_

_Angela nodded, "Okay._

_As they started to walk to Whitey's car she looked up at him._

_"Papa Whitey, what was my dad like?"_

_Whitey nodded, knowing that he had told her many times the same thing. He also knew that it was her way of finding out about her dad._

_"Your dad was the most caring and finest person I've ever known."_

Angela stood up and walked to the picnic bench they always sat at. The bench was different, having long since been replaced, but this was where she liked to remember Papa Whitey. Sitting on the table top she looked out towards the river. This place was her classroom. as she learned the game she loved.

"Papa Whitey, I wish I had you here now. I have all these colleges after me," she said.

_"Always know where the ball is going, Angela," Whitey said from the picnic bench._

_"Why?" the eight year asked._

_"If you can control the ball, you can control the pace of the game. Having the ball in your team's possession is a strong place to be."_

_"You said defense wins games."_

_"Which is true, but you have to help your defense."_

_Angela kept her drills going, "Why do I have to help the defense, I'm the best shooter on the team."_

_"Did I just hear I?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Stop and come over here," he said._

_Angela stopped and walked over towards the bench. Whitey looked at her._

_"I'm about to tell you something that is very important, not just in the game I'm teaching you, but in life."_

_Angela nodded._

_"I won't expect you to understand this, but you'll need to know this lesson anyways."_

_"Okay."_

_"On the court there is no one above anyone else, every guard, every forward, and the center has to play as one, a team. They cannot be selfish; if they can, they should pass, if you don't have the shot, pass. When you work together as a team you can become unbeatable. The group is more important than the player."_

_Angela nodded, "I guess, what if I'm the captain or the leading scorer?"_

_"If you are one, or both of them, that still applies. This is a team game, and that was something your dad and brother understood."_

_Angela nodded, "So no one is above the team."_

_Whitey nodded, "Correct."_

_Angela smiled, "Tell me a story about my dad."_

_Whitey nodded, "Well, you know I was married."_

_"You were?"_

_"Yes, to this great woman named Camilla. Well, she died about fifteen years ago, and I was devastated. I was really sad, and everyone left me alone, except your dad. He came to me and spent time with me and by being himself, he helped cheer me up and make me happy again."_

_Angela smiled, "So my dad was special?"_

_Whitey nodded, "Yes, and you remind me a lot of him."_

The simple currents pulled a few logs down the stream and out to the inlets. The water of the Cape Fear River, running out to the Atlantic Ocean; it always amazed her that Papa Whitey could watch it for hours. Leaning back she thought about it, and what he was teaching her that last year.

_"Angela, come here," Whitey said._

_Angela nodded, and walked over. She took her place beside Whitey where he stood at the bank of the river. She looked at the water and watched as Whitey ran his hand through it. She was nine, and was getting ready for the next season of junior league basketball. The game now had its hooks in her full time. She had quit dancing and junior cheerleading; she enjoyed playing on the hardwood too much._

_"Look at this," he said and pointed to a small school of fish, they were no bigger than the fish in the tank back home._

_"Yeah?" she asked._

_"Do you see what they are doing?"_

_She nodded, "They're swimming in a school."_

_Whitey nodded, "Exactly, notice how no one fish is disrupting the pattern or the good of the group," he finished the statement and started to cough._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I'm good," he said, "Just a bit of a cold coming on. Just remember, that no one is above the team, and most importantly go where you feel the most comfortable."_

_Angela nodded, "Comfortable?"_

_"Make sure you are in the right situation for you, and for the team as a whole."_

_"Okay?"_

_"I know you're nine," Whitey said, and pointed back at the fish, "But watch the fish, they are happy. Your heart will lead you to happiness; it will let you know where you are supposed to be. Just make sure you do it on the court and off the court."_

_"How do you deal with people telling you what is best for you?"_

_Whitey nodded, "You'll know, because you have to decide what is right for you."_

Finally a smile broke on her face. Turning around she looked at the court and at the hoop. Nodding, she stood up, and walked back to that one spot on the court. She placed her hand on it.

"I get it now," she said, and smiled, "It is just a game, all the stories you told me, family and how you relate to people is what is important."

She nodded, "I'll make you proud of me."


	71. What Is His Story?

Chapter 70 What Is His Story

The rain came down and landed on the window casement and the porch roof outside her bedroom window. She just stood in the window and watched the rain come down and studied the dark sky. The shades of gray were somber and matched her mood. Her mind was in one hundred different directions and this was never like her, how could one person do that to her.

"Hey Missy, you know the house is settling in this direction," Brooke said, from Izzy's door.

Izzy turned from the window and looked at her mom, "What do you mean the house is settling?"

"Because the weight of the world is resting on your shoulders, it is lowering the house."

"Oh," Izzy said, and looked outside the window.

Brooke walked over to her middle daughter and started to stroke her hair. "Izzy, you've always been my serious daughter, it is part of your charm, but at times it can be frustrating."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Izzy said.

"Why be sorry? It is who you are. But what is bothering you my smart and beautiful daughter?"

Izzy sighed, "I really don't know how to say it?"

"Let me guess, is it Keith Scott?" Brooke asked.

Izzy looked at mom, "How did you know?"

Brooke shrugged, "He's a Scott boy, and you're a Davis girl, it is usually rocky."

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say there is a past history, which I believe you're quite, aware of."

"I am?"

"You've read most of Lucas Scott's books."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Brooke laughed, "Well, I've hid the truth from you, mainly because there are things I didn't want you girls to do, but Chase did it anyways."

"What are you telling me, Mom?"

"Well I'm Becca Davidson in the Lucas Scott novels."

Izzy nodded, "Chase and I suspected since the summer."

Brooke smiled, "I know," she said and sat down on her bed, "you and your sisters have always impressed me in how smart y'all are. I just wasn't ready for you to look at me differently."

Izzy shrugged, "It is just a different look on your past."

Brooke nodded, "So you want to talk about it; you and Keith that is?"

Izzy shrugged, "Well, Keith claims he has feelings for me and wants to be with me, but his last girlfriend messed him up inside and he doesn't want to get with me until his head is straight."

Brooke nodded, "It sounds fair, to you at least."

"Yet, when we're together he can't keep his hands off of me."

Brooke sighed, "Have you had sex with him?"

Izzy shook her head, "No."

Brooke nodded, "Good. Keith is my Godson, but I personally don't like the game he is playing with you."

"Neither do I. I just can't figure out his head."

"In many ways he reflects his parents very well. He doesn't want to put his heart out there. Maybe he actually cared about Jessalyn."

Izzy shook her head, "I just don't know what to do, Mom."

Brooke sighed, "There is always playing hard to get."

Izzy shook her head, "Hard to get, Mom? What am I an eighth grader?"

"Izzy, people sometimes play hard to get to make sure that their feelings are ultimately true."

Izzy shook her head, "I'm not sure I could do that."

Brooke nodded, "I understand, I was the same way at one time with his dad."

Izzy looked at her Mom, "You and Uncle Lucas?"

"A little bit our junior year and part of our senior year we dated. There was a time we were very hot for each other."

"Ewe! Mom, that's Uncle Lucas and you."

Brooke shrugged, "I was young and he was hot, c'mon you can't tell me you don't have those thoughts about boys."

Izzy shook her head, "I just don't go around sharing them."

"Well, see what I mean."

Izzy nodded, "So what do you think I should do?"

Brooke sighed, "Move on. Leave him, he's missed his chance."

Izzy pursed her lips in thought. "What if I can't suppress my feelings for him?"

Brooke stood up and brushed a bang out of her middle daughter's eyes. She looked at the girl with the same eyes as she had. Izzy looked some much like herself, but she had the most of her dad in her compared to her sisters. This wasn't a lot, but there were enough curves and shapes that made Brooke think of her ex-husband when she looked closely at Izzy.

Izzy was the one she always wondered after. She was quiet and thoughtful, so much like her Godfather. Brooke always wondered and stressed on how to relate with Izzy, over Trin and Chase. Now Brooke smiled, it would seem that relating to Izzy was probably easier then relating to her sisters. Izzy had the same weakness that Brooke once had, a taste for Scott boys.

"Honey, it is quite simple."

"Which is what, Mom?"

"You suppress the feelings and suffer, or you stay waiting and get played."

Izzy nodded, "How did you deal with your feelings for Uncle Lucas?"

Brooke sighed, "When we came to terms that his heart belonged to another, and that we weren't some epic romance, we fell into an easy friendship."

"Thanks, Mom."

Brooke walked to her daughter's door and then turned back. "Izzy, you're a smart girl and know your heart and your head. I think you'll make the right choice for yourself."

"Why do you think that, Mom?"

Brooke smiled her signature dimpled smile. That same smile that has disarmed many people in her life, the same smile all three of her daughters had inherited. The one trait that everyone she had been with long enough to discuss family said they wanted their children to inherit.

Izzy and Brooke locked eyes.

"Simple, Izzy, very simple. You're Brooke Davis' daughter," Brooke said, and left her daughter to think about what she said.


	72. New Beginnings

Chapter 71 New Beginnings

It is said that most people are predictable. That is something Fallon was hoping for when she found him sitting under the same tree he always sat under. That was a funny thing about this tall southern boy, was he would usually nap under the same tree before school and at lunch, rather then hang around with friends, or talk. It made him unique and an enigma.

Finally she worked the bravery to walk up to him. His eyes opened when he felt her presence. She was shocked at the stern hazel eyes that softened slightly when he focused in on her. She smiled when she saw he smile slightly when he recognized her.

"Hello, Fallon," Cale Howard, the tall junior Center for the Ravens said.

"Hi, Cale," Fallon said, nervously.

He stretched out his long arms and loosened his back, adjusting himself so he could rest his back against the tree. "You don't have to be nervous around me," he said, "Pull up a piece of grass."

Fallon nodded and took a seat next to him. "Cale, why do you sleep all the time?"

He laughed, "I'm busy helping my parents run their store until late, and I need my sleep."

Fallon nodded, "I just noticed it's all the time."

"You don't have to worry, I don't bite," he said, "You can sit closer."

Fallon moved closer, "Sorry."

"I've noticed over the past few days you have a new look," he said.

"You've been paying attention?"

"Yes, and it looks good on you."

Fallon blushed, a little, "I'm surprised you noticed."

"Fallon, you're not hard to notice. I first took note of you the first day you showed up here."

"You noticed?"

"Yes, you were standing next to that green truck of yours and talking to the Adams sisters; looking all stylish and such, you stood out like a sore thumb."

"Thanks, I've never been compared to a sore thumb before."

Cale laughed, "It's a good thing. I was also amazed at the color of your hair, and how it flowed, plus there was this look in your eyes, a fire and a passion, I've never seen."

Fallon laughed, still a little embarrassed, "So why didn't you approach me before?"

Cale looked at her deep in the eyes. She was impressed by his soulful hazel eyes. He also seemed to have this grace about him; she had watched him on the basketball court and was completely amazed by him.

"You just have this aura around you. You intimidate people, Fallon, many different ways. I never thought you would even give me the time of day."

Fallon laughed, "You can always talk to me. Maybe I was a bit of a bitch at one point, but I mean imagine leaving home and moving halfway across the country just for the last two years of high school?"

Cale shrugged, "I guess. So what is between you and the Adams sisters?"

"We're old friends."

"So you didn't have to start over from scratch."

Fallon shook her head. "No, I didn't, did I?"

Cale stretched his neck muscles, "Not at all."

Fallon laughed. He looked at her, "What?"

"How did you get the name Caleb?"

Cale shrugged, "My grandma named me and my brother for my parents, I'm Caleb and he's Joshua. She said because they were the only two people that started the exodus in Egypt that set foot in the holy land. My grandma wanted her grandsons to be tied to people on the righteous path."

She laughed, "You're close to your grandmother?"

Cale nodded, "She's been there since I was born. I told you, now you tell me how did you get the name Fallon?"

Fallon shrugged, "My mom was a retired model…"

"Was?"

"She died in a car accident."

"Sorry."

"Thank you, as I was saying, when she found out I was a girl she wanted me to have a distinctive name, since she wanted me to be a model like her."

"That's cool, ever realize her dream?"

"I did a little modeling with Chase and Izzy. But I'm more Ivanka Trump then Paris Hilton; I knew since an early age that I was going into the business world."

Cale nodded, "I kind of knew I was going into the family business, too."

"What does your family do?"

"We own a small store on the edge of downtown. What does your family do?"

"A little bit of investing, some devolvement, but mainly my dad's love was his publishing house."

Cale nodded, "Well, everyone's family business is different."

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Cale finally stood up, and at his full height towered over the sitting Fallon. He looked her dead in her eyes and smiled. She looked up at him, and finally stood up. She barely came up to his chest.

"It was fun talking to you," he said, "But my homeroom is on the other side of the school and I have to get going."

Fallon nodded, "Okay."

He smiled, "But I would like to do it again some time," he said and he was off.

Fallon just stood there and watched the tall boy walk away. She smiled; she finally got to talk to Cale Howard.


	73. So You're My Grandfather

Chapter 72 So You're My Grandfather

It had been almost six months since he was last here, but it hadn't changed. The walls were still ominous and cold. The yards were still surrounded by razor wire and towers. There was still a shoot line. This was the life of prison. This was where fate had brought Lucas Scott again in less than a year. Again, he was here to see a man that he wished that he hadn't seen the first time, never mind this second time.

Lucas looked at his son as they walked into the visitor's room. Still divided by Plexiglas, Lucas sat down with Keith sitting next to him. The father looked at his son and sighed.

"Are you ready for this?" Lucas asked.

Keith nodded, "As ready as I can be, I guess," Keith said, his voice level.

Lucas nodded, just as the man they came to see walked into the room and took a seat. Lucas and his dad fixed eyes and the room temperature seemed to drop from the coldness of their gazes. Keith studied the man behind the glass and noticed how much he would have looked like his Uncle Nathan if his hair was dark.

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
Monster._

"Lucas, twice in one year after seventeen years, what do I owe the pleasure?" Dan Scott asked.

"Believe me I wish I wasn't here, but I have to be what you never were to me, a dad."

Dan laughed, "Funny, if I was never a dad to you, then how can you count for the simple fact that I'm your motivation."

Lucas smiled, "I can do it very simply, Dan; it was Peyton."

"Peyton, I thought it was Brooke, or was it Lindsay, you know you get around almost as much as I do; I'm surprised I'm only going to have four grandkids from you."

_How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain._

Lucas sat there stunned and the two sets of eyes met, "How do you know that?"

Dan smirked smartly, "I just do, just like your team is undefeated, and you just had your second heart attack."

Lucas started to get mad, and then he noticed that Dan was enjoying this. Again, he was playing into this man's hands. Suddenly, Lucas calmed down and looked Dan in his eyes.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know this stuff. You always had a way of finding out stuff about me."

Dan nodded, "I see, so did you bring another young thing to show how dangerous you are?" Dan asked and looked to Keith, "A young man this time, hmmm, coming out of the closet?"

Lucas shook his head, "You get me this time."

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will._

Dan nodded, and looked at the boy. He smiled after studying him for a minute. Lucas knew the look, it was Dan's this was going to be fun look. Lucas held his tongue; Keith had to find out on his own.

"So you're my grandson," Dan said.

"So you're my grandfather," Keith responded.

"Well, isn't that obvious, not as swift as your aunt," Dan said, "but then again she's better then you in many things."

Keith's right hand balled up, and he was about to punch the glass, but stopped himself. He just stared at the man that by blood was his grandfather, he smiled back.

"It is alleged."

"Do you learn at Whitey Durham's feet too, just like her? Do you play like a loser? I heard your cousin broke my record, and you tried to do that to him, but couldn't. You're not a finisher like I was; you're a loser, just like my brother."

Keith snickered, "It's funny you said Keith was a loser, and yet everyone speaks highly of him, but yet, they don't speak about you."

"It is funny how he accomplished nothing and I accomplished many things and people remember him."

_Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah._

"Murdering someone is a way to become someone that no one wants discuss."

Dan laughed, "So I see you have jokes."

Keith shook his head, "No, just questions."

"Ask them I might answer them, or are you too scared to talk to your Grandpa Dan?"

"I just can't ask the questions I need answers for."

"What is this double speak?"

Keith shook his head, "I have had most of them answered already."

"What?" Dan was now confused.

Keith shrugged, "Why be angry with you? Why feed you something that would make this fun for you? They say that I'm just like you."

"That is something to be proud of."

Keith shook his head, "No, it's not. You're petty and bitter and I was going in that direction. You know something, I can still change my path," Keith said and looked at his granddad, "I think I need all I need. Good bye."

Keith stood up and started to walk away. Lucas looked at his son in shock. He expected Keith's temper to flare and lash out at Dan. Lucas shook his head, and looked to the guard.

"We're done here," Lucas yelled.

The guards came over to escort Dan away. Lucas and his dad locked eyes again and the gaze between each other was ice. If Keith didn't know better, he thought if his dad had a chance he would reach through the glass and kill his dad.

When Dan was gone, Lucas looked at Keith. "You didn't lose your temper, I'm surprised."

"What is the point Dad? It isn't going to change anything. Someone has to break the cycle."

Lucas nodded, "I guess we have to get heading back, your mom will start to worry."

Lucas put his arm around his son and led him out of the visiting room and then out of the prison.


	74. Baby Shopping

Chapter 73 Baby Shopping

The baby store was never really busy, but the main customers were usually pregnant women, or their friends buying stuff for their baby showers. Well, since two of the women were having their third and fourth child, they weren't having baby showers; one was just getting new stuff and the other was looking to see what was out there. The third was just tagging along, and it was sort of a woman's bonding day.

"This so brings me back," Brooke said, as she looked at a rack of baby clothes.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

Peyton laughed, "Was that when I was as big as a house?"

Brooke nodded, "You weren't big, you were pregnant."

"With twins, and I was too big," Peyton said.

Haley laughed, "Senior year in college, Brooke was down here for Spring Break."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I was pregnant with Trin, and you had Brian on the way, Haley."

Haley smiled, "Yeah, I remember, but Peyton was being an over achiever, with Kay and Ellie."

Peyton laughed, "Okay, laugh it up, but let's see how funny it is to you when you're pregnant with twins."

Brooke shook her head, "Oh no, you're not cursing me with that one."

Haley laughed, "What, you wouldn't want twins?"

"I practically had them with Chase and Izzy," Brooke said and looked to Peyton, "No offense P.Scott, I don't think I could have handled two newborns at the same time."

Peyton shook her head, "I got lucky, but I've talked to other moms that have twins and it is a challenge."

Haley laughed, "You look at them now and you would hardly think they were twins."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, how is it that Ellie is so girlie and Kay is not."

Peyton shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know."

Haley nodded, "Does Kay even own dresses other then what Brooke's daughters took her to buy?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, she does actually have skirts and dresses, and occasionally wears them, too. Right now she wears the same sports wear as Angela does; I guess it has to do with basketball season."

Brooke nodded, and looked at Peyton, "What happened to Angela? I remember the last time I visited here, she was this little junior cheerleader and was very girlie. Now I swear she's a clone of Lucas, just with boobs."

Peyton shook her head, "Honestly, I really don't know when the change happened. I know when we moved back from Atlanta she was very girlie. She did spend a lot of time with Lucas and Whitey; then one day all of a sudden she's shooting hoops more then practicing back flips."

Haley laughed, "So who are you blaming it on, Lucas or Whitey?"

Brooke shook her head, "You can't blame a dead man."

Peyton shrugged, "Believe it or not Lucas rarely had anything to do with her and basketball until she started playing for him in high school."

Haley laughed, "It's still fun to blame Lucas."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Peyton shook her head and patted her belly, "I have plenty I can blame Lucas for."

The three women laughed and Peyton went back to looking at clothes. Brooke came up next to her and looked with her.

"Peyton, if you refuse to find out the baby's gender, then how do you know what you have to shop for?"

Peyton shrugged, "I have most of the stuff I need for the beginning; afterwards I can get the more specific stuff. Anyways, I would like to see what is out there and the current trends."

"You're no fun, half the fun of being pregnant is to shop for what you need," Brooke said.

"Brooke does have a point, Peyton," Haley said.

Peyton nodded, "All I want is a healthy and happy baby."

"Same here, but I'm curious to see if I'm carrying another boy or will I finally get that girl I've always wanted."

Brooke nodded, "Peyton, do you know what is going on between Keith and Izzy?"

Peyton shrugged, "The last I knew they were friends, she was tutoring him, and they shared an attraction that he won't act on."

Brooke shrugged, "Well, he acts on it."

"What?" Peyton and Haley asked at the same time.

"He and Izzy have made out several times, and yet he keeps telling her he doesn't want to be in a relationship."

Peyton made a face that could be only described as being pissed off times ten. Haley backed off for a second, she thought about it, and then pulled Brooke back.

"So this is true?" Peyton finally asked.

Brooke nodded, "Well, I have no reason to disbelieve Izzy, she's quite a mess over it."

Peyton nodded, "Goddamn it, sometimes he's just like his dad."

Brooke and Haley nodded, "From the sounds of it, I would agree," Haley said.

Peyton started to perform some breathing exercises she was given to calm down. "Well, I'll get to the bottom of this," Peyton said, "No son of mine will have a friends with benefits relationship."

Brooke nodded, "I agree, neither will my daughters."

Haley just looked around and shrugged.

"No input on the subject?" Peyton asked, joking with her sister-in-law.

Haley shook her head, "I wouldn't know where to begin with this one."

Brooke laughed, "You mean that James never was a heart breaker, c'mon Teacherwife, he is Nathan's son after all."

Haley shook her head, "Not to my knowledge."

Peyton nodded, "Well, I think I'm done with the baby shopping."

Brooke nodded, since the whole Keith and Izzy drama kind of put a damper on the mood.

"So what do you want to do?" Haley asked.

Peyton laughed, "I'm having a craving for pecan ice cream."

Brooke shook her head, "Cravings already?"

"Yeah."

"Ice cream actually sounds good," Haley said.

Brooke smiled, "Well ice cream it is. Come on my pregger friends, the first cone is on me." After Brooke said that, it brought a laugh out of the other two women. They left the baby clothing store and headed off to the food court, right to the ice cream stand.


	75. I'll See You Tonight

Chapter 74 I'll See You Tonight

It was Friday and basketball season, over the last two and half years Keith Scott learned on the personal level to love these days. They were magical, and he always enjoyed the chance to play. On the other hand, since he was six years old he knew that Fridays during basketball season were special. When his dad was just a teacher he would take Keith to the games. He loved sitting in the stands and watching, it was funny because they were soon joined by Kay and Angela. But it was still a fun bonding time between them all.

As the day wore on, he could feel the energy of the up and coming game filling his limbs. All he wanted to do was get that leather ball in his hands and move up and down the court. Just the power of feeling the crowd and being cheered on made him smile. Tonight was a road game, too. He really enjoyed road games, as much as he fed off the energy of the home crowd there was something special about playing on the road, owning someone else's hardwood.

"Keith, you ready for tonight?" Nate Smith asked as he walked up to the locker he shared near Keith's.

"Nate, you always know I'm ready for game night, and it's a road game, so I'm doubly ready."

Nate smiled, "Yeah, Coach Roth said he'll try and get me more minutes this game, since Wilmington is weak."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, just take it slow."

Nate smiled, "I always take it slow; until it is time to take it fast."

Keith shook his head, "Just say yes, Nate."

Nate nodded, "Keith, I'm just wondering something."

"How do you deal with people's messed up backgrounds?"

Keith shrugged, "I don't know, Nate, since I have one myself."

Nate nodded, "I see."

Keith sighed, "If it is about your mom, well then, I have no clue. Maybe one of the Adams girls could give you some advice, since they don't have their dad, or maybe even Fallon Stafford, since her mom is dead."

Nate nodded, "Thanks man," he then looked over to the other side of the hall, "Hey, you know that new senior girl has been eyeing you for the past few days."

"Who?" Keith asked.

"Just over your shoulder," Nate said.

Keith faked stretching out and took a quick look. Finally, he turned to face Nate. "That's Lurch's older sister, I believe."

"Lurch is that ass of a football player that is trying to make time with Izzy Adams?"

Keith nodded.

Nate smiled, "Why don't you go old school on her Keith, to get back at him."

"What?"

"Keith, since Izzy's been tutoring you, you've been different. I kind of miss the old Keith."

Keith nodded and turned back to see Brenna Gregg standing there. He noticed Izzy wasn't that far away. He smiled; he knew Izzy was spending more time with Coy Gregg to get him jealous. Well, maybe a dose of the same medicine would work on Izzy.

Keith turned back to Nate, "Nate, if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to."

Nate smiled, "Keith is back ladies and gentleman, mother's lock up your daughters."

Keith shook his head and walked over to Brenna. She smiled at him.

"So, I hear you've been checking me out," he said to her.

"Maybe, or maybe I was looking at a freak."

Keith gave her the Scott smirk. Her eyes softened; there was just something about his natural charm.

"No, I think you were checking me out."

Brenna giggled nervously. There was this presence about him that weakened her and made her feel nervous. He was charismatic, there was no denying that.

"Maybe I was just checking out your butt."

Keith shook his head, "No, I don't think it was my butt that you were checking out."

She blushed, nervously. She never blushed in her old school, and she was older than he was. Yet, he seemed to get to her.

"Maybe."

Keith smiled, "Well, I know you're new, and that you moved across country. I bet it is hard."

She nodded, "Yeah, I do miss my friends."

Keith nodded, "Well, the people here are normally pretty good people, and the only hang up is we tend to have rather complex pasts."

She nodded, "I'm from San Francisco, want to talk about complex."

Keith laughed, "Okay."

"Yeah, my best friend out there has two mothers and two fathers."

Keith shrugged, "So her parents are married to other people."

Brenna laughed, "Yeah, you can say that."

"I just did, her parents are divorced."

Brenna shook her head, "You're a bit naïve, don't worry it's cute."

"Okay, am I missing something here?"

Brenna laughed, "You are, her moms are together and her dad's are together."

Keith shook his head, "Okay."

"Well, you asked for it," Brenna said with a laugh.

Keith nodded, "I guess I did."

"So why did you come over to talk to me?"

Keith smiled a winning smile, "I just figured since you're new here, maybe you should come to the game tonight. We're playing Wilmington, and it should be an okay game. You should be able to get the student price, and the fan bus will take you up for the two games."

Brenna nodded, "Will you be starting?"

Keith laughed, "Yeah, of course, I'm the starting small forward, and the leading scorer on the team."

Brenna nodded, "Nice, but what is a small forward?"

"I'm the tall guy that scores a lot."

Brenna laughed, "Okay, I have no clue."

Keith shrugged, "Well, if you decide to come, the first game is at six O'clock and the fan bus leaves at four. I would go, my aunt and sister are playing on the girls' team and they are pretty good."

"As good as you?"

"In some respects yes and in others no."

Brenna smiled, "Cocky now aren't we?"

Keith winked, "Always, because I know I'm good," he checked his watch, "Well, I'll hopefully see you at the game."

He started to walk away. Brenna turned and watched him.

"Keith," she yelled.

"Yes?" he answered turning around.

"I'll see you tonight," she said.

Keith smiled, and gave her the nod. He started to walk away and he looked at Izzy directly in the eyes. She had been watching the whole time, and he knew it. He played it to the hilt and knew that Izzy, by the look in her eyes, was jealous as hell.

He walked away and smiled to himself. Knowing Izzy, this was going to be fun to hear about.


	76. Misery Business

Chapter 75 Misery Business

Izzy came storming around the corner once she saw that Keith was gone. Like a cruise missile she was locked onto target. Brenna Gregg wasn't about to know what was going to hit her. Actually, most of the students around didn't know what was going to happen between them.

Brenna looked up and smiled, "Hello, you look like Chase, so you must be her sister, Izzy," Brenna said.

Izzy said nothing, and books went flying all over the hallway. Brenna looked at the brunette with dark eyes, in shock. Izzy brought her hand back that she used to slap the books away and crossed them across her chest.

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.  
_

"What the hell are you doing?" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Stay away from Keith Scott."

Brenna smiled, "Why should I?"

"Just do it."

Brenna looked back at her, "Why, worried that the Virgin Izzy will lose the star basketball player?"

"What?"

"I've heard the stories, how you stole him away from your rival, yet, he won't commit. Maybe it's because he knew you wouldn't put out," Brenna said.

Izzy gave her a weird look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"C'mon, you mean to tell me you don't know that some of the cheerleaders call you the Virgin Izzy."

Izzy snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

"What is it? You think Keith is too much for you, or are you scared that he's a total player."

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

Brenna shrugged, "Me personally, I'm not looking for relationship, but being alone is so lonely," Brenna laughed, "but then again you wouldn't know a thing about pleasing a man, since you're the Virgin Izzy."

Izzy looked around; she took a step forward and slapped Brenna across the face, "Maybe I never pulled a train of football players like you, but let's just say what Lexi says about me isn't exactly the truth."

Brenna rubbed her cheek, "Yeah, I've heard about this temper of yours. Not quite as bad as I was told, but then again can't let the paparazzi know about you beating people up.

Izzy looked at Brenna shocked.

"Yes, I know all about you, Ms. Queen of Page Six. I also know about your dad, your mom, and your sister's issues. Trust me, I know people before I fuck with their reality."

"You wouldn't know the first thing, about my life."

Brenna snorted, "Yet, why won't Keith commit."

"Why are you in my way?"

Brenna smiled, "So you think I'm in your way, how cute?"

Izzy took a step forward, Brenna stepped aside.

"I'm not going to fight you, Izzy; I know you take martial arts. Coy does tell me everything."

"So why don't you date your brother?"

"Why don't you move on? Keith's not interested."

Izzy shook her head, "What would some skank from California know anyways?"

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

"About as much as one from New York would," Brenna shot back.

Izzy snorted, "Yeah, but let's just say I've been there for a long time."

"Yet, he still won't commit. Just admit it Izzy, you were going to be a chew toy for him and you wouldn't let him chew."

"So you're going to do the honorable thing and just offer yourself to him."

Brenna smiled, "I just might; at least I'm not a prude."

Izzy smiled, "Better a prude then everyone's chew toy."

Brenna stood there mouth a gaped. Izzy shook her head, and looked at her.

"Next time you engage in a battle of wits, make sure you know how well armed you are," Izzy said and walked away.


	77. A Friend's Words

77 Chapter A Friend's Words

There was about an hour to kill before the team bus brought them to Wilmington, so Keith found a place to crash out and listen to his IPod. His gym bag was lying next to him and his back rested against the tree he was under. Now it was time to just chill out and get ready for the game.

That was his sole plan. He closed his eyes and just let the words and music flow through him. Road games were always hell on him because they would have to travel he hated sitting on the bus. So he would always take the time to rest, relax, and prepare himself for the game; at least Wilmington wasn't that far away from where Tree Hill was.

Just as he was starting to relax he felt his feet get kicked. Not even opening his eyes he shook his head, "There better be a good reason for you to be kicking me," he said.

"Yeah there is, you're a total jack ass," Kelly said.

"Kell?" Keith said, and opened his eyes.

"Yes, you're best friend in the whole world, Kelly," she said, "Now why are you being a jack ass?"

"I could ask you why you are hiding from your dad," he said.

"This isn't about me," she said.

"Yeah, but one should talk," Keith said, "now what did I do to get my best friend mad at me?"

"You asked that Brenna girl to the game," Kelly said, "when you know Izzy likes you."

"Well, she's trying to make me jealous with Brenna's brother, so I can do the same to her."

"Keith, what the hell are you thinking? That girl cares for you," Kelly said, "She might even love you."

"Then why is she spending time with Coy?"

"Let's see, um, maybe because she's tutoring him," Kelly said.

"Yeah, so," Keith said.

"Keith, she's not the one pushing you away, you're pushing her away."

"Kell, you know that I want my head straight since Jessa dumped me, Christ! It's only been a month!"

"Yet, you still were making out with her?"

Keith shook his head, "What are you best friends with Izzy Adams now?"

"No, I hear Chase bitching to my sister about the situation; remember I'm living with Bobbi-Lee now."

Keith nodded, "How do you know I'm not ready to ask her out?"

"Well, are you?"

"With that attitude I'm not telling you."

"Just stop being an ass, Keith."

Keith looked at his best friend, "I just want things to be prefect, and since she's off with Coy, I need to fill my time. Brenna seems perfectly acceptable and willing to do that."

Kelly shook her head, "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. You don't sound like my friend Keith, you sound like that guy that Jessa was trying to make you."

Keith shook his head, "Maybe that is who I am, and maybe I'm just fooling myself that Izzy is good for me."

"Keith, you're not fooling yourself. She wants to be with you, you just have to show her that you are who she fell for."

Keith nodded, "So what is the story with your dad?"

Kelly shrugged, "He's living in that big old house with just him and Huck. He wants to speak to me and I won't speak to him."

Keith shook his head, "Until you told me that you were living with Bobbi, I could never have seen this coming. You and your dad are so close."

"Well, try hiding a sibling from your family."

Keith looked at Kelly, "That is kind of hard since I have no kids."

Kelly shook her head, "Sometimes you're so difficult, Keith."

Keith shrugged, "Why don't you give him or your sister the benefit of the doubt?"

Kelly stared Keith down, "Don't you dare call that woman my sister. She's not of my blood."

Keith shook his head, "Yet, you accept Brett into your family."

"How do you know about Brett? That is supposed to be a secret."

"Considering her Godmother is my aunt and I'm friends with the proud papa, yeah, I know."

"That's different, she's my brothers daughter."

"Well, Kayla is your dad's daughter."

"It's still different, Keith."

"Why?"

"She a mutt, her blood lines are three quarters Irish and a quarter Italian."

Keith shrugged, "Your niece is mix blood, too. Come on, Kell, I know you're grasping at straws because you don't believe in that bloodline crap."

Kelly finally sat down next to Keith and shook her head, "It's because she's not a Kelly."

"What?"

"Because she has a different mom then I do, because she was raised differently then we were, because, Keith, damn it, she can't help me get to know my mom."

Keith wrapped his arms around his best friend and let her cry on his shoulder. She cried for a while then she just started to shake. He just held her and let her cry, feeling rather uncomfortable in doing this.

"It's going to be okay, Kell. Everything will work out okay," he whispered into her ear. She nodded and just collapsed into him.


	78. Recruiting Game

Chapter 77 Recruiting Game

There was a knock on the door and Lucas looked up from the play book he was reading. He smiled when he saw his sister standing in the door. Angela always seemed to bring a smile to Lucas' face. He actually enjoyed being he big brother, something he never really got to enjoy with Nathan. What amazed him the most was that Angela, through all the things she went through was a good kid, and he saw a lot of her dad in her.

"You have a minute?" she asked.

Lucas signaled her in and she closed the door. Lucas raised an eyebrow; Angela never closed the door to his office. Finally he sighed and looked across the desk at his baby sister.

"So what is eating you?" he asked.

"Has mom talked to you?"

Lucas shrugged, "About what?"

"The phone calls," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yes, she mentioned a lot of coaches and scouts have been calling just to introduce themselves."

Angela nodded, "Its pretty nuts, I'm hearing from every division one and division two school with a woman's basketball program."

Lucas nodded, "So, that's the recruiting game, it happened to Nathan when he was in your place."

"Yes, but Nathan had Haley to help and deflect."

"Not as much as you think."

"What about you, any recruiting?" she asked, then slapped her head forgetting, "That's right your heart condition. I'm such an ass."

Lucas laughed, "Don't worry, everyone has the right to forget; I just wish I could forget it."

"I just feel bad about it, Luke."

"Don't, so what advice do you need?"

"Just thinking about what college I should attend."

Lucas laughed, "As your coach I can't be involved with the decision, as your brother I think you would do well at Carolina, maybe even Duke."

"I use to want to go to a northern school, I was thinking of visiting a few schools before I sign my letter of intent."

Lucas nodded, "That sounds like a good plan. Like where would you like to visit?"

"Between my brother and myself, I'd like to visit Tennessee, Stamford has shown interest, but I really want to visit Connecticut."

Lucas nodded, "Those are three flagship schools for woman's basketball. Why do you really want to play out of North Carolina?"

Angela shrugged, "I want to know if I can stand on my own; those schools have great programs with a large percentage of players being drafted and doing well in the WNBA, also Connecticut has a prefect graduation percentage."

Lucas nodded, "I see, you've thought a lot about it."

Angela sighed, "Yeah, and I would like you to come with me when we visit the schools."

Lucas looked at her, "Sure, why?"

"I figure, having my big brother along would be a good thing, since he is a teacher and also a coach, plus he's been helping raise me for how long?"

Lucas nodded, "What about Andy?"

"He can come too, but I would like to have sometime with my family before all the chaos of me leaving starts."

"So you truly want to do this? You want to leave Tree Hill?"

Angela nodded, "Yes, just like you and Peyton did."

Lucas sighed, "I returned after college and my masters degrees. Peyton returned after the summer, and she attended college with me."

Angela nodded, "Tree Hill will always be my home Luke, even if I don't live here. I just don't want it to be my world."

Lucas nodded, "I understand, but why do you want to attend college elsewhere."

Angela sighed, "Do you know what Andy calls me?"

"Little Angel, I believe."

She nodded, "Yes, I'm his Little Angel. Well, I'm now six feet tall and nearly eighteen years old. I think this angel needs to spread her wings and fly."

Lucas nodded, "I was just wondering since you've never really been out of Tree Hill."

"I did tour Europe a bit when you were in college."

Lucas nodded, "I remember, Deb ran the businesses."

Angela nodded, "With the trip to New York this winter, it just felt right to be away for a while."

"It was a week, much different then most of the year. Plus, you'll be heavily committed with classes and basketball."

Angela smiled and then nodded, "I understand that, but Luke I think I need this."

Lucas nodded, "I see your point."

Angela sighed, "Are you sure about putting Kay at the one guard?"

Lucas nodded, "It puts my three best scorers on the court at the same time."

Angela nodded, "But she's not a pass before shot point guard, she has always been a shooter."

Lucas nodded, "There might be a time you'll have to play point guard."

Angela nodded, "Or combo guard."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, or combo guard. Also, I think just watching you, Kay, and Ashlyn on the court, y'all have great chemistry. It is something that should be shared and could lead us to that championship you've been talking about."

"What about Faith?"

"Faith is still the starting point guard, and she will be, but a few substitutions and the offense will be like a hot wind."

Angela nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Lucas nodded, "Oh and sis."

"Yeah?"

"Go out and hang with your friends, you have an hour before we board the bus. Don't be in a rush to grow up."

Angela nodded, "I won't," she said, as she opened the door and walked out of the office.


	79. On The Bus

Chapter 78 On The Bus

The teams left the school on two buses, with the boys in one and the girl's team and the cheerleaders on another. The boys all took their seats and just chilled out. Today was their last road game. The next few regular season games would be at home, and the last games would be part of the Whitey Durham Memorial Tournament. They were in the play offs and all they were hoping for was better seeding.

Looking out the back window, Keith sighed as he looked at the girl's bus and knew that the girl's team was basically the number one seed, and that Izzy was on that bus. James looked at his younger cousin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I bet she's thinking of you, too," he said.

Keith nodded, "How sure of that are you?"

"I just have this feeling," James replied.

Keith sighed, "You can say thanks to Ashlyn for me."

"Ashlyn? What does she have to do with this?"

"She talked to Chase, who probably talked with Izzy. I appreciate it, but I missed my chance."

"Don't give up, man, this is not the Keith I know," James said.

Keith shook his head, "The Keith you know is an ass."

"Keith, you need to be awesome tonight to make Lurch see who he's got to beat," Brian said from the seat across from Keith.

Keith laughed, "Well, how can I say no to that?"

"You can't," Brian said.

Keith sighed, "Any news on that special project?"

James nodded, "Yeah."

"Really, what is it, James?" Keith asked.

"It's actually from me."

"So what is it?"

"Gabi is off the list."

"How do you know that?" Keith asked.

Brian looked at James, who was laughing.

"Well, tell him," James said.

Brian shook his head, "Let's just say when she showed up at band practice yesterday it was pretty bad."

"Oh!" Keith said.

James was laughing, "Maybe we should change her name."

"To what?" Brian asked.

"Anything with the initials PMS."

Keith just shook his head.

* * *

In the back of the other bus, some of the girl's from the basketball team and the cheerleading squad had collected together. This was almost unheard of as of a few months before, when the cheerleaders would completely ignore the girl's basketball team and the air was full of tension on the bus. Now the coaches rode in the front and didn't have to worry about anything going on.

Ashlyn leaned on the back of a seat and looked over to Chase, Izzy, and Angela.

"So okay, which one of you sluts got knocked up?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela shook her head, "So we're talking about Kelly and the boy's crusade to find the positive pregnancy test owner?"

Ashlyn nodded, "I know for a fact it's not me," she said and turned to Angela, "It's probably not you."

Angela nodded, "I know it's not me."

"Awe poor, Rhett," Fallon chimed in, "we don't to grill him."

"Fallon, what about you, any hook ups gone bad?" Ashlyn asked.

"I can say with a certain fact it isn't me. What about you Ashlyn?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Let's just say almost two years ago I was put on a really strong birth control regime."

"So no Naley grandbaby," Izzy said.

"Nope, no roast in the oven on slow cook here," Ashlyn said, and looked to Angela, who nodded.

"So Izzy, am I going to have a great nephew?" Angela asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No, I'm living the celibate life."

"Oh poor baby, Keith not giving you any?" Ashlyn asked, laughing.

Izzy shook her head, "No, I'm not giving him any."

"Right, how can you resist his charm?" Ashlyn asked.

"Easy, remember when he acts like an ass," Kay chimed in.

Izzy laughed, "That does help, but it is very hard."

"So Chase, have any input?" Ashlyn asked.

Chase shook her head, "What?"

"Do you have anything to say on whose pregnancy test the boys found in Peyton's bathroom in TRIC?" Kay asked.

Chase shook her head, "No, I don't."

Angela looked at Chase weird, and then looked at Ashlyn. The two seniors looked at the third together and Chase shook her head.

"Don't read anything into it, my mind was elsewhere."

Ashlyn nodded, "Is it about what we talked about in Bear Creek?"

Chase kind of shrugged, "Along those lines."

Ashlyn nodded. "Well, I hope it is good news."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Ashlyn smiled, "Now what do you think, Wilmington sucks?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, they sure do."

Chase shook awake fully, "I can't believe this season is coming to an end."

"There are still two games and the tournament."

"So what is the story with the tournament?"

"The Durham?" Angela asked, "It was set up to honor Coach Brian "Whitey" Durham. Whose my godfather, and Brian's namesake."

Chase nodded, "So what goes down?"

Ashlyn laughed, "Three days of nothing but basketball, between us and the boy's team. We try to really push to win it every year, since we're the host, and this year, Whitey Durham's last protégé is playing in her last tournament named for him." Ashlyn messed with Angela's baseball hat.

"Angela, what is with the blue hat all of a sudden?" Izzy asked, "You can't be having this long of a string of bad hair days."

Angela picked up her hat and set it on her head. "No, I just like the hat."

Kay laughed, "Yeah, because it is a University of Connecticut hat."

Chase laughed, "Figures."

Angela looked them over, "What?"

The girls just shook their heads.


	80. Requiem For A Dissent

Chapter 79 Requiem for Dissent

It was said that the worst place to be was on the visitor's bench in a hostile gymnasium. Yet Lucas Scott loved bringing in his team to an opponent's gym. What he liked even better was winning in that same opponent's gym. It was just a pet thing for him, but it was always fun to pull one off in front of a hostile crowd.

He looked around the Wilmington gym and smiled. He had played here once or twice. He remembered coming off the bench that magical year and playing his fifteen minutes with Skillz and Nathan, at their march to the play offs. That was one of many special nights for him.

Looking across the court, he saw that ESPN-U's camera crew was here. They had just broken into the national ranking and they wanted to cover this small coastal town's school march to prominence. Lucas laughed considering they had lost their last game last season; they were still nationally ranked after one hell of a campaign this season.

Lucas nodded, "Only a handful more," he said and looked at Kiera Sinclair his loyal assistant.

"I just hope we can keep them focused on the game and not the cameras," she replied.

Lucas nodded, "They're good and they're loose, this should be an interesting game."

"Well, welcome back," Kiera said.

Lucas smiled, "It's good to be back."

That was when he noticed the reporter for ESPN-U. He laughed and pointed him out to Kiera.

"Mouth MacFadden, an old friend," he said.

Kiera nodded, "Maybe that is why he is here."

* * *

Marvin "Mouth" MacFadden was a native of North Carolina, but he lived most of the time in Connecticut. Since college he had worked his way up and was hired by ESPN as an on air talent, which was his dream job. Now he was back in his old hometown and covering his old high school as their girl's basketball program just cracked the national rankings with their undefeated season.

He looked at the Lady Raven's warming up and had to admit they looked like a power house team. They were shooting and running drills; they seemed relaxed and comfortable with each other. He noticed the team had great chemistry. Great teams had great chemistry, and he noted it started from the top with the two co-captains.

"You ready?" the producer asked Mouth.

"Yeah," Mouth said and nodded.

"And in three, two, one," the producer said and the on air light came one.

"Hello, this is the Mouth of the South coming to you in the Wilmington Gym in North Carolina. Tonight we see Wilmington High School take on Tree Hill High School in late season high school basketball. The big story is that the Tree Hill High School Lady Ravens have broken into the national rankings and are giving Tree Hill High School their first nationally ranked basketball team. This was a feat that local legend Brian "Whitey" Durham hadn't accomplished.

"Leading the way is Whitey Durham's protégé Coach Lucas Scott, who before founding and coaching the Lady Ravens, or as they prefer to call themselves, The Ravens, had a successful NCAA Division Two Coaching career at several universities, which included several National Championships. Now in his ninth season coaching at Tree Hill, he's been fielding a power house lineup," Mouth paused.

"The core of the team is the senior leadership on the court. The two Co-Captains are the starting shooting guard Angela Scott, and starting Small Forward Ashlyn Pierce. They are also the two leading scorers on the team. The chemistry between these two has been built up of years of playing together.

"The other three starters are younger, but just as solid. He's also built a solid bench with sixth man, Cara Gyles, swingman Ashton Perry and back up shooting guard Karen Scott.

"Also, there are two nationally ranked players and two that are considered to be possibly nationally ranked next year.

"This team is not only carrying a national ranking and an unbeaten season, but all the girls are also carrying high GPAs. This is Marvin "Mouth of the South" reporting," he said.

The producer gave him the thumbs up and he nodded, "I'm going to talk to a few people and see what I can work on for another angle," Mouth said.

The producer nodded. Mouth found exactly who he was looking for and walked right over there. He tapped the person on the shoulder and she turned around and smiled.

"Mouth," Brooke said, with a big smile, "what a surprise."

Mouth smiled his goofy smile, "Yeah, I begged for this assignment. Millicent didn't like it too much, but you keep her busy running the New England District."

"She earned it, putting in all those years as my assistant. So how long are you here?"

Mouth smiled, "Until the end of the season or the Lady Ravens lose. It's a big story on ESPN-U, this little coastal city with their first nationally ranked team."

Brooke smiled, "Enough with shop talk; how are those cute little boys of yours?"

"Mel is great, a bit high energy, but he's great. Joey is doing well too, driving us crazy. How about your girls? Millicent told me that you can't stop bragging about them."

Brooke smiled and pointed over to a collection of cheerleaders.

"You see the two brunettes talking with the blonde, the older girls?" Brooke asked.

Mouth nodded, "Yeah."

"Those are my oldest two," Brooke said.

Mouth looked shocked, "That's Chase and Izzy?"

Brooke nodded, "Chase graduates this year, and Izzy next year. They've even taken after their mom and are the co-captains of the cheer squad."

"Wow, and what about little Trin?"

"Look over to the brunette talking to the blonde with curly hair."

Mouth looked and dropped his jaw, "That's Trin talking to Ellie Scott?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, history is kind of repeating itself, they've become best friends."

Mouth smiled, "At first I was shocked when Millicent said you were happy being back in Tree Hill, but I didn't believe it until I saw it."

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, it is good to be back in Tree Hill."

"So other then Lucas coaching, who else is here from the old gang?"

Brooke laughed, "Practically everyone, Karen and Andy, Rachel, and Deb, are all here," Brooke said and gestured towards stands, "Peyton and Haley should be along soon; they stopped off at the ladies room."

Mouth smiled, "Damn, I wish I moved back, I guess it's true, all roads lead back home."

Brooke nodded, "Home is where your heart is."

Mouth smiled just as the girls for the Lady Ravens walked by towards the bench.

"Hi Mouth," Angela said, as she walked by.

"Hi Mouth," Ashlyn said, as she walked right behind Angela.

"Hey Uncle Mouth," Kay said as she walked to the bench.

Brooke smiled and laughed, "I see you have a fan club."

Mouth smiled, "I guess I do."

"Well are you joining us in the stands?"

Mouth shook his head, "No, I have to work, but I'll try and get into the stands when I can."

Brooke smiled, "Okay, I'll see you after the game."

Mouth nodded, "I'll try."

He watched as Brooke Davis walked away from him and up the stands to where the rest of his friends were sitting. He smiled, she always brought a smile to his face; she was a great friend.

Breaking away from the thought, he walked around and took a look around as the final preparations for the game took place. There was a good story here and all he had to do was find it.

* * *

"Welcome Tree Hill Raven fans, this is Rerun Vasquez for Raven's Hoops Dot Com, we are streaming live for all y'all at home from the Wilmington High School gym for the Tree Hill Lady Ravens, playing the Wilmington Burners.

"With a playoff breath all but official, it will be interesting what Coach Scott does to have a few surprises lined up, or is he going to play all out, especially now that the Lady Ravens are nationally ranked?

"Now taking the court is the Tree Hill starting line up. On the floor are the usual suspects, Brown at Point Guard, Scott at Shooting Guard, Pierce at Small Forward, Bryce at Power Forward, and Ward at Center. So Coach Scott is starting all his starters today and not resting them. This could be a risky move.

"Here's the tip off. Ward whacks the ball to Bryce, now having control passes to Brown, and the game is under way."

Faith brought the ball up and looked over to make sure everyone was heading down to the key. "Delta! Delta! Delta!" she called out the offensive set.

The ball went across to Angela, who then passed to Mackenzie. She spun and took a shot at the basket. It bounced off the back board and the rim, and Devyn was there to dig it out and laid it up for the first basket.

The girls jogged down the court to set up their defense. Angela looked across the court at Ashlyn and smiled. Ashlyn nodded, and looked at Faith. The younger girl smiled and made a quick move; then stripped the Wilmington point guard of the ball. The two seniors took off down the court. Ashlyn was closer to the hoop and Faith sent the ball to her. Grabbing it she started to dribble then passed it to Angela for a quick lay up.

It was almost too easy. Angela smiled and pointed at Ashlyn, who smiled back. The two girls headed back to the other side of the court to set up the defense. This was going to be an interesting game. The Tree Hill Lady Ravens showed their experience and maturity and performed at a high level and with few personal fouls.

At the first time out, the first line of substitutions came in. It was almost predictable as Cara came in for Ashlyn and Ashton came in to give Devyn a rest. This slowed down the juggernaut that was Tree Hill, but didn't stop them. Cara was a great small forward off the bench and the scoring didn't stop there.

The game was no stop. You could see that the Wilmington players were starting to get pissed. The Tree Hill Players were taught to be respectful and not rub it in. After the Pickerington game they were taught an even rougher less because they did show boat and were run hard because of it.

Still, Tree Hill performed and the score rolled up. At the next time out, Ashlyn came in with Kay; that meant Ashton and Faith came out. Cara switched to Power Forward and Kay took over at Point Guard; it was her first minutes at Point Guard too.

Cara in bounded the ball to Kay who started to bring it up court. She looked over to the right and to the left and smiled when she saw the players were set, and she nodded, they were going all out to make it easy for her learning the new position.

"Delta!" Kay called holding up three fingers, with that it was a pass to Ashlyn, who then sent it across court to Cara who pushed in. Meeting resistance, Cara sent it out to the wing where Kay was there waiting. She then passed it over to Angela who was open for the three point shot.

They rolled with Kay at Point Guard for the rest of the half. They would swap out everyone but the back court, and when halftime came, the Tree Hill Lady Ravens were up by ten.

* * *

Andy looked over to Karen in the stands. He was wearing his Lady Raven's supporter T-shirt, and smiled.

"I never knew she was that good," Andy said, "She's improved since last season."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, she refocused herself after meeting Dan this summer."

Andy nodded, "You mentioned that in an email; how did that go?"

"You'd be surprised, she came back and a weight seemed to have been lifted off her shoulders. She also became more focused and less fearful. I just saw my baby girl blossom over the last eight months, and she just became this really amazing person. I started to see the girl in her again."

"Again?"

"She became friends with Chase Adams, a cheerleader, and Chase sort of adopted her as another sister. Well, Chase made it her mission to make Angela somewhat more girlie."

Andy chuckled, "I would like to see that. I still see her as that eleven year old with a pig tail and basketball shorts."

Karen laughed, "She's quite a young woman now."

Andy nodded, "She is s much a reflection of you, it's amazing. I heard about her spitfire attitude, which is all her mom."

Karen blushed, "Yeah, she's tough. I can see Rhett softening her a bit, but not much."

Just then Peyton came back from the bathroom. "I'll tell you the whole pregnancy thing is great, but the constant having to use the bathroom thing sucks," she said and sat down.

"So Peyton, what do you think of Angela's new attitude?" Andy asked.

"Personally, I think it's great, we can always use more girl power, so to speak, in this world," Peyton said.

Andy smiled, "So you think she's going to be great?"

Peyton nodded, "She has great potential, and she'll go far."

Andy nodded, "This is a great team. Probably the best Lucas has coached since returning to Tree Hill."

Peyton nodded, "Since I only am a fan because my husband coaches, and my sister and daughter plays, I would have to go with your judgment on that one."

Andy nodded, "So what is happening?"

Peyton smiled, "The starters will start then he will unleash the bench."

Andy looked at Peyton in shock. For someone who said she didn't know a lot she sure was confident on what her husband was about to do.

* * *

Brooke smiled as she chatted for a second with her daughters. She had returned from the bathroom and saw them there and just wanted to say hi real quick. After that, she headed up to the bleachers and took her seat near Karen and Andy. She knew her mother was nearby.

"So you still won't see the light, that there is more to life then Friday night basketball games?" Victoria said.

"I'm on the other side and right now, and probably for the rest of my life, I would like to be here, going to basketball games, and cheerleading events, and maybe just taking life slow."

"This isn't you; you come alive on the red carpet and in front of the flash bulbs."

"Right along with the vodka and the passing out, no thank you, I much rather take this as my life."

Victoria shook her head, "What about the girls?"

"What about them?"

"Shouldn't they be exposed to the greater world, the world outside this place?"

"They were raised largely in New York, they're hardly sheltered."

"Can you at least get Chastity to go to NYU. She needs to return to New York, the company needs a Davis or an Adams in the corporate office."

"They have you."

"We need someone young and full of energy, someone that can control the world just with her charisma, in short we need Chastity."

Brooke shook her head, "She wants to stay here."

"Because of that redneck boyfriend of hers?"

"Huck is a lot of things and redneck isn't one of him. He might be a little country, but Huck is a fine boy."

"That is not what I heard."

"Your little hence woman Aaren told you, or was it your puppet Fallon?"

"Aaren? Who's Aaren? Also, for your information Fallon stopped talking to me."

"Good for her."

"You can't mean that, Brooke."

Brooke shook her head, "I'm here to watch a basketball game and my three daughters cheer. I suggest you do the same thing."

Victoria kept her tongue.

* * *

The second half started with a rare lose of the tip off by Mackenzie. Which it really didn't matter, Coach Scott was getting hot because he noticed that his starters were starting to play at half speed. Standing up on the sideline, he was yelling at them to play like there was still a game going on.

Soon he just got fed up and started to sit his starters and place his bench players in. Over the course of several time outs he had replaced Ashlyn with Cara, Mackenzie with Evangeline, Devyn with Jaslyn, Faith with Anna, and Angela even was forced to sit for Kay. He made sure the younger players were keeping up the tempo and playing well, then turned the game over to Coach Sinclair and he turned to face his starters.

"What is the number one rule about playing with a large lead?" he asked his five starters.

"Play as if the game is still on the line," the five girls said.

"How are y'all playing?"

"Like we want to lose the game," they all replied.

Coach Scott nodded, "Win, lose, doesn't matter, but at least don't give the game to the opponents. Now sit here and think about it."

Coach Scott went back to the game and watched as the younger and bench players were starting a good run against the Wilmington team. He stood next to Coach Sinclair.

"How they playing?" he asked.

"Better then the starters, but not awesome like the starters could play," Sinclair said.

"Well, they'll learn or we'll just have to teach them."

Coach Sinclair nodded, "So, are we going to send them back in," she said, gesturing with her thumb over her soldier.

Coach Scott nodded, "Yeah, in a few. We'll pull Eva for Devyn, shifting Jas over to Center."

Sinclair nodded, "I'll inform Devyn."

Coach Scott nodded and started to pace up and down the sideline. Devyn got up and checked in to the scorers table. At the next time out she came in and sent Eva to the bench, which moved Jaslyn to Center, as Devyn reclaimed her Power Forward position.

Coach Scott smiled as he noticed Devyn's play got better. In his next move, he called his third line shooting guard Monica Burton to head in and sent Anna Barclay to the bench, shifting Kay over to the Point. Kay needed more minutes at point guard and he wanted to check out how Kay and Monica played together.

He watched as his daughter started out and brought the ball up. He could tell she was fighting her instinct to be the Two Guard, but she was buckling down and running the offense. She was a smart girl, he noted, and didn't try to force anything.

"We're still going to have one hell of a back court next year," Coach Sinclair said.

Coach Scott nodded, "With Faith, Monica, Anna, and Kay, yes we are."

"So Cara is next years Small Forward?"

"We shall see; I like her in the top reserve role, that she's made hers this year."

"I understand," Sinclair said.

Coach Scott nodded, "Let Mack know she's going in for Jas."

Coach Sinclair went over and talked with Mackenzie. She went over and checked into the scoring table. At the next time out Mackenzie went in and Jaslyn went to the bench. As Jaslyn walked by Coach Scott he smiled at her.

"You did well out there."

"Thanks, Coach."

Coach Scott watched and wondered how they originally let the game start to slip away. Finally he was seeing the team reach, and it was one of the few times he had to lay the whip to them, and they responded.

"Faith, you're in for Kay," Coach Scott called to the bench.

"Yes, Coach," she said and went to check in.

At that point he decided he was going to finish the game with the starters in. They had sat a good part of the second half and they were cold. They seemed to have learned their lesson so they should be able to redeem themselves in this game.

The next whistle Faith ran in and Kay came out. She jogged past Coach Scott and he nodded to her.

"You're doing well, not bad for this game at the point," he said to her.

"Thanks, Coach," Kay said and took the bench.

Finally knowing that everything has been righted, he took a seat at the bench and looked over to his two co-Captains. They looked back.

"Can you two finish this game out?" he asked.

"Yes, Coach," Ashlyn said.

"Yes, Coach," Angela replied.

"Well, go in there and relieve Cara and Monica."

The two seniors checked in and went onto the floor at the time out. His whole starting line up was in to finish the game. He leaned backed and watched his basketball machine go to work. Angela was there scoring points, along with Ashlyn and Faith controlling the tempo of the game.

As time ran out, Faith took the ball and pushed towards the Wilmington basket. Checking for everyone, she pulled back and slowly dribbled the ball until time ran out. Coach Scott smiled and looked at the starters as they came in. He especially nodded to Faith; she smartly iced the game instead of trying for more points.

Coach Scott smiled as he led his still undefeated and newly nationally ranked Tree Hill Lady Ravens off the court and into the locker room. He nodded, and the dad in him started to make him smile, Kay Scott his daughter, was named player of the game and had lead the scoring with twenty-two.


	81. Who Does He Think He Is?

Chapter 80 Who Does He Think He Is?

The gym was being readied for the second game and more people were coming in to watch the boy's team play. Tree Hill was unique because they had their cheerleaders cheer on both teams, where most only had them for the boy's team. A lot of people figured it was because they were on the verge of an undefeated regular season. A lot of it really had to do with the fact that the captains of the Cheer Squad and the Girl's Basketball team were friends.

The two co-Captains of the Cheer Squad, two of the three Adams sisters on the squad, leaned against the stand and watched the teams start to come out for warm ups. Izzy shook her head when she saw Keith Scott run through his drills.

"Who does he think he is?" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked as she looked at Huck, her boyfriend doing his warm ups.

"For practically two months he's been telling me he wants to be with me, but to wait until he straightens his head out, then he acts all jealous when I spend time with a student I'm tutoring."

"He's jealous," Chase said, with a smile, "He really likes you."

"I guess, because he punched Coy out," Izzy said.

Chase laughed, "He what?"

"He punched Coy out, ask Angela she was there."

Chase shook her head, "I'm shocked; the spawn of the Scott family gets into a fight over a girl."

Izzy shook her head, "That's not funny; also I never had a guy get violent over me."

Chase laughed, "Be honest, most of the guys we knew in New York paid more attention to making themselves look good then we did."

Izzy shook her head, "Yeah, they were kind of prissy."

Chase watched the Scott boy go through his drills, "If you want my opinion on the matter, I think Keith is good for you."

"Keith? He's practically a barbarian at times. Plus, he's been playing me."

Chase shook her head, "Keith, has been going through a rough spell, he seems to have his head straight now."

"How would you know that?"

"I heard his mom talking."

Izzy nodded, "So what should I do?"

Chase shrugged, "Play harder to get then what you have been doing with Keith."

Izzy shook her head, "So, just see if he's true."

Chase nodded, "Honey, I think his feelings are true, but I think he needs to prove it to you. You've always been the scared one Izzy, the one waiting to launch, the responsible one."

Izzy nodded.

"It has served you well, believe me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Yet, in some ways it keeps you on the dock."

"Chase," Izzy said.

"Believe me, Izzy, it is great to get wet, but do it at your own pace."

"Chase, what happened that night? You had been clean of the drugs for almost a year when you ODed this past summer."

Chase sighed, "Nothing, I fell off the wagon."

"Bullshit, you're one of the most determined people I know; you've beaten back the addictions since August."

Chase shook her head, "Nothing."

Izzy sighed, "Okay, I'll accept that for now."

"Just be careful with Keith's heart, I don't think he can take another let down."

Izzy nodded, "I think I can do that."

Chase sighed, "Also, get rid of Coy."

"Why, he's not in Keith's way, I'm just tutoring him."

Chase looked into the stands to see where Coy and his sister were sitting. He had a smug look on his face when he nodded to Chase. She rolled her eyes and looked at her sister.

"Let's just say he's trouble."

"He's a sweet guy."

Chase sighed, "He's a player, and he's only looking for one thing."

Izzy laughed, "He bought me lunch."

"Was it what you wanted?"

Izzy shook her head, "Not exactly what I wanted."

Chase sighed, "Just watch out for him, he's bad news."

Izzy turned and waved to Coy, he nodded back. Chase rolled her eyes again. Izzy then turned to the court and looked at Keith.

"I'll tell you one thing, Iz, Keith is true."

"You're saying Coy isn't?"

"Let's just say I know the type."

Izzy shook her head, "Chase, I understand you're on Team Keith, but it is my choice."

"I know sis, believe me I know about getting choices taken from you," Chase said, and looked into the stands to their grandmother.

Izzy nodded, "They're getting ready for the game."

Chase chuckled, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, you know the old saying."

Izzy nodded, "Smile, be strong, and I'm right next to you."

Chase nodded, "That's it and let's do this."


	82. Raven's Wings and Pretty Things

Chapter 81 Raven's Wings and Pretty Things

The boy's game was next, and the crowd was holding their breaths as the two teams took to the court. It was another game in the long storied history of North Carolina basketball, just another foot note, of another chapter. They would start all the same way, and that was with a tip off.

In the stands, two newcomers sat there watching the game. More correctly, they were watching two people involved in the game in some respects. The guy, tall, dark haired, would watch the game and check the score but he focused on one of the brunette cheerleaders on the baseline.

Sitting next to him was a tallish brunette girl. She had her eyes on the game. If one looked at her she really wasn't following the game but one of the players. He was dirty blonde and around six feet tall. She smiled as she watched him move up and down the court. If she wasn't watching him, she was pretty much lost.

"I really don't get the point of this game," Brenna said.

Coy laughed, "You put the ball into the hoop."

"I get that, I just don't get it."

"You've been a cheerleader how many years?"

"Well, since I could walk I guess, but I was into the national competition teams, and you know that."

"You're use to being the attraction."

"So am not," Brenna said.

"Are too," he replied.

"Why did you drag me to this game?" she asked.

"I didn't drag you anywhere; you wanted to check Keith Scott out."

Brenna nodded, "So you got me. What is the story here, like what position does he play?"

As she was asking that, Keith received the ball from Kole in the post and sent up a nice jump shot. That shot added up to his total of six just in the first two minutes. Coy just shook his head disapproving of Keith. He then rubbed his jaw.

"I heard he's a Small Forward, which means I don't know."

Brenna laughed, "I thought you were the jock and knew everything about sports."

"Brenna, I played defensive end on the football team. Not basketball."

"Well, I'm just a girl."

"Brenna," Coy said.

"What, oh because I had guy friends back home?"

Coy shook his head, "Kip and Sergio? One was your cheerleading partner and the other was your shopping partner."

Brenna nodded, "Yeah, I need to find a new one of those."

Someone leaned forward in between the siblings. He looked at either of them, and shook his head. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and was tall and muscular.

"Could you two please keep it down, I'm trying to watch the game," he said.

"What does it matter?" Coy asked.

"Well since Tree Hill is playing for its play off breath tonight, it does matter."

"Play offs already?" Brenna asked.

"Yes, the play offs," the guy said, "Hey, you're the new girl Brenna Gregg."

"Yeah, I am, and who are you?" Brenna asked.

"I'm Royce Parker; I'm in your advanced bio class."

"Ugh yeah, I can't believe that I went into that class."

Royce laughed, "Yeah, neither can I."

"So how are you doing on your project?"

Royce shook his head, "You don't even want to know."

"Hey, aren't you watching a game?" Coy asked.

"What ever Coy, we're bonding here," Brenna said.

"Aren't you here to check out Keith Scott?" Coy asked.

"Well, aren't you her to undress Izzy Adams with your eyes?"

"Who needs to undress her; the cheerleader uniform looks just fine."

"Eww! Disgusting."

Royce shook his head, "Okay. I'm just going to sit back her and watch the game."

* * *

On the hardwood, the Ravens were commanding the game. Keith took the pass from Nate Smith and drove to the net for a slam dunk. Landing square on the ground, he smiled and looked to Huck.

"How's that for diesel power?" Keith asked.

Huck laughed, "Not enough."

The two friends jogged back to set the defense.

"So what is the story between you and Izzy now?" Huck asked.

Keith shrugged, "I guess we just keep on keeping on, SSDD and all."

"Yeah, that's what I hear, that and you punched that new guy out."

"Yeah, I punched out Lurch."

Huck laughed, "You rang."

"His bell got rung," Keith said.

"Here they come," Huck said and moved off to his assigned player.

It was a quick defense cycle with James forcing a turn over. As they moved up the court Huck smiled, "So how's the hand?"

"Good, no real pain."

"Balls coming your way," Huck said.

Keith caught the ball in mid-stride and pushed it in for a lay-up. He looked back to Huck.

"Did Chase tell you I asked Izzy out?" Keith asked.

"You did? I'm so proud of you," Huck said.

"She said something to the fact that she was busy."

Huck laughed, "She thinks you were playing with her and she is making sure you're true."

"Gee thanks, just what I need."

"Well, chin up your game is awesome tonight; you're playing on one hell of a pace, you could score thirty tonight."

Keith shook his head, "I just really care for Izzy, and I want to give us a shot at lasting."

Huck shook his head, "Don't worry, you have a strong supporter on your side."

"Who would that be?"

"Chase," Huck said.

"What is this Oprah?" a player for Wilmington asked.

"Shut up," Huck said.

Keith laughed and started to guard his man, as the game went on into the waning minutes of the first half.

* * *

In the stands, Bobbi-Lee watched the game with Kayla and Kelly. Bobbi-Lee was amazed that she could get Kelly to sit with them, since she hardly wanted to be around Kayla. But for every small victory there was that after taste of loss; Kelly sat completely on the opposite of Bobbi-Lee from Kayla.

"Is Huck doing well tonight?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah he is, haven't you ever seen a basketball game before?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, be nice," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Whatever," Kelly shot back.

Kayla shook her head, "Actually Kelly, no I've never watched a basketball game before because my mom and step-dad would watch like stupid kung-fu movies, or old action movies. Our Grandma Deirdre was a big basketball fan, but I was never over there when she watched them."

"First of all, don't talk to me," Kelly said, "Second of all she's my grandma and not yours. Third of all don't act like you know me, because you don't."

"Kelly, can't you be nice?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Can she stop playing the 'my parents are drug addicts' card?"

"Enough, let's just watch the second half, and stay quiet, and y'all since you can't speak nicely just don't talk to each other."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, and looked down the stairs and saw a tall auburn hair man around her age walking up the steps towards her. She smiled and stood up.

"DZ McMichael is that you?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

He smiled back at her, "Yeah, it's me."

"I thought you were living in the Raleigh-Durham area," she said.

DZ nodded, "Yeah, I'm living in a condo, with Paula, and working for my uncle."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "So how is Paula?"

"She's well, Paula, next year she'll be playing basketball in Europe, and I'll have Shannon taking her room."

"What does Kate think about that?"

DZ looked down cast, and shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Kate and I split after I refused to enter the NFL Draft."

"Oh, I'm sorry DZ, you and Kate were always good together."

"I guess, but it turned out she was pretty much a gold digger."

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "Well, at least you found out before y'all were married. Anyways I was proud of you for following your dream; y'all always talked about working for your uncle."

DZ laughed, nervously, and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess. So who are your friends?"

Bobbi-Lee laughed, and looked, "Oh they're my sisters. DZ you remember little Kelly," she said.

"Wow, that's Kelly," DZ said, "I remember you in pig tails."

Kelly rolled her eyes embarrassed, "Thanks."

"Okay," DZ said shocked.

"She can be difficult," Bobbi-Lee said, laughing, "And this is my older sister Kayla."

"Pleased to meet you," Kayla said.

"Nice meeting you," DZ said.

"So how did you know each other?" Kayla asked.

"Being the over protective big sister?" DZ asked.

"Maybe," Kayla said.

"Bobbi and I went to high school together. She use to cheer and I played football."

"DZ," Kelly said.

"Yes?" DZ asked.

"Please don't refer to Kayla as my sister."

DZ looked at Kelly weird.

"Long story," Bobbi-Lee said, "So what brings you back to Tree Hill?"

"I'm here on business for my uncle and I'd thought I would check in with the family."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "So you also decided to take in a basketball game?"

DZ nodded, "Yeah, why the hell not, considering Andrew is playing on the Ravens."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Take a seat, the teams are coming back out."

DZ nodded and joined the three women.

* * *

The second half started and there was no fear of the starters letting down the crowd like in the girl's game. Keith Scott was all over the court, just ball hawking and scoring. For the first four minutes, it was Keith and his supporting cast versus Wilmington. Soon they opened up a twenty-six to two run. That was when Coach Roth sat Keith for a minute to let him catch his breath.

That didn't stop his scoring juggernaut, because once he returned from the bench he was on fire again. First they tried to cut off his outside shooting, and Keith killed them inside on the paint. Next they tried freezing him out on the paint, and he killed them on the outside. How they tried to stop him now was force him to the line and he was sinking free throws. It was like he drank invincible juice.

As the fourth quarter neared, the game was pretty much in the bag. Keith smiled as he looked to Huck. The two forwards nodded and then their defense was awesome as Huck stripped the ball from a Wilmington player and Keith picked up the ball on a fast break. He was streaking down the court and had a clear shot at the hoop.

Smiling, he took the moment or two to figure out how he was going to score this basket. When he was in his range to make the basket he was up in the air. He felt the air go through his air and felt free.

What Keith didn't notice was the Point Guard for Wilmington was right behind him on the break. He had been eaten up all night and was pissed. So he leapt with Keith for the block. In mid-air he grabbed Keith around the neck and pulled him down hard to the court. The echo was like thunder in the gym when they came crashing down.

The referee called the foul, as the Wilmington Guard stood up. Everything seemed fine, but Keith didn't get up. He didn't move in fact. There was a hush over the crowd and everyone was looking down at him.

Coach Roth and the Trainer ran out to him and checked him. In the stands, the Scotts stood up. Peyton grabbed Lucas and pulled him closer to her. Her face was a mask of fear, panic, and in some area's anger. After a moment, they signaled for the ambulance and Keith was collared and boarded.

Coach Roth walked up into the stands and went to Lucas and Peyton.

"Luke, Peyton, I'm sorry, but he's been knocked out cold. Their bringing him to the hospital," Coach Roth said.

"How bad is it?" Peyton said, trying to hold back tears.

"They're not sure, but he's out cold."

Lucas nodded and his wife crumbled into him. Keith was always special to her. He held her tight and rubbed her back.

"Thanks, Brandon," Lucas said, and then he looked at his mom who was standing up.

"Come on, I know where Peyton parked," Karen said.

"What?" Lucas said.

"Lucas, I'm not watching a basketball game while my oldest and only grandson is going to the hospital."

Lucas nodded, "Then let's go."

* * *

Brooke started to gather her stuff as the Scotts started to leave the stands. Haley stayed so she could take the boys to the hospital after the game. Victoria grabbed Brooke's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Victoria asked.

"I'm going to the hospital. Keith is my Godson."

"What about the girls?" Victoria asked.

Brooke shook her head, "They'll understand."

"Sure they would, Brooke."

"Whatever," Brooke said, and started to head away.

Baldwin looked at Victoria and shook his head.

"Say it, Baldwin," Victoria said.

"Be glad I'm holding my tongue right now," he said and started to follow Brooke.

He stopped when he noticed Brooke paused and she was looking over at the cheerleaders. She noticed that Ellie Scott was being comforted by Trin, but what shocked her was Izzy was leaning on Chase's shoulder and couldn't look at the court. Brooke knew her daughters and she knew that Izzy had completely broken down and was crying.

"Let's go," Baldwin said.

Brooke nodded mechanically and let Baldwin guide her out of the gym and to their waiting car.

* * *

The game kept on going with junior swingman John Douglas replacing Keith in the line up. The air had been taken out of the sails of both teams when they saw Keith being taken off the floor. The game went slow with no one really taking risks or pushing too hard. In the end, Tree Hill did win, and Keith, despite missing the fourth quarter, was the leading scorer with thirty points. Yet, it was all a hollow victory.


	83. Day Is Dawning

Chapter 83 Day Is Dawning

At the hospital, Lucas and Peyton, and the rest of the Scott family waited in the waiting room outside the ER. Lucas sat with his back flat against the chair back and had Peyton collapsed against his shoulder. She had stopped crying, but was otherwise still a mess; she had that thousand yard stare in her eyes and was still shaking under the one protective arm he had draped over her shoulder. They had been lucky that none of their children had the habit of going into the hospital like their dad or uncle, until now.

Lucas looked around the waiting room and saw his mom, Deb, Angela, Kay, Brooke, Baldwin, and even Rachel, which surprised him. He knew when the game was over because Haley had shown up bringing James, Brian, Chase, Izzy, Trin, Gabi, and Ellie, and Huck came with Kelly, Bobbi-Lee and Kayla. He smiled weakly to his mom, who nodded knowing the hurt look on his face.

Finally the ER attendant that was handling Keith walked out to the waiting room.

"Who is here for Keith Scott?" he asked.

"We are," Lucas said, and helped Peyton to her feet.

The doctor nodded, "I'm Doctor Kingston, I examined your son," he said, "Your boy got lucky."

"How bad is it?" Lucas asked.

"Well, he has a mild concussion from when his head hit the floor and a sprained neck and shoulder. A few days of bed rest and he should be fine. As for basketball, I would suggest he take it week to week. I can give you the name of a good neurologist in Tree Hill, and he can take over Keith's case," the doctor said.

Lucas nodded, "That is good news. I know my wife really wants to see him, can we?"

The doctor nodded, "Sure, we'll be releasing him soon anyways."

The doctor lead Lucas and Peyton to the ER Ward that Keith lay in. He looked better, but still couldn't really move well.

Peyton ran over and hugged him, and started to cry again.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she said.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

Lucas looked at Keith. "How you feel, Champ?" he asked.

"Good, what's the story with basketball?" he asked.

"Keith, we'll talk about it in the morning, it's been a long night and we need to get home and get some sleep."

Keith nodded, and knew that it wasn't good.

* * *

Izzy stepped out of the waiting room to get some air. She hated hospitals. Finally she looked over and there was Chase standing next to her.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

"I'm sorry," Chase said.

"For what?"

Chase looked at Izzy and frowned, "For a lot of things Iz, a lot of things."

Izzy shook her head, "I guess that's natural."

"Do you want to see him?"

Izzy shook her head, "Not now."

"He was asking for you."

"I'm not ready, things are just too complicated."

Chase laughed and put her arms around her sister. "Who would have thought you would have the complicated life?"

Izzy laughed, "I know."

Chase smiled, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and get a cup of coffee into you."

"Only if you're buying," Izzy said, and followed her sister away.

* * *

Bobbi-Lee was heading out to the parking garage with her sisters when she ran into DZ again. She stopped and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He held up her pocket book. "In the rush to leave, you forgot this," he said.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Thanks."

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Also, Andrew begged me to bring him along."

"Why?"

"He has a crush on Kelly."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Oh yeah?"

DZ nodded, and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Well, I guess he'll have to act on it," she handed him a business card, "Anyways DZ, here's my number, while you're in town give me a call and we'll hang out."

He took the card and smiled, "Sure."

He watched the three Burke sisters walked to Bobbi-Lee's car, and smiled.

* * *

It had been a long trip back to Tree Hill. It was late but she knew that she was still up. Brooke walked to the door of the hotel room that Victoria was using and knocked on the door. Once Victoria opened the door, she shook her head.

"Yes, Brooke?" Victoria said.

"Can I come in, Mother?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, and please don't call me Mother, it sounds so old."

Brooke shook her head, and took a seat in one of the chairs. Victoria took a seat across from her. "So Victoria, you are leaving for a business trip to the west coast soon?"

Victoria nodded, "Yes, I was going to finish up some details with several retailers there, and there is a conference that I'm attending. I should be back here in two weeks, But why are you asking, you never seemed this interested in the business before?"

"How close are the deals to getting done?" Brooke asked.

Victoria smiled, "Very close, they should make this company a good amount of money."

Brooke stood up and started to leave, "That is good, and I hope you have a good trip."

Victoria nodded, "I will, and please don't go crazy again and move the company headquarters while I'm away."

Brooke smiled, "I won't, and by the way Ms. Davis, I expect you in my office as soon as you're back from the trip."

Victoria stood up shocked, "What? Why?"

"Let's just say we have some things to discuss, Ms. Davis, and it will wait until after your trip," Brooke said and left leaving a stunned Victoria standing there,

(Ellie writing in italics)

_Francis Thompson wrote in the nineteen century, "The desolation and terror of, for the first time, realizing that the mother can lose you, or you her, and your own abysmal loneliness and helplessness without her." Funny you would have thought he lived in Tree Hill North Carolina rather then London England._


	84. Author's Notes for I Want You

Chapter 83 Authors Note's for I Want You

Welcome to the end of Part 4 (I Want You). This part is the beginning of the return of the drama. Where Part One (New Years Day) was about cleaning up the mess left over from "All Roads Lead Back Home." Part Two (Finding Myself) dealt with Huck's success from a basketball game and Victoria trying to get Chase to return to New York. Part Three (Misery Business) is the set up for the next arc. _I Want You_ was taken from a _Third Eye Blind_ song off the _Third Eye Blind_ Album.

The Song in Chapter 66 (Splitting Headache) is _Face Down_; by _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_ off the _Don't You Fake It_ album. I chose it because of the storyline of the song and what Jake is going through. Also what he is putting Peyton through.

The Song in Chapter 73 (So You're my Grandfather) is _Monster_ by _Meg and Dia_ off their _Something Real_ Album. I chose it because of the tone of the song and it called to me to be used around Dan Scott. So when I chose that Lucas had to bring Keith to meet Dan I chose to use this song for the tone setter.

The Song in Chapter 76 (Misery Business) is _Misery Business_ by _Paramore_ off their _Riot!_ Album. I chose it because the basic storyline of the song lyrics, what Izzy is going through with Brenna, and I just happen to like the song.

Thank You for Reading Part 4. I hope to get things real flowing with Part 5 and Part 6. Well Thanks again for your read, your reviews, and your patronage.

Thank You.

ThumperE23

Question Time:

How would describe Huck Burke if you were taking him home to meet your parents?


	85. Trapped In Bed

Part 5 Answering Machine

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Henry Van Dyke wrote, "Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity."_

* * *

Chapter 84 Trapped In Bed

The sun always shone in the same corner of the room, every morning, that very same corner. Keith huffed as he watched the light; he had been bored since the accident. He just sat in bed and rested, nothing was going on in his life. Bed rest was what the doctor ordered, just for a few days and then he will check for the lasting effects of post concussion syndrome. Yet the doctor didn't have to live through the boredom of sitting in his room and looking out the window at the same damn light day in and day out.

"Keith, you awake?" he heard his mom call him.

"Yeah Ma! I'm awake," he called back, "It's not like I can be anywhere else," he then mumbled under his breath.

Peyton walked into her son's room and put a try down on the bed next to him. He rolled his eyes. She had been staying home taking care of him since the accident in Wilmington. "Did you cook it?" Keith asked.

"No, you know I wouldn't subject you to the horrors of my cooking. Aunt Haley cooked it for you."

"Then it might be edible."

"I'm sorry neither I nor your Aunt can cook like Grandma Karen."

Keith shrugged, "I guess I'm spoiled."

"You are and don't let it get to your head."

"I won't, but I'm fine Ma, you don't have to stay home anymore I should be all set to return to school tomorrow."

"Keith, I just want you well."

"Ma, I'm not leaving. I just a bit knocked around in my head."

"Just be careful," Peyton spoke the words with motherly concern.

Keith rolled his eyes, "I've not seen Aunt Haley all week," he said taking a bite of food, "Could you send her up, please."

Peyton gave him a look, "Keith!" she said, "You should be resting."

"So should you Ma, you're pregnant with my brother or sister."

She huffed, "Fine, I'll send her upstairs."

With that Peyton left Keith's room. Laying on the bed and enjoying the peace and quiet, able to be with his own thoughts for a moment. Most people had already been to visit him over the weekend and checked in to see how he was. Members of the basketball team, some of the cheerleaders, his friends from the River Court, and a few people from TRIC and the Café. The people he seemed to see the most were Huck, James, Brian, Angela, and Chase.

His mom had worked from home and at first he appreciated it when he had trouble walking. When his balance returned however, he found it more and more stifling. She would work from home, doing the label and the club from her studio or his dad's office and once everyone arrived home from practice, had eaten, and done homework, Ellie would sit with him and read to him. He didn't need it, but he enjoyed it, and loved spending time with Ellie.

The worst news was on Monday, when he had seen the doctor in Tree Hill. He was told he wouldn't play in the next game, that although his head was stable enough, and his neck was still not ready. They were going week to week with him. All Keith wanted to know was if he would be back in time to play in the Durham game. The doctor wasn't sure.

Keith looked at the door to see his Aunt Haley standing there. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Sometimes you remind me so much of your dad," Haley said smiling, entering the room.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"As much as you would hate to admit it you're a lot like your dad, and you brood, just like he does. I don't quite know your broods like his, but you were definitely brooding."

"Okay, I guess."

"So what were you thinking about?" Haley asked.

"This and that, and how I can get rid of the helicopter."

"Helicopter?" Haley asked.

"My Mom, she's constantly hovering."

Haley sighed, and took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her nephew. "She worries about you Keith. You are her oldest and until the baby is born her only son. I know y'all are pretty close. But you did give her one hell of a scare."

"It wasn't my fault, that guy horse collared me in the air."

"We know that, but you know your mom has separation issues."

Keith nodded, "I just need her to stop hovering."

Haley laughed, "So you can be alone and brood over Izzy Adams?"

"What? You don't know what you're talking about," Keith said, defensively.

Haley laughed, "Actually I do, and you just confirmed my suspicions. Remember, your mom, Izzy's mom and I are old friends, we do talk. Also let's face it I live with two of your team mates and I've been around basketball so long I know team gossip."

Keith sighed, "Yes I was thinking about Izzy."

Haley smiled and looked at him, "You two would make a cute couple."

Keith sighed, "Yeah, if she answered my phone calls."

Haley nodded, "Well if you didn't string her along, maybe she would be more receptive to you."

"Aunt Haley it has only been two months and remember I had my last girlfriend nearly spilt across the road in a car accident."

Haley nodded, "But you also didn't have to bring her false hope and keep making out with her."

Keith sighed, "Gee, crucify me Aunt Haley, I reacted and didn't think."

"Exactly you didn't think, about her feelings. So maybe she's trying to hurt you like you hurt her."

Keith sighed, "I just don't get her."

"That is what your dad said about Izzy's mom."

There was a knock on the door. Keith looked over and saw Brenna standing there.

"Sorry I was just bringing Keith his school work," she spoke apologetically.

Haley shook her head, and stood up. "I'll never get you Scotts, always with the ladies, now you have seniors bringing you're school work to you."

"Hello Ms. Scott," Brenna said.

"Hello Brenna, please don't keep him long, he needs his rest," Haley said, and shot a look at Keith. He nodded.

Brenna watched as Haley left and she looked at Keith. "You're aunt doesn't like me does she?"

"My Aunt Haley has her moods."

Brenna nodded, "Well here are you're assignments. Now be safe, we'll need you for the Bradbury game."

"Yeah, the last game before the Durham Tournament," Keith said with a nod.

"So you're going to miss Pettigrew?"

"Yes, I'll be on the bench, but I can't play, I might even miss Bradbury."

Brenna nodded, "I don't know much about basketball, but it was fun to watch you play, and you seem to play well."

"Thanks," Keith said.

She smiled, "So are you doing anything tomorrow night?" she asked.

Keith shook his head, "Valentines Day, my mom won't let me out of the house."

"Oh well, I just came over to bring your homework, so I have to be going," Brenna said, and started walking downstairs.

She stopped by the door to this bright red room. She heard the two Scott Women talking and decided to stay and listen. Maybe she could hear something good.

"I just don't know, Hales," Peyton said, "I mean Lucas has this evening planned out, but I don't want to leave Keith home alone."

"Peyt, he's sixteen almost seventeen, I think he could be home by himself," Haley replied.

"What if he has another attack and falls. He's balance hasn't been that good since the attack."

"He says he's fine and he seems fine."

"Remember Lucas and his shoulder? He's just like Lucas."

"Peyton, he's a mixture of both you and Lucas. I think you need to have a night out with Lucas. How often does that happen? I'll worry about the twins, since Nathan is in Charlotte."

"I know, but I can't impose on you Hales. You have the boys to think about."

"Peyton, James is seventeen, and I know he's spending time out with Ashlyn. With Brian, only god knows but it will either have something to do with Trin or the band."

Peyton laughed, "I'm still not sure."

"I know he's your baby boy, but you have to cut the strings. He's fine, remember I had a concussion once myself."

"This coming from a woman who sneaks out of the house when she can't sleep to spy on her kids at a party."

"Well yeah, I didn't say let them to their own devices."

Brenna couldn't take much more of this and to keep from laughing she walked into the room. She was shocked to see that the bright red room was an artist studio. There was art working hanging on the walls and painted on the walls. There was also a computer and a several shelves of records. One thing she noticed that the build in webcam on the computer was covered over.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Scott, Ms. Scott, I was just leaving and I heard you two talking about watching Keith because of his concussion," Brenna said.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked, slightly suspicious, "you're point being?"

"Well I was a hospital volunteer back in California and I figured since Keith and I are friends we I could watch him so you don't have to ruin your night out with Mr. Scott."

Haley looked at Brenna and wondered what this girl was up too. Peyton nodded, "I guess, it would be just someone to sit with him and make sure he doesn't fall. He'll probably end up playing NBA Live most of the night."

"Are you sure Peyton?" Haley asked.

"No, but what more can I do?"

Haley shrugged, "Nothing I guess."

Peyton nodded, "Brenna, right? Well be here at seven o'clock."

Brenna nodded, "I'll see you then Mrs. Scott," Brenna said, and walked out of the studio. As she walked to the front door she let a wicked smile cross her face.


	86. The Question

Chapter 85 The Question

Practice had ended a half hour ago and James had arranged to have Brian dropped off by Angela, knowing that he had things to do and he wanted to spend time with Ashlyn. She rarely rode home with him since she was usually busy talking to Angela about stuff, and she said that was one of the few times she got to spend with her best friend since they both had boyfriends. James had to work on it but he finally got Ashlyn in to his truck and he was driving her home.

She was kind of out of her element since she would usually decompress when Angela drove her home. James never saw her like this.

"Did I ever tell you why I stopped wearing dresses and skirts?" Ashlyn asked James.

"No," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well back in junior high school, I was a complete girl, sure I played basketball, but I still wanted to be a girl, unlike your cousin. Well one day someone challenged me to a game right after school and so of course I forget I'm wearing a skirt and I accept. Well I don't know what happened exactly, but I went up for a lay up and I came down and my skirt was around my waist. Talk about so embarrassing," she said.

"I can imagine." He mused.

"Well after that I never wore a skirt or dress to school again."

"I can see that."

Ashlyn sighed, "You're going to ask me out for Valentine's Day tomorrow, aren't you James?"

"Yes, that was why I arranged to take you home."

Ashlyn nodded, "You know you've never met my parents."

"No, and from the sounds of it, your mom sounds like she could scare Atilla the Hun."

"Yeah that is putting it mildly."

"Why is your mom like that? My mom loves me too much at times, her love is unconditional."

"It's a simple answer really. Brett."

"You've met my Grandma right?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, Deb right?"

"Yeah, well the Scott family tree is twisted, but yes Deb. You know I helped her through her addictions."

"How so?"

"She stayed sober because she needed to be a good role model for me as a grandmother. Her love is unconditional as well."

Ashlyn nodded, "Not everyone lives in a perfect world, James."

"I know. So on a lighter note, want me to take you out tomorrow night?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah that would be fun."

James smiled, "We'll get meeting your parents out of the way too."

Ashlyn nodded, "Is there anything I should wear?"

"Keep it casual, maybe even a skirt," he said with a laugh.

She slapped him lightly in jest, "Jerk."

James pulled his truck in front of her house and smiled. "Okay, here we are."

She leaned over and kissed him, he just took her in and wanted more. She pushed him back. "Maybe tomorrow night…"

James laughed, "Okay, tomorrow, and I get it not in front of your mom's house."

Ashlyn nodded, "So what time tomorrow?"

James nodded, "Seven O'clock."

"Seven it is," she said, and slipped out of the truck. She ran to the front porch and turned around and saw James waiting for her to go inside. She waved to him and he waved back. She slipped into the house and he drove away.

"Ashlyn Meredith Pierce, was that the boy?" Maddie Pierce asked walking into the front hallway.

"That was James, yes. He drove me home from practice," Ashlyn said.

"So when am I going to meet this boy?" Maddie asked.

"Tomorrow when he picks me up for our date."

"Good, good I want to finally meet this boy."

"Why do you keep referring to him as that boy?"

"Because that is what he is, a boy."

"He's got near prefect grades in school and several colleges looking at him to play basketball. Plus his parents are well off enough so he has an umbrella."

"He's a Scott and they're dangerous. Do you want to end up like his mom or aunt, pregnant before they were even twenty? We've already gone through this once, do you really want another child?"

"Yes, eventually I want Brett to have a brother or a sister. But I also want to finish school and attend college and maybe have a husband."

"Fat chance now with Brett," Maddie said.

"Well whose fault was it that you force me to push her dad away? Anyways you might have done me a favor, James is a good man or boy as you like to call him."

Maddie nodded, "Does he know about Brett?"

"No, I've kept our deal, Mom."

Maddie nodded, "Good, anyways this came for you," she said and handed Ashlyn a large envelope.

Ashlyn grabbed it, opened it, and read the letter inside, shock and excitement over-taking her. "I can't believe it! I've been accepted to Duke!"

Maddie nodded, "You know you're on your own for college."

"I know Mom, and I have a plan."

"James' parents?"

"No but I have a plan."

* * *

Huck was standing by his pick up truck as Chase walked over to him. She smiled and looked around. He smiled back, knowing she was in a playful mood.

"Funny I should run into you here," Chase said to him.

"I know we should stop meeting like this people are going to start to talk," he replied.

Chase wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Let them talk, better yet let's give them something to talk about," she said, and leaned into him and kissed him.

When they broke apart Huck had a shit eaten grin on his face. "Yeah that would give them something to talk about."

Chase laughed, "Are you done planning tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes I am."

"So what time are you picking me up?"

"Seven O'Clock."

Chase smiled, "Good, I'll be seeing you then," she said and strutted away, leaving Huck to smile.

He looked over to watch Chase walk to her mustang and smiled. That was when he saw Kelly walking up and Andrew McMichaels was right next to her carrying her books. He knew Andrew from the basketball team and thought he was an alright guy. He just wondered what he was doing talking to his sister.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"Probably what I've been doing every night since I moved in with my sister, spend it home alone, with a TV dinner and repeats of Dawson's Creek."

"You watch that show?"

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, I do, I think that it's a pretty good show, some scenes were filmed around here."

"I thought it took place in Boston?"

"I guess; I just like the story."

"So back to my original question, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"As I said probably nothing."

"So can I take you out?" he asked.

"Like a date?"

"I guess like a date."

Kelly shrugged, "I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"Yes, you can take me out Andrew," Kelly said.

Andrew smiled, "I'll meet you at your sister's place at seven O'clock."

"Seven it is," she said, "Do you need to know where it is?"

Andrew shook his head, "No my brother knows."

Kelly nodded, "Yeah DZ."

"Yup, see you there."

Kelly took her books and walked over to Huck's truck. She shook her head at Huck.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I have a date tomorrow night," she said.

Huck smiled and laughed, "My little sister has a date. Cool, do I need to put the fear of god into him?"

"No, he's a good guy."

Huck nodded and looked over to Izzy's Focus. He shook his head.

"What Huckleberry?" Kelly asked.

"I wonder what Lurch is doing over by Izzy's car."

"You don't like Coy do you?"

"Not much to like about him, he's moving in on my best friend's girl and there is just something about him, Kell."

Kelly nodded, "Not are problem, Huckleberry, let's get me home."

Huck nodded, and headed for the cab while Kelly climbed into the bed.

* * *

Izzy was waiting for her sister Trin to show up. Trin always took her time, where Chase would rush off to spend a moment or two with Huck, and Izzy herself was pretty quick. But Trin always had to be prefect.

"Hey Izzy," Coy said walking up to her car.

"Hi," she said.

"Waiting for someone?"

"My sister, Trin, she's usually slow."

"Yeah, Brenna can take her time too."

"So what's up?"

"Can I get a tutoring session tomorrow night?"

Izzy looked at him, "What? You know what tomorrow is?"

"Yes I do, and since we're both single I can't imagine why we wouldn't spend it learning about Wild Boys together."

Izzy shrugged, "I guess. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up at your place, around seven."

"Okay seven it is."

* * *

Fallon was walking to her SUV and she spotted Cale standing there smiling. She smiled back and walked over to him.

"Why Mr. Howard, I do declare are you waiting for little old me?" she asked, trying to put on the southern belle accent.

"That was cute, but it doesn't work for you," Cale said, "I was waiting for you though."

Fallon smiled, "So what can I do for you?"

"Well Miss Fallon, I would be so honored if you would permit me to escort you to the dance tomorrow night," Cale said, getting into the character of a southern gentleman.

"Now that works for you," Fallon said.

Cale laughed, "I try."

"Yes, you can escort me to the ball," Fallon said, all smiles and laugher.

Cale smiled, "When shall I pick you up?"

"Seven?"

"Seven it is from your house."

Fallon nodded, "I'll see you then."

Cale walked away to his car, while Fallon watched on unable to keep the grin off her face.


	87. Girls Talk

Chapter 86 Girls Talk

Brooke sat in Peyton's studio as she put down the phone. She looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"So what does Lucas have planned for y'all to do tomorrow night?" Brooke asked.

"I really don't know; he's kept everything so secretive. All I know is I'll have to be ready by seven."

Brooke laughed, "I can't see Lucas doing anything in secret."

"Thud Magazine," Peyton said.

"Yeah, I forget about that."

"Calling Jake."

"That too."

"So how about you and Baldwin, any hot plans?"

"He's being secretive too, but I know there is dinner involved, and I have to be ready by seven as well."

Peyton raised an eye brow, "I wonder what are men are up too?"

Brooke shrugged, "I really don't have a clue. Are there paintings missing?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, several of them went out to get cleaned. They were starting to get grimy and they were very special to me."

Brooke looked around, "Where are the Alice Paintings?"

Peyton shrugged, "I hadn't noticed they were missing, that's weird I wonder if the cleaners took them by accident."

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know."

Peyton looked at her watch, "I'll have to call them tomorrow, their closed."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah."

"Brooke, you know Keith found a pregnancy test in my bathroom at TRIC."

Brooke looked at Peyton, "Yeah I know."

"Well he has his cousins and Kelly investigating whose it might be."

Brooke shrugged, "So let them."

Peyton nodded, "Okay. I get it, let it drop."

"Good, now what shall we wear?" Brooke asked.

* * *

The café was slower then usual. So it was just Karen and Angela at the café. She had just finished practice so she came in and relieved the other waitress who went home to her children. Angela busied herself filling salt and pepper shakers while Karen was behind the counter checking out the receipts.

Andy walked in the café and Angela picked her head up and smiled at him.

"Hey Andy," she said.

"Hey Little Angel, how was practice today?" he asked.

"It was good we're getting ready for the next game. Nothing big, actually I'm looking forward to the Durham Tournament."

Andy nodded, "The last games of the season."

"You got it," she said and smiled.

Andy smiled and walked to the counter. Karen looked up and they kissed quickly.

"So what is the chance you can get Amy or Deb to watch the café tomorrow night?" Andy asked Karen.

"I'm not sure I'll have to check with them, why?"

"I'm planning on taking you out to dinner tomorrow," Andy said.

Karen smiled, "Andy you know you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

"Well if I can get one of them to watch the café what time should I be ready?"

Andy smiled, "Be ready by seven."

"Seven it is."

Andy turned around to see Rhett over talking to Angela. He smiled, enjoying the fact that he was finally able to see her happy. She was always a very serious girl. Even though he didn't like what Rhett had done to her in the past, he did like the fact that she made her smile.

He talked with her for a minute and when he was done he left. Andy watched as Angela started to jump up and down with excitement. He had rarely seen this very controlled young lady act completely girly. She came over to the counter and looked at her mom and Andy.

"He wants to take me out tomorrow," she said.

"That's great," Karen commented.

"Yeah, it is Little Angel," Andy said.

"What time is he picking you up?" Karen asked.

"Seven o'clock."

Andy and Karen laughed. Angela looked at both of them. "What's so funny?"

"That is the same time Andy is picking me up."

Angela shook her head, "I have to call Chase so she can help me get ready."

Karen laughed, "Slow down, you still have shakers to fill."

"Right," Angela said and went back to work.

"She's not been this girly in years," Karen said.

"It is a nice change; I just feel that it only really comes out with Rhett," Andy said.

"I'm worried about that too," Karen said.

"Well I have to go prepare for tomorrow night, and you have some phone calls to make," he said, and gave her a roguish grin.

Karen smiled and reached for the phone.


	88. Phone Calls and Surpirse Arrivals

Chapter 87 Phone Calls and Surprise Arrivals

The office was busy, that was always a given. Summer was almost here and they had been promoting the spring and summer line since late last year. This time of year they were preparing for fall and winter. It was a never ending cycle that Bobbi-Lee enjoyed and the main reason she chose to enter this field; it fueled her creativity and her sense that she needed to be challenged.

"Bobbi, you have a phone call on line three," Kayla called from her desk.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, she looked quickly at Brooke's office. The boss wasn't back yet from what ever she was doing. That was not a problem, because between herself and Rachel they could keep the place running. With Victoria on the west coast trip that meant things were now easier to keep things from her staff and keep things running.

"Thanks Kayla," Bobbi-Lee said, and walked into her small office and picked up the phone.

"Davis Enterprises, Roberta Burke speaking," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Roberta? I thought your name was Bobbi-Lee," DZ said on the other end of the phone.

"It is but I wanted to sound more professional so I use Roberta in business," she explained.

"You wanted to sound snooty because you're in the fashion industry?"

"This is from a person that has used initials since grade school."

"Just like you're brother."

Bobbi-Lee laughed out loud shocking the staff because she never laughed. She turned their heads back to what they were doing when Bobbi-Lee looked at them.

"Touché DZ, touché. So what can I do you for?"

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Are you asking me out on Valentine's day, Mr. McMichaels?"

"Maybe I am Ms. Burke."

"What the scandal? Of course I'll have dinner with you. So when are you picking me up?"

"How about, let's say I swing by your place at seven."

"Seven o'clock it is."

Out side Bobbi-Lee's office one of her staff looked at Kayla.

"What is with her, she usually never laughs, and she's never that care free?" she questioned.

"My guess is there is an old friend in town that she has this like super strong connection with."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Kayla shrugged, "I think it could be a very good thing for her."

* * *

It was late when Haley finally arrived at home. She stretched out and went to her bathroom and showered and changed. It was too late to call Nathan and to check how he was doing. The time she spent between her job and the studio was killing her. Now that she was pregnant she wouldn't be able to burn the candle at both ends anymore.

She didn't even turn on the light when she walked into her bedroom. Like every night everything was in its place. It wasn't hard finding the bed.

She climbed in and rolled over and ran into something. At first she thought it was the dog, but then she remembered that they didn't have a dog. She rolled out of bed and turned the light on.

"Who the hell are you," she said, and then focused her eyes, "Nathan, what are you doing home?"

Nathan sat up and smiled at his wife, "I thought I would surprise you."

"Surprise me; you nearly scared me to death."

Nathan smirked, "Sorry, we have a free day tomorrow and I wanted to spend most of it with my wife."

Haley smiled and jumped into bed, and into his arms. They locked lips and just melted into each others arms.


	89. Preparations

Chapter 88 Preparations

In the Gregg Residence it was calm and sedate as Brenna went about her plans and preparing for what she had in store. Slowly she made sure everything she needed to bring was in her book bag. She slowly did up her make up and looked in the mirror. Everything had to be prefect.

"Bren, have you seen my blue shirt?" Coy asked as he just walked into her room.

Brenna threw the first thing she could grab at him. "Don't you knock anymore?" she yelled.

"Gee sorry, I didn't know you were preparing for this," he made air quotes, "date with Keith Scott."

"Yeah well I am."

"That desperate to score into the popular crowd, you even brought out the big guns."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, we've gone to the same school almost our whole lives, I know about the black push up bra, and the grater belt, shit, I even suspect there is some sort of kinky outfit in that back pack of yours."

Brenna threw a man's dress shirt on real quick. "What do you know anyways?"

Coy shrugged, "You're going to try and do what I'm going to try and do to Izzy tonight."

Brenna shook her head, "All ego are we Coy."

"You know it."

"Just get out of my room. Your blue shirt is in the laundry if I remember correctly."

Coy started to walk out of the room, "By the way sis, good luck."

Brenna smiled, "I won't need it like you."

"Who has an ego now?" Coy said and left.

Brenna just smiled wickedly, yeah who needs luck when you have skill.

* * *

Ashlyn sat at her dressing table and looked into the mirror. She was nervous as she brushed her hair. James said tonight was casual, which she dressed, but she chose to wear cloths that made her look like a girl, instead of a jock like she was. She had chosen a tank top and a skirt and would wear a shirt over that, unbuttoned of course. She wanted to look comfortable and yet attractive.

Currently she spent the time brushing out her hair. She really wanted her hair to look nice when James picked her up. That was when she heard a knock on the door.

She looked over and saw her sister standing in the doorway.

"Yes Savannah?" Ashlyn asked.

"What is with Mom tonight?"

"Is she going crazy?" Ashlyn asked.

Savannah nodded, "Yeah."

"She's meeting James."

"Whoa! Are you sure, you don't want to scare him off."

"This is from Mommy's little helper."

Savannah shook her head, "I'm not on her side."

"Could have fooled me."

"She lost me the day she lost you."

"What do you mean?"

"The day that she put Brett into hiding that was when she lost my support," Savannah said.

"So what should I worry about?"

"She's going to try pulling him apart."

Ashlyn nodded, and stood up. "So how do I look?"

"Young," Savannah said.

"Savannah?"

"Well I can't say you're cheap, because you don't look that cheap, but cheaper then the girls at school."

Ashlyn shook her head, "Just give me a warning when James gets here."

Savannah nodded, "I will."

* * *

At the Adams-Davis mansion the place was going crazy. With five women and young women getting ready it was amazing that the one man in the house could keep his head on straight. He eventually went and hid down stairs. Eventually they found most of the younger girls in Chase's bedroom.

Izzy lay on the bed and looked at her older sister and smiled.

"So what do you think y'all going to do with Huck?" she asked.

Chase shrugged, "I don't know but he told me to dress comfortable."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"You can be casual but still look good. So what are you doing with Coy?"

"Just studying."

"That is why you're just wearing sweats."

"Yeah, I can be comfortable, and still tutor."

Fallon laughed as she walked into the room, and sat down next to her. She was dressed and ready for her date. "Izzy is trying to keep Coy at arms length."

"Yeah, she's still into Keith," Trin said from her place on the bed.

Chase shook her head, "Have you talked to Keith since the accident?"

"No, I've not been over to the Scott House."

"Really, normally you'd usually be over there first thing," Trin said.

"Yeah, well I'm trying to take a break."

"Izzy, if you are doubting Keith, I wouldn't," Fallon said.

"Yeah, he's fixed on you, why do you think he asked you out," Chase said.

"Just to keep stringing me along," Izzy said.

"I doubt that," Trin said, "Keith's attitude changed was because he met his granddad, and decided that he wasn't as messed as he thought."

"How do you know that?" Fallon asked.

"Simple my best friend is his sister," Trin said.

Izzy shook her head, "Why are we talking about my dysfunctional relationship with Keith?"

"Because you're Keith's epic romance," Brooke said from the door, she walked in and looked at the four girls.

"Is that what you're wearing for your date with my dad?" Fallon asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said, and spun around.

"That looks hot on you, Mom," Chase said from he make up table.

Brooke smiled, "Thanks."

"Now Izzy, why are you worried about Keith's feelings for you?"

"Well because he wasn't willing to commit until just now."

"So why are you spending the night with this Coy guy instead of over the Scott House with Keith?"

Izzy shrugged, "I just want a break from the Keith drama."

Brooke laughed, "Right playing hard to get. I know I suggested it, but remember you can only do it so long, before it hurts you too."

Izzy nodded, "Thanks Mom," she said.

Brooke looked at her watch. "So what time is everyone coming over?"

"Seven," the girls all said at the same time.

Brooke laughed, "Well we have two minutes before we have to be fabulous."

This got the girls all laughing.

* * *

In the one and half story house that Karen raised Lucas, and was now raising Angela, she stood in the doorway to her daughter's room. She watched her daughter start getting ready for her date. She laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Angela asked.

"I've never expected to see this scene," Karen said.

"What scene is that?"

"My daughter, with her hair curled and putting on make up."

"Well I am a girl."

"I know, believe me I know, but since you were nine or ten you were more interested in basketball then girly things."

"I am into girly things mom," she said.

"You don't show it well. Anyways who taught you to apply make up?"

Angela laughed, "Peyton."

"Now there is a great role model," Karen said, sarcastically.

"Hey Peyton and I have had great times together."

Karen nodded, "Actually she has been a god send. She's been more then a daughter-in-law, and sister-in-law."

Angela nodded, "She's my big sister."

"Yes that she is. Now Angela Baby, are you sure about Rhett, considering what happened last time?"

"Mom, I'm a big girl now."

"I'm just worried that you are putting all your eggs into one basket."

"Mom, I'm just dating Rhett not marrying him, I'm just wanting to have fun before college."

"I was the same way back when I was your age, and I ended up with your brother."

"I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to be a good girl."

Karen nodded, "I hope so."

"So is that what you're wearing on your date with Andy?" Angela asked.

Karen nodded, "Knowing Andy, he's going to take me out on his boat, cook me dinner and we'll eat under the moonlight."

"Awe! That sounds so sweet; I wish Rhett could do something like that for me."

Karen laughed, "Someday you'll have that guy that will treat you the way you deserve."

Angela smiled, "Thanks mom."

"You're Welcome," Karen said and smiled.

* * *

At the Gatina house Rachel finished getting dressed and she walked into the living room and found her daughter sitting there. She was watching TV and waited for her mom.

"Is that you're going to wear tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, since we're just going to the rec. center, I figure dress comfortable."

"You should look good, for Brian."

Gabrielle looked at her mom, "What does Brian have to do with this?"

"Aren't you interested in Brian, for more then his music?" Rachel asked.

Gabrielle shrugged, "I don't know."

Rachel nodded, and knew her daughter was lying. She sighed and sat down next to Gabrielle and placed a hand on her knee.

"Gabrielle, I know it hasn't been easy, and I haven't been the easiest or best mom I could be, but if anyone deserves to get what they want that would be you. So if you want something go after it with you're whole being and never give up."

Gabrielle nodded, "Is that what you're doing tonight?"

"You could say that," Rachel said, and gave her daughter a wicked smiled.

Gabrielle knew that smile from her mom. That meant that she was up to no good. Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Okay, as long as you don't embarrasses me."

"Now that's the spirit," Rachel said, and grabbed her keys, "Let's go then."

* * *

Peyton stood in the door way of Kay's room and saw her two vastly different twin girls in the same room. Kay was lying on the bed and shooting a nerf ball at a small hoop that hung on the wall. Ellie on the other hand was lying on her stomach looking at some of her sister's drawings.

"So you girls ready for tonight?" Peyton asked.

Kay and Ellie stopped what they were doing and looked at their mom.

"Mom, you look beautiful," Ellie said.

"Thanks but I think the little one is starting to show," Peyton said.

"Yeah Mom, you do look nice," Kay echoed her sister.

"Thanks," Peyton said, "I hope your Dad likes it."

Kay nodded.

"Of course Dad is going to like it," Ellie said.

"Why do you say that that?" Peyton asked.

Ellie laughed, "Because you're wearing it."

Peyton shook her head, and laughed. "So are you two ready for this group thing y'all are doing?"

Kay nodded.

Ellie smiled, "Yes man we're ready."

"Y'all hate doing the group thing, right?"

Ellie and Kay nodded.

"Well girls, don't worry y'all can go on single dates when your fifteen, that's the rule for Keith, and that is the rule for y'all. Just no car dates."

"Why no car dates?" Ellie asked.

"That is when you're sixteen," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded, "So Mom, when did you first think Dad was the one for you?"

Peyton sighed, "When I lost him."

Kay perked up, "You lost him?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, we took a break right after high school, and he dated someone else and almost married her. They broke up and well let's face it, it was rough for both of us, but it all worked out in the end."

"I guess that was good for us," Kay said.

Peyton smiled, "Yeah it was."

Ellie perked up, "I think Dad is down stairs."

Peyton looked at the clock on the wall, "Yeah and Brenna should be her soon."

"Brenna?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, she volunteered to stay here with Keith."

Ellie shook her head, "Okay Mom."

"What is it you two are hiding?"

"Nothing we just don't like Brenna."

"Why not? She seems nice."

"What did you always tell us about a smile?" Kay asked.

"Sometimes it hides a true intention."

Ellie nodded, "Anyways, we've decided that we like Izzy better."

"Well so do I personally, but it is up to Keith to chose."

"God! Sometimes boys can be such idiots," Kay said, and got a laugh out of her mom and sister.

* * *

Across town in Bobbi-Lee's Apartment Kelly could only shake her head when she looked at her sister getting ready. Bobbi-Lee looked over her shoulder at her baby sister.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"How you are getting so gussied up for a friendly evening out," Kelly replied.

"It's just two friends going out. Can't a girl just look nice?"

Kelly laughed sarcastically, "Look nice yes, but what are you doing going for the knock out blow?"

"I'm not; I just want to look nice."

"Bobbi, every time DZ is around you are practically flirting with him, and it has been that way since y'all were in high school."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "DZ and I have only ever just been friends. I didn't flirt with him in high school; I was friends with his girlfriend and sisters."

"Just because you and Kate were cheerleaders together doesn't make y'all friends. You were always DZ's friend; Kate just tolerated you being around."

Bobbi-Lee turned around and looked at Kelly. "Is that what you're going to wear on your date with Andrew?"

Kelly shook her head, "I can't believe we're on Valentine's Day Dates with brothers. Well anyways he said we're going to the beach so I wanted to be casual."

"Yeah, just don't break Andrew's heart; he has a crush on you."

"I can't promise we'll hit it off."

"I know, Kell, just be gentle on him, us Burke woman are heart breakers," Bobbi-Lee said with a laugh that Kelly hadn't heard since high school.

"Well you be gentle with DZ, maybe I'll try and crash over at Keith's."

"Kelly, you need to make up with Dad. Don't get me wrong I love having you here and being able to bond with you, but you belong at home."

"I'm not ready yet, but I promise you I will."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Well wait for them so I can make my entrance."

Kelly laughed, "And you're only on a friendly date."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head and laughed, "I am but a girl has to keep up her reputation."

* * *

_Break in Author's Note: I really do hate these things, I believe they break the narrative flow, but this is important. Today you had a mass update, why, for my old readers y'all know I do that when I believe I won't have Internet access for a while. Well I'm going on Vacation to visit family and see my baby sister graduate High School...Go Brandi!. Since it is quiet rural I'm not sure if I could log on and add content. But if you miss my writting and you haven't done so please read "A Twist of Fate" and review, also go back and review chapters you missed on this story._

ThumperE23


	90. Waiting With The Family

Chapter 89 Waiting with The Family

Nathan stood in his Tree Hill living room and paced around nervously. He looked over to where his youngest son was sitting. Brian smiled and then leaned back in the sofa.

"How can you be so calm?" Nathan asked.

"How can you be so nervous?" Brian asked.

"You are so you mom's son," Nathan shot back.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Your sarcasm."

"Well I learned from the best," Brian said.

James walked in chuckling, "The ego he has is all you, Dad," he said.

"Gee thanks," Nathan replied.

"See you are sarcastic too, Dad," Brian chimed in.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "He's burning me bad here," he said to James.

"Yeah, he's good at that, just like Mom."

"So heading out with Ashlyn?"

"Yeah, I get to meet the family tonight."

"Scared or nervous?"

"Both, since the way Angela and Ashlyn describe Ashlyn's mom I'm expecting Vlad the Impaler."

"Just relax and be yourself, don't try to impress any one and you'll do well."

James smiled, "Thanks Dad, see you later, Brian have fun, and Dad, you and Mom have fun tonight."

"Thanks," Nathan said, and James walked out, and let Rachel and Gabrielle in. The two red heads walked into the living room and found Nathan and Brian wait for them.

"So Rachel, you have kid duty tonight," Nathan said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Be thankful I like you Nate or I'd be beating the crap out of you. Yeah I'm the taxi service tonight."

"That sucks."

"I'm the only single parent it seems tonight, so guess what, Rachel drives," Rachel said.

Gabrielle looked at Brian, "Waiting for Mark and Cam?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, they should be here any minute."

"Ready for the big show?" Gabrielle asked.

Brian shrugged, "Still working on the set list. But it should rock."

The door bell sounded and Brian went to answer it. "Rachel, Gabi, Mark and Cam are here!" he yelled.

"Well Nate, I have to go," Rachel said, and chased after her daughter. She knew this was going to be an interesting evening.

Just then Nathan turned to look at the stairs and he saw Haley coming down. He smiled and looked at her from head to toe.

"Do you like?" she asked.

Nathan smirked, "Of course I do."

Haley smiled and finished coming down the stair and into her husband's arms. "Well big boy, what are our plans for this evening?"

Nathan smirked, "A lot of Naley time," he said.

She giggled, "I love that."

* * *

Outside Bobbi-Lee's apartment DZ looked at his baby brother and smiled. Andrew looked up and nodded.

"Okay the most important thing is not to be nervous, got that Andrew. If you salt my game because you're nervous then I'll beat you senseless," DZ said.

Andrew laughed, "I'm as cool as a cucumber, you're the one that is nervous DZ," Andrew said, and looked at his brother that adjusted his shirt.

"Well no one uses that phrase anymore," DZ said.

"What ever knock on the door," Andrew shot back.

DZ knocked on the door and Kelly opened it.

"Hey Kelly, how are you?" DZ asked.

"I'm good, please come in," Kelly said, and let the guys in, "She'll be right out DZ. Are you ready Andrew?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Andrew said.

"Okay, let Bobbi know that I've headed out."

"Okay, and Andrew you know call my cell at eleven for a ride home or mom will kill me."

"I know DZ, don't worry," Andrew said, as he and Kelly walked out of the apartment. That left DZ sitting on the sofa for only a minute. Bobbi-Lee came out of the bedroom and walked right in front of DZ. He smirked.

"You look stunning," he said.

Bobbi-Lee smiled, and laughed a bit. She spun around and let him look at the whole dress, "This old thing."

"It's so Bobbi-Lee Burke," he said.

She smiled and nodded, "Just let me get my stuff and we'll get going."

DZ nodded and smiled, "No problem."

* * *

Lucas stood in his son's room and looked him over. He was leaning with his back against the wall and his eyes were closed. Lucas knew that Keith wasn't happy with having to stay home and being on rest.

"So mom has someone to baby sit me?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, that new girl Brenna Gregg volunteered to stay here with you, before I could say anything your Mom said yes," Lucas said.

Keith shrugged, "It could be worse."

"Just make the most of it. You'll be back on your feet soon enough."

"This sucks, Dad."

"Well I was in a similar boat when I was your age," Lucas said.

"How's that Dad?"  
"I was in a car accident and messed up my shoulder, and had my spleen removed. I was on bed rest too, and you think you're Mom is tough, try Grandma Karen," Lucas said.

"Hey are you saying I'm not tough?" Peyton spoke from Keith's door.

"No not at all, just not as tough as my Mom," Lucas said.

"If I remember correctly you would sneak out of your room all the time, and spend it with me," Peyton said.

Lucas got a far off look in his eyes remembering something, "Yeah," he said, then became serious and looked to Keith, "Of course you won't be doing that."

Keith nodded, "Of course Dad."

Peyton looked at Lucas, "Rachel, just picked the girls up, so we're just waiting for you two to stop doing what ever guys do when their alone together."

"Brenna is here?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I just finished giving her a tour."

Lucas nodded, "Let me just talk to her quickly and then will get going."

"Are we taking my truck or your's?"

"We're taking the Mustang."

Peyton smiled and walked away, while Lucas quickly followed, gesturing to his son to be good as he walked out of the room, He ended up in the living room. And looked at the sedate colors he made Peyton paint the room, and looked at the girl he knew had a reputation for trouble sitting on one of his sofas.

"Mr. Scott," Brenna said.

"Brenna, I don't know what you have planned, but please do not mess with my son. He's just getting his head straight, and let's face the facts that you're here because my wife is worried about her only son. So only help him if you hear a crash or he asks for it."

"Mister Scott," Brenna said.

"No buts, and have a nice evening," he said, and walked out of the house.

Brenna just shrugged and grabbed the clicker and turned on the TV.

* * *

James was shown into the parlor of the Pierce house, as Savannah called it. He took a seat and looked around the room. The air was tense when he looked across the room at Ashlyn's Dad who sat in his chair reading the paper.

"Don't you shake hands and introduce yourself Boy?" he called to him.

James stood up and walked over to Ashlyn's Dad. "I'm sorry sir," he said.

Buck Pierce lowered his paper and offered his hand, "I'm just screwing with you. I'm Buck, Ashlyn's Dad, and please call me Buck."

"Okay, Buck."

"Have a seat," he said, "So you're the boy that has my little girl so happy."

"I guess," James said, shocked.

"I've not seen her so happy since, well a long while. She's a good girl you know."

"Yes she is sir."

"You're also a great basketball player," Buck said.

"Thanks," James said, just taking it all in.

"So what are you planning to do tonight?"

James shrugged, "Just go out and have fun."

Buck nodded, "Well as long as she's back at a sensible hour."

Just then Maddie walked into the room and sat on the sofa near Buck.

"Maddie, dear this is, James Scott, our daughter's boy friend," Buck said.

Maddie nodded, "So James, how many children do you have?"

"None Mrs. Pierce," he said, "Why?"

"I figured you're a Scott and you would be married or have two or three children by now."

James shook his head, "No I have no children, nor am I married."

Maddie laughed, "So are you sexual active with my daughter?"

James held up his hands, "I can tell you that Ashlyn and I have done nothing improper."

"Well keep it that way," Maddie said.

Just then Ashlyn walked in, "Mom, Dad, I'm ready," she said.

"Is that a proper outfit for a good Christian girl to be wearing?" Maddie asked Ashlyn.

"It's good you should see what one of the cheerleaders was wearing at school today."

"Please don't even tell me. Now go have fun, while it lasts," Maddie said.

Ashlyn nodded and offered James her hand. He took it and she started heading for the front door. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad," she said.

Once they were outside she looked at him. "Sorry I couldn't subject you to my Mom any longer," she said.

"Thanks, she seems as nice as a well I don't know."

"Yeah, now you know why things are the way they are."

James smiled, "Well now that is out of the way, let's go. Anyways your Dad is a bit nuts but nice."

"That's my Daddy," Ashlyn said, and climbed into James' truck. James nodded and knew where she got it from. He smiled and climbed into the driver's seat and headed pulled away from the Pierce house before Maddie could come out and get them.

* * *

Andy let Rhett in the front door and didn't even smile. The normally cheerful New Zealander looked at the seventeen year old and directed him to the living room. Rhett took a seat on the sofa and Andy sat in a chair across from him. He smiled slightly and looked at the much taller boy.

"Do you remember who I am?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, you're Andy Hargrove, Angela's step-dad," Rhett said.

"In all but legal ways, you're right. So what are we going to talk about?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Hargrove."

Andy smiled wickedly, "Let's see how about not writing my Little Angel for two years and then walking right back into her life."

"Sir, I swear I wrote, and I've explained this countless times. I wasn't playing her."

"Well explain it again to me, since I was away when you're return happened. I don't like being greeted with the girl I consider my daughter was totally wasted because of you, and her life is messed up. Hasn't she been through enough?"

"Sir, I swear I didn't try to play her. Bad enough I've already been beaten up by Lucas over this."

Andy nodded, "So you dealt with her brother, now it is my turn."

Rhett swallowed hard and nodded as Andy continued, "I'm in love with her mom, and she's ever only really known me as her Dad. So you screw with her, I'll make sure you'll be dress shopping for yourself with her, understand me?" Andy said.

Rhett nodded. Finally Karen came out and met them in the living room.

"Hi Rhett, how have you been?" Karen asked.

"Fine Ms. Roe," Rhett said.

Karen laughed, "Please call me Karen. Angela should be out in about a minute."

"Thank you Karen," Rhett said.

Karen looked to Andy, "Did you put the fear of god in him with your speech?"

"Well, 'em, I guess, yes," he said.

Karen shook her head, "Rhett, just treat my daughter with the respect that she deserves and you should have to deal with this teddy bear," Karen said.

Rhett smiled, "Okay Karen."

Karen grabbed Andy and started to drag him to the door. "C'mon, you said we don't want to be late," she said.

Andy grunted and looked back at Rhett as he was dragged out of the house, gesturing to the young man that he had his eye on him. Rhett shook his head and looked up to see Angela standing in the hallway door.

"Was Andy trying to scare you?" she asked.

Rhett nodded, "Yeah he was."

"He can be so cute when he cares sometimes," Angela said.

"Cute, you call him threatening to have my balls cut off cute?"

"For Andy yeah, now c'mon let's get going," she said.

"Yeah," Rhett said and followed Angela.

* * *

The living room of the Davis-Adams Mansion was filled with people. There was six boys, three girls, Rachel and Baldwin all waiting there. Rachel finally turned to face Baldwin.

"Are all women like this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Baldwin answered.

"Do you have to go through this all the time? I mean wait for us, when you're picking us up for a date?"

Coy laughed, "Yeah pretty much."

"What do you know new blood?" Gabrielle asked.

"Gabrielle, be nice," Rachel said.

"Why should I? You're never nice to people you don't like."

"I know, but you're better then me," Rachel said to her daughter.

Baldwin cleared his throat, and everyone stopped bickering. "I do believe that the girls are helping each other finish. They should be down here any minute."

There was a silence in the room, as they waited. Finally Trin came bounding down the stairs and Ellie shot up. The two fourteen year olds met each other half way across the room and started to chat away. Finally they came over to the couches and sat down.

Huck chuckled as he watched Fallon come down the stairs. He nodded and knew that she worked hard for her look she currently had. The date had been all Cale could talk about before, during and after practice, while Chase had told Huck that Fallon was really excited about it as well.

When Fallon hit the bottom of the stairs Cale stood up and walked over to her.

"You look, well, you look great," Cale said.

"Thanks," she said, demurely.

"So are we ready to go?" Cale asked.

Fallon nodded, "When ever you're ready."

"Remember midnight, Fallon," Baldwin called to his daughter.

Fallon smiled, "Okay Daddy."

The two sixteen year olds left the house and Rachel looked at Baldwin. "You're very trusting of her," she said.

"Not her, him," Baldwin said and smiled.

Chase came down next and walked over to where Huck was standing. He smiled at her and nodded. She just nodded back.

"Well are you going to complement me?" Chase asked.

"Don't you know you always look good?" Huck asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to be reminded."

Huck laughed. "You look very hot."

"Thank you, so are we ready? And sorry I'm running late."

Huck nodded, and the two seventeen year olds left. Everyone left held their breath. That was when Brooke walked down the stairs. She looked fabulous as always, and just took Baldwin's breath away. She walked up to him and he just smiled. It was almost as if they talked with out saying a word.

After a moment they said their good byes and left. Rachel and the kids soon followed right behind Brooke and Baldwin. That left Coy, and Izzy standing there staring at each other.

Coy was dressed nicely, and had done up his hair to look extra attractive. Izzy was wearing sweats and had her hair in a ponytail.

"I can see you dressed up," Coy said, joking but having a caustic edge.

"Well all we are doing is studying so I figured that I'd be comfortable," Izzy said.

Coy nodded, "I guess you're right."

"So do you have your books?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Good I'll start the coffee; you get your books out."

Coy nodded, as Izzy went into the kitchen. He sighed and crashed down on the couch. This could be easier or tougher then he thought.


	91. Leyton's Date

Chapter 90 Leyton's Dates

It was a rare moment when Lucas brought the Mustang out of the garage and drove it. It was a classic one from the sixties and he kept it running in tip top shape, partially out of the fact he could still work on the car easily, compared to all the new ones that were computer driven but mainly because it was his Uncle Keith's dream car. He had plans for this car, and that was another reason to keep it in good running order and physical shape.

Peyton loved riding in the Mustang almost as much as she like being behind the wheel of her Mercury Comet. It brought her back to those innocent days before the break up and before Keith was born. These cars represented the epitome of their carefree, fun-filled days.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"There is new gallery opening in Wilmington, I thought it would be something to check out," Lucas said.

"Since when do you hear about gallery openings?"

"All the time, Bevin calls me with information on them and I usually decline." Lucas said as he pulled up to the parking lot. The Valet greeted him and took the Mustang.

"So why did you accept this one?" Peyton asked.

"I thought you and I would enjoy the artist," Lucas said as he held the gallery door open for his wife. She walked in and someone was there to take her coat and offered her a glass of champagne.

"Sorry I can't drink," she said.

"We're aware of that, Ms. Sawyer, that is why I have sparkling cider for you," the waiter said.

Peyton took the drink and looked to Lucas and raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Sawyer? What is going on here Lucas?"

"You'll see," he said, and led her into the gallery. She was greeted by her paintings. She was shocked and amazed.

"How did you do this?" she asked.

"Simple, when the painting went out to be cleaned, I had them redirected here, plus a few that were at home," he said.

"But how, some of those aren't for sale," she said.

Lucas laughed, "I know, I read your notes, you keep for pricing. The ones that aren't for sale are marked for display only. I think you should do well tonight."

Peyton could only smile at her husband's thoughtfulness as she walked around and listened to people discuss her art. Finally she came upon one of her display only portraits. The painting showed her three children after she had caught them rough housing in the living room. She smiled at Keith's disheveled hair and blackening eye, she remembered that day well.

Next she went to a painting she did when she was in New York. It was Lucas standing by the large window in their brown stone's bedroom. He had a note book in his hand and was looking thoughtfully out on SoHo.

"I remember that day, it was when I was writing Court House Ravens, and I couldn't get past this one chapter," Lucas spoke as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his hand on her belly.

"You would do this when ever you were stuck. For days you did this and that was when I decided to paint you doing it."

"We were so young then," he said.

"We're still young," she replied.

"Hard to believe Keith is almost an adult now."

"Yeah, I know, and the girls are turning into young women, but we still have four to keep us young," she said, and patted his hands, "So where is everyone else?"

"I invited them, but the space came too late, I only knew about this date about a week ago, so Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Baldwin, My Mom, and Deb were busy. Andy wasn't home, and your Dad was planning to be out to sea."

"Yeah, that sucks, but again this is something special for us to share," she said.

"It is," he said.

Peyton shook her head, "I still can't believe you were able to pull this off without me finding out about it."

Lucas nodded, "It had been in planning for some time, when I noticed you were getting bored running TRIC. Shortly after I'd started planning this Brooke came back, you got pregnant, you started the Record Label, and then I had my heart attack, so it kept getting pushed back."

Peyton nodded, "So you finally went through with it."

Lucas nodded, "You're artwork has always meant something to me, and it was what got me here today."

She laughed, "It's what got me here today too."

Lucas laughed with her for a second and then adjusted his grip so he was beside her. "How about we check something out?" he asked.

Peyton nodded, "Okay."

He led her to a quiet corner of the room displaying one painting in particular that had always been important to him. It was a painting that was redone from one of her original sketches. She looked it over and took it all in. She looked at the painting that showed a much younger Lucas and Peyton. Sixteen years old to be precise. Lucas, wearing dress pants and a wife beater, and Peyton, wearing a black dress.

"I drew this the night after the party at Dan's," Peyton spoke softly, recalling the night clearly. "I was bored one night and painted this based on the original sketch when we were living in New York."

"I don't know what you were thinking when you first sketched it, but when I first saw it, well I don't know Peyt. In some respects it sums our relationship up so well."

Peyton nodded, "Remember what I said in Honey Grove?"

"I believe I do," he said, whispering into her ear.

She smiled, "Well I still mean it."

Lucas smiled, "I know you do."

Peyton nodded, and let him kiss her neck. She sighed feeling him close.

"That feels so good," she said.

"I know it does, but I think I have to let the artist mingle and answer questions."

Peyton nodded, "As long as I get to finish the night with my number one fan."

"Who would that be?" Lucas asked, with a fake innocence.

She smiled, "That would be you."

He smiled and watched as Peyton started to circulate the room. Lucas just smiled and looked back at the painting. Whispering to himself, "Now we could have everything."

Peyton made her way around the room, talking lightly with several patrons and denizens of the gallery. Finally she came to the large painting of a bull dog. She looked at it and remembered the emotions behind it. It brought a sad smile to her face.

"You miss him," a voice from behind her said.

She turned around and looked at the tall man with the closely cropped hair, and the scarred left side of his face. He smiled easily at her.

"Alex," she said.

"Hey Peyton. You know, Derek always said you were a great artist, this is the first time I've actually seen your work and I would have to say I agree," Alex Chilton said, to Peyton. She smiled at the crippled Marine, the last man that saw her brother Derek alive, and since having become a close friend.

"Thank you, how did you know about this opening?" she asked.

Alex smiled, as best as he could, "Lucas sent me an invite."

"How did you free your schedule?"

He shrugged, "I'm retired and I had no commitments for the time, so I came to see this great artist."

She hugged him, "Thanks Alex, it does mean a lot. Most of my friends couldn't make it do to previous commitments and with the show being so last minute."

Alex laughed, "Lucas said he was sorry, it all really came down last week. It's tough, but you may never know."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Well I was looking at this picture and wondering why you painted it?" he asked.

Peyton nodded, "It was based on a painting I painted on the wall of my old bedroom."

Alex nodded, "Wanted some protection."

"Yeah, it was a dark time," she spoke, her voice lowering to a soft level.

Alex nodded, "We've all had dark times, but this is not my favorite work."

"It isn't?"

Alex shook his head, and led her over to a painting. It was based on an old sketch, and he smiled. "A young father and daughter," he said.

Peyton nodded, and looked at the painting of Jake and Jenny. She had drawn the first sketch of this when she was a junior in high school, a time that was worlds different from where she was now.

"Yeah it is a great painting and old image, but a great painting," Peyton said.

"It reminds me of me when my daughter was young. That was so many years ago, and half a body too," Alex said, laughing.

"Alex, how can you joke like that?" Peyton said.

"Peyton, it is the only way I can get through the days with the pain sometimes."

Peyton nodded, "I guess I can understand."

Alex smiled, "If you're selling this painting I'll buy it."

"Alex, you don't have to do that."

"I actually do, because this will look great in my office."

Peyton smiled, "Pay what ever you want, I owe you."

Alex smiled, "I also owe you. I'm going to talk to the gallery person," he said, and walked away.

Peyton stood there and looked at painting. Lucas walked over and looked at Peyton.

"So how was Alex?" he asked.

"He was good, he's buying this painting," she said.

Lucas looked at the painting, and at the tag. "This was one that was marked not for sale. I'll talk to him about it," he said.

Peyton grabbed his arm, "Its okay, Luke. It's time to let go. Also it's Alex, I can't say no to him."

Lucas nodded, "I understand."

Peyton smiled, "So when does this event end?"

Lucas looked at his watch, "I guess a few more hours."

She smiled, "I can't wait."

"For what?"

"To get you home."

Lucas gave her the knowing Scott Smirk. "Me either, now."

Peyton winked at him and walked off to greet more people. Lucas just smiled.

_Break in Author's Notes: I forget to put this in when I posted last night. I just happen to have found an internet connection. I'm still away on vacation. I won't be back full time until the 31st of May. But I wanted to check on your reviews and give you some more content._

_ThumperE23_


	92. Brooke's Date

Chapter 91 Brooke's Date

It was Baldwin who drove, very traditional Brooke thought, also practical since he knew where they were going. She smiled and just watched the streets roll by. He hummed to himself and drove listening to the GPS Navigation system, allowing it to guide him. Brooke knew he was planning something big.

After what felt like forever, they pulled up to an old plantation. He pulled into the drive way and was greeted by a uniformed person. Another person opened the door for Brooke and helped her out of the car. They were escorted out back to a gazebo that had a table set with a candle lit dinner.

The chair was held out for Brooke and once she sat down she was handed a menu. Baldwin sat across from her. She smiled and was shown a list of sparkling ciders, which caused her to look at Baldwin and smile at his thoughtfulness, that he took the care to inform them that she didn't drink.

"Baldwin this is very nice," she said.

"Thank you, you deserve it," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being the most amazing woman in the world, for being a great mom, for being a good influence on my daughter, and just because you're Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled he was certainly a flatter. "Still you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but as I said before I wanted too."

Brooke nodded.

The waiter smiled, "So what would the Lady like?" he asked.

Brooke pointed to her selection, "Please bring the bottle for the table."

"A very good selection, Madam, would the gentleman like anything?"

Baldwin shook his head, "No what the Lady picked is fine."

"Very good," he said, and walked off with the order.

Once he was out of ear shot Brooke looked at him.

"So now that we have a quiet moment, I have one question to ask."

"Go ahead," Baldwin said.

"How do you like the living arrangements? Have you adjusted to living in a house full of girls?" Brooke asked.

Baldwin smiled, "I feel I've adjusted well. Actually I like sitting back and watching the house hold. Chase is an amazing girl, she is so strong and so much like her mom. She's going to make Huck a very happy guy."

"Hard to believe she was a daddy's girl, and very tomboyish, to a point she still is," Brooke said.

"What? I could never see Chase being a tomboy."

"She was, believe it our not. She's the most athletic of my three girls. She still skateboards, but she'll tell no one, and I have pictures of her dressed in skate gear."

"Wow, I just can't imagine that."

"She was, then around when the time she turned eight she and Izzy stopped caring about their dad. I really don't know what happened but after that they've never wanted anything to do with him."

Baldwin chuckled, "Would you believe that Fallon really isn't as stuck up as she comes across."

"I noticed that."

"She had a tough time in New York. When she was out in the Hamptons and with her friends there she was probably the most giving person. Something was happening in the city and she locked her heart up."

Brooke nodded, "I know the feeling."

Baldwin smiled, "You know you changed my world Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled, "I've been told that before."

Baldwin looked Brooke dead in the eye, "I believe that."

The Waiter returned with the drinks and the bottle. He also looked them both in the eyes.

"Are we ready to order now?" he asked.

"I am, are you?" Baldwin said.

"Yes," Brooke said.

They ordered and talked lightly until their dinner came. They ate slowly enjoying the food and the air. It wasn't terribly chilly for a February Night, but again it wasn't spring or summer. They talked lightly and joked about what they were doing and life.

"So what're you going to do now that you're in Tree Hill? It's been a few months and I was just wondering," Brooke said.

"My Doctor's don't want me working. This sucks, because I get so bored, and I've caught up with all my reading. So I've thought about taking up golf, or maybe I'll have Lucas teach me basketball, I'm still young after all."

"Play bar league basketball?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe just have fun with the guys and shoot around. Anything really, I'm just tired of seeing the sights. You know; the staff on the Battleship North Carolina know me by name now."

Brooke shook her head, "Well you could have dinner waiting for me when I get home from work."

Baldwin smiled, "Be a house husband?"

"Possibly," Brooke said.

Baldwin smiled, "What is your favorite dish?"

"Well I'll tell you when I'm ready for you to learn how to cook it."

He laughed, "So what else can I do?"

"Well you can make sure that the girl's cars are running, and you can pick up Trin when her sisters can't do it."

"So I'll be a cook and a manny?"

Brooke nodded and laughed, "Yeah, and a gofer too."

Baldwin laughed, "I guess I could do that."

Brooke nodded and suddenly things were silent. She promised that she would talk to Baldwin about it. She had already let things go too long. Peyton and Haley both said that she needed to talk with him.

"Baldwin we need to talk," she said.

"Yes we do I have something to ask you."

"Really? You go first then," she said, hoping to put off her side of the discussion briefly.

"No you go first."

"Seriously Baldwin you go first."

Baldwin nodded, and sighed. He reached into his pocket and took out a small felt covered box. He got of his chair and kneeled before Brooke, opened the box and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Brooke Davis, would you marry me?" he asked.

Brooke looked at Baldwin and her jaw dropped, she covered her mouth with her hands. She was completely shocked, not having expected this at all. Her eyes started to tear as she looked at the ring in the box.

"Yes, Baldwin, oh god, yes I'll marry you," she said.

Baldwin slipped the ring on her finger. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Finally he stood up and she stood up and they fell into each other's arms. Their lips found each other and they kissed with a renewed fire and passion.

Finally when they broke apart he looked at her. She smiled.

"So what did you have to tell me?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head. "It's not important right now," she said, and sighed, "It's not important at all."

Baldwin nodded, "So how do you feel fiancée?"

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, "I can't wait to have a honeymoon."

"What do you mean?"

"I never had one with my first marriage."

Baldwin shook his head and then kissed the side of her head.

"Don't worry you'll have a great honeymoon, I promise you that."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks."

"No need for that," he said, and just kept holding her. She just clung to him as if there was nothing more important then him in the whole world.


	93. Karen's Date

Chapter 92 Karen's Date

Karen was right; Andy was going to take her out on his boat. Once they set sail they headed south along the Cape Fear River. Andy was at the helm and Karen stood beside him and let the air cut through her hair. She smiled, she loved Andy, and it wasn't because he was rich or he could do things to make her life easier, it was because of who he was, and what he meant to her family.

"We picked a beautiful night to go out," Karen said.

Andy nodded, "Yeah and just wait until we're away from the shore and the lights," he said.

They took their time and sailed their way out into the Atlantic Ocean. Andy set a course that would take them away from most of the major shipping lanes and find a quiet spot. Cutting the engines and setting the anchor down in a serenely peaceful section of the water he knew this would be the perfect place for the evening he had planned. Coming back to the lounge deck he met Karen there.

She was looking up into the sky. Her mouth was wide open in amazement.

"Wow, you're right it is impressive," she said.

"You can see stars out here that you could never see in Tree Hill," he said.

"I wonder why?"

"It's called light pollution. The lights from Tree Hill and Wilmington brighten the sky and the lesser stars can't be seen, if you look out there its pitch black."

"It's beautiful," she said.

Andy smiled, and took her into his arms. "But none of them can compare to your beauty."

"Thanks, you're such a flatterer," Karen said.

"Well have a seat, I'll be warming up what I cooked for us and I have some non-alcoholic beverages."

"Why non?"

"US Coast Guard Regulations and such, they don't want me drunk and driving," Andy said from the cabin.

"It really is nice out here."

"I know, I always anchor here the day of and the day before I would port in Tree Hill. It is kind of in the middle of no where, but it is also a great place," he said and came out from the cabin holding a magnum and two glasses. He placed them down on the table and pointed out towards the dark horizon.

"Right over there about eleven miles is where Tree Hill is," Andy said.

"So what else do you have planned for us?" Karen asked.

Andy shrugged as he walked back into the cabin, and returned with two place settings and two plates.

"Well I figured I'd show you the stars," he said.

Karen laughed as she sat down at the table. Andy sat down across from her and they slow started to eat. They talked lightly and looked around taking in the beauty of the open water and clear sky, smiling. Andy told stories about some of the things that happened when he was in the Caribbean for the last seven months and he mentioned he ran into Larry Sawyer on one of his ports of call.

"So there we where in Key West, just watching that Cruise ship pull out and telling stories about Peyton and Angela, the patrons thought we were nuts or our daughters were engaged," Andy said.

"That's not that funny," Karen said.

"Believe me it isn't, I had to correct people several times to say my step-son was married to his daughter and Angela was my step-daughter," he said.

"That was when they asked about how I was so young and Larry so old to have kids the same age, we then had to explain there was eighteen years difference between them, but they were very close anyways."

Karen nodded, "I didn't know you went around talking about Angela."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm proud of my Little Angel, she a great young woman, and I'm very glad that I was there for most of the last ten years."

Karen nodded, "She certainly does look at you like you're her dad."

"Karen, you know I never tried to replace Keith."

"I know and it made me love you even more. Angela chose you to be there for her, and I let her. You were a god send in those years, especially when Whitey died; she was very close to him."

Andy nodded, "Well are you done?"

Karen nodded, and he started to clear off the table. She went to help but he stopped her insisting that he do it himself. Once everything was cleaned off he walked her to the bow and pointed out the stars.

"That's Ursa Major, the great bear; part of it is the big dipper. Over there is Orion, and that is Lepus the hare which in mythology is the game that Orion hunts," Andy said.

"They're all so beautiful. But does Orion ever catch the hare?"

Andy shook his head, "No. That is Andromeda the chained maiden."

Karen nodded, "Rather violent are these stars."

Andy laughed, "There are eighty-eight constellations in the northern and southern hemisphere, forty-eight of them Ptolemy laid out."

Karen nodded, "I just have a feeling there is more to it tell me about Orion and Lepus and Andromeda."

Andy sighed, "Well I was wondering if you have thought more about my offer."

Karen nodded, "Yes I have, and I just don't know. I would have to close the café and maybe even TRIC. Where would I have the money to live?"

Andy sighed, "Peyton can run TRIC like she does now, and as for the café are you holding on for sentimental value? Karen, I've always said this, what is mine is yours and if you want to travel and see the world again, and watch your daughter play college basketball live and in person, I'll be willing to foot the bill."

"I'm just not sure," she said.

Andy chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Both of your children have inherited one of your more endearing qualities," Andy said.

"Which one?"

"Your stubborn independent streak."

"I'm stubborn," she said.

"Karen, look at it this way, you're not closing the café, you're retiring and enjoying life."

She nodded, and thought about it. "What about Deb and Amy. It is their full time jobs. I just can't leave them out on the streets."

"Karen, you don't have to close the Café until were ready to leave. I think Deb would take to retirement, and Amy, isn't she almost twenty-one?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah, by summer."

"She could work for Peyton."

"I'm just not comfortable planning this yet."

Andy nodded, "I understand, but I do have one more thing to ask you."

Karen nodded, "Okay."

Andy smiled, "Well there was more to this then taking you out for me then a beautiful dinner under the stars. Well I'm not sure how to say this."

"Say what Andy?"

Andy reached into his pocket and handed a small box to Karen.

"Well here is it," he said, and then dropped to one knee, "Karen Roe, you're the most beautiful woman, and mother I know. I've been with you for ten years and I regret not asking you this sooner, but when I came home and Angela was there and treated me like I was part of the family I knew I had to do this now. So I guess what I'm saying, what I'm asking is, Karen Roe, will you marry me?"

Karen looked at the ring and then at Andy. Her head was swimming and she didn't know what to do our say. She had cotton mouth because she was so nervous. They had been together more or less for ten years, his business had kept taking him away. Finally when he left for this last trip he said he would be back and that was the last time.

She looked at him and swallowed hard. Finally the salvia returned to her mouth and she was able to get beyond the lump in her throat. She was shaking it was more then the motion of the boat in the swells. Yes Karen Roe, the firebrand of the Scott Family, was speechless and nervous. Her life had been comfortable of the last ten years and she didn't look forward the fall. It would be the first time in years that the house would be empty, in thirty-six years.

"Are you sure Andy?" she asked.

"As a heart attack," he said.

Karen smiled, "Yes Andy, yes I will marry you," she said, to Andy's pleasure.


	94. Naley's Date

Chapter 93 Naley's Date

The night was still when Nathan led Haley out into their backyard gardens. The gardens were what attracted Haley to the house when she and Peyton went looking for a new home in Tree Hill and she made sure she had hired a good gardener to keep the place looking good. The scent of Azaleas filled the night air as they went to a little canopy tent that Nathan had set up earlier in the day while Haley was at work.

As he led her into the tent he smiled as her eyes lit up when the aroma of the food hit her nostrils. At that moment he let go of her hand and pulled out her chair to let her sit down. Once she was set he took his place across the table from her. Across the table and in the dim candle light they made eye contact.

"Wow Nathan, this is great," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

"How did you pull this off?" Haley asked.

"You don't think I could plan this all on my own?" he asked playfully.

"Planning it yes, getting it all set up, no," she said, smiling.

"Baldwin helped, under Brooke's orders."

Haley laughed, and looked over at what was left on the table. She took the bottle out of the bucket and read it.

"Nate, this is really good stuff," she said.

"It is also really good for the baby," he replied.

Haley smiled, "You really did put a lot of thought into this."

Nathan nodded, "I wanted this night to be special."

Haley removed the cover to her plate and saw that what she had smelt was correct. Nathan had made her favorite dish, macaroni and cheese, or at least had someone cook it for him. He smiled, and looked at her,

"Damn, I'm never going to say you are thoughtless when it comes to Valentine's Day again."

Nathan smiled and nodded, "It did take a lot of planning."

They ate and drank slowly. Spending time with each other and chatting finally when dinner was done Nathan led Haley out further into the garden. Once they came upon a certain bench they sat down and looked out among the plants and listened to the sounds of night.

"What is on your mind Nathan?" Haley asked.

"How beautiful you look," he said.

Haley shook her head, "Seriously Nathan, what is on your mind? You just don't feel the same; it is like something has been dragging heavily on you."

"It's nothing really," he said, and stretched his right leg out.

"Is it your knee? Nathan, do you need to have surgery again?"

Nathan shrugged, "Well I get to be here today, because they put me on the injury list to rest my knee, but the doctor's don't think I need surgery again, just rest."

Haley nodded, "Nate, you're pushing too hard, you need to rest, you're at the end of your career, you should be slowing down."

Nathan nodded, "I know, but I guess my pride won't let me."

Haley sighed, "I just want you to come home in one piece."

Nathan smiled, "So do I."

"Me to come home in one piece?"

"No, me," he said.

"So what really has been on your mind?" she asked.

Nathan sighed, "I've been thinking a lot about when we lived in LA."

Haley nodded, "You miss the sun, the sand, and the women?" Haley said, joking.

Nathan shook his head, "No I miss being home every night. I miss seeing the boys in the morning, and I miss the going to their games. I guess I just miss being a dad."

"Nathan you're a great dad, better then your own dad. The boys love you and the new baby will love you just as much."

Nathan nodded, "I know that and that is not what I miss. I miss just being here and being a family."

Haley nodded, "I miss it too. I miss having you next to me in bed. I miss just hearing you and James talk about basketball. I miss you so much I thought about getting a dog just so something could fill your half of the bed."

Nathan nodded, "It sucks being alone."

So what are you telling me Nathan?"

"I've been thinking it is time to call it a career," he said.

"But Nathan, you love playing basketball."

"Not as much as I love being with my family; or how about me being able to walk on two good knees."

Haley nodded, "I know I want you upright and walking too."

Nathan nodded, "It's not the team, or the front office it's me. I just feel like my competitive fire is burning out."

"Nathan you're not even thirty-six yet."

"Haley it's been eighteen years, I think I've had a good career, and we've saved a lot of money and I'll have my union pension."

Haley nodded, "I just don't want you to regret anything."

"Well Lucas, always tries to keep a Coaching Spot open on his staff. I could coach with Lucas."

Haley nodded, "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty damn sure. I started talking to the union about it, and the team's front office. It seems that we're all on the same page. They just want me to come to camp next year and retire after training camp."

"I wonder why they want that…"

"They want it to seem that I lost out in training camp or that my body gave out."

Haley nodded, "So when do you tell the other players?"

"Well I haven't made my final decision yet."

Haley nodded, "But between you, me, and the rest of the plants what do you want to do?"

Nathan took a deep breath and held it for a moment or two. Finally he let it out and it sounded heavier then he really wanted it to be. He turned and looked his wife of almost twenty years in the eyes and nodded.

"I'll be coming home to stay at the end of the season," he said.

Haley nodded and let it sink in. The one thing that defined her husband for years was the fact that he was a basketball player. Every night thousands of people cheered for him, and now he was willing to give it all for his family. She looked into his deep blues eyes and sighed.

"Nathan, I would be lying if I didn't say," she said, then jumped in his lap and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with fire and passion, when they broke their lip lock she smiled, "That I'm so happy that you'll be home permanently after the season ends."

Nathan just smirked, "I know, so am I."


	95. Angela's Date

Chapter 94 Angela's Date

What ever reason, Rhett stressed on planning his date with Angela. He had a few dates on Valentine's Day previously, but that was before he was sent to military school. In military school there were the few dances, but the girls there were either students or local girls, and he was in hack more times then not. He just wanted the date to be prefect.

That was where Murphy the Date Planner came in, to make sure that he didn't have a prefect date. It started with things running behind at his house; his dad was in town and decided it was time to berate him on his lack of direction. Next he went through three cars before one would start and have gas, his parents were so lazy at times.

He did arrive on time, but he noticed his shirt had been stained when he checked the cars out. He rolled his eyes and got going only to find that they missed their reservation due to traffic, and lack of parking. Frustrated he tripped and fell and injured his hands. Now he and Angela sat on the River Walk and were eating chili dogs and drinking cokes.

"I'm sorry that tonight didn't turn out like planned," Rhett said.

Angela sighed, "It's not the cars you drive, and it's not the places you take me. That doesn't impress me Rhett, just being here with you, I could eat chili-dogs and have only a coke to drink every time."

Rhett sighed, "Angela, you're such an amazing girl; I just feel that I have to do things amazing just to keep you interested."

Angela shook her head, "Rhett, I'm here because of you, and nothing else. Rhett you just have to be Rhett Butler Churchill, and that's all you have to do to impress me."

Rhett nodded, "Why are you so special?"

Angela shrugged, "I don't know, but why ask why?"

"Because, I don't think I deserve you."

"You deserve me Rhett, if anything I don't deserve you."

He smiled, "Are you ready for another chili-dog?"

Angela shook her head, "No how about some chips though."

Rhett nodded and walked over to the hot dog vendor. Angela smiled, and looked at Rhett. He was an amazing guy, and a great kisser, just sometimes she felt he was trying to impress her too much.

Rhett came back and handed her a bag of lays. She smiled and he took a seat next to her. She opened the bag and offered him one, which he took and ate. She started to eat the potato chips and looked out onto the river.

"So have you decided where you're going to college?" he asked.

Angela nodded, "There has been a lot of interest, and I have it narrowed down to a handful of schools. I'll just have to wait and see if they offer me a scholarship."

"I've been accepted to Yale and Harvard. I just think it would be great if we went to schools near each other."

Angela nodded, "I would have gone to Yale, but they don't offer athletic scholarships."

"Why would you want to go to Yale?"

Angela threw a potato chip at Rhett. "It's a great school, and I have the grades for it and maybe I want more then just to play basketball."

"What do you want to do?" Rhett asked.

"I don't know," she said, "But I kind of want to dance."

Rhett nodded, and offered her his hand. They walked down the River Walk to where they parked his car. The Parking Lot was mostly empty of cars and no one was around. Rhett opened his door and turned on the car. Angela stood there and was shocked as he turned on the lights and the radio. After turning up the radio he set a song on his Ipod.

He walked over to Angela and held out his hand.

"Ms. Scott, may I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes you may Mr. Churchill," she said.

As the music started to come on, Angela and Rhett felt into each other's arms with ease. She sighed and rested her head on her shoulder.

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

She just let the music flow through her. It was an acoustic version of the song that she really enjoyed. Rhett seemed to know her very well. Yet sometimes she felt he was distant and drifting away.

_  
My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"I was thinking about you, now I'm thinking about what I'm thinking about," he said with a bit of false humor.

"I was just wondering. I really don't know what you're thinking about half the time."

Rhett sighed, "I'm just very private person. You get that way with my parents."

"I know; I've met your parents."

Rhett nodded, "I promise you Angela, I'll try and open up."

Angela nodded. She just leaned back and looked into his eyes. She sighed and loved the way they looked. She would not ask anymore questions, and just let the music flow through her. She was going to enjoy tonight for who knows what tomorrow brings.

_  
And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_


	96. Keith's Night

Chapter 95 Keith's Night

The night was boring and Keith finally slipped out of bed and went to the desk his parents put in his room. He used it only for the docking station for his lap top and where he fiddled around with his Ipod. Keith was lucky that his dad made good money writing his novels because he was able to download stuff when ever he wanted and didn't have to worry about the cost, his mom would hide the bill and pay it.

He activated his Itunes and started to fiddle around with the playlists. He looked up the one labeled melancholy songs, smiled and selected it. Over fourteen thousands songs could be found on just his laptop and everyday he was writing down more that he had to upload into his Itunes. He everything from stuff when he was a kid, to music that he would love to hear when he was on a road trip, and was particularly fond of Dashboard Confessional on a road trip, to the new cutting edge stuff. Country to punk to urban music, he had it all. But the Melancholy Play List was songs that he liked to listen to when he was sad, he was playing it a lot recently.

"Well Paul you wrote the prefect song for how I'm feeling," he said, and clicked the song and made sure it played in a loop.

He returned to his bed and lay down as the music started playing. Leaning back against his pillows and looking up at the ceiling and let the voice of Paul Westerberg filled Keith's ears with the lyrics that he wrote.

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_Try to breathe some life into a letter  
Losing hope, never gonna be together  
My courage is at it's peak  
You know what I mean  
How do say you're O.K. to  
An answering machine?  
How do you say good night to  
An answering machine?  
_

He looked over to his cell phone sitting on the night stand and nodded. It was in easy reach and he could just reach over and call her. All he wanted was to hear her voice, and he could do that with her voice mail. Yet he didn't want to hear the recorded voice of Isabella Adams, he wanted to her the live voice of her.

He slipped off the bed and walked to the window, looking out at the back yard. He sighed, leaned against the casement and after a few minutes he grabbed a book off his shelf and went to his bed again.

_Big town's got its losers  
Small town's got its vices  
A handful of friends  
One needs a match, one needs some ice  
Call-waiting phone in another time zone  
How do you say I miss you to  
An answering machine?  
How do say good night to  
An answering machine?  
_

As he tried to read the book he looked at it confused. He was in the mall and on an impulse he went into the book store. We walked around the aisles and just stared at the various books. He tried getting one of the Phil Jackson books but they were out of stock. After finding nothing, he finally he gave up and started to walk out of the store.

He just happened to pass the bargain book rack on his way out, where a certain book caught his eye. He grabbed the book, walked up to the cashier and bought it. It had been sitting on the shelf since he bought it and now he lay on his bed and read it.

_I get enough of that_

_Try to free a slave of ignorance  
Try and teach a whore about romance_

He was lost somewhere in the words when he heard a noise at the foot of the bed. He looked up from the book and saw Brenna standing there. She had changed her cloths and was smiling at him seductively. He sighed and then glupped.

"What are you reading?"

"Aesop's Fables, it was a book that my dad always wanted me to read," Keith said.

"Really, I should figure the son of a famous novelist would have an eye for reading."

"Actually I don't," he said, "I've more my mom's taste in music."

"Yeah, who are you listing too?" she asked.

"The Replacements," he said, "It was one of my mom's favorite bands, she would never tell me why. Rather depressing music."

"So why are you listening to it?"

"I want to feel sad."

Brenna smiled wickedly and slipped off the button down shirt she was wearing exposing a sexy nurse's outfit. Keith let out a sigh. He looked at her and shook his head.

"What are you wearing?" Keith asked.

"My Candy Stripper…excuse me Striper uniform."

"Why?"

"You're mom wants some one to tend to your needs and I figured I would volunteer to treat what ails you," she said.

Keith sighed, "What do you mean?"

"You don't like me dressed like this?"

Keith shrugged, "It is kind of weird," he said.

She flipped some buttons and the nurse's uniform dropped to the floor. She was wearing black and lacy under wear. He was impressed by how her breast stood tall and proud in their lacy incased bra and she was wearing a see-through thong. What topped it off was the garter belt and stockings.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked.

He nodded. She smiled and walked to his door.

"Maybe we could come to an accommodation," she said.

"An accommodation?" he asked.

"Yes, an accommodation," she said, "I find you attractive," she looked at him, "And it is clear that you like what I see."

"But I hardly know you," he said.

"It doesn't matter, I hardly know you," she said, and smiled wickedly and closed the door.

_  
How do you say I miss you to  
An answering machine?  
How do you say good night to  
An answering machine?  
How do you say I'm lonely to  
An answering machine?  
The message is very plain  
Oh, I hate your answering machine  
I hate your answering machine  
I hate your answering machine..._


	97. Izzy's Night

Chapter 96 Izzy's Night

They sat at the dinning room table and had their books open. Izzy hardly looked over at Coy; instead she focused on her book and listened to her Ipod. She would look up every so often and answer his question or nod. This was how she liked to study, not chat and share life stories. Coy was always trying to find out stuff about her, and she felt that it was an intrusion into her private life.

It was strange because Keith would do the same thing and she didn't mind. Not that Coy had asked to avoid studying, he seemed interested, but Keith had an honest interest to him. Maybe it was because the Scott Boy was dense as hell, or he just really seemed to care. One thing that really did bother her about Keith was he had that fly off the handle temper, the infamous Scott temper that he seemed to have inherited the worst version of.

"Can we take a break?" Coy asked.

Izzy shrugged, "Do what you like, I'll be here reading."

"What subject?" he asked.

"World Civ," she said.

"Don't you ever loosen up?" Coy asked.

Izzy nodded, "I do, but when is hardly any of your business. We're here to study and get you back on track with the rest of your class."

Coy shook his head, "I was hoping for more?"

Izzy laughed, sarcastically, "What an actual date?"

Coy nodded, "Yeah."

Izzy snorted, "One, I don't date. Two, I don't date people I tutor. Three, I don't date the new guy."

"Did the bitch put on an Izzy suit?"

"What?"

"You've been a nice person, now all of a sudden you're a bitch."

Izzy laughed, "I've always been a bitch. It's in my genes, my mom, my grandmom, and my sisters are all bitches. So why shouldn't I be one?"

"Because you're a nice person," Coy said.

Izzy looked the tall football player over. She shook her head. On the surface he was a very attractive boy, and at times he could be charming. There was just something in his eyes that scared her.

Maybe it was because Keith's eyes were so expressive and emotional, you could read Keith. Coy his eyes were that of a raptor, they were keen like a hunter's, very cold and stoic. Maybe that was what made him a good defensive end; he was hungry and was looking for a kill.

She had looked him up on the internet and she learned that he was called the "Hitman" by his high school teammates in California. She had found someone from his school and asked about it. The story they told the press for the nickname was because he was always in on the tackle and he never gave up on the play, he was always hitting the ball carrier. The real reason was more obscure, he liked to hit, was the answer she was given.

Izzy took it for what it was worth. She was also warned that his sister had to be watched out for. Upon further questioning she found out that Brenna Gregg would sleep with whom ever she needed to in order to climb to the top of the school social order.

"Coy, we're here to work, and not to socialize. So please let me return to my studies," she said.

Coy bit his lip; he was feeling the rage burning again. He quickly suppressed it. She was running hot and cold, he never had that happen. There was something to his girl, she would be friendly; and then she would be cold and business like. Maybe she was still hung up on this Keith Scott.

Coy had asked around and heard only faint rumors and gossip. Supposedly she kept a low profile and was actually friends with the old queen of the school Jessalyn Windsor. Jessalyn had been dating Keith Scott, and then things suddenly changed when Keith needed a tutor for English. Soon after wards Keith was spending time all his time with Izzy. There were rumors of an affair between them, but it was never proven.

It came to a head one night at a basketball game, when Jessalyn and Izzy got into a fight. Izzy easily beat the other girl, which escalated the fight into a cheerleader brawl. They were punished, but that night Jessalyn got into a car accident and was so badly injured she was withdrawn from school for rehab purposes.

"Okay," Coy said, "But one of these days we're going to have to talk and actually go out."

Izzy looked at Coy, "I don't date."

Coy nodded, "Why don't you date?"

Izzy shrugged, "Simple because men are asses."

Coy shook his head, "So are you into girls?"

Izzy shot him a dirty look, "I'm into being Isabella Adams right now," she said, "Now collect you shit and get the hell out of my mom's house."

"What just happened here?" he asked.

"Simple, you just proved my point all men are asses," Izzy said.

Coy shook his head, "I was just trying to get to know you better."

Izzy sighed, "I'm your tutor, not your friend and not a girl you can just pick up to sleep with."

Coy stood up and pounded the flat of his fist against the table. "What about Keith Scott?"

"What about Keith?"

"You tutor him and you're very friendly with him."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well you were making out with Keith while he had a girlfriend."

"I did no such thing," Izzy said, "And for your information Keith's Parents and my Mom are old friends, that go back to high school. In fact Keith's Mom and My Mom are best friends. I've known him since we were crawling around the carpet together in diapers. So don't even put some jealous girls shit on my polices; now get your stuff and beat feet home."

"But…" he said.

"No buts, out and out now."

Coy collected his stuff and Izzy walked him to the door. After she closed the door she collapsed against it and then sunk to the floor. Tears welled up into her eyes. How could she be going through this? Why does it hurt to be with another guy alone? Why did she feel like she was cheating on Keith with Coy? All she could do was lean against the door and cry.


	98. Chase's Date

Chapter 97 Chase's Date

Chase was not normally one for the movies. She was too high energy and was not willing to pay for admission to enter the theaters. Also in the movies you had to be quiet but she liked to talk and spend time with her dates.

That was before Huck. The tall southern red head, she had to admit she was herself from southern stock, both parents being native of Tree Hill, she was born and raised in New York City, and had a much more northern view of things, changed a lot of things for her. He on face value was a country boy, back water, red neck, he spoke with a slow drawl, he was extremely laid back, and he drove a pick up truck. His hobbies included fishing, hunting, and any number of back woods activities. But she learned there was so much more to him. Even his name JL "Huckleberry" Burke screamed southern bumpkin.

He had an integrity to him that she couldn't believe, his quiet nature hid the fact that he would not speak unless it was well thought out. He had a philosopher's soul as well an ability to read and understand most books on the subject that would make college students envious. One thing she learned was he was truly an eccentric, and loved that classification. Currently they were engaged in one of his hobbies, old films, and particular the golden age of Hollywood, and the Nior Genre. Save for the time they fought over the disclosure of a daughter he only just found out about, they were a happy couple.

"So Ilsa has to choose between Rick and Victor?" Chase asked.

Huck nodded, "Yes, go with her husband and continue the fight against the Nazis, or go with the man she thinks she loves and forgo her idealism."

Chase nodded, "Now what is with the French Policeman?"

"Louis is just a simple corrupt official, who is trying to make a living."

The movie ended, the house lights came on and Chase looked at Huck. "Why did Louis kill Major Strausser?"

Huck shrugged, "Because Louis was tied in and in trouble for helping Rick, Ilsa, and Victor. Also he felt that letting Victor continue his work it was better for his country."

Chase nodded, "It was a good movie, kind of slow paced but a good movie."

"It was a different time when the movie came out. People went to the movies and would spend hours at the movies. But I digress," Huck said, and started to lead her out of the theater.

"That was an amazing romantic movie though," she said.

Huck nodded.

"How Rick was willing to give up on his love for Ilsa for the greater good of Europe. It showed the ultimate expression of love, sacrifice," Chase said.

Huck laughed, "And you didn't want to go to the movies."

"But now I enjoyed it. So what is next?"

"Do you trust me?" Huck asked.

Chase nodded, "Yes I do."

"Well just keep that in mind," he said as they reached his truck.

He drove in silence, and didn't even play his stereo. Chase found it eerie, as it was never silent in Huck's Truck. All she heard was the whine of the turbo diesel. Finally he pulled into a parking lot of local nursing home.

Chase looked at her watch and it wasn't too late. He led her in and the Nurse at the front desk greeted him by name and handed him a pass. They walked through the halls to a private room and found an old man sitting in a chair staring at the walls.

"Hey Carson, it's me JL," Huck said and sat down.

The old man blinked and smiled, "JL, so what did you bring with you to entertain this old man?" he asked with an Irish Brogue.

"Well no games or girlie magazines this week."

"Or whiskey, you're just a baird, but a man needs his whiskey," he said laughing.

"Well I'm sorry, but the doctor said no more Jamison for you."

Chase chuckled, and the old man turned and looked at her. "Well now this is a nice present for an old man, but isn't she a little young? She'd give this old man a heart attack."

Huck laughed, "No I didn't bring you a girl for Valentine's Day, I brought my girl to meet you."

"Damn it boy, a man has his needs, and flogging the bishop doesn't always serve them."

"Chase, come here," Huck said.

Chase came over and sat down next to Huck. The old man smiled at her. She smiled back tentatively.

"She's a pretty girl, JL, she does suit you," Carson said, "So Lass; do you have a name?"

Chase looked at him nervously, "Chastity Adams," she said.

"Chastity, a beautiful name for a beautiful Lass. I'm Carson Murphy, from County Galway Ireland."

"Carson she doesn't need to know you're from County Galway," Huck said.

"JL, you should be proud that your family is from the old sod, and both your parents families are from County Galway."

Chase laughed, "I like him, Huck."

Carson looked at Chase, "Huck you say, JL is still using that old nickname."

"Yes he is Mister Murphy," Chase said.

"Call me Carson, Mister Murphy doesn't suite me."

"Okay Carson," she said.

"So what do they call you Chastity?" he asked.

"Everyone calls me Chase."

"Chase, not as pretty as Chastity," he said.

"You can call me Chastity if you like," she said.

"What?" Huck asked, "You never want people to call you Chastity."

"Well I like it when he calls me Chastity."

Carson smiled devilishly, "JL, I might still have a date this Valentine's Day at the rate I'm going."

JL shook his head, "I give up."

Carson laughed, "So Chastity, what do you see in this no good Mick?"

"He's just a great guy, and he's probably the best guy I've ever met."

Carson smiled, "Yeah that is the good Irish stock in him. Burke and Kelly," he said getting misty eyed, "JL is a good guy."

"Carson, what does JL stand for?"

"Jamison Liquor," Carson said and started to laugh.

Chase shook her head, "It doesn't mean that."

Carson laughed, "Yeah, Lass, you're right it doesn't mean that."

Chase shook her head, "You men are all the same."

Carson nodded, and smiled, and reached into a pile of magazines, and handed one to Chase. She looked at it and looked back at him shocked. He smiled, "I was just wondering."

"Yes it is me," she said.

Carson nodded, "I don't believe half of what they say in these magazines, Bobbi-Lee brings me these because she wants me to know what she is interested in but I just like looking at the pretty lasses. But something about your story touched me, and to find you're with JL, I think you've cleaned yourself up."

She nodded, "I did."

Carson smiled, "You wouldn't be the first that found some comfort in the arms of a Burke."

"Does everyone know my story?" Chase asked.

"You were in the gossip columns a lot. So possibly, but that lass is not the one I see sitting before me," he said and took the magazine and pointed to a picture of Chase and Fallon at some New York Club, "This girl is lost, and looking for a way out," he looked into Chase's eyes, "The girl sitting her is driven, confident, and knows what she wants. They're not the same person."

Chase smiled, "Thank you," she said, "Where do you get your wisdom?"

Carson chuckled, "Life."

There was a knock on the door, and a nurse in her early to mid-thirties walked in. She wore glasses, and had a quiet way about her.

"Carson, it's time for your pill and to go to bed," she said.

Carson smiled, "Gigi, my favorite girl next to Sophia, you come to make an old man smiled."

She giggled, "Now Carson, please no flirting."

"But Gigi, a pretty lass like yourself shouldn't be here looking after this old goat, she should be out on the town having a good time."

Gigi smiled, "Yeah, but I don't get to spend it with my favorite person," she said.

Carson smiled at Huck and Chase, "Well that is it for me JL, and a pleasure Miss Chastity. Please feel free to come back anytime, with or without him," he said, as Gigi led him away.

Huck nodded and left with Chase. They slowly returned to his truck and she was all smiles.

"I see you liked Carson," Huck said.

"He is a nice old man," she said.

"He's a firebrand; I can never get enough of him. The nurses all love him; he's this dirty old man with a heart."

Chase nodded, "So how does he know Bobbi-Lee."

Huck sighed and nodded, "He's my Great Uncle," he said.

"What?"

"He's the last of my Mom's relatives. The Kelly's and the Murphy's are slowly dying out. That was why it was so important that my sister has Kelly as her first name."

Chase nodded, "Why is he here?"

"He's has issues, with walking and some memory things. He pretty much takes care of himself, but they just look after him."

Chase laughed, "I wish I could be like him when I reach his age."

"So do I, you know he still wants to get laid."

"What? Is that all you men think about?"

Huck laughed, "In Carson's case it is the one thing he has to look forward too."

Chase shook her head, "I can't imagine it."

"Neither can I."

"Why is he so special?"

"Carson was a firefighter when my dad got on down here. When my dad was a rookie Carson saved his life. The accident that retired Carson, it was my dad who saved his life. With out him, I wouldn't be here, because both incidents directly connected my parents getting married and having kids."

Chase nodded, and kissed Huck on the cheek, "Thank you."

Huck rubbed his cheek, "For what?"

"For the best date I've ever been on," she said and smiled. Which made Huck smile.


	99. Ashlyn's Date

Chapter 98 Ashlyn's Date

The truck was parked and James and Ashlyn climbed out. She looked all around and looked at James. There was a smile painted across her face, and he smiled and nodded back at her.

"How did you know I love go carts?" she asked.

James nodded, "My cousin told me."

"Why would she tell you, she tells no one anything," Ashlyn said.

"Simple, I asked."

Ashlyn laughed, and walked over to James. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said, "Angela, doesn't like coming here."

James nodded, "She told me. She's not big into motor sports."

"C'mon let's go," she said and started pulling him towards the go-cart tracks gate.

After paying for admittance and going through what ever safety thing they had to go through, they ended up out on the track. James smiled at Ashlyn behind his helmet. She nodded and then narrowed her eyes.

The lights went from red to green and they started. James was shocked at how ruthless Ashlyn was. She quickly took the lead and was busy blocking James every time he tried making a movie to pass her. He shook his head and was amazed that she could drive the way she did.

He tried a few tricks he learned on the tracks out in California and Uncle Cooper taught him, but Ashlyn saw them coming. She countered them and just kept pushing her cart. They were coming up on the final lap and it was pretty much a two person race as Ashlyn kept James from passing her on the final lap.

James was about to make a final move, but Ashlyn chopped her throttle, and he bumped her. Causing him to have a penalty and she just push away and won the race. Went he go out he looked at her.

"That was a pretty dirty trick," he said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "What trick?"

"Chopping the throttle in front of me in order to get me out of the race," he said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about and laughed."

James and Ashlyn went to the snake bar and she looked around.

"Yes, I did chop the throttle," she said.

"Why?"

She sighed, "Like you I like to win, I guess, and why I didn't say it when I was track side was because I would get banned."

James nodded, "I do like to win. Where did you learn to handle a go-kart like that?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Watching Danica Patrick videos I guess."

James laughed, "What is with you and my cousin?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

He shook his head, "Y'all find new ways to surprise me everyday."

"Oh, wow," she said.

"Anyways that was the best race on go-karts I've ever raced."

Ashlyn smiled, "You were okay, need some work."

James shook his head, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" she asked, "What do you mean what do I want? I want you silly."

"From the snack bar, goof ball," he said.

"Oh," Ashlyn laughed, "How about a Bacon cheese burger and fries."

"So much for your girlish figure."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Hey I'm young; I can indulge."

James sighed, "To drink?"

"Coke."

James ordered the food and then when it was given to him he brought it to the table she was sitting at. He started passing out things to her and taking his stuff and they smiled.

"So what was with the go-karts?" he asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "My dad use to bring me and my sister here when we were young. My mom would be off doing something for the church and it was daddy daughter time."

"So you're a big daddies girl," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes I am, and you are so much a momma's boy."

James nodded, "Yeah, I idolized my dad, but I was always close to my mom, even though she could be a bit of a control freak."

Ashlyn laughed, "I heard that. So how did you turn out so great?"

James shrugged, "My dad, my mom, and my Uncle Lucas."

Ashlyn laughed, "Lucas is a larger then life character isn't he?"

James nodded, "He was this guy that always tried to do well, but some times his own stubbornness got in the way."

They chatted and ate, when they were done, Ashlyn hopped up and ran to the nearby video game. James shook his head and laughed. He took their stuff and threw it away. He walked up towards her and she was watching the colorful pictures go by.

"I love Ms. Pacman, I know, not the latest and greatest video game, but there was something about Ms. Pacman. I could watch the demos that would run on the screen for hours…" Ashlyn said.

James laughed, "How well to do you play?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Not well, but I could watch her go around for hours."

James nodded, "So what else do you want to do?"

Ashlyn smiled, she started to play with the hem of James' shirt.

"There is this place that over looks Tree Hill, so I've heard," she said.

James nodded, "That sounds like a sweet view."

Ashlyn laughed, "Yeah, you'll get a good view."

"Hmmm I'm always looking for a good view. Can we see the bridges?"

Ashlyn laughed, "Sure, but when we get there you won't be interested in bridges."

James nodded, "So you say," he said as they headed to his truck.

"Oh James, I know, believe me I know.

James laughed, "Right," he said as he climbed into his truck. She smiled a knowing smile and joined him in the cab, knowing it was good that he was clueless.


	100. The Kids Night Out

Chapter 99 The Kids Night Out

The Rec Center was busy with young kids out there celebrating and just having fun. Gabrielle sat on a bench watching the other six kids she was with in the various batting cages. Two of the guys were in the faster pitch cages and were doing rather well hitting the ball. The other guy was just hitting what he could. She shook her head and then turned to the three girls.

The tall dirty blonde girl was hitting okay, but you could tell that she was an athlete but she wasn't a baseball player. Gabrielle rolled her eyes when she came to the last two, two average height girls; one was a curly blonde, and a brunette. They were in separate cages and doing awful. They were swinging around off balance and nearly getting hit by the slow pitch balls. Yet they were giggling and laughing like it was the best thing in the world.

"Why are you shooting evil eyes towards everyone?" Brian asked as he sat down next to everyone.

Gabrielle picked at her finger nail, "I didn't exactly want to come out here."

"So what did you want to do?" Brian asked.

"Get drunk, listen to some thrash metal, and maybe mosh."

Brian snickered, "With this crowd, pointing to the people still in the batting cages."

"Yeah, made it would loosen them up."

"They just want to have fun; look even Trin and Ellie are taking cuts at the ball."

"Whoopee doo; what I don't get is you're practically a goth Brian, and here you are having fun like a normal person."

Brian sighed, "I'm just a guy wanting to have fun, Gabi. So why don't you give it a try?" he asked.

"Why don't you stop denying who you are?"

Brian shook his head and watched as everyone started to come out of the cages. He smiled as he saw his cousin Ellie walk over towards Mark. They smiled at each other and spilt off from the group and headed off into the crowd.

Next Cam and Kay walked off to talk. Brian noticed where Ellie and Mark had warmth to them; there was a little more chilled edge to Kay and Cam.

"Brian, can you walk with me?" Trin asked.

Brian looked at Gabrielle who was just being moody. He nodded and they walked off towards the snack bar.

"Would it be too forward for me to ask you to buy me a coke?" Trin asked.

Brian shook his head, "No I wouldn't think it would be too forward."

"Good now you can buy me a coke," Trin said.

Brian laughed, "Okay. So did you enjoy the batting cages?"

Trin nodded, "It was fun, I sucked but I really had a blast doing it."

"So what do you want to do after the coke?" he asked.

Trin laughed, "Well there is what I want to do, and what were going to do."

"Okay, now I'm confused."

"Well, what I want to do is drag you in the bushes and make out with you, but then again I'm just in the mood to make out with a hot guy. What we're going to do is you're going to use your basketball skills and win me a prize."

"Boy you certainly are demanding," Brian said.

Trin laughed as she watched him get some game tokens to play the basketball game for prize tickets. "Boy are you easy."

"Well I would rather make out then shoot hoops."

"Yeah, but hot shot, you should stick to the two things you do best."

"What are those in your informed opinion?"

"Playing basketball and singing, and since there is no karaoke machine here, you should shoot hoops."

"With logic like that how can I argue?"

Trin smiled, "Now that's the point, and see that stuffed bear?" she said.

"The one worth five hundred tickets?" Brian asked.

Trin nodded, "Yes that is the one I want."

Brian shook his head and walked over to a basketball machine. He looked it over and read the name plate to figure out the rules. After getting a lot of game tokens he started to play the game and shoot the ball. Trin just stood next to him and cheered him on as he sank ball after ball. The tickets just kept spitting out and it just made Trin smile.

OTH

Mark and Ellie took a different approach. She led him to a quiet area where there were some park benches but no one was around. He sat down and she bounded right into his lap. He made a grunting sound as she landed, mainly from shock.

"What? Don't like me sitting in your lap?" she asked.

Mark shook his head, "I don't mind, you just caught me off guard."

She smiled, and leaned forward and kissed him. He let her kiss him and started to kiss her back. She finally pulled away.

"Why do you keep getting grounded?" she asked.

Mark shrugged, "I guess I mouth off too much and I don't keep my grades up."

Ellie nodded, "How are you related to Ashton?"

"Her mom is my Aunt. I pretty much live with her family anyways."

"What?"

"My mom and I have a small apartment in their house, but my mom is out of it half the time anyways."

"Out of it?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah, pretty much she's out every night or when she's home she's asleep or in some stooper. So I pretty much spend most of my time over Ashton's and it is her parents that have really raised me."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah. My mom has been out of it sometimes."

"Drugs?"

"Depression and some metal illness. She's had a very hard emotional life I guess and it got to her when I was younger. She's good now, but there are things she keeps private."

Mark nodded, "That must be weird."

"Yes and no, she's a good mom, every night before she goes to bed she stops in and sees me. Just she has had issues in the past, and that started coming back with Keith getting injured."

"How is your brother?"

"He's up and about, his neck is still sore, but he doesn't seem dizzy or anything. He has some girl name Brenna watching him tonight."

"Brenna Gregg?" Mark asked.

Ellie nodded, "I believe that is her name."

Mark sighed, "I was hearing about her from my friends that know her brother, it sounds like she's bad news."

Ellie nodded, "How bad?"

"She's one of those girls that likes to cause drama and sleep with guys to break them up with their girlfriends."

Ellie nodded, "Well Keith can handle himself pretty well."

"Explain Jessalyn?"

"Something he needed to get out of his system."

Mark nodded, "So what else do you want to do?"

Ellie smiled, "Why don't I show you?"

"I…" Mark started to say and Ellie crushed her lips against his. That was all he needed to hear and he just went with the flow.

OTH

Now with Brian trying to win Trin a teddy bear, Gabrielle sulking, and Mark and Ellie making out, Cam and Kay wanted no part in that. So they ended up where they would normally end up when they came to the Rec Center, they were playing mini-golf.

"So what do you think Mark and your sister are doing?" he asked.

Kay shrugged, "Knowing Ellie, she's testing the quality of her lip gloss with Mark's assistance."

Cam chuckled, "In other words they are making out."

"Yeah probably," Kay said.

"Kay, may I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"Why are you so stand offish and hiding behind that layer of sarcasm?"

Kay sighed, "I don't know, I guess because of a lot of different things."

"Like what?"

She shrugged, "I've always been shy. Having a super bounce ball for a twin sister doesn't help matters. I just feel crushed sometimes."

"Crushed by what?"

"A lot of things, being a Scott in Tree Hill isn't easy; considering my granddad was the ex-mayor that killed his brother. That is just the beginning."

"So your granddad was an ass."

"My dad is also this great writer, people read his books and he does interviews all the time."

"But that is your dad, that's not you."

Kay sighed, "Well it doesn't help that my Mom is this beautiful woman."

Cam nodded, "Yes, your mom looks good for her age."

Kay nodded, "Yeah, but do you know what it's like always being compared?"

Cam shook his head, "I'm not quiet sure what you mean?"

"Kay looks so much like her dad. Ellie is going to be pretty like her mom. Gee Kay and Angela look just like sisters," Kay said.

"So they are comparing looks."

Kay just looked at Cam, "Do you think I'm pretty or am I just some favor you owed Mark?"

Cam sighed, "When I first met you it was a favor for Mark. Tonight and every other night that we've hung out is because I wanted to hang out with you."

Kay nodded, "Cam do you think I'm pretty, or just some tom boy?"

Cam sort of shrugged, "Kay you are a pretty girl. You also have a guarded heart, from what I've seen of it; the few times you've shown it to me, it looks like it is a great heart."

Kay smiled, "Thank you."

Cam nodded, not entirely sure what to expect. She turned away and put her golf ball down. "We have to play or the people behind us will complain," she said.

Cam just stared at Kay and was shocked. She turned to him and winked.

"You're a good guy, Cameron Shelton, and don't ever change," she said.

Cam just looked at her and smiled. She was most certainly an interesting person.


	101. Fallon's Date

Chapter 100 Fallon's Date

It was a weird date for Fallon, although she had never really dated in New York; she would hook up with guys she met in clubs or some random guy at the parties she attended. Dating was always the realm of Izzy Adams and to a lesser extent Chase Adams. Now she was in Tree Hill and practically a sister to probably the only people she would have considered friends in New York, she wanted to try the dating thing.

She first noticed Caleb "Cale" Howard when she was standing on the baseline cheering for the basketball team. She was amazed on how tall he was and yet how he managed to move so easily and graceful. He was a big factor on the team and seemed to be one of the guys. Later after the games she would watch him across the room; he seemed shy and sweet, and rather laid back. There was just something in his mannerisms that spoke to her.

When he picked her up he drove his dad's Chevy. It wasn't the most expensive or the newest car she rode in, but it didn't matter. They chatted as he drove her to a chain restaurant, not that she cared where they went. She offered to help, but he said no, and he would open and hold the doors for her. He even pulled out the chair so she could sit down.

No matter what he told her it brought a real smile to her face. There was something about Cale that made her, well happy. After dinner he took her to the River Walk and they went for a walk along the Cape Fear.

"I'm sorry this isn't like your dates in New York," Cale said, "But I tried."

Fallon nodded, "Well I really never dated when I was in New York, so I don't really have anything to compare it against."

Cale looked at her, "A beautiful girl like yourself didn't date in New York?"

Fallon shook her head, "No I didn't."

"How come?"

"I guess when you're just another pretty face in the crowd you just kind of blend in."

Cale nodded, "I guess you are right. I like the new look, why did you change?"

Fallon sighed, "I took a hard look in the mirror and decided that it was time for a change."

"It looks good on you; the other look just didn't quite fit who I'm getting to know."

Fallon smiled, "I know."

Cale stopped and leaned on the rail. Fallon stood next to him and they both looked over the Cape Fear River.

"So you live with the Adams' girls, how did that come about?"

"Well you met my dad, he's dating their mom, but I've known Chase and Izzy for years."

Cale nodded, "Oh yeah? How that all start?"

"My Mom worked as a model for their mom. I ended up going to shoots where I was introduced to their Mom, who had the three girls there and for what ever reason we hit it off."

Cale laughed, "You know, the boys at school will be lining up to ask you out."

"Why? Who am I?"

Cale laughed, "Well I just hope you don't forget me."

Fallon shook her head, "Why would I forget you?"

Cale shook his head, "Well when those other guys ask you out, who's ol' Cale? How I'm going to compare to them?"

Fallon turned and faced Cale. "You're special Cale."

"You saying I'm challenged?"

"No, I'm saying you are a special guy, and you make me feel special."

Cale smiled, "Thanks."

Cale pointed across the river, "That's the River Court, that is the place the name of the place you work came from," he said.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah?"

"That is a place where the legends, the kids that won the first state championship for Tree Hill High played and learned the game."

"I don't think I've ever been there," she said.

Cale nodded, "I've been there, but I've never been able to play on that court."

"Why not?"

Cale shrugged, "I have to work for my parents after practice, and I live in Westover, so I never get the chance. Keith invites me all the time."

Fallon nodded, "So why don't you get a day off and play?"

"I would love to do that."

Fallon nodded, "So what else do you do for fun?"

Cale laughed, "What's fun? What's free time? I'm lucky I get to play basketball and hang with the team after the game."

Fallon smiled, "Yeah, well you hang with friends, so do I."

Cale laughed, "Do you want ice cream?"

Fallon nodded, "Sure."

Cale smiled, and gestured with his head towards the ice cream cart. "Let's go then."

Fallon smiled, "Lead the way."

Cale started forward directing Fallon to follow him. She wrapped her arms around his and leaned against him, resting her head against him. Cale smiled to himself, as he never though he would have a chance with Fallon. Fallon sighed because she found a good boy for a change.

After Cale ordered and paid for their ice cream. They sat on a nearby table and ate it. Fallon used it as a chance to flirt with Cale, which made him blush. She would get a laugh out of it that was so infectious that he would join in.

Fallon smiled it was the prefect sweetest date, and she wanted more like it.


	102. The Body Shop

Chapter 101 The Body Shop

It was Valentine's Day again and Cooper Lee like most men didn't seem to take notice. He did what he did every night. He closed the body shop and thought about heading to his apartment, but decided to go to the back of the shop.

When Cooper took over the body shop he renovated the building extensively. This included the addition of a lounge area in the back that included a shower. More times then not Cooper ended up staying at the body shop and sleeping on the sofa. It would bother his back and his neck but he had to deal with it.

Now he sat on his sofa and turned on the 37 inch LCD TV he had in this lounge. Flipping through all the romantic comedies that were typical for the day he found the latest episode of Deadliest Catch and popped the top on his beer. All he wanted to do was relax and not feel any pain. It had been a hard few years since he returned to Tree Hill and started working for his nephew in the body shop.

A noise came from the front of the building. He stood up cursing the fact that he never locked the door. Very rarely did anyone show up to bother him after he closed so; as the old saying goes nothing good happens at night.

"Can I help you?" Cooper called.

"Yeah, Coop where are you?" Rachel called back.

"In the back," he said and slumped back down on the sofa.

Rachel came back and looked over the room. "Wow Coop, this is very nice," she said.

"Thanks, this is my fortress of solitude, so welcome to it."

Rachel looked at Cooper and saw a massive scar running down the center of his neck. She was shocked and counted to ten before she said anything.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

He shrugged and unconsciously rubbed the back of his head. "Oh that, it was nothing…"

"It doesn't look like nothing," she said, "You can tell me."

Cooper sighed, "When I first came back to Tree Hill I was living with Deb and just being the usual careless Cooper Lee. Well one night I was a passenger in a car and the driver lost control and rolled it. My C6 and C7 vertebra were crushed, but I was able to get myself out of the car."

"Wow, how long were you down for?" she asked.

"Shorter then they thought I would be, but I still have pain. They told me I would always have it."

Rachel nodded, and pointed to his beer, "May I have one?"

"In the fridge." He replied, nodding in the direction of the fridge.

"Thanks," Rachel said, and walked to refrigerator.

"So what are you doing here, Rach?" he asked.

"Well I got stuck transporting Brooke's daughter Trin, Nathan and Haley's son Brian, Lucas and Peyton's daughters, Gabrielle, and some friends of theirs. I didn't want to hang at the Rec Center, so I figure I could spend some time with you."

Cooper nodded, "Have a seat; I was just watching Deadliest Catch."

"Like shows about crab fishermen?"

"Its better then what else is on."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I'm tired of the Sleepless in Seattle marathons."

Rachel laughed, "I hear you."

They clicked beer bottles and went back to watching TV. After a few minutes Cooper got figitity.

"What's wrong Coop?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rachel," he said, "It might be nothing."

"Well tell me," she said.

"Ever have the feeling you're a machine, and the life you lived is just a lie?"

Rachel looked at Cooper wide eyed, "Whoa! Coop I think you need to lay off the beer."

He shook his head, "No, I'm being serious, Rachel."

"Okay," Rachel said with a serious look on her face, "Can I ask a few questions?"

"Go ahead," he said.

"What are you on? How much did you take? Where did you get it? Do you have any left? Finally, can I get some of it?" she asked.

Cooper shook his head, "Very funny Rachel."

"Well I got you to at least smile a little."

Cooper nodded, "I'll give you that."

"Cooper, sometimes you just have to let go in order to see things clearly."

Cooper laughed, "Is that some new aged philosophy?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, just something I had to learn."

Cooper nodded, "Was that how you got over Tom?"

Rachel sighed, "I'm probably not over Tom, and may never be. He was this guy that was just so amazing. It was the first time I know a guy that honestly cared for me and made me feel special."

"Wow," Cooper said.

Rachel smiled, "Yeah he was great, and I'm glad I had Gabrielle with him."

"How is your daughter?"

Rachel shrugged, "She's difficult. In a lot of ways she reminds me of Peyton, all dark and brooding. I refuse to let her go goth, although she keeps on looking at those cloths. She's too pretty for that."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, she reminds me so much of her dad with her features, well except for of course the red hair. Yet for some reason I see so much of me in her."

"They always say like Mother like Daughter."

Rachel nodded, "Which could be scary. I swear Cooper I want her to be like me so I can identify with her, but on the other hand, I don't want her to lead the life I led."

Cooper nodded, "That is what most parents really want for their children, to be better then they are."

Rachel nodded, "She's a great girl, but I'm worried that she is obsessed with Brian and his band."

Cooper sighed, "How were you when you were fifteen, did I get her age correct?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah fifteen, I was willful and stubborn."

"How is Gabrielle?"

"Willful and stubborn," Rachel said.

Cooper laughed, "Well she is your daughter."

Rachel nodded, "As long as she doesn't hide in the back seat of a car naked."

Cooper looked at her, "When, where, and for whom did you do that?"

"Senior year of high school, at the Tree Hill High School Gym, and it was for Lucas."

Cooper shook his head, "Some guys have all the luck."

Rachel laughed, "So you are the luckier one."

"How so?" Cooper asked.

"Lucas only got to see the goods, you actually got to play with them," she said, in her flirty way.

Cooper laughed, "I guess you're right."

Rachel smiled, "I know I am," she winked, and looked him dead in the eye, "and you could play with them again."

Cooper just looked at her and swallowed hard. She smiled knowing she had control and he knew she liked control. He just shrugged in response, her smile growing wider and his mind telling him that this could turn out to be an interesting evening.


	103. Kelly's Date

Chapter 102 Kelly's Date

They were lucky and the weather was good. Andrew and Kelly spent the first part of their date walking and talking. He told her stories of when he was growing up and his experience of being the youngest of a family of six. How things were never quiet and that his mom kept that active household under control. Kelly talked about how she and Huck were a team and they were always challenging Bobbi-Lee, and how the difference in age between Bobbi-Lee and herself had made hard to be close when they were growing up."So you never really had a mom growing up?" Andrew questioned as they reached the beach.

"Not really, I honestly don't remember her. I was two years old when she died. It was rough growing up without her, but the mother figure in my life was pretty much Keith's Mom."

At the beach they removed their sneakers and started to walk on the sand. Kelly liked the feeling of the sand in-between her toes. The moon was coming up and was reflecting on the water of the Atlantic Ocean.

"So you're close to Keith?" Andrew asked.

Kelly sighed, "He's one of, if not my best friend."

"So nothing is going on between y'all?"

Kelly shook her head, "He's like my brother."

Andrew sighed, "I watch you from the bench when I have the chance during the games."

Kelly laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, I always found you the most interesting person and the most attractive girl in the crowd. When I heard you speak I just hung on every word you said. I don't know maybe I'm weird," Andrew said.

Kelly shrugged, "Or maybe you just have a crush."

"I don't know, there is something about you Kelly Burke, you just fill the room with your presence, well at least for me."

Kelly nodded, and smiled, "You're very sweet, Andrew."

Andrew blushed, "Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome."

Andrew smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm probably messing this all up. But I really am interested in you."

"I know."

"You just seemed so stand offish."

Kelly shrugged, "That is just the way I am."

"Why do you seem to be alive around Keith, and his cousins?"

Kelly sighed, "I've known Keith since we were young, and I've spent a lot of time with his cousins."

"Why are you still quiet?"

"I don't know, maybe I can blame it on my messed up home life."

"How is it messed up?

"Well I just had my dad, and he was never around because he was trying to support us. I spent a lot of time with my brother, Keith, and Angela. It was so strange looking at them and seeing their lives. Keith's parents are so in love with each other, I often wondered if my parents were like that. Angela and her mom are just so close it is amazing, and she had Andy. I often wished my Dad had someone like Andy."

"A boy friend?"

"No a girl friend, someone willing to be a mom to me and Huck, but he thought he needed to support a family and left his life behind."

"He seems like he is a good man."

Kelly nodded, "He is, I guess, well at least a dedicated dad, he attended as many games that Bobbi-Lee cheered at or Huck played in as he could. At least I thought he was until a short while ago."

"What made you change your mind?"

Kelly sighed, "I found out he was married before he married my mom, and he had a daughter with her."

"So you have another sister, that's cool."

"I just don't know, Andrew, I really don't. I mean, he's been lying to us our whole lives and I wonder what else he could be lying about."

"On the other hand, did you hear him out on the subject?"

Kelly shook his head, "Yeah, but I'm still not sure."

"Kelly, I would love to have a Dad that was willing to spend time with me. My dad is in Washington DC most of the time, last I heard he has some mistress the age of my sister Paula. My Mom has looked the other way, and raised us kids. I live in the same city as my sister but I'm not allowed to see her because she's gay, and my three oldest siblings all live in the Raleigh area. We all have messed up family histories."

Kelly laughed, "Your brother DZ is on a date with my sister you know."

"Yeah, Dan always liked Bobbi-Lee."

"His name is Dan?"

"Daniel-Zachary actually, he's named after our grandfathers."

"Where does he get the nickname DZ?"

"Paula couldn't say his name, and it was just easier for her to call him DZ."

Kelly laughed, "I know that feeling."

"What feeling?"

"My brother goes by his initials, JL," she said.

"I was wondering about that, what do they mean."

"I really can't tell you."

"You can trust me."

"Just don't tell Chase."

"Okay."

"It's James Longstreet."

"Doesn't seem that bad."

"Huck just doesn't like being called anything along the lines of James, he barely tolerates JL."

"I see," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Kelly said.

"So how's the night so far?"

Kelly nodded, "Andrew, I understand, rather well, and believe me I think you're good looking, and I had a great time but I really hope you understand, I just don't like you in that way."

Andrew nodded, "I know, but I had to take a chance."

Kelly smiled, "You'll make some girl very happy some day."

Andrew nodded, "You'll make someone happy some day too."

Kelly smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."


	104. BobbiLee's Date

Chapter 103 Bobbi-Lee's Date

There was a funny thing about friend dates; Bobbi-Lee would muse about with Kelly late at night. Of course Kelly would look at her, wondering and questioning what they were. Bobbi-Lee would come back and say, the funny thing is where does the friends part end and the date part begin? Kelly would look at her bemused and then roll over and go to sleep.

The grand irony in this was that Bobbi-Lee on this Valentine's Day found herself on a friends date and wondered on that same statement she would tell her sister. It wasn't that DZ was a great guy or a good date; she just wasn't sure about where things were heading. Back in high school she would just go with the flow and have fun, much to her dad's disapproval. Since college she had become more serious, and sort of a little bit of a control freak when it came to her personal life. She liked knowing where things were headed.

What didn't help matters was DZ was being a prefect gentleman. That made her heart melt more for him. She had to admit that DZ had always been attractive, and untouchable, to her at least. Bobbi-Lee wasn't a saint in high school, and she had stolen quiet a few boyfriends in her day, but there was something about DZ and Kate. She would never cross that line with them, no matter how much she and Kate were at odds.

Katherine Marie Sheridan, Bobbi-Lee mused as she looked at DZ driving the car back to her apartment; the girl her nemesis throughout high school. Kate was also a popular cheerleader, and had the eye of every boy, but her eyes fell only for one DZ McMichaels. What made it hard was DZ and Bobbi-Lee had forged a friendship through school, and always seemed to end up in classes together. Almost from day one in high school she and DZ were close friends, and Kate just hated her.

"What are you thinking about?" DZ asked.

"High school," she said, "Ever wish you could go back and do things differently?"

DZ shook his head, "I guess we all have things we want to change, but on the other hand how do we know if we changed them that we turn out to be who we are or the people around us turn out just as well?"

"Have you been talking to my dad again?"

DZ shook his head, "No, I haven't. Just some thoughts I've been having."

"Yeah I know that feeling."

DZ smiled, "Well look at you, Ms. High Powered fashion designer and right hand woman to the company head. I never saw you being here in high school."

"Me either, where did you see me?"

"Honestly some BS middle management entry job."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "The degree was to appease my dad. He wanted me something so I would have a backup plan."

"I understand. Not to keep bringing up old times, have you talked to Cobi?"

"Cobi Greene?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

DZ nodded, "Yeah Cobi Greene, you're best friend in high school."

"One of them, remember I also hung out with Jenny Jagielski."

"I know."

"I saw her once before I moved to New York, and that was it. I've been too busy since I moved back here."

"Yeah, it is so easy to fall out of touch with people."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So how do you like the new job with your Uncle?"

DZ shrugged, "It's good; he's got me working on starting a new business unit."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Must be exciting."

"It at least allows me to keep diving; I've been inspecting a lot of ship hulls underwater. But I'm getting paid for it."

They pulled into Bobbi-Lee's parking lot and DZ walked her to the door. At the door they stood there staring at each other. Bobbi-Lee's blue eyes were lost in his hazel eyes. He smiled, and she smiled back nervously.

"Would you like to come in for a drink or something?" she asked.

DZ shrugged, "Sure."

She opened the door and let him in. Bobbi-Lee smiled and all but ordered him to sit on the sofa. She went to the small kitchenette and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of Jamison Whiskey. She joined him on the sofa and poured each of them four fingers of the amber liquid.

"Sorry they only thing I have, kind of a family addiction," she said.

DZ laughed, "I remember the Jamison in your dad's office."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "God how much trouble I used to get into killing off those bottles."

DZ laughed, and offered a toast, "To old times and to new times," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, and they clicked glasses and drank it down. She poured them each another glass and they drank that down. DZ smiled and she looked at him.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'm trying to get me drunk."

DZ laughed, "Why?"

"I need it."

DZ nodded, "Bobbi, why did we never hook up in high school?" he asked.

Bobbi-Lee looked into DZ's eyes. They had had a bottle of wine with dinner and they were working on their third glass of whiskey. "Simple it was because you were with Kate."

"But that never stopped you before, a guy dating another girl."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Well to be honest, I just could never cross that line where you were concerned DZ. Maybe because I thought better of you, maybe I thought if I did, I would ruin my shot at having something real with you."

DZ laughed, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Bobbi-Lee said in a low voice. DZ leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She didn't stiffen or fight it; instead she kissed back more aggressively. With her head swimming either from the drinks or the fact she and DZ were making out, time just seemed to stretch out. Finally they came up for air.

"Is what I think is happening, actually happening?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Possibly, are you sure you want this?" he asked.

She kissed him again, "Don't speak, you'll ruin the moment."

DZ nodded, and Bobbi-Lee went to the front door and opened it. DZ stood up and started walking towards it. He was shocked when Bobbi-Lee grabbed a t-shirt and tied it to the door knob and proceeded to lock the door.

"What are you doing?" DZ asked.

Bobbi-Lee removed her shirt and kissed him hard again, when they broke a part she smiled, "You don't want Kelly walking in on us do you?"

DZ nodded, and let Bobbi-Lee lead him to the bedroom.


	105. A Night At The Cafe

Chapter 104 A Night At The Cafe

The café was busy as the Valentine's Day Dates were ending. Most of the older people would stop in and have a cup of coffee and maybe a dessert before ending the night. Deb was the full timer that decided to bite the bullet and work at the café that night, which allowed Karen to go out with Andy and Amy to go out with Whittier. Which she didn't mind, she just kept the café going.

She did have company this night though. Smiling she looked to the end of the counter and saw Cade sitting there playing with his glass of water. Looking around she walked over and stood in front of him.

"You know you didn't have to stay all night," she said.

Cade shrugged his shoulders, "I really have no place else to go."

Deb nodded. "Still not talking with Kelly?"

Cade shrugged, "I'm talking to her; she's not talking to me."

Deb nodded, "She's stubborn like her dad. You know that was a big bomb that got dropped on her."

Cade shrugged, "I thought we were closer then that."

Deb nodded, "It is the closeness that makes it hurt more for her. She is probably more disappointed in the fact that her daddy isn't prefect."

Cade nodded, "Yeah well, I never claimed to be prefect."

Deb laughed, "This is from the man with three daughters. I had one son and proved very easily I wasn't prefect. Cade, Bobbi-Lee and Kelly adore you. You can hear it in their voices. I know you and Bobbi-Lee had your problems, but she has your independence streak, and you'll find that with Kelly, well she has your stubbornness. But they both reflect your parenting very well."

Cade nodded, "It's just weird, spending time in that house with just Huck living there."

Deb laughed, "Well get use to it, even if Kelly moves back tonight, she leaves soon after next year for college anyways."

Cade nodded, "Yeah, I just can't get over how grown they are."

"Get use to it, they don't grow younger."

Cade laughed, "I do miss my baby girl though."

Deb nodded, "She misses you too, but she is very hurt by this whole Kayla thing. I've not met her but Peyton has and said that she is a pretty good woman."

Cade nodded, "Kayla has done well for herself, I will admit, but that is mainly my family's influence and none of my own."

Deb nodded, and handed him another bottle of water. She smiled, and watched as the last person came up to pay their bill. She walked over to the register and took care of them, and returned to Cade. The Waitress finished up cleaning the tables.

Deb took a seat next to Cade and rested her arms on the counter. He sighed.

"So other then that, why are you here. You work hard, and you're a good looking guy, so why aren't you out on the prowl?"

Cade shrugged, "Since Darcey died, I've not felt the need for companionship."

Deb nodded, "You know, I've been divorced for over seventeen years now."

Cade nodded, "You're also a grandma," he said.

"Bite your tongue Grandpa," she said and swatted Cade.

"Well I'm glad I have a granddaughter, I personally can't wait to meet her."

"You haven't met her yet?"

"According to what Huck tells me, I'm not even supposed to know about her."

Deb nodded, "That Maddie Pierce is something else, she make Dan look like a saint sometimes."

Cade snorted, "Well I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean? You work, and you sit on your back porch drinking beer."

"Actually I'm thinking of retiring after Kelly graduates. I've had the time in for a while now, and plenty of money for the kids and college. So I think I'm just going to enjoy myself, maybe start fishing some more."

Deb laughed, "I would love to spend a day on the water and work on my tan."

Cade laughed, "Yeah, maybe you should, you're quiet transparent."

"Hey, that's not funny."

Cade shrugged, "You're a southern woman and you're not tanned."

"What about you?"

"I'm Irish I burn."

Deb chuckled. "That would be bad."

"Yeah, it is. You know I wonder what Kelly is doing right now."

Deb nodded, and looked at her watch, "She should be ending her date with Amy's brother."

"Willem?" Cade asked.

"No. Andrew, believe it or not."

"The baby of the family? Wow."

"Yeah, he's had a crush on Kelly for a while."

Cade nodded, "I just always thought Willem was a better match for Kelly."

"Well Amy told me that DZ was taking Bobbi-Lee out."

Cade laughed, "Well finally, it's about time they go out together."

"What?"

"They've been dancing around each other since high school."

Deb laughed. "Yeah, well what can you say?"

"I'm going out Saturday on my boat, you're invited to come along," Cade said, and smiled, he left money on the counter for the bill and left the café. He left Deb sitting there shocked.


	106. Prelude to a Goodbye kiss

Chapter 105 Prelude to A Goodbye Kiss

They returned to the apartment from the beach and stood on the porch. Kelly looked at the door knob and finally turned to Andrew.

Sighing she finally spoke, "Do you have another ride home?"

Andrew shrugged, "My mom doesn't drive and I believe Willem is out."

Kelly sighed, and took out her cell phone. She pressed a speed dial number and waited. She finally got Huck's voice mail. Closing her cell phone she finally thought about it and dialed another number.

"Hey Amy, its Kelly, Keith's friend….I know what night it is, I'm out with your brother…it went okay. Well your brother needs a ride home and I need a ride to Keith's…Well let's just say that DZ won't be in his hotel room tonight…Yeah thanks."

Kelly closed the cell phone and looked at Andrew. "Amy is coming to pick us up."

"Are you sure about this?" Andrew asked.

Kelly nodded, and touched the t-shirt, "This is Bobbi-Lee's old signal not to be disturbed."

Andrew laughed, "I guess DZ is finally getting his wish."

"What does that mean?"

"He's always wanted your sister."

Kelly grabbed Andrew and slammed him against the wall. "Is he using Bobbi-Lee?"

Andrew shook his head, "No, I'm serious no; he just couldn't get away from Kate."

Kelly released Andrew, "Good," she said.

They sat on the steps and waited for Amy to pull up. When she arrived, they climbed in the car and Amy started driving off towards their destinations.

"So how was your date?" Amy asked.

"It was good, how was yours?" Andrew asked.

"It was more of a dinner, Whittier cooked. Just a quiet evening at home," Amy said, as she drove through the streets of Tree Hill.

* * *

At the Body Shop Rachel smiled as Cooper stood at the door. For the first time since she was back in Tree Hill, and actually saw him he was smiling. It was amazing what one night could do for a person, herself included.

"Thanks for the evening, Rachel, it was nice." Cooper said.

Rachel nodded, "I did as well. I just needed a night with adults."

"So what are you doing from here?"

"I have to pick the kids up and drop them off."

Cooper smiled, "Well, don't be a stranger."

"I won't be, a girl can always use a friend."

Cooper smiled, "Well have a good night."

Rachel kissed him on the cheek. "I'll make sure I visit more often."

Cooper nodded as he watched Rachel walk to her vehicle. He laughed to himself and then locked the door behind him. He had a bed at home calling him.

* * *

Outside the Pierce House James parked his pick up and looked at the door. Ashlyn sighed and turned to face James. He nodded, and she nodded too.

"The end of a great night," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah I know," he said.

"Tomorrow we have to face the reality that it is one more day closer to being adults."

"I know," James said.

"I did have a great time tonight though," she said.

He laughed, "So did I."

Ashlyn laughed, "I so kicked your ass on the track."

James nodded, "Yeah you did."

Ashlyn looked at her watch. "I have to go."

James looked her in the eyes, "One of these days you won't have to go."

"I know," she replied softly.

He leaned forward and she met him half way. When their lips touched the normal lightning flowed through their bodies. Soon their arms were around each other pulling each other closer. For a moment she let herself go, but then she stopped.

"I have to go," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

James nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, and Ashlyn?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

James watched as she slipped out of the truck and walked to the front door. It was her idea for him not to walk her to the door. She wanted James to have as little contact with her parents as she could. Once she was in the door he smiled and leaned back in his seat. He really loved that girl.

* * *

Haley watched as Brian walked into the house. He looked like he had a good time at the Rec Center. She fixed the blinds and walked back over to the bed in her room. Her husband of twenty years was there sleeping. She watched him sleep and smiled even wider.

She really loved Nathan. They had there ups and downs, and their moments of weakness. Yet she had passion and loved what she was doing. When she retired she never stopped writing music, or playing her guitar or piano, she just did it for a more select audience, mainly family and close friends that were like family.

Yet she feared that Nathan wouldn't make the transition as easily when he retired. Nathan had nothing to prove, as a player, as a dad, or as a man. She just wondered what would happen to him when the sounds of the crowd disappeared from his ears.

She smirked and climbed back into bed. She loved having him here, and knew she would miss him tomorrow, when he returned to Charlotte.

* * *

At the Davis-Adams Mansion Brooke lay in bed with Baldwin spooning against her. She felt safe in his strong arms and often smiled before shifting and getting closer to him.

His arm rested over her stomach and she sighed. Looking at the clock she knew that three of her girls would be home soon. She didn't have to worry about Izzy since she was already home and in bed.

So Brooke lay awake and listened. She would occasionally steal glances down at her left hand and the brand new engagement ring that she was wearing. She knew that she couldn't be happier. She just hoped Baldwin was truly happy with her.

* * *

On their way back to Tree Hill Andy glanced at the time and decided to overnight in a small local inlet. He pulled his boat in and dropped anchor. After setting what he had too he climbed into the main cabin where Karen was waiting for him.

After checking and securing the boat for the night he came into the main cabin. He found Karen on her cell phone. He stood there for a minute and took in his new fiancée dressed just in one of his dress shirts for bed. She nodded and closed her cell phone.

"Sorry, I just called and left Angela a message to tell her we are staying on the boat tonight."

"That is what I like about you," he said.

"What's that?"

"How you are such a good mother."

Karen smiled, "Thanks, I've had years of practice."

Andy started to change out of his cloths for bed. Finally he climbed into bed and got comfortable. He felt Karen's warmth up against him. She rested her head against his chest and took his arms closer around him. With that security she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Rachel walked into her house with Gabrielle at her side. She looked at her young daughter and smiled at her. Gabrielle sighed and looked at her mom.

"What's wrong, Gabrielle?" Rachel asked.

"I just have a feeling that I'm losing Brian's heart to Trin," Gabrielle said.

"Why do you say that?"

"He'd rather spend time with Trin, then with me."

Rachel sighed, "What is so special about Brian?"

Gabrielle sighed, "His presence is so intoxicating, he just seems to control the room by just being in it."

Rachel nodded, "Gabrielle, go to bed, and we'll discuss this in the morning."

Gabrielle nodded and walked off to her room. Rachel stood there and thought about what she saw when she dropped the kids off at their houses. Kay hugged Cam, Ellie kissed Mark, and Brian kissed Trin on the cheek, as well as Gabrielle. She knew that Brian hadn't made a choice yet, but Gabrielle bitten by the love bug bad.

"Well kiddo, I know where your at. Just give it time, as Brooke has said many times people that are meant to be together will find away to be together in the end," Rachel said, and walked to her bedroom.

* * *

Rhett and Angela stood outside the door to her bedroom. They looked at each other and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. She pulled him closer and their kissing started to get heated. Rhett trailed kisses down across her jaw and over to her ear. He started to nibble on her ear, and she found herself getting flushed.She moaned as he started to trail kisses down her neck. When he found a spot that she would moan louder from he lingered there. Next he trailed kissed back up to her lips and kissed her deeply. She sighed, with their lips still attached and pushed him away. Her eyes were blazing with passion for him.

"I so want to invite you in," she said.

"Why don't you?" Rhett asked, panting.

Angela sighed, "My Mom is probably home and she'll go ballistic."

Rhett nodded, "Yeah, I'm barely in her good graces, I don't need to piss her off."

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

Rhett kissed her one more time, a little more chaste and smiled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"At school tomorrow…" she said and watched Rhett walk back to the car. She sighed, and watched him drive away, again she was prevented from sleeping with Rhett.

* * *

Fallon walked into the Davis-Adams Mansion and threw her coat on the chair. She smiled and looked at Chase who was hanging her coat up. The older brunette smiled and laughed.

"What has got you all cheered up?" Chase asked.

Fallon was a big smile, "Cale is such a great guy."

Chase nodded, "He always seemed like a good guy, just very quiet."

Fallon nodded, "He's also a great kisser," she spoke, her tone giving away how giddy she was.

Chase laughed, "That's a good thing."

Fallon nodded and started up stairs pausing briefly. "How was your date with Huck?"

"It was simply the most amazing Huck Date I've ever had," Chase said.

"Huck Date?" Fallon asked.

"He has a way of making all dates unique," Chase said, and walked past Fallon, "I'm going to check on Izzy before bed."

"Okay," Fallon said and took off for her room.

Chase opened the door to her sisters room and found Izzy curled up in a ball, crying.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Chase asked, "Did Coy try hurting you?"

Izzy shook her head, "I kicked him out."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because he's not Keith."

* * *

Peyton walked up to the second floor her house and peaked in on each of her kids. Ellie was asleep and looked so angelic. Laughing Peyton walked to Kay's room and found her asleep with her basketball. That was so typical Kay.

Finally she checked in on Keith. Her fears were not found. Keith was in bed alone. When she and Lucas returned and didn't find Brenna through she thought the worse. She checked his outside door and made sure Keith was asleep. She would double check her fears tomorrow, but tonight she'd trust her son.

Peyton walked into her bedroom and slipped out of her dress. She changed into simple night cloths and slipped into bed next to Lucas. They had slept in the same bed for sometime. It started in their senior year and continued until the present, minus a few months before they got together again in college. She always liked having him close.

Once she was comfortable Lucas rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are the kids?" he asked.

"They're all asleep."

Lucas smiled, "Good," he said and kissed the side of her head.

"Luke," she said.

"Yes?"

"What you did tonight was great," she stated.

"Thanks," he said, sleepily, as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Your welcome and I love you."

"I love you too."

She pulled him closer and let his warmth warm her up and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

(Lucas writing in italics)

_E.E. Cummings once wrote that kisses are a better fate than wisdom. This is something I truly believe with all my heart as I lay in bed with my wife in my arms._


	107. Author's Notes for Answering Machine

Chapter 106 Authors Notes for Answering Machine

Welcome to the end of Part 5 (Answering Machine), the title was taken from _The Replacements _song off their _Let it Be_ Album. The song is about a guy trying to get a hold of a woman and all he gets is her answering machine. He's asking how could you talk to an answering machine during the song. I chose this because at this point it is a dark time for Keith. He's basketball career is questionable after the injury he suffered in Part 4, and Izzy isn't talking to him or taking his calls. Also Peyton is being super protective of him, because this is the first major injury to one of her children. The setting is Valentine's Day and it follows most of the characters and what they are doing on their dates. While Izzy is home studying with Coy Gregg, who wanted to seduce her, Keith his home with Brenna Gregg watching him, who also wants to seduce him.

Okay I know I had back to back proposal scenes. Andy and Karen's was planned from the beginning of planning Part Five. Brooke and Baldwin's was done because I didn't know what to do, and the story team and I traded ideas back and forth. We came up with everything from a surprise wedding to the proposal.

The Song in Chapter 94 (Angela's Date) is again _Flyleaf All Around Me_. This time it is acoustical version off the re-issue of their album _Flyleaf_. I wanted a new song for Angela and Rhett but I had yet to find one, so I fell back on this standard. To me it perfectly describes their relationship. Any suggestions for a new song for them, please feel free.

The Song in Chapter 95 (Keith's Night) is the song _Answering Machine_, by _The Replacements_ off their _Let it Be_ album. Why did I choose this song? It is kind of down cast and it reflects the mood of Keith. He might be losing basketball and Izzy, the two things that motivate him. Izzy is not taking his calls so all he gets is her voice mail (Answering Machine). It is asking important questions, that Keith is asking himself.

In Chapter 97 (Izzy's Night) Coy was refered to as his old nickname was Hitman, because "_The real reason was more obscure, he liked to hit, was the answer she was given._" This is a vague statement on purpose. The idea came from watching the bonus material on the movie _Friday Night Lights_ DVD. They talked about one of the Seniors, _Brian Chavez, _who played Defensive End and Tight End for the team. Who was a straight A Honor Student and later goto Harvard and become a lawyer one of his old teammates described Brian liked to play football and liked to hit. Meaning Tackle, which is the context that Izzy took it.

In Chapter 101 (The Body Shop), Cooper's car accident is an allusion to the actor who played Cooper Lee, _Michael Trucco_'s real life accident where four of his vertebra were crushed and then fused together. He had a similar injury to _Christopher Reeves_, but he was very lucky and survived and was out of the hospital eight days later and is walking. The comment Cooper makes about being a machine, is also an allusion to _Michael Turrco_'s role as a Human looking machine named _Samuel T Anders_ in _Battlestar Galatica_.

In Chapter 102 (Kelly's Date). Kelly states Huck's real name as _James Longstreet_. There have beens several statements about Huck's real name. Bobbi-Lee and Kelly have both made statements that Bobbi-Lee and Huck were named after Southern Generals. Haley mention also that her son also had the same first initials. Also Kayla mention she heard about Bobbi-Lee and James from their Dad's parents. Huck's real name was hinted at in "_All Roads Lead Back Home_" Chapter 268 (The Long Road To Bear Creek) in a flash back in a conversation between Angela and Ashlyn.

_"I agree, and shot that down. I was thinking of James Longstreet Pierce," Ashlyn said._

_Angela nodded, "After the daddy."_

_Ashlyn nodded. "Yeah."_

_"How about if peanut turns out to be a girl?" Angela asked._

Of Course this takes place before Huck offically finds out about Brett. But it was written to hint at the Dad and what the Dad's real name was.

So Thank you for your reading, and reviewing...Until Part 6

ThumperE23

Pop Quiz:

1) How would you describe Chastity "Chase" Adams to your parents?

2) How would you describe James Scott to your parents?

3) How would you describe Ashlyn Pierce to your parents?


	108. The Morning After

Part 6 Isabella Madonna

(Brian's voice over in italics)

_Robert G. Ingersoll is reported of having said or written, "Music expresses feeling and thought, without language; it was below and before speech, and it is above and beyond all words." Maybe it could help my cousin and his women problems. _

* * *

Chapter 107 The Morning After

The silence of the bedroom was broken by the ringing of a cell phone. Bobbi-Lee rolled over and sat up, pulling the sheet off of the bed and wrapping herself with it in the process. Slowly she walked around her apartment and didn't find Kelly anywhere; she smiled knowing her sister remembered the signal to not disturb her. As she wandered around she felt the rug under her bare feet, something she rarely did, and listened for the ringing.

She finally found it coming from DZ's discarded pants. Pulling the cell phone out of the pocket she walked back into the bedroom. Looking at the screen it said missed call, and had the name R. Marcus on it.

Bobbi-Lee stopped and looked at the image before her. DZ McMichaels was lying on his side facing her side of the bed. The image was priceless and so endearing to her heart. She never thought in all her life that she would be looking at this picture.

Sighing she shook DZ, "Wakey, wakey," she said softly.

He grunted and groaned and grabbed her pulling her onto the bed. He kissed her hard on the lips.

"Morning beautiful, just one more hour, please," he said.

"Sorry, I have to go to work," she said.

He groaned and rolled on to his back, "If you say so."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Anyways you have a phone call."

He grunted and took the phone. "Some romantic wake up, no coffee waiting?" he said laughing.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "Your phone woke me up."

DZ laughed, "I knew I should have shut it off," he said, and looked at his missed call log, "Thanks though, I do have to take this."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, just as there was a knock on the door. She walked over to her dresser, picking out and throwing on one of her old over sized Wake Forrest hoodie's and proceeded to answer the door. Grumbling about the fact the people were disturbing her with the signal out.

She threw open the door, "Can't you see I don't want to be disturbed," she yelled, changing her tone immediately as she realized who it was. "Sorry Kayla," she apologized to her older half-sister.

Kayla smiled and walked into the apartment. The twenty-seven year old looked around the room, taking note of the cloths scattered everywhere.

Kayla sighed, "I'm not too good at this big sister stuff."

"Well," Bobbi-Lee started to reply, embarrassed.

Kayla shook her head, "Well everyone needs to relax, especially you."

"Gee thanks," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla laughed and sat at the breakfast bar. Bobbi-Lee looked around and shrugged. "You're not disturbed by this?"

Kayla sighed, "No not at all."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head.

"It's reality Sis, everyone needs to get laid ever now and then. I'm really pleased you answered the door in an old sweat shirt instead of your typical 'ready for work' attire."

"I'm not sure which is more disturbing, you analyzing me getting laid, or you're sitting here perfectly comfortable in these surroundings."

Kayla laughed, "I'm permanently damaged from my childhood; this doesn't effect me in the least bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the cliff notes version is my Mom and Step-Dad were a bit weird sexually. He would buy her outfits from Adam & Eve and she would walk around the house in them. It did one of two things, first, it scarred me for life, and second, it made me very comfortable with my body."

Bobbi-Lee smiled and nodded, "Okay then, well that explains a lot."

"So who was he and what are the stats?" Kayla asked, with a smile.

Bobbi-Lee rolled her eyes, "Do we have to do this now? He's in the bedroom."

Kayla clapped her hands together, "Goodie! I get to meet Mister Lucky."

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Who's the older sister here?"

"I am, but it doesn't mean I can't have fun," she said, "Damn, if you guys are all this uptight thank god I wasn't raised catholic."

Bobbi-Lee gestured obscenely to Kayla.

"Yes, I know I'm number one." The older girl replied sarcastically.

"Ugh! Sometimes you're impossible Kayla," Bobbi-Lee said, "But you're just having so much fun with this aren't you?"

Kayla nodded, "Well you're Miss Workaholic and Uptight; all of a sudden here you are answering a door in an old hoodie. Is that his?"

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "No he went to Carolina."

"So promising and so disappointing," Kayla said with a smile.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, and went to the coffee maker and started making coffee. Kayla nodded, "So if you want I'll get everything set if you need to take a shower."

Just then DZ came out of the bedroom in only his boxer shorts and the first person he saw was Kayla sitting at the breakfast bar. She gave him a knowing smile, followed by a wink and then turned to Bobbi-Lee.

"You certainly know how to pick them," she said.

"Umm Hi," DZ said.

The sisters laughed, and Bobbi-Lee came into view of DZ. She looked amazing and all he could do was smile. She looked sexier in the old, faded red hoodie then anything he had seen her wear in the past. He smiled, and just took her in as the sun surrounded her, lighting her up.

"Oh DZ, this is my older sister Kayla," Bobbi-Lee said, "Kayla, this is DZ, an old friend from high school."

"Pleased to meet you," Kayla spoke first, offering her hand.

DZ smiled awkwardly, "Same here."

Kayla smiled, "Is the coffee done? Good, I'll see you in the office and let you finish your date."

Kayla poured herself a travel mug and fixed it up. She was out of the apartment in a flash.

"That was awkward," DZ stated.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Try being here when she is asking the sisterly questions."

DZ nodded, "Yeah, I get you."

"So who was that on the phone?"

"That was someone from work telling me they were in town. I have some things I have to handle business wise."

"I understand; I have to get ready for work myself."

DZ nodded, "I'll take a cup of coffee and a rain check for breakfast?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Sure," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Only if you cook breakfast."

"Okay," he said.

They split apart after another quick kiss. Bobbi-Lee went and took a shower while, DZ made himself a black cup of coffee and wrote her a quick note. By the time she was out of the shower he was gone. Picking up the note and reading it, she smiled.


	109. The Dive Crew

Chapter 108 The Dive Crew

After heading to his hotel for a quick shower and a change of clothes he pulled his pick up truck into the parking lot where he was meeting his people. They were Trans-Ocean Lines Inspection Dive Team, and some of the best divers that ever came out of the US Navy System. DZ smiled as he walked over to the panel truck and the Chevy Suburban.

The oldest man, with salt and pepper hair, and a minor limp walked over and greeted him.

"Dan," he spoke with a nod offering his hand. DZ took it and gave him an elaborate hand shake.

"Reggie," DZ said.

The other three men came over.

"Dan," a tall slender blonde man said.

"Sam," DZ returned.

Next was a tall strongly built Native American, "Dan."

"Chuck," DZ replied.

The last guy who was about average height came up, "Dan."

"Cliff," DZ said.

They all then started laughing. It was Chuck that looked at DZ first.

"Dan, you got lucky last night," he said.

"What are you talking about?" DZ asked.

Reggie laughed, "Well you didn't answer your cell like you normally do, so we have a pool on why."

"Gee thanks guys, using my life to further your gambling addictions..."

Cliff laughed, "Well come on, spill."

DZ shook his head, "Yeah I did."

"Yeah," Chuck said, "Pay up."

"Hold it one minute; the question was who was it with?" Sam asked.

DZ rolled his eyes, "An old high school friend."

"What's her name damn it?" Chuck asked.

"Bobbi Burke," he said.

"Damn it!" Chuck said.

"Now it is my turn," Sam said, "Pay up."

The guys, even Reggie, handed Sam some money. Sam smiled and counted it, "Pleasure doing business with y'all."

"Damn it! How did he know that?" Cliff asked.

"Simple, he used to keep only three pictures on his desk, his family, Kate's and Bobbi-Lee Burke's," Sam said, "And Kate is out of the picture, and we know he wouldn't be sleeping with his mom or sisters."

DZ shook his head, "Y'all have too much time on your hands."

Reggie laughed, "Well it was a long trip from Raleigh."

DZ shook his head, "Yeah, I wonder since most of your work is here in the Wilmington area why does he keep you in Raleigh?"

Reggie shrugged, "Either to keep the cost down, or because we're close to an airport."

DZ shrugged, "Not my choice."

Reggie nodded, "So what is the deal?"

DZ nodded and went back to his pick up. He came back and handed a file to each of the divers. "Simple job really, check the hull, props and shaft of this dredge boat. It's possibly up for sale and we'd like to buy the company whole and keep the owner operator on for a while to run the division."

"Why do I have a feeling my stock options are going up soon?" Cliff asked.

"Well the deal hinges on if the boat is sound. The machinery and interior seems good, but we want to check below the waterline, which is what brings y'all down here to Tree Hill."

They looked at everything and nodded.

"Dredge boats generally have shallow hulls so not a lot of depth, we probably could go with the re-breathers and little decompression," Sam said.

Cliff looked over the pictures, "I'd say first hit the screw and the shaft. That is the hard work."

Reggie nodded, "Permits?"

"I have them," DZ said.

"What about ultra sounding the hull?" Chuck offered the suggestion up.

"We'll do a visual, if you see anything that warrants it, then will go back and ultra sound it."

Reggie nodded, "When do meet this boat?"

"I talked with the owner; we have to be there at eleven."

Reggie nodded, "Well do you have your corporate card?"

"Of course," DZ said.

Reggie laughed, "Breakfast on the rich boy."

DZ shook his head, "Sure, why not."

Chuck nodded, "MMMMM, I want eggs, bacon, sausage, home fries, grits, and pancakes."

DZ rolled his eyes, "Okay follow me, there is this great café I know of not too far from here."

Reggie nodded and head back to the Suburban. Sam was right behind him and remained quiet. Cliff hit Chuck as they walked to the panel van.

"It is always good day when you have the boss's nephew buy you lunch," Cliff said.

Chuck nodded, "Yes it is."


	110. What Happened?

Chapter 109 What Happened?

Coy pushed the door open to his sister's room and found her sitting crossed legged on the bed still dressed as she was last not. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and looking at her.

"What is wrong?" Coy asked.

"I didn't get laid last night," she said.

Coy looked at her, still dressed slutty.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, I did everything right. I charmed the parents. I got us alone. I wore the slutiest lingerie I could buy. I wore my candy stripper cloths. I flirted relentlessly with him and then closed the door."

"And so go on?" Coy asked.

"He stood up, and walked towards me, and basically showed me the way out of another door."

Coy laughed, "You were wearing this and he turned you down?"

"Yes," she said, "That's never happened to me before."

Coy laughed, "He's either very hooked on Izzy Adams; that blow to his head really screwed him up, or he's gay. Hopefully the last two that way I still have a shot with Izzy."

"Yeah speaking of which what happened there?" Brenna asked.

Coy shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

Brenna laughed, "She shot you down."

Coy nodded his head, "Yeah, she shot me down."

"I spilled now you have to spill," she said.

Coy sighed, "I tried the charm route."

"The old stand by, always have to go with the classics," she said.

"Yeah, and see where it got you."

"Hey, one should talk, neither of us scored last night."

"Yeah but I kept my dignity," Coy said.

"Never mind that go on with your story."

"Okay, well we were studying, and I started trying to talk her up."

Brenna nodded, "Go on."

"Well she kept telling me to study and I kept talking, trying different routes, and she ended up throwing me out."

Brenna laughed, "You're such a loser."

Coy swatted his sister's shoulder, "At least I didn't get put out in my underwear."

"Hey, it was very expensive stuff."

Coy laughed looking at his sister, "For what you're wearing you were ripped off."

Brenna hit him back, "Not fair Mister 'takes longer in the bathroom' then I do."

Coy laughed, "Hey I have to look good for the ladies."

"Whatever, loser."

Coy laughed, and looked at his cell phone, "Well big sis, you have to get ready for school."

"Why?"

"The Step-monster is back from the spa trip and she sent me up here to and I quote, "get that slut of a sister of yours out of bed and ready for school." See what I'm dealing with?"

Brenna shook her head, "God, I can't believe she's calling me the slut. Wasn't she a bar whore that met our dad in Miami?"

Coy nodded, "If I remember correctly."

Brenna sighed and got up. She started to collect things and head to her bathroom.

"God our dad is a man whore."

Coy nodded, "Yeah, he is."

Brenna grabbed her stuff and walked into her bathroom. "How are we supposed to be normal with a dad like him, and the rotating cast of women in his life?"

"You're lucky, at least you're the daughter of his college sweet heart," Coy responded.

"True," Brenna said as she started the shower, "You're the son of some New Age Fanatical nut job."

Coy laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "How in the world did you end up with us?"

"I was too much for my Mom and Step-Dad to handle, and now I'm Daddy's Little Princess," she said.

"Yeah, lucky you," he said.

"C'mon would you rather be a hippie, or a where you are today?"

"Point taken," Coy said.

"Now get the hell out of here and tell the whore that I'm in the shower."

Coy nodded, "Now when I use the term whore is that the term of endearment you used to say to your friends or an insult?"

"That would be a negative on the term of endearment," she said, "No go."

Coy grunted and stood up. He left his sister in the shower, and made his way downstairs. Through the hall he passed pictures of his family, well the current make up. They all looked nice and happy and he knew that was a lie. Finally he crashed down in the living room.

"Have you told that slut of a sister of yours what I said?" his step-mother called from the other room.

"Yes, and she told me to tell the whore that she's in the shower," he called back.

"Watch that smart mouth of your's or you'll be dealing with your father."

"Kiki, let's be realistic here, by the time my dad gets home, you and your ex-stripper friends will be by the pool, so drugged and liquored up that you won't be able to remember if Brenna called you a whore, a slut, or if you actually do I'm giving my dad the pictures of you with the tennis pro."

She came to the door and he stood up. "You wouldn't dare you little shit," she shot back.

He smiled, "Want to try me? We got rid of the last stripper that wanted their hooks on my dad's money."

"What so you can have it all for yourselves?"

"Better us then some gold digging whore."

"Look here…" she started, but Brenna running down the stairs cut her off.

"Bye Kiki, Coy and I have to head to school. See you later, maybe…" she said and grabbed her brother. As they were walking out she looked at Coy.

"Just be careful, she has more control over dad, then the last one," Brenna said.

"I still don't have to like her," Coy said.

"I know," she replied as they headed to their cars.


	111. Mom and Son

Chapter 110 Mom and Son

At Lucas Scott's House Peyton knocked on her son's bedroom door jam. He looked up from his school book and she smiled. He returned his mom's warm smile and signaled for her to come in. She walked in and sat down on his bed.

"So are you ready?" she asked.

Keith laughed, "You asked me that when I started Kindergarten in Atlanta," he replied, closing his book, "It's just school, I've been doing it for most of my life."

"I know, but not after a concussion," she said.

Keith rested his hand on his mom's. "I know, but I'll be fine. Angela's driving me to school, and I'm not cleared to practice yet."

Peyton nodded, "You know I worry about you Baby boy."

Keith laughed, "I know mom, and I'll always be your Baby boy, but I'm doing fine."

Peyton smiled. "Sometimes you amaze me Keith."

He nodded, "Sometimes I amaze myself."

"You're one of the most amazing people I know."

Keith hid his face, "I'm just a sixteen year old high school student."

"People can do amazing things when their young, and don't you ever forget that."

Keith laughed, "Just because Dad wrote a novel, and you produced a record by the time y'all were both eighteen, doesn't make me special."

Peyton nodded, "No, but you are special. Have you ever seen your grandma's face when she sees you? Keith you bring a lot of joy to people. We all also worry about you, and we hope and pray that you get you head sorted out."

"So do I."

Peyton nodded, "So speaking of things what happened last night?"

Keith shrugged, "I sat up here and listened to music, how about you?"

"Well you dad surprised me with a gallery show, and it went so well that I sold several paintings, but that is not what I'm getting at."

"So what are you getting at?"

Peyton laughed, "You can't be serious. Well how about I leave here with Brenna watching you and I come back she's gone and Kelly Burke is sleeping in Angela's Room."

Keith shrugged, "An interesting night?"

"Well, please share."

Keith sighed, "Brenna wasn't here to watch me."

"Okay, she volunteered to watch you."

"She wanted to seduce me."

"Oh!" Peyton said, and after a moment, "Keith James Scott, did you have sex with that girl last night?"

Keith shook his head, "No I didn't sleep with her. When she came in her trying to, I stood up took her stuff and her and put her out my door."

Peyton nodded, "You did what?"

Keith shrugged, "I sent her home, because the only reason she was here was to have sex with me."

Peyton nodded, "Who are you and what did you do with my son?"

"I'm right here Mom."

"I'm sorry at times you remind me more of your uncle then your dad when they were your age."

Keith shrugged, "Okay, but I'm not doing the whole thing like what I had with Jessalyn anymore."

"What?"

"I'm not hooking up anymore."

Peyton smiled, "That's a good thing."

Keith nodded, "I know."

"My Baby Boy is growing up."

Keith blushed.

"So that doesn't explain Kelly in Angela's Room."

Keith laughed. "That is very simple, her sister locked her out of the apartment last night, because she had an over night guest."

"Why didn't she just go home?"

Keith shrugged, "She's still not talking to her Dad."

Peyton nodded, "So she came here knocking on your door?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, and since I sent Brenna away Kelly was watching me."

Peyton laughed, "You better not become a lawyer."

Keith shook his head, and started packing his books away.

"Can you believe the amount of work I missed?"

Peyton nodded, "How caught up are you?"

"I got most of it done, Kelly helped me last night."

"Has Izzy been helping you?"

Keith shook his head, "No, we haven't talked since just before the game."

Peyton said, "What was said Keith?"

"It was just very cold. So we've been avoiding each other."

Peyton nodded, "That is why your Aunt Haley said that your grades were slipping."

Keith nodded, "I'm doing the best I can with out Izzy's help. Kelly is helping me, but she's just not that good."

Peyton nodded, "Kelly is just as smart as Izzy."

"I know; she just can't get me to understand stuff."

Peyton nodded, "Well you have some stuff on the table, and Angela should be here soon."

Keith nodded, "Thanks Mom."

"Your Welcome," Peyton said and stood up, starting to head towards his door. Keith stood up and looked at his Mom.

"Mom."

Peyton froze and turned around and looked at he son, "Yes?"

"Do you like Izzy?"

Peyton nodded, "Of course, I like all of your Aunt Brooke's daughters."

"No, I mean do you like Izzy?"

"Okay Keith you're confusing me now."

Keith sighed, "Well, Mom, I think, no actually, I'm pretty sure."

"Pretty sure of what, Keith?"

"Mom, I Love Izzy Adams."

Peyton looked at her son. He was standing there practically crying. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulders and cried. Finally he released all the pent up denial and all the emotions started to come out.


	112. Time To Talk

Chapter 111 Time to Talk

At the Davis-Adams Mansion, Baldwin sat at the foot of the table and looked down the length of the table, just over the top of the paper. He was always surprised by the organized chaos that was Brooke's house in the morning. The girls were zipping around, packing books, grabbing bagels, or juice, and finishing getting ready for school.

Finally Brooke came down and walked to the head of the table. She looked around and knew that the girls only had a few minutes before they would pile out of the house and head to or in some cases towards school. She smiled across the table at Baldwin and he smiled back.

"Whoa look at that ring," Chase said when she glanced over at her mom.

Trin leaned forward and looked at it, "Wow, when did Bling come back?"

Izzy looked over at her Mom's left hand and nodded, "It looks good Mom, when did you buy that?"

Fallon laughed.

"I didn't buy it," Brooke said.

"That is some nice Valentine's Gift from you, Baldwin," Chase said, looking down at Baldwin.

Baldwin nodded, "I think it was for all of us."

Trin looked at him weird, "All of us?" she shrugged, "I just don't get it."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Yeah a gift to us all."

"So when is the date?" Chase asked.

"Date? Chase what are you talking about?" Trin shot back.

Fallon laughed again, "So you finally did it?" she asked her dad.

Baldwin nodded. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Great more men," Izzy said under her breathe.

Chase shot Izzy a look and then turned to her Mom. Brooke smiled and held up the ring.

"Baldwin and I are getting married," she said.

Chase smiled and walked over to her mom. "Congratulations Mom," she said, and hugged her.

Trin squealed and ran over to hug her mom. Izzy walked over and stiffly hugged her mom.

"So what do you have planned?" Chase asked.

Brooke laughed, "It's not totally set yet, but I have some ideas."

"Like?" Trin asked.

Brooke smiled, "Well I have to have all four of my girls in my wedding party," she said.

Chase smiled. Trin was jumping up and down. Chase looked across the room and Fallon was talking to her dad. Chase smiled; she had seen the change in the sixteen year old and liked what she was doing.

That was when she turned to the one woman she was the closest with. It was Izzy who was standing in the door way with a dower expression on her face. Chase excused herself and walked over to where her sister was finishing loading her book bag.

"Iz, what's wrong?" Chase asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I just don't feel like celebrating," she said.

Chase nodded, "Right, and you were the most supportive of Mom and Baldwin out of us all."

Izzy shrugged, "Yeah so."

Chase sighed, "Izzy, you're my sister and I love you, but what has been happening to you?"

Izzy shook her head, "Nothing, I'm just in a bad mood."

Chase nodded, and looked hard at her sister. She was wearing dark colors, mostly navies and blacks. Chase grabbed her sister and looked her hard into her eyes.

"Are you going goth on me, Girlie?" she asked.

Izzy shook her head, "I just like this combination. It is almost the school colors after all."

Chase looked at Izzy in the eyes. "Girlie, we've been close since we shared a crib. You've always tried to hide stuff from me and it hasn't worked before, so it's not going to work now."

Izzy shook her head, "It's nothing you can help with and having Fallon now as a sister just adds to it."

"Really, is it Keith or Coy?"

"Neither, either, none, both, take your choice, Chase, you usually do anyways," Izzy said.

Chase rolled her eyes, "I'm the one working for Aunt Peyton and you get her sarcasm, or is it Aunt Haley? Well never mind, I want to help you."

Izzy sighed, "Or do you want to rub your prefect romantic relationship in my face."

"What? Huck and I prefect? Not hardly; might I add that whole drama thing just before Christmas, and not to mention the fact that he had a hidden sister."

"Or you hiding your addictions from him," Izzy added.

Chase nodded, "What is wrong?"

Izzy shook her head, "What I want I can't have, and what I can have I don't want."

"So it is about Keith and Coy."

"It is what it is Chase," she said, "I have to meet Skye, can you take Trin to school? She's probably still drooling over Mom's engagement ring."

Chase nodded, "Sure, Trin almost never gets to ride in my Mustang; she'll be thrilled."

Izzy nodded, "Not a word to anyone."

Chase nodded, "Okay, but what don't you want anyone to know?"

"That I have a lot on my mind. You know Mom she'll drop everything and try to help. She should enjoy the whole actually being engaged thing because she wants to be married."

"You know, she'll want to enjoy it with all of us."

Izzy nodded, "I know, and I will celebrate with her when the time comes. Right now I have to go," Izzy said and left; leaving her sister standing right where she stood. Chase shrugged and returned to the rest of the family.


	113. Working Here

Chapter 112 Working Here

In the Port of Tree Hill Larry Sawyer walked along the docks and looked at the Dive Team that was diving on his ship. They had one man under with another ready to rescue him, and the other two were resting. DZ was monitoring it all and listening to what the diver was saying.

"Is this really necessary?" Larry asked DZ.

DZ nodded, "Our employer wants to know what he is potentially buying."

"It just seems like a lot. Also these men seem to be out of it."

"These men are some of the best divers the US Navy has produced. They have dove on more ships to inspect for damage and salvage then most divers. They typically end up flying all over the world checking on ships. So they are a bit rough around the edges."

Larry nodded, "So what are they doing now?"

"Cliff is visually inspecting the hull, he is marling spots that he thinks should be ultra-sounded and that is about it."

Larry nodded and smiled, "I'm just wondering about all this."

"Believe me when I first had to do this it seemed like a lot, but two months later a ship we refused to buy broke apart because of material in poor condition that was hidden by the owners."

Larry nodded and looked up the wharf and saw his daughter walking towards him. He smiled as she came up to him.

"Hey Dad," she said.

"What do I owe this pleasure to my always so busy and pregnant daughter?" he asked.

Peyton smiled a goofy smile, "Well, I've not heard from you or seen you in a few days so I figured I'd stop buy and see you."

Larry nodded, "Don't get me wrong, Peyt, I love seeing you, but I'm busy with these men today."

"I can see that, so what is going on?"

"They are checking the Anna in case she needs to be repaired," he said.

Peyton nodded, "That's great dad."

Larry nodded, "Yeah it is. So what else do you want to see me about?"

"Why do you think I have something I want to see you about?" she asked.

"You have that 'Daddy Help me' look in your eyes."

"I do not," she said.

"Hey we're working here," Chuck said from his place in the lawn chair.

Larry shook his head and guided Peyton away. "So what is on your mind?"

"Keith," Peyton said.

Larry nodded, "So what has my wayward grandson done to get himself in trouble now?"

"He's single and he turned down a senior girl that just wanted to have sex with him."

Larry laughed, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah it is; I'm glad he's grown some morals, but there is something else that has me freaked out."

"What could that be?"

"He told me he loved Izzy Adams."

Larry looked around and leaned against a capstan. "He what?"

"Told me he was in love with Isabella Adams."

"Brooke's daughter who she basically named after you?" Larry asked.

"Yes Dad."

Larry sighed, "Wow, well I guess I'm going to need a drink, when does your bar open?"

Peyton laughed, "I know it shocked me too. What was even scarier was he cried."

"Girlie Man!" Chuck yelled from his lawn chair.

"Hey I thought you were working over there?" Larry yelled back.

"Yeah, doesn't mean we can't listen to the drama."

"How about more work, less listening to the drama?"

"Sure," Chuck said.

Larry sighed and looked at Peyton, "Sorry."

"No big deal, I'm use to it."

"I just never pictured Keith with one of Brooke's daughters."

Peyton nodded, "I know."


	114. The School Hallways

Chapter 113 The School Hallways

It was weird for Keith as he walked into the school for the first time since his accident on the Wilmington Hardwood. He looked around, noticing how people just kind of looked at him. Several greeted him and asked how he was doing, but really they didn't know how to approach him. Not that they were sure if he would play Friday, Keith already knew that he wasn't playing Pettigrew.

He looked to his right and Angela nodded to him with a smile.

"You'll be okay," she said, in that supportive Aunt Voice that she was starting to take. He smiled with a slight laugh, his Aunt, a senior in high school and someone never comfortable with being his Aunt, was finally accepting it.

"I know, and thank you," he said to her as she walked off to be with her friends on the basketball team.

Ellie looked at her brother and smiled, he smiled back at her.

"You know, even if everyone stares and no one knows what to say to you, I'll still love you," she said.

Keith nodded, "I know you do, Els," he said.

"But if you tell anyone I'll kill you," she said and walked away.

Keith laughed as she walked away. He just stood there at his locker. Opening it, all he wanted to do was get his books and head to his homeroom. For some reason he just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

He felt a large hand rest on his shoulder and he looked to see that several of his teammates standing there. He smiled at his cousins, and his best friend, as well as Kole and Cale. Nodding he finally spoke.

"Hey y'all," he said.

Kole nodded, "How you feeling?"

Keith shrugged, "Alright, the dizziness went away two days ago, but my balance is still a little off."

"You gave us a scare there man," Huck said.

Keith nodded, "I was scared myself."

Cale nodded, "So what are you going to do?"

"Just get through the day. I'll be at practice watching tonight and the rest of the week. I'm personally hoping to be sitting on the bench when we play Pettigrew."

They nodded and started to walk away. Keith smiled and started putting his books that he didn't need into his locker and then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He sighed and turned around and was looking eye to eye with Brenna.

"Hey there," she said, "You did something that I've never had done to me before."

"What is that Brenna?" she asked.

"You turned me down, and kicked me out naked."

Keith laughed, "You had cloths on."

"Just my goddamn underwear, what were you thinking?"

Keith smiled, "That I wasn't going to sleep with you, or even use you. I'm not that guy."

"What the hell, everyone said you were that guy," she said.

Keith smiled, "Well your information is flawed, I've never cheated on any of my girlfriends and personally I'm not even looking for a hook up."

Keith shook his head and walked away. Brenna just stood there shocked.

* * *

Outside the school Izzy stood there looking at it. She just couldn't get the will to walk over to the door. She looked to her left and her friend Skye just stood there looking at the door, as well.

"What's the story Izzy?" Skye said, holding her books.

"I really don't want to go in there," she said.

Skye laughed, "Is that because of Coy or Keith?"

"Does everyone know about it?"

"Izzy, it's the latest scandal, I'm getting asked all the time about it."

Izzy shook her head, "Nothing is happening, as far as anyone should be concerned I'm tutoring both of them."

"So it is not true that you were Coy on Valentine's Day?"

"He came over and I helped him with his English assignments."

Skye nodded, "Well supposedly Coy's sister was watching Keith last night and she tried to sleep with him."

"Why are you telling me this, I don't care?" Izzy asked.

"Well the word is that he kicked her out in her underwear when she tried to seduce him."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Ellie Scott," Skye said, "Who would guess that she is quite the little gossip hound."

Izzy laughed, "Wow, yeah you're right, but I can't handle those two egos."

"Which two egos?"

"Keith and Coy's egos."

Skye nodded, "Well so what are you doing?"

"Probably dropping Coy, Keith really needs my help more."

Skye nodded, "Yeah. What about tonight?"

"What about tonight?"

"There's the show tonight at TRIC."

"I'm not sure I'm going, Skye," Izzy said.

Skye nodded, "C'mon Izzy, we can hang out and just have a good time. When was the last time you went out as a hot girl on the prowl?"

"When was the last time you did that?" Izzy asked.

"Touché Izzy, but I'll tell you Saturday night I was out and on the prowl."

"And here I am just thinking you were this little tutor."

"I'm not that innocent."

Izzy nodded, "I can see that."

Skye looked at her watch, "I have a session; I'll see you later."

"See you," Izzy said as Skye walked away.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself  
And covered with a perfect shell  
Such a charming, beautiful exterior  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
Perfect posture, but you're barely scraping by  
But you're barely scraping by  
_

_  
_As Skye walked away Chase came up next to her sister.

"Hey Goth Girl," Chase said.

Izzy laughed a little, "Hey sis."

"Izzy Adams smiling? What happened?" Chase asked.

"I talked to Skye."

Chase nodded, "So how was the gossip girl?"

"She's well."

_This is one time, this is one time  
That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone  
Or anyone at all...or anyone at all  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
The refuge that you've built to flee  
The places that you've come to fear the most  
It's the place that you have come to fear the most  
_

"Yeah, Thank god she doesn't have a blog online."

"Yeah," Izzy said.

"You don't want to go in there," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "Basically."

"Why?"

"Things I don't want to face. Places I've come to fear."

Chase nodded, "Well you have to face them."

"I know but Chase you know how hard it is to face your fears."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, and I do it every day."

Izzy nodded, "Is it Keith or is it Coy."

Chase laughed, "Well by the way you treat Coy I would say it is Keith."

_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself  
And hidden in the public eye  
Such a stellar monument to loneliness  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
Perfect make-up, but you're barely scraping by  
But you're barely scraping by...  
_

Izzy nodded, "I guess. But what if his feelings aren't the same?"

"Girl, how many guys with out feelings for you knock out a guy from jealousy?"

"Point taken."

"What about his romantic side?"

"What do you mean?"

"That friend date after Thanksgiving?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah," her voice carried the touch of nostalgia.

Chase nodded.

_Well this is one time, well this is one time  
That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone  
Or anyone at all...or anyone at all  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
The refuge that you've built to flee  
The places that you've come to fear the most  
It's the place that you have come to fear the most  
_

"So what do I do?" Izzy asked.

"Well Izzy, you're going to have to do what you think is best."

"Be Rachel and choose Rachel?"

"If you have to do that to be happy; then do that."

Izzy nodded, "Sorry about being a bitch earlier."

"No problem, but Mom is worried."

Izzy nodded, "I'll talk to her later."

"So you're scared of this little ol' building."

"Places you have come to fear the most."

"Well remember I walked in with my head held high after I was found outside Mike Ingram's apartment in my thong only."

"Yeah, how did you do it?"

"Drugs," Chase said honestly.

_And you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone  
Or anyone at all..or anyone at all  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
The refuge that you've built to flee  
The places that you've come to fear the most  
It's the place that you've come to fear the most  
It's the place that you have come to fear the most_

"Figures," Izzy said, "So how do I do this?"

"What have I always told you?"

Izzy sighed, "Smile, be strong, and I'm right next to you."

Chase nodded, "Exactly, but today I won't be physically standing next to you."

"What?"

Chase smiled, "There are a few things I have to take care of," Chase said and walked off."

Izzy shook her head and watched Chase disappear. Once her sister was out of sight she took a deep breath and walked into the school.

* * *

Keith had just walked way when Chase came up and looked at Brenna. The two senior's locked eyes. Brenna put on a fake smile, and Chase just nodded, and gave her a stern look.

"Hi Chase," Brenna said.

Chase made a contemptuous hump sound, "Brenna."

"So what do I owe this honor? She asked.

"What honor?"

"Well you are the Queen of the School after all."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, that is true, and I just have one thing to say."

"Yeah?" Brenna said, smiling, she thought Chase would ask her to lunch or something. She had heard that Chase Adams always seemed hard to read.

Chase grabbed Brenna and pushed her up against the lockers.

"I know exactly what game you're playing, because I've played them myself, with much better players. Now stay away from Keith Scott and my sister," Chase said.

Brenna looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Chase smiled, "Believe me, I know, and I've already heard. Also trust me this isn't mere gossip."

"If I don't what are you going to do?" Brenna asked.

Chase laughed, "Well its simple everyone knows Izzy can kick ass, but remember I'm the more Athletic of the two of us. Also I'll just plan to kick your ass old school. Now have a nice day," Chase said, let Brenna go and walked away. She stopped for a second and turned to face Brenna, "Also never call her the Virgin Izzy again," she then continued to walk away.

Brenna shook her head and shrugged, she was actually scared of the woman.

Chase walked down the hall and caught up with Keith. When she caught up to the tall boy she smiled.

"Hey Keith," she said.

"Hi Chase," Keith said.

"How's the melon?" she asked.

"Still a little sore, and my balance is still off, but I'm no longer dizzy and sick all the time."

"That's good are you playing Friday?"

Keith shook his head, "No, the Doctor didn't clear me this week."

"Right, so are you going to TRIC tonight?"

"Under protest, it is either TRIC or be babysat again."

"Aunt Peyton is that paranoid with you?"

"It's kind of freaky that you call my Mom, Aunt Peyton," Keith said.

"She is my Godmother, Keith."

"Still it's freaky, since we hardly know each other."

Chase nodded, "Well that is water under the bridge."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what are your intentions towards my sister?" Chase asked.

"I was waiting for this, you know you didn't have to sweet talk to me, you could have just asked," he said.

"Well this is more fun, but answer my question."

"It's simple Chase, I want to be with your sister and have her be my girlfriend."

"But you need to get your head straight," Chase said.

"No, I'm done with that, I want to date Izzy."

Chase nodded, "She's a little shaken up, and fed up, but I think I can help y'all."

"How so?"

Chase laughed, "What would you're dad do?"

"Make some stupid grand gesture."

Chase nodded, "Do that and show up to TRIC tonight, because I'll make sure Izzy is there."

"You will?"

Chase nodded, "Yes I will," she said, and with that she was off. Keith looked at the time and nodded, instead of turning towards his homeroom; he turned and headed towards Izzy's.

* * *

Coy was standing outside his homeroom and just watched the girls walk down the hall. His eyes followed every girl that walked by. He sized up their assets and graded every one of them. This was something he had been doing since he first notice girls in seventh grade.

That was when he saw this certain brunette come around the corner. She was dressed hot, and he liked the black and navy on her. Her hazel eyes were all fire and her brunette hair was worn back in a pony tail. She wasn't looking to impress today, but she was on a mission. His trained eye assessed her and found her well proportioned and to his liking.

"Hello Izzy," he said.

The next thing heard was an echo of her slapping him, "That is for checking me out. I'm done with you, and as of right now you'll have a new tutor waiting for you," she said.

"Wait Izzy, can't we talk this over?"

"No," she said and started to walk away.

"So you're going to Keith?" he asked.

"No," she said and walked away. That left Coy standing there embarrassed, alone, and trying to figure out what he was going to do.

* * *

Half way from Coy's homeroom to her homeroom Izzy bumped into Keith. They just stood there looking at each other. Keith sighed, and just took in her beauty. He had seen her, clothed, naked, and some where in between but to him she always took his breath away. There was just something about her; that just did it for him.

"Hi," she said, meekly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Hi."

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good, I could be better," he replied.

"Yeah, well I have to get to class," she said and started to walk away.

"Izzy!" Keith called to her. She stopped, and turned around, "I'm the guy for you," he said, pausing for a minute, "I know I've been a jerk. You've been nothing but patient. You know, do whatever you have to do, have your fun," he stopped and smiled, "But one of these nights, you're gonna realize it:" he paused and took a deep breath, "I'm the guy for you, Isabella Adams."

Izzy stood there shocked. Keith shrugged and headed off for his homeroom. The first bell rang and that woke Izzy out of her shock. She looked around and headed back off to her homeroom.


	115. The Office

Chapter 114 The Office

When Bobbi-Lee and Kayla walked into the office Rachel was standing in the lobby waiting for them. The older red head had a scowl on her face and had her eyes locked directly at Bobbi-Lee. The younger red head shook her head and walked right past Rachel with Kayla right in tow.

"Just ignore me as always, Bobbi," Rachel said.

"I was planning on it," Bobbi-Lee said as she unlocked the door to the inner office, Kayla and Rachel followed.

"You think it's funny?" Rachel said, "You're late and there is a crisis in New York."

"They sent the wrong color fabric for the prototypes?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"How'd you know?" Rachel asked.

Bobbi-Lee held up her blackberry, "Already taken care of, and I'm about to bitch out the suppliers."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I don't always have to be in the office to work, right Kayla?" Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla nodded, "True she was on the phone and emailing all the way here," Kayla said getting to her desk and powered up her computer.

Bobbi-Lee shrugged and opened her office. "If there isn't anymore petty stuff Rachel I do have stuff to work on."

Rachel was about to say something but Brooke walked in. Kayla handed her a bottle of water and nodded. She looked around and smiled.

"Morning," she said.

"Brooke, do you know…" Rachel started to say but Brooke cut her off.

"They sent the wrong fabric for the prototypes, yes I do, Bobbi emailed me and called me, and she assures me that it is being taken care of."

"What?" Rachel said.

"Just because she's late doesn't mean she's not working," Brooke said, "Rachel, Kayla please come with me."

The two women followed Brooke into Bobbi-Lee's office. Brooke took a seat in one of the chairs and Bobbi-Lee had her back turned.

"Well I wanted to let y'all know first before I told the whole office or it was announced on the gossip columns," Brooke said.

"What Brooke?" Bobbi-Lee asked turning to face Brooke.

"Oh my god, you totally did it last night, no wonder you were late," Brooke said.

Rachel and Kayla were laughed, at the red cheeked Bobbi-Lee. "What? How did you know? Did you tell her Kayla?"

Kayla and Rachel were now in full blown laugher.

"No," Kayla said in-between laughs, "I just handed her a bottle of water."

Bobbi-Lee looked at Brooke, "How did you know?"

"She's not denying it either," Kayla said.

"Maybe she'll loosen up a bit," Rachel said.

Brooke shrugged, "It's a gift."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head.

"So who was it? An old flame? A random bar guy? Also was it good?"

"An old friend from high school, and yes it was good."

"Was this a return engagement?" Brooke asked.

"It was a first time, now can we get to work instead of talking about my sex life," Bobbi-Lee questioned, embarrassment filling her voice.

"You're no fun, Bobbi," Brooke said, with a fake pout.

"Sorry, I'm just uncomfortable discussing this right now."

"Well then onto my good news," Brooke said cheerfully.

"Oh boy," Rachel said, "Are we going to try feather lined thongs?"

"No, and what is wrong with feathers?" Brooke asked, "Maybe they're feathery thongs."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "As you were saying."

"Yeah, as I was saying, last night after dinner Baldwin proposed to me and I said yes."

There was a noise that the water deliver man said should have broken glass echoing out of Bobbi-Lee's office. When it settled down everyone looked to Bobbi-Lee's office and just shrugged and went back to work.

"So when is the wedding?" Rachel asked.

"We haven't set the date yet. But we did tell the girls today," Brooke said.

Rachel nodded.

"How did the girls take it?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"They are pretty good," Brooke said.

"Congratulations," Kayla said.

Brooke nodded, "Thank you."

"So what happens now?" Rachel asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Well I have to start planning a wedding."

"Do you want me to draft a press release for PR?" Kayla asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well will you be designing your dress, since you can't go out of house, or will someone else have to do it?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"I really haven't thought about it," Brooke said.

"Well there is a lot to do," Kayla said.

"Also there is Victoria," Rachel said.

Brooke got up and started pacing in Bobbi-Lee's small office, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let me slow down and think here."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Well if you need any help, Kayla will help you."

Kayla grabbed something light and threw it at Bobbi-Lee, "Gee thanks for volunteering me."

"Well you're her personal assistant," Bobbi-Lee said.

Rachel shook her head, "So have you decided on your wedding party?"

Brooke shrugged, "I some how want all my girls in the wedding party."

"So that's at least three bridesmaids," Rachel said.

Brooke shook her head, "No four, all my girls. That includes Fallon," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well that is four Bride's Maid Dresses, minimum. If you want I can start some sketches for you."

Brooke nodded, "Thanks Bobbi, we'll talk more during lunch, because I'm taking you out, and you're going to tell me about this guy."

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Okay."

Brooke smiled a classic Brooke smile and left the office, followed closely by Kayla. Rachel looked at Bobbi-Lee shook her head and thought for a second about commenting but decided otherwise and then just left. Bobbi-Lee then turned and went back to work.


	116. The Cafe

Chapter 115 The Cafe

The café door opened and Angela busted through it racing in. Practice had run late, with Lucas doing what he always does, and toying with the line up. Plus he had them running situational drills for at least a half hour. She threw her coat on a hook and started to reach for her apron. She hated being late for work, because she knew her mom counted on her and now James to work.

"Angela, is that you?" Karen asked, coming out from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom, sorry I'm late practice ran behind," she said.

Karen nodded, "Its okay, Lucas called me and told me that things were running late."

Angela nodded, "Is it my normal shift tonight?"

"Yeah, I know you want to go to Brian's show tonight," Karen said.

Angela was already racing about the café bussing tables. "So how was your date last night?"

"Well Angela, there is something I want to talk to you about," Karen said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah," she said, and was clearing another table, "My date was okay."

"What? What happened?"

Angela shrugged, "Rhett, is so sweet sometimes, but he's sometimes just too over protective. We couldn't do anything fun, and everything seemed to be against us. He's worried I'll ruin my ride to college."

"Well it is something you've worked hard for," Karen said.

Angela nodded, "I'll sign my letter next month, but Mom you also said that I'm seventeen and I should enjoy myself."

Karen laughed, "I know, but I also didn't know that my daughter would be more of a jock and adrenaline junky then my son."

Angela shrugged her shoulders meekly. "Well what do you want me to say?"

"That you do have a girlie bone in your body," Karen said, laughing.

"Well I do wear a bra," Angela said, and laughed.

Karen shook her head, "Well it's a start."

Angela nodded, and kept going table to table. She would clear the dirty dishes and wipe them down. There wasn't a lot of table to clear off, but she would still wash them down.

When the Café was empty finally Karen came over top her daughter. "Take a break for a few," she said.

Angela looked at her mom weird and then nodded. She took a seat on the stool that Karen indicated. Angela studied Karen and nodded. Karen sighed.

"How many offers for a scholarship have you had tendered?"

"Ten I believe, all really good schools too," Angela said.

Karen nodded, "I know your grades are excellent too, but have you decided where you want to go?"

Angela nodded, "I have decided where I want to go and they have tendered me an offer."

"Is it local?"

Angela shook her head, "No, it's up North, quite a ways up north."

Karen sighed, "Yeah, I figured that. Well Andy should be here soon."

"What does Andy have to do with where I'm going to school?" Angela asked curiously.

Karen was about to speak when the café door opened and Andy walked in. He looked at the two women and walked behind the counter and kissed Karen. Standing there they both looked at Angela.

"Angela, we have something to tell you," Karen said.

Angela sighed, "What?"

"We're getting married," Karen said.

Angela looked shocked and stared at her mom. Karen nodded, which cause Angela to smile and practically jump over the counter. She hugged her mom.

"That's so great Mom," Angela said.

Karen nodded, "I know."

Angela looked to Andy, "Hey congratulations and it's about time."

Andy smiled his easy smiled, "I know it is, Little Angel, but it was also the right time."

Angela shifted around and hugged Andy. She then shifted to sit back down.

"Does Lucas know?" she asked.

Karen nodded, "Yes he does. I talked to him this morning when we got back into port."

Angela nodded, "I wonder why he didn't mention anything to me."

"We wanted to tell you ourselves," Andy said.

Angela nodded, and smiled, "So when's the date?"

Karen laughed, "We haven't decided that yet."

Angela laughed, "Well I'm too old to be a flower girl, but I could be a bridesmaid."

Karen smiled and laughed, "I was thinking of you being my Maid of Honor."

"What? What about Aunt Deb?"

Karen shook her head, "I'd rather have my wonderful and grown daughter by my side."

Angela hugged her mom again, "Thanks Mom, and I'll do it."

Karen smiled, "Your welcome."

Andy sighed, "There's one other thing."

"Yeah, and you have to keep this quiet Angela."

"What?"

"Since you don't want to run the café when I'm ready to retire, I'm closing the café when you leave for college and Andy and I will be your cheering section."

Angela nodded, "Yeah that will be cool."

"Baby it will be great."

Angela smiled and nodded, and didn't have the heart to tell her mom, that one of the reasons she wanted to go to college up north was so she could be on her own. She really wanted to be just Angela, and not Angela Scott. This was something she was doing for herself.

"Hey don't worry, Little Angel, we won't be on the campus, just coming to your games," Andy said.

"That's good," she said, "It's always nice to have someone in the stands supporting you. Excuse me though; I have to get back to work."

Andy and Karen looked at each other and were wondering what they did wrong, as Angela went back to doing random work around the café.


	117. Playing Around

Chapter 116 Playing Around

Haley and Peyton sat in Peyton's office at TRIC. The two sister-in-laws looked at each other and just sighed. Peyton had just gotten the call that the opening act for her local show case had just dropped out. It was too short of notice to find anybody either. So Peyton was brooding behind her desk, her glasses on and looking through a list of people she called and couldn't get anyone on such short notice.

Haley had come to visit and was sitting there looking at Peyton.

"You've never had a cancellation before?" Haley asked.

Peyton sighed, "Sure, I've run TRIC for ten years I've had plenty of cancellations just never had anything close to this much trouble getting a fill in."

Haley sighed, "Wow that is odd, you've told me everyone wants to play TRIC."

Peyton nodded, "Well everyone is booked, unless Haley James Scott wants to play."

Haley shook her head, "No, I'm not really local talent anymore."

Peyton nodded in agreement, "I know, but I'm desperate."

Haley laughed, "Well solving your problems isn't what I stopped in for."

"Okay, what did you stop in for?"

"I just wanted to see how you were handling Keith's injury."

Peyton shrugged, "So-so, I really want to hold him close, but on the same side I know he needs to be able to spread his wings. What shocked me more is I think he had some morals, he had the house to himself and a woman willing to sleep with him, and he sent her packing."

"Wow," Haley said, "Are you sure he's a Scott?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

"Well, maybe he has learned some morals."

"I hope so. The other major obstacle is that he's so stubborn."

Haley laughed, "Well he's like both of his parents."

Peyton nodded, "He already wants to get going and play basketball again."

Haley nodded, "Understandable, it is a major part of his life."

"I know," Peyton said, "I just want him to return one hundred percent."

"Well then there is nothing you can do, except chain him to the bed."

Peyton laughed, "I heard Karen threatened Lucas with that after the car accident."

Haley nodded, "I believe it is true."

Just then they heard the sounds of an acoustical guitar echoing in from the quiet club. Both the musician and the club operator's ears peaked up. They looked at each other and shrugged. But something told them to listen.

(Someone singing in italics)

_Mama, take this badge off of me  
I can't use it anymore.  
It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

Peyton looked at Haley. "Bob Dylan?"

Haley nodded, "I wonder who would be playing that song?"

"Whoever they are they have a great voice."

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

Haley nodded, "They also seemed well practiced."

Peyton nodded, "I wonder which one of my staff is goofing off."

Haley laughed, "Maybe we should find out."

_Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore.  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

Peyton nodded and the two pregnant women started out to the club floor. They listened to the guitar and thought it sounded great. It was in the old folk style. More like Dylan's original version then the thousand remakes of the song.

"They're good on the strings too," Haley said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah very good."

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

The song finished and Peyton and Haley came out to an empty barroom. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Is TRIC haunted?" Haley asked.

"No, but it is freaky that someone was playing and there is no one here," Peyton said.

"Yeah, weird," Haley said.

Just then Kelly came out. Peyton looked at the red headed friend of her son.

"Kelly, if you're looking for Keith, he's home until tonight," Peyton said.

Kelly nodded, "I figured it out when I got in and he wasn't here."

Peyton nodded, "Its okay, I'm use to him being here."

Kelly smiled and nodded.

"Kelly did you hear someone playing out here?" Haley asked.

Kelly sighed, "Yeah and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Peyton asked.

"I saw this guitar and it was a real nice one. I never played one like it before so I tried it out," she said.

"So you were playing Knockin' on Heaven's Door?" Haley asked.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, I like the song. It is also something I can play with out a band."

Peyton nodded, "How many songs do you know?"

Kelly shrugged, "A few."

Haley nodded, "Have you ever played in front of people before?"

"I use to sing in the church choir, karaoke, and maybe once or twice at a family function. Nothing big."

Haley nodded and looked at Peyton. Peyton sighed and nodded.

"How much time do you have free today?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not doing anything until the show tonight," Kelly said.

Peyton smiled, "Well step into my office," she said and started to led Kelly to her office. Haley smiled and followed behind.


	118. The Cousins

Chapter 117 The Cousins

Keith sat on his bed with his back against the wall. He looked around the room and saw his cousin's James and Brian were sitting around staring at him. Finally it was James who took the first step forward.

"So you turned down Brenna," he said.

Keith nodded, "Trust me it was hard, I was conflicted for a moment or two, but I couldn't do it."

"Why not?" Brian asked.

"Simple Brian, I love Izzy Adams, and I couldn't do that to a person I love."

Brian nodded, and looked to his brother. James was fiddling around with his chin.

"I heard she quit tutoring Coy too," James said.

"Really," Keith said.

Brian nodded, "Yeah Trin told me it was true that she was getting rid of him."

Keith laughed, "Take that Lurch."

James laughed, then he got serious, "So have you talked to Izzy at all today?"

"Well we ran into to each other in the hallway. We basically said hi and I told her I was the man for her."

"Dude, where's the skirt," Brian said.

James laughed, "Doing some grand gesture, now you know you're going to have to fight for her."

Keith nodded, "I know I do."

Brian laughed, "Now you aren't the most artistic person in the world. What is the next grand gesture, hiring a sky writer?" Brian asked.

Keith shook his head, and looked at his watch, "I think any time now the delivery should be arriving at the Davis-Adams Mansion," Keith said.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I used some of my saved money I earned at TRIC to get her something special," Keith said.

James laughed, "Well I think you're going to need more."

Keith nodded, "I know I'm going to need more. That is why I have some inside information."

"Oh Boy what now?" Brian asked.

"I have to go to TRIC tonight."

Brian laughed, "There is a grand gesture right there; you never go to TRIC."

Keith threw a pillow at Brian, "Funny little man."

"How can I be little I'm almost as tall as you?"

"You're still younger than me," Keith quipped.

Brian laughed, "Yeah what ever."

Keith looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, I just don't know what to do."

James nodded, "We'll work on that. How was it sitting on the bench?"

"It blows," Keith said, "There were so many times I wanted to smack John upside the head."

James nodded, "He was having problems with his assignments."

"Problems? He let too many guys get through to the hole."

James stood up and stretched, "Not everyone on that team was tutored in basketball by the legendry Whitey Durham, Keith."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, well I'm not considered one of his students."

"Why not?" Brian asked.

"I was just there so Angela had someone to do one on one drills with. Later Huck and Kelly were added to do two on ones and two on twos."

James looked at Keith, "Kelly knows how to play basketball?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, she does, she just doesn't play all that often. She's actually very good."

James nodded, "That's cool."

Brian chimed in, "So what are you going to do to try and win Izzy tonight?"

Keith sighed, "Remember that song I gave you for your band to learn?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, we've practiced it, it's a great song."

Keith smiled, "Good you're going to play it tonight and say it is from me to her."

Brian nodded. James laughed, "My cousin Keith the schemer."

Keith laughed, "Well when you have to do big gestures then you need to do a little bit of scheming."

Brian nodded and looked around, "Well hopefully it will work."

"Yeah," James said.

"I think it will."

"How can you be so confident that it will work, Keith?" Brian asked.

Keith gave his cousins the Scott smirk and nodded, "Because I'm a Roe, a Scott, and a Sawyer, and things just work for us."


	119. The Girls

Chapter 118 The Girls

Across town from TRIC at the Davis-Adams Mansion the girls had grouped together to get ready for the concert tonight. It was a big deal since this was Brian and his band's first show where they were going to be carrying a full set. So they all wanted to show up and support him, as well as it being a good excuse to party. Of course when it came for the proper preparations Chase was the point woman on this. Well it wasn't like they had a choice, Chase told them to show up and of course if they didn't she hunted them down, not many people said no to Chase Adams and lived to tell about it.

Right now they were in the all collected in Chase's room and she was looking them over. Angela looked at Ashlyn and laughed.

"I feel like we're invading TRIC instead of just headed there to see a show," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, just be careful or Drill Sergeant Chase will hear you."

Chase listened and smiled. She came over to Angela and Ashlyn.

"You think this is funny? This is big; this is like the biggest concert that is happening on the local scene. How can you not see this Angela, considering Peyton is the biggest and one of the most influential club managers in all of Coastal North Carolina."

Angela shrugged and looked at Ashlyn, "Simple, we've been through this before, over the years."

Chase looked them over and saw the taller women were a bit freaked out, and then she winked. This got a laugh out of Angela and Ashlyn. Chase looked to the door and made sure Izzy's door was still closed.

"It is important that we look good today," Chase said.

"Duh! Chase we know, you've like told us a thousand times," Ashlyn said.

Chase laughed, "I know, I'm stressing, but I think Keith is finally going to ask Izzy out tonight."

Ashlyn smiled, "Finally, they do make a cute couple, but he really needed to stop dancing around the issue with her. Jessalyn wasn't that great looking anyways, not like your sister Chase."

"Whoa, slow down there, Ashlyn, come up and breathe sometime," Chase said.

Angela laughed. Chase and Ashlyn looked at Angela, "You've been quiet on Keith and Izzy for a while Angela," Chase said.

Angela shrugged, "I'm not totally sure that I'm qualified to state anything in this matter."

"Why would you say that?" Chase asked.

Angela shrugged, "I've only dated one guy, and well he broke my heart first."

Chase nodded, "But Rhett has been treating you right?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

Chase smiled, "That's all that matters," she said and looked at the two women in front of her, "Now let's make sure our guy's friends jealous of who they have on their arm tonight."

Ashlyn laughed.

"What's so funny, Ash?" Chase asked.

"Chase don't you understand that it is just said is outrageous?"

Chase looked at the blonde with a dumbfounded look, "What?"

"Well you're dating my ex, and I'm dating Angela's cousin, wouldn't it be awkward making each other's boyfriend's jealous?"

Angela laughed, "The blonde does have some logic there."

Ashlyn turned to Angela, "Very funny," Ashlyn said, "And just for the record, you're blonde too."

Angela shook her head, "I know."

Chase shook her head, "Okay enough with the comedy. We need to look good."

Angela laughed, "Okay."

"Sure," Ashlyn said.

Chase shook her head, "Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother."

Angela laughed, "Because we're a challenge."

"Yeah," Ashlyn said.

Chase shook her head, "Maybe a glutton for punishment."

"That too," Ashlyn said.

Chase shook her head, "Okay, please tonight just no fighting, I would like to go to an event where no one I know gets into a fight."

"For the record I've yet to get into a fight like the rest of y'all," Angela said.

"Yeah, but who was the one that like totally drunk after the opening game?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well who broke Daria Churchill's nose?" Angela retorted.

Chase laughed, "Okay, enough with this, let's get ready, and I'm jealous of both y'all."

"Why?" Angela and Ashlyn asked.

"You bitches, have killer bodies," Chase said, and laughed.

Angela and Ashlyn both grabbed pillows and threw them at Chase, who just laughed. As she tried dodging them, Chase tripped and fell on the bed, then bounced back up. It caused all three of them to start laughing. It was a good thing they all became friends, they really all needed each other. They have all saved each other in a way since they had met. That was what each one of the girls really needed to be saved, because all they were doing before that was surviving.


	120. The Opening

Chapter 119 The Opening

Outside TRIC the line up the stair case was packed. It looked like it was going to be a good night. Well it was an all ages night and there really wasn't much to do in Tree Hill when Basketball wasn't being played. People started showing up early just to get in and see the acts. Especially since they heard the new act High Performance Heart Attack was playing, and since bursting onto the scene on Halloween their following has been just growing.

Coy and Brenna stood in line and felt pushed and pulled as people moved.

"This sucks," he said.

"Don't you think I know that," Brenna said.

"Well if someone didn't drop the ball we'd be in and on the guest list," Coy said.

Brenna laughed, "Me screw up? Who couldn't even get up to the plate with her?"

"What ever, let's just enjoy the show."

"Yeah," Brenna said, and waited for the line to start moving."

* * *

Keith stood in his mom's office and looked at her and his Aunt Haley. He was excited. Mainly this was because this was the first time since his accident that he was allowed out and about. Also he heard the two women talking about this surprise opening act. Keith being the music fan that he was really wanted to know who was opening for Brian at TRIC.

Peyton was sitting behind her desk and was looking at the clock. Haley was on a nearby couch. She laughed at her nephew as he fidgeted around.

"So Mom who is the opening act? Did you finally get the Foo Fighters?" Keith asked.

Peyton shook her head, "What? Get the Foo Fighters to open for Brian, yeah right."

"Well then who is it Mom?" Keith asked.

"It's a surprise, Keith. I promised them that no one would know."

"Mom, that sucks. Is it someone I know?"

Peyton and Haley laughed. "It's someone you know but you'd be surprised on how you know them," Haley said.

"You too Aunt Haley?" Keith asked.

Peyton laughed, "Keith have fun with your friends. You've earned it, after me keeping you tied down for so long."

Keith nodded, "Not even a hint?"

Peyton shook her head, "No, not even a hint."

Keith kind of pouted and walked out of the office. Haley looked at Peyton and shook her head.

"He's really going to be surprised."

Peyton nodded, "Yes and I hope it's a good surprise."

* * *

Huck and James leaned against the bar and looked around. Huck was doing the Roxbury head bob to the music, while James just kept shaking his head.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" James asked.

"Jamming to the music," Huck said.

"Well stop embarrassing yourself and me while you're at it."

"You just can't hang with the Huckster."

"Huckster is right, this is Human League."

"Doesn't mean they don't rock."

James shook his head, and saw some of the girls walking over to them. James smiled at this certain blonde that was in front of them. She came over and wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met.

"Have I ever told you how much I miss you?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, but I'm never tired of hearing it."

"Well let me count the ways," she said, that was when she looked over at Huck, "What is wrong with Huck?"

"He's jamming out to the music," James said.

"Well he needs to quit it because he's making an ass out of himself."

James laughed, "Believe me I know."

That was when he saw Chase grab Huck by the ear. She was smaller and shorter then Huck but she had this looked that would scare the jolly green giant.

"Huck, would you please stop that," she said.

"What I can't rock out?" Huck asked.

Chase sighed, "First off yes, second off when the song warrants it, and third off, I'll cut you off."

Huck stopped and smiled, "Okay you win."

* * *

Over in the quiet corner of the club Angela and Rhett stood. He stood behind her and had his arms wrapped around her. He couldn't rest his chin on the top of her head, because they were the same height. She was relaxed in his arms and he liked the way she felt there. Yet sometimes he wondered if something was missing.

It wasn't the sex. He would wait, even though they both wanted it their timing was classically off. At times it didn't seem that they connected, maybe it was because they were just so damn independent of each other. She had this indomitable spirit that she didn't have when she was a fourteen/fifteen year old girl.

In short Rhett was intimidated by his girlfriend. She didn't need him to fill holes in her soul; she was complete as it was. He wasn't sure about what he was supposed to do.

Rhett sighed, and held her close. Yet his eye was caught by a brunette that had just walked into the club. She walked over to the bar and started to flirt with Owen, one of the senior bartenders at TRIC. She looked over the bar and they locked eyes. The brunette smiled and turned her attention back to Owen. Rhett felt a chill in his bones.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Rhett replied.

"You shuddered like you were cold," she answered.

"No I'm fine," he said, "Everything is fine."

Unseen to Rhett, Angela smiled as she kept watching the crowd come in to see her cousin's show.

* * *

In the corner while all her friends were having fun Gabrielle had to sit at the merchandise table for High Performance Heart Attack's T-Shirts and stuff. She pouted but she also knew in order to be close to Brian she had to do things that she didn't really want to do.

She knew she had to get an upper hand on Trin. The youngest Adams girl had always gotten the better of her in so many things and she was tired of it. Gabrielle looked across the room and saw the brunette and youngest daughter of her Aunt Brooke talking with the Scott Twins and her sister Izzy. Gabrielle was going to win Brian's heart.

* * *

Izzy sat at the bar and was drinking her soda, all the while listening to her sister gab with Kay and Ellie. She wasn't paying attention and would steal glances over to where Keith was with the basketball team. She sighed and then hid her face when she saw Coy walk by.

"What's wrong?" Trin asked.

"Nothing," Izzy said.

"Are you sure, I bet you could talk to Keith, and he would talk back to you," Kay said.

"That's what he'll do talk back and double talk," Izzy said.

"Izzy, I bet he wouldn't, and what is the point of crying in your coke," Ellie said.

"It's no use girls, he's wants nothing to do with me."

"Don't be too sure, and trust me sis, I'd rather see you pine for Keith then be with Coy. He's just scummy," Trin said.

Izzy laughed, "Here I am taking romantic advice from fourteen year olds."

"Hey I can't help it that if right now we're smarter then you," Trin said.

Ellie and Kay laughed, "She does have a point," Kay said.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Ugh!"

Izzy's reaction caused the three girls to laugh.

* * *

Coy looked over to where Keith was standing talking to his friends. He wondered what that guy had that he didn't. How could Izzy resist his charm?

He looked over to the bar where Izzy sat with the three young girls and shook his head. She was going to be his. A devilish grin crossed his face. He never lost.

Slipping a flask out of his cargo pants pocket, he took a quick shot out of it and let the liquor burn his throat. He smiled knowing that a few more of those would make this a great night. His smile became more menacing as the warm feeling spread through out his body.


	121. What a Surpirse?

Chapter 120 What a Surprise?

A hush spread through the crowd as Peyton walked on stage. She took the mic and smiled. Looking over the crowd she nodded to the bar area where her husband was standing with Haley.

"Good evening TRIC, welcome to the fourth annual Tree Hill Local Teen Talent Night. Well some bad news the scheduled opening act backed out, so we had to scramble and find a quick replacement. I must tell you, she's slightly different from High Performance Heart Attack but I think once you listen to her y'all will be pleased.

"Now, without further delay, Kelly Burke!" Peyton said and walked off stage.

Keith looked at Huck, who shrugged as he turned to see his best friend and Huck's sister come out on stage. Kelly was dressed nice and had her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had Haley's guitar slung over her shoulder as she walked over to the mic.

"Hello Tree Hill," she started, "What do you say we get this started?"

She swung the guitar and started playing the first few cords which the house band followed backing her up.

(Kelly Singing in italics)

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

In the back of the room, Izzy looked up at the stage admiring the person on it and smiled. She had heard Kelly sing before but had never seen her really perform. Huck's little sister was really getting the crowd going. She was amazed at the strength that Kelly was playing and singing with.

Izzy tapped her sister on the shoulder and nodded at Trin. Trin pointed and looked at her sister, and mouthed the word wow. Izzy smiled and nodded and watched the red head on stage play her heart out.

The twins were nodding their heads with the beat. They seemed to be enjoying the music. Izzy never saw the twins like this. Ellie of course, she was always the outgoing one of the two, but Kay was actually enjoying the song.

Across the bar Izzy locked eyes with Keith. He was all smiles and pointed to the stage. Kelly was his best friend and he was beaming because he was proud of her and what she was doing. Izzy saw also that Keith's eyes were happy and he focused on her, she blushed and hid her face.

_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

In the quiet corner Rhett held Angela tight and gently kissed the side of her neck. He had to admit that Kelly was a great singer. She sang with emotion and conviction and made him believe that she experienced what she sang about.

Angela moaned under his lips. He smiled slightly and knew that she was pushing against him. They had been hot for each other for a while, but again they wouldn't be able to follow through. She had a rule about fooling around before a basketball game. They couldn't do anything for two days before the game.

They did kiss and pet a little but that was it. As he kissed and nibbled her neck he picked an eye up to see the stage. He locked eyes with that same brunette from earlier. She gave him the once over with her eyes and smiled devilishly.

Before Rhett could react she had disappeared in the crowd. He put it out of his head and focused back on his girlfriend that was standing in his arms.

_If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that.._

Huck was smiled as he held Chase close. He pointed up to Kelly on stage and smiled.

"That's my baby sister," he said.

Chase laughed, "Yes it is and she's doing great."

"Yeah she is," Huck said, and looked over to the bar where Bobbi-Lee, Kayla and DZ were standing. Bobbi-Lee nodded and smiled, she flashed Huck and then Kelly thumbs up. Huck turned back and looked at James and Ashlyn who were standing next to them and he saw the couple nod. They knew that Huck was always proud of his little sister.

From the sidelines Haley and Peyton looked on and saw the crowd was enjoying watching Kelly play. Peyton smiled when she saw the old friends cheering on Kelly from the crowd. Lucas came up next to her and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the top of the head.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

Coy was on his third mixed drink he spiked with what he had in his flask. That was what was on top of what he had been drinking straight from the flask. He looked across the room and saw Keith Scott. He shook his head as he saw Keith leave his friends and head towards the bar. He was going after Izzy. Coy shook his head, Keith had his chance and Izzy was his.

Coy smiled a drunken smile and hid his flask. He slowly walked over to the bar. It was time for him to win this woman or take her.


	122. Confrontations

Chapter 121 Confrontations

The song ended and Kelly took the guitar off and handed it to a stage hand. She sighed and looked over the crowd at TRIC and smiled. She was a bit nervous now, but she was always told, especially by her dad, that in order to beat fear you had to confront fear. So that was what she did, she stepped to the microphone.

"Thank you Tree Hill. As you heard I'm Kelly Burke, and this is my first time on stage. Well y'all have been great. Now for my next song…"

The band started to play and she moved with the music. She waited for the queue and started to sing.

(Kelly Singing in italics)

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know...  
_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

Keith shot Kelly thumbs up and he walked over to the bar. He looked over at the three fourteen year olds. The girls smiled and quietly slipped away from Izzy. Keith slipped into the stool next to her.

"Hell of an opening act?" he asked.

Izzy looked over and shrugged, "Yeah, she's good. What the hell do you want Keith?"

"Just to talk," he said.

"What is there left to talk about?" Izzy said.

"The fact that I've been an ass."

"That goes without saying."

Keith sighed, "I'm not that guy anymore."

Izzy shrugged, "Yeah whatever, the last time we spent anytime together you punched a guy out."

"What about the last basketball game?"

"Was that the game where your head was splattered all over the court? Try not to remind me since I cried when they hauled you off the court on a stretcher."

Keith nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I'm sorry I just can't talk to you right now Keith."

Keith rested his hand on her arm. There was a hot surge of energy between both of their bodies. Izzy knew she would have to stay strong, or she would melt. No guy before Keith could break her down like he could, which he could have taken advantage of her several times, but all he ever did was kiss her.

"Let me just tell you something before you walk away."

Izzy sighed, "Go ahead, and make it quick."

Keith sighed.

"I'm waiting."

"The Doctor's told me that my first two words when I woke up were water and Izzy."

"Awe how sweet, it is just words."

Keith sighed, "I dreamed during the darkness, Izzy. I really did, I heard a lot of things and I was scared."

Izzy nodded, "That is understandable," she said, softening her look at him.

"Well all I thought about, and all I wanted was you at my side. I just kept telling myself if Izzy was beside me everything would be okay. Even if I never played or even walked again it would be okay, as long as you were by my side."

"Keith, that's not fair."

"When I woke up and you weren't there beside me, I just couldn't take it. I welcomed the bed rest and not having to see anyone's face. I was sad, because I messed up with you."

Izzy looked at him and shook her head. "Keith, could we not do this now?"

"Yeah, Keith, could we not do this now," Coy said as he came over. Keith having basically grown up in a bar knew what a person looked like when they were drunk.

"Coy, this is not the time, the place, nor are you in the condition to do this," Keith said.

"Or is your head still messed up from that rather beautiful horse collar tackle," Coy said.

"You know, you're an ass Coy," Izzy said and stormed off.

Keith looked at Coy, and his eyes followed Izzy. "You know she doesn't want you."

Coy laughed, "You know you fucked her head up."

Keith smiled, "Well at least I don't hit on anything that wears a skirt, including the gay counter girl at my grandma's café," Keith said, and walked away, with a self stratified grin on his face.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

James walked over to where Bobbi-Lee, Kayla and DZ stood. He smiled and looked them over. They looked at him back puzzled.

"Hi, I'm James Scott, Lucas' nephew," he said.

They all nodded, "Yeah, I know your uncle," Bobbi-Lee said.

"This might be a strange question, do either of you know about the bath room in my Aunt's office?" James asked.

Kayla looked at James weird, "There's a bathroom there?"

"Yeah," Bobbi-Lee said, "Peyton's private bathroom."

"Oh!" Kayla said.

James sighed. "Thanks."

"And James," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yes?"

"When you see my chicken sister, let her know that neither of her sisters are pregnant," Bobbi-Lee said.

James nodded, "How did you know what I was getting at?"

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "Simple you Scotts can never keep something a secret."

James shrugged and walked away.

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Wow."

"Well, we have to keep it a secret," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Just like Peyton and Haley do."

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats..._

The music ended and Kelly smiled at the crowd. She took the microphone in her hand and held it tight. She was still nervous, but not as much as when she first walked out onto stage.

"Thank you Club TRIC and Tree Hill, I'm Kelly Burke," she said, and laughed, "Have a good night."

She climbed off the stage and started to shake. "Wow that was great," she said.

"You played great Kelly," Cade said coming over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your sisters told me you were playing tonight."

"Don't call your bastard spawn that."

"You have such a beautiful voice, Kell, just like your mom."

Kelly just glared at him. He shrugged and handed her a CD in a jewel case.

"Just listen, you might be surprised," Cade said, and walked away.

Kelly looked at the thing and shrugged her shoulders. She walked to where the dressing area was and threw the CD into her bag. She started to towel off from the hot lights and picked up stuff she left on the table. Quickly the CD was forgotten in the rush to get out onto the floor and hang with her friends.

With all her stuff in her bag she rushed out and checked her bag at the coat room and hurried over to where everyone was hanging.


	123. High Preformance Heart Attack

Chapter 122 High Performance Heart Attack

Peyton smiled as she came up onto the stage. She looked around and nodded. Grabbing the microphone she leaned forward.

"That was Kelly Burke. Let's hear it for Kelly," Peyton said.

There were cheers from the crowd. Peyton smiled.

"Well since this a local show case night and tonight I would like to bring a hot new group. They've only been on the scene about four or five months now. Now on straight from the garage; High Performance Heart Attack!"

Peyton stepped aside as the band came out. Hewston stayed in the wing because he wasn't needed on the second guitar. Hawley and Kat worked up the beats and Psycho started on the drums.

On queue Brian came running onto the stage. He was dressed in just black high tops and black basketball shorts. People that knew him could see what the weight training for basketball has done for him. He grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

(Brian Singing in italics)

_Anything is what she is  
Anywhere is where she's from  
Anything is what she'll be  
Anything as long as it's mine_

_And the door it opens is the way back in  
Or is it the way back out?_

_Anyplace is where she'll be  
Anyplace, she'll see you from  
Lies and secrets become your world  
Anytime, anywhere she takes me away_

_And death climbs up the steps one by one  
To give you the rose that's been burnt by her son_

As the chorus came up Hawley walked over to his microphone. He had a new look, his head was shaved bald. Brian smiled and looked at him as they harmonized the chorus.

_Point me to the sky above  
I can't get there on my own  
Walk me to the graveyard  
Dig up her bones  
_

Brian was moving around the stage and showing life. He looked at his friends and family and they were smiling at him. The crowd started to mosh, and he just smiled. In a completely unexpected move Brian dove into the crowd and was crowd surfing, when it was time for him to sing.

_I have seen the demon's face  
I have heard of her death place  
I fall down on my knees in praise of the  
Horrible things that took her away_

And death climbs up the steps one by one  
To give you the rose that's been burnt by her son

Just he was coming back up onto the stage he saw Izzy walk into the restrooms. He shrugged, thinking she was a girl and she had to go. He noticed that the jerk Coy Gregg was closely behind her. He pointed to the bathrooms, hoping that one of his group would see him gesturing.

He picked up the microphone to his mouth and started to sing, harmonizing with Hawley again.

_Point me to the sky above  
I can't get there on my own  
Walk me to the graveyard  
Dig up her bones_

_Point me to the sky above  
I can't get there on my own  
Walk me to the graveyard  
Dig up her bones  
bones_

As the song started to wind down, Brian noticed Keith, James, and Huck were heading off towards the bathroom. Brian sighed and hoped they were following his gesture. If not then Izzy was in trouble.

Taking the microphone up he smiled the best fake smile he could. He was known for having fun on stage and always smiling, he had to keep up that appearance.

"Thank You Tree Hill," he said, "That was Dig up Her Bones. Now, for the band. On Drums the caged animal himself, Psycho," Psycho picked his head up from the drum kit, "On Bass the blonde ambition Kat," Kat waved to the crowd, "On lead guitar, Mister Clean himself Hawley," Hawley signaled to the crowd, "Around her somewhere is the Rhythm Guitarist Hewston," which got a laugh from the crowd, "and I'm Brian. Now for the next song, any one feeling a little godsmacked?"


	124. Battle in the John

Chapter 123 Battle in the John

She regretted not using her home bathroom before she left. Slipping out of the stall she looked at the bathroom and wondered if she should have seen about going to Peyton's office and its private bathroom. Izzy looked into the mirror and sighed, it was too late now, but she kept it in mind for the next time.

She studied herself in the mirror, she looked like crap. Too much stress, with Coy and Keith, in reality she would have listened to Keith but Coy came over and interrupted them. Using Coy to make Keith jealous was starting to look like a bad idea with every passing moment now. He seemed too aggressive for her own good.

The door opened to the ladies room while Izzy's head was down. She sighed and already missed the privacy she had in the ladies room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the big tease Izzy Adams," Coy spoke, stumbling over to her.

"Coy, what are you doing in the ladies room?" she asked.

"I came to talk to you," he said.

"We have nothing to talk about Coy. I made my position clear; now get out of here please."

"No," he replied. As he got closer she could smell the alcohol on his breathe. Slowly she tried backing away, and he reached for her. Fight or flight instincts kicked in and she dropped into a defensive stance. He laughed and swung at her with a back hand stroke.

(Brian Singing in italics)

_There's no reason,_

_There's no compromise._

_Change in seasons,_

_Living the high life._

_I don't know you_

_So don't freak on me._

_I can't control you_

_You're not my destiny._

She blocked him and counter punched with a shot in the gut. Her hand met resistance and when she didn't feel him crumble she looked up to see Coy smiling at her and started to laugh.

"You forgot that I knew you took self-defense classes," he said, "but you're still just a girl, I've been hit harder by kickers."

With a quick backswing he knocked her into the wall. She crumbled to the floor and he started to laugh. He slowly walked over to her. He was laughing.

"Look I broke the steel magnolia, oh wait a minute she's not a native here you just a hot house flower," he said.

_Straight out of line_

_I can't find a reason._

_Why I should justify my ways._

_Straight out of line_

_I don't need a reason._

_You don't need to lie to me._

Rolling over Izzy saw him coming. She took a second to let her mind clear and started to size up her next target. As he laughed and kept coming closer he was sizing her up like a piece of meat. That was when she struck, a quick shot with her right foot to his knee and then she followed up with a shot to the groin. Coy crumbled down in pain; she shifted up to her feet and kicked off her shoes.

As she started towards the door she felt something grab her leg and pull her down.

"You hit like a girl," Coy said, and spit on the floor, "You think you can get away from me that easy."

Izzy was trying to grab anything to gain some leverage. She was kicking back with her other leg. But she really wasn't hitting anything, which just made Coy laugh more.

"Help!" she yelled.

Coy laughed, "It's too loud; no one will hear you."

_I'll confess this you're my tragedy_

_I laid you to rest just as fast as you turned on me._

_Gone for ever,_

_Banished the memories._

_Displays of pleasure are masked by your misery._

Just then the door burst open and Keith came rushing in. He saw what was going on and rushed right for Coy. The defensive end just side stepped Keith and watched him crash into the wall because he was running too fast. What he didn't expect was James came in and took a swing at Coy.

James' fist caught Coy in the side of the head and rang his bell. Coy dropped Izzy's foot and was staggered. Izzy feeling her leg free, saw Keith on the ground, she had a choice the door or Keith. She ran to Keith and cradled his head.

She watched as Coy seemed to over haul James. The older Scott boy was against the stall and was taking hits. Izzy started to cry knowing that it was helpless. Once James was falling down, Coy turned to see Izzy.

As Coy started to move towards her she looked up.

"Coy, end this now," she yelled.

"Why? I'm having too much fun."

"I'd watch your back," she said.

He laughed, "That is so cliché."

There was a loud thud and Coy fell forward like a big red wood. Huck stood over the fallen Coy holding a baseball bat.

_Straight out of line_

_I can't find a reason,_

_Why I should justify my ways._

_Straight out of line,_

_I don't need a reason._

_You don't need to lie to me._

_Lie to me._

"Yeah but that is why it works," Huck said.

"We're did you get the bat?" James said, slowly getting up.

"Mags has it under the bar," Huck said, and laughed, and helped James get up on his feet.

"So that was why you were so slow getting here," James said.

"Never fight fair, especially with lurch here."

The two seventeen year olds walked over towards where Keith and Izzy where on the floor. James offered out his hand to Izzy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Izzy nodded, and took the hand up. Huck helped Keith to his feet.

"C'mon lover boy, you need to go easy, your head's not quite right yet," Huck said.

"Don't I know it," Keith said, and looked at Izzy, "You okay?"

Izzy nodded as her eyes then bugged out. Keith looked up and saw Coy was getting up.

"Huck I hope your good with a bat face to face," Keith said.

Huck laughed, "I don't need a bat any more."

"What?" Coy laughed, "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard Redneck," Coy said, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm going to enjoy beating you."

"Ask yourself Coy, why do I need a bat when I have a Joe," Huck said.

"A Joe?" Coy asked.

Coy was then rocked by two rapid blows that leveled him to the ground. The big mountain of a man stood over Coy. Huck and Keith smiled at the club's bouncer. The bouncer looked down at Coy.

"Joe," he said.

"As I said, Never Fight Fair," Huck said, "C'mon let's get y'all to the office and I'll have my dad look at y'all."

Big Joe nodded, "I'll clean up the mess."

The four teenagers walked out of the ladies room, while Big Joe picked up Coy and carried him out of the room. Izzy leaned against Keith for support, but the question was who supported who.

_Straight out of line,_

_I can't find a reason,_

_Why I should justify my ways._

_Straight out of line,_

_I don't need a reason._

_You don't need to,_

_Don't need to lie to me!_

_Lie to me._

_Lie to me._

_Lie to me._


	125. After the Battle

Chapter 124 After the Battle

In Peyton's office Cade looked at the four battered veterans of the battle of the john, as he chose to call it. Looking them over and laughing, he thought personally that Huck was the only boy that thought out his actions before he went about doing them. That resulted in him not being injured at all.

James he had a bunch of bumps and bruises. The worse he got was a cut by his eye. The seventeen year old tried to hold his own but was out classed by the big football player. Cade nodded and looked him over.

Keith was who worried Cade. He was knocked out of the fight too easily. Maybe the concussion was still having an effect on him. But his fears abated as he checked him over. It seemed as though Keith just had the wind knocked out of him.

"Now guys, y'all need to keep your heads on straight especially y'all Huck and James, since they could send you up the river as adults, for assault," Cade said.

"Yeah Dad we know, but this guy was crazy," Huck said.

Cade nodded, and looked over at Izzy. She was curled up, hugging her knees on sofa. Cade had seen some bruising and defensive wounds, but she seemed to have handled herself, and she was doing well. Most of the wounds were superficial.

Cade sighed, and looked at the older boys, "Go to your ladies, they're probably worried about y'all. Also James talk to your momma about this, just like Huck and I'll be talking about it later."

Cade sighed, and looked over at Izzy. He turned and looked at Keith. Finally he nodded, and grabbed Lucas and Peyton by their arms.

"Give them a few," he said.

"Red, that's my son in there," Peyton said.

"I know," he said, "but right now they need each other, when they're done, then you can talk to him. Just like Brooke is going to need to talk to Izzy."

Lucas nodded, "Okay."

Cade guided them out of the office. They stood where they could watch and intercept Brooke. He kept them from rushing in when Brooke and Baldwin showed up.

(Brian Singing in italics)

_Love is a flame/A devil's thing  
A violent storm/About to be born  
Just look in these eyes/See all the lies  
All the things you see/You cannot deny_

_And this flame/That burns inside  
If you get too close/Burn you alive  
Just look in these eyes/And see if they lie  
All these words I speak/You cannot deny_

Inside the office Keith sat on one couch looking at Izzy. She was shaking a little. Finally she turned her head to look at him.

"Can you please not stare at me, I'm creeped out enough as it is," she said.

He turned his head away, "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were all right," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied out of habit, "For what?"

"Saving me," she said.

"I really didn't do much, Coy went ole and I was out, you should really thank James and Huck."

Izzy shook her head, "You were there first; you bought time for James to show up."

"You stayed with me."

Izzy nodded, "I did."

"Why didn't you leave?"

Izzy looked at Keith. She wanted to tell him she loved him. But for some reason she held back, "I just couldn't leave you to his mercy."

_Got a light/Shines on me  
Gentle light/It will never be  
See the flame/In my hand  
If you're playing with fire/You're playing in Hell_

_Devil's plaything/In my hands  
If you don't want pain/You don't understand  
Got a light/Shines on me  
If you wanna touch flames/Come unto me_

Keith nodded, "Well thank you."

"You're welcome. Keith why did you come for me? How did you know I was in trouble? Especially after I acted like such a bitch to you?"

"Well Brian saw Coy following you and he made a jester that James noticed and we saw Coy."

"But why come and save me?"

Keith shrugged, "It was something I had to do."

"No, you wanted to be there," she said.

Keith nodded, "I guess that's true."

"But why Keith?"

_Got a light/Shines on me  
Gentle light/It will never be  
See the flame/In my hand  
If you're playing with fire/You're playing in Hell_

_Devil's plaything/In my hands  
If you don't want pain/You don't understand  
Got a light/Shines on me  
If you wanna touch flames/Come unto me_

Keith sighed, "Izzy, this isn't the time of the place, but you need my answer. I want to be fair to you Izzy, but what I have to tell you wouldn't be fair."

"Just spit it out, already," she said.

"Isabella Adams," he said.

"This is not good, you're using my full first name," she said.

He cleared his throat as a way to get her to allow him to continue "As I was saying, Isabella Adams, I love you," he said.

_Got a flame/Burns inside  
If you don't wanna burn/Just walk on by  
And the pain/You're feeling now  
Is nothing compared/To the pleasures I hide_

_Devil's plaything/In my hands  
If you don't want pain/You don't understand  
Got a light/Shines on me  
If you wanna touch flames/Come unto me_

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

"What?" she asked.

"I love you, and I'm in love with you," he said.

Izzy nodded, and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you leave please?"

"What? Why?"

"I just need to be alone," Izzy said.

Keith nodded and stood up. He looked over the huddled up brunette and shook his head. She was crying and he knew he was at fault. Shaking his head he walked out of the office. What he didn't know was those were the exact words that Izzy wanted to hear. The tears and the time alone was only because all the tension broke and she just wanted a moment.

_Got a flame/In my hand  
If you don't want a fire/Step out of my light  
Walk on by/Just look away  
'Cause if you're on my path/You're better off dead_

_Devil's plaything/In my hands  
If you don't want pain/You don't understand  
Got a light/Shines on me  
If you wanna touch flames/Then Come unto me_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh_


	126. In the Back Room

Chapter 125 In The Back Room

Keith walked out to where his parents were standing; Peyton wrapped her arms around him and then hugged him. After a minute she let go and started slapping him. Keith put his hands up to defend himself.

"Why do you always make me worry about you?" she cried.

"Mom, I wasn't trying to make you worry," Keith said.

"You just can't run in there and be a hero, you're hurt."

Keith sighed, "She needed my help."

Peyton sighed, "Keith, you can't be everyone's knight in shining armor. You have to watch out for yourself."

Keith sighed, "Mom…"

Lucas stepped in, "Keith, go find your cousins."

"Dad," Keith said.

"Lucas," Peyton said.

"What?" he asked.

Peyton looked at Keith, "Also this isn't over, when we get home…" She warned.

"Why?"

"I don't like fighting in my club."

Keith nodded, "Yes Mom," he said and left.

Peyton looked at Lucas. "How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Undermine me with Keith," she said.

Lucas shook his head, "I didn't try or attempt. This is just not the time or place. Also he's sixteen years old we should ease off on the lease."

Peyton shook her head, "He's my baby boy, I'm not sure if I can."

Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife, "I think he needs to be given some more freedom."

"I don't want to lose him or have him turn out like us."

Lucas nodded, "Neither do I, but we also can't smother him, he's a good kid and he'll stumble but he needs to pick himself up."

Peyton nodded, "I guess."

Lucas smiled, "C'mon let's watch Brian."

She nodded and was led out from her office hall.

* * *

(Brian Singing in italics)

_You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run_

Brooke and Baldwin were allowed into the office once Keith left. She was shocked when she found Izzy curled up on the sofa. She raced over and took a seat next to Izzy. She put her arms around her.

"Izzy are you okay?" Brooke asked.

Izzy picked her head up, showing a slight cut, and a split lip, "I'm fine Mom," she said.

"Did he try to…" Brooke started to say.

"I think he was heading that way but I fought him long enough until Keith and Company got there to save me."

Brooke nodded and smiled, "I see the self defense lessons are paying off, you know, other than using what you've learned to beat up other cheerleaders."

"Not funny Mom," Izzy said.

"How bad are you hurt?"

_You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal inside  
I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time  
You'll never know why your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run_

_Into the abyss will I run_

Izzy shrugged, "Some cuts, bumps and bruises nothing major."

Brooke smiled, "That's good," she hugged Izzy, "What ever you want and need we'll get you. Counseling, a hit man, you name it and I'll get it for you."

"Whoa! Brooke, a hit man? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Baldwin asked.

Brooke stood up and looked at Baldwin. "No one hurts one of my beautiful daughters and gets away with it. She gets what she wants, and if she wants him taken out then he'll be taken out."

"Mom, you sound like Tony Soprano there," Izzy said.

Brooke looked at Izzy, "No one hurts my daughters."

Izzy uncurled herself and stood up next to Brooke. She was barefoot because her shoes were lost in the restroom. "Mom, let me get back to you on the counseling. No hit men though."

Brooke pouted, "Okay."

Mom and daughter had a laugh at that. Brooke looked at her daughter.

"What else is on your mind?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, why do you say that?"

"Izzy, you can't bullshit the woman that used to wipe your butt, so tell me."

"Disturbing image there Mom," Izzy said, but couldn't help herself from laughing.

"So what is it?" Brooke asked.

Izzy sighed and looked to Baldwin. He held his hands up, "You're on your own kid," he said.

Izzy swallowed past the lump in her throat, "Keith, told me he's in love with me."

Brooke nodded, "Do you believe him?"

Izzy nodded, "I don't want to but I do."

Brooke took her daughter in her arms. "Baby, I know it's confusing, and I hate to tell you this but I was rooting for you and Keith."

Izzy picked up her head, "What?"

"Izzy, I saw how y'all looked at each other and I knew that you found each other, it was like watching Naley when they were your age. I think Keith is your epic romance."

Izzy nodded, "So what do I do Mom?"

Brooke sighed, "One of two things, wallow in not having something you can have, or you can be brave and tell him how you feel."

Izzy nodded.

Brooke smiled, "You want to be alone, don't cha?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah I do."

Brooke smiled, "Peyton said you can use the office as long as you want, and someone will get your shoes for you," Brooke said and turned to Baldwin, "C'mon Baldwin."

Baldwin nodded, and started to follow Brooke out of the office.

"Mom," Izzy said.

Brooke turned and looked at Izzy, "Yes?"

"Thanks," was all she said.

"You're welcome," Brooke said and finished leaving the office.

_You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run_

_Into the abyss will I run  
I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go_


	127. Dark Designs

Chapter 126 Dark Designs

The echo from the last cord echoed through out Club TRIC and Brian came to the microphone stand with a towel wiping off some sweat. Sighing he tossed the towel over by Psycho's Drum kit and took a healthy pull of his bottle of water. Looking out among the crowd he smiled.

"Hey how many of you want to hear something dark?" he asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered. Brian always thought that there was a mob rule mentality to concerns.

"How about a little Manson?" he asked.

The crowd cheered. Brian turned to Kat and she nodded. Brian held up his microphone.

"Y'all like the goth thugging?" he asked, and they cheered.

"How about a little Tainted Love?"

More cheers and Brian counted off. The band started playing and he waited for his queue.

(Brian Singing in italics)

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love_

Angela looked up on the stage at her cousin and turned around to face her boyfriend. His hands and arms hadn't left her all night. When they were together they were in some form of an embrace. She just loved the security of it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their bodies grinded to the music, and she had trouble keeping her composure. He was really turning her on, but it was the night before the game and she wanted to save her energy. That was the one thing they agreed upon, no fooling around before a game, after a game sure, but not before.

She smiled at him and was holding herself back. It would be very easy to take him right now. Yet part of her wanted to wait and make it special, not have something so special take place in some corner of her family's club.

She kissed his neck, just to tease him some more. It was a drug, teasing, she felt in control and powerful when she teased Rhett. She could tell that he liked it by the moans he would make, how he moved, and the fact that he would close his eyes. If he fought the sensations it just made her work harder and she would get more turned on. Yes she enjoyed it, sometimes too much.

Stopping what she was doing she looked Rhett in the eyes. He sighed, knowing that he was ready to burst and was glad that she stopped.

"I have to head to the ladies," she said.

Rhett panted, "Okay."

She winked at him and left. He leaned against the wall and sighed. She was too good at driving him nuts. He would hate to call her a tease, but she was damn good at teasing. He lost count how many times he had to take a cold shower after one of their dates.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love_

Rhett looked up and saw the brunette from earlier standing before him. She smiled seductively at him. He nodded, and she locked eyes with him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Brenna," she said.

"Okay?"

"Just so you have a name for your fantasy," Brenna said.

"What makes you think that you're my fantasy?"

Brenna smiled, "Simple, I see how you look at me. I also know you aren't getting what you need from Angela."

Rhett sighed, "How do you know her name?"

Brenna stepped closer and touched him. She gently ran her hands over his body. She made sounds of pleasure as she felt the hard muscles. His blood was already up and having this very attractive and sexy brunette, named Brenna all over him wasn't doing much for his control.

"I know a lot of things Rhett. I also know for a fact that you've yet to have Angela."

"You already mentioned that, and how would you know that?"

She laughed, "Simple, I know how to read people, and I can see a man wanting."

Rhett sighed, "I'm plenty satisfied."

Brenna nodded, "The way your body is reacting tells me differently. So tell me, do you miss that motorcycle of yours?"

Rhett looked at her shocked, "How do you know about that?"

Brenna smiled, "As I said I know a lot of things."

"Doesn't mean anything," Rhett said.

Brenna smiled, "Yeah, but how do you like being the girl in the relationship, when you're all man," Brenna glanced seeing Angela starting to make her way through the crowd, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "With me, there will never be the question on who the man is," she said, and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket, "That's my number feel free to call me, for anything and at anytime."

Before he could say anything she was gone. Rhett sighed. That was certainly an interesting experience.

_Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray  
I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love_

Angela came back to Rhett and she felt his hands wrap around her. She leaned against him and made a sound of pleasure.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

"Yes," Rhett said, barely being able to control the cracking of his voice.

"It's nice," she said.

"Thanks."

She sighed, "Why are you so flushed?"

"Just seeing you gets my blood all up and stuff."

Angela nodded, "Good, and keep it that way, that I'm the only one that gets your blood up," she said with a hint of laugher.

"I plan on it," he said, and he locked eyes with Brenna as she came back in sight.

_Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love_


	128. Brothers

Chapter 127 Brothers

The crowd was quieted down as Brian put the microphone back on the stand and saw his Mom standing by the bar. He smiled and looked to the band. They nodded and he made eye contacted with his Mom.

"There are so many people we would like to thank for making this possible, they are too numerous to mention. But there is something special we would like to do for the woman who gave us a shot by making us her back up band.

"For those who have not heard, High Performance Heart Attack will be the back up band for the new Haley James Scott Album. For those who don't know she has two sons, myself and my big brother James.

"Well Mom, this for you. Put your hands together and make some noise for my favorite rapper, James Lucas Scott!"

James walked out on stage and held a second microphone.

"Hi," he said.

"This is Faint!" Brian said.

The music kicked off and when it was time James stepped up to the microphone and started rapping.

(Brian and James Singing/Rapping in italics)

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
_

Brian stepped up to the Microphone after the versus and started to sing the chorus.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
_

When Brian was done it went back to James. He smiled at his brother and returned to rapping.

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

James smiled and bowed to his brother because Brian would finish out the song. James, always a rap fan, knew how to get into the music that his mom wrote and preformed and also could get into the music Brian had been listening to. He started to jump up and down on the stage and getting into the beat.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now_

_Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
_

In a sheer act of impulse James stage dove into the crowd. The crowd started to pass him around. He had never crowd surfed before but he was having fun the whole time just as they let him down on stage Brian dropped it down to almost talking voice.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
_

Suddenly he kicked it back up to an almost scream. The crowd went wild.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

The song cut out like always and Brian who had been his normally high energy self ended up next to James. The brothers smiled at each other, and they turned to the crowd.

"James Scott!" Brian called out, and the crowd cheered.

Haley sat at the bar and was smiling seeing her two sons on stage and having fun.

"Mom, that was for you," James said.


	129. Sisters and the First Dance

Chapter 128 Sisters and The First Dance

After the Scott brother's duet was clearing off the stage Izzy slipped out of Peyton's office and headed over to where Chase was, Fallon standing next to her. The sixteen year old Adams Girl looked at her older sister and shook her head.

"Izzy," Chase said, "How you feeling?"

Izzy shrugged, "A bit battered and worse for wear but alive."

Chase nodded, "You look it, want some cover up?"

Izzy shook her head, "Not now, I just don't care."

Fallon sighed, "Are you really okay?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I just can't believe Keith came in to save me."

"From what I understand he lasted like a second," Fallon said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, but he was the first through the door, and distracted Coy just long enough for me to get away. I just could never see Keith doing something like that. He always struck me as selfish."

Chase sighed, "Izzy, you're my girl and all, but open your eyes. That boy is in love with you. He changed because of you; he charged in and tried to save you."

Izzy nodded, "But is he true?"

Fallon nodded, "Izzy, the way he looks at you, I think, no I believe he sees no one else."

(Brian Singing in italics)

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Izzy shook her head, "I don't believe people can change, not anymore."

Chase sighed, "Gee thanks."

"What Chase?" Izzy asked.

"What have I been doing since August? Trying to change my life, and I have changed. You know that better than anyone."

Fallon shook her head, "Look at me, I'm trying to change too."

Izzy nodded, "I just have a tough time believing it."

Chase nodded, "Believe me I think he's changed, its fate and he's your destiny."

"Look at you, Ms. Doesn't believe in anything, talking about fate and destiny."

"Hey call me a closet romantic, I was always rooting for you and Keith," Chase said.

"You were the one that made me pick him in the draft."

"It worked, didn't it? You found a great guy," Chase said.

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

"He might be a great guy, but he's not my guy. He hadn't asked me out, and he spent Valentine's Day with that slut Brenna," Izzy said.

"You spent it with her loser brother Coy," Chase added.

"One hell of a mistake on my part," Izzy said.

"Also it has been pretty much confirmed that he kicked her out, nearly naked," Fallon added.

"He shouldn't have even had her there in the first place," Izzy said.

"That was Aunt Peyton's fault," Chase said.

"Well I would end this now," Fallon said.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Hero boy is coming this way," Fallon said.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Keith walked up and looked at the three girls. Chase and Fallon smiled.

"Hi Keith," Chase and Fallon said together.

"Chase, Fallon," Keith said.

"Keith," Izzy said, muted.

Keith nodded, "Izzy."

"So you're the big hero," Chase said.

Keith shook his head no. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay," Chase said, with her hands up.

"Actually Izzy, I wanted to know if you wanted to dance. I know it's soon, maybe too soon, but I love this song and I've never danced with you," Keith said.

Fallon smiled, "She'd love to dance with you," she said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, she would love to," Chase said, "C'mon Fallon I see Huck and Cale are up too no good."

Chase and Fallon left Keith and Izzy standing there looking at each other, and then they started laughing.

"Why do I have the feeling that was a set up?" Keith asked.

"Maybe because it was on the both of us," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "They're trying to tell us something."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, c'mon let's dance," she said and grabbed Keith's arm. She led him out on the dance floor.

On the dance floor Keith was really impressed. Izzy moved with the music and danced in such away, he though she was trying to seduce him. He felt that she had just dropped into a mode, since after what happened he didn't expect her to act that way. He was having a tough time keeping up with her moves.

Finally she looked him in the eyes, and smiled.

"You're thinking too much," she said.

"What?"

"Just focus on me and dance," Izzy said, and shot him her award winning dimpled smile.

"That was the first time I've ever been accused of thinking too much," Keith said.

Izzy laughed, "Keith, shut up and Dance with me."

He couldn't argue with that logic and proceeded to do as she instructed.

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_


	130. Isabella Madonna

Chapter 129 Isabella Madonna

Brian finished the song and placed the microphone back on the stand, turning to look at the band. They all nodded and he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his face. He also took the opportunity to grab a bottle of water and re-hydrate. The stage lights were hot and he wanted to be in tip top condition for this song. This was a special request.

Coming to the microphone again he looked over the people.

"Thank you Club TRIC and Tree Hill, we're High Performance Heart Attack, and this is our last song tonight. All I have to say y'all have been a great crowd and you've done a lot to accept this little band that just burst out of the garage.

"This song is new for us, and its quiet simple I think by the end y'all will be singing along. This was a request from my cousin Keith and he would like to dedicate it to someone very special to his heart," Brian looked to the band they nodded.

"Isabella Madonna!" he yelled.

The band kicked into gear. The music was high powered and adrenaline pumping. Suddenly the tempo crashed and Brian stepped to the Microphone.

(Brian Singing in italics)

_You sleep on the ocean  
Awaken you glorious you,  
You body, you motion  
You love the love,  
But what will you do  
_

_and I Never want to fight your war  
and I Never want to fight your war_

On the rail by Peyton's Office Haley, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton stood there watching Brian on stage and the crowd getting into the music. Peyton moved closer to Lucas who had his arms around her. Haley leaned on the rail and looked over at the stage, she smiled at the stage presence that her youngest son had.

Finally everyone looked to Brooke who was standing there crying. Baldwin had gone to the men's room and suddenly after he left she had started crying. Everyone turned to Brooke and looked at her.

"Everything okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, sorry just being very emotional," she said.

"It's okay Brooke," Peyton said, "_We_ all get emotional."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, anyways, Haley Brian is awesome tonight."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, he's only fourteen and there is very little I can teach him about performing anymore."

"Yeah, but it looks like you have a new protégé," Lucas said.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Kelly," Lucas said.

Haley shrugged, "I'm not so sure about that, but she seems like a nice girl to work with."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah but let her get more experience before we do anything like cut an album."

Haley nodded, "Anyways she might just want to play for fun."

Brooke made a noise, "Oh my god!"

"What?" her three old friends asked.

"Look over there," Brooke said and pointed.

Haley looked shocked, "Wow! I guess he doesn't always take after his Dad."

Lucas smiled, "Well, well, well."

Peyton nodded, "Finally he made a choice."

_Isabella  
My Madonna  
I do it all for you_

Kelly was standing by the door when her two sisters came over. The young red head was ready to leave. It had been a long night for her and all she wanted was to lay down and go to sleep. She was even too tired to bitch at Kayla.

"Hey Little Sister, awesome show, but then again I always knew you could be awesome," Bobbi-Lee said, coming up to Kelly.

"Thanks," Kelly said.

"You were great, Kell," Kayla said.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Yeah, thanks."

Bobbi-Lee chose to ignore Kelly's bitchy attitude, "So now that you played Club TRIC are you not playing the Saint Patty's Day party?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "A bunch of drunken Irishmen, hmmm let's see," Kelly said, "Hell yes, have to wear the green."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, she knew Kelly was very proud of her Irish heritage. "You were great anyways."

Kelly nodded, and saw something over Kayla's shoulder. "He finally decided to fish," she said.

"What?" the two older sisters asked.

Kelly pointed, "Look."

All three sisters looked and the two older ones nodded. Bobbi-Lee smiled and hit Kayla on the arm, "Be prepared for a crazy day Monday."

Kayla laughed, "Yeah, I know."

Kelly smiled, "As I said before finally."

The three sisters laughed, and maybe for the first time shared a true moment as what they were sisters.

_Awaken my lovely  
Loving the magic of love  
I drink of your nectar  
The ocean could not be enough_

_and I Never want to fight your war  
and I Never want to fight your war_

At the bar three fourteen year olds sat down, drinking there juice. Trin was pissed because she couldn't get anything stronger. This made Ellie and Kay laugh. Trin looked at them and shook her head.

"You two are the worst twins ever," Trin said.

"What do you mean?" Kay asked.

"You're like total opposites of each other," Trin said.

"If you believe in astrology, we're different signs," Ellie said.

"What?" Trin said confused.

Kay laughed, "I was born on July 22nd."

"I was born on July 23rd," Ellie replied, "We actually have different birthdays."

"But I'm only five minutes older," Kay said.

Trin looked at them confused, "So are you twins or aren't you twins?"

Ellie shrugged, "Biologically we're fraternal twins, but if you go by birthdays we confuse the hell out of people."

"But it suits us," Kay said.

Trin nodded, "So what is the story with your cousin?"

"James or Brian?" Kay asked.

"Brian, James is easy to figure out," Trin said.

Kay shrugged. Ellie looked at Trin, "Brian has always been difficult to understand."

Kay nodded, "Yeah, Brian is just, well Brian."

Trin nodded, and then slapped Ellie's shoulder and pointed, "Look at that," she said.

Ellie and Kay looked to where Ellie was pointed. Kay made the pumping air first, and said, "Yes!"

Ellie smiled, "Finally."

The three girls laughed and lifted there drinks in comical toast.

_Isabella  
My Madonna  
I do it all for you_

Still at the merchandise table Gabrielle looked on the stage and frowned. She saw all the girls in the crowd having eye sex with Brian. That made her mad, she was the only one that was suppose to be doing that with Brian. He was hers and only hers.

She sighed and sold another shirt to some star struck teenage girl. Gabrielle grumbled and sat down. The song was awesome and she knew that Chris was at the mixing board recording it. At the next show they would be selling live CDs of this show. Peyton actually loved the idea.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and finally they came to rest on the crowd. She saw this couple and she wished that was her and Brian.

_Isabella  
My Madonna  
I do it all for you_

_It's all for you_

In the middle of the dance floor James was standing there watching his brother perform and enjoying having Ashlyn grind against him. He rested his hands upon her hips and moved with her. She was quite lively tonight and he wasn't sure what was going to happen when they left TRIC.

She paused briefly and leaned against him, "So do you want to take the long way home tonight?"

James gave her the Scott smirk. "Well if I have too."

Ashlyn laughed, "You so know you want to."

James nodded, "Yeah you're right."

"Do you have the keys to the beach house?" she asked.

James nodded, "Yeah Grandma Deb gave me a set when I moved back here."

Ashlyn smiled, but with her back turned James couldn't see her. It was a sly and seductive smile, she had something planned.

"Hey check that out," James said.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

James gestured, and Ashlyn looked. Ashlyn squealed. "Yes finally, all these years, and now happiness."

"Gee, you never sound that way about us," James said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Because we weren't so stubborn."

James nodded and laughed, "Yeah, I knew a good thing when it was staring me in the face."

Ashlyn laughed, "Well because we were a pair of stubborn mules."

James just laughed and they went back to enjoying the song.

_Isabella  
My Madonna  
I do it all for you_

In their quiet corner Rhett and Angela were enjoying the end of the show. What Rhett was really enjoying was Angela dancing up against him. It was one of his guilty pleasures; he'd always loved watching her dance. She was always so graceful and amazing. Even before he left and when he was with Jessalyn he always loved to watch Angela dance.

He smiled when he looked out on the dance floor, knowing he probably had the hottest girl out there. But he was pleased it seemed that people were finally getting over themselves and giving that other person a chance. Now he didn't have to hear Angela complain about how stupid guys were.

While he was watching the new couple he caught the eyes of the brunette named Brenna again. She was dancing, well if you could call it that, Angela had made a comment about there being no stripper poles in TRIC for her. But Brenna was most certainly putting a show on and it was a public/private show for Rhett Butler Churchill.

_Isabella  
My Madonna  
I do it all for you_

_  
_Over by the bar, Chase and Huck were taking a break. They had been out on the dance floor almost all night. They were dancing, or what you called dancing from the top of music playing. They were hot and sweaty and just wanting water.

Huck was just looking around and enjoying the vibe. That was when Chase whacked him in the chest. He rubbed the spot and looked at his girlfriend.

"What did I do now?" he asked.

"Nothing," Chase said, "But look."

Huck looked out on the dance floor and smiled.

"Yeah I see it."

"I've never seen her so happy," Chase said.

"Honestly, I've never seen him smile so much."

Chase nodded, "Yeah."

_Isabella  
My Madonna  
I do it all for you_

_All for You_

_I never want to fight your war_

_I never want to fight your war_

_  
Isabella  
My Madonna  
I do it all for you_

In the middle of the dance floor Izzy looked at Keith when Brian announced what song he was about to sing.

"You just did not do what I think you just did?" Izzy asked.

Keith nodded, "Yup, I found the prefect song for you and made Brian's band learn it to play here for us, for you."

The beat had Keith and Izzy swaying to the music and they were getting into each other. Unlike most couples they were face to face, their mid-sections touching. About mid song their eyes met.

"Izzy there is something I have to ask you," he said.

"Well Keith, there is something I've got to ask you," she said.

"You first," he said.

"No you first," she said.

"Ladies first," Keith said.

"Just say it already," Izzy said.

"No!"

"Damn it,"

In just a burst of frustration they both blurted out,

"Izzy," Keith said.

"Keith," Izzy said.

"Would you go out with me," they both said at the same moment.

"What did you say?" they both asked each other.

"What?" they did it again.

"Did you just ask what I think you just asked?" they both asked each other.

"Stop doing that," they did it one final time.

"Yes, I did," he said.

"My god is it going to snow?" Izzy asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Keith asked.

"I just never pictured this day coming," she said.

"Well it was a long time coming," he said.

"Oh Keith, the answer is yes," Izzy finally said.

"The answer to what?" Keith asked.

"Keith Scott, yes I'll go out with you," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Keith smirked that world famous Scott smirk at her, "Isabella Adams, I would be glad to say I'm your boyfriend."

He leaned down, and she put her head back. Their lips touched, and as their kiss deepened the world around them seemed to fade away. This wasn't their first kiss, they had made out before. Almost always in secret, because he was with Jessalyn, or when they couldn't keep their hands off of each other during the lull after Jessalyn dumped him. But it was always like they were sneaking around. But this kiss was special, because it was a first, for the first time, in front of Club TRIC, in front of Tree Hill, and in front of the whole world, Keith James Scott, and Isabella Peyton Adams, kissed as boyfriend and girlfriend, out in the open and secret to no one.

_Isabella  
My Madonna  
I do it all for you_


	131. Author's Notes for Isabella Madonna

Chapter 130 Author's Notes For Isabella Madonna

Thus comes to the end Part Six (Isabella Madonna). For all you have been counting Kizzy is now officially together here. After that long, brutal, and drama filled wait for them. But good things come to those who wait. I had always planned them to be together and to have a long courtship so to speak. So finally they are together, about one third of the way through "May the Road Rise to Meet You." Thank you for the patience. _Isabella Madonna_ is named for a song by _Gargantua Soul_, off their _Impact_ album. They were a local band based in my home town that has now broken up. _Isabella Madonna_ was my favorite song by them, and why Izzy was named what she was named. _Isabella Madonna_ is also Medieval Latin for My Lady Isabella. Which is kind of fitting for Keith since Izzy is his lady.

The Song in Chapter 113 (The School Hallways) is _The Places You Have Come to Fear The Most_, by _Dashboard Confessional_ off the album of the same name. I was listening to the album when I started writing the chapter and the song, a personal favorite of mine, came on, and I thought it was prefect for Izzy's situation. She was making that choice between Coy and Keith. She made the choice but she feared having to deliver the news. It also tells of Izzy being the most introverted of the Adams Girls and the one that was more willing to try and please everyone.

The Song in Chapter 116 (Playing Around) is _Knockin' on Heaven's Door_ by _Bob Dylan_ off the _Pat Garrett and Billy The Kid Soundtrack_. It is one of Bob Dylan's classic songs and reason though I picked the Bob Dylan version over my personal favorite Eric Clapton Version was because I wanted the quiet folks sound. I wanted Kelly to be singing and it was remarked that she has a great singing voice.

The Song in Chapter 120 (What a Surprise?) is _Picture to Burn_ by _Taylor Swift_ off the album _Taylor Swift_. Someone suggested that Kelly have a music career and said she saw her as a red headed Taylor Swift. So for her first song in concert I decided to have her sing a Taylor Swift Song.

The Song in Chapter 121 (Confrontations) is _Before He Cheats_ by _Carrie Underwood_ off her _Some Hearts_ album. Why did I choose this song? Well I like this song and it is more upbeat then some songs I could have thought of. But also I like the fact that Kelly is more a country singer then a singer song writer like Haley.

The Song in Chapter 122 (High Performance Heart Attack) is _Dig up Her Bones_ by _The Misfits_ off the _American Psycho_ album. It is more a pop sound then older Misfits stuff, but has a great beat, also one of my friends appeared in the video, and my friend Deek was at the concert they shot the video for this song. I also just like the idea of Brian coming out singing this song.

The song in Chapter 123 (Battle in the John) is _Straight out of Line_ by _Godsmack_ off their _Faceless_ album. I liked it for this scene because of the driving beat, and the message that Coy was out of line; pretty simple really.

The song in Chapter 124 (On the Floor) is _Devil's Plaything_ by _Danzig_ off their _Danzig 2: Lucifuge_ Album. It is sort of a gothic/dark love song. I also just love the song, and though it would fit with what Keith and Izzy were discussing.

The song in Chapter 125 (In The Back Room) is _Stricken_ by _Disturbed_ off of _Ten Thousands Fist_. Why did I pick it, it just seemed to fit what I wanted to say.

The song in Chapter 126 (Dark Designs) is _Tainted Love_ by _Marilyn Manson_ off of the _Not Another Teen Movies Soundtrack_. The reason for the song choice should be pretty obvious. I just thought it kind of fitted what I wanted to do in this scene.

The song in Chapter 127 (Brothers) is _Faint_ by _Linkin Park_ off of the _Meteora _Album. I had always wanted to give James the ability to rap, and when on the show Jamie rapping with Q I knew I was right. Sometimes Mark can be fairly predictable. I figured it would something cool, and with Brian being the singer it would be cool to do a brothers thing. So I was listening to my Ipod when I first thought of this and for some reason the words to _Faint_ kept popping into my head when I thought about this. It worked out because James could do the rap parts, and Brian the singing/screaming.

The Song Chapter 128 (Sisters and The First Dance) is _Paralyzer_ by _Finger Eleven_ off of their _Them Vs. You Vs. Me_ album. I liked the beat of the song and the lyrics seem to fit with what Izzy and Keith were feeling.

The song in Chapter 129 (Isabella Madonna) is _Isabella Madonna_ by _Gargantua Soul_ off their _Impact_ Album. Now comes a deep dirty secret; this song was always planned to be the song when Keith and Izzy finally got together. You see Keith was the first child I had designed for the story. When I planned Brooke to enter the story, and I knew this would be a Leyton, I started working out a plan to give the Brucas fans something. So this song inspired me to name Brooke's second daughter Isabella.

A general note Brian's on stage attire was inspired by the look of _Black Flag_ and _Rollins Band_ Singer Henry Rollins look.

So this conculdes Part Seven. Thanks for your reading, reviewing, and patronage.

Thank You,

ThumperE23

Need a song for Kizzy, let me know.


	132. Arrivals

Part 7 Fully Alive

(Ellie writing in Italics)

_I was once reading in one of my mom's books that Erich Fromm the German-American __social psychologist, psychoanalyst, and humanistic philosopher wrote, "__Who will tell whether one happy moment of love or the joy of breathing or walking on a bright morning and smelling the fresh air, is not worth all the suffering and effort which life implies."_

* * *

Chapter 131 Arrivals

Baggage claims was the modern area for meeting people whose flights had just arrived these days. With the security regulations as strict as they were, people were rarely were allowed at the gates unless they had been on the corresponding flight. So Cade and Huck stood at the bottom of the escalator, the father and son looked up and waited. Eventually a smile crossed Huck's face when he saw an older couple riding down towards them.

When they reached the foot of the escalator the woman moved over to him and hugged him tightly and tried to reach up to kiss his cheek.

"My James you've grown," she commented, a proud tone in her voice.

Huck blushed, "Awe Grandma…" he replied, "And please call me Huck or JL."

Deirdre Burke looked at her grandson and smirked, "What is wrong with James, it is a good strong name," she said.

Huck shrugged, "I don't know, so how are you?"

Deirdre smiled, "I'm doing good, now you're going to have to tell me about everything since I've not seen you since you were just a babe in arms."

Huck blushed again, "Okay," he said, and turned to his grandpa, "Grandpa," he said.

"Huck," William Burke said, "Man; have you gotten big."

Huck nodded, "And you've gotten old."

William laughed, "So I have."

Cade nodded, "Huck, why don't you get your Grandparents Bags."

Huck nodded, "Okay, what do you have?"

"We have one big black bag with a blue tag on it," Deirdre said.

Huck nodded and walked away to find the carousel that would be carrying the luggage from their flight. That left Cade alone with his parents. Deirdre sighed and was the first to break the silence as she looked at her oldest son.

"James – Oops! I mean JL has gotten big," she said.

Cade nodded, "Yeah, he's gotten big."

"He looks just like you at that age," she said.

Cade nodded, "Yeah, well there is more to him then meet the eye."

"So I've heard," Deirdre said.

"Yeah," Cade said.

William stepped forward and looked at Cade, "So how are my Granddaughters? Are they getting along, and how is Kayla adjusting to living down here?"

Cade sighed, "Well where do I start?"

William nodded, "Start with Bobbi, I guess. We still talk to Kayla all the time."

Cade nodded, "Well she's graduated college and had moved to New York for a few months, then her job moved here. She's some hot shot at her job now, and works directly under the owner. She's brags about the job but I really don't understand much of what she is telling me."

William nodded and his eyes got a far off look as his memories brought the picture of a cute little red headed girl with pig tails to his mind. That was when he had last seen Bobbi-Lee. It was at her mom's funeral, and he understood that Cade kept them close to him down here and worked to support them. The door was never locked but William didn't like to travel much in his old age. Traveling was for the young in his opinion and besides, the humid Cape Fear Climate didn't agree with him, so he hardly saw his grandchildren.

"What about the baby of the family? I haven't heard much about her."

Cade sighed, "Well Kelly is a junior in high school, and right now she's living with Bobbi-Lee because she's not speaking to me."

"Why?" William asked.

"Well I never got around to telling them all about Kayla. Unfortunately before I could, thanks to my permanent procrastination, Bobbi-Lee ended up finding out because they now work together. Huck has just taken it in stride, and has accepted her as his big sister. Kelly, well Kelly hasn't taken it at all. In fact she's mad at me because I lied, and she won't even accept Kayla as her sister, you refer to her as a sister she'll snap and tell you not to call her that."

William nodded, "It's tough, and Michaela hasn't made it any easier… I knew she wouldn't let you see her."

Cade nodded, "Well Kayla's taken to this place, she lives in the same building as Bobbi-Lee and they car pool to work together. Actually tonight when you go to Huck's game you'll see all three of my girls, funny they actually sit together, but Bobbi-Lee has to referee between the other two."

William nodded, "It's never easy."

"So JL plays basketball?" Deirdre chimed back in.

Cade nodded, "He's Co-Captain and the starting Power Forward, and he is also the third basemen on the baseball team."

Deirdre nodded, "Does he know Angela Scott?"

Cade laughed, "Yeah, he plays on the same team as her cousin and nephew."

"Nephew?" Deirdre asked, "Is she old enough to have a nephew?"

"She also has a pair of nieces too, her brother is eighteen years her senior. He's also the girl's basketball coach."

Deirdre nodded, "Is she as good as they say she is."

William nodded in his agreement of his wife's question.

"She's awesome."

Deirdre nodded, "Is it true she's looking into UCONN?"

Cade laughed, "She wears a UCONN Hat all the time."

Deirdre nodded, "Who would you compare her to?"

Cade nodded, "At times she reminds me of Diana Taurasi, but she isn't a combo Guard like she was. Angela is a Guard-Forward more like Ann Strother. Wait until you see them play, Angela and her best friend Ashlyn are Co-Captains and the way they communicate on and off the court with out words is; amazing."

Deirdre nodded, "Wow, and she wants to play in Storrs?"

Cade nodded, "Yeah, she wants to play in the limelight."

Deirdre nodded, "I'm surprised she doesn't want to play at a southern school."

Cade shrugged, "She has her reasons. Here comes Huck, let's not make think you want be watching him play."

Cade's parents nodded. When Huck arrived with their bags Cade showed them out to where he was parked and loaded their luggage up. They drove off and headed towards the edge of Tree Hill.

* * *

Also coming from the concourse off a different flight was a tall blonde woman. She was in her fifties and seemed at ease with herself. Looking around she came over to the baggage carousel and waited for her bags.

In her right hand was a briefcase that had carried her work with her on the plane. Grabbing her bag she went over to the rent-a-car place and got herself a car. Once she was settled in the car she took out her cell phone and dialed a speed dial number.

"Hey I'm on the ground here…Well their game is tomorrow, and I'm planning on checking it all out…Well Davenport said there is a high level of interest here, and a high level of talent…Maybe we can get two, but I'm just hoping to land the big one," she paused and sighed, "I know it is good to be back in North Carolina, and I'll see you in Raleigh on Monday."

She started the car and put it in gear. After leaving the rent-a-car lot she turned and headed off towards Tree Hill North Carolina.

* * *

Another woman came out of baggage claims. She was a woman of about average height and dark hair, she was dressed fashionably and had a pair of glasses set on her noise. Even though she appeared confident initially she seemed to move self-consciously and ill-at ease. Taking a deep breath she made her way out of the terminal.

Waiting for her was a car. The driver had brown hair and a goofy but friendly smile was drawn on his face when he saw her. Getting out of the car, he walked over and took her luggage, placing it in the truck of the vehicle. He then proceeded to open the door for her.

He checked his watch and then got into the car.

"Thanks for picking me up, Marvin," she said.

He smiled at her, "No problem, I'm free until later today."

"Well let's go then," she said and smiled.

He smiled and drove off.

* * *

At the Tree Hill Bus Stop a tall brown haired man walked out to the curb and dropped his duffle bag on the sidewalk. He looked around and saw an old beat up Oldsmobile. Smiling he picked up his duffle and walked over to the car.

"Hello Grandma," he said.

"Johnny how was your trip?" she asked.

"Long and bumpy…Let's get out of here," he said.

His Grandma nodded, "Is that all you have?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, please pop the trunk."

She popped the trunk and Johnny walked to the back and threw in his back pack and his duffle bag. After closing the trunk again, he walked to the front of the car and climbed in next to his Grandmother.

"Let's go," he said.

She nodded and drove off, leaving the bus terminal behind. He looked out the window as most of Tree Hill passed by. As they pulled away from the city's core they went moral rural. Finally they pulled into a Trailer Park. Johnny sighed as he looked at his Grandma's double wide and thought about how although he did miss this place in a way, deep down, her really didn't.


	133. A Couple For The First Time

Chapter 132 A Couple for The First Time

It was a typical morning, well for the most part, maybe typical of a fall morning, since Keith had to be driven into school still. The Doctor's had yet to clear him to drive. So he had to pile into Angela's Fusion with Kay and Ellie, as well as Kelly who had hitched a ride with them since she had once again stayed the night at the Scott's home. She had complained the whole way in about the fact that her sister was entertaining again over night.

When they finally pulled into the school parking lot, they were next to a black Ford Ranger, a green Mercedes SUV, a yellow Ford Mustang, and a white Ford Focus. Keith smiled as he climbed out of the Fusion and walked over to a beautiful brunette girl standing over by the Focus.

She was talking with one of her sisters and was wearing fashionable clothes. He smiled when they locked eyes. She had the prettiest hazel eyes, and they would cause him to freeze up when he stared into them. One might say she dazzled him.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he said.

She smiled, and even blushed slightly, "Hey Boyfriend," she replied.

His balance was still a bit off, but he was able to walk to her and wrap his arms around her. She sighed feeling his arms around her. They leaned into each other and kissed.

"Get a room," Chase spoke mockingly, as she walked by and did the same thing with Huck.

Both Keith and Izzy laughed in each other's mouth and broke off their kiss. They looked at each other and smiled. Angela from the crowd nodded, she had never seen her nephew smile like he was just then.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Keith asked.

"Of course I did," she said.

"Let's go break some hearts," was his response.

"Or make the other girl's jealous," she replied, and they both smiled and laughed.

Keith smiled, "Let's go."

Izzy led off with Keith's arm around her. Keith kept his eyes moving as he watched girls in his own year and younger start to give Izzy dirty looks. Since he and Jessalyn broke up, many knew it was over Izzy. Yet many of these girls even though they knew that Keith and Izzy would get together held out hope that he would at least look for a rebound relationship before heading off after Izzy. Keith knew this but he wanted Izzy, and he wanted to give her a fair shot so he stayed true, and waited for his head to clear up.

"You should take in all the evil eyes you're getting," Keith said.

Izzy smiled and looked at Keith, "I know this is nothing new. They all want to be with you."

"Why who am I?" Keith asked.

"Mister Popular, the King of the School, some want to be with you just because of that, others because they dream of you, and others want to date you to become popular."

"Gee you know this so well," Keith said.

Izzy smiled, "Believe me, I've seen it so many times in New York, remember I was in a private prep school."

Keith smiled, "Do you still have the uniform?"

Izzy turned and swatted him, "Hey, that is for me to know," she said and then lowered her voice, which was raspy like her mother's, to a low purr, "And for you to find out someday… maybe." She finished with a smirk.

Keith laughed as they neared his locker. He started to open it and Izzy looked at her watch.

"Hey I'll catch up with you at lunch," she said.

Keith nodded, "What's up?" he asked.

"I have some things I have to do in the Tutor Center," she said.

"Okay, as long as it is just studying," Keith said.

Izzy smiled, "You know it," she said and kissed him good bye.

Off in the crowd two people stood leaning against their lockers. One smiled at the taller one, who stared full of hate at Keith.

"How can you take defeat in such good graces?" Coy asked his sister.

Brenna shrugged, "Simple, he was just a means to an end, and I can find other means to that same end," she said.

"Which is what?" Coy asked.

"Popularity and a good bed partner," Brenna said, and she spied her new target as he walked through the halls carrying a motorcycle helmet and his books in a messenger bag.

"What is with him?" Coy asked.

"Just someone who peeks my interest."

"How do you take failure so easy?"

Brenna smiled, "Simple really, there are always more fish in the sea."

"I don't like to lose."

Brenna tapped her brother on the cheek, "And that is why you are a good football player, but with love, as in life, sometimes you just have to move on," Brenna said, smiled and walked off.

Coy shook his head, and walked off in another direction.

* * *

In the Tutor Center Izzy went through her box. She was smiling and looked over various notes and assignments. That was when Skye walked in and saw her standing there.

"Have I woken up in Wonderland?" Skye asked.

"What do you mean?" Izzy said, looking up from the paper work and at her fellow Tutor and Friend.

"Well I see a happy smile on Izzy Adams face; I thought I woke up on the opposite side of the looking glass," Skye said.

"I smile," Izzy said.

"Not like this. So tell me did you get some? Did you finally give into Keith Scott's charms?"

Izzy laughed, "No I didn't get lucky or give in to Keith's charms."

"So why you are smiling?"

"Well last night at TRIC, Keith and I asked each other out."

Skye's scream tore through Izzy's ear and much of the Tutor Center.

"Oh my God! Wow! He finally and you finally, Oh my God! That is like so, I don't know," she said.

Izzy asked, "By the way we both accepted."

Skye screamed again, "Oh My God! Izzy, you and Keith Scott, you know you will be the most admired, hated, and envied girl in the school never mind our year."

Izzy laughed, "Relax, you're more excited then I am, and all honesty I'm pretty excited."

Skye smiled, "Well you know what this means?"

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I'm friends with the Queen of the School."

Izzy laughed, "One problem I'm not the Queen of the School, my sister is."

Skye shook her head, "Izzy, I wasn't referring to this year. Next year when Chase is gone, it will be you. You're the heir apparent."

Izzy laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah I guess."

"Izzy, are you really over the whole popularity thing?"

Izzy nodded, "I was never into the game like my sister was. I'm just Izzy Adams, no one special."

Skye nodded, "I guess."

Izzy started to walk away, "Well stop by my table at lunch," Izzy said, "I'll introduce you to Keith."

Skye nodded, and when Izzy was half way to the door Skye spoke, "Thanks and Izzy? You're wrong by the way, you are someone special."

Izzy stopped and looked over her shoulder at Skye, "Thanks."

Skye nodded, "Your welcome," she said and watched Izzy walk out of the door.


	134. Rushing To Work Again

Chapter 133 Rushing to Work Again

The alarm went off again and a woman's arm came out from under the covers and swatted it. As the alarm was silenced she lifted her head and looked around. The sun came through the window, and she sighed.

"Come on little sister, we're going to be late again," Kayla said from the bedroom door.

"What?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kayla shook her head, and walked over to the bed. She smiled when she saw the male form resting next to her. "So DZ kept you up late again," Kayla said, and handed Bobbi-Lee a sweatshirt.

"Sorry," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Well you don't have to worry about me and Brooke, its Rachel she's been gunning for you as long as I've been there," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, and slipped on the sweat shirt. "Yeah, she thinks I'm moving in on her friendship with Brooke."

"Well I've seen women like Rachel before, she's dangerous, and you spending your nights praying to god with DZ isn't helping your cause."

Bobbi-Lee sighed and crawled out of bed and started getting cloths to get dressed. Kayla kicked the bed and woke DZ up. He looked up and found himself staring into the blue eyes of a very pissed off older sister.

"Morning lover boy," she said.

"Morning Kayla," DZ said.

"I know you guys are making up for lost time, but you've got to remember Bobbi-Lee isn't related to the boss and has an important position where she works," Kayla said.

"I know," he said.

"Well stop keeping her up late, this is the fourth time this week," Kayla said.

DZ nodded, "I'm leaving to return to Raleigh Monday."

"Does she know that?"

DZ nodded, "Yes."

She bopped DZ in the forehead, "Good, and you better not break her heart, or I'll break you."

DZ was looking dead into the eyes of Kayla when she said that. Kayla was only of average height, but for some reason he feared her. He smiled half hearted and nodded.

Kayla walked out to the kitchenette and made sure the coffee was ready. Bobbi-Lee came out after her shower, dressed and ready to go. Kayla handed her a travel mug and the two sisters headed down to Bobbi-Lee's car.

"Why are you pushing so hard for me to get to work today?" Bobbi-Lee asked, knowing that Brooke has a lax start time policy.

"Well I see Miss Know-it-all forget the Regional Vice-President for the North East arrived this morning for meetings with Brooke," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well I stopped having to know it all when they hired you."

"I'm Brooke's assistant, not yours."

"But you're my sister."

Kayla nodded, "Yeah well, this seems to be an important day, you remember the story behind the VP North-East and Brooke."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, She was one of Brooke's earliest, most loyal, and closest employees. Very capable too from what I understand."

Kayla nodded, "Correct, I'm just wondering why she's calling her down here alone."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "That and Victoria's been on that West Coast trip for a while."

"Strange indeed."

Kayla sighed, "You just have to start getting back to normal, Bobbi."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "What is normal?"

"Well me not having to drag your skinny ass out of bed every morning."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well DZ is heading home Monday."

"So how is that going to work?"

"How is what going to work?"

"DZ in Raleigh, and you in Tree Hill?"  
Bobbi-Lee shrugged as she opened the car door. "Honestly I don't even know."

"What is the story between you two? It is like you meet up again and find out his fiancée dumped him and then boom you guys are playing in the sheets nightly."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, and climbed into the car. When Kayla was sitting in the car Bobbi-Lee put on sun glasses and started to drive.

"DZ and I became friend our freshman year of high school. He was the hotshot football player and I was the new cheerleader. There was always an attraction but I was dating someone, then when I was single he started dating Kate Sheridan, a rival. They seemed to be in love so I backed off and pretty much became a party girl.

"We both went to college, in state, I went to Wake, and he was a North Carolina boy. I guess he still was attracted to me, when Kate showed him to be the gold digger most of us knew her to be, he happened to come down here and we ran into each other at the basketball game. He asked me out on a date for Valentine's Day and the rest is history," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla nodded, "I hope you know what you're in for."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So do I."

Kayla sighed, "Are you ready for today?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "As ready as anyone can be for a day full of meetings."

Kayla laughed, "I hear you. Now just make sure you are either well rested enough, or full of enough coffee to stay awake."

"Sure thing Big Sis, sure thing," Bobbi-Lee said and kept driving to the office.


	135. Split Games and Promises

Chapter 134 Split Games and Promises

It was the middle lunch period and the kids started to sit at the various tables collecting their meals and trying to eat the school meals. Keith Scott sat at this one table with a few members of the basketball team. He was quickly joined by his girlfriend; he still couldn't believe it happened, Izzy Adams. Fallon Stafford joined them next sitting next to her boyfriend Cale Howard. Kelly Burke also joined them.

"So Izzy, how does it feel to be Keith's girlfriend?" Kassidy Flynn, one of the cheerleaders, asked Izzy.

Izzy shrugged, "It's all new to me, it hasn't even been a day since we started going out."

"Yeah, too soon, you're still in those long make out sessions," Kassidy said, then flinched, "Hey!"

"Enough with the interrogation," Kelly said.

"Kelly, we only allow you to sit here, because for some strange reason Keith is friends with you," Kassidy shot back.

"Not so, she's my friend," Izzy said.

"She is also mine," Fallon replied.

Kassidy looked at the two brunettes and shrugged, "Okay I'll be quiet, but can you believe we have to cheer two days in a row?"

"What because the boys are playing Pettigrew tonight and the girls have Masonboro tomorrow?" Fallon asked.

"That's weird the AD has always tried to book the games together to save on the cost of fuel for the traveling team," Cale said.

John Douglas shrugged, "I don't know," he said, he spent most of his life buried behind Keith and wanted to show people what he could do.

"Well Pettigrew doesn't have a girl's team," Keith said.

They all nodded and the Izzy picked her head up. She signaled someone. Skye Gregory walked over and looked at the table.

"Hey Skye," Izzy said.

Skye walked over and smiled, "Hey Izzy."

"Skye, these are some of the people I hang out with," Izzy said, "That's John Douglas, Kassidy Flynn, Kelly Burke, Cale Howard, my Step-sister Fallon, Andrew McMichaels and this is Keith."

Skye smiled nervously, "Hi," she said meekly.

"Everyone this is Skye Gregory, we have a bunch of classes together and also tutor."

"Hey," everyone said.

Kassidy looked at Skye, "Didn't you try out for cheerleading this year?"

Skye nodded, "Yeah I did."

"Skye please join us," Izzy said, "There's space next to Andrew."

Skye sat down and looked over to Kassidy, "Yeah I did, at the beginning of the year and when Jessalyn and Darian left the squad."

Kassidy nodded, "There was some tough competition this year, and it will be harder next year since we only have one senior."

Skye nodded, "I know, and next year is my last year."

"Don't feel bad, I didn't make the cut either," Kelly said.

Keith nodded, "My sister Ellie's friend didn't either. Don't be mad or sad, the Adams girls really raised the bar this year."

Kassidy nodded, "Yeah those girls were just awesome."

Fallon chimed in, "Maybe Izzy and I can give you some pointers for next year."

Izzy shook her head, "I can't since I'm still captain next year, it would be favoritism."

Kelly laughed, "Izzy has a lot of integrity. She believes in the level playing field."

Skye nodded, "I can imagine," she said, and looked at Izzy, "She's always been one to follow the rules."

"Don't worry they're always like this," Andrew said.

Skye nodded, "I can tell."

He offered his hand, "Andrew McMichaels."

She took it, "Skye Gregory."

"So what does it feel like to be sitting at the cool kids table?"

Skye shrugged, "I don't know, but I expected Keith and Izzy to be making out more."

Andrew laughed, "They do believe me I've caught them a few times, but they have agreed not over lunch."

Skye laughed and looked over to another table, "Why aren't they sharing the table?"

Andrew looked over, "Oh the Lady Ravens? They keep to themselves, some sort of chip on their shoulder. Those are two of the starters for the Lady Ravens too."

"Ward, Brice, starting center and power forward and the other two are Gyles and Dillon the back up center and small forward," Skye said.

"You follow basketball?" Andrew asked.

Skye nodded, "Yeah, I'm from Tree Hill and you kind of have too, and anyways there are all these cute guys on the team."

Andrew laughed, "I wouldn't know, I don't swing that way."

Skye nodded, "But you are one of the cute guys on the basketball team."

Andrew blushed, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Izzy smiled as Skye and Andrew started to chat. Even though Andrew was a sophomore, he seemed to be a nice enough guy.

"So this is your friend from the tutor center," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "Yes that is she."

Keith nodded, "She'll make a cute girl for Andrew, since Kelly doesn't want to be more then friends."

"Do you want to play match maker Keith?" Izzy asked.

Keith shook his head, "No, but I would like to see Skye around more often."

Izzy smiled and kissed Keith, "Yeah I'd think she'd fit in well here."

Keith smiled and nodded; he pulled Izzy closer and gave her a deeper and more passionate kiss. That got grunts and comments like 'get a room' from the other people at the table. But standing over by a tree was a tall boy looking on at the happy couple and he wasn't too happy that they were happy.


	136. Isn't That Coach So and So

Chapter 135 Isn't That Coach So and So

In his office in the girl's locker room Lucas sat behind his desk doing paperwork. He would usually come out at the beginning of practice and let the condition part be run by his assistant, in about a half-hour he would go out and start working with the wing players. Sometimes he wouldn't do the paper work and just watch to see who need to work on their conditioning.

That was when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to find an older blonde woman standing in the door. She was dressed in a business suit and nodded at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Coach Scott?" she asked.

"That would be me," Lucas said.

"Hello, I'm Shea Ralph, the Associate Head Coach of the University of Connecticut…"

"You're here to watch Angela practice," he said cutting her off.

She nodded, "Yeah, and any other seniors you have."

Lucas nodded, "My practices are open; you don't have to ask for permission."

"I know, but this is a curtsey call, I feel that you should know I'm watching your practice."

Lucas nodded and looked at his watch. "Well we're about to start individual drills now. I guess I'll see you on the court," he said and stood up. He grabbed his whistle and nodded to Coach Ralph.

"You will see me on the court," she said.

Lucas walked out and when his back was turned he smirked. Angela would be pleased with this new devolvement. His game face was on by the time he walked out onto the hardwood and saw that the girls were already lined up on the sideline.

"So how was our little run today, ladies?" he asked.

"Good Coach," they all barked back.

"You know what part of practice this is right?" he asked.

"Yes Coach," they all answered.

"Alright break into your groups, remember Cara, Ashton, Monica, and Angela, you have to do both sets," Lucas said.

"Yes Coach!" they yelled and started to break off into their positions.

Angela walked up to the front of the set of drills and then tapped Ashlyn's shoulder.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"Do you see that in the person watching from the stands with a notepad?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Ashlyn said, "What about her?"

"That is Shea Ralph, for UCONN," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded and tapped Ashton on the shoulder, "You hear this?"

Ashton nodded, "Yeah, I heard, and let's not kid ourselves she's here because of Angela."

Angela shook her head, "So maybe they would see one of y'all and see something they like."

"Yeah, but I've already been accepted to Duke and plan on walking on," Ashlyn said.

"Angela, I'm done playing at the end of the season, this was my dream," Ashton replied.

"It could never, hurt to be impressive," Angela said.

"Scott!" Coach Sinclair yelled.

"Yes Coach!" Angela responded.

"Stop jawing and get on with your drills!"

"Yes Coach," Angela replied and ran her drills.

After the drills, they started the scrimmage. The five starters took their places along the center of the court. Coach Ralph watched and made note. Coach Scott smiled his usual suspects as Ravens Hoops Dot Com called them, Brown, A. Scott, Pierce, Brice, and Ward. The second string wearing the blue jerseys walked up to meet them. Coach Sinclair handled them; they were Barclay, K. Scott, Gyles, Perry, and Dillon. On the bench were Burton, and Trafford.

Coach Scott threw the ball up in the air. The two big Centers went up and went to tip the ball. Ward the bigger and stronger jumper knocked the ball over towards Brice, who passed it to Brown. The small point guard brought the ball up and looked them over.

"Hydra!" she yelled, and passed the ball to Ward. Ward then next passed the ball to Pierce. Pierce returned the ball to Brown, who finally passed it to Scott. In the moves Ward and Peirce set up a screen and Scott shot a three pointer.

The second string in bounded the started there own march up the court. Barclay crossed the center court march and she called in the offense.

"Delta!" she yelled.

The ball went in to Dillon who looked for options and found them with Perry. Perry then took a quick shot. It wasn't as pretty as the starters shot but it was effective.

The rest of practice Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair ran them through all the different sets and line ups. Pushing them hard and making them toe the line. When one of the players didn't seem to be practicing well, they were sat and the line ups shuffled.

"This is not professional basketball, there is no WNBA symbol on my hardwood; we do not pay you to play…in fact this even isn't college ball. You're here to work and work hard," Coach Scott yelled from the sidelines, "If you don't want to work hard I have a double set of double doors you can walk out of. A good practice equals a good game, and we have an undefeated record coming into tomorrow's game."

As the scrimmages ended Coach Scott called them all together and he had them all take a knee.

"Tomorrow we face Masonboro here in this very gym. After that is only one more game before the final tournament. There is a strong possibility that we can finish this season first in the conference and undefeated, but don't focus on that, focus on beating Masonboro…when we're done we'll worry about Bradbury. Y'all did well today, some people were dogging in the beginning, but they pulled it together. Now get showered and rest, I expect to see y'all tonight supporting the boys against Pettigrew," he said.

"Yes Coach!" The Girls yelled.

The girls got up and started to head to the locker room. Coach Sinclair came up next to Coach Scott.

"Worked them hard today," she said.

"Well they needed it, and we had a guest today, and I didn't want them to look bad."

"You dusted off hydra, we haven't used hydra in what?" Sinclair said.

"Our second year of coaching together," Scott said.

"Why do we still practice it?" Sinclair asked.

Coach Scott smiled, "That is our clock killer offense."

After the last girl cleared the gym, Coach Ralph came down from the stands and stood next to Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair. She watched the locker room door close and then sighed.

"Interesting practice," she said.

"You should be here when he's really mean," Coach Sinclair said.

Coach Ralph laughed, "Yeah, I didn't know you run the four post offense, I always though you were strictly Tri-angle."

"It's just a weapon in the arsenal."

"It seems to be a pretty big arsenal. I'll see you at the game tomorrow," she said and left.

When she left the gym Coach Scott laughed.

"What's so funny?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"Well Keira, she's scheduled a meeting with my Mom and Angela tomorrow, and my Mom already asked me to attend. So she'll see me sooner then she thinks."

Coach Sinclair laughed, "Yeah, so how much of the family will be over tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet, I don't know," Coach Scott said and smiled.


	137. Odd Burke Family Moments

Chapter 136 Odd Burke Family Moments

It was just before game time and the players slowly started to trickle into the locker room. Huck Burke stood outside the gym looking at it. He looked over to his Dad who was working as the Fire Marshall tonight.

"What's wrong, boy?" Cade asked.

"You know this is my third to last guaranteed game as a high school player," Huck said.

Cade sighed, "Don't worry, don't look forward, and don't look back, live in the moment, because…"

"Before you know it the moment is gone," Huck finished for his dad.

"Exactly, now get in there and get suited up, you do have to lead these guys on the floor, and you don't have Keith tonight."

Huck smiled and nodded. He walked with his Dad as they entered into the school. They peeled off as Huck went to the locker room and Cade went to start his check around the building.

Cade sighed and watched as his parents walked into the school. It was true you had to live for the moment. Sometimes that moment was all you had.

* * *

"Grandma!" Kayla yelled and walked over to her paternal Grandmother.

The two short women embraced.

"My god Kayla, how tan have you gotten," Deirdre said after she broke off her hug with her blonde granddaughter.

"Yeah, the weather is so great here, and some much nicer then up north," Kayla replied.

"So how is the job?"

"It's great, my Boss is awesome, and you'll actually get to meet her tonight."

"How so?"

"Her daughters are on the local cheerleading squad, and they're cheering tonight."

Deirdre nodded.

"Is that my Granddaughter?" William said and came over to Kayla. He gave her a big bear hug and smiled at you.

"It seems the south is agreeing with you," William said.

"It is Grandpa, it really is."

"So came to watch your brother play?"

Kayla nodded, "Yeah."

"So where are those sisters of yours?" he asked his blonde Granddaughter.

Kayla smiled as she saw DZ, Bobbi-Lee, and Kelly walk into the school.

"Grandpa, Grandma, here they come," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee walked over and looked at her Grandparents.

"Grandma Deirdre? Grandpa William?" she asked.

"Oh my god, Bobbi-Lee?" Deirdre said, with a gasp.

"Wow, Bobbi-Lee my how you have grown," William said.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Yeah, it's been how long?"

"You were just a little girl," Deirdre said.

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "I should have visited when I lived in New York."

William nodded, "You should have."

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "Yeah, this is so weird."

William nodded, "I agree, and who's your friend?"

Bobbi-Lee smiled and pulled DZ forward, "DZ these are my Dad's parents, Deirdre and William," she said proudly, "Grandma, Grandpa, this is DZ."

"DZ," Deirdre said and shook his hand.

"DZ, what type of name is DZ?" William asked.

"It stands for Daniel Zachary, I was named for my Grandfathers, my sister couldn't say my name so she started calling me DZ," he said.

William nodded and shook his hand. "So what are you and my Granddaughter?" he asked.

"We're friends," DZ said.

"With benefits," Kelly said, coughing.

"Kelly," Bobbi-Lee said, "Get up here and meet your Grandparents."

Kelly rolled her eyes and walked forward. William and Deirdre's jaw dropped.

"That's Kelly?" They both asked.

"Yeah, since the day I was born," Kelly replied sarcastically.

"Wow," Deirdre said and hugged her, causing Kelly to go stiff, "I haven't seen you since you were in diapers."

"Well I guess, since I don't remember y'all," Kelly said.

"Well we're here for a few days so, we hope to get to know you," William said.

Kelly shrugged, "Okay."

Bobbi-Lee was smiling when she grabbed someone from the crowd.

"What?" Peyton asked when she looked at Bobbi-Lee.

"I'd like you to meet my Grandparents," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Oh," Peyton said.

"Grandpa, Grandma, this is my friend and my old boss through high school and college, Peyton Scott and her husband, Lucas," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Deirdre said and shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you," William said.

"Peyton was my boss in high school and in college when I was home from the summer, and Lucas was my English teacher in high school," Bobbi-Lee said.

Peyton smiled nervously. She wasn't always the best when she was thrown into unfamiliar situations.

"Yes, your granddaughter was a great employee, always on time and she always worked hard for me," Peyton said.

"Really, so what did she do for you?" William asked.

"She was a waitress and later a bartender at my all age's club," Peyton said.

"She worked in a club?" Deirdre asked, "Sounds like a fun job."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah for six years, on and off because of school."

Lucas stepped forward and smiled, "Actually we know all four of your grandchildren, Huck and Kelly are good friends with our son," Lucas said.

"Really?" William asked, "You two don't seem old enough to have a son JL's age."

Lucas smiled, "We had our son at a young age, and he's actually Kelly's age," Lucas said.

"You would see him play but he's benched for this game because he got injured last game and isn't cleared to play," Peyton said.

"Your son is Keith Scott?" Deirdre asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, he's our oldest we also have two daughters."

"Wow, you're Angela Scott's brother," Deirdre said, "I listen to your games online."

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"You're welcome, we can't wait to see your game tomorrow," Deirdre said.

Lucas smiled, "Well I'll look forward to see you tomorrow, if you would excuse us," Lucas said.

"Sure, no problem," William said.

Lucas and Peyton walked over towards the gym.

"Bobbi, you shouldn't have put them on the spot like that," Kelly said.

"Well I want people to meet our grandparents, they're the only ones we have left," Bobbi-Lee pointed out.

"They're great people you should get to know them, Kelly," Kayla said.

"Stay out of this bastard spawn," Kelly said.

"Kelly be nice to your sister," William said.

"She's not my sister," Kelly said and stormed away into the gym.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "I'm sorry, she's not really taking finding out about Kayla too well."

"It was a shock to her world," Deirdre said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "It didn't bother me, that much; well my mom left a letter for me telling me about her."

"Darcey was always thoughtful like that," William said.

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Well JL took right to Kayla."

"Well JL is just this go with the flow guy," Deirdre said.

Kayla shrugged and Bobbi-Lee nodded. Before either sister were about to say something an averaged height brunette walked up to them.

"Bobbi, Kayla, are y'all ready for the game?" Brooke asked.

The two sisters nodded, "Yeah we are Brooke," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, and today should be an interesting game."

"Yeah, Chase was chewing my ear off on how Keith is out, and Izzy is pouting because she can't cheer Keith on," Brooke said.

William cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry," Kayla and Bobbi-Lee said, "Grandpa, this is our boss, Brooke Davis," they both said at the same time.

Brooke laughed, "So you're Bobbi's and Kayla's Grandpa, I just want you to know they are great workers and have a bright future with me."

William smiled, "It is good to hear that my girls are doing good."

Brooke nodded, "They are doing really well. Oh well I will see you inside."

Brooke left and headed inside the gym. William looked at the space where Brooke walked away.

Deirdre nodded, "She is unique," Deirdre said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yes she is, but she's a great boss," she said, "Are we still having breakfast tomorrow?"

"We should be," William said.

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "Well you'll get to meet Brooke's daughter, well one of them."

"Why?" William asked.

"She's dating JL," Bobbi-Lee said.

Deirdre shook her head, and said, "Oh boy."

The Burkes laughed and walked into the gym to find their seats.

* * *

Johnny came into the gym and pulled his ball cap down low. Slowly he moved through the crowd and he noticed a red head about his own twenty-two years standing with a group of people. He smiled when he figured out who it was, one of the few people he came back to Tree Hill for. The reason he left the Army.

His smiled turned into a frown when he saw the person standing next to her. The auburn hair golden boy of their time in high school, what was he doing here and with her? He grunted and walked into the gym.

The gym hadn't changed much and he sighed. Finally he climbed up the bleachers and took a seat. He looked at the seventeen year old he was sitting next to.

"What do you want?" the seventeen year old asked.

"A place to sit," Johnny barked.

The kid looked at Johnny, "Hey you're Johnny "Stonewall" Mason," he said.

"Maybe in another life," Johnny said.

"You were an awesome linebacker, where did you go to college?" the kid asked.

"Fort Benning," Johnny said.

"Never heard of it."

"I went to the army," Johnny said.

"Why, when you could be in the NFL now?"

"Something I thought I had to do."

"Okay, by the way I'm Royce Parker," the kid said.

"Okay kid, so what is the story?" Johnny said.

"The Raven's leading scorer is on the bench because of an injury and there is talk that Huck Burke and James Scott may not be able to carry the team," Royce said.

Johnny nodded, "Typical stuff," he said and leaned back. He kept looking around the crowd until he found a certain red head, he figured she was here to watch her brother play, and the other red head was her sister, but why was she here with those old people, the auburn haired guy, and the shorter blonde. Johnny secretly hoped that the blonde was with the auburn hair man.


	138. Brights Lights Wooden Floors

Chapter 137 Bright Lights Wooden Floor

The ESPN-U Production team stood in the corner of the gym and was setting up for the broadcast. In the arena of high school basketball, Tree Hill was doing well enough to take notice on the national level. It was a consensus that there were going to be at least four Division One players signed between the two teams this year. So now not only were they covering the girl's team which had one of the top players in high school basketball on it, but also the boy's team.

Mouth MacFadden looked over his old high school gym and smiled. He started his broadcast career here and he was glad to be back. He looked over to the stands and saw many of his high school friends sitting there waiting for the game to begin. There were their sons and daughters here and of course they would attend to see the game.

"You ready man?" his producer asked.

Mouth nodded, "Yeah, let's do this," he replied, taking his place.

On the signal the on the air light on the camera illuminated and Mouth took one last deep breath and went to work at it.

"Good Evening, tonight the Tree Hill Ravens are playing their second last home game before their annual Whitey Durham Memorial Basketball Tournament. But the boys' team, once the favored child of the city, has now taken a back seat to the undefeated girl's team.

"But still, the boy's team draws a crowd tonight as they face Pettigrew High School, billed as the two top teams in the region. Both have only been beaten once this year.

"Until last week Tree Hill was the odds on favorite to win, and you would have been a fool to not say so. With the scoring tandem of Keith and James Scott and a solid starting line up, they seemed nearly unstoppable. But in their last game against Wilmington Keith Scott was injured and is not playing tonight. Fellow junior and long time back up John Douglas is starting in his place. Will the down grade in talent affect the Tree Hill Ravens?"

"Pettigrew is coming in after a loss, where they were the last undefeated boy's team in North Carolina. They will be looking for the rebound win tonight. Already expected will be Pettigrew to come out and double team James Scott."

"Can Tree Hill over come the loss of their leading scorer? Can Pettigrew rebound from that devastating loss last week? The answers to these questions will be found in thirty minutes."

"This is Marvin MacFadden for ESPN-U in the Whitey Durham Memorial Field House in Tree Hill North Carolina."

Mouth smiled and looked at his crew as they nodded.

"Well let's hope this is a good game as everyone is predicting," The Producer said.

Mouth nodded, "I think it will be," he said, as he watched Keith Scott in warm ups walk over to the broadcasting table.

* * *

Rerun sat at the broadcast table and double checked everything. He wanted to be ready because a game that was nothing had now become very important. This could prove or disprove that Tree Hill could play without Keith Scott and that they could keep winning. Also this would be a sure test of teams that could meet in the state playoffs.

Rerun nodded and looked up as Keith Scott took a seat next to him. Keith was wearing his warm ups and was not taking part in the team drills before the game. Keith nodded and slipped on his headset.

"You ready?" Rerun asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay," Rerun said and started broadcasting, "Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to the Pettigrew Tree Hill pre-game broadcast, this is your ever faithful Ravens Hoops Dot Com broadcaster Rerun Vasquez, and today joining me in the booth is one player that needs no introduction, you know him, you love him, and the opponents love to hate him, number 13 decorates his jersey but number one is in your heart, Keith Scott. Welcome Keith."

Keith laughed, "After that introduction I don't think I have anything to say," Keith said, "But thank you Rerun."

"So Keith, it is true that you are sitting on the bench for this game?" Rerun asked.

"Yes, it is the Doctors have yet to clear me to play, but I can practice and work out," Keith said.

"So what exactly happened in the Wilmington game?"

"I was on a fast break and going for the two when I was tackled in the air. I came down hard and my head bounced off the floor hard. I was knocked out cold, and was transported to the hospital. As a result, I ended up with a concussion and a sprained neck," Keith explained the events that had occurred.

"So how long do you think you're out for?"

"Well it is week to week, but I'm hoping to return for Bradbury next week, if not at least the Durham."

"So what is the story with John Douglas?"

"John and I have played together since juniors and he's been my back up the last two years, as JV and freshman brought up to Varsity we were on the bench together. He's a good player and we should expect to see good things from him tonight."

"Do you expect your cousin James to draw a double team tonight?"

"It is possible, but the last time they tried doubling teaming James and I wasn't effective, Huck Burke had the game of his career."

"So Huck Burke could have another great game?"

"It is possible, but we do have a good bench so it could be anyone, even Cale Howard could rise up to be the leader tonight."

"So what are you saying?"

"Any given day, two teams take a court, one will win and the other will lose."

"True."

"Yeah, but I can't wait for tip off."

"Yeah, and well that is about all the time we have for this Keith, we'd like to thank you for joining us and thank Coach Roth as well for allowing you to come on the show. Now tip off time is in five minutes. This is Rerun Vasquez for the Raven Hoops Dot Com pre-Game show signing off."

The casting was over and Keith removed his headset and shook Rerun's hand. He walked over to the Raven's Bench and took his seat. He wasn't entirely truthful to Rerun, he didn't expect much out of John Douglas.

* * *

After all the pre-game stuff events were complete, the two teams took to the court. Tree Hill sent out four of its five regulars and one from the bench. Taking their positions, the centers from both teams prepared for the toss. As the referee blew his whistle to signal the start of the game, he threw the ball into the air and the two centers jumped for the ball.

Cale got the better leap and sent the ball out towards Kole. The senior point guard secured the ball and started to bring it up the court. Once all the players were set Kole first looked to James, but they double covered him. So he passed to option two.

John took the ball in the lane and went for a jump shot. The Pettigrew center came over and blocked the shot. The basketball slammed down hard on the court and bounced high in the air. Huck scrambled from his position under the net and caught the ball.

He set his feet turned quickly and sent a jump shot. Not the prettiest shot that Huck tossed up but it was effective as it bounced off the back board and rolled in for two.

As they jogged back for defense, Huck looked over at John.

"You have to watch for that," he said.

"I know Huck," John shot back.

"Yeah well they are going to double team James all night so, do what they call step up."

"I will now play defense."

On the next defensive cycle they pushed in to the lane. John tried to disrupt the play but was easily side stepped. The boys were lucky the shot missed and Huck dug it out from under the hoop. He passed it out to Kole and Tree Hill started another offensive set.

Kole passed the ball to Cale. He fought to get free of the Pettigrew Center and tossed it up. Huck saw it was off line and he leapt up and snagged the ball and slammed it down, for two more.

As they jogged back he shook his head, "C'mon we can play better then this," Huck yelled.

"What do you want me to do I need the ball," James yelled.

"I have an idea," Huck said.

They set up for defense and Huck came over to John and whispered in his ear. After the failed defensive play in which Pettigrew scored Kole brought the ball up. He spotted James and passed him the ball. John came around and set up a pick that gave James the space for a three point shot.

Huck smiled and watched as the ball was nothing but net. It was a typical thing of beauty from the hands of a Scott. They returned to defense but Coach Roth called a time out. The Ravens came in and were in a huddle with the coach.

"Okay, now they are eating us up. John you need to toughen up on your defense. But we need to get the ball to Huck and James more. So Andrew go in for John, but play Power Forward. Huck you'll be my small forward, work with James, get him picks and screens so we can get some threes," Coach Roth said.

"Yes Coach," Andrew and Huck said.

"Now let's try and get some threes, they are going to try and smother us. I know that you're not the best three point shooter Huck, but damn it try."

Huck nodded, "Yes Coach."

"Hands in," Coach Roth said.

Everyone put their hands in. Kole looked them over, "Ravens on three. One, two, three."

"Ravens!" the team said.

The new line up went on the court after Andrew checked in. The rest of the half started to go more as planned, or at least easier. With Andrew or Travis under the net they were able to pick up some more garbage and play a tough defense, still not as good as Huck's but he became the second weapon on the offense. When they needed a three Huck and Kole would screen James or James and Huck would screen Kole.

It was a brutal half but Tree Hill managed to stay six points ahead for most of the half. The closest Pettigrew got was in the last minute they closed with in two, but Tree Hill quickly rallied and restored the six point gap with a pair of quick three pointers.

The two teams entered the locker room at half time, exhausted and trying to figure out a way to take control of the game.

* * *

_Break in Author's Note: You know I hate these. But I'm doing this because of a review from dolphingirl2580. She is reporting that my name and where I live. This is false, my name is Deegan and not Derek. Derek is my best friend Deek. She is Deek's ex Girlfriend and bring drama here thinking I'm Deek. Deek started this story as a joke to me. I liked it and took it over when he lost interest and expanded upon it. Hence the change in the quaility of writting. Also Deek never answers reviews, that is my personal policy and not his._

_Thank You,_

_ThumperE23 aka Deegan._


	139. Sitting on the Bench

Chapter 138 Sitting On the Bench

It was pure torture for Keith as he sat at the end of the bench, knowing that he should be on the wood floor helping his team. He couldn't stand sitting there watching the game. He really wanted to be out there playing and leading the team, it was blatantly obvious John wasn't playing that well and therefore they were only able to build a small lead. James was drawing a double team and was ineffective as Huck had to take on much of the responsibilities of leading the team.

Coach Roth soon juggled the line up and moved Huck into the small forward position, something that rarely happened. Huck was an effective scorer but he was known more for his rebounding and his defense. He also was an enforcer who protected Keith.

Looking over on their baseline he saw the cheerleaders standing there. He smiled when he looked at Izzy. Looking up and catching his eye, she smiled in response while shaking her pom-poms and continuing to cheer on the team. He nodded, and wished he was on the court, so she could cheer him on.

He would cheer on whoever scored or a nice defensive play, but he was, well really bored. He hated sitting on the bench and was grateful when the half ended and they went into the locker room.

As he sat in the locker room the trainers talked to him just to make sure he was still good. They didn't want him collapsing or anything. He took his seat by his locker and looked up to where Coach Roth was standing.

"Okay, we're ahead but barely," Coach Roth opened with, "We're going to have to compensate for that defense they're putting on the floor. We have to counter it with something they don't have.

"We're going to kill them with three point shooting. So this is what we're going to do.

"Kole just keep bringing the ball up, if you have a shot take it, if not get it to some one who can.

"Andrew, and Travis stay under the net and try to get any rebounds and go for garbage baskets. The rest of you if, you're not shooting, screen the shooter, I want the closest two to form a wall around the shooter and keep Pettigrew's team away from him.

"I want the pace up tempo, as soon as you get the ball it has to be on the way to the basket in eight seconds. Let's knock them back on their heels and keep them there.

"I played on the last championship team, and we were often down or in close games, do you know what kept us going?"

"Nathan Scott?" Nate Smith said.

"Well it was more then just Nathan Scott, we refused to stop playing and stop playing hard.

"I see that in all of y'all. We don't have Keith this week, but we can still win this game."

The team looked at each other and nodded. They looked at each other and then they all started to nod again. Coach Roth smiled and looked at them.

"Who are we?" he asked.

"The Ravens!" The Players shouted in a united response.

"What are we?" Coach Roth asked.

"Unbeatable!"

"Who are we going to beat?"

"Pettigrew!"

Coach Roth smiled, "Let's go do it then."

The Tree Hill Ravens came back out on the court and were all business. Keith took his seat back on the bench and watched the team do the drills. Again he was bored, and all he could do was watch. He made eye contact with Izzy.

She was sweating from the half time routine they just finished. Keith smiled at her and gave her the nod. Izzy smiled, and was about to do something when her sister Chase came up and talked to her.

Keith watched as Izzy blushed and turned away. Chase turned to and face Keith and flashed him a thumbs up. He laughed at Izzy's older sister. Chase has always been a strong supporter of them getting together.

Finally he scanned the crowd of cheerleaders and found his baby sister Ellie talking with her best friend on the cheer squad, and Izzy's little sister Trin. It was amazing how his sister took to cheerleading and being friends with Trin. Keith nodded; it was almost like they were supposed to be friends.

Keith turned around and looked into the hometown crowd. He found his parents sitting there supporting the team. Next to them was his Aunt Haley, Izzy's Mom and her Mom's Boyfriend, plus his Grandma and James' Grandma, were there. He looked around and saw Andy, and Huck's family, and finally he found the girl's team which always sat together and watched the boy's game, in that group was his Aunt Angela and his sister Kay.

He saw them smiling and how into the game they were. He now started to understand, they came not to watch him or anything like that, they came because of the game, and that the game was important to him was just a bonus. One of the most important things that happened at these games was friends got together and enjoyed each others company.

The game was more then something that he liked to play. It was more then something that was a way out of dullness. It was larger then what was happening and need to be protected.

Keith smiled and sat up in his chair. As the second half of the game started he was clapping and screaming. He was cheering the team along and was even at moments standing. This wasn't about playing or not playing, it was about people coming together and forming a unit, and bonding.

It was an epiphany for Keith. He now understood why his Dad kept the girls team up, even when playing with less talented players. Those people loved to play the game. In the end that was all that mattered, not who won or lost, but that a game was played and people enjoyed it.

As he sat back down, because he felt a slight dizzy spell, he smiled. That was the most important lesson that Papa Whitey was trying to teach them; the love of the game.


	140. Run and Gun Boy's Style

Chapter 139 Run and Gun Boys Style

Keith came out and took his spot on the bench, sighing. It sucked as he sat there and watched the rest of the team warm up. He really wanted to be out there and play, he wanted to feel the joy of playing. There was nothing for him to do other then cheer them on and watch.

The warm up period and the teams came to the bench. After the usual last minute instructions and rally cries, the people starting the second half walked out to the mid court circle. Keith watched as the looked at each other and nodded. He smiled; this was going to be interesting.

The ball went up for the tip off and Cale was high in the air reaching for it. He tipped the ball over towards Kole. In a flash all the boys were down the court. Kole sent the ball down range to James, who was quickly screened by Cale and Huck. It was a thing of beauty. James Scott was in the air and in prefect form sent a ball in for a three pointer.

As soon as the net stopped moving the Ravens were down the court setting up their defense. Keith smiled, and watched them move. It was a flurry of lights and sounds with the Ravens calling to each other defensive adjustments.

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_Hello you, how was the rest?_

_You made it through_

_But nevertheless_

_I got you, out on a wire_

_You be love and I'll be a liar_

_Tell it all and fill up the air_

_Make it loud 'cause nobody's there_

_Nobody's there_

_Nobody's there_

_Stop, turn, take a look around_

_At all the lights and sounds_

_Let 'em bring you in_

_Slow, burn, let it all fade out_

_And pull the curtain down_

_Wonder where you've been_

Andrew McMichaels forced a turn over and passed it to Kole. The Ravens were streaking down the court rushing past many of the Pettigrew players. Once Huck was open Kole sent the ball across the court. The ball was high so he had to leap to get it. Once both his feet it the hardwood he squared up and sent the ball down range for another three pointer.

Back to defense the Ravens were starting to exhaust the Pettigrew Players. There were some Ravens players' who were starting to show they were winded but they kept pushing it. With the full pressure defense forcing the other team to make mistakes, miss baskets, cause penalties, or just turn over the ball, the Ravens were getting exactly what they had planned. Pettigrew was now playing their game on their terms.

_Make it new but stay in the lines_

_Just let go_

_Keep it inside_

_Smile big, for everyone_

_Even when you know what they've done_

_They gave you the end but not where to start_

_Not how to build, how to tear it apart_

_Tell it all and fill up the air_

_Make it loud 'cause nobody's there_

_Nobody's there_

_Stop, turn, take a look around_

_At all the lights and sounds_

_Let 'em bring you in_

_Slow, burn, let it all fade out_

_And pull the curtain down_

_Wonder where you've been_

Another missed basket and Kole was bringing it along the sideline. Keith smiled and nodded, they were controlling the tempo of the game. Looking down towards the score table he saw that Nate, Travis, and Brian were going to check in, likely to give James, Cale, and Kole a breather. Keith also knew these were some of the faster younger players on the team.

James was tired and missed his three, but Andrew picked up the garbage two pointer. Before the next play could develop Pettigrew called a time out, Keith nodded to himself, knowing this could make things interesting. James, Cale, and Kole came running off the court and grabbed towels and water. Nate, Travis and Brian came into the game, and the line up shifted again for the Ravens, with Andrew now playing center, Huck moving back to power forward, Brian took his brother's spot, Nate, would control the tempo replacing Kole, and Travis would step into the small forward position. With three fresh bodies this would change the game up to keep Pettigrew on its toes.Pettigrew in bounded the ball and the young aggressive nature of the newer players on the floor took over. Travis intercepted the ball and set himself up for a three pointer. Keith smiled at the move, very Jordan-esque.

The younger players, while not as polished, were aggressive and fast. Huck was being the on court leader until they put John in to rest Huck. But the points kept piling on. Keith smiled and clapped and cheered, enjoying the game before him.

_I've got a way to work this out_

_I've got a way and you know how_

_I've got a way to work this out_

_I've got a way and you know how_

_I've got a way to work this out_

_I've got a way..._

_I've got a way to work this out_

_I've got a way and you know how_

_I've got a way to work this out_

_I've got a way..._

_I've got a way to work this out_

_I've got a way and you know how_

_I've got a way to work this out_

_I've got a way..._

In the third quarter Keith watched the Pettigrew team, who were prepared for a ball control offense, swear down. The Tree Hill Raven's run and gun style in the opening minutes of the second half had thrown them. The Pettigrew bench was a rotating cast as they tried to keep fresh legs on the floor.

The fourth quarter started and Keith was leaning back and joking with the guys that would be coming off the floor for a rest. As the clock ran down and Tree Hill had about a ten basket lead, the starters started to see more and more time on the bench.

In the final two minutes there were only bench players on the court and they were playing keep away. They would slowly walk the ball up and pass it around and shoot only when the shot clock was about to run out.

When the game ended with Nate holding the ball, Keith was the first one on the sideline congratulating the players off the court. He then went to the starters and proceeded to congratulate each of them. He looked at his best friend JL Huck Burke and smiled. The red head nodded, and Keith mouth it was "his game."

_Stop, turn, take a look around_

_At all the lights and sounds_

_Let 'em bring you in_

_Slow, burn, let it all fade out_

_And pull the curtain down_

_Wonder where you've been_

_You've earned everything you've found_

_And painted faces frown_

_I'll say I knew you when_


	141. After the Game

Chapter 140 After The Game

As people started leaving the game the Burke family was no exception. As they waited outside Deirdre Burke noticed a few of the cheerleaders walk outside in a group. She never saw so many pretty brunettes in one group, and the one blonde and red head in the group weren't in charge. It was obvious that the one brunette in particular was the one leading this group.

Deirdre looked at her and noticed that two of the brunettes were similar in features and looks. They collected around the locker room door like the Burke's did. A pair of older high school blondes joined the cheerleaders, and soon after a younger blonde that looked like the older blonde joined them and started chatting with the older brunette.

Finally Deirdre and William were saved when Cade and his daughters came over.

"I was starting to get bored," William said.

"Well they tend to take their time after the game getting showered and changed," Cade said.

"How could they change offenses like that in mid stream? They were completely different from the first half... it was like a whole other team" William noted.

"A lot of basketball played here, and they really do work on three or four sets," Cade said.

"So we're waiting for JL?" Deirdre asked, and noticed the Queen Bee Brunette's ears perked up. Deirdre decided she didn't like the Queen Bee Brunette.

"Yeah, but he'll be going out tonight, victory celebration and all that," Bobbi-Lee replied.

So this is quite common for the cheerleaders to be waiting outside the locker room door. Kelly shrugged and looked over at the group.

"Oh them, yeah it is quiet typical," Kelly said.

"Why?" William asked.

Kelly sighed, "That is complex but a few of them are dating players and they are meeting up after the game."

They nodded, and noticed Lucas and Peyton had come out of the gym. They started to talk to some of the girls in the group. Finally one of the brunettes talked with the Scotts and they nodded. Lucas turned his attention to one of the tall blonde girls and spoke with her... Shortly after, Brooke made her way over and talked with the girls and the Scotts.

Deirdre, who was born, raised, and lived in the same small city was amazed at how small this world really was down here. That was when the locker room door first opened and Keith Scott came walking out.

* * *

Keith smiled as he walked through the door and was greeted by the usual people. He noticed an older couple he hadn't seen before standing with and talking to the Burkes. Keith nodded to Kelly who returned the gesture.

Keith walked over to his family.

"So how was sitting on the bench?" Lucas asked, with concern seeing his son's look.

"It sucked and blew, and a few other things, but I learned to sit back and enjoy the game," Keith said.

Lucas nodded, "That's good."

Peyton stepped up and smiled, "Well Izzy is going to take you home," Peyton said.

Keith nodded, "What? I thought you were going to take me home, not that I'm complaining."

"Go out have fun, but don't be too late," Peyton said.

Keith smiled and walked over to Izzy. The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. They kissed lightly and she led him out of the school.

"What was with the chaste kiss?" Keith asked.

"Well your parents were there, and those creepy old people," Izzy said, "Not to mention my Mom and Baldwin."

Keith laughed, "Knowing your Mom she would tell you, you're doing it wrong and then show you."

"Disturbing images but true," Izzy said and laughed as they reached Izzy's Focus.

Keith smirked, "So what are we going to do?" he asked.

Izzy smiled, "What can't you do?"

"A few things," Keith said as he climbed into the car.

Izzy smiled, "Well then those are the only things we can't do," she stated, her smile turning wicked. Soon they were off into the night.

* * *

Chase slipped her arms around Huck as he walked out of the gym. He had some talking to do and she knew that he would want to see her, so she disappeared outside to wait for him. He smiled when he saw her and they kissed passionately.

"What was that for?" Huck asked when they broke for air.

"Because you're the shit, and I saw how you got the team going," Chase said.

"Thanks, I was just being a team player," Huck said.

Chase nodded, "It doesn't matter, I'm just so proud of you."

Huck laughed, "Thanks."

As they walked to her Mustang and his Truck she looked around. "So who are the old people with your dad?"

"That is my Grandpa William, and Grandma Deirdre, they're down visiting from Connecticut," Huck said.

She slapped him playfully, "Why didn't you introduce me?"

Huck smiled, "I will, tomorrow, at the café."

"Why tomorrow at the café?" Chase asked, "And by the way, in case you forgot, I have a game to cheer at tomorrow."

"It will be before the game since they're attending too."

Chase smiled, "Wow," she said, and then slapped Huck playfully again.

"Ow," he said and rubbed the spot she hit, twice, "What was that for?"

"Now I have to pick out and outfit and change at the café or TRIC."

"They'll like you just the way you are, Chase," Huck said.

Chase started to fidget. "I've never met the family before," she said, a tinge of nervousness sounded in her voice.

Huck sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry, just be yourself and they'll love you."

Chase nodded, "Okay."

They separated and started heading towards their vehicles. "So what are we doing tonight?" Huck asked.

"Well not the party, because all the people that matter won't be there," Chase said.

Huck nodded, "Who are they?"

"Me and you," Chase purred.

Huck just smiled.

* * *

At the River Court was a black pick up truck. By this black Ford Ranger James and Ashlyn lay out on a blanket looking out over the river. He leaned against the truck and she leaned against him. Her head rested on his chest as she listened to the steady and strong heart beat that echoed in his chest.

He slowly rubbed her hair and took in the mid-evening air. Finally she moved around so she was resting her head in his leg and could look up into his eyes. He took in her inner strength and yet vulnerability.

"There is a Coach here to see Angela," Ashlyn said.

James nodded, "I heard, but I wonder if she is also going to see you?"

"I don't know, I'm damaged goods," she said tapping her bad knee.

James leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head, "You're not damaged goods, many players have played with knee injuries," he said.

"How many played with a two year old daughter to support?" she asked.

"Ash, I know you've never used Brett as an excuse before, so don't start using her now. The Coach they sent also happens to have had knee issues."

Ashlyn sighed, "Brett isn't an excuse, she's the greatest thing in my life," she looked at him, "Next to you," she said, "but she is also a reality and once I walk across the stage my parents support is over."

James nodded, "Ever think of just telling them to shove it?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Everyday, every time I get that look from my mother, silently telling me she thinks I'm a whore. I so want Brett to know her people, and the rest of her family."

"So why don't you?" James asked.

"That is when the reality of how much things cost kicks in. James believe me you're going to offer to support us, but I know how much this stuff costs. Your café pay won't cover a tenth of it."

"What about Duke?" James asked.

"I so want to go and I've already started applying for scholarships. I so want to go to Duke. I might end up at Tree Hill Community though, or UNC-Wilmington."

James nodded, "I've been talking to Duke. But Ashlyn, no matter what, I'm going to what ever college you go to, Tree Hill Community, UNC-Wilmington, or Duke. I'll be there with you and Brett."

Ashlyn nodded, "Why are you so noble? You don't have to tie yourself to me and my daughter, she is my responsibility."

"I have a good role model."

Ashlyn nodded, "So would you follow to UCONN if they offered?"

James nodded, "I will follow."

Ashlyn leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "You're a great guy, James. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

James smirked at her. "Thanks."

Ashlyn moved around and curled up next to James. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. She returned her head to his shoulder.

"I just wish Brett could be here among her people."

"So do I, but my mom always said be careful for what you wish for it has a way of coming true, and in the most difficult and unexpected way."

Ashlyn nodded.

* * *

The Scotts walked to their several cars, Lucas shook his head at the fact that Haley brought her own car, and of course he and Peyton and the girls came in one car, his Mom and Andy came together, but Angela brought her own car, as did Deb. Even with the cost of gas being what it was they still drove from the same place in different cars.

"What are you thinking about?" Karen asked.

Lucas shrugged, "We have that meeting tomorrow and it is starting to get bad with the scouts."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, I have to screen all my calls now."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah well a school sent one of its most important assistants down here to meet us tomorrow."

Karen nodded, "Also, what's with Red's Parents, they were amazed when they met Angela."

Lucas nodded, "Their big basketball fans and have season tickets and they were just amazed to meet Angela."

Andy walked in-between Lucas and Karen, "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to talk my future wife and talk about less stressful things, like our wedding," Andy said.

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, I'll let you be."

Andy shook his head, "Speaking of which here comes your bride."

Peyton walked up and wrapped her arm around Lucas. "What are you two gabbing about?" she asked.

"Well Lucas and Karen were talking about Angela's recruiting issues," Andy said.

Lucas laughed, "Andy then took my Mom away to talk about a less stressful subject, their wedding."

"It is so less stressful," Peyton remarked, sarcasm etching her voice.

Haley laughed as she came over, "Well who was the one that ran off to Vegas when she found out she was pregnant?"

"My ears," Kay said.

Lucas shook his head, "How do you think you came about?" Lucas asked his tall daughter.

"Kay prefers immaculate conception," Ellie said.

"Ellie!" Kay said and slugged her sister lightly.

"Brute," Ellie said.

"Tease," Kay said.

Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at Peyton. She gave him a questioning look.

"You wanted two daughters," Lucas said.

"You gave them to me," Peyton said and laughed.

Brian rolled his eyes, "They're worse then James and I."

Lucas shook his head at his younger nephew. "Don't worry they're always like this."

Brian nodded. Lucas sighed as he approached the Expedition that Peyton always drove. Looking around he saw Angela and Rhett off in the corner. Rhett was holding his sister but he wasn't really paying attention to her. Lucas tried to follow Rhett's view and he kept coming back to a familiar brunette girl standing over by the edge of the parking lot. Lucas sighed and shook his head, when he figured out who he was looking at.

Shaking his head he muttered, "Brenna Gregg."

"What?" Peyton asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Nothing," he said.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Peyton said as she climbed into the SUV.

Lucas shook his head, "Something I'll have to handle, nothing to get stressed about."

Peyton nodded, not in complete belief of what her husband said.

"Let's get going you have an early game tomorrow," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I hate Saturday games."

He climbed into the SUV started it and drove away.

* * *

Cade watched his family leave and smiled. It was nice to have all his kids in the same town for the first time in his life. It was also nice that most of them were getting along. For reasons he couldn't quite grasp, Kelly was still not speaking to him and she refused to acknowledge Kayla as her big sister.

He watched as his three daughters drove off in Bobbi-Lee's car and sighed, how Kelly only did it because she was staying with Bobbi-Lee and Kayla lived in the same complex. Huck had already run off with Chase. So he stood there alone getting ready to return to Headquarters to return his supplies.

"That is not a happy look," William said, and stood next to Cade, "A man should be happy seeing his daughters together and getting along."

Cade sighed, "At any one time only two of them are getting along and it is never Kayla and Kelly."

"Give them time, you hid Kayla for so long and it's only natural there be some problems."

"I just never expect it to be Kelly though."

William nodded, "Well why would you think that?"

"She was the youngest."

William laughed, "Getting to know her, she is probably the most traditional of your children and she is the most tied to Darcey's family."

"I just want my kids to be like me and my siblings."

William laughed, "I think you would want better then that."

"What? We got along."

"Like the sun and snow. You four boys were always fighting and/or torturing your two sisters. It was enough to make any one lose his mind in a bottle of Jamison."

"Dad, let's be honest here, anything could make us lose our mind in a bottle of Jamison."

William laughed, "True, true. So let's get out of here, we have an early game tomorrow, and I know you will be tired."

Cade nodded, "Yeah and breakfast, plus I have to end my shift."

William nodded, "Yeah, and Cade, I'm proud of you, you've made yourself a good life."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Father?" Cade asked.

"Nothing, I just think I haven't told you that enough," William said.

Cade nodded, "Thanks," he said, and looked at his watch, "It is time to go."

William nodded, "Yeah, and I'll see you for breakfast."

"See you at Breakfast," Cade said and started to walk away.

* * *

Out on the edge of Tree Hill Johnny pulled his grandma's car to a stop in front of her double wide. He got out and walked over to the front porch and saw his cousin that was living with his Grandma sitting there drinking a beer.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mister Army," Jimmy-Jack Mason said to his cousin.

"JJ," Johnny said.

"So trying to relive high school and be Stonewall Mason again?"

Johnny shook his head, "No just went to a game to see if I could bump into some old friends there."

JJ laughed, "Seeing if Bobbi was there weren't you? Still pinning away for that one piece of meat, she's so gotten past you, Johnny. I've been seeing her around town, wearing expensive cloths and spending time with DZ McMichaels. Just face it, you went to the Army and she went to college."

"Yeah, well what do you expect, people grow apart."

JJ laughed, "Well what do you expect, she was a slut in high school, she wouldn't wait for you."

Johnny shook his head, "JJ, worry about yourself, your kid, and your girl with your second kid, and I'll take care of myself," he said and walked past his cousin.

"You think life is just so easy, don't cha Johnny? Where have you been the past four years? A place where they tell you what to wear, when and what to eat, and even how to wipe your ass, that has been your life, and you don't know anything about mine," JJ said.

Johnny shook his head, "Well it also shows you how little you know about me. Trust me I could tell you stories that would excite and scare the living shit out of you. Now please excuse me while I go to bed, and please mind after your damn kid."

Johnny walked through the front door and past his Grandmother who was sleeping in her chair. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have yelled at JJ like that," she said.

"Grandma, you bitch and moan about how he treats you and then you defend him. When I hear you all the time, yelling at him? Whatever, I'm just going to bed."

Johnny walked to his room and looked that his door was open.

"Grandma you let your dogs shit in my room again!" he yelled.

"I'll take care of it," she said and started to get up.

"Never mind I'll do it myself," Johnny said and threw his hands up in disgusted and headed towards his room.

* * *

Mouth MacFadden left the broadcast van and walked towards a waiting car. As he approached the driver side door opened and a woman maybe slightly taller with dark hair stepped out. He smiled at her and picked up his pace.

"You did good tonight," she said.

"Thanks," Mouth said and smiled, "How did your meeting go today?"

She sighed and adjusted her glasses, "It was the funniest thing, Brooke pushed it to Monday, and the changed happened when I was in the air, she's really sorry."

Mouth smiled, "Well we get to spend the weekend together."

She nodded, "Without the boys."

"Yeah without the boys," Mouth repeated.

She smiled, and stepped forward. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tight. When they kissed is was deep and passionate. When they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes.

"I missed you Marvin," she said.

He sighed, "I missed you too Millicent."


	142. Burke Family Breakfast

Chapter 141 Burke Family Breakfast

Deb was managing the café this morning as a favor to her friend because Karen had the thing at her house with Angela and Amy was doing things with her significant other, Whittier. So when she got the call from Cade she went about getting the tables put together for their party. She even told the waitress, a junior in high school named Leah, that she would be tending this large group and they were very important customers.

Leah nodded in understanding and finished prepping the table when Cade walked in leading his parents. Deb greeted them at the door and chatted with Cade and his parents and she showed them to their table.

At the table Deirdre looked at her son, "This doesn't seem like a cozy café," she said.

Cade shrugged, "It tries to keep up with the times and attract the kids from the local college."

She nodded, and looked around and saw the three posters, "What is with the posters?" she asked.

Cade smiled, "Those are the pride and joy of Karen's Café; those are three people that came out of Tree Hill that have a personal connection with the owner."

"Really, do tell," Deirdre said.

"The blonde guy, is the owner's son, Lucas, he's a famous author," Cade said.

William nodded, "Yeah, I've read his books; I was wondering if I was going to bump into him down here."

Cade smiled, "From what I hear, you've already met him and his wife."

"What?" William asked.

"Last night at Huck's game, Huck and Kelly's best friend his son Keith Scott who was sitting on the bench because of an injury."

William looked at Cade, "You got to be shitting me, that was Lucas Scott?"

Cade nodded, "Yeah, he's pretty down to earth."

William laughed, "What about the other two?"

"The dark haired guy is Lucas' half brother Nathan Scott, the basketball player, he's in Charlotte right now."

"Nathan Scott, I heard he's good."

Cade laughed, "He is, I played one game with him and he is talented."

"The third?" Deirdre asked.

"That is Nathan's wife and Lucas' best friend Haley James-Scott the singer," Cade said.

William nodded impressed, "She's good; I remember her singing the National Anthem at the Super Bowl."

"Yeah she's living a quiet life in retirement."

Deirdre smiled and looked at the young waitress. She rolled her eyes as William started flirting with her. Shaking her head she ordered a tea and looked at the door as her three granddaughters walked in.

Having basically been in Kayla's life since she was born she could read the oldest like a book. Kayla was confident, and comfortable, but she was worried and felt over whelmed by her two taller younger sisters.

Bobbi-Lee the oldest from her oldest son's second marriage was someone that seemed hardworking and yet happy. She heard that Bobbi-Lee was also a reformed wild child and since college has proven to be a hard worker and never let herself slow down. She could tell that Kayla and Bobbi-Lee had bonded and shared a close relationship and it didn't matter if the younger sister was the older sister's boss.

What disturbed her was the youngest, Kelly. She was close to Bobbi-Lee and they seemed to get along, reasonably well. At times Bobbi-Lee had a motherly approach to Kelly, which made sense since Bobbi-Lee was a mother figure for Kelly all her life.

But Kelly was standing there slouching. Kelly was a moper in Deirdre's opinion. Without having to be told, she could read that the youngest girl didn't like Kayla. She also wasn't speaking to her dad, which Deirdre could see was hurting her son, he saw Kelly as Daddy's little girl.

Deirdre was greeted by each of her granddaughters and they took their seats at the table. Deirdre noticed that Kayla snagged the empty seat next to her husband. Kayla had always been close with grandfather. She wrapped her arms around his and rested her head against his shoulders. A gesture that was cute even though Kayla was twenty-seven years old.

Bobbi-Lee took a seat next to Deirdre. The grandmother looked at her second granddaughter and smiled. Bobbi-Lee was the one she didn't expect to be this way, she was the middle daughter, but she acted like the oldest, and frankly until January she thought she was the oldest. She had a very take charge attitude and was supremely confident in herself.

Kelly who sat next to Bobbi-Lee was a grudge holder. She wouldn't sit next to her Dad nor would she sit next to Kayla. She would be the hard one to crack.

"So Cade, where is JL?" Deirdre asked.

"He had to pick Chase, his girlfriend up, he'll be along any minute," Cade said.

"Chase, that is an interesting name for a girl," William said.

"It's a nickname," Kelly spoke up, "Grandpa, her name is Chastity, very few people call her that, in fact she introduces herself as Chase."

Cade nodded, "She's a bright girl and very intelligent, she's in most of Huck's AP Classes, and I heard she's just been accepted to William and Mary."

William nodded, "Chastity is a nice name."

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "She's great I think both you and Grandma would like her. She's also good for JL."

The bells over the café door rang and Deirdre looked up to see the queen bee cheerleader walk in. She wasn't holding court but she seemed to walk into the room and own it. She looked around and smiled when she locked eyes with Deirdre. Well Deirdre didn't like this young woman, especially now since she seemed like she knew them.

Huck walked right in after her, and in an action that surprised Deirdre, put his arm around her waist, leading her over to the table. The brunette smiled when she reached the table, and to Deirdre's shock it was a warm and genuine smile, not some fake over the top cheerleader smile.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is my girlfriend Chastity Adams, everybody just calls her Chase, for short," Huck said.

William stood up and offered his hand, "Nice to meet you Chastity, the rest of the Burkes have been singing your praises," William said.

"Thank you Mister Burke," she said.

"Will, please, Mister Burke was my dad," he said.

Huck pulled out a chair for Chase and then he took the seat next to her. He looked out at Deirdre and who was boring in on Chase.

"So Chastity, how did you get a nickname like Chase?" Deirdre asked.

Chase smiled, "There are a few stories that's I've been told," she said, "My sister Izzy, who is only eleven months younger then me couldn't say my name and it came out Chase."

"That's cute," William said, "How many brother's and sisters do you have?"

Chase looked a William, and nodded, "I have two sisters, both younger, a baby half-brother and a step-sister, I'm really close to my two sisters, and getting close to my step-sister, I've never seen my half-brother."

"Sorry to hear that," William said.

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "Well he's my worthless Dad's son."

"Deep wounds there?" William asked.

"Yeah," Chase said trailing off.

"What are the other stories?" Deirdre asked.

Chase turned and smiled at Deirdre, a little less genuine, "Well the second is because my Mom has always been big on giving out nicknames, and both my sisters have nicknames."

Deridre nodded.

"The last is because my dad always wanted a boy, and when I was little I was tom boyish they started to call me Chase Jr. and it was just shortened," Chase said.

Deirdre nodded, "They were all cute stories."

"You were a tom-boy?" William asked.

Chase smiled warmly at him, "Still am in some respects, I still skate board at least twice a week, and I don't mean just skating through the streets, I go to a skate park and skate."

"Are you any good?" William asked.

"I've been asked several times to turn pro after high school, but I turn them down," she said.

"Why?"

Chase shrugged, "Not where I want my life to go."

William nodded.

"You have a unique accent," Deirdre said, "I can't quite place it."

Chase blushed, and covered her face for a second, when she recovered she looked at Deirdre, "Sorry, I've always kind of talked out of sync. I was born and raised largely in New York; I've travel Europe a few times, but my vocabulary has always been southern since my mom and dad are both native to Tree Hill."

"Why are you self conscious of how you speak?" Deirdre asked.

"Well I've always had a raspy voice and with how I spoke, I was always made fun of."

Deirdre nodded, "So what do you see in JL?"

Chase smiled, "I think for the most part, that he's one of the sweetest, nicest and most honest guys I know, and I wouldn't trade him for anyone."

Kelly made a noise, expressing her distaste for her surroundings. Everyone turned to Kelly.

"Yes?" Deirdre asked.

"Why are we pretending?" she asked.

"Pretending?" Cade asked.

"That we're the prefect family," Kelly said, "It is like we whitewash over everything."

"Kelly, what are you getting at?" Cade asked.

"Well Dad, let's start with you. You knock up Kayla's mom and then flee down south because you can't handle it. The only reason you have a house is because mom inherited it from her parents. You hide from your kids, the fact that they have a sister; you can't handle being a dad so you hide at work. We hardly know our family because you can't stand half of them and then you tell us all about the importance of family."

"Kelly, that's enough," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Bobbi, why are you acting so perfect? You slept with over half of your high school class by junior year. You would have boys over and threw parties when you were supposed to be watching Huck and myself."

"Kelly," Chase said.

"Oh Ms Prefect Chase Adams, or should I call you Chastity Adams, Page Six girl, Heir-Apparent and party girl, how much pole have you smoked, and how many pills have you popped?

Pausing for a brief moment she then turned on her only brother, "and you brother dearest, the perfect and favored child. I noticed you haven't told our grandparents about my two year old niece. Well enough, I'm through with you all," Kelly finished and ran out of the café.

All the Burkes looked at each other. Chase stood up and walked away. Huck soon followed. Cade just looked down the table and shook his head. Finally he parted his lips and said one line, one phrase, "I didn't know she was hurting that much."


	143. A Promise To Talk

Chapter 142 A Promise to Talk

At the Davis-Adams Mansion, Brooke moved through the house and was looking for Baldwin. He had suddenly been hard to track down. She suspected he was doing some business, which he wasn't suppose to be doing, but she couldn't fault him since she saw how bored he would get without something to do.

Finally she came across him standing by his car loading in a set of golf clubs.

"Baldwin," she called, "do you have a minute?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, I'm running late, I have a few people to meet and I'm playing golf with Andy after he meets with that coach today."

"Well I think we need to talk," she said.

Baldwin nodded, and looked at his watch, "Is it quick? As I said, I'm running late," he replied.

Brooke walked over to him as he closed the car trunk, "It's important."

Baldwin sighed, "I really do have to get going. If Fallon is in trouble again, I trust you and punish her accordingly, soon you'll be her mom anyways and she needs to get use to it."

He walked over to the car door and started to open it.

She closed the door and looked him dead in the eyes, "Baldwin, I'm serious we need to talk."

"Brooke, I can't do it right now, I'm already running behind," he said.

"Baldwin, it is really, and I mean really important," she said.

Baldwin sighed, and looked at his watch, and finally wrapped his arms around her waist. "If it is about the wedding do what ever you want I trust you."

Brooke nodded, "But we need to talk."

Baldwin sighed, "Well I'm going to be busy right up to the game, so how about as soon as I get home we'll talk all you want."

Brooke looked him dead in the eyes, "Promise?"

He nodded, "I promise, nothing will stop us from talking all you want tonight," he said.

Brooke nodded, signaling she was okay with that compromise, and they kissed. Baldwin climbed into his car and drove off. Brooke just stood there in the driveway and watched him pull away. Her hands fell to her stomach and she gently rubbed it. She really needed to talk to Baldwin.

* * *

Huck found Chase sitting on a bench staring at a traffic light. He sat down next to her. She came over to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How can she be so cruel?" Chase asked.

"You often hurt the people you love," Huck said.

"But why?"

Huck sighed, "Kelly is hurting badly and she is not trying to heal. She's hiding her pain, and every so often when it is too much she lashes out. We were just the target today."

Chase shook her head and let the tears flow, "It's not fair."

Huck nodded, "I agree."

"I've tried since I arrived here to let my past get behind me and yet people still keep bringing it back up."

Huck shook his head, "She brought up Brett too."

"I wonder if there is going to be any fall out from that?" Chase asked.

Huck shrugged, "I don't know. But something like that, especially in front of Leah will mean it is spreading soon."

"Yeah well most people already know about my party life," Chase said, "by now anyways, since I'm on the internet."

Huck laughed, "Yeah, just please don't be mad at Kelly."

Chase sighed, "I'm angry, hurt and disappointed with her. Right now I just want to punch her face in."

Huck nodded, "She's not my favorite person right now either."

Chase sighed, "When will I ever get beyond the whole she was a party girl image?"

"When will people start understanding I make mistakes too?"

Chase laughed, "Huck Burke makes mistakes?"

Huck nodded, "But my favorite accident is a redheaded little girl in Bear Creek."

Chase laughed and smiled lightly, "She's a great little girl."

Huck nodded, "But you're a great woman," he said and pulled her close to him.

Chase smiled slightly and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder

* * *

It was dirty and dusty under the bridge that Keith walked to. He looked at the red head sitting there, staring out among the abandoned spur line. She was hugging her knees, and refused to move.

"Huck send you?" she asked.

"No, I was in TRIC when you had your out burst, and we could hear it up there."

Kelly nodded, "Sorry."

"Is it really that bad?" Keith asked.

Kelly nodded, "I just feel trapped in a lie."

Keith nodded and sat down next to her. "Because people have secrets?"

Kelly nodded, "I guess… well at least my family does."

"Kell, I have secrets, my mom has secrets, so does my dad."

"What is one of your secrets?"

"I was tempted to sleep with Brenna."

"But you didn't."

Keith nodded, "But I cheated on Christabella with Jessalyn too. I'm not prefect."

"But have you hid these things?"

"Yes," Keith said, "because I know my parents would be disappointed in me."

"Well my whole family disappoints me."

"How can you hold that against Brett?"

Kelly sighed, "I can't."

"Yeah she's innocent in all this."

Keith nodded, "Huck also didn't plan on hiding her either."

Kelly nodded, "What about my dad and I?"

"Someone is going to have to get it through their thick Irish head that y'all need to talk."

Kelly nodded, "Where is the real Keith Scott?"

Keith sighed, "He died when his head hit the floor of the Wilmington gym."


	144. Coach's Visit

Chapter 143 Coachs Visit

Coach Ralph was greeted at the door of Karen Roe's house by Lucas. She looked at him in shock.

"Coach Scott, you didn't have to show up for this," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I know, but I'm not Coach Scott here," he said.

"Lucas, is that Coach Ralph?" Karen yelled from the other room.

"Yeah, Mom," Lucas yelled back.

"Well don't be rude and show her into the living room," Karen responded.

"I will," Lucas said.

Coach Ralph looked at him, "What is going on here?"

"You didn't do your homework, Angela is my baby sister," Lucas replied, showing her through the door and into the house.

"I thought she was your cousin," she said.

"She's that too. Depends on what scouting report you read."

Lucas showed Coach Ralph a seat. Andy was sitting across from her.

"Coach, this is mine and Angela's step-dad, Andy," Lucas said, "Andy, this is Shea Ralph, Associate Head Coach at the University of Connecticut."

Andy stood up and offered his hand. She took it and shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Same here," he said, and sat down, "So you're here to recruit my Little Angel."

Coach Ralph nodded, "I'm here to talk about the possibility, she's shown us a lot, this year especially."

Karen came into the room, "Sorry, I've been busy; a lot is going on here."

"No problem," Coach Ralph stood up and shook Karen's hand.

"Angela should be out in a minute, she's finishing some things up."

"That is okay."

Finally Angela came out and stood in front of Coach Ralph.

"So you're Angela, I've heard so much about you," Coach Ralph said and offered her, her hand.

Angela took it and smiled, "You're Shea Ralph from Fayetteville."

Coach Ralph nodded, "Yes I am."

"I've watched your tapes when you played at UCONN and Coached at Pitt."

Ralph nodded, "I figured. So Coach Rizzotti likes your tapes and feels that you would be prefect for the Huskies."

Angela nodded. "Yeah."

Coach Ralph nodded, "Yeah, and we feel you can make an impact in our back court and eventually end up leading the team to a national title. But do you have what it takes?"

"Coach Ralph, I never end my conditioning program, I've played thirty-two minute games five times in my career and I'm usually the last starter off the court. I shoot around seven days a week from all over the court. I think I can work."

"Your stats also show you're not selfish, you led the team in assists the last two seasons."

Angela nodded, "I know."

"Academically you're a 3.8 average and in honors and AP Classes, quiet impressive."

"Thank you," Angela said.

"You're welcome," Coach Ralph said, "UCONN has had many Academic All-Americans and this Woman's team has a one hundred percent graduation with a degree. I've played in the WNBA and many of our grads have."

Angela nodded, "I know."

"Are you ready to give us twelve months a year for basketball?"

Angela nodded, "I already do that, but why?"

"We are always looking for you to improve, and during the off season we'll ask you to work on some things for next season."

Angela nodded, "Lucas you do the same thing."

Lucas nodded, "I do."

Coach Ralph sighed, "Can you play Point Guard?"

Angela shrugged, "I've never actually played in three years. We've always had strong point guards on the teams I've played on."

Coach Ralph nodded, "Well we like our guards to be combo guards. So we can have the best players on the court at all times."

Angela nodded, "Okay, I'll learn point guard."

Coach Ralph nodded.

"What are the details of the scholarship?" Andy asked.

Coach Ralph handed him a pierce of paper, "Also that is an offer sheet, since I saw she applied to UCONN and was accepted."

Andy nodded, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"We'll be in touch," Andy said.

Lucas stood up and escorted Coach Ralph to the door.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"Angela hasn't always had the best life. So I want her to be protected."

Coach Ralph nodded, "Not all of us have."

"I understand."

"What is the question you wanted to ask?"

"Why you and not Coach Rizzotti?"

Coach Ralph smiled, "Simple, really, I'm from North Carolina, I've had two step-fathers, I know how important family and basketball is down here," she said, and started to walk away, "And I've had five knee injuries," trailed off as she walked to her rental car.


	145. Cade and His Mom

Chapter 144 Cade and His Mom

(Song Lyric in italics)

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you  
_

Leaning on the rail of his porch Cade looked out along the winding river that abutted his property. He rolled his eyes, Kelly's property really, she didn't know that but the house has always been Darcey's, it had been in her family for generations and she was living there when they had met and fell in love. When she died her will left it in trust for Kelly with Cade to have permanent use and access to the facilities. Until Kelly was eighteen the house was held in trust and Cade was the trustee.

"I can see why you like it out here," Deirdre said as she walked out onto the porch.

Cade nodded, "Yeah this is the last remains of the back forty of the Kelly Plantation."

"Darcey's family owned a plantation?" Deirdre said leaning on the porch rail.

Cade nodded, "Yeah it was quiet sizable, about half of the city of Tree Hill was either Kelly or Murphy land."

Deirdre nodded, "Kind of funny the cities name," she said.

"According to Darcey there was this hill on her family's plantation called Tree Hill, because it was covered with Trees. When Sherman secured Wilmington and closed the last major Confederate Port the surviving Murphy's and Kelly's knew that their life as they knew it was over and started to disassemble Tree Hill Plantation and sold off most of the played out land. The land became a small port and fishing town, which the people called Tree Hill."

Deirdre nodded, "Enough with the safe talk, Cade," Deirdre said, "What is going on here?"

Cade leaned on the rail and shook his head, "Which one and what part?"

Deirdre straightened up and leaned against the vertical post. "Let's start with JL having a child."

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
And consequences that are rendered  
I stretch myself beyond my means_

"Well Huck was dating this girl his sophomore year. They had been friends since elementary school, and started dating in their freshman year. Around Christmas that year she broke up with him all of a sudden. She disappeared that summer and when she came back that fall they hardly talked. It wasn't until almost a year ago that they reconciled and become friends again.

"Around Christmas Time, Huck announced that he found out he had a two year old daughter named Brett. It was right around the same time Kayla moved down here. He didn't know until the end of last summer when the girl's sister told him," Cade said.

"She seems like a bitch." Deirdre stated bluntly. "Why would she hide JL's daughter from him?"

"Her mom is a nut job, and didn't want to get embarrassed that her daughter got knocked up at fifteen. So she hid her grandchild, and from what I understand never seen her at her sister-in-laws in another town. Ashlyn, the baby's momma, at least from what I understand, really does want Huck involved and Huck has finally met his daughter. We just don't speak of her in public because of that deal."

_And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
_

"What about this stuff she said about Chase and Bobbi-Lee?" Deirdre asked.

Cade sighed, "Chase was a former party girl, gossip column queen from New York City. She's had some issues with drugs and alcohol and went to rehab. Her mom moved them back down her to help her reform her life. That is why Bobbi-Lee and Chase are so close Bobbi-Lee works for Chase's mom and was there through the last over-dose and rehab.

"Now, onto Bobbi-Lee in high school. The thing is, she has Darcey's spirit of adventure and excitement, but along with that, she has my stubbornness. I worked a lot when she was in high school, hell I still work a lot now, and she watched the other two. Well freedom and her attitude led her to just being some sort of a wild child. I knew, but she doesn't know that I knew. Eventually she smartened up, buckled down, worked hard and is now doing well."

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
And consequences that are rendered  
I stretch myself beyond my means_

"So how are you handling Kayla being here?" Deirdre asked.

Cade sighed, "Not my proudest moments."

"What aren't?"

"Really, anything that has to do with Kayla."

Deirdre nodded, "Did Darcey know about her?"

"Yeah, and we agreed when Bobbi was born to tell her when she was in college, then that was put off till when Huck was in college, and Kelly was born, which became when they were all old enough, and finally when Darcey died it was easier to hold the family together then tell them."

"You miss her still," Deirdre said.

Cade nodded, "Oh boy I do. I'd hate to say it the kids miss her too. Bobbi was Darcey's favorite daughter only because Kelly was so young. Huck, well he was a momma's boy from the beginning. I see Kelly and it is like seeing Darcey again.

"All three of them look so much like Darcey it amazes me sometimes."Deirdre laughed, "And Kayla looks like you. I have pictures at home of Kayla and she looks like a little girl version of you at the same age."

"Yeah, but now she has a lot of Michaela in her too."

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste  
_

"So how long have you and Kelly not been talking?"

Cade shrugged, "January One, she walked out and hasn't spoken to me since. That was also the day Huck and Kelly found out Kayla was their sister. Bobbi-Lee found out a week before."

"So how bad was the fall out?"

Cade shrugged, "Pretty much just Kelly not speaking to me."

Deirdre nodded.

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
And consequences that are rendered  
I stretch myself beyond my means_

"Cade, your well into your fifties and at times you act just like when you were a teenager. You need to stop running and hiding. I agreed to support your move down here because of what happened with Michaela and you needed to be happy. Everything that has happened since then has been your own fault.

"Make things right with Kelly, and are you getting to know Kayla?"

Cade nodded, "Once a week we go out to dinner."

Deirdre smiled, "Good, she's really a great young woman, and has a lot of you in her. She's always wanted to know about you, just as I suspect you wanted to know about her."

Cade nodded. Deirdre pushed herself off the post and started to head inside the house.

"I'm serious make it right with Kelly."

Cade turned and faced the river again and let his Mom's words fill his head. He watched this one log float down towards the Cape Fear and sighed. He just stood there and watched the river flow by.

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry_


	146. Girls and Thier Grandparents

Chapter 145 Girls and their Grandparents

It was going crazy outside the gym. Masonboro was here to see if they can stop the only undefeated team in North Carolina basketball, and Tree Hill wanted to keep the record going. It seemed like the whole city came out to see the girls play. In the midst of all this the Burke family was driving through it all.

William led his wife and three granddaughters through the crowd and headed towards the gym door.

"Brendan never said that these games were this fully packed," he said.

"Tree Hill is nationally ranked and undefeated. This is big news," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Why are we even here? There isn't a Burke on the Girl's Team," Kayla said.

Kelly sighed, "I'm friends with Angela and Ashlyn, besides, Ashlyn is Huck's Baby Momma."

Deirdre rolled her eyes, "Kelly, please be respectful."

Kelly looked at her grandmother, "Okay, what ever you say Grandma," her voice was laced with sarcasm.

They finally found their seats and started to watch the warm ups. Bobbi-Lee looked around the gym and reminisced the times when she was in the gym watching the games and cheering at them. She laughed as she then focused on the teams warming up.

"So who is Angela?" Deirdre asked.

Kelly pointed to a tall dirty blonde with her hair in a pony tail. "That's Angela Scott."

Deirdre admired the way she moved through the drills and nodded, "So who's Ashlyn?"

"The Blonde that keeps lining up across from Angela, the two you see joking and laughing together," Kelly pointed out.

"Who's the little sister?" William asked pointing down to Kay.

"That is Angela's niece Kay, she's a freshman," Kelly said.

William nodded, "So you're sure that Angela will be going to UCONN?"

Kelly nodded, "She wears a UCONN hat all the time."

Deirdre smiled and looked to Kelly.

"So Kelly we've not really had a chance to talk," Deirdre said.

"I know, and you want to talk to me about my outburst, my not talking to my dad and accepting Kayla as my sister," Kelly said.

Deirdre looked at Kelly in shook, "How did you…"

""It was written all over your face. To answer your questions, things need to be aired, I don't like being lied too, and when I'm good and ready I'll talk then."

"You do have a sharp tongue on you."

Kelly laughed, "One I hardly use enough."

Deirdre shook her head, "Why do you find it difficult to accept you have an older sister. Bobbi did just fine."

Kelly laughed, "I'm not Bobbi."

"I didn't say you were," Deirdre said.

"Why is it so important that I get along with Kayla?"

"She's family."

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know half my family, and the other half is pretty much in the ground."

"Isn't that sad?"

Kelly shrugged, "Ask my dad, he's the one that kept us down here."

"He's also the one that supported you and your sisters and brother."

"Can I watch the warm ups?" Kelly asked.

Deirdre rolled her eyes and looked at William, who was chatting with the older two girls. William made eye contact and shrugged. Kelly was stubborn and willful they were finding out. She was probably the strongest personality.

"So tell me, what is the story tonight?" Deirdre asked.

"We're playing our second to last game before we host the season ending tournament. We're already in the playoffs, what they're hoping for is the number one seed in the playoffs."

Deirdre nodded, "So those are the starters?" she asked pointing out to the five girls walking to center court.

Kelly nodded, "Yes they are, Faith Brown is number twenty-one, Angela Scott is number twenty-two, Ashlyn Pierce is number nineteen, Devyn Brice is number seventeen, and Mackenzie Ward is number four," Kelly said.

"Big Mack," William said.

Kelly laughed, "That is what we call her too."

"She's a big girl," Deirdre said.

"Six foot five, and she's probably one of the best centers in the conference."

"Shhh! Tip off is about to begin" Deirdre said.


	147. Bright Lights and Broken Bodies

Chapter 146 Bright Lights Broken Bodies

(Song Lyric in italics)

_Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases_

"Welcome to the Whitey Durham Memorial Field House, this is Rerun Vasquez for Raven's Hoops Dot Com joined today in the booth by the founder of Raven Hoops Dot Com and ESPN-U Correspondent Marvin "Mouth of the South" MacFadden.

"Welcome Marvin," Rerun said.

"Thank You Rerun and you can call me Mouth. It is nice to be sitting here in the Booth at the Raven's game again," Mouth said.

"It is great to have you here, so what do you make of this Lady Raven's Masonboro game?"

"Well we have the twice defeated Masonboro against the undefeated Tree Hill Team, they are two highly motivated teams, but the Tree Hill Lady Raven's are fielding what could be considered an all state line up. It would be interesting to see how Masonboro tries to contend with the two headed beast of Scott and Pierce, or the blazing speed and scoring when young Kay Scott comes in at point guard. The Ravens have a mission and a mandate; they want to reach the playoffs with an undefeated regular season record."

"Thank you Mouth and on down to the court for tip off," Rerun said.

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

The ball went up and just as many times before this season Mackenzie Ward jumped up and beat the other girl to the ball sending it sailing over to Faith who snagged it and started the play moving down the court.

Like a practiced and well oiled machine the Lady Raven's took their place. All year the goal has been to keep the ball out of Angela Scott's hands, every team the Ravens played that was the defense's mandate.

Each team tried it a little bit differently and the triangle offense just moved the battle through the path of lease resistance. The Defense shifted the center over to cover Angela with the other shooting guard and would try and choke her out. That left Big Mack in the center half guarded by the power forward.

Faith, even though just a sophomore, already with just over two seasons as point guard in the offense knew exactly what she had to do. With out even breaking stride she tossed the ball into to Mackenzie. The Big Center smiled and caught the ball.

She set her feet and half pivoted with a prefect extension to her arm. It was a nice hook shot and the ball bounced off the back board and rolled into the hoop. Mackenzie Ward, Big Mack, spilt first blood in the Masonboro game.

_All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered  
_

"Their looking to freeze you out all night," Ashlyn said as she ran passed Angela.

"I know, how's your knee tonight?" Angela asked.

"Okay, why are you asking?" Ashlyn said just before getting set for her defensive assignment.

Angela smiled, "Remember I promised you were going to college no matter I have to do?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah."

"Prepare to have the game of your life," was Angela's final words, before the defensive play.

Angela was a monster of defense and she snagged the ball on a pass and passed it off to Faith. The next offensive set Angela got the ball to Ashlyn for a quick shot in the post. This shocked many players and fans because they knew that Angela knew there was a scout in the stands.

Soon this set the pattern for the night, when Angela and Ashlyn were in together, Ashlyn became the primary target and was having one hell of a game shooting. Angela smiled and would signal often to her friend she was looking out for her.

Soon the Tree Hill Lady Raven's had opened up a lead and Cara came off the court for Ashlyn to get some more playing time. The Senior Blonde smiled as she took her assignment. She pulled up and tried to smother her target.

Ashlyn knew she had fifteen points this game and she was going to score more, she also had three assists and five steals, and she wanted that triple double. She was going to be patient, knowing she still had the whole second half, but if they kept up their scoring then she would sit in the fourth quarter.

Focus was what she needed to do. Focus on her assignment and the opportunity would come. Just as she finished the thought the ball came in her direction. She smiled slightly and set about her course of action.

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures  
_

It was a fast break; Ashlyn in a quick move of her hand stole the ball from the other team's small forward. She was clear, coast to coast, and that brought a smile onto Ashlyn's face. She was playing the game of her life and she was on top of the world. The strategy their opponents had to freeze out Angela left them open to the other players and Ashlyn stepped up.

As she streaked down the court she heard Coach Scott yelling at her to go. This was going to be fun, just kept racing through her mind. She loved it when she was alone at the head of the pack. She felt fully alive.

Now it was time she leapt up into the air. It was going to be an easy lay up. Fully alive, ever since James and the revelation about Brett, she had felt free, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she hadn't felt that way in years.

From the bench Coach Scott watched and cheered on one of his favorite players of all time. Ashlyn was a hard worker and always gave it her all. He was proud of her and how she had grown as a woman and as a player. This game would be her crowning achievement and he knew scouts were taking note of it. She deserved a full ride to college as much as anyone.

The lay up was a thing of beauty. It was perfected over the years of playing and drilling. She was excellent at it. The ball was going in.

While she was in mid air a loud snap echoed around the gym. It drowned out the sounds of the game and the crowd. It had an effect no one would have expected. The crowd actually stopped cheering, booing, and yelling. People started looking around because it almost sounded like a gun shot.

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures  
_  
.

Coach Scott sighed and looked on as the ball fall into the basket. He was already yelling at his team to hustle back and set up the defense. Yet he heard a whistle and he counted his players back in the defensive set. There were only four.

Looking down the court, his face turned white. On the hardwood was Ashlyn Pierce, crumbled down and holding her bad knee. He dropped his clip board and shook his head. In three heart beats he was moving with Coach Sinclair and the trainer to Ashlyn's side.

He looked over and saw his sister, Angela, starting to head over. He knew by the look on her face that she was worried. Ashlyn had been her right arm and her best friend since childhood. This did not look good.

When he arrived under the basket he found Ashlyn sitting up crying holding her knee that already had been repaired by surgery. The trainer was trying to get her hands off her knee.

"Coach, I heard it pop," Ashlyn said in tears.

He locked eyes with her, "Relax Ash, you'll be okay."

She shook her head, "No Coach I'm done, my knee is done."

Coach Scott looked to the trainer and Coach Sinclair. They looked up and shook their heads. With a heavy sigh he stood up and helped get Ashlyn to her feet. Coach Sinclair and the Trainer supporter her over their shoulders, Coach Scott whispered something in her ear, and then went to the bench where his players all stood.

He looked at each of them and nodded. "She's down at least for the game," he said, "Cara go in for Ashlyn, and Kay go in for Angela."

The two younger girls nodded and removed their warm up jerseys. Coach Scott looked at his other captain and she stood there shaking. He nodded and Ashton Perry his third senior took Angela to the bench. The game doesn't end because Ashlyn was injured he kept telling himself, and wishing it wasn't true.

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_


	148. Pain

Chapter 147 Pain

"It's now half-time at the Field House and the Lady Ravens are holding on to a six basket lead. The big story is that the Tree Hill Co-Captain and primary weapon in the first half, Ashlyn Pierce went to the locker room with an apparent knee injury. This happened with two minutes left in the second quarter," Rerun said.

"What was also remarkable was Coach Scott also pulled his best player at the time Angela Scott. The substitutions of Cara Gyles and Kay Scott preformed well but can they carry the team in the second half if Pierce and Scott can't return to play," Mouth said.

"Ashlyn Pierce as been one of the two pillars that this team is built on. Being a potent scorer and a demon on defense if she doesn't come back on the court it would be a major blow to the team. The bigger loss would be Angela Scott, undeniably the heart, soul, and driving force of the team. It wasn't explained why Angela was taken from the game."

"How deep does your bench go Coach Scott? That is the question," Mouth said.

* * *

Coach Scott walked into the locker room and looked over his team. Several of them had the thousand yard stare in their eyes. They were the younger players, sophomores and freshman that have never known the line up without Ashlyn in it, or even Ashlyn to be injured. Of course they knew about the knee, she never made a secret of it, even in the winter when it bothered her she wore a knee brace. But they had started to think of Ashlyn as indestructible.

That was when Coach Scott came to Angela. If anyone was closer to Ashlyn, he didn't know who. He remembered Angela and Ashlyn from their early days on the river Court and on his back yard half court; they were friends, sisters really, as well as teammates. There had been only one season where Angela and Ashlyn hardly spent time on the court together and that was when Ashlyn initially hurt her knee.

Angela was taking it better then he would have expected. She was benched not because of any injury, but because he saw that far off look in her eyes. Angela needed to get her head straight or she would be of no use to him in the game. He just hoped he would be able to get his leader back on the court, because he wasn't sure how much weight Cara and Kay could carry.

Coach Scott looked at Coach Sinclair. His long time assistant shrugged, Kiera had been with him since the beginning and she had watched Ashlyn develop since juniors, as she was over at his house working on basketball strategies when the girls were playing in the backyard.

"What do we have?" Coach Scott asked.

Sinclair shook her head, "Lucas, it doesn't look good. The trainer thinks it's at least the ACL."

Coach Scott nodded, "These are the times that try men's souls."

"What does that mean?"

Lucas dropped his voice to a whisper, "Kiera, I could give her a cortisone shot and she could pass the ball but her ability to leap is gone. I've seen coaches do that, but she is practically my sister. She needs her legs."

"Luke, what about Angela? She was shaken by this," Kiera said.

Coach Scott sighed, "She's starting to pull out of it," he looked at his assistant, "Go over the adjustments, and talk with Angela, I'll see her when I'm done talking with Ashlyn."

Coach Sinclair nodded and started to walk away.

"Kiera, one more thing. Please tell Ashton, Jaslyn, and Monica they now have more to do."

Coach Sinclair nodded, and finished her walk to where the girls were. Coach Scott walked into the trainer's room found him icing her knee and getting ready to brace it. The blonde was leaning up and her eyes were red rimmed with tears.

"Hey Ash," Coach Scott said.

"Coach," she said.

"How are you feeling?" he said and stood on her table.

"It hurts Coach, but I can deal with the pain, I've felt worse," she said weakly holding back tears.

Coach Scott took her hand, "You're a tough woman, Ashlyn; this won't keep you down."

She sighed, "But I'm done, I heard it pop. It's the ACL, isn't it?"

Coach Scott looked at the Trainer and he nodded slightly. Coach Scott let out a deep breath, "More then likely, it is your ACL."

Ashlyn let out a few sighs, and they turned to sobs, "Then I'm done," she said, "Which means no scholarship to college, damn it! No Duke."

Coach Scott took Ashlyn's hand, "I have connections at Gilmore, maybe you can play there and get picked up by a Division One School."

Ashlyn shook her head, "Coach, remember when you first taught me the fade away?"

Coach Scott nodded, "Yeah, you were eleven and you practiced everyday on my half-court because you didn't want people to see your shot until you were ready."

Ashlyn nodded, "Just promise me one thing, Coach."

Coach Scott sighed, "Anything."

"I will be on the bench when we win states."

Coach Scott nodded, "Done."

Ashlyn smiled slightly and looked to the Trainer, "Make it good enough for me to be at the bench standing, I'm out but I'm finishing this game."

Coach Scott looked at the trainer and nodded. "Excuse me Ashlyn; I have eleven other players to see to."

Ashlyn nodded and Coach Scott stood up and walked out into the main locker room. Coach Sinclair walked over to him.

"Angela's still a little spooked, but the rest of them are all set and we went over the adjustment."

"Have Buck and Maddie been informed?" Coach Scott asked.

"Yeah, I sent Mallory up to get them."

"She's wants to be out on the bench, and she gets that," Coach Scott said.

Coach Sinclair nodded. Coach Scott stopped by and went over the final adjustments with the girls and finally pulled Angela aside.

"Are you good?" he asked.

"Luke, look my best friend is on the training table, of course I'm not okay," she said.

Coach Scott nodded, "Okay, Kay we'll have to start the second half."

Angela grabbed her brother, "Doesn't mean I can't play. Or play awesome, I'm just going to have to deal with this."

Coach Scott nodded, "Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you one hundred percent certain?"

Angela nodded, "Yes, now there are two people I have to get that ring for."

Coach Scott nodded and looked her over. The woman before him, the person he called his little sister looked back at him with an internal fire that he had never seen before. All he could do was nod, not taking his gaze from her serious eyes.

"Then go out there and lead your team," he commanded, not of his sister, but of his team captain and star player.


	149. The Show Goes On

Chapter 148 The Show Goes On

"We're now in the middle of an amazing second half for the Tree Hill/Masonboro Game, star player Angela Scott has taken the team on her shoulders and has been carrying them. Largely rendered ineffective in the first half she has stepped up her game to produce in the second half. She has yet to leave the floor and has been switching between two positions depending on who is on the court," Rerun announced the game with enthusiasm, broadcasting the second half over the internet.

"Rerun, she is completely on fire, from just five points in the first half she's rocked up to fourteen and all unanswered. She's really looking to put this game away.

This is the type of performance that colleges look for a player that can step up and carry their team and the game," Mouth said.

"Well the fourth quarter is about to start and we're going to have to see what Masonboro brings to try and stop the Angela Scott scoring machine."

* * *

On the court Angela took the ball from Mackenzie and she ducked and shed the double coverage. She pushed in under the basket for a lay up. She felt the bruises and the bangs from the unnoticed hits she was getting when she was forcing her way around the court.

She looked over towards Kay who was playing point guard right now and nodded. Her niece had been supplying her with plenty of opportunities to score and the game showed it, yet she had grown into the role of combo guard and spread the ball around and took her shots as she could.

With the quarter ending there was another time out and another personnel change. It was time for Angela and Kay to rest. Faith and Monica came out and took their places in the back court. Angela smiled at her niece.

"You're playing well," Angela said.

Kay smiled shyly, "Thanks."

Angela looked over at the bench and saw Ashlyn standing there smiling. She had been at the bench all of the third quarter and was cheering on the team. She took a towel from her friend and sat on the bench.

"Ironic, before I injured my knee initially you first did this for me," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "Sophomore year, you were made the starting small forward, and then you screwed up you knee."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, but that was when you first got noticed; when you replaced me."

"Ash, you're my best friend, and the one woman outside my family I trust completely."

"Good because I'm pregnant again," Ashlyn said.

Angela's jaw dropped and she looked at Ashlyn, "What?"

Ashlyn smiled, "I'm joking, but with this knee brace on, it feels like I am when I walk."

Angela playfully slapped her friend, "Don't screw with my reality."

"Well I had to lighten the mood," Ashlyn replied.

Angela nodded, and looked at her friends heavy tapped, wrapped and braced knee. "How does it feel?"

Ashlyn looked at her knee and shrugged, "I don't know, hurts like the dickens, but compared to labor before the epidural it is nothing."

Angela laughed, "So what are you going to do?"

"Monday I start looking for a job and apply for scholarships."

Angela nodded, "What about my Dad's Scholarship that Andy, Lucas, and Nathan over see?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "I always figured this year's would go to you, since it is named in memory of your dad."

Angela shook her head, "Between Nathan, Lucas and Andy I'm more then set for college no matter what I chose to do about basketball."

"You're really keeping your promise to make sure I go to college."

"Ash, you're best friend, the mother of my goddaughter, my cousin's girlfriend and my sister, I'll never break a promise to you."

Ashlyn nodded, "Good now get me a ring," she said.

Angela laughed, "Already made that promise."

The two girls laughed, and stopped when Kay came and sat down on the other side of Ashlyn. Ashlyn put her arm around Kay and the freshman leaned on Ashlyn.

"It's going to be okay, Little Scott," Ashlyn assured her.

Kay nodded.

"So I won't be on the court when y'all win the state championship, but I'll be on the bench, and it is my time to step aside anyways."

"What?" Kay asked, "You're one of our best players."

Ashlyn shrugged, "There is someone better then me on the time now."

Kay looked at Ashlyn, "Who?"

"You are."

Kay shook her head, "No I'm not."

"Mark my words Kay, you and Angela will be in the starting line up for the championship game."

"How do you know that?" Kay asked.

"I just have a feeling," Ashlyn said.

"Kay," Coach Scott called, "Check in you're going in for Monica."

Kay nodded and ran over to scorer table to check in. Ashlyn leaned back and smiled. She cheered her team on and clapped her hands and screamed as at the next time out Kay ran into the game.

She stood up as the game crawled its way to the end. The buzzer sounded with the freshman Anna Barclay in at point guard taking the ball up the court and then stopping to kill the clock. The line up was almost all freshmen, with Kay at shooting guard, Monica at small forward, Jaslyn at power forward and Eva was the Center.

The Tree Hill Lady Raven's won a dark victory that evening. They walked away still undefeated by willing a convincing victory by at least twenty-one points. Yet they walked away with their starting small forward being transported to the hospital to have her knee checked out formally by a doctor.

It was a hard lesson, but the younger players and the bench players had stepped up. But what Coach Scott left with was an important question leading into the championships. Who he was going to start as his small forward?


	150. Quaintness of Dust

Chapter 149 Quaintness of Dust

(Lucas writing in italics)

_What a piece of work is a man!_

Coach Scott stood at center court and looked over the various banners and jerseys on the wall. He sighed and watched as Peyton came walking out onto the hardwood to stand next to him. She slipped into his arms and she let him rest his chin on her head.

"So how bad is Ashlyn?" she asked.

Lucas sighed, "An ACL injury minimum. She's done."

Peyton sighed, "Which means she's up the creek."

Lucas nodded, "No scholarship for college ball."

Peyton sighed, "Of all the girls she needs to have a chance, in fact I would say she's earned her shot at college," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "I'm going to do what I can to get her in college."

_

* * *

_

How noble in reason!

Bobbi-Lee walked out of the gym and looked at someone standing there. She shook her head and walked close after telling her sisters to hold on, her eyes getting wide when she saw him.

"Johnny Mason?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

He turned around and smiled, "Well yes, and is this Bobbi-Lee Burke?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I'm watching some friends play basketball, what are you doing back, I thought you were still in the Army."

Johnny shrugged, "Got fed up and didn't re-enlist."

Bobbi-Lee nodded her head, "So where are you staying?"

"With my Grandma, over by your place. How about you?"

"I have an apartment closer in town."

A car pulled up and honked, "C'mon Johnny," JJ called from the car.

Bobbi-Lee rolled her eyes, "I see JJ hasn't changed."

Johnny shook his head, "No, still the same prick he always was."

"Better get going, I have people I have to meet up with."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, maybe we should get together for coffee some time."

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "Sure, but can we do this?"

"Do what?" Johnny asked.

"Be friends, Johnny, really be friends."

Johnny shrugged, "I guess we can always try."

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "Good I would like that."

Johnny smiled and climbed into JJ's car. JJ looked at him and smiled.

"You so love her."

"Do not!"

"What ever I have a stop to make before we head for home."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, let's just go."

_

* * *

_

How infinite in faculty!

Keith and Izzy found a quiet place to hang out after the game. He leaned against the tree on a blanket and she rested with her head on his chest. One of his hands gently was stroking her hair and the other held her close.

"I like being here with you," she said.

Keith nodded, "As do I."

She sighed, "Why do you wear a t-shirt under your jersey, you use to never do that."

Keith laughed, "Well I got drunk and a tattoo, once."

"When was that?"

"Earlier this season."

Izzy laughed, "Let me see."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Okay," he said, and leaned forward and pulled his t-shirt up. She looked at his back and just at the base of his neck was a black number thirteen.

She laughed and lowered his shirt. "Why did you get that?"

Keith shook his head, "It was one of the things Jessalyn made me do to please her."

"She was a real bitch."

Keith nodded, "Yeah she was."

Izzy laughed, "Well that is one thing we don't have to do to you."

"Do what?"

"Get you drunk and tattooed."

"Oh."

Izzy laughed.

_

* * *

_

In form, in moving, how express and admirable!

In the Emergency Room of Tree Hill Hospital Ashlyn sat on the bed with her injured knee up on a pillow. The Doctors had already looked at it and poked and prodded it. Ashlyn felt like she like they were using her as a piñata. She was an X-ray down and had even had an MRI. Now all she was waiting for was the Doctor to come in and tell her what she already knew.

Her Dad was in the chair next to her bed and was holding her hand. Her mom was at the foot of the bed pacing. She didn't like being in the hospital and she never approved of Ashlyn playing basketball. It was all Buck that stimulated his youngest daughter into playing basketball. It was him that made her meet Angela Scott. It was because of him that she was a grandmother to a half-breed Irish baby.

"Where is the Doctor?" Maddie asked, her impatience showing through.

"He's probably waiting for the films to be developed and the results of the MRI," Buck said, and turned to Ashlyn, "How you holding up?

Ashlyn shrugged, "Fine, I'm pretty sure I'm going to need surgery."

"Don't say that, because I'll be damned if you're going to get it just so you can play a game again," Maddie said.

"The surgery will help her live a normal life," Buck said.

"Don't even talk to me, since you are the one that introduced her to the game."

"Mom, Dad and I just did it for fun," Ashlyn said.

"I'm not happy with you either, Missy," Maddie said.

"What did I do?" Ashlyn asked, bewildered.

The Doctor walked in just as Maddie was about to speak. She looked at the Doctor and then at Ashlyn.

"We'll deal with this later," Maddie warned.

The Doctor looked them over and hung up some MRI film. "Well Ashlyn, I hate to say this but your season is over. You have a complete tear of your ACL. We need to go in there and fix it. I have a specialist coming down here to talk to you about it."

"Doc, what about basketball next year?" Buck asked.

The Doctor sighed, "Her knee is pretty bad. The ACL injury is severe enough as it is, but the older knee injury on top of it. Well it maybe next year, maybe never."

Ashlyn nodded. Maddie just shook her head, and Buck almost cried.

_In action how like an angel!_

By her Mustang Chase was putting her bags in the trunk, she felt some one near her and turned around. She came face to face with Deirdre Burke. Chase sighed when she looked at her boyfriends grandma.

"Chase, can we talk?" Deirdre questioned.

Chase shook her head, "What is there to talk about, Mrs. Burke. You don't like me, and you don't want me in Huck's life," she sighed, "Well Ms. Irish Mafia, I'm not going anywhere. Huck and I are happy and in love. I make him happy and he makes me happy. He doesn't care about my past and I'm so in love with his daughter, and the mom knows and actually encouraged me to be in her life."

Deirdre smiled.

"What are you a nut job or something?" Chase asked.

Deirdre shook her head, "Chase, I have my misgivings about you, but if you make my grandson happy then that is all I need."

Chase laughed, "Are you shitting me?"

Deirdre shook her head, "No I'm dead serious."

Chase laughed, "I just knew you were gonna love me!"

Deirdre rolled her eyes as Chase hugged her.

_

* * *

_

In apprehension how like a god!

The River Court was quiet. No one came here after the girl games, and it was where Angela would likely come to play and shoot around after the game. With Rhett out of town with his Dad at some business thing, Angela was alone. Ashlyn was in the hospital again so she was truly alone.

She sat at center court under the lights in her work out clothes and a basketball between her spread legs. She rolled the ball back and forth and then looked down to find a worn out word.

"The River Court has always been a place where people say things that need to be said, or to leave our mark," Haley said as she walked onto the black top.

"Hi Haley," Angela said.

"So what brings you here?" Haley said and sat down next to Angela.

"This where Ashlyn and I use to come after games and shoot hoops and try to get better," Angela said.

Haley nodded, "She's not dead."

"She's not here."

"Angela, there is a time when you have to go on your own. You're ready, you're a strong woman."

Angela shook her head, "I just want Ash next to me on the court."

Haley sighed, "Sometimes you have to go at it alone."

Angela nodded and started to finger a word. Haley sighed, "You're curious about the words?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah I always have been."

"It was what got your brother and Peyton together. How they ended up in Vegas," Haley said.

Angela nodded, "I was a baby then."

"Just barely a year old," Haley said.

"What happened?"

"Some other time," Haley spoke lightly, "Just remember if you're confused find a light house to guide you."

Angela nodded and watched as Haley walked away. Once Haley disappeared into the darkness Angela stood up and read the barely visible line.

"No matter how far away, I will always love you."

_

* * *

_

The beauty of the world!

Kelly stood by Bobbi-Lee's Car and looked at Kayla. It was a rather interesting event. The two sisters, the book ends of their dad's kids stood there staring at each other, blue eyes to blue eyes, neither backing down.

"So what is your problem?" Kelly asked.

"I was thinking of asking you the same thing," Kayla said.

"What are you doing here? Why are you coming into my life, I don't need anything else, it's screwed up enough as it is," Kelly stated.

Kayla sighed, "First off I didn't come here to screw with your life Kelly, be it that you are arrogant enough to think the world revolves around you; I came here for a job. The added bonus was my long lost dad lived in the same town. So my cousin/godmother set me up for the interview."

"So you're just so innocent in this?" Kelly yelled.

"Yes, just like you. My biggest sin is trying to have something you already have," Kayla said.

"What is that?" Kelly asked

"A relationship with my brother, my sisters, and my father. You're just so jealous that we'll get close and I'll take them away from you that you can't see that."

"What?" The younger Burke was shocked by her 'sisters' boldness "How dare you say that!"

"Well by your reaction, deep down you know it is true. Kelly, I can't take them away from you. All I can do is just be a part of you guys' lives."

"But that's just it, you aren't one of us, you're a Greene," Kelly said.

Kayla shook her head, "Show's what little you know, professionally I use Greene, like Bobbi uses Roberta," she said and took out her driver's license, "My last name is Burke, just like yours."

Kelly looked at the card and shook her head. In plain black and white it said, Kayla Marie Burke. Kelly shook her head and started to cry.

"This can't be," she said.

Kayla sighed, "Kelly, the only thing that changes is instead of Bobbi being your only older sister, I am too."

"That does changes things, who I am and where do I belong in this world."

"Stop being a drama queen, the only thing that changed Kelly is your own perception of yourself," Kayla said.

"You don't get it do you?" Kelly asked.

Kayla sighed, "I understand more than you think kiddo."

Kelly just started at the shorter blonde in disbelief.

_

* * *

_

The paragon of animals!

Baldwin pulled up to the store in his car and he looked at the window. He sighed as his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Hey Brooke…I know I didn't forget, I just stopped off to get some things at the gas station. I promise I'll be home soon….love you bye."

Baldwin hung up his phone and walked inside the store. Shortly after Baldwins arrival JJ and Johnny pulled up to the store. Johnny looked at his cousin who was nervous when they got out of the car.

"Why are we here?" Johnny asked.

"I need some cigarettes."

Johnny sighed, "Okay, but don't take too long."

"It shouldn't."

They entered the store and Johnny went to the back to grab a bottle of water. JJ was over by the magazines. Johnny sighed, and started to head to the counter when JJ came racing from the magazine rack. He now had on a black ski masks and a gun in his hand.

He pointed the gun at one of the customers. "Wallet, watch and cell phone," JJ said.

"Okay," the customer said.

JJ turned his gun to the clerk, "Now empty out everything."

"Sir, I can't open the safe," the clerk said to JJ.

"Open the goddamn safe."

"Sir, I cannot do that, I don't know the combination..." the clerk was trembling now, fear evident with each word.

"Just fucking open it!"

"I can't."

Just then the customer grabbed for the gun. JJ reacted liked a trapped animal and hit him. The man hit the ground and JJ walked over and put two in his chest. He turned, facing the clerk and proceeded to shoot him twice.

JJ collected what he could and fled, only stopping for a brief moment to look at Johnny.

"C'mon."

"No man you're sick I'm staying here," Johnny replied.

"C'mon!" he yelled.

Johnny shook his head, and JJ leveled his hand gun at him. "Come or die."

"I've stared down Taliban for twenty-four months, believe me I'm not scared to die."

Johnny was nervous and sweating when he saw his cousin caress the trigger. Just then the sounds of sirens filled the air and JJ lowered the gun and ran to the car.

Johnny sighed in relief and walked over to the wounded customer. He knelt down and looked at the man.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked.

The man, older then himself, late thirties or early forties looked up at Johnny. They locked eyes and the wounded man coughed.

"Tell Brooke I love her," he said and passed out.

Two cops walked in guns drawn on Johnny. "Hands where we can see them," one yelled.

Johnny sighed and placed his hands on the back of his head. "I won't fight you officer just get two ambulances here ASAP."

One cop cuffed him and picked him up. "Don't tell us how to do our job."

Johnny shook his head and looked at the wounded man on the floor, bleeding his life away. Johnny had seen it before and by the ashen features knew it was bad, and the police weren't even looking at him, as he was placed in the back seat of the squad car.

_And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?_


	151. Author's Notes for Fully Alive

Chapter 150 Author's Notes for Fully Alive

Welcome to the end of Part 7 (Fully Alive), the end of the first third of this story. I guess if you haven't figured it out yet I'm a _Flyleaf_ fan. The name of this Part was chosen because of how people were feeling before the events of this Part. _Fully Alive_ is by _Flyleaf _off their self-titled album.

The Song in Chapter 139 (Run and Gun Boys Style) is an old classic from Season 3; _Lights and Sound_, by _Yellowcard;_ off the Album _Lights and Sound. _I chose this because I was listening to _Lights and Sound_ and I was thinking about the Season 5 Offense that Lucas, Skillz, and Nathan put in, and just the run and gun style of basketball play. I thought the song fitted perfectly.

The Song in Chapter 144 (Cade and His Mom) is _It's Been Awhile_; by _Staind_ off their Album _Break the Cycle_. I wanted to reflect how lost Cade really felt and how long it has been since he talked to his mom face to face. Also after light of the recent accusations by Kelly, he needed to vent.

The Song in Chapter 146 (Bright Lights Broken Bodies) is _Fully Alive_; by _Flyleaf_ off their album _Flyleaf_. The lyrics have no meaning to the chapter other then the repeating of Fully Alive. This was always going to be the song used for this chapter; it was the song that played in my head when I conceived of this chapter over a year ago. Yeas I'm a Flyleaf fan.

Thank You ThumperE23


	152. A World of Human Wreckage

Part 8 The Show Goes On

* * *

Chapter 151 A World of Human Wreckage

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_Your words to me just a whisper  
Your faces so unclear  
I try to pay attention  
Your words just disappear_

The lights blinded Johnny as the cop car pulled away. The first emergency responders arrived. He looked at the red fire engine and shook his head. He remembered stories and how he wanted to be a hero. Now he was a villain and it wasn't due to anything he had done.

The steel cuffs chaffed at his hands, yet another reminder of the nights events. He couldn't believe they were taking him away, it was unjust. He didn't even have a weapon or the cash on him, all it had been was him being in the wrong place at the wrong time, with the wrong person.

He softly cursed his family but proceeded to keep his mouth shut. As soon as he got to jail he would ask for a lawyer, it was right and at this point, the only thing he could do.

Again he looked at the rear of the fire engine as they pulled away. On the rear in reflective numbers was the number twenty-three. He sighed and shook his head, just great.

* * *

'_Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said_

Inside the store the fire fighters did their best to supply immediate care, working to stop the bleeding and stabilize the patient. The Ambulances should be here soon. There were two victims a man in his late thirties and the clerk.

Cade kept doing chest compressions and hoped that the victim's chest cavity hadn't filled too much with blood. Both wounds were in the chest and were sucking. He was in direr straights. The condition was called haemopneumothorax, Cade told himself as he tried to work the man with what skills he had, the combination of blood in the chest cavity and air in the chest cavity would put pressure on his heart and lungs and lead to heart failure.

His blue surgical gloves were now red with blood. The scene was covered with blood. Cade had been a veteran of the fire service for over thirty-five years and he had never been prepared for the amount of blood currently pouring out of this man. Nothing prepared him, as he switched off to the Paramedics, as the ambulance arrived.

Given a moment he just stood there and looked down. He forgot to throw a gown on. There just wasn't any time, and now he was covered in blood. He would have to change and report exposure, never fun.

Yet Cade knew the specter was there. His old nemesis was just out of frame. The beast that stalked you since the day you were born. Sighing, he accepted that Death was here to collect the next name on his list.

* * *

_So I speak to you in riddles  
'Cause my words get in my way  
I smoke the whole thing to my head  
And feel it wash away  
_

The two trauma rooms in the Tree Hill Emergency Room were hopping with two critical gun shot wounds. Both were thoracic traumas as well. The younger man had one in the chest and the other in the gut and was conscious. The older man was in bad shape, and half way to the hospital a traumatic cardiac arrest was called.

The emergency crew came busting into the emergency room, the patient on the stretcher, and went right into the trauma room. They called down the attending Cardiac Surgeon just in case. Doctor Ethan Copeland walked into the room and saw the man, close to his own age, being worked on. After a quick ultra sound, Doctor Copeland and the Thoracic Attending shook their head. The Trauma Attending checked vitals and looked at the machine for confirmation.

The three doctors nodded and the Trauma Attending stopped CPR. It was 00:31 in the morning, thirty-one minutes after mid-night when Baldwin Stafford was declared legally dead on the ER table in Tree Hill Hospital, apparent cause of death homicide from two gun shot wounds to the chest.

* * *

_Cause I can't take anymore of this  
I want to come apart  
Or dig myself a little hole  
Inside your precious heart  
_

Brooke answered the knock on her door in a robe. She looked at the Police Officers standing on the front porch. He nodded and spoke shortly asking about Fallon.

Brooke nodded and went and woke her daughters. All were home now at one thirty in the morning. The two Police Officers waited in the living room as the five women collected in there.

The Officers looked at Fallon when she walked into the room, and sighed. When the Detective began to speak, he calmly and slowly informed Fallon Stafford that she was now an orphan.

Fallon in an emotionally out burst started hitting the Detective. The two officers pulled her off him and she was led out of the room by Chase and Trin. Izzy was too busy holding her mom as she broke down crying.

Each Police Officer gave their condolences and let themselves out of the house.

* * *

'_Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said_

Just as last call was about to go out at Club TRIC Rachel's cell phone rang. She picked it up and listened. Sighing she nodded and spoke for a moment. She then placed the hung up cell phone on the bar and signaled the bar tender.

Owen the bartender came over and signaled to the redhead, asking her silently what she wanted. Rachel pointed to her drink and then held up her hand with two fingers extended in a v. She wanted two more.

* * *

_I am nothing more than  
A little boy inside  
That cries out for attention  
Yet I always try to hide  
_

The cell phone's ring tone, Love Song by the Cure, ripped through the bedroom. Peyton picked up her head and looked at the screen. She really needed to give Brooke her own ring tone, she thought.

Peyton rolled on her back from her side and listened. Her face turned downwards and she nodded. She placed the phone on the night stand after she hung up. Turning to her husband she woke him up.

Lucas looked at his wife's sad face and gave her a knowing look. She leaned forward and told him. He nodded and then started shaking his head. This was news that he just couldn't deal with.

* * *

_Cause I talk to you like children  
Though I don't know how I feel  
But I know I'll do the right thing  
If the right thing is revealed  
_

Haley was woken by her cell phone and when she answered it, shocked by what she had just been told. This was not something that she expected to hear. After she hung up she dialed another number.

It was going to be the beginning of a long week.

* * *

'_Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said_

The Ring Tone of Halo cut through the darkened bedroom in Charlotte. Nathan rolled over and grabbed his cell phone. His mind slow by sleep wondered why his wife would be calling at such an early hour.

He answered and was floored right away. He nodded as his wife spoke and he spoke a few words to her back. Tonight was a double whammy it seems for his family. Not only was James' girl in the hospital for a knee injury but Brooke's fiancée was now dead.

Nathan hung up his phone and proceeded to dial another number. He listened to the ring and then the groggy voice of his coach answering. He explained the evening's events and spoke further with him for a few minutes. After that he slipped out of bed and grabbed a gym bag and started to pack stuff. He needed to be in Tree Hill by the time the sun rose.


	153. Ashes to Ashes

Chapter 152 Ashes to Ashes

At the lecture, Lucas stood and looked over the crowd of people assembled in the church. Lucas was never really religious, he was raised Anglican, although that was habits for the most part. A lot of his friends were Baptists, and he knew Catholics, Jews, Muslims, and other religions. None of them really appealed to him, but he did believe in god, and an afterlife. Life had taught him that.

Brooke and Fallon both asked him to speak at Baldwin's Funeral, the two women had thought it only appropriate as Lucas was Baldwin's favorite author and they had become friends over the years. Something that Lucas admired about Baldwin was he never let their business relationship interfere with their friendship and vice versa. Baldwin had truly loved Lucas' Work.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the author began to speak "I was asked to speak about Baldwin today and to be perfectly honest I was taken back, I didn't know what to say about this man. I know, it's ironic right? An author with out any words to say.

"Well when I first met Baldwin I was just a kid and he had just became a junior executive at his Dad's Publishing House. He knew that he would be running it soon, because the head was retiring but he read my first book and loved it.

"He arranged a meeting just so he could meet me and have me sign his copy of An Unkindness of Ravens. Being just out of school, and dealing with my Dad's trial, I was flattered, and frankly enjoyed the attention. He took me under his wing and we quickly became more the people working together, we became friends.

"He was one of the first to send a present after my marriage to my wife. He was there on the phone as soon as he heard about each of my children being born. Every time I needed help he made sure he gave it to me.

"Most people said that was him just keeping a good business relationship going. It wasn't people that really knew Baldwin; they didn't know how a heart he really had. He was a shark, and would bite you, but if you were his friend Baldwin would give you the shirt off his back.

"I was surprised when he had to retire because of health issues that he moved from his much beloved New York City, here to Tree Hill. He told me that he wanted a simpler life and that my books inspired that in him. Which was funny because he really fit in down here.

"It was my wife Peyton and I who introduced Baldwin to Brooke. It was amazing how they hit off right away. They had both lived in New York, but neither had met the other, but Fallon knew two of Brooke's daughters and is a friend of theirs.

"Right now, I just can't help thinking Baldwin is up there, with his departed family members and friends and he's looking down at us and shaking his head. I think he would ask; why is everyone so sad? I just can't miss meeting with the Big Guy Himself."

Lucas stepped away from the dais and returned to his seat. He watched as the Minister finished the funeral and with the other pallbearers he walked with the casket out to the hearse.

Lucas watched as the cars slowly drove through the streets of Tree Hill. Leaning back he would be glad when this was done. They pulled up to the cemetery and he got out with the rest of the pall bearers and carried Baldwin to his finally resting place.

As the grave side service was ending Lucas looked around the crowd and saw many faces he knew. There was his mom and ex-step-mother, Rachel, Bobbi-Lee, Cade, Huck, Kelly, his Brother and Sister-in-law, his Sister, his nephews, among the mourners was Brooke, her daughters, and Fallon, Baldwin's last living relative. What really disturbed him; the most was that in the crowd he saw his ex-fiancée standing in with the mourners.

Lindsay Strauss being here made sense. Her Dad and Baldwin's Dad owned the Publishing house together, and her dad taught Baldwin the business. When he died, he was there to comfort Lindsay and her mom.

What Lucas feared was the coming storm that was brewing. Lindsay and Peyton together, especially a pregnant Peyton, wasn't good news, but Lucas also took note that Victoria Davis was standing there too. This was going to be bad.

Lucas sighed and placed his white gloves on the casket as the Pall Bearers started to walk away. He headed towards the limo that would take him back to get his car. They were having a get together at Brooke's house.

Lucas sighed, "Just be civil," was all he said.

When he got back to the Funeral Home Peyton was waiting for him. He smiled and climbed back into her SUV. As they drove across town to where Brooke's Mansion was he looked at her.

"How you feeling today?" Lucas asked.

Peyton sighed, "As crappy as can be expected."

"Yeah, well it just got worse."

"How?" Peyton asked.

"Well Victoria is back in Tree Hill," Lucas said.

"Oh great," Peyton said and rolled her eyes.

"It gets worse," Lucas said.

"How can it get worse?" Peyton asked.

"Lindsay," Lucas said.

Peyton rolled her eyes again as she drove into Brooke's Driveway. She knew that Deb and Karen had left early and started to get the food ready. Peyton and Lucas slipped out of the SUV and stepped inside the already growing crowd of the mansion. They shifted through the crowd and mingled.


	154. Dust to Dust

Chapter 153 Dust to Dust

Brooke leaned against a chair and looked around the room. It was Baldwin's office, the small room, which at one point would have been used as servant's quarters. It was where Baldwin chose to keep his desk and observe his businesses. Even though he was retired he still liked to keep abreast of what things were happening with his investments.

She smelled the stale scent of cigars. He used to smoke them before he moved down here, he told her. But he had smoked them for so long that the smell was in the furniture that was why his office was so isolated from the main house.

"Brooke Davis, right?" a tall woman from the door said.

Brooke looked up, "Yes," she said.

She smiled and walked in. She had either light brown or dirty blonde hair, sharp light colored eyes, with cheek bones set high on her face. Although Brooke didn't think she was a knock out, she wasn't ugly either. Just she wasn't the classic beauty.

"I'm Lindsay Strauss, I worked with Baldwin in New York," she said and walked over offering her hand.

"With or for?" Brooke asked.

"Both really, initially with, then my father retired so it was for and after my Father died and I got his share of the publishing house it was with again," she said, smiling.

Brooke nodded, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Actually, the pleasure is all mine. I've always wanted to meet you, and I love your clothes."

Brooke nodded and felt that she was a likable person, but there was a reason she wasn't friends with her, because she also felt that there was something familiar about her.

"Thanks."

Lindsay looked around, "So this was Baldwin's office?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, he kept track of his empire here."

"It was sad he had to retire, I never saw him retiring. He just loved to work. Even when he was a kid," Lindsay said.

"How long have you known Baldwin?"

Lindsay smiled, "We grew up together. My mom and his mom always tried to get us to marry. But we were like brother and sister. I was supposed to be Fallon's Godmother but Lydia stopped that. Our daughters are friends."

Brooke nodded, "So you're married?

Lindsay shook her head, "No, I had my daughter from an unsuccessful relationship."

Brooke nodded, "I had three, but I was a fool and married him."

Lindsay laughed, "Yeah, well my daughter knows your two oldest."

Brooke laughed, "I swear my daughters have more friends then I remember."

Lindsay shrugged, "Candace just said she knew them, not that they were friends."

Brooke nodded, "Well we all can't be friends."

Lindsay nodded as she looked out the door and saw Peyton standing there, "Yeah I know the feeling."

Brooke nodded and the looked at the newly vacated door, "Yeah, so make yourself at home."

Lindsay nodded, "Thank you, and sorry for your loss, Baldwin was a great man."

Brooke nodded, "Yes he was and you're welcome and thank you."

Lindsay smiled, "You're welcome," she said and started to leave.

"Oh Lindsay, didn't we meet once?" Brooke asked.

Lindsay stopped and nodded, "Yes we did; you were pregnant with your second daughter."

Brooke nodded, "I was so hormonal then I probably don't remember."

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, sometimes it is for the best," she commented quietly and finished leaving the room.

* * *

Lindsay bumped into Peyton in the hallway. The two women locked eyes. The Pregnant blonde shook her head.

"Well if it isn't the fiancée stealing whore," Lindsay said.

Peyton smiled, "It's been sixteen years, one would think you might have better material now."

Lindsay snickered, "In your condition I figured you wouldn't be looking for a fight."

Peyton shook her head, "I was looking to talk to my best friend."

"Right and once you found out I was here you didn't want to go over and re-fight old battles."

Peyton shook her head, "Why should I? I'm happily married to Lucas and have his children."

"So you think you won?" Lindsay said.

Peyton sighed, "I know I won, now would you please excuse me I have a best friend to console."

Peyton walked by Lindsay and walked into the small office. She looked at Brooke sitting on the desk playing with some of the items on the desk.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people?" Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "Lindsay was nice."

"Bringing back up the stuff about what happened between me her and Lucas," Peyton said.

"Yeah, she was trying to steal your man."

Peyton shook her head, "Yeah, well that is the past," she said and looked at Brooke, "So how are you holding up?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know," she said, "Maybe I'll never meet the right guy… I always end up with the worse luck."

Peyton nodded, not so much in agreement, but in acknowledgement of the words her friend had spoken, "Brooke, Chase gave you three beautiful and intelligent daughters, you have great luck, because you have the best part of him. It sucks that Baldwin was taken from you early, so you have to be strong and be there for Fallon," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "I know, but it is all still fresh in my mind. I just don't know how to deal."

Peyton shook her head, "I wish I knew, but we all deal with tragedy different. Just know this, Luke and I will always there for y'all," Peyton promised, and Brooke looked down and saw Peyton had her hand resting on Brooke's stomach.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yes, I am," she said and hugged Brooke, "Now Brooke, just go slow and I'll be out mingling."

Brooke went from crying to a smile and then laughed. "Yeah."

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Stay away from sharp objects and Lindsay," Brooke said.

Peyton smiled, "I will," she said and left the room.

* * *

In a crisis, Haley was a Type "A" personality, or at least when it came to another person's crisis. She was running around the house helping pick up things and make sure the guest were well taken care of. That was when she bumped into Lindsay Strauss coming out of the side hallway.

"Sorry," Lindsay said.

"No it was my fault," Haley said, and then picked up her head and looked at the taller woman, "Lindsay?"

"Hi, Haley," Lindsay said.

"What are you doing here? Does Peyton and Lucas know you're here?" Haley said.

"Peyton does; I'm not sure about Lucas," Lindsay said.

"Well tread lightly," Haley replied.

Lindsay nodded, and looked at Haley, "Haley, are you pregnant?"

Haley nodded, "Yes, I am, baby number three."

Lindsay smiled and hugged Haley, "Congratulations, so who are you going to name this one after?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"You Scotts named every one of your children after a relative or friend, so who is this one?"

Haley laughed, "Haven't decided yet."

Lindsay smiled, "I bet you are hoping for that girl finally."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I would like to have a little girl, and so does Nathan."

Lindsay nodded, "That is great."

Haley nodded, "What is on your mind, Lindsay?"

Lindsay shrugged, "Nothing much," she said scanning the room, and looked at Lucas' son Keith talking with a brunette his own age.

Haley sighed, "Lindsay, talk to me, please."

"I just want to thank you for being my friend sixteen years ago, and through the years."

"You're welcome," Haley said, "So how do you know Brooke or Baldwin?"

"Baldwin's dad and my dad were partners in the publishing house, and I grew up with Baldwin."

"Well I was just going to see Brooke, do you want to come with? I'll introduce you."

Lindsay shook her head, "No, I've already seen her, and," Lindsay sighed, "I'll be back here soon, we'll have to have lunch."

"Yeah, sure."

Lindsay smiled, as Haley started to walk away, "Oh and Haley."

Haley stopped and turned, "Yes."

"Thanks for being such a good friend. Also I will always consider you a friend, no matter what happens."

"Lindsay what are you trying to say?"

Lindsay shook her head, "You've been a great friend," was all she replied before walking away.

Haley shook her head and thought weird; as she walked to the small room Baldwin called his office. Peyton had just left and Haley walked in. Brooke looked up from a picture of her and him that was framed on his desk.

"Hey Haley," Brooke's voice was raspier than usual from crying.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Haley asked and hugged Brooke, who returned it.

"As best as can be expected," Brooke said, "I met one of Baldwin's best friends today, from New York, it just seems that I never really knew him."

Haley smiled, "Brooke, you and Baldwin had a whirl-wind romance, and you couldn't be expected to know everything about him."

Brooke nodded, "Should I be disturbed that it was a woman?"

Haley shook her head, "No you shouldn't," she said, "Brooke, wait a minute what was her name?"

"Lindsay Strauss," Brooke said.

"Brooke, you met her before, right out of high school, she was Lucas' editor," Haley said.

Brooke shrugged, "Yeah, she said that too, but I don't remember her."

Brooke went back to look at the picture. Haley shook her head and took the picture, "She was acting funny when she talked to me. We were friends, and she said she would always consider me a friend no matter what happens."

Brooke shrugged, "Haley, I really don't know."

"What else did she tell you?"

Brooke exhaled, "Her daughter was friends with Fallon, Chase and Izzy."

"Are you sure she said Chase and Izzy."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, Haley she did, she said her daughter knew my two oldest."

Haley sighed, "Okay, that is good."

"Why?" Brooke said shaking her head, hoping some suspected gossip would take her out of her melancholy mood.

"Nothing, something wasn't adding up, but makes better sense now."

Brooke smiled weakly, "No scandal?"

Haley shook her head, "No, thank god."

Brooke laughed, "No fun."

Haley shook her head, "If it was what I thought it was; then you are right it would be no fun. Well Brooke I'm going to track down Brian. Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded, Haley smiled at her and left Brooke alone again.

* * *

Nathan needed a break from people talking to him about the NBA, Charlotte's chances in the playoffs and why he didn't sign with this team or that team. The Knicks fans were the worst because they wanted him to play in the Garden as his home court.

He slipped down the small hallway and into the open door. He stood there face to face with Brooke. She looked up from the picture she was staring at and shook her head.

"Nathan," she said.

"Brooke," he replied.

"I was expecting you," she said.

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Haley sent you, right?"

Nathan shook his head, "Actually no, I was hiding."

Brooke started to laugh, "Nathan Scott hiding, so what are you hiding from?"

"The same questions I always get," he said, and nodded, "If you want to be left alone, I'll leave and hide elsewhere."

Brooke grabbed his hand, "No stay here, I was starting to get lonely."

Nathan nodded and leaned against the desk edge. The two high school friends stood there in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally Nathan gently took the picture out of Brooke's hands and looked at the picture.

"When was this taken?" Nathan asked.

"A few weeks ago, it was right after New Years."

Nathan nodded, "Y'all look happy."

Brooke nodded, "We were, we borrowed the Beach House from your mom and we spent a weekend up there, we were trying to be a family."

Nathan nodded, "There wasn't a lot of 'being a family' at that house when we were kids."

Brooke shook her head, "No there wasn't, I'm surprised we turned out as well as we did."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah we turned out pretty okay."

Brooke started to stream tears, "Nate, what am I going to do?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Do what we all have to do, keep on going on."

"How do you do it?"

Nathan shrugged, "I have two boys at home, a wife and a third child on the way. I have to push on and finish, once this season is done, then I can be the man I know I am."

Brooke nodded, "So you're retiring? How did you finally come to the decision?"

"I want to be there for James college games, Brian's High school games, and the new baby."

Brooke nodded, "I guess you did what you had to do."

"Yeah, I needed to be there for my family, and as far as the game goes, I lost my thirst to compete at that high level."

Brooke nodded, "So any suggestions on what I should do?"

Nathan sighed, "Do what is right for your family Brooke."

Brooke nodded. The two friends just sat there leaning on the desk in the silence. They enjoyed it, because they both knew what was coming.

* * *

People were filtering out when Lucas walked out into the near empty living room and right into Lindsay Strauss. The tension in the room grew high as they stared at each other again. It had been years since they were face to face. Every time he was in her office she made an excuse not to be around.

"Lindsay," Lucas said.

"Luke," she said.

He sighed, "I heard you got into it with Peyton earlier," he said.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, well she tried biting my head off."

Lucas sighed, "Lindsay, all you had to do was stay away from Peyton. It was just for one day, and you'd never have to come back here again."

"Well, Luke I was giving my condolences to Brooke, and I ran into Peyton."

Luke nodded, "Good, at least that is done and over with and your done here."

"Well, I'm not done. I'll be back here in a few weeks to start editing your book."

Lucas shook his head, "How could that be? I asked Baldwin to get me a new editor."

Lindsay shook her head, "They never did get the request in New York. So you're stuck with me since all the other editors are busy, and since you won't leave Tree Hill I have to come here."

"Lindsay, this just won't work."

"Lucas, believe me it isn't exactly convent for me either."

Lucas shook his head, "We're going to have to make this work," he said and walked away from her.

"Yes we are," Lindsay said.

Lucas walked into Baldwin's office and started to rifle through his papers. Brooke stared at Lucas in awe.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"I asked Baldwin for a favor and it seemed to have gotten lost."

"What favor is that?"

"Have Lindsay Strauss be removed as my editor."

"Lindsay, Luke she's nice why do you want to have her removed?"

Lucas sighed, "What do you remember from freshman year of college?"

Brooke shrugged, "I was pregnant and working hard, and you and Peyton had broken up."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah and I started dating this woman and almost married her."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I remember that, and she read this book you wrote and said it was about Peyton. You were at The Alter and she did this runaway bride thing."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, it was Lindsay."

Brooke snapped her fingers, "That is where I remember her from."

Lucas nodded, and looked at a piece of paper. "Hello, what's this?"

Brooke shrugged, "A note."

Lucas read, "Luke sorry I couldn't get Lindsay re-assigned she pulled some strings and the board shot me down."

Brooke nodded, "Well he tried."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, Baldwin always went that extra mile."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah he did."

Lucas stood up and looked at Brooke. "Well I have to get my pregnant wife home."

"Yeah, keep her safe."

Lucas nodded, "I will. I'll see you tomorrow Brooke."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah," she said, as he started to walk away, "Hey Luke."

Lucas stopped and looked at Brooke, "Yes?"

"Thanks for everything," she said.

Lucas smiled and nodded, "Your welcome," he replied and left. That left Brooke alone to look at the picture of her, Baldwin and the girls.


	155. We All Fall Down

Chapter 154 We All Fall Down

Brooke was now sitting in Baldwin's chair, with the picture she had been holding now sitting on the desk. She kept looking at it sipping from a bottle of water. It had been a long few days and she just had trouble processing it. That night she had to talk to Baldwin about something, something very important, what really happened was she was racing to find the girls and bring them to the Emergency Room.

"Hey ho, there these hot guys playing down by the River Court, let's blow this lame party and pick them up," Rachel said as she walked into the office.

Brooke shook her head, "No, I'm going to stay here for a while."

Rachel sighed and sat down across from the desk, "Brooke this isn't good, you need to come out of this office," the redhead said.

Brooke shook her head, "No, I'm good; I just need to be here right now."

Rachel sighed, "Brooke, he's dead; someone killed him in cold blood. Now that same person is killing you."

"How so?"

"Because you refuse to leave this office, you're becoming recluse," Rachel replied.

Brooke sighed, "How would you like it if the man you loved suddenly died?"

"Brooke, it happened, I lost a husband, remember? Are you that wrapped up in self-loathing and throwing yourself a pity party, that you forgot that Gabi's dad died in a car accident."

Brooke looked up at Rachel in shock. "Oh my god," Brooke said, "How can I be so self-centered?"

Rachel shook her head, "Brooke, it is understandable; I was the same way after Tom."

Brooke shook her head, "Yeah, but I can't be selfish, and I have four girls to worry about."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, we've kept an eye on them, and I think you need to talk to Fallon."

Brooke nodded, "You're right, she needs to know that she is still welcome here, that this is still her home."

"Yeah, the poor thing," Rachel said, rolling her eyes, she had never truly liked Fallon.

"Well you try having no parents Rachel."

"We didn't have parents, Brooke."

"Living parents, Rachel," Brooke said, and rested her hand on her stomach, "I'm the only family she has left."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah."

Brooke picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. A minute later she smiled, as she always has when she talks on the phone. "Hi, Fallon, could you please come down to your dad's office? This is important…see you down here, bye."

Rachel and Brooke waited for a few moments. Finally Fallon walked in. She was dressed in sweats and a tank top, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. The sixteen year old girl seemed like a lost lamb, Brooke mused. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and she looked like she hadn't slept in a few days.

"Yes Brooke?" Fallon asked.

"Please, Fallon have a seat."

Fallon took a seat and looked over Brooke and Rachel. She sighed and was the one that broke the silence.

"Look, you and your daughters don't want me here, and that is okay, I'll move back to New York by the end of the week," Fallon said.

Brooke looked at Fallon shocked, "Is that how you really feel?" Brooke asked.

"Well that is what I'm expecting."

"Fallon, you're as much my daughter as Chase or Trin. Ask Rachel when I started to play my wedding I wanted all four of my girls as my bride's maids."

Rachel nodded, "That's true."

Fallon nodded, "Then what is this about?"

Brooke sighed, "The opposite actually. When you and your dad moved in here he had me named as a legal guardian of you, your dad was always forward thinking like that. So here's what I'm thinking, basically you can do what you want, you want to be emancipated? I won't oppose you. If you would like to stay here, you're welcome with open arms, and hearts, as my daughter. But Fallon it is your choice."

Fallon nodded, "There is nothing left for me anywhere else in the world but here."

Brooke nodded, "So you want to stay?"

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, Cale is here, and so are Chase and Izzy. No one is really left back in New York for me to go to."

"What about Lindsay Strauss' daughter?" Brooke asked.

Fallon asked, "Aunt Lindsay?" Fallon shook her head, "She is one of the most neurotic people I know. She was talking into her sleep once and was yelling at someone named Peyton, saying she'd make her bleed in the library a second time. She was always weird. Candace isn't much better."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"She's just very quiet and bookish," Fallon said.

"So is Izzy," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, but we had this long weekend once and Candace blew off this big party so she could stay home and read," Fallon said.

"Make sense her mom is in the publishing business," Rachel said.

Fallon shook her head, "She was always reading, and they were old dusty books. She really liked Steinbeck."

Brooke looked at Fallon, "How did you know that?"

Fallon shrugged, "Chase, Izzy and I use to go to school with her."

Brooke's face drained of color. "Really?"

Fallon nodded, "She was a year or so behind, but we always went to the same schools. Aunt Lindsay and my Dad were always on the same page with that. It used to drive my mom crazy. But so did the drugs and drinking," Fallon said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I remember you mom, she use to work several of my shows, Lydia was an interesting woman."

Fallon nodded, "She was a volatile person."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, and so was I back then."

Fallon nodded, "Can I go to bed; it's been a long day?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, and Fallon, you're going to school tomorrow."

Fallon gave her a look, "Awe Brooke," she said.

Brooke shook her head, "Don't give me that, we do have to start to return to normal."

Fallon nodded, "Alright," she conceded and left the room.

Rachel was looking at Brooke, "What is on your mind?"

Brooke shook her head, "Nothing, something is bothering me about Aunt Lindsay."

Rachel nodded, "She had terrible fashion sense."

Brooke rolled her eyes, which Rachel didn't see, "Yeah, that was it," Brooke said.

Rachel nodded, "Well I'm out of here."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah me too."

The two women nodded and walked out of the office. They left the picture on the desk slight a skewed from its normal position. It was a metaphor of how life in the Davis-Adams Mansion has been over the last few days, a skewed.


	156. A Land of Fallen Heros

Chapter 155 A Land of Fallen Heroes

She hated the room, the sterile white and other person in the room, really ticked her off. But she took it the best she could. Her knee was elevated and heavily braced, and would be for awhile, the Doctors told her that. She sat up the best she could and smiled at the thirteen people before her. They were all smiling and trying to be brave but many of them were scared that they would end up like her.

She wore her hair pulled back in her signature ponytail, and wore simple PJs. Because of the brace they were short shorts and a tank top, but she was comfortable and wore a robe over them to please the nurses. She would laugh and call them prudes.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked at her teammates. She gave them a brave smile because she knew they wanted to see it.

"So thanks," she said, looking at the basketball they all signed. She smiled at it. It was a nice gesture.

"You're welcome," The Team said as they started to walk out of the room.

Ashlyn smiled at the two coaches and the other two seniors who were left in the room looking at her. Ashton, the only non-starter of the seniors walked over and looked down at the injured girl.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ashlyn asked.

Ashton was choking back tears, "I just expected me you and Angela to be holding that state trophy together at the end of the year, in center court," Ashton said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Girl, I'm going to be there and I'm going to be holding that trophy with you and Angela," Ashlyn said.

Ashton smiled, "They can't beat the A's," she said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No they can't."

"Hard to believe we're here talking about a state title and you have your leg in a cast, weren't we those thirteen year olds in the back lot of the dealer ship, just yesterday?" Ashton said, now in tears.

"We've come a long way from juniors," Ashlyn said, "You've come a long way, I remember the girl that made the team because we needed to fill the roster."

Ashton nodded, "And you and Angela busted your humps to get me where I am today."

Ashlyn nodded, "Just remember every time I take the floor, I'm with you. You've been one hell of a back up and an ever better friend," Ashlyn said.

Ashton nodded and left. Angela walked over to her friend.

"There's my sister from another mother," Ashlyn said, smiling.

"Yeah," Angela said.

"Hey, we're in a hospital room, not a morgue, smile," Ashlyn said.

Angela shook her head, "I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Simple, my co-captain is not playing, the girl who's always had my back on the court is done, and most importantly my best friend is in the hospital, and can't walk. I don't want to smile; I just want to go rollerblading with my best friend."

Ashlyn shook her head, "I'll be in rehab soon, and this summer, we'll roller blade."

Angela shook her head, "Not the same, I'm going to miss Friday Nights, it was our thing."

"I'll be there on the bench and afterwards."

"Still not the same, I'd rather you take the court with me, since I've known you I've never taken the court with out you."

"What about the first time?"

"This is different, back then there was next season."

"What about college?"

"I was hoping you would join me playing in college."

Ashlyn smiled, "C'mon you're smarter then that, you knew we weren't going to the same college. But I wish that I was going with you too, and I know you, you'll enjoy every minute of it."

Angela smiled, "This summer we're going to have some fun."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, we are, and you're going to smile more."

Angela laughed and walked out of the room. Coach Sinclair looked at Ashlyn.

"Coach," Ashlyn said.

"Take care and get better, I want to see you on the bench for the playoffs," she said.

"I will be there Coach," she said.

Coach Sinclair nodded, "You're always were a fun one at practice."

Ashlyn nodded, "I tried to keep it light."

"And did many laps because of it."

"It was worth it," Ashlyn said.

Sinclair smiled, "Yeah, it was; now get healthy so I can yell at you some more."

Ashlyn nodded, as Sinclair walked away. Coach Scott came up next and the two met eyes. Lucas smiled and looked at her.

"What are you thinking about Lucas?" Ashlyn asked.

"This little girl that was on the same team as my little sister, and completely changed her life," he said.

Ashlyn smiled, "Well she completely changed mine, too."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, and I remember when you first walked into the gym, you're eyes were so big, and you were in awe. By the end of that first practice I heard you swearing you'd never set foot in that gym again."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, you ran our asses off, but I came back. Even after the first knee injury I came back."

Lucas nodded, "Ash, you are one of my favorite students, people, and players, you'll always have a place in my family."

Ashlyn nodded, "Thank you, Lucas," she said and sighed, "The girls deserve this title; we're still in season so you can bring on some one and give them my spot."

Lucas shook his head, "Ash, I can't do that. This is your spot, and you'll be there on the bench wearing your uniform and being my co-captain."

"Lucas, if it is better for the team; remove me from the roster."

Lucas shook his head, "I appreciate the gesture, but you deserve to be associated with us when we win the title."

Ashlyn smiled, "Thank you."

Lucas nodded, "You're welcome, and heal up, we're going to need you," he said and walked away, leaving a smiling teenager. She nodded and leaned back and took a stuffed bear, she named Pokie and looked at the door as it closed. As if a chapter in her life just closed.


	157. Sponsors

Chapter 156 Sponsors

The street was loud, as patrons came and went. There was a band across the street and people had come to see them play. People of all ages she noted, from the middle age person trying to stay young, through the young professional, to the college student, and finally the teenager with their first fake ID.

She identified with most of them, because she was or had been three out of the four. The compulsion was there, the siren's call, the words from the bar wall. They were saying they were the magic elixir, the manna from heaven to make the pain go away. It was told to her that it was the silver bullet that would take all the pain away.

A heavy sigh and her hazel eyes scanned the walls. After all these years the Blue Post was still open. So many years ago she would be a semi-regular here, and she would drag herself home, drunk and behind the wheel of a car. A young fool who though herself indestructible, and yet she still knew that it was poison, but she still heard the call.

"I figured I'd find you here," Deb Lee said as she walked up next to Brooke Davis, across the street from the Blue Post.

"You did?" Brooke asked.

Deb nodded, "Yeah, your hiding in Baldwin's Office and being standoffish, I figured the beast was back and you were wrestling with it."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, and I don't know why I came here. I should have called you."

"Yes, you should have called me, but I also understand why you came here, or even TRIC, they're from your youth and happier times," Deb said.

Brooke nodded, and just started to tear up again, "I just want the pain to stop."

Deb put her arms around Brooke. "I wish there was something I can say, or something in the Program that could help you, but we all grieve our own way. I don't want to tell you something that would be a disservice to you."

Brooke sighed, "When did my life become this?"

"When you had your oldest at eighteen, believe me I was in the same boat, but you have done well for yourself. This is just a bump on the road and with help we can get through this."

Brooke nodded, "I just can't believe he's gone, we were supposed to talk that night and I had news to tell him."

Deb nodded, "We'll all have regrets, but we are here to help you. If you can't tell me then tell some one you can and they will understand."

"What are you telling me to do?"

"Brooke just communicate; let it out, and let it be processed. Keeping everything inside is what leads to the falls."

Brooke nodded, "What if they ever reject what I'm telling them?"

"True friends never reject you."

Brooke nodded.

"C'mon, I know a place we can have a good cup of coffee, and is at least quiet," Deb said.

Brooke smiled, "What? They sound good."

"Another time I'll tell you about my experiments in online adult dating," Deb said.

Brooke shook her head and started to follow Deb. "Deb, I really don't want to know about your sex life."

Deb smiled, "And if I'm not mistaken soon we'll know about yours."

"Hey not fair."

"I didn't say it was fair, its just nature."

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

Back at the Davis-Adams Mansion Chase stood in the window of her room and looked out upon the street. It was quiet and she watched the light mist, so common in Tree Hill, start to fall. She knew the weather would stabilize and then get stormy again from her friends that lived here. Yeah she was in a down mood.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed a speed dial number. After it rang a few times the person she was calling picked up.

"Hello?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Sylvia? It's Chase," Chase said.

"Hey I was expecting your call," she replied.

"Yeah, it's been a tough day…I just don't know what to do."

"Well drinking isn't one of them, nor is drugs."

"I know Syl, just I feel like I'm the parent now. My mom had locked herself in his office the whole time after the funeral, and I'm not sure how Fallon is taking things so I'm just trying and I'm getting stressed…"

"Yeah, and the want and need come calling. You want to stay on the straight and narrow."

"Yeah, very bad."

"How are you doing with your steps?"

"I'm still making the list for step four."

"Chase, your extremely committed to this and I know you worry about college and being separated from your support, but you'll do well. You've shown time and time again that you want to stay sober, every time you call me. What you are going through is normal, loss is a big trigger to old behaviors. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well other then school and practice, nothing," Chase said.

"After practice, meet me at the usual place, we'll chat and meditate. I think you should read or meditate tonight as well."

"Okay, anything of help you can suggest?"

"Some people find comfort in Lazerath's Story in John, but the Prodigal Son is my personal favorite. But if you open the book the chapter you need to read will be there, it's an honest to god truth."

Chase laughed, "Yeah, what am I going to do without you next year when I'm in college?"

Sylvia made a noise, "I was thinking that and I feel that we should head up to Williamsburg for the weekend and find you a few meetings and maybe someone willing to sponsor you."

Chase nodded, "I guess, but you won't be my sponsor anymore?"

"Chase, I'll be your sponsor, but I think you'll need someone else while you're in Williamsburg. It is a personal relationship and I feel I can't serve you best when you are away, but you can always contact me and I'll be there as soon as I can to help."

"I just wasn't sure if you can have more then one sponsor."

"You can," Sylvia said.

Chase nodded, "Okay, well thanks for the chat."

"You're welcome, and Chase, I mean it after practice, usual place."

"Okay Syl."

"Tomorrow, Chase."

"Tomorrow, Syl."

Chase hung up her phone and looked at the street as it grew wetter and wetter. Today was not a good day, she thought.


	158. Young Love

Chapter 157 Young Love

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Ashlyn. She leaned back and looked into his blue eyes and smiled. He slid his hand forward and she reached for it and their finger interlaced on the hospital blanket. Her heart skipped a beat when his hand came in contact with hers.

"What is going on in that mind of yours?" Ashlyn asked.

"How we're going to have sex with you in that thing," James said, with a smile.

Ashlyn laughed, "Yeah it is going to be an interesting exercise."

James nodded and rubbed her hand. "You heard about Fallon's Dad?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, Angela told me, it is bad."

James nodded, "The girls are so so."

Ashlyn looked down at her leg, "Yeah, the same night that this happened. You know what sucks, not only did I miss the funeral, but I couldn't even talk to them and tell them I'm sorry."

James nodded and picked up her hand and kissed it, "They know you're sorry and they understand."

Ashlyn nodded, "Now what are we going to do? We talked about attending college together and I was accepted to Duke."

James nodded, "I know, you applied, but were waiting to hear about a scholarship."

She nodded, "Well, that dream is over," she said and pointed her chin to her knee.

James shrugged, "Well let's cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I just want four more years with you," she said.

James smiled, "And I want the same thing with you."

Ashlyn shrugged, "But if I'm going to Tree Hill Community how can I spend time with you when you're going to be in Raleigh?"

James smiled, "Ashlyn, just heal and rehab, and you'll be joining me where ever I go."

She nodded and leaned back. "This was supposed to be my weekend with Brett."

James nodded, "I know you miss Baby Girl."

Ashlyn nodded, "And it doesn't scare you?"

James shook his head, "No, I want to be there with you."

Ashlyn nodded, "And I want to be with you too."

James nodded, "And we will be together."

That made Ashlyn smile, "We will."

"All of us, me, you and Brett."

Ashlyn smiled. What the two young lovers didn't know was standing in the door way was Maddie Pierce and she heard everything that they said.

* * *

The waves lapped the sand and the cold winter on shore breeze moved her hair. She sat against the back wall of the life guard stand and watched the darkening water come onto the beach with an unstoppable regularity. It was something that was unchangeable and yet it brought comfort.

Chase hugged her knees and pulled her coat closer. The wind was cutting through to her and was making her colder. When she felt insecure she would come out here and try to re-center herself.

"You're going to freeze to death sitting there," Huck said walking up onto the life guard stand.

"Yeah, and right now you'll be the only one that noticed if I did." Chase replied.

Huck walked over and sat down on the railing. "What is wrong?"

"I just feel so disconnected."

"How so?"

"Well I liked Baldwin, and I thought he was great for my Mom, but I can't cry over his death. I want to be there for my Mom, but she locked herself off in his office, and only allowed old friends in there. Izzy well she's just trying to spend time with Keith. Trin has been out most of the day with Ellie, and Fallon has shut herself off to people."

Huck nodded, "You want to help and they aren't letting you."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, exactly."

Huck sighed, "This isn't some high school relationship drama, Chase. I love you, and I know you don't like people you love to be hurting, but this isn't threatening some slut or telling some guy to pull his head out of his ass."

Chase nodded, "Why can't life always be that easy."

"Because that is how life is, is it fair that I grew up without a mom or you a dad? Or your mom liked her Grey Goose more then her daughters? No, but we have to make due with what we have."

Chase nodded, "I just feel so helpless, I feel more helpless then when I first started rehab."

Huck took in his breath, "You're Chase Adams, you're use to everything being easy. Well guess what, death is never easy."

Chase nodded, "So what do I do?"

Huck came fully onto the stand. "Move over, and let me sit next to you."

She moved over and Huck sat next to her. He had brought a blanket with him and covered them.

"So what does this accomplish?"

"Just me holding you and making you feel secure."

Chase nodded and rest her head on his shoulder, "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Always knowing what I need."

Huck leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head, "Your welcome."

* * *

On the roof of the Café Angela stood over looking the parapet at the quiet streets of Tree Hill. It was off season so most of the tourist that came for the beaches were not around and at sunset the streets started to die. When she was young she would come up here with Lucas and look at the various people and cars milling about the city.

Now she came up her to think. Looking around she looked at the loose brick that Haley had shown her where Lucas and her made their predictions. That was where she and Ashlyn now placed their predictions. It was funny how history wouldn't repeat itself with her kids or her nephew and nieces; because she knew that the café was going to be sold, and the business that was started when Lucas was a baby would end.

"What are you thinking about?" Rhett asked from the table he sat on.

"How things have changed," she said, and came down and sat down next to him.

"Well things change, usually for the better," he said.

Angela nodded, "You have changed, that is for sure; you're not that arrogant prick you used to be."

Rhett smiled and nodded, "You changed too; you're more in control."

"How little you know, I'm still that scared fourteen year old in here," she said and pounded her chest.

Rhett shook his head, "No you're not; you're better and in some ways worse."

"What do mean worse?"

Rhett regretted saying it, he forget her hair trigger temper. It wasn't the most endearing Scott trait. But when it was backed with the fiery Roe attitude she was a handful. Her drive was what attracted him, but that same determination and attitude also drove the temper.

He swallowed hard, "It's just I remember you being less, I don't know, of a bitch, would be the word."

"What? Are you saying I'm a bitch?" Angela asked.

"No, but you can be."

Angela shook her head, "Rhett, you can be an asshole."

Rhett nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"No you don't, because you're being one now."

"What?"

"Insensitive too."

"How am I being insensitive?"

"You just are, and you didn't have to call me a bitch."

"I didn't call you a bitch; I said you can be a bitch."

"There is no difference," she said, starting to get loud.

"Yes there is."

"What ever, because you're the man you're right."

Rhett shook his head, "What?"

"What ever," she said, and crossed her arms across her chest.

Rhett shook his head, "What are you PMSing?"

"What? No, what would make you say that?"

"The way you are acting."

"Now I'm acting like a Bitch with PMS."

"Why are you twisting my words?"

"Why are you twisting the knife?"

Rhett shook his head, "What?"

"What ever Rhett."

"Don't what ever me," he said.

"Never mind, just get out of here."

"Fine, let me take you home."

Angela shook her head, "No, I'll get a ride."

"Angela."

"Rhett, just get the hell out of here."

Rhett shook his head and walked towards the stair well. She sat there and shook her head, and started to cry. In her heart she didn't know why she snapped at him, but she regretted it, it was unfortunate that her pride wouldn't let her apologize. All she hoped was that he wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

Across the Cape Fear River from down town Tree Hill, at the River Court, under one of the larger trees was a blanket. On the blanket was Keith Scott and Izzy Adams, laying down comfortably, cuddling in one another's arms under another blanket and watching the lights of the city while listening to the lap of the river tide on the shores.

Izzy leaned her head against Keith's shoulder, "So you're not playing in the Bradbury game," she said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, the Doc just cleared me to practice, wants to watch my head for another week."

"So I'll just cheer your bench sitting skills," she said, and smiled weakly.

"Are you just trying to stay on safe talk?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah."

"You can talk to me, Izzy," he said.

He felt her nod her head, "I know."

"What is wrong, you're usually never this quiet?"

He felt her sigh, "It was a long day. I had a lot of emotions just poured out around me and I'm just burned out from it all."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"What is funny is I think I should feel something. He was after all going to be my step-dad, and I actually liked him…"

"Nothing wrong with that," Keith said.

"…But I feel nothing. I just feel tired and stretched out."

Keith nodded in response, "I'm here for whatever you need."

Izzy sighed, "Keith, just hold me."

He nodded, "I can do that."

She nodded and just leaned closer to him. After one last sigh she got comfortable and Keith felt her breathing settle down and grow regular. Soon Izzy was sleeping, and he didn't want to move, in his heart he knew she needed this. He reached for his cell phone and set the alarm.

He looked over the town and smiled. Maybe just laying here would help him heal too, and he just stayed there, a young couple, in new love, after a tragedy, trying to find peace in each other's arms.


	159. Sulking Under A Bridge

Chapter 158 Sulking Under a Bridge

When she was first given a cell phone she thought it was cool. After the first bill she spent an hour in her mom's studio with her parents alternating in lecturing her in the cost and the responsibility of having a cell phone, and making her aware that the only reason she had one was because she was busy with cheerleading and they might need to get a hold of her in an emergency. After that two or three hour session she would hardly talk on it and very rarely texted anyone.

So she was surprised when her phone rang. It was her mom asking her if she had seen Trin. Ellie had told her no, and she said she had a feeling she knew where she was. Her mom then told her call when she finds her because Trin's mom wanted her home.

Ellie had worn her sneakers today so she had no problem walking, and she knew exactly where she had to be. She was clear across town from either her house, or Trin's and climbing under a bridge. Ellie smiled when she saw her friend, the youngest Adams Girl sitting there looking out over the rail tracks.

"I knew I'd find you here," Ellie said and sat down next to Trin.

Ellie found it funny that although Trin was dressed in nice clothes she was sitting in the dirt. Ellie was never that self-conscious of her clothing, she was very much her parent's child. So Ellie just sat down next to Trin.

"I knew you would find me here," Trin said, picking her face up to look at Ellie.

Ellie could see the red puffy eyes and the girl's tear streaked face. Trin had been under the bridge crying and sulking. That was so Trinity Paris Adams, she would never let people see her cry, it wasn't proper.

"They're worried about you, and your Mom wants you to come home," Ellie said.

Trin nodded, "Yeah it is starting to get dark out."

Ellie nodded, "Am I going to have to pry it out of you, or are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Trin laughed, "Baldwin's death."

Ellie nodded, "I know, it is sad, but you always told me you weren't really close to him."

Trin nodded, "I wasn't but, I'm close to my Mom, and he made her happy, and that asshole took that away from her."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, no one expected Baldwin to die."

"Ellie, he was murdered in cold blood; two damn shots to the chest, one of them nearly cut his heart in half."

Ellie nodded, "Life sucks, I don't know what to say, I've never had to bury anyone I knew."

Trin shrugged, "What is worse is my Mom locked herself up in the office and wouldn't come out."

"Everyone deals with pain differently," Ellie said.

Trin sighed, "But I need my Mom, I need her to tell me that it is alright, and it is okay, and the pain will go away."

Ellie nodded, "I'm not really sure what to say here Trin. I'm just out of it, but I feel that things will get better."

"Just over time, right?" Trin asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, it will just take time."

Trin sighed, "I don't want it to take time; I want it to be right now."

Ellie sighed, "Trin, why are you really sulking?"

Trin looked hard at Ellie. The blonde was more of the sulker, then she was, but Ellie never seemed to let life drag her down.

"I really don't know E."

Ellie nodded, "Look at you, you're T. Adams, do you know how many girls would want to be you."

Trin laughed, "Not many if they knew who I was, they mostly want to be my sisters, especially Chase."

Ellie shook her head, "You have a lot going for you, don't sell yourself short, soon Chase will be gone and you can start filling that vacuum."

Trin laughed, "What about you?"

Ellie shook her head, "I'm good."

Trin shook her head, "Still, I want my Mom to be happy. She was happy with Baldwin, she was never happy with my dad, at least all I remember about them talking is they were arguing and her drinking."

Ellie nodded, "She'll be happy again."

There was a snap and the two girls turned and looked at the sound. Standing there looking at them was Peyton, Ellie's mom. The two girls looked at her shocked.

"I figured this is where you'd be," she said.

"What? How'd did you know?" Ellie asked.

Peyton smiled, "Y'all are so much like me and Brooke it isn't funny. We use to sit under this same bridge when I needed to sulk and brood."

Ellie and Trin looked at Peyton. Trin was the first to speak up. "You did?"

Peyton nodded, "Especially after my Mom died."

"Ellie or Anna?" Ellie asked.

"Anna," Peyton said.

The two girls nodded, "Okay," they said.

Peyton nodded, "C'mon, it's starting to get dark and Trin your mom wants you home."

Trin nodded and headed up from where she was towards the waiting SUV. When she was out of ear shot Ellie looked at her mom.

"Was what you said true?" Ellie asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, but I pretty much I left out a lot of details that are unimportant right now."

Ellie nodded, "Like the last time you and Aunt Brooke were under the bridge and she said that your friend ship could never be the same, and Dad was in the hospital because of his first heart attack?"

"Yeah, that was some of it, and how did you know about that, and why did you call Brooke Aunt Brooke?"

Ellie smiled, "I read all of dad's books and I figured it out a while ago that they are about you and him."

Peyton shook her head as they walked up towards her waiting SUV. "Sometimes you're too smart for your own good," she said.

"So I've been told," Ellie said, "Oh mom did Dad really sleep with Aunt Brooke?"

Peyton turned red, "That's for another time, and when you're older," She replied and showed her daughter and Trin into her SUV.


	160. Special Dispensation

Chapter 159 Special Dispensation

In the girl's locker room of the Tree Hill High School gym Lucas sat behind his desk and stared at the phone waiting for it to ring. He looked over to the nearby sofa and saw his Assistant Head Coach sitting there just as nervous. They had done something neither thought they would ever do, and they were waiting to hear from the state.

"Lucas, don't be so nervous," Kiera said.

"It is tough not to be nervous," Lucas said.

"If they agree to it, then we're good."

Lucas shrugged, "But who are we going to get?"

Kiera shrugged, "I don't have a clue, and I know you don't either."

Lucas sighed and looked at his clipboard notes from his try outs before the season started. Shaking his head, he looked at Kiera.

"Only person that is anywhere near good is, Lori Williams."

Kiera sighed, "She's a bruiser, under the boards but she'll draw too many penalties."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, and we already have a problem with our younger players drawing penalties."

Kiera exhaled hard, "A scoring and ball handling Small Forward like Ashlyn Pierce is hard to replace in the line up."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I know, I wish I could get a female clone of Nathan."

Kiera laughed "Nettie Scott?"

Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"Lucas Scott smiled," Kiera said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I did, what are you going to do about it?"

Kiera picked up her phone and snapped a picture. "Take a picture and save the moment."

Lucas shook his head. "That isn't fair."

"Who said life was fair?"

Lucas nodded, "True."

They both sighed and the air of seriousness filled back into the small office. Finally Lucas leaned back in the chair and then spun it to look at the depth chart that he had set up next to his desk. Kiera stood up and walked over to the desk and leaned on it.

"So are you sure about starting Cara?" she asked.

Lucas sighed, "What else am I supposed to do? Cara is the number two small forward, Ashlyn is out so she starts. That leaves Monica our number two."

"Cara is better off on the bench."

Lucas nodded, "I know."

"Why don't we go with my alignment," she said.

"What Angela as small forward and Kay as starting shooting guard?"

Kiera nodded, "Yes, that alignment. It puts two of our best scoring threats on the court from the opening tip off, and Kay is an excellent ball handler."

Lucas nodded, "But Angela is a shooting guard."

Kiera sighed, "She ended her sophomore season as the starting small forward, it was her junior year when Ashlyn came back that we moved her to the starting shooting guard position."

Lucas nodded, "I have to give Cara a chance to at least start, because you know that will be her position to lose next year."

Kiera nodded, "Well we only have two games to figure it out before the playoffs."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, but I think we'll win the Durham."

"Well, let's hope so."

Just then the phone rang. Lucas sighed and grabbed the receiver.

"Tree Hill Department of Athletics, Coach Scott speaking," he said, and there was a pause, "Yes thank you Mister Owens, yes you have reviewed my appeal, and okay, thank you. You have a good day too sir."

Lucas hung up the phone and looked at the clock.

"Well?" Kiera asked.

Lucas sighed, "Well let's go talk to the girls."

Kiera nodded and walked out of the office first as was their practice to make sure the locker room was clear. She gave Lucas a signal and he followed her out to the gym floor. There the girls were stretching and getting ready for their work outs.

Lucas blew his whistle and they all stopped.

"Center court and take a knee," Lucas said.

All the girls came around and took a knee while Lucas and Kiera stood there and he looked them all over.

"As y'all may or may not know, Ashlyn is done for the season. She had a complete tear of her ACL. Now we all visited her in the hospital at least once and know she's in good spirits and y'all can't wait to have her on the bench cheering you on to the state championship.

"Well most of y'all don't know is that she loves y'all so much and wants you to get the state title she is willing to quit and miss out on it, just so we can get another forward," the girls nodded grimily, many of the older girls knew that Ashlyn was a major part of the team and deserved to be with them for the last push.

Lucas sighed, "Well, I talked to the state, and since Ashlyn can't return to play, they have given special dispensation because she's a senior to remain with the team.

"So as of right now, we're a player down. If y'all know anyone that could play on a high level let me or Coach Sinclair know and we'll take a look, because I want them on the bench by the Bradbury Game."

"Yes Coach," the girls replied, and Lucas looked at Angela and he knew her wheels were already turning.

"Okay guess what, it is time to practice! Cara you're working with the starters, Monica your with the back ups," he said and blew the whistle, "On the base line now!"

The girl's snapped to their feet and ran to the baseline.

"Twenty suicides now!" he yelled and blew the whistle.

The eleven girls that were at practice started to run their assigned drill, Lucas looked over at Kiera and his assistant smiled at them.

"That was the easy part," Lucas said.

She nodded, "Yeah, but look at them at least they still have hope and Ashlyn cheering them from the bench."

Lucas nodded, "Which is what some of them need," he said, and looked at his little sister, Angela Scott, running her assignment with ease, "What they need," he said and dropped it to start running practice.


	161. Casing the Drawings

Chapter 160 Casing the Drawings

The office atmosphere was dark, and heavy, as Bobbi-Lee brought into her office several folders and small boxes. She dropped them on her work table and started spreading them out. Sighing she started grabbing the zip drive disks and all the papers and started putting them into the files.

There was a soft knock on the door. Bobbi-Lee looked up and smiled weakly at her sister. Kayla walked and looked at what Bobbi-Lee was doing.

"Packing up, all the designs you were working on with Brooke for her wedding?" Kayla asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, I'm archiving it, because let's be honest we're not ever going to see this used," she said, as she dropped some files into a box and started collecting fabric samples that were hanging round and started going into the box.

"So you have to case all this stuff, it is a shame it was some of your best work."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Don't you think I know it."

Bobbi-Lee stood there for a second and took the sketches and started slowly admiring them and sliding them into the case. She sighed every time she did it.

"Do you know what the bitch is?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"What's the bitch?" Rachel said walking into Bobbi-Lee's office.

"Rachel, do you always enter my office with knocking?"

"Yeah, but what is the bitch?"

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Brooke was really excited about this wedding and having the girls up at the alter with her. She was like a teenager when she sat with me and started to work on the sketches and picking material and colors."

Bobbi-Lee dropped stuff into the box. She looked at the blonde and the red head and smirked, "She really wanted the prefect wedding, and it was taken away from her because of some asshole that wanted about three hundred dollars in cash."

Rachel nodded, "I was at Brooke's first wedding, it was rushed and she wore a simple white dress. It was done at city hall and I believe it was the first time I saw Chase drunk.

"She wanted the whole thing this time."

Bobbi-Lee nodded and finished organizing the stuff in the box. "Yeah, and all this work is for naught."

"But Bobbi, why are you messed up?" Kayla asked.

"I have a personal connection with this," she said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"The guy they arrested was my ex-boyfriend from high school, and the other guy was probably one of his many cousins," Bobbi-Lee said.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel asked, with a hint of a satisfaction on her face.

"Yeah, I dated Johnny Mason, for about eighteen months. It was the jock cheerleader cliché. My heart really wasn't into it, and neither was his. I was single the last few months of high school, casually dating, and then I left for Wake.

"Johnny went into the army. I just saw him for the first time in years the night Baldwin was shot."

Rachel nodded, "Well no one is prefect."

"Rachel, let the poor girl alone," Millicent Huxtable-MacFadden was standing in the door, "She's feeling guilty, even though it isn't her fault."

"Well the church mouse speaks," Rachel said.

"Of course I speak, and I also sit in management, which, if I'm not mistaken is higher then you, Rachel," Millicent said.

Rachel was about to say something when Kayla spoke up, "So how have you been Millicent?"

"Not bad, I get to spend time with my traveling husband, but I spend so much time on the phone and email keeping the Northeast running, it's not funny," Millicent, the Vice-President for the Northeast of Davis Enterprises said.

"That is good, sorry we couldn't be more accommodating, things keep pushing your meeting back," Kayla said.

Millicent nodded, "That's okay, with what happened I wouldn't expect anything less. But would any of you ladies know what this meeting is about?"

"No, but I wish I did," Rachel said.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "No, and usually I know a lot, but all she told me was have the next set of sketches ready for the whole line and some other odds and ends."

Millicent nodded and looked to Kayla, "Well of the trio here you would know the most being you work the closest with Brooke," Millicent said.

Kayla shrugged, "She was playing this one close to her chest, so to speak. All I know is what I sent you and spoke to you about."

Millicent made a face and wondered what the hell was going on. Just then a cold breeze blew through the office and the four women turned to look at an older woman standing there smiling at them. There were four heavy sighs and the brunette with streaks of gray walked over.

"So Brooke has a small tragedy and is out of the office, and all you do is stand around and gossip," Victoria Davis said, as she walked over to them.

"Victoria, we were just discussing the archiving of Brooke's personal project," Millicent said.

Victoria shook her head, "Yeah, the over head project that was eating our profits. Now what do the Hick, the Bag Lady, and the Drug Addict Leech, do here?"

"We are working," Rachel said.

"Oh and you will work, now that I'm back, and taking over the day to day of the company now that my poor grieving daughter can't come to the office," Victoria said, and started heading towards her office, she stopped and turned around, "Also don't get too comfortable with the south girls," she finished and disappeared into her office.


	162. The Darkest Sun Rise

Chapter 161 The Darkest Sun Rise

It was a rarity these days that Brooke and Peyton would be hanging out together in the mornings. Being moms and running businesses kept hem busy in the morning, and the early days, freshman year of college when they lived together in New York, they would wake up with the sun and watch it rise. Neither was really a morning person, but Peyton wanted to experience as much of New York as she could and Brooke would have to run to the bathroom because she was pregnant with Chase. After a year and Lucas returning to Peyton's life that ended, Victoria was a big factor in getting Peyton to move out too.

Today they stood on the back deck of the Deb Scott Beach House. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon and the reddish-orange light reflected off the for a change flat Atlantic Ocean. Brooke leaned on the railing and looked at the sun. She finally straightened up and felt the off shore breeze pick up and knew that the Ocean wouldn't be flat soon.

The wind whipped through her hair and she took in the smell of the salty ocean air. A smell she had missed when she was in New York. She smiled, but the happy moment faded when she remember why she came out here, and why she needed the night alone, in a strange bed.

Brooke liked being back in Tree Hill. In New York she was Brooke Davis, fashion icon, and Page Six fodder. Here in her hometown and she never stopped considering Tree Hill home, she was just Brooke, the local girl that has done well.

For a fashion icon she was dressed unfashionably, something she started to do more and more when she was in private. She wore baggy grey sweats, a white wife beater, a grey zip up hoodie and sandals. This last week she wanted to be comfortable, especially with what she was going to have to face today.

"How'd you sleep?" Peyton asked walking out onto the deck; she was dressed in sweats and an oversized t-shirt.

"Better," Brooke said.

"Have to get back on the horse, and go into the office," Peyton said.

"I know, especially when I've had five calls that told me Victoria is back from her trip," Brooke said.

"So what are you going to do?"

Brooke took in a deep breath, "Go into work, and start righting that ship."

"What about what we talked about last night?"

Brooke sighed, and nodded, "Is Lucas available tonight?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes he is."

"Are you sure about this idea of yours?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, he'll understand."

Brooke sighed, "Also Fallon has to know."

Peyton walked up to Brooke and rested her hand over her shoulder. She was paying back her friend for being there when her mom died. So Peyton was there when Brooke's fiancée died.

"I just feel weird putting Lucas on the spot."

"Of all our friends and husbands who would be the one to step up and make sure his fate doesn't happen again?"

Brooke nodded, "True, but I don't want any jealousy and drama between us."

Peyton nodded, "No, there won't be, they'll be closer then we were or Nathan and Lucas were growing up."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I can hope for that."

Peyton smiled and let Brooke rest her head on her shoulder.

"I never got to tell Baldwin," Brooke said, "And I knew he would have been ecstatic about it."

Peyton nodded, "There are always things that we always want to say before it is too late and then it is too late."

Brooke nodded, "So what have you decided on naming your peanut?"

Peyton laughed, "We haven't, we have my dad's approval for Lawrence and Anna, but I also like Lucas Jr., which Lucas hates, but I've been starting to like the name Sydney for a girl."

"Sydney?"

Peyton nodded, "My shrink."

Brooke nodded, "Still don't want to know the sex?"

Peyton shook her head, "No, not this time, I want a surprise. With Keith, we both wanted a boy, so Lucas can have his son, and we can have a Keith Scott again. With the twins we wanted our girl and we got double of what we asked for."

"How did they become Karen and Elizabeth?"

"Well we debated between naming her Anna and Elizabeth. Finally we ended up liking the sound of Elizabeth Scott, and when we found out we had twin girls we thought about Anna and Elizabeth, but for some reason we decided we should name the second after Lucas' Mom. Some how the names got reversed the first born was supposed to be Elizabeth, and the second Karen."

"Different birthdays too."

"You don't know how much of a curse and a blessing that is, they have different friends and interest, so we started throwing them separate parties but just think of the planning," Peyton said with a laugh.

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, I was lucky with Chase and Izzy; they had much of the same friends and loved having joint parties."

"So at thirty-five did you see yourself here?"

"What a divorced, an alcoholic, with an addict daughter, recently engaged to a man who was murdered and pregnant with his child, and wondering how she's going to do it again?

Peyton nodded, "Yes."

"No, did you think you'd be here?"

"A mother of three with one on the way, running a successful rock club, a record label, tried to commit suicide three times, and seeing a shrink? The answer is no, but believe it or not, I'm actually happy."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I was happy being here without Baldwin, I was happy with him, and I will be happy again, without him."

Peyton nodded, and smiled, "That is good."

Brooke sighed, "Are you still sure about talking to Lucas about this?"

Peyton nodded, "I'm sure."

Brooke laughed. Peyton looked at her friend who was still resting her head on her shoulder. "What is so funny?"

"Look of us standing here, talking about sharing the same boy we fought over and sharing him as our baby daddies."

Peyton nodded, "It is funny in an ironic sort of way," she said and smiled.


	163. A Sailor on a Darking Sea

Chapter 162 A Sailor on a Darkening Sea

The light cut across the sky and the water beautifully. The boat seemed to dance under her controls as they cut across the waters of the Atlantic Ocean around the tip of Cape Fear. She kept her eyes open for any shipping traffic because those large massive ships would just cut up the small sail boat that they sailed in.

"You've always had a great touch with her," Andy said as he walked back to where she was steering.

"Thanks, it took a lot of practice," Angela said, and checked her compass and the position of the sun.

"You still do that, navigate by the sun and compass," Andy said.

"It's easy since I never leave sight of the shore, but it just doesn't feel right using a GPS System, unless I have too."

Andy nodded, "So how far up the coast have you sailed?"

"Not far a few hours each way, being it was just me and Ashlyn. Huck and I talked about sailing to Albemarle Sound after we graduated, but things might have changed."

Andy nodded, "Huck's still your sailing buddy?"

Angela nodded, "He's one of the few friends I have that knows how to sail. We were going to go Camping and just relax before college, just never talked to mom and his dad about it."

Andy nodded and smiled, and looked at Angela. When he came into her life, she was looking for a male father figure. She had Whitey as a Grandfather and Lucas, but she never had a dad. She took to Andy really quick and they bonded closely. She was his Little Angel, and would never change, even though she was taller, and wasn't that girlie anymore, she still made him proud. Of all the things that she loved to do, he was responsible for her love of the water and sailing.

The sail boat they were on, was one he bought for her when she turned sixteen. It was a small twenty-four footer, but she loved it. In a burst of joy when asked what to name the boat, she chose Andy's Angela. He always found it touching and cute. Since she had learned to sail on his boats and at summer camp, she was a natural and would flip around the Cape Fear area with ease, just sailing along the Cape Fear she always had a smile on her face.

"Andy," she said.

"Yes Little Angel?" he responded.

"Why did you pull me out today and take me sailing?"

Andy nodded, "Well I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Andy nodded, "Well about me and your mom, and us getting engaged," he said.

Angela smiled, "I have no problem with it; actually I've wanted y'all to get married since I was in junior high."

Andy nodded, "But why didn't you seem happy when you told us."

Angela shook her head, "It wasn't about y'all getting married. It was because mom is retiring, she loves the café."

"Not as much as she loves you," Andy said.

Angela shook her head, "She's been raising kids since she was eighteen, first Lucas, and now me. She should have her own life, and not following me around watching me play basketball."

Andy was shocked, "Angela, she loves going to game night and watching you play."

"I know, but shouldn't she have a life of her own?"

Andy nodded, "We were going to travel and only go to your games."

Angela shook her head, "I just want her to have her own life."

Andy looked at her, "Angela, your mom wanted to follow you, I came up with the idea, but it was up to her. You are her little girl."

Angela sighed, "What about Keith, Kay, Ellie, and the baby on the way? Shouldn't she be the grandma to them?"

Andy shrugged, "Keith graduates next year and the twins soon after that."

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I just feel that she is giving up her life to watch me have mine."

"I think there is more then just being worried about your mom not having a life," Andy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Little Angel, I've known you how long?"

"A long time," she said.

Andy smiled, "I know when you're hiding something, so spill it."

Angela sighed and looked at Andy.

"I want to be free of being a Tree Hill Scott," she said.

Andy nodded, "You want to be your own person?"

Angela nodded, "I want people to know me for who I am, and not for the fact my Dad was murdered by his brother, etc."

Andy nodded, and looked out into the water. "There are worst people to be associated with."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lucas, he's a good man and rather successful. There is also Nathan and Haley, two nice and good people. Let us not forget your dad, who was probably the best man I've ever had a chance in meeting."

Angela nodded, "You've called me Little Angel how long?"

Andy thought about and nodded, "almost as long as we've known each other. Why do you ask?"

Angela smiled the cocky Scott smirk. "Well don't you think it is time for this angel to spread her wings and fly?"

Andy looked at her and nodded, "Is that all?"

Angela shrugged, "Yeah, I just want to experience life and not go in being known as this girl, or this persons cousin, or this one's sister. I would just like to be me, or find me."

Andy smiled, "Still could we go to your games?"

Angela nodded, "Yes you can go to my games, where ever I attend."

Andy laughed, "We know just as well as you do where you're attending."

Angela shrugged, "Who knows? Anyways I'm bringing us back to the river mouth."

"Sounds like a plan," Andy said and smiled as the small boat started its turn to return to the Cape Fear River and eventually Tree Hill.


	164. How to Reinvent Yourself

Chapter 163 How to Reinvent Yourself

The lights in the kitchen were low when Keith looked up at the door and saw his parents and sisters walk into the room. He smiled weakly at them and they looked at him like he was strange. Keith never waited for them, he was usually in his room listening to music or shooting around out back.

"You couldn't wait for your grandma's cooking?" Lucas asked his only son.

Keith shook his head, "No I wanted to talk to y'all," he said.

"This can't be good," Peyton said.

"It is good, I believe," Keith said.

Lucas shrugged, "Okay, let's have a seat then."

The four other Scott's joined Keith at the table and they all looked at him. He smiled and shrugged. "Well let's just say I've been an ass of late," he said.

"You can say that again," Kay said.

"Yeah, I would agree," Ellie said.

Keith glared at his sisters. They smiled at him, "We still love you Keith," they said together, something that neither girl did often.

"Well your dad was an ass at your age," Peyton said.

"Gee thanks," Lucas said.

Peyton looked at Lucas, "Well it is true," she said.

Lucas smiled, "I'm not disputing it, but well you didn't have to tell the kids."

"Yeah but the look on your face was priceless when I told them," Peyton said and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucas said.

"Enough can we get back to my issue," Keith said.

"Yes, sorry, go on," Peyton said.

"Well after starting to change my life I feel I'm at a point where I want to make a break with my past," he said.

"That sounds likes a good thing to do," Peyton said.

"Well I'm not sure I want to be Keith Scott anymore," he said.

"What?" Lucas asked, "You were named after a great a man."

"I know," Keith said, "and I've disgraced his memory, I do not deserve to be named Keith Scott. So I want to change my name."

"What?" his parents said.

"What, you don't want to be my brother anymore?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah Keith, you don't want to be one of us anymore?" Kay asked.

Keith shook his head, "No, I'll still be your brother I just want to not be connected with the name Keith Scott anymore," he said.

Peyton nodded, "Sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this," she said.

"Yes I have."

"So what do you want to change your name too?" Lucas asked.

Keith smiled, "I know you've talked about naming the baby after grandpa if it was a boy, and let's face it Dad, I was a gift being a boy, with your girl karma," Keith said.

"Hey that's not fair," Lucas said.

Peyton laughed, "That is true too."

"I know, but let's not bring that up again too."

Peyton laughed, "I like where this is going Keith, it gives us plenty of stuff to tease your dad about," she said.

"That wasn't my intent."

"But it is happening anyways."

"Anyway," Lucas said.

"Yeah, anyway, I figure I make a break from my past and honor Grandpa Larry at the same time," Keith said.

Peyton raised one eyebrow in questioning and Lucas just kind of stared at him. Kay and Ellie just were still in shock from the whole name change thing.

"So you want to become Larry Scott?" Ellie asked.

Keith shook his head, "No, I'm still going to be Keith, just not Keith Scott."

"So what do you want to change your name to?" Peyton asked.

Keith took a deep breath and looked deeply into his dad's eyes. Lucas seemed to be hurt that Keith was even considering changing his name. Keith knew that he was named for Lucas uncle who was like a dad, well was a dad, to him, and his middle name came from a friend that came to a tragic end the same day.

"Just hear me out Dad," Keith said, and with a sigh looked at Peyton and then his sisters.

"So what do you want to change your name too?" Peyton asked.

Keith sighed, "Well I can't completely get rid of Scott, since it would dishonor Dad, and Uncle Nathan, Angela, and even Uncle Keith."

Lucas nodded.

"So I want to add Sawyer to my last name, so I'll be Keith Sawyer-Scott."

Peyton nodded and almost had a tear in her eye, "I think your Grandfather would like that."

Lucas nodded, "I think it will be a great idea," he said, sighing knowing he could not get his son to change his mind.

"Mom, Dad, I want to change my name too," Ellie said.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"I want to have the same last name as Keith," she said, "That way people know we're brother and sister."

Keith smiled, "Thanks Els," he said.

"Your welcome," Ellie said.

Kay rolled her eyes, "If Keith and Ellie want to change there names, I don't want to be left out and be thought as the only child."

Peyton looked to Lucas and he shrugged, and sighed, "Peyton, you've always used Sawyer-Scott in your name why not all of them?"

Peyton nodded, "Even the little one."

Resigned Lucas nodded, "Yes even the little one."

Peyton nodded, "Okay, we'll change your names, I'll call our lawyer on the process tomorrow."

The kids smiled and Lucas shrugged. But he knew one thing, his family will be unique now, they were no longer Scotts, they were now Sawyer-Scotts, all except him, and deep down he wouldn't want it any other way.


	165. 12 Steps

Chapter 164 12 Steps

The office was silent as Brooke sat behind her simple desk. This was the first time she had been to the office since the Tree Hill Police Department informed her that Baldwin had been murdered. She had to plan to bury him and keep her family together, and then she finally had to morn. Now that was all done with she needed to ease her way back into running a successful fashion empire. But she wasn't ready to face her staff.

She knew between, Kayla, Bobbi-Lee, and Rachel, that the ship would be listing slightly, but would generally be even keeled. So she would ease herself back into being the boss. Like now she sat behind the desk after hours and just wanted to soak up the atmosphere and read some emails. It was all just to relax and start to learn about what she missed. "One day at a time," was the phrased used by AA, and Brooke was now applying that to her professional life.

Sighing she looked up at her door. It had only been ten minutes, and she wanted to run out of here. She told herself that she would stay an hour. An hour was a good number; that was what she kept telling herself. After that hour, tomorrow it would double, and hopefully by the end of next week she would be able to do half days with people in the office.

As she looked out her door she saw someone move. She paused and shook her head. The person stopped when she saw Brooke staring at her. They smiled at each other when they recognized each other and the person outside the door walked over and stood in the doorway.

"Millie, I completely forgot that you are here, I'm so sorry I keep putting our meeting off," Brooke said.

Millicent nodded, and smiled, "Its okay, Marvin's here and the kids are at my parents and loving it. Marvin and I are looking at it as a second honeymoon," Millicent said, "And I'm truly sorry about Baldwin, we all knew how happy he made you."

"Thank you," Brooke said, "So what are you doing in the office anyways?"

"You haven't heard?" Millicent asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Heard what?"

"Victoria ended her trip early and is back here. She's already started taking the reins of the company."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, she comes back early because her only daughter's fiancée is murdered and yet she doesn't even visit or pay her respects, she would rather be her running her daughters company, then visiting her granddaughters, so typical Victoria."

Millicent nodded, "Yeah, and well that is not all."

Brooke sighed, "What worse could she be doing?"

Millicent swallowed hard, "Well… I don't think you'll like this."

Brooke sighed and got up from behind her desk. She walked over and rested her hand on her old assistant's shoulder. Millicent looked away, and Brooke pushed her chin up.

"I remember when you were timid and scared of the world. You were an excellent assistant and you wouldn't be my Northeast Regional VP if I didn't believe in you or trust you. Now you are also my friend, so please tell me what the Wicked Witch of Clothes over Bros is doing," Brooke said.

Millicent sighed, "Well, Victoria has been preparing to move everyone but you and your personal staff back to New York. She wants to close this location and she's even started a paper trail to eliminate Marshall because he helped you move down here."

Brooke nodded and went behind her desk. She took her seat and took a moment or two to breathe. "I shouldn't be surprised; she never wanted me to move the headquarters back here. She hates this town. But she would use someone's murder to one up me… she just makes me so mad."

"Brooke, what are you thinking?" Millicent asked.

"Millie, you have your MBA right?"

Millicent nodded, "Yeah, from University of Hartford, I got it because I was running the Northeast Region."

"How old are the boys?"

"They'll both be in school all day."

"Do you mind traveling?"

Millicent looked at Brooke strangely, "No, why are you asking?"

Brooke sighed, "I need my old girl to go again."

"What?"

"Nine years ago, you were made the Northeast Regional Vice-President with the orders to fix the Northeast, and you've done so and then some. You've always been my trouble shooter. Now I need to ask you are you willing to step up and fix a much bigger problem then the Northeast?"

"What are you asking me, Brooke?" Millicent asked.

"Close the door, we're going to have our meeting now," Brooke said.

Millicent nodded, and walked into the office. She reached for the door and closed it behind her. Finally she was going to learn why she was summoned down here to Tree Hill from Hartford.

"It's not bad Millicent, I think you would like everything I tell you," Brooke said, just as the door clicked closed and left the two women alone to have their long delayed meeting.


	166. Into the Abyss

Chapter 165 Into the Abyss

Prison was one of the few places he expected to be. He was held because he was the last one standing at the scene, and when all the tests were done he was released, but he was still a person of interest in the double murders and robbery. He was there after all.

Johnny mason shook his head, he was a local football hero and now he's being investigated for a double homicide. He sat on the small porch at his Grandma's trailer and wondered what he was to do. This was just wrong.

He knew who committed the crimes, and his morals told him that he should tell the cops. But he was also raised to protect his family, and the person that committed the crime was family. Not his favorite family member but he was still family. Also you do not rat people out that was what he was taught.

"We still cool? You didn't rat me out to the cops?" JJ said as he walked out onto the porch, their grandma was out running one of their aunts around.

"I'm no snitch, JJ, and you know it," Johnny said.

JJ smiled, "Good I knew you couldn't do it; that was why I did it when you were with me."

"JJ, I got arrested and nearly beaten for a crime I didn't commit. I spent twenty-four months fighting the Taliban, and what is the first thing you get me into once I get home, a jail cell."

"So you are truly a Mason now."

"You don't get it JJ; this state has the death penalty. You can end up on death row. Also you left me holding the bag on this one."

"You didn't have to argue with me. You could have come and all would be good."

"Yeah with my face on the cameras, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't sure if I could trust you, now next time you get a ski mask."

"How about next time you don't bump off store with me with you?"

"Wuss, anyways it all will turn out in the end."

"How much did you get from that little adventure?" Johnny asked.

JJ smiled, "My biggest take yet, after everything is fenced and after I clean out the credit accounts, somewhere around 4 gees. That guy was rich…man."

Johnny sighed, "Is your life really that cheap for four gees?" Johnny asked.

"What ever I have to go see Branden and my boy," JJ said and walked over to his car.

After about a half hour Johnny heard foot steps on the gravel. He didn't look up and listened to the sound and didn't hear his grandma's engine as the car pulled up. He figure it was JJ who had forgotten something.

"JJ, please just leave me alone," Johnny said.

"It's not JJ," a female voice said, with a slightly modified North Carolina Accent.

"Bobbi?" he said and turned to face the red head. He admired his ex-girlfriend and how even in sneakers, low rise jeans and a sweatshirt she looked good. She still had the same habit of wearing her coats open in the late February air.

"Yes, Johnny," Bobbi-Lee Burke said standing at the bottom of the porch steps with two high school aged kids near her.

"This is a pleasant visit to this rotting hulk I call home," he said.

"This isn't pleasant at all," Bobbi-Lee said, "Who killed the man at the store?"

"I don't know, I was over by the freezers and he wore a ski mask."

"Bull! You're on tape entering with him."

Johnny sighed, "Even if I knew it who it was I couldn't tell you anyways."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "You really haven't changed, I used to remember playing on this very dirt road."

"So?" Johnny asked, "Why the walk down memory lane?"

"Which one of your worthless cousins did it? Johnny I know that you'll roll on anyone but your family. So who did it?"

"What does it matter to you, he was some rich carpet bagger, probably came down here because he read too much Nicholas Sparks or Lucas Scott and comes down here. Well this is your southern life style right here, a broke guy, living with is grandma and his deadbeat dads cousin, in a rotting old double wide. While you live on the remains of an old plantation, that is the red neck culture. That is what people are trying to be, me poor white trash."

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "He was the fiancée of a friend of mine who is also my boss," Bobbi-Lee said, with a sigh and walked away disappointed in Johnny, she stopped and looked back, "Also by the way, this is his daughter and her boyfriend. She came her to appeal to your heart in hopes of you changing your mind about disclosing who killed her dad."

Johnny walked off the porch and started to chase Bobbi-Lee. Cale Howard put his arm out. Johnny stopped and looked at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Johnny asked.

"This Lady her wants a word with y'all and you'll be giving it to her," Cale said.

Johnny shrugged and looked into Fallon Stafford's eyes. He noticed the girl was wearing black. Her finger nails were painted black and her eyes were lined with black eyeliner.

"I'm truly sorry for your…" be fore he could finish he was silenced by a slap from Fallon's hand. Johnny was sent reeling from the blow.

"That is for letting the bastard walk who took my father away," she said and started to walk away.

Cale looked at Johnny and shook his head. "Let god have mercy on your soul if you don't do the right thing," he said and walked away following Fallon and Bobbi-Lee to Bobbi-Lee's car.

Johnny looked up just in time to see them drive off. He fell to his knees and looked to the sky and cried. All he wanted was to return to life and see Bobbi-Lee again. Because of JJ and the code of honor he was raised with, that was lost forever now. What could he do, now he was trapped between a rock and a hard place? Finally Johnny "Stonewall" Mason started to cry and release all the tension. He felt now that he might as well have killed them because he was nothing but a dead man walking now.


	167. No Longer Can I Hide

Chapter 166 No Longer Can I Hide

Lucas was sitting in his office going over game tapes. He had a lot to think about and a short time to do it in. His bench was good but he dropped off in experience after Cara was moved up into starting. Ashton was a better power forward, and Jaslyn was a better center then forward.

He paused the tape, and then made some notes. He was going to have to speed along his development of Monica Burton his freshman forward. She had potential but needed to get more experience and clean up her basics.

He was pulled away from his game tapes by a knock on the door. He turned and looked to see Peyton standing in the door frame. He smiled.

"Hey Blondie," he said.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yes of course," he said, and shut off the game tape.

Peyton came in with Brooke and Fallon and they took their seats. Brooke and Fallon were on the sofa and Peyton was in an arm chair. Lucas put his coaching stuff up and looked over the crowd before him.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Brooke," Peyton said.

"Well there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say this. I'm pregnant, about four months, and Baldwin was the father," Brooke said, just blurting it out.

Fallon and Lucas looked at Brooke shocked. Finally Fallon moved and rested her hand on Brooke's stomach.

"I'm going to have a brother or sister?" she asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes," she said.

"Did my dad know?" Fallon asked.

Brooke shook her head, "No, I wanted to make sure, and I was going to tell him the night he died."

Fallon nodded, "It doesn't seem fair that he didn't know, he always wanted a son."

Brooke nodded, "And hopefully he will have his son. What is wrong Fallon?"

Fallon was crying, her black eyeliner starting to run. "It's just not fair, why was he taken from us?"

"I don't know Sweetie, but he's gone. But you'll always have him in your heart and we'll have this little one to remind us of him."

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I hope it is a boy too," she said, "So we can name him after Dad."

Brooke nodded, "I would like that," she said and turned to Lucas, "You've not said much."

Lucas shrugged, "What is there to say, Baldwin was my friend and you're pregnant with his child, I'm happy for you and congratulations."

Brooke nodded, "Still shocked?"

Lucas nodded and went through his desk, when he found an envelope he handed it to Brooke. "I think you should find that interesting and informative, but I would read that later."

"Thank you, what is in it?" Brooke asked.

"I just think it is important."

Brooke nodded; she was shocked with Lucas' dead panned approach. She excused herself with Fallon and walked out of the room Peyton looked at her husband and shrugged.

"That was rude," Peyton said.

"What?"

"Is that how you treated our friend, she was scared telling you she was pregnant and especially after Baldwin died…Christ Lucas, she's scared to tell anyone that she was pregnant, Fallon and you are only the fifth and sixth person to know about it."

Lucas shrugged, "It is good news; I'm truly shocked and happy for her. I just don't know what to do? It might seem harsh but I have my own family to worry about with three of my own children and one on the way. But believe me I'm very happy for her."

Peyton nodded, and stood up. She crossed the room and rested her hands on his shoulders. "You're distracted too; is it Lindsay, the new book, or let me guess Ashlyn?"

Lucas shrugged, "All of the above. Every time Lindsay shows up things get complex, the new book doesn't want to finish itself, and well Ashlyn is like another sister to me and she's in the hospital getting her knee fixed."

"Lucas, she has parents for that, you've done your best to keep that girl healthy. As for the book it will finish it before you know it. As for Lindsay, well let's just hope what you asked Baldwin will go through."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, hopefully."

Peyton sighed, "What was in that envelope that you handed Brooke?"

Lucas shrugged, "Some words from a ghost."

Peyton sighed, "You're not going to tell me."

Lucas shook his head, "No, but it will help Brooke."

Peyton nodded, "You are trying to help her."

Lucas nodded, "Yes the best way I can with things right now, and not causing jealousy."

"Luke it was my idea for Brooke to talk to you," Peyton said.

"Oh!" Lucas said, "Well I feel like an ass now."

"What was in the envelope?"

"Something I promised Baldwin."

Peyton nodded, "And you're fulfilling the promise?"

"Yes," Lucas said, and his wife nodded in agreement.


	168. Called to The Carpet

Chapter 167 Called to the Carpet

The River Court was quiet as the setting sun lit the sky in a deep red-orange color. It high lightened the various curves and turns of the trees and the back boards. She lay on the bleachers looking at the hoops and wondered what it would be like to play one game on the floor of the school gym. But she would never know.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Cara Gyles and Evangeline Dillon standing on the River Court with a basketball. They were girls in her year at school and were two of the Lady Raven's Bench Players. Looking over they saw Kelly staring at them.

"Hey you're Kelly Burke, Huck Burke's sister right?" Evangeline asked.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah I've been accused of it."

Cara laughed.

"She's funny too Cara," Evangeline said, "Well what are you doing way out here by your lonesome?"

"Just relaxing and enjoying the sun set," Kelly said, guarded.

The two girls nodded. Cara looked at the taller Evangeline and then whispered into her ear. Evangeline nodded, and smiled.

"That's cool, Cara and I are just going to shoot around, want to join?" Evangeline asked.

"Are y'all going to do those crazy twenty times from one spot drill that Angela does?"

Cara and Evangeline shook their heads, "No," Evangeline said, "This is just for fun."

Kelly nodded, "Sure," she said and got off the bleachers and joined the two girls on the court. They started to shoot and quickly they started playing a game of Horse. Kelly noticed when she would do fun shots that Cara and Evangeline would make her do shots that seemed like ones that happened in every game. That started to peek Kelly's curiosity.

Before she could ask a question A third Lady Raven walked onto the court. The sunny and blonde Devyn Brice smiled and caught the ball on a rebound. Kelly knew that Devyn was also her age, but unlike Cara and Evangeline, Devyn was a starter. Why would she be at the River Court tonight.

"Hey any way I could get in, or maybe play a little two on two?" Devyn asked.

"Sure," Cara said, her first words of the evening.

"I have no problem with that," Evangeline said.

Kelly shrugged, "Okay," she said, wondering what was up.

Devyn smiled, "Cara and I versus Eva and Kelly."

"You're on," Cara said.

"Shoot for ball," Evangeline said, and sank her shot from the foul line.

Devyn snagged the ball and sank it. Kelly took her turn and also sank the ball. Cara was next and she missed. Evangeline smiled and took the ball.

"Our ball," Evangeline said, "Let's do it."

Evangeline passed the ball to Kelly who started to bring it up to the key. She noticed that Cara was guarding her. Making a choice she passed the ball to Evangeline. Evangeline took the ball around and waited as Kelly broke free of Cara and had the ball sent her way. Once the ball was secure Kelly went up for a jump shot and it banked of the back board and rolled into the hoop for a basket.

Kelly smiled, as did Evangeline who turned to Devyn, "Make it take it," she said and snagged the ball.

Devyn smiled and ball hawked Evangeline's pass into Kelly and then sent the ball out to Cara. This caught Kelly off guard and Cara was open for a nice three point shot. Kelly shook her head as the quiet junior tied the pick up game at one.

"All night, you're going to have to get tougher on your defense," Cara said to Kelly.

"I'll get you," Kelly said.

Cara smirked, "Bring it, Red."

The next position Devyn threw it in to Cara. Cara tried dominating the slighter Kelly, but she wouldn't budge. With a wing and a prayer she stripped the ball from Cara, and once gained control, threw it to Evangeline across the court. Which Evangeline laid up to take the lead.

Out of the darkness two more people came up. One of them slowly clapping there hands. Kelly knew they were both freshman, and also Lady Ravens. Kelly looked up at the two girls, both were tall and she knew they were bench players for the Ravens.

"Devyn, you know Evangeline will eat you up under the boards," the one clapping said, her name was Jaslyn Trafford.

"So you say," Devyn said.

Jaslyn smiled a cocky smile that the freshman always had, "I'll play on your team Devyn and Monica will play on Eva's."

Monica Burton was the quiet freshman. Kelly knew she played guard and forward, but was buried on the bench by established players. Jaslyn was one of the players that buried her. Monica had some potential, Kelly had noted, and was probably buried so she could develop.

"I'm game," Evangeline said, "I'd like to knock you down a few pegs."

"Game on Eva," Jaslyn said.

"Game on Jas," Evangeline said, and the game started again, with Monica playing with Evangeline and Kelly and Jaslyn playing with Devyn and Cara. Kelly noticed that Cara was still guarding by Cara, where Jaslyn squared off against Evangeline, and Devyn and Monica square off together.

Kelly took the ball from Monica and set herself up a nice shot that was blocked by Cara. The Lady Raven smiled at her.

"Is that all that you have?" Cara asked.

"I give as good as I can get," Kelly said.

"Prove it," Cara said, as she took the ball and flashed by Kelly for a lay up, "If you're as good as you say you are bring it, live for this."

Cara got the ball from Devyn and started to bring the ball up. Cara looked Kelly in the eyes, "C'mon, you're not living for this. Forget all the other shit around you and in your life. This is now, live for it; this moment is all you have."

Kelly locked eyes with Cara and then moved forward. She had a quick hand and snagged the ball. She got control and planted her left foot, with a quick pivot she turned around and fired off a snap shot at the basket. The ball spun around the rim before falling.

Cara smiled, "See you blocked out all that crap and just, lived for it."

Kelly smiled.

"Don't smile, we're not done with you yet," Cara said and went to set up her defense.

Kelly took the ball from Evangeline and started bringing the ball up against Cara. The Lady Raven smiled at Kelly, and studied her eyes.

"Don't lock your eyes on your target, it's a dead give away," Cara said and stripped the ball from a distracted Kelly. She pulled back and passed to Jaslyn who was fighting under the rim with Evangeline.

"Scan the court in sweeps, only lock on for a minute," Cara said.

"Why are you telling me this stuff?" Kelly asked.

"'Cause I want a challenge, Irish," Cara said, and smiled.

"Don't call me Irish," Kelly said.

Cara smirked, "What ever you say, Irish."

The ball came in to Cara and she started to stretch the court by running. Kelly was in okay shape but she couldn't keep up with the excellently conditioned Cara. The Lady Raven drove to the bucket and laid it up.

"What's wrong Irish? You just gave up, I was told you never give up. Prove yourself…"

"Who the hell are you?" Kelly asked.

"Your opponent, don't give in to me... have pride in yourself."

"This is just a pick up game," Kelly shot back.

Cara laughed, "There is no such thing as a pick up game."

Cara smiled, and started to get ready for the next possession when two more Lady Raven's arrived. Cara smiled at Faith Brown and Anna Barclay, the two point guards. They stood at half court.

"Are we late or early for the session?" Faith asked.

"Early," Devyn said.

Faith smiled, "Can we get a new game going?"

Jaslyn and Evangeline shrugged, "I can't see why not."

Faith smiled, "How about four on four, full court, full point value?"

"I'm game," everyone said.

Faith smiled, "Same teams, I'll be with Devyn and Cara, and Anna will be with Monica and Evangeline."

"Let's do it," Evangeline said.

The game started new, and Kelly was impressed with watching how the group she played against preformed well together. Cara and Jaslyn were not regulars, but played enough to know what Devyn and Faith were thinking. It was weird because they weren't running the offense that they ran every game.

Now the conditioning that the girls team had started to tell on Kelly. After quickly going back and forth the score was pretty close, Kelly got her shots in, and scored a few baskets.

Still Kelly was wondering why the girls kept showing up. As she moved down the court she wondered when the last four were going to show up. Her question was quickly answered when the ball that was sailing her way was intercepted and run the length of the court for a lay up. Kelly smiled and shook her head when she saw Angela walking out from under the basket.

Kelly looked around and saw Mackenzie Ward, Ashton Perry, and Kay Scott walked out from under the other basket. All the girls stopped and looked at Angela, the last standing Captain of the Tree Hill Lady Ravens, or as she liked to call them The Ravens. She smiled cocky.

"New game, Starters versus freshman, Kelly you can play with the freshmen," Angela said.

"Okay," Kelly said.

Angela walked over to where she normally stood on the court and the other players did the same thing. Kelly noticed that again she was squaring off against Cara. She looked over to where Jaslyn faced off against Mackenzie, probably one of the best female centers in the state. Ashton threw the ball up and they jumped up to tap the ball.

Almost predictably Mackenzie out leapt Jaslyn and knocked the ball back to Faith. She secured the ball and started to run the game. Now they were playing the triangle, which lead to a slow developing game, but Kelly liked the slower pace. She was tired.

What she was shocked to see was that the freshman ran the same offense. Kelly had seen it enough and guarding Cara made her aware of what she had to do. Kelly found the offensive hard to understand but was starting to be able to see things.

As they finished another possession, then a whistle cut through the night. All the Lady Ravens stopped and went to the sideline. Kelly was standing there shocked when Coach Keira Sinclair came out and looked them over.

"Save it for Bradbury, it is senior night," Keira said.

"Yes Coach," the Lady Ravens said.

"Get home and get some sleep," Keira said.

"Yes Coach," the Lady Ravens said and started to leave.

Keira walked over to Kelly, "I think they called you to the carpet," she said.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"We're allowed to put a player on the bench to replace Ashlyn, and I guess they want you."

Kelly shook her head, "I'm not a basketball player, Coach Sinclair. I just played because it was something to do when I was younger with my brother. I'm much more of a soccer player."

Keira shrugged. "From what I see you have what it takes to play with us. Cara is a hard forward to guard and play against. Was she talking junk to you?"

"Yes she was," Kelly said.

"She was trying to get you to up your game, she doesn't like being played down to."

"Oh…" Kelly said.

"If you change your mind, I'll be in Coach Scott's office tomorrow morning, stop in," Keira said.

"Okay," Kelly said.

"Hope to see you there," Keira said and walked away, leaving Kelly to think about what she was just offered.


	169. Lucas' Letter

Chapter 168 Lucas Letter

Brooke sat in Baldwin's chair and looked over the envelope that Lucas had given her. She studied the yellowing color at the corners and wondered why he sealed it. She flipped it around her fingers several times and studied the standard letter size item.

On the front was hand written in Lucas' hand writing; important Baldwin. She laid it on the desk and traced the edges of the envelope and felt that there was something in it. Finally she sighed and broke the seal.

There were two sheets of paper in the envelope. She pulled them out and saw that they were print outs of emails. She looked at Lucas writing on them and noticed they were dates. She picked up the one with the earlier date and unfolded.

She held her breath in shock when it was an email from Baldwin to Lucas. She sighed as she finally focused on the words, staring at them but not reading. Part of her didn't want to read the letter while the other part of her fought and cried to read Baldwin's own words one last time. Finally she settled in and started to read it.

(Baldwin's Email in italics)

_Dear Lucas,_

_I have read your new book and I find that New York Ravens is an excellent work. The drama and the angst is top notch. I'm personally reading if for the third time. It is a great read and I just can't put it down. When you published College Ravens I thought it was your best writing, but I was wrong._

_Enough with this fool rambling on about work that you already know is good. I hope your family is doing well. Have you settled in yet in your new condo in Atlanta? I bet it is still not the same as the brown stone in SoHo, but then again, not many places are like New York City. How is Peyton doing? I remembered you said she was not feeling well and that you hoped the change of scenery would help._

_Well in case you are wondering my family is doing well. Lydia is doing much better, she has returned from Betty Ford and is spending time with Fallon. The two of them are really starting to bond again. It is nice to see mother and daughter together again._

_My worst fear, is that Lydia's habits would take her from us too soon. She tends to like her cocktails and other things more being a part of this family. I'm fully aware of this and I've taken steps to be prepared in the event that it happens in order to raise Fallon on my own. _

_I can't say enough about this girl. She's the light of my life. I try to hold back but I can't, I just want to spoil her and give her anything she wants. She's such a daddy's girl and just the sight of her smile makes me melt. I know I'm going to be in great deal of trouble when she is a teenager, but Luke, I just can't help myself, she has me wrapped around her little finger._

_Also let me thank you for the beautiful flower arrangement you sent for my brother's wake. It is tragic that Geoffrey died so young. I will miss my brother every day until I'm called to join him. But other than Lydia and Fallon he was my last member of my family._

_This brings me to the point at hand. I have no worries about if Lydia passes before me. What I'm concerned about is if I die before Lydia or both Lydia and I died before Fallon is an adult. Luke, my friend, you are probably the closest person I have to a brother now; I ask you this one favor. This is a big favor, and one I don't ask lightly. If I die before Lydia or if Fallon is widowed could you please watch after her? If Lydia is still alive just be someone to tell her about me, and make sure she is cared for. If we both die I would like you to consider her being her legal guardian._

_Your Friend and Fan;_

_Baldwin_

_PS: I couldn't believe that Becca and Penny ended their friendship over something so stupid._

_PPS: The offer still stands, who is Becca Davidson._

She placed the first email down and picked up the second. It was Lucas' response to Baldwin's Email. She sighed and looked it over and finally unfolded it all the away. Taking one deep breath she started to read the email.

(Lucas' Email in Italics)

_Dear Baldwin,_

_I'm glad that you enjoyed New York Ravens. It was probably the fastest book I ever written. I actually started it in New York in the main branch library. It was a spiritual journey writing the book and it for me started to settle some ghosts that needed to be put to sleep._

_Peyton is doing okay. She is still not feeling well and I'm wondering if there is more that I can do. I'm slowly reaching the end of my rope, and my health is starting suffer. I had to get Haley to fly down from Detroit to help me with the kids and Peyton. It has been five months since I moved my family here and I'm wondering if I should have just forgotten the Master's Degree and returned to Tree Hill._

_Honestly Baldwin I hope that Lydia can stay clean this time. If not is she really worth it? I know you took vows and if it was Peyton I would stay with her until the end, but there is also Fallon to think about. Like with Peyton's illness I have to worry about my three kids, and that is why I called upon Haley. She is still recording her album, just doing it in Atlanta instead of Detroit. She misses Nathan and having a house with five children and three of them under the age of two can be a handful._

_You are welcome and again I am truly sorry for the loss of your brother. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost my own brother or sister. So as I said when I called whatever you need just ask._

_As for the favor that you asked me; with Peyton the way she is I don't think it would be a good idea to take her in. But I promise you, on my kid's lives, and my Uncle Keith's grave that if anything happens to you, I will be there to help with Fallon. No matter what Baldwin, your daughter and any future children will always have me and my family to help them. When Peyton gets better we can revisit the discussion on Peyton and I becoming her legal guardians if something happens to you._

_Your Friend;_

_Lucas_

_PS: Strange things happen._

_PPS: The answer is the person that was Becca Davidson is a very important person in my life and I will protect her privacy until she tells me not to anymore._

Brooke put down the second email and stared at them for a minute. Finally she took the two and folded them up and placed them back in the envelope. After that was done she nodded and smoothed the envelope flat. She smiled and leaned her head back. She had her answer.


	170. Returning and Leaving

Chapter 169 Returning and Leaving

The streets of Tree Hill were quiet as Ashlyn sat in the back of her mom's car. She looked around and wondered what was happening and how people were doing. She knew from Chase that Fallon's dad was murdered and they were holding someone that they thought was the murderer. Now that she was out of the hospital and getting ready to return to school she was hoping to find out more, because it happened the same day of her injury.

As they pulled into the driveway she sighed it was nice to be home. Her mom got right out of the car and ran into the house. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and accepted her dad's help as they went into the house. They headed right towards Ashlyn's room. Something that Ashlyn told them she wanted to do was rest.

At the door to her room Buck looked at his youngest daughter and shook his head. He sighed and looked her directly in the eyes, "No matter what happens Ashlyn, you'll always be my daughter, you can always come to me and I will always love you," he said.

"I know Daddy," she said, touched and shocked.

He opened the door to her room and she looked in there and found all her stuff was boxed up. Ashlyn looked to her dad then to her mom.

"What is all this?" Ashlyn asked.

"Simple you're moving out," Maddie said.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"You heard me loud and clear you little slut," Maddie said, "You violated our agreement. So as per the terms of that agreement you are cut off and are moving out tomorrow."

"How did I violate the agreement?" Ashlyn asked.

"You told people about your bastard, and even brought several people to meet that thing you created."

"What are you talking about Mom?" Ashlyn asked.

Maddie walked over and slapped Ashlyn's face, "Don't ever call me that again, as I swear before god I have no daughter named Ashlyn."

Ashlyn rubbed her cheek and started to cry. Before Maddie could walk out of the room Ashlyn turned to her.

"Where did you get your information and who told you?" Ashlyn asked.

"Leah Burby told me," Maddie said, "and she told me who you brought there."

"Who's that? What did Leah Burby tell you?"

"That you took your boyfriend, that bad influence you call a best friend, the father of the bastard spawn and that slut he calls his girlfriend," Maddie said.

"That's not fair," Ashlyn said.

Maddie finished walking away, "Life's not fair, Ashlyn, life is not fair."

Ashlyn shook her head just as her mom reached the door.

"You can stay here tonight, and you have use of the cell phone tonight, but tomorrow be out of here."

Ashlyn nodded and lay down on the bed. She took her cell phone and pressed the send button. She scrolled through her recent calls and looked for one number. Placing the phone down, she let the tears flow a bit and finally she sighed and picked up her phone again. She hit a number and listened to the phone dial.

"James?" she said.

"Yeah Ash, what's wrong? It sounds like you've been crying."

"I have been crying, I just found out that I've been kicked out of my house, and I have to move out tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Because my Aunt Lexi told my mom about me taking you to meet Brett."

"Who have you told so far?"

"You're first; I was going to call Angela next."

"Okay, let me get off the phone and I'm going to see what I can do."

"What are you going to do?" Ashlyn asked.

"Make sure I can help you move out, and get Keith to help."

"I can't ask you to do that?"

Ashlyn heard James exhale on the other end, "Ashlyn, I love you, and if I could I'd make sure you can stay with your parents, but I can help you the best way to help you."

Ashlyn nodded, "Okay, call me later with the details."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you," Ashlyn said.

"Good bye and talk to you soon," James said.

"Good bye," Ashlyn said.

When James disconnected Ashlyn dialed Angela. "Hey Angela," Ashlyn said.

"You sound awful; argue with your Mom again?" Angela asked.

"Yeah the final argument, she kicked me out."

"Man sorry Ash, when do you have to move out?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there and I'll have the team with me."

"Angela you don't have to do it."

"Ash, you're my sister from another mother, I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, only problem is I have no idea where I'm going to live," Ashlyn said.

"I'll handle that, just make sure James knows."

"No problem, he already does."

"Good, see you bright and early tomorrow," Angela said and hung up.

"I'll see you in the morning, why do I suspect that you're up to something?"

"What would give you that idea, Ash?"

"Angela Scott, I've known you since you were ten years old, you're up to something."

"I'm up to nothing Ash," Angela said nervously.

"Right."

"Well I got to go," Angela said and hung up.

Ashlyn shook her head. She pulled her blankets up closely to her and rolled on her side. Both her hands went to her chest and she started to cry.


	171. Seeking Light in Darkness

Chapter 170 Seeking Light in Darkness

The crunch of the dirt and gravel was the same as was the smell of the air. It was a typical quick rain and now the mist and fog, and near forty degree weather showed her mood. Finally it was time to make a choice and she was sure that the one she made was the right one. This was the place to do it in.

Fallon looked up at the closed house she once shared with her Dad before they moved in with Brooke. She spun the keys on her finger and nodded, in reality this was her house now. Her dad didn't know about Brooke being pregnant which is sad, but also meant he didn't change his will. That would leave her baby brother or sister with nothing.

But her choice would change that. Slowly Fallon unlocked the door and walked in the house. There was some random furniture scattered around the house, since they just left it when they moved. They only took what they needed because Brooke's house was fully stocked.

She sighed as she passed the space where her Dad's Chair once sat. How many times they sat there and talked. Baldwin mostly talked about Brooke and Fallon and complained about being in Tree Hill. It was so innocent then but now it was a complete mess.

She walked upstairs and looked at the walls that had become dust covered. Whoever was going to live here would have to spend a fortune cleaning this place. Then again who would buy it after what she had planned.

Fallon finally found her old room and walked into it. For some reason the lights were still on, she discovered when she flipped the switch. She took a seat where the bed was and finally laid down and looked at the ceiling. She sighed and reached into her pocket.

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_Life it seems, will fade away  
Drifting further every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters no one else  
I have lost the will to live_

She placed her cell phone next to her and left it open. Next she slowly unfolded a few sheets of paper and laid it down. Thosepapers were important; they would explain her actions and tell them what she wanted to be done with everything that was left to her. The last thing she pulled out was a small pocket knife. She bought it just today when she made her final choice.

She unfolded the blade and looked at it. She tested it and found its blade was sharp. She watched the light dance off the cutting edge and nodded slowly. She placed the knife down next to her and sat up.

_Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free_

Slowly she unbuttoned her shirt and folded it neatly next to her. Laying back down she picked up the knife and started to look at the cutting edge again. How simple and how easy this was going to be. A few simple strokes and the fog and darkness she was living in, the uncertain, would be all over.

She sighed and just took in the significance of this all. She would be with her mom and dad again. She would be happy, and they could be a family. Something she always wanted. But never could have.

"The first cut is the hardest and the most painful," someone said and shocked Fallon.

She sat up, dropped the knife, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who's there?"

"Someone who was in the place you're now, but had no one to pull me back," the voice said.

"Show yourself," Fallon called out.

_Things are not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this can't be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
_

Out of the halo where light meets dark, where the eye couldn't see clearly, Peyton stepped into the room. She looked at her employee from the record label and sat down. She grabbed the knife and closed the blade. She slipped it into her coat pocket.

"Peyton, how did you know I was here?"

"People who were looking to do what you're about to do come to places that are meaningful for them, and in Tree Hill this was the only place I could think of," Peyton said, and looked at Fallon's Note.

"So what are you doing here?"

"You spelled sorry wrong twice," Peyton said and put down the note, "Brooke wanted me to keep an eye on you, and I figured you haven't been acting your normal self so something was up. Also you left the receipt for the knife on my desk."

Fallon rolled her eyes. "So this is the part where you try and talk me out of it?"

Peyton shook her head and slipped off her jacket. "This is the part where I tell you that the first cut is the hardest and hurts the most."

"How would you know?" Fallon asked, watching Peyton roll up her sleeves.

"I know, very well," Peyton said, leaving it at that.

"How would you know?" The teen pushed further for an answer.

_Emptiness is filing me  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me, but now He's gone_

Peyton showed the bare undersides of her arms. Fallon locked onto the vertical scars running up Peyton's arms, they also were criss-crossed with smaller scars from where they were sewn closed. "Because twice in my life I was there, where you are now Fallon," she said.

"What? But you have the perfect life," Fallon said.

"I did then too, I just didn't know it."

Fallon traced her fingers up and down Peyton's arms. She felt the raised but faded scars and wondered.

"What happened?"

"Keith found me the first time, and Ellie the second. I see a shrink once a week and have been since the first attempt."

"Does it help?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes it does."

"What would you know about not having a family?" Fallon asked.

"A lot more then you think," Peyton answered.

"Oh really?"

"I was adopted," Peyton said.

"What?" Fallon asked.

"Yes my mom, was knocked up and loved drugs more then she loved me and gave me up for adoption."

"There's more isn't there?" Fallon asked.

_No one but me can save myself, but it's too late  
Now I can't think, think why I should even try  
Yesterday seems as though it never existed  
Death Greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye  
_

"Yeah, my parents that adopted me didn't tell me I was adopted until my birth mother was knocking on our front door. Also there was a psycho stalker, my adopted mom died when I was nine, and my adopted dad being away most of my high school years because of work. After Brooke and I got in a fight years ago and basically it ended our friendship for twelve years, I had a mental break down, all of it piled up and that was the first attempt at taking my life."

"What about the second time?"

"It was after I killed a man in self-defense."

Peyton stood up and slipped her jacket back on. "C'mon on, you're going home and I'm going to take you to see someone to talk to."

"Peyton, how did you get through it all?" Fallon asked.

"Family and the love of a good man," Peyton said.

"I have neither," she said.

"What about Cale, and I'm taking you home to three sisters and a pregnant mother."

Fallon nodded, "You don't have to do this," she said.

"Yes I do, now put your shirt on, hand me the note and we'll pick your car up in the morning."

Fallon nodded and did what she was told.


	172. No More Tears

Chapter 171 No More Tears

It had been days since she had last spent any time outside of Baldwin's Office. She had taken to sleeping on the couch and even eating at his desk. This started to worry the girls and they called around. Finally it came, the breaking point. Chase, Izzy, and Trin watched Nathan Scott pick Brooke up and carry her to the bathroom. He placed her into the shower turned the knob, the ice cold water running over her.

She screamed and freaked out but eventually snapped out of it. After she calmed down, and was panting he left the room and his wife Haley stood there and helped Brooke get undressed and started clean her up.

Once she was done, Haley led her into the kitchen and had her sit down. Brooke hair was straight back and still wet from the shower. She wore a heavy white terrycloth bathrobe. Once she sat down at the table Nathan handed her a cup of coffee. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome," he said, "and I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, it was something that needed to be done," Brooke said, "Where's Haley?"

"She's bagging up all the linens from the office and burning them. Man Brooke, they stink, when was the last time you showered or washed."

"I don't know, I've been going in-between feeling good and feeling like crap, the other day I was at Lucas', and today I just want to stay home and sulk."

Nathan nodded, "Tragedy takes a lot out of people."

"Yeah, Keith?"

Nathan nodded, "And there was this rookie in Los Angeles, kid had great potential just was a hot head, we called him Q, his name was Quentin Fields, he went to Vegas with some friends one weekend and got into some beef in a strip club and ended up on a Clarke County Morgue slab. A young life cut short because of tragedy."

"How do you deal?"

"That is the funny thing, you kind of don't, you take a deep breath and you push on. Eventually you get out there enough it just all falls into place."

Brooke nodded, and looked to the door as Haley walked in. "Brooke, next time please at least change you sheets more often," Haley said.

"Sorry," Brooke said.

Haley sat down next to her husband and Brooke and took a cup of coffee offered to her by Nathan. Haley looked at Brooke and shook her head, "So how are you feeling now?"

"Empty, Hales, very empty inside. It was like a part of my soul was ripped way when Baldwin died," Brooke said.

"Honestly Brooke I wish I could say it gets better, but I'm not sure that it does. Things just change that's all. Eventually you get to be able to where you can live again," Nathan said.

Brooke nodded, and she looked to the door, just as Fallon and Peyton walked in. Brooke smiled a brave smile at Fallon and the girl nodded and then shrugged. Brooke knew that she was confused.

"How you feeling?" Brooke asked.

"Okay, I guess, can I just go up stairs and lay down?" Fallon asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah go lay down, there is some food left in the fridge for you if you get hungry. Remember you have school tomorrow," Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke," Fallon said and headed upstairs.

Peyton walked over and leaned against the counter next to Nathan.

"I think this baby is going to be a big one," Peyton said.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, well at least you still don't have the bouts of morning sickness," Haley said and rolled her eyes, "I can't stand the smell of chili cheese fries and both James and Brian love them."

"I thought you were raising them healthy?" Peyton asked.

Haley looked to Nathan whom she was on the other side of, "I blame this one."

Brooke nodded and laughed a tense laugh, "Well I wonder how old my child will be when they ask about their dad?"

"Sorry Brooke," Haley and Peyton both said.

"We didn't think," Peyton said.

"It's okay," Brooke said, "So where did you find Fallon?"

"She was in what I guess was her old bedroom in her old house," Peyton said.

"What was she doing there?" Haley asked, cutting Brooke off.

Peyton put her hand in her pocket and felt the pocket knife. She nodded and looked at Brooke. "She needed someplace quiet to think. Brooke if it is alright with you I want to take her to meet my shrink."

"Did she agree to it?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yes, she agreed."

Brooke smiled, "I think it will help her."

Peyton nodded "So do I."

"There's more isn't there Peyton?" Nathan asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yes, it is time that we start getting back to our lives, that is what Baldwin would have wanted."

Haley nodded, "I agree."

Brooke took a deep breath and stood up, "Yeah, I agree, no more tears."


	173. One More Favor

Chapter 172 One More Favor

It was chilly, but she knew the chill, being nearly a life-long resident of this town she didn't mind the chill at all, but it was cold. She looked over to the man sitting next to her and he was dressed lighter then he was. Being a northerner he would comment that it was a nice early fall day in Brooklyn. This always gave her a laugh because it was the dead of winter, February to be exact.

"So how are we doing, Peyton?" Sydney asked.

Peyton shrugged, "It's been a tough week. Well with what happened to Brooke and all."

Sydney nodded, "Death is never easy, Peyton, among your friends you probably know that the most."

She nodded, "I do; just I really feel sorry for Brooke she never had to experience it like I had."

Sydney nodded, "Are you helping her with her grief?"

Peyton nodded, "But sometimes I feel that she is pulling me back down the spiral."

Sydney nodded, "You're more attuned to the darker moods and more vulnerable to them. So if you need a night off I would take it."

Peyton nodded, "I've been easing away but she called me the other night for help."

"Do you go?" Sydney asked.

Peyton nodded, "She wanted me to find Fallon; who for all purposes is Brooke's fourth daughter. She had disappeared, was being very moody and dark, and was not answering her cell phone which is something that Fallon never does."

Sydney nodded, "Go on."

"Well I found some receipts she left on my desk, included in them was one from Walmart and it was for a knife. Now that was odd since anything I have her do doesn't need a knife. So I thought about it and found her in her dad's old place getting ready to slit her wrists."

Syd nodded, "What did you do?"

"I showed her my arms and explained the impact of what her actions would be, and also that her dad would want her to go on for her unborn brother or sister."

Sydney nodded, "So what is Brooke's course of action?"

"Well I discussed it with Fallon, Brooke, and now you. Syd, could you take Fallon on as a patient?"

Syd looked at Peyton and shrugged, "Peyton, you know I'm retired."

"I do, but we want someone we trust to handle her, and she is so messed up just being orphaned I think she needs to know we trust you."

Sydney nodded, "Do you have a number where I can call Brooke?"

Peyton nodded and handed him Brooke's card. "That is her cell phone; she usually has it with her."

Sydney nodded, "Well I'll call her and talk to both Brooke and Fallon, and see what I can do."

Peyton nodded, "Thank you, Syd."

"So have you been doing what we talked about?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, I take time out of every day before I go to bed, in the privacy of my studio and just try and clear my head."

"Good, has it been helping much?"

"Yes it has, greatly actually."

"Good, anything else?"

Peyton sighed, "All three of my kids want to add my last name to theirs," Peyton said.

"Really, why do they want to do it?"

"Keith wants to make a break with his past and honor my Dad, the girls because they want the same last name as Keith," Peyton said.

"A break with his past?"

"Yes remember we talked about how he was sort of wild and out of control?"

Syd nodded, "Yes, I remember, and you think this head injury changed him?"

Peyton nodded, "It was the final straw, he was changing before that, my worst fear is he's too readily influenced by the girl he is dating."

"How so?"

"When he was with Christabella he was very quiet like she was, when dated Jessalyn she was a bitch and he acted like an ass, now he's dating Izzy, and she's a nice girl and suddenly Keith is a nice guy."

"Hmmm…so he's dating Izzy as in Brooke's daughter Izzy now," Syd asked.

Peyton nodded, "They got together the night before Baldwin died."

Syd nodded, "I would watch that, but also he is just sixteen years old, if I remember our conversations correctly you had a pretty exciting life when you were his age."

Peyton sighed, "I guess I did."

"Well just let Keith make his own mistakes and be there to help when he picks himself up after he falls. Raising teenagers is like when you are teaching them how to walk, they'll never learn unless you let them fail."


	174. Trouble

Chapter 173 Trouble

The open road, he really missed the open road, no cars, no trucks, no worries, just him and the open air. He could feel the cool Coastal North Carolina air cut through his leather jacket as he sped along the double yellow. This was something he missed, since he rarely drove his bike anymore. He promised himself that he wouldn't screw up her chances at playing college ball, so he started driving a car. But his heart still wanted to fly.

The wind blocked out most of the sound until a white Porsche 911 Targa 4 pulled up next to him. He looked over and saw the driver staring at him. His eyes widened.

The driver was the same brunette from TRIC. That Brenna girl, only now she had her hair flowing with the slip stream since the roof was stored. She had her eyes blocked by what Rhett liked to call as BASes, Big Ass Sunglasses. What he saw, when he was looking at her was that he could look clearly down the front of her shirt, which he assumed had been done intentionally.

He shook his head and when he heard her horn the honk, he looked over at her. She gestured for him to follow her, shrugging he watched as she stomped on the gas and took off. He gunned his smaller engine and chased after her.

She rocked down the abandoned country road till they came to a four corner. She pulled into a closed gas station and stopped. Rhett pulled in behind her and once he came to a stop he popped down the kick stand and hopped off the bike. He walked over to where she was parked and removed his helmet.

Brenna opened up her car door and he was given a good view of her long and shapely legs as she slid out and stood up. She made a big show of straightening out her ultra short skirt that had ridden up. She also wore a tight yet sexy leather jacket, the shirt was so low cut that Rhett knew she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Are you crazy?" Rhett asked.

Brenna removed her sunglasses and shook her head, "No, I just love this road, it is that classic abandoned road to nowhere and I get to open up with my car and let the wind run through my hair. It's great."

As she walked up to him, Rhett noticed that she swiveled her hips seductively. Out of the corner of her eye she took notice that he was locked onto her hips, she smiled, menacingly. This was going to be fun, breaking him down.

She ran a finger across his chest, "From what I understand you often write poetry about being on the open road, and the road to nowhere, that endless summer of driving," she purred as she walked by and looked at his butt.

"Like what you see?" he asked coldly.

"Maybe," she purred, "I'm surprised you didn't comment on me knowing about you wanting to be a poet."

"It's a non-issue my future is set."

Brenna laughed, "Let me guess, and Angela Scott is in that future?"

"Yes, I love Angela."

Brenna smiled and walked back into his view, "Yet she would not give herself to you. I heard the rumors about her, and Ashlyn, there seems to be something believable there.

"I can see why you're attracted to Angela, her body is a killer. I would kill to have that body, and to be honest with you I'm very attracted to her. But doesn't mean I can have her and you'll have her."

"We're just waiting for basketball season to be over," Rhett said.

Brenna laughed, "There'll always be an excuse with her because you're not truly in her heart. How can you compare with such a person like Ashylyn?"

"She loves me?"

Brenna nodded, and traced a finger down his jaw line. "Oh are you so sure? Well that is neither the long, which I'm hoping for, nor the short, which I'd be disappointed with, of it."

"Cut to the chase."

"I'm not looking for love. Love sucks; it is horrible and destroys lives.

"Men have needs, and since Angela not only has her knees bolted together and the chastity belt on, I know your needs aren't being filled."

"So what are you proposing?" Rhett asked.

Brenna looked Rhett directly in his eyes and gave him her wicked grin. "Well it's simple we scratch each other's itch."

Rhett shook his head, "I'm with Angela, and I love Angela."

"Yes, but I don't want love, it's about this," she said and leaned into him kissing him hard on the mouth.

Rhett lost all ability to breath and stood there and watched her prance over to her car. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a sly smile and a wink.

"Just think about it," she said and slipped her sunglasses back on. She climbed into her car started it and took off.

Rhett just stood there breathless, watching the Porsche disappear in the distant horizon.


	175. Important Announcement

Chapter 174 Important Announcement

It was quiet as the five women sat around the private office in the mansion. The boss sat behind her desk and looked across the desk at four important people. From the Boss' Right across the left were Millicent, Bobbi-Lee, Kayla and finally Rachel. They were the new brain trust for Davis Enterprises and now Brooke was going to tell them that.

Brooke smiled and looked things over and sighed, "Well this is a hard announcement for me to make," Brooke said.

"Go ahead, just say it," Rachel said.

"Well," Brooke said, and looked them over, "this was going to happen even before Baldwin died, but it is more important now than ever. Because I'm going to take a more personal control of the company, but soon I'll be leaving on maternity leave, as you all know.

"I want people that are capable and I can trust in key places in the company when I leave to have my baby, do we all understand?"

Millicent nodded.

"Yes Brooke," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla nodded, "I understand."

"Okay Brooke," Rachel said.

Brooke nodded and looked down at her notebook. "Well we're going to start to slowly implement these changes over the next forty-five days. I want to be fully up and running by the summer.

"I know this comes as a bad time, but it needs to be done."

"So what are the changes?" Rachel asked.

"Well," Brooke said and looked at each of them, "Millicent will be taking over at the CEO of the Company. She'll be running the business end and she'll be overseeing the final move of all the designing and prototyping from New York to North Carolina. She'll also be looking to keep the reputation of all our lines good and expand when the opportunity arises.

"There have been some irregularities and strange notations I've noticed where it concerns our suppliers and vendors. Most of it coming from the manufacturing side of our production capability. She is also going to be looking into it.

"Also we'll be starting the next phase of the go green plan that has been in the works for a while. It has stalled recently and I would like Millicent to get it back going on track and if possible back on to the original timetable," Brooke said and paused to look at Bobbi-Lee, the youngest woman in the room.

"Bobbi," Brooke said, "I know you are new and really only having one season behind you. Don't worry about your inexperience, I believe in your talent and I know you understand the business side of things by the virtue of your college education. You'll be my number two on the artistic side of the business. I know we share a similar tastes and vision of what we want the lines to look like.

"Also you'll be overseeing all the lines. Bobbi, I know you're young but you're too talented to just be another bullpen designer, you'll have your own line or even your own company someday. Just consider this me giving you a hand on," Brooke said and looked at Kayla.

"Kayla, I know you're burnt out from your last job. But having you as my personal assistant only is a waste of your skills and talent. You're going to become what Baldwin would call my Chief of Staff. You'll be running the North Carolina location and the administrative staff there. While I'm on leave you'll be my eyes and ears, and will speak for me. Also you'll be my go between. Your job is to help keep things running," Brooke said and looked finally at Rachel who was sitting in her own chair.

"Rachel, you're being moved to oversee the retail end. You'll be overseeing the distribution and supply of everything to our own stores and the customers that purchase and display the company designs.

"Also Rachel, this is a big promotion, no longer will you be just managing a small office. You'll be overseeing the supply chain of the company. I trust you will not screw this up," Brooke said.

"Any questions?" Brooke closed with.

"When will the first change start taking place?" Kayla asked.

Brooke nodded, "Officially, Bobbi starts her new position as soon as she says yes. The company will publish the announcement in the trades of the changes once they're all complete."

Kayla nodded, "Do you know when you will be going on maternity leave?"

Brooke nodded, "Just after the end of the school year, but I'll be working from home more."

Kayla nodded, "Okay, do we have a secure line to this location?"

Brooke nodded, "I'll be having a T-One line installed here."

"What about Marshall and the New York Office?" Millicent asked.

"Well Millie, you're be home office will be New York, and it will become mostly a sales office and a business office."

Rachel sighed, "What about Victoria?"

Brooke sighed and looked at all four women in front of her. Millicent nodded and knew what Brooke had planned. The others didn't and since Victoria was a dominate personality in the office they wanted to make sure everything was handled properly.

"Also what about her planned move to return what we have here to New York, she's already started the packing and set the motions in place," Kayla said.

Brooke smiled, "Leave Victoria to me, I'll handle her," she said and looked over to Millicent who nodded.


	176. Welcome to Your New Home

Chapter 175 Welcome to Your New Home

She was moved in three pick-up trucks. Ashlyn watched as the Scott boys, including Keith who was still recovering from the effects of his concussion, and Huck helped bring her stuff that she was allowed to keep out of the house of Ashlyn Buckingham Pierce the Third and his wife Maddison Pierce. She stood on the front lawn leaning on her crutches and looking as the boys moved the stuff.

Looking to her side she saw Kay and Angela standing there shaking their head.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'd never believe she would actually go through with it," Angela said.

Ashlyn sighed, "Believe me she would do this. She's been looking for an excuse since I told her I was pregnant with Brett," Ashlyn said.

"How can a mom be so cold?" Kay asked.

"When she is someone who never wanted to be a mom, you're lucky, Little Scott, you have a mom that loves you."

Huck's truck pulled away, leaving just Angela, her niece and Ashlyn standing there on the front lawn. Ashlyn shook her head and looked at her mom. Maddie had a disapproving stare the whole time. Ashlyn took her cell phone the last thing she had to give back to her parents, which she had used to co-ordinate people. As her mom started to walk in towards the house Ashlyn took her phone and chucked it at the front door. The bang of the cell phone hitting the solid core wood door was deafening.

Maddie looked up at her youngest and now disowned daughter and shook her head. She opened the door and coldly walked inside. Buck looked at his daughter and he had tears in his eyes. He mouthed "I Love You" and "I'll call you."

"C'mon, let's get going," Angela said.

"Yeah, there's nothing here for me anymore," Ashlyn said and accepted her friend's help to her waiting Ford Fusion. Angela opened the passenger door and Kay took the crutches from Ashlyn.

Ashlyn climbed into the front seat, and Kay got in the back with the crutches. Once everyone was situated Angela got into the driver's seat and started to drive. They quickly caught up with Keith who was in the back of the three truck convoy. Ashlyn had watched the only house she had ever known. After the house disappeared she started to focus on the streets as they passed by. Turning down one street she turned to face Angela.

"This isn't the way to the beach house," Ashlyn said.

"I know," Angela said, and kept driving.

"I thought that James' Mom would set me up at the beach house," Ashlyn said.

"That's what you get for thinking," Angela said with a laugh.

"This is actually so much better," Kay said.

"You're in on this too?" Ashlyn asked Kay.

"We're all in on this," Kay replied.

Ashlyn shook her head as she saw Angela pull into the driveway. The guys were waiting on the front lawn and standing on the porch was Karen and Andy. After Angela parked the car, they got out and helped Ashlyn climb out of the car and hobble over to the front porch.

Karen and Andy smiled, and Karen stepped forward, "Welcome home," she said.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"This is where you're home is," Karen said.

"How can that be? Wouldn't it be crowded with you, Andy and Angela living here too?" Ashlyn asked.

"That's the funny thing," Andy said, "There will only be you and Angela living here," Karen said.

"What?"

"Maybe even Brett," Karen said.

"But what is going on?" Ashlyn asked.

Andy volunteered to answer the question, "Karen, is moving in my manor house, so that leaves a bedroom completely set up for a recently displaced teenager," Andy said.

"What? Our own house without supervision?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well not quite," Karen said, "Myself and Andy with check in often, as will Lucas, Peyton and Haley."

Ashlyn looked at Angela, and Angela nodded.

"Whose idea was this?" Ashlyn asked.

"It was mine," Karen said, "I think it is time for Angela to start getting her own space, and well I can trust she's not going too crazy with you here Ashlyn."

"Karen don't you know my history?" Ashlyn asked.

Karen smiled, "Yes that is also why I know that since you're a mom also you'll watch after my baby too."

Ashlyn blushed and looked to Angela, "Well I guess let me check out my new room," she said, and giggled.

Angela smiled, "Go ahead, Kay we'll go with you and I'll get the boys working."

Ashlyn nodded and accepted Kay's help getting up the porch. She headed straight into the house and down to where Karen's room was. She was all giggles and smiles.

Karen looked at her daughter. Angela looked back.

"I trust you, Angela Baby, and there will be money for groceries and I'll pay the utilities," Karen said.

Angela nodded, "Thanks mom."

Karen smiled, "I don't want you to think I'm a clingy mom, and Ashlyn of all people deserves a break."

Angela nodded, just as Ashlyn walked out,

"Karen, this is great," she said.

Karen nodded, "Your welcome."

Andy reached into his pocket and handed Ashlyn something. She took it and looked it over. Finally she pressed a button and the cell phone opened up. She looked it over and checked the address book. Everyone's phone number was in there that she would call.

"Thanks Andy," she said.

Andy smiled, and looked at her, "Don't worry about the bill, you're going to need it."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I just want to give the number to my aunt," she said.

Andy smiled, "Your phone."

Ashlyn nodded, "Let's get the work done!" Ashlyn yelled to the boys.

Angela asked and walked over to James' pick up and started to grab something. Karen and Andy headed off to Andy's Range Rover. Kay helped Ashlyn back into the house and onto a chair to rest her leg. The boys started heading over to the trucks and started unloading all the stuff. Kay looked at Ashlyn.

"Yes Little Scott?" Ashlyn asked.

Kay smiled, "Ash, welcome to your new home."


	177. The End of Innocences

Chapter 176 The End of Innocence

The wind was chilly as it blew off the river. Slowly Peyton guided Fallon up the steps and onto the porch. She looked at the old man that had gone nearly completely bald, but showed white curly hair where it was left. He also had a white brushy mustache. She looked at him with interest.

"You must be Fallon," Syd spoke with his unmistakable Brooklyn accent, "Please have a seat; Peyton has told me a lot about you."

"Really," Fallon said, and sat down, still a bit tentative.

"Yes, she said you were a great person and a hard worker," Syd said.

Fallon nodded, "So Peyton is that true?" Fallon asked looked Peyton dead in the eyes.

"Yes it is, because it is the truth," Peyton said, as she leaned against the porch rail.

Fallon nodded, "Okay so go on," she said to Syd.

"So you attempted to commit suicide, but Peyton found you and stopped you, correct?" Syd asked.

Fallon nodded, "Yes she found me."

"Okay, I also understand that they've already put you on some medicine, is this correct?" Syd asked.

"Yes they put me on this pill once a day, every day, some sort of mood stabilizer."

Syd nodded and looked over at her, "You're sixteen correct?"

Fallon nodded, "Yes, I'll be seventeen in April," she said.

"Okay, this is going to be a difficult journey for you, and I'm not going to sugar coat it. It could talk a long while, so please understand there might not be a quick fix. Peyton for example has been seeing me nine almost ten years now. She saw another doctor for about a year and a half before that. Now don't start worrying about me blabbing anything you say to anyone, Peyton told me I could tell you. She is also here so you can feel comfortable, but she will eventually not be sitting in on our sessions, can you agree to that?"

Fallon nodded, "I think I can live with that for now," she said.

"Okay, let's get started," he said.

"Didn't we already start?" Fallon asked.

"True, but that was just the introduction, now it is time for the real work to begin," Syd said.

Fallon laughed, "Okay Doc fix me," she said.

Syd nodded, "Well it doesn't exactly work that way. What I do is I'm basically a guide on the journey and you actually fix yourself."

"Then what do I need you for?" Fallon asked.

"Because you might miss the road signs for the turns you may need to take," Syd replied.

"So where do we start?" Fallon asked.

"Well, let's start with your mother," Syd answered.

"What about her?"

"Tell me about her, anything you remember."

"All I remember was she had long black hair, was very skinny, and beautiful," Fallon said, "Oh and her name was Lydia."

Syd nodded, "What did she do for a living?"

"Well she said she was a fashion model. What she really did was party, drugs, and drink. There were so many times the house keeper would hustle me out of the room because my mom was on another bender."

Syd nodded, "How often do you remember seeing this?"

"A lot actually; it wasn't until much later that I realized that she was drunk and the housekeeper was trying to keep me safe."

"Were you ever alone when you're mother was drunk or high?"

Fallon nodded, "A few times she would take me down to where she was doing a runway show or a photo shoot and she would be fine, but someone would bring out the coke and by the end of the day she wasn't fine."

Syd nodded, "Fallon, is an interesting name, do you know where you get it?"

Fallon nodded, "My Mom picked it. She wanted something unique for her daughter, because I was supposed to follow in her footsteps and be a model."

"So did you follow in her footsteps?"

"I did some modeling, which is where I got to know Chase and Izzy; they would have been my step-sisters, because they modeled for their mom's company."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Fallon shrugged, "It was okay I guess."

"Do you like your name?" Syd asked.

Fallon shook her head, "Not really, I preferred to have something else."

"Such as?"

"Well my dad wanted to name me after his grandmother."

"What would that be?"

"Kendall, she had her mother's maiden name as her first name."

Syd nodded, "It is a good name."

"Yeah, it is, and I really miss my Dad."

Syd nodded, "You were close to him."

Fallon nodded, "Yes I was. He was the only family I had until Brooke and her daughters."

"So how do you feel now?"

Fallon sighed, "Generally when I'm not with Brooke or her girls I feel so alone."

"Well I think we have made a good start."

"How's that?" Fallon asked.

"We know where exactly to begin your journey," Syd said and nodded, "Also start where the wounds are the freshest."

"Yeah?" Fallon asked.

"Yes," Syd said, "We'll try our best to help you Fallon, that is all I can promise."


	178. New Player Bad Day

Chapter 177 New Player Bad Day

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, and Raven's Hoops Fans of all ages, tonight is Senior Night and we'll be honoring those seniors that will be ending their Raven's Career at the end of the season. We'll be starting with the girl's team and their three seniors; the guest Master of Ceremonies is Tree Hill Legend Nathan Scott of the Charlotte Bobcats.

"For those who can't make it tonight stay fixed to Raven's Hoops Dot Com because we'll be streaming live the whole ceremony before game and as always the games will be streamed lived by your play by play and color man Rerun Vasquez."

Rerun paused, the feed and took a drink of water. He watched the girls warming up and knew this was going to be a special night. The last home game of the year and for two of these girls possibly their last home game. Ashlyn had played her last game indefinitely and now would sit on the bench. Rerun nodded, he wondered what tonight would bring.

* * *

Out in the hallway Mouth MacFadden stood and was getting the last of make-up touched up before he was about to broadcast. He looked at his director and cameraman and they nodded to him. He smiled and took one last deep breath, and waited for the on air light to turn on.

"Good Evening, and welcome to ESPN-U's coverage of the woman's high school power house Tree Hill Ravens. They are poised to become the overall number one seed today with a victory, which would be even sweeter since it is their senior night. Tonight their three starting seniors will be honored as they play their last home game before the season ending Whitey Durham Memorial Tournament.

"Tonight is also the first time this year they take the court without starting small forward Ashlyn Pierce, who has been lost for the season with a torn ACL. Pierce is one of the two seniors in the starting line, even though there are three seniors on the roster. That is in part what make the Tree Hill Ravens unique they are consider a young team with five juniors, a sophomore, and four freshmen this team is looking to be productive for years to come.

"The big story on this team is where will Angela Scott sign her letter of intent? The current rumors are that she is heading to Tennessee to play on the Summit. Which would fit being a girl from the Deep South and Tennessee being a southern school, but she has also been visited by Associate Head Coach of the University Connecticut Huskies, Shea Ralph, in an attempt to recruit her for the basketball program.

"Starting at small forward will be senior forward Ashton Perry. She's been until this year the team's fifth man until junior Cara Gyles have displaced her in this role. The consummate team player and used as a defensive power forward, she is getting the start over Gyles because it is Senior Night. Gyles is expected to start at the beginning of the Durham Tournament next weekend.

"Also in team news, the State of North Carolina has allowed the Tree Hill Ravens to replace Ashlyn Pierce and keep her on the team roster. They had chosen an untried junior by the name of Kelly Burke to replace her. She'll be sitting on the bench and will be buried behind freshman Monica Burton as the third small forward.

"This should be an interesting game, and we'll see if the Tree Hill Ravens Girl's Basketball Team can hold on for another win and keep their undefeated and amazing season on track.

"This is Marvin MacFadden reporting for ESPN-U, in Tree Hill North Carolina."

The light cut off and Mouth sighed. He personally couldn't wait to see the game. He turned to his camera crew.

"Well let us find our seats," he said.

* * *

Nathan walked, well limped out to center court. His knee had been responding to the rehab, but he still had a small limp from stillness. He was hoping not to have surgery after he was done with the year. Charlotte has done well without him, Skillz was leading the team and they were on pace to make the playoffs. All he hoped was people didn't see that slight limp.

Nathan took a deep breath and brought up the microphone.

"Welcome to Senior Night Ladies and Gentleman," he said, and the crowd cheered.

"Before the first game, we'll be honoring the seniors for the Tree Hill Lady Ravens. All three girls have given their heart and soul for this team, school, and program. They personify their motto Live for this, and of course they made sure that everyone took heed of their second motto, be heard.

"So let us begin. Here are your seniors.

"At Guard-Forward, Number Six, Ashton Perry!" Nathan called out.

Ashton came out escorted by her dad, Matt Perry, the general manager of Scott Brother's Motors, and her mom. She took her spot at center court and was handed flowers by one of the cheerleaders. Ashton who was usually all smiles was beaming; she had been waiting for this day for four years, and knew she was close on missing it out when they had try outs this year. Now she was here, senior night, getting ready for her only start. But it was mournful because she wasn't starting with her two friends that helped her reach her dream of playing high school basketball.

"At Forward, your co-captain, Number Nineteen, Ashlyn Pierce!" Nathan called out.

Ashlyn limped out with her dad on her arm. She smiled, slightly, and waved to the crowd. She looked over the crowd and gave them a wave. She would never play in front of them again. Her role now was to captain from the bench and cheer them on. She had live for this moment for four years, and this year made sure that they were heard by the town. Now as if she was the martyr for the cause she would not be there fighting the last battles with her friends. She looked to her dad, as she took the flowers from one of the cheerleaders. He looked back with love, at least he showed up, and when he got home there would be hell to pay for him, but he would never leave his daughter in a lurch.

"Finally, at Guard-Forward, your other co-captain, Number Twenty-two, Angela Scott!"

The crowd erupted into a near frenzy. Angela walked out onto the court and just took it all in. Karen was right next to her, she smiled at her mom. They had traveled this road since she was nine and now this was the pinnacle of Tree Hill Basketball, all the early mornings, all the missed dating opportunities, all the sprains, strains, and sore joints. Angela lived and breathed the rush, and among the girls was the one they heard the loudest. She was a star but she also worked to make everyone better. She looked up to the sky and said a few words in silence to her dad. Her ears filled with the chants of her name and people either crying for her to go to Duke or North Carolina. The one voice she heard that stood out was Mackenzie who was crying out her nickname for Angela, Vandoo.

After taking the flowers from the cheerleader she looked over the crowd. Sighing; her eyes rested on a man in his mid to late forties, with a mechanic shirt, jeans, and a Carhart jacket. He had a scruffy face, from not being cleanly shaven, and had somewhat spikey brown hair. His eyes just burned into her, and he smiled, and turned to walk away. She broke contact for a second to escape the intensity then turned back and he was gone.

"What is wrong, Angela Baby?" Karen whispered.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Angela said.

"Good because I want you to kick ass tonight," Karen said, and smiled.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I have a feeling someone special is watching very closely tonight," Karen said, as they started to be led off the court.

* * *

The five starters slipped off their warm up jerseys and walked out onto the court. Four of the five original starters took their places on the court. At point guard was Faith Brown, the youngest starter and the only sophomore on the team. At shooting guard was Angela Scott, the co-captain and a senior. At small forward making her first start in four years was Ashton Perry, also a senior. At power forward was the spunky junior Devyn Brice, and at center was the monolith of a teenager, the junior Mackenzie Ward. One thing the people to notice was on each and every one of their right arms; on the bicep in some form of temporary was the number nineteen.

The ball went into the air for the tip off. Mackenzie, towering over the Bradbury Center, knocked the ball to Ashton. As per plan passed it to Faith who started to take the ball up. The players fell into position and looked at each other.

"Delta!" Faith yelled, which surprised no one, and threw the ball into Mackenzie, who smiled and hook shot the ball in for the first two points of the games.

As they ran back for the defense Angela looked across the court at Ashton and smiled. She mouthed to Ashton, "Fast, loose, and off the hook." Ashton nodded, and broke just in time to step in front of an inbound pass for the steal.

Ashton then controlled the ball and started to bring it back to the Bradbury hoop. Angela broke forward and took a laser beam pass from Ashton for a nice lay-up and two more points on the board. Angela smiled and pointed at Ashton.

The ball went flinging at Angela, as they were trying to get the ball in bound. Bradbury was trying to get the ball over Angela, who just leaped up and snagged the ball. She then lobbed the ball to Ashton who then took an easy shot that landed the Ravens up six to nothing. Faith called the girls back to give them a rest.

Ashton noticed that Cara had checked in at the scoring table, and she knew she would be sitting as the true starter would be coming on the court, at the next whistle. As the game progressed the defense Tree Hill put on was amazing. Soon the run was ten to three in favor of Tree Hill.

To break Tree Hill's momentum Bradbury called a time out. The player went to their benches and collected around. Coach Scott talked with them and gave some adjustments. When the time out was done, they all returned to the court with Cara replacing Ashton. Cara also wore the nineteen on her arm.

The game started to pick up pace as the girl's from Tree Hill took over the game more. Snagging passes and blocking shots. Coach Scott watched as he saw that there was some difficultly between Angela and Cara. They were working okay together, but they just didn't have the flow and chemistry that Angela and Ashlyn had.

"There has to be something more effective then the way Cara and Angela are playing together," Coach Scott said to Coach Sinclair.

Coach Sinclair looked at the score board and saw that they were dominating. "Well Cara could use a rest, how about sending Monica out there and Jaslyn to rest Devyn?"

"Yes, I like that idea, get them to check in," Coach Scott said.

Coach Sinclair went and informed the girls that were checking in. The two of them, both freshmen reported into the scoring table. At the next whistle they replaced two of the players on the court and went in with vigor. What they lacked in experience they made up for in talent and eagerness. The scoring kept coming as at the next whistle there was some changes, with Evangeline and Kay coming in for Mackenzie and Faith. Still the scoring train kept rolling along.

The half was coming to the end with Tree Hill having a commanding lead. They were treated and checked at half time. The Coaches went over some adjustments that they felt would be needed. Finally they had a few minutes to catch their breath and that was when Ashlyn came over to Angela.

"You're playing awesome today," Ashlyn said.

"Thanks," Angela replied.

"What is with my jersey number on the arms and why the right arm?" Ashlyn asked.

"I wanted you to be on the court with me, and with the right arm, it is because you were always my right arm on the court."

Ashlyn nodded, "Where did you come up with such an idea?"

"Just came to me," Angela said.

"Coach is not happy with the forwards, they aren't performing well, he says," Ashlyn said, telling Angela.

Angela nodded, "He misses us on court and how we know what each other is thinking."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I know and don't be surprised if you don't end up playing some small forward with Kay playing shooting guard."

"Whatever happens; happens," Angela said as they all got up and headed back out for the second half.

The second half started with Cara on the floor as small forward. It was known that only the third quarter would be played with most of the starters and then they would shift into ball control mode and play the younger players. This would season them so they could step up when called upon. The scoring kept going with Bradbury unable to keep up with Angela who seemed to be playing at another level.

Coach Scott looked at the bench, "Burke, check in, you're going in for Cara," he said.

Kelly nodded, "Yes Coach," she said and walked over to the scoring table, and checked in.

At the next whistle, Kelly ran out onto the court and relieved Cara. Kelly looked confused and Devyn had to remind her to take off her warm up shirt which she did and ran back to the bench. Coach Scott just rolled his eyes. The game started up again and Kelly started to get more into the game. All she heard was the crowd noise and was confused by the speed the game was played.

Having guarded players like Ashlyn and Keith she had learned to be good at defense, but she was just so overwhelmed she lost concentration. They player she was guarding ran right by her twice for baskets. That prompted Mackenzie to walk by and look at her.

"Try playing some defense, Burke," she said.

"I am," Kelly said.

"Well play better," Mackenzie said and just kept going by.

Things didn't improve on the offensive side either. She attempted four shots and all four missed badly. Devyn this time came up to her as they were returning to defense.

"You didn't suck this bad on the River Court," she said.

"What?" Kelly asked.

After another minute of this Coach Scott had had enough of it and sent in Ashton to replace Kelly. Once the whistle was blown he pointed to the bench and let Kelly take a seat.

He shook his head, "Not your game today, Burke," was all he said. As Kay went in as shooting guard and Angela moved to small forward.

The game righted itself and slowly the bench was cleared as players were sent in to start resting the frontline players. Eventually the floor had the four freshmen, Kay, Anna, Jaslyn, and Monica on the court, with Ashton working as the power forward. They also switched from the Four Post Triangle Offense called Delta, to the Three Post Offensive called Hydra.

The ball ended the way Coach Scott always wanted them to end, with his point guard hold the ball at the end of the clock. He nodded and smiled as he walked over and shook the hand of the opposite coach. He looked up on the score board and saw the twenty-five point lead and smiled. Looking over at Angela as she talked to Ashlyn he knew that he had something on the court.

"So what did you think of having Angela play small forward while Kay played shooting guard?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"We have something there but, we have to give Cara one more try as a starter," Coach Scott said.

"Why?"

"She's worked hard and it is her position to lose since she was Ashlyn's back up."

Coach Sinclair nodded, "What about Kelly?"

"She was a bundle of nerves, she'll either get back on the horse or quit," he said.

"So what do you think?" Coach Sinclair finally asked.

"Bring on the Durham," he said, and with his team walked off into the locker room.


	179. The Middle

Chapter 178 The Middle

In the stands Kayla looked at Bobbi-Lee and shook her head. The shorter blonde shook her head when she looked at the taller red head.

"Kelly played like shit tonight," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah she did, and she's not that bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I've watched her play since she was first playing on the Scott Half Court, she's very good. She's just nervous."

Kayla nodded, "So how do you beat that?"

"It is all up to her, Kayla," Bobbi-Lee said, "But she'll do it."

"You believe that?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yes, she'll do."

"I hope she gets over this hump."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "You're concerned about her even though she's being a bitch to you."

"Kill her with kindness," Kayla said, getting a laugh out of Bobbi-Lee.

* * *

There was a knock on his office door and Lucas sighed. He took his seat behind his desk and looked at the door.

"Come in," he yelled.

The door opened and Kelly stepped holding her game jersey.

"Burke, you're supposed to give that to Mallory to wash," Lucas said.

"Coach, I'm not sure that I can play on this level," she said.

Lucas steepled his fingers and looked at her, "What makes you say that?"

"My stat line, I checked it, I was zero for six and had three turn overs, with just two minutes of playing time, not to mention two fouls," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Well everyone has an off game," he said, "My first game I was horrible."

Kelly nodded, "Well I don't want to ruin the team's chances at the championship."

Lucas laughed, "Kelly, I appreciate your honesty."

"I just feel I can't do it."

Lucas nodded, "You're my back up shooting guard, Burke, but if you're hearts not into it," he paused, "Your heart is not into it. It is up to you Burke."

Kelly nodded, "Yes Coach," she said.

"Okay, sleep on it; you don't have to get back to me until Friday."

"Yes Coach," Kelly said, and started to leave his office.

"Burke," he said.

She stopped and looked at him. "You forget something," and threw her the game jersey.

She took the jersey and left the office. Lucas leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, he had seen what Kelly could do, but she had to get over her fears. Sighing he sat up and started to finish his notes for the game.

* * *

Lucas walked out of the office when most of the girls had left and headed towards the gym. When he came out onto the court they were setting up for the boy's game and the cheerleaders were standing around talking waiting for the next game. He climbed up into the stands and took a seat next to his wife.

Peyton looked at him. They smiled at each other and kissed at each.

"You coached one hell of a game," she said.

"Thanks but all I did was send in subs and maybe adjust a play or two," he said.

"Well Kelly played a bad game," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, about as bad as my first game."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Peyton said with a laugh.

"But I think she wants to quit," he said.

"What did you do?"

"I told her to sleep on it. After that she'll quit and think she's no good."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Peyton asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I guess I did the best thing I could for her, leave the door open and let her come in if she wants."

Peyton nodded and watched as Kelly walked over to the bleachers. She sighed, "She'll come around Luke. We've known her for years and she'll just get over herself. She'll come back."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Kelly started to walk up to where her sisters were sitting. She carried her gym bag over her shoulder and started to walk past the Tree Hill Girl's Basketball team. She averted her eyes from them and just kept heading up the stairs.

"Burke, where are you going?" Cara called to her.

Kelly stopped and looked them over, "I was going to watch with my sister."

"Get your sucking ass over here and join the team," Cara said.

Kelly shrugged and walked over to where they were sitting. She took a seat next to Cara. Kelly sighed, "Why do I have to seat with y'all?" she asked.

"Simple we sit as a team and show our support for the boy's team. It shows we are one, Burke," Cara said.

"Cara, we've known each other for years why do you call me Burke all of a sudden?"

"Simple, until you score five points in a game; you're just plain Burke, no first name."

"So why did you call me over?" Kelly asked.

"Because you might not be fully one of us, but you are one of us," Mackenzie said.

Ashlyn looked up from her place on the bleachers. Her leg was still in the brace to keep her knee straight. "We'll work on getting you better," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "We'll get you stronger."

"We'll make you able to be heard," Kay said and nodded.

Angela nodded and smiled, "You're still living at Bobbi-Lee's apartment?"

Kelly nodded her head, "Yes I am."

"Good be ready at five thirty for a work out," Angela said.

"What?"

"You heard me I'm picking you up at five thirty and we're going to get you as ready as we can for the playoffs."

"What? Why? I suck."

Cara nodded, "You do for now, but we wanted you to play with us."

Kelly looked shocked as Devyn put her hand on Kelly's shoulder, "Welcome to the Lady Ravens," she said. All Kelly could do was look up at the other girls and was shocked, and awed they personally picked her. Just as she was about to say something the ceremonies for Boy's Game began.


	180. New Name Old Game

Chapter 179 New Name Old Game

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, and Raven's Hoops Fans of all ages, to the second half of Senior Night and on it is time for us to honor those seniors from the boys team that will be ending their Raven's Career at the end of the season. We'll be heading back to our guest Master of Ceremonies and Tree Hill Legend Nathan Scott of the Charlotte Bobcats.

"For those who can't make it tonight stay fixed to Raven's Hoops Dot Com because we'll be streaming live the whole ceremony before game and as always the games will be streamed lived by your play by play and color man Rerun Vasquez."

Rerun paused the feed and took a drink of water. He watched the boys warming up and knew this was going to be a special night. The last home game of the year and for two of these boys possibly their last home game. They were always the main attraction but he noticed that ESPN-U was more interested in the girl's team, which by right they should be because they were nationally ranked, but this is Tree Hill, and the kings were the high school basketball team. Rerun nodded to himself, wondering what the night would bring.

* * *

Nathan took his spot on center court and he smiled when he looked to the sideline and his wife and son standing there. He remembered that they didn't honor the seniors when he was in school, now this was something special. His son was finishing up his high school career and would be heading off to college.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'm back," Nathan said.

There were no laughs from his attempted comedy. Shaking his head he sighed.

"Pardon my bad attempt at humor, now for the people you have been waiting for. Ladies and Gentleman, from Tree Hill owns Ravens, your seniors.

"At Point Guard, Number Thirty-One and your co-captain, Kole Brown," Nathan announced.

Kole came out escorted by his parents. He was greeted by the cheerleaders and waved to the fans. He pointed to his older brother in the stands that had come down from Maryland to see his family. Kole replaced his brother at the point guard position. The two brothers locked eyes and smiled. This was the culmination of them playing in the back yard and the longs days practicing throughout juniors and high school. Kole just smiled and enjoyed standing at center court in front of the whole town.

"At Shooting Guard, Number thirty-two and my son, sorry I just had to do that since I'm a proud dad as well as the MC tonight, James Scott!" Nathan called out.

James came out to center court with Haley. He rested his arm over her shoulder and when he saw his dad he greeted him with a warm hug. Several of the cheerleaders, mainly the Adams' girls, Fallon, and Ellie, hugged him. He took his spot next to Kole and looked over the bleachers. His eyes locked on Ashlyn who was sitting with the girl's team. He saw her trying to be comfortable with the leg brace on. He missed watching her play on the court. She smiled and waved at him. He mouthed the words "I love you" to her. She mouthed it back. He slipped up the sleeve of his warm up jersey and showed her the number nineteen he had drawn on there.

"Finally, you're Small Forward, number fifty-one, JL Huck Burke!" Nathan called out.

Huck came out and was waving to the crowd. Cade was right with him. Huck always the personality of the group was greeted with the various Huck Yeahs, and Huck Yous. Suddenly they started chanting we give a Huck. Huck laughed it all up and waved to the crowd. When he got near center court he was nearly tackled to the ground by Chase, who caught him off guard and he ended up supporting both of their weight. After her sisters pulled Chase off, he greeted with hugs from the rest of his friends on the cheer squad. Finally he stood at center court and looked over at the stands. He found his three sisters sitting there and smiled at them. Next he looked at Angela and nodded. Finally he rested eyes on Ashlyn and smiled, he held up two fingers, which he had told her he would do, meaning he was thinking of Brett. She smiled and held up two fingers, as an answer meaning I know. Finally he looked at his best friend, Keith Scott, who was available but probably wouldn't play tonight.

"Enjoy your youth," Cade said, "because it is fleeting."

Huck nodded, "I plan on it."

"Four years we'll be doing this at Georgetown," Cade said.

Huck smirked, "Yes in four years."

Cade nodded, "Live well, and have fun."

"Dad, when are you going to talk to Kelly?"

"As soon as this game is over," Cade said.

* * *

It was game time and the starters for today's game walked out onto the hard wood. They were the three seniors, who were also normal starters, and two younger players. At Point Guard was Kole Brown, at Shooting Guard James Scott, Small Forward Huck Burke, Power Forward Andrew McMichael, and at Center Cale Howard. Huck laughed and put in his mouth guard.

Huck's Mouth Guard was Raven's blue, but as typical Huck written on it in black was the words, "absolutum dominium" or absolute domination He looked over and nodded at the rest and watched the ball get tossed up. With a quick move he snagged the ball and passed it to Kole. It was now time for them to get down to business.

The Tree Hill Boy's Team was used a run and gun offensive. It was fast paced and they took a lot of shots. It would lead to high amount of points but also to a high turn-over rate. But with a team with good shooters and when Keith was in the line-up with good players under the boards it didn't matter. Right now Huck was the second scoring threat on the team, on a team that usually had three.

Keith being on the bench with his injury made it harder. Huck was a better power forward then small forward, and James was tending to draw double teams. So as he pushed through to where he needed to be, there was a smile and the Latin phrase was completely visible when the ball came sailing in from Kole for a nice and easy slam dunk. Huck dropped down on the floor and looked at the other time power forward below the net.

"Just remember Diesel Power," he said, and jogged down the court for the defensive phase.

It was a quick phase as Cale knocked the ball away and Andrew grabbed it before it went out. Andrew then threw the ball down court to James who with an easy practice he converted the turn over for an easy lay-up.

The boys just smiled and went at it. It was a brutal first half. The Raven's just over hauling the Bradbury Team. It seemed that the Bradbury team was happy when they walked off the court for halftime. It was sixteen minutes of basketball and a close to a thirty point lead for Tree Hill.

After the end of halftime, the players came out for the second half. With a commanding lead more of the bench was playing. Coach Roth decided that he wanted to rest more of his starters and keep them from getting hurt. This yo-yoed the lead for a while, but the younger players got experience.

As the game was coming to an end Coach Roth took a seat next to Keith.

"How's the head feeling?" Coach Roth asked.

"Feels good, no dizziness," Keith said.

Coach Roth looked up at the clock. "You were cleared to play some time, right?"

Keith nodded, "A few minutes every night for now."

"Two right?" Coach Roth asked.

"Yeah two," Keith said.

Roth smiled, "Check in and close out the game."

"What?" Keith asked.

"You heard me, get off the bench and play, you need a tune up."

Keith nodded and walked over to the scoring table. The crowd saw him walking over and they started to cheer. After reporting in he took a knee and waited. As he waited he looked over and saw Huck kneeling next to him.

"Why are you going in?" Keith asked.

"Doing my job, protecting you," Huck said.

The whistle signaled a time out and Keith and Huck jogged onto the court. They threw their warm up jerseys to the two guys they were replacing. On the baseline when Izzy saw Keith running in she, took a spot close up and started cheering for him.

Huck in-bounded the ball to Keith who snagged it and smiled at the Bradbury small forward. "Bad luck window blowing at my back," he said.

"What does that mean?" the small forward asked.

"Just read the number," Keith said, and broke loose cutting through the defense for an easy slam dunk.

Looking at the team, "I was born to bring trouble, where ever I'm at," he said.

Izzy watched from the baseline and noticed that the back of his jersey where his last name should be was blank. It was where they removed his last name patch. He ran back to his team and prepared for defense. When they brought the ball up, Keith broke free and stole the ball and raced down the court, for a nice and easy lay-up.

The point guard looked at him and Keith shrugged, "Different name, same game," he said.

For the last two minutes of the game Keith showed why he was so important for the team to have him in the line-up. As the clock ticked down he made sure he finished the game with the ball in his hands and he just handed it to the referee, and walked to the bench and congratulated the rest of his teammates. He slipped on his warm up jersey and headed into the locker room. Surprising everyone of the fans since he would usually stay and ham it up for the crowd and rub in the victory. It had been a dark week and he wanted to end it already and start a new, for everyone.


	181. Author's Notes for the Show Goes On

Chapter 180 Authors Notes for The Show Goes On 

So ends Part 8 (The Show Goes On). This part was named after the _Bruce Hornsby and the Range _song _The Show Goes On_ off their _Scenes from the South Side_ album. This is an older song and I really do enjoy. I first heard it in the movie _Backdraft_. It always struck me as the song of some one dealing with life and how no matter what happens and how locked up you get, life still goes on.

This is a tough Part because it is dealing with the fall out from the two major events of Part 7 (Fully Alive), Ashlyn's Knee injury and Baldwin's murder. Ashlyn's life and plans have been thrown asunder, and Brooke, her daughters, and Fallon's lives have been dramatically changed. As what has become typical during basketball season this part ends with basketball. This serves two functions it brings the season one step closer to the end and it also shows that through out life, no matter what happens, be it a terrible knee injury or a murder of a loved one, life, the big show, goes on.

In Chapter 151 (A World of Human Wreckage) the song playing in the background is _Epiphany_ by _Staind_ off their album _Break the Cycle_. I Originally had no music planned for this part, but looking back this chapter needed a song to help set the mood since they was now dialogue, which was planned. I spent three days after the fact listening and solciting opionons on songs and the one that we came to a consense on was this song. Which worked in out very well.

In Chapter 169 (Returning and Leaving) it has been asked about why Maddie does what she does and says what she says about Ashlyn and Brett. Maddie has a very old fashion view on what is happening and she expresses it and calls it as she sees it. Which was not very uncommon in the south and the fifties. Also people as about Buck and why he doesn't defend Ashlyn. Part of it is he already spoke in her defense when she was fifteen. Buck is a weak person in comparison with Maddie's attitude. A hint at how bad Maddie is that Karen Roe doesn't even like her. Karen loves Buck and they talk almost at every game. It is as much Karen and Buck's friendship that really brought Angela and Ashlyn together as friend's as it is the game of basketball. In "All Roads" when Buck is introduced he and Karen have a very friendly and topical conversation, where Karen and Maddie barly exchange greetings.

In Chapter 170 (Seeking Light in Darkness) the song that is playing in the chapter is _Fade to Black_ by _Metallica_ off their album _Ride the Lighting_. It is a personal favorite of mine. Also the lyrical content deals with deep depression, so deep that you feel death is the only way out. As this was orginally supposed to be a part that consisted of no music it was added late like, _Epiphany_ in the opening chapter. I think this chapter is significant in the growth of Fallon and Peyton as charcters, the specter of what happened to Peyton in the intervening years between Season 4 and theses stories have been hinted at and in some cases directly mentioned. Here for the first time Peyton is actually telling someone of the younger generation about her darkness. Some might say Brooke should have been the one to save Fallon, but Brooke is lost in her own darkness. This was why Peyton is the one that saved her. She is the one that went to where Fallon was planning on going.

Thank You,

ThumperE23

What do you all think, current rumor that One Tree Hill is fliming it's last season. I always take a wait and see approach to it all, but I pleaded to myself that if the series ends I'll stop writting this fiction. I would finish "May the Road Rise To Meet You" but I won't do another squel that would follow Keith and Izzy in their Senior Year. On the other hand I've toyed with the idea of changing and re-writting it to make it more original, starting with "All Roads Lead Back Home" and keep on moving forward with it until I reach the planned out endgame. Thoughts?


	182. Waking Up to A New Day

Part 9 Are You Ready For The Fallout

Part 9 Are You Ready For The Fallout

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_Roger Bannister once wrote, "The essence of sports is that while you're doing it, nothing else matters, but after you stop, there is a place, generally not very important, where you would put it."_

OTH

Chapter 181 Waking Up to a New Day

It was early morning, the air hung with a fog from the moisture in the Cape Fear Region's air. Ashlyn sat on the porch and took in the early March air. She always loved this time of year, when everything was just getting ready to re-new itself and the mornings were crisp and there was the grayness that hung in the air giving the small town a certain mood. All she could do was laugh and sit on the porch swing with a cup of coffee and take it all in.

Normally she would be out with Angela. They were on the cusp of their four play-off appearance since they were in high school and Angela always stepped up her work out when she was getting ready for the play-offs. She stopped driving to work outs and would jog to where she met the team, which included a side trip to pick up Kay. Normally Ashlyn would join them but since her season and possibly career ending knee surgery she just had to be content with sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee, a blanket, and a good book.

Looking over at the neighbors she could see there was movement in the house. For about the last four years Angela had the same neighbors. They were a married couple with a few kids that they had young, but older then Ashlyn when she had Brett. They were a general nice couple that pretty much kept to themselves. What Ashlyn found funny was that even with the price of gas both of them drove four-wheel drive vehicles. She also had noted they were both tall and very much in love.

Coming out of the front door was the husband. She noted he was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. No matter how cold it got here he never seemed to wear anything heavier than a light wind breaker. He had brown hair that had grown a little too long, she noted, and was a bit wavy; he wore glasses even though she knew he owned contacts.

He was half way to the car when he looked over and stopped. It took him a second or two and then noticed Ashlyn on the porch. He smiled and waved, Ashlyn returned the wave.

"Morning Miss Ashlyn," he said, speaking in a moderate pace, Ashlyn noted, slower than Fallon or even Chase and her sisters, but faster than Angela and the rest of the natives of Tree Hill.

"Morning Mister Gordon," Ashlyn said.

"Please, call me Declan, Mister Gordon was my grandfather," he said and walked closer to the shared property line, smiling at her. She realized that he was just a few years older than Angela's brother.

"Okay Declan," Ashlyn said.

"So how is it settling in here, and not having any parental supervision?" he asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "Okay I guess… I really haven't thought of it."

Declan laughed, "Well when I first moved out on my own, it was basic. I joined the Army and I shared a room with nine other guys, so be glad you have your own room."

Ashlyn laughed and noted that Declan had dirty-blonde hair that turned brown in the winter, almost a copperish color. He was also pretty easy going, but something about the way he spoke told her, he was from elsewhere. "So Declan how's the wife and girls?" she asked.

Declan scanned her with light brown eyes that carried an intensity. She noted that they were unique and were always reading their surroundings. The young man also had a youthful appearance, he could easily pass for someone in his early thirties, maybe it was the fact he never took himself serious.

"Leslie, and the girls are great, the girls are up and getting ready for school, and you know Leslie is all pissed because Reanna bought a pair of those hooker shorts, y'all know them, the ones where her butt hangs out, Christ sakes she's only thirteen," Declan said, and laughed, "Plus Cailyn is just a year behind… you know how it is."

"Yeah, well not all of us can be parents," Ashlyn said.

"Well wait until you're little girl gets to be a teenager. My Daddy had two boys, and my Momma had two of each and trust me my Daddy had an easier time."

"What do you mean my little girl?" Ashlyn asked.

Declan laughed, "You're daughter, the one you had with that tall red haired boy that lives in Bear Creek. When Karen found out she showed me the pictures she found in Angela's drawer and asked my opinion, one parent to another and I shook my head and said let the girl come out with it herself, there's got to be a reason she's not letting anyone know."

Ashlyn nodded, "It was my Mom, and a deal I struck and broke as best as I could without getting caught, that is why I'm here."

Declan laughed, "Yeah, well now you can live your life your way and have your daughter with you."

"Declan! Are you bugging the Scotts again," a woman's voice came from the porch. Ashlyn looked over and saw Declan's wife come over. She had darker hair then Declan, and big dark eyes. She still maintained a good figure, and she was almost as tall as Declan. What Ashlyn noticed was they looked at each other with such loving eyes, she couldn't believe such a thing existed outside of what she saw from Angela's family.

"I was just talking to our neighbors, Babe," Declan said.

She laughed, "So instead of heading off to work you're flirting with the neighbors," she said, and Ashlyn noted she spoke with the same cadence as Declan but had a clipped accent, and the tone was mischievous, she was teasing her husband.

"Well the world can hold off being saved for a few minutes while I make acquaintance with our new neighbor, it isn't like one building without central air is going to end the world's hunger issues."

She laughed and looked to Ashlyn, "Hello Ashlyn, how is it settling into the new house?" she asked.

"It is good Mrs. Gordon," Ashlyn said, "Thanks for asking."

Ashlyn liked Leslie Gordon for whatever reason. She came off as very straight-laced, but she had seen how she interacted with Declan and she had a wild streak, Ashlyn could tell. She was also a tough woman, and you could see between them there was a battle of wills always brewing. Her daughter's still respected her, and Ashlyn heard stories of how when her daughters got out of line they did pushups as punishment, even now, but she was very close with her girls and it showed.

"No problem, just have to collect him, or he'd never get his cute butt off to work," Leslie said and smiled slightly. That was one thing Ashlyn had noted, Leslie was more reserved then Declan and could have a stern look to her face whereas Declan was stoic but became very expressive, especially his eyes.

Ashlyn laughed, "No problem, Declan wasn't causing much trouble."

"Declan?" Leslie asked; she preferred the more formal title, she believed it was a matter of respect.

"I asked her to call me Declan," he said.

Leslie laughed, "Don't worry about it," she said, "So when are we going to meet that bundle of joy you've been hiding for two years?"

"What? You know too?"

"You don't think Declan and Karen didn't talk to me? Of course I knew, and from what I understand she's around Riane's age. A little girl can never have too many friends."

Ashlyn smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"Well Ashlyn, have a good day and we'll see you later. Declan has to go to work and so do I," Leslie said and sort of jerked Declan towards his vehicle.

"Bye Mrs. Gordon, bye Declan," Ashlyn said.

"Bye Ashlyn," Declan said and let his wife push him towards his car. Ashlyn laughed and finished her coffee just as Angela jogged up the front walk. Ashlyn glanced at her friend as she stretched out and cooled down. Angela finally came up onto the porch and took a seat in one of the chairs and looked at Ashlyn.

"We have some goofy neighbors," Ashlyn said.

Angela chuckled, "The Gordon's?" Ashlyn nodded in response, "They're nice people, keep to themselves and have a good time from what I can see."

"I can tell."

"Just watch out for them in the afternoon, there is often loud moaning and screaming coming from the house," Angela said.

Ashlyn blushed, a little, "Really?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah they have a great relationship; they describe their love as being addicted to each other. But enough with them, how are you settling in?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Okay, still have some stuff to unpack."

Angela nodded, "Well I'll help you after we come home from practice."

Ashlyn nodded, "I hate sitting and watching."

Angela nodded, "I know, but the girls want you there."

Ashlyn nodded, "Angela would you mind if I had Brett down?"

Angela shook her head, "Ash, this is your home too, and Brett is your daughter, you can have her here anytime you want, Christ move her in if you want."

Ashlyn smiled, "Thanks Angela."

Angela stood up and looked off the porch and took a deep breath, "Ashlyn, you just woke up to a new day, live like it."

Ashlyn nodded, "Look at you getting all smart and stuff about life."

Angela smiled, "After the huddles we yell out 'Live for this', well, I guess you have to live for it."

Angela turned around and removed her sweat shirt and walked into the house. She left Ashlyn sitting on the porch thinking about what she said, and finally she smiled. A lot of things became clearer to her now, and she decided she would have bacon and eggs for breakfast as well. She slipped off the swing and grabbed her crutch and followed Angela into the house.


	183. Quiet Corners of School Halls

Chapter 182 Quiet Corners of School Halls

The hallways were quiet, something that Fallon came to expect from the school before the up and coming basketball games. Even though the game was tomorrow she kept hearing that the Durham was big, and they would be using two gyms, the Raven's and the Monarch's Gym. She never heard of the Monarch's but she was told it was an okay gym and that it was a fun place to cheer and play from girls that have been around.

The school was electric and yet Fallon felt flat. That night they would read her Dad's will. She looked around the hall and made sure she had the last of the books she needed. Slowly she walked off into the quiet hall. She sighed, knowing she wasn't ready for her Dad's Will to be read, that would make it all real and be the final nail in the coffin so to speak.

She jumped when Cale came up next to her and put his arm around her. She turned and looked at the big center and slapped him.

"Cale, you scared the hell out of me," she scolded, and slapped his arm, a bit of playfulness showing through her sad exterior.

Cale shrugged and with his simple charm said, "Sorry."

Fallon down cast her eyes, "It's okay, I've just been lost in thought," she said.

Cale nodded, "About what?"

She sighed, "They're reading my Dad's will tonight, and it's just starting to become real to me."

Cale nodded, "Well I really don't know what to say or do Fallon," he said.

"Could you sleep with me?"

Cale shook his head, "Sorry I can't do that."

"Don't you find me attractive? Am I not hot enough for you?" she questioned, mad.

Cale shook his head, "Those aren't the problem, Fallon," he said calmly, "I've made a commitment to be a virgin until I'm married."

"Are you a member of one of those virgin clubs?" Fallon asked.

Cale shook his head, "No, I'm not one of those self-righteous hypocrites; this is a personal pact between myself and my god."

"Your god?" Fallon asked.

"Well he's not mine, but you know what I mean."

Fallon shook her head.

"Do you go to Church?" he asked.

"Well I'm nominally Christian, but no."

Cale sighed, "Okay, well it isn't about religion it is about having a relationship with god."

"A relationship with god? What like nuns being brides of Christ?"

Cale shook his head, "No."

"Then what?" Fallon asked.

Cale took Fallon by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Do you really want to know and find some comfort?"

Fallon nodded, "Anything is better than feeling empty inside."

Cale nodded and smiled, "I'll pick you up Sunday early, and bring your stuff for the game because we'll be coming here right after."

"What? Huh? What should I wear?"

"Something nice and tasteful," Cale said and kissed her quickly and started running off, leaving her there standing wondering what was going on.

* * *

Chase leaned against her locker and looked over at her boyfriend as he stood there. They just seemed to study each other and finally he sighed.

"You have that 'there is something I have to tell you and I don't know how to say it' look," Huck said.

"What? That is so unfair," Chase said, "And anyways you shouldn't know that look yet."

Huck laughed, "So what is it?"

"I was wondering about how Ashlyn was settling in living with Angela?"

Huck shrugged, "Good, I suppose. For those two to have each other is a good thing since they won't have each other next year."

Chase nodded, "Well that is good," she sighed, "I talked with Sylvia, and she wants to take a road trip to Williamsburg with me."

"What for?"

"She wants to help me find a meeting group and possibly another sponsor."

"Why another Sponsor?" Huck asked.

"Sylvia feels I would need a sponsor in Williamsburg because of the personal relationship involved."

Huck nodded, "There is probably nothing wrong with it, and considering it is college you might need the help staying sober."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"What is this really about?" Huck asked.

Chase sighed, "My mom is pregnant, and we just buried the father of my new brother or sister and the will is being read tonight," she said.

Huck nodded, "So you're worried about your mom."

Chase nodded, "So much I'm thinking of going to community college to stay close."

Huck sighed, "I would talk to your mom about this."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know if I can do it alone."

Huck nodded, "I'll be there," he said.

Chase nodded and smiled weakly at him. "Thank you."

Huck walked over and took her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere Butterfly."

* * *

In the dark corner of the hallway Keith and Izzy were hiding. His head was bent forward and she had her chin tilted upwards. Their lips were locked together and their arms were wrapped around each other as if to hold each other up. That was when they broke their contact at their lips.

Both stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"Whoa! We're doing this in school now," Izzy said, kind of giggly.

Keith smiled and nodded, "Yeah fun isn't it?"

Izzy laughed, "If I knew public school would be this much fun I would have pushed my mom to allow us to go to public school a long time ago."

Keith laughed, "What happened to sweet little Izzy, the innocent Adams Girl."

Izzy laughed, "I'm not that innocent Keith."

"Right, I believe that."

Izzy laughed, "Okay, believe what you want."

Keith nodded, "Okay."

She looked deeply into his blue eyes. "Keith why was their no name on your jersey?"

"My new name tape hasn't come in yet," he said.

"What's wrong with the old one?" she asked.

He laughed, "It doesn't fit me anymore."

Izzy shook her head, "Sometimes Keith, I just can't figure you out."

He laughed again, "That's good at times," he said and leaned forwards and kissed her again. When they broke off, Izzy took a moment to catch her breath.

"But I know what is on your mind now," she said.

"What's that?" he asked and started to kiss along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Later after the Durham game we'll talk about it," she said.

"Okay, I don't you to feel pressure," he said.

She moaned softly, "Keith, you can't make me do anything I don't want to do, and I'll lay you out if you tried."

"Just wanted to make sure, we don't rush into anything and you don't regret anything."

"Like what?"

"First time."

"Keith don't worry I know what I'm doing," she said.

"I hope you do, because I don't," he said.

"What do you mean?"

Keith stopped and looked directly into Izzy's eyes, his own full of intensity, "I've never fallen in love before."

* * *

Rhett walked into the school from a seldom used entrance and headed towards his locker. He had his helmet under his arm and messenger bag over his shoulder. He wasn't looking forward to today and he and Angela had be arguing again. Since Ashlyn moved in with Angela she had been spend time with her best friend and making sure she was taken care of. That meant she had little time for him between Ashlyn and training.

Sudden he felt himself pulled into a classroom and a pair of lips crushed up against his. He dropped his helmet and slipped his arms around the body thinking it was Angela. She was about the right build and height, but there was something different about her. This woman had a softer feel and was wearing expensive materials, not the usual athletic attire that Angela worn.

Rhett pushed her away and looked eyes with a brunette, not a dark blonde girl that Angela was.

"What the hell Brenna?" Rhett asked.

Brenna picked herself up and did a quick hip swivel and smiled devilishly, "How did you know I liked it rough," she said, and traced her finger along his leather jacket.

Rhett crossed his arms, "Enough with this," he said.

"Well by the way you were kissing me back I figured you wanted to use me as much as I want to use you," she said leaning forward slightly. Rhett tried but failed to not look at her cleavage.

"I thought you were Angela," Rhett said.

Brenna laughed and strutted around the empty classroom, "How can you confuse moi, with a near man like Angela? Didn't you feel my soft curves when you started to explore my body? Didn't you feel the warmth of my lips?"

"Whatever Brenna it was a mistake and I'm done here," he said and picked up his helmet.

Brenna laughed, "Your pants say otherwise."

Rhett shook his head and walked out of the classroom. Brenna smiled her malicious smile and knew she had him in her web. After a minute she straightened herself up and headed to the ladies room, she needed to handle something.


	184. Final Choices

Chapter 183 Final Choices

The Durham tournament was less than a day away and the final preparations were being made. Lucas hated creating game plans for tournaments, mainly because they always hinged on the unknown. Like he was looking at the final bit of game tape and started working out how he was going to line up against the first team they drew, Lakeside High School. Shaking his head he looked over to where Keira Sinclair his ever faithful, assistant coach sat and watched the same tapes.

"I still say we go with the alignment I proposed," she said.

"Not yet I'm not ready for that shift," he said.

She nodded, "Their good, but slow, and not in good condition, we need to burn out their defenses."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, Lakeside is going to be tough, but we'll manage. We always have against them."

"Yeah, we need to watch for the quick out for the three," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah they are pretty tough with those threes we're going to have to be tough on defense for that."

Keira nodded, "But you're thinking about using our offensive as our defense."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, if we can play an up tempo game maybe we can play on their lack of conditioning?"

"Really, so your thinking Cerberus, aren't you?" Keira asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yes, but I'm not sure since we hardly practice the set."

"We have all the personal, Faith, Angela, Kay, Jaslyn, and Cara. We can run that offense."

Lucas nodded, "Well we can run Cerberus with the starters, as a rouse."

Keira nodded, "But Devyn and Mackenzie are a bit slow for running the set."

Lucas nodded, "I know, but maybe that is to our advantage."

Keira sighed, "Yeah, so what are we going to do with Kelly?"

Lucas sighed, "If she shows, she's on the bench, I'm not sure if we can risk her playing with her game in the sewer."

Keira nodded, "I've been working with her in the shooting guard position and I think we've gotten over the nerves hurdle."

Lucas nodded, "Well if I need too I'll give her a shot, but right now she's below Monica on the charts."

"So Kelly is the last body off the bench," Keira said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, right now she is."

Keira grunted, "Why Luke?"

Lucas sighed, "I'm not sure if I can risk it."

Keira sighed, "She might just be the next Lucas Scott, who sucked her first game and was awesome his second game."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, but I was hoping for Skillz Taylor."

Keira laughed, "That is a lot to hope for."

Lucas nodded, "Okay, I'll give her a shot, if we have a lead."

Keira nodded, "I think she'll surprise you."

Lucas sighed, "I hope so."

Keira sighed, "So what are we going to do for the walk through tonight?"

Lucas sighed, "Well we've have to work on Cerberus and go over some final defenses."

Keira nodded, "Okay."

"Also we'll consider your alignment. We'll do this game to game."

Keira nodded. She looked at her watch and sighed, "I have to head off to middle school."

Lucas nodded, "Okay, see you at practice."

She nodded, "I'll see you there."

Lucas smiled as he watched Kiera walk out of his office. Leaning back he looked at the board and the film. He sighed and admitted that Keira's line up had merit; he was just not ready to go with it.


	185. Last Will and Testament

Chapter 184 Last Will and Testament

The will reading was taking place in the Davis-Adams Mansion. The room chosen was Baldwin's old office. Brooke, who seemed to be going up and down on the grieving scale, was back down and sitting behind Baldwin's desk. She had been there for a few hours when Chase had let in Lucas, Peyton, Cale, and Lindsay Strauss. As she looked across the room, she could feel the tension in the air.

Cale sat next to Fallon and rested a hand on hers. She invited him along for support. That made Brooke smile. She was proud of how Fallon was taking her dad's death. She was taking it far better than Brooke herself was.

Lucas and Peyton sat on the couch and she was holding on to him protectively. Brooke caught the death glares from over in the corner of the room where Lindsay sat. It was quite plain that Peyton and Lindsay didn't like each other. Brooke had met Lindsay in that dark year right after high school, and that was when Lucas almost married Lindsay, but she left him when she read his second book, which was never published because he had written another book that was deemed more sellable, the book that was published was A Courthouse Ravens, the unpublished manuscript supposedly still floated around and was called Comet.

Brooke studied Lindsay. She was very typical New York Businesswoman. There was something different about her too. Her title was odd for someone editing a book, Managing Editor; she should be running the editors not editing a book. She also seemed to have a lot of time to fly down to Tree Hill. Fallon had said that Lindsay was a share holder in the publishing house because of her late father. Still it didn't explain why she was here constantly, or was working on Lucas' new book.

The Lawyer finally arrived. He was an estate Lawyer from New Bern. It was about two hours away on the Neuse River. She could never figure out why Baldwin went all the way up to New Bern to have his estate handled. But when she looked at Winston Lewis as he started sorting through his papers she smiled. He was a kind looking man in his sixties and seemed the driven type. He sorted through his papers and looked around.

Brooke had talked to Mister Lewis several times and mentioned that he liked coming down this area with his wife. Also that his younger daughter flipped when she heard that he was meeting Brooke Davis, and mentioned his son lived in New York City. So he charmed her and he smiled often, but she knew he was just putting her at ease.

"So I'd like to welcome you and state that I'm truly sorry for your loss. Now on the matter of the last will and testament of Baldwin Stafford, mind y'all I find no pleasure in reading this and I prefer to just get this done and over with. So if there are any questions please don't hesitate to call me.

"Now shall we begin?" he asked and everyone nodded.

"Okay," he said and adjusted the papers, "I Baldwin Stafford of a sound mind and body write this last will and testament for the handling of all my worldly assets after I leave the world. I do so with no regrets and no second guesses, and seek to do right by the most important people in my life.

To Fallon Stafford, my lovely and often misguided daughter, you have grown and blossomed since we left New York City for Tree Hill. You use to be a hot house flower, but now I see you as the prefect rose in my garden. As you are reading this I hope you are not sad and I wish that you will hold me in your heart and mind for all the important events in the future and know that I will be there.

"Now onto the fun stuff, the division of all my assets, now there is plenty of me to go around so please don't fight.

"To Lindsay Strauss, my best friend, and confidant, I leave to you my family's collection of rare books and manuscripts, since they have always brought you more joy then myself. I feel that you will take care of them and treat them with the respect and care that they deserve. Also I have set aside money in an educational endowment for your daughter Candace. She may not have had everything in life, but at least let this bright young lady have a good solid education.

"Lucas Scott, there is nothing more I can give you, since you are the man that has everything. There is so much I envied about you and so much I wished I had that you have had all of your life. The only thing I wish that I could have gotten from you was who Becca Davidson was based off of in your life. I hope you keep your promise you made to me so many years ago, and old friend do me one last favor. Lucas please be the executor of my will and if Fallon has yet to reach majority be the trustee of her inheritance.

"To Brooke Davis, you were an unspeakable amount of joy that came into my life. There is also not much I can give, now that I'm not here anymore. But I do give you fifty percent of all my shares to the record company we all founded together. I hope you find whatever profit you get from what I give you can be used to help make your three daughter's dreams come true.

"To Peyton Sawyer-Scott, my partner in the recording industry. I leave to you twenty-five percent of my shares in the record label, and my roll-a-deck of contacts to help you in the industry. I believe greatly in your talent and your vision and I believe that you will make this into something special.

"Finally that comes to my daughter, and my pride and joy, Fallon. I leave you my love and my wisdom that I have tried to give to you since the day you were born. What I also leave you is that you are the last of the Staffords and whatever worldly objects I had at the end of my life are yours. If you are under the majority they will be held in trust to you, and will revert to your control when you have reached the age of eighteen.

"Fallon it is my humblest request that you continue the charity work that I had been doing.

"Please do not grieve or morn me, I had led a good life, and I expect y'all to do the same. Live your lives," Mister Lewis finished and looked around the room.

Fallon and Brooke were crying. Peyton was shocked and Lucas was comforting her. Lindsay was the weird one; she turned to Lucas and smiled.

"Shall we meet in your home office or your work office?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged and looked at his wife, "Home," he said and Peyton agreed to it.

The night ended quietly after Mister Lewis left. With Fallon taking Cale home, and Lucas and Peyton leaving together; Lindsay had left on her own first. This left Brooke sitting behind the desk alone in the office.

What Brooke didn't see was in the doorway were Chase, Izzy, and Trin watching as their mom sitting there, staring off into the night. Chase looked at her sisters and nodded. Izzy nodded back and made a quick phone call on her cell phone


	186. Business Meeting

Chapter 185 Business Meeting

Never being to Lucas' house Lindsay was personally impressed with it. As she walked through the front door she expected to be splashed with bright colors instead she saw claiming colors, as if to make people comfortable. As she saw Keith, Lucas' only son, and damn near spitting image of him, lead her up stairs she was impressed by the comfort and lived in feel the house gave off.

As she was led through the hallways she could look in on all the open rooms. Each one was a reflection of the owner of the room. It contrasted with the ordinariness of the lower floor, this was alive and showed kids were living here. When she stepped into Lucas' office she was once again impressed.

The walls were Raven's blue, she noted. Also there were pictures all over the place. Some dated back to his college days when he started coaching on the junior college level, and the few years he coached in Georgia. Most were of the various girls' high school teams he coached. There were several pictures of him pictured with individual players, many in college uniforms. These were probably the kids he coached and that went on to play on the college level.

"Welcome Lindsay," Lucas said from his desk chair. His desk was over flowing with work.

"Quiet impressive picture collection," she spoke, taking a seat on one of the well used sofas.

"Thank you," he said.

"So what are those with you and all the college girls?" Lindsay asked.

"Those are all my players that went on and played college ball, no matter what level. I try to visit them when I can or when they are near. Many of them stay in contact with me."

Lindsay nodded, "You have a really good life here Luke," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I can't complain. I have a pair of jobs I love, a good wife, and three, soon to be four kids I love. How about you? I heard you have a daughter."

Lindsay nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah I do. Candace, she's a great girl, and quite a handful. But we get along just great, usually running around New York acting like teenagers."

Lucas laughed, "It is good to have fun with the kids while they let you."

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah…so Angela is a senior on the team, and captain."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah she's great. She's probably the most highly recruited girl I've ever coached. But I'm truly going to miss seeing her go."

"Because she's a good player?"

"Because she's my sister."

Lindsay laughed, "So you have three of your own?"

Lucas nodded, "That was Keith that brought you up. I also have twin daughters, Karen and Elizabeth, we call them Kay and Ellie. Everyone says that Kay looks like me and Ellie looks like Peyton."

Lindsay nodded, "That is cool. So I read the initial treatment and the sample, how is the book coming?"

Lucas shrugged, "I have a good part of it done, but not really sure how it is going to end."

Lindsay nodded, "Do you have a copy for me to start editing?"

Lucas shrugged and reached over and pulled out a manuscript. Lindsay took it and looked it over.

"I liked the idea of switching to Abby and Amy as the driving force behind the story. It brings freshness to the story, and the supporting charters are great. I really like Hank, where can I find a Hank for my daughter?"

Lucas laughed, "I don't know."

Lindsay nodded, "Same email?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes same email."

Lindsay took the manuscript and placed it into her briefcase. "Okay, well if I have any questions I'll email you, and I hope to have my notes to you soon, and Luke," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Okay."

"I can find my own way out," she said and drifted out of the house. When she reached for her car her cell phone rang, she smiled and picked it up.

"Hey Candy Girl," Lindsay said.

"Hey Mom, just finished my game and waiting for the driver to bring me to Grandma's," the young girl said on the other end.

"Good, so how did you do?"

"I scored twelve points, had three rebounds, and two assists and that was coming off the bench, I think I'll be a starter next game, because Mary-Margaret sucked for like the third game in a row."

"That is good, very good honey."

"Thanks for letting play basketball mom, I know it was tough."

"Candace whatever makes you happy, that is what is important."

"So how did the reading of Uncle Baldwin's will go?"

"It went well; we'll talk when I get back to New York."

"So did you meet with Lucas Scott?" Candace asked, her enthusiasm was heard clearly in her voice.

"Just finished meeting with him, also have part of his new book."

Candace squealed on the other end, "Do I get to read it first? I want to hear the latest about Langdon and Penny."

Lindsay winced at the mention of the two character names. "You know the rules; I get to read it first and…"

"…if it is appropriate I get to read it."

"Exactly."

"So when do I get to meet Lucas Scott, and don't give me any excuses you said when you took this assignment that I would get to meet him. He is my favorite author."

"Yes I'll take you to meet Lucas Scott, but after basketball season he's busy. But as soon as it is over and I can get a flight we'll be down here. But you can't miss school."

"Okay Mom," Candace said in a huff.

"Soon I promise."

"Okay, anyways the driver is here, I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Talk to you later, and be good for your Grandma."

"I will…love you mom."

"Love you Candy Girl," Lindsay said as they disconnected. She got in her car and sighed, then drove off. Today was a tough visit and Candace's call didn't help her. So the next stop was her hotel and a nice long hot bath.


	187. Doctor's Visit

Chapter 186 Doctors Visits

Lucas and Peyton came out of the Doctor's Exam Room and walked out into the waiting room. They were all smiles when they sat down and looked over to Brooke. Who was sitting in the waiting room, nervousness apparent on her face. Peyton was sitting next to Brooke and Lucas sat next to Peyton. Brooke looked to Peyton.

"Why are you all smiles?" Brooke asked.

"Well the Doctor said that the peanut is healthy and right on schedule," Peyton said.

Brooke looked to Lucas, "Why are you happy? Having another boy?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, we still don't know what the sex is, the baby is being shy. I'm just glad everything is going so well."

Brooke nodded and looked at Peyton, "So is he a good doctor?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes he is, he delivered the twins."

"Well was he the doctor for the twins?"

"Yes," Peyton said, "And he's also my normal gyno."

Brooke nodded, "It's just been fourteen years since I had to go through this, Peyton," Brooke said.

Peyton laughed, "It was fourteen years for me, and when Karen was pregnant it was eighteen years for her, believe me I was nervous for my first appointment."

Brooke nodded, "So what should I know?"

"Just go in and he'll make you feel at ease."

Brooke nodded, just as the Medical Assistant walked out hold a file. "Brooke?" she asked.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"We're ready for you," The Medical Assistant said.

Brooke took her purse and walked behind the door. Peyton leaned back and looked at Lucas. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"She's just so nervous and scared," Peyton said.

"She was this way with Trin too, I remember listening to you and her talking for hours on the phone."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah she would whine some days and cry, other days she would be so excited; especially about buying another purple monkey."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah her and those purple monkeys."

Peyton laughed, "Well remember when Izzy was little, she was always running around with hers?"

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, she was so cute in pigtails and a purple monkey."

Peyton smiled, "It was Izzy that made us want to have a girl."

"Yeah, we both wanted a girl, and boy did we get that, with the twins."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, it just sucks that Brooke basically going through her fourth pregnancy alone."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah."

"So should we take Brooke to lunch?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I could call my mom and see if she could start something."

Peyton nodded, "Sounds good, but let's wait for Brooke."

Lucas nodded, "Alright."

Peyton laughed, "So what was the meeting with Lindsay about?"

"She just wanted to get the part of the book I finished and just set some ground rules."

Peyton nodded, "Good, because I don't want her in my house unless myself or one of the kids are there, preferably Keith."

Lucas nodded, "Okay, your house your rules, anyways if we meet again it will be at the café."

Peyton nodded, and looked at her watch, "I wonder what is taking Nathan and Haley so long?"

"You know them," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Peyton said and laughed.

* * *

In the exam room Haley lay on the bed and sighed. The fluid for the ultrasound was cool as the attendant applied it. Of course the attendant warned her that it was cold but knowing doesn't always mean you are prepared for the sensation.

She looked over at the tech and held Nathan's hand tightly. Slowly the tech started to look over the pictures of that were being showed on the screen. The couple that had been married since they were teenagers smiled as the image of their unborn child came into view. Haley took Nathan's hand and held it tight.

"Look there is its heart," Haley said.

Nathan smiled, "Wow."

"First child?" the tech asked.

Haley shook her head, "No. This is our third, but we had a fourteen year layoff."

The Tech laughed, "Really how old is your oldest?"

"Seventeen," Nathan said.

Tech looked at them shocked, "Wow!"

Haley laughed, "We get that a lot."

The Tech nodded, "Well do you want a picture?"

"Of course," Nathan said.

The Tech nodded and looked at Haley for approval. Haley nodded, and the Tech printed out the picture. She handed it to Nathan and looked closely at it.

"Do you want to hear the heart beat?" The Tech asked.

"Yeah," Nathan and Haley replied at the same time.

The Tech smiled and flipped on the external speaker. As the sounds of a heart beat filled the room, the married couple melted into each other and smiled. The tech was shocked at how these two were just beaming; she had never seen anything like it.

"That's our baby," Nathan said.

Haley smiled, "Yes it is, Nathan."

Nathan kissed Haley's head and rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. He just sat there and listened to his third child's heart beat as if it were music, and to him it was the greatest music ever.

* * *

Brooke came out of the exam area and into the waiting room. She looked at her married friends and shook her head. Peyton sat up straight and took notice.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"The least he could do was buy me dinner," she stated, a grim look crossing her features.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I swear I never went that far on the first date, well it really wasn't a date," Brooke said, she saw Peyton smiling with her back turned to Lucas.

"What did he do to you?" Lucas said getting up, and starting to head towards the door that lead to the exam rooms.

"It was over too quick for me," Brooke said, and watched Peyton trying to hold back the laugher.

"That's it he's done, Peyton make sure you can bail me out," he said storming towards the door, just then the two women laughed, freezing him in his tracks. He looked at them, and asked "What?"

"Luke, she was joking about the exam," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded and looked at him and turned back to Peyton, "He was too easy."

Peyton was laughing, "Yeah, remember we did that when you were pregnant with Chase and freaked out how many people?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I remember," she said with a distant look in her eyes, "I don't know about y'all but I'm hungry."

"Yeah, so am I," Peyton said, "Luke is going to call ahead to Karen and have food ready for us when we get to the cafe."

The two women started to walk out of the doctor's office leaving Lucas standing there shocked. Peyton looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"C'mon Luke, you're driving remember," she said.

Lucas shook his head and then went to catch up with the two best friends. He was still shocked from Brooke's attempt at humor. As he caught up to them he started to smile again as he knew that his fourth child was healthy as was the mother.


	188. Friends Help Friends

187 Chapter Friends Help Friends

Chapter 187 Friends Help Friends

After dinner at the diner, Nathan and Lucas took off in Nathan's Range Rover, leaving Peyton, Brooke and Haley with Lucas' Explorer. After taking a moment to discuss, Haley and Peyton decided for the group, to take a drive around Tree Hill. As they toured their small town, they commented on what had changed since they had been in high school, what was new and what was now gone. Peyton sighed and looked to Haley who was sitting in the back seat.

"Karen shared some interesting news with me last night," she said.

"What?" Haley asked, uncertain if she'd heard right.

"She's closing the café at the end of the summer," Peyton said.

"What?" Brooke and Haley exclaimed, at the same time.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, it seems if I want I get to take Amy on in TRIC. She hasn't told anyone yet so make sure you keep it a secret."

Haley sighed, "That sucks, our kids won't have a place to hang out."

Brooke nodded, "Karen's Café has been part of Tree Hill for thirty-five years..." allowing her sentence to trail off, knowing no more needed to be said.

"Yeah," Peyton responded sadly.

She drove towards Brooke's House. They pulled into the driveway and found a lot of cars parked there, including the three cars of the girls. They got out and walked into the house, trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed that everyone was out in the back. Brooke took off in that direction with Peyton and Haley following right behind her.

Baldwin's office was stripped bare, all of the furniture was gone and the walls were being repainted to a light blue. Brooke looked around and saw the four girls, Bobbi-Lee, Kayla and Millicent standing there. They were all dressed in work cloths and were cleaning up.

"What is going on here?" Brooke asked.

Fallon sighed and stepped forward, "This is an intervention Brooke."

"What do you mean an intervention?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, you need to stop taking one step forward and two steps back. This isn't doing you any good. It is time to start moving forward in small steps," Millicent said, "We need our leader back at the office."

Chase was next, "Mom, we need you to be our mom again," she said, wrapping an arm around Izzy and Trin in a half hug and gaining a smirk from the youngest Davis-Adams girl.

Peyton nodded in agreement, "It is time to move forward, and the only way we could do that was burn the bridge going back."

Haley nodded, and touched Brooke's stomach, "Especially with the little one on the way."

Brooke nodded, "But where is his stuff?"

Fallon sighed, "My stuff has been put in the other house for storage. I don't have a key and Lucas will be hiring a care taker for the mansion on Monday."

Brooke sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. She looked the place over.

"So what am I financing to be put in here?" she asked.

Chase shook her head, "Nothing, I paid for the paint and materials, and Fallon is providing the furniture."

"This is my house, Missy," Brooke said at Chase.

"You also allow me to run it, Mom," Chase shot back; "I figured we needed a workout room and Fallon had the stuff."

Brooke was about to say something then Peyton stepped forward. "We just want the old Brooke back. Not the woman who sits in a desk chair all day and smells like cheese."

"I don't smell like cheese," Brooke said.

"You did, Mom," Izzy said.

Peyton nodded, "Remember, I was the one who had to drag your butt into the shower."

Brooke nodded, "Well I guess a workout room would be nice."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, it is a great thing to have at your house."

Brooke laughed and walked over to where Bobbi-Lee and Kayla were standing. She smiled at the blonde and the red head.

"So what is going on at the office?" she asked.

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Nothing we can do seems to slow Victoria down and her plans to move the business back to New York."

Brooke looked at Kayla, worry evident in her eyes, "How bad?"

Kayla sighed, "The first of the staff is expected to give their notice if they're relocating by the end of next week."

Brooke nodded, and took a roller from Bobbi-Lee and started to roll the paint onto the wall. She smiled and looked at her friends.

"Thank you for doing this," she said.

Haley stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder, "That's what friends do."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah Brooke, Friends help friends."

Brooke nodded and blushed a little at the attention. Finally everyone went back to work, with Brooke now joining in to finish. As the day went on, a pizza was ordered and it had turned into a regular hen party. Brooke just kept painting and silently hoped that with each stroke her pain from losing Baldwin would fade.


	189. Fallon and Brooke

Chapter 188 Fallon and Brooke

After Lucas and the guys had finished unloading the items they were bringing to the Davis-Adams Mansion from the Stafford House he took a minute to stand on the patio of the Mansion and look out among the well maintained gardens and plants. The winter was slowing starting to recede and the smell of spring was beginning to fill the air, the scents of new grass, budding plants drifting to his nostrils.

Standing there, taking in the early night air, Lucas enjoyed his sweet tea. The night at this time encompassed something unbelievably special, almost magical, when the sun tired from its journey gave way to the rising moon. The moon rose slowly as if waking up like an average teenager.

Brooke walked out on to the porch and looked at the night sky. "I remember you always like this time of day," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, when the day yields to night."

"You're being broody, again," she said.

"Just thinking about what Baldwin asked me to do," he said.

Brooke nodded, "How is that going to work?"

Lucas sighed, "I think originally he intended me to be her legal guardian as well as her trustee."

Brooke sighed, a small amount of fear entered her voice as she spoke, "So do you want to take her away from this family?"

Lucas shook his head, "No. She should stay here with her family. I'll keep both of you informed on the status of her trust."

"That sounds like a plan."

Lucas nodded, and looked at his watch. "I best be going, my wife is standing in the doorway and looking rather impatient."

Brooke sighed, "Yeah, and your brood is waiting at home brooding for yours and Peyton's return."

Lucas laughed, "Who knows," he said and walked away.

Brooke leaned on the railing and watched the moon slowly come over the horizon. She smelled the air, taking note that there seemed to be a touch of rain coming.

"Brooke," Fallon said and stood next to her.

"Yes," Brooke replied.

"You're not mad that I had my Dad's office stuff removed are you?" she asked.

Brooke shook her head, "No, actually I'm grateful, now that the shock has worn off. I need to look forward and not look back anymore."

Fallon nodded, "That's good. I really wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Brooke nodded, "Okay about what?"

Fallon sighed and looked over at Brooke. The older woman turned and faced Fallon and nodded for her to continue. They locked eyes as Fallon rested her hand on Brooke's stomach.

"Since Dad didn't know about the little one and didn't make arrangements for the baby, I would like to set aside a fund so the little one could go to college out of my inheritance," Fallon said.

Brooke sighed, "That's wonderful and extremely generous of you but you don't have to do that."

Fallon nodded, "I know, but I want to, so at least in some way Dad is taking care of his youngest child."

Brooke nodded, wanting to allow Fallon the freedom to do what she felt was right given the situation. "Okay then, we'll get a hold of Lucas about it as soon as possible."

Fallon nodded, "Good. So how is this going to work."

Brooke looked at her would be step daughter and smiled, "He's not displacing you, and he's going to keep us both in the loop about what is going on with your money."

Fallon nodded, "That is good I guess."

Brooke smiled, "Fallon, honey, you're a very rich girl now. I would suggest thinking about studying economics or something in college that way you can manage it all and not be like the Hiltons."

Fallon laughed and looked into Brooke's eyes, "I've already sowed my wild oats as you old people would put it. I was planning on studying business in college."

Brooke nodded, "That's good."

Fallon nodded and started to walk away, "Good night, Brooke, I'm tired since it has been a long day," Fallon said.

Fallon was about half way to the house when Brooke turned and looked at Fallon. "Fallon," Brooke called.

Fallon stopped and turned, "Yes," she said.

"What was the other thing you were going to ask me?"

Fallon thought for a second, "Oh, yeah, that," she said, "Could we name the baby Kendall if it is a boy or a girl?"

Brooke looked at Fallon, "Kendall? Why?"

Fallon sighed, "It was my dad's mom's name, and he was really close to her and I often heard him say that if he ever had a second child he would like it to be named Kendall."

Brooke nodded, "I think we can do that for him."

"Thank you Brooke."

Brooke nodded, "No Thank You Fallon."

"For what?"

"Being a good daughter for me, and letting me share your dad."

Fallon nodded, "Your welcome."

Brooke smiled, "Good night Fallon."

"Good Night Brooke," Fallon said and turned around and walked into the house. This left Brooke alone with the now risen moon and a baby that she just agreed to name Kendall.


	190. Bend But Not Break

Chapter 189 Bend But Not Break

There was a life guard tower that most teenagers came to on the beach. Most arrived there in order to drink; other's to hide from their own world. Rhett was doing some of the second. He leaned on the rail and watched the waves lap the shore.

In his head he was conflicted from what he knew and what he wanted. He knew that the woman he always wanted he had. Angela was great when she wasn't stubborn and argumentative, but she was her own woman and never backed down. On the other hand there was Brenna, she just oozed sex. Not that he minded waiting for Angela, and he knew her giving up her virginity was important to her, he just felt an invisible pull to Brenna, physically. Brenna never tried to engage his mind like Angela did.

Taking in the cold wind hitting his face, bringing with it the fresh smell of the salty air, he continued the attempt to sort through his muddled thoughts. During his thought process, he was distracted by footsteps coming up the ramp of the life guard stand. He sighed knowing that his time alone and in his own little world has ended and He was likely going to have to leave because they didn't want him standing on the life guard tower.

"What is it with you Tree Hillers and the brooding?" Brenna asked as she walked up to him.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Rhett spoke, mostly to himself, but loud enough that the girl who littered his thoughts could still hear, while still looking out upon the ocean.

"Only if the devil wears Prada," Brenna said with a smirk.

"That is just stupid," he said.

Brenna laughed, "Well I do wear Prada, and I'm proud of it."

Rhett snickered, "Yeah well what you want me to do? Flips?"

"You really are bound up; I can smell the testosterone pouring from you. Still no luck landing your basketball player?" Brenna said.

Rhett huffed, "That is none of your business."

Brenna smiled devilishly, "I'll take that as I no. Let me guess, she's been spending all her free time with Ashlyn."

Rhett grunted, "Ashlyn got kicked out of her house and is now living with Angela."

Brenna laughed, "And they say Angela would never commit to a partner, she moved her into her house… so cute, now they can play house together as well as be lovers."

Rhett turned to face Brenna, which she countered with her own turn so they would be facing each other. Out of his mouth he started to speak words of anger and defense, "Don't ever say anything about – whoa!"

Brenna stood in front of him in an ultra short plaid pelted skirt and a white button down shirt that was in its current state, unbuttoned to show her chest and tied up on the bottom to show off her rock hard abs. She wore knee high black high heeled boots. Under the sheer white shirt she had on a black bra. Her make-up subdued, except for bright red lip stick.

"I see you like," she said.

"Aren't you cold?" Rhett asked, his mind swimming from the good look at her well toned body, and the fact that the air now smelled of salt water and sex.

"A little," she said, "I was hoping you can keep me warm."

Rhett shook his head and stammered, "What, why, where?"

She smiled and stepped forward. He didn't fight her which was what she was hoping for. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. She felt him stir and react to having her so close to him and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

He held his breath as she leaned up and closed her eyes. She aggressively planted her lips onto his. He resisted a little at first, it was almost cute, she thought to herself. Finally he gave in and allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth. His tongue at first resisted, again she found it cute, but soon she had him melting.

She almost smiled to herself when she felt his hands slid under her jacket against her skin. They were rough and calloused but at the same time warm on her skin and they treated her gently. He was going to be fun to break.

Just as she was about to elevate her game to the next level his hands took a firm grip of her waste and pushed her away. They stood there stunned and staring at each other panting like to wild animals. Finally he wiped his lips and looked at her hard.

"I can't be doing this, I'm with Angela," he stated firmly, trying to be clear for her and convincing himself at the same time.

"Well you weren't fighting me off," she shot back, with a devilish smile.

He shook his head, "I can't do this," he said again and ran off.

Brenna stood there and then leaned on the rail and watched him drive off. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah this is going to be fun. I already have you in my web Rhett Churchill, believe me I have you right where I want you."

She nodded and smiled to herself with self satisfaction and then walked away from the tower towards her waiting car. There was a pop in her step that hadn't been there earlier. She loved it when a plan came together, and now she knew her next move and what it was going to be.


	191. Down Goes the Witch

Chapter 190 Down Goes The Witch

Her first day back in the office, Brooke walked in and sat down at her desk. She had been there after hours multiple times since Baldwin's death when she took a break from grieving to finish paper work, make key decisions and write up items that she locked in her special safe that only she had the combination to. Behind her desk in what she considered her ultimate power suit, due to the style and the color, she smiled and opened the safe.

Pulling out the papers she sat them on the desk. Slowly the key figures in her little plan started to enter her office. First was Kayla her loyal assistant who took her place in the corner with her notepad, prepared to take notes. The short blonde nodded towards her boss in acknowledgment and set herself to relax.

Next was Bobbi-Lee, who carried her notebooks and sketch pads. She had some designs she wanted to go over. She also wanted to be there to watch what was going down. Brooke also appreciated Bobbi-Lee's moral support and her business support by basically taking over the design department while she was wallowing in her murk.

Rachel breezed in next. She was the one that kept most of the show running administratively and getting things done while Brooke was out. Rachel was also the one that kept her informed with details in regards to what Victoria had been up too. So she was here just out of her own stratification.

The last of the conspirators arrived, and right away the most important. Millicent took he place in one of the chairs in the front of Brooke's desk. She was the one that was going to have to step up the most with what was about to happen.

Like clockwork Victoria came into the office. They could almost feel the tension rise and the bad vibes flow through the room. She came in and Brooke watched as her employees went out of their way to look busy or take the long way around. Finally she came into view and paused when she saw the women all standing or sitting in Brooke's office. She paused for a moment and walked into the office. She took a seat next to Millicent like it was the most natural thing to do.

"So having a meeting without me?" Victoria asked Brooke.

Brooke smiled, "Yes we were."

"So what were we talking about?" Victoria asked.

Brooke smiled, "A new era for the Davis Corporation."

"Really would that have anything to do with the talk we're suppose to have after my business trip which I cut short because of your personal tragedy?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, it is."

"So what is it?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria, you have done a lot and helped build this company. We've been very successful up to this point, but I think it is time for us to head in a different direction. We've started heading in the direction I see for the company and you have been fighting it all the way."

"Brooke, I think the company's future lays in New York. Yours might be here, but the company and the design staff needs to be in New York."

"I disagree… personally I want most of the company located here. But some things we need to keep up in New York. Which we will have; at a much reduced capacity, this goes along with a top to bottom re-organization."

"So what are you planning to do?" Victoria asked.

Brooke smiled, "Well since you have proved to be nothing but an obstacle to these changes-"

Her mother cut her off before she could finish. "-So what are you going to do fire me?" Victoria asked.

Brooke shook her head. "No, it's simple really. We're keeping you on the board, and you're still bound by your contract. Clause seventeen line item eight allows for this."

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Come on Mother, keep up, we're retiring you, effective immediately you will be the Chief Executive Emeritus, you will still draw a salary and have access to the company perks, like the car service and the jets, but you will have no say and whatever vote you do have will be based on the shares you own."

"How can you do this? I can ruin you," Victoria spoke fiercely, fuming with anger.

"You're also still bound by several clauses that keep you from talking bad about the company, non-compete clauses and my favorite penalty clauses if you chose to violate them and or leave the contract early. So, you see, I basically own you."

"How could you do this to your own mother?" Victoria asked.

"How could you be a bitch to your own daughter?" Brooke asked.

"Everything I did was for you and the company," Victoria shot back.

"No you did it for yourself, I was just an excuse," Brooke said.

"So who will be taking my place?" Victoria asked.

"The Head of the North Eastern Division."

"Millicent, the bag lady? You can't be serious," Victoria said.

"Yes, she is serious as a heart attack, Victoria, and now I would like you to show me the respect that I deserve," Millicent replied for both Brooke and herself.

Victoria huffed, "What about the Hick, and the Druggie?"

"They have their positions and know what they have to do."

"So this is how it ends?" Victoria asked.

Brooke nodded, "You have an hour to clean out your office here. They are already packing up your office in New York and moving you to more modest accommodations. Your staff is under contact and it is up to Millicent to decide what happens to them, but you get to keep your secretary."

Victoria nodded and looked over to Bobbi-Lee who smiled and handed her a piece of paper before heading out of the office. "Here is your flight back New York," Bobbi-Lee said.

"This is a coach ticket," Victoria said.

"Do you think we want to spend the money on a first class ticket?" Bobbi-Lee asked, echoing what Victoria told her once.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out…" Rachel quipped.

Brooke shook her head and looked over the crowd. "Well that was easy, now let's get to fashioning a new world," Brooke said.

Rachel laughed, and everyone looked at her.

"What is it Rachel?" Brooke asked.

Rachel smiled, "It's simple; the Witch goes down."

At that everyone started to laugh.


	192. The Durham

Chapter 191 The Durham

Rerun sat down behind his table, checked out his gear and started his final process before he began pre-game interviews. This was big, the Whitey Durham Memorial Basketball Tournament was important; it took over the whole town of Tree Hill for the weekend. It was in a bracketed format and dealt and was invitation only. Only the best and most vicious rivals were here. It was thirty games over the stretch of three days, included four venues and most of the schools sent their teams up early.

Raven's Hoops Dot Com was stretched to their limit trying to get all the coverage and scouting reports ready. The fans were going crazy for information and Rerun, who ran the website as well as everything else through the school, had to bring on extra reporters and get them ready for the Durham tournament. Now it was time for him to deliver.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, and Ravens Fans of all ages, welcome to the second most important tournament in the Raven's Season, the traditional end of the first season, the Whitey Durham Memorial Tournament. This year we have to amazing things happening, we have the Tree Hill Raven's Boy's Team ranked first in the division and holding their number one seed in the Ravens Division, they are about to open the tournament and face the dreaded Lakeside High School from the nearby town of Wilmington.

"But the big story is the girl's game that follows. The Tree Hill Ravens Girl's Team brings in their undefeated record to be the number one overall seed in the tournament as well as the Raven's Division and will face New Hanover High School. They are looking to cruise through the tournament and maintain their record because when March comes in three weeks they're looking for a strong record to make them a number one seed in the playoffs.

"As always we'll be streaming both the Ravens and Lady Ravens games live. Also as a rare treat, we'll be carrying the live streaming for all the games of the Durham tournament. Now, can both Raven's Teams win three and carry the tournament? That is the big question in this series. From now on it's win or go home for each and every game played on the hardwood here this weekend. This is the beginning of the end.

"Now over to our correspondent in the Monarch's Division, Leah Burby, Leah, Rerun finished, and switched his feed off.

* * *

"Thank You Rerun, over in the Monarch's Division the Boy's Tournament have the perennial power house and Tree Hill Rival Bear Creek as their number one seed. They will be facing off against Bradbury High School in their first round game. The other game tonight in the Boy's tournament is Mount Tabor High School versus their rival Winston-Salem Prep.

"In the Girls Bracket, we have Bear Creek again as the Number one seed and will be facing Masonboro. The other two teams being Leesville High and Murray Day Academy facing off in the late girls game; this should be an interesting bracket to watch. Now to Miranda Roy over in the Police Athletics Association Gym, for your report on the Police Division."

* * *

"Thank you Leah; here in the PAA Gym we are shaping up to have several interesting games. The Police Division's Boy's Bracket is made up of Cove City versus Millbrook High and Oak Hill High versus Notre Dame Catholic High this year. Neither game is really exciting as all four teams are about the same skill.

"Over on the girl's side it is a different story. Tree Hill perennial spoiler Olympic High School is challenging Cove City High in the first round. The late game is Adams-Friendship High School versus Oak Lake Prep. Adams-Friendship is the second biggest story of the tournament since they are making their first appearance here and on the verge of a winning season for the first time. They will be the ones to watch here in Police Division.

"Now I'm going to turn y'all over to our Correspondent at Municipal Center, Cameron Shelton."

* * *

Thank You Miranda, Cameron Shelton here at the Municipal Center with your coverage of Municipal Division. The Boy's Bracket features Pickerington versus Pontiac in the early game and Pettigrew versus Career High School in the late game. Pontiac being the perennial power house is expected to carry this Division.

"In the Girl's Bracket, Pickerington sent their girls team and they'll be facing Pettigrew High in the early game. The late Girls game will be Rolling Brooke High School versus John Hughes High. My prediction for these games is that they will be a snooze fest. The Municipal Division has the worst track record of the four divisions of the Durham Tournament.

"Now back to the Tree Hill High School Gym to Rerun Vasquez and his take on the Ravens Division."

* * *

"Thank You Cam, now we come to the Ravens Division. Because the tournament is taking place in Tree Hill, the town's own Ravens will be playing in the opening game against Lakeside High School. In the late game for the Boy's Bracket we'll be watching Oak Ridge Military Academy versus Schwan Academy. It is shaping up to be two very good games.

"The big story of the tournament will be taking place in the girls bracket where's we'll find Tree Hill's own undefeated Lady Ravens taking on New Hanover High School. If would be surprising if whole town isn't here for the clash of these two teams, especially considering that the Lady Ravens are drawing national attention and ranking, and some consider the best girls basketball player in this year's recruiting class, Angela Scott, is the one leading them into this tournament. They have recently seen a down grade in their defense and offense with what most would consider the loss of the season, senior small forward Ashlyn Pierce who is another player that has drawn Division I attention. This should be an interesting battle on the hardwood.

"The late game will be Oak Ridge Military against Cape Side High School. This is Cape Side's first appearance in the tournament and they have drawn one hell of an opponent with Oak ridge Military.

"Stay logged on to Raven's Hoops Dot Com for your tournament updates, and live streaming games. We'll also have pre-and post game analysis of every game in the Durham Tournament. For Raven's Hoops Dot Com this is Rerun Vasquez signing off."


	193. Lakeside High

Chapter 192 Lakeside High

"Ladies and Gentleman listening on Ravens Hoops Dot Com welcome to the first game of the boy's bracket of the Whitey Durham Memorial Tournament. As with tradition the host team, Tree Hill Own Ravens will open up the tournament. This year they are facing Lakeside High School. The big news last week was injured star small forward Keith Scott played in the closing minutes of the game, today it was announced that he will not be starting but he will be coming off the bench. That means long time power forward Huck Burke will start at small forward and sophomore Andrew McMicheals will start at power forward. Now to the court for the tip off," Rerun broadcasted out over the internet.

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_Thunder_

_Thunder_

_Thunder_

_Thunder_

_Thunder_

_Thunder_

_Thunder_

_Thunder_

_Thunder_

_Thunder_

Cale jumped up for the ball, winning the tip off and sending the ball to Kole. In quick succession they broke into a quick run and put full offensive pressure on the Lakeside defense. With a quick pass the ball went over to James who skied out the ball and sank a quick three pointer.

The Lake side team sent the ball back in and Andrew, with his size and since he was a natural center, grabbed the ball and passed to a streaking Huck for a patented diesel power slam dunk.

"It's amazing Tree Hill comes out all guns blazing. There is a fire in their eyes and it's obvious to all watching that they really want to win this one," Rerun broadcasted, "Now with Lakeside calling a time out, Keith Scott has checked in and is replacing Andrew McMichael in the line-up. Huck Burke moves back to his normal position of power forward. The original starting line-up is now intact again. Looking over at the Lakeside Players, one say they look like they are frozen on the middle of railroad tracks and the train, otherwise called Tree Hill, is coming right at them."

_I was caught In the middle of a railroad track (Thunder)_

_I looked round and I knew there was no turning back (Thunder)_

_My mind raced and I thought what could I do (Thunder)_

_And I knew there was no help, no help from you (Thunder)_

"Ladies and Gentleman the first quarter has ended and the Tree Hill Ravens have completely dominated this high ranked Lakeside team. Twice they went on runs for ten to two and fourteen to three against Lakeside. There seems to be no stop to the Ravens and their powerful line-up. Everyone seems to be on fire tonight.

"As the second quarter gets started all you can hear is the beating of the Tree Hill Fan's feet on the floor, as Kole Brown brings the ball into Lakeside territory.

"Oh my god! After a quick fake out Kole drives to the basket for another quick lay-up. Kole who is very quiet on the scoring is letting Lakeside know that they aren't tired and the beating that they're taking will keep on going."

_Sound of the drums_

_Beatin' in my heart_

_The thunder of guns_

_Tore me apart_

_You've been - thunderstruck_

_Rode down the highway Broke the limit,_

_we hit the town_

_Went through to Texas,_

_yeah Texas And we had some fun_

"There we go again Brian Scott in giving his big brother James a rest and there is no drop off. The younger Scott just stripped the ball and is racing down the court. Another lightning like strike from Tree Hill and this is only the first half the question is can they keep the moment with the approaching half time."

Keith slammed the ball in front of the Tree Hill Raven's Cheerleaders, pausing for a moment to locked eyes with Izzy. She smiled and shook her pom-poms at him. He gave her the nod and jogged off. He looked at Huck who nodded and smiled and then pointed back to show that it was time to get to business.

Keith waited and made sure in the next turnover, he was the one that controlled the ball. Down the court he ranged and in again for another slam dunk. Standing there, he smiled the Scott smirk at Izzy, whose dimpled grin spread across her face. He could tell she was excited watching him play. She was practically dancing there watching him play. He smirked again and jogged off.

_We met some girls_

_Some dancers who gave a good time_

_Broke all the rules,_

_played all the fools_

_Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds_

_I was shakin' at the knees_

_Could I come again please?_

_Yeah the ladies were too kind_

_You've been - thunderstruck,_

"Ladies and Gentleman it is half-time at the Field House and it is unbelievable. Lakeside High seems not able to get out of reverse. They are playing sloppy, committing turnovers and missing easy shots. Whereas Tree Hill can shoot the ball up and someone will be there to catch it for the shot or it will find the basket.

"It seems Lakeside has been thunderstruck by the power of the Tree Hill offense and the pressure of the Tree Hill defense. Now the teams are taking the court."

Lakeside was able to draw the first blood of the second half by a simple two point lay-up but that gave the ball to the juggernaught that was the Tree Hill Ravens. They were down the court quickly and down in the paint. Lakeside had made some adjustments but before they could see things the play was kicked out to James behind the three point line. With an easy jump shot, a picture perfect jump shot at that the ball sailed and landed in the basket with nothing but net.

From the stands Ashlyn was cheering. James smirked and ran back for defense, glancing back to point to her and then to his heart. She blushed and sat down. James didn't notice the small brunette girl sitting just below Ashlyn that was smiling when she saw him point and then gesture to his heart. He was too busy playing basket ball.

_Thunderstruck_

_Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck_

_Yeah Oh, thunderstruck,_

_Yeah Now we're shaking at the knees_

_Could I come again please?_

_Thunderstruck,_

_Thunderstruck_

_Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah Said yeah,_

_It's alright We're doing fine Yeah,_

_It's alright We're doing fine So fine_

_Thunderstruck,_

"Ladies and gentlemen it is the end of the fourth quarter and Tree Hill is now cruising to an easy victory. All the starters and the front line reserves are sitting on the bench. It is an amazing line and we're not sure who to name the player of the game. All members of the first seven contributed to this victory. As the final seconds tick off the clock, number fifty-five sophomore Nate Smith is dribbling around the court. As the final second wears down he straightens up and keeps the ball. Tree Hill wins against Lakeside High School and advances to the next game of the Ravens Division tomorrow!" Rerun reported excitedly.

The Tree Hill Ravens started congratulating each other. Keith smirked and walked over to greet Izzy who seemed to be antsy when he got near. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm hot for you." Keith just smirked.

By the locker room where Ashlyn was standing, she was waiting to head in and get ready for their game. She smiled, and waved. James waved, again not noticing the small brunette sitting on the bleachers in-between him and Ashlyn, who swooned when he waved.

When Huck finished shaking hands and slapping backs he walked over and greeted Chase. They smiled at each other and he kissed her on the cheek because he didn't want her to get all sweaty.

"Is there an after party tonight?" she asked.

Huck shook his head, "No, but they'll be one when we win this all on Sunday," he said.

Chase smiled, "Well then I guess we'll just have to wait until you return the all conquering hero, before you get what I had in mind."

Huck laughed, "I can't wait."

They looked over at Lakeside. Chase shook her head, "What is wrong with them?"

Huck laughed, "They've been thunderstruck," which both laughed at that.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, Thunderstruck,_

_Thunderstruck,_

_Thunderstruck_

_Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck_

_You've been thunderstruck,_

_Thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck,_

_Thunderstruck,_

_Thunderstruck_

_You've been thunderstruck_


	194. New Hanover High

Chapter 193 New Hanover High

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is once again Raven Hoops Dot Com and welcome to the opening game of Ravens Division for the girls bracket. We have just seen and heard the Tree Hill Ravens Boy's Team overhaul the unsuspecting Lakeside High. Now the Girl's team is almost through with their warm ups and what we have here is a depleted squad as they've lost starting small forward Ashlyn Pierce to a season and possibly career ending knee injury. She will be on the bench for the game; her replacement by the good grace of the state on the bench is new comer Kelly Burke, the little sister of Tree Hill Ravens starting forward Huck Burke. After the last Lady Ravens game, we've seen that her performance is nothing like her brothers and the rumors are that she has been moved to the end of the bench.

"Ashlyn's replacement in the starting line-up is former sixth man Cara Gyles. The junior seems to be having tough time fitting in with the starters even though in personal conversations with them they have stated as having complete confidence in her. In a shocking move the new first body off the bench is freshman Karen Scott, oops sorry Kay, she prefers to be called Kay. The young freshman is fourth on the team in points this year and has had several great games under her belt.

Some people have stated that Kay Scott should be the starting shooting guard and her aunt Angela Scott should be the starting small forward. But Coach Scott likes Angela Scott where she is and he's intent on riding Cara Gyles in the starting position. This is from a coach that tinkered with his line up so much last year we didn't know who the starters were until game time.

"Their opponent is New Hanover High School, where recently Tree Hill has had chaos in the loss of a key player; New Hanover has experienced stability for the first time this year and has gelled over the past month. So this game which is about to start should be very interesting.

"Now as Tree Hill takes the court, we have the almost usual line up, of Faith Brown, Angela Scott, Cara Gyles, Devyn Brice, and Mackenzie Ward. Mackenzie Ward has lost very few tip offs this season and is looking to be a dominate player the rest of this season and if she stays healthy her senior year.

"Now here's the tip and the ball is caught by Tree Hill. Again having big Mackenzie Ward at center pays off as Angela Scott passes the ball to Faith Brown and starts the first possession of the game," Rerun broadcasted.

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_Oratory of hope and glory a whisper and a rhyme  
An effigy, a soldier out of time  
Citizen and patriot you can't be far behind  
The funeral is weighting heavy on your mind_

"Delta!" Faith called the same offensive set they used almost every possession all season. It was like the dentist drill after Novocain you knew it was coming. The girl's took their places and worked their way to get open.

The ball went in quickly to Mackenzie. New Hanover went to cover the other players not expecting Mackenzie to score. The tall girl smiled and hook shot the ball for two points. They started to go back and she smiled. She had been working on her shooting all season and it was just this week that it started to come together for her.

_Requiem  
Bring the dissident from slumber  
Requiem  
Raise the rebel from its grave  
Requiem  
Sound the revolution's thunder  
A monumental blunder averted and betrayed _

"The Tree Hill girl's team is slowly dismantling New Hanover. The slow and steady Tri-angle offense they run and the pressure defense is holding back New Hanover's more lively offensive plays. It is like the bulldogs have taken a hold of the gray hound's leg and with dogged determination they won't let go.

"This first half has all been Tree Hill. They have kept everything that New Hanover has tried in check. They came fully prepared and drilled for what is going on.

"The ball is in the hands of Angela Scott, this is a real treat. Angela is a very effective and talented player. She is one of the best ball handlers I've personally seen, and it will be a sad day this year when she play her last game.

"She has been on a streak and is close to setting the Tree Hill single season scoring record for the woman's team.

"There she goes for three points. Her jump shot is a thing of beauty. Another three pointer for Tree Hill!"

_Dig around the cemetery a record of the day  
Friends and neighbors in stages of decay  
But the saddest thing of all eludes discovery  
The stimulus for this somber ceremony_

The second half saw Coach Scott slowly rest the starters, the second line players were in now. Kay Scott was at point guard, Kelly Burke was in at shooting guard, Monica Burton was in at small forward, Ashton Perry was in at power forward, and Evangeline Dillon was in at center. They were still running the triangle and were doing pretty good. Kay and Jaslyn seemed to bet getting most of the balls.

"New Hanover is blocking out Kay and Monica. The only open option is Kelly Burke. She's been performing badly but yet Coach Scott put her back in, what was he thinking? Is he trying to blow the season?"

The ball sailed over to Kelly as she took in her surroundings and upon realizing she was clear for the shot, she ensured her place behind the three point line and went for it. Everyone held their breath as the ball flew gracefully through the air and hit the backboard. It rolled slowly and circled the net. Not a soul breathed as the ball finally fell in for Kelly's first three points as a Tree Hill Raven.

She pumped her fist and shouted out, "Faugh an Beallach!" Kay smiled as they ran back for defense. From the bench Angela and Ashlyn bumped fists because they had worked with her at practice after practice about relaxing.

_Requiem  
Bring the dissident from slumber  
Requiem  
Raise the rebel from its grave  
Requiem  
Sound the revolution's thunder  
A monumental blunder averted and betrayed_

On defense Kelly worked herself into the groove of the pressure offense. Something that Cara tried goading her into during the session at the river court. With a quick slight of hand she stole the ball and drove the length of the court. It was her against on other player when she had the clear lay-up. She smiled and looked the other girl dead in the eyes.

"Faugh an Beallach!" she yelled and leaped up for a lay-up. Two more points for Kelly Burke.

"Oh my god! I can't believe what I'm seeing it is like the basketball gods have reached down and turned the switch on in Kelly Burke's head. This girl's got some game. Number 69 for Tree Hill has now become the Fighting 69th. Faugh an Beallach! Whatever that means!" Rerun broadcasted.

_The sanctimonious minions how they grovel at the feet  
Authority is populist deceit  
Pity yet another casualty's demoralized decline  
Just a victim of irrational design_

The fourth quarter started and the only person left on the court that wasn't a freshman was Ashton Perry. Coach Scott liked to use her as a calming influence when all four freshmen were on the floor. As the game wound down the girls ran the four post offensive to take up the time. The game ended with Anna Barclay holding the ball.

It was sedate but the next day on the front cover of the sports section in the newspaper there picture of Angela Scott, Ashlyn Pierce, being hugged by Kay Scott and Kelly Burke. Two things came out of this game: Tree Hill knows now they have a new good reserve shooting guard, and Kelly Burke was now known as the Fighting 69th in the newspapers.

_Requiem! Requiem!  
Requiem  
Bring the dissident from slumber  
Requiem  
Raise the rebel from its grave  
Requiem  
Sound the revolution's thunder  
A monumental blunder averted and betrayed_


	195. Rest Recover and Reload

Chapter 194 Rest Recover and Reload

At his house Huck Burke came out of his bathroom in a towel and was still dripping a little from the second shower he took that night. The first one was just to wash the stink and sweat off of him. This one was to loosen up the sore muscles and joints. He crashed out on his bed and looked up.

Chase smiled as she came over to the bed. He rolled onto his stomach and she started rubbing down his back. She took some lotion and started to work on his back and shoulder muscles. He moaned as the tension and strain started working out of his body.

"So there are three more of these games?" Chase asked.

Huck opened his eyes and nodded the best he could, "Yeah, if we keep winning we keep going."

"You think you can win it all?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah."

Chase sighed, "Huck, what do you want us to become?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to be able to still be together with you wherever and when I'm in Williamsburg?"

Huck sighed, having known this conversation was bound to come up eventually, "Yeah, during basketball season you can drive up and visit me, and when the season is over I can come down and visit you."

"Will it be enough?"

Huck sighed, "I don't know, but no matter what I don't want to give you up."

Chase nodded and leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Putting up with me."

Huck laughed, "Well since you put it that way, you're welcome."

She slapped him playfully, "Wise ass."

Huck laughed, "I love you too."

Chase laughed and curled up next to him. They held each other close.

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the living room of the Roe-Scott home James Scott looked across to the door to his cousin's bed room. Angela was wearing bike shorts and a sports bra and was doing chin ups on a bar in her room door. He studied her and was amazed at her dedication to her program. He could see several new purple bruises rising on her body from where she fell diving for the ball or was clubbed when the ref was turned the other way. It seemed that the pain was beyond her.

"You know we're from the south; but I didn't know you went that way," Ashlyn said, hobbling over to where James was sitting. She ran her hands over his shoulders.

"No, I'm just amazed at how she can still work out with tired limps and all those bumps and bruises," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I asked her once what was with that."

"What did she say?"

"She said pain is weakness leaving the body," Ashlyn said.

"When did my cousin become so hardcore?"

Ashlyn laughed, "I guess she always was, just her focus has changed."

James nodded, "Yeah."

Ashlyn slapped his back, "Never mind Angela, come to bed, and rest you have a game tomorrow."

James nodded and stood up. He sighed and looked at his cousin was now doing elevated push-ups, something that was hard for most women, but Angela had worked her upper body and that had made her stronger than most women.

He sighed and walked into Ashlyn's room and slipped into bed, immediately having forgotten his cousin and her regimen. Once again, he didn't see the a strange brunette looking in the window at him.

* * *

At the Sawyer-Scott house, Keith was sitting on his bed with Izzy kneeling behind him working on his shoulders. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes just taking in all the feelings of her kneading the knots out of his muscles.

She looked over and found a letter sitting on his bed. "Keith what is this?" she asked.

He looked over at it, "Oh that is a copy of my application to High Flyers," he said.

"What is High Flyers?"

"Basically basketball boot camp, two months of intense training. Only the best are selected for it. My Uncle Nathan went when he was my age, I think it can help me get into a great college."

"Two months? When?"

"During the summer," Keith said.

"During the summer, I thought we were going to spend the summer together."

Keith nodded, "I was planning on that, I actually completely forgot about applying until my dad found that in the AD's office. I applied before we started going out."

Izzy nodded, not completely sure she believed him. Keith stretched out and rolled onto the bed. He looked up at her, his blue eyes locked onto her hazel eyes. She sighed melting in his gaze.

"Come to bed," he said, "we both have an early day tomorrow."

She nodded and was about to lay down, then a feminine voice echoed in the room.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Peyton said from the door.

"Mom!" Keith said.

Peyton was trying hard not to laugh, "Keith!"

"My door was closed," he said.

"I know, and I believe I just got off the phone with your mom Izzy. She wants you home."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Okay," she said and gave Keith a quick kiss, "See at the game tomorrow," she said and left through his outside door.

"Mom, can I have some privacy?" he asked.

Peyton shook her head, "Keith, do you want to be like Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley and have a child in high school?"

Keith shook his head no. "Or like you and dad?"

"Exactly just proved my own point," Peyton shot back.

"Still can't I have privacy?"

"Yes, but right now hear me out, you have a game tomorrow save your strength for that, and just be patient the right time will present itself," she said and left, leaving Keith to ponder her words.


	196. Legend of the Fall

Chapter 195 Legend of The Fall

It was a long day at the office and she really didn't want to hang out after the game with Gabrielle so she dropped her off and drove towards TRIC. Although TRIC was a club on the weekends, it acted as a normal everyday bar during the weeknights. That was why Keith was always there after practice mopping the floor. Rachel shook her head and took a stool at the bar.

Owen the bartender knew Rachel well by this point and poured her a drink. She looked over across the bar and saw a tall dark haired man. She did notice that the hair on his head was starting to turn gray, his face was strong and he had cold calculating eyes that were currently sizing her up. Out of nowhere it hit her who he was. Bradley Gregg was the former defensive end of the San Francisco Forty-niners, she remember meeting him a few times when she was dating and later married her first husband. There were a few times that Saints and the Forty-niners played each other and Tom had always been friendly with him even though Bradley would hit him hard.

Finally they locked eyes and he smiled. Slowly he slide off his stool and walked around the bar and took up a seat next to her. She looked over at him and saw that he kept himself in good shape.

"You're Rachel Vincent aren't you?" he asked.

Rachel nodded, "Gatina now, I was Rachel Vincent over fourteen years ago."

Bradley nodded, "Yeah, I was at Tom's funeral. He was a real good man."

"Yeah," Rachel said, "But that was fifteen years ago. So why did you come over? I don't think it was to pay your respects for a death from fifteen years ago."

Bradley shook his head, "No, not at all," he said.

Rachel finished her drink and she looked him in the eyes, and smiled slyly. "Well why don't you buy me another drink?"

Bradley nodded and signaled to Owen to get Rachel another drink. She turned and looked hard at Bradley. They were like two hungry animals sizing each other up. He smiled and nodded.

"Speak what is on your mind," Rachel said.

"Blunt aren't we," he said.

"Yes very, and I want to get a certain point," Rachel said.

"Okay if we aren't hiding behind words then I'll be blunt as well."

"By all means."

"I find you very attractive," he said.

Rachel laughed, "Still playing coy."

"Am I, then how should I play it?"

"I haven't had sex since September when I moved here, so put two and two together," Rachel said.

Bradley laughed, "My place or yours?"

Rachel produced a key, "Mine, and follow me," she said and got up.

He followed like a loyal puppy dog.

* * *

No one was at the River Court that night. Rhett knew this because when he played basketball every one was tired from the first day of the Durham tournament that no one would play at the basketball courts on the river, except Angela, but he learned she stopped doing that after Ashlyn got hurt the first time. So he pulled up and drove his motorcycle onto the black top of the court and looked around.

The River Court was a lot of things to a lot of people. It was where people learned to love the game and build friendships. People sought redemption here, and a road back to where they were. Friends connected here, and spent the waning minutes of childhood here. Lovers left notes to their beloved here.

Rhett slipped off his motorcycle and looked over the faded paint and the worn black top. This was where Angela and he courted and flirted when they were freshmen. This place had a lot of memories for him. Yet for some reason he couldn't figure out why he was here and waiting for someone else.

"I see you came," Brenna said, stepping out into the light of the court.

He nodded, "Yeah you said it was urgent."

"Angela doesn't know?" she asked.

Rhett shook his head, "No, she's already asleep."

Brenna nodded, "Okay."

Rhett noted that she wore skinny jeans and her leather jacket, the same one she wore when they had their encounter at the closed gas station, and her hair was in a ponytail. This was a change from what he usually saw from her. Usually he didn't have to imagine much with her attire at their last few encounters. He also noted her sneakers squeaked on the black top, as she walked.

"What was so important that you need someone to talk to at this god forsaken hour?" Rhett asked.

Brenna sighed, and shook her head, "My Dad went out whoring again tonight."

Rhett shrugged, "So what is wrong with that, my dad goes out whoring all the time."

Brenna shook her head, "Rhett, you don't get it he's bored with my step-mom. He's already looking to replace her, and I like my step-mom."

Rhett short of shrugged. She started to cry and fell forward into his arms. He resisted at first then brought his arms up to comfort her. She felt his arms run up and down her back and hold her close. She slid her arms up his back.

Picking her head up she looked out into the darkness and underneath the crocodile tears she smiled a devilish grin. It was almost too easy. She wondered if he'd figure out she was just wearing a push-up bra underneath her leather jacket.


	197. Day Two Update

Chapter 196 Day Two Update

Rerun clicked on his laptop and started to stream live around the world on the internet. He nodded and counted to ten which was his method. Finally he started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to day two of the Whitey Durham Memorial Tournament. Yesterday's opening games were very exciting and today in the second round each division will have a winner that will be in the final four for the tournament.

"In quick highlights of the boy's bracket:

"In the Raven Division Tree Hill High destroyed Lakeside High, the highlight of that game was Keith Scott's return to tournament play off the bench as they continue to work him back slowly into the starting line-up. Tree Hill's triple-headed threat of Keith Scott, James Scott, and Huck Burke powered them to the victory.

"Also in Ravens Division action new comers Schwan Academy beat in a close game perennial favorite Oak Ridge Military Academy. This was a close one so we shall see what happens in the game today.

"In Police Division Cove City High School fell to Millbrook High, and Oak Hill Academy knocked off Norte Dame High School.

"In Monarch Division Action Bear Creek High finished off slumping Bradbury High, and Mount Tabor won against Winston-Salem Prep.

"Finally in Municipal Division play Pontiac over Pickerington and Career High School over Pettigrew High School.

"In the Girl's Bracket action Tree Hill High struggled to win over New Hanover when the starters were not on the floor. They are still trying to find the answer to who will replace injured small forward Ashlyn Pierce. Also in Ravens Division action Oak Ridge Military took out Cape Side High School.

"Coach Lucas Scott's protégé, Anna Taggaro, has her squad on a major tare since she took over. Olympic High School over powered Cove City, in Police Division Play, and tournament new comer and this year's Cinderella story Adams-Friendship High School beat Oak Lake Academy.

"In the Monarch's Gym Bear Creek leveled Masonboro and Leesville beat Murray Day Academy.

"Finally in Municipal Division Pettigrew beat Pickerington and Rolling Brook High School beat John Hughs High School."

Rerun paused and took a sip of water, "And now for analysis of today's games were jumping over to Miranda Roy at the PAA Gym."

* * *

"Thank you Rerun," Miranda said, "Today in Police Division in the boys game Millbrook High School fresh off their win over Cover City will take on Oak Hill Academy to determine which team this division sends to the final four of the tournament. Oak Hill Academy easily won against Norte Dame High School but it was somewhat of a dark victory since they lost starting point guard Jovan Walker to a sprained knee for the rest of the tournament and possibly early playoffs.

"In the girl's bracket the Goliath that is Olympic High School looked to crush the David of Adams-Friendship High School. It should be an interesting game, with the patient offense Olympic going against the razzle-dazzle style of Adams-Friendship.

All I can say is that these will be interesting games and could determine who may be in the Tournament Finals. This is Miranda Roy from the PAA Gym sending you over to Leah Burby in the Monarch's Gym."

* * *

"Thank You Miranda," Leah replied, "Today's games in Monarch Division should be pretty uneventful. As Bear Creek is expected to crush Mount Tabor with their power house back court and high speed offense in Boy's Bracket Play.

"In Girl's Bracket Play Bear Creek should also be able to handle the inexperienced Leesville Squad.

"Leah Burby reporting from the Monarch's Gym handing you over to Cameron Shelton at the Municipal Arena."

* * *

"Thank You Leah, this is Cam Shelton reporting from the Municipal Center, and in all honesty I couldn't have been more bored with Leah's report. But Anyways in Municipal Division Play Pontiac with their long history of tough play in tournaments will be facing off against Career High School. Pontiac should be able to handle Career High School very easily. Given Pontiac's long history with Tree Hill they want to face them and bring them down in the tournament finals.

"In the Girl's Bracket you will be seeing or listening to Pettigrew versus Rolling Brooke. Expect a lot of three point action because both teams have been working on their outside shooting in anticipation of facing this year's titan Tree Hill.

"On over to Rerun Vasquez in the Raven's Gym for update on your Tree Hill Ravens and all Ravens Division play."

* * *

"Thank you Cam," Rerun answered, "This is your ever faithful Ravens Hoops Dot Com reporter Rerun Vasquez reporting to you on second round play in Ravens Division.

"In the Boy's Bracket you will see your own Tree Hill Ravens take on Schwan Academy. Tree Hill has struggled a bit with only two of their three headed scoring machine in the starting line-up. But Coach Roth seems adamant on working star small forward Keith Scott back into the line up slowly after his concussion he suffered at the hands of Wilmington High School. Today the Ravens biggest problem is to not look past Schwan Academy. Schwan Academy has been known to knock off bigger opponents, in a tournament earlier this year they knocked off The Harbor School Basketball team which was the odds on favorite to win that tournament. It shows the middle class work ethic against those rich kids entitlement angst.

"Now in the Girl's Bracket the Lady Raven's will take on Oak Ridge Military Academy. Be prepared for a slow moving game. That win should be decided upon who makes the least mistakes. Both teams are noted for their discipline and patience.

"Coach Scott also still has to find that missing piece that could fit into the hole where Ashlyn Pierce once was. Will it be whatever pundit says Angela Scott with Kay Scott playing shooting guard? Should it be senior bench player Ashton Perry? Maybe he will go with freshman Monica Barnes? Odds on favorite with this reporter is that he will ride the horse he chose, and stay with former sixth man Cara Gyles as his starting small forward. It will be a game time decision.

"For Ravens Hoops Dot Com and all our staff this is Rerun Vasquez signing off, see you at game time."


	198. Schwan Academy

Chapter 197 Schwan Academy

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Ravens gym for the first game of the second round Ravens Division Play. Your own Tree Hill Ravens have finished their warm up and are now getting final instructions before sending their five starters out for the opening tip off. The Ravens are sending four of the five usual suspects out for this game. The starters are Kole Brown at point guard, James Scott at shooting guard, Huck Burke at small forward, Andrew McMichaels at power forward, and Cale Howard at center.

"As they take their positions and the ball is up!

"Howard knocks the ball back and it is snagged by Burke who passes it to Brown. Brown takes the ball up and passes it across the court to James Scott. Scott brings it up and it is an alley-oop to Burke for the slam dunk!"

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!  
Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!_

The defense that Tree Hill put on was the full press type. They quickly forced Schwan Academy to miss shots and turn over the ball. It was just a series of fast breaks for the Tree Hill team. Even with just two of their top players on the court they seemed to control the flow.

James used a quick hand to pick pocket the ball and started down the court. On the far side of the Andrew McMichaels was running with him. In a quick flip of the ball James sent it up towards the basket. It bounced off the basketball right towards Andrew. He snagged the rebound in mid stride and slammed the ball for another two points.

_Well, it's another (What!?) In the gutter (What!?) Ghetto runnin' 'em  
Troublesome - Extra double dum; I come to beat 'em  
Defeat 'em and mistreat 'em - so what if that I'm cheatin'?  
Now everyone wanna say I'm grimy (Yeah, I know!)  
I'm-a show ya' how; Come on! (All in together now!)  
Yeah, ooh, yeah - YEAH! - That's how it's gotta be, so_

_Stop tryin' to be loud as me, 'cause you can't do that!  
Think about it! Playin' Russian roulette with an automatic,  
I put my ass against the line, the last bullet is first - on line  
Toughest step, and I rep and I run; Packin' a weapon is wild!  
Peace to the brothers on Ryker's Isle - Toughen up; A-tremble-em-ba-lin  
Like a crimin-a-million puffs I took: I - ooh, my god, I'm so high!  
Just they say, "Hey, Rodney," say, "You look like a -  
- Grem-a-lin!" A What!? Just they say to make a kid  
Make a million children slam! Slam! SLAM!_

With quick shuffle Keith Scott came out on to the court getting Andrew off the court. Huck slipped over to his old power forward position as Keith slipped into his normal small forward position. He smiled and looked across the court at the Schwan Academy players and nodded, and pointed to his opponent and smiled. Looking over to where the cheerleaders were standing he smiled and nodded at Izzy. She smiled back.

Chase walked over to her sister, "He keeps giving you the nod," she said.

"I know," Izzy said.

"Still haven't hooked up with him, have you?" Chase asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Not yet."

"Well that is interesting," Chase said and smiled.

"He has a very innocent view of me," Izzy said.

Chase went wide eyed, "He's in for a shock. But it is kind of cute."

"Chase, please we don't need to be discussing that here."

Chase laughed, "Okay, well here comes lover boy on defense."

Keith followed his man under the net and with a quick move made him step out of bounds. He chose to inbound the ball. Izzy inched near him.

"After the tournament we'll discuss the nod," she said.

Keith smirked and tossed the ball in bounds. He streaked down the court and weaved in and out of the traffic. Huck saw him open and sent the ball his way. In a perfectly timed pass and catch, Keith snagged the ball, controlled it and was in the air for a picture perfect Jordan-esque slam dunk. He landed and looked over at the other players and smiled.

_  
__Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!  
Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!_

_Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!  
Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!_

The ball came across the court again and Brian was playing killing time in the end of the first half. He looked over quickly, saw his brother and nodded to signal him. Brian cut through the traffic and just kept the dribble up. With a quick spin move he cut across the court and reversed his ground.

It was kind of like watching a running back reverse his ground in football. The defenders over pursued and Brian was cleared to the hoop. Having one or two steps on the defense he was in the paint and just as they were about to set the defense Brian was up in the air gilding towards the hoop. He wasn't as pretty in the air as his cousin or his brother, but his mom and dad were looking on in amazement.As it was said many times he took it to the rack. As he landed he looked up at the hoop in amazed shock. He had never done that before. He turned back and looked over the crowd which was cheering him.

To Brian it was almost as exciting as when he was on stage. He shook out of it and started to jog down the court to play defense. Little did he know that if he'd turned he would see two cheerleaders on Tree Hill's Baseline in awe of him, he was too busy covering the other team's shooting guard. Trin looked at Gabrielle and she looked back at Trin. The brunette and the red head shook their heads and went back to cheering the game.

_I'm the mean 'n nasty, greedy-smashing, ever-slow-gasser (Ooh!)  
Strictly swift blast of the raspy-rasp basher (Aah!)  
That I provide - I provide that you was cheap!  
Beside the ghetto vibe make me flip like Jeckle and Hyde (Of Course!)  
I come across with the pure, for sure  
Un-adult-a-rated, un-conformed  
Disgusted! Busted! You wanna touch it! Too hot!  
You forgot, you're not ready! Your head could get ruptured!  
Hit between the eyes; I plan to vandalize  
I supply the static (I roll with the bad guys!)  
The villians (Yup), Crooks (HA), biters and the fighters!  
See the big wreck? Could ya' if ya' look inside of  
My mind: It's graphic. Expressed it. Grasp it.  
So, kill the copy cat - I can't: It's all mastered!  
Directed it. When ya' least expected it  
And thought it was safe, ONYX hit you in the face, so SLAM!  
_

The second half started with Tree Hill taking the ball after a Schwan Academy basket. Kole brought the ball up quickly and started another run for Tree Hill. He looked over to see James sitting on the outside alone. With a quick fake Kole sent the ball over to James. Having to move to catch the ball since it was off line James allowed his moment to carry him into the paint.

With a quick move he was cutting deep into the defense and then in the blink of an eye he was up for a one handed slam dunk. As the sound of the heavy dunk echoed in the gym James landed and looked over to where Ashlyn was sitting. She nodded and smiled.

He knew that soon enough her knee would be out of the big brace and she would be doing rehab. He hoped that she could survive for another few months and she would be joining him at Duke, and he was planning on talking her into walking on for the basketball team.

He pointed to the crowd and started his jog back for defense.

_Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!  
Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!_

_Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!  
Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!_

The third quarter was pretty slow. Tree Hill started to rest their better players. James, Huck, and Keith were sitting on the bench watching the game and taking a breather. The back-ups were in and they were cheering them on.

Suddenly Andrew stole the ball and started another possession for Tree Hill.

He passed the ball down the court to Nate Smith who was probably the fastest kid on the team. No one was entirely sure about him, considering him a goof ball, but he was well meaning.

"Watch Nate, he has sticky fingers," Huck said.

James laughed, "You like bringing rare and obscure references don't you?"

Huck held up a finger, "Don't let everyone know my secrets."

Keith laughed, "Look at him standing there."

"What? Think you can play with the big boys?" Nate yelled.

"He's show boating again," James said.

Huck laughed, "Let him have his fun."

_I'm a b-boy  
Standin in my b-boy stance  
Hurry up and give me the microphone before I bust in my pants  
The mad author of anguish; my language, polluted  
Onyx is heavyweight (And still undisputed!!)  
He took the words right out my mouth and walked a mile in my shoes  
I've paid so many dues, I feel used and abused  
And I'm... so confused  
umm, excuse me, for example  
I'm the inspiration, for a WHOLE generation  
And unless you got 10 SSsssticky Fingers  
Its straight immitation  
A figment, of your imagination  
But but but but wait it gets worse!!  
I'm not watered down so I'm dyin of thirst  
Comin thru wit a scam, a foolproof plan  
B-boys make some noise, and just, JUST SLAM!  
_

The game came to an end and the Tree Hill team walked off the court in victory. As they walked into the locker room Keith was the last one in the locker room. Coach Roth stopped him and looked him over.

"How you feeling?" Coach Roth asked.

Keith shrugged, "Good, no more lasting effects and I've been sleeping well."

Coach Roth nodded, "It also seems as though you've managed to get back into shape and that you are ready for the rigors of the game."

"Yeah, I'm doing good," Keith said in angreement.

Coach Roth nodded, "You might be getting your old position back soon."

Keith nodded, "Thanks Coach."

"You're welcome," Roth said.

Keith nodded and walked over to his locker.

_Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!  
Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!_

_Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!  
Slam!_

_Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh - Let the boys be boys!_


	199. Oak Ridge Military

Chapter 198 Oak Ridge Military

The Girls took the court against Oak Ridge Military Academy. For the first time in a while they faced a disciplined opponent which made the game dragg on with suspense and kept the score close and low. It was probably the sloppiest game that the starters played all year. Cara was forced to the bench because of her fast gaining fouls.

Angela was shifted to small forward and they sent in Kay. They started to pull ahead but Kay wore out. Kelly came out to the shooting guard position. The crowd held their breath and hoped that she wouldn't cause the loss of this very close game.

The game started with Faith bringing the ball forward she looked towards Mackenzie but she was guarded, as was Angela. So she took the open option and passed it to Kelly. Kelly made her way behind the three point line and sent the ball up for a shot.

The crowd held their breath as the ball hit the back board and fell in. They cheered as three more points ended up on the score board. It had some statement attached to it. Kelly jumped and smiled because she was happy at her own progress.

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_Come all you gallant heroes,  
And along with me combined  
I'll sing a song, it won't take long,  
Of the Fighting Sixty Ninth  
They're a band of men brave, stout and bold,  
From Ireland they came  
And they have a leader to the fold,  
And Cocoran was his name  
_

Faith needed a break and Kay stepped onto the hardwood to share the back court with Kelly. They streaked down court and passed the ball to Angela who passed the ball back to Kelly who threw up the ball for another basket. Kelly pumped her fist as she ran back.

Kay nodded and congratulated Kelly. Now the next play came up and Kelly, who had been working on her defense was faced with the ball handler. They went up for a shot and Kelly put her arm up and knocked the ball away. She looked around at the other player listened for the whistle and then took off on the offense.

_It was in the month of April,  
When the boys they sailed away  
And they made a sight so glorious,  
As they marched along Broadway  
They marched right down Broadway, me boys,  
Until they reached the shore  
And from there they went to Washington,  
And straight unto the war_

_  
So we gave them a hearty cheer, me boys,  
It was greeted with a smile  
Singing here's to the boys who feared no noise,  
We're the Fighting Sixty Ninth  
_

After a break Kelly came back out onto the court and replaced the rather successful Kay. She looked at Angela and nodded. Faith took the ball up and sent the ball to Angela. The captain and star of the team was having a good game, she was well along the way to scoring her average game points.

She smiled at Kelly who was becoming a good out option. Kelly still wasn't that good at charging to the basket but was becoming a good outside shooter. Angela smiled as she cut through the defense and when she was about run into a wall she passed the ball back to Kelly who sent another one up for three points.

Laughing Angela pointed to Kelly and the tapped on her temple, telling the newest lady raven that they were in sync. That was something that never seemed to happen with her and Cara.

_And when the war is said and done,  
May heaven spare our lives  
For its only then we can return,  
To our loved ones and our wives  
We'll take them in our arms, me boys,  
For a long night and a day  
And we'll hope that war will come no more,  
To sweet America_

So we gave them a hearty cheer, me boys,  
It was greeted with a smile  
Singing here's to the boys who feared no noise,  
We're the Fighting Sixty Ninth

In the second half things were going quickly. Cara quickly fouled out. She was playing lousy and she ended up on the end of the bench sitting next to Coach Scott since the players on the bench shifted down so she was stuck sitting next to him. She was having the chance of her life starting and she seems to be only doing okay, and she sucked in this game.

Kay went in and the shift was on with Angela moving to small forward. Kelly watched as they kept the scoring up. She nodded and looked to Ashlyn and pointed to the line-up and then Kelly and gave her thumbs up.

Kelly smiled and leaned back and watched the aunt and nice run and offense. Coach Sinclair called Kelly's name and she went to check in. At the next whistle she went in and Faith came out. Kay switched over to become the point guard. Kelly was again the shooting guard.

_So farewell unto you dear New York,  
Will I e'er see you once more  
For it fills my heart with sorrow,  
To leave your sylvan shore  
But the country now it is calling us,  
And we must hasten fore  
So here's to the stars and stripes, me boys,  
And to Ireland's lovely shore_

_  
So farewell unto you dear New York,  
Will I e'er see you once more  
For it fills my heart with sorrow,  
To leave your sylvan shore  
But the country now it is calling us,  
And we must hasten fore  
So here's to the stars and stripes, me boys,  
And to Ireland's lovely shore  
_

Kelly pushed to the basket and was fouled. She went to the line for her shots and sank them quickly. Oak Ridge Military was trying to slow the game down and extend the clock. They were fouling Tree Hill Players left and right. Since Kay had played significant time Kelly was on the floor with Ashton and the three freshmen on the floor.

The Hydra Offense was in the groove and they were playing a slowed down game. Their mission was to just keep the clock running. As the clock ran down the Lady Raven's won again. Angela and Ashlyn were the first two to congratulate Kelly for a good game. She was the number three scorer on the Tree Hill Team after Angela and Kay. It wasn't bad for her third game.

_And here's to Murphy and Devine,  
Of honor and renown  
Who did escort our heroes,  
Unto the battle ground  
And said unto our colonel,  
We must fight hand to hand  
Until we plant the stars and stripes,  
Way down in Dixieland  
_

_So we gave them a hearty cheer, me boys,  
It was greeted with a smile  
Singing here's to the boys who feared no noise,  
We're the Fighting Sixty Ninth_


	200. Adjustments

Chapter 199 Adjustments

It was quiet in Lucas' home office. Because of the tournament they were having the after game meeting at his home office instead of his normal gym office. As Keira looked over the fresh game footage and sighed, he turned his chair to face her while looking over the stats that Ashlyn had been building and compared them to the stat line that Rerun kept and finally to the over all game per game stats.

Lucas shook his head, "Angela and Cara just can't get into sync with each other, like Angela can with Kay or even with Kelly," he said.

"It causes too many turnovers and allows the defense to isolate Angela," Keira replied, still watching the game tape, "Statistically, who have we done better with on the court?"

"Mackenzie, Faith, Angela, Devyn, and Kay; over the past four games," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I can see that," Keira paused the tape, "So what do we do? What is your solution?"

Lucas nodded, and then sighed, "Cara has been trying too hard in the last two games, she needs to just play the game again, let it flow through her. I think she feels threatened by Kelly."

"She shouldn't be."

Lucas tapped his notepad with his pen. "We're in the semi-finals tomorrow."

"So what is the line up," Keira said as she walked over to the dry erase board.

Lucas sighed, "Faith, Angela, Mackenzie, and Devyn are different."

Keira nodded, "Hard to believe Faith is only a sophomore."

"Yeah, but her brothers helped her develop. I just hope Anna and Kay are taking notes."

"I know Kay is; it is simply amazing watching her when she's out at point guard. At times I have to check the bench to see that Faith is on the bench the way Kay controls the team on the court."

Lucas smiled a little and nodded, "So I'm debating on changing the starting line-up."

Keira nodded, "Going with my line up?"

Lucas looked at her, and just then the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello Coach Scott," he answered and then just sat there and listened. After a few minutes he nodded and ended the call politely.

"Who was that?" Keira asked.

Lucas sighed, "That was the AD. We have just found out who won the Police Division."

"Who?"

"Olympic," he said.

Keira sighed, "So we're facing Anna again."

Lucas nodded, "Yes we're facing Anna again."

"Cerberus?" Keira asked.

"She'll be expecting it, and she knows that we're weaker without Ashlyn in the line-up. She'll be looking to exploit it, who are our best defenders in the two and three slots; that is where her strength is?"

Keira sighed, "As of the last four games it is Angela and Kay in those slots."

"Angela in the three and Kay in the two slot," Lucas nodded and looked at the dry erase board, "Move Angela to the three slot and Kay will get her first start at the two slot. So help me god we have to beat Olympic again."

Keira nodded, "Well that means Cara is the sixth man again."

Lucas nodded, "Cara will back up Angela, and Kelly will stay the third string shooting guard. Cara will rotate in and if I need to rest Angela and Kay will put Cara and Kelly in."

"Will there be any trick counters in this game?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, not enough time to practice we'll just have to use what we have during the season in practices."

Keira nodded, "Okay."

"Who are our best four outside shooters?" Lucas asked.

"Hmmm, not sure I'll have to look."

"Well we're in the playoffs; I want something just in case we need it."

"What?"

"When we return to normal practice for the playoffs I want to practice without the best four outside shooters on the court."

"Okay, I'll start the looking it up."

Lucas nodded, "Alright," Lucas said and looked at his watch, "Call all the girls I want them here for a team meeting in one hour in the small room down stairs."

"Alright," she said.

He sighed and picked up his cell phone, "Peyton, can you see if we have anything for the team meeting I'm having downstairs in an hour? Okay thanks, love you, bye."

Lucas laughed and hung up his phone and started collecting stuff he needed as Keira made phone calls. It was time to plan the next game.


	201. Sore Limbs and Battered Bodies

Chapter 200 Sore Limbs and Battered Bodies

In the Roe-Scott House Ashlyn had hung up her cell phone and walked out of her bedroom to see Angela laying on her bed with ice packs on several joints and spots of her body. She came to her best friend's door and leaned against the door jam. Angela looked up from her homework that she was doing.

"You do that too?" Ashlyn asked.

"Do what?" Angela asked.

"Ice yourself down after the game?" Ashlyn said.

Angela shrugged, "Usually after the tournament games, normally the sore spots and the bruises go down before the next game."

Ashlyn nodded, "I've known you how long and…"

"Never thought I was human," Angela finished her friends sentence and proceeded to adjust her jaw with her hand, "Well I am and will probably have to eventually have my jaw re-aligned too."

"I've always been surprised that you take the beatings you did and not let the effects show."

Angela shrugged, "I usually didn't feel it until I was home and alone. Trust me there were Saturday Mornings I didn't want to get out of bed."

Ashlyn nodded and walked into her friend's room, sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached out and traced the bruise along Angela's cheek bone. Angela shook her head.

"Yes that is a bruise, I do bleed, and I'm human," Angela sighed, "Surprised?"

Ashlyn shook her head and sighed, "Not really I'm just not use to seeing you like this."

Angela sighed, "Yeah, so what are we doing after all this?"

"What?"

"Basketball? It is almost over, what are we going to do?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "I guess I'm going to rehab again, graduate and be a mom."

Angela sighed, "Yeah, there was always next season, and it just feels so different."

Ashlyn shook her head, "You have a next season, and you're going to be playing in college. Besides, don't forget track season is coming, and your one of the best runners on the track team."

Angela shrugged, "It just feels so different this time."

"Maybe because it is Angela, we're seniors and the next time we'll be at the Durham tournament we'll be watching Brett cheerlead."

"Why are you so confident that she won't be playing in the Durham tournament?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn slapped Angela, "Don't you even think of teaching my little girl basketball. She's my cheerleader."

Angela winced in pain, "Hey that was a bruise! Anyways she is my god daughter and I can't say no to her."

Ashlyn laughed, and smacked Angela again. "I will not have you undermining me and teaching her basketball."

"Ouch! Alright, already. So where is my cousin?" Angela said.

Ashlyn laughed, "His parents wanted to have a family dinner tonight because Nathan is heading back to Charlotte tomorrow after the tournament. Where's Rhett?"

"He's got something to do," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, so are you ready for tomorrow?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, Olympic again."

Ashlyn smiled, "You'll beat them."

* * *

At the Nathan Scott Mansion the four inhabitants of the household were sitting around and eating dinner. James looked at his parents and smiled. He was always around people that never stopped loving each other. He was amazed that they still were so in love with each other after all these years together.

"So James have you decided where you're headed to college?" Nathan asked.

"I have a very good scholarship offer on the table, and I'm just waiting for a few things," James said.

"For Ashlyn and to see if she is going to Duke?" Nathan asked.

James nodded, "She had an offer, but then her knee went out."

Nathan nodded, "James, I like Ashlyn but do you want to risk your future?"

"Dad, I understand your concern, and I understand you want the best for me, but remember you and mom were raising me in college and had Brian before you ever graduated. I think you can give me some leeway with this."

"James, I don't want you to have to go the hard way like me."

"Dad, if I'm meant to be in the NBA, I'll get there. You were a Terrapin and you made it to where they are talking hall of fame for you. I'll make it or break it, but I want Ashlyn with me."

Nathan nodded, and sighed, "I guess I can respect that."

"Thank You."

Haley looked at Brian. "So Brian; are you ready to start recording?"

Brian shrugged, "I guess so. I can't wait to get out of rehearsal and get your album done."

"Have you been working on your own?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, we've been picking out songs. But we're going to do it after basketball and your album."

"Well I think you're going to do great."

Brian shrugged, "I just want things to slow down, and the first step will be when basketball is over."

"Thinking about quitting basketball next year?" Nathan asked.

Brian shrugged, "I really don't know, Dad."

Haley rested her hand on Brian's arm. "Brian, no matter what you choose we'll support you."

"Thanks Mom," Brian said.

Nathan looked across the table and gave Haley a look. She shook her head and went back to eating.

* * *

At the Sawyer-Scott House there were very few lights on. Lucas had gone to bed and would likely be found asleep when his wife followed. Peyton had just looked in on Keith and noticed he was fast asleep. His phone was still connected with Izzy, which she picked up and told the girl that her son was passed out and hung up. She smiled and headed over to Ellie's room.

Ellie was curled up and sleeping. She was always the cutest of the three when she slept, Peyton reflected. Always the daughter she was closet too, Ellie was more like Lucas. But she was also the most withdrawn of the three kids.

Kay was shy and quiet but when she spoke you usually got what she meant, because she spoke her mind. Keith was always a good kid but was emotional and let his emotions rule his decisions. Ellie she was the wild card and kept her own council.

Peyton walked away from Ellie's door and towards Kay's door. She let her hand run over her expanding belly. She loved being a mom, and she felt her kids slipping away when they reached high school. The unexpected pregnancy, although the truth was that all three were unexpected, gave her a chance to be a mom for just a while longer.

She looked into her oldest daughter's room and found her sitting up with her play book open and across her lap. Peyton was studying her and knew she was chewing on her finger nails. Kay was always the one that was nervous.

"You need some sleep," Peyton said.

Kay shook her head, "I can't sleep."

Peyton walked into the room and sat down next to her daughter. "What's wrong Kay?"

Kay sighed, "I got promoted today."

"Promoted?" Peyton asked.

Kay sighed frustrated in her mom's typical lack of basketball knowledge, "I'm starting tomorrow against Olympic."

"Kay, that's great," Peyton said.

"Yeah, but I'm stepping into Angela's position."

"Where's Angela going to be?"

"She's replacing Cara in Ashlyn's old position."

Peyton nodded, she knew Kay was nervous. She rubbed the darker blonde hair of her tall daughter and then leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Kay baby, you're going to need sleep. Do you want something? Maybe some warm milk?"

Kay shook her head and closed her play book, "I just don't want to let Dad and Angela down."

"Kay, no matter what you do, we'll still love you," Peyton said.

Kay nodded. Peyton took Kay's playbook and placed it on the nightstand. She helped her daughter lay down and again kissed her forehead. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Mom, I love you," Kay said.

"I love you to Kay. Now get some sleep," Peyton said.

Kay smiled, "Okay Mom," she said and her head went to the side with her eyes closed. As her breathing regulated and she drifted off to sleep. Peyton sighed and stood up. She looked at Kay and smiled.

"You'll do well tomorrow, Kay, I believe in you."

* * *

The River Walk that was where Rhett found himself. He knew he should be at his girlfriend's house but he just found himself standing leaning on a railing looking out over the Cape Fear River. The cold late winter breeze cut into his skin and he knew that time was clicking away. He knew he would have to be at the tournament tomorrow and that he should bring flowers or something for Angela.

"Not a typical guy, now are we?" Brenna asked coming up next to him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rhett asked.

"Girlfriend has a house to herself and you're here alone and not with her. Most guys would be all over that."

"I know how important the tournament is for her and I'm letting her rest."

"Right! What would you say if I told you I saw Angela and Ashlyn in bed together?"

"Nothing, I know they're both straight."

Brenna laughed, "Even straight girls experiment."

"How can you be so callous?"

"Simple, the same way you are so cold. Rhett Churchill we're the same under the skin, and we're products of messed up families. The only difference is it has made me stronger and made me want to go after what I want until I get it. So I'm not going away."

"What would you say if I told you I don't care?"

"I would say that you're trying to fool yourself. You keep telling yourself you care for Angela, but when in reality you know no one is different from the next. She is just some regret that you have that you want to scratch off the list. It is almost cute in a way."

Rhett shook his head. He felt her heat next to him. He could smell the scent of her perfume wafting off her skin, unsure if it was coincidence that it was one of his favorites. His head started to swim. "Yeah, well what can I say?" he asked as he walked away. He needed to clear his head, think things through and make sure his pants would fit properly by the time he got home.

When he was out of ear shot, Brenna pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey it's me, thanks for the info. He is fighting, but it is way too cute. Yeah to bad I want see you, pageant week was always fun. Well take care, call you soon," she said and hung up.

* * *

In rehab center in Winston-Salem, a blonde girl closed her phone and set it down. She looked out the window and smiled. Her thoughts were interrupted when the nurse came in.

"Ms. Windsor, you know it is against the rules to talk on your cell phone this late," the Nurse said.

"Sorry, just an old friend from the pageant circuit checking to see how my rehab was coming, she lives in California and is a bit of an airhead."

The Nurse nodded, "Just don't make it a habit."

"I won't," Jessalyn Windsor said and smiled as the nurse left the room. Her fake smile turned to a frown as her plan was working perfectly, just by luck her old friend Brenna Gregg ended up in Tree Hill. Now it was time for Angela to pay.


	202. Final Day of The Durham

Chapter 201 Final Day of the Durham

It was an early day and already the first teams were in the Ravens' gym, where the final games of the tournament would be played, for warm ups. Each correspondent would follow and report on the team that progressed from the division they followed throughout the weekend. This gave Ravens Hoops dot com more reporting power.

Rerun looked around the table and saw that Leah, Miranda, and Cam had taken their seats and were prepared to being. When they all signaled, he clicked the button and they streamed live over the Internet.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentleman and welcome to the final day of the Durham. Today we will see six games played with only one boy's and one girl's holding their respective championship trophy for the tournament. So today we have a special treat, all the correspondents are here to discuss their division's team in the final four. So we'll hear from Cameron Shelton on Municipal Divisions Teams, first, Cam," Rerun said.

"Okay in the boy's bracket Pontiac came to the final four with a march through Pickerington in the first round, and then they had a hard fought battle with Career High School. This morning at the Monarch's gym they face off against Bear Creek.

"Pontiac has a solid line up and I expect them to win today," Cam said.

"Now what about the girl's bracket?" Rerun asked.

"Rollingbrooke High School is playing Bear Creek in the second morning game. I'd expect an easy Bearcreek win considering Rollingbrooke came through John Hughs and Pettigrew High Schools, no real competition there."

"Thank you Cam, and now to Leah with the Bear Creek Report," Rerun said.

"Well Bear Creek men have come roaring through the tournament and expect to make light work of Pontiac. What Bear Creek has to do is be perfect, and reduce the turnovers, since all year Pontiac has lived on turnovers.

"Now in the girl's bracket Bear Creek is facing Rollingbrooke and as Cam said it should be an easy game. There is already talk of an Olympic Bear Creek final in this evening championship at the Monarch's Gym."

"Thank you Leah, now Miranda with the Police Division Report."

Miranda sighed, "In the Boy's Bracket Millbrooke High School come roaring in high as they have come off a big win against Oak Hill Academy. They'll be looking for a repeat of that effort against Tree Hill tonight. Tree Hill better be ready.

"In the Girl's Bracket the Darth Vader to Tree Hill's Luke Skywalker is ready to take on the Lady Ravens. For you Tree Hill fan's you know I mean none other than Olympic High School and former Ravens Assistant Anna Taggaro. They have been a powerful force this season and have only one loss to Tree Hill in the Sparkle Classic this year. That was also Coach Lucas Scott's first victory over his former protégé. Olympic comes off at tough victory over tournament new comer Adams-Friendship. Adams-Friendship played the Olympic team right to the buzzer and Coach Taggaro one by a buzzer beater. It was probably the most exciting game in the tournament so far. There were at least seven lead changes in the second half alone. So is Olympic worn out after a rough fought game, and will Coach Scott take advantage of it?"

Rerun nodded and adjusted his notes, "Now this is Rerun Vasquez with the Tree Hill portion of this report. Yes the Tree Hill portion since both teams for the first time in years have made the final day.

"Last year it was the boy's team that didn't make it to the final day, but they are looking to get into the final event. Today they are looking to step into the final game for the first time in four years. With Keith Scott gaining more playing time as they work him back in from the serious concussion against Wilmington in late January. Will this be the first game for him back in the starting line up? Or can Huck Burke still carry the weight of being the small forward for a few more games, and I think we know who will be the starting power forward next year with Andrew McMichaels stepping up to fill in when John Douglas proved ineffective as Keith Scott's replacement. The key factor that they have to worry about is exhaustion as they have already played two games this weekend and we're interested to see who has the better bench because that is where the games today will be won.

"Now the big story, the Lady Ravens are only two games away from an unbeaten regular season, if they lose they will not be seen in the final game. It is do or die, lose and go home from here on out for the Lady Ravens.

"The big story has been the drop in offensive production since the season and possibly career ending injury to starting small forward Ashlyn Pierce. Coach Lucas Scott has struggled in finding an answer. Veteran sixth man Cara Gyles has had the last few starts but has struggled to take her share of the offensive load, and star shooting guard Angela Scott has been seeing more and more double and triple teams in the past few weeks.

"New comer Kelly Burke has shown flashes of greatness, but also has not produced in key moments. It is a question on which Kelly Burke will show up, and she's not the answer to the missing gap and according to my sources she has been moved to the back up shooting guard position as the third shooting guard.

"That leaves freshman Kay Scott. The brilliant and flashy freshman has many of the tools that Angela Scott, her paternal aunt has, but is very inexperienced. She also doesn't have the height advantage that Angela has. Where Angela can easily transition between being a shooting guard and small forward, Kay has played in both guard spots.

It will be interesting if they can carry the moment into these last few hours of the season and into the play-offs.

"Now we must say good bye to our colleges as Miranda will be cheering and Cam and Leah will be covering the games in the Monarch's Gym. In a few minutes we'll be heading down to courtside for the first semi-final game of the boy's bracket, your own Tree Hill Ravens versus Millbrooke High School. So ladies and gentleman stay tuned to Raven's Hoops Dot Com for all your live streaming game coverage, and Ravens news. This is Rerun Vasquez signing off until game time."

Rerun clicked off the streaming audio and sighed. He collected his stuff and walked down to the sideline and his spot at the table. It was game time, and Rerun, never the greatest athlete, but always a lover of sports lived for game time.


	203. Millbrooke High School

Chapter 202 Millbrooke High

The wear and tear of the weekend started to show on the players as they started to walk up for the tip off. Many of them hadn't played this much basketball in years. Plus with them also being students and having team meetings they had stuff to do after and before the games. Many were tired and that was what Coach Roth had been hoping for. Last night after the game they had a quick team meeting and they had a late walk through before the game. He maximized his teams sleep as much as he could. To the point he even had them stay away from home at an undisclosed location. He wanted their tanks as full as possible for today. Because he had a feeling they would be in the championship game of the tournament.

Coach Roth stood on the sideline as the ball went up for the beginning of the game. He smiled as Cale easily out leapt the tired center from Millbrooke High School. The ball went back to Kole and now it was time to put the hammer down. They had planned out a run and gun offense, which they shot mostly three pointers and the ball was off in eight second at the most when it was in the zone. Why? To take advantage of the other teams exhaustion.

(Song lyrics in italics)

_Gimme Fuel,  
Gimme Fire,  
Gimme that which I desire,  
Ooh! _

_Turn on...I see red  
Adrenaline crash & crash my head  
Nitro Junkie, Paint me dead  
And I see red_

_Gimme Fuel,  
Gimme Fire,  
Gimme that which I desire,  
Ooh!_

_Turn on...I see red  
Adrenaline crash & crash my head  
Nitro Junkie, Paint me dead  
And I see red_

The ball went into the zone quickly and James sent it sailing high as soon as he was set and ready to pull off the jumper. The ball rang true hitting the rim and rolling in for three points. Before the ball was even through the net Tree Hill was streaking down the court to set up their defense.

With in moments the Millbrooke Team was bringing it right into the teeth of a pressure defense. Everyone was tight on his man. With in moments a sloppy play caused a turnover and again Tree Hill was down the court for another quick three pointer. It was quick and simple. Keep the play in play and keep it moving. Make plays and avoid mistakes. Try to out last them and keep getting points on the board. Slowly things will show that they would out strip them.

_Gimme Fuel,  
Gimme Fire,  
Gimme that which I desire,  
Ooh!_

_Turn on...I see red  
Adrenaline crash & crash my head  
Nitro Junkie, Paint me dead  
And I see red_

_One hundred plus through Black and White  
War Horse, Warhead  
Fuck 'Em Man, white knuckles tight  
Through Black & White_

_Ohhh, On I Burn,  
Fuel is pumping engines,  
Burning hard, loose & clean_

_And I burn,  
Churning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline_

_So Gimme Fuel,  
Gimme Fire,  
Gimme that which I desire,_

It was a flurry of white jerseys as the second half started and the visiting Millbrooke team just was starting to really break down. Their players were sucking wind so bad that they were close to rotating players at every whistle. While Tree Hill just kept fresh legs on the floor. This was where having two good point guards paid off, while Kole rested, Nate took over the game and controlled the rate and flow. There was hardly and difference. They were both fast and tough on defense.

_Turn on beyond the bone  
Swallow future, spit out home  
Burn your face upon the crome  
Yeah!_

_Take the corner, join the crash,  
Headlights, Headlines  
Another Junkie lives too fast  
Yeah lives way too fast, fast, fast, oohh-aye_

_Ohhh, On I Burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose & clean_

_And On I burn  
Churning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline_

_So Gimme Fuel  
Gimme Fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
_

Huck and Keith kept the rotation at small forward going. They were sending balls up and sinking threes. Keith still wasn't back full time in his position and John Douglas was at the end of the bench. So it was up to Huck and Keith to keep that position solid.

Being in the paint Keith snagged a rebound and brought it to the hole strong. He slammed the ball and came down and looked at the player guarding him.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"How does what feel?" the player asked.

"Being played," Keith said and ran down the court.

_Turn on beyond the bone  
Swallow future, spit out home  
Burn your face upon the crome  
Yeah!_

_Take the corner, join the crash,  
Headlights, Headlines  
Another Junkie lives too fast  
Yeah lives way too fast, fast, fast, oohh-aye_

_Ohhh, On I Burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose & clean_

_And On I burn  
Churning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline_

_So Gimme Fuel  
Gimme Fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
_

The other player ran down the court, and looked at the time. The quarter was ending and the game was lost. Pissed off and mad at Keith who had been riding him all game he raced down the court after him. Keith heard the footsteps this time and knew what was coming. He slipped to his side and was tripped up by the bad tackle from the other player.

Being smart Keith covered his head and let his arms take the hard wood. Quickly back to his feet he shook it off just in time to get a fist to the jaw. Keith smiled and swung back at him connecting square and knocking him silly. He smiled and followed it up by two more blows. He landed a fourth blow and down he went.

"Down goes Frazer!" Keith said and laughed.

Just then the referees and other players got in there pulling them apart. Keith laughed and knew he was in trouble, but felt it had been worth it. The guy deserved it. Also he knew his day was over until the final game. He might have to sit for a game or two but wouldn't know immediately. He proceeded to laugh the actions of his opponent off and walked to the locker room.

_Hey_

_Turn on beyond the bone  
Swallow future, spit out home  
Burn your face upon the crome  
Yeah!_

_Take the corner, join the crash,  
Headlights, Headlines  
Another Junkie lives too fast  
Yeah lives way too fast, fast, fast, oohh-aye_

_Ohhh, On I Burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose & clean_

_And On I burn  
Churning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline_

_So Gimme Fuel  
Gimme Fire  
Gimme that which I desire_

Keith's fight sparked Tree Hill even more in the closing minutes of the game, including John Douglas who was able to step it up and keep the game going. They just kept putting the pressure on Millbrooke and the wind came out of Millbrooke's sails. That was because mainly they lost their best player.

When Tree Hill walked out of the gym and into the locker room they looked and saw Keith standing there. There were a few laughs and back slaps because they knew he did what he did on purpose.

Finally Coach Roth came in and called Keith into his office. Coach Roth closed the door and looked at Keith.

"What the hell was that all about?" Coach Roth asked.

"He attacked me and I defended myself," Keith said.

"You shouldn't be worried about defending yourself you should be worried about not getting injured again and getting over that concussion of yours."

"I'm fine Coach."

"Fine? That knock on the head must have damaged something, that behavior is not what I expect from you."

"I did something good for the team, " Keith said.

"What?"

"Gave them fuel."

"Still no excuse, Keith I was going to start you in the championship tonight, but not after that. Go get out of here.

"Yes Coach," Keith said and left.

_Yeah-Heah_

_White Knuckle Tight!_

_Gimmie Fuel... On I burn, on and on  
Gimmie Fire... On I burn, on and on  
My Desire..._

_Ohhh, On I Burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose & clean_

_And I burn  
Churning my direction  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline_

_Gimme Fuel  
Gimme Fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
Ooh_

_On I Burn!_


	204. Olympic High

Chapter 203 Olympic High

(Song lyrics in italics)

_Fire woman, yeah  
_

The girl's game was almost ready to start and the Tree Hill Lady Ravens were finishing up their pre-game sideline chats and the starters were stripping off their warm ups and getting ready. Ashlyn was sitting on the bench and looked at Angela. Angela who was always serious was in a weird upbeat mood, she was even shaking her butt.

"What has you all cheery?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela smiled, "Simple, this is Kay's first start and I get to start with her."

Ashlyn laughed, "A year ago you couldn't be in the same room alone with her," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah I know funny isn't it, and a year ago you couldn't be open about Brett."

Ashlyn laughed, "Yeah funny how so much can change in a year." Ashlyn said.

Coach Scott saw them standing on the sidelines. "Scott what the hell are you doing?"

"Talking Coach," Angela said.

"Well when you're done shaking your tail feathers would be care to join us for the game," he said.

"Yes Coach," she and Ashlyn said and walked over to where they were standing.

_Fire woman, yeah_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake it, yeah_

Over on the Olympic side Coach Taggaro looked over to the Raven's sideline and back to her team. They huddled up one last time and she took a moment to look each girl in the eye. Shaking her head she pulled out her clipboard.

"Okay now we all sucked yesterday against Adams-Friendship. They're a small school and they clobbered us, we barely got away with the win. Now we're two victories away from winning this tournament and we can play spoiler against Tree Hill. Come on we own Tree Hill, the only reason they beat us was that trick play. We're prepared for that now.

"I want you'll tight on the shooting guard Scott. With Pierce out she's their only weapon. The ball doesn't get into the shooting guard's hands. If it does, she can't do anything with it. Got it?"

The Olympic Team nodded.

"Good, now let's go out there and spoil a season!" Coach Taggaro said.

"Olympic on Three, one…two…three, Olympic!" The team said and marched out onto the court.

_Wound up, can't sleep, can't do anything right, little honey  
Oh, since I set my eyes on you  
I tell you the truth  
T-t-t-t-twistin' like a flame in a slow dance, baby  
You're driving me crazy  
Come on, little honey  
Come on now_

"The Tree Hill Ravens are coming up to the line to face Olympic for the second time this season. The Tree Hill line up has been changed slightly lining up, tonight's starters which were only confirmed just before they took to the court are Brown at the point, Kay Scott at shooting guard, Angela Scott at small forward, Devyn Brice at power forward and Mackenzie Ward at center. I wonder what brought this switch about, Kay Scott in place of Cara Gyles in the starting line up," Rerun broadcasted out, "Well we shall see if Olympic makes the adjustments to the two Scott line up because the game is about to start."

The ball was up and Mackenzie skied out her body and knocked it to Devyn. As per plan the ball went to Faith. The most amazing thing happened; the Olympic defenders started to concentrate on Kay, and leaving Angela free. Soon the ball was cleared to her for an easy three points.

On Olympic's possession they passed the ball right into the heart of Angela's defense avoiding Kay completely. This resulted in a turn over, with Angela looking to Kay, the two girls shrugging, and setting up. Again Kay drew the defenders and Angela worked inside for a lay up when Mackenzie fed her the ball.

_Fire  
Smoke, she is a rising fire, yeah  
Smoke on the horizon, well  
Fire  
Smoke, she is a rising fire  
Oh, smokestack lightning  
Smokestack lightning_

_Well, shake it up, you're to blame, got me swayin' little honey  
My heart's a ball of burnin' flame  
Oh, yes it is  
Trancing like a cat on a hot tin shack  
Lord, have mercy  
Come on little sister  
Come on and shake it_

For the next few minutes Olympic kept Kay out of the game. Yet they left Angela free to tear them apart across the whole court. Tree Hill used this to open a twelve point lead. With the lead, Coach Taggaro called a time out and got her team to the sidelines.

"What in the world are you doing?" she asked.

"Coach were blocking out the shooting guard, Scott," one of the players said.

"You're blocking out the wrong Scott. Block out number twenty-two I thought I made that clear?"

"Coach you said shooting guard, we all thought that was odd."

"Whatever just keep the ball away from twenty-two."

"Olympic on three….one…two…three…Olympic!"

The time out ended and the two teams came out onto the court. Now it was time to confuse Olympic because Coach Scott pulled both Scotts and placed Gyles and Burke in their places. When play started again the red headed Burke was quickly free and drew the ball from Devyn.

With a smile she launched a three pointer and was off again to play defense. Olympic quickly shifted to a man on man defense. But not all men were created equal, and Faith quickly noticed they were weak on Kelly. So she kept getting fed the ball.

At the next whistle Cara and Kelly were pulled again, along with Devyn. In went Angela, Kay, and Ashton. The game started again and right away Ashton's improved defensive skills proved to be a key to the match up. Between her and the taller Mackenzie they shut down the Olympic game under the boards.

The Highlight of the first half was when there was a low jump shot coming in and Mackenzie leapt up and got her hand on it knocking it away. She came crashing down and looked at the player and let out a primal scream. Kay was able to get the ball on the return and send it to Faith. She advanced it only a few feet before she caught a streaking Angela for the easy lay up. For some reason this game was turning out different then the last Olympic Game.

_Fire  
Smoke, she is a rising fire  
Oh, smoke on the horizon, yeah  
Fire  
Smoke, she is a rising fire  
Oh, smokestack lightning, baby_

_I was thinking what I've been missing  
I'll tell you truthfully, well  
She's coming close now  
Oh, I can feel her  
She's getting close to me  
And I never, yeah_

With a comfortable lead in the second half Tree Hill started to rest their starters. Olympic which was prepared for the running offense and inconsistent play was surprised that everyone that came out onto the court preformed today. It was amazing.

The third quarter saw the starters and the first line reserves pad the lead. As the last eight minutes of the game, the fourth quarter, every whistle a starter came out and a freshman came in. First in was Jaslyn who replaced Evangeline. Next Devyn was replaced by Ashton, the one senior that would finish the game. The third player coming out was Faith and she was replaced by Anna Barclay. Finally the final freshman came in Monica Burton replaced Angela. That left Kay the only starter in the game.

They would play together for the next four minutes before Kelly came in to replace Kay. She sat on the bench and took her seat between Angela and Ashlyn.

"You played well, Little Scott," Ashlyn said.

"Thanks," Kay said.

"Five more games and we'll be hoisting a banner," Ashlyn said.

Kay shook her head and looked over to Angela. The older Scott was looking a round the crowd. Finally Ashlyn sighed and looked at her friend.

"What are you looking at, Angela?" Ashlyn asked.

"I wanted to see if Rhett was watching the game," Angela said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Don't worry girl, he's here," she said half heartedly.

Angela nodded and turned back to the game.

_Fire  
Smoke, she is a rising fire  
Oh, smoke on the horizon  
Fire  
Smoke, she is a rising, rising, rising fire  
Smokestack lightning  
A-j-j-j..._

_Burnin' out  
And shake it baby  
Gotta have money_

_Stand down in front of me  
Say, san stam bye to me  
Say, san stam bye to me, yeah_

_Fire woman, you're to blame..._

Tree Hill beat Olympic for the second time this season and second time overall. It was a good game for them and only the first for them today. Angela walked off the court and kept looking for her boyfriend, but didn't see him. She saw a man in his late thirties, with a scruffy beard, and was dressed like a mechanic. She looked again and then he was gone.


	205. Waiting for the Shoe to Drop

Chapter 204 Waiting for the Shoe to Drop

The girl's team all assembled at Coach Scott's house. All the girls and the coaches sat in the room that was known as the team room and were watching game film of Rolling Brooke and Bear Creek. They had only a few hours to prepare and rest. They all knew that the game was going to come down to who ever they played. They hadn't played Rolling Brooke but they have experience against Bear Creek.

As they sat there, several were taking some time and resting, Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair looked over the final films and leaned back in a pair of chairs. He looked over to her and she nodded.

"So what are you thinking?" Sinclair asked.

Coach Scott shook his head, "Honestly I'm hoping for Bear Creek. We've had experience and have played them. Less preparations."

"But I'd rather face Rolling Brooke." Sinclair said.

Coach Scott nodded and went back to his paper work. Coach Sinclair went back to watching the video.

* * *

Across the room Angela and Ashlyn were leaning against the wall. Kay and Kelly were sitting at the floor at their feet. Three of the girls were exhausted while Ashlyn was just trying to set comfortably.

"Do you usually feel this run down after three games?" Kelly asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah the final game of the Durham is basically who out survives the other."

"Thank god we have a weekend off in-between now and the first game of the play-offs," Kay said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I have said that many times. The tough part is that you really want to get into it and start the play-offs."

Angela laughed, "So Ashlyn who is bringing who to the banquet?"

Ashlyn shook her head. "I haven't decided yet."

"Oh you haven't decided," Angela said.

"No but then again we could just bring each other," Ashlyn said, and laughed.

Angela laughed, "Yeah you could."

Ashlyn sighed, "You going to take Rhett?"

Angela nodded, "He is my boyfriend after all."

Ashlyn nodded, "But we've not seen y'all together in a while. At least two weeks."

Angela shrugged, "There is a lot we had to do, remember I had to move you in and the practices and schools took up most of our time."

Ashlyn nodded, "But James has come to see me and spend time together."

Angela nodded knowing that Ashlyn was correct. Just then the phone rang and everyone got quiet. Coach Scott stood up and walked over to the phone and picked it up. After listening for a few minutes he thanked who was on the other end and hung up. He looked over the team and shook his head.

"Well that was the Athletic Director, we have our opponent and where we're playing," he said.

"So who are we playing Coach?" Devyn asked from her place by the outside wall.

"Well we've got Bear Creek, and we're playing in the Monarch's gym," he said and looked at his watch, "We have approximately three hours to prepare so let's stop talking and let's get going on preparations."

The girls nodded and started to head off to the monitors. The Guards would be working with Coach Scott and the Forwards and Centers would work with Coach Sinclair. They had to be prepared that was what they felt kept them successful all season was preparation and execution.


	206. Championship Game vs Pontiac

Chapter 205 Championship Game Vs Pontiac

The Raven's gym was packed to the rafters as the Tree Hill Ravens were playing Pontiac. These teams had a lot of history together and they were driving to knock the other one off. For Pontiac it would be nice to hand Tree Hill their second defeat on their own home court.

Tree Hill came out battered and exhausted. This was the second game today and they were looking to fight through this for the week off. Winning this tournament would help with their playoff seeding but they really didn't have anything to fight for. Yet they were running up and down the court dragging their weary bodies as a matter of pride. They wanted this win and wanted to show Pontiac that they were still the dominant team that they have always been.

(Song lyrics in italics)

_There's no reason  
There's no compromise  
Change in seasons  
Living the high life  
I don't know you  
So don't freak on me  
I can't control you  
You're not my destiny_

On the baseline Chase looked over the court and shook her head. Finally she walked over to her sister Izzy.

"Huck is dragging his ass tonight," Chase said.

Izzy laughed, "I wouldn't know I don't watch Huck's ass."

Chase gave Izzy a playful shove, "That's not what I mean."

"I know," Izzy said and looked to Keith sitting on the bench, "Their exhausted."

Chase sighed, "I guess there will be no victory celebration for them."

Izzy laughed and nodded, "Yeah, they'd be lucky that they could get out of the locker room after this game."

Chase agreed, and looked at her watch. "You know we still have the girl's team to cheer for."

Izzy nodded, "Not as fun to look at physically, but they sure do play entertaining games."

"Not as fun to look at? Izzy you not telling me something?" Chase asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No not at all," she then laughed and went back to cheering as Keith came off the bench and took his spot in the line up. Andrew McMichaels came out and Huck switched over to his original power forward position.

_Straight out of line  
I can't find a reason  
Why I should justify my ways  
Straight out of line  
I don't need a reason  
You don't need to lie to me_

In the stands Angela and Ashlyn were sitting there watching the game cheering on the boys. Finally Angela looked over to Ashlyn.

"I keep seeing this man staring at me and smiling at me," she said.

"Yeah, the crowd is full of men," Ashlyn said.

Angela shook her head, "I'm serious it is kind of creepy but also kind of calming in a way."

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders and waved to James as he ran down the court. He gave her a quick nod and went back to playing basketball. She smiled and tapped her leg.

"Hopefully I can get something smaller soon, this is ruining my sex life," Ashlyn said.

Angela shook her head, "At least you have a sex life."

"You and Rhett still haven't?"

"No," Angela said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "Well no basketball, and no period so maybe this coming weekend."

Angela laughed, "One could hope."

"Yeah," Ashlyn said and looked over to a small brunette girl watching James intently, "Hey Angela, who's that girl?"

"Which one?" Angela asked.

"Over there staring at James," Ashlyn said.

Angela looked at her really close, "Oh her, that is Allegra Sandoval, she's a sophomore I believe, nothing special."

"What do you mean nothing special?"

Angela shrugged, "She neither hides nor stands out."

Ashlyn nodded, "Okay. So is that strange man in the stands?"

"No neither is Rhett," Angela.

"Don't worry Rhett will be here," Ashlyn said half hearted.

_I'll confess this you're my tragedy  
I laid you to rest just  
As fast as you turned on me  
Gone for ever  
Vanished the memories  
Displays of pleasure  
Are masked by your misery_

On the court Tree Hill was dominating and the time was running down on the game. Coach Roth pulled all his front line people and Keith, Huck, and James crashed on the bench next to each other.

"So Keith, nice to be playing significant minutes again, huh?" James asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, and if I didn't get ejected from the last game I would have started this game. Oh well I still scored around my average."

Huck laughed, "I can't believe with all my time at small forward I actually increased my career average in points."

Keith shook his head and looked over the vast crowd of people watching the game. "They're here to see if the girls can pull off an undefeated regular season," he said.

"Jealous?" James asked.

Keith shrugged, "I have one more year to prove it and do it."

"True," James said, and looked over the crowd, "Are you ready for the playoffs?"

Keith laughed, "I was born ready."

Just then the buzzer went off, "Well, welcome to the playoffs Keith James Scott," James said.

"You forgot a name James Lucas Scott," Keith said.

"Oh excuse me, Keith James Sawyer-Scott."

Keith laughed.

"He's right, new name, new attitude," Huck added.

_Straight out of line  
I can't find a reason  
Why I should justify my ways  
Straight out of line  
I don't need a reason  
You don't need to lie to me_

_Lie to me  
_

Tree Hill, in an anti-climatic slow moving game closed out their season with a win in the Whitey Durham Memorial Tournament. Now they would just have to wait and see who they would draw for the first game of the playoffs. Keith was already laughing and wondering which of either himself or James would be named MVP at the Basketball Dinner.

But all that didn't matter because in two weeks they started the road to another state championship. This was something all three boys wanted. Two so they could match their dad's and one just so he could keep playing basketball with his friends.

_Straight out of line  
I can't find a reason  
Why I should justify my ways  
Straight out of line  
I don't need a reason  
You don't need to lie to me_


	207. Championship Game Vs Bear Creek

Chapter 206 Championship Game Vs Bear Creek

It was the second time this season that Tree Hill would face Bear Creek. The girl's walked out onto the court and looked at their opposite numbers from the Warriors. This time it was different, Ashlyn was not on the court with them in body, she was with them in spirit and on the hard wood with the painted on nineteen each girl wore on their right arms. Now they came to the court, with a freshman in the starting line up, battered and tired bodies, and fire in their eyes to end this tournament so they could go home and get some sleep before school started again on Monday.

Angela smiled and slipped her mouth guard in. Looking back she checked the backcourt and the fore court. She nodded to Mackenzie; the tall girl nodded back then shook hands with the Bear Creek Center. The referee threw up the ball and the game started.

(Song lyrics in italics)

_Fixation on the darkness that engulfs this world  
Drain the life force of our people, change  
Fixation on the darkness that engulfs this world  
Drain the life force of our people_

Mackenzie tipped the ball and Devyn snagged it out in front of the Bear Creek players. As was the plan she passed it to Faith and they started their offensive set. Angela took a moment to look up into the crowd. Over by her family she saw that creepy guy Royce Parker, and of course the usual people that would be there watching. Once again, she missed Rhett's presence in the stands; he hadn't attended any games of the Durham tournament. She did see that scruffy mechanic again, watching her intently.

The ball flying towards her, snapped Angela out of her thoughts. She snagged it and in the post sent up a two point jump shot. She quickly ran back for defense but didn't see that mechanic anymore. She shook her head and went to work on defense.

_Return to the womb, new life  
Lay your head to rest, mercy  
To give you a peace of mind, lay your head to rest  
_

Kay was having a great game, as she fought to the basket for another lay up. With the constant rotation to keep the tired players fresh as possible she was seeing time at both shooting and point guard. Now she was playing point guard and she looked across the court to Kelly Burke.

The red head was not performing like she had been earlier. These were signs that her lack of conditioning and the fact that she only had a few weeks in the system were starting to show. To Kay she thought she was seeing herself when she first started out and only played when there was a big lead. For all Kelly's natural talent and the years of playing on the half court she was wearing down from the marathon of basketball games this weekend.

Kay made a choice and instead of throwing to the open Kelly, knowing her newest team-mate would miss the shot, she passed the ball to the slightly better covered Ashton. Ashton took the ball, and even though she wasn't the best shooter on the team she bounced the ball off the backboard and got it to fall in. The third senior on the team was showing her wear and tear and exhaustion but she smiled.

Kay remembered Angela telling her about Ashton. Ashton's dad was the general manager of Scott Brother's Motors, his name was Matt Perry, and she was always dreaming of playing basketball. One day when Angela was a freshman and the team was short players Lucas and Angela were visiting the dealership and Angela wandered out back and saw Ashton shooting hoops. Angela took the ball on a rebound and shot it, and quickly the two girls were playing one on one.

When Lucas was done he came out and saw them. He talked to Angela and Ashton and convinced the girl to try out. She made the team. Ashton was never a star and for most of her time in Tree Hill she played at the end of the bench, mopping up games. But she stuck with the program and in her junior year she was one of the primary reserves at the end of the season.

This year she made the team mainly out of loyalty of Lucas, but also because in the beginning of the season Cara wasn't ready for the six-man role. Now Cara is the key reserve, always the first one off the bench, and Ashton slowly backs up Devyn at power forward instead of both forward positions and shooting guard like she use to.

Kay smiled, she liked Ashton and used to spend a lot of time with her when the all the freshmen were in and Ashton was there to provide leadership. She was a good defender and a great passer. She often would help Anna with her position too when she was at practice.

Kay smiled Ashton would make a good Coach someday. With that she put her mind back on the game, and called the defensive set. It was time to get back to business.

_Come together inside, this body is only a shell  
Change, the only way we will survive  
Light transfiguration of the soul, of the soul, of the mind  
_

Kelly walked back on the court to end the game. She rubbed the back of her neck and felt her pony tail hit against he hand. She was bruised battered and exhausted. She looked back at the bench and couldn't imagine how Angela was still full of energy. Kelly thought that maybe the girl had some hyperactivity disorder.

Kelly shook her head and looked up and saw her family watching. Including her "older sister" Kayla. Kelly sighed and took the ball from Anna. She shot and the ball which bounced high and into the hands of Monica for a rebound. She was shooting like crap today. She was chalking the failure up to exhaustion; because she would make these shots easily with much tougher people guarding her.

She was glad they picked her to fill the slot vacated by Ashlyn's injury. She worked hard to get better. Now on the court with three of the freshman and Ashton she sighed and took up guarding the Bear Creek Shooting Guard.

As the time ran down on the clock she sighed again and looked at Huck, and Bobbi-Lee, her dad and Kayla watching her. She smiled only slightly, but she just had had enough with the idea of Kayla being her sister. As far as she was concerned her only sister was Bobbi-Lee.

_Fixation on the darkness that engulfs this world  
Drain the life force of our people_

_Return to the womb, new life  
Lay your head to rest, mercy  
To give you a peace of mind, lay your head to rest  
_

On the bench Angela was looking over the crowd. She was sitting next to Ashlyn and Kay. Finally she found what she was looking for.

"The Mechanic is here again," Angela said.

"He is? Where?" Ashlyn said.

"Right behind my Mom and to the right," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Really what color hair?"

"Dirt blonde almost brown, almost like mine but darker," Angela said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "You must be seeing things."

"What are you talking about? I'm looking right at him," Angela said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "I see no one like who you described."

"Me either," Kay chimed in, "All I see is Grandma Karen and an empty space where you told us to look."

"I swear he's up there."

Ashlyn sighed, "I believe you, in a strange way I believe you Angela, but I just don't see him."

Angela nodded, "Okay," she said, and she looked to her niece and friend then back up to the stands and the mechanic was gone.

_Tell them they will not hold us down, it's time for a change_

_It's time for a change_

_It's time for a change_

_They will not hold us down_

_They will not hold us down_

_It's time for a change_

_It's time for a change_

The Tree Hill High School Lady Raven's finished the game with the ball in Anna Barclay's hands. As the clock ended the crowd went wild. Not only did they win the tournament, but they also finished for the first time in their history with an undefeated regular season record.

The girl's swarmed each other, hugged and slapped each other's backs. Coach Scott shook Coach Sinclair's hand. Before he knew it he was tackled by his team. He climbed out of the pile and smiled. He was proud of his girls and they were beaming at him. He held up his hand, his right hand with his state championship ring, and a single finger to indicate that they were the number one overall seed in the playoffs.

Angela was smiling and the tournament people came over to her and informed her she was the MVP of the tournament for the girl's side. Angela smiled an even brighter grin and was greeted by her Mom and sister-in-law at the bottom of the bleachers, and she hugged them both.

"So where do you go from here?" Karen asked.

Angela smiled, "All the way to states," she said.

Peyton laughed, "Why all the way?"

Angela looked up to see where she saw the Mechanic again, "Have to give wings to my triumph."


	208. X Factor

Chapter 207 X Factor

After all the hoopla on the floor, ESPN was granted a rare interview in the locker room. Mouth McFadden walked in and found most of the girls were still in their uniforms. He came over and looked at Coach Scott who led him over to where Angela was sitting with Kay and Ashlyn.

"Hey Mouth," Angela said as he stood in front of her.

"Hey, do you mind we interview you for ESPN-U? Since you're probably the biggest story coming out of high school basketball," Mouth said.

Angela shrugged, "Sure why not."

The light went on and Mouth smiled, "This is Marvin "The Mouth of the South" MacFadden here in the locker room of the Tree Hill High School Lady Ravens…"

"Ravens, we're just the Ravens," Angela said.

"Um sorry Ravens and their star small forward Angela Scott. Angela, how does it feel to have an undefeated regular season and being considered for the Neismith High School Player of the Year Award?"

"Honestly Mouth, I really don't think about the awards much. But the undefeated regular season, well it is great, but it doesn't mean crap unless we roll it up, four more games. Right girls?" Angela said.

"Four more wins," the Locker Room erupted.

Mouth tried not to laugh, "So what is with the nineteen on your arm?"

"That is Ashlyn Pierce's jersey number. She's been a friend of mine for almost ten years and we've played together since juniors. She went down with a knee injury and I felt that I still wanted her on the court with me, and all the girl's agreed and so we wear nineteen because of that."

"What are you're plans for college?"

"I'll be announcing them soon," she said.

"So how does it feel to be undefeated?"

"Not as good as being able to start with my niece on the court with me," Angela said, and grabbed Kay and brought her into the frame. Kay laugh nervously blushed and waved to it, "Hi Mom," she said and slipped off camera.

"Do you think you have the X-Factor to go all the way?"

Angela laughed, "Okay this is my last answer. Yes I do, we will be heard, and this means nothing unless we win it all."

"Thank you Angela," Mouth said and the camera cut off. He was hurried out of the locker room so the girl's could change and Angela leaned back and just wanted to rest.

* * *

After the boys came out of the locker room Rerun, with his computer, greeted them. He was ready to stream live and supply some post game stuff.

"Are you ready?" Rerun asked.

The guys nodded, and started to stream.

"Welcome to the Raven Hoops Dot Com post game show, I'm here with what most people would assume is four of the five play off starters, Kole Brown, Huck Burke, James Scott and Keith Scott," Rerun Said.

"Sawyer-Scott," Keith corrected.

"Sorry my bad, Keith Sawyer-Scott, now gentleman what are your takes on this season and the up and coming playoffs?"

James stepped up first, "It's been a fun season and I hope we can keep it together and play the same level of basketball so we can win it all," he said.

Huck leaned forward, "Well I get to keep playing for Tree Hill at least another week," he said.

Keith stepped forward, "It is going to be interesting, but I think we can pull it off."

Kole laughed and stepped up to the microphone, "Interesting, pulling it together and just glad to play another week. What is with that weak stuff? It's simple Rerun, we have the tools and we have the talent.

"Now that Keith is back in the starting line up we have the undeniable force. With Andrew McMichaels and Nate Smith stepping up we've kept it going while head case there was on the bench. So I don't think we have to worry about the play offs."

"Why is that Kole?"

"We have what they don't have; we have something that was missing last year."

"That would be?"

"We have Jay Luke Scott, the X-Factor he was that missing piece of the puzzle. Just look at what he did, he frees up Keith and we can kill you either way. Or he can just take it to the whole and dominates a game.

"Now it is the playoffs and the big stage for Nathan Scott's oldest boy to show off those Scott genes. It's going to the greatest show on hard wood. The three Scott's and me Kole Brown as the supporting player, I feel sorry for them already.

"Now with the X-Factor all they need to know is one thing. Jay Luke Scott is the X-Factor and one thing, I repeat the one thing you most know is, can I have a what?"

"What?" James, Keith and Huck asked.

"The one thing you should know is X is going to give it to y'all! Can I get an amen?" Kole said.

"Amen," Keith, James and Huck said.

"End of interview, we have to partay!" Kole said.

Rerun laughed, "Thank you Kole for those interesting word, and this is Rerun Vasquez for Raven's Hoops Dot Com signing off after the amazing double victory in the Whitey Durham Memorial Basketball Tournament by the Tree Hill High School Ravens."


	209. Long Days Ending

Chapter 208 Long Days Ending

It had been a long weekend and an even longer day. Slowly he walked up the stairs to the second floor of his house and he crashed down on the bed he and his wife had made over the ten years they had lived in this house. He curled up beside her and smelled the scent of her shampoo.

Holding her close, he knew the pride of being both an older brother and a proud dad. But the one thing that kept him going was the fact that every night he would come home and climb into bed with the mother of his soon to be four children. Through all her good and bad, and all his good and bad, through the joy and the fears of being parents, to the near loss of their twin girls they stayed together. They were each other's rock that they built their lives on.

"Hey the conquering hero has finally returned home," Peyton said, sleepily.

"Yeah, I figured I'd go home and sleep with my wife."

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

He laughed, "Gee thanks."

"So how does it feel?"

"Honestly?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Bitter sweet."

"How?"

"Because now I know the next time we lose it will be the last time I coach my sister, ever again."

"You knew that it was coming," Peyton said.

Lucas sighed, "Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier watching her leave."

Peyton rolled over and kissed him. "I know, and I'll miss her too, but it is time for her to leave the nest."

* * *

James walked into his room and found something sitting on his pillow. He picked it up and it was a home made card shaped like a heart. He read it and shrugged.

"Mom!" he called.

Haley came into James' room, "Yes she asked?"

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"No," she said and looked at it strange, "You might say I make tacky things, but not this tacky..."

James shook his head, "This isn't Ashlyn's hand writing either," he said.

"Weird."

James nodded, "Yeah, but no worries, I'm going to catch some zees."

"Good night Jamie. And you played well today by the way," Haley said.

He smiled and kissed his mom on her cheek, "Thanks Mom and I wonder if Q would have been proud of me."

Haley nodded, "Yes, he would have been."

* * *

At the River Court Huck and Chase sat on his tailgate looking over the lights of downtown Tree Hill. She wore his letterman's jacket, had her arms wrapped around his and rested her head on his shoulder. They just sat there and took in the cold air.

No word needed to be spoken and not glances. All they wanted to do was sit together and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Keith peeked into his sister Kay's room and found her asleep with her basketball. He laughed and walked down the hall. He bumped into Izzy and as she walked out of Ellie's room. They looked at each other and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Want to stay the night?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I would love to but my Mom has been a watch dog since Baldwin was killed. Funny she's been going with Deb Lee to the shooting range too."

Keith shrugged, and kissed her. "Well at least let me walk you to the door."

"No it is okay," Izzy said and walked herself to his private door. She sighed when the door was closed. She wanted him so badly and he was so clueless he still looked at her like she was pure as the wind driven snow. Shaking her head, she wasn't looking forward to when he found out.

* * *

Ashlyn came out of her room when she heard noise. She paused and listened and heard it was coming from Angela's room. She walked over to it and pushed open the door. She could hear something and flipping on the light she saw her best friend sitting up in bed knees to her chin, hugging herself crying.

Ashlyn came over to the bed and wrapped her arms around Angela.

"What's wrong, Angela?" she asked.

"He didn't come at all," she said.

"What? Who didn't come?" Ashlyn asked.

"Rhett, he didn't come to watch us play, nor did he come here afterwards," she said crying.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Angela shook her head, "You don't get it, I wanted him there, and I wanted him here."

Ashlyn nodded, "I know, and it was tough seeing me with James."

Angela sighed, "I was going to do it with him tonight."

Ashlyn made a face that Angela didn't see. It wasn't the TMI face but more along the lines of why would you want that ass to be your first. She rubbed Angela's back and remembered this same room two years ago, she was pregnant and Angela was heart broken over the same guy and they were doing the same thing. Ashlyn sighed softly and told her the same thing that she said back then.

"There! There! Angela, it will be okay."

* * *

Brenna opened the door dressed solely in a short robe and dirty girl underwear. She had gotten this hotel room in anticipation for what was to come. A fifty-dollar bill and her fake id really helped matters; another bribe was an autographed picture of her dad. The locals loved football all most as much as basketball and her dad was a local hero.

She smiled at him as he stood in the doorway, "I knew you'd come, sorry I mean be here, since you haven't come yet," she said with a knowing smirk.

He sighed and looked at here, "Yeah, I'm here, and no I haven't come yet, are you going to let me in?" he asked.

She smiled, "Sure," she said, and let him into the room, and she closed and locked the door behind him.

"This means nothing, I don't love you, I love Angela," he said, as he approached her and slipped off her robe.

She moaned softly as he kissed her neck and she let her eyes roll back into her head. A wicked grin filled her face.

She whispered, "Yeah, just keep telling yourself that."

"What?" he asked.

"Yes, don't stop," she moaned.

He continued on with what he was doing.

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Tracy Lauren Marrow, the musicain, author, actor once wrote "__You think it's a game that you play. But the winners lose it all someday."_


	210. AN for Are You Ready For The Fallout

Chapter 209 Authors Notes For Are Your Ready For The Fallout

Welcome to the end of Part 9 (Are You Ready for the Fall Out) which like all parts in these stories are named after songs. This case _Are You Read for the Fallout_ was named for a _Fastball_ song off their _Make Your Mamma Proud_ album. I chose this because of the fallout from Ashlyn's injury, Keith's Injury, Baldwin's death, and how people started getting settled. This is also the end of the basketball regular season.

This Part has a lot of music and a lot of basketball in it. As people know by now if you ready these credits I hate writing basketball scenes. Also this was where I really started taking weekends off to fight burn out. So enough with me onto the music.

In Chapter 192 (Lakeside High) the song set to the scene is _Thunderstruck_ by _AC/DC_ off their _Razor's Edge_ Album. Why did I pick it, well I originally thought it was faster paced but it worked because I wanted it to show the furious attack that Tree Hill laid upon Lakeside. The whole idea was them to be caught like deer in the headlights.

In Chapter 193 (New Hanover High) the song that the scene is set too is _Requiem_ _for a Dissent_ by _Bad Religion_ off their _New Maps of Hell_ Album. I chose this song because of the pace, and I see the girls as dissented.

In Chapter 197 (Schwan Academy) the song that the scene is set to is _Slam_ by _Onyx_ off their _Bacdafucup_ Album. Why did I choose this song? Well it is a personal favorite and I liked the image of the lyrics.

In Chapter 198 (Oak Ridge Military) the song that scene is set to the _Fighting Sixty-ninth_ by _The Dropkick Murphys_ off their _The Gang's All Here_ album. It's up tempo and it's Irish and Traditional which makes it prefect for a game dominated by Kelly Burke.

In Chapter 202 (Millbrooke High) the song that the scene is set to is _Fuel_ by _Metallica_ off their _ReLoad_ Album. This was chosen because it is an up tempo song and needed to be for the scene.

In Chapter 203 (Olympic High) the song that the scene is set to is _Fire Woman_ by _The Cult_ off their _Sonic Temple_ Album. I chose this song because it is up tempo and that this was where Angela was being Fiery.

In Chapter 205 (Championship Game Vs Pontiac) the song that the scene is set to is _Straight Out of Line_ by _Godsmack_ off their _Faceless_ Album. It just sounded right that is why I chose it.

In Chapter 206 (Championship Game Vs Bear Creek) the song the scene is set to is _Fixation on Darkness_ by _Killswitch Engaged _off their album _Alive or Just Breathing?_. Why this choice, well the drum intro and the slow but heavy nature of the song spoke to me when I was looking for a song to set this scene to. It reminded me on how the Lady Ravens would prepare for the game and slow it down to their pace, of ball control and stingy defense. Also Angela's life has been a fixation of darkness since before she was born.

In Chapter 208 (Long Days Ending) The person Lucas quotes is _Tracy Lauren Marrow_, better known as _Ice-T_, the Gangster rapper and actor on Law and Order Special Victim Units. The line he quotes is from his heavy metal band _Body Count_ from their song _The Winners Loses _off their first album _Body Count_. The song is actually about crack addiction, but the line from the verses struck me as important for the end of this part.

Thank you for your reading, reviews, and patronage.

ThumperE23

Who would be the MVPs for the Boy's and Girl's Basketball Teams?


	211. Wednesday After The Durham

Part 10 Breathe Your Life Into Me

* * *

Chapter 210 Wednesday After the Durham

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_The basketball season always ends right after The Durham Tournament. At least for us, many other schools play for one more week. We tend to have the week off and in the past have used it to rest for the play offs._

_I always ran a light practice schedule that week and let the girls, rest, recover, and heal. After their weekend off, we would return to full practice._

_It was always interesting to see what people did with this time off. I observed over the years that:_

_Some people returned to old hobbies._

Rachel picked her head up from the pillow and looked over at the man in bed with her. Even though he was a few years older than she was, he kept himself in excellent shape. She ran her hand over his hard muscles; that was something she missed. Most men she had slept with or married were much older, had money, or both, and usually softer bodies.

When was the last time she had such a cut of man in her bed? It would have been Tom, her first husband, the man that made her a widow at a young age, and left her with a daughter.

For all the pain and bitterness the memories brought back, they also brought joy. The many nights they spent together and for the first time for her, love. She felt that starting to happen again with Brad.

She looked him over and the smile returned. In the past she had met Bradley Gregg, and he had an intense personality. He was also a good friend of Tom's. She remembered back then she was attracted to him, but she was with Tom and Pregnant with Gabrielle.

He stirred and looked at his watch. Grunting he sat up. She heard the popping of worn joints and wondered if Tom lived would he have sounded like that later in life.

She was watching Bradley reach for his pants. He pulled out a silver pill case and from it he took two pills, put them into his mouth and chewed them. The powder and chips were all swallowed in one big gulp with no water. Next he got up and started looking for his clothes.

"Where are you heading off to?" Rachel purred, "Come back to bed."

He shook his head, "I wish Baby, but I've got to be going or I'll be late," he said.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Work, Baby," he said and pulled on his pants.

"Will I see you tonight?"

He shook his head as he pulled on his shirt, "No Darling, I've got some things to do tonight, maybe tomorrow night."

"Okay," she said, and nodded.

After he left the room she slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe. It was short, barely covered her butt and left it open to show cleavage. Walking through one of her parents houses she bumped into Gabrielle sitting at the kitchen counter.

"So who's the latest guy doing the walk of shame?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh," Rachel said, "He's an old friend of your Dad's"

"So you sleep with him?"

"Gabrielle, do you know how hard it is to be a widowed, twice divorced, ex-drug addict, single woman trying to find a man?"

"No I don't, but still why do you have to act like a slut? You're almost forty," Gabrielle said.

"I'm only thirty-six!" Rachel replied.

"Whatever! Ellie's Mom and Aunt Brooke don't act like you."

"I'm not Peyton or Aunt Brooke," Rachel said, "I'm your mom."

Gabrielle shook her head and grabbed her book bag, "Whatever, Ihave to go to school."

"Let me get dressed, I'll give you a ride."

"I'll catch a ride with someone," Gabrielle said and walked out of the house.

_Other People will use it to get back in touch with family._

Huck walked into his sister's apartment and crashed down on the couch. He landed so hard he bounced. Kayla was sitting at the breakfast bar and looked over at the elephant sized thump.

"Hey Little Brother," Kayla said.

Huck smiled and laughed again rubbing his chest where his padlock and chain crashed against his chest, "Hey really Big Sis."

"A dish towel came flying across the room and Huck grabbed it in defense. "I'm shorter than the lot of you guys," Kayla shot back.

"Well what do I call you? Bobbi is my big sister, so what do I refer to you as?" Huck asked.

"How about should have been a stain on the sheets?" Kelly said as she walked out of the bathroom," And Huckleberry, be careful that's my bed."

"If I should have been a stain on the sheets, what does that make you? A broken condom?" Kayla shot back.

"Can't we all just get along?" Huck asked.

"Huckleberry, are you taking her side?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, all I know is you are sleeping on a couch when you have a perfectly good bed back home."

"I'm not living with Dad again," she said.

The bedroom door opened and Bobbi-Lee walked out stopping behind Kelly.

"Then if you don't want to be homeless I would follow what I told you," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kelly turned around and looked at her older sister. Her jaw was down as Bobbi-Lee walked over to Huck. She kissed him on the cheek.

"JL, please don't crash down on my couch," she said.

Huck nodded and smiled, "Yes Bobbi."

"Ready Kayla?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kayla nodded and the two oldest Burke kids walked out of the apartment. The younger two shrugged, Kelly grabbed her stuff and they headed out to Huck's truck.

As they came to his truck, which was parked next to Bobbi-Lee's Mustang, Bobbi-Lee looked up at him.

"JL," she called.

Huck looked at her, "Yes?"

"Say hi to Chase for me," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Will do," Huck said and climbed into his truck. He checked and saw Kelly was in her spot in the bed of the truck. Off the two vehicles went in different directions.

_A few people will use this time to make new connections._

Ashlyn sat in a lawn chair on the front lawn with Brett nearby. The active two, almost three, year old was running around with Mr. Floppy in her arms and was on a children's leash. Declan Gordon came out and walked, well more accurately hobbled, over to the fence. Ashlyn looked up and smiled.

"Hello Declan," she said.

"Hello Ashlyn, so is this your bundle of joy?" he asked.

"Yes this is my Baby Girl," Ashlyn said, "Brett," she called and the small red head came racing over and Ashlyn grabbed her before she hopped into her lap.

"Yes Momma?" Brett asked.

"Brett, I'd like you to meet Declan," Ashlyn said.

"Dechwan?" Brett asked.

He nodded, "Yes and you must be Brett, I'm pleased to meet you."

Brett hid her face against Ashlyn.

Ashlyn shrugged, "She's a little shy but a great girl."

"She's also a cutie, but I thought she's staying at your Aunt's?"

"She was, according to my agreement with my parents, but that ended. But my Aunt and Uncle offered to keep her so I can finish school and rehab"

"That's nice of them."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't be here, and it's great considering I get to see her more often, like she spent last night over here, my cousin is on her way to pick her up."

Declan nodded, "Angela doesn't have a problem with her staying?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, Angela is her godmother."

"Auntie Tall?" Brett asked.

"Yes Baby Girl we're talking about Auntie Tall," Ashlyn said.

"Where's Auntie Tall?"

"I told you she's working out."

"When will she be back?"

"After you leave," Ashlyn said.

"Oh I miss her."

"I know you do, Baby Girl."

Declan nodded, "Want anymore?"

Ashlyn nodded, "I've been thinking about it, but not for a few more years."

"Declan Gordon, don't you ever go to work without me telling you to," Leslie said, coming out holding their two year old daughter, Ryanne.

"I'm just keeping Ashlyn company," Declan replied.

"Hello Ashlyn," Leslie said and looked she smiled, "is that cutie is Brett?"

"Yes Ma'am," Ashlyn said.

"She seems to be a handful," Leslie said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, quite a handful, she hits like a linebacker if you're in her way."

"How often do you get her?"

"Saturdays, Sundays, and now Tuesday Nights, it's great but a lot of challenges, I'm glad she's still young," Ashlyn said.

Leslie smiled, "Maybe next Tuesday I or Declan can bring this monkey over," referring to Ryanne.

Ashlyn smiled and nodded, "Sounds great."

Just then a car pulled up, "That's my cousin, let me know when on Tuesday," Ashlyn said.

Leslie nodded, "No problem."

Ashlyn called Brett over and the little girl came running. Ashlyn stood up and hobbled over towards the car. Augusta climbed out of the car and Brett's eyes lit up.

"'Gusta," the two year old called out.

The blonde cousin smiled and caught the running child as Ashlyn dropped the leash. Ashlyn smiled and started to really like the idea of being a full time mom.

_A few people looked for a shared moment._

James came down from the shower wearing fresh cloths and had his hair combed. Coming into the kitchen he saw his mom and brother sitting at the table. They smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You had an interesting phone call," Haley said.

"Yeah, who was it?"

"Don't know they said they'll call back," Haley replied.

"Being vague are we?" James asked.

"Well that is all I know, since Brian took the call."

"Well who was it?" James asked his little brother.

"Not sure, he asked for you and I said you were in the shower. I offered to take a message but he said he'll call back," Brian reported.

James nodded and reached for some orange juice. As he was about to take a sip the phone rang. He stopped and Haley picked up the phone.

"Hello Scott Residence," she said, "Hold on he's right here," she handed the phone over to James.

"Hello…This is him…Yes I am…Yes, you won't be let down, good bye," James said and hung up. He placed the head set down and turned to his mom and brother. They looked at him and that was when he smiled.

"I just got offered a full ride scholarship to Duke," he said.

Haley smiled and stood up. She hugged her taller son, "That's great James."

"Thanks Mom," James replied.

Brian smiled, "That's great Bro."

James smiled weakly. When Haley pulled away she looked at her son and wondered why he was so melancholy.

"This is great news, why are you down?" she asked.

"Now we just have to find away for Ashlyn to go to college with me," he said, put down his orange juice and walked out of the house. Brian got up and chased after him so he wouldn't miss his ride to school. Haley just stood there stunned on the day his dream came true to play college basketball all he could think about was to see his girlfriend go to college with him.

_Those rare few try to reconnect with people they have missed._

Angela and Karen stood in front of a simple black head stone studying the curves of the stone Karen sighed. She turned to her youngest and nodded.

"You know every time I come here it becomes harder and harder, and you growing up, adds more to it," she sighed and walked over to the stone and ran her fingers over the top surface, "Every day my memories of him fade."

Angela nodded, "Well at least you have memories of him."

Karen looked at her, "Yeah, I wish you would have had memories of him too."

Angela sighed, "But between Poppa Whitey, Lucas and Andy it has been great, I wouldn't have traded it for the world, but I would've like to have one memory with him."

Karen walked over to Angela and placed her hand upon her cheek. The mother and daughter locked eyes.

"Angela Baby, I would've loved it if you had known your dad. He would've been so proud of you."

Angela nodded, "I would've loved him to be there to watch us this season," she said and knelt down. She touched the tombstone.

"He was there, Angela," Karen said.

"He was?"

"He's always with us," Karen said.

Angela nodded, and sighed, "First the undefeated season, next a state championship."

"Angela, don't promise something that you can't deliver," Karen said.

Angela stood up and ran her finger over the headstone. Sighing she turned around to face Karen, "It's not a promise; there is no point in going undefeated and not getting the championship. We don't want to be the New England Patriots."

Karen nodded, "But there is more to life other than basketball. What about Rhett?" Karen asked, biting back the bile.

Angela shrugged, "What about him?"

"He's your boyfriend after all," Karen said, trying not to choke while calling him her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well he didn't show up to any of the later games last weekend or see me named tournament MVP."

"He didn't?"

Angela shook her head, "Nor did he stop by later to see how I played or just to say hey."

"Angela, you have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Angela shrugged, "Yeah, whatever, I've been getting calls from colleges."

"Yeah?" Karen asked, hopefully.

"I have quite a few scholarship offers," Angela said.

"Thinking about any?"

Angela shrugged, "Yeah a few."

"Just think hard about where you choose to go."

Angela nodded, "Would you think Dad would be proud if I chose to go beyond Tree Hill?"

"Angela, he wanted to see the world and we've traveled with Andy. So I think it would be good for you."

"Okay."

"Angela Baby," Karen said.

"Yes Mom?"

"Just remember there is only one Tree Hill and it's your home."

Angela nodded, paused then giggled, "Recycling your lines from Lucas on me?"

"Gotta go with a classic."

"Yeah," Angela said, "I got to go to school," she said and started to walk away.

"Angela," Karen called out, causing Angela to stop and turn around.

"Yes?"

"Be good," Karen said.

Angela laughed and went back to walking to her car.

_Some People develop bad habits._

Rhett pulled the pillow off his head and he watched as Brenna zipped up her thigh-high boot. He smiled as he watched her finished getting dressed. Sitting up he sighed.

"Come back to bed," he said.

She shook her head, "That's a no go, I have to get home."

"No come to bed, we can skip," he said.

Brenna shook her head, "First of all it is bad enough I'm doing the walk of shame. Second I still don't know how you got me to spend the night, since I never do," she said, he reached out and pulled her down kissing her hard, she pushed him away, "Third, we're just having sex, no love, no relationship, just hot sex, that is what you have Angela for and I need a shower."

She pushed him away and got off the bed. Looking at him with almost cold predatory eyes she smiled.

"Well at school we don't talk and you'll be a good boyfriend to Angela," Brenna said.

"What?" he asked.

"That's the price you pay. You still have to be with her."

Rhett nodded but his eyes told of shock.

"You know if she finds out she'll kill us both," he said.

Brenna shrugged her shoulders, "Should have thought about that before you screwed me the past three nights, well ta-ta for now," Brenna said and walked out of the room. Rhett just crashed back down thinking how screwed he really was.

_Young Lovers come together without distraction._

Keith and Izzy leaned against the bed of his truck. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. His rib cage rose and fell with each breath. It brought her comfort as they stood there.

He rested his chin on her head. Of all the things in the world he wanted, he wanted her. She centered him, and she simply made him want to be a better person.

"So what are you planning to do this weekend?" Keith asked.

Izzy looked up at him, "Are you asking me out Keith Sawyer-Scott?"

"Maybe I am," he retorted.

"You're lucky it's Wednesday, because you can't ask any self-respecting young woman and expect her to accept a date for the weekend if it is after Wednesday."

"Well lucky me," Keith said.

She giggled and nuzzled her head back into his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her back. Feeling her close to him was one of his greatest joys.

"So I'm going to help you with English tonight?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, we're studying Hamlet, I can't figure it out."

"The Melancholy Dane, it's quite a deep play."

"Still, I can't figure out what they are saying."

Izzy laughed, "Well I'll have to fix that."

Keith laughed, "Whose house?"

"How about yours I haven't seen Aunt Peyton in awhile," Izzy said.

"Seems weird we're dating and you call my parents Aunt and Uncle."

Izzy laughed, "Well My Mom and Your Parents have known each other since before we were born."

He leaned down and she leaned up and they kissed. After they broke apart they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I guess we were destined to get together," Keith said.

Izzy smiled, "Yeah."

Keith laughed and looked at his cell phone.

"I got to go, I have a tutoring session and she's a real bitch if I don't show up on time," he said.

Izzy laughed, "That bad huh?"

"Yeah; a real task masters."

Izzy kissed him, "Well I think you should get going, don't want to get her mad at you."

Keith smiled as they both walked towards the tutor center.

_Sisters connect and bond, maybe for the first time._

Chase and Trin sat in the gym and looked over the walls. They saw various retired jerseys #1, #23, and #44; finally they rested their eyes on the spot in center court. After looking at the Raven's thing Trin finally spoke up.

"I'm glad we came down here," she said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"I'm glad we came down here."

"What made you finally realize this?"

Trin shrugged, "Well it is fun here, Mom is giving me freedom and I met some cool people."

Chase laughed, "Would Brian be one of them?"

"What are you talking about?" Trin asked, blushing.

"C'mon I'm your big sister you can tell me," Chase said.

"Tell you what?"

"That you like Brian Scott."

Trin sighed, "What would you do if I tell you?"

"Nothing, this is just a sisterly chat."

Trin looked around and sighed, "Promise me you'll keep it a secret."

"It's a secret Trin," Chase said.

"No one and I mean you tell no one."

"I promise Trin, I'll tell no one."

"Not even Mom," Trin said.

"Not even Mom," Chase said, frustrated.

Trin looked around the gym again, and then she looked her big sister in the eyes. Chase studied her sister and just waited for Trin. Finally the younger girl took in a deep breath and let it out, quickly.

"YESILIKEBRIAN," she said as if one word.

"What did you say?" Chase asked.

"YESILIKEBRIAN," she said, at the same speed.

Chase sighed, "Okay, one last time, and slower please," she said.

Trin sighed, "I like Brian Scott."

Chase smiled, "That's great Trin."

"Yeah, but he doesn't want a relationship."

"Don't worry, he'll come around, just keep doing what you're doing, I noticed he likes spending time with you."

"I just don't want to be friended by him."

Chase nodded, "Well subtly keep reminding him you are an interested and you are a hot Adams girl."

Trin nodded, "Yeah well there is also Gabi."

"Gabi? What does she have to do with you and Brian?"

"She is getting in-between us when we're alone and she's getting into Brian's face."

"So she's pushing him away," Chase said.

Trin nodded.

"Trinity," Chase said, "Just be yourself and he'll come around."

Trin just nodded.

_Some families use it to spend time together._

It was the end of the day and Lucas and the twins sat outside the school waiting for Peyton to pick them up. They were going out for dinner and Lucas' Explorer was in the shop so Peyton had dropped him off and was picking them up. He looked over at his twin daughters and wondered what they were doing.

He sighed when he saw Ellie was reading Northanger Abbey, again. She except for her cheerleading was pretty withdrawn. He wondered was it because of Kay, and her more demanding needs for his attention when they were younger.

Kay was being Kay, she was sketching on some sketch pad. Drawing whatever came to her mind. That was his oldest daughter for you. She would spend hours perfecting a picture of an apple sitting on the table, but the emotions she poured into her sketches were amazing and she was as good as her mom was at her age.

"So how is the book, Ellie?" Lucas asked.

Ellie shrugged, "I don't really know what to say about it. I think that General Tilney was an ass, but I also think Catherine was also incorrect too."

"Do you really like the book?" he asked.

"It's not my favorite Austen, but I don't read it as often as her others," Lucas nodded, and turned to Kay, "How's the sketch coming?"

Kay shrugged, "Good I guess."

"That is good," Lucas said.

"Dad?" Ellie asked.

"Yes."

"Why are we going out? I know, I know we usually eat Grandma Karen's cooking but why are we going to TGI Fridays?"

Lucas shrugged, "Maybe we wanted to have dinner with our daughters."

"Seem unlikely, usually when we go out you have to talk to us," Ellie said.

Lucas shook his head, "No nothing like that, just want to have dinner."

Kay laughed, "Let me guess Mom's rule on basketball is in effect?"

"Yes it is she told me last night."

Ellie laughed, "So no basketball talk, Kay."

Kay shook her head, "Well Dad, is the cheering rule in effect too?"

Lucas sighed, reluctantly nodding, "Yes it is in effect."

Kay smiled, self satisfied, "Huh! No talking about cheering either Ellie."

Ellie gave her older sister a dirty look, just as Peyton pulled up. Lucas sighed as he grabbed his briefcase and headed to the waiting Expedition. The two girls were shooting looks and raspberries, before they noticed their mom was waiting for them. Lucas laughed at the typical exchange between his twin daughters and climbed into the front seat.

"The girls being the girls?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, just being themselves."

"What is it this time?" Peyton asked.

"The no basketball and cheering talk rules."

Peyton laughed, "So do you want to tell them or should I?"

"I'll do it," Lucas said, and lowered the power window, "Girls, we're going to dinner, I don't know about y'all."

The two girls snapped out of their one-up-man-ship and raced over to their mom's SUV. They climbed in and as typical Kay got behind Lucas and Ellie got behind Peyton.

They two girls buckled up as they headed off towards the restaurant.

"So what is this about?" Ellie asked.

"Just us having dinner with our daughters," Peyton said.

"Well what about Keith, why does he get out of being lectured?" Ellie asked.

"First off we're not lecturing you," Peyton said.

"Anyways Keith is probably making out with Izzy," Kay said.

"Kay, you don't know that," Lucas said.

"Well that is what he is probably doing," Ellie said.

Peyton laughed.

"Peyton," Lucas said.

"What, it was funny, and probably true," she said.

Ellie and Kay laughed, "See Dad, Mom is on our side."

"Oh boy," Lucas said, and laughed as they headed off for dinner.

_Some people use the time to try and find answers._

Brooke knelt down at Baldwin's grave. Looking at the head stone she sighed and laid the flowers down. She looked over the newly placed stone and sighed.

"Why did you have to leave me so soon?" she asked the stone.

After a few minutes without an answer she reached out and traced her fingers over the chiseled name, Baldwin Stafford. She traced each letter and finally sighed.

"I'm pregnant with your child, and I feel so alone. Lucas and Peyton are great, but they are not like having a husband or the dad around. I wanted you there when I wanted ice cream at three in the morning, and holding my hand for the ultra sounds, and finally holding my hand when I give birth and I can curse you out.

"Maybe it is partially being selfish, since Chase was never there for my girls. I know you would have been. What is great is I'm hoping for a son, but if we have a girl it would be cool. You have Fallon and I have my girls, and if we had another girl she would be our girl.

"Anyways Fallon and I agreed the baby will be named Kendall, after your mom. It will honor your wishes that Lydia wouldn't follow. She'll honor your mom and you."

Brooke sighed and started to cry, "I just miss you so much."

Finally she got up and looked over the still fresh grave. Shaking her head and drying her eyes. When those last few glances she walked away.

_Finally people usually end up get new opportunities._

Chase pulled into the Davis-Adams Mansion driveway. After parking she got out and headed towards the house. That was when she saw Rachel standing there waiting.

"Aunt Rachel, what are you doing here?" Chase asked.

Rachel smiled, "Actually waiting for you."

"For me?"

Rachel smiled and pulled out a key ring and handed them to her. Chase looked at the keys and then at Rachel.

"What are these?" Chase asked.

"The keys to my parents cabin, I thing this would be a good weekend for you and some friends to head out and rest up before the playoffs."

Chase looked at her hard, "Friends?"

"Yeah I figure ten of you could use a nice weekend alone in the country. There are a lot of things to do up there," Rachel said and winked.

"Okay."

Rachel laughed, "Just look at it this way, it is a good excuse to get your boyfriend alone for the weekend," Rachel said and walked away leaving Chase standing there shocked.


	212. No Brett

Chapter 211 No Brett

In the school quad James and Ashlyn sat at a table. She just finished sending a text and closed her phone. Sighing she started to itch her knee. James stopped her and firmly but gently grasped her hand. She looked up and met his gaze.

"What's wrong, Ash?" James asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "Nothing," she said.

"It's something or you'd be in a better mood."

She sighed, "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No."

"My Aunt and Uncle have to go to Greensboro and they're leaving today and won't be back until next week sometime. Augusta has to stay behind for school and work, so they're taking Brett with them. I won't get to see her this weekend," Ashlyn said.

James nodded, "I'm sorry there is probably a good reason for this."

Ashlyn nodded, "My Grandma lives out in Greensboro. My Dad's and Aunt Charlotte's mom, and she's sick. So my Aunt and Uncle are heading out to watch and help until my Aunt Austin comes down from Louisville."

James hugged her and squeezed her tight, then kissed the side of her head. "It's okay."

"I was going to take her so we could get pictures taken together," Ashlyn said.

James nodded, "We'll get that handled."

"How, the playoffs start next weekend?"

James smiled, "I'll handle that."

Ashlyn smiled, "James, you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to," he said.

They leaned towards each other and were about to kiss. That was when Chase came bounding over, followed by Huck who was trying to keep up.

"Good I caught y'all together," she said.

"Hi James and Ashlyn, how are you doing? Fine Chase how are you doing," Ashlyn said.

"Oh yeah, hi James, hi Ashlyn, any ways," Chase said.

"Hi Chase, Huck," James said.

"Chase, Huck," Ashlyn said.

"James, Ashlyn," Huck said.

"Anyways," Chase said.

"What's wrong Ash?" Huck asked.

"Oh, Brett is going to Greensboro until next week," Ashlyn said.

"Damn!" Huck said.

"That is what I thought," Ashlyn said.

"Anyways," Chase said.

"What Chase?" James and Ashlyn asked.

"Well if you have plans for this weekend, cancel them," she said.

"Why?" Ashlyn asked.

"I have a cabin in the woods and we're heading up there for the weekend before we head into the playoffs," Chase said.

James nodded, "Cool."

"Okay," Ashlyn said.

Huck laughed, "I liked the idea myself," he said.

"Well what do you have to do for this? My mom already said Izzy and I can go," Chase said.

Huck shrugged, "My old man is okay with it."

James shrugged, "I have to ask my mom, but that shouldn't hold me back."

Chase smiled, "Alright, I have to go find Angela, and tell her. Oh! We're going to meet at your place, Ashlyn, after practice and leave for the cabin."

"Okay," Ashlyn said skeptical

"Ho! There's Angela, gotta go tell her the news," Chase said and was off.

Huck shrugged and looked at James and Ashlyn.

James laughed, "That was so Chase," he said.

"Is everything okay?" Huck asked Ashlyn.

Ashlyn shrugged, "Charlotte called me and told me that they were heading to Greensboro."

"Miss Columbia doing okay?" Huck asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "I really don't know. She's pretty old, and Charlotte didn't tell me much."

"How long they planning to be out there?" Huck asked.

"Next week sometime, that is when Austin will be down from Louisville."

Huck nodded, "So no Baby Girl this weekend."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yep, No Brett."

Huck sighed, "Weren't you planning something special with her this weekend?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, well James will handle the arrangement for the make-up events."

Huck sighed and looked over to Chase talking with Angela, "I guess I have to go over there and save Angela."

Ashlyn laughed, "Yeah, but Angela actually tolerates Chase very well when she is in this mode."

Huck nodded, "Surprisingly, anyways, see y'all later."

"Later," James and Ashlyn said as Huck walked off.

James looked at Ashlyn, "It is so hard to get use to how much you and Huck share a past."

Ashlyn nodded, "You're jealous James Lucas Scott."

James nodded, "A little, when I remember what he is to you."

Ashlyn nodded and cupped James' face and kissed him. "Huck is a friend and my past. You are my future, and I know you are guilty about having that scholarship offer from Duke. Don't worry I'll figure out how to get there."

James nodded, "I told you…"

"Where I go you'll follow, but James live your dream, and I'll make sure I can be at your side."

James sighed, "Are you sure?"

Ashlyn nodded and kissed him again, "Yes James, I'm quite positive."


	213. Her Black Wings

Chapter 212 Her Black Wings

Rhett leaned against his locker and saw her coming down the hallway. He smirked half-heartedly. She was tall, six foot one or six foot two easily, had dark dirty blonde almost brown hair, that would lighten to dishwater blonde when she was out during the summer, and her body even though covered by baggy clothes was toned and hard. Between those ears was a steel trap mind and a killer attitude, and in a sense he was scared of her.

Angela Scott, youngest child of Karen Roe and the only daughter of Keith Scott, Lucas Scott's little sister, and the captain of the girls basketball team, was among other things Rhett Churchill's girlfriend. She was also not the sensitive girl he remembered after breaking her heart a few years ago. He almost feared her temper and what she could do, somewhere deep down she developed a ruthless killer instinct for those who had wronged her.

(Song lyrics in italics)

_I heard about your trip.  
I heard about your souvenirs.  
I heard about the cool breeze, in the cool nights,  
And the cool guys that you spent them with.  
Well I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
I guess I should have heard of them from you._

"Hey I was looking for you," she said.

Rhett looked at her stunned, "Why?"

"Well you are my boyfriend for one," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, when they broke apart she looked into his eyes, "Why so tense?"

Rhett shrugged, "Nervous I guess."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" she asked.

"Nothing just a test in history tomorrow," he said.

Angela nodded, "Okay, well I have some good news for you."

Rhett pitched an eyebrow, "For me?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, Chase somehow, but then again it is Chase, has gotten a hold of a cabin in the woods for the weekend. She invited me and you along, so what do you think? No parents, no basketball, no homework, and no Tree Hill drama," Angela said.

Rhett made a few noises and looked over Angela's shoulder at the brunette standing across the hallway from them. She looked him directly in the eyes and nodded.

"That sounds…" he said.

"Sounds what?"

She nodded again this time with more determination.

"Wonderful, I can't wait to go," Rhett said.

Angela smiled did a little hop and kissed him again. "That's great and you're not going to regret it," she said, "Gotta go," and she was off.

_Don't you see, don't you see, that the charade is over?  
And all the "Best Deceptions" and "Clever Cover Story" awards go to you.  
So kiss me hard 'cause this will be the last time that I let you.  
You will be back someday and this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips will be of service to keeping you away._

Rhett sighed and leaned against his locker again. He was exhausted and didn't know if he could keep his deception up. The brunette from across the hallway walked over to him and shook her head.

"Not your best performance," Brenna said.

"What? I can't do this Brenna, I can't lie to her," he said.

"Well I guess you can't screw me anymore, we can just cancel or little arrangement and be done with it," she said.

He nodded, "Fine by me."

Brenna smiled devilishly, "But once are arrangement is over you will still have to deal with the fact that you cheated on her, multiple times. I wonder what would happen if little Angela finds out that her boyfriend broke her heart a second time? Of course I wouldn't want to be him."

_I heard about your regrets.  
I heard that you were feeling sorry.  
I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us.  
Well I guess I should have heard of that from you.  
I guess I should have heard of that from you._

"What? You wouldn't do that? You wouldn't tell her?"

Brenna chuckled; an evil chuckle, "Of course I wouldn't," she said.

Rhett let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

"Then again how do you know I'm not lying or I'm really not that much of a bitch, Rhett Churchill, you put the bullet in the chamber now pull the trigger," she said.

"You wouldn't," he said.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Try me," and then bit his earlobe.

"You're a total bitch," he said.

"If the shoe fits, wear it, and you're a liar and a cheat, and if I'm not mistaken scared of your girlfriend," she said.

Rhett sighed, "You're the devil."

Brenna shook her head, "You wish I was that good."

"So what do I do?"

Brenna smiled, "Simple, go with her this week, and be a good boyfriend, and even if the mood strikes have sex with her. You can plainly see that she wants to have sex with you, she wants you to be her first."

"I can't do that to her," Rhett said.

Brenna smiled, "Remembered what we talked about?"

Rhett nodded, "Yes."

Brenna laughed, "Did I mention I was into that."

Rhett went wide eyed, "What?"

"Yeah, well if you're a good boy we'll see what we can do about that."

"Okay," he said.

She laughed and walked away, "See you next week, Rhett."

_I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers,  
I'll be all right when my hands get warm. Ignoring the phone,  
I'd rather say nothing. I'd rather you'd never heard my voice.  
You're calling too late too late to be gracious you do not warrant long goodbyes._


	214. We Have to Pray

Chapter 213 We Have to Pray

Cale and Fallon walked down the street after the youth group meeting that they attended at Cale's Church. She held his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. The tree lined streets gave the night a nice and relaxing tone and hew as they headed towards where Fallon parked her SUV.

"So what did you think of bible study?" Cale asked.

"It was interesting, I didn't know that the apostles were working people," Fallon said.

"Yeah they were, what did you think they were?" Cale asked.

"Like those guys on TV on Sunday."

Cale laughed, "They were missionaries, but they were like those people you see on the TV."

"Really?"

Cale nodded, "Yeah, it isn't about what church you go to or what religion you are; it is about your relationship with yourself and god."

"Myself?" Fallon asked.

Cale nodded, "You have to be able to respect yourself and have a good relationship with yourself."

"And Jesus can help you with that?"

"It's simple, you ask for it."

"How?"

"Just ask."

"Just ask?" Fallon asked. They got to Fallon's SUV after she unlocked the door. "So all the help I need is just at asking?"

Cale nodded, "Yes that is true."

Fallon shook her head, "I'll take your word for it," she said as she climbed into her truck. Cale climbed into the passenger side and they drove off. They passed through the streets of Tree Hill and Cale looked out the window.

"I don't think I thanked you for driving me to youth group," he said.

"You have and you are welcome," she said.

"Fallon," he said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you stay here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you stay in Tree Hill, it is so different from where you're from and it seems with your Dad not with us anymore you can go back to New York."

Fallon shrugged, "Partially my legal guardian is here, partially I feel safer here in this small town then in New York City, and third I really do like it here. I'll have to move back to New York City after college to take over my companies, but I'll always have this town and it will be my home."

Cale nodded, "Funny how most kids born and raised here want to escape here and you want to stay here when you came from somewhere else."

"Cale, trust me the world outside Tree Hill is not the land of milk and honey."

Cale laughed.

"What was that about?" Fallon asked offended.

"That was what Moses was promised by God, the Land of milk and Honey."

Fallon shook her head. "For what happens here it is far worse in the big city. For everyone that used and abused here it is easily ten to twenty times worse in New York. Also the pace is so much more manageable down here while up there you are taking drugs just to cope."

"Did you ever do drugs?" Cale asked.

"Cale in the group I ran with it would be better to ask what drugs we didn't do. There was so much pressure, socially, academically, and just by what we thought we were expected to do. We were friends and rivals at the same time. Everyone wanted to get into an Ivy League School and be the best. We ended up dealing with it through partying, sex, drugs, and alcohol, which lead to trying harder to compensate, kind of a downward spiral."

"How do you get off of that spiral?"

"Sadly many of us don't."

"You sound like you are speaking from experience."

"Maybe I am."

"Deep wounds."

"You can say that."

Cale nodded and looked out the window. For a moment or two they rode in silence, it was peaceful while they each absorbed what the other had talked about. Finally it was Fallon that broke the silence.

"Can you get away for the weekend?" she asked.

"What?"

"Chase somehow got a cabin in the woods and she invited us out there for the weekend."

"Who else did she invite?"

"Well Huck of course, James and Ashlyn, Angela and Rhett, and Keith and Izzy."

Cale nodded, "Almost to be expected, I'm surprised Trin wasn't on the list."

"I think Chase wants it to be sort of a last hurrah or something, maybe just because we're expected to carry the load the next few weeks."

Cale nodded, "I'm not sure I can go. No adult present and all that."

"Awe," Fallon said, as she pulled up in front of Cale's house.

Cale looked at her and shrugged, and leaned over the center to her. "But I could ask."

She locked eyes with him and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said and they kissed.


	215. Private Conversations

Chapter 214 Private Conversations

The extra downstairs room in the Sawyer-Scott House was referred to as several things throughout the years. When it was first built the kids were young but out of the crib, so it was the play room, as they got older but before Lucas coached it was the spare room, and now it is known as the team room. At this time Keith and Izzy sat in the room, which had a good media center, listening to some classic Snow Patrol that Keith brought down and was studying. It was funny Keith would muse how they knew each other's families and yet his parents and her mom never would let them study in each other's room. He asked his Mom once about that and all Peyton said was something about not wanting to be Deb.

Keith looked up from his book and turned to Izzy. She looked at him and put down her copy of Hamlet. "So what is wrong now?" she asked.

"Other than the fact that I can't lean over and kiss you," he said.

"Keith you know the rules."

"I know, I'm just teasing."

"So what is the issue?"

"This line."

"What line?"

"'What piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculty! In form and moving how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?'" Keith read.

"Well what does it mean to you?"

"At first he seems to be talking about how great man is. How we've not yet reached our potential and we seem to be this great creation. We were god's greatest and last work."

"Go on," Izzy said as Keith trailed off.

"Yet for some reason he is not saying in admiration, like it is sarcastic in a way. Almost as if he has heard these words and believed them at one time, and now after seeing the ghost and hearing what it told him, and having two of his friends start spying on him he doesn't believe them anymore."

Izzy was shocked, she looked at him and nodded. "Wow!" she said.

"What?"

"You're heard of irony?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah."

"Well he's speaking in irony."

"Which is?"

"Basically sarcasm."

"Okay."

"Yet there is more," Izzy said, "Something in this line touched you personally."

Keith sighed and looked out the window. "It is."

"Want to talk about it?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Go ahead."

"I've been looking into the history of my Grandpa Dan."

"Okay," Izzy said.

"Well, I've come to find out he was this great high school basketball player, and later was a good car salesman, and eventually he was the mayor of Tree Hill. He was this beautiful and graceful player, a great talker and a forward thinking mayor and yet the truth was much darker. He was a selfish player that believed there was a 'me' in team. He cheated people in his dealership and he used his position as mayor to seek revenge. He was monster enough to try and kill his ex-wife and he killed his brother."

"A good way to relate it, but there is more isn't there."

Keith sighed, "Yeah, I looked at how I was with Christabella, and then Jessalyn, and now with you, and how I played basketball and I was becoming Dan. I was becoming this monster. That was something I didn't want to become."

Izzy nodded, "From what I saw of you when I first got here and who you are now, you're that that kid I saw over the summer and at the end of summer party. If you were I wouldn't be more than just your tutor," Izzy laid it all out for him.

"So what are you saying?"

"I knew you were a cutter. I use to see your hands when we cheer you at games, and the scabs and scars. I knew you weren't taking the pressure well and were unhappy."

Keith nodded and looked at her, "And yet you still treated me like you did when you started tutoring me."

Izzy nodded, "You needed discipline and structure and once you saw you were able to do it the confidence built in you and you could succeed. You interpreted that passage of Hamlet all by yourself."

Keith nodded, "So you forced me to apply myself."

"Yeah, and besides, I was kind of offended that you wanted me to do your homework for you."

Keith shook his head, "How along ago was that?"

"November."

"Wow."

Izzy nodded, "It wasn't that long ago but it seems like another life time."

Keith nodded, "Yeah."

Izzy smiled and laughed, "While we're on the subject of us, I don't know if you heard but my Aunt Rachel has loaned Chase the use of her family's cabin out in the woods and she invited us to tag along this weekend."

"Really?"

"Really, why else would I bring this up?"

"I don't know, why would the pure and innocent Izzy bring this up."

Izzy laughed, "I'm far from innocent, Keith."

Keith shook his head, as she sat on his lap. "I find that hard to believe."

She kissed him, "Keith, I've never lied to you. Especially about stuff like that."

"I still find that hard to believe."

Izzy shrugged and kissed him, "Sometimes you're the sweetest guy, but you are also the most dense."

"Gee thanks."

"Yeah, well whatever. Just think about coming with us. It would be fun and we'd be away and can relax and get ready for the playoffs."

Keith laughed, "I don't have to think about this I'll go."

Izzy smiled, "I'd knew you would say that."


	216. Scouting for The Future

Chapter 215 Scouting for The Future

The Junior High School Gym was smaller and not as packed on game day compared to the High School Gym but Lucas didn't mind as he and his wife made their way to the bleachers. He was using the week off for his usual scouting trips to see what the junior high school was sending up to the high school. Usually there was one or two gems in the class. This year he had gotten four really good freshman that if he could keep them he would have a good solid line up to build around them. He also had to keep them hungry. But they were missing one position and he was hoping for a younger player so they could have a leader groomed to replace them.

Peyton came on these trips largely just to spend time with her husband, he would also make it a date night. Usually after the game they would go to dinner and spend time together.

"Hey Kiera," Lucas said.

"Luke. So what are we looking for?" she asked.

Lucas sighed, "I don't think Monica has it to be a small forward and Jaslyn is a convert to center. So either of them would be nice, but we can get what we can get."

Kiera nodded, "Remember when we first saw Big Mack?"

Lucas laughed, "Remember that Peyton?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah I swear she was six feet tall as a seventh grader."

Lucas nodded as they watched the game start. He and Kiera made notes and listened to who was playing being announced. The team was a mix of seventh and eighth graders. Nothing like the mix he would see in the high school, but there was this one girl that was playing on the Tree Hill team he noticed immediately. She was a seventh grader and was all over the court, she was a bit chatty when she was with her teammates but she had a great shot, especially in the post.

"Who is number seven?" Lucas asked.

Kiera looked up her notes, "Cailyn Lang, she's a seventh grader."

Lucas nodded, "Still raw but see seems to have talent. Needs focus."

Kiera nodded, "Yeah I observed that too in gym class. She's one hell of an athlete. So are you interested?"

Lucas nodded, "I can see a good small forward in there. How is her outside shooting?"

"She's an average shooter, but workable. She'll need to work on it."

Lucas nodded as the game came to an end. The eight grade class had maybe one or two okay players, and except for Cailyn the seventh grade classed seemed like a bust so far, but they were still young. As they headed off the bleachers they hit the hardwood.

"So who are her parents?" Lucas asked.

"Cailyn Lang's?"

Kiera struggled then pulled out her notepad. "Declan and Leslie Gordon," she said.

"My mom's neighbors?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah them."

Lucas laughed as he walked over to the parents with the two young girls. Declan turned and looked at Lucas.

"Lucas, how are you? It's been a while," Declan said.

Lucas smiled, "Declan, Leslie, how have you been?"

Declan shrugged, "Good."

Leslie nodded, "Not bad. How have you been Peyton?"

Peyton shrugged, "Pregnant."

Leslie laughed, "I know that feeling."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, I think the boys want to talk about Cailyn."

"Well then I'm staying."

Lucas looked put off as he turned to the parents, "Y'all been holding out on me. How could you not tell me that Cailyn was really good?"

Declan shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Lucas watched the two older girls argue. He noted that Cailyn's older sister Reanne was dressed as a cheerleader. She had cheered the game on as her sister was bringing the ball up and down the court.

"Who's been teaching her?"

"I have, and Declan a little," Leslie said, "But it was when she got into juniors that she really blossomed."

"I can't believe how good she is."

Declan shrugged, "She's a good kid too."

"Yeah, both of them are good," Leslie said and turned to see them arguing, "Would you two stop that now," she yelled. They protested and finally Leslie, who was fed up, shook her head, "I've had enough of your lip. Both of you drop."

The two girls dropped down and started doing push-ups. Lucas watched in awe as both girls listened without questioning their mom. When they were done, he could tell that Reanne didn't like it, but Cailyn was just fine doing push-ups, Leslie nodded.

"Are y'all going to behave while we talk with Coach Scott?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," the two girls said.

"Recover," she said, the two girls got up and they were no longer arguing. "Cailyn come over here."

The sandy haired girl walked over and stood next to her mom, her stance showing she almost as tall as her. Lucas smiled.

"So this is Cailyn," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Is that how we greet people?" Leslie asked.

"No ma'am," Cailyn said, "Hello Coach Scott."

"Hello Cailyn, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, are you here to see if I can play for the Ravens, because I'm really not that good," she said.

Lucas looked at the girl shocked. Leslie shook her daughters, "What did I say about that?"

"Mom, I'm really not that good."

"Yes you are," she said.

"You're just saying that because you're my mom."

"No she isn't, You're good," Lucas said.

"I am?" Cailyn asked, "But I'm not as good as Angela."

Lucas looked at her, "But you're not Angela, you're Cailyn, and you can be very good."

She nodded and he knew she wanted to wander away. He looked at Declan and Leslie, "Thanks for your time. I would like her to play for me when she gets into high school in two years. I think she can be really special," he said.

"Thanks Lucas," Declan and Leslie said.

Lucas and Peyton walked away and she looked at him.

"Leslie seems a bit harsh with her daughters," Peyton said.

"Yeah, but do you see how well they listen to her and how disciplined they are? Her methods work well for her."

Peyton nodded, "I guess. Well speaking of children, our son wants to tag along with a little expedition to the cabin we spent the weekend in after the school shooting."

"Interesting," Lucas said.

"Yeah interesting, well anyways, he's waiting for my call after I talked to you."

Lucas shrugged, "We're going to have to let him make his own mistakes. Besides, he could use the rest."

Peyton nodded, "He's earned it since he cleaned up his act."

"Yeah," Lucas said.

Peyton smiled, "I knew you would see it my way."

"Peyton, just one thing, make sure you pack condoms for him."

Peyton laughed, "No problem, I'm too young to be a grandma."

Lucas laughed and led his wife out towards their SUV and the rest of the night alone.


	217. Return of the Keller

Chapter 216 Return of The Keller

The sounds of music filled the hallway as Haley and Peyton walked into the control booth of the studio they had rented. This was the first day that Chris Keller allowed them to hear Brian's band after months of intense practice and playing. The two pregnant women walked in and Chris turned and placed his finger over his lips so that they were quiet.

They stood there and listened to them play until the end of the song. Finally Chris cut the recording and opened the microphone into the studio.

"That was good y'all, now take a few," he said and then turned and faced Haley, "I do believe that Chris Keller has out done himself this time. They could barely play anything better than a few small songs now they can fully back you up on your album, Hales."

"Chris, are you ever going to stop referring to yourself in the third person?" Haley asked.

"No, The Keller cannot stop referring to the Keller in third person," he said.

"Gee Hales I think that was fourth person," Peyton said.

"Hey Blondie, what do you think of them?"

Peyton shrugged, "I always thought that they were amazing. Remember I gave them their shot."

Chris laughed, "Okay, but the Keller worked some overtime."

"Like you did with Miranda Roy?" Peyton asked.

"Whoa! I swear I didn't know she was underage. Well let's not bring up the Keller's checkered past and let's take a look at the band."

"Why do I feel that there is more that you want to change?" Haley asked.

Chris nodded, "That kid Hawley is a hack, he barely can walk never mind play guitar. That was why I convinced them to bring in Hewston, who is much better. But Hawley's ego is causing tension with the real talent and him."

"Pot kettle here Chris," Peyton said.

"Blondie, I don't joke about two things and music is the other one. Trust me the talent in the band is Brian and Kat. They are the driving force, if it wasn't for Brian's talent and connections they'd still be in Hawley's garage."

"So what are you saying?" Haley asked.

"That the band might implode or explode, one or the other, before your album is done."

Peyton nodded, "But tension could also create great music."

Chris nodded, "I believe I said that to someone once and one of their greatest hits came out of it."

Haley laughed, "Yeah, you did. Now we came to hear them play, can we at least do that?"

Chris nodded and turned around and clicked open the microphone. "Alright guys, the Boss Lady wants to hear some shit from you."

"What about Believe?" Hawley asked.

Brian shook his head, "No let's play Dig up Her Bones."

"Come on, that old punk song?" Hawley said.

"Vocally it is more of a challenge," Kat said.

Hawley nodded, "Okay, Chris we'll play Dig Up Her Bones."

"It's nice we all agreed on it. Now can I run tape kiddies?"

"You can run tape, Chris," Brian said.

"Okay, on my count," Chris said, "One…Two…Three…Four."

The music started and Brian bobbed his head keeping time and waiting for the musical queue. His head was down and he didn't look at the windows that lead to the control booth. All he did was keep time as Hawley, Kat, and Psycho played the music. When he knew the queue was coming he stepped to the microphone and picked up his head. Haley was amazed at the change in Brian's face. The usual mild mannered boy was full of life and energy he had a quality that exceeded the room. It was as if he bonded and became one with the music.

(Brian's singing in Italics)

_Anything is what she is  
Anywhere is where she's from  
Anything is what she'll be  
Anything as long as it's mine_

_And the door it opens is the way back in  
Or is it the way back out?_

_Anyplace is where she'll be  
Anyplace, she'll see you from  
Lies and secrets become your world  
Anytime, anywhere she takes me away_

_And death climbs up the steps one by one  
To give you the rose that's been burnt by her son_

_Point me to the sky above  
I can't get there on my own  
Walk me to the graveyard  
Dig up her bones_

_I have seen the demon's face  
I have heard of her death place  
I fall down on my knees in praise of the  
Horrible things that took her away_

_And death climbs up the steps one by one  
To give you the rose that's been burnt by her son_

_Point me to the sky above  
I can't get there on my own  
Walk me to the graveyard  
Dig up her bones_

_Point me to the sky above  
I can't get there on my own  
Walk me to the graveyard  
Dig up her bones  
bones_

As the song ended Haley looked at Chris and then at Peyton. She nodded and turned to Chris.

"That was amazing Chris," Haley said.

Chris nodded, "I know the Keller does great work. So anyways what do you think?"

"Brian's amazing," Peyton said, "Hales, you have to do a duet with Brian on your album."

"What?" Haley said.

"You have to do a duet, a new song. Your voices together would be very powerful."

"Peyton, I'm not sure. I wouldn't even know what song to do."

"Hales, you should know as much as anyone the music will find you," Chris said.

Haley nodded, "If I agree to do this it would be a song of my choice that Brian and I agree too?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes of course that was always our agreement."

Haley nodded, "I'll talk to Brian about it."

Chris smiled, "Well Ladies, the Keller has to go back to working his magic."

Peyton shook her head and Haley did the same, "Oh Chris, the third person thing is so high school," she said and led Peyton away before he could answer.


	218. Cape Fear

Chapter 217 Cape Fear

The winds came off the Cape Fear River and onto the porch that Brooke sat on. Cade walked out of his house and handed her a mug of warm coffee. She smiled and thanked him as he took a seat on a nearby chair.

"How did you let go of Bobbi-Lee so easily?" Brooke asked.

Cade shrugged, "I didn't. Of my three kids with Darcey she is the most like her at times. I wanted to keep her close because she reminded me of her, but like Darcey, Bobbi-Lee can't be chained down unless she wants to be. There were fights and yelling but I eventually gave in and Bobbi-Lee went to college at Wake."

Brooke nodded, "She is some girl."

"She is, but what is eating at you Brooke?" Cade asked.

"Ever since Baldwin died I want to keep my girls close, all four of them, but I know Chase wants to go to William and Mary and next year Izzy and Fallon will be looking into colleges. I just don't know if I'm ready, and with the little one on the way."

Cade laughed, "You're never ready. Do you think I'm ready to see Huck go, or I wanted to be not speaking with Kelly? It just happened, and I try and reach out to my baby girl but she is stubborn like me and holding a grudge. But I have to deal and hope that she will come to her senses and start talking to me."

"I know I'll miss Chase and Izzy, I'd hate to say it we grew up together. Since high school I pretty much had Chase, and Izzy followed not too soon behind."

"Feeling the nest empty out? There are times I wish my girls, all three, would be living here, but I have to live with my home almost being empty."

Brooke nodded, "So what do you have to say to loneliness?"

Cade shrugged, "Have good friends, and strong family ties, and you'll never be lonely. If that doesn't work, drink beer and Jamison."

"I don't drink, anymore."

"I don't drink anymore or any less," he said and they both laughed.

Brooke shook her head, "How did I end up here?"

Cade shrugged, "You ended up where you needed to be."

"Where did you come up with that one?"

"That is the only way I can explain why I'm here."

Brooke took a sip of her coffee and let it warm her up. Finally a silence settled over them. As they sat there and enjoyed it she watched old man river drift by.

"Why do you watch the river?" she asked.

"Because Old Man River judges not and to him we're nothing. He is above everything. He's been doing this since before we were born and more than likely will be doing this long after we have left this life."

Brooke sighed, "What happened with you and Kayla's Mom?"

Cade shrugged his shoulders, "She wanted someone different I guess. I'm not innocent in this, like most things when it involves two people. But one day she wanted someone different and that is who she's with now. My friends would tell me about them but after a while I couldn't stand it and I moved here. I met Darcey and we got married and started a family. She got cancer, died and now here I am.

"Life is simple Brooke, we just chose to muck it up."

"Did you and Darcey ever fight?"

Cade laughed, "All the time. If you aren't fighting then you're not communicating. Anyways the most important thing to know is that it is more important to make up more times than it is to argue."

Brooke laughed, "I was going to tell Baldwin that night I was pregnant."

Cade nodded, "So you regret not telling him sooner."

"That and being scared, the other man I told was pregnant was Chase and that turned out like crap."

Cade shrugged, "I really didn't know Baldwin very well, but from what Lucas had told me about him he would have loved you being pregnant and would have been there for you every step of the way."

Brooke nodded, "Sounds like something Lucas told me."

"Didn't believe him?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, but I should have since Lucas gave me some of their correspondence. There was just something that wouldn't allow me to believe them."

"Maybe it was Chase," Cade said.

"What about him?"

"He damaged your belief in men and now you look at them all the same. You think they are going to do what Chase did to you. Baldwin Stafford was probably a very nice man."

"He was," Brooke said, "Now what about you Cade, no lady love in your life?"

Cade shook his head, "I had the love of my life and when I'm done raising our children I will be looking forward to seeing her again."

"You believe in heaven?"

Cade nodded, "Brooke, with all the bad and suffering I've endured and seen I almost have to believe that there is a heaven and that Darcey will be waiting there for me, with arms open and one of Jesus' best brews."

Brooke laughed, "You think there is beer in heaven?"

"It wouldn't be heaven without beer."

Brooke laughed again, "You have a strange view of life and the afterlife."

"Hey we all have our view of heaven."

Brooke nodded, "I guess we do."

"Well Old Man River will still be here when we're gone."

"Would he remember us?"

Cade shrugged, "Maybe," was all he said.


	219. Screaming Infidelities

Chapter 218 Screaming Infidelities

The bar was a dive and it was off the beaten path. This was not the type of place that Rachel would normally frequent. Her skin crawled as she sat down on the dirty barstool and she could have sworn that part of the bar moved. She looked around and saw that several of the patrons were eyeing her like she was a piece of meat.

Rachel shook her head; she really didn't like the biker type. She sighed and figured that they wouldn't have Manhattans or Cosmos here, so she ordered a Bud. She was handed the bottle instead of the bottle and a glass. Not that she would use a glass in this place; they looked like they hadn't been washed in years and the layer of dirt and grime was close to an inch thick.

Looking at the dirty mirror she started to play with the napkin, which was supposed to be white. She could have sworn her expensive shoes were sticking to the floor, but her mood, which was down, changed when she saw the mountain of a man walk through the door. Bradley Gregg walked across the room and was greeted by the patrons warmly. His legend and skills had preceded him and here they respected what he did on the football field. So after he walked in he arrived at the bench next to here. He sat down on the stool and didn't look twice at the things that seemed to move when his butt went to the stool.

The bartender brought him over a beer and he thanked the one eyed man.

"Why do we have to meet here, Brad?" Rachel asked.

He laughed, "I like this place, they won't comment on what I do and they treat me like a normal person, Babe," he said.

"This place is disgusting."

Bradley shrugged, "All we're doing is just having drinks. We'll be heading to a nice place I discovered a few weeks ago."

"Is it a small place by the river?"

"Yeah Babe, how did you know?"

"It is always someplace small and by the river or the ocean. The food is always good but it is always somewhere we won't be seen," Rachel said, "It is like you want to kill me and dump me in the river?"

He choked, "Why would I want to do that Babe?"

She laughed, "I was joking. I've loved the places that you've taken me."

Bradley smiled, "Good, because this is going to be the best tonight."

Rachel smiled, "I hope so."

"Only the best."

* * *

The Tree Hill Police Department Police Boat slipped through the currents of the Cape Fear River. It was a thankless task in the middle of the winter as the cold winds from the ocean would cut through the small crew's jackets. But since Tree Hill was a small but active port throughout the year they kept the harbor patrol up all year long. The officers on the boat looked bored as they knew the tide would be leading out and that they would be near the shipping channel until the morning.

The skipper of the boat leaned on the wheel. He looked over to the other person that was with him. The diver yawned and leaned back in his chair.

"So what are you thinking?" the pilot asked.

The Diver shrugged, "Honestly, I'm hoping for another quiet night."

The Pilot laughed, "I hear you. So what do you think about the Bobcat's chances this year?"

"Well they have a chance, is Scott back?"

"They just activated him off the injury list. I guess they solved the swelling in his knee, but Taylor has been doing a hell of a job filling in."

"Antwon Taylor, isn't that Charles Taylor from the steel mills kid?"

"Yeah he is."

"Okay, he played at Tree Hill when they won the state title; he was one hell of a pick-up for Charlotte."

The Pilot nodded, "Yeah, from what I've heard Nathan Scott has been trying to get him into the league for years, this was his last chance."

"Well he plays like he's been there for years."

"River Patrol, this is Tree Hill," the radio chimed to life.

The Pilot grabbed the microphone, "River Patrol, go ahead Tree Hill."

"Please report to the vicinity of Murphy's Inlet for something floating in the river."

"Roger, Tree Hill, River Patrol is heading to Murphy's Inlet for something floating."

The Pilot turned on the lights and opened up the throttle heading towards the small inlet known as Murphy's Inlet. The Pilot looked to the diver.

"I guess you're going swimming," he said.

The Diver got up and started gathering his gear, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, hopefully it is just a log."

"Yeah, hopefully."

The boat took about ten to fifteen minutes to get into Murphy's Inlet from where they were. The Pilot started to shine the hand held spot light into the river. Finally they found the thing that they thought was reported. The Diver got onto the bow of the boat and pulled the boat hook up into his hands. As they approached it the Pilot chopped the throttle and they drifted to the flotsam.

The Diver used the Boat Hook to pull it in and up where he could see it. He sighed and turned to the pilot.

"Better get the M.E. and The Detectives down to the pier," he said.

"Why?"

"This isn't a log," he said and pulled the body of a blonde woman onto the deck of the boat. He nearly got sick because her face was so badly beaten that it really wasn't a face anymore, it was more like a pile of mush. Where ever he saw exposed skin he saw nasty cuts, burns or bruises. Finally he stood there and shook his head as they headed back to the police pier. The Diver fished in her pockets and looked over the wallet, finding an ID.

"Well," The Diver said, "You were once a pretty woman, Kristen Gregg, but what did you do to get the shit kicked out of you?"

His words were lost in the night air as the only harbor craft sped away towards the Port of Tree Hill and the waiting Medical Examiner and Detectives.


	220. Departure

Chapter 219 Departure

Two vehicles, ten kids and two days worth of clothes, that was the dilemma Chase faced as she looked at all the bags spread out over Angela and Ashlyn's front lawn. Some girls over packed and a few of the guys did too. Rhett's bag was heavier than most of the girls.

"Damn Rhett was did you put in this?" James asked as he and Huck loaded it into the back of Fallon's Mercedes.

"My Play Station and a few other essentials; I don't do the woods that well, hence why I'm not in Military School anymore," he said.

"From what my Aunt Rachel told me it isn't that type of cabin Rhett, and soon you and Angela will be steaming up the hot tub," Chase said as she walked a few bags over to the SUV.

"Chase, why do I have to carry most of the bags in my vehicle?" Fallon asked.

Chase sighed, knowing Fallon wasn't being a bitch, "Well in the back of my car I can fit Huck's, mine, and Keith and Izzy's bags and that is it. So you have to carry everyone else's."

Fallon nodded, "Okay, but I have all the tall people."

Angela laughed, "Well it could be worse shortie," she said and threw her stuff into the back of the SUV.

"Be careful it's a Mercedes," Fallon said.

"It's a truck," Angela said, and helped Ashlyn to the front seat.

"Sorry Cale," Ashlyn said as she climbed into the front seat.

"That's okay, I understand," he said, as he closed the back hatch.

Chase looked around and played with the GPS Unit that she had. "So we have all the bags?"

"Yes, we have all the bags," James said, climbed into Fallon's SUV.

"We have everyone?" she asked and looked around, "Where's Keith and Izzy?"

"Making out in the back of your car," Huck said.

Chase shook her head and walked over to her car's window. "Hey you two, no love stains on my seats."

Izzy blushed and Keith laughed, "What?"

"You heard me, no love stains. I have to drive this car every day."

Keith shook his head, "Okay, Chase."

Chase went back to the rest of the group. "Y'all have sandwiches and what not?"

"Oh God, Yes we do Chase," Angela said, as she pushed Rhett into the SUV.

"Angela, please; don't rush," he said.

Angela shook her head, "Don't worry about rushing, we have all weekend," she said.

Rhett turned his head and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we have all weekend away from Tree Hill."

"I know isn't it great," Angela said.

"Great," Rhett said, and felt crushed as James and Cale climbed into the SUV. He felt crushed against Angela. Now Rhett was tall but suddenly he felt small in this SUV with all these tall athletes around him, and most of them were solid muscle. Suddenly he felt small, and less manly, especially next to his girlfriend.

Outside the two vehicles Chase and Fallon were talking. The younger brunette looked at the older one and smiled.

"So what are you saying?" Fallon asked.

"You're not getting the directions are you?" Chase asked.

"No not really," Fallon said.

"Okay we're going to keep this simple, I'm going to follow what my Garmin tells me and you follow me."

Fallon nodded, "Okay, and Chase you know we never really drove when we were up north."

Chase laughed, "I know, maybe a little in the Hamptons."

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, but I like driving and being down here. So much better, I don't know why."

Chase nodded, "I agree, well anyways, we should get going so we can get there while there is still some daylight."

Fallon nodded and headed to her truck. Soon the two vehicles were off on the road. Down the street in her Porsche, Brenna Gregg sat watching as they pulled away. She smiled and nodded, looking down at the caller ID as her phone rang.

"Brenna," she said, "Hey yes they just left on that trip…Yes she is completely in bliss and you know bliss is ignorance…Yes he's wrapped around my fingers…Well I know, and yes I'll be seeing you tomorrow…Jessa, worry about getting use of your leg back, and I'll take care of this little cabal…Yes tomorrow I'll be in Win-Salem…yeah well let's just say I don't have to worry about Kiki ever again…Don't worry about it, just a little family matter. Also Jessalyn, Daria is asking about you, you need to call her…Okay, and I'll see you for lunch tomorrow."

Brenna hung up her phone and started her car. She could have sworn she saw Rhett looking at her when they pulled away. Not that it mattered anyways; he was just another toy, in the toy box that is life. She pulled away from the curb and off into the ever slowly ending day. In the back of her mind she wondered how she ended up doing everyone's dirty deed, and dirty cheap too.


	221. Wow This Place Is

Chapter 220 Wow This Place Is

They were amazed by the sight in their midst as they pulled up to the large cabin, one that would put most houses to shame. More then one mouth was agape at the large and beautiful cabin. Slowly they unloaded their bags from the vehicles and walked up to the front door. Chase pulled the keys from her pocket, unlocked the door and led them into the house.

The main room was large and had several comfortable looking chairs and couches. Everyone waited in silence as Chase took a letter out from her pocket and read it.

"Okay everyone," she said, "This is what Rachel said to us. Hey y'all enjoy this place, it's been in my family for years and generally it is now just rented out to my Dad's company's clients. There is plenty to do and to enjoy. The kitchen is fully stocked, there is a hot tub out back, a river for fishing, in the garage are some ATVs, and on the second floor there is a large screen TV. There are five bedrooms, Chase gets the Master Bedroom with Huck and the rest of you can fight over the others."

Chase folded up the letter and shrugged. Everyone laughed and grabbed their stuff and headed for the bedroom.

Cale and Fallon were the first couple upstairs and started looking through the rooms. Finally they came to a room with adult bunk beds. Fallon looked at Cale and he nodded in approval. Fallon sighed as she dropped her stuff on the floor.

"I get top?" she asked.

Cale nodded.

* * *

James and Ashlyn wandered. She was still having trouble with the stairs. The doctor said she should be able to switch to a small less restrictive brace soon. She pouted as they ended up down the hall and found a bedroom with a full sized bed. She smiled and threw her bag on the bed.

He laughed as she hopped on the bed and removed the brace. He watched as she set herself up and elevated her leg. In a flash her pants were off and her panties were resting on her hips.

"Don't give me that look," she said.

"What look?" he asked.

"The one that says you're going to take me right here, right now," she said.

"I was giving you that look?" he asked as he got closer to her.

She smiled and put her hands on his face, "You always give me that look."

He laughed and kissed her, "I guess I do."

She kissed him back, "Later, I need to rest my knee."

He looked at her leg and could tell the brace was taking a toll on her. Her leg that had been operated on to repair the knee injury had visibly lost some of the muscle tone. He looked at her knee to see an older scar from when they had scoped her knee the first time. The newer, fresh scar was from when they re-attached her ACL. She leaned back and let the air attack her leg.

"I know it's ugly," she said.

"You're still beautiful," he said.

"How can you say that? I'm a freaking mass of scars, my knee, my stomach," she said.

"Ashlyn, you've always looked beautiful to me," he said.

She shook her head, and started to cry. She was turning him away. He knew this mood, something was bothering her, and she was so used to living an isolated life she retreated into her shell rather than talking about it. He climbed onto the bed and laid next to her, taking her hand to let her know that he was there for her and they sat in silence.

* * *

Keith and Izzy found a bedroom and threw their bags on the bed. While he looked around the room, she laid on the bed and looked at him. He smiled and looked out of the room.

"That's a nice sight," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You smiling," she replied.

"I smile?" he asked, jokingly.

"You do. Although you really haven't done it since you got the concussion."

Keith sighed and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, something about it changed me."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I miss basketball, and I think I will always play, but I was more concerned about getting up and seeing you. I really wanted you next to my hospital bed. For some reason, no matter how messed up things were, as long as you were there it would have been alright. But you didn't come."

"Keith, neither of us were in the right frame of mind at that point," she said.

"But that knock on the head, that's what cleared my thoughts and that was when I knew I wanted to be with you."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, it scared the living crap out of me. I never wanted to see you out on the floor."

"I don't want to be there ever again either."

"Keith, I couldn't see you in the hospital like that. Not after they transported you to the hospital that way."

"Izzy, would you ever ask me to give up basketball?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, why?"

He sighed, "I don't think that even if the games end, even if I don't play in college, or get into the NBA, I don't think I can ever stop playing."

"Keith, it is important to you, it is part of you, why should you give it up? There are always things you can do to keep the game apart of you."

Keith nodded, "It is a good thing I picked you," he said and kissed you.

She pushed him away, "What does that mean?"

"Simple, you help me cut through all the bullshit."

She laughed, "That is a good thing."

He kissed her again, "Yes a very good thing."

* * *

Chase found Huck looking out a window at the river. She stood back and watched him. He was in his contemplative mode, he looked out into the darkness and thought about various things. She knew this about him; he found the joys in the silence in-between things, and the smaller the better. He said once the best form of silence was the silence between two breaths.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"My family," he said.

"What about them?"

"Just how I've been unable to get them all together," he said.

Chase looked at him odd, "How so?"

"Brett is in Bear Creek. Carson is in the rest home. Kelly is not speaking to my Dad. It's just me alone in that house most of the time, Kelly won't even come over. I have to go to Bobbi-Lee's just to spend time with my sister. Bobbi-Lee also has something on her mind, and I know it isn't work. Something is eating at her. As far as Kayla goes, well I just don't know her that well."

Chase nodded, "I think this is the first time I've ever heard of you refer to Kayla as part of your family."

Huck nodded, "By hook or by crook she's my sister. I honestly don't like the idea that she was kept from us, but at the same time I understand. I just wonder what it was like for my Mom, knowing that Dad had a child with another woman."

Chase shrugged, "Well if it makes you feel any better I have a brother from my dad that I've never seen."

Huck nodded, "Do you want to see him?"

Chase shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. I've been so wrapped up in my own recovery, school, and cheerleading that I haven't even thought about him."

"You have a feud with your Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I hardly speak to him and it is by choice."

"How can you feud with your parents? I can't wrap my head around it, how you and your sisters don't talk to your dad, and how Kelly doesn't talk to our dad. I could never picture a world where I'm not talking with my dad."

"Things happen, Huck. Ten years ago my Dad, myself and Izzy had a falling out. My life changed, as did Izzy's."

"Changed how?"

Chase sighed, "Remember how I'm a pretty good skater?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah."

Chase laughed, "Since I could walk I was on a skate board, the house, the side walks the local skate parks and parks. The world was one large skate park for me, I loved it. I wanted to just be like my dad, the professional skater; it drove my mom and grandma crazy. I was the heir, which my grandma figured meant that I should be the perfect prim and proper girl. Dad loved it, needless to say I was a Daddy's Girl. I was damn good, I was winning competitions and Thrasher Magazine called me the future of the sport. I was eight when they said that. On another magazine I was called the crown princess of skating.

Chase sighed again, "One day I just packed it all away. I walked away from what promised to be a great future, and turned my back on my dad. By the time I was thirteen I was a complete girlie girl and I was an addict by the time I was fifteen."

"What happened?"

She shrugged, "Let's just say I saw something I never want to see again."

"I heard Izzy saying you were just drinking after your second OD, why did you OD the third time?"

Chase sighed, "It was something I regret, and you don't have to worry about ever again."

"You can't tell me?" he asked.

"I will, but not right now. Now come on, you have to see the room we have," she said, and led him away.

* * *

In the last bedroom with a full bed Angela looked over the room at her boyfriend. Rhett just kind of smirked and went to his bag. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, with a smile.

"I was wondering what the look was for?"

He shrugged, "I just never thought I would get you alone, and never mind for a whole weekend."

She smiled and put down what she had in her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why Rhett Churchill what would you do with me all alone?" she asked.

He smiled devilishly, "There are a few things I can think of."

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him, "Well you're going to have to tell me later, or better yet show me."

Rhett looked at her, "Angela, are you feeling okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, maybe just a little warm. Is it hot in here?"

Rhett shook his head, "You're burning up."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, c'mon let's go down stairs and see what we're planning for dinner."

Rhett smiled and laughed, and let her lead him downstairs. His worry as genuine as it was, was quickly weighed down when his thoughts drifted to the brunette girl he left behind in Tree Hill.


	222. Shooting Around

Chapter 221 Shooting Around

It was a quiet night at the River Court. Various members of the Tree Hill High School Girl's Basketball Team stood around the court and looked at each other. The oldest player on the court, a perennial bench player and role player, Ashton Perry looked around and started dribbling the ball. The younger players watched Ashton. Of all the girls on the team Ashton had the least background and preparation for playing the sport.

The story started when Angela and Ashlyn found her out behind Scott Brother's Motors shooting hoops on the mechanics hoops when they were with Lucas one day. The girls were thirteen. After talking and finding out what she wanted to do, Angela and Ashlyn sort of turned Ashton into a project and worked with her. At the beginning of the freshman year all three tried out for the team and made it. Ashton was number twelve of twelve but she was just happy being on the team. Over the next four years she developed, slower then her two friends, but she knew she was a model player and played whatever position Coach Scott needed her to play. She easily became one of his favorite players, mainly because she had the drive and the unconquerable spirit that Coach Scott looked for in his players. She was always used as an inspiration for the new players.

"So Ash, what do you want to do?" Mackenzie asked from her position lying on the bleachers.

"Well I think we need to practice, our shooting has been down," Ashton said.

"Awe c'mon," Monica said, "We all know I suck."

"No excuse," Devyn said, "Play offs start next week, and expect Angela to draw double and triple teams."

"We can just kill them with Kay," Monica said.

Mackenzie sat up, "Not to saying anything bad about Little Scott, but let's be honest we can't ride one horse all the time. Anyways, we all need to work on our shooting."

Ashton nodded, "So how do we do this?"

"Half-court, Myself, Mack, Kay, Cara, and Faith, against, you Ash, Monica, Eva, Kelly, and Anna, we'll work Jaslyn in at forward and center," Devyn said.

Ashton nodded, "Sounds like a plan, who's on defense first?"

"Flip you for it?" Devyn said.

"Heads," Ashton called.

Devyn flipped a coin and it landed on tails. "Okay the starters get the ball first."

The girls walked out to their positions. Devyn was up against Ashton, Mackenzie was against Evangeline, Kay was playing against Kelly, Cara was up against Monica, and Faith had Anna guarding her. Faith started it off taking the ball in.

She looked to see who was open and she passed the ball into Mackenzie. The bigger center was able to elbow herself open and snag the ball. She passed out to Cara who pushed for a lay up, but was denied by a combination of Ashton and Monica.

Monica re-bounded the ball and passed it out to Anna who brought it to mid court and it started all over again. Anna brought the ball in and watched as the players set themselves up again. She looked a passed the ball out to Monica. The freshman skied out a three pointer which bounced off the back board and the rim into Evangeline's hands who then passed it out to Kelly who then tried sailing a three pointer to the net but was rejected by Kay.

Anna hustled and snagged the ball. This time she took a shot herself and made it. Faith took the ball at center court and brought it in. She worked her way around and looked around the court. Finally she passed it to Kay who had broken out of her coverage who then slipped the ball to Kelly. With a couple of quick moves, Cara and Mackenzie formed a pick wall to give Kay a clean shot at the hoop from three point range. The ball landed true in the basket and she smiled. Mackenzie took to fingers and pointed at her eyes then at Kay, meaning I'm watching you, or in this case I'm looking out for you.

As the next cycle started off in the shadows Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair stood in their winter coats and watched. He had his arms crossed and took in what he was seeing. Looking back he saw Coach Sinclair standing there watching him and then watching the girls.

"What is on your mind Kiera?" he asked.

"You once told me 'I'd rather have twelve girls of marginal talent, but who love to play the game and have the hearts of lioness then an all-star team'," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I remember, that was when I first interviewed you for the job."

She laughed, "The world thought we were mad starting this program."

"Yeah, they did, and then tore into me for how I coached."

"It's been a hell of a ride," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yes it has."

"Well do you know you have both right now, you have an all-star team, and a team that love to play the game and have hearts of lionesses?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes I do. It is almost fun to watch."

"Why isn't if fun? I know I love watching them play."

"Because I know it is lightning in the bottle. We're not the same team that started the season."

"We're not, we're better; when we played New Hanover we were a team that rode Angela and Ashlyn. Now we have Cara, and Kay that have to potential to be the scoring threats. Faith has developed into an excellent point guard and can control the game better then some of the more seasoned players. Mackenzie is just improved all around, and Devyn is like a whirlwind under the boards. The other freshman are coming along nicely, we're doing good."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Lucas Scott, you're always oh so serious."

He laughed, "Not always."

Kiera laughed, "Well what do you have to say?"

"I love hungry players, and I don't think making the playoffs as an undefeated team is enough for them."

Kiera nodded, "They show much of Angela in them, they're all so hardcore. They respect her so much, and they won't lie down and lose because they know she wants it."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, and I won't give up on them."

Kiera nodded, "Me either."


	223. Things You Do In The Woods

Chapter 222 Things to Do In The Woods

The ten kids in the woods sat around the dinner table after having eaten for the evening. The empty plates still sat around them and no one seemed to want to get up and clean the table. As they looked across the table and let their food settle into their stomach the Friday night wore on. Finally everyone turned to Chase.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" James asked.

Chase blushed, "Well I had a nanny for a number of years and she tried to teach me how to cook. She thought I was a failure, but I really just messed up on purpose."

"What? Why would you do that? Also how could you mess up something like ziti?" Rhett asked.

Chase shrugged, "Well let's just say at eight, I was interested in things other than cooking," she said and looked at Izzy with the keep quiet look.

Ashlyn laughed, "Knowing Chase it was probably boys, or the latest fashion."

Chase nodded, "Yeah that was me."

Keith leaned back, "Well I tell you it is better then my mom's cooking."

Angela nodded, "Yeah I'll second that motion."

Ashlyn gave a look and rolled her eyes, "I think I still have part of that meatloaf in me," she said.

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"My Aunt Peyton can't cook to save her life," James said.

Huck nodded.

"She's that bad of a cook?" Izzy asked.

"Let's put it to you this way, we suggested she cook for the prison system, the state determined it was cruel and unusual punishment," Angela said.

Chase shook her head, "I don't believe it."

"Why do you think we eat Grandma Karen's take out every night?" Keith asked.

"I just thought y'all were too busy to cook," Chase said.

"Well that is true, but he is the cook, and it isn't entirely fair to rip on my Mom's cooking, she can scramble eggs, pop pop-tarts and boil water," Keith said.

Angela laughed, "Yeah but remember she caused the fire when she was boiling water for minute rice?"

Ashlyn shook her head and laughed, "How could I forget that?"

"What?" Chase asked.

"Anyways, so what is there to do out here?" Izzy asked.

"Well tomorrow I want to try the ATVs out," Keith said.

"I'm for that," James said.

Rhett laughed, "That sounds like fun."

Ashlyn looked over to Chase, "I'm looking forward to that hot tub."

Cale nodded, "A nice walk in the woods."

Finally Chase stared over to Huck. "What about you Huck? You seem quiet tonight," she said.

Huck leaned back and patted his stomach, "I'm full," was all he said, which resulted in a round of laugher from the other people at the table.

"Seriously Huck what do you want to do up here?" Chase asked.

Huck shrugged and looked out the window, "I might try this fresh water fishing I keep hearing about."

Chase nodded figuring he would want to do something like that.

"Are you feeling okay Angela?" Ashlyn asked break Chase's train of thought.

"I feel fine," Angela said, and stared Ashlyn down. Right away Ashlyn knew that Angela wasn't feeling okay, because she gave him her shut up look.

"Well you do look flushed," Izzy said.

"I'm fine," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Maybe she's just a little tired."

"Yeah, I just need a good nights sleep," Angela said.

"So who's going to clean the table and do the dishes?" Fallon asked.

"C'mon Fallon we'll take care of the stuff," Cale said.

"What?" Fallon asked.

"I think since we're Chase's guests and she cooked for us we should at least clear the table and do the dishes."

Fallon nodded and pushed away from the table, "I've never done dishes before."

Cales smiled, "Well it is a good time to learn."

Chase laughed and started passing the plates towards Fallon. Cale stood up and started to clear the serving plates. Everyone else at the table joined in passing the stuff to Fallon. Slowly they filtered out of the dinning area and into the sitting room. Which left Fallon and Cale in the kitchen with him doing something with her she had never done before, dishes.


	224. WinstonSalem

Chapter 223 Winston-Salem

Visiting hours had just opened and Coy and Brenna walked through the halls of the rehabilitation center in Winston-Salem. Finally they came to a room where a blonde girl of sixteen years of age laid in the bed. The blankets covered her to the waist and Brenna could see that she was still wearing her night cloths. The girl in the bed smiled and signaled for them to come in.

Brenna had met Jessalyn Windsor on the pageant circuit a few years ago. After finding out they came from the same area of North Carolina they should have been competitors but found each other to be good friends. They shared the same views on a lot of things and beliefs. Yet Brenna didn't trust the blonde girl as far as she could throw her, and Brenna knew that Jessalyn was the same way with her. They both knew the rules of the game, and they played by them.

Jessalyn was a good friend, well as good as Brenna could have in any friends. Brenna knew that one night that Jessalyn had hooked up with Coy, and they were keeping it a secret. In all honestly Brenna could have cared less. There were worse things that Jessalyn could have done and far worse people out there than Coy.

"Hey, thanks for visiting," Jessalyn said as Brenna leaned forward to hug her.

"No problem," Brenna said, as they lingered in the hug and kissed each other's cheek. The kiss was not fake and seemed more tender then just friendly Coy noticed, but all he did was sit back in the door way and watch.

Finally Jessalyn turned and saw Coy standing in the doorway. "Come in Coy, I have to talk to both of you," she said.

He nodded and the Gregg siblings took seats in the chairs in the room, only after Coy closed the door. After they got settled Jessalyn looked at Brenna.

"You disappoint me, Brenna, I thought you said you could have Keith eating out of your hand," Jessalyn said.

Brenna shrugged, "I did, I pulled out all the stops. He just wouldn't budge. He stayed true. He even threw me out of his house practically naked."

Jessalyn laughed, "Scott stubbornness, so he's with Izzy."

"Yeah, and they seem to be doing good. You didn't warn me about Izzy's big sister."

"Chase? Yeah she could be a thorn in your side," Jessalyn said.

"A thorn? How about a whole damn brayer patch? She physically picked me off the floor and slammed me into the lockers. She's one tough girl."

Jessalyn nodded, "Also hard to read. She's a good player in the game."

"Honey, I think she wrote the rule book," Brenna said.

"I hear also that your appendage there could close the deal either," Jessalyn said.

"No, became obsessed and violent when she turned him down, I believe he actually pushed them together."

"Hey I tried. I busted my ass for your plan Jessalyn," Coy said.

"Yeah and failed; with you also going into your 'roid rage now we can't have you do anything else. What a waste of good flesh, you've turned out to be. Couldn't satisfy me," Jessalyn said.

"Anyways, let's keep on task here," Brenna said.

"So how is it going with the other target?"

"Like clock work, he resisted which was cute as I told you, but he was a man and fell."

"She doesn't know?"

Brenna shook her head, "Not at all. They're actually in the woods at some cabin for the weekend. Personally I hope she'll give it up to him this weekend."

Jessalyn smiled an evil smile, "That would be such a nice touch."

Brenna smirked, "Yeah I know. Now am I safe with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I going to end up with my ass getting kicked by her when she finds out."

"Why? I've never heard of her being in a fight before," Jessalyn said.

"Hmmm, because a good number of the female population and a few of the guys are scared of her," Brenna said.

Jessalyn shrugged, "Well part of that is because she's gay, admit it you've seen it in her, and the other part is because of Mackenzie."

Brenna shrugged, "Serious?"

"Serious," Jessalyn said, "Coy can you give me a moment alone with your sister before I have to get dressed and do my therapy?"

Coy nodded and left the room. Once the door was closed Brenna walked over to the bed again and her hand and Jessalyn's hand met. Their fingers interlaced in a tender way.

"Bren, I can't thank you enough for doing this," she said.

"You asked me a favor and I did it," Brenna replied.

Jessalyn nodded, "You know, with my hip so bad, the doctors think I can't have children. Not that I want any rug rats running around anyways."

Brenna shrugged, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No worries," Jessalyn said, "But I missed you."

Brenna nodded, "I missed you too."


	225. Scrap Booking

Chapter 224 Scrap Booking

Brooke sat on her back porch and looked over pictures, news paper articles, internet downloads, and letters. They were spread across the table and see was trying to organize them. There was just so much that she had to do, and yet she didn't know where to start.

Trin came out on to the porch. She and her mom were the only people home this weekend and she wondered why it was so quiet. She watched and wondered what her mom was doing with all that junk on the table. Finally she walked over to the table and looked it over and then stared at her mom.

"Mom," she said.

Brooke looked up at her soon to be second youngest, "Yes Trin?"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to make up a scrap book," Brooke said.

"A scrap book? For what?"

"Well when your new brother or sister comes I want to be able to show them who Baldwin was and what type of man their Dad was."

"Why didn't you do that with us?"

Brooke shrugged; she didn't know how to answer that. "Well when you were born I was still married to your Dad. I didn't know that he wouldn't be in our lives. Unlike now, with Baldwin gone."

"So this is only because Baldwin was killed."

"Yes, Trin, only because he died."

"Why didn't they catch the guy like they do on CSI?" Trin asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Honestly, that is just TV. I really wish I could tell you more then that, but sometimes the bad men win."

"But when Ellie's Grandpa killed Angela's Dad they caught him," Trin said.

"That was only because Ellie's Dad pursued getting the man that killed Angela's Dad."

"It still doesn't make sense," Trin said.

Brooke sighed, "Trin, I wish it made sense to me, so I could explain it to you so it could make sense to you, makes sense?"

Trin shook her head, "No."

"Well if I knew, then you would know."

"Oh okay."

Trin walked around to where her Mom stood and looked at the pictures, and stuff.

"So what were you planning to do?"

Brooke pointed to things, "Well I wanted to do a part on me, Baldwin, Fallon, Chase, Izzy, and you. Because when the baby is old enough to understand most of you will be out of the house."

Trin nodded, "Yeah, but Mom, why are you sad about doing this?"

Brooke sighed, "This is not something I really expected or wanted to do."

"Why?"

"In a perfect world Baldwin would still be hear, Trin."

Trin nodded, and picked up a piece of paper. It was a clipping from the New York Post, and it talked about Chase partying.

"Do we really have to put into the scrap book that Chase was a crack whore?" Trin asked.

"Trin, your sister wasn't a crack whore; she just had trouble with drugs and alcohol."

"Like you?"

Brooke nodded, "Sadly like me. But we're trying and working hard at staying clean."

"But we don't have to let the baby know about that?"

Brooke shook her head, "No I don't think it is something that the baby would need to know about right away."

"Good."

"Why did you ask?"

Trin sighed, "I'm ashamed of Chase and even you Mom when it comes to that stuff."

Brooke nodded a little hurt by it. But Trin was right it was shameful behavior. "Yes Trin it was very bad behavior. But it was the past."

Trin went through the newspaper clippings again. She pulled out one of her Mom and the runway. It was when Brooke made her first really big impact on the fashion scene and it talked about her building an empire and being a mom and her famous husband.

"When was this?" Trin asked.

Brooke took it and looked it over. It said Brooke Davis, the new and young breath of fresh air in fashion. Looking over the pictures she smiled remembering what it was like when she was an up and coming designer. The rush of the first big successes, she was hungry then and it drove her to become a success. She had two small girls to feed and soon her third.

"That was before you were born," Brooke said.

"Is that you Mom?" Trin asked pointing to a picture.

Brooke nodded, "Yes it was I was, I was just about to turn twenty-one."

Trin smiled, "Chase and Izzy look so much like you did then."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, and so do you."

"I do?" Trin asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, and I personally think you look the most like me."

Trin blushed, "I do not."

"Trinity Paris, you do too," Brooke said, laughing.

"Mother, not my full name."

Brooke laughed and looked over the article. Trin was looking at it too.

"Mom?" Trin asked.

"Yes?" Brooke replied.

"Is that Aunt Tasha?" she asked pointing to one of the models Brooke was talking too.

Brooke looked closely, "Yes that is, before she retired from modeling, and that is Fallon's mom next to her, and there is Aunt Rachel," Brooke said pointing out the people in the pictures.

"Wow that is weird."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, a blast from the past."

Trin smiled, "Well let's scrap book."


	226. Games People Play

Chapter 225 Games People Play

In the cabin in the woods Chase and Izzy stood on the porch and stared out at the trees. Chase lowered the binoculars and then handed them to Izzy. The younger Adams Girl picked them up and watched the woods.

"They're having way too much fun with those things," Izzy said.

Chase laughed, "Yeah, but boys will be boys."

"So why did I let Keith go out there?"

"So we can rest up and be prepared for them later," Chase replied.

"Yeah, but Keith just got over his concussion."

"Izzy, he's fine. He just needs to expend some energy, remember it sucked for him too."

"Well why couldn't he take up something safe and not dangerous like Huck?"

"You mean old man river fishing?"

"Well yes."

"Or you could have been Cale and Fallon and gone for a walk in the woods?" Chase asked.

"Oh hell no. That church stuff that Fallon and Cale talk about would have led me to strangle one of them."

Chase laughed, "It is a bit much, but it is all new to her."

Izzy nodded, "Well you know Angela has something planned tonight."

Chase looked at Izzy, "Yeah? Spill Girl."

"Let's just say I saw her with some barely there underwear on her bed and she was heading to the shower with more stuff then normal."

Chase laughed, and had a big smile. "Good for her."

Izzy looked at Chase, "What?"

"Angela is a virgin as you know," Chase said.

Izzy started laughing, "Yeah," she said then it dawned on her, "Oh yeah, I get it. But are you sure she should be giving it up to Rhett?"

"What do you mean, Izzy?" Chase asked.

Izzy shook her head, "My instincts are dulled but something is just not ringing right with Rhett."

Chase nodded, "Well I do think it much that she gave him a second chance after what supposedly happened before, and I know Ashlyn is not on Team Rhett."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, but watch Rhett Churchill, I don't trust him, and I think there is another."

Chase was about to same something and Ashlyn came hobbling out onto the deck. "How are the boys doing on those widow makers?" Ashlyn asked.

"They seem to be doing well," Izzy said.

"Good… and Chase where do you keep the mop?"

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Angela's in the bathroom with it coming out both ends, and trust me it stinks up there."

"Ewe!" Izzy said.

"Well I guess there goes her plans," Chase said, "I think I found one in the kitchen closet."

Ashlyn nodded, "Thanks, and thank god," Ashlyn said and hobbled over towards the door. Chase nodded and looked at Izzy who just shook her head.

"Denied?" Izzy asked.

"Denied," Chase confirmed, and they both laughed.

* * *

In the hotel room in Winston-Salem Coy lay down on his bed and watched his sister brush her hair in the mirror. This hotel room was not up to their standards but they wanted to keep a low profile when they were up in Winston-Salem. This trip was something they had to do but they didn't need people to know about.

"So you're heading back to see Jessa?" Coy asked.

Brenna nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to visit a friend."

"And them some," Coy said.

"Coy, you know not what you're talking about."

"I see how you look at each other."

"Nothing is happening; I'm visiting a friend that is healing from injuries. Anyways, she is still recovering from a bad hip injury; even if we were like that she couldn't do anything like that."

"Brenna, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, and what happens between Jessa and I are between Jessa and I."

Coy grunted, "She's mad at me."

"Well yeah, you had to screw up by not wanting to take the loss like I told you to."

"I hate to lose."

"Sometimes it is better to lose. Anyways, I don't think you could have cracked the others."

"I was to go after Ashlyn next and try to drive a wedge between her and Angela."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have happened. Anyways, you're target she really wanted was Miranda Roy. I still haven't figured out why though."

"Weird because Miranda is kind of this island in the school."

"Yeah oh well. Now Coy behave; no dead girls in the hotel room."

"No fun."

Brenna sighed, "Just think of it this way I'm tired of covering for you and Dad. So keep the rough stuff to a minimum."

Coy laughed, "What? No fun."

"Coy you were just lucky you had a lot of fetish girls out west, it is different here."

Coy grunted.

"I'll be back later," Brenna said and left Coy in the hotel room alone.

* * *

In Tree Hill there was a patch of woods that was often left alone. Here was a place that Johnny Mason played as a kid. This was not far from the various small houses, and trailers that his family owned or rented. Here on this stump he would sit and dream of a new future. He wanted to play football and hoped to go to college on a football scholarship. When no calls came he came up to this stump and though about it and that was when he joined the Army.

Now four years later he sat on the same stump and thought about what his future was. He was tied up in a murder and he was just done with it. He couldn't do anything, except sit back. Morals told him to report his cousin JJ, but he was raised to protect family because no one else would.

He took out his knife and started whittling a stick that was on his hand. He had often done this here and if he looked he would find some of his old shavings in the leaves and dead brush.

A snap of a twig echoed in his ears. He stopped and turned around and saw one of his many cousins walking up the trail. Sighing he closed the knife and looked at her.

"Johnny Mason, something told me that you would be up here," she said.

She was Elizabeth Jean Mason, one of his older cousins, second oldest actually. His oldest cousin had been raised away from Tree Hill and later moved her under mysterious circumstances with a wife and two kids in tow. Johnny rarely saw the two oldest cousins. The oldest kept to himself they lived in the more developed areas, and Elizabeth or EJ kept herself away from the majority of the family.

"What EJ?" Johnny asked.

"Well people were getting worried and they thought I should talk to you," she said.

"I should be honored they dragged you out of your rich bitch existence to talk to me."

EJ sighed, "Well the family is worried about you, and you know damn well Cousin Declan will not being coming up here to talk to you."

"So what do you want to talk about EJ?"

"JJ and your Ex-Girlfriend," she said.

"I'm not killing Bobbi-Lee. Anyways she doesn't know for a fact it was JJ she just suspects."

"You didn't confirm it?"

Johnny shook his head, "But the Pigs are going to keep pressuring me to give him up."

EJ sighed, "We think you should re-up. You were a Sergeant right?"

"Specialist," Johnny said.

"What ever, but you can re-up?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah I can."

"The family understands you're torn, they also admire you're protecting JJ. It will blow over. But get out of town. Forget Bobbi-Lee and forget Tree Hill, stay in the Army, and this will blow over."

"What are we the White Trash Mafia?" Johnny asked.

EJ shook her head, "No, we're just a family looking out for each other. Just remember what people took from us, and we protected by being a family."

Johnny nodded, "Yes I do."

EJ sighed and started to walk away. "BTW, if you get to Italy I need some shoes to replace what I ruined to get up here to talk to you."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Okay."

"And Johnny, do what you need to clear you concisions with the Burke Girl," EJ said and was gone, leaving Johnny sitting there in the woods thinking about what EJ basically told him to do.


	227. Third Bar

Chapter 226 Third Bar

Haley walked through her house. It was a long weekend and Nathan wasn't visiting because he was no longer on the injured list and was playing again down in Charlotte. She missed him as always especially now that she was getting use to him being around, but she knew that he would be home next year because he was retiring. But having the boys alone she enjoyed and get to know them better without Nathan taking their attention away from here.

What propelled her through the house today were the sounds of a piano and a guitar coming from the music room. She didn't know the tune, but she knew that Brian and his band mate Kat were in the house. Haley never had to worry about Brian and girls, unlike James, Brian had never seemed interested in girls or even guys. He was in his own little world most of the time and above it all. She at first thought he was autistic when he was a baby, but he really just very introverted.

Finally she heard singing, the two voices of Brian and Kat blended well together. The song was not the usual fair for Brian and Kat; it was more melodic and mellow. Something she would play and something that used the whole range and depth of Brian's voice. She remembered waking up in the morning and listening to Nathan and James snoring away while a bored Brian would sing to himself. It was some many different songs, the funnies one she remembered hearing was Brian all of maybe six years old singing Sir Mix-A-Lot I like Big Butts.

As she moved through the house she was drawn to the music room. She wanted to get a better listen to Brian and Kat.

(Brian and Kat singing in italics)

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places_

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have traveled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

Haley finally reached the door way of the music room and watched as they approached the finish. She had watched how they performed. From her vantage point she could see each of their faces. Brian had let the lyrics and the longing flow through him. She had always been amazed at how he would just lose himself in the melodies and lyrics and would come alive on stage. At times she was reminded of Jim Morrison when she watched her youngest son perform.

What impressed her was actually Kat. The young girl had a beautiful voice and kept in harmony and followed Brian's voice in the duet perfectly. But the longing she put into it was amazing. If she didn't know better she would have though they were lovers. They way the blended their voices they made love through the music.

Once the last note settled into the room Haley walked in. She shocked Brian and Kat. The girl slipped the guitar off and placed it down. Brian stood up from the piano hitting a few keys.

"Mom, we weren't doing anything," Brian said.

Haley held up her hand, "I heard perfectly what you were doing. All I want to know is what song was that was."

"Set the fire to the third bar, by Snow Patrol," Kat said.

Haley nodded, "Not a typical style for you guys from what I heard of it," she said.

Kat nodded, "Yeah, well we were talking and we have similar taste in music, we just wanted to try something new. Just for fun, Mrs. Scott."

Haley smiled and looked at Brian, "Do you have the sheet music?"

Brian nodded and handed her the sheet music. Haley smiled and looked at it.

"Hey can I hear that again?" she asked.

Brian and Kat looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked.

Haley nodded, "Sure."

Kat picked up Haley's guitar and Brian sat back down at the piano and started to play again. Haley just stood there and listened to the music and smiled.


	228. In Bed

Chapter 227 In Bed

After dinner was eaten and cleaned up the couples split up and went there separate ways. Chase and Huck found there way upstairs and he lay down on the bed. She walked over and slowly curled up next to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat away. He wrapped an arm around her and just held her close.

It was quiet and peaceful. Something that neither of their lives had been since New Years. Huck sighed and looked out the window at the darkness. Finally she picked up her head and looked at him.

"What is on your mind?" she asked.

"Just wondering how different my life has become since the end of last school year," he said.

"Please share."

"Well I found out I have a daughter, I'm on the verge of going to college, and I never thought I would be in a relationship with a girl that has her own fan websites," he said.

She slapped his chest and the echo filled the room. "Hey I never expected that to happen when I started partying."

"What did you expect?"

"Just wanted to have fun, later I did like attention but after a while when I couldn't go to the ladies room with out getting pictures taken. It just sucked period."

"Yeah, did you expect to be seeing a person with a kid?"

Chase shook her head, "Honestly?" she asked.

"Yes as always."

"No, I also didn't think I would ever be a senior, or living in North Carolina."

Huck nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't think I would ever have someone like you."

"What is it about me?"

"You're smart, talented, and a strong woman. You just plan amaze me and everyday you just impress me more and more. I couldn't believe that since we started dating that you can still impress me. I've never had that happen, even with Ashlyn, but I use to write it up to the familiarity, I've known her for so long, but I know now that it is that you are just this amazing person."

Chase looked at him and blushed. "Huck I'm not that great."

He laughed, "But you admit that you're great."

Chase laughed, "Hey I'm a Davis and an Adams; I can't be anything but great."

Huck slipped a hand down and started to tickle her. She started to thrash around was trying to fight him off. Eventually they trashed around so much that they fell off the bed.

They looked up as the pillows fell down on them. Turning to each other, they laughed.

"What do you have to say about this?" Chase asked.

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art, As glorious to this night, being o'er my head; As is a winged messenger of heaven; Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes; Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him; When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds; And sails upon the bosom of the air," Huck said.

Chase laughed, "Romeo! Romeo! Where art thou Romeo!"

"You know the Bard?"

Chase nodded, "Yes at school and I read several plays in rehab."

"How much time did you have in rehab?"

"A lot, I detoxed really quick," she said.

"How did you do that?"

Chase sighed, "I was never really that big a drunk. I was more into the drugs. I know it was hard to hear, but I was into the drugs. But I had been clean when I had my last OD Huck."

"Why did you give into the tempation?"

"I didn't give into the tempation. I was just giving up."

"What do you mean?"

"I was cashing it in. I wanted it to be an over-dose. An accidental over dose would look better then sucide. I had in my mind said goodbye to Izzy that night and was ready to end it all."

Huck looked her in the eyes. "Why?"

"I was tired and sick of everything, school, and the games played there, Fallon, my Mom not being around, and my Grandma was pushing me. You've met her, and well let's face it at the time it was the only way I thought I could get away from her.

"Funny thing is because of my rash action I end up here, and away from Victoria, and happy."

"Why are you happy?"

Chase laughed, "I'm a normal girl and I met you."

Huck nodded, "What is it about me?"

"Huck, you are just so, I don't know, perfect," she said.

Huck shook his head, "I'm not perfect."

"I know but you're perfect enough for me," she said and kissed him.


	229. The Hot Tub

Chapter 228 The Hot Tub

It was a bit chilly but they wanted to be alone, and she wanted to soak in the hot tub. The warm water and the bubbles made her leg feel better and she wanted to show off her new bathing suit to him. Not that he was complaining as he settled into the warm bubbling water and let his worn muscles relax as he sat there with her.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"The water feels great," James said.

She splashed him and laughed, "Not the water, dummy," she said.

James smirked; the infamous Scott smirk; "I know. It looks great, black is your color."

She smiled, "Thanks, but isn't black every girls color?"

James shrugged, "Maybe you should ask Chase about that one, maybe even Izzy."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Yeah maybe."

James smirked, "So what do you think of this weekend so for?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "It is good, I needed the time away from Tree Hill, and not having Brett this weekend sucks. But at least I get to spend it with you."

She had slipped closer to him and was on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to keep her for slipping off. She rested her head on his shoulder and nibbled on his neck and ear.

He laughed because it tickled.

She pushed away and slapped him, "Gee, I try and be playful and all I get is laughs."

James shrugged, "It tickled," he said, "But I did enjoy it."

She shook her head, "Too late the moment is ruined."

James pouted at her.

"Did that work with your Mom?"

James nodded, "Yeah I was a cute when I was a child."

Ashlyn laughed, "I can believe that, but answer my question."

"Sometimes, but my Mom was the strong one when it came to me. My dad was tough too."

Ashlyn nodded, "I remember my Mom ruling the house and my Dad just nodding and going along with what she said. Savannah would click her heels and follow Maddie like a puppy dog. My Dad would take me to the River Court when the high schoolers were not around and he would shoot hoops and that was when I started to learn the game at my Dad's knee."

James nodded, "I learned the game watching my Dad. Of course my Uncle Lucas coached my Dad for two seasons and then my Dad transferred to the University of Maryland I watched him play on the high levels. Where I really learned from him was when we were in Detroit and he was busting his butt to make the team, and he had me with him when he was working out and that was where I learned my form for my fade away."

Ashlyn nodded, "I forgot your Dad was a turtle."

"A turtle?"

"A Terrapin, it is a turtle," Ashlyn said and laughed.

James shook his head and laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Ashlyn shook her head, "So I heard you got offered a scholarship to Duke."

James nodded, "Yeah I did, they want to formally offer me soon."

"I got accepted to Duke early too."

James nodded, "Yeah I know."

"I'm not sure how I'm going to go with out a basketball scholarship."

James nodded, "So how have the scholarship and financial aid searches been coming?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Good I guess. I think I found a few I want and have applied for them."

James smiled, "Any hope?"

Ashlyn nodded, "I have some."

James smiled, "I believe you'll be able to go."

Ashlyn smiled, "It's great you believe in me."

James kissed her neck, "I've always believe in you."

Ashlyn smiled and moaned when he hit the special spot on her neck with his lips. She really lucked out when she found James.


	230. The Living Room

Chapter 229 The Living Room

In the living room Cale and Fallon were busying themselves with some board game they found when they were exploring the house. From what rules they had read it seemed that Cale was behind. Finally Fallon sighed and looked off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" Cale asked.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?" Fallon asked.

"What what is like?"

"Being an orphan?"

Cale shrugged, "No not really."

"Let me tell you it sucks. It sucks worse then not having a mom, because at least I had my dad."

Cale nodded, "Well I'm blessed and thankful every day that I have my family. You should feel blessed and be thankful too."

"Why?"

"Well you have Ms. Davis and her daughters. They took you in and made you part of the family, you know they didn't have to."

"Well Brooke is pregnant with my brother or sister."

"Still she didn't have to bring you in, and she has involved you in her pregnancy has she not?"

Fallon nodded, "Yes she has."

"Again she didn't have to do that. Also Chase invited us up here, she didn't have too. You're like the fourth Adams Sister."

Fallon laughed, "Every time I hear people say that I want to snap my fingers and do den den den den ent."

"What?"

"The Adams Family theme," she said.

Cale nodded, "Never heard of it."

"You never heard of the Adams Family?"

"No can't say I have."

"Only one of the greatest old TV Shows ever."

Cale shook his head, "I was more a Davie and Goliath boy myself."

"Awe Cale live a little."

"What because I've never seen the Adams Family?"

"Yeah, what about the Munsters?"

"The Who?"

"Stay out of Rock and Roll."

"Huh?"

"The Munsters, Fred and Lilly Munster, with Grandpa Munster?"

Cale shook his head no. "Nope none of that."

"So who are you?"

"What do you mean? You know who I am."

"Seriously who are you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you Rod or Todd Flanders?"

"Neither, I always saw myself as well, nobody."

"You never pretended or wanted to be someone else, even for a minute or two?"

Cale shook his head, "Not that I can remember."

"Awe Cale, that is so, I don't know, but I pretended to be everybody. I so wanted to be Summer on the OC, or Valerie on 90210, but you know I really wanted to be that single mom on Desperate Housewives."

"Why?"

Fallon laughed, "Because I hate Mac and Cheese."

Cale laughed, "Don't let James hear you say that, he's a big fan of mac and cheese."

"Anyways you never wanted to be someone?"

"Well I did like this one show."

"Yeah which one?"

"You'll make fun of me, but it was my Dad's favorite show, and I wanted to be one of the guys on it."

"Okay spill."

"I wanted to be Reverend Camden from Seventh Heaven."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey I thought he was cool."

Fallon nodded, "Well see you did pretend once in a while."

Cale smirked, "Not everyone has a great imagination."

Fallon shrugged, "I guess."

"Where did you get yours?" he asked.

Fallon sighed, "Partially from the fact I was kept locked up in this penthouse apartment and I wanted to experience things, and partially from my Dad."

"You're Dad?"

"His love of books; he would read to me when he had the chance and when I was a little girl he would read me these stories and use different voices for each character. It was great, and I would imagine I was there during the action and it was just so amazing…."

"You miss him don't you?"

Fallon was holding back tears and nodded. Cale spread his arms out and offered her a shoulder to cry on, which she took.


	231. First Time

Chapter 230 First Time

Keith lay on the bed, his hair still wet from the shower he had taken. The only thing he had on was a pair of Raven's Blue sweatpants that had his number on it. He leaned back and listened as the shower shut off. For a minute or two he waited and watched the door open up and Izzy step through.

She was wearing his black THHS hoodie with white lettering and was towel drying her hair. When she met his gaze a brilliant dimpled smile crossed her lips."You didn't have to wait up for me," she said.

Keith shrugged, "I wanted to."

"Well you had a busy day today, I mean James and Rhett kept you out on the ATV's all day and left me here all by my lonesome," she said, with a fake pout.

Keith smiled, "But I'm here now."

She nodded and attacked her hair with a brush. He watched as its shine grew brighter with each brush stroke. Her movement was graceful and amazing. His eyes focused on her bare legs and the tone and shape they had. Izzy was far from a gym rat but he could tell she took care of herself.

"What are you looking at?" she asked not taking her eyes from the mirror.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you look so amazing," he said.

She smirked, "I do not; Chase is the glamour girl in my family."

"You're beautiful."

Izzy shook her head, "I'm not."

"You so are."

Finally Izzy sighed, and nodded. She looked hard into her reflection in the mirror and turned around. Keith lay there watching her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was trying to figure out what she was going to do next. Through his body language she believed he expected her to just climb into bed next to him, turn the light off and go to sleep.

She took in a deep breath and steeled herself. Finally she walked to the foot of the bed and climbed on it. Slowly, seductively, she slinked up towards him on all fours like a cat. She kept her eyes locked with his the whole time.

He initially looked shocked, quickly getting over it and settling in. He was getting into it, and she knew he could look down her shirt. Looking back into his blue eyes, she saw the love and lust that filled them.

When she reached him, she was positioned over him, straddling him. Leaning over, she lowered her mouth to his. Capturing his lips she kissed him, pouring in all her pent up frustration and longing for him.. She could feel underneath her that the kiss destroyed him. He was puddy in her hands and he wasn't fighting it.

She deepened the kiss and he tried to match her. She felt his hands slide up her legs and across her hips. Slowly the hoodie she worn was being pushed towards her head and exposed more of her skin to his hands.

She broke the kiss off and slipped the hoodie off. There she was just in her thong for him to see and admire. He said not a word and just took in her beautiful. She suddenly felt really exposed and crossed her arms across her chest.

He reached up and took her wrists and gently spread her arms. She smiled when she saw his reassuring smile. He gently pulled her down and their lips crashed into each other again and they were lost in a mind blowing kiss.

Finally she pushed away and looked at him. She was panting and he was panting. The silence was broken.

"We're going to do this?" she asked.

He nodded, "Only if you want to."

She smiled, "I do."

He nodded and started back up for her lips. She placed a hand on his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you have protection?"

Keith laughed, "You've read who my grandfather is right?"

"Point taken."

She rolled over and watched him get out of bed. He went over to his suit case and grabbed a condom out of it.

"Putting the cart before the horse I see," she said playfully.

He sighed, "I figured just in case, better safe than…."

"Pregnant."

Keith laughed, "Yeah, one Aunt, nephew a year apart is enough for one family."

Izzy laughed as he climbed back into bed. Soon they were back to kissing. Izzy smiled as the last of their cloths were shed, she knew there wasn't going to be a lot of sleeping that night.


	232. The Flu

Chapter 231 The Flu

Rhett rolled his eyes again as he was in the other bathroom flushing and wiping out another bucket. Since he came back from quading he had spent all but a half-hour from which he ate dinner, tending to Angela. He rolled his eyes and choked down the bile as the smell was getting to him.

She had contracted a stomach bug. She was spending more time on the toilet and with her head in a bucket then she did talking to him. For once he felt better about himself, she was a machine, she wasn't superwoman, she was human like he was and flawed.

Part of him felt bad for his own personal gloating over her plight. On the other hand he felt good and that was because she sick. Again he was wondering why he had to take care of her. Chase and Ashlyn both said it was his job because she was his girlfriend.

After cleaning the bucket he headed back to the bathroom where Angela had set up camp. He opened the door and recoiled from the scent of whatever was coming out of her. He looked at her and she looked up.

Her skin was abnormally pale and her eyes were bloodshot. She was panting from exhaustion, her body rejecting everything she tried to put into it. She reached over and grabbed a glass of water. She drank it down in order to keep her body hydrated.

"How are you feeling?" Rhett asked.

She shrugged, "Like a truck ran me over."

"Well a stomach virus will do that to you."

"I hope I don't have what Devyn had."

Rhett shook his head, "It just looks like you have a stomach thing."

"When did you become a doctor?"

"Angela, all you have to do is make sure stuff comes out and you drink plenty of water."

She nodded weakly. "I'm tired and I don't think anything else will come out of me."

Rhett nodded, and helped her up. She weakly moved to the bed they were to share and was fast asleep from exhaustion. Rhett placed a pail by the side of the bed she slept on. He took a blanket and walked to the den and settled in for the night on the couch. He made sure everything was comfortable and laid down.

Wrapping himself nice and tight he shifted until he was comfortable. He set the alarm on his watch to wake him early so he could sneak back into the bedroom he shared with Angela. This would be the second and last night he would do this. He was just glad she slept like a log.

He clicked on the TV and turned the volume down low. As the large plasma screen came to life he flipped through the channels until he found a late night NFL Classic Game on. He smiled at the name, Battle in the Bayou, it was about fifteen years ago and was the last game that Tomas Vincent played in.

Rhett watched as Vincent led the team down the field. Vincent's black jersey with the gold three on it was clearly visible on the screen. He stood strong when San Francisco loaded up the line and blitzed. The 49ers number 95, Bradley Gregg over powered a double team proceeding to hit and sack Vincent hard.

Rhett remembered seeing this hit many times. The sound impacted him in the chest and made him feel like he was hit too. As the play ended Vincent laid on the turf with the wind knocked out of him. The Camera's cut to the booth and showed his wife, the caption read Rachel Vincent, as he was being treated on the field.

He got up and walked off the field under his own power. By rules he had to sit out a play and the back-up, Brubaker came in and made up the yardage.

The next play Vincent came back in and the crowd cheered. It was third and long. From the shot gun Vincent took the snap and passed it off, just as the ball was released he was leveled again by Gregg.

Rhett leaned back and sighed. He turned and looked at his cell phone and wondered if it was too late to call Brenna. They always had the most stimulating phone conversations. He also wondered if she was related to Bradley Gregg, from the game. His mind also drifted to a friend of Chase, a red haired girl who kind of looked like Tomas Vincent.

As these thoughts filtered through his head he started to fall asleep. That was when the sounds of one of his ring tones, AC/DC You Shook Me, woke him fully awake. He reached over and grabbed his phone and smiled. It was Brenna and for a reason still unknown to him, he came alive when they talked


	233. Confessions on The River Walk

Chapter 232 Confessions on the River Walk

It was late and the River Walk was deserted. That made Bobbi-Lee nervous as she walked from her car to the fence post that the voice mail from her ex-boyfriend told her to meet him at. She slowly and carefully walked to the post with a can of mace in her hand.

Standing there was Johnny Mason. He was looking off into the darkness that engulfed the Cape Fear River. She was wondering what was on his mind and why he didn't have a job. Finally she reached him and sighed.

"Johnny," she said.

"Thanks for coming," Johnny said.

"It was strange that you would ask me to come here."

"This was where we had most of our firsts," he replied.

"I know."

"I remember when I first asked you out, our first date, and our first kiss all happened here."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So what is with the stroll down memory lane?"

Johnny sighed, "Well since this was important for all our firsts, I think it would be poignant for our last."

"Our last?"

"Yes, I'm leaving Tree Hill for Fayetteville tonight and then I'll be re-upping in the Army. I'm never returning to Tree Hill again."

"Johnny what are you talking about? Why are you talking this way?"

Johnny shook his head, "There are things I'm not proud of. I did what was right but it was also wrong. So I'm going away."

"Just tell me, maybe I can help."

Johnny shook his head. "No you can't help. All you can do is say good bye and let me go."

"Johnny."

Johnny sighed, "It was JJ that shot Baldwin Stafford."

"What?"

"He was trying to rob the store and Baldwin stood up to him, and in a typical Mason rage he shot him; in cold blood, then shot the clerk. We had a standoff and he would have shot me down but he heard the sirens. I took the fall initially until they proved that I didn't shoot the gun.

"I was taught never rat on family. So I didn't. But tell your boss his last words were 'Tell Brooke I love her'."

"John, why are you telling me this?"

Johnny sighed, "JJ dumped the gun and he told me where to implicate me. Kind of a cover our ass thing. Well let's just say when the police find the gun with his prints and ballistics to match the two victims, JJ Mason will be back in jail."

"Did you tip them off? That means you have to stay."

"Not if it was done in secret."

"You dropped a dime on JJ."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, and now I have to leave town forever."

"Why? They shouldn't know or find out it was you."

"My Cousin Tom Dorset works for the Tree Hill Police, and let's be honest JJ only told me and he wouldn't drop a dime on himself."

"So you're leaving Tree Hill? You just got here."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah I know. Anyways there are places I'm needed more than here."

"Aren't you scared that you'll be killed?"

"Why? I'm already dead. I died on a mountain side in Afghanistan many years ago."

"Johnny; don't talk that way."

"Anyways, with me dropping the dime on JJ, I couldn't stay here anyways and it was actually my family's idea for me to re-up."

"So you're just leaving?"

He nodded, "There is nothing here for me here now. I just came back to try to relive the past and be Stonewall Mason again. I can't be that guy, I'm not him anymore. All I can be is Specialist John Mason. That's who I am, Bobbi, and I guess that is who I'm going to have to be."

Bobbi-Lee looked at him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am. One day you'll understand."

"Understand what?"

"What happened to me," he said and walked away.

Bobbi-Lee looked at him. She watched as he disappeared into the night and she wondered what the hell happened to Johnny Mason, the sweet and sensitive guy she dated in high school. She knew he had changed and he seemed to have walked through hell, but she also knew she would always have a soft spot for him.

One thing she did know was he left her confused. He would walk away from everything just because he did the right thing. So always wondered what would make people protect their families like the Masons did.

This was something she would have to see Declan about. Of all the extended cousins Declan was the only one she knew that would talk openly about the dynamics of the family. He also was one who escaped like Johnny did. Declan had lived up north and returned when he had a family.

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "What happened to you Johnny?" was all she said into the night.


	234. Red Handed

Chapter 233 Red Handed

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_I secretly crave, crave that scent again  
Still feel lit pressing on me now  
Now with the onset, my flesh is weakening  
I steel my nerves for temptations at hand again  
_

_And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling  
_

Fallon walked down the hall towards the stairs. She wanted a midnight snack. All the studying and deep conversations with Cale made her think. She was thinking too much and her mind wouldn't shut down. So she hoped some cookies and warm milk would help her sleep. It also didn't help that Cale was snoring below her on his bunk.

As Fallon passed the den she heard the large plasma was on. She figured it was one of the other guys because she heard sports. Thinking twice it could have been Angela too, but the girl was probably too sick to care right now.

Slowly Fallon pushed open the door. It made no noise. Which was good she didn't want to wake whomever it was if they had fallen asleep. Smiling; she slow approached the high backed couch. That was when she heard AC/DC You Shook Me in the air over the football game.

"Hey Babe," she heard Rhett say.

Fallon lifted an eyebrow. Rhett saying babe and Angela was passed out in the bed they were supposed to be sharing. _This isn't right_ rang in Fallon's head. So she stopped and listened.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping on the couch again….I know but she's sick….Last night, well I don't know I just couldn't do it," Rhett said.

Fallon held her breath. Something deep inside of her told her to speak out and let him have it. She also wanted to be sure before she did anything so she just stood there and tried to listen.

_No secrets, deception for these would tear this down  
I'll note the past spare the pain  
Words match my deeds with brutal honesty  
Never forget these choices were made by me  
_

_And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling out  
_

"Brenna," he said which made Fallon bit back a gasp. How could he be talking to that girl? She was trouble, and this was New York Style trouble. Fallon just stood there now she was in too deep, she couldn't leave, nor could she do anything.

"Brenna, look it was your idea for me to come here… I know I like being with you too, but c'mon there has to be another way. Why would I want to lay next to her when I've shared a bed with you?

"Why would I want to be with a virgin when I've been with you? What are you saying? She's sick so I'm not going to try and do anything."

"Questioning my manhood? You weren't complaining the other night when you passed out from all those organisms… Look I'll admit it; I didn't wait for her when I was away at Military School. Yeah I had my fair share of girls there. Only reason I went after her when I came back was I knew she would be an easy girl to get as my girlfriend and re-establish myself in the school.

"Those letters? I only wrote those a couple of weeks before I showed them to her. Of course I ignored her emails and letters. Why would I want to talk to a head case prude, with a fucked up family history?"

_Not falling victim to the fire that burns inside of me  
Though I am fearful I will not prevent this tragedy  
My strengths been tested I wear the scars that prove  
Still I believe that this calling will see me through_

And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling out

My strengths been tested I wear the scars that prove  
Still I believe that this calling will see me through.

Fallon had had enough and snuck back out of the den. She quickly; but quietly moved downstairs. In the pale moon light that filtered into the kitchen she leaned on the counter and shook her head. What was she going to do with this information?

She already had enough to deal with and now she had this. She caught Rhett Churchill red handed cheating. Not she was great friends with Angela Scott. She couldn't remember speaking more than a handful of words to her. It just wasn't right and it didn't sit well with her. Also it didn't help that Angela was naive about who he really was.

She gripped her stomach. It ached from all the stress and thinking she just put herself through. She knew that she would have to do something. But she wasn't going to do it this weekend. Why should she ruin everyone's weekend over an ass like Rhett.

Fallon sighed and reached for a glass. Looking through the cabinets she was looking for something stronger then coffee, she secretly hoped for some Don Julio, but she ended up with warm milk.


	235. Breakfast in The Country

Chapter 234 Breakfast in the Country

The kitchen smelled good as Angela walked down from the bedroom she shared with Rhett. The stomach bug had worked its way out of her system and she was feeling better. Now all she wanted was to sit down with her friends and have breakfast. It was a good thing, and she was hoping to share it with good friends.

At the stove was Huck. He had a spatula in his hand and was making an omelet on one burner. On the other burner were pancakes. She smiled. Huck was always very domestic, not having a mom it went with the territory.

"Hey Angela, I hardly recognized you," Chase said.

"What do you mean Chase?" Angela asked.

"There isn't a toilet and bucket attached to you," Chase said, getting a laugh from everyone.

Angela rolled her eyes but gave Chase a good hearted smile, "I guess I deserved that," she said and walked over to Rhett and kissed him, "Thanks for watching after me. I owe you."

Chase noticed that Fallon narrowed her eyes at the sight of Rhett and Angela. There was something going on there and she knew she would have to get to the bottom of this before Angela got hurt. Chase couldn't believe that Fallon would be doing it again, especial to Cale and Angela. Angela would kill her and well Cale was just too nice of a guy to have that happen to him.

"Hey Fallon, come help me set the table," Chase said.

Fallon nodded, "Sure Chase," Fallon said and started getting plates. Chase soon joined her with glasses and silverware.

Angela smiled as she saw Ashlyn hobble over and take a seat in a nearby chair. Angela noticed that Ashlyn was dress comfortably, a pair of sweat pants and a baggy sweat shirt her hair was pulled back in a pony tail exposing her neck and the love bite on the base of her neck.

"Hey Ash, since when do we have vampires in North Carolina?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn looked at Angela, "What do you mean?"

"Look in the mirror," Angela said.

Ashlyn got up and hobbled over a nearby mirror and looked in it. Shaking her head she turned to the stairs.

"James!" she bellowed.

"What?" James asked as he walked in the front door with Keith and Cale. They must have taken an early morning run.

"Hey Chase, is Izzy up yet?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, she's in the shower," Chase said.

"Huck, how long to breakfast?" Keith asked.

"About ten minutes," Huck said.

"Okay," Keith said and headed upstairs.

"That was interesting," Huck said.

Chase laughed, "My sister so got laid last night," she said.

"What?" Fallon asked.

"You can see that all over Keith's face," Chase retorted

"I really don't need to even think about my nephew's sex life," Angela said.

"We can't help it that you have a messed up family," Rhett said.

"Still," Angela said.

"People can we stop talking about people having sex," Cale said.

"Okay, can we agree on that?" Chase said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

"Sure," Huck said.

"Alright," Fallon said as she finished setting the table.

"I'm in," Rhett said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "I guess."

"Hey Huck, want to go fishing after breakfast?" James asked.

Huck nodded, "Sure."

James smiled, "Good, and Ashlyn what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ashlyn blushed, "Well it's unimportant."

"Well it was important enough to yell for me."

"I'm not sure I should be saying this right now."

"Just say it," James said.

"Okay, it's all, your fault," she said.

"Whatever," James said.

"Don't whatever me."

"Alright."

"James, how dare you give me a visible hickey? We talked about this I don't mind them, just not on my neck."

James looked at her shocked. Cale threw his arms up and walked away. Everyone else in the room started to laugh. Ashlyn shook her head and looked at James and mouthed; "You asked for it."


	236. Manly Chat

Chapter 235 Manly Chat

After breakfast James and Huck rowed out into the middle of the river. Huck was surprised that James was a fisherman. He figured him to like more urban activities since he had grown up largely in the city. Huck on the other hand rarely fished in fresh water.

Once they were out in the middle of the river they casted off. Huck was fishing off the bow and James was fishing off the stern. After they settled in it was Huck that turned to James.

"I never expected you to be a fisherman," he said.

"Because I grew up in Los Angeles?" James asked.

Huck nodded, "Basically."

"The funny thing is my Dad is a southern boy and we would go fishing when we could and even camping in California. My parents hated having us in the city during the summer."

"So they would head out to the country?"

"Yeah sometimes for a month at a time, we would rent a cabin out in northern California. We'd fly up there and then rent a simple SUV and be out there and people would just think we were a normal family and not the Naley Family."

Huck laughed, "I can't imagine being in such a spot light."

"Huck, believe me when I tell you it sucks. Well anyways it is over soon."

Huck smiled, "I can imagine you are happy."

"Oh yeah."

After a few minutes, where they fished in silence, Huck finally turned back to James who was staring off to the shore. Huck looked up and saw that Chase and Ashlyn were leaning on the porch rail watching them.

"James," Huck said.

"Yes?" James asked.

"Why did you ask me out to fishing?"

"I wanted to talk to you without being interrupted."

Huck sighed, "About what?"

"You, me, Ashlyn and Brett," James said.

Huck nodded, "You wanted to talk to Ashlyn's Baby Daddy."

James shook his head, "No, I wanted to talk to Brett's Dad. You know she wants you involved in Brett's life as much as you want to be."

Huck nodded, "Yes, we've talked about it several times. That is something I very much want to be able to do."

James nodded, "I also want to know if you are comfortable with me being around Ashlyn and Brett."

Huck nodded, "Yeah, I'm comfortable. You love Ashlyn, and Brett is her daughter and Baby Girl has taken a shining to you. So I have no problem especially since you treat them both right."

James nodded, "You know I will never try to replace you in Brett's life as her dad."

Huck sighed, "I know that James. But you'll be like a Dad to her because you're in that position because of being with Ashlyn."

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to go over this again ever."

"Why?"

"It's not comfortable for me."

"Think it is easy for me?" Huck asked.

James nodded, "Even if things change from today?"

"Yes, I have no problem with you being with Ashlyn or around Brett there can be worst guys that are seeing Ashlyn."

"Like who?"

"Rhett."

"Rhett? I thought you were friends with Rhett."

"Was friends with Rhett. But I never trusted him. He would flirt hard with Ashlyn all the time when we were dating and before he was sent away."

James nodded, "Sent away, I thought his dad wanted to make a man of him."

"That is what he told everyone, but I was there when he deflowered the Mercer Twins at the Country Club."

"What were you doing at the Country Club? Really? Twins?"

"I was caddying, and yes, the girl's mother caught them it was all the talk for a few weeks and a major black eye for the Churchill Family. So they sent Rhett away."

"Twins! Wow! Like a threesome?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah, it was."

"Damn it! All the assholes have the fun."

Huck laughed, "Well the embarrassment to the Churchill Family was more than him getting caught ball deep."

"Okay."

Huck laughed, "Let's just say the rumors in the Caddy Shack were that he was showing off his short comings. By the way it was a hot summer."

James laughed and shook his head. He went back to fishing still laughing and shaking his head. Huck turned back to his fishing pole and started to reel it in because he was fighting a fish.


	237. Leyton

Chapter 236 Leyton

Keith's old bedroom was now empty. On the floor were several drop-cloths and there were several halogen work lights all engulfing the room in light. Both Lucas and Peyton were dressed in old cloths as they each picked a wall and started to cut in the window and door frames.

"I'm glad we're finally getting this done," Lucas said.

"It's been forever since we've had an opportunity to do anything together," Peyton said.

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, well it is a weekend off."

"Yeah, so are you ready?"

"Ready for what? The Playoffs? To be a Dad again? To let my sister go?"

"All three," Peyton said.

"Peyt, you know I'll be ready for the playoffs. As for Angela, I have to let her go, she needs a chance to spread her angel wings. Being a Dad again, I'm never quite sure if you can be ready, even after already having had 3 kids. They're each so different."

"You're telling me."

"What's up?"

"I just feel that she is going to be special."

"She?"

"Just a feeling."

"What do you mean by special?"

Peyton shrugged, "With Haley and Brooke also pregnant I think that she will have friends built in, unlike Keith and the girls."

"It's not a bad thing," Lucas said.

"Yeah, but we'll be fifty-four when she leaves high school and almost sixty when she's out of college."

"Kind of like my Mom and Angela."

"Luke I never thought we'd be this old, never mind sixty."

Lucas sighed, "Well it's not a bad thing."

"I know, I just feel blessed that we're having a fourth. Since what happened in Atlanta, I never expected to have a fourth child like we always talked about."

Lucas nodded, "Peyton, I've always felt blessed to have you, and I've always felt that we were blessed with great children. Doesn't mean I get them or you all the time, or that they don't make want to strangle them, but, well, I can't imagine life without any of them or you, and I'm just blessed we're adding to our brood."

"Brood?"

"C'mon all our kids brood together."

"Says the king of brooding."

"Oh yeah, I remember a certain emo cheerleader."

Peyton laughed, "God has it been that long."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, and it was a rough road," he said looking at her exposed forearm.

"Yeah, but we made it."

"Not without our bumps and bruises."

"What would Huck say?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know."

"I know, Nietzsche said Whatever does not destroy me, makes me stronger," Peyton said.

Lucas smiled, "True and you actually listen to Huck?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah he's a very smart boy."

"Yeah he is."

Peyton yawned and looked over a Lucas. "You mentioned Angela with angel wings."

"Yeah I did."

"I was thinking back to Halloween."

"Yeah."

"How she went as the angel of death."

"Yeah."

"Well she looked good, so don't get me wrong, but I don't think the Angel of Death really fits her."

"Why?"

"She's too innocent," Peyton said.

"I know and we tried to keep her that way."

"But there is nothing wrong with that."

"But she's going to be hurt badly by it."

"I know, and she'll survive. She's a Scott after all."

Lucas laughed, "Thinking of Nietzsche again."

"Yeah, it should be the Scott family motto."

"What I thought you liked the one we had."

"Of course I do," Peyton said, "I just think the Nietzsche fits the Tree Hill Scotts better."

Lucas laughed as we walked across the room and put his arms around his wife. "True, I'm thinking of another Nietzsche quote."

"What God is Dead?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, 'where's the music?'"

Peyton slapped her fore head, "Oops forgot it."

Lucas laughed, "Life without music is a mistake."

Peyton smiled, "See you're learning."

"And I have you to thank and blame for it," he said and leaned forward to kiss her, which she gladly returned.


	238. Settling Accounts

Chapter 237 Settling Accounts

The local cemetery was often a place where the kids of Tree Hill would take short cuts through or they would just hang out here and cause trouble. The police would often patrol the cemetery to prevent vandalism. A good number of the kids that hung out here never caused problems because many had relatives of their own buried in the sacred place. So when there was vandalism it caused a stir.

Kelly Burke stood in the cold of the late February morning. The plot she stood at was at the corner of the two of the roads and the head stone was shaded by a tree. She looked down and studied the tombstone.

The stone, made of simple and gray granite, had chiseled into it a simple name. The name was Kelly. She knew that there were twelve plots. Half were filled and one wouldn't be filled by who it was intended for. She looked at the stone and read of the names to herself.

"John Patrick Kelly; beloved husband, father, and grandfather," she said and went to the next name.

"Fiona Marie Murphy Kelly; beloved wife, mother, and grandmother."

"Robert Ian Kelly; beloved son, you were taken too soon," Kelly sighed, and moved to the next name after reading the name of her uncle who died as an infant.

"Daniel Harvey Hill Kelly; beloved son." Her uncle Dan had died in a boat accident in college.

"Ann Marie Elizabeth Kelly; beloved daughter," she shook her head, her Aunt Ann Marie who died when she was five. Kelly always remembered her as being a beloved and caring Aunt. She was raped and murdered; she only knew this from digging up the history during the last few years.

"Darcey Shannon Kelly-Burke, beloved daughter, wife, mother, may you rest with the angels," Kelly read and started to cry.

"Hello Mom," she said, "Its Kelly. I find it funny that I want to talk to you and not Aunt Ann Marie. I barely remember being in your arms, but yet I want to be here and talk to you.

"I haven't talked to Dad since January and I moved in with Bobbi-Lee. I just don't know why I can't trust him. Why did you hide Kayla from us, why did he hide her? What am I suppose to be thinking here. Mom, why can't you help me?"

A silence settled among the tombstones. After a while the silence was broken by an old sounding noise of a person clearing their throat.

"Why what do we have here? A pretty young thing, at my family's plot. I guess god likes this old fireman's bones for he gifts me a pretty young thing when I visit my family," Carson Murphy said walking up leaning on his cane.

Kelly turned and smiled at her Material Great Uncle, "Carson," she said.

He smiled and looked at here, "Kelly, Blessed the Lord how you have become such a beautiful young lass. The Gods curse me again, but this is just a good present," he said and walked up to her and hugged her. They looked at each other and locked steely blue eyes to steely blue eyes.

"Carson, you're still a dirty old man, but thank you for the compliment," she said.

Carson nodded, "Aye! You're welcome, Lass. I see you are having one of those chats. Ann Marie or Darcey?"

"My Mom," Kelly said.

Carson looked at the graves and crossed himself. He nodded and turned to Kelly. "It's about your older sister, Kayla."

"Not you too," she said.

"Kelly, she's your sister no matter how you cut it. You have the same Dad. Do you think she felt any different when she found out that you three were hidden from her?" Carson asked, "If anything she feels cheated, she didn't have a relationship with her Dad, and her sisters and brother. Her life sucked, she had issues with pot and alcohol for a while."

"How do you know this?" Kelly asked.

Carson sighed, "Your Grandpa William and I email all the time. When Bobbi-Lee and I talked about Kayla just after Christmas I asked William and he told me. All she wants is to know her family."

"But what about our family?"

"Kelly, she's not trying to take away them," he said and pointed to the tombstone, "You know I would expected Bobbi-Lee to be torn up over this. Maybe even Huck, but not you. On the other hand, I can see it too, because you were a babe in arms when we lost everyone."

"Carson, I'm not sure if I can work it out."

"Have you ever just talked to her?"

Kelly shook her head, "No."

"Well now's your chance," Carson said and started to walk away.

Kelly watched as Kayla walked up and looked at the grave. She crossed herself and said a prayer and looked at Kelly. "So this is where your mom is resting," Kayla said.

Kelly nodded, "Yes her, two of my three uncles, my aunt and my grandparents. They all died young."

Kayla looked at the dates and nodded. She turned back to Kelly, "So that is why you are so into your Irish heritage?"

"After Carson we're the last of the Kelly's and Murphy's."

"You know I'm part Italian. Yet I never was bothered by it. I liked being with our Dad's family better."

Kelly nodded, "I wouldn't know about them."

"Kelly, you're my sister by blood. I also would like to actually be your sister. But if you don't want that then all I ask is you be civil to me," Kayla said.

Kelly sighed, "Do you understand that my world changed when you came here?"

"Did you think that our Dad was only with your Mom?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah."

"There is always a day then we have to learn that our parents are human," Kayla said.

"When did you learn?"

"Very early in life."

"This will be difficult for me," Kelly said.

"Do you think this is easy for me? We have plenty of time, Kelly, I'm not going anywhere," Kayla said.

OTH

At Bobbi-Lee's car Bobbi-Lee and Carson stood there watching them. He sighed as the two women, a tall red head and an average blonde talked.

"What do you think is going on?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"They're settling accounts," Carson said.

"I wonder which way they are settling them," Bobbi-Lee said.

"They'll start building a relationship. Kelly need to vent and she never really developed a healthy way of doing it."

"Thanks for coming out here Carson."

"No problem y'all are the last of my family, and I'll do anything legal to help you."

Bobbi-Lee nodded and watched as the two women hugged. She smiled and slapped Carson. "It worked," she said.

"Aye it did," he said and smiled.


	239. Number One Fan and Real Fan

Chapter 238 Number One Fan and Real Fan

At the Nathan Scott Mansion Brian and Kat could found in the garage. The two teenagers each held a guitar and were playing around with different melodies As of late they had been spending a lot of time together and working on music. Brian looked at the girl and smiled, a small gesture that she returned; they were completely apathetic to each other as a boy and a girl. Their connection was through the music and how they played together. Haley was heard describing that they'll never be together because they make love to each other through the music.

Brian shook his head and knew they had great chemistry together on stage. They were good friends, because of their similar taste in music and viewed the road that they wanted to take with the band.

"Want to play anything?" she asked.

Brian shrugged, "I do, but I don't know what I want to play."

"How about something you can make love to," Gabrielle said as she walked into the garage from the driveway.

Brian shrugged and looked at Kat. Kat rolled her eyes, she didn't like Gabrielle. A groupie, that the word that described the girl perfectly. She was helping them and being their number one fan, but it was obviously only because she wanted to get with Brian. Kat found it funny that Brian would humor Gabrielle but completely ignored her advances.

"How about something that you can kick a bitch's ass to?" Kat asked.

"Catty much there Kat," Gabrielle said.

"Only with people that deserve it," Kat said.

"Why would you treat your number one fan that way? That is no way to win friends and influence people."

"Maybe I don't want to win you or any such nonsense."

Gabrielle walked towards Kat. The younger girl stood up and put her guitar down. Brian shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Girls, enough of this. Gabi, Kat and I are practicing. Would you please let us be, for now?" Brian said.

Gabrielle stopped and looked at Brian and smiled. "Okay," she said, "Call me," and as fast as she'd arrived, she was gone. Brian sighed and started picking at the strings of his guitar.

Once Gabrielle was gone Kat took her seat again and picked up her guitar.

"Kat, you don't have to protect me from her," Brian said.

"Brian, she's dangerous, she's not a real fan," Kat said.

Brian shook his head, "Okay, Mom."

Kat laughed and started picking some strings. "What do you think of All That Remains?"

Brian nodded, "They're pretty good."

"Well I picked up some sheet music for them and I was wondering if you'd want to learn a few of their songs."

"Hey it would be something different. I don't know how many times I can sing Twenty Eyes, or Die Die My Darling."

Kat laughed, "I hear you."

Just then Trin came out into the garage from the house. She had been over getting help from Brian's Mom in English and would stop and listen to them play. Kat liked Trin, even though they traveled in different social circles, she wasn't a groupie. She was a girl that was genuinely thoughtful and selfless. It was hidden under a bitchy exterior but when she asked them about the music and practice she asked out of genuine interest, even though she didn't have a clue.

"Hey I was sent out here with some hot coco for y'all," Trin said and set down a try on the boxes. It was a bit chilly out and the liquid warmth was welcome.

Kat smiled at Trin, "Thanks."

Trin shrugged, "No need to thank me, it was all Brian's Mom."

"Still Thank You," Kat said and warmed her hands on the mug. If she was to say anything about Trin, was if she was a fan she would be considered a real fan.

Brian put down his guitar and took the mug off the tray. He smiled at Trin and started drinking. Kat nodded, she knew that Trin liked Brian. Kat could tell that he also looked more favorably on Trin then he did Gabrielle.

"So working on any new songs?" Trin asked.

Brian shrugged, "We were discussing a few that we might want to try," he said.

Trin smiled, "I heard that duet that you and Kat had done."

"Really? Where?" Kat asked.

"When I came in this morning for my study session with Ms. Scott, she was playing it on the CD player."

"Really?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Trin said, "She was really proud of it."

Brian nodded, "That is good, I guess."

"Yeah, it is."

"I think she wants to bring it to Peyton."

Kat was shocked, "That isn't our usual music style."

Trin shrugged, "But it sounded great."

Kat laughed, "It did."

Brian just nodded in agreement.


	240. The Real Shocker

Chapter 239 The Real Shocker

After packing up their stuff and bringing it down to the foyer James and Ashlyn went for a walk along the river. It was still a bit chilly and they wore their jackets but her arm was wrapped around his and she leaned on him. The trees were mostly fur and they couldn't tell on sight that it was winter.

James missed winter. He remembered back in his youth those two years spent in Detroit when there was snow. He would drive his Mom crazy when he would get up and want to run out and play in the snow. She would stop him and have to fight with him to get his clothes and snow gear on to play in the snow.

Snow was special to him. The rest of his life was spent in Los Angeles and North Carolina so he would never see snow again. It was something that he missed and would want to see it again. He did in December when they were in New York, but it was ugly snow. Ugly snow was mostly ice, salt and dirt, it was disgusting. He missed the pure white wind driven snow from his backyard of his youth.

"You're thinking of something," Ashlyn said.

"I was thinking about snow," he said.

"Snow?"

"Yes, I remembered when I was a kid and living in Detroit how it would snow in the winter and I would play in the snow. However, since I left Detroit I didn't see snow again until I was in New York. But it wasn't the same snow I remember."

"Same snow?"

"New York City had ugly snow."

"Ugly snow?"

"Yeah, stuff from the road, mostly ice and sand."

"Oh okay, I've never seen snow."

"When snow first falls it is almost pure white. It is beautiful, and a field of wind driven undisturbed snow is beautiful."

Ashlyn laughed, "James, you know I'm a southern girl."

James nodded, "I know. I was born here, in the south. In fact my family has history here."

"History?"

James nodded and pointed to a spot on the steps. "See that landing leading up to the porch."

"Yeah."

"When my Dad and Mom got back together and wanted to recommit themselves, my Dad re-proposed right there on that landing."

"Wow, that's so cool," Ashlyn said, and laughed.

"I might have been conceived here too."

Ashlyn laughed, "That would be a disturbing thought."

James shrugged, "Yeah well it could be worse."

"Why do you say that?"

"Where Keith was conceived is probably stored in his parent's garage."

"Okay, a little too much info."

"Yeah well what can I say?"

"That you'll change the subject."

"Okay."

"So are you accepting the scholarship to Duke?"

"I'm still thinking about it. I know you got accepted. I just think that you need to start financial aid."

Ashlyn shrugged, "I've sent in the forms. I'm waiting to hear back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I applied that I was a single mom and that I had no support from my parents. But I don't think I'll get enough."

James nodded, "You know I was thinking there is another way."

"Yeah what would that be?"

James looked up at the porch and saw that most of the other housemates were standing on the rail watching. He sighed, and put his hands into his pocket.

"I might be able to get you there on a discount."

"How?"

James smiled and lowered himself down to one knee. He removed his hands from his pocket and brought out a small felt box. He opened it and she saw a modest but beautiful diamond ring in the box. She gasped and put her hand on her mouth.

"James, this is a real shocker," she said.

He shook his head, "Not for me. Somehow I know this is right."

"I don't know what to say."

"Let me ask first."

"Okay."

"Ashlyn Meredith Pierce, will you marry me?" he asked.

She tried to remain composed. But her knees were weak, and she kind of jumped at him and knocked him onto his back and landed on top of him.

"Is this a yes or a no?" James asked looking up at her.

She found his lips and kissed him hard. "This is a most definite yes."

James smiled and kissed her back. He took out of the box the ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger.


	241. Sun Setting On The Weekend

Chapter 240 Sun Setting on The Weekend

From the porch there were cheers and cat calls. Angela leaned on the rail and smiled nodding. She looked over to Chase who was jumping up and down.

"I so love weddings," Chase said.

Angela laughed, "But you know I'm the Maid of Honor."

"Well I know, but I'm so in the wedding."

Izzy came over and looked at the newly engaged couple making out. "I can't wait till his parents find out."

Chase shrugged, "Well when they find out it is going to be interesting."

Fallon came over and looked at them. "How are they going to pay for it?"

Chase laughed, "C'mon you know it is going to be a Clothes over Bros dress."

Fallon rolled her eyes, "All I can say is I hope she has a good taste in dress color for the brides maids."

"Oh don't worry," Chase said, "There will be no sea foam."

"Funny how it is Ashlyn's choice here," Angela said.

"I know, but there will be no sea foam."

Angela laughed, "I can agree to that."

Angela looked over and saw Keith and Huck laughing and she knew they were planning the bachelor party. Cale was off walking back into the house shaking his head.

But where was Rhett.

* * *

Fallon found Rhett in the den with his cell phone out. He jumped when he saw her and snapped his phone close. She nodded and stalked around the room.

"Can I help you Fallon?" Rhett asked.

Fallon shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"What does that mean?"

"Just means before the basketball banquet, but after we get back to Tree Hill we're going to have a private chat."

"What do you want to chat about?"

"Oh trust me, it will be something good, but it is not for here and now."

Rhett sighed and watched as Fallon walked out of the room. He shook his head and took his cell phone out and went back to making his call.

* * *

Fallon bumped into Chase in the kitchen. The two brunettes looked at each other and finally it was Fallon that spoke.

"Chase can I take Angela and Rhett home?" Fallon asked.

"Why?"

"I just want a change of pace, and I figure you and Izzy can bond some more on the trip home."

Chase shrugged, "Sure."

Fallon nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

As the people loaded up in the cars and headed home, many of the passengers passed out from exhaustion. Several looked back at the cabin and rested. Finally as it drifted away in the distant and the sun setting in the west, Rhett looked up front and locked eyes with Fallon in the rear view mirror.

He looked nervous and all she did was smiled and nod at him. Finally he rested his head against the window. Fallon knew she had him.

* * *

(Lucas writing in italics)

_The Week after the Durham Tournament was always a new beginning for me. I looked at it as a time for resting and reloading. Because once that week was over it was go time throughout the month of March. I've always wondered if other people looked at it that way, as a beginning and an end. Maybe I'll never know._


	242. AN for Breath Your Life Into Me

Chapter 241 Authors Notes for Breathe Your Life Into Me

We have come to the roughly the half way point in the sequel with the end of this part. This is called Breathe Your Life Into Me, which was named for the RED song off their album End of Silence. They are a Nu Metal Christian band but when I heard the song I thought the lyrics were brilliantly written and would be a great love song. As I was forming this part in my head so many months ago, and I figured I wanted to the weekend away I wanted people that were worn out and battered from life and from sports to be looking to rest and rebuild in the arms of their partners. They were looking to have life breathed back into them.

I see this part as the end and the beginning. Also it is the beginning of the end. The Basketball Season is over, and end. It is also the beginning of several new storylines. But it is also the beginning of the end of the basketball in this story. I know for the fact that three parts will have basketball in it. After that it should be largely wrapped up. Which for one I'm glad for. I'm also hoping to start to phase out the senior characters, Angela, Ashlyn, James, Rhett, Chase, and Huck. This is for story reasons and if I'm going to go on after May The Road Rise to Meet You. You will hopefully start to see the juniors, Izzy, Keith, Fallon, Cale, ect. Take over the roles that the seniors have played, and more development on the freshman, Trin, Brian, Ellie, and Kay.

The great thing about this story is that I set it after Season 4. Which means; I can take Season 5 and 6 Characters, and I can take them and use them how I need them and be true to the spirit of them. Which you have seen with Victoria and how I've mentioned Owen. You will see more of that coming up.

In Chapter 212 (Her Black Wings) the song that is setting the mood is _The Best Deceptions_ by _Dashboard Confessional_ off their _The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most_ Album. I was listening looking for a song to set a basketball game to for Part 9 and I was bored and I flipped on Dashboard Confessional and this song came into play. After listening two or three times I was like this is prefect for the Rhett/Angela/Brenna love triangle. I wrote it down and boom the prefect place was right here.

In Chapter 216 (Return of The Keller) the song they perform is Dig Up Her Bones by The Misfits off their American Psycho Album. This song has always been a personal favorite of mine. Among the reasons I chose it was because of the harmonies in it and the beat. It was close to the meeting place between Brian's and Haley's Music.

In Chapter 226 (Third Bar) the song that Kat and Brian are singing is _Set The Fire To The Third Bar_ by _Snow Patrol_ off their album _Eyes Open_. Someone suggested this song for a different reason and after listening to it I didn't like it for the purpose that it was suggested but I liked the song. But I was looking for a song to expand Brian's story line and this was the only song I could think of.

Chapter 233 (Red Handed) the song that is in the back ground is This Calling by All That Remains off their Fall of Ideals Album. This song was brought to my attention by my friend LJ. She had it suggested to her and doesn't like this style of music. She knows I do and suggested it to me. We looked up the lyrics and I found that they were ambiguous and that we figured it could at least mean three things. Once I dove deeper into thought and listened to the song several types I knew that it would be perfect for Rhett.

Thanks for the reads, reviews, and patronage.

ThumperE23


	243. In Like a Lion

Part 11 Bad Moon Rising

(Lucas writing in italics)

_There is this magical time in Tree Hill. It takes place right after the basketball season ends. Everyone at the games screams louder, and the fans are more into the games. It is playoff time, and like anything concerning the playoffs it is win or go home. This weekend we start our march to the promise land, and we hope we have enough talent, and stay healthy enough to get us all the way. Yet every playoff season I always feel that the sun has set and a moon is rising, and sometimes it is a bad moon, I wonder what it will be for my sister and my nephew._

* * *

Chapter 242 In Like a Lion

The halls of Tree Hill High School were packed as students passed through to their next class. James looked around and took it all in, some things never changed no matter what school; or what time of the school year it was. He could see younger lovers walking each other to class. There were friends joking around, students talking with teachers about grades. It was always busy.

The one difference he noticed was all the banners and flyers. A sea of blue and black, as the student's athletic association and the cheerleaders hung the posters up to get the population going for Friday night's first playoff game. James smiled and walked to his locker. As always between these two classes he would find Ashlyn waiting for him.

He smiled, and corrected his thoughts, soon to be Mrs. James Lucas Scott. He knew that Ashlyn was traditional and would take his last name. He also wasn't going to push her, nor would he disrespect his friend, and have her change Brett's last name.

"Hey Lover," she said, and wrapped an arm around him, waiting for a kiss.

"Hey Fiancée," he said and kissed her. When they separated they looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow it feels so unreal, and yet so right," she said, and looked at the simple ring on her ring finger, "How did you get the money for this?"

James shrugged, "I don't spend a lot and I make good money."

She smiled, "Well you out did yourself, Babe," she said and kissed him again.

"MMMM, you're welcome, if I knew that would be the response I'll have to do more things like this."

"Oh no, you only get one chance to ask a girl to marry you," Ashlyn said.

"Not true," James said.

"How so?"

"My Dad asked my Mom twice."

Ashlyn laughed, "Speaking of which, when are we going to tell them?"

"Tomorrow night, at dinner; remember you were invited," James said.

Ashlyn smiled, "Yeah, how can I forget. I hope your Mom cooks something good."

"Really what?"

"Anything but Mac and Cheese, sorry it's great, but I'm just tired of it."

James laughed, "Well that is just my Mom for you."

Ashlyn nodded, "True! True!"

James looked around, "Hey is it always crazy like this?"

"You mean playoffs?"

James nodded, "Yeah, playoffs."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

James sighed, "So what is your take on the playoff picture?"

"Well I know nothing of the boy's games, they generally don't interest me, but let's face it the absolutely perfect, and might I say one of the cutest groups of girl's out there, the Tree Hill Ravens Girl's Basketball Team, is the team to beat this year," Ashlyn said.

James chuckled, "Oh yeah, you have a very low opinion of the Boy's Team."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Yeah, they really don't impress me much. They play ugly and generally they look like monkey's fucking footballs."

"Does that go for all of them?" James asked.

"No there is this one cute guy on the team."

"Oh really, who would that be?"

"He's a Freshman Guard, John Simms," Ashlyn said, and laughed at James' face.

James grabbed her and pinned her against the lockers, "Aren't you glad you're just so cute?" he asked and kissed her. She kissed back hard.

"Geeze you two! Get a room," Angela said as she walked by with Kay by her side.

"Yeah, no PDA," Kay said.

Angela looked at Kay, "Give a girl a room and some freedom and look at what happens."

Kay nodded and smiled, knowing Angela was joking. Angela flinched when a ball of paper hit her head. She turned around and saw both James and Ashlyn pointing fingers at each other. Angela shook her head and walked away.

"They're such children," she said.

"Shouldn't we all be so lucky," Kay said.

"What do you mean?"

"To be able to have so much going on and yet have so much fun."

Angela nodded, and watched as Rhett walked out of the hallway, not even stopping to say hi. "I guess I see your point," she said.


	244. Called Out

243 Chapter Called Out

Rhett ended up in the section of the school where the kids snuck to smoke. Tree Hill was supposed to be a smoke free campus. But there was always some way that the smokers found they could smoke on campus. Like any other day at this time, Rhett was alone and he broke out his cigarettes. He went out of the way to cover the smell, which included smoking less then he really wanted, but it wasn't like his parents cared. He hadn't seen them in like months.

As he lit a cigarette and let the smoke fill his lungs. The nicotine in his system made him feel good. There was only one other thing that helped him deal with the spilt life. He really didn't want to live it but Brenna insisted.

"So who is she?" Fallon said, coming out from a hidden pocket in the building.

"What?" he said shocked, looking at Fallon.

"Who is she?" Fallon asked again.

"Fallon right? Chase and Izzy Adams' step-sister, you came up with us to the cabin this past weekend," Rhett said.

"Yes and please answer my question," Fallon said.

"What question?" Rhett asked.

"Who is the skank that you are talking to on the phone last weekend?" Fallon asked.

"Oh, her, that is why you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, so who is she?"

"Just my sister, she's in college, on the west coast."

Fallon laughed, "Rhett, first off, if you're going to lie make sure it is a good one. Two you're a horrible liar. Three I know for a fact you don't have a sister."

"Oh you think you're so good, I don't know what you over heard, but I'm sure you heard it wrong."

"You weren't complaining the other night when you passed out from all those organisms. Sounds familiar? I heard the whole thing Rhett," Fallon said.

Rhett smirked at her, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I can blow the whistle on you," she said.

"You must be from the North."

"Why do you say that?"

Rhett smirked, "I don't know about you, but in my family, women know their place."

Fallon looked at him in the eyes, "Just remember one thing, Lucas Scott was friends with my father and promised to look after me."

Rhett shrugged, "Yeah so?"

"There is also Peyton."

Rhett recoiled a bit. Fallon smiled.

"It is true, you're scared of skinny old Peyton," Fallon said, and laughed.

"Not scared."

"Right, you just don't want to cross paths with her."

"Believe what you want."

Fallon smiled, "I will, and you will either come clean to Angela and end this whatever you call it with that skank or I will let her know."

"What are you going to tell her? You heard me talking to someone on the phone?"

"No I'll just tell her that you've been screwing Brenna Gregg behind her back."

"Are you so sure it is Brenna Gregg?"

"Yeah considering you said Brenna like five times."

"Doesn't mean anything."

Fallon smiled, "Just keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever."

"Just be careful with that attitude," Fallon said and walked away.

OTH

Chase needed to get to class fast so she cut through the section of school where the smokers would sneak to. Knowing that she would be alone, she smiled and took the time to stretch out and feel the air. Looking around she walked along the sidewalk towards the other door.

She liked the moments alone. She didn't have to be the totally confident person that everyone expected. She could relax and just plan be Chase. It wasn't that Chase Adams wasn't a confident woman; she just hated having to be the Queen Bee all the time. Here she could be Chase.

As she approached the door she could hear a man and a woman's voice. She stopped and waited, she could hear them but not what they were saying. Waiting for a minute she heard them stop and one of them was coming towards where she was standing.

Chase wasn't trained in self-defense like Ashlyn, Angela, or Izzy so she was a little nervous. When the person turned the corner, she was shocked to see that it was Fallon. Chase smiled and Fallon smiled back and then went into the school.

A moment later Rhett came out of the area the smokers claimed and went into the school. Chase shook her head. She knew that something wasn't right and she was going to have to talk to Fallon about it.

Ever since they took the trip to the cabin Fallon had been eyeing Rhett. Chase thought that was weird and just plain not right. So she was going to have to do something about.

Angela would be hurt, and would more than likely strike out and hurt Fallon. Fallon was now basically her sister and she couldn't let her get hurt. Nor could she let Angela her friend get hurt by Fallon.

Chase shook her head one last time and walked inside the school. This was going to have to be addressed and soon.


	245. You're James Scott

Chapter 244 You're James Scott

James was taking the books out of his locker before he went to practice. Playoffs didn't mean any less homework. All it meant was that he had to work harder. Having both an uncle and his Mom on the faculty meant that he was always being watched. It didn't help that his Mom expected him to have good grades and that he had to produce on the basketball court.

As he zipped up his bag he looked over his shoulder and saw a dark haired girl with big deep dark eyes staring at him. He straightened up and looked her over. She was less than five feet away, but she seemed distant to him. She smiled meekly and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I help you?" James asked.

"You're James Scott?" she asked, quietly.

He nodded, "That is what my Mom named me," he replied.

She laughed nervously, "You're funny," she said.

James shrugged, "I guess. You are?"

"Allegra, Allegra Sandoval," she replied.

"Okay Allegra, Allegra Sandoval, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to meet you," she said.

James shrugged, "Okay, well I have to go to practice," he said and started to walk away not sure what to make of her.

"You play great," she said.

"Thanks, you watch us play?"

"Every week, I'm there watching the Ravens play, I even take the fan bus to see the road games."

"Cool! It's good to have loyal fans."

She watched as he started to walk away.

"So are you going to sign with Duke?"

James shrugged, "I'm looking at my offers. My dream college is UCLA."

"Well a Blue Devil or a Bruin you'll do well in college and will be noticed playing basketball," Allegra said.

James shrugged, "That's good."

"No you're good and I think you're going to be the MVP for the team this year."

James shook his head, "It will be Keith."

"You're cousin is good but he's not the X Factor like you are."

"Gee thanks, but I do have to get going, Allegra."

She smiled, and watched him finally walk away. Her eyes were fixed on his butt. She smiled, then sighed and leaned against the lockers. She was too fixed on him to notice a red headed girl carrying a cheerleading bag walk by.

Gabrielle Vincent shrugged at the sight of Allegra and just headed towards the gym. Yet something rang weird in her head, but she was in a rush and she didn't want her cheer coach or the Captains to get on her case about being late again.

What Gabrielle did see out of the corner of her eye was the girl she knew as Allegra lift up her shirt to bare part of her stomach. There was raised red flesh from what someone or something scratched into it. Allegra traced it lovingly, a far off look clouding her vision.

Gabrielle shook her head and walked into the gym. Allegra smiled and looked down at her flesh.

"Allegra and James, forever," she said, "You'll be mine James Scott."

She lowered her shirt and walked away.


	246. Are You Doing What I Think You're Doing?

Chapter 245 Are You Doing What I Think Youre Doing?

The cheerleaders were stretching out on the gym floor. Chase took a spot next to Fallon. The other girls looked at each other and shrugged. Chase always stretched out next to Izzy and the two sisters would talk and gossip. This was an odd sight for the other girls they knew that although Fallon lived with Chase and her family, they rarely spoke during practice.

Were Izzy and Chase on the outs? Was Fallon in trouble? That was the thoughts that went through the other girl's heads.

Chase leaned over and whispered in Fallon's ear, "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"What is it that you think I'm doing?" Fallon whispered back.

"You and Rhett. Which is not something I suggest, since first of all Cale is a nice guy, and second Angela will kill you."

"Do you think I would do that? This isn't New York, there it was expected, here it is a scandal and a girl fight," Fallon said.

"So what did I see between you and Rhett?"

"I was calling him to the carpet."

"On what?"

"Let's say that he's not being a good boy."

Chase nodded and looked around. "Is he hitting on you?"

"No," Fallon said, "besides I don't even want to be in the same room with him."

"You're the exception to most of the girls here."

Fallon laughed, "Chase, he doesn't impress me much, he's a spoiled rich kid, how often did we run across that? It's so last year and so old hat."

"So you're not sneaking behind Cale's back, and he's not stepping out on Angela?"

"Well all I can say is I'm not cheating on Cale."

"Whoa! You are saying something."

"I'm saying nothing."

"You're saying it between the lines."

"Chase, this is neither the time nor place. Please trust me, when I say that."

Chase nodded, "You're not off the hook, and you have to settle up with Angela."

Fallon nodded, "I really don't want to."

"Why? It's the right thing to do."

"I have the feeling that Angela is the type that would kill the bearer of bad news."

"She needs to know."

"I know she does."

"You're scared of her."

"Damn right I am, she'll rip me in two."

Chase laughed, "Are you sure about that?"

"She's studied martial arts since she was thirteen; yeah I think she could kill me."

Chase laughed, "Yeah, I would agree, and speaking of which there she is."

"Yeah, I personally feel sorry for Rhett and Brenna."

"Why do you feel sorry for them?"

"Well I'm scared she'll rip me in two, what would she do to the actual people that did it to her."

"So it's Brenna Gregg?" Chase asked.

"You didn't hear it from me."

"No, but she's going to hear it from me."

"God I feel sorry for her."

Chase smiled, "Yeah well, no one messes with my friends."

"Okay Donna Chase."

Chase put out her right hand, which Fallon noticed she still wore the simple gold ring that Huck gave her. The Claddah Ring, a symbol of her commitment to Huck Burke. She wore the ring so it showed she was dating someone. Fallon smiled, she liked and wished that Cale would be as romantic as Huck was sometimes.

"Kiss the ring," Chase said.

Fallon shook her head and kissed it. This got a laugh out of Chase.

"C'mon girls we have to look sharp it is play-off time and we have to keep our teams motivated," Chase said and hopped up.

The other girls got up. They noticed that Chase was in her hyper mood so they would have a high energy practice. That was fine with most of them since it would make the time go faster, even though they would be tired afterwards.

Fallon looked across the gym as the girls basketball team started to loosen up. She looked over at the queen bee of that group. Angela Scott, Fallon didn't have much if any interaction with Angela. They were very different people with not a lot in common, but one thing that Fallon knew was that Angela didn't need to have her heart broken.

Fallon reflected again, no one should have their heart broken. She watched as the boy's team left the gym and wondered about her and Cale. Where were things going between them? She shrugged and went back to learning the new routine.


	247. Do We Need To Have Your Head

Chapter 246 Do You Need to Have Your Head 

It was rare that Deb Lee got together with her son and his family. Since he was living in Charlotte during the basketball season, they rarely had a family dinner. Deb reflected as she looked around the table. Nathan had the head of the table like all husbands usually did, and at the foot was Haley, his wife since they were sixteen. Next to her was her younger grandson, Brian, and across from her was James and his girlfriend Ashlyn.

She smiled and studied Ashlyn. Deb had known Ashlyn since she was nine, and Angela would bring her home after basketball practice so they could play. Deb always found it funny that even when Angela played with Barbie Dolls they were basketball players, or even sailors. Ashlyn was the more girlie of the two, and yet she could handle her own.

But something was not right with Ashlyn. She was fidgety. That meant she was nervous and she was keeping her mouth shut so she wouldn't babble. Deb reflected that Ashlyn reminded her of Haley, except she played basketball and had a kid. Then again, Deb reflected, Haley was a cheerleader, went on a music tour, and had James while still in high school. Deb also shook her head, knowing that she not the biggest Haley supporter at times. When Nathan and Haley first started seeing each other she was for them, but that was before her marriage with Dan broke apart. When Nathan announced he and Haley were married she was already jaded about marriage and especially young marriage so she hated Haley because she thought that Haley had ruined Nathan's life. Much later she understood that Haley was the best thing for Nathan.

"So Ashlyn, do you miss playing?" Nathan asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "I do, I mean I guess, it is fun sitting on the bench and watching the team play. It is really, and I mean a real joy to watch Kay play, she's really developing and you can tell that she will be leading the team when she is older. Yet I still feel the pull to play on that hardwood. It's a calling, it's a passion, and it's been in my life since I was eight years old. How do you just shut it off?

"I mean, I understand that right now I can't play because my knee needs to heal, but I really want to be out there and help lead this team. I want to run the picks and help Angela, and have her do the same for me.

"Anyways I'm talking too much," Ashlyn said.

"Ashlyn, why are you so nervous?" Deb asked.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. Why would you say I'm nervous? I'm not nervous."

"You're babbling," Deb said, "I've known you since you were nine and I know that you babble when you're nervous."

"Yeah, and you're hiding something," Haley said.

"Me, I'm not hiding anything," Ashlyn said.

"When you're babbling your hands move and right now only your right hand is moving. Why are you hiding your left hand?" Haley asked.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"You protest too much," Nathan said.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, she isn't hiding anything too big."

Nathan nodded, "So she is hiding something."

"Which means, you are hiding something," Haley said.

Brian rolled his eyes. "This is not going to be good."

"Stay out of this Brian," James said.

"Ugh, will you two be good," Deb said.

"Grandma, that is just how we are," James said.

"Yeah, at least they aren't fist fighting," Nathan said.

"Yeah Deb remember how often you were called for Nathan and Lucas fighting?"

Deb laughed, "Yeah."

"So Jamie," Nathan said, using a childhood nickname for James, that he felt that he out grew and was only called that when his parents were serious, "What are y'all hiding?"

James sighed, "When the school year is over, Ashlyn and I are getting married."

"What?" Deb asked.

"James Lucas Scott, do you need to have your head examined?" Haley asked.

Ashlyn went to say something but James put his hand on hers. It was a signal, that no matter what she would say she would have her head taken off.

"Mom, Grandma, we're in love. Both of you were married young." James said.

"And you know how tough it was," Haley said.

"Mom, we're not getting married until we graduate. We've already talked about going to the same college. We want to be together."

"What about Ashlyn's daughter?" Haley asked.

"Brett likes me, and I want to be her Dad."

Ashlyn noticed Nathan had gotten up from the table. She took the opportunity while James argued with his Grandma and Mom to find him. Nathan had been very quiet during both the announcement and Haley and Deb's reactions. She walked through the house that had a very warm and homey feeling to her. Ashlyn knew there was a lot of love in this home and that his Grandma and Mom were arguing more out of shock and concern then anger.

Finally she found Nathan standing out by the pool. She walked out and looked at him. He looked down at her. He reached out and took her left hand. He looked over the engagement ring on her hand. Sighing he let go of her hand and looked off into the darkness.

"He has good taste," Nathan said.

"The ring, yes it is very nice," she said.

"I mean in women," Nathan said.

Ashlyn blushed and hoped that Nathan didn't see her. "Thanks."

"You know, I don't know what to say. You make my son happy, but I'm also worried about him."

"Which is very admirable," she said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, but I worry about my son. Fathers never want their sons to make the same errors they did. Not saying marrying my wife is an error, but I was sixteen when I was married. It was rough going, and when I was your age, we had Jamie.

"Funny he doesn't like to be called Jamie anymore, but to me he'll always be Jamie.

"Anyways, it was rough at Gilmore, and then at the University of Maryland, and later Detroit. We really didn't make sense until we were in Los Angeles, and then I was half of Naley. That was an error, and Jamie was only seven. I can't imagine doing it with a toddler."

"I know it isn't going to be easy. It's not easy now, I was lucky that Karen took me in."

"Yes you were. I can see that you're prepared, but is James?"

"We'll make the best we can."

"Just make sure of it."

"Well what do you think Mister Scott?" Ashlyn asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I can neither condemn you nor condone you."

Ashlyn just nodded, as would that would have to do.


	248. Finally Closing The Chapter

Chapter 247 Finally Closing the Chapter

Brooke and Fallon sat on the sofa in her living room. They stared at the TV, as the local news played out before them. Both stared at it intently, and had been waiting for this one news story since they got the phone call from the local police.

"In crime news tonight," The anchor said, "The Tree Hill Police Department have made an arrest in the murder of local millionaire Baldwin Stafford. As you remember a few months ago Stafford was murdered in a hold up style robbery.

"The man arrested for the murder was Tree Hill local Jimmy Jack "JJ" Mason. Mason who has a criminal record was out on parole when he committed the murder. He is currently being charged with murder in the first degree, assault with a deadly weapon and various other charges.

"The assault charge stems from the same incident as the murder. The clerk was also shot but survived. There is no bail set.

"The arrest stemmed from an anonymous tip called into the Tree Hill Police Department. Along with the tip they found the murder weapon.

"In related news the Tree Hill Police have also said there is no break in their other current murder case. Kristen "Kiki" Gregg the wife of retired San Francisco Forty-Niner Defensive End Bradley Gregg was found floating in the Murphy Inlet. She was beaten to death and dumped into the river.

"The beating was so violent that the only way she was identified was by a partial dental record and the identification found on her. Bradley Gregg is considered a person of interest in this case."

After the crime news Brooke clicked off the TV and turned to Fallon. The sixteen year old girl looked back at Brooke. The older woman sighed.

"It's not going to be easy," she said.

"What isn't?" Fallon asked.

"The trial, I lived through a murder trial before," Brooke said.

"You did? When?"

"I was two years older then you and pregnant with Chase. It was for Lucas' dad."

"What?"

"Yeah Lucas' dad killed Angela's dad."

"But Lucas and Angela are brother and sister."

"Lucas dad is Nathan's Dad, and Angela dad is Lucas and Nathan's uncle."

"Whoa weird," Fallon said.

"Well let's just say they have the person that did it, and we'll have to live through the trial."

"How do you do it?"

"Well at the time, I couldn't drink, but I really wanted to."

"Was that how your drinking problem started?"

Brooke shook her head no. "That started a long time before that. It had more to do with my parents and getting attention."

Fallon nodded, "So how should I cope?"

"You'll have to cope the best way you can. I suggest you talk to Sydney and spend more time doing what you do with Cale."

"We go to church and talk about being a Christian."

Brooke nodded, "Well it seems to help you cope."

Fallon nodded, "Yeah it does."

Brooke looked at her, "Whatever you need I'm here for you."

Fallon sighed, "Well there is a dress I need for the banquet."

Brooke smiled, "I thought you were going shopping with Chase and the girls?"

"Yeah, I am but I want to buy my dress, not use your money."

Brooke sighed, "I'll talk to Lucas."

Fallon smiled, "Thanks, I know just what I want to wear."

Brooke nodded. Fallon bounced off the sofa and headed towards her room. Brooke shook her head and looked at the blank TV screen.

"I have to be there every day," Brooke said, she then sighed, "I think I need to call Deb."

Brooke shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She went into a cupboard and pulled out a jar. Opening it she picked through several coins, one of them was her three years sober one. She rubbed it in her hands and put it back in the jar. She rubbed her belly; she was just starting to get a baby bump. She sighed and picked up her cell phone.

"Hi Deb, Brooke, did you see the news? Yeah, I think I need someone that has lived through this before and is in the program to talk to. Yeah, whenever you can, just soon. Yup see you then," Brooke said and closed her cell phone. She smiled and looked at the fridge and studied a picture, it was of the four girls, her and Baldwin. She remembered that day and nodded. It was a good day. After a minute she got sad because there would never be a picture of her five children, her and Baldwin.

"That's life I guess," she said and walked out of the kitchen, upstairs and to her bedroom.


	249. Want To Go?

Chapter 248 Want to Go?

Practice was over and the guys were coming out of the locker room. They were all freshly showered and had their gym bags over their shoulders. Chase was sitting on the bleachers and was looking over the crowd of guys. She spotted one lone red head and smiled. Getting off the bleachers she walked down to where he was standing.

He smiled when he saw her. He dropped his bags. He noticed she dropped hers and he knew what was going to happen here. He spread his arms wide and caught her as she leapt into his arms. She smothered his mouth with hers, and he knew she was hyper because of the up and coming banquet.

When they broke for air she looked him deep in the eyes. Huck's calm blue eyes matched with her excited hazel eyes. Finally he smiled.

"Why are you so bouncy today?" Huck asked.

"Because I'm waiting for you to ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"To the banquet, silly Huck," Chase said.

Huck laughed, "Okay, so you want to go?"

There was a smack when Chase slapped him, "How's that supposed to make a girl feel special?"

Huck shrugged, "It got the job done."

"But it is not what you ask but how you ask dummy."

Huck smiled, "Okay, can I try again."

"Well the moment has passed, but you can try."

Huck smiled, and took a step back, "Why Miss Chastity, would you bestow upon me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Basketball Banquet?" he asked faking an antebellum southern accent.

Chase laughed and looked at him, "Of course I'd go and you'd know I will. I already know what dress I'm getting, it's going to be so much fun," Chase said.

Huck laughed and playfully rolled his eyes.

* * *

Izzy had followed her sister off the bleachers but was very quiet and shook her head and laughed at the scene Chase was making. That was so much like her, and it just kept Izzy laughing. She walked over to Keith who standing there laughing at Huck and Chase.

"Their prefect for each other," Keith said, after getting a quick kiss and resting his hand on Izzy's hip.

"How so?"

"He's a goof ball and she likes to play off of it."

Izzy nodded, "Fair statement I guess."

"Well anyways, what do you think about coming to this dinner with me Thursday night?"

Izzy nodded, "Sure, so are we taking the truck or my little car?"

Keith smiled, "Depends how high are your heels going to be?"

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know maybe something sensible but cute."

"Okay."

"Or," she said, "I could wear something suggestive."

Keith laughed, "That works too."

Izzy smiled, "I'll meet you at my house, which is where everyone is meeting anyways. Do you think you could pick up Cale?"

Keith nodded, "Cool."

Izzy smiled and kissed him again. "Anyways, I have to see that Trin gets home since Chase is working."

Keith nodded, "Okay, see you later?"

"Yeah, you will," she said and left, leaving Keith smiling.

* * *

James walked over to where Ashlyn was sitting and took a seat next to her. He put a hand on her leg and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey Fiancée," Ashlyn said.

"Hey there Lover."

"Oh I call you Fiancée and you call me Lover seems so unfair," Ashlyn said with a smile on her face.

"So what should I call you?"

Ashlyn laughed, "How about Mistress of Your World?"

"Whatever Ash," James said and laughed.

"Don't whatever me."

James shook his head, "Yeah."

"Mom and Grandma still not happy?"

James nodded, "Yeah, they'll get over it."

Ashlyn nodded, "I hope so."

James sighed, "So what time should I pick you up?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Well I'll be over at Chase's, it was her idea; anyways I think we'll be ready at six O'clock."

"Six? Isn't that cutting it close?"

Ashlyn snapped her finger and imitated Chase's New York accent, "But Darling we do have to make an entrance."

James laughed and kissed her, "Okay, I'll see you then."

Ashlyn nodded and smiled, "Yeah I'll be the one with crutches."

James nodded and sighed, he knew she didn't want to go looking crippled. He kissed her again to let her know that it is all right.

* * *

Fallon approached Cale and he looked down and smiled at her. She smiled and took his arm around her shoulder.

"So did you ask?" Cale asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I can go."

Fallon smiled, "Good. Izzy was asking Keith if he could pick you up."

Cale nodded, "So I'll be meeting you at your house?"

Fallon nodded, "Yup that is the plan Mister."

Cale smiled, "Nice."

"Yes it will be."

* * *

Brian and Trin sat on the bleachers and watched the couples chatting. He shook his head and turned to Trin. She smiled at him.

"I hope I never get this mushy," he said.

"Why? I think it is great," Trin said.

"I don't know. I just feel a lot of the small talk is over rated."

"Brian Scott do you have a romantic bone in your body?"

Brian shrugged, "I don't know, I'm more for direct to the point. No dancing around, just get it done."

"Like if I wanted to kiss you I should just kiss you?" Trin asked.

Brian nodded, "Yeah something like that. No playing hard to get, no dancing and going around the subject just put it out there in the open."

"Well that`s good to know. But isn't half the fun the chase?"

Brian shook his head, "No, I see no fun in it. Just a waste of people's time."

Trin nodded, "Okay. Well will I see you at that dinner thingie?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, since my Mom and Dad will be there."

"Well see you there," Trin said and followed Izzy out of the gym.

* * *

Out in the hallway Rhett leaned against the locker. He looked longingly at Brenna as she stood there holding a few things. She knew that he wanted her, and that he was hooked. Now it was time to start twisting the knife in Angela's back, Brenna smiled devilishly. Not that she had anything personal against Angela Scott, in some respects she found her attractive, but she had to do this favor for her friend. A favor she didn`t understand the root of.

"So Thursday, Angela is going to be at this dinner, and I figure she'll be there all night and I figure you can come over and we'll have some fun," he said.

Brenna nodded and looked Rhett in the eyes, "Can she bring a date to this dinner?" she asked.

Rhett shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Brenna smiled grew even more evil, "Then you should go to the dinner."

"For someone I'm cheating on my girlfriend with you sure want me to spend a lot of time with her," he said.

Brenna rolled her eyes, this was getting old, "Rhett, I told you the price for being with me is you have to stay her boyfriend and treat her good."

Rhett nodded, "That is a strange request."

"Let's just say it is what turns me on and fly right here she comes," Brenna said.

Angela walked up and smiled. "Rhett, I was looking everywhere for you."

"Everywhere but here," he said.

Angela laughed nervously, "Well now I found you, I can tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You're to pick me up at Chase's at six; all us girls are getting together there before the dinner to get ready."

Rhett nodded and looked out of the corner of his eye at Brenna. Brenna nodded slightly which forced Rhett to act.

"Okay, I'll see you there," Rhett said.

Brenna cleared her throat. Rhett was starting to sweat bullets. "Oh yeah, Angela, this is Brenna Gregg, she's new to the school."

Angela nodded, "I believe we met soon after you got here," Angela said and offered her hand, "Angela Scott," she said.

Brenna took her hand. She was amazed even with the calluses from playing basketball that they were still soft. Angela also had a scent that was starting to drive Brenna crazy. She looked at the soft and knowing blue eyes and wondered what Jessalyn had against this young woman.

"Brenna Gregg," she replied.

"I know you hear this all the time, but I saw your Dad play against the Panthers last year. He was an amazing player, and I'm truly sorry to hear about your Mom, I hope they catch who did that. One of my friend's just lost their dad tragically, and I lost my Dad tragically so if you ever want to talk," Angela said.

Brenna finally started to feel bad. From looking at Angela people would think she was stone cold. Her past would reflect that too, but she was honestly a good hearted and well meaning person. She was naïve, but Brenna just couldn't hold it against her for some reason, which she would usually do.

"Thank you, it's been tough, with the move back her from California and Kiki being killed."

"Oh cool, my cousin James just moved this past summer from California, his dad use to play in Los Angeles."

Brenna nodded, "I heard about that, Nathan Scott right?"

"Yeah Nathan Scott."

Brenna nodded, "The Lakers' loss is the Bobcat's gain."

"Yeah, he's amazing, well anyways, need to talk just look me up. Now I got to go and bring my nieces home," Angela said and took off.

Rhett looked at Brenna who had forgotten about Angela. For as much as she was starting Angela, she was starting to hate Rhett. How can a guy do this to a nice girl? A dark memory started to come back but she repressed it.

"Go, have a good time, and treat her right," Brenna said and walked away. Rhett stood there and watched as Brenna walked down the hall. He noticed even though the air between them had changed when Angela was there and after, Brenna was still shaking her ass when she walked. That was something he liked and knew that Brenna knew that about him.


	250. Fabulous

Chapter 249 Fabulous  
Brooke went all out for the girls. It was something that she could do and would do when she felt warranted. A dinner wasn't normally what she would do something outrageous for, but with recent events she fell the need to go all out. It was funny but in some ways she felt like she owed it to Karen for helping her, and wanted to do something nice for Peyton's girls. Of course Fallon needed her mind distracted from her Dad's murder, and Ashlyn, well there was a lot that Ashlyn needed a hand up with.

In the nearby mall, which wasn't in Tree Hill, Brooke closed the store for a private showing. She was the owner of the chain after all. She invited all the girls, and their moms. She watched as the store doors were closed and locked. Looking over she saw the couches filled with the Moms, Karen, Peyton, Haley, and Rachel.

Brooke noted that Karen, ever the peace keeper had put herself between Rachel, Haley and Peyton. Brooke smiled and talked with the clerks, and watched as the nine girls started wandering round the dress racks looking for something to wear. After smiling for a minute Brooke walked over to Ashlyn.

"Hey," Brooke said.

"Hey," Ashlyn said

"What's wrong, nothing you like?" Brooke asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, just nothing that says, single unwed teenage mother, with a blown knee."

"Are you also so blunt?" Brooke asked.

"Are you always nosey?"

Brooke laughed, "I guess I deserve it."

"No, sorry, its just that I can't afford any of these things. I have to save up for college and the wedding," Ashlyn said.

Brooke smiled, "So you're marrying my godson."

"James is you're godson?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, he is. My first one, Keith is my other one."

Ashlyn laughed, "Small world, I don't think Peyton or Haley had ever mentioned you when I was growing up."

"That was my fault I wasn't a good friend," Brooke said.

Ashlyn nodded and looked at Angela, "Yeah, I just feel like I'm not a good friend."

"How so?"

"Just after this year Angela and I are separating and we've always have each other."

Brooke nodded and looked at Ashlyn, "You girl's have a strong friendship. You'll survive, but y'all also have to grow in your own selves before you can grow as friends."

Ashlyn nodded, "I guess."

Brooke nodded, and looked over to Peyton and Haley, "I know."

Brooke pulled a dress of the rack and showed it to Ashlyn, "I think this will work for you, the color is great for your coloring and it will hide the brace."

Ashlyn took the dress and looked at it. She looked it over and smiled. "I like it but I still can't afford it."

Brooke sighed, "I guess you missed what I'm telling you; you're marrying my godson so I guess it makes you," Brooke shrugged, "My god daughter-in-law."

"So?" Ashlyn asked, looking at Brooke strange.

"Consider the dress a gift."

Ashlyn nodded, and almost started to cry. "Thanks."

Brooke hugged her, "You're welcome." Brooke held back the tears because she started to remember what it was like to be eighteen a mom and alone. She really felt for this girl. She also swore she would help her and James no matter what it took.

* * *

Over at a different rack Fallon pulled off the dress she wanted and looked at Chase. Chase held up one finger and looked at Fallon, who nodded. Soon the seventeen year old walked over to the sixteen year old.

"So you haven't talked to Angela yet," Chase said.

Fallon nodded, "Not yet, but I think I should wait a little longer so Rhett can act."

"Fallon, this is dangerous ground you're treading."

"I know, but I'm not sure what to do."

"Just tell her," Chase said.

Fallon sighed, "When?"

"After the dinner."

Fallon nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah, and why ruin her bliss?"

Fallon nodded, and looked over to where Angela was chatting with Peyton. She wondered how a woman in her mid-thirties could get along almost like a big sister to this seventeen year old girl that seemed to be Peyton's opposite. Fallon looked Chase.

"No, let her enjoy the dinner at least," Fallon said and sighed heavily.


	251. Dinner and Awards

Chapter 250 Dinner and Awards

It was always bittersweet for Lucas when it came to the Basketball Banquet. It was the beginning of the playoff season and they have been pretty steady in making the playoffs, but it was also the symbolic end of the basketball regular season. This was when he had to say good bye to the seniors, some years he couldn't wait to see some seniors go, and other years he would never want this night to come. This year of course was one of his favorite senior classes and he really didn't want to see them go. They were three of his favorite players and people in this world.

He took his seat at the head table with Peyton at his side. Looking around the room he saw the tables laid out before him. He was wondering at which table James and Ashlyn would be sitting at. When his eyes found the girls table there was James, right next to Ashlyn. He smiled; he knew that his nephew wouldn't want to ruin this for Ashlyn. He also knew that to Ashlyn this was a big night, and it was a big night for Angela and James wouldn't keep it from the two best friends from sharing it together.

Also that the same table was Rhett Churchill; which forced Lucas to choke back some bile. He remembered the beating he gave the seventeen year old earlier in the year, and how it felt good. Lucas never liked Rhett, he reminded him of Nathan before Haley came into his life. He bit his tongue because his sister seemed happy with him and her happiness was important for him.

Kay was at the table and so were several other members of the girl's basketball team. He could clearly see one specific girl at the table, which most people could, because she could be seen clearly around the room, and that was Mackenzie Ward.

Finally his eyes trailed over to the Boy's Team Table. There was his oldest and only son Keith sitting there, Izzy by his side and having a good time telling stories. Right next him as always was Huck Burke, who had Chase beside him. Huck was silent and would every so often confirm parts of the story. Lucas smiled they were good kids and always got along, with a friendship forged on the half-court in his backyard and the River Court.

Lucas noted that also at that table was Cale Howard and he had Fallon next to him. Studying Fallon, the girl he promised a friend he would keep an eye on. Well she was shooting daggers with her eyes to Rhett. Something had happened between Rhett and Fallon, Lucas knew this. What it was, he didn't know.

There was a tapping on the microphone and Lucas' attention was brought from the crowd. Brendan Roth, his counterpart for the boy's team was standing at the podium. Coach Roth looked over the crowd and nodded.

"Its now time for the awards part of the banquet. I hope y'all liked your chicken," Coach Roth said, trying to be funny. Which fell flat, "I'm about to hand out the MVP Award for the Boy's Basketball Team. Most Valuable Player has always been a term that I questioned, but every team has one. Some people would think it is the person the leads the team in scoring, but to me it is the person breaking his back every game, and doing what is asked of them.

"This year's MVP has done every little thing asked of him. He's been that quiet strength on the court and the strength under the boards. Late in the season he was asked to move from inside to the parameter and preformed nicely. Throughout all this he kept the same `aw-shucks` attitude that he had as an awkward gangly freshman.

"This year's Tree Hill Ravens Boy's Basketball Team Most Valuable Player is J.L. Huck Burke," Coach Roth said.

Huck came up from the table and shook a few hands. He took the trophy and shook Coach Roth's hands. He smiled and Coach Roth pointed to the microphone.

Huck cleared his throat, "What to say, what to say?" he asked, "Well when Coach Roth told me I was going to get this award I was shocked. Personally I thought James or Keith Scott were better choices, but the tribe has spoken and it is me.

"In opening I would like to thank Coach Roth, my Dad, Cade Burke, my sisters Kayla, Bobbi-Lee and Kelly, and all my friends and family.

"This year has been interesting for me. It started when my ex-girlfriend started talking to me again, and we rebuilt our friendship. Next I found out I have a two year old daughter, which I'm still in shock and awe about. From there I met this great woman, Chase I love you.

"The season started and now I had to protect not one but two Scotts. It was fun watching them just do the most amazing things. But I really enjoyed looking out on the parameter and seeing my friend Keith there, and then looking into the crowd and seeing Angela and Ashlyn there cheering us on. This year I would look at the cheerleaders and there was Chase.

"These are memories I'm going to miss when I leave here. Next year I really don't know what to expect but it won't be the same.

"In closing I would like to say a quote that my dad always told me, it is said of Alexander that Fortune favored the bold. To everyone again thank you," Huck said.

He shook hands and stepped down again. Lucas watched as when he got to the table he kissed Chase. The speech was typical Huck, thoughtful and unassuming. After a few minutes, Lucas took the podium.

"How to you follow an act like that?" Lucas asked, "Huck Burke is probably the humblest eighteen-year old I know. Now boys it's the girl's turn. This year has been a journey, and the road has brought us here. At the beginning of the year, I started going through everything and making plans for the season. It was a season I didn't expect to progress the way it did. It certainly hasn't been an easy road and throughout it all one player was the heart and soul of this team, the true leader and strength. Everyone of the girl's followed her, not only in actions, practice, conditioning, but in attitude.

"So for the Tree Hill Ravens Girl's Basketball Team Most Valuable Player, I give to you Angela Scott," Lucas said.

Angela kissed Rhett and then walked up to the podium. Lucas looked at his little sister and noted how amazing she was and how she had grown. She also looked great in her navy blue dress. She shook his hand and kissed his cheek when he handed her, her trophy. At the microphone she sighed.

"Coach Scott, Coach Sinclair, Faculty and Staff of Tree Hill High School, Thank You for so much. Thank you not only for this honor and trophy; thank you for the education, and thank you for the opportunity to play the game that I love and have loved since I was a little girl.

"People I would like to mention and thank. My Papa Brian 'Whitey' Durham, who took this young shy girl and through kindness, attention, patience, and sometimes plain old butt kicking laid the ground work to be the player today.

"To my mom, Karen Roe, who stood beside me, raised me, and took care of me. She was there when I needed a councilor, or just a mom's kind word and a shoulder to cry on.

"To Andy, my soon to be step-dad, simple the most amazing man and step-dad a girl could have.

"To my brother Lucas, I know I thanked him before you're thinking, but I didn't I thanked Coach Scott. Lucas is my brother and we have a different relationship off court. He's the typical dotting big brother, and well let's be honest he's help keep me on the straight and narrow path.

"Peyton, my sister-in-law, just the best older sister any girl could ask for.

"Ashlyn Pierce, my friend through it all.

"I have some many people to thank I don't want to bore you. But I do have a few more words. This year has been absolutely great, no matter how many bad things have happened and every bump on the road there are two things I'm always going to remember.

"I got to play and watch my niece Kay, play basketball, and see her face as she lived up to the talent we all saw in her. She's going to be a special player some day and I'm just happy to be there at least in the beginning.

"I got to play the game I loved with my best friend. Ashlyn, my sister from another Mister, we've played on the same team since we were nine. There has been a lot of miles, games, and stories between us. Even though we'll never play on the same team again, all I can say was it was the greatest ride in my life and I would never trade it for anything in the world. How many people can say that they played for nearly ten years with their best friend?

"I've also like to point out the girls, all of them. This year I got to play with the twelve best girls I could ever dream of. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here talking about me. Every single one of them deserve this reward, it was because of them, Ash, Faith, Mack, Cara, Kay, Kelly, Ashton, Monica, Jas, Anna, Dev, and Eva, that we are even where we're at. It was them who wanted to be heard, it was them who lived for this.

"At the beginning of the year we talked about themes for the season. An attitude we wanted to have and bring into the game. They came up with three.

"First, This is Now, they wanted to win so Ashlyn, Ashton and myself could end our careers winners and champions.

"Second, Live for This, they wanted to show that no matter what the game was important to us and we lived to play for the love of the game.

"Finally, Be Heard, we wanted people to know who we were and how good we were. We wanted to be seen and be known that we were just as good as the boys.

"Well they did, they lived up to the themes. Every night we lived for it, and we made sure we were heard. But this is now and we can't stop, thank you."


	252. Raven's Hoops Week One Update

Chapter 251 Raven Hoops Week One Update

The web page opened and the embedding player came on. Behind the Tree Hill High School News Desk Rerun Vasquez sat looking at the camera.

"Welcome to Raven's Hoops Dot Com first round playoff update.

"In week one the Tree Hill Ravens were on the road playing against number two seed Cove City. The Ravens have their opening day starting line-up intact now that Keith Scott, sorry Keith, Keith Sawyer-Scott back in the line-up at small forward. Huck Burke moved back to his familiar power forward position and new sixth man Andrew McMichaels returned to the bench.

"With the powerful starting line-up back, Tree Hill stomped over Cove City on their home court. It was a Scott, Sawyer-Scott show, with James Scott showing why he was able to break is granddad's record when they met in the regular season.

"James Scott was the leading scorer, and here is the deep three pointer he sank in the third quarter," Rerun was replaced by a streaming video of James performing a fade away jumper while being double teamed, which the returned to Rerun, "We don't know if that was amazing or this Keith Sawyer-Scott, dunk in the second quarter," Rerun was then replaced by shots of Keith slamming the ball over Cove City's all state center.

There was a pause, and the game line stats were shown on the screen. When they faded away Rerun returned, "Now the Lady Ravens were home playing in the alternate third black jerseys for the first time this year. Coach Scott used the home town choice and decided to wear the black uniforms.

"As the old saying goes always bet on black, and the Lady Raven's delivered. Like the machine that was driving on during the regular season they sent Masonboro home ending their season.

"This game was marked with Angela Scott being double and sometimes triple teamed. Kay Scott was given no respect and she made them pay. As they tried and pretty much did shut down Angela Scott through the first two quarters the scoring came from freshman Kay Scott.

"By the third quarter Masonboro dropped the double team on Angela Scott and it was her turn to make them pay. She showed them why she draws double and sometimes triple teams. In this clip she drove to the basket through four defenders," Rerun was replaced by footage of Angela shedding a double team taking the ball in stride and blowing by the power forward and center of Masonboro, "No wonder why Angela Scott is one of the most highly recruited girl basketball players on the high school level.

There was a pause and Rerun was replaced by the game box scores. After the score several clips from the games ran with showing off the skills of various players. Including a Huck Diesel Power Slam Dunk followed by Huck Calls. After it was over Rerun returned to the screen.

"Next week the Ravens will be home against Pettigrew High School, and the Lady Raven's will be traveling to play in Bear Creek. Be there to see them win, or listen to it stream live, but be sure to download your Raven's Hoops Dot Com podcast for the week, we'll be talking with Keith Sawyer-Scott and Devyn Brice.

"Until next week, this is Rerun Vasquez for Raven's Hoops Dot Com signing off, see you at the game."

The player screen went blank and the window was closed out. Nathan smiled as he closed the lap top and waited for the boarding call to Denver.


	253. Feeling Lonely

Chapter 252 Feeling Lonely

The air was biting when Ashlyn stepped out onto the front walk. Her therapist and doctor had her switch to a smaller brace which allowed her to walk with more ease. Her knee was still weak and she was working hard in an attempt to build it back up. She felt the burning in her heart to return to the hardwood. The spirit of the game remained with her, she wanted nothing more than to play again.

Opening the newspaper she looked over the front page, but knew she would have to fight Angela for the sports page. Tonight was Friday, and the boys were playing in the second round of the playoffs. Tomorrow she would be on the bench cheering on the girls and hoping for just one more week with them.

She took in a deep breath and swore for the seventeenth or eighteenth time that she will have her knee back and will walk on at Duke. If not she would go to a small junior college and work her way back, but she was going to play college ball. She knew she still had the fire that burns inside and until the Doctor said no, she would still try to play.

"Hey Miss Ashlyn," Declan said from his driveway.

Ashlyn shuddered from the start and turned to look at their neighbor. She shook her head and smiled at the mild mannered man.

"Hello Declan," she said.

"So you're the early riser?" he asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, Angela's been up for a few hours already. She's probably over by the River Court."

Declan nodded, "Really hardcore."

"Yeah. So where's Leslie?"

"She's visiting her Dad out west."

"Western North Carolina?"

"No Mid-west, she's not from around here?"

"And you are?"

"Actually, yeah, I was born in Wilmington. My Mom's family is from here and my Father was in the Coast Guard stationed near here."

"So why do you talk funny?"

"My Dad was a Northerner, and I lived with him for a number of years, and then I was in the Army."

Ashlyn nodded, "Cool. So you miss Leslie?"

Declan nodded, "Yeah, I do believe it or not. But she had to visit her Dad and she took the girls with her."

"Loneliness sucks," Ashlyn said.

Declan nodded, "I see you know the feeling."

"Yeah, I do. Well at least you have family here, or I would guess you do."

"I really don't talk to them."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I don't like to associate with them."

"Okay, who are they?"

Declan shrugged his shoulder, "What family comes to mind when you talk about Tree Hill and trouble."

"The Scotts."

Declan laughed, "You have a point, but they mostly have drama, I mean trouble."

"Declan, you're a member of the Mason Family? But your last name is Gordon."

Declan nodded, "Yeah, my Mom was Didi Mason, the second oldest kid."

"Wow the mythical oldest Mason Grandchild," Ashlyn said.

Declan nodded, "Yeah that would be me. The one who made an escape, the one that doesn't have a child out of wedlock or a criminal record, except for that one traffic case," he said with a laugh.

"So why come back?"

"Jobs and Leslie hated the north. I wanted to be near the sea. So we ended up down here. I also wanted a good place to raise the girls."

"So why do Reanne and Caylee have different last names?"

"Their Leslie's from another Marriage. Their Dad was still in the picture. Now they are known by their last name so we never changed and I never adopted them."

"Yeah," Ashlyn said.

"So the fire still burns?" Declan asked.

"What?"

"The fire still burns inside of you, the competitive fire. You still want to play basketball."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I do."

Declan looked at her, "I hear you. When I was discharged from the Army I had injured my knee and wanted to stay in but they wanted me out. Who was I to argue? But it sucked and I still do miss it."

"So what did you do?"

"I gave up on my dream."

Ashlyn nodded, "How did that work for you?"

He shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, I would never trade my life for anything, not now or ever. Just understand that when you let a dream die it takes a long time for you to recover, if you ever do."

"Okay?"

"Basically all I have to say is if you can still do it never let your dream die."

Ashlyn nodded, "So don't give up?"

Declan nodded, "Yeah, basically."

"What about when the going gets tough the tough get going?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of suck it up and drive on, but that works too."

"Declan, you are unique," Ashlyn said.

He smiled and nodded, "And I'm going to be late for work," he said and walked up the driveway to his jeep. He turned back and looked at her, "Don't let the bastards grind you down."

In a flash he was gone. Leaving Ashlyn standing there wondering about the guy next door, and who he was.


	254. CSI Tree Hill

Chapter 253 CSI Tree Hill

It was a quiet when Declan Gordon walked into the police station. He sighed; he was back on after vacation and needed to get on this new murder case. Spending time off and with the family was fun, and he earned money installing central air systems, but it was better to be back in the department.

His side still ached from the gunshot wound. He sworn the Kevlar vest saved his life but the broken ribs sucked. As he adjusted his tie he landed at his desk and looked over the various piles of paper.

"So what do we have here?" he asked and picked up the neat file, "A floater, Kirsten Gregg."

"Hey partner," Detective Marcus Sandoval said and sat down at his desk across from Declan's.

"Hey Mark," Declan said and sighed.

"I see you're catching up on the Gregg Case."

"No how's the family, and how is your side?" Declan asked.

"I know for a fact you're side is still hurting you, but your too pig headed to admit it, and let's be honest, Leslie is out west with the girls and you're hating it."

Declan nodded, "Yes, Yes, and Yes. So what is the story with victim?"

"River Patrol found her floating in the inlet and she looked like she was beaten by a pair of Mack Trucks."

Declan nodded, "That bad?"

"Dental Records, well at least a partial since a number of teeth were knocked out. Her hands were also dipped in acid."

"Pretty messed up," Declan said, and flipped through the photos, "So that is a new meaning to butter face."

"Yeah, you glad you missed the Stafford Murder?"

Declan nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not surprised it was Jimmy-Jack Mason."

"Why aren't you surprised it was your cousin?"

"Just not; so we've had two high profile murders in Tree Hill. One a bad luck shooting, and this one. The wife of retired NFL Star Bradley Gregg found beaten to death and floating in the river."

Marcus nodded, "Yeah, and Mister Gregg wasted no time. He's back on dating scene already."

"Hmmm, okay. I see that the Gregg's have been questioned."

"Yes, the next day."

"But not the girlfriend?"

"We don't even know who she is."

Declan sighed, "Okay," he said and slammed his fist on the desk, "Why couldn't I get a simple arson for profit case."

Marcus laughed, "Because you're our best homicide investigator."

"Yeah, c'mon, let's take a look at Murphy's Inlet."

"Dec, what is there to see there? Patrol and the rest of us looked it over a hundred times and had divers in there."

"I don't know, but I want to see."

They drove in silence. Declan was reading the file. There wasn't much there. The first look in a case like this was always the husband. Certainly Bradley Gregg was plenty strong enough to do it, but his son would be as well. But something didn't seem right about this case.

They parked on the street and Declan and Marcus proceeded to walk over to the inlet's shore. Declan removed his sunglasses and placed on his normal glasses. He looked at the details but the weak winter sun forced him back into his prescription sunglasses. With the sun glare gone he stood there and watched the water.

"What are we looking for?" Marcus asked.

"You'll know it when we've seen it," Declan said.

They watched and then finally Declan nodded, "Let's go. Where's the nearest bridge up stream?"

"Not far," Marcus said.

"Let's go to it."

When they reached the bridge Declan looked at the guard rail on both sides of the bride. Finally he stopped at one place and studied it. Marcus stood there and stared at him.

"She was dumped here," Declan said.

"How do you know?" Marcus asked.

"There was paint on her belt buckle, and it matches this color and there are scraps here. Also I would say that it wasn't Bradley or Coy Gregg that dumped her."

Marcus looked at him, "Why?"

Declan sighed, "Kristen Gregg weighed what? One hundred pounds soaking wet? Even as dead weight she would have been no problem for either Gregg man to lift. Chances are it was a weaker or smaller person that dumped her."

"So what are we saying here?"

"At least two people were involved in the murder. The one that killed her and someone that covered it up. The crime was one or anger and passion, but the disposal was calculated. They wanted to eliminate most traces of her. There was some sort of personal thing there."

"What about the wallet?"

"They wanted it to be known that she was dead, but that was it, maybe a mugging gone bad, all they left was the ID. Still it bothers me; they eliminated the finger prints, but not the complete dental record and driver's license. Makes no sense."

"You know they seldom do."

"Let's get the crime scene unit down here," Declan said.

"Already on it," Marcus said.

After the crime scene unit arrived and started to comb over the bridge, Declan looked at Marcus. The two partners were looking over their notes and finally sighed.

"Yeah, I want to know more about the Gregg Family and this new girlfriend," Declan said.

Marcus nodded, "What about our other cases?"

"Let's just say that I think the Mayor and the Chief are more interested in the murder case then a few other small cases."

Marcus laughed, "I see you're point."

"Do you have your theory?"

"Always have a theory, Mark. Now it is time to put it to the test."

"And win the girl back?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that Leslie went out west to visit her sick dad?"

"Until you believe it yourself."

"Whatever."

The two partners laughed and climbed into the car. After a minute they headed back to the station house.


	255. Hello James

Chapter 254 Hello James

In Tree Hill High School James had his locker open and was looking through for the books he would need for homework. Tonight was game night and he would be at another game tomorrow so he had to make sure his homework also got done. Tonight they would play Pettigrew, and he knew his Dad would be there to see the game.

"Hello James," he heard his name called.

James turned and looked over to see Allegra standing there. She was all smiles and he sighed. He had his own groupie now.

"Hello Allegra," he said.

"So, are you ready for the game tonight?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm always ready."

"Well Pettigrew is also tough in the playoffs. At least they always play tough against us."

James laughed, "Thanks for the scouting report."

"You're welcome, so are you going to lead the scoring tonight?"

James shrugged, "I don't know. We don't exactly plan out who is going to be the leading scorer or where the ball is going. It just does."

"So why do you wear number Thirty-two?"

"Well I wore number twenty-three but it is retired so I decided to wear thirty-two, just reverse the numbers."

"That's cool. So you wear it to honor your Dad?"

James nodded, "Yes I do."

"You think you'll be in the league with your Dad?"

James shook his head no. "I think my dad will be retired before I head to the NBA, if I ever even get there."

"You could skip college."

"I'm not Lebron James."

"No you're better."

"Nah, I think I'm going to get my degree first."

"No fun, but it will be great to watch you play college ball. Are you going to be a Turp like you're Dad?"

"No, I play the same position as he does, I wear a number to honor him, but I'm going to do what I want when it comes to college."

"UCLA?"

"Maybe."

"Do you like brunettes?"

"What?"

"Do you like the Bruins?"

"Yeah, I liked the campus, and the student life. But there are other things to consider," he said and adjusted his tie.

"Like what?"

"I have to go," James said and closed his locker. He walked across the hall and wrapped his arms around Ashlyn. They kissed and Allegra shot daggers at them. The happy engaged couple walked down the hallway towards the door.

"So I see you're biggest fan was visiting," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah that was the third time this week that she did that."

"Wow, you have a real loyal fan or a weird stalker chick."

"It's just a crush," James said.

"Still I'd be worried."

"Nothing to worry about, what we have to worry about is my parents," he said.

"What about them?"

"Honestly you don't remember?" James asked.

"Yeah I remember their little freak out. I visit Angela at work and Deb gives me the cold shoulder now. What is with them?"

"You know they were married at sixteen and my Grandma didn't approve of them getting married so young, because she married my Granddad at eighteen."

"Still, I think that Brett kind of turned them off."

"Well just think of it this way. They're scared that we're making the same mistakes that they made. But also they can't act this way because who are they to talk."

"So ready for your game tonight."

"Yeah, hopefully only four more games."

"You're already over high school aren't you?"

James took her and kissed her hard. "Yes, if it means one more step to us being together forever."

Ashlyn smiled and nodded, "I can't wait."

Down the hall Allegra watched the whole exchanged. She sighed and clinched her fists.

"Way do such nice guys fall for such whores?" she asked aloud but no one answered.


	256. Sleeping With The Enemy

Chapter 255 Sleeping With the Enemy

Rhett got the biggest scare of his life when he walked into the quad. There sitting in the center of it all was Brenna and Angela. The girl he was screwing and the girl he was dating. This was something that you were not supposed to have happen. The girl that you date is never supposed to meet the girl you are screwing. That was at least how his Dad did it.

Slowly like a cat he walked closer to the table. He didn't want them to see him. He had done well at Military School contrary to what he had told people. He was actually the top of his class and was in line to have his own cadet company.

Rhett smiled, he had completely re-invented himself for them in Tree Hill. The only reason he was back was because of one habit he couldn't break. They tried at military school, but they couldn't break it. Not that it was a nasty habit to begin with.

He had all the girls in his company, and most in his year. The funny thing was it was their idea, not his. The smile turned devilish, he had enjoyed every moment of it, especially when his roommates found out and settled it in a sporting manner that lasted well into the wee hours. Boy was he tired the next day.

It all came crashing down when one of the girls found out that he was the Corps Man Whore. She approached him and he didn't deny it, and told her he thought she knew. Never jilt a woman, especially in a military setting. The next thing he knew he was being investigated for sexual assault, and they expelled him to cover it all up.

Now close enough, Rhett stood there and tried to still his heart. He didn't want the pounding to interfere with his hearing, as he wanted to listen to them.

"So what brought you into basketball? I mean you have this girlie dance and cheering background then at nine years old you want to play basketball? Then from there on out you're a basketball player full time?" Brenna asked.

"I know it's weird but that is how it happened," Angela said.

"Seriously, but how or should I ask why?"

"My Mom wanted me to be a girlie girl I guess. So I did all the girlie things, dance, piano, cheering, but when I was seven my brother and his wife moved back here from Atlanta. There was just something there, from getting to re-know my brother I started to remember him bouncing a basketball around when he would think and shoot hoops, but I think a big part of it had to do with Peyton. She wasn't the most girlie girl I knew, but she and I connected and I just was in awe of her. She was feminine but did what she wanted. So that was when I picked basketball, there was a draw there, and that was when Papa Whitey started to teach me the game."

"Papa Whitey as in Whitey Durham?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

"But how were you feminine?"

Angela laughed, "You should have seen me before my Sophomore Year. That was when I chopped my hair off and started to listen to brooding dark music, and I stopped caring, Ashlyn and basketball is that got me through."

"So who was the boy that hurt you?" Brenna asked.

"How do you know it was a boy?" Angela asked.

"I know you're straight."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I grew up in San Francisco, a place where you're kind of raised with gay-dar. Anyways, I don't think it was anything short of a boy."

"Yeah well, what can I say?"

"His name," Brenna said.

"Maybe someday, but you also have to remember something," Angela said.

"What?"

"You tried screwing my nephew," Angela said, "So there is some level of mistrust here, but you seem like a good person."

"Thanks I guess."

"Give it time, and we'll learn each other's secrets," Angela said, and looked over across the quad, "I have to get going."

"Okay," Brenna said.

"Talk to you later," Angela said and took off. Brenna looked around and stood up. She walked over to where Rhett was standing.

"Got an earful I see," she said.

"What are you doing talking to my girlfriend?" Rhett asked.

"First off, Rhett, you don't own me, and second I can talk to whomever I want," Brenna said.

"You know you're playing a dangerous game here Brenna," he said.

"More dangerous then you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just never break a woman's heart," Brenna said and walked away, leaving Rhett standing there wondering, just as Fallon and Cale walked by. All he heard was a hissed "Did you tell her?"

Rhett shrugged and walked away. He didn't care about anything at the moment.


	257. Looking To After The Season

Chapter 256 Looking to After the Season

Cale and Fallon sat waiting for the bus. He leaned back and looked up at the sky. She leaned forward and was looking for the bus. Every so often they would change positions as the wait got to be more and more boring. They hated road games and the long trips in the bus.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Cale asked.

Fallon sighed, "I figured I would have to go to New York and make sure everything is good to go there. Other than that, probably just bumming round here, I heard that Chase and Izzy might want to take a trip to Europe, but I don't think I'll be invited."

"Why not?" Cale asked.

"Because Chase and Izzy would probably do the trip as one last big adventure before they separate for the first time."

"Separate?"

"They've always had each other. Except for a few moments really here and there, they always had each other."

"So what do you want to do this summer?" Cale asked.

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear the truth."

"Well the truth is I want to stop hurting. Even if it is just me going away for the summer."

Cale nodded, "Well I'm probably going to bible camp."

"Bible Camp?"

"Yeah, camping in the woods, with a good Christian message being taught to you," Cale said, "And there is swimming and boating too."

"Okay, kind of sounds weird."

"It's not weird, actually pretty fun."

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I heard. Just doesn't sound like me."

"Well does going to service sound like you, either?"

"No."

"But you do go, quite often now."

"True."

"Cale, I do have to go to New York though."

He sighed, "You have to serve the empire."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I have to be there all summer."

"Yeah, but will you be the same girl after being exposed to New York again."

"Cale, I really don't want to be that New York Girl anymore."

"Still you can fall off the wagon so to speak."

Fallon nodded, "I have to render onto Caesar what is Caesar's."

"But will you render onto God what is God's?"

"Cale, I'll be there for a short time. After I'm done I'll be in Tree Hill."

"Don't go to New York, come to Bible Camp with me."

"Cale, I have to go to New York. I can't just leave the empire, as you call it, to its own devices."

"Fallon," Cale said.

"Cale, I know you mean well but there are things we want to do and things we have to do."

"Which is New York?"

"Something I have to do."

"Why?"

"There are things I have to handle and demons I have to face. I have to close that chapter of my life and get to moving beyond my Dad's murder."

"Why can't you do it here?"

"Why couldn't Jesus stay in Nazareth?"

"Point taken," Cale said.

"So what do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do?" Fallon asked.

"Yes, is there an echo in here?"

"We're outside," Fallon said.

"Oh, yeah. Well what do you want to do?"

"What I want is to be here with you all summer."

Cale nodded, "So what is going on with you and Rhett?" Cale finally asked.

Fallon sighed, "I don't want to get into it."

"Fallon, trust me, and I trust you. So what is happening with you and Rhett?"

Fallon looked around, "He's screwing Brenna behind Angela's back."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I told him I know and if he doesn't end it then I'll tell her."

"You should have just told her."

"Oh yeah, the New York Girl, the one who starts all the drama tells you that your boyfriend is a cheating ass, who is she going to believe?"

"Who else knows?"

"Other then you?"

"Yes," Cale said.

"Just Chase."

Cale exhales loudly, "Maybe Chase should tell Angela. She trusts her."

"Maybe," Fallon said.

Cale nodded, "Yeah, maybe, but it has to be done."

"I know."

They then just sat there in silence. Between them they were trying to figure out what they wanted, what they had to do, and what was needed to be done.


	258. Two Rings

Chapter 257 Two Rings

Haley finished packing her stuff into her SUV and looked at her watch. She was done in plenty of time and all she had to do was wait for Deb and Karen to show up. They would be car pooling up to the next game together. It saved on gas and ware and tear on the cars. Having Andy, Deb, and Karen also gave Haley piece of mind because she hated driving long distances by herself.

As she sat in the living room she looked around at the walls and was amazed at how quiet it was. She ran her hands down her belly and felt the beginning of the baby bump that was there. Smiling she was glad she had a chance to be a mom again, especially with the boys slowly moving away from her. The only thing she wanted was to have a girl. She figured it wasn't too much to ask for.

Her phone rang, the ring tone We Fly High by Jim Jones filled her ears, she laughed, and knew who changed her ring tone. Picking up the phone she flipped it open.

"Hey Baby," she said.

"Whoa! You're in a good mood," Nathan said.

"Why shouldn't I be, I get to see you tonight."

Nathan laughed, "You have a point there. So how are you two doing?"

"We're fine, and she wants to know when Daddy is coming home for good."

"Still think it's going to be a girl?"

"Thinking, hoping, praying."

"Yeah," he said.

"Why suddenly down?"

"Just thinking I'm going to be a dad again and retired."

"Nathan, you'll have your union pension and we have plenty of money and my royalties. Don't forget, you can always start coaching."

"Just don't know if I can shut off being a basketball player."

"You have nothing to prove anymore. You've erased all your mistakes and now it's time to come home and just be Nathan Scott, Dad and Husband."

"Yeah, so how are you and Deb taking the news?"

"Still not happy with your son."

"Why is it when he does something good he's your son, and when he does something bad he's my son?"

"Just is, but you did nothing to discourage him."

"Well I didn't approve."

"Nor disapprove."

"Hales, who are we to say he's wrong?"

"Not the point, you know how tough it was."

"So does James, he was there through most of it."

"Just not the first two years."

"Haley, we can't protect him his whole life. Remember the nanny incident?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"He seems fine from that."

"Yeah, but I want him to live life and not be tied down too young."

"Don't forget it is his life. If he wants to be with Ashlyn and her child then we have to let him or we'll lose him."

"Nathan."

"Yes?"

"How did you get so smart?"

"I married my tutor," Nathan said.

Haley laughed, "And don't forget it."

"I won't, trust me."

"Nathan, how do you feel about James getting engaged while he's still in high school and give me an honest answer."

"The truth?"

"Yes the truth."

Nathan sighed, "I'm not truly happy about it. But I remember how much a demand school and basketball was on me that I felt like at times I neglected my family. I don't want him to have those feelings."

"Nathan you never told me this."

"I thought you knew."

"I didn't."

"Why did you think I wouldn't go out with the guys?"

"Just thought you wanted to study and have some down time."

"I wanted to be with my family."

Haley smiled, "So you think it's going to be bad for James?"

"Yeah, with it being a big time program and let's be honest Ashlyn is going to walk on when she get there."

"I figured that too. From everything Lucas told me she's not one to lay down and die. He said he could see her wanting to be playing while she's cheering them on from the bench."

"I knew that the first time I saw her. She has a fire inside of her."

"Would that be bad for them?"

"I don't know."

"I think I hear everyone that I'm driving up with pull into the driveway," Haley said.

"Okay, I'm on the road and my blue tooth is beeping."

"Alright, well I love you and I'll see you at the game."

"Okay, I'll get you coke."

"Coke, c'mon you know I'm a Pepsi girl."

Nathan laughed, "You must be pregnant, you want a Pepsi."

"Well if I am it is your fault."

"I know, and Hales."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"See you tonight."

"See you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Haley hung up her phone and sighed. She really missed Nathan. But soon she would have him at home all the time again. That would be great for her and their family.


	259. The Old Dominion State

Chapter 258 The Old Dominion State

There were a few odd moments before they boarded the buses to head to the next game that allowed people to be alone together. Chase and Huck as always would take advantage of these moments. Sitting on a bench after a few minutes they looked at each other and smiled.

"You know there is a roller coaster theme park not far from where I'm going to school," Chase said.

"There is?"

"Yeah Bush Gardens Williamsburg, it looks like fun," Chase said.

"I guess, I never really thought about it."

"Yeah, I figure when you get a break from the summer session you can slip down to Williamsburg and I'll be there in school after returning from Europe and we'll spend the day and maybe the night together."

Huck smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan. So still planning on spending the summer in Europe?"

Chase nodded, "Yes, I promised Izzy years ago we'd spend the summer before I go to college with her in Europe. We're talking about seeing London, Paris, and Rome. But there are possibility of Florence, maybe Monte Carlo, Venice is also on the possible list, we have the money and the time."

"Sounds like fun, I'd think you'd be in for Milan."

"Been there, really didn't like it."

"Chase Adams not liking Milan. I'm shocked."

"Don't get me wrong the city is beautiful. Just rather not go there again and Izzy is of the same mind."

"There has to be a story to that belief," Huck said.

"There is, but that is for another time," Chase said.

"Okay."

"So what else do you want to do while we're in the Old Dominion State?"

"Well in all honesty you'll be in Virginia I'll be in the District of Columbia."

Chase slapped him, "Whatever," she said.

"Well I was planning to see some of the sights and museums of Washington D.C. I hear right by the Jefferson Memorial there's a small memorial to George Mason, and that it is rather peaceful."

"That sounds interesting."

"Also maybe I'll take the time to reflect and contemplate in the shade around the Tidal Basin."

"Huck do you ever just have fun."

"I do, but I'm just thinking about something I can do, and have you right next to me."

Chase nodded and smiled, "There is Virginia Beach too."

Huck smiled, "Yeah the Beach that sounds like fun."

Chase looked at him, "You're not really feeling college are you?"

Huck shrugged, "Honestly? No. College is so new. And Washington is such a big and fast-paced city. I'm just a down at home country boy."

"Huck, you're one of the smartest and talented people I know. You need to share that with the world. Georgetown doesn't know what is going to hit them when you arrive on the scene."

"Go Hoyas?"

"Go Hoyas."

"Trust me, we're about an hour apart, we'll see each other quite regularly. We'll be the first couple of the campus and take the scene of DC by storm."

Huck laughed, "You sound like we'll out do the President."

"Honey with my hotness and your charm we can do anything," Chase said, almost laughing to herself.

"You've got the looks, I got the brains, let's makes lots of money?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"We are what we are."

Chase laughed and leaned forward and kissed him. "Just don't lose your nerve Huck. We'll do well; I believe we have it in ourselves."

"We just have to keep our eye on the prize."

"Exactly, anyways what are you going to major in?"

"I'm thinking I'd want to be an English Major."

"Boring," Chase said.

"What about you Miss Smarty Pants?"

"An English Major."

Huck laughed, "I thought so."

"Hey it's not funny."

"Well I don't know what I want to do."

"Me either."

Huck sighed and leaned back, "I guess some of the most interesting people in the world don't know what they want to do when they grow up."

"Yeah, and I don't want to grow up, I want to be a Toys R Us Kid my whole life," Chase said.

Huck laughed, "I think you've been hanging out with me too long."

"Have not," Chase said, and stuck out her tongue."

"Have too," he said.

They both started laughed, and she fell into his arms. They rested forehead to forehead looking into each other's eyes and smiled. They always remembered to savor the moment because in a blink of the eye that moment would be gone.


	260. Dreams and Plans

Chapter 259 Dreams and Plans

Not far from Chase and Huck, Keith and Izzy sat and looked at the buses. The Coaches and the adults were going over things and the bags were loaded on. It was going to be a tough and long trip. The Cheerleaders would be on a different bus then the boy's team, and this would be the last moments of the day that Keith and Izzy could spend together. Tomorrow they would be up early, as Izzy would have to cheer the girls on and Keith would go to watch his sister play.

"Keith, what are your plans and dreams?" Izzy asked.

"I want to play in the NBA, have a family, and a good career," Keith said, "And maybe a rap album all NBA stars have rap albums now."

Izzy laughed, "You rap like crap."

"So do a lot of NBA stars."

Izzy shook her head, "Do you have a back-up plan?"

Keith nodded, "I'm thinking of maybe getting into the music industry as an executive type."

"How are you going to do that?"

"My Mom has a label."

Izzy laughed, "Yeah, I forgot. So am I in those plans?"

"Yeah, every NBA player needs a trophy wife."

Izzy slapped Keith, "Jerk."

"No maybe after the game you can do that."

That got another slap from Izzy, "Ass."

"Wow, you're into that?"

This time it was a punch.

"Ouch! That hurt."

"You deserved that," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "So what are your plans and dreams?"

Izzy sighed, "I always thought that if we were still in New York I would be expected to take some position in the business end of my Mom's company. I wouldn't be the high profile heir-apparent I would be the day to day business end, the worker while Chase was the creative one, or at least the spokes person."

"So where do you find yourself now?"

"I think I would like to teach or maybe even open a book store. I want to share my passion and love with people of like minds. Maybe even if I reach just one person it would be worth it."

"You're going to want a sugar daddy?" Keith asked.

She leaned forward, "I have one, he's going to be this big NBA Star, own his own record label and have a really crappy rap record, but I'm going to love him no matter how little playing time he has, no matter how unsuccessful his record label is and no matter how few crappy rap records he sells," she said.

"I guess, he'll also love you no matter how many long meeting you attend, and no matter how poorly your book store does," he said.

"I guess were stuck with each other," she said.

"Yeah, for now," he said.

He got punched a third time, "Ass."

"Ouch! You're going to have to learn to pull your punches."

"Why?"

"Can't break you're Sugar Daddy's arm."

Izzy laughed, "As if."

"If."

Izzy nodded, "So you know about my plans this summer?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, the Grand Adams' Girls tour of Europe."

"So what are you going to do during the summer?"

"I'm waiting to hear from a few basketball camps."

"Why?"

"I want to get noticed and I want to get away."

"Just wondering because Angela is being noticed and she didn't go to the basketball camps."

"No the camps came to her, but my grandma wanted her home and working in the café."

"So she didn't go?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, but she is a special case. She's tough and driven; she'll make a name for herself."

"Well will you write me while I'm in Europe?"

"Of course, I'll email you. I hope you have things planned out."

"I do."

"Not for you and Chase, for you and me."

"Me and you?"

"Yeah, you and me."

"For what?"

"When we go to Europe."

Izzy smiled and laughed, "Sure," she said, and started to shake her head.


	261. Here We Go Again

260 Chapter Here we Go Again

Inside the gym Chase and Izzy looked at the other cheerleaders and then turned to face the each other. The two brunette sisters smiled and looked out at the crowd.

"Packed tonight," Chase said.

"It is the playoffs," Izzy said.

"True and we're only in the second round."

"I hate neutral site games."

"Why Izzy?" Chase asked.

"No home town crowd; have to work harder to get the fans up."

"C'mon it's not that hard to get them up."

"Some days it is."

"Just show some energy and it will get them going."

"I hope y'all are talking about the crowd," Miranda said.

Chase smiled and looked at the blonde, "We were."

"Good, because I think you were getting my mind going into places that it shouldn't be."

"Nathan Scott's bedroom?" Izzy asked.

"No," Miranda said, "But is he here?"

Chase laughed, "Yeah, he is, and with his wife none the less."

Izzy shook her head, "Miranda, do you think that you can ever fall for a boy our age?"

Miranda shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly I'm not sure," she said and looked out among the crowd, "Coy Gregg was cute."

"A Psycho," Izzy said.

"As I said, was cute. But no one impresses me much."

"Don't I know it," Chase said, "Huck seems like one of the few great guys here."

"What about Keith and James?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy first of all, James ewe, he's like a cousin, and Keith, let's face it when we first got her he was…"

"An Ass," Miranda said.

"To put it mildly," Chase said.

"Hey what, my boyfriend is an ass?" Izzy asked.

"Was, you've changed him for the better," Miranda said.

"That's my little Izzy, Mother Teresa," Chase said, with a laugh.

Izzy sighed, "Everyone has a Road to Damascus moment."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, mine didn't involve having my head slammed into the hardwood of a basketball court."

"Yeah, but his didn't involve a stomach pump."

"Touché, Izzy."

"Okay, I guess I walked into the middle of a major debate."

Both Chase and Izzy shook their heads, "No, we're just busting each others stones."

"Yeah, well what else could you expect?"

"You're a junior right?" Chase asked Miranda.

"Last time I checked, my mom wasn't named Miranda."

Chase shook her head, "I meant school year."

"I know, but the confused look on your face was priceless," Miranda said.

"Okay, so you're a junior, right?"

Miranda nodded, "Yeah I am."

Chase smiled, "I think I would like to replace me as co-captain of the cheer squad for next year."

"Why me, I really don't care for all the details," Miranda said.

"Let's just say I have faith that between you and Izzy you two will do a great job."

Miranda nodded, "Well it is up to the tribe."

"I have a feeling that they will see it my way."

Miranda shook her head, "Circles within circles, Chase?"

"It is better to be feared then loved," Chase responded.

Izzy nodded, and looked around the crowd, "Games going to start."

"Yeah, y'all ready?" Miranda asked.

"Born ready," Izzy said.

Chase laughed, "Here we go again."

"Same old stuff again," Izzy said.

"Cheering down the sideline," Chase said.

"Four more games and we'll be through."

"Yeah," Izzy said.

Chase smiled, and watched as the teams came back on the court. Four more games and her cheer career was over. That was something she was really looking forward to. Next year all she wanted to be was just an ordinary student at William and Mary. It was fun but now it was coming time to be something more, and Chase knew that being a cheerleader wasn't it.


	262. Raven's Hoops Week Two Update

Chapter 261 Raven Hoops Week Two Update

(Song Lyrics in italics)

The web page opened and the embedding player came on. Behind the Tree Hill High School News Desk Rerun Vasquez sat looking at the camera.

"Welcome to Raven's Hoops Dot Com first round playoff update.

"As you can hear we have a new feature this week on Ravens Hoops Dot Com. We've embedded music in our cast so you can hear and we can set the dramatic tone for this week.

_You run, run...run away  
It's your heart...that you betray  
Feeding on...your hungry eyes  
I bet you're not so civilized_

_Well, isn't love..primitive  
A wild gift...that you wanna give  
Break out of captivity  
And follow me, stereo jungle child  
Love is the kill.....your heart's still wild_

_Shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang, bang, I am the warrior  
Well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win..if you survive  
the warrior....the warrior_

_  
_"And what a week it was. First up in a dramatic game on neutral ground the

Tree Hill Ravens beat the Pettigrew team in a tight game. The crowd was pumped up for both sides and it was an amazing thing to watch as neither side gave an inch.

"The first half really came down to a battle of the benches as both teams' starters were pretty much neutralized. Tree Hill came out with Sophomore Forward Andrew McMichaels who just came out and dominated under the boards. Using his powerful body and experience from starting the end of the season, while starting Small Forward Keith Scott was laid up with a concussion, he set the tempo that would wear down the Pettigrew team.

"In the second half Tree Hill won the battle of adjustments and the starters started to prove why there were three all star selections on the team. Scoring was lead by James Scott as he put on a display from the arc.

"After building a comfortable lead they turned the scoring over to Keith Scott and Huck Burke. The two forwards slowed down the game and played it physical just to finish the wearing down of the Pettigrew Team.

"The game which appeared to be close until the fourth quarter when the exhausted Pettigrew Team lost significant ground when Tree Hill put on a twelve to two run and then a sixteen to three run. The final score was Ninety-two to seventy-five.

_You talk, talk, you talk to me  
Your eyes touch me physically  
Stay with me, we'll take the night  
As passion takes another bite_

_Who's the hunter...who's the game?  
I feel the beat...call your name  
I hold you close...in victory  
Idon't wanna tame your animal style..  
you won't be caged...in the call of the wild...._

_Shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang, bang, I am the warrior  
Well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win..if you survive  
the warrior....the warrior_

_Shootin' at the walls of heartache (shootin' at the walls of heartache)  
The warrior....._

_I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win...if you__** survive**_

"On Saturday in the Bear Creek Gym the Tree Hill Lady Raven's took on the Bear Creek Lady Warriors. This was another Bear Creek versus Tree Hill game which means physical and comes down to the wire. Well if you call the wire the third quarter.

"Again Tree Hill put on a display on why they are considered a basketball machine. This night it was all up the center in the first two quarters with the point guards and centers doing most of the scoring. Be it Brown, Sawyer-Scott, Barnes, at the point, or Ward, Dillon, or Trafford at center. They were scoring. When the defense adjusted it was now time for the shooting guards and small forwards to score points. Angela Scott is making a statement, that this year they will not be denied the championship game.

"In the third quarter it was all Angela Scott. Like the stud running back in football they loaded her shoulders and she carried them for those tough yards into the end zone.

"I know I'm mixing sports metaphors but with the way the Tree Hill Lady Ravens are playing I don't think you would care.

"Week Two of the playoffs ended with this iconic shot," Rerun said. His image was replaced with a shot of the Tree Hill Raven's bench, with Angela and Ashlyn sitting on the bench, and Kay, Kelly and Cara sitting on the floor by them.

"That Ladies and gentlemen is the scorers for Tree Hill. Ashlyn Pierce, still out for the season, was there cheering her team mates on and even giving some coaching to the players.

"Next week the boys are playing Wilmington, and the girls are playing Mount Tabor. Be there to see them win, or listen to it on Ravens Hoops Dot Com, as we stream it live. In this week's pod cast we'll be talking with freshman Anna Barnes and the reverend Kole Brown.

"Until next week, this is Rerun Vasquez for Raven's Hoops Dot Com signing off, see you at the game."

The player screen went blank and the window was closed out. Lindsay Strauss looked over the records and sighed. She knew her daughter would be asking to head to Tree Hill. She really wanted to meet Lucas Scott, and she really wanted to hold that off until the very end. Lindsay shut off her computer and closed it.


	263. Erin Go Bragh

Chapter 262 Erin Go Bragh  
Coming out of the office Lucas looked over the club that his mom started because of an idea Peyton had when she was a teenager. TRIC, had been a staple in his life for many years. The first time they had used the space was when Lucas threw a party for Nathan and Haley after they were first married. Later when his Mom opened the club, here was where Haley played her first concert. The former warehouse turned club was also where he'd signed the deal to make his first novel into a movie.

"Wow, TRIC looks…" Lucas said.

"So green," Peyton said and came next to her.

Looking around the room the people who rented the club were finishing setting up. Lucas smiled and looked to Peyton.

"Yeah, green would be a good word, for it."

Peyton laughed, "Lighten up Lucas, it is Saint Patrick's Day after all."

"Doesn't it bother you that we're not Irish?" Lucas asked.

There was a boom laugher and Lucas turned around and saw Cade and Carson standing there.

"Lucas didn't you know?"

"Aye, Lad didn't you know we are all Irish today," Carson said and smiled, a pint of green dyed beer in his hand; he turned and smiled, "Peyton, you're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Carson, you old charmer you, you're not getting the discount, and I don't look beautiful, I look fat and it is his fault," she said and pushed Lucas.

"No, Lassy, you're positively glowing, and I see you're still fiery as ever."

"Here we go again," Lucas said and sighed.

"Aye, a Murphy Family Tradition, every Saint Patrick's Day the Murphy's throw a big celebration for all the Irish," Carson said.

"I know, but Carson should you be drinking?" Lucas asked.

"Laddy, don't deny this feeble dirty old man one last pleasure in his life," Carson said and smiled, "Anyways hopefully, there are some nice twenty something Lasses here for an old sod like me."

Lucas smiled, and looked at Cade. Just then Carson grabbed both Cade and Lucas. The old timer dragged them to the bar. At the Bar Lucas looked at Magdalena, wearing a green TRIC Shirt and a shamrock sticker on her cheek.

"What can I do y'all for?" Magdalena asked.

"Jamison," Carson said.

"Jamison," Cade said.

"What do you have, Mags?" Lucas asked.

She laughed, "Let's see, we have Green Harp, Green Guinness, Green Smithicks, Tel-a-mar Dew, Jamison, and many more variants of Irish whiskey."

"Whiskey, get it right Lass, it's just Whiskey, all the rest is just poor imitations."

Magdalena laughed, "Okay Carson."

"I'll have a Harp," Lucas said, and was handed it by Magdalena. Keith walked over carrying a bucket of ice. He was dressed in jeans and a green TRIC T-Shirt. He looked really happy about being here.

"Dad," Keith said.

"Yes?" Lucas asked and took a pull of his beer.

"Explain to me why I have to work tonight?"

"It's the busiest private party of the year and you're mom needs you to bar back. Notice that James is doing the same."

Keith shook his head, "Just not fair, I need to study."

"You'll get over not seeing Izzy tonight," Keith said.

"Suck it up, Keith, now hand me the ice," Magdalena said from behind the bar.

Keith handed her the bucket and she filled her ice bins with it. She handed it back and sighed, "Now, make sure the other bar is all set."

Keith nodded and walked off. Lucas shook his head and looked at the crowd coming in. He knew that there was a section, a small section that was set aside for non-drinkers. It was large enough for it to have two waitresses, which Peyton chose to be his sister and Chase.

"So who do we have for music tonight?" an Irish Brogue asked as from behind Lucas, he turned around and saw Cade embracing two men.

"Conner, Murphy, it's been a long while, what brings y'all down here to the Cape Fear?" Cade asked.

"Aye, Cade, we've have some business down here," the one referred to as Conner said.

"Aye, business," Murphy said.

"Sorry I'm being rude, Lucas Scott these are my cousins from Boston, Conner and Murphy," Cade said.

Lucas nodded, "Hey," he said, "Conner and Murphy Burke?"

"No," Conner, the more chatty of the two, said, "McManus."

Lucas nodded, "Cool."

"So Cade, what are we having for music?" Murphy asked.

"The usual, plus I hired a local band for the kids and my little Lass Kelly will be singing."

"Where's that boy of yours?" Murphy asked.

Cade looked around the bar, and shook his head, "The Boy is over there making an ass of himself, dressed like a little person."

Conner and Murphy shook their head. "Aye, was that boy dropped on his head?" Conner asked.

"I wish it was that simple to explain him at times," Cade said.

"He's a good lad, sold stock, but he doesn't take much seriously," Carson said.

"And you'd be?" Murphy asked.

"Carson Murphy, Cade's Great Uncle through Marriage."

"Aye, the man throwing this party. Now, time for a beer," Conner said.

* * *

In the non-drinking section, Chase and Angela looked at Huck. There he was all of six foot three inches of him with his red hair and dressed like a bad stereotype. The brunette turned to the blonde and shook her head. Angela rolled her eyes and looked to serve someone.

"Huck, in what world did you think this was okay?" Chase asked.

"Just trying to get into the spirit," Huck said.

"Dying your hair green, wearing green and speaking with your bad fake Irish accent is getting into the spirit of things? This is just bad," she said.

Huck shook his head and took his green top hat off, "I think this rocks," he said.

"Huck, you also think that Haddaway made good music," Angela said.

"Et tu Mrs. R. Kelly?" Huck asked.

"Hey, at least my music tastes changed."

There was a flash and the click of a camera. Kelly walked over and smiled, "And now this will always remain," she said.

"I'm cool with that," Huck said.

Chase shook her head, and she looked at Kelly, who was dressed in a beautiful green dress. "You look nice Kelly," she said.

"Thanks Chase," Kelly said.

"So what're you going to sing tonight?" Angela asked.

Kelly shrugged, "I'm doing a song with Brian, possibly doing Amazing Grace, maybe something fun, maybe something out of the Cranberry's catalog, but I bet I'm going to have to do something by Fenian."

"What?" Chase asked.

"Pro-Irish Republican, anti-British," Huck said.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Uncle Sean is here," Huck said.

"Yeah I saw."

"Uncle Sean?" Chase asked.

"A distant friend or relative of their dad, who is a member of Sinn Fein," Angela explained to Chase.

"A member of what?" Chase asked.

"The political wing of the Irish Republican Army," Huck said, "Basically the people that raised the money and spun the propaganda for the Troubles."

Chase nodded. "Would that be him with the large guy and people surrounding him?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah, that would be Uncle Sean."

"Joy."

* * *

Kayla walked around the crowd and took in the deep intoxication of Irish American celebration around her. It was something she wasn't use to because her messed up parents were reclusive from their paranoia from years of drug abuse. Her Mom's Mom wasn't Irish and didn't celebrate holidays really, and her Dad's Parents were very laid back when it came to this. When she was in college she did the college version of Saint Patrick's Day where she would essentially get drunk off her ass every year.

She was amazed how Bobbi-Lee moved through the crowd and greeted people. Some were distant relatives, and others were just local friends. Kayla was amazed how she herself had the more Irish sounding name but looked more English, while Bobbi-Lee had the American name but looked like an Irish Girl, but it was Kelly that really embraced her Irishness.

" Aye, there are my Lasses! Bobbi, Kayla, come over here," Sean-Patrick McLaren, an old friend of the Burke Family and a member of Sinn Fein, called over the two sisters.

Bobbi-Lee smiled and walked over, "Uncle Sean, I didn't know that you would be here, or that you knew Kayla," she said.

"Bobbi, why wouldn't I know your sister, she's my old friend, your grandfather William's oldest grandchild," Sean said, "Come here and give this old man a hug."

Bobbi-Lee and Kayla hugged Sean. He smiled and looked them over. "I see the south has done well for you, Kayla. So how is it getting to know your old man?"

Kayla shrugged, "It's good, surprisingly, but I'm really enjoying being here."

Sean nodded and listened to the traditional music. "Aye, I remember when you were both little girls you'd dance to this," he said.

Bobbi-Lee and Kayla looked at each other, "You Irish Folk dance?" they asked each other at the same time, both in shock and with the tone of both of them hating it.

"Aye, I know you're Great-Granddad Gregory insisted on it," Sean said, he had the touch of nostalgia in voice and a few too many nips of whiskey, "Why don't you girls dance for this old man?"

"Err, I haven't not danced in years, I would just trip over my feet," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "I'm not dressed for it," she said.

"Spoiled sports, won't give an old man one wish?"

"Maybe later before you leave we can dance for you," Kayla said.

Sean nodded, "Aye, I'll hold you too it."

"Uncle Sean, we have to make the rounds, we'll see you later," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Aye you will," Sean said.

After they were out of his ear shot Bobbi-Lee grabbed Kayla.

"What was with promising that we'd dance for him?"

"He's gone and he'll be passed out and forget about it, and he leaves Tree Hill tomorrow anyways," Kayla said.

"Devious," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla laughed, "Just years of dealing with Uncle Sean."

* * *

Peyton took the stage and smiled. She could tell that everyone was having a good time already so this would be quick, and follow the traditional Irish Band.

"Hey everyone, now up is Kelly Burke," Peyton said and cleared the stage.

Kelly came up and hooked in her guitar. It was an acoustical guitar which amplified the sound.

"Hey everyone," Kelly said and put down the guitar, "What do we all want to hear?"

The crowd mumbled and Kelly shook her head. "Well how about something from the Cranberries?"

The crowd mumbled again. She smiled and took the microphone in her hand.

"Well this is Ode to My Family," she said, and the band started playing its tune.

(Kelly singing in italics)

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo..._

_Understand the things I say, don't turn away from me,  
'Cause I've spent half my life out there, you wouldn't disagree.  
Do you see me? Do you see? Do you like me?  
Do you like me standing there? Do you notice?  
Do you know? Do you see me? Do you see me?  
Does anyone care?_

_Unhappiness where's when I was young,  
And we didn't give a damn,  
'Cause we were raised,  
To see life as fun and take it if we can.  
My mother, my mother,  
She hold me, she hold me, when I was out there.  
My father, my father,  
He liked me, oh, he liked me. Does anyone care?_

_Understand what I've become, it wasn't my design.  
And people ev'rywhere think, something better than I am.  
But I miss you, I miss, 'cause I liked it,  
'Cause I liked it, when I was out there. Do you know this?  
Do you know you did not find me. You did not find.  
Does anyone care?_

_Unhappiness where's when I was young,  
And we didn't give a damn,  
'Cause we were raised,  
To see life as fun and take it if we can.  
My mother, my mother,  
She hold me, she hold me, when I was out there.  
My father, my father,  
He liked me, oh, he liked me._

_Does anyone care?...  
Does anyone care?..._

_Does anyone care?..._

_Does anyone care?..._

_Does anyone care?..._

_Does anyone care?..._

_Does anyone care?..._

_Does anyone care?..._

_Does anyone care?..._

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo..._

When she finished the song she smiled. "Thanks, that is one of my favorite songs."

"Play Patriot Games!" Kelly heard.

She looked around and found her Uncle Sean, drunk but continuing to drink his whiskey. She shook her head. He wouldn't like the song because he was for a united Republic, and supported the IRA. Kelly liked the old Irish Ballad since he held to her beliefs of the foolishness that the old IRA and Hard line Republicans had.

"Patriot Games!" she heard again and turned to see it was her Dad and Uncle Carson calling out to her. She nodded and took up her guitar.

"This is The Patriot Game," she said.

(Kelly singing in italics)

_Come all ye young rebels, and list while I sing,_

_For the love of one's country is a terrible thing._

_It banishes fear with the speed of a flame,_

_And it makes us all part of the patriot game._

_My name is O'Hanlon, and I've just turned sixteen._

_My home is in Monaghan, where I was weaned._

_I learned all my life cruel England to blame,_

_So now I am part of the patriot game._

_This Ireland of ours has too long been half free;_

_Six counties lie under John Bull's tyranny._

_But still De Valera is greatly to blame,_

_For shirking his part in the Patriot game._

_They told me how Connolly was shot in his chair,_

_His wounds from the fighting all bloody and bare._

_His fine body twisted, all battered and lame,_

_They soon made me part of the patriot game._

_It's nearly two years since I wandered away,_

_With the local battalion of the bold IRA,_

_I've read of our heroes, and I wanted the same,_

_To play out my part in the patriot game._

_And now as I lie here, my body all holes,_

_I think of those traitors who bargained in souls,_

_And I wish that my (air) rifle had given the same,_

_To those Quislings who sold out the patriot game._

As she finished the song she was crying, and saw that Uncle Sean had passed out she smiled.

"Thank You Club TRIC."

* * *

In the under twenty-one section Angela was busy waiting tables and trying to keep up. Finally she took a moment to catch her breath at which point she noticed a red headed guy standing there looking at her. She smiled and nodded. He nodded back and she walked over.

"Hey what can I get you?" she asked.

"You're name," he said laughing.

"That is privileged information," she said, flirting.

He took a sip and she noticed on his right hand a claddagh ring with the heart pointed out.

"Really, how do I get to be so privileged?" he asked, smiling at her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Kevin," he said.

"Kevin Mick something?"

"McLaren," he said.

"You're not from around here," she said, hearing his accent.

He shook his head, "No I'm from New York, my friends brought me down here because I had no plans for break."

"That was nice of them," she said.

"So what is your name?" he asked.

"Hey Angela can you help me with this," Chase said, struggling under the weight of the tray.

"Sorry, I have to help her," Angela said.

"So you're name is Angela," he said and smiled, "It fits you."

She returned the smile, "Thanks, but I do have to go."

"Okay, go help her," he said maintaining his own grin.

Angela walked over and removed some of the drinks from Chase's tray. "Chase, what are you up too, I know you can handle more weight on a tray then this."

"I wanted to make sure that Ms. Angela Scott was truly flirting."

"I was not flirting, Chase, he nodded and me and I went to get his order."

"What did he ask you for?" Chase asked.

"My name," Angela said.

Chase laughed, "He's interested in you," Chase said, "And he's cute so I'd go for it."

"You're dating Huck, the idiotic leprecon, and I have Rhett," Angela said.

"Speaking of which where is Prince Charming?" Chase asked.

"Private party and he wasn't invited."

"Okay," Chase said, "So what was his name?"

"Kevin McLaren, from New York, maybe you know him."

"Angela, New York isn't Tree Hill, this town is like a neighborhood in Brooklyn."

"I'd think y'all would have more in common then I would with him," Angela said.

"Just a few problems there," Chase said.

"What?" Angela asked.

Chase held up her right hand, "They won't approach me since I have Huck, and let's face it he likes tall blondes," she said and had a self-satisfied grin on her face.

* * *

Peyton took the stage again and looked at the crowd. She stepped to the microphone and looked them over.

"Well I was first asked to book this band I thought it was weird, but the host said they are pretty good and they are technically Irish today, so here is High Performance Heart Attack."

Brian took the stage and looked them all over. Instead of his typical black shorts he wore green shorts. He smiled and looked hard at them all.

"Hey thanks everyone, I'd like to call Kelly Burke back out here," Brian said, and Kelly came out on stage, and took a microphone, "Kelly's going to help us with this first song."

"Are you sure about this Brian?" she asked.

"Who can resist the Murphy's?"

"True," Kelly said and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, here's Dirty Glass," Brian said.

Kelly stepped up to the front of the stage. She listened to the mellow acoustical guitar played by Hewston and waited for her queue.

(Brian, Kelly and Hawley singing in italics)

_Murphy, Murphy, darling dear  
I long for you now night and day  
Your pain was my pleasure, your sorrow my joy  
I feel now I've lost you to health and good cheer_

Brain stepped up and followed her singing. The music kicked up and he nodded to her.

_Darcy, when I met you I was five years too young  
A boy beyond his age, or so I'd tell someone_

Kelly smiled and took the microphone up. She answered his two lines with the same tempo as tone as he did.

_Anyone who'd listen and a few who couldn't care  
Still I welcomed you with open arms, my love I did share_

_  
_They both looked at each other. Hawley and Kat step up to the microphones in front of them and started to sing the chorus in harmony.

_Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear_

Brian opened the second verse, with a smile.

_You shut me off and you showed me the door_

Kelly nodded and brought her microphone and answered him.

_But you always came crawling back begging me for more  
I showed you kindness, a stool, and a tab  
_

Brian answered her back.

_Then you poured me my pain in a dirty glass_

Hawley stepped up and made a comment.

_Yeah, you left him bloody, battered, penniless, and poor_

Kelly looked at Brian and shook her head.

_You know, I often stopped and wondered how you made it through my door_

Brian shrugged and looked at her answering with the next line of the song.

_With my brother's new non-duplicate registry ID  
_

Kelly gave him a devilish grin and spat out the next line.

_Well you bit off more than you could chew the first day you met me.  
_

Brian, Kelly, Hawley, and Kat harmonized the chorus again.

_Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear  
_

Kelly nodded and started the next verse.

_You weren't the first to court me mister you won't be the last  
_

Brian shot back, now they were toning their singing to be almost old lovers trading insults.

_Oh, I'm sure I wasn't honey, I know all about your past  
_

Kelly nodded as almost to say you didn't go there and started singing.

_Listen to the big shot with his pager on call  
You spent most of those nights in my bathroom stall  
_

Hawley stepped up to add another comment.

_Yeah, you got him high, but you left him low_

Kelly looked at Hawley and answered him.

_Mind your own business, boy, how was I to know  
That he was just a fiend and a no-good cheat  
_

Brian smiled and nodded, and answered her.

_Well it's all in the past bitch 'cause now I've got it beat.  
_

Brian, Kelly, Hawley, and Kat started harmonizing the chorus.

_Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear_

_Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear_

_Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear_

_Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear  
_

Kelly nodded and went to finish her part of the song.

_My dear, my dear  
_

Brian nodded and brought the singing to the end.

_Darcy, Darcy my darling dear._

When the song was over Brian noticed the crowd was enjoying the music. He smiled and put the microphone to his face.

"Thanks Kelly," he said.

She smiled and walked off the stage. Brian shrugged and looked them over, "Happy Saint Patrick's Day!" he yelled, "Can't go wrong with the Dropkick Murphy's can we? Now, I bet you want to know why we're here? Well Carson Murphy, who proudly arranges this event every year heard us do Flannigan's Ball and said we'd be perfect, so thanks Mister Murphy.

"Well now for something more traditional, but in a new hardcore way. So here is the Rocky Road to Dublin."

(Brian singing is in italics)

_In the merry month of June, From my home I started,  
Left the girls of Tuam, Nearly broken hearted,  
Saluted me father dear, Kissed me darling mother,  
Drank a pint of beer, My grief and tears to smother,  
Then off to reap the corn, And leave where I was born,  
Cut a stout blackthorn, To banish ghost and goblin,  
In a brand new pair of brogues, go rattling o'er the bogs,  
Frightening all the dogs, On the rocky road to Dublin._

_One, two, three, four, five_

_In Mullingar last night, I rested limbs so weary,  
Started by daylight, Next morning bright and early,  
Took a drop of the pure, To keep my heart from sinking,  
That's the Paddy's cure, When he's on the drinking.  
See the lassies smile, Laughing all the while,  
At me darling style, 'Twould set your heart a-bubbling.  
Asked me was I hired, The wages I required,  
Till I was almost tired, Of the rocky road to Dublin._

_One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!_

_In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity,  
To be so soon deprived, A view of that fine city.  
Decided to take a stroll, All among the quality,  
My bundle it was stole, In a neat locality;  
Something crossed my mind, When I looked behind;  
No bundle could I find, Upon me stick a wobbling.  
Enquiring for a rogue, They said me Connacht brogue,  
Wasn't much in vogue, On the rocky road to Dublin._

_One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!_

_From there I got away, Me spirits never failing  
Landed on the quay just as the ship was sailing;  
Captain at me roared, Said that no room had he,  
then I jumped aboard, A cabin found for Paddy,  
Down among the pigs played some funny rigs,  
Danced some hearty jigs, The water round me bubbling,  
When off to Holyhead, Wished myself was dead,  
Or better far instead, On the rocky road to Dublin._

_One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!_

_The boys of Liverpool, When we safely landed,  
Called meself a fool; I could no longer stand it;  
Blood began to boil, Temper I was losing,  
Poor old Erin's isle They began abusing,  
"Hurrah my soul," sez I, Let the shillelagh fly;  
Some Galway boys were nigh, Saw I was a hobbling,  
With a loud hurray, They joined me in the fray.  
Soon we cleared the way, O'er the rocky road to Dublin._

_One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!  
One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!_

_Brian nodded and looked over the crowd, and smiled, "Thank You TRIC," he said, "Now how about some U2?"_

* * *

(Brian Singing in Italics)

Haley was with Peyton standing by her office and leaning on the rail. She looked and watched as Huck walk up the stairs and lean on the rail beside her. She smiled and then turned back to the crowd after a minute looked back and shook her head.

"James, you look ridicules," Haley said.

"Ms. Scott, could you please not call me James, its Huck," he said.

_One man come in the name of love  
One man come and go.  
One man come he to justify  
One man to overthrow._

"I'm a teacher and I know your name," she said, "and as a mother I'm using it to stress how bad you look."

"Thanks, but I'm used to Huck, pretty much been called it all my life."

"Okay, Huck."

"Thank you."

"So what brings you up here? I know you don't want to hang out with Peyton and I, two pregnant women doesn't seem like your scene."

Huck shrugged, "We need to talk about James and Ashlyn," he said.

"This is my queue to leave," Peyton said and walked into her office.

_One man caught on a barbed wire fence  
One man he resist  
One man washed up on an empty beach  
One man betrayed with a kiss._

_In the name of love  
What more in the name of love.  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love.  
_

Haley laughed, "What about my son and Ashlyn?" she asked.

Huck sighed, "It is really hurting her that you're giving them a hard time about them getting engaged."

"Well I married James' Dad when we were sixteen and we had him right after high school, he was born the day I graduated."

"I know, I read An Unkindness of Ravens," Huck replied.

"Yeah, well it was rough, and I really think he should think twice about it, and the fact she has a daughter makes things harder on him, especially since he wants to play basketball and be a student."

"He's a good guy, and he's great with Brett. Besides he makes Ashlyn happy, I've known her since she was ten and when she's with him she is happy, very happy, happier then what I made her."

_Early morning, April four  
Shot rings out in the Memphis sky.  
Free at last, they took your life  
They could not take your pride.  
_

"You dated Ashlyn?"

Huck nodded, "Freshman and into Sophomore year," he said.

"Really? You were around when she was pregnant."

Huck laughed, "You can say that."

"So you know who the Dad is?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah, very well."

"Is it that Rhett guy Angela's dating, because he seems like the type."

"No not him," Huck said smiling.

"Then who?"

"Ms. Scott, I'm Brett's Dad, and before you ask I didn't know about her. I'm taking part in her life now, and when I work I plan on supporting her," he said.

Haley looked at Huck stunned, "What?"

"Yeah, it was an accident and my daughter was kept from my knowledge, and Ashlyn as you know had to hide her. James makes her happy, and he makes Brett happy, so I think you should think about that," Huck said and left Haley standing there stunned.

_In the name of love  
What more in the name of love.  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love._

_In the name of love  
What more in the name of love.  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love._

* * *

Brian was covered with sweat and looked over the crowd. He smiled and nodded. He took up the microphone and spoke.

"Now that was last call. So one last song and then I hope everyone gets home safe, because we want to see y'all here next time, if you are too drunk we can call a cab for you. Now one last one, this is The Boy's are Back in Town."

(Brian Singing in Italics)

_Guess who just got back today?  
Those wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed, haven't much to say  
But man, I still think those cats are great_

They were asking if you were around  
How you was, where you could be found  
I told them you were living downtown  
Driving all the old men crazy

_The boys are back in town_

_You know the chick that used to dance a lot  
Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got  
Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot  
I mean she was steaming_

_That night over at Johnny's place  
Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face  
Man we just fell about the place  
If that chick don't want to know, forget her_

_Friday night they'll be dressed to kill  
Down at Dino's bar and grill  
The drink will flow and blood will spill  
If the boys want to fight, you'd better let them_

_That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favorite song  
The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long  
It won't be long till summer comes  
Now that the boys are here again_

_The boys are back in town_

* * *

Angela put her tray down on the smaller second bar and leaned on it. As the people started to leave she took a deep breath and pulled out the change she had and looked at the tally she was supposed to have brought. As she started to separate the money she looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, I figured out what I want," Kevin said.

"Well it is too late, bar's closed," Angela said.

"I don't want anything from the bar," he said.

"Then why ask the waitress?"

"Because the waitress has what I want," he said, and smiled.

Angela shook her head, "Kevin, you're a nice enough guy it seems, but I have a boyfriend."

"That's fine Angela; I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now."

Angela stopped and held up her hand, "Wait Mister, I don't cheat, and I don't sleep around," she said.

He shook his head, "You got me all wrong," he said, "I think there is a connection between us, but I'm not looking for that at all."

"I don't know," she said.

He smiled, "You're what seventeen?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just did," he said, and handed her a piece of paper, "Here's my email, if you want to be friends, email me."

In a flash he was gone. Chase came up and looked at Angela. She rested her tray next to Angela's.

"He's cute, maybe you should be friends," she said.

"Funny coming from Miss Won't be or Date a Cheater," Angela said.

"He's in New York, and you're here, just be friends, never can have too many friends," Chase said.

Angela nodded, and pocketed the paper. "Yeah, well I would have to throw it out anyways."

Chase nodded, and watched her walk away. "Yeah, and it will be better when you get your heart broken, by that ass Rhett," she said and shook her head.


	264. I Didn't Know You Were Irish

Chapter 263 I Didn't Know You Were Irish

James walked out of the club after he had helped clear out the remaining people, clean the bathrooms, and mop the floor. His muscles were sore and generally he was tired, and all he wanted was to get home take a hot shower and collapse in his bed to sleep. He had school and practice tomorrow and all he wanted was to be well rested for it. He looked at his watch and wondered if he should stop by Ashlyn's and say good night.

Shaking his head he decided a phone call would have to do, since he was barely able to drag himself to his pick up truck. He wondered how Keith could do that amount of work almost every day and be able to do what he does at school and on the basketball court. Also he wasn't positive but he was pretty certain that they seemed to have gone through three cases of whiskey that night. At least, he didn't know how many Keith dragged out.

"I didn't know you're Irish?" a young female voice asked from the darkness.

"I'm not, Scotch and English mostly just working at my Aunt's club," he said, and watched Allegra walk out to the light, "And what are you doing out here at this hour?"

"I was out and about and saw your truck and decided to say hi," she said.

James nodded, "I see. Not to be rude, but I'm really tired and I just want to go home."

"I think you're going to rock against Wilmington," Allegra said.

"Well thanks but, we still have to play the game," James said and started to unlock his pick up truck.

"You really don't have to; y'all are going to beat them."

"We'll just have to see," James said, "Its late do you need a ride?"

"That would be very nice," she said.

"Allegra Sandoval, is that you?" James heard echo in his ear, it was the distinct sound of a cop's voice, a voice and tone he knew well from Los Angeles.

"Declan, what are you doing here?" Allegra asked.

"Who?" James asked.

"My Dad's Partner," she said.

"You're Dad's gay?" James asked.

"No; a cop," she said.

"A cop?"

"Yeah," she said.

Declan Gordon walked out into the light and smiled at them. "Allegra, what are you doing out here, your Dad and Mom must be worried," he said, and turned to James, "James, there you are, Ashlyn's been looking for you, she insisted that I drive her here."

"Thanks," James said.

"Miss Ashlyn, your Beau is over here," Declan said.

Ashlyn came over and smiled. James noticed that she was wearing the smaller brace now and was walking better. She put her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss. Not one saw it but Allegra gave her a dirty look.

"I bet you're hungry," she said.

James nodded, "Yeah, a little."

"Let's get a hot dog my treat," she said.

James nodded, "Can you get into my truck?"

She laughed, "Silly boy, I'm a southern girl; I can get into a truck even without my legs."

James made sure the doors were unlocked and Ashlyn went to the other side of the truck and climbed in. James said good night to Declan and Allegra and climbed into the driver's seat. He started his pick-up truck and drove off.

Declan looked at Allegra. "What are you doing this far away from your house at this hour?" he asked.

"I was over Becky Long's house and when we finished studying I went for a walk and was planning to walk home," Allegra said.

"Well are you done walking?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're done, get into my car," Declan said.

"Declan," she said.

"Allegra, no arguments, I'm taking you home."

"Can't I just walk home?"

"Not with two murders recently, not while your Dad is my Partner or even while I'm still a cop."

"Geeze, you're no fun."

"I am the Law Twenty-four seven and you know that," Declan said.

"Still not fair."

"You're only fifteen; now, enough debating I get that at home with my daughters, in the car."

Allegra nodded and walked over to Declan's Jeep Wrangler. After he got in he drove off with a really pissed off teenager in his passenger seat.


	265. God I'm Tired

Chapter 264 God I'm Tired

Angela pulled up to her house and climbed out of her car. She walked slowly up to her door so she wouldn't disturb Ashlyn. She checked that she had everything she'd brought to TRIC. She liked working TRIC, because it paid better then the Café, and sometimes the tips were even better. As she walked onto the porch she saw Brenna sitting on the porch swing.

"Brenna, I didn't expect to see you here," Angela said.

"I heard you were working as a waitress at some big private Saint Patrick's Day Party and I thought I would bring you some coffee or something."

"Coffee? Do you know I how I even like it?" Angela asked.

"Regular milk no sugar, and hot," Brenna said, handing her a cup.

Angela took it and warmed her hands. Brenna shook her head, "Have a seat I bet your feet are tired."

Angela nodded and sat down, "Thanks, I needed this. It was a long shift."

"I don't know how you deal with this all. I mean, by the looks of things you don't have to work, but you work at your Mom's business and when your sister needs help you work with her."

"They always wanted me to work. Being family businesses, and the fact that everyone agrees work is good for you, helps to balance me out."

"Yeah, well a pretty girl like you shouldn't have to work, you should enjoy life," Brenna said.

"It's not about enjoying life Brenna, it is about being a good person. Work will set you free."

"The Nazi use to tell the Jews that," Brenna said.

"Yeah well, I just like the pocket money and it is something to do between studying and practice."

"So what are you going to do after basketball season?"

"I run track," Angela said.

"You have no future plans?"

"They will take care of themselves," she said, and a piece of paper fell out of Angela's stuff. Brenna grabbed it and looked it over.

"Who's email address is that?" she asked.

"I get them all the time when I work TRIC, I usually throw them out," Angela said, "I think I wrote something on that one."

"I see, you know you can't let Rhett know about this, he'd flip out," Brenna said.

"Let me handle Rhett, he's my boyfriend and you're just our friend," Angela said.

"And as you're friend I'm concerned," Brenna said.

Angela shrugged, "As my friend you'll know that I can handle myself quite well."

"I have no doubt of that," Brenna said.

Angela nodded, "So just remember that and we'll be okay, now if you'd excuse me I'm tired and need sleep."

Brenna nodded and got off of the swing. She walked off the porch and towards her car. Angela shrugged and walked to her bedroom door and opened it. The room was dark and quiet, just what Angela wanted.

She flipped on the light and saw Rhett sitting on the bed. He smiled and held out a rose for her.

"So you and Brenna had this plotted and planned for you to come here and surprise me?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, basically," Rhett said.

She took the rose and smelled it. She placed it on her dresser and looked him in the eyes, "I like lilies."

"Brenna thought the rose would be more romantic," he said and leaned up to her.

"Yeah, what about Ashlyn, her room is just across the hall?"

"She's not home," Rhett said.

Angela nodded, "You also know I worked TRIC tonight," she said.

"I do," Rhett said.

"So you also know I'm tired."

Rhett padded the bed, "Just sit here and I'll rub your shoulders and we'll see where it takes us."

Angela removed her heavy top shirt just leaving her tank-top on above her waste. She sat on the bed and Rhett got behind her. He started to rub her shoulders and she moaned as it felt good.

She leaned back against him. He leaned forward and whispered, "Does this feel good?"

"MMM," she moaned, "You have twenty years to stop that."

"I'll stop whenever you want me to stop," he said.

Angela nodded half-hearted and let out a soft drowsy uh-huh. He kissed her neck but she didn't respond. He kept rubbing and he kissed her neck again. When she didn't respond again he shook her and she just went limp.

Shaking his head, he positioned her on the bed and removed her shoes. Making her look comfortable on the bed, he tucked her in. He made sure her alarm was set and went to the side door. He looked back and shut the light and closed the door behind him.

As he walked to his motorcycle he saw Brenna standing there.

"Well that was quick, she must know some amazing techniques," Brenna said, "Amazing for a virgin."

"No she fell asleep," Rhett said.

"That sucks," Brenna said, "Maybe next time."

Rhett nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I'll meet you at your place in a half-hour."

"For what?" Rhett asked.

Brenna started to walk away and laughed, "I'll help you with those blue balls of yours."

Rhett smiled and watched her drive up. At least this night won't be a total waste.


	266. So Alive

Chapter 265 So Alive  
The air was biting as the wind came off the Cape Fear River. Keith stood at the arc of the River Court and worked his way around it shooting three pointers. After working it out and sinking three shots from each position he moved to the post and started working on his shots from there.

Even though it was cold, he wore basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. He worked on his shooting because he was feeling that his shooting had been weak in the last couple of games. The cold air forced him to work harder as his body fought hard to work and he pushed but he knew not to push too hard or he would injure himself.

After working through the post and low post positions on the court he looked up and saw Izzy standing in front of him with a pair of coffee cups in her hands.

"You know you wouldn't think it gets this cold down this far south," Izzy said, "But you know it doesn't seem to phase you."

Keith laughed, "Yeah well the moving keeps me warm, and my hot girlfriend brings me coffee."

Izzy smiled and walked over and handed him a cup of coffee. "Yeah, but I see that you're working hard, something is up."

Keith sighed, "Wilmington always plays us tough in the playoffs."

"There is more to it than that," Izzy said.

"Well I love these mornings," he said.

"What mornings?"

"A slight fog over the river and a bit of a chill in the air, it makes me feel so alive. I just want to rush out and play basketball or run."

Izzy laughed, "I factor nowhere in this?"

Keith took a deep pull of the coffee and felt it warm him inside. The chills left his body and he looked her over, "I thought it went without saying."

Izzy smiled, "Yeah, but it is nice to hear about."

Keith nodded, "Well when I'm done running or shooting around I would love to come home and take a hot shower and have my hot girlfriend wash my back."

"MMM, I much rather wash your front."

Keith smiled and took a deeper pull of his coffee. "I think it is good that you're going to Europe for the summer."

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"Before I met you I had applied to several basketball camps, and I should be hearing from them soon. I think I've gotten into several of them, and if I get the one I want it's an eight week basketball boot camp."

Izzy nodded, "And you don't want me pining away for you here in Tree Hill?"

Keith shrugged, "I really don't know what to say to that. I mean I love having you as my girlfriend, and I want you to be my girlfriend, but I also want you to spend time with your sister, because next year you won't see her as much as you're use to."

"So why are you telling me about basketball camp?"  
"I want you not to worry about me."

"So you're not worried about me and being in Europe with all those European guys and their freaky European Sex?"

Keith shook his head, "No."

Izzy smiled and laughed, "You're very trusting, and how do you know that I won't be worried about you hooking up in basketball camp?"

"Not into guys."

"What about the girls?"

"You know what Jessalyn use to say about the girls on the basketball team?"

Izzy nodded, "She said they were all lesbians."

"Without a doubt there is probably one on the team, but back to my point at these camps a lot of the girls would rather be lesbians then fool around, everyone I talked to says these camps I applied too are serious, many of them want to get into Division One Schools. Anyways I wouldn't want to hook up over the summer."

Izzy nodded, "I guess that is good."

He smiled and walked over to her. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers, "It is good because, I have the best girlfriend ever standing right here and she'll be waiting for me in Tree Hill when she returns from Europe."

Izzy giggled, "You're just so sure."

"Yes I am."

Izzy laughed, "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"My charm?"

"Your humor," she said, "Now c'mon we're going to be late."

"Yes ma'am," Keith said and shook his head. He grabbed his stuff and headed to his truck. He had another early tutoring session at the school, and he couldn't be late.


	267. Gotta Love Me

Chapter 266 Gotta Love Me

Huck walked up to the school and this one woman he was looking right at him. She shook her head and he smiled. When he was with-in ear shot she sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Chase asked.

"What do you mean?" Huck asked, adjusting his backpack.

"Going to a Saint Patrick's Day Party dress like a six foot five version of the guy on the Lucky Charms Box, remember that?" Chase asked.

"What? It was topical for the day."

"It also made you foolish."

Huck laughed, "Gotta love me," he said.

She shook her head, "Sadly even in this case you're right."

Huck smiled, "I knew you would see it my way."

Chase shook her head and dragged him to a secluded area of the quad. The two young lovers looked at each other and smiled.

"So my reward for being a goof ball is an extra make out session?" Huck asked.

Chase put her hands on his lips and shook her head, "No I need to talk to you."

"About?" he sighed.

"Rhett."

"Ugh! What about Rhett Churchill?" Huck asked.

"You were friends with him before he left for military school."

"If you can call us friends, we played basketball together. He was the star shooting guard in the making and I was just this dumb freshman power forward, we only hung out because we were on the same team.

"We had played a few years together in juniors. In all honesty I couldn't stand the ass. Arrogant and self centered, you know the type."

"What type?"

"The Player," Huck said.

Chase slapped Huck, "You idiot."

"Och! What was that for?"

"You knew he played women and you let him try and hook up with Angela not once but twice."

Huck sighed, "Chase, do you think that Angela doesn't know he was like that? We all grew up in the same home town and went to high school at the same time. She knew, but she was taken in by his charm like any other girl that met him."

"Still, you could have done something," Chase said.

"Chase you know Angela, you know how stubborn she is."

"It's a Scott Family Trait."

"Why does such a smart girl like her get taken in by an ass like him?"

"Didn't you do the same in New York?"

Chase nodded, "I get it I guess, he was that it guy."

Huck nodded, "And think about Angela, and how she feels about her looks. I guess having him would validate what people are telling her."

Chase nodded and it all made sort of sense. "You have high school all figured out don't you."

"I guess."

"Really, Huck when did you have it figured out?"

"October Freshman year."

"No way?"

"Way."

Chase laughed, "You're one of a kind, Huck Burke."

"Yes I am," he said, "Chase."

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask about Rhett?"

Chase sighed, "I just wanted to know."

"Did he make a pass at you?"

Chase shook his head, "Hell no! I made sure I sent the bitch get away from me signals."

"Bitch?"

"Yeah, he's just a spoiled rich bitch."

"And you aren't?"

"Hey I had to work around the house. Keep my room clean, and closets organized, plus I had to make sure the kitchen had the dishes cleaned and put away," Chase said.

Huck shook his head and sighed, "Yeah, so there is more to this about Rhett."

"Maybe."

"There is. I know you too well Chase."

"What would you say if I told you that Rhett was cheating on Angela?"

Rhett nodded, "You mean that he's screwing Brenna Gregg."

"You know?"

"Suspected, the way Rhett acted around Angela and around Brenna showed it, but I didn't really confront him on it."

"Wow, sometimes I wonder if you are a girl."

"Hey! I did have two sisters growing up."

Chase laughed. "Bobbi made a good man out of you."

"Well she was a wild one."

"So I heard, some of the things she did when she was cheer captain are the things that should be in a book."

"So how did you find out that Rhett is cheating?"

"Fallon told me she overheard him on the phone with Brenna, when we were at the cabin."

"Fallon," Huck said.

"Huck, why did you say it like that?"

"It's Fallon; does she have an honest bone in her body?"

"Things like this Fallon wouldn't lie about, and more importantly she seems to believe it."

Huck nodded, "Do you trust her?"

"Surprisingly I do," Chase said.

"That is enough for me," he said.


	268. Sunrises

Chapter 267 Sunrises

Fallon sat on a bench on the roof of the high school and looked out across the river. Off in the distance she could see the grey towers of the Battleship North Carolina just down the river in Wilmington. The only bad thing was the sun was rising and it was rising to her back since Tree Hill High School was on the east bank of the Cape Fear River and she was looking towards the main land.

"You know if you are looking for the sun rise it would be the other way?" Cale said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not looking at the sun rise."

"What are you looking at?"

"Not at; for."

"Still looking for answers?" he asked.

"Yeah, I still feel like I'm crawling in the dark."

"Have you prayed for guidance?"

Fallon nodded, "Yes, sometimes twice a day, but I don't know if he's helping this time."

Cale nodded and thought on the matter. "We can talk to the Reverend."

"I'm not ready yet."

"Still want to crawl in the dark searching for those answers?"

"Maybe for now, Cale. I have to give it time."

"Give what time?"

"Let's just say I caught someone being dishonest and I suggested that they come clean and end their dishonesty."

"What did they say?"

"They threatened me."

"This is serious Fallon."

"I know. I have to give them time."

"How long have you given them so far?"

"This is week three."

Cale nodded, "More than enough time, they should have come clean by now."

Fallon nodded, "I know, but I'm scared."

"Fear is the mind killer," Cale said.

"That is from Dune."

"I've read more than just the bible."

"Just weird to be hearing that from you," she said.

"I'm surprised that you would even know Frank Herbert."

"Hello, Father was a publisher."

Cale laughed, "Yeah. So why are you scared?"

"Because of who is involved."

"Physical harm?"

"I was threatened, but I'm not worried."

"Why are you worried, what do they have to hurt you?"

"Cale, I know have a family, I mean a real family, I have sisters and a mother, and I just feel that something could happen and drive a wedge between that."

"Why's that?"

"Because one of the people involved, have a longer history with the people I live with then I do."

"The truth will set you free."

Fallon nodded, "I know, but I don't want to walk through hell just to be set free."

Cale sighed, "Sometimes you have to."

Fallon sighed, "I just don't want to tell her."

"Who is it that you don't want to tell?"

"Angela Scott."

Cale nodded, "Yeah, I agree with you I wouldn't want her mad at me."

"You're not helping here."

"Well I heard in junior high school, a girl tried taking her lunch money and she ended up in the trash can."

Fallon looked at him. "So?"

Cale sighed, "She was upside down."

"No way."

"Way."

"No I can't believe it."

"It was my cousin Deborah."

"Wow! She's that much of a brute?"

"Yeah, she is."

"I really don't want to tell her now."

"You have to face your fears Fallon."

"I know, just not this week."

Cale shook his head and looked at the river. "I guess this is fair."


	269. I feel Watched

Chapter 268 I Feel Watched  
Back in the quad in the center of it all on their own table. James sat there with Ashlyn between his legs leaning against his chest. She had long ditched the large knee brace for a smaller one which was more comfortable and made it easier for her to move around in.

He looked around the quad and leaned forward towards her ear, "I feel watched."

"Kinky," she said.

"Not in that way."

"Damn I thought you would liked to be watched," she said and giggled, which was followed by a blush.

"No, not that I feel like someone is watching me."

"Well we should, since we're in the middle of the quad."

James shook his head, "No I've been feeling that way for the past few weeks."

"Okay, you're officially creeping me out, does mental illness exists in your family?"

"You know half of them, you tell me?"

Ashlyn laughed, "Okay, okay, so anyways why do you feel so paranoid?"

"I really don't know."

"James, weren't you used to this in Hollywood."

James shrugged, "Doesn't bother me. I think I ended up on the Enquirer once, but I was young and they thought my Dad was screwing my Nanny."

"What? I can't see Nathan Scott cheating on his wife," Ashlyn said.

"Funny thing is he didn't. She was trying to get him too. She also didn't like Chester."

"Chester?"

"My pet lop ear bunny."

"Awe! How cute! Why did your nanny try to sleep with your Dad?"

"As far as I would know she was a basketball groupie," James shrugged, "Anyways she was dead soon after that. Mom fired her, it was like right after we forgot Brian's Birthday."

"You're confusing me."

"Trust me I'm confused about it too."

"James, why do you think you're being watched?"

"I just feel like I'm being tracked, and that girl Allegra is creeping me out. She keeps showing up and saying I'm this great player and I swear I just have this feeling that she would eat me alive."

Ashlyn shrugged, "She's right you're a great player."

"I just don't get it. I think I need to talk to the cops."

Ashlyn nodded, "You can talk to Declan about it."

James nodded, "I'll do that."

Ashlyn nodded, "Good, now something more joyous."

"Oh like what?"

"Getting a dinner date with your parents."

"Why? You know how that went last time."

"Yeah, but I'm hoping they've calmed down and we can actually talk about this."

James nodded, "Ashlyn, I'm willing to go it with them or their money."

Ashlyn nodded and leaned back. They kissed.

OTH

Across the quad among a group of sophomores a lone dark hair girl held up her camera phone. She focused on the smiling face of James Scott and snapped a picture. After snapping a few more pictures she up loaded them onto her lap top computer.

Opening up Photoshop she took a picture of herself and the picture she liked of James and started to edit them together. After about ten minutes she did a final save of the picture onto a file in her document section of her computer.

Among the other pictures were many of pictures of James and a few composite pictures of her and James. She smiled and shut down the computer and closed it up.

"Al come on we're going to be late!" Gabrielle yelled as she grabbed her books.

"I'm coming Gabi," she said.

She grabbed her stuff and followed the red head.

"Did you do the lab report?" Gabrielle asked.

"Of course I did, you know me, little miss good girl."

"Cool…" Gabrielle said.

"Yes, Gabi you can copy my lab report."

Gabrielle shook her head, "I have no idea why I took bio, I hate dissecting things."

"I don't," she said and they walked towards the front door of the school.


	270. Arrival With Regret

Chapter 269 Arrival With Regret

The 787 glided into an easy landing on the tarmac of the Wilmington International Airport. As the engines revved up and the thrust reversers were kicked into to help slow down the large air plane. The runway was slightly wet from the local damp winter weather, which had made the tires skid a little when touched the ground. But this was very typical and most seasoned travelers were relaxed when the aircraft finally stopped. Next came the long process to taxi to the terminal.

Lindsay Strauss looked up from her magazine and over at her still sleeping daughter. Candace had always amazed her and the fact that she could sleep and stay asleep no matter what. She had always been like this and slept whole nights at a very early age. She looked across the aisle at the women she has been talking to and two of her kids sat. The third child sat with Lindsay and Candace in their aisle.

"She's still asleep?" Leslie Gordon asked.

Lindsay nodded, "And you're still holding up well."

Leslie nodded, "Surprisingly, I've hated flying, and it was clinched when I flew in and out of Iraq."

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, I hate flying into Wilmington."

"This area is great, except for the humidity. Two reasons I chose to live here, one was my husband wanted to be near the ocean, and two we wanted a small town," she said.

"Where do you live?" Lindsay asked.

"Tree Hill," Leslie answered.

"Yeah, I know that place."

"You do, not many people do."

"I know it too well, actually that is where I'm headed."

"I hope it's for pleasure."

"No business."

"And you brought your daughter?"

"She's on break from school, so I wanted to spend time with her, and she wanted to meet her favorite author, so she's coming with me, not that I'm on board with the whole thing."

"Why not?"

"The author well he's kind of an ass. Other than that, I just feel she's not ready for North Carolina, and the drama in Tree Hill."

Leslie laughed, "It's just a small town, and everyone knows everyone else's business. Just be careful."

"How do you get along with it all?" Lindsay asked.

"I just do, I'm used to it since I've pretty much always lived in a small town," Leslie looked up, "Anyways we're at the terminal. So how are you getting to Tree Hill?"

Lindsay shrugged, "The Company I work for set me up with a rent-a-car."

"Okay I could have seen if I could have given you a ride," Leslie said.

Lindsay said, "It's okay, thanks though."

"Nice meeting you Lindsay, you've made this flight easy for me. If you have some time look me up." Leslie said.

Lindsay nodded, "Will do," Lindsay said and watched the woman herd her girls off the plane. Lindsay turned to her own girl and nudged her. The blonde girl turned and swatted at her mom's arm, "Candy girl, we're here," Lindsay whispered.

"Errrr," the girl muttered and rolled over.

"Come on we have to get off the plane," Lindsay repeated.

"Five more minutes, Mom," she said.

"No more minutes, come on, get up," Lindsay said.

Candace turned and grunted she got up and tired to stretch in the small space in the airplane. Lindsay retrieved their carry-on bags and handed Candace's hers. From there they got off the airplane and into the busy terminal. With all that they looked around.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Candace said and was off before Lindsay knew it.

Lindsay shook her head, "Why do they have to grow up?" she asked herself.

Lindsay followed her daughter to the bathroom, and then after using the restroom the two of them headed to baggage claims. Immediately after picking up their luggage, Candace picked out her ear buds and started her I-Pod, and ignored her mom.

Lindsay shook her head and left her daughter and baggage at a bench while she checked in for the rental car. Once she was done she walked over and looked at her blonde daughter, with her heads buried in her music, which Lindsay shook her head, it was probably something dark and emotional.

"Candi Girl!" Lindsay said.

Candace looked up and ignored her mom.

"Candace Lynn!" Lindsay barked, Candace removed her ear buds and looked at her mom.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Let's go, we have a hotel to check into."

"Ugh! Okay," Candace said.

"Why are you being mouthy today?" Lindsay asked.

"I hate flying and you woke me up," she said.

"I wake you up daily."

"Yeah, but I was having a good dream."

"About what?"

"Meeting Lucas Scott."

Lindsay nodded, with regrets, "Yeah, I still don't know if I can swing that."

"No problems, Mom, at least I get to check out the rumors that I've been hearing around school."

"What rumors are those?"

"That Chase and Izzy Adams have gone like common."

Lindsay shook her head, "I've met them actually, last time I was done here."

"For Uncle Baldwin's funeral?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, and the will reading."

"Will I get to see his grave?" Candace asked.

"Yes of course," Lindsay said and unlocked the car.

Candace had her bags in the trunk and was crashed down in the front seat before Lindsay knew what to say. Lindsay shook her head and sighed, she really wasn't sure she wanted to be here.


	271. All Finished

Chapter 270 All Finished

Lucas stood in the doorway and looked in at Peyton. She stood in what was now Keith's old room and now what they were calling the baby's room. She had some old clothes on and looked at the walls and the mural that she created on the wall. He smiled and watched her just take it all in.

"Couldn't resist the red," Lucas said.

"Hey I liked having a red bedroom," she said.

"Didn't say there was anything wrong with it, just that you could resist making the walls red," he said and laughed.

"I know."

He walked in and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her head and looked over the room.

"It's beautiful Peyton, and I'm quite sure are baby will love it."

Peyton nodded, "I hope you're right."

Lucas smiled, "So are you all finished?"

Peyton leaned back and looked at him, "Yeah, are you?"

"Finished with what?"

"Your book," she said, "I can't wait to read it."

Lucas sighed, "Soon, I have a feeling that this story is going to have a big ending."

"You don't have a deadline?"

"No, not that, they already know I'll make up their costs, I just want it to be right."

Peyton turned around and looked him in the eyes. Lucas gazed back and noticed the small bit of paint that was on her cheek. He smiled and she smiled back. It was her infectious smile that would usually do it for him. Her smile would just light up her face and he knew when she smiled for real and when she faked it.

Looking down he saw the sleeve on the old sweat shirt had slid down, and the horrible scars that were on the underside of her arms were visible. She didn't hide them, but she also didn't broadcast that they were there. His mind drifted off to the darkness that brought upon those marks, and the hard time when he was earning his master's degree in Atlanta.

"You're thinking about Atlanta again, aren't you," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, you caught me."

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "Are you still scared?"

"Yes," Lucas said.

"So am I."

"I don't want to lose you or lose the baby."

"Luke, you can't think that way," she said, "I'm doing what I have to do, and see the Doctor every two weeks like he wants. We're not going to lose another one."

Lucas sighed and nodded, "I hope so."

"You want to be a Dad again," she said.

Lucas nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I do."

Peyton sighed, "What would you say if I told you we're having twins again."

"I'd probably go slack jawed and stare at you."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah it wasn't one of your brightest moments," she said, "Mister 'Oh!'"

"Hey you shocked me."

"Which time?"

"Both," he said.

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, but if I remember correctly you were up early the next day and bought two of every stuffed animal you could."

Lucas smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I remember, I believe Ellie still has that ducky."

Peyton nodded, "She does, it's under her pillow, but she'll deny that she still has it."

Lucas laughed, "So what else do you have planned for this place?"

Peyton sighed, "A healthy, and happy baby."

Lucas nodded and looked around the room. He spotted, musical notes, and paint brushes, basketballs, and books in the mural.

"I see you covered everything," he said.

"Well I want to make sure our bundle of joy has everyone of our likes."

"Oh boy, I guess I have to coach for another eighteen years."

Peyton laughed and looked at Lucas, "Excuse me," she said.

"Why?"

"Gotta go," she said and slipped out of his arms and took off in a run towards the bathroom.

Lucas shook his head and looked around the room. He sighed and walked over to the dresser that he and Peyton had picked out for their new child and looked at the note pad that she had placed there. He read it and smiled.

He walked out of the room and headed out towards his office.


	272. Raven Hoops Week Three Update

Chapter 271 Raven Hoops Week Three Update

(Song Lyrics in italics)

The web page opened and the embedding player came on. Behind the Tree Hill High School News Desk Rerun Vasquez sat looking at the camera.

"Welcome to Raven's Hoops Dot Com third round playoff update. Last week we experimented with music on the broadcast and we used an older song. This week we're using something more timely.

_Welcome back to  
Where I'm gonna to have you  
Shell shock - fall back  
Every one I see through.  
Watch your head spin  
Like a mesocyclone  
Bouncing off the walls  
Now there's nowhere to run  
_

_Like a bullet ... meant to be shot  
You're the target  
Dead on the spot  
When I focus ... I never miss  
It starts with a kiss  
_

"Okay enough with the housekeeping and onto the games. The Boy's in their way blues took on Wilmington in a hostile building. They say that Tree Hill Championships always go through Wilmington and this year seems no different.

"During the hard fought first half Huck Burke had to sit with foul trouble and we got to see extended time at his heir-apparent Andrew McMichael. The sophomore preformed well and dug out some tough baskets on rebounds and third chances. I see great things in the future of this young player.

"The second half you could plainly see that the game was taking its toll on Wilmington as their defense slackened and the cousins Keith and James Scott started to take their toll from the arc.

"Keith Scott alone had scored seven out of eight times he shot from the arc. James was better with him going ten for ten from the arc. At the line both were dangers going three for three for Keith and five for five for James.

"The biggest highlight was most certainly Andrew McMichael's one handed slam dunk over two Wilmington Defenders. Personally this reporter can't wait to see him in the starting line up next year that will be devastated by the graduation of three starters.

_La la la la la la  
She ricochets!  
And you don't notice.  
She's in your head!  
And you just don't notice  
_

"Now the girls in their alternate black jerseys traveled to Mount Tabor this week. Mount Tabor bragged that they had a sure way to throw a monkey wrench into the machine that Coach Scott has constructed.

"Well Mount Tabor couldn't put their money where their mouth was. Almost from the opening tip off Tree Hill controlled the game. This was a typical Coach Scott coached game, they ground them down, made few mistakes, and he used his bench effectively.

_Let the sweat fall  
Find me in the back stall  
Let it snow down  
Now we're gonna deck halls  
I hit the bullseye  
Making all the boys cry  
I hit the main line  
Breaking through the night sky  
_

"The scoring was surprisingly balanced for a team with a dominate player like Angela Scott. But that is the good thing about the triangle offense the ball moved around and all the players had scored by the end of the game.

"The highlight of this game is the drive to the basket by freshman Kay Scott.

"Next week the Ravens will be home against Pickerington, and the Lady Raven's will be traveling to play Olympic High School for the third time this year. Be there to see them win, or listen to it stream live, but be sure to download your Raven's Hoops Dot Com podcast for the week, we'll be talking with Kole Brown and injured co-captain Ashlyn Pierce.

"Until next week, this is Rerun Vasquez for Raven's Hoops Dot Com signing off, see you at the game."

_Like a bullet ... meant to be shot  
You're the target  
Dead on the spot  
When I focus ... I never miss  
It starts with a kiss_

Dan Scott pushed away from the computer as his time online had expired. He looked to the guard and nodded as they escorted out of the room. This was typical of him to watch these pod casts of high school basketball from his old town. They nodded and brought the man back to his cell on death row.

_La la la la la la  
She ricochets!  
And you don't notice.  
She's in your head!  
And you just don't notice_


	273. Candace's Vacation

Chapter 272 Candace's Vacation

In the hotel Lindsay looked at her blonde daughter and shook her head. Sighing she reached into her bag and handed the girl a folded piece of paper, who looked at it and then back at her mother in confusion.

"What's this?" Candace asked.

"That is a map to all the places that are mentioned in Ravens. You said you always wanted to see them so there they are," Lindsay said.

"I thought we could do it together," Candace said.

Lindsay shook her head, "Sorry Candi girl, but I do have business to attend to today. If there is time today we can do it, but I'm giving you this so you don't get bored in the hotel room."

Candace nodded, "Okay, but I don't understand why you are being so distant… What's wrong mom?"

Lindsay looked at her daughter and was pierced by her eyes. She hated when she asked questions like this, knowing she couldn't lie to her only child. She sighed and she figured lying by omission was probably the best thing to do right now.

"I just have a lot of history here and that history doesn't hold very pleasant memories," Lindsay said.

Candace nodded, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Lindsay sighed, "Candi, you love the books so much and you had such a grand view of Tree Hill. I didn't want to see it different."

Candace nodded in understanding. "Okay," she said, Lindsay wasn't quite sure that her daughter believed her one hundred percent but she wasn't questioning her, "and have a good day Mom."

Lindsay nodded and grabbed her stuff, "I will, and have fun, you're on Vacation."

Candace smiled and watched her Mom leave. Candace looked at what her mom had given her and the cash. It was strange, her mom never gave her cash; she would rather her use her debit card. Candace shrugged and looked through her bag, and found her wallet. Her debit card was missing, something else strange, as was her photo id.

She shrugged it off and grabbed her stuff. Heading out into the cold, it was the middle of winter and windy, so she wore her jacket but found it wasn't as cold and bitter as it was in New York. She walked around the streets and came to the area known as the River Walk. There were a lot of things going on here. It was Sunday and she heard that a lot of people would be at church, but she couldn't tell by the amount of people that were on the River Walk.

After she got a cup of coffee she strolled along the walk taking in the sights and the smell of salt air. It was different here, she reflected, yet it felt very homey, like part of her wanted to be here and belonged here. She shrugged and marked it up to being in love with the Lucas Scott novels, she remembered reading New York Ravens and wanted to see all the places mentioned in the book, and her mom dutifully took her to them all.

"Umph," she said as she was just run into. She shook it off and made sure that her coffee wasn't spilt. Finally she sighed and looked at the person standing in front of her.

"Sorry," he said, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Candace nodded and looked up at him. She was about to yell at him like she would do when it happened in New York, but she noticed that he was cute and figured it was better to be nice.

"It's okay, I should have been paying attention too," she said.

He nodded and smiled, "You have a familiar accent," he said, "You're from New York aren't you?"

She looked at him and locked on his blue eyes, and red hair, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your accent, it's just like my girlfriend's," he said.

"My accent, you saying I talk funny?"

"No not at all, you just sound like my girlfriend, who was from New York City," he said.

She laughed, "So you're dating a New York City Girl. What are you guys down here on vacation?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm in high school, and I live here, she moved down here this past summer."

She smiled, and nodded, "So do you have a name stranger?" she asked.

"People call me Huck," he said.

"Huck?" she asked.

"Yes Huck."

She shook her head, "Well people call me Candi."

"Candi?" He asked and laughed a little.

"Well it isn't as bad as Huck."

"Well to each their own. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my run."

"One last question," she said.

"Okay."

"Where's Karen's Café?"

Huck started running and pointed up a street, "Up there, can't miss it."

Candace shook her head and headed off in the direction that the person called Huck pointed. Slowly she walked up the street and she saw that there were Blue and Black Ribbons and signs advertizing that they were two games away from becoming state champions. Candace shrugged and found the small café.

She walked into the front door and heard the bells. Looking around she saw that on the wall were large posters of three people and she knew who they were right away. One was Lucas Scott, she knew that poster well. The other was of Nathan Scott, any basketball fan would know him. She'd seen him play several times against the Knicks and he was amazing, in fact her Mom always seemed to have tickets for when the teams that Nathan Scott were on was playing at Madison Square Garden. The third poster was of Haley James-Scott she remembered listening to her songs and found herself in awe of her voice.

Candace shook off her star-struck feeling and took a seat at a small table. A tall blonde waitress came over and handed her a menu.

"I'll be with you in a second," The Waitress Said.

Candace nodded and looked at the menu. She watched the Waitress and noticed something that looked familiar to her. She shook it off and waited for her to come back, but a brunette woman came first. She was older, easily the age of the first waitress' mother and she smiled at Candace.

"Welcome to Karen's Café, I'm Karen how can I help you?" she said.

Candace looked up and the woman and girl locked eyes. There was a spark of shock in the eyes of the woman who called herself Karen. Next Candace noticed that there was almost recognition in there, but professionalism took over.

"Hi Karen, I'd like some hot chocolate and fries," Candace said.

"Hot Chocolate and Fries, is that all?"

"Yes, please," Candace said.

Karen went to the back and placed the order. She turned and looked at Andy who was sitting at the counter. He looked at her concerned.

"Kare, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I just saw the impossible."

"What's that?"

"Someone I thought didn't survive," Karen said and nodded in Candace's direction.


	274. Looking Forward

Chapter 273 Looking Forward

Brooke walked down the upstairs hallway and was looking for the four girls that she had under her roof. She laughed, she was the mother of four of them and she could never seem to keep track of them. Especially since they had moved down to Tree Hill. She was always very proud of her girls, sure they did things that she wouldn't have approved of, drug addiction being a big one, but they were all intelligent and caring girls. Slowly, everyday as she watched Fallon and how she was becoming adjusted to Tree Hill, she grew more and more proud of her late fiancée's daughter. She also liked the fact that Fallon was dating a good boy, a boy that stood for something, one that was worth a damn thing, in Cale.

Finally she found all four girls in Chase's bedroom. Her oldest daughter laid on the bed feet in the air, with her normal partner in crime Izzy right next to her. They were looking at something and giggling about some statements. Fallon was sitting in a desk chair looking over to them, and Trin was on the floor looking up at her older sisters. It was a beautiful moment, and Brooke slipped out her cell phone and snapped a picture of it.

"So the grand tour starts off in London?" Fallon asked, sitting backwards on the desk chair and leaning her arms on the back of the chair.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, pretty much, were going to check out the sights."

"Yeah, Westminster Abbey, the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace," Izzy said.

"Horrod's," Chase said, and the girls started to laugh.

Izzy shook her head, "Remember we have to carry whatever we buy."

Chase shook her head, "FedEX is worldwide," Chase said.

Izzy shook her head, "We're going to send expensive cloths home Fedex?"

Chase shrugged, "Yeah, because remember there is still Paris and Rome to shop in."

"How are you going from London to Paris?" Trin asked, "There's water in the way."

"There is a Tunnel from Kent England to The Pas De Calais," Izzy said.

"So what do you want to see in Paris?" Fallon asked.

"There is just so much," Izzy said.

"Yeah, Izzy wants to bore me with all this culture," Chase said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm boring you, you're the one that wants to see the Mona Lisa," Izzy shot back.

"Hey, I want to see if there is really a code tied in with it," Chase said.

"You read the Da Vinci Code too?" Fallon asked.

"Yes, er, well…"

"I had a lot of time in rehab," Izzy, Trin, and Fallon repeated.

"Well I did," Chase said.

Brooke had to hold back a laugh when she heard them interacting. She watched as Fallon got serious and leaned forward looking at the two girls on the bed.

"So Chase is there a chance I'll be co-captain with Izzy next year?" Fallon asked.

Chase shrugged, "I'm not sure, I think that is up to the girls."

"I just figured that you would have some influence."

Chase shook her head, "If I do, I don't think it will be you."

"Why?"

"I'd think they'll be tired of the Adams family dominance of the Captain slots, and well you know there will be other girls wanting to take my place."

"I just figure you could put a word in for me," Fallon said.

Chase shrugged, "I guess."

Trin looked up, "What about me?"

Chase laughed, "Play your cards right and you'll be a cheer captain on your own merit," Chase said.

"I will?"

"I said you could, you have to earn it," Chase said.

Trin smiled and everyone turned to Izzy.

"So Izzy, what are you plans for the future?" Fallon asked, "We know Chase is headed to William and Mary, and I'm probably going to shoot for NYU, so what are you planning to do?" Fallon asked.

Izzy shrugged, "I'm thinking into staying local, maybe even going as far as Wilmington."

"Why?" Trin asked.

"I would figure that you would want to go to the same school as Keith," Fallon said.

"I don't know where he is going, and I really don't want to go into my senior year without a plan," Izzy said.

"Yeah, but maybe you should talk to Keith about this, he might be expecting you to be going to college with him," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "Okay I'll talk to him."

Chase slapped her back, "That's my girl."

The girls all laughed and Brooke shook her head. She was so touched by the girls and how they were getting along that she forgot what she wanted to talk to them about. She was almost in tears, and she rubbed her slowly expanding belly. She left the doorway and let them be.


	275. Morning Run

Chapter 274 Morning Run

The River Road not far from the River Court was a great place to run and James often took use of it. Except for the occasional alligator along the road it was usually deserted and he could run without traffic worries. He was building up a heavy sweat and he knew that next week he would have to sign his letter. It was a big deal and he knew that his Dad would be in town for it and hopefully he would be able to see his Dad in the stands for the state championship game.

As he pushed harder and his legs lifted off the ground he felt the lactic acid build up in the muscles. He was pushing hard, he wanted to push hard, he wanted to get better, he needed to get better. Now he was worried about not just himself, but soon he would have a family, and a young daughter.

His Mom still hadn't warmed up to the idea of him and Ashlyn getting married. Frankly he was starting not to care, she was already eighteen and he would turn eighteen around graduation, so they could get married. Huck had been perfectly fine with them getting married. His life isn't wasn't going as planned, but then again, there was no way he could have planned for someone like Ashlyn Pierce to come entering his life.

As he jogged on the returning leg of his run he could feel more than just a burn, he was hurting. He was pushing too hard, running mad. He knew you shouldn't push this hard when you're running mad. Finally the River Court was coming into view along with his truck. He started to throttle down and slowed into a cool down walk.

His body called for the water that he had in his truck and he was honestly tired from the hard run. His body was a fined tuned machine and he wondered how they would want to change it when he got to Duke. He couldn't concentrate on that right now though, even if it was his dream in the bigger picture. At this point, all he wanted to do was to get through the next week and the next game and maybe get to Raleigh and the state championship.

Once he reached his truck he unlocked his door, retrieved a bottle of water out of the cab and started to drink it as he continued to walk and cool down. By the time he reached the paint faded river court and over the years the millions of messages that have been painted there he looked up and saw his jersey number in a heart drawn on there.

"Isn't that your jersey number?" Allegra asked.

"Yeah, at least here."

"Here?"

"I wore number twenty-three when I was in California."

"Your Dad's number."

"Yes it is."

"So why do you wear number thirty-two here?"

"I was issued it, I guess they wanted or expected me to wear number twenty-three, but it is retired here so they gave me number thirty-two, the numbers reversed."

"Yeah," Allegra said.

James looked over the new mural on the court. She came up next to him and looked it over as well.

"Interesting art work," Allegra said as she stepped onto the court, "I guess someone loves you."

James shrugged, "Yeah, I know, Ashlyn loves me."

"Yeah, I heard that, but it is after all a high school romance," Allegra said.

James shrugged and took a deep gulp of his water. "I'd say it is more."

"Why would you say that?

James laughed, "Have you seen her left hand recently?"

Allegra shook her head, "I might have been named after a character in book that was a lesbian, but I'm not a lesbian so why would I check out a bi-sexual woman?"

"Well first of all Ashlyn isn't bi, or gay. Those are just rumors, and second she is wearing the engagement ring that I gave her, and she accepted."

"Really? I might have to check it out sometime," she said.

"Well Allegra it has been strange as always and I have to get going," he said, and ran over to his truck. When he was gone she stood in the center of the court and looked over at the place his pick-up had been parked.

She crushed her mug of coffee and threw the cup at the space his truck once held, "How could you pick her? She's not your type," she said.

She walked over to the freshly painted mural that had James' jersey number. She removed her gloves and showed that they were covered in paint. She shook her head.

"I'll show her," she said and smiled.

Walking away from the court she retrieved a spray paint can, and walked back to the court. She took the black paint and sprayed on the court. When she was done she walked away and left the can and the new message on the court.

As she walked away things started to roll in her mind. Something was wrong, and it seemed that something that had snapped in her head. Her expression was one of some person that was driven and knew what she wanted. That was she wanted James Lucas Scott.


	276. Lunch and Evil Eyes

Chapter 275 Lunch And Evil Eyes  
It was lunch time and most of the seniors sat around the various tables, usually based on their social standing or their click. Today strangely enough Angela was not sitting at the girl jocks table but was off alone with a short brunette girl. They sat across the table from each other and were talking.

Angela looked over and observed Brenna Gregg. The girl showed that she was from a different world. She had brought her lunch and it was in a fancy bag. Everything she had was also bought that morning from some health food story. Angela could clearly smell the scent of fish and figured that was what she was eating. She also had some sort of garden salad, and was drinking some sort of health food drink. It was all pretentious and clearly so. It would seem that she was eating this mainly because she wanted people to see that she that she was eating this stuff.

Brenna looked over Angela Scott and noted she came from modest back ground and preferred to live that way. Angela's lunch was in a brown paper bag. Her food was homemade or at least from her mom's café. It smelled good and the way that Angela tore into the food must have tasted good. She was a small town girl and she seemed to really enjoy it.

Angela stopped eating and looked at Brenna, "Yes? Is there something on my shirt?"

Brenna just shook her head, "No, I'm just amazed you're so thin and the amount of calories you seem to be taking in," Brenna said.

"I also burn a lot of calories; have to keep the machine feed."

"Does that machine include a tape worm?"

Angela shook her head, "No, and what is with that stuff you're eating?"

"What never heard of organic salad and sushi?" Brenna asked.

Angela shook her head, "No, but it looks like bait Huck and I would use off the back dock at his place."

"You're such a Tom boy," Brenna said.

"So?"

"I'm just surprised, with who your brother is I figure you would into the society thing and beaus and that sort of stuff."

"You don't know my brother or sister do you?"

"You have a sister too?"

"Sister-in-law, she's like a big sister too me. But they let me be who I want to be."

"Why basketball?" Brenna asked.

"Why the third degree?"

"I just want to get to know my friend better."

"I never knew my dad," Angela said.

Brenna looked at her shocked, "I didn't know that," she said, "What happened? He took off when he found out your mom was pregnant with you?"

Angela shook his head, "He was murdered by his brother."

"Wow," Brenna said, "So he played basketball?"

Angela nodded, "A little, but he also liked tinkering with cars."

Brenna nodded, "So are you a gear head too?"

Angela nodded, "Until I got my Fusion, I had this beater that I kept running with my hands and Lucas' help. If I wasn't sick this one weekend I would have been out on the ATVs with the guys."

Brenna was shocked. Just then Rhett walked up and grabbed Angela's arm.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess," Angela said confused, especially since Rhett was never rough.

They went off from everyone's ear shot.

"Angela, I don't want you talking to her anymore," Rhett said.

"You don't even know Brenna, and you don't control me," she replied.

"I know, but let's just say that my instincts tell me she's trouble. Look at who her brother is. I'm just worried about your future."

"I like Brenna, and I'm going to still talk to her," Angela said.

Rhett raised his hand to strike her; then stopped when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Rhett Butler Churchill, don't you dare hit me," she said fire now in her voice, "If you even think about laying a hand on me, or strike me you'll regret it."

"Angela, I'm…"

"Would Angela Scott please report to Coach Scott's Office," was announced over the speaker.

"We'll deal with this later," Angela said, "I have to go," and walked away she grabbed her stuff and headed off towards the gym.

Rhett watched her leave stunned. He didn't see Brenna walk over next to him.

"I can see why you cheat," Brenna said.

Rhett jumped with a start. "What?"

"I can see why you cheat," she repeated.

"Why do I cheat?" Rhett asked.

Brenna smiled, "You have no back bone," she said.

"What? How can you…"

"Angela, is more a man then you are," Brenna said, "And lucky for you I like malleable men, but what is going to happen when Angela finds out about us or that you're not the man you say you are?"

Brenna shook her head and walked off laughing at Rhett.


	277. Smile

Chapter 276 Smile

(Song Lyrics in italics)

Sitting on the sofa's in the down stairs room in his house Keith looked across the cushions to his lady love, Izzy. She looked up and stared back at him. He smiled and she just shook her head.

"What's wrong Izzy?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to be watching me," she said.

"I like watching you," he said.

"Me, I'm no one special," she said.

"You are."

"How?"

"Well first off," he said leaned forward towards her and took her hands, "You're special because you're my girlfriend."

_Everywhere she goes people turn their heads_

_She's a knock out_

_Everyone wishes she was sleeping in their beds._

_She's a knock out_

_When guys see her comin' they start spending their money_

_She's a knockout_

_But don't you know I'm the only one who can call her honey_

_She's a knockout_

_She's a knockout, She's a knockout_

"So I'm special because I'm dating you, gee thanks," she said.

"Second off you're special because of the relationship you have with your sisters," Keith said.

Izzy shrugged and blushed a little.

"Finally you're this great person and you'll change the world someday," Keith said.

_She's exotic but not foreign, built like an old Cadillac_

_She's a knockout_

_Once she's left your life she ain't never comin' back_

_She's a knockout_

_With her black silk stockings and her high-heeled shoes_

_She's a knockout_

_Once she's left your life you'll surely sing the blues_

_She's a knockout_

_She's a knockout, She's a knockout_

Izzy shook her head, "Recycling your Dad's lines on me?"

Keith shook his head, "No I don't; I see it in you."

Izzy shook her head, "I doubt that."

"I can already see you doing it."

"How?"

"By you helping me with my homework," he said.

"How does that change the world?"

"It changes my world," Keith said, "You saved me too."

Izzy shook her head and went back to the book she was studying. Keith reached out with his hand and lifted her chin with two fingers. She demurely turned away from his intense gaze. Her pale skin had started to take a red hue from being embarrassed.

_Some friends were tellin' me, just the other day_

_They walk right up to her, they don't know what to say_

_And when she calls me (hear a ring on the telephone)_

_I'll be there waiting for her, sitting at home all alone_

_All alone_

"Smile," he said, gently.

She shook her head, "I don't smile," she replied.

"Yes you do I see you smile all the time," he replied.

"Yeah, but that's not me, I'm the serious one."

Keith shook his head, "Please smile for me."

"Keith," she said.

"Your smile is what gets me to still go to the basketball games when I had the concussion. Your smile is what wants me want to better in school. It is you Izzy, and just you."

Izzy broke down and smiled. Her dimples were in fully out and Keith could tell that she was genuinely smiling at him. She reached forward and locked her lips on his and then broke it off and pushed him down against the back of the sofa.

"Just because you're a charmer doesn't mean you get out of studying," she said, "And there is plenty of time for making out and other things."

Keith laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, but I'll make you a deal."

"What?" Keith asked.

"Pass this up and coming English exam and win the game Sunday," she said, then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. His face went from passive then broke into a big smile. When she was away he looked at her.

"I'll do it!" he said.

"Just let you know that a seventy doesn't count as passing. You need at least an eighty-five. "

Keith pouted but Izzy smiled. "That is the deal. Take it or leave it."

_In the nightclubs baby when the lights shine down_

_She's a knockout_

_If the feeling ain't right she don't even come around_

_She's a knockout_

_When she walks down the aisle ya know her hips begin to sawy_

_She's a knockout_

_Come on little baby I'll show you that way_

_She's a knockout…_

Keith nodded, "I'll do it."

"Good now, let us get back to studying."

Keith shook his head and went back to looking at his English homework.

"Keith?" Izzy asked.

"Yes?" Keith replied.

"Who are we listening to?"

"Social Distortion," he said.

Izzy smiled, "Cool I like them."

_She's a knockout, She's a knockout_


	278. Ping Pong

Chapter 277 Ping Pong

On the porch of Huck's house Chase and Huck stood by a table. She looked it over and kept shaking her head. Huck shrugged a few times and started to rap his fingers across the table top. Finally she looked at him and shook her head again.

"Now what is this?" she asked.

"A ping pong table," he said.

"Beer pong?" she replied.

"No ping pong," he sighed, "an actually game, also called table tennis."

Chase laughed, "I use to play tennis."

"You did?" Huck asked.

"Yeah I was thirteen I think, it was all the chic thing for girls of society to play tennis," Chase said, overly dramatic.

"How did it turn out?" Huck asked.

"When I did hit the ball it usually went somewhere it didn't belong."

"Okay?" Huck asked looking puzzled.

"Well one tennis teacher ended up with a broken nose and another….well let's just say that he was glad that he already had kids," Chase said.

"Ouch," Huck said and sort folded up a bit, "I'm almost scared of asking you to play now."

"Play what?"

"Ping pong of course."

"I guess, it is your funeral after all."

"Ha! Ha! Funny and I thought you were the jock of your sisters."

"I skated doesn't mean that I can hit a yellow ball with a racket or a tiny white ball with a racket."

"Paddle," Huck said.

"What? Not a sexually perverted fantasy, not the time or place Huck, and I've already done that and to honest with you it didn't do anything for me."

Huck shook his head.

"You weren't talking about fetishes were you?" Chase asked.

Huck shook his head, "No."

"Then what did you mean by paddle?"

"That is what you play with in ping pong, a paddle," Huck said.

"Oh," Chase said.

"Now watch me, just return the ball gently over the net and make it land on the table," Huck explained.

"Okay," Chase said.

Huck hit the ball and bounced to Chase. She awkwardly hit it at Huck, who gently returned the volley. She smiled and hit it harder and sent the ball flying over Huck's head.

He shook his head and brought out another ball. They started to volley again. This time it ended with Chase hitting him with the ball. He shook his head and they started again. This time the ball hit Huck in the face and he took the paddle from Chase and smiled.

"Okay, I think were done here," he said.

"Awe Huck I was starting to have fun," Chase said.

"Yeah, but I'm not a catcher," he said.

"Catcher?" Chase looked at him confused.

"I don't have a chest protector."

"Oh," Chase said and laughed. He led her down towards the empty dock. His dad's boat was in the marina being stored for the winter. He stood on the edge of the dock and leaned on a post. Chase looked at him and wondered.

"Is there something on your mind?" Chase asked.

Huck nodded, "I ran into, and I mean literally ran into a girl from New York City on the River Walk."

"So, there millions of people from New York City," Chase said.

"Yeah, but she is spooky, for some reason she looked familiar and yet she didn't," Huck said.

"Familiar? Who did she look like?"

"That's the thing I can't place it, I know she had dark blonde, almost light brown hair."

"Again Millions of people Huck," Chase said.

"All I know was she asked where Karen's Café was and that her name was Candi."

Chase nodded and looked at him, "You sure, she said Candi?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay," Chase said, and wondered.

"What's on your mind now?" Huck asked Chase.

"Nothing, other then I found out something and it will suck when I tell you this," Chase said.

"What?" Huck asked.

"Just think that it is someone I know from New York."

"So can it be worse than Aaren and that crew?"

"No, just there were always rumors about her."

"What type of rumors?"

Chase shook her head, "Nothing to worry about just yet."

Huck nodded, and smiled, "Okay, I believe you."


	279. Another Day Another Game

Chapter 278 Another Day Another Game

Fallon waited outside the residence of Cale and his family. She looked to the modest house and wondered about how people lived in such modest homes. Yet she understood too that some of these homes were bigger than the apartment she lived in with her dad on the isle of Manhattan. She really liked the fact there was open space and the houses all had their own yards.

She could see having a dog and a few kids running around the yards. She did know grounds, her dad used to own a mansion in the Hamptons, but he sold it when he moved down here. There were broad lawns and gardens, tended by several gardeners, but it just wasn't the same, and she was shocked the first time she saw Cale mowing the lawn for his parents.

She saw him walk out of the house dressed in his coat and tie for the game. It was a game day rule that they had to wear shirt and tie for game dad. Over his shoulder he carried his gym back as he checked to make sure that the door to his house was locked.

She smiled at him, he always made her smile. There was something about Cale, she couldn't put her finger on. He was well meaning and honorable, of all the guys in her roll-a-decks he was probably the best one. What was amazing to her is he always made her smile.

Cale opened the back door of the SUV and threw his bag in it. After closing the door he climbed in. They kissed and she started to drive off towards the school. They would be there early, but Cale always liked to be early. That was something about him, and she never questioned it.

"Semi-Finals," she said.

Cale nodded, "Yeah."

"You're not excited?"

"Scared actually, first time since I can remember we made it this far in the play offs."

"You'll do fine; you're probably one of the best centers in the state."

"Thanks, but I know you're just trying to cheer me up."

Fallon shrugged, "Well yeah, I am, but it's still true."

"It is appreciated though."

Fallon nodded and stopped at a light. He looked out the window.

"This game has you shaking?" she asked.

"In a word, yes."

"It's just a game, Cale, don't let it get to you."

Cale shook his head, "It's the playoffs, lose and go home. This is something we've been building for, we're one game away from the State Championship Game, only the third time in Tree Hill History. This is big."

"It's just another game," Fallon said.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it is. Think about it? You put pressure on yourself to perform, and you won't. This is just a game of ten hot guys in shorts running around getting all sweaty for people's enjoyment."

"I never saw it quite that homoerotic."

"Depends on which sex you are."

"Okay, never mind," Cale said.

Fallon laughed, and looked at her blushing boyfriend. "You really don't give into those thoughts do you?"

Cale shook his head, "No I don't."

"Man you have some will power."

Cale nodded, "Believe me it is hard, very hard."

Fallon smirked, "I bet it could get very hard."

Cale shook his head, "Fallon, behave."

Fallon laughed, "There is no fun in being good."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Fallon turned and winked at Cale, then blew him a kiss, "When I'm good I'm great, but when I'm bad I'm better," she said.

"Oh boy," Cale said, and laughed.

"Gotta love Mae West," Fallon said.

"Mae West?"

"Yeah, she wrote that line."

"Okay," he said and laughed.

"Let me guess, you don't watch a lot of movies."

"Not really."

"Man! Cale, we're going to have to expand your horizons."

"Why, I like them where they are."

Fallon shook her head, "We'll see about that."

"Is that you being bad?"

"Maybe."

"I think that was a yes."

Fallon laughed and looked around the car.

"Maybe."

"Ugh!"

"Well it worked."

"What worked?"

"I got you to relax, and all you have to do is remember that, this is just another day and another game."


	280. Who is That Girl?

Chapter 279 Who is That Girl

Ashlyn walked through Angela's room and saw her standing at the computer. She was staring at an empty email window and had an email address lain out before her. Ashlyn looked over her friend's shoulder and sighed.

"So what are you up too?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela shrugged, "Thinking about writing an email to this guy I met at TRIC on Saint Patrick's Day. Chase has been suggesting I strike up a friendship with him. I'm not wanting to put myself in the situation where Rhett would think I'm cheating on him."

"But you want to contact him."

Angela nodded, and picked up the email address, "I could at least ask about stuff in New England."

Ashlyn nodded, "I guess, but how do you feel about him?"

"He seemed cute and okay, but I think he's related to Huck."

"Why you say that? Not every Irishman is related," Ashlyn said.

"He pointed to that guy Uncle Sean and said that he was his Uncle."

Ashlyn laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Sean McLaren is only called Uncle out of respect; he's a friend of Huck's Grandfather."

"Oh," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Hey you picking me up at the school?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, see off James?"

"Yeah," Ashlyn said, and walked out of the room.

Angela looked at the key board and started typing.

(Angela's Email in Italics)

_Dear Kevin,_

_This is the waitress from TRIC. My name is Angela Scott, and well, I'm going to be straight with you I'm only seventeen, even though I will be eighteen in a few months. I'm writing because I guess I'm going to need friends when I go to college next year because I'm planning to attend college near where you said you were from._

_If you want to write me back, I will answer._

_Angela._

* * *

Ashlyn was standing near James as they were finishing the loading of the bus. She smiled and looked him over. He looked back at her and then caught out of the corner of his eye that girl Allegra watching them.

"James what's wrong?" Ashlyn asked.

"That girl Allegra is watching."

"Yeah," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

Ashlyn leaned backed and laughed and saw her standing there. Straighten back up she looked at him deep in the eyes.

"Who's that girl?" James asked.

"Allegra Sandoval, she's sort of a basketball groupie for the boy's team."

"So?"

"She's been in the high school for two years and she's been into a different player it seems each month. I guess it is your turn."

"Gee how did I get so lucky?"

"You're hot and you're playing awesome," Ashlyn said.

"Is this a badge of honor?"

Ashlyn shook her head. "No it isn't an honor."

"So what do I do with it?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "I'll take care of it."

James nodded, "I guess so."

"Good," she said, "Now head on that bus and win me a game."

James smiled and kissed her one more time and climbed on the bus. As the bus pulled away Ashlyn waved good bye to James and waited till the bus was out of sight. She walked over to where Allegra was standing and smiled at her.

"Allegra, right?" Ashlyn asked.

Allegra nodded, "Yes Allegra."

"I see you've been eyeing James Scott," Ashlyn said.

Allegra nodded, "He's hot."

"He's my fiancée," Ashlyn said, as she seemed to get bigger, this was the mode where she was described as an angry she-bear, "So would you stop stalking him."

"I'm not stalking him," Allegra said.

"That's not what he tells me," she said and held up her left hand, "He gave me a ring, and we're getting married, right now he doesn't need a distraction, so please just leave him alone."

Ashlyn walked away leaving Allegra standing there and not having a moment to speak. Allegra stared as Ashlyn climbed into Angela's car and drove off. She shook her head and rubbed her hands together and had a plan forming in her head.


	281. Weird Business Dinner

Chapter 280 Weird Business Dinner

Lindsay looked across the table at Lucas and Peyton. This made her very nervous. She knew that Peyton was the type of woman that she would have been friends with, but she ended up in the middle of the Lucas and Peyton attraction. From what she understood she wasn't the only member of that club.

He looked across the table as a sympathetic but professional business man. Sighing she looked to Peyton who had a possessive hand resting on Lucas' arm. Lindsay smiled and looked him over.

"Well the people in the business end of it aren't quite sure about the new book so far," Lindsay said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Well they aren't sure about the fact you are focusing on the younger generation, they feel that they really tone in for the normal characters. On the other hand they're glad that you returned Becca Davidson to the novels. She's consistently the most asked about character in the series."

Lucas nodded, "I know, but this is what came to my head."

"They wanted to remind you about Comet," Lindsay said.

"Hey I think that is his best book," Peyton said.

Lindsay nodded, "So do I, but it also sold the least. They're worried about re-cooping their investment and since you're not doing a book tour, it makes them more worried."

"Lindsay, I'm not doing a book tour because Peyton is pregnant and I want to be there when our baby is born and the first few months."

Lindsay nodded, "I understand believe me I understand. When I had Candace I wanted time off and to bond. You have to look at it this way, when Baldwin ran the publishing house we were able to do that. As you know he retired and now is dead, and Fallon is too young to run the company."

Lucas nodded, "You also know that I'm the trustee of her fund and control her votes."

"Yes, Lucas but look at it this way, it would be a conflict of interest for you, since you are in control of the majority of votes of the company that publishes your books."

Lucas nodded, "I'm also part owner of the Record Label that has my nephew and sister-in-law as artists; I'm the department head of the same department that my sister-in-law teachers and I coach the team my sister and daughter play on."

Lindsay shook her head, "All I'm saying is they aren't sure that your readers will take to younger Tree Hill characters. They want to hear about Langdon and Penny and their story."

Lucas shrugged, "Langdon and Penny's life is in there, but it also shows the passing of time and that Amy, Abby, and the rest are doing well and it is a throwback to the original Tree Hill Book."

Lindsay nodded, "I know and I truly have enjoyed reading it, but they aren't sure if it will sell."

Lucas nodded, "I understand, but I can't keep popping out the same books, I'm not Nora Roberts or Jackie Collins."

Lindsay nodded, "I know, Lucas, believe me I know."

"Lindsay," Peyton said.

"Yes Peyton?" Lindsay asked.

"How many publishing houses would love to have Lucas Scott on the roster of authors?" Peyton asked.

"Most of them," Lindsay said.

"So he could just give back his advance and take his work and change publishing houses, correct?" Peyton asked.

Lindsay nodded, "Yes that is true the author has ultimate control of his work."

Peyton nodded, "That's all I needed to know."

"What are you telling me Peyton?" Lindsay said.

"Simple, if they do not want to publish his latest novel then we'll just walk. We could probably have a contact to publish it within a week."

Lindsay nodded, "I know, Peyton, believe me I know. Lucas what is your input on this, since it is your novel."

Lucas shrugged, "I want to have this story be told and heard, and if it comes down to it I can always find another publisher or publish it myself."

Lindsay nodded, "I see."

"Business is business, you told me after The Comet bombed."

Lindsay nodded, "Yes I did."

"Good, that is my position."

"Well I guess I'll be back in a few weeks, hopefully you'll have more pages for me."

"I understand, and please no more business. Let's eat and then we'll call it a night."

Lindsay nodded, "Lucas do you have time to meet a fan tomorrow?"

Lucas shook his head, "I normally have plenty of time for my fans but I have to travel to Charlotte tomorrow for a game."

Lindsay nodded, "Okay I understand."

"Tell the fan I'm sorry."

"Okay, I think she'll understand."


	282. Ravens Hoops Week Four Update

Chapter 281 Raven Hoops Week Four Update

(Lyrics are in italics)

The screen loaded and the music started. The face of Rerun filled the screen and the background was festive. The watcher set their head phones on turned up the player to hear everything that was being said.

_We're leaving together,  
But still it's farewell_

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to Ravens' Country. Today the great news is both Ravens Teams are heading to Raleigh and the State Championship Games. On Friday Night the Boy's Team Easily handed the Pickerington High School team. For the girl's third time wasn't the Charm for Olympic High School as the machine that Lucas Scott has been coaching all season handled the former unbeatable Olympic High School for the season.

"Let's start with Friday's action. The Boys walked into a hostile gym and just from the opening tip off control the game. Five Players were in two digits for scoring and Keith Scott only playing for three quarters because of the lead had a triple double for the game.

_And maybe we'll come back,  
To earth, who can tell ?  
_

"James Scott had his seventh double double as a Tree Hill Raven. He put on a show from the three point arc and with the pass, setting up Huck Burke, Kole Brown and Keith Scott for points in his three quarters of play.

"Now to Huck Burke, the senior co-captain was under the hoop and blocking shots and stealing passes. Among his contributions were eleven defensive rebounds. He was fighting tooth and nail under the boards and came up big. He was also on fire with digging out the rejected shots and offensive boards scoring his points almost completely off offensive rebounds.

"The Tree Hill big three did what they had too and played near prefect basketball. Next year the people should miss see number 13, number 32, and number 51 walking onto the court, as James Scott and Huck Burke are ready to graduate at the end of this year.

_I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again?  
_

"Keith Scott next year will miss the support from these two men. One his cousin and the other his long time friend, and there is big hopes that Andrew McMichael can step up and fill in for Huck Burke like he did when Keith Scott was out with a concussion, and maybe the smallest Scott, Brian Scott will step up and play well at shooting guard and replace his brother.

"On to Saturday's game in Charlotte the Lady Ravens in their alternate Black Jerseys again didn't have an easy time as the Boy's did. This was a grinder of a game played from the opening tip off to the final shot.

"The Tree Hill Starters played well into the fourth quarter just to keep the ten point lead. Slowly in the final two minutes of the game Coach Scott started putting in the bench to rest his starters and to play defense.

"The points were coming fast and from everywhere. These two teams are very similar in make-up and in play book, as we know. The two advantages that Tree Hill seemed to have; we're a deeper bench and Angela Scott, something that Olympic tried to come out and negate.

_It's the final countdown...  
_

"Angela Scott was double teamed nearly the whole game, Olympic played mostly without a center. This freed up big Mackenzie Ward to control the center of the paint and was strong from the post, scoring eleven.

"When shifted to adjust to this they left Devyn Brice open under the boards and she made them pay. It seemed that Coach Scott and his point guards, all three played with the starting offense knew the reads and made adjustments quickly and seemed to even make adjustments mid play.

"This shows the discipline and knowledge of the game and the opponent. After a tough victory they head home to come home and rest. The player that iced the game for the Tree Hill Lady Ravens was Kelly Burke with a three pointer, the assist on this came from Cara Gyles who was driving to the hoop and passed it out to her on the three point arc. This put the Lady Ravens up by twelve in the final three minutes of the game and allowed Tree Hill to run their clock kill offense.

"Next week the Boy's Team will be playing South Bend Tech on Friday and the Girl's Team will be playing the Cinderella Team of this season the Adams-Friendship High School. Both games will be played in Raleigh.

_We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall  
Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all  
_

"We're going to leave you with celebration clips from the game, and see you next week for the pre-game show from Raleigh on Friday. Our guests will be Keith Scott and Kelly Burke. For Raven's Hoops dot com this is Rerun Vasquez."

The image of Rerun was replaced by the bench of the Tree Hill Ravens Boy's Team jumping up and down and tackling Keith Scott. The junior was swarmed and when he broke out of the crowd he was all smiles. He walked over and took Izzy in his arms and planted a big kiss right there in public.

The image was replaced by the Lady Ravens and their win. The bench all swarmed Coach Scott showing their respect for him and the system that he taught them. The next person attacked was Angela Scott. She was all smiles and the next thing you see her looking into the stands and she looked back and Ashlyn Pierce shrugged.

The next image was of the Boy's Team Big three walking out on to the court, Keith on the right, Huck in the middle, and James on the left. They had they looked over the score board and nodded.

The third image was of several of the Tree Hill Lady Ravens sitting on the bench and the floor by the bench. Sitting on the bench was Angela Scott, and Ashlyn Pierce, resting and leaning against them was Kay Scott, Devyn Brice, and Cara Gyles. They were all smiles and seemed to be joking.

The final boy's team image was Cale Howard hoisting Fallon up off the ground and her planting a kiss on his lips.

The final image was of MacKenzie Ward standing under the net after her block that ended the game. She had her fists clinched and arms tense she was looking at her opponents and seemed to be yelling.

The window was closed and the laptop was folded back up. Slipping it back into the bag, Candace looked in the mirror and sighed, she really wished she could have seen that game.

_With so many light years to go and things to be found  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so._


	283. A New Beginning

Chapter 282 A New Beginning

The book store was quiet, which was just how Ellie liked it. This was her refuge from the world. Once her Dad, in an effort to save money, got her a Library Card and said borrow books from there. That lasted two weeks when she found that the library was wanting in the books she wanted to read and stopped going. She would spend hours at this book store, reading the literature while sitting in comfortable chairs and couches. Here the world opened up before, and she read became lost in the adventures others had created.

She laughed at the memory of Aunt Haley watching her in the stacks and not knowing she could be heard while commenting to her Dad, that the book store was to Ellie as the record store was to Peyton. Ellie smiled, she liked being compared to her Mom, she would look at old pictures her mom had and then look in the mirror. She loved how she looked like her mom. She only wished the similarities were identical.

She loved her Dad, and had spent hours with him. He tried but, Kay, her older twin sister always took up and demanded more of his time. Kay was the Daddies girl, and Ellie, looking into the shiny metal was a Momma's girl. She smiled, she wanted to be like her mom, and that was why she became a cheerleader.

She laughed when people said she was like her Dad. Ellie shrugged, she was the quieter of the two twins. Kay had the quick mouth, when she warmed up to people, and had some indomitable spirit. Ellie looked at the distorted picture of herself in the chrome, she had the pull of books , and the thoughtfulness, yet she seemed also in-deceive at times, just like her Dad and she had heard people remark, that she would hold grudges against people that would and had deeply hurt her or her parents.

Ellie also prided herself on being a budding feminist. She would generally only read for her own enjoyment female writers. The only books people noted she would read for fun were her dad's. Jane Austin, one of her favorite authors, wrote the female characters strong and principled. They were the type of women Ellie would look up to and she found they often reminded her of her Mom, and she would model herself after them for that reason.

Looking around she sighed. Her new best friend, flashed in her head, Trin Adams. She found the friendship somewhat surprising since the brunette had issues with Brooke Davis, her mom. Not that the designer was a bad person, but Brooke had wronged her own mother. Ellie shook her head, she didn't like people hurting her family.

"Ellie, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she walked up to the tall teen.

"Looking for a book," Ellie said, "What are you doing here?"

Brooke laughed, "I'm looking for a book as well."

Ellie shook her head, "I don't see you as a reader."

Brooke shrugged, "I read, not as much as you do, but I do."

Ellie laughed, "What are you looking for?"

"Something to help me."

Ellie snickered, "That is a tall order."

Brooke shook her head, "Missy, you have a mouth on you."

"Ms. Davis, I speak my mind."

"Just like your Mom."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a complement; your Mom's mouth has gotten her in heaps of trouble."

"How so?"

"What she's said and what she hadn't said."

Ellie shrugged, "Yeah, so whose mouth hasn't?"

Brooke laughed, "For some reason you remind me of your Dad."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're quiet, like him. You read like him. You even sigh like him."

Ellie was shocked when she caught herself sighing. "What?"

"I hate to say this Ellie, you're like your Dad."

Ellie shook her head, "No, I'm not."

Brooke shrugged, "Even have his temper."

"I do not!" She said.

Brooke sighed, "So what book are you looking for?"

"Don't change the subject," Ellie said.

"I'm the adult I can change the subject."

"Okay, did you really try to get my dad back to hurt my mom your senior year?"

Brooke looked at Ellie shocked, "What?"

"Surpirsed?"

"Yeah, maybe a little, considering..."

"I've read every book my Dad has written," Ellie said, and looked on the wall,

Brooke nodded, "Well not everyone has the luxury of always being right Ellie. That will be a lesson you'll learn someday, and not everyone had guidance when they were growing up."

Ellie shrugged and grabbed two books off the shelf. Brooke caught the names on the spines, Harper Lee and Mary Shelley. She shook her head and watched the curly haired blonde walk up to the counter. Ellie Scott, she was so much like her parents that it could be trouble. Then again she was Trin's best friend and Trin was a lot like Brooke was and Brooke turned out well because of her exposure to the Scott's.

"Can I help you Ms?" The Employee of the Brook Store asked distracting Brooke.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I'm looking for a book."

"You've come to the right place, so what type of book are you looking for?"

"One that gives advice, to a recovering alcoholic divorced Mom of three, who's fiancée was just murdered, and is now raising his daughter, plus has her oldest daughter, also a recovering addict going to college, and this Mom runs her own multi-million dollar company and had her first daughter at eighteen," Brooke said.

The Employee sighed, "Well come this way and we'll see what we can find."

"Thank you," Brooke said.

"No, Thank you," The Employee said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Brooke asked.

"Because you convinced me that my parents were right," The Employee said, and lead Brooke to the self-help section, Brooke laughed at the statement.


	284. This Came to My Office

Chapter 283 This Came to My Office

Keith walked into the girl's locker room and then knocked on the door to his dad's office. Lucas turned his chair around and looked at Keith. He smiled at his son and signaled him to come in.

"You sent for me Coach?" Keith asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yes, have a seat Keith."

Keith took a seat in front of the desk. Lucas took a look at his son and smiled. He handed him an envelope.

"This came to my office," Lucas said, being the only coach that was full time other then the Athletic Director.

Keith picked it up and looked it over. He sighed and then opened the letter. He slowly read over the words on the page and nodded. He placed it down on the desk and looked across it at Lucas.

"Well?" Lucas asked.

Keith sighed, "I don't know what to say."

Lucas smiled, "Say the first thing that comes to mind."

Keith nodded, "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That this is a letter from High Flyers, and I'm holding it."

Lucas nodded, "If I remember Coach Roth forwarded your application and tape of you playing to them."

"Yeah, and this has been my dream for years."

"Well?"

"I got accepted," he said and smiled.

Lucas smiled and nodded, "congratulations," he said, trying so hard to keep his professional veneer as he did with his kids when they were in school. Inside his heart was beating a mile a minute; he was so proud of his son and knew that this had been his dream since Nathan told him about the program years ago.

"Thanks Coach."

Lucas sighed, "Keith, what's wrong?"

"Am I talking to Coach Scott or my Dad?"

"Your dad," Lucas said.

Keith nodded, "Well I was actually hoping to spend the summer home this year."

"And give up on your dream?" Lucas asked.

Keith shrugged, "No, just with Mom being pregnant and due during the summer I would like to have been there to greet my brother or sister."

Lucas nodded, "I understand, but what do you think about the camp? I could forward a letter saying that you can't attend for family reasons."

Keith shook his head, "No, expect for last year, I've been in basketball camp every summer, and I only stayed home because you and mom wanted me to work at TRIC."

"Well it is a family business, and we felt that working during the summer would help you, make you a better person."

Keith sighed, "You were right, work and Izzy."

"Yeah what are you going to tell Izzy?"

Keith shrugged, "Not much she's going to Europe with Chase for the summer."

Lucas nodded, "So it is good to be at High Flyers, keep you busy."

Keith laughed, "Yeah, it will be."

"Keith it is good to spend time apart."

Keith nodded, "I just don't want to become that guy again, and I think Izzy really helped me be better."

Lucas nodded, "Are you planning to be like your Cousin?"

Keith laughed, "What do you mean, propose to Izzy?"

"Yeah, well it seems to be a thing with Scotts from that side of the family."

Keith shook his head, "I'm sixteen, and don't get me wrong, I love Izzy but, no I'm not going to propose until college, at the earliest."

"Are you sure it is love?"

"What does it feel like when you're with Mom?"

Lucas thought for a minute and sighed, "Like, well, it's that feeling that I'm lighter than air."

"Even after all these years?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes."

"She completes you?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah."

"That is how Izzy makes me feel."

Lucas nodded, "Are you sure you'll be together through college?"

Keith smirked at Lucas, "Positive."

Lucas nodded and took the letter and read it. After a quick minute he handed it to his son.

"So you want to go?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright, let's break the rules and we'll call your Mom."

"What?" Keith asked.

Lucas laughed, "I think as you pointed out that your pregnant mom would like to know her first born, only son and her baby boy got accepted into the basketball camp that he wanted, and she does have input on if we let you. Also I want if we agree to get this started."

Keith smiled, "Thanks Dad."

Lucas smiled, "Just remember you grew up a lot and that I'm Mister or Coach Scott outside those doors."

"Yes Dad," Keith said.

"And Son," Lucas said.

"Yes?"

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face," Lucas said.

Keith smiled wider and nodded, ending up laughing.


	285. Offer Sheets

Chapter 284 Offer Sheets

Huck sat in his living room and looked over the papers in front of him. There it was all in order, his academic acceptance into the University of Georgetown and among the papers the offer of a scholarship to attend and play basketball for them. He looked it over and slowly read every line.

He sighed, and placed them down on the coffee table. He had talked to several of the Georgetown Coaches and he knew that this was coming. Nodding he looked over everything and picked it up again. He just didn't think he warranted being a Division One player, and his stats were those that would light up the page, but they said they wanted his skills as a defensive player and the fact that in a pinch he could play small forward was a plus.

All he wanted was to play baseball and yet that wasn't going to happen. If he took the basketball scholarship he could walk on and get the position he wanted to play, but it would jeopardize the free ride they were offering him for basketball, and there was no grantee that they would give him one for baseball.

There was also the issue that he wasn't sure he wanted to go to college. He had been in school since he was five years old. He knew a lot and worked hard to get that knowledge. He often looked to the streets and sees the lights and hears the sirens and wanted to follow them. He wanted the rush.

The front door opened and he looked up. Walking into the living room was Cade. Huck sighed; he didn't look forward to this. Right behind him was Carson. Huck smiled, Cade sprung Carson, something that he would do when he could and take the older man out to lunch.

"What do you have there Boyo?" Carson asked.

"Yeah what is all that stuff?" Cade asked as he walked into the living room.

Huck sighed, "The official paper work from Georgetown."

"Well?" Cade asked.

"I was accepted," Huck said.

Cade smiled, "That's great Huck; I knew you could do it."

"Aye Boyo, you've always been a smart Lad," Carson said.

Huck nodded, "Thanks."

Cade stood up and smiled, "Did you get the Scholarship?"

Huck nodded, and Cade smiled, "That's great! I'm calling your sisters and we're going out to celebrate."

"Including me?" Carson asked.

Cade shook his head, "Yes that includes you too."

"Good, and you're paying I'll make the reservations," Carson said and walked out of the room.

"Where do you think he's calling?" Huck asked.

"Knowing Carson, either Hooters or the most expensive place in the area," Cade said.

Huck laughed, "Yeah that sounds like Carson."

* * *

Angela came bursting through the café's door with the force of a category five hurricane. Karen looked at her only daughter as she covered the distance from the front door to the counter in less the ten seconds. Angela practically ran through the counter when she got to it. Karen noted the counter shook when she used it to stop. She looked over to Andy who shrugged from his place at the end of the counter and started to wipe it up the coffee that was split.

Angela wore an ear to ear smile, and she dropped the stack of papers on the counter.

"Mom!" Angela practically screamed.

"What?" Karen asked, "And please, use your indoor voice."

Andy laughed from his place at the looked at him and shook her head.

"I got it, I was accepted and offered," Angela said.

"That's great, but who offered and accepted you?"

"UCONN, Mom, UCONN and Coach Rizzotti even sent me a personal letter," Angela said.

Karen smiled, "That's great, so are you going to accept it?"

Andy nodded, "That's great Little Angel," Andy said.

"Thank you, Thank You!" Angela said, "Is Peyton in TRIC?"

Karen shrugged, "I guess she still is, she hasn't called down in a while, nor has she told me she's leaving."

Angela bounced up and down, "I can't believe it, my dream school and my dream team."

Karen smiled, "Slow down Angela," Karen said.

"Mom, I've already called and talked to Coach Rizzotti and gave her; my verbal commitment to the school, I need to talk to Lucas and get a press conference arranged. The locals are going to want to hear about this."

"Angela, I really think you should slow down," Andy said.

Angela shook her head, "Andy, I can't, this is now and how can I change tomorrow if I can't change today"

"We're just saying think about it," Andy said.

"Andy, you've been a great dad and a great role model, but this is now, if I control myself I control my destiny."

"Just were worried about you making a hasty decision," Karen said.

"It's not hasty I've been thinking about this for four years, and my choice hasn't changed," Angela said and ducked up the stairs to TRIC.

Andy and Karen looked at each other, "I guess she was heard," Andy said.

Karen nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right.

* * *

Haley was sitting at her laptop and had the webcam working. She looked at the screen and saw the smiling face of Nathan. The speakers were turned up all the way she leaned back and smiled.

"Looks like you're having a long day," Nathan said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I am. This is the week of the State Championship Game, and everyone is on a high since both teams are getting ready to head up to Raleigh. I even took a personal day."

Nathan laughed, "Want to get up there Friday?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah I do. Since the boy's are playing Saturday."

"Can you believe eighteen years ago we were heading up to the same game and in the same arena?"

Haley nodded, "Hard to believe, and I find it sucks that other incident in the past."

Nathan nodded, "Good thing James hasn't be approached."

"Yeah," Haley said, and she heard a door slam, "speak of the devil."

"…still slams the door."

"Will that ever change?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head and looked at his wife. She studied his eyes and then noticed his line of sight changed.

"Hello James," Nathan said.

"Hi Dad," James said, somewhat distracted and looking over a large amount of paper work in his hands.

"Hey James," Haley said.

"Mom," James said, still distracted.

"James what's that in your hands?" Nathan asked.

James put it down next to his Mom and sighed. He looked into the web cam and nodded.

"Dad, you're not going to believe this."

"Believe what?"

"I got an offer to play at Duke," James said, and leaped over the couch and landed on the cushion next to his Mom.

"What?" Nathan and Haley both asked.

"I got into Duke," he said.

"That great," Nathan and Haley both said, and Haley even hugged her son.

"Want to hear the best part?"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I guess they heard that Ashlyn and I are engaged, and that she has a child, so they want to help with our housing, and she gets to go to Duke as well."

Haley gave the camera a look, and Nathan shot a look back, which told her to be nice, that they had talked about this. Nathan then turned to look towards James.

"That's great James. I really hope you're happy at Duke."

James nodded, "I know you wanted to go to Duke, but things changed. Believe me I want to make you proud."

Nathan laughed, "We'll it would be good to see number 23 in a Blue Devil's Jersey."

"Dad, if it is alright with you I think if they offer me Twenty-three I'm going to ask for another number."

"Why?" Haley asked, "You've always loved the fact that people gave you twenty-three."

"Yeah James, out of curiosity why?"

James nodded, "This is the first time in my life I didn't play wearing your number; they always gave me twenty-three. Even here, they gave me a number that reflected you, thirty-two. I like the fact that I'm not as directly associated with you, I want to start being my own player."

Nathan nodded, "I can respect that, when I was your age I wanted to be my own man too."

"Thank you Dad," James said.

"Out of curiosity what number would you want to wear if you were given a choice?" Nathan asked.

"I've always liked the number twelve," James said.


	286. Stalker Much

Chapter 285 Stalker Much

It was another Wednesday but then again it was like no other Wednesday. He threw his schoolbooks into his Locker and grabbed his gym bag. Tomorrow was the last practice on their home court, and he would meets his team, the cheerleaders, and the girl's team and get aboard buses and head to Raleigh, the day before the final game, the State Championship Game. He sighed and looked in the mirror that was on his locker door.

In the corner just below the mirror were a few pictures, one of him and Ashlyn at the winter formal, and another of him, Ashlyn and Brett. They were all smiles, and it was taken in Bear Creek. He considered that the first family picture. He knew that with his acceptance and offer from Duke and the final game coming up that he would be faced with the one thing he wasn't sure he was ready to face.

Planning his wedding with Ashlyn. He knew that she started looking at things but then again, it had been with Angela. Angela, he loved his cousin dearly, but she was far from the girliest girl in the world. What scared him was Chase would soon get involved and he had quickly learned Chase is just like her Mom.

Slamming his locker shut he threw his gym bag over his shoulder and started to head over towards the gym. He knew that there was a rally tomorrow just before practice to get the student body excited about the two teams heading to the state championship game. As James looked around the hallway he didn't think that they really needed a rally.

He stopped and looked at the sign that one of the cheerleaders hung up. He was well painted and really neat. He smiled and looked it over. It read South Bend watch out for our big three, and it had three jersey numbers, 13, 32, and 51, Keith, his and Huck numbers. He laughed at that, he would consider Kole more of the big three then Huck, but again when Keith was injured Huck moved across the formation and became a big small forward, and proved why he was on the team. Unlike his image, Huck could play, he was just known for his defense and rebounding ability. It was a sign of how much respect and ability he had that he was voted the team MVP.

"Have the butterflies come yet?" Allegra asked as she came up next to him in the hall.

"Stalker Much?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Allegra asked.

"I can't go to the bathroom without you following me," he said.

"We just happen to have very similar schedules."

James shook his head, "No we don't, I've asked."

"So I'm a fan, sue me."

James shook his head, "No, I'm going to tell you something."

"Really?" she said, hopefully.

"Yeah, my fiancée, doesn't want you around me and has told you as much. Now I was flattered that you were a fan-girl, but the cuteness has worn off. She told you to leave me alone, and now I'm telling you leave me alone," he said.

She looked at him hurt, "Well if that is what you want," she said and took off. James nodded and headed off to the gym.

Allegra walked into the girl's room and made sure it was empty. She went into a stall and locked the door. She dropped her pants and sat on the toilet. From her eyes tears streamed down her face.

(Lyrics are in italics)

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

_  
_

"You don't understand James, we're meant to be together. We will be together," she said, and held her head.

After a minute she looked up and took some toilet paper and dried her eyes.

"Well you're not going to get rid of me. That slut will be gone and you'll be with me. I know it and you will know it."

She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her pocketknife and pulled out the blade. She studied it carefully. The harsh lighting reflected off the blade and against her face.

_My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
_

Her dad insisted that she carry the knife since he figured she was too young to carry a pistol. He even taught her how to get it through the metal detectors. She was smart and kept it hidden from everyone, and they never expected a cop's daughter would bring a weapon to school. There were many times she thanked her dad for insisting that she be able to protect herself. It was one of the few good things that he brought to her life.

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

"Now," she said and studied the blade, "the first thing to do is to eliminate the slut in your heart James so I can take my rightful place in it," she said and laughed, a wicked tone reflecting in her voice..

_My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
_

She looked at her bare thigh and studied it. There was something missing among the mass of light scars. She had been cutting herself since she was ten years old. It was the only way that she could kill the pain.

_I want to die!!!_

_My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
_

Looking down she took the blade and started to carve up her skin. The slashes started to bleed. The blood ran down her leg and dripped down into the water of the toilet bowl. Even though there was pain she was smiling and sighed in relief. In between the pleasure of the release and the pain a plan formed in her head.

_My wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide_


	287. Summer Talk

Chapter 286 Summer Talk

Keith leaned back on the bleachers of the gym and watched the girls running their conditioning drills. He really felt sorry for the girls. His dad worked them hard from the beginning of the season to the end. In a sense it was a twelve month commitment for the girls, they were expected to work on their conditioning and skills that they needed to improve in the off season.

Keith knew that several of the girls had gone on and played college basketball. Mostly on the division two level but they went on and played. Keith remembered every year his dad's past players would come back and thank him for preparing them for college in general, among the things he prepared them for was not just being athletes, but being student athletes.

Izzy came up and sat next to him. He looked her over and smiled, then gave her a fake frown.

"What's the frown for?" she asked.

"You changed," he said.

"That's why you're frowning?"

"Yeah you looked hot in your work out cloths," he said.

She slapped his shoulder, "Ass," she said and laughed.

"Hey, I was just telling the truth."

"So what's on your mind?"

"I got my letter for High Flyers this week," he said.

"Well?"

"I was accepted," he said.

Izzy nodded, "That's great, that's what you wanted."

"Well I also want to be here for my mom, and to spend time with you before you head off for the grand tour," he said.

"Yeah, but we'll be together before we leave, and a little before school starts and of course the school year."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I was really looking forward to seeing you at the beach with your new bathing suit."

"What? How do you know I'm getting a new bathing suit?"

"Oh I heard that the Adams Girls always get custom designed swim wear every year," Keith said.

Izzy scrunched her face in thought, "Where did you hear that?"

"Believe it or not Jessalyn mentioned it to me when y'all first got here," he said.

"And you believed her?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, when it came to things like that."

Izzy laughed, "I guess she found our website, well not ours per say, a bunch of fans had made websites devoted to us, and one even had a countdown until Chase and I were both eighteen."

Keith snorted, "Wow, and what did you do to become so famous?"

"Be born rich and know how to party," she said.

Keith nodded, and finally Izzy sighed, "Pep Rally tomorrow, a long bus ride to Raleigh."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, and too much time to think."

"Getting nervous? I know I am."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I feel like I have butterflies the size of small air planes, in my stomach."

"Once the ice breaks you'll get over that."

"I hope you're right," he said.

Izzy nodded, "I know I am."

"I wonder what my Dad felt when he was heading up to Raleigh. You know we're playing in the same gym as when he won his state championship."

Izzy nodded, "It is also where he got together with your mom."

Keith nodded, and looked as the girls who kept their running up. "I'm glad I wasn't born a girl."

Izzy laughed, "So am I."

Keith smirked and shook his head, "Not that way. Just look at how my Dad works them, and two days before a game."

"Yeah but look at how they are conditioned, they're awesome," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "I can see that."

"Anyways, we have a few weeks this summer to spend together at the beach," she said.

"Are you sure of it?" Keith asked, hopefully.

Izzy laugh, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"How would you know?" Keith asked.

Izzy shrugged, "Maybe I looked up High Flyers online and found your report day, and talked Chase into booking our flights after you left."

"What? You'd do that for me?" Keith asked.

Izzy laughed, "For us," she said.

"Yeah, I mean for us."

She leaned over and nibbled on his ear and kissed his jaw lightly, "Of course, I would. Considering I'll be in Europe surrounded by all these hot European guys with their crazy hot European sex, and all I'd be thinking about is this basketball player busting his cute butt in the hot Florida Summer," she said.

Keith laughed and turned to face her, "You think I have a cute butt?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah."

"BTW, any European Guys, with their Crazy Hot European Sex gets near you I'll kick their ass."

Izzy laughed, "You're too easy to get going."

Keith smirked, "Well with a girl like you, I can't help it."

Izzy nodded, "What color?"

"Huh? What? What do you mean what color?"

"What color do you like me in?" Izzy asked.

Keith thought for a minute and looked her over, "I've always thought you looked great in red," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Red the color of passion and a power color."

Keith shrugged, "I guess, why did you want to know?"

Izzy got up and grabbed her bags, "So I can tell my mom what color to make my custom made bikini," she said and walked away with a teasing seductive smile. Keith just watched her leave and shook his head; he really was dating some girl.


	288. Sailing and Boredom

Chapter 287 Sailing and Boredom

It was a cool night out in the marina, Rhett and Brenna sat on the fantail of the small sailboat and looked forward. Brenna pulled her coat closer to her and looked at him.

"Nervous?" she asked.

Rhett nodded, "Yeah, why aren't you?"

"If she is here to confront us, it always comes," Brenna said, and leaned back.

"Yeah, but she'll kick boat our asses."

"MMM, don't tease," Brenna said turning her attention towards Angela who had come out from the boat's cabin, "So this is yours?"

"Yeah, this was my birthday present when I was sixteen years old, and believe me my Mom wasn't happy Andy got me such an expensive gift."

"Gee, she seems to want to spoil all your fun," Brenna said.

Angela shrugged, "Nah I think she wants me to be level headed, and not spoiled, hence why I really don't have expensive things."

"Well your mom, only partially owns a successful club and runs a small café, " Brenna said, "So why should you?"

Angela laughed, "She's been with a billionaire since I was two, Andy is Andrew Hargrove."

"The Internet Billionaire?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah, he met my Mom when he was teaching at the local community college. Then my Mom was with my Dad, and well the rest is sad but Andy came back into my Mom's life, and for three years of my life I traveled the world. We came back here for school."

"That had to be so cool," Brenna said.

Angela shrugged, "I guess, but Andy taught me sailing, and I had worked and saved and in some cases begged for money to buy my first boat. Well Andy saw how into it I was and he bought me this one," she said.

"What's it called?" Brenna asked.

"Fade Away."

Brenna nodded, and looked at Rhett. "It seems your boyfriend is cold and nervous," she said, "I wonder why?"

Angela laughed, "Well that's just him."

"I'm not nervous," he said.

"What never had two women at the same time?" Brenna asked.

"What? Why would you say something like that?" Rhett asked.

Brenna shrugged and looked at Angela, "He is nervous, like he scared we're going to take him down below and have our way with him," Brenna said.

Angela shrugged, "Okay."

"What Angela? Never thought about a three-some before?" Brenna asked.

"Brenna, enough," Rhett said.

"Why? It is an honest question."

Angela shook her head, "Yes, I've thought about it, but I wouldn't know what I'm doing."

Brenna looked at her, "Why? You basically go with the flow."

Angela shrugged, "Maybe because I've never been with anyone."

"What? You're a virgin?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

"I mean you've fooled around right?"

Angela shook her head, "No, never had the chance too, never had boyfriends."

Brenna sighed, "Well that could change tonight," she said, with a tinge of hope.

Angela shook her head, "No I don't think so."

Rhett nodded, "I'd have to agree with that."

Brenna turned to Rhett, "Scared about having two women at once? I thought that was every man's fantasy, that and watching their girlfriend with another woman."

"I didn't say that," Rhett said.

Brenna turned to Angela, "Angela, have you ever thought of being with another woman?"

Angela shook her head, "No, have you?"

"I've been."

"What?" Rhett and Angela both said.

"What, it's no big deal, I had my fun."

"Still," Angela said.

"Awe, don't be a prude," Brenna said, and got up, "Well it was a lovely time but I do have to take off."

Angela looked at her, "You can't just talk like that and leave."

Brenna shrugged and smiled, "Trust me Angela Darling, that would be something I'll revisit it later, but it's not the way you want to lose your virginity. That is something you want to think twice about losing."

Angela nodded. "I guess."

Brenna stepped off the boat, and headed up the Warf. Rhett looked at Angela.

"Angela, I'm sorry about that," he said.

Angela looked at him, "About what? How you just stood there, and let her talk shit, and flirt with you? Rhett just go."

"Angela," Rhett said.

"Just go," she said and watched him leave the boat.

Angela sighed and walked back into the cabin of her ship. She lay down on the bunk and looked over the wall. On the nearby table were a package of condoms. Again he ruined a special night she had planned, first by bringing Brenna, and then being an ass. She shrugged and just looked up at the overhead.

That was when her computer dinged, she went over and saw an email in her in box. She opened it and started to read Kevin's new email, and it brought a smile to her face.


	289. Hoyas

Chapter 288 Hoyas

Chase walked into Huck's room and was still amazed that for all the conservative family talk from his Dad, he didn't mind her in his son's bedroom. From what Huck told her he didn't seem to mind them in his daughter's bedroom either. She saw him standing over his bed looking down on it.

"Hey you're going to be late," she said.

He nodded, "I know."

"What's wrong?"

"I never thought this day will come," Huck said.

"What day?"

"The day I was accepted to Georgetown," he said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I never wanted it to happen; I tried holding back, just doing my part, not going all out on the basketball court. I so wanted to write my own destiny and yet here I am," he said, and Chase saw that he was looking down at a gray Hoyas hoodie.

"When I first met you and when we talked of college it was always Georgetown."

"Because that was all I was fed, my dad wants all his kids to get a higher education. But he never thought on what his kids wanted."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to play baseball, I want to see the world, I want to fight fires, and I want to be my own man," he said.

"Huck you can be whomever you want, you taught me that."

Huck nodded, "Yeah but I'm stuck here."

"You're not stuck here," Chase said.

"Have you met my dad?"

"Have you met my grandmother?"

Huck shook his head, "I just can't go against his wishes. I can't go against my family, it's already too messed up."

"Huck, you have to be who you are."

Chase walked over and looked him in the eye, and placed her hand under his chin.

"You are the master of your fate," she said.

He shook his head, "No I'm not, nor am I the captain of my soul."

Chase shook her head, "Why aren't you."

"I'm scared to lose my family," he said.

Chase sighed, "Huck, you choosing to go to another college won't push them away, trust me, if I still have my family, even the member that I don't want after what I've done, you should have no problem."

Huck nodded, "I know."

"So put on your big boy pants and pony up."

Huck laughed, "Yeah."

"So if you were going to college, where would you go?"

"Georgetown."

"What? Why?"

"I like the campus and there is this girl going to William and Mary not that far away," he said, and got Chase to laugh.

"Don't mess with my head," Chase shot back.

"I wasn't I swear," he said.

"Yeah right."

Huck nodded, and walked over to the mirror to make sure his tie was on straight. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"So are you ready for this today, practice, pep rally, and a bus ride?" she asked.

"My last time here," he said.

"You like being the center of attention, my Captain."

He snorted, "It has its perks."

"Like?"

"Dating the head Cheerleader," he said.

Chase laughed, "I guess it does," she then kissed his cheek.

Huck nodded and grabbed his stuff. She followed him out to her car. Since they were leaving vehicles at the school they decided to car pool.

"You know, I do have a question for you," he said.

"How well do you know Henley?"

Chase nodded, "Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole. I thank whatever gods may be for my unconquerable soul.

"In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance, my head is bloody, but unbow'd.

"Beyond this place of wrath and tears; looms but the Horror of the shade, and yet the menace of the years; finds and shall find, me unafraid.

"It matters not how strait the gate; how charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul."

Huck nodded and smiled, "That's my baby, where did you first hear it?"

Chase shrugged, "Well it might sound cliché but it was one of the favorite poems of one of my rehab councilors, he said that was the spirit you needed to get through the detox and stay clean.

"I memorized it and tried to live by it."

Huck smiled, "Well I hope we can play by it tomorrow."

Chase nodded, "So do I."


	290. Choices

Chapter 289 Choices

Looking across the gym, the place was filling with the student body of the school. Some were looking bored, some were looking excited about being out of class, and some were looking forward to the whole thing. Cale was able to look over the crowd and study their faces, one by one. He could tell the clicks just by whom he saw. They were all there, the Goths, jocks, brains, geeks, gear heads, hippies, bible thumpers, virgin clubs, sluts, and gays. He laughed nothing seemed to separate them.

He reflected back on himself and looked over to where Fallon was with the cheerleaders. He was a jock simply because he played basketball, but he was popular. She was a cheerleader, and was popular because she was friends with Chase and Izzy Adams, the one and two it girls in the school, well now at least. Normally he would be considered a bible thumper, or possibly a geek.

"What's on your mind?" Fallon asked as she walked up and stood next to him.

"Choices," he said.

"What about them?"

"Ever think on where you would be if things changed, if choices we make are different?"

Fallon nodded, "I know where I would be if I didn't listen once."

"Where?"

"In the grave next to my Dad."

Cale looked at her, "What?"

She sighed, "After my Dad was murdered, I went into a dark place and let's just say I even bought the knife and wrote the note."

Cale nodded, "What stopped you?"

Fallon looked out into the crowd and saw a curly haired blonde sitting in the stands. Her pregnancy bump was very visible as she slowly approached her due date. Fallon smiled and when she was noticed they exchanged waves.

"Peyton stopped me," she said.

Cale nodded, "So is that why you talked to me?"

Fallon shook her head, "No, I was interested in you before my Dad was killed. But things changed."

"So hence why you're going to service with me?"

"As you said, I'm looking for answers."

"We all are."

Fallon nodded, "Well that and I'm seen Peyton's shrink."

"Yeah? How is that going?"

"He's great, an old grandfatherly man, but it is a long process."

Cale nodded.

"You're nervous about going out there," Fallon said.

"What? No I'm not nervous."

Fallon shook her head, "Yes you are."

Cale shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

"Why? You're out there every game, and playing your heart out."

Cale shrugged, "Yeah, but there's never been something this big on the line. It's always been just some rah rah stuff, this is for the state championship," Cale said.

Fallon shook her head, and looked up at the six foot six inch teenager, "You big baby! Look into my eyes."

He looked into her eyes. "Now you talked about choices earlier."

"Well you have one now, which is to go out there and face that crowd. It's no different than any other night. You are Caleb Howard, the starting center for Tree Hill High School, and you're my boyfriend."

He nodded.

"Also think about this choice, I chose you," she said and reached up, standing on her tippy toes, and kissed his cheek.

She walked away and Cale just stood there. He then turned and watched her walk over towards the cheerleaders. She looked over her shoulder and waved at him. He smiled a big goofy grin. Finally he turned out and looked at the crowd, and the noise was gone.

It was like he was standing in center court waiting for the opening tip off. He smiled she was right, it was all about choices. He chose he path, he chose her too.

Nodding he walked away from the door and over to where the boy's team was grouped together. He saw that several were listening to Ipods and that James wasn't there yet. Cale shrugged and knew that he was probably spending time with Ashlyn, it was all about choices.


	291. One More Time

Chapter 290 One More Time

Outside the locker rooms James leaned against the wall and looked at Ashlyn. She was dressed in her uniform, like she was for every game. He admired her figure and studied her movement in her jersey. He always wondered about the number 19.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Why number nineteen?" he asked.

"It was just given to me. I've played under several jersey numbers, it never meant anything to me. Unlike you and Thirty-two."

James nodded, "Yeah well at Duke I'm not going to play as Thirty-two or Twenty-three."

"So you're going to play as five?"

James shook his head, "No, I'm going to ask for twelve."

"Twelve?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I like that number."

Ashlyn nodded, and he took her left hand and rubbed it.

"Where's your ring?" James asked.

Ashlyn looked him in the eyes, "I have it in my locker in the gym. I never wear my jewelry or stuff like that when I'm in uniform."

James nodded, "I just don't want you to lose it."

Ashlyn smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, I won't lose it, no one knows how to get into my locker, not even Angela."

"Really?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, can't let people into my unmentionables."

He laughed at her.

"What?"

"Have you always been this much of a goof?"

Ashlyn looked at him and shrugged, "You mean my bubbly over the top personality?"

"Nah, where do you get that?"

"My Mom. Anyways, yes I was always the livelier of the sisters."

James nodded, "I guess I lucked out."

"How so?"

"I got the pick…ufm." He said as she slugged him.

"Better not have been saying 'of the litter'."

James laughed, "Yeah well anyways."

"Yeah, are you ready for Raleigh?"

James nodded, "As I ever could be."

"Tree Hill's big three against South Bend Tech."

James laughed, "What does, Keith, Cale, and Huck have to do with us?"

"You're one of the big three doofus."

James laughed, "I know."

"One more game and high school basketball is over."

James nodded, "Yeah, some parts of me want to just end this so we can be together at Duke, and yet some parts of me hope in never comes."

"What is your one dream about the game?"

"To stand in Center Court with you in my arms."

Ashlyn blushed, "Awe."

"What is your one dream for you game?" he said and almost slapped his forehead.

"Well that's simple. To be able to play. Don't worry I'm not mad, I wish I could forget about it."

"Still I'm sorry."

Ashlyn shook her head, "Take comfort in knowing that at least you knew when your career comes to an end. Mine just hit the wall."

"Ashlyn, you can still play."

"I know. I want to walk out onto that court and look over and see Angela, Mack, Dev, and Faith and start that game.

"But, I'm going to be on the sideline cheering them on."

She looked down at her knee. "It sucks. It hurts, and it's not fair."

"But you're still on the team."

"I know."

Andrew popped his head into the hallway, "James, Ash," he said.

"What?" James asked.

"They're about to start," Andrew said.

James nodded, "We'll be right there."

Andrew nodded, "Okay," he said and left.

James turned to Ashlyn, "Ready?"

"The question is are you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well then let's do it."

He nodded, "One more time."

She smiled and kissed him for good luck, "One more time." They headed in to where their respective teams were waiting for them.


	292. Out Like A Lamb

Chapter 291 Out Like A Lamb

The gym was packed, as some of the boosters and parents of the cheerleaders and teams had joined the crowd. This was big, this was only the third time that Tree Hill had sent a team to the State Championship, and for the first time they sent both the boys and the girls squads. People were here because they wanted to be part of Tree Hill history.

The principle came out and gave a little speech and then the cheerleaders came out and did a routine. As the music played Brooke looked over to Peyton.

Peyton smirked and noticed that Brooke had a small blue and black R painted on her cheek. This brought back memories and she smiled.

"Remember the last time Tree Hill went to the state championship?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, if I remember correctly, I was stalked by a psycho, you weren't talking to me because of Lucas, Haley was pregnant, and we were two of the girls down there wearing those way to short skirts," Peyton said.

Brooke laughed, "Some things don't change much," Brooke said and pointed to Haley.

"What are you saying Brooke?" Haley asked.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"What were you saying, Brooke?" Haley yelled back.

Peyton laughed, "She was commenting how when the high school last went to the state championship you were pregnant then too."

"True. So I guess that means I should expect you two to be fighting soon, and you to be stalked Peyton?" Haley asked.

"I hope not," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Peyton said and looked across the room and saw Jake standing there holding his portable radio and was in uniform.

* * *

Chase looked to Izzy, "You know these are our last games cheering together?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah baseball doesn't have cheerleading."

Chase nodded and looked over the crowd, "So you think they can pull it off?"

Izzy shrugged, "I just cheer I have no clue about basketball."

Chase laughed, "Me either."

Izzy nodded, "So are you ready?"

"For what?" Chase asked.

"To be over all this?"

Chase looked around the room. She smiled and then looked at Izzy, "Would you believe me if I told I was over this by Halloween?"

Izzy looked at her sister, "Yeah right."

Chase smiled, "Yeah I'm going to miss Tree Hill."

Izzy smiled, "And I think Tree Hill will miss you."

* * *

The Principle took up the microphone. "Now ladies and gentlemen your own Tree Hill Ravens!"

The Boy's team ran out onto the court. They were bouncing basketballs, and showed off some of their drills. It started with the back court of Kole Brown, James Scott, John Douglas, Nate Smith, John Simms and Brian Scott, weaving in and out of each other. Showing off their three point shooting, then the point guards, Kole, Nate, and John Simms would shoot up the ball and James, John Douglas, and Brian would slam the ball.

Next the forwards and the centers came out to show off their skills. When Huck and Keith hit the floor the crowd got loud. There were chants of Keith's jersey number, Thirteen echoing through the room. Peyton was asked several times did this make her feel uncomfortable and she shrugged saying it's nothing.

Keith jogged down the sideline; in his ears he heard the echoes of girls asking him out. He raced down the baseline and made quick eye contact with Izzy then took the ball from Brian and slammed it. He looked at Izzy and gave her the nod.

Huck was right behind Keith and when Kole fed him the ball he went up. The six foot five senior slammed the ball down hard. The famous diesel power slam dunk, from the crowd the cheers of Huck Yeah echoed in the room almost drowning out the sounds of Huck's slam.

Cale was the third in the line. James fed him the ball. He went up and gave a light but single handed slam dunk. He smiled and looked at Fallon who winked at him. When the boys were done showing off they collected at center court.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Tree Hill her are your next Boy's Basketball State Champions the Tree Hill Ravens," The Principle said.

The crowd cheered and the Principle handed the microphone over to Coach Roth.

"Now after this we board a bus and head to Raleigh to bring y'all back a second state championship title. We'd like to thank you for all your support over the years and we expect to see everyone up there in Raleigh. Now enough from me here are your captains, Kole Brown and Huck Burke."

Kole took the microphone, "Can I get a hell yeah?"

"Hell Yeah!" The Crowd screamed.

"This is the Reverend Kole Brown, speaking to my flock, I'm here to tell you that the Tree Hill Ravens are too legit to be quiet and we're going to be raising another banner in this gym.

"We have the big three. What do they have?

"K Scott get your butt up here," Keith stepped up, "Ladies look at this piece of manhood, and he's well rested, just ask Izzy Adams, just kidding Izzy I love you, now how can they stop K Scott?

"When they try we just hit them with Jay Luke Scott, the heir-apparent, the X Factor. Number two in the big three. Daggers from the outside, slams from the inside, he's the real deal.

"Jamming up the middle we got the Church Boy Cale, he'll just smite you like David did Goliath, just this time Goliath wins.

"Over course we have the original red neck, Huck Burke, what can we say about Huck Burke?

"How about a Huck Yeah!"

"Huck Yeah!"

"Take it home Huck!" Kole said and threw him the microphone.

"Well gee how do you follow Kole Brown?" Huck asked.

"You don't" Kole yelled.

"True, true, all I have to say is we're going to storm Raleigh and South Bend Tech and bring back the banner! Thank You!"

* * *

In the girls locker room she was alone. Slowly she walked through the room and came to where the girl's team lockers were. Slowly she looked over the locks. Smiling, she reached into her pocket.

Locks were easy. Most were only meant to keep an honest person honest. They were tough and on average all they had to do was cut them off with a good pair of bolt cutters, the art was doing it without people knowing that you were breaking into their lock.

A skill she acquired over her years of being taught worthless things was how to use lock picks. That was something she practiced quite often and could make quick work of a master lock. There were several times she broke into school lockers. This wasn't the first time she picked this lock.

But now she was going to take something. Before it was just to see if she could do it, or get a scent. Maybe just take a hold of something, even if it was in her locker. But there was some pleasure to that, doing it right under her nose.

She opened the locker and started to look through the various things. There were bracelets, and necklaces, even a wrist watch. Finally she found what she was looking for, they were the rings. There was one, with a diamond in it.

Smiling she reached in and took it. Slowly she closed the door to the locker and locked the lock. As she was sneaking out she heard a noise. Stopping and hiding in the shower she looked and saw the fire marshal walk by and head out to the floor.

* * *

Fallon looked at Miranda, and the brunette sneered at the blonde. Miranda slipped over to where Fallon was standing.

"Do you have an issue with me?" Miranda asked.

"No, but I'll be captain next year," Fallon said.

Miranda shrugged, "Why would you want to be Captain?"

"Because let's just say I want to be accomplished by the time I end high school."

Miranda shrugged, "If being cheer captain is accomplished."

"To some people it is, not everyone is a science wiz."

"Not everyone is a billionaire."

"Touché."

"I'm just getting warmed up."

"Game on Miranda," Fallon said.

"Game on."

* * *

Coach Scott took up the microphone and looked over the crowd. After a few deep breaths he exhaled and picked it up where he could speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your Undefeated Tree Hill Lady Ravens!" he said.

The girls came out. Unlike the showing off of the boy's team they preformed precision drills. Lucas Scott's signature was all over them. They were disciplined and performed. From his top talent of Angela Scott, to his newest and unknown quantity Kelly Burke they performed their drills. He leaned backed and watched in a amazement as his sister performed so gracefully her drills, first shooting then lay ups.

He even took a moment to watch Kay, his baby girl work through her drills. She was still rough around the edges, but he had a few years to polish those. She had grown and come a long way with the way she played and the grace and smoothness of her game. When her senior year rolled around she would be a monster like Angela.

Ashlyn stood next to Coach Scott and Sinclair, they watched them finish the drills and come walking slowly towards the center court. He looked over the crowd and looked to Ashlyn standing there with her jersey and warm up pants. He looked over his girls in their uniforms. In a less than a week this team would disband. Three of them would move on. As they collected behind them he nodded.

"In two days we walk into Raleigh an undefeated, underestimated, and some would say over blown basketball team. We'll walk out of that arena and that city the State Champions. Tree Hill, this is your year, and you all came out and believed in us.

"To quote my girls they were heard!" he nodded to his sister, "You heard them and came out to see them. Now we want to reward you and bring home the state championship."

Coach Scott nodded and handed the microphone to Angela. "Tree Hill, This is now, thank you for the support and please come to Raleigh and support us win the championship," she said.

Angela handed Ashlyn the microphone. She smiled and walked forward, "Tree Hill, thank you and please come and see us win, your support is what brought us here."

Ashlyn and Angela rolled their eyes and Ashlyn handed the Microphone to the principle.

They walked off the court and Ashlyn looked at Angela.

"Funny a year ago they would even acknowledge we even played," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, and in two days they'll never forget us," Angela said.

* * *

Lindsay Strauss walked down the halls of the Hospice. She came to a room and looked at the lone figure lying in the bed. She turned and looked at her. She walked over and sat beside the bed. Sighing she stood up and brushed the bangs out of her mom's eyes.

The cancer had come on fast and strong. It was a rare and aggressive form of cancer and her mom hid it. When she fell the other day she ended up in the hospital. This caused Lindsay to bring Candace with her to Tree Hill. With her Mom in the hospital when Lindsay came back it wasn't looking good. Soon after that she was moved to the hospice and that was when the death watch began. Slowly her mother slipped away like her dad had.

After kissing her mom she walked away. So now she walked down the hall again. She picked up her phone and called her daughter.

"Hey Candy-Girl," Lindsay said as she walked out of the hospice and to the curb hailing a cab.

"Hey Mom," Candace said, "How's Grandma?"

"About the same, I should be home soon."

"Okay Mom, I ordered some Thai. I have some of set aside for you."

"Thanks Candy-Girl, well I have got to go," she said.

"Bye Mom," Candace said.

Lindsay hung up the phone and waited. Just as a cab was about to pull up it lost control and jumped the curb. She couldn't get out of the way and the cab hit her square on and pinned her under it and the side walk. Lindsay was out cold by the time she came to a rest. He phone and a picture of her and a teenage girl fell to her side.

(Lucas writing in italics)

_March was a magical time in Tree Hill. This was when their sports obsession was coming to an end. This was where the heroes change and legends start to fade away. But this year, for some reason the moon rose on the day of the pep rally. _

_Little that I knew, that fate and incidents thousands of miles away showed the moon to be a harbinger, of what was to come. Something that changed lives. It was truly a bad moon rising._


	293. Author's Notes for Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 292 Authors Notes For Bad Moon Rising

This Part is rather long, for that I'm sorry. This is Part 11 (Bad Moon Rising) which is named for the _Creedence Clearwater Revival_ off their album. I chose this because I like the song and to reflect the growing momentum of the Tree Hill Teams as they went through the playoffs. For the opponents it is a bad moon rising as they ended up playing Tree Hill. This part also covers the end of February and most of the month of March.

I used Rerun to tell the stories of the games because I wanted I didn't want to extend the Part any longer and I wanted to tell the chapters in a different way. Also it allowed me to use the Podcasts to set up who was watching the games that were not in Tree Hill.

Chapter 261 (Raven Hoops Week Two Update), the song that is set to Rerun's PODCAST is _Warrior_ by _Scandal_ off their album _Warrior_. Why did I chose the song, well I was in an eighty's mood and all honestly it was spur of the moment thing. But I was having fun with it.

Chapter 262 (Erin Go Bragh) has several songs playing at the party. They all have a purpose. Or are Irish in nature, like the song Kelly sings is _Ode to My Family_, by _the Cranberries_, off their _Treasure Box_ Album. _The Cranberries_ are an Irish Band and of course there is irony since Kelly's situation with her family.

The second song she sing is _The Patriot Game_. This is a traditional arrangement of an Irish Folk Song. It is also a Fienan Song. This is reflecting that the Burke Family is tied in with the pro-republican forces in Ireland, or Shin Fenin the political arm of the Terrorist Group the Irish Republican Army. Well the English consider them Terrorist the Pro-United Irish Republic considers them freedom fighters. The song it self is about a 1950's IRA offensive against the English; it tells the story of a young man leaves the seminary to fight the English and dies. This song also lends to a Tom Clancy novel involving the IRA and the movie based on the book staring Harrison Ford.

The song that Brian and High Performance Heart Attack sings with Kelly is _The Dirty Glass _by _The Drop Kick Murphys_ off their _Blackout_ Album. _The Dropkick Murphys_ are a band from Boston with an Irish Back ground, and it is also a song about a bar. Which I thought fit.

The second song that High Performance Heart Attack played was the _Rocky Road to Dublin_, also by the _Dropkick Murphys_ off their _Sing Loud, Sing Proud_ Album. The Rocky Road to Dublin is a Traditional song re-arranged for Punk Rock by the Murphys.

The Third Song HPHA sings is _U2, Pride (In the Name of Love)_ off their _Joshua Tree _Album. _U2_ is an Irish group, and the _Joshua Tree_ Album also has the song _One Tree Hill_, from which the show _One Tree Hill_ gets it name.

The Final song is _The Boy's are Back in Town_, by the Irish Band _Thin Lizzy_. I wanted a fun song with an Irish Connection, and also it states the Boy's in this case the basketball team is back. Just fun and not bad for a song from the 1970's.

Chapter 271 (Raven Hoops Week Three Update) the song played in the back ground of the PODCAST is, _Ricochet_ by _Shiny Toy Guns_, off their Album. Why did I chose it? I just like the sound of the song.

Chapter 276 (Smile) the song there is _She's a Knockout_, by _Social Distortion_, off their self-titled album. Why this song because, well it is Izzy and Keith.

Chapter 281 (Raven Hoops Week Four Update) the song that is backing up Rerun's PODCAST is the _Final Count Down_, by _Europe_ off their Album, _The Final Countdown_. The reason stands on itself.

Chapter 285 (Stalker Much) the song at the end when Allegra is cutting is _Tourniquet_ by _Evanescence_ off the album _Fallen_. It is a personal favorite song of mine, off a personal favorite album of mine. Why I chose this song was after I wrote the scene I kept seeing the scene in my head like I was filming it and this song kept filling in the back ground, so I guess I had to put it in. I've actually seen this song live back before the bad was big, so far back even Ben Moody was still with the band and played guitar with it. That is something I'm proud of seeing.

Thanks for the read, reviews, and patronage.

ThumperE23

Readers chime in on this subject.

Similar to Pictures of You Episode…What pictures would you take of the following Characters? For those not in the know how you see them.

1. Angela

2. Ashlyn

3. Chase

4. James

5. Huck

6. Rhett


	294. On The Road to The Game

Part 12 Thirteen

(Lucas writting in italics)

_George Orwell once wrote "Serious sport has nothing to do with fair play. It is bound up with hatred, jealousy, boastfulness, disregard of all rules and sadistic pleasure in witnessing violence: in other words, it is war minus the shooting... there are quite enough real causes of trouble already, and we need not add to them by encouraging young men to kick each other on the shins amid the roars of infuriated spectators."_

* * *

Chapter 293 On The Road To The Game

The Convoy from Tree Hill to Raleigh was lead by three school buses that said Tree Hill High School Athletic Department on the side. With both teams going to the state finals they had to use all three. They couldn't even do a fan bus without using a normal school bus, and the convoy of students and their families was amazing. It was truly an astonishing thing, and this was only the third time they got this far, and Coach Roth wanted the boys ready, because he played on the last championship squad and he remembered the joy of Lucas Scott's buzzer beater for the win, Lucas' redemption and now Coach Roth would lead the team with the Scott Brother's sons into Raleigh and hopefully bring home a second banner for the gym.

Looking over the bus the boys were all spread out. They were tired as it had been an early day for them. He didn't want to work them hard, but he knew he couldn't let off them now. His three seniors, he knew from experience, wanted to go out with the win. Leaning back Coach Roth looked over his clip board and hoped that the same names he penciled in at the beginning of the season will be the ones to win the game, they were, K. Brown, J. Scott, K. Scott, J.L. Burke, and C. Howard. Two juniors and three seniors, and next year he would have to rebuild.

* * *

On the second bus Coach Scott looked in the mirror and at his girls. Although it was obvious Coach Roth had the more experienced line up, Lucas felt he had the better line up, even without his second best player. Losing Ashlyn was a major blow to the team but he knew that Kay stepping up to replace her, and Angela becoming his starting small forward made all the difference. He was able to run with Kelly as his back up shooting guard because of this.

He sighed; this wasn't his first time coaching in a big game. At Gilmore he was an assistant when they won their first title and was the head coach when they won their second. Now looking over the bus he was leading this team he built from the ground up, this program that he helped give birth to, march into Raleigh unbeaten and for their first state championship appearance. He also knew that they would not be satisfied with just an appearance. He knew they passed around the phrase remember the Patriots. They wanted it and often on the lips of his players this one statement he heard from day one of practice, "This is now" came to his ears.

Looking back he remembers the past and seeing some of these girls as freshman come to his program. Many of them were excellent junior players. But he had to break them down and make the Ravens, not Lady Ravens, but Ravens. They were to play Ravens Ball, and have Ravens Pride. Tomorrow they would, for good or bad, finish this season and write their names in Ravens History.

* * *

Angela leaned back in her seat and pushed her ear buds in tighter. She was alone for the moment and she could reflect on the journey. The one she was ending and the one she was about to begin. It had been nine long years but her she was on the final leg of that road, and with her committing to UCONN she would be playing up north in a storied program that produced many good guards. She couldn't wait, she heard that calling.

Glancing around the bus she looked at her teammates, sisters, and her friends. They were all on their own journey, each of their lives intersecting and sharing the same road for a short part of their travels. Already she was wondering what it would be like next year, new faces, new places, and new names, again she would start over and she wondered if she was up for the challenge.

She was having a hard time looking past Adams-Friendship. They were strong and had peaked at the right time but there was no way she would allow this team be the Patriots for High School Basketball. They were in for the win and weren't going to give the victory to anyone else. This was their calling, and this was now, they had to take control.

* * *

James wrapped himself tighter in his varsity jacket. This was new for him, he never expected he would wear a letter but he did. His future was mapped out. He would graduate soon, be married and off to Duke for college. All he had to do was make sure he was on and have a game like his dad did.

This was the same journey his dad made years ago. Unlike his Dad his heart was not hung heavy with the thoughts of having to throw a game. He stayed away from the point shaving and the gambling. His parents provided for him, and he didn't have to worry. It helped that he had too much pride to take that route. He remembered the hard struggles of his youth. He heard the stories from Gilmore, and remembered watching his Dad play at Maryland. The hard fought roster spot in Detroit, and the starting over again in Los Angeles. Little fact was his dad was drafted by Seattle now Oklahoma City, and traded to Detroit, which really didn't know what to do with him.

But it was LA where he shined. It was now James' turn, and he looked down at his left hand and saw the ring Ashlyn got him. She said it would be her promise to him, just like the ring she gave him would be his promise to her. So much went through his head, and it all weighed down on the simple fact that no matter what, the full ride to Duke, his impending marriage to Ashlyn, the fact he was going to have a daughter, he really wanted to win this game tomorrow night.

* * *

Chase looked forward and watched two buses ahead. Two games in two days. Both were championship games. She could never have dreamed she would be leading a cheer squad in cheering two championship games. She was hoping they would win, that way her boyfriend and her best friend would have stories to tell, and one would have her dreams fulfilled.

She smiled. Cheering in two championship games, that both her teams she cheered for won would be the perfect ending to her career as a cheerleader. She decided that she wouldn't cheer in college, instead choosing to focus on her degree. It was time for Chase to put behind the pom-poms and pick up her life. She smiled; the only distractions on the horizon would be those rare moments in the bedroom.

* * *

Ashlyn looked at her bare left ring finger. She had been in a panic since the pep rally. She only took the ring off when she was in uniform and placed it in her locker behind a lock. It wasn't much, nor expensive, but it was given to her by James as a symbol of his promise and commitment to marry her. This was something that she treasured and didn't want to lose.

She kept searching through her bag. Where was the ring? How could she be so careless? If she was this careless with a ring how could she be when she has Brett full time? Her mind just kept running through these questions over and over again. She didn't know any of the answers. If she didn't know them then how could she be sure?

Throwing her head back she sighed. What was she going to tell James? Life was so unfair, she finally gets the man of her dreams and she loses her engagement ring. She banged her head lightly against the back of the seat in front of her. This really sucked.

* * *

Huck leaned against the outside of the bus and looked over the various people. His arms were crossed across his chest and his Dale Jr. Hat was pulled down low over his eyes. The shirt, jacket and tie clashed with the green and white trucker's hate with the red eighty-eight on it. But as typical as Huck was he didn't care.

He was in his own little world. Keith often joked that Huck's world was made of bright colors and dogs talked in it. He'd also comment occasionally that there were cartoon rabbits that would run around and play chicken with cars. Huck would just laugh and agree.

Huck's own little world was one where he could hide from the stress of the real world. He didn't have to worry about telling his Dad he didn't want to go to college. It was also baseball season all year round.

One new addition was Chase, and she was clean and never involved with the drug scene. To him it was an escape a perfect world one that he could make things the way he wanted it to be. But he was also the ultimate realist and just used the world to rest and recoup. Now he would soon have to face his demons and battle again.

* * *

She felt like an outsider among the other girls. Kelly looked around the bus and noticed the other girls were going about doing their thing. This was something she noticed during the road games she played with them. They had their routines and their clicks. She noticed the forwards and the centers tended to hang together, and the guards hung together. Angela would drift through both groups but would spend more time with the forwards since Ashlyn was a forward.

Kelly was new to the team and an outsider. Kay, Ashlyn and Angela had been nice to her, as had Anna. Most of the other girls treated her with indifference. Faith the other regular guard looked the other way. Cara the back-up small forward who also played guard was mean half the time, spending the other half ignoring her.

Kelly figured, she wasn't long for this team anyways. Next year they would try out new players and she'd be the first cut. The fact was, she didn't have the pedigree that the other girls had. She didn't learn under a legendary coach, nor did she play years as a junior. She just learned from playing with her friends and brother.

Looking around she decided to enjoy this now, and if they won the championship she'd get the ring. She knew she would try out again next year. If she makes the roster she makes it. No one was going to let her say she quit.

* * *

Keith flipped through his English notes. Izzy insisted that he studied on the way up to Raleigh. She didn't want him to flunk the up and coming test and lower his grades. She was now getting him ready for baseball season. He would play second base and hit near the middle of the order again. He played as a favor for Huck and enjoyed the game but he loved basketball.

Huck was his friend and a hell of a third baseman. But Keith looked forward to this game and getting his own ring. He remembered his Dad, Uncle, and Skillz always talking about this game. How they remembered the playing and the excitement and the special moment when his Dad won the game. The raising of the banner in the gym, and them getting their rings, they loved every second of it.

Keith wanted that for himself. He wanted to be able to sit down and tell stories. He wanted to sit with James, Brian, and Huck and tell tales of the game. Keith wanted the memories and the ring. Some how he felt this was his best shot this year.

* * *

Izzy lay out in bus seat and looked up at the ceiling. She laughed at the girls making sure they were all primped and ready. All they were going to see is the hotel lobby and the dining room. Izzy looked good out of habit, not out of desire.

She never wanted to be in the spotlight, but it followed her any time she would go out with her sister. Chase was the star of the family, and Izzy was the hand maiden, the lady-in-waiting. Which was fine with Izzy.

Next year she would be looked upon as the "it" girl. That was not something she looked forward to. Let someone else be the queen bee, Izzy would rather spend her time getting ready for college. She had high hopes and Yale was a calling.


	295. Home Alone At Night

Chapter 294 Home Alone At Night

She came home to a dark place. She was use to it, since her Mom often worked late and typically followed work with a visit to her grandma in the hospice. There was always money on her card and she could call for whatever she wanted when her Mom was running behind for dinner. She was also a good kid and would do her home work, and take her medicine.

Throwing her bag down she walked into the kitchen. She was still dressed in her prep school uniform she changed back into after basketball practice. She was the starting point guard for her prep school, and since the season ended she played in a rec leagues and was the starting point guard on her team. She loved the game of basketball, ever since she found and read a copy of the Book An Unkindness of Ravens. It was the way that Lucas Scott described the game and what it meant to him, she was hooked.

Her mom allowed her to play, even though she had some heart problems when she was younger. The Doctors cleared her and she played. She looked down at her still buttoned shirt and knew that the faint scar from open heart surgery would be there even until she died.

Candace laughed as she walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She actually liked how she looked except for the scar. She wasn't super muscular like a lot of the girls on the team, but she was strong. She had feminine curves, but hid them most of the time, except for when she was in her school uniform, that couldn't help but show them off. She had strong blue eyes, that were soulful, and dirty blonde hair, so different than her moms, so was her nose and cheek bones. They matched none of the pictures she saw, but she loved her look and so did a few guys…and maybe even Aaren Porter found her attractive.

Candace shook her head. She didn't swing that way, and she hated Aaren her crew. She really missed Fallon, Chase, and Izzy. They kind of let her hang with them, but she wasn't a cheerleader so she could never really be with them. Her one regrets when she was in Tree Hill was she didn't get a chance to look them up.

She slipped out of her school uniform and into some sweats. Her cloths landed in the hamper along with her bra. She slipped on a wife beater and grabbed the phone and had decided to order some Thai.

She hopped onto the sofa and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, immediately flipping the channel to E! waiting to see the latest reports on the making of the An Unkindness of Ravens movie. They had finished casting before Christmas and had started filming around Valentine's Day. Her favorite actor Vinnie Chase was playing Langdon Stewart the main character of the book. She laughed Vinnie Chase was dark haired where Langdon was described as dirty blonde.

Her cell phone rang and she snatched it up. "Hey Stacy, yeah, my Mom is either with my Grandma at the Hospice or working late…sure come on over. I was just about to order some Thai….Cool that sounds like a plan… see you soon."

After about an hour there was a knock at the door and Candace answered it. Her friend Stacy walked in carrying some bags and they crashed down in front of the couch. Looking around Candace leaned back and sighed.

"So spill! How was this trip to North Carolina?" Stacy asked.

Candace shrugged, "It was okay, I didn't see any of the girls that moved down there."

"Well why not?"

"Was too busy..."

"There's more. You've been talking about going to this place since as long as I've known you."

"It's really a nice town and I got to see most of the places that were talked about in the books. What was amazing was Karen's Café was exactly how he described it."

"There's more," Stacy said.

Candace shook her head no. That was when she noticed Stacy was staring at her chest. "Stacy are you looking at my boobs?" Candace asked, "I know their nice but I don't go that way."

Stacy shook her head, "No not your boobs, even though they are nice," Stacy said with a laugh, "It's the scar."

Candace covered her chest, "Sorry, I hate it too."

"What is that from?" Stacy asked.

"I had surgery when I was young, and that is what is left," Candace said.

"I've never seen it."

Candace shrugged, "I hide it, a bit of vanity."

"You're so proud of your looks, but you hide that scar?"

"I'm weird. What can I say?"

Stacy shrugged, "Why do you hide the scar?"

"How many people in our school have had open heart surgery?" Candace asked.

Stacy shrugged, "Not many I would think."

Candace nodded, "Well I had two before I was five… I survived, even though my Mom told me I almost died after the first one."

Stacy sighed, "Wow, what caused you to have surgery?"

"My heart wasn't formed right," she said.

Stacy nodded, "Yet you can play basketball?"

Candace smiled, "I was given a clean bill of health, and have to take some pills, but I can lead a relatively normal life."

Stacy nodded, "So that is why you stayed away from the drinking and drugs."

Candace nodded, "Yeah pretty much. That and my mom would kill me."

Stacy laughed, "So is it true that Chase Adams is down there in Tree Hill and not in rehab?"

Candace nodded, "Yeah it is, but I didn't see her. Funny thing you should mention that."

"What? Dish Girl!" Stacy said.

"I ran into this cute red haired guy, who noticed by my accent and guessed that I was from New York, and he mentioned he was dating a girl from New York who moved down there the past summer."

Stacy shrugged, "Could be any one, as you know New York is a big city, and it may not be Chase, her two sisters went down with her."

"What were there names, Izzy and…?"

"Trinity I believe was her baby sister," Stacy said.

"Yeah, Izzy and Trin, it couldn't have been Fallon since she moved in October."

"So did this cute boy have a name?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, people called him Huck."

Stacy laughed, "It can't be Chase. Seriously Candi can you see Chase Adams dating a guy steady, never mind a guy called Huck?"

Candace nodded, "I see your point."

The two girls laughed and started to go through the Pay Per View Channels for what movies were on. It was going to be a girl's night in.


	296. Sing The Sorrow

Chapter 295 Sing The Sorrow

The rooms rented by the school for student fans were in a different hotel then the one for the teams and the players. Allegra reflected as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was listening to some AFI and made sure that her face was clear. She wanted to look good for James tomorrow during the game. She laughed and looked at the battered copy of an Unkindness of Ravens. She opened the book to her favorite part, the part where Langdon told Penny that he was in love with her.

It was on the court that they were going to play on tomorrow. It was the same stage. She smiled this was where James finally accepted her as his one true love.

She looked down at her left hand. There was a simple gold band with a small diamond on it. It was the same ring that was taken from Ashlyn's locker at the Ravens' Gym. She smiled and rubbed it down. She looked into the mirror and fixed her dark hair.

"You threatened me with this ring, Ashlyn. Who has the power now bitch?" she said and laughed evilly.

Walking out into the main part of the hotel room she saw the girl they placed in the room with her. She smiled a half-hearted smile and went to the closet and started fishing through the clothes she hung up.

"We're only here for two days," Skye Gregory said from her bed, "Why did you pack so much stuff."

Allegra turned and looked at the junior and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Well you don't know if we'll be back here in the championship game again, so I want to look good for the victory photos."

"You're that sure of victory and that you'll get into a victory photo?" Skye asked.

Allegra nodded, "Yes I am. I also believe James Scott is going to have the game of his career tomorrow night."

Skye nodded, "Okay," she said and lay down on her bed.

"Is a skirt too much for the game tomorrow?" Allegra asked.

"We're going to be sitting in a gym, of course I think it is a bit much."

Allegra rolled her eyes, "What do you know?"

"That it isn't a good idea to wear something like a short skirt in a gym," Skye said, and slipped off the bed, "Excuse me I think I'm going to head over to another room."

"Whatever Tutor," Allegra said.

Skye shook her head and walked out of the room. That left Allegra alone and a thought formed in her head. She went to her bag and started to grab her stuff. She would wear the short skirt to the basketball game tomorrow night, and she would have a surprise for James. Slowly she ran a bath and stripped her cloths. On her left thigh scratched in it with a knife was the letters JS and AS TLF.

She slipped into the bath tub and started to let the warm water relax her. She had thoughts in her head and she smiled.

"Tomorrow James you'll be mine," she said.


	297. Hotel Lobby

Chapter 296 Hotel Lobby

In the hotel lobby Rerun walked around and made sure that everything was looking good. He looked at his camera crew and nodded as he got behind the desk. The crew gave him thumbs up and he nodded. The light went on and Rerun smiled.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to this special Podcast of Ravens Hoops Dot Com here in the Raven's Hotel Lobby in Raleigh North Carolina. Why are we here? In case you've been living under a rock, both of our basketball teams are in the State Championship!

"Now we could do the usual pre-game keys to the game, but we decided to keep it from being totally boring and we invited several key players from our team, to talk and of course we have plenty of cheerleader clips. Now for all of you ladies out there, here he is, Keith Scott."

The camera panned over and Keith was sitting there in his suit with his hands resting on the table. He smiled and gave a quick wave to the camera.

"Hello Ravens Fans," he said.

"So Keith, there has been rumors that you have been accepted to the elite Highfliers Program over the summer is that true?" Rerun asked.

"Well yes I've been accepted and sent my paper work in, so two weeks after this school year ends I'm off to Florida. Hopefully I'll become a better player and a better team mate."

"So all our lady listeners would love to know, what will happen between you Izzy because you're going to be gone during the summer."

Keith laughed, "Well there is always email, and she's not going to be in Tree Hill pining away for me. But we should have a good time being ourselves then when we get back next year we'll be that special couple."

Rerun nodded, "So this is your last basketball game with Huck Burke. What are your thoughts on that?"

Keith shrugged, "It's going to be tough not playing with my friend again. But Huck has had a hell of a year, and he's gotten an offer to go to his dream college. I really wish he does well next year.

"Andrew will likely step up into Huck's spot and be our power forward next year. He did great when filling in for me during the time I was on the bench due to the concussion. I personally can't wait to play with him regularly in the fore court."

Rerun nodded, "Thank You Keith. Now from the Ladies side, we have the newest Tree Hill Raven Kelly Burke. Thank you for joining us today Kelly."

"Your welcome Rerun, I've always liked your show and I remember helping you with it," Kelly said.

"Yes those were fun times, now you're on the other side. I'm talking about you playing, instead of you helping me do the game," Rerun said.

"Yeah, it is kind of like walking through the looking glass, but I guess I stepped through the looking glass at the right time, we're in the State Championship Game," Kelly said.

"So what is it really like to step into the roster as talented as this team is?"

"It's really weird. They approached me about playing with them, and even tested me. There has been the expected trying to figure out where I fit in, but I'm solidly in the number two shooting guard slot. It is weird, I wasn't brought in to start or to replace Ashlyn after her injury, I was brought in to add depth to their roster," Kelly laughed, "Some people have called me Skillz."

"Skillz?"

"It's a reference to Skillz Taylor; whom was a late season replacement for the Ravens, when they won the state title seventeen years ago. I've met him and he's a funny, so there are worse things to be called."

"So what are you thinking about right now? You have two days before the game, and what is going through your head?"

Kelly shrugged, "A lot of things; since we're going for the whole bag of marbles in two days. But I'm thinking of my assignments and what to expect from Adams-Friendship. There are plans and also just trying to enjoy this all."

"So do you think you'll play next year for the Ravens?"

"I'm not sure; I'll probably try out, and earn a spot in my own right. Coach Scott has a twelve spot policy, everyone has to earn their spot every year. So it depends on how try outs go next year."

Rerun nodded and looked over as someone else sat down at the table. He was shocked and looked at him and the camera.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a surprise for us as well as you. Joining us now is Tree Hill alum and future Hall of Famer, Nathan Scott. Welcome to Ravens Hoops Dot Com Nathan."

"Thank You Rerun, it's been quite a few years since I've been on this show, but I thought I would stop by because this is a special occasion for Tree Hill," Nathan said.

"So Nathan seventeen years ago you made this very same journey and what are your thoughts today and back then?"  
Nathan sighed, "Well seventeen years ago, my wife was pregnant with our son who's playing in the game tomorrow night, and I was, as it is well known, involved with gamblers and was told to throw the game. So I wasn't able to enjoy it as much of it.

"Today, as I drove up from Charlotte, my thoughts were I hoped that my son is enjoying this as it possibly the only time he gets a chance to have this. But this weekend I just want to be a proud Dad, Uncle, and Cousin. I have two sons, a nephew, a niece, and a cousin playing in these two games."

Rerun nodded, "So any advice to give the fans and players?"

"Yeah, enjoy every second, because it is fleeting, as I was told once, Remember You Are Mortal."

"Thank you Nathan Scott, and looking at the clock we're going to end this Podcast. Look for us to stream the Boy's Championship game Live tomorrow night, Thank You to Keith Scott and Kelly Burke and again Thank You to Nathan Scott. Until tomorrow night this is Ravens Hoops Dot Com signing off and we'll being seeing you at the championship game."

The Light went off and Rerun sighed. This was fun, but he also wanted to enjoy the weekend.


	298. Locks Are Easy

Chapter 297 Locks Are Easy

Outside the university gym that they would play the game Allegra stood there and looked over the building. In a few hours they would be filing in and finding their seats and would watch the last game of the Tree Hill High School Boys Basketball Season. She smiled and knew that this would also be James' last game as a Tree Hill Raven. She also felt that this would be the day that James would acknowledge that she was the woman for him.

"You're here early," Gabrielle said walking up to Allegra.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep in, my roommate was snoring," Allegra said.

"You're Dad isn't here?" Gabrielle asked.

"Is yours?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "He's buried in a cemetery in south Florida."

Allegra nodded, "Well mine is investigating some murder case."

Gabrielle nodded, "That must be the Gregg Case?"

Allegra nodded, "What other murder case is there? They needed him and Declan on this."

"Declan?" Gabrielle asked.

"My Dad's partner, probably the most gifted detective Tree Hill has. When it comes to my Dad, the job always comes before the family," she said and clasped her hands before her face. Gabrielle could see clearly Allegra's left hand and the ring on her finger.

"What is that on your left hand?" Gabrielle asked.

"Just a ring," Allegra said.

"A ring, you didn't have one the other day."

Allegra shrugged, "Things change."

Gabrielle looked at her strangely, "Things change."

Allegra nodded, "Someone decided I was worth it."

Gabrielle gave her a look and squeezed her eyes to look closer at the ring. Allegra noted this and waved it a few seconds to rub it in. Allegra knew that Gabrielle had a crush on James' brother Brian but it was obvious he was not interested in her. Allegra could see that as plain as day.

"Yeah," Gabrielle said, "Right, it just happens to look like the ring James gave Ashlyn."

"Maybe it is the one," Allegra said.

Allegra shook her head, "Maybe it isn't."

"My next question would be how did you get it out of Ashlyn's Locker?"

Allegra laughed and shook her head, "Oh my red headed friend, how little you know."

"I know my fair share of things."

"Yes what you don't know is that locks are easy."

Gabrielle looked at her strangely.

"Confused? Considering whom your mother is I'm not surprised."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?"

"Considering you're mom is wrapped up with the whole Gregg murder," Allegra said.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not worried; she's dragged herself out of worse predicaments."

"She might not get out of this one."

"Don't be too sure of that Allegra, besides she's not being a psycho stalker, like you are."

Allegra laughed, "Pot calling the kettle black much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's the one stalking Brian Scott?"

"I'm not stalking Brian Scott."

"If that is what gets you through the night."

"What do you mean locks are easy?"

"They only keep an honest person honest," Allegra said, "But why are we shifting away from you?"

"Because I'm not the one that broke into a locker and stole someone's engagement ring," Gabrielle said.

"Not yet anyways," Allegra replied.

"Not yet! Not now! Not Ever!" Gabrielle said and stormed off.

That left Allegra standing in the lobby alone. She looked around and her eyes locked on the leaving Gabrielle. She smirked and shook her head. She knew that Gabrielle wouldn't cause any trouble until after the second game, where the girls played. But Gabrielle would be trouble. That was one thing that Allegra knew.

She couldn't have a jealous red head in her way to gaining happiness. Just because she couldn't land James' brother doesn't mean she could step in her way. Wouldn't it be sweet if her and her mom went down? Laughing Allegra reached into her pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife and started to flip it open and closed.

If all else failed she truly appreciated the fact that, thanks to one of the few things her dad actually taught her, she knew how to use a knife to protect herself. A twist of fate however, could easily turn self-defense into an act of offense.

Looking at the polished blade she smiled. Allegra knew that she was also good at covering her tracks and making it look like a defense. Again another trick she learned from her Dad, she smiled, it was good to have a Dad of questionable moral values.


	299. Mornings Without Mom

Chapter 298 Morning Without Mom

Mornings, if anything, were about routine for Candace. She got out of bed and was in the shower before she really knew that she was awake. The warm water and steam would clear out the cobwebs and loosen up her muscles, tense from sleep. After the shower she would dry herself and style her hair. She would quickly dress in her school uniform and make sure that her bag was packed with clothes for basketball practice, the last things she would do before heading to the kitchen was make sure her school books were packed and her hair was looking the way she wanted it.

As she headed to the kitchen she could hear the cleaning lady was in the house. She sighed and went about getting herself breakfast. Again her Mom wasn't there to eat breakfast for her. She always loved the mornings when they would sit at the breakfast bar and chat away before they had to leave. But it was just as common for her to leave for the office early to get a head start on her work and so she could leave early to see her games.

Typically her mom left a note for her. Nothing major. Usually a wish of good luck for the day ahead and to tell Candace that she loved her. Yet there was no note when she sat down with her breakfast. It was a big disappointment for her. Her Mom had only forgotten to leave a note once before, Lindsay felt so bad about that she really went over board to make it up to Candace.

Not that she wanted to be bought, but she just liked how her Mom would spend time and make her feel loved. Her Mom was always busy and provided a lot for her, and except for a Dad she had not wanted for anything. Then again Candace never really cared who her dad was. She had her Mom, and until recently she had her grandma. So in her mind she never really needed a Dad, she had her Uncle Baldwin and until he moved down south was a good role model.

She finished her breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink. She grabbed her bags and headed out the door. Taking a breath she rode down the elevator to the lobby of their building. It wasn't much but they owned the apartment and it was in a nice Manhattan neighborhood. Her mom commented that it was close to her work so she could walk.

She walked to the nearest subway station and hopped the train towards her school. She looked over and one of the Assistant Coaches from her school stood smiling at her.

"Hey Candi," Kevin McLaren said.

"Coach McLaren," she said.

"How are you today?" he asked.

She shrugged, she knew he graduated her school and was attending NYU. He came back as a Coach for the freshman and JV Teams. One thing that she knew about him was that he often traveled with his uncle.

Kevin looked at the girl. Candace Strauss, she was one of the best basketball players on the girl's JV squad. She was an awesome point guard and had a great shot and a strong work ethic. He also knew she would play whenever there weren't leagues in order to continue to improve. What bothered him now, as he looked at her, was l instead of the usual approval of her talent he would feel, he got the feeling that she looked like someone that he knew.

"I'm doing well, as always, since I'm vertical and above ground," she said.

He nodded, "So how is it going over at the Rec League?" he asked.

"I made the team and I'm the starting at the point for my team," she said.

Kevin nodded, "Well you've worked hard, I know that the varsity coaches think you'll make the varsity squad next year and you were certainly more impressive then Mary-Margaret this year. If I didn't know better, I'd think you had natural born talent."

"I just play my heart out coach, every day and every minute I'm on the court," she said.

He nodded, and got off first when they reached their stop. They chatted for a second our two then when they got to the surface, Candace went one way and Kevin the other. At the local Deli, Candace stopped and looked at Stacy.

"Hey Candi, were you chatting with Coach McLaren?" Stacy asked.

"Just talked about next year and me stepping up to varsity," Candace said.

"Yeah, I can't imagine you playing varsity, my girl Candi Strauss number forty-three playing on the varsity."

Candace smirked meekly, "Yeah, I know."

Just then Aaren Porter came over and looked at the two girls.

"Stacy, Candace," she said, "So Candace, a little birdy told me you were down in Hicksville North Carolina. Were you visiting the Adams Girls, and their loser friend Fallon?"

Candace shook her head, "No my Mom had business down there and she took me along for the vacation. I didn't even know that the Adams Girls or Fallon moved down there. It had to have been the most boring week of my life. It was nothing like New York, as you know."

"How would I know? I've never been down there," Aaren said.

"Well I guess you're not missing much," Candace said.

"I guess you're right," Aaren said, "Well don't get too full of yourself."

Candace shrugged her shoulders and watched as Aaren walked away. She flirtatiously ran a finger over Candace's arm and walked away. Candace shook her head and looked for her favorite green tea in a bottle.

"Why do you put up with her?" Stacy asked.

"Well ever since everyone left it's just you and me."

"Yeah, but you lied. She'll know better."

Candace shrugged, "I'll deal with her when it is time to deal with her. Anyways she goes easy on me."

"Why?" Stacy asked.

Candace smirked, "Because she wants to get her hands on my body," she said and paid for her green tea.

Stacy laughed and the two friends walked to the school.


	300. Final Meeting

Chapter 299 Final Meeting

In the hotel conference room the Tree Hill Boy's Basketball Team took their seats and looked up at Coach Roth who stood in front of a screen. He looked over every player that was sitting before him. There were several freshman that were considered too good to play on the lower teams. The rest of the team came up the hard way with several sophomores that made up the depth of the team, unlike the girl's team which had just one level the boys had the Junior Varsity level.

Coach Roth nodded and looked them over. "Welcome gentleman to the game of your young lives. I'm not going to say this is the best moment of your lives, because you've just started living them.

"This is the panicle of the season, what we've started working on since the fall. How hard we tried and how hard we worked to overcome the obstacles.

"In a matter of hours we walk out onto the court. Some of you for the last time in your high school career, others for just the last time this year, from here on out this is our time to shine. I want you to remember all the times we've been through.

"Tonight this is the last game for this team. Next year this program will start again, but it will be a different team. Y'all will see the last game that Keith Scott and Huck Burke will likely play together on.

"That to me is special. Now enough with the emotional crap, let's talk business. We came all this way for what?"

There was silence in the room.

"We came here to win. There are no points for second place. We are facing an opponent that is good. Let's face they had to be in order to get here. But we're better and I don't know about you but I don't want to walk out of here a loser

"The most important keys to this game are the same things I've been stressing since day one.

"One, this is a team game, do not plat selfish. Our one loss this year came largely because we play selfishly. This is a team game, and we are a team, if you can make the play dump it off. Someone will be the MVP, and I don't care who, and I expect that from you. We're all MVPs in my book.

"Two, limit mental mistakes, that's simple. Keep focused and on the game. Mistakes cost us.

"Three, avoid penalties, if we can keep these we keep them away from the foul line. Games can be won at the foul line.

"Four, turn-overs, they cost us points and can put points on the board for them.

"Five, free throw shooting, they're there we should take advantage. Games can be close and one point can make all the difference.

"Six, points off the bench. Championships are won from the bench. I believe we have a great bench. So I expect and you should expect from yourselves to make the most of the opportunities given to you.

"Now comes the end of this meeting. You'll break up and maybe get one last meal or head over to the arena early and get ready. See the trainers for treatments and getting taped up.

"I just want you to remember this is your time. This may be your last time for this, for a state championship. Enjoy the ride. Have the time of your life. Now get going," Coach Roth said.

The team got up and headed towards the door. Coach Roth watched as they all slowly headed towards where they needed to be. The few early birds and players that needed treatment would be heading right to the buses that included his big three, Burke and the Scott cousins. Keith still needed to be check by the trainer before every game just to make sure he was okay, the concussion had seriously affected his balance for a while. The other two always went early usually they just get checked out again, make sure old injuries weren't aggravated and start their stretching early.

Keith looked at James and Huck, "So are you ready for this?"

Huck shrugged, "It's not over yet because it has hardly began."

"All good things must come to an end, Keith," James said.

Keith nodded, "I just have a tough time believing that we're here at the state championship game in order to play in it."

"Better believe it, because we're playing it in a few hours," Huck said.

"K Gun, don't worry about it, we're going to carry the day," Kole said coming up to them.

"Are you so sure about that?" Huck asked.

"Oh Hell yeah I'm sure, we have K-Gun and J-Luke of course we're going to win."

"What makes you say that?" Keith said.

"Because the X is gonna give it to you, and J-Luke here is the X Factor," Kole said and laughed, "Now let's get on that shuttle bus."

Kole took off and headed towards the bus, leaving his three teams to just watch him and shake their heads.


	301. Finding Good Seats

Chapter 300 Finding Good Seats

People were already starting to filter into the arena. Most of them were the people that came up a day earlier and stayed in Raleigh. Many of them were from Tree Hill North Carolina. It was a sea of black, blue, and white walking into the arena.

Among the tide of people were three pregnant women. They were here seventeen years ago when the Tree Hill Ravens won their last championship game. One of them was even pregnant then, and now it had come full circle she is coming to watch that child she carried in her womb when she was on the sidelines cheering on the team, now she was here to cheer him on.

"Guys we have to be close to the bathroom," Brooke whined, she had started to have to go to the bathroom quite regularly now. Haley shook her head and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, we're pregnant too, so we know this," Peyton said.

"Yeah, neither of us is whining," Haley said.

"P. Scott, you've had a few more months then me and you're use to it. Teacher Wife wait until you get into this stage," Brooke said.

"Brooke, I've been pregnant before," Haley shot back.

"But not as many times as I've been," Brooke replied.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a comment Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Try carrying twins," Peyton said.

"What are you trying to say?" Brooke asked.

"Well let's just say there are two pressing on the bladder instead of just one," Peyton said, and looked at some seats, "Are these good enough?"

Brooke looked around, "Yes they are, and I have to go to the ladies room."

Haley laughed as she and Peyton took the second and fourth seats from the aisle.

"She's really got it bad," Haley said.

Peyton shrugged, "Yeah, well she's the hardened veteran of pregnancy," Peyton said with a laugh.

"How are you holding up?"

"Good I guess," she said, "I'll have to go soon."

"No weird food cravings?"

"I always have weird food cravings, and I can blame my dad for that."

"His frozen pizzas?" Haley asked.

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, those."

"You miss Larry don't you?"

Peyton nodded, "I kind of do, he's out to sea again. I think he said he's in Albemarle working on the Inter Coast Waterway for the Corps of Engineers."

"At least he's close."

Peyton nodded, "He wants to be close so he could be here for the birth."

"Still don't want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No, do you?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah I do, and I want a daughter."

"If you have another boy?"

Haley shrugged, "I'll love him just the same."

Peyton nodded as Brooke returned arms full of junk food. "Can you believe the price of this stuff?"

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, hence why I didn't buy any."

"Yeah, Brooke that isn't health for the baby," Haley said.

"What the baby wants the baby gets," Brooke said.

"Still Brooke," Haley said, "Spoiling the baby already."

Brooke shrugged, "Why not, she's my last baby."

"Are you so sure?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded, "I've talked to my doctor already, I'm going to get the c-section and at the same time the tubes tied."

"Why?" Haley asked.

"This will be my fifth child, I just don't think I'd find someone like Baldwin again, and I know I don't want to find someone like Chase again, so with that I'll just don't want another child," Brooke said.

"Five?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, five, Chase, Izzy, Fallon, Trin, and this little peanut," Brooke said and pointed at her stomach.

Haley nodded, "Peyton, you're quiet, what are you looking at?"

"Jessalyn Windsor is here," Peyton said, "I thought she was in Win-Salem rehabbing from her car accident."

Haley looked to where Peyton was watching. "Well she has friends on the cheer squad and the basketball team."

"Jessalyn only has one friend, everyone else is a bug or a sycophant," Peyton said.

"So you think she's up to something?" Brooke asked.

"Were you the cheer captain in high school?" Peyton asked.

"Don't trust her do you?" Brooke asked.

"She makes you and Rachel and what y'all did in high school look like child's games," Peyton said.

"That's bad," Haley said.

Just then Karen, Deb, and Andy walked up to them. They were carrying various things, including some junk food.

"Mind if we slide by?" Karen asked.

"No not at all," Brooke said, and the three young women let Karen, Deb, and Andy slide down.

As the three new arrivals settled in, Karen looked at Peyton and Haley. "Excited?" she asked.

Peyton shrugged, "I am, a little, but I will really feel it when the game starts," Peyton said.

"Personal, Karen, I can't wait, it's James' last high school game," Haley said.

Karen nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe my Grandson is playing in the state championship game, just like his Dad."

"What about Angela?" Peyton asked.

Karen laughed, and looked at Andy. He smiled his winning smiled.

"She's on a whole another planet when she thinks about Angela's game tomorrow. Karen is really trying to focus on Keith's game."

"Oh really," Peyton said, and looked at Brooke who shrugged.

"Seriously," Deb added in, "You should have been in the room next to her and Andy last night; she was bouncing off the walls."

"I was not," Karen said.

"Honey you were," Andy said, and got a laugh out of everyone. Peyton at this moment noticed that girl's team came in and took their seats in the section set aside for the students. She smiled, and knew that Lucas would be proud.

* * *

Before he walked out to the arena Lucas looked through the tunnel and was able to see the seats across the court. He hadn't stepped out there in Seventeen years when he shot the buzzer beater that one Tree Hill their first and only state title.

He was dressed relaxed today, with a Navy, almost black, Raven's polo shirt, and faded blue jeans. He sighed and just couldn't bring himself to take the next step into the arena.

"What's wrong Big Brother?" Nathan asked as he walked up to him.

"Just dealing with the flood of memories," Lucas said.

"Why do you always sound like a girl?" Nathan asked.

"Why do you always act tougher then what you are?" Lucas asked.

Nathan laughed, "It is an emotional day for me. You think about it this was where we really started our journeys. Me to the NBA and parenthood and you to true love and whatever you were," Nathan said.

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, James is finishing his high school career today."

Nathan nodded, "So is Angela. How does it feel your little sister will be eighteen soon?"

"Not as old as you, your oldest son will be eighteen the same day."

Nathan laughed, "What is missing today?"

"Skillz," Lucas said, "And Whitey."

"Mouth," Nathan said.

"They're here, if not in person, in spirit," Lucas said.

"Yeah, too bad, Dan will be watching online."

"Can't stop that, Nate."

"I know, do you know our pregnant wives are in there with our mothers and a pregnant Brooke," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"I think we should save them," Nathan said.

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, we should."

"You lead the way," Nathan said.

"No you."

"Age before beauty," Nathan said.

"So go ahead," Lucas said.

The two brothers shook their head, laughed and walked into the tunnel.

* * *

Near where the Scotts had congregated were Skillz, his kids, and his ex-wife Bevin. He leaned back and took in the arena. It was amazing that he was back here to watch the Tree Hill Ravens play in the State Championship game. He had the weekend free from Charlotte and he and Nate both made the trip to Raleigh. Nathan to see the game and he did to visit his kids.

He didn't expect to be spending the weekend watching basketball. His daughter had insisted that she at least see the Girl's team play. Bevin also had gotten tickets to the both games and they ended up here in this arena.

It had been a long time but he just sat there and waited. He watched Willa as she took it all in and how she watched the girl's team walk in and take their seats. He knew that she wanted to be with them next year. He also knew that there were three roster spots opening up, and knowing Lucas as well as he did, he'd give the replacement Kelly Burke a shot. Then again every year everyone had to earn their spot again, that was the way Lucas ran his team.

He sighed and looked at his ex-wife. They had agreed that their kids would go to high school in Tree Hill. That was decided after Willa started junior high in Raleigh. Ant their son would attend both junior high and high school in Tree Hill. So he hoped he would be doing more of this, and he hoped he could make a career out of the NBA, and retire with a union pension. But when he looked down at his blonde haired daughter, he really wanted to see Willa play at his old high school.

* * *

Angela looked over to her right and saw Ashlyn was sitting there clinching her hands together. Sighing Angela looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"I'm hoping James doesn't get hurt playing today."

"He'll do well, and don't worry James is tough."

"Just he's had such a good year after changing schools and we're going to Duke together, and we're getting married after he turns eighteen."

"Relax and breath, we're here to watch a good game of basketball and tomorrow we'll be playing for it all."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, speaking of significant others have you seen Rhett?"

Angela shrugged, "He was here last night, but I haven't seen him today."

Ashlyn nodded, "Okay."

"Now just breathe," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded and just sat there. All she did was try and breathe. Angela waited for warm ups to end, she wanted to get this going because it would be one more step till when she played.

* * *

Brenna took her seat next to Jessalyn. The brunette and blonde sat there watching the pre-game warm ups. She smiled as she watched the muscles flex and the boys started to collect sweat. Boys were fun play toys. Yet they weren't as fun as girls, as she looked to Brenna. Woman's softness and curves were at times more fun than the hard and stiffness of boys.

Jessalyn looked at Brenna and smiled.

"So he's completely addicted to you?" Jessalyn asked.

Brenna nodded, "Yeah he is."

"Good, good, I like when a plan comes together," Jessalyn said.

"I'm just not sure I want to do it anymore, Jessa."

"Why not?" Jessalyn asked.

"I actually like Angela, she's not a bad girl, and I swear she has the hottest body."

"You said that you would do this favor for me."

"I did, but that was before I knew her."

Jessalyn shrugged, "I guess you're right. Do what you think is right."

Brenna nodded, "Thank you."

"No thank you, for at least trying, now excuses me I have to head to ladies room."

Brenna nodded and watched as Jessalyn headed into the tunnel. There she stopped and saw the auburn hair boy she was waiting for.

"Hello Rhett," she said.

"Jessa," Rhett said.

"So have you been having fun?" Jessalyn asked.

"Loads of fun. You were right she was totally crushed out on me."

"When have I steered you wrong?" Jessalyn asked.

"True, true, but she has yet to give it up," Rhett said.

"I know, she'll hold onto it for a little while longer."

"You were right Brenna is great in bed," Rhett said.

"I promised you she would be, I gave you my girl friend if you humiliated Angela for me…I delivered and I always knew you had a crush on her."

"That I did. Now I just need to get Angela."

"Soon, I have a good feeling about it."

"I just can't believe you're going through all this because of what happened in your freshman year."

"Rhett you know as well as I do you don't turn me down."

"I do."

Jessalyn smiled, "I just know Angela would be good in bed that was why I wanted her."

Rhett shrugged, "I guess."

"Well she doesn't get me now, she gets my revenge, no one turns me down, and then lets it slip that I'm a lesbian."

"I know that isn't a fact."

"Yeah, do you know how many losers I slept with to avoid that stigma?"

Rhett shrugged, "Quiet a few."

"Well I'll have my revenge," Jessalyn said, and walked away, "Now Rhett be with your girlfriend."

Rhett nodded and walked into the tunnel.


	302. Starting Broadcast

Chapter 301 Starting Broadcast

Rerun sat down at the broadcaster's table and set his notes down. He sighed and watched the Ravens who were in the middle of their pre-game warm ups. He double checked his headset and the computer and looked at his camera men that would be streaming the game. They nodded and headed off to where they would be waiting for the game.

After a quick check with his producer he pressed the button on his lap top and the connection opened up and they were streaming live to the whole internet.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the State Championship Game. Today Tree Hill faces South Bend Tech in the final game of the season. This is also the final game for three of the Tree Hill Raven's Starters.

"Next year Kole Brown, Huck Burke, and James Scott will be playing college ball. Will fate and the gods of basketball be kind to these players and deliver them a win in their final game or will they go home the bridesmaids of the season.

"Talking to the Ravens during the week they have been supremely confident in their ability to win the game. In fact one of the keys to the game will be the scoring of senior shooting guard James Scott. Dubbed the X Factor by team captain Kole Brown, James Scott has been near the lead in scoring and assists all season. He's also broken the thirty-four year old record set by his Grandfather Daniel Scott, now of the North Carolina Penal League, in most points scored in a game.

"Another key is tough play under the boards by Forward Huck Burke and Center Cale Howard. They need to dig in for the rebounds and score on the second and third chances.

"Of course you have to keep tab on Small Forward Keith Scott especially in the post and the paint.

"South Bend matches up well with Tree Hill, but down the stretch of the season Tree Hill's bench came really came through with the injury of Keith Scott that cost him several games and the movement of Huck Burke to Small forward. South Bend's bench is considered good but the question is, do they have the depth that Tree Hill has?

"We shall see, in less than ten minutes the top teams in North Carolina High School Boys Basketball will take the court in the final game of the season. Will it be the supremely confident team from Tree Hill which has only lost one game this season, or will it be the gun slingers from South Bend Tech that marched through some tough opponents to end up here?

"All I know is that for basketball fans you are in for a treat. Now stay tuned to Ravens Hoops Dot Com and I, Rerun Vasquez will be bringing you the play by play and my new assistant Skye Gregory will be bringing you the color commentary.

"What do you think of the game Skye?"

"I think that they should warm up with their shirts off," Skye said.

"And Thank you for that comment Skye, now a word from the Tree Hill Boosters and PTA."

Rerun clicked off the broadcast and sent the pre-loaded commercials off on the web. He would hate to admit it but he was looking forward to this game.


	303. Ready To Go To War

Chapter 302 Ready To Go To War

They came strolling out of the locker room, although strolling would be a slight understatement. They jogged out still in their warm ups, and onto the hard wood, for the last time as a team. They worked through their final warm ups and when the buzzer sounded they walked over to the bench. Each boy took in and admired the packed arena. The cheerleaders were mere feet away on the sidelines this time.

Tree Hill was ready to go to war. The starters shed their warm ups and took the inner circle around Coach Roth. The second line and third line players formed the outer circles. They all looked to their coach. One of the former players, who, seventeen years ago won the title playing on this very floor. He sighed and looked each one of them in the eyes, and twelve sets of eyes looked back at him.

"Gentleman, welcome to the last game as a team. This is the biggest game many of you will play in. I want you to remember what we practice and how hard we worked to get her. Thirty-two minutes that is what I ask of you, play your hearts out the whole thirty-two minutes.

"I don't care if you're on the bench for thirty-one of those minutes; cheer your ass off for those minutes you don't play. We're a team and we're going to play like a team for thirty-two minutes.

"We're going to play Ravens basketball. We're going to be tight on defense, and opportunistic on offensive. We're going to beat them in transition and against the boards.

"I don't care if your last name is Scott of Simms; I want you to play your hearts off. Leave everything on the court. Play like there is no tomorrow.

"When I played here seventeen years ago, we were down but came back. Nathan Scott had the worst half of his career, but it was made up for by Skillz Taylor and Lucas Scott having the games of their lives. It was Lucas Scott's last game, and he left it all out there on the court.

"Gentleman I want you to play like that, all twelve of you," he said, "Hands in!"

Nate Smith looked the team over, "Never more on three," he said, "One, two, three!"

"Never More!" The team called and broke they huddle.

The bench players took their place on the bench. At the end of the bench Coach Roth sat down and looked at his clip board. Five players walked out on to the court.

Their names were etched into the minds of everyone in Tree Hill. At the point, number 31 a senior, Kole Brown. The two guard, number 32, a transferred senior, James Scott. At small forward, number 13, a junior, Keith Sawyer-Scott. At power forward, number 51, a senior, J.L. "Huck" Burke. Finally at center, number 40, a junior, Caleb "Cale" Howard. The same five names that started the first game were going to start the last game.

Kole took his place and looked at the opponents point guard. Kole nodded and studied the man across from him. This was his enemy; this was the person for the next thirty-two minutes he was going to face one on one. This was the person he would engage in a mental war. Who would be the better on the court general?

James took his spot and looked across to his man. He looked nervous, and James noted he kept glancing to his sides. They were going to double team him and try to freeze him out. Nothing new, James noted, pretty much half the season they were doing that to him.

Keith rubbed his nose and looked at the man he would face. They were so close that he could smell his breath. This guy was here to play. He probably figured Keith had lost a step because of the concussion. He was expecting Keith to play soft. Keith just smirked at him.

Huck stood his ground. He was not going to be dominated in this game. Making sure his mouth guard was set he smiled at the guy they matched up with him. On his mouth guard in Latin was the phrase absolutum dominium, absolute dominion, and that was how Huck saw his job. His dominion was underneath the basket and it was his absolutely.

Cale stood in center court. He looked to the referee and then to his opposite. Running his hand through his hair and then down his shorts he nodded. This was when he was going to produce. This was now, when he could set the tone for the game. High post and back up Huck under the boards. It was time for the game. Game on as they would say. One last silent prayer, a prayer that no one gets hurt and it was time to play.


	304. Return From School

Chapter 303 Return From School

Another day, but today was Friday. Candace walked into the apartment she lived in with her mom and threw her bags onto the nearest chair. She was hoping that the long delayed plans of going to the Loew's Theater in Time Square to see a movie would work out. Unfortunately as she was looking around the darkened co-op the chances of them seeing the movie was growing slimmer by the minute.

This was nothing really new. Since she was a teenager and started playing basketball she's been going in early and working late. Candace shook her head and walked over the window and looked down on Manhattan. She reached into her pocket and checked her cell phone. No voice mail messages, so her mom was being forgetful again.

She sighed and went to her room. Candace smiled; it was her ultimate girl room, with splashes of pink and bright colors. It was very much her mom's doing, she tended to make up her long time away by spoiling her.

Slipping out of her school uniform, she separated it and set it into the hamper for the house keeper to wash. She changed into jeans and a tank top. Looking at herself in the mirror she let her hair down. The darkened skin on her chest gave her a chill. She had that on her chest as long as she could remember but she still couldn't get use to the scars.

Finally she grabbed a sweater and slipped it on. Sighing she slipped on some flats; she hated wearing heels because she was so tall, and headed out to the living room. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Stacy, yeah my Mom blew me off, want to head out? I'm thinking maybe catch a revival of the Notebook… oh it ended, shit I wanted to see it again, love the movie…What do you suggest? The Rules of Attraction? Okay what else is there? Normal Adolescent Behavior? What is that about? Sounds interesting, okay I'll meet you at your house. Dinner? Maybe head to Mott Street? Of course we could walk over to Mulberry if nothing strikes our fancy. Well anyways I have to get dressed and meet you… It's like thirty degrees out dress warmly…Alright see you soon, bye Stacy."

Candace finished up and closed her cell phone. She wanted one of those advanced I-phones but her mom insisted that they stay on Sprint and she got a Blackberry. Candace shook her head and raced through the apartment to get everything she needed. She was a very plain jane girl when she went out with Stacy.

Stacy was raised by very strict parents and she could barely do anything and they would search her room for stuff like fake ids. Once Candace hid her fake id for her and they snuck into a few clubs together. Stacy didn't really enjoy it, and Candace understood so they would do normal teen stuff together. That was where Fallon came in.

Fallon Stafford was the devil to Stacy's angel. Candace and Fallon would hit the club network when Candace's Mom worked late and was part of the Adams sister's entourage. Candace tended to keep out of the pictures so she was not as well known as the sisters and Fallon. Over Fourth of July last year Candace remembered Izzy's panic when Chase overdosed. Soon after that the sister disappeared and just before Christmas Fallon disappeared. That left Candace alone with Stacy being her only friend.

She just rededicated herself to basketball and school. Not that those things slipped but she needed something to fill her time, and she also started to like being a typical New York Teenager. Stacy had been her rock this whole year.

Candace reflected on a lot of things as she rode the elevator down to the lobby. She was much more introspective then her Mom. In fact her Mom joked with her and called her Ms. Broody when she got thoughtful and quiet. It annoyed the hell out of her, she thought only guys should be broody; she was just deep or thoughtful.

Candace laughed as she had the doorman hail her a cab. This was going to be a fun night. She would hang out with her best friend and get to see a few risqué movies. Now the big choice was Chinatown or Little Italy for dinner. But they always found a way to have a good time. Maybe she would meet up with Brad, her on again off again semi-boyfriend.

Mom missed out on the movies but she was going to have a good time anyways. The new Lucas Scott Book was driving her crazy. She had heard that he was a perfectionist when came to his editing and wouldn't finish a book until it was done, but for some reason, her Mom who was use to dealing with authors like that was having a tough time with this one. One thing that sucked was that he hadn't even named the book yet. Thank god that wasn't her head ache.

Stacy got into the taxi and they headed over towards Mott Street. Stacy smiled and looked at Candace.

"Why do you have your Devious Candi Face on?" Stacy asked.

Candace smiled, "I called Brad and he'll be meeting us at the corner of Mulberry and Mott."

"I thought that it was going to be just us?" Stacy whined.

"He's bringing Wes with him."

Stacy smiled and was giddy, "Did I ever tell you that you're the best friend ever?"

Candace nodded, "Yes you have," she laughed and handed Stacy an envelope.

Stacy looked at it. "What's the plan?"

"If all goes right we'll be staying at my house tonight."

Stacy laughed, "You know my parents would consider you a bad influence on me."

Candace laughed, "It could be worse."

"How?"

"We could be heading out with the Adams Sisters."

Stacy nodded, "Oh my god, Brad really got Wes to come out?"

Candace nodded, "Yes he did."

"Oh my god I owe you big time," Stacy said.

Candace smiled and watched the tall buildings of mid-town slowly shrink to the smaller buildings of downtown. Yeah she loved being young and in New York. Nothing she had planned was as wild as her earlier adventures, but hey Stacy needed to live a little, and it was after all normal teenage stuff.


	305. Opening Rounds

Chapter 304 Opening Rounds

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_No life till leather  
We are gonna kick some ass tonight  
We got the metal madness  
When our fans start screaming  
It's right well alright  
When we start to rock  
We never want to stop again_

The ball went up and Cale slapped it away from the South Bend Center. The ball came crashing into the hands of Huck. He passed it back to Kole who called the offensive play and started the possession. The Tree Hill Starters were quick and able to set themselves into the positions where they had to be.

_Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
_

Kole brought the ball in and watched the clock tick down. Keep it under the shot clock, the mantra that ran through his mind. Set the tone, bring them out of their game and make sure that you score. Under eight minutes in the quarter, make the most of it.

He set at the top of the key and started to work around the parameter. South Bend was in a zone defense. Sighing, Kole passed across the key to Keith. Keith took the ball and set.

He watched and made sure that things settled down before he pushed forward. The players shifted and adapted to his movement. He noticed that the South bend power forward was breaking off Huck to help cut him off from the drive to the basket. He smiled.

_You know our fans are insane  
We are gonna blow this place away  
with volume higher  
Than anything today the only way  
When we start to rock  
We never want to stop again_

The play went flying out of Keith's hands in a display of quickness. Huck snagged the ball on the move and controlled it. The defense was out of position and Huck used the opportunity to his advantage. Up he went for the slam. The ring of the ball hitting the hoop and then through the basket rang in the loud arena. It had the diesel power touch.

Huck hit the ground and they were headed up the court. It was time for defense. Coach Roth called in the play and Kole nodded spreading the defensive set. Within moments the South Bend Team was in the zone, and working their way to the basket. They were moving with urgency. Something that Cale noticed they didn't do on the tapes he watched. They were nervous and wanted to score quickly, to counter the Tree Hill Scoring attack. They were out of their game.

He held back, lull them, be deceptive that way you crush their spirits. Shut down their center. Right now he was the best scoring option for them. Keep him covered tightly and the play went away from the paint. That was what they were looking for, keep it close. Make them think they are evenly matched.

"They scored two, we can get that back!" Coach Roth yelled.

_Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights_

Tree Hill had the possession and headed down the court. A little more speed was added to this possession. Why? To make South Bend think they were panicked. It was all mind games, get them to think that they would start getting to James, and his three point shooting. They will start to double him more that would leave room open for Keith, Cale and Huck.

_With all our screaming  
We are gonna rip right through your brain  
We got the lethal power  
It is causing you sweet pain Oh sweet pain  
When we start to rock  
We never want to stop again_

Kole noted they were keeping Cale covered. Huck was closed off. They pulled the small forward to cover James. Why are they panicking so early in the game? South Bend had already lost, they lost the mental game.

Kole sent the ball over to the Keith who was in the low post. He sent the ball up and watched it swish the basket, Tree Hill now lead four to two. The game was still on and it was time for defense.

_Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights_

* * *

In the stands Ashlyn slapped Angela, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Angela asked.

"They're playing mind games, knocking South Bend out of their thought processes," Ashlyn said.

"You mean by faking the urgency of their play and using James as a decoy?"

"Yeah that is what I mean," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded and tapped Ashlyn's knee, "Watch this, Kole and James are going to switch," Angela said.

James started to bring the ball up the court. It was an on the court shuffle, something she knew the boys would do. It was more typical of Huck and Keith to shuffle up and put the larger Huck in the small forward position, but James was always able to play at the point, yet for some reason he was never used there.

James called in the play and he stepped back he was drawing away the defenders. Just as they scripted it, Angela noted. He sent the ball to Kole now playing shooting guard who sent it up for a nice three pointer.

"Wow Kole doesn't do that much," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "When you have those three down there it is better to pass the ball."

Ashlyn nodded. "So this is going to happen all day?"

Angela laughed, "C'mon we've played this game how long?"

"It is just so odd, I've never seen them play this way," Ashlyn said.

Angela shrugged, "I guess."

* * *

Chase stood on the sidelines and looked at Izzy. The younger of the two sisters shrugged her shoulders.

"Isn't this weird," Chase said.

"What is weird?" Izzy asked.

"That this game is playing slowly."

"I guess, I'm not sure, I've not been watching the clock."

"Funny, just because you're seventeen now," Chase said.

"Oh yeah old lady, all of eighteen," Izzy said.

"Hey it was only last week."

"What did Huck get you anyways?" Izzy asked.

Chase laughed, "He took me out to dinner, and a movie."

"Boring," Izzy said.

"Well let's just say it was a movie that we didn't watch."

"Porn," Izzy said.

Chase laughed and blushed a little, "Maybe. Anyways it was fun. What did Keith get you?"

"A necklace."

Chase shook her head and when no one was looking gave Izzy a light punch on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Izzy cried.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Why did you hit me?"

"What are you trying to show me up?" Chase asked.

"No."

Chase nodded and watched the clock tick down. "Quarter's over."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Joy."

* * *

The players came to the bench and started to talk to the coaches. Eight minutes into the game, and Tree Hill has effectively stalemated South Bend. Coach Roth talked with each of his players and scripted some plays. Some quick adjustments were being made. It was soon time to head back out on the court.

At the end of the first quarter Tree Hill led South Bend by the score of twenty-two to eighteen.


	306. Counter Battery Fire

Chapter 305 Counter Battery Fire

(Song Lyrics in italics)

At the benches the two teams grabbed some water and went over what they had to adjust. It would be quick since the time between quarters is usually short. Coach Roth looked at his people and noted that it was time to make some changed. He pointed to Cale and Kole and made sure they would sit for at least half the quarter, catch their breath and finish off the first half strong. Nate Smith would replace Kole and Andrew McMichael would replace Cale. Coach Roth noted he would need another Center next year.

"Okay, this how we do it. Their out of their game, and we have them confused. Now it is time to open up with all guns blazing. Try to get the battle to James, he's our long range fire power and it is time to shock them. Keith is our second option for the three.

"That doesn't mean if it's there don't take the shot Nate. Also Huck, and Andy I want you to dig in deep, we need offensive boards and those tough garbage baskets. Alright let's do it," Coach Roth said.

"Ravens on three," Nate said, "One… two… three."

"Ravens!"

Nate and Andrew checked in at the scorer's table and came out onto the floor. South Bend was starting off the quarter with the ball. The ball went in to the South Bend point guard and they were moving along with their run and gun offense. Nate smiled when he saw this and called a defense he knew would trap them.

_Lashing out the action, returning the reaction  
Weak are ripped and torn away  
Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower  
Battery is here to stay_

The ball went sailing in for a three point shot, right to Keith Scott. He smiled as he stepped in front of the South Bend defender and snagged the ball. It was like street football he played growing up. Nodding he tossed the ball over to Nate who started to take it up and watched as his players transition and he found his mark.

Nate passed the ball to James who snagged it and set himself up for a three pointer. It was a beautiful Scott jump shot. The ball sailed free and clear and was nothing but net. Twenty-three points for Tree Hill. James smiled and pointed to Nate.

_Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the Battery  
Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the Battery _

_Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me_

_Battery_

Nate nodded, and called for a press defense. Boom everyone was locked in tight man to man. No zone in this quarter Nate remembered in the game planning. Force them to run and tire their starters and get to the weak bench. That was the plan.

The ball came sailing in and Nate forced the South Bend point guard to pass the ball. The power forward barely got a hand on it when Huck picked his pocket and sent the ball to a free and clear James Scott who sheded his defender for another three pointer from the top of the key. Twenty-eight points for Tree Hill.

_Crushing all deceivers, mashing non-believers  
Never ending potency  
Hungry violence seeker, feeding off the weaker  
Breeding on insanity_

The score piled up, Thirty-one for Tree Hill, Thirty-three for Tree Hill, Thirty-five for Tree Hill. Finally South Bend called a time out and started to adjust. This was the time when Kole and Cale returned to the game, leaving the big three on the floor, for all the starters to be out there. James looked to the bench and noticed Presley Walker was talking with the Coach. Which meant James would soon be getting a rest.

_Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the Battery  
Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the Battery _

_Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me_

_Battery_

The time out ended, and the Tree Hill Starters noticed the coach for South Bend went to his bench. Now this was going to be fun. Kole looked to the bench and got a nod from Coach Roth. Now it was time to beat them up.

_Circle of Destruction, Hammer comes crushing  
Powerhouse of energy  
Whipping up a fury, Dominating flurry  
We create the Battery_

Cale threw the ball into Kole who set the offense up and brought the ball up. It was time he threw the ball into Keith who sent up a high arching jumper from three point land. The ball bounced off the back board and rolled into the hoop for three points giving Tree Hill Thirty-eight points. Keith smiled and expected more of the same coming for the rest of the half.

_Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the Battery  
Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the Battery _

_Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me_

_Battery_

* * *

Nathan looked over at Lucas. Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"What is going on here?" Nathan asked.

"Looks like a basketball game," Lucas said.

"They seem to be playing with them; the score is way to close."

Lucas shrugged, "I'd wait until the second half, personally."

Nathan shook his head. Peyton looked at Nathan.

"Would you like to change seats with me?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, Nate, want to sit next to your brother instead of your wife?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No I'm fine; it just seems odd."

"What seems odd?" Haley asked.

"How the game is being played," Nathan said.

"How's that?" Haley asked.

"It just seems that the Coach is keeping them from going all out, like he wants to keep them close."

Lucas shrugged, "I hope we're not repeating what happened last time."

Nathan shook his head, "No I don't think so; it just seems that this is a team that scores in large chunks. Now they are keeping it close."

Lucas and Haley shrugged, "It looks like they're wearing down the South Bend players," Lucas pointed out.

Nathan nodded, "Just doesn't seem like Brendon is that type of coach," Nathan said.

"A lot of things can be deceiving," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "Almost half time."

"Yeah, and Kole is running out the clock," Karen said.

"Tree Hill forty-three, South Bend thirty-six," Peyton said.

Lucas smiled, "They'll get them in the second half."

"I hope," Nathan said.

"So do I," Haley said.


	307. Cease Fire

Chapter 306 Cease Fire

The cheerleaders took the half time chance to stretch and watch some idiot half time show that the South Bend Squad was putting on. Chase shook her head and leaned against the wall to the tunnel. She turned to look at Izzy and sighed.

"What's wrong now?" Izzy asked.

"Something isn't right with the way the boys are playing; they're playing, well, too…"

"Conservative," Fallon said as she walked up to where her two step-sisters were standing.

"Yeah that is the word," Chase said.

"Yeah, usually they would have fifty to sixty points at this point. Some of the changes seem odd too. John Douglas should be pulling splinters out of his butt," Izzy said.

"Yeah, and Brian hasn't stepped onto the floor, they have been using Walker," Trin said, joining her sisters.

Chase nodded, "Yeah hmmm."

Izzy stretched out a little more, "I don't know, all I hope is Keith has a great game."

"Or Cale," Fallon said.

"Or Huck," Chase said.

"Or Brian," Trin added.

Chase laughed, "Okay all our boys do well."

Izzy laughed.

* * *

Miranda walked out of the bathroom and was adjusting herself when she saw Coach Roth standing with two guys. He was joking with them and she shook her head. As she snuck up closer she looked at them.

"Yeah, I did what you asked me, I can coach in a tight game," Coach Roth said.

"We can see that," One of the men said, "Now can you come back and open it up, with these boys you coached?"

Coach Roth nodded, "Yes I can do it."

The man shrugged, "That has yet to be seen."

"Trust me when I tell you that they can do it."

The man nodded, "If you can get them to double up South Bend by the end of the game we have a deal, Roth," he said.

"My boys can do it."

"We shall see."

Coach Roth nodded and shook their hands and walked into the Locker Room. Miranda shook her head and head out to the floor. She looked at the crowd and wondered what the hell she saw.

* * *

Coach Roth looked over the various players and smiled. He took his clip board and looked them all over. Sighing he took a seat and placed a clip board on his lap.

"Well what do y'all think about the first half? Boring and slow is my assessment. They are ready. We have their players figured out and it is time.

"We're going to release the beast on them. They're going to be looking for James on the parameter. Now it is time, we're going to hit them up and hurt them, make them bleed.

"It is time for the Thirteen Offense. I want them broken under the basket, and in the paint. We are going to be quick and opportunistic. Our goal is to double them up.

"That gentleman is how we're going to be remembered as the team that came, saw and conquered. For you seniors it is sixteen minutes. That is all you have left as a Tree Hill Raven, then you're off some of you to college.

"Wouldn't it be nice to empty out the tank on them?

"Just go out there, score and shut them down. I know you can do it. In the fourth quarter I want to have our freshman out there finishing this game.

"It is best to be kicking ass then to have your ass kicked."

Coach Roth looked around the room and sighed.

"It's time," an Assistant Coach Said.

Coach Roth nodded, and looked them over, "Say one last prayer and let's get this done, because I don't know about you but there are some women and cold beer waiting for me to celebrate with. Now let's get that trophy!"

The Team cheered and stood up. They walked out to the floor in a group. It was their time and they were ready. Now it was where South Bend would see the real Tree Hill Ravens.


	308. Back To The Front

Chapter 307 Back To The Front

(Song Lyrics in italics)

The Third Quarter started and this was considered by Coach Roth, the most critical of quarters. This was where a lead was to be established and maintained. The Tree Hill team took the hard wood and surveyed their surroundings. It was the starters again, but there was a difference, there was an edge this time. The crowd, many who have seen them play for years, the loyal fans that filled the Field House and would travel with the team, saw this edge, and recognized it. They were ready for the explosion.

_Bad luck wind been blowing at my back  
I was born to bring trouble to wherever  
I'm at Got the number thirteen tattooed on my neck  
When the ink starts to itch, then the black will turn to red_

South Bend was going to start the half. The ball went in and they went for broke with a deep shot towards the Tree Hill Hoop. Keith smirked and broke from his assignment and snagged the ball in the air. Taking a few steps to control the ball he tossed it to a streaking Huck who went right up in the air when he was in range and slammed the ball down. Huck landed on the court and smiled, pointing to Keith. Keith nodded and drifted back into the Tree Hill Defensive zone, forty-five points for Tree Hill.

_I was born in the soul of misery  
Never had me a name  
They just gave me the number when I was young_

South Bend brought the ball in and went for a tree pointer. It bounced off the rim and into Keith's hands. He broke with the ball and was on a fast break. He was going for broke, right down the center line of the court, straight at the hoop. He knew they were coming, the point guard, was streaking at him and he was going to break the play.

_Got a long line of heartache  
I carry it well  
The list of lives  
I've broken reach from here to hell  
Back luck been blowing at my back  
I pray you don't look at me, I pray I don't look back_

Don't get scared. This was the same situation that caused you to get the concussion. This would be the time to break, now! Keith cut to the right and the point guard streaked by. Keith smiled and then went back to charging the basket. Now it was time for the three pointer. Keith drifted back to the three point arc, and sent the ball in the air for three more points. Smiling he ran back and looked at the point guard that was now walking back on the court.

Back into the defensive zone; time to show them that it was time to shut down. The ball was coming back and Keith found the small forward and manned up on him. It was time for the darkness, a complete shut down and black out. It is time to end this.

The ball came in and Keith knocked it away. With a quick bounce it ended up in the hands of Cale. He controlled it and threw the ball towards James to clear it from the paint. James then passed it to Kole and the play started headed back up court.

Keith broke from the crowd in the paint and was clearly a head of Kole. The ball came in and he snagged it. Forward he ran but knew he was going too fast. He tossed the ball back and James was up to receive the ball and shut it up for two points in the post.

Keith moved back onto the hardwood and slapped his cousin on the back. The two Scotts were all smiles as they were slowly breaking open the game wide.

_I was born in the soul of misery  
Never had me a name  
They just gave me the number when I was young_

I was born in the soul of misery  
Never had me a name  
They just gave me the number when I was young  
They just gave me the number when I was young

* * *

Rerun was watching the game and shook his head. He smiled and clicked over and double checked the scoring tables. He nodded and went back to his microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman it is almost a tale of two different teams. We're now seeing the Tree Hill Ravens of old. From the season and the play offs. It has been all number thirteen, Keith Sawyer-Scott. He's been on all sides of the court. He's a monster; he's spreading misery across the court, with steals, assists, block shots, and scoring. He is clearly showing that he is the dominate player on this team. He is also showing why he has been accepted to the elite High Flyers program just like his Uncle Nathan.

"Hard to believe this is the same Tree Hill Ravens that lost in the State Quarter Finals last year. It seems the addition of James Scott has been, as Kole Brown said, the X factor.

"South Bend doesn't know who to cover. Just like the Boston Celtics of old they are killing them with the big three. But it seems the most effective one in hurting teams has been senior two guard James Scott. He frees up Keith and Huck for scoring.

"Now back to the action. Tree Hill calls a time out and the young ones come on the court. James Scott, and Huck Burke are taking a rest, they are replaced by Little Brother Brian Scott and Andrew McMichael are coming on to keep the grinding away and the progressive shut down of the South Bend Team.

"What was this first half? And where the real Tree Hill Ravens in that first half?"

* * *

Skillz looked over to his family. He sighed, his ex-wife was torn, her oldest son, and his ex-step-son was on the team down below playing for the Ravens. He could see on Bevin's face the she was delighted when Nate stepped onto the court to play. Skillz sighed knowing that Nate wore number fifty-five, his dad's number. But he looked at the face of his fourteen year old daughter. Willa, the delight of his life, the one girl that made him change his ways and to start being serious. Also because of her, his marriage to her mom failed. It failed because he was off playing basketball trying to earn money so that Bevin could go to Law School and the kids were well cared for.

"How's the game, Willa?" Skillz asked.

She sighed and pouted, "Not as fun as watching the Lady Ravens," she said.

Skillz nodded, "Well they are playing tomorrow."

"Yeah we won't see the Lady's Yo-yo like the boys."

"Yeah, well you have to take the good with the bad."

"I know Dad, I've always known," Willa said, and brought sadness to Skillz heart.


	309. End Game

Chapter 308 End Game

The fourth quarter started and the Tree Hill Team was in a comfortable lead. Coach Roth decided to sit the starters in order to let the rest of the team experience playing in the state championship game. The five starters were sitting on the bench and looking over things. They each sighed, pride made them want to be out there and playing the last eight minutes of the game, but they had to listen to the Coach.

The bench players were keeping the grinding pace on. That meant that there was no chance for them to get out there and finish the game. Unless the crowd demanded it and loudly, they would finish the game on the bench. Kole smiled, none of the seniors wanted to finish the game on the bench.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind," Kole said.

"What?" Huck and James asked.

"Now can I get an encore, do you want more, Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy, So for one last time I need y'all to roar," Kole started rapping, loudly.

Keith shook his head and laughed, "Now what the hell are you waitin' for? After me, there shall be no more, So for one last time, nigga make some noise," Keith added in rapping.

"Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that, The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at, Can't none of y'all mirror me back, Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime, I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead, Back to take over the globe, now break bread, I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express, Out the country but the blueberry still connect, On the low but the yacht got a triple deck, But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep, Grand openin, grand closing, God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again, Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen, just draw off inspiration, Soon you gon' see you can't replace him, with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS," James and Kole started to rap.

"Now can I get an encore, do you want more, Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy, So for one last time I need y'all to roar," Keith added.

"What the hell are you waiting forrrr?" Huck rapped.

"Look what you made me do, look what I made for you, Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you, When you first come in the game, they try to play you, Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you, From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea), As fate would have it, Jay's status appears, to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye, When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5, It ain't to play games witchu, It's to aim at you, probably maim you, If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereens, Cocksucker take one for your team, And I need you to remember one thing (one thing), I came, I saw, I conquered, From record sales, to sold out concerts, So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore," The five starters and what seemed like the crowd were rapping along with them.

Coach Roth was shaking his head. He looked at the five upper classmen with Huck signaling the crowd and Coach Roth shook his head. That was when he heard the crowd.

"OWWWW! It's star time, This man is MADE! He's KILLIN all y'all jive turkeys  
Do y'all want more of the Jigga man? Well if y'all want more of the Jigga man  
Then I need y'all to help me, bring him back to stage, Say Hova, c'mon say it!  
HO-VA! HO-VA! Are y'all out there? Are y'all out there? C'mon, louder! Yeah, now see that's what I'm talkin bout, They love you Jigga - they love you Jigga!" The starters and the crowd were rapping, then the crowd just kept going, "Ho-Va! Ho-VA!"

Coach Roth shook his head, and looked at his five starters. "Get off your butts, seniors check in first!"

The seniors stood up and removed their warm up shirts and headed to the scorers table. The crowd broke into a cheer when the three checked in and at the next whistle they came out and replaced three players. Kole looked at the crowd and waved. James nodded and found Ashlyn in the crowd and held up the "I love you" sign. What he didn't see was Allegra sitting almost in direct line of sight of him. Huck stood in his place on the key for the foul shot and pointed to Chase on the sidelines.

The game started again with the end of the free throws. The Tree Hill Team started to run the ball down. Kole knew they were going to foul one of them. He knew it was pick your poison time and he decided that it should be James.

The ball went to James on a quick pass and he pushed in to the paint and was fouled right away. James shook his head and walked to the foul line. He looked around and nodded. He took the ball from the referee and set himself, it was time for one of two free throws. He got the first one and waited as they shuffled Cale and Keith to the floor.

The second free throw went in and it was time for defense. Keith looked at the clock. Less than a minute left in the game. Let them move forward, there will be no shot clock there is too little time.

Keith broke in the defensive pattern and stole the ball. He passed the ball to James. James smiled and started to move around while the other four went to offense. That drew the South Bend players and James just stopped and while the final second ticked away he stood there and dribbled the ball. Game over Tree Hill wins.


	310. Police At The Door

Chapter 309 Police At The Door

Candace came home from school to a darkened apartment, again. Now it was getting weird because there was no note. This wasn't like her Mom. She would never disappear two days in a row like this. She was getting worried.

After walking through out the apartment she produced her cell phone and dialed her mom. She got her office voice mail and when she called her mom's cell phone she also got her voice mail right away. Next she dug around for the hospice's phone number and called it. Her mom hadn't been there in at least two days. Now Candace was worried.

She sighed and tried to remain calm. Finally she went to her room and started to change out of her school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror; she sighed and traced her scar on her chest. She remembered when she asked about it and her mom told her that it was for god to access her heart, because she had a good heart.

Suddenly Candace started to cry and found herself burying her face in her hands. What would she do if her Mom was gone? Her Grandma was almost gone, and she had no other family. There was no more Uncle Baldwin, he was murdered and burned in the soul of Tree Hill. She would never understand that since he was born and raised in New York, why he chose to be buried in the soil of the south.

There was a buzz at the intercom. It broke Candace out of her thoughts and she walked over to the nearest intercom. She was just dressed in her school skirt and her bra. She hadn't even finished getting undressed when her thoughts distracted her and the intercom buzzed.

"Hello," she said in the intercom.

"Ms. Candace Strauss?" the voice asked back.

"Maybe, who is this?" Candace asked back.

"This is Detective Benson and Stabler from the police."

"Transit or NYPD?" Candace asked back.

"NYPD," was the answer.

"Okay, come up," she said and buzzed them up.

She grabbed a shirt and waited by the door. When they knocked she cracked the door and made sure they both showed badges. One was a man the other a woman. Once she was satisfied she opened the door and let them in.

"Candace?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Candace said.

"I'm Detective Benson, my partner Detective Stabler, we were asked to bring you to Saint Vincent's Hospital," she said.

"Why?" Candace asked.

"Your Mother, well she has been in a horrible accident. She's just woken up and we've had trouble getting a hold of you," the female detective said.

"Okay," Candace said, shocked and confused, "What happened?"

"A car hit her," the male detective, Stabler, said.

"How bad?" Candace asked.

"It's pretty bad, they had to operate and well I think you should speak to the doctor about this," Benson said.

"How old are you Candace?" Stabler asked, "Sixteen?"

"Seventeen, I just turned seventeen," Candace said.

He nodded, and comforted her, "It's okay; I have several daughters of my own, one about your age. Come on your mom wants to see you."

Candace nodded and made sure she grabbed her purse, keys, and cell phone. She locked the apartment and like a robot followed the detectives down to their waiting car. She was feeling bad because she was out partying last night and her mom was lying in a hospital injured, badly.

As she sat in the back of the cruiser she watched the city pass her by. Her mind was filled with the strange feeling that she would be leaving this landscape and starting over again. She would be ripped out of the only world she knew, and thrust into a new world.

"You were worried about your Mom?" Stabler asked.

"No, she sometimes works late and goes in early and forgets to tell me or leave a note. It doesn't happen that often, but since my grandma has been in the hospice it has been getting worse."

"So you weren't worried?"

"Not yesterday, or this morning, she would never let it happen this many times in a row. I came home today and checked the whole place for her and called her office and cell, but got her voice mail. I was just about to start calling other people but you guys showed up."

Stabler nodded. "Okay."

He didn't totally believe her answers, but then again she wasn't wanted for a crime or a known trouble maker. He wouldn't pursue it any more. How often had he seen kids left to their own devices in this city, or exploited. They normally wouldn't handle this case, but somehow it ended up in their laps. He shook his head; she looked familiar, maybe about two or three years ago.

He nodded; yes that was where he saw her. It was the Adams Case, when that "It" Girl Chase Adams od'ed, and at the hospital they examined her found she had sex. When the girl awoke she admitted having consensual sex, but wouldn't name with who. That was an interesting case, dealing with feuding famous parents, club girls, and models. He wondered why he stayed in Manhattan, but he knew why she looked familiar, she was one of the girls in Chase Adams entourage. He laughed, to himself about the irony.

"Well, we'll have you to your Mom soon," he said, and went back to looking out the window, and he didn't add thank god to his final statement.


	311. Valley of Heroes

Chapter 310 Valley of Heroes

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_Bad luck wind been blowin' on my back  
I was born to bring trouble wherever I'm at  
With the number thirteen tattooed on my neck  
That ink starts to itch  
Black gon' turn to red  
_

Lucas stood up in the stands. He wondered if he should rush to the floor, but he decided against it. He wanted to celebrate with his nephews and his son, but now it was time for him to get into his routine. His game was quickly approaching, and now he had to get his girls ready to play. Now it was there time.

He looked down at the team as they jumped around, and he saw Keith host Izzy up and swing her around. Smiling he knew that she was enjoying it. Memories flooded back and he looked down at his wife, who was sitting down after initially standing up. He gripped her hand and she squeezed back.

"Brings back memories," he said.

She nodded, "Yes it does."

"Just it wasn't a buzzer beater," he said.

"No, but there is still true love," Peyton said and smiled.

* * *

_I was born in the soul of misery  
And I never had me a name  
They just give me a number when I was young  
_

Nathan stood there holding Haley and rubbing her belly. He smiled and when James looked up in the stands. He pointed to his Dad and Mom and tapped his heart. The next thing he did was jump into the stands and find Ashlyn. He stood her up and grabbed her face and planted a deep, hard, and passionate kiss on her lips.

Haley laughed, "He learned that from you," she said.

"Yeah, but I do it with more style, and you've never complained," Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I never did, so it's a changing of the guard," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The sun is setting on your career and his is just beginning."

Nathan nodded as a proud Dad. He looked at his oldest son and his fiancée. He smiled and nodded, he knew that Ashlyn would turn eighteen a week after he would. A week after that he figured they would get married and soon after that it was off to the Raleigh-Durham area and Duke University.

"I just hope he enjoys it," Nathan said.

* * *

_Got a long line of heartache  
I carry it well  
The list of lives I've broken  
Reach from here to Hell  
And a bad luck wind been blowin' on my back  
Pray you don't look at me  
And I pray I don't look back_

Angela looked at the crowd and she smiled. Walking away she whispered into Ashlyn's ear not to be out too late, since they were roommates. Tomorrow they would fight their own war. Angela collected the girls and they walked across the floor, stopping to congratulate the boys on their way out. The boys wished them luck and told them they would be in the stands to see them finish this.

Angela smiled.

What none of them saw was standing a few rows away with a sour and bitter expression on her face was Allegra. She watched as James and Ashlyn made out in the stands and balled her fists. This was supposed to be her night.

* * *

_I was born in the soul of misery  
And I never had me a name  
They just give me a number when I was young_

Keith swung Izzy around and she got tangled up in the confetti and Keith. He placed her down on the hard wood and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. He bent down and kissed her again.

"It's over," she said.

"Yeah, for the year, and baseball is next," he said.

She sighed and shook her head, "Well, when am I going to get you all to myself?"

"The rest of the night and until baseball starts."

Izzy grabbed his basketball jersey and pulled him towards her, "Well we'll have to make every moment count."

A few feet away Chase and Huck had their own celebration. Huck lifted her up in his arms and she laughed. He leaned down and kissed her.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked laughing.

"You complaining?" he asked.

"No, just enjoying the ride!" she squealed in joy.

"Well I did it for you, every basket, every block, every rebound, all I was thinking was you."

She smiled and kissed him again, "You're way too sweet."

"I know."

"What does J.L. stand for?"

"Jocular Lunatic," he said.

"Does not!"

"True," he said.

* * *

_Found me with a preacher man confessin' all I done  
Catch me with the devil playing 21  
And a bad luck wind been blowin' on my back  
I was born to bring trouble wherever I'm at  
_

Coach Roth looked at the men with suits and pointed to the score board. They nodded and gestured. Coach Roth nodded and looked to the floor and his team celebrating. Well most of them, all except Brian Scott who seemed to be in his own little world.

Roth shook it off and just enjoyed the victory. He earned it.

* * *

_I was born in the soul of misery  
And I never had me a name  
They just give me a number when I was young  
When I was young  
When I was young  
When I was young_

In Saint Vincent's Hospital Trauma Ward, Candace stood at her Mom's bedside. Lindsay looked up with weakness from the surgeries and the drugs. She was in bad shape, her hip and legs were fractured, as well as several ribs and her left arm. There was also a traumatic head injury. They weren't sure how long she would be down and out. All they did know was that she was lucky to be alive and she would need a long time rehabbing.

"Hey Candi Girl, I'm sorry, but I didn't forget about you," Lindsay said.

"What happened Mom?" Candace asked.

"I don't remember. All I know is I'm pretty messed up," Lindsay said and tried to laugh but instead started to cough.

"Please Mom, don't, I'll be there to help you," Candace said.

Lindsay shook her head, "No, you won't. I'm going to Gaylord Hospital in Connecticut. You need someone to watch after you, and that won't be here in New York," Lindsay said.

"What do you mean Mom? My friends are here, and so is my school," Candace said.

Lindsay shook her head, "I've already talked with social services, they agree with me that it is better that someone watches you. There is an old friend of the family down in North Carolina that will watch you, until I'm better."

"What? Mom, I'm from New York, I don't want to go down there, to visit is fine, and of course there is plenty more Ravens sights I want to see, but Mom, I'm a New York Girl."

"Candace Lynn, please do this for me, and you'll find out for yourself too. I would feel more comfortable with you down south with this friend. That way I'm not worried and I can get better and you can come home to me."

Candace nodded, "If you want. Who is this friend?"

Lindsay laughed, and started to cough again, "You'll love this one, it's Lucas Scott."

"What?"

"Don't worry, he has a son and two daughters, around you age. You'll enjoy spending time with him," Lindsay said.

Candace nodded, "When do I leave?"

"Soon," Lindsay said.


	312. Author's Notes for Thirteen

311 Chapter Authors Notes For Thirteen

Welcome to the end of Part 12 (Thirteen). The title is a song written by _Glenn Danzig_ for _Johnny Cash_ when they were both on _American Records_. _Johnny Cash_ recorded it first in a shorter version. On his next album the owner of the song _Glenn Danzig_ and his band _Danzig_ recorded a longer version. I chose this title because it was originally the Thirteenth Part in this story. In the editing of the story line and combining parts it dropped to Part 12. It is also a direct reference to Keith Scott's jersey number, and the little known Tattoo that Jessalyn had him get, which was a number thirteen. In fact this song was the real reason Keith wears number thirteen, and part of how I wanted to model him in "_All Roads Lead Back Home_". I'm also both a _Glenn Danzig_ fan and _Johnny Cash_ Fan.

The song in Chapter 304 (Opening Rounds) is _Hit the Lights_ by _Metallica_ from the _Kill 'em All_ album. When I was thinking of music for this chapter I for some reason thought of _Hit the Lights_. This is one of their oldest songs and dates back to their Demo. To me it just worked.

The song in Chapter 305 (Counter Battery Fire) is _Battery_ by _Metallica_ from the _Master of Puppets_ Album. This was the second song I picked out for this part. It ties in with the chapter title and the suggestion of the speed and violence that Tree Hill plays in. Violence was not a direct reference to physical attacks but the way they pile the score on. Basically the rapid gain of points in a short period.

The song in Chapter 307 (Back to the Front) is _Thirteen_ by _Johnny Cash_ of his _American Recordings_ Album. This is the shorter version of the song, completely deleting the third verse that the Danzig version has. It was either added by Glenn Danzig or omitted for religious reason by Johnny Cash. It is a slow song and takes to the point in the game when Keith establishes his will on the team.

The song sung Chapter 308 (End Game) is _Encore_ by _Jay-z_ from his recording _The Black Album_. I was introduced to this song through his collaboration with _Linkin Park_ on the _Collision Course_ Album. My interest brought me to you tube and the song Encore and enjoyed it. When I was thinking of something to do with Kole and the final quarter the song came to mind and the situation.

The song heard in Chapter 310 (Valley of Heroes) is _Danzig Thirteen_ from _Danzig 6:66 Satan's Child __album. _This is the Glenn Danzig version of Thirteen. I just thought it worked better for the ending.

Thank you for the reads, reviews, and patronage. These are my last two chapters until I get them from my Beta Reader.

ThumperE23


	313. ReEducation Through Labor

Part 13 This Is Now

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_Jacob A. Riis once wrote that if one would "Look at a stone cutter hammering away at his rock, perhaps a hundred times without as much as a crack showing in it. Yet at the hundred-and-first blow it will split in two, and I know it was not the last blow that did it, but all that had gone before." I see that how we one our games that year, we were the stonecutters that chipped away at the opponents and finally they broke. Yet every time we did it the stone seemed to be the same hardness, I would often wonder what happened if we ran into tougher stone._

* * *

Chapter 312 Re-education (Through Labor)

**One Year Earlier**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

The Tree Hill Gym's lights were just being turned on as the sun had started to set outside. There was basketball practice going on, since only one team was alive out of the two basketball teams so they had the whole gym to themselves. It was a double session on top of that.

_To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away  
To the rhythm of the awful rusted machines  
We toss and turn but don't sleep  
Each breath we take makes us thieves  
Like causes without rebels  
Just talk but promise nothing else  
_

_We crawl on our knees for you  
Under a sky no longer blue  
We sweat all day long for you  
But we sow seeds to see us through  
The sometimes dreams just don't come true  
We wait to reap what we are due  
_

Coach Scott stood on the sidelines and watched the girls that made up his team run 16-60's. He had been riding them harder since it was discovered they would be competing in the playoffs. His sister, Angela, a junior guard on the team, even complained that since beginning his new practice regimen she had lost three pounds and a cup size because he was making them sweat out the fat. He wanted them conditioned and in full readiness for Olympic High School, and Anna Taggaro. She was one of his assistants a few years ago; when she left she went to Charlotte and took over Olympics' Team. After that Tree Hill hadn't been able to beat Olympic and now they were the final hurdle preventing them from reaching their goal and winning the State Championship Game. They had to be in top form and in top condition.

_To the rhythm of a time bomb ticking away  
And the blare of the sirens combing the streets  
Chased down like dogs we run from  
Your grasp until the sun comes up_

_We crawl on our knees for you  
Under a sky no longer blue  
We sweat all day long for you  
But we sow seeds to see us through  
The sometimes dreams just don't come true  
Look now at what they've done to you  
_

When the buzzer sounded he looked them over. They were all sucking wind, and a few were resting their hands on their knees. Even Angela who kept herself in better shape than the rest was sucking wind. This wouldn't do.

"Take a knee, since none of you seem to be capable of standing up straight," he bellowed at them.

They all took a knee. He looked them all up and down and finally he sighed.

"What do we want to do when we face Olympic?" Coach Scott asked.

"Win," the girls answered quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Win, Coach!" they all said louder.

"Yes win, because we want that state title. The seniors want to keep this season going and everyone else wants a chance at that banner and the right to be called champions. Yet we're playing Olympic and for the last few years they have been handing us our own butts. So we have to work harder, and so we've been working harder, yet we still can't beat them. So yet again we work harder, and it shows, we've had four losses this year, down from the six the year before.

"We're on the verge of a State Championship Berth; I know we all want it. I want it, Coach Sinclair wants it.

"Believe me when I tell you playing in a Championship Game is a great feeling. Winning one is a better one. But we can't look past Olympic. We need to win this game.

"So how do we win? We win because we are better prepared and better conditioned. So no more complaints," Coach Scott said and blew his whistle, "Front leaning rest position!"

The girls all got into the push up position. He looked them over.

"Ten push-ups! Go!" he blew his whistle again.

The girls started to do ten push-ups. When they were done he lined them up and had them start doing laps around the gym. Coach Scott stood in center court with Coach Sinclair.

"Don't you think we're working them too hard?" Sinclair asked.

"Kiera, they need to re-learn, and the best way to be re-educated is through labor," Scott said.

"Isn't it a bit of an obsession that you want to beat Anna?" Sinclair asked.

Coach Scott shook his head, "No, I want to get these girls to the state title game."

"Yet you bench your team captain and the other three seniors. Angela is better than Lara, Faith is better than Sarah, Mackenzie is better than Megan, and Devyn is better than Lindsay."

"Yeah, but Lindsay and Sarah were all-state candidates last year," Sinclair said.

"They didn't produce, and you know it. Faith, Angela, Ashlyn, Devyn, and Mackenzie are a better line up."

Coach Sinclair nodded, "You know were losing Janessa also."

Coach Scott nodded, "Yes I'm aware. Her Dad got transferred away from here."

"We'll have only three seniors next year."

"Well next year's juniors will have to step up."

Coach Scott watched them running and noticed Janessa complaining to Ashton Perry, his junior swingman. He studied them; Ashton was probably the least talented girl on the team, but she had a the heart of a lioness, and worked her butt off. She was also one of the last girls picked for the team. She played very few minutes, usually garbage time in the fourth quarter, but she was always the first at practice and would be cheering her teammates on louder than the small crowds that came. Her height made her a forward, but her ball handling skills made her better suited as a guard. She was slow, but had been working on her passing ability and was no to the point that she could place the ball where ever she wanted it, and could hit anyone anywhere on the court with the ball. Coach Scott hoped it would translate to her shooting ability but she could never quite get that locked down. She was at best an average shooter.

_White needles buried in the red  
The engine roars and then it gives  
But never dies  
'Cuz we don't live  
We just survive  
On the scraps that you throw away_

_I won't crawl on my knees for you  
I won't believe the lies that hide the truth  
I won't sweat one more drop for you  
'Cuz we are the rust upon your gears  
We are the insects in your ears  
We crawl  
We crawl  
We crawl...all over you  
_

"Wainwright! Perry! What is so interesting? Could what happened on Gossip Girl last night wait until after practice?" Coach Scott yelled.

"What is Gossip Girl, Coach?" Janessa asked.

"Never mind, y'all are supposed to be doing laps, not gabbing," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach!" Janessa and Ashton yelled.

"Five more extra laps both of you!" Coach Scott yelled out.

"Yes Coach!" they cried back, and he noticed that Janessa grumbled under her breath.

"Do you want five more, Janessa?" Coach Scott yelled.

"No Coach!" she yelled.

"Then I would save my comments for the girl's bathroom!" Coach Scott bellowed.

After they finished their laps, practice was over. Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair retreated into the office, while the girls showered and changed. In the shower Janessa looked over at the other girls. She was working her shoulder out because of the soreness that permeated the muscles.

"He is such a slave driver," she said looking at Devyn.

Devyn shrugged, "That's Coach," she said. "He wants us to be better than anyone else."

"He's such an ass about it," Sarah commented, "and I can't believe I was benched for a freshman."

"Well, you were distracted down the stretch," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, one of Coach's Kiss Ass' defends him," Lindsay Everett chimed in from her corner of the shower, "You wouldn't have been starting if you weren't friends with his sister."

"I earned my spot, just like the rest of us," Ashlyn said.

"Right, whatever you have to tell yourself to get through the night," Everett said.

"You're just pissed because you're not the best power forward on the team now," Angela responded.

"So the sister is heard from," Everett shot back.

"I earned my place as the starting two guard and last year when I filled in for Ashlyn as small forward. I've not asked nor expected special treatment. If anything I've had it harder then y'all."

"Yeah, right you two are the only ones having dinner at his table every night," Sarah shot back.

"Well funny since you had a crush on him since you were a freshman," Angela responded.

The two centers, Mackenzie and Megan stepped in and separated the girls. Megan was replaced as a starter by Mackenzie. Megan at six foot two was three inches shorter than the six foot five Mackenzie and was weak on defense. She never batted an eyelash at the replacement and even helped Mackenzie with her shooting which she was weak on.

"That's enough, we're a team for a little bit longer, and not some bunch of cheerleaders," Megan said.

Jenassa snorted, "Well at least I won't be back next year."

"Whatever, just handle yourself and each other like a team, it's not us seniors against them, or us ex-starters against our replacements. It's Tree Hill versus Olympic tomorrow night, that is what and who we need to concentrate on."

"Easy for you to say," Sarah said.

"Well it should be easy for all of us to say."

_We sow the seeds to see us through  
Our days are precious and so few  
We all reap what we are due  
A judge's sky no longer blue  
We bring the dawn all over new  
We crawl  
We crawl  
We crawl...all over you_

* * *

**Present Time**

Lucas woke in a cold sweat. He looked at the alarm clock next to the bed in his hotel room and then looked to his left and saw his wife's sleeping form next to him. He sighed and looked at his watch to make sure it was the right year.

"Why do those memories come back?" he asked himself. He got up and went to the sink and splashed water on his face. He looked up and his blood shot eyes saw Peyton standing behind him looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "A nightmare I guess."

She came behind him and wrapped her arms around him the best she could, the baby bump keeping them slightly apart.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"It was about last year," he said.

"The semi-finals against Olympic?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, just before, our final practice before we traveled to Charlotte."

Peyton kissed his neck. "It wasn't your fault Luke, you trained them how you thought they needed to be trained. It wasn't your fault that they weren't made of what you thought they were made of."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, but I should have seen that earlier. I shouldn't have pushed so hard."

"Yeah, but you can't look at the failures, Luke. For every Lindsay Everett, Sarah Goode, and Janessa Wainwright, there is an Ashton Perry, a Megan Baxter, or a Lara Norman, who work with the system, those who are just proud to play."

"I know Peyt, but I would just like to know if I really mattered after here. I know Ashton is grateful, but does it matter?"

Peyton kissed his neck again, "Lucas, what you do matters, you may not see it, but it matters."

"I hope you're right."

"Stop worrying and come to bed, you need your sleep, you have thirteen girls to coach to victory tomorrow," she said and guided back to the bed and a fitful sleep.


	314. It Dwells in Me

Chapter 313 It Dwells In Me

**One Year Earlier**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

She was constantly moving, left, right, up and down the court. Her straight dirty blonde hair had finally reached mid-shoulder and it bounced off her back. She finally had long hair again, she liked it long. She didn't wear it back, not until game time, let it free flow. Last year she had a pixie cut, and it didn't feel right.

_Now hold this tight don't let go  
No burden  
I can't forget the past is real  
No longer fight this feeling  
No burden  
I can't erase what you've become this time_

Then again nothing felt right last year. She still played at a high level and made most of her minutes, but she just didn't have her heart into it. Looking up and taking another shot she sighed.

"Damn it Rhett," she said, under her breath.

"Hey save some of it for the game," Ashlyn said, as she came out of the shadows.

"The tank is plenty full," Angela replied.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Angela smiled, and noticed the slight limp in her friend, "Are you going to be okay? You're limping."

_I cast doubt no longer  
I am able I am strong  
And now it dwells in me  
_

Ashlyn shrugged, "I'm fine. I always have a slight limp. I'll be good."

Angela nodded, "Yeah," she said and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Ashlyn asked, finally.

"Biggest game in our careers, so far at least, and you'll be on the same court as me."

"Where else would I be?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela sighed, "Cheering me on. Because you can't play."

Ashlyn nodded, and looked at Angela, "You know, that even if I'm not on the court I'll always be there next to you."

Angela nodded, "I know, but it's not the same."

"What's not? The fact that the other three starters, most of the bench and two of the seniors look to you to lead them? It's not the same? Angela you have more support than just me."

"But you forget that none of them are my best friend."

Ashlyn nodded and smiled, "It always has been and always will be us against the world."

Angela nodded, "Always."

After a silent moment Ashlyn looked around, "I just talked with my Aunt Charlotte."

"And?"

"Brett is a holy terror she said, she's into everything and said a word."

Angela smiled, "Yeah, what did she say?"

"Ball," Ashlyn said.

_True to this cause I hunger  
I count the days that pass me by  
I'll do what I know is right  
No failure shall befall me this time  
_

Angela laughed, "Are you sure she won't be playing basketball?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, she'll be my girlie girl."

Angela shrugged, "Okay."

"What's really on your mind Angela?" Ashlyn asked.

She sighed, "My nephew's girlfriend hit on me again."

"What? I thought you turned her down already once?"

Angela nodded, "I did, last year, but ever since she's been seeing Keith, she's been flirting with me again."

"Did you tell her to stop."

"Yes and did one better," Angela said.

"What did you do, dare I ask?" Ashlyn replied.

"I let it be known that she is a lesbian."

_I cast doubt no longer  
I am able I am strong  
And now it dwells in me_

_I cast doubt aside  
_

Ashlyn shook her head, "That's not good, and you know it. She'll come after us with renewed fury. C'mon you know what she says about us already."

"Her lies about us are just hiding the truth about her."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Yeah, well, are you ready for tonight?"

Angela nodded, "I can't wait."

"It Dwells in you," Ashlyn said.

"What dwells in me?" Angela said, "A thing like in alien?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, whatever allows you to be who you are."

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

Ashlyn nodded, "If I had your past I don't know if I could deal, never mind be as adjusted as you are. That fire is what dwells in you."

Angela nodded, "Well if I had your present I don't know how I would deal."

Ashlyn took the basketball from Angela and put it on the rack. "C'mon, let's get out of here. It's almost time for dinner and you need to rest, save some for the game."

Angela nodded, "I guess."

They started to walk away, Ashlyn turned to Angela, "One more thing Angela, Rhett is an ass."

_I cast doubt no longer  
I am able I am strong  
And now it dwells in me_

_I'm strong and it dwells in me_

* * *

**Present Time**

Angela shook herself out of her dazed stupor and stood up from the bleachers. She walked down and out of the arena. Only a matter of hours, and yet she kept thinking about the night before the semi-finals in Charlotte last year. Why was that game so important?

"Stupid, it was the last big game you were in," she said, out loud.

Shaking her head, "Nah, there had to be more."

After she walked a little further she looked back at the arena. "Well so much for meeting Rhett," she said and finished walking to the hotel.


	315. Born For This

Chapter 314 Born For This

**One Year Earlier**

The locker room was full of its usual chaos before warm ups. Ashlyn looked around the room and saw her fellow teammates suiting up. She sighed and took a seat on the bench, making sure all her gear was in place. She made sure her shorts and stuff were on below the waist and her sports bra was on. Next she would get her socks and shoes ready. She would have to go to the trainer and get her knee looked at, and receive treatment. Following that she would don her socks and shoes and head back to her locker for her jersey and warm ups.

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
And where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay…)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mind  
_

She loved playing basketball. It was the one thing until she had Brett that made her life have sense. She met her best friend on the basketball court. Ashlyn smiled and saw this bright flash from the past. A tall and gangly dirty blonde streak, that was just so much better then every other girl on the court; that was Ashlyn's first memory of Angela. Soon after that she heard her last name for the first time and she knew right away why she was so good.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Angela asked, Ashlyn.

"Just remembering the first time I saw you," Ashlyn said.

"Juniors we were nine years old, I believe we played for Carl's Crab Shack team that year," Angela said.

"Yeah we wore red and white. I was number six and you were eleven."

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)_

Angela laughed, "Those were good times."

Ashlyn nodded, "These should be good times."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't believe he benched all the seniors."

Ashlyn nodded, "But you got into the starting line up where you belong."

Angela shrugged, "It was a house divided." She looked over at the other players in the locker room. Three of them were not really happy including team captain Sarah Goode who was until the last month and a half of the season the starting point guard. The other two were Lindsay Everett the first senior benched in favor of Devyn Brice, and Janessa Wainwright who was a guard off the bench.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind  
_

"True, are you ready for this?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela nodded, "I am, I've been wanting this my whole life."

Ashlyn laughed, "It's only the semi-finals."

"Yeah, well we may never get back here."

"Don't be so negative. Even with five open spots the core of the team will be back next year."

"You know Coach's policy every year all twelve spots have to be earned."

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)  
_

Ashlyn nodded, "I do, but we'll do it. We'll be back next year, and the rest will have this year under their belts. Think about it back to back state titles. That would be great, and maybe they would respect us in Tree Hill."

Angela smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we can dream. I just want to get that one title."

"I know for your Dad."

Angela nodded, "He didn't see my brother get his, but I'll get him a title."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I know you will."

Angela smiled, "Now are you ready, I need my best friend to show up tonight, and sink some points," Angela said.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?  
_

"I was born for this," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "Good," she said smiling and slipped on her jersey.

Ashlyn nodded, and slipped on her jersey, just as Coach Scott came out of the office.

"Alright, are we ready?" he asked.

Each girl grimly nodded.

"Good let's go," he said.

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this_

_We were born for  
We were born for  
_

Every girl stood up and slipped into line. With a grim determination they walked out of the double doors that lead to the gym. The lights glowed bright. Each girl shook their head and the bench players jogged out and took their place by the bench. Each starter jogged out and started over to the bench. Ashlyn looked at the four other players and wondered what people thought. In theory the most experienced players were on the bench and the younger players were on the court.

She took the ball and worked her way back to the hoop. One shot, two points, she thought as the ball went in from her position in the high post.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this_

* * *

**Present Time**

Ashlyn lifted her head up and removed her ear buds. She had been day dreaming too long. She looked into the locker of the nice locker room that they were waiting in. She leaned forward and took the black jersey in her hand and rubbed her fingers through it.

She sighed; yes they were in the state championship game. Looking down at her knee she studied the knee brace. Her knee exploded, as she described it, landing her here on the bench for the rest of the season. So she was another cheerleader, the only difference in that she still wore a basketball uniform. What she really wanted was to be out on the hardwood, playing her last game in high school with her best friend.

Sadly she sighed as she pulled on her jersey. She looked at the nineteen on it and she sighed. The Masonboro game would be the last game she played in. Now she looked around the locker room and knew that tonight they would take the floor against Adams-Friendship High School.

Slipping on her warm up shirt she looked two lockers down where Angela was finished getting dressed. She could see her best friend's right arm and already on it was the grease paint number nineteen. Ever since Ashlyn was injured they all wore her number on their right arm. Angela wore it to show that Ashlyn was Angela's right arm. The other grouped around Angela and started to wear it for their fallen Captain, even Kelly, her replacement on the team wore it.

Ashlyn smiled as Angela looked over to her. Angela smiled back and slipped her warm up jacket on. The two friends locked eyes and smiled. This was going to be a special day.


	316. This Is Now

Chapter 315 This Is Now

**Present Time**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

The crowd was going wild as Adams-Friendship High School Girl's Basketball team was on the court going through their warm ups. But the sound leave went from loud to deafening when Tree Hill High School stepped out onto the court. The twelve players that were playing went through their warm ups and drills while Ashlyn took the bench, with the coaches. Coach Scott stood there and watched. The basketball coach from Adams-Friendship came over and they exchange pleasantries.

One last game Coach Scott thought, one last game and they would complete history. An undefeated season for Tree Hill High School's Girl Basketball Team, Tree Hill never had an undefeated season, no matter what team it was.

The warm up period ended and they were back in the locker room and got ready. Finally they came out. It was a routine. The five starters took off their warm ups and walked out onto the court. Coach Scott looked over the clip board that he had handy and of course nearly the same names he wrote in every game was there on the sheet in front of him, Brown, Scott, Scott, Brice, and Ward.

"Are you ready for this?" Coach Sinclair asked.

Coach Scott nodded, "This is Now."

Coach Sinclair laughed, "You're starting to sound like them," she said and gestured to the girls on the court.

"Why not? It's a good way to live," Coach Scott said.

Coach Sinclair nodded, "Yes it is.

_Another memory and I'm asking myself  
How can I let the past be the past?  
Once and for all take a hold of the future  
And not let it control what I aspire to have.  
I see where my decisions have brought me  
What's done is done and it's time to start again  
Can't let it tear me in two waste me away_

_  
_

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the beginning of the State Championship Game for Girls Basketball. This is truly a David versus Goliath game tonight. The small consolidated high school of Adams-Friendship is marching in against the larger Tree Hill High School.

"Tree Hill comes into this game with a perfect record and is looking for that finally victory to give Tree Hill the perfect season, the first in school history. They have come through this season, and many people ask how, they lost their second most potential scorer to a season ending knee injury, their starting power forward misses several games with a serious bout with the flu, and their reserve center missed two games with a sprained ankle.

"What most people believe have lead to the success is the new additions to the team, the four freshmen added to the team, Kay Scott, Jaslyn Trafford, Anna Barkley, and Monica Burton. Burton stepped up to help fill Devyn Brice's shoes, and Trafford stepped up and moved to center just before Evangeline Dillon was hurt. The biggest success of the freshman class is Kay Scott, now starting at shooting guard which stabilized the position after Ashlyn Pierce was injured.

"Also stepping up doing this period is perennial bench players senior Ashton Perry and junior Cara Gyles.

"Adams-Friendship is the Cinderella story. They barely made it into the play offs and they don't even have a full roster. They have played tough and once they got into the playoffs they had killed some large teams. They also made their first appearance in Tree Hill's hosted tournament the Whitey Durham Memorial Basketball Tournament.

"All the experts say this should be a carination for Tree Hill, but don't discount Adams-Friendship. They have been hungry since the Durham Tournament and have knocked off some good plays.

"We at Raven's Hoops Dot Com are looking at a good close tough fought game. Very similar to the Lady Raven's Semi-Final Game last year against Olympic High School, which if you remember was a heart breaker for Tree Hill, but is also considered one of the greatest games ever played by Tree Hill.

"For Raven's Hoops Dot Com this Rerun Vasquez, reporting."

* * *

The same group of people took the same seats they did the night before, the only difference was Lucas was now on the floor coaching his team, and Peyton was there all alone. Like last night the parents of the players on the floor wore their booster shirts. Peyton wore hers with Kay's number on it, just like Karen and Andy wore one with Angela's number on it.

"So are we ready?" Deb asked.

"Ready for what?" Karen asked.

"For Angela's swan song and Kay's coming out party," Deb said.

Nathan nodded at the far end of the row. "One sun is setting and another sun is rising."

Peyton shook her head. She looked to Karen, in a knowing and almost questioning way. Peyton knew that Karen's time as the star athlete's mom in Tree Hill was ending. Peyton was questioning because she knew the one that was more than likely going to take her daughter's place as the star athlete would be her own oldest daughter, Kay.

Karen rested her hand on Peyton's knee, "It will be okay," Karen whispered.

"What will be okay?" Peyton asked.

"You're life. It might be Kay's turn next, it might not be, but she'll always be your daughter," Karen said, "She'll go through tough times and good times. She'll be injured, have her heart broken, overall though it will be one hell of a ride."

Peyton nodded, "I'm going through it with Keith right now."

Karen laughed, "Trust me it is different with a girl then a boy."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I am," Karen said, and smiled.

_I gotta believe  
Cause this is now  
How can I change tomorrow if I can't change today?  
This is now  
If I control myself I control my destiny._

_  
_

* * *

James leaned back in his chair and looked to his left and right. The boy's team came out here to watch this one final game. On his left was his brother Brian, and Huck, on his right was his cousin Keith. He sighed and watched the girls walk onto the court.

"It will be fine," Keith said.

James nodded, "Do I seem nervous or something? We're done playing for the year," he said.

Keith laughed, "C'mon you know soon enough you'll be flying to Boston and playing in the McDonald's All American Game. James, be proud, you're one of the top players in the country."

James nodded and Brian looked to him, "Besides, it would be cool to see Boston," Brian said.

James laughed, "Yeah, and I get to meet people from Duke."

"Well it could be fun, too bad I'm not going," Huck said.

James shrugged, "I was more thinking about this game today and how Ashlyn has been taking the whole situation. Reaching this point with the team and then not being able to finish it… "

Keith nodded, "Yeah, but you'll have next year with her at Duke."

"I know, but think about it. She's been talking about playing in this game since she was little and now, here they are. Ashlyn is on the bench with her knee torn up and she's not sure that she'll ever play again. This was also her last chance."

"It is what it is," Huck said, "I've known her longer then you, and have a daughter with her. She may want to play this game, but when I see her with Brett, this might hurt, but it is not that pinnacle anymore, her daughter fills her heart more than this game."

"I hope you're right," James said.

"I'd be more worried about Angela. She's made her life about this game and being at the top. If she doesn't succeed at basketball in college what would she be like?" Huck asked.

"Well they are starting to line up for the tip," Brian said.

"Yeah," Keith said.

"Once more into the breech," Huck said.

James laughed, "Well let's see if Angela can pull this off."

"Yeah, me too," Huck said.

_What I've seen and what I've been through has made me who I am  
There was a time in my life where I had no desire to carry on  
I couldn't see a place for me or a will to survive  
I never thought to rely on myself or the beliefs that I have denied  
But this is now_

* * *

The ball went up and the game began. Mackenzie went up and beat out the smaller Adams-Friendship center. The ball sailed clear and Angela fielded it. Next she passed it to Faith and the game was under way.

As Huck said once more into the breach and for the seniors it would be the last time.

_How can I can change tomorrow if I can't change today?  
This is now  
If I control myself I control my destiny  
If I control myself I control my tomorrow  
I got to change today_

_  
Cause this is now  
How can I change tomorrow if I can't change today?  
I must control myself if I 'm to control my destiny.  
Cause this is now.  
Cause this is now  
How can I change tomorrow if I can't change today?  
This is now  
If I control myself I control my destiny_


	317. Let The Flames Begin

Chapter 316 Let The Flames Begin

**One Year Earlier**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
To let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin._

The first quarter was brutal. Ashlyn took the ball and worked her way clear for a shot. They seemed to be spending a lot of time at the foul line. It was a sloppy first quarter, even the bench players were getting fouled or fouling players. Ashlyn sighed.

She stood at the foul line and bounced the ball a few times and looked up at thehoop. Silently she told herself the basket was hers and took the shot, clearing the net with ease and started back taking her position on defense.

Olympic brought down the ball. Faith called a man to man defense, and Ashlyn locked up on the Olympic small forward. The ball came in to the shooting guard and Ashlyn kept her eye on the ball. The shooting guard went for a shot and Angela blocked it. The ball fluttered and Devyn snagged it off and passed it to Ashlyn who then cleared it to Faith.

As the ball transitioned and Tree Hill traveled to the other side of the court. Faith tossed the ball into Mackenzie, and started the offense. Mackenzie started to go for a hook shot but was too jammed up. She tossed the ball out to Angela.

_Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory._

Angela broke free and set herself up for a three pointer. She sent the ball to the hoop and heard it rattle against the back board and hoop, but then fell through. Angela smiled and nodded and went back to defense. Olympic was down the court fast and the trouble began because they switched from the slow prodding offense that Tree Hill was used to, to a more open version of the offense.

They stretched the court and took advantage of the fact that Tree Hill was setting up on defense. Ashlyn found herself isolated against the larger small forwards of Olympic. The Olympic forward drove to the hoop and Ashlyn set, then the next she felt was her back landing on the court.

The whistle blew and they fouled the Olympic player. Ashlyn tired to get up but her leg wouldn't bend. Her knee locked!

"Damn it!" Ashlyn said.

Angela came over, "You okay?" she asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, my knee won't bend."

"Which one?"

"Which one do you think?" Ashlyn asked.

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...  
_

Angela shook her head and looked to the bench and signaled for the trainer. Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair came out on to the court with the trainer and looked at Ashlyn. The Trainer worked on her knee. She couldn't move her knee; they lifted her off the court and carried her off the court.

Coach Sinclair and the Trainer walked Ashlyn into the locker room. Coach Scott looked on the bench and sighed. He looked over his clip board and then looked to the bench.

"Wainwright! You're in for Pierce," he said.

Janessa nodded and stood up. She removed her warm ups and went to the scoring table and checked in. The crowd could clearly see the coldness between the four remaining starters and the girl coming off the bench. In the stands Peyton sighed, she knew that this wasn't going to go well.

_This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory._

_Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light._

In the locker room Ashlyn was placed on a table and the trainer started to look at her knee. He removed her knee brace and he could see the ugly scar when they went in and repair the meniscus. She twitched tried to pull the leg away. The Trainer could see that it had swelled up.

She looked up at him and was streaming tears. He looked at her and shook his head.

"It's not good," The Trainer said.

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well you'll be able to walk and the knee will release, but you're season is done," The Trainer said.

"Will I play again?"

The Trainer nodded, "I believe so, you just pushed too hard and didn't come back at one hundred percent."

Ashlyn nodded, "Will I be able to be on the bench and cheer them on?"

The Trainer nodded, "Yeah maybe in the second half. I have to work on your knee a bit, maybe I can get it to release."

"If it releases can I play in this game again?" Ashlyn asked.

The Trainer shook his head, "No."

"I see."

"There will always be other games," The Trainer said.

"Just how many will be playoff games?"

"I don't know, but it is better to walk."

_This is how we dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory._


	318. Live For This

Chapter 317 Live For This

**Present Time**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_Let's go!  
Live for this, Live, Live  
Live for this  
Live for this, Live, Live  
If you don't live for something, You'll die for nothing.  
_

_Through the best and the worst  
The struggle and sacrifice.  
For the true who've remained and the new blood.  
Motivation, undying allegiance  
Striving through the hardships and affliction.  
_

The game started with a bang. Mackenzie was beaten to the ball by the Adams-Friendship Center. As the opponents pushed into the Tree Hill Zone the defense was set up, and they locked in man to man. Immediately it was clear that Adams-Friendship wanted to pick on Kay, figuring that she is the youngest and the least experienced player on the floor, they could get some cheap points. As with any offensive plan they would have guessed right. Kay was faked out of her shoes and the Adams-Friendship shooting guard pushed towards the post and it forced Mackenzie and Devyn to change up their defense. But before they could get into place there were two points on the board.

Faith brought the ball up the court and started to notice the defensive set up for Adams-Friendship. She looked around and as always called the delta offense and watched as the players set up. She passed the ball into Mackenzie.

Mackenzie looked around and couldn't take the shot. So it went out to the edge, and to Kay. So looked and was swarmed, but she bounced passed the ball to Angela in the low post for a quick two points tying the game.

_Every drop of blood  
Every bitter tear  
Every bead of sweat  
I live for this  
Live for this, Live, Live  
Live for this  
Live for this, Live, Live  
If you don't live for something you'll die for nothing.  
_

_What we have are not possessions we own  
It's not weighed by greed or personal gain  
This is real a desire for freedom.  
A place apart from a world in abandon.  
_

From the bench Ashlyn watched as the first two or three minutes the possession of the lead swung back and forth. The change came in the fourth minute of the quarter when Angela stepped in front of a pass and caused a turn over. Tree Hill then moved to their transition offense and Kay was taking the ball on a fast break.

Kay slipped through and went up for a nice and easy lay-up. Two more points for Tree Hill. On the way back on defense she deflected a pass that landed in Angela's hands and she brought it back for another lay-up and two points. Quickly Tree Hill took control of the first quarter after a shaky start. It was probably their shakiest start of the year but as they started this run, they were showing why they were undefeated. On the sideline Coach Scott smiled and planned for his substitutes.

_Every drop of blood  
Every bitter tear  
Every bead of sweat  
I live for this  
Live for this, Live, Live  
If you don't live for something you'll die for nothing.  
_

_I live for this.  
Every drop of blood  
Every bitter tear  
Every bead of sweat  
I live for this_

* * *

In the stands Karen looked at Peyton and nodded, "That was two very good plays," she said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, Kay comes into her own on the court."

Karen nodded and went back to watching the game. Brooke leaned over and whispered into Peyton's ear.

"What's bothering you P-Scott?" Brooke asked.

"Just wondering what will happen when Kay when she becomes the number one player on the team, you know the top dog. Like what happened, with Nathan, Lucas, and Keith."

Brooke shook her head, "Kay's has her head screwed on too tightly for that to happen. She's her Dad's Daughter, but she has a lot of your personality in her. She'll be okay."

Peyton nodded and watched the action on the court, "I hope you're right."

"Now Peyton, are you going to disappoint me and produce another tom boy?" Brooke asked joking.

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know."

Brooke laughed, "Well think about it, we'll never get out of these gyms."

Peyton nodded, "Unless your child isn't into sports."

Brooke laughed, "What? You're saying my daughter is going to be a brain, like Teacher Wife?"

"No, just saying, that we don't know what our children will be."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I wonder if we're half screwed up like our parents, and if our kids will turn out as half as screwed up as were are slash were."

"We'd be doing pretty well then," Peyton said.

"Wouldn't it be great seventeen years from now we can all be here again watching all our sons playing for the state championship again," Nathan said.

"No way I'm having a son," Brooke and Haley said at the same time.

Peyton laughed.

"Well we could be here with your daughters playing in the state championship game," Karen pointed out, "Notice that Peyton and my daughter are playing on the court."

Brooke shook her head, "No way is my daughter playing basketball."

Haley nodded and laughed, "I'll agree with that."

"Yeah but with two brothers, two cousins, a dad and an uncle playing basketball why do you think she won't be into basketball?" Nathan asked.

Haley laughed, "You think."

Peyton shook her head and went back to watching the game just as Kay, now playing point guard, shot a beautiful three point basket, which added to Tree Hill's lead. She smiled, even though she wasn't always sure about Kay playing basketball she did enjoy watching her oldest daughter doing something that she loved, and excelling in it.

* * *

James looked down to the bench and saw Ashlyn stand up and hand Angela a towel when she came off the court for a rest. He remembered how Ashlyn told him last year she re-injured her knee in the play offs, and couldn't play after the first quarter in the semi-finals. That was the last play-off game she played in. Now they were here at states and she was stuck on the bench with a knee injury again.

He sighed and looked over to his cousin who was too busy watching Izzy's legs. James shook his head and looked over to Huck who was holding up a sign. Again, all he could do was shake his head and look down to watch his fiancée talk with her best friend, keeping the mood light.

He sighed and couldn't wait for the end of the year and his birthday so he could marry her. He sighed and went back to watching the game. He noticed Angela and Kay were on the bench and Cara and Kelly went out to play with the starters Faith, Mackenzie and Devyn.

What James didn't know was Allegra was watching him. She looked down at her left hand and the simple diamond ring on her finger. She rubbed the ring and smiled. She would be his.

She lowered her hand to her leg and rubbed the spot where she cut. Yes she was a cutter, but she justified it with she wrote her plans on her leg. She wrote, really scratched her love for James in her leg. There was a sly smile that crossed her face and she studied James. Only problem was she had to get rid of Ashlyn.


	319. This Calling

Chapter 318 This Calling

**One Year Earlier**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_I secretly crave, crave that scent again  
Still feel lit pressing on me now  
Now with the onset, my flesh is weakening  
I steel my nerves for temptations at hand again_

_And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling  
_

During the break between the quarters, Angela took some water and dried her brow. She looked over to Janessa who seemed to be having an awful game. Things weren't going as well as she expected and they were tiring out too quickly. Something was up; it seemed that Olympic was really in their heads today. Angela looked down the bench and looked at the worn out players. It would be the seniors that would carry the load. She sighed; she would be on the bench until the second half because she was sitting with three personal fouls. Coach wouldn't want her to foul out until the second half, if she fouled out at all.

Several moments later the team retook the floor for the second quarter. Ashlyn was still in the locker room having her knee looked at. She felt so alone on the bench. She hated sitting on the bench, but she knew if she didn't commit the fouls she wouldn't be on the bench. Looking over, her other long time friend on the team, Ashton Perry came over sat down next to her.

_No secrets, deception for these would tear this down  
I'll note the past spare the pain  
Words match my deeds with brutal honesty  
Never forget these choices were made by me_

_And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling out_

"Don't worry it's just eight minutes and you'll be out there again," Ashton said.

Angela shook her head, "I'd rather be out there now. Helping them win."

"C'mon, you've scored most of the points so far. Considering I've done nothing," Ashton pointed out.

"How could you have scored any points, you haven't played a minute?"

Ashton nodded, "My point exactly. You do more for this team in one quarter than anyone else. Unlike me, I might never see the court unless it is a blow out."

"Ash, you'll play," Angela said.

"When?"

"When we need you to play."

"Oh garbage time at the end of a blow out?"

Angela shook her head, "No there will be a time when we need you big and you'll step up big. Ash, I know it's in you. It is this calling in your soul, and your heart. You work harder than most of the girls on the team, and you make up for lack of talent with determination and hard work."

"Stop blowing smoke up my ass," Ashton said.

Angela shook her head, "I'm not blowing smoke up your ass, Ashton. First off, I don't go that way, and secondly I don't think you're into that kinky stuff, and thirdly, have I ever lied to you or pumped you up falsely?"

Ashton shook her head, "No, you haven't, and how do you know I'm not into that kinky stuff."

"C'mon Ash, you leave your diary open every time we crash at your place. Of course we're going to read it."

"That's an invasion of my privacy," Ashton said.

"Oh! Like you haven't read mine or Ashlyn's?" Angela asked.

"Weeeellll, I can't say I didn't."

"Exactly," Angela said, and the two girls laughed.

Ashton watched the court as the game started. She watched as Faith ran down the court taking the ball. Ashton was clapping and chanting for Tree Hill. Angela laughed and looked around the near empty arena. No cheerleaders, no fans, just them and the game. In a way she liked it that way, but it would be nice that people would watch them and see them play, and see real games, team games.

This was the second year that she went and watched her nephew play. It was always Coach Scott's rule that they would go to the boy's games to show that they have school spirit. Now it took on family importance once Keith made the team.

Keith, she loved her nephew. He was almost always there from the time she returned to Tree Hill after traveling the world, and her Mom took over the café and TRIC again. He was a little boy, that was the best way to describe him, and he loved basketball. When she went to Papa Whitey to teach her the Game, she needed a training partner and Keith was the one who stepped in. They became close and he was good, but she became better. She had started getting close and she was sure she'd beat him soon.

Keith also changed, the sweet boy that she trained with developed an ego, once he moved into the starting line-up and broke through as a star player; he changed. He used to date this nice girl, that got along with everyone, including Angela. Christabella and Keith broke up soon after he made the starting line-up, and she didn't know why, but soon he was dating one of the Head Cheerleader's handpicked protégés, Jessalynn Windsor.

_Not falling victim to the fire that burns inside of me  
Though I am fearful I will not prevent this tragedy  
My strengths been tested I wear the scars that prove  
Still I believe that this calling will see me through_

_And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling out_

_My strengths been tested I wear the scars that prove  
Still I believe that this calling will see me through._

Angela's nostrils flared at the thought of the blonde her Nephew was dating.

"Angela," Ashton said.

* * *

"Angela!" Ashton said, and Angela shook from her day dream.

"Yeah," Angela said.

"Coach is calling you," Ashton said.

Angela nodded, and stood up. She walked over to where Coach Scott was.

"Yes Coach?" Angela asked.

"Check in. You're going in for Cara," Coach Scott said.

Angela nodded, "Yes Coach," she said and started to walk to the scoring table. She looked up into the crowd and saw her family sitting there. She smiled and checked in. She was kneeling by the scoring table and looked up again to the stands. Just over her Mom's left shoulder was that brunette mechanic that she had been seeing. He looked at her and nodded. She was shocked, spooked and in a strange way she felt empowered.


	320. I Will Be Heard

Chapter 319 I Will Be Heard

**Present Time**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

There was a whistle and Angela came into the game and handed Cara her warm up jacket. Cara took her spot on the bench and Angela was welcomed back onto the floor by the players. She looked over at the Adams-Friendship Team and nodded. She looked around and smiled.

"What are you thinking, Vandoo?" Mackenzie asked.

Angela smirked, "Now is the time for me to rise to my feet," she said and locked up with her opposite.

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes_

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes_

_I've got to take my life back  
One chance to make it right  
I've gotta have my voice be heard  
And bring meaning to this life_

The ball came in and the game started again. Angela noticed that they were trying to keep the ball from going towards her player. They were trying to take her out of the game and were putting one of their better players out of the game. It was a black out defense.

Angela was known to be a ball hawk. She could almost smell where the ball was headed. She watched and waited and when the ball came near where she knew she could reach it, there she was stepping in front of the other player and snagging the ball. She broke down the court and made sure she was in the clear before she laid up the ball for two more points. Smiling she returned back and was ready for the defense.

_Cause I've trusted for nothing  
I've been led astray  
I've been tried and tested  
But I won't accept defeat  
Now I've done things I regret  
And its time to reverse the rules  
I just want to make good on  
All the promises that I have made_

_I will be  
I will be...I will be heard  
I will be...I will be heard_

Again they came down the court, and again they were avoiding the side of the court she was on. What was with that? They were limiting themselves to only half of their options. This was weird; in order to take her out of the game they were taking out half of their team?

During the next Tree Hill possession Faith was bringing the ball in and she called the normal offense. Angela set in the low post area. Waited for them to start the ball moving opposite of where she was and drifted out to the arc. The ball came across the court and right into Angela's hands. She sent up a nice three pointer along the base line and sank it clean. Smiling she ran back for defense.

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet (I will be heard)  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes (I will be heard)_

_Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be heard  
Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be heard  
Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be heard  
Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be_

On the way back she noticed the red hair of Kelly Burke was bouncing around. She laughed; she often saw stupid things like that during the game. In some weird way it reminded her to look up towards where her mom was sitting; again she saw the mechanic sitting there smirking at her. She shook it off and set up her place in the defense. Now it was time to take it to Adams-Friendship.

* * *

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes_

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes_

Coach Scott watched the game from the side lines. He looked down his bench and nodded. He looked at the clip board that Coach Sinclair was keeping up to date. Finally he looked down the bench one more time.

"Kay," he bellowed.

"Yes Coach!" Kay Scott replied, still a little nervous about slipping and calling him Dad.

"You're going in for Kelly," he said, and returned to watching the game. He would pace the bench and cheer his team on. Only when he saw something they needed to adjust to that they weren't adjusting themselves he would call it in. He looked as Kay walked over to the scorer's table and checked in.

He sat down and watched, observing that whenever they seemed to get close to putting distance between them and Adams-Friendship, the small school would inch closer and close the gap. They were hanging on with three inch spikes. They weren't in his wheel house like Olympic was. Then again Olympic was coached by his old assistant and she knew his offensive play book. Now it was time to make some changes.

"Kay," Coach Scott called.

_I've got to take my life back  
One chance to make it right  
I've gotta have my voice be heard  
And bring meaning to this life_

_Cause I've trusted for nothing  
I've been led astray  
I've been tried and tested  
But I won't accept defeat  
Now I've done things I regret  
And its time to reverse the rules  
I just want to make good on  
All the promises that I have made_

She looked up and he looked at her. She nodded and re checked in. Lucas walked over to the bench and talked to Jaslyn and Cara. He returned to the end of the bench and the girls prepared. When the next whistle came, Kay, Cara and Jaslyn came in and Faith, Mackenzie and Devyn came out of the game. The ball came in and Kay took it as the point guard. Coach Scott smiled, and through his mind he just thought one thing, this is now.

_I will be  
I will be...I will be heard  
I will be...I will be heard_

* * *

Kay took the ball in and looked around. She noticed that they were in the traditional places, two guards, two forwards and one center. Snorting she looked at the fact that she knew something was about to happen and Adams-Friendship didn't expect it.

"Cerberus!" Kay yelled. Tree Hill adjusted into their three guards run and gun offense. Kay started off and quickly broke into the paint, when she was blocked out from scoring she tossed the ball out to Kelly. The inexperienced guard took the ball in the high post and shot it up for two points. What wasn't known was since the Cerberus Offense was first brought out against Olympic, Coach Scott had been toying with it to include a defensive component. They would go into a pressure defense and try to force turnovers. The object now was to get the ball going into Tree Hill's possession as often as possible.

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet (I will be heard)  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes (I will be heard)  
_

Kay was used as the point guard now instead of Faith, as was the plan. He didn't have the same personnel that he did when they first did the offense. So he mixed it up. Jaslyn was his fast center and she would clog up the middle and rebound, but he had some of his best shooters on the court now, as well as his fastest. This was meant to wear them down and keep the ball rolling. Kay was the perfect point guard to build this around. She had the ball control capability and on top of it she had one hell of a shot from the outside. Plus since she was a shooting guard she knew how to attack the inside.

Kay smiled as she jogged down the court after another quick set of points by Tree Hill. It felt good to play and now it was the best time to have her A Game since this was the championship. Maybe the only one she'd ever play on, she had to be realistic about that. As she took the ball down court after another turn over, she looked for her target for the pass. Smiling she tossed the ball across court and it landed in Cara's hands. Here we go again, was all Kay thought, and they would be heard.

_I will be_


	321. Realign

Chapter 320 Re-Align

**One Year Earlier**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_Decisions made from desperation  
No way to go  
Internal instincts  
craving isolation  
For me to grow_

_My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just  
needed to realign_

The first half ended with Adams-Friendship just two points behind. They seemed like a charmed team, whenever they seemed to be down and Tree Hill was about to blow the game open they came back. This was something the girls hadn't faced all year; this team had as much heart as Tree Hill did.

As Lucas followed the team into the locker room he stopped and leaned his hand against the wall. He needed a rest, his heart condition had been stable since his heart attack in January, but he needed a break. Not something uncommon, it would happen once or twice a week and the doctor said it was not his heart.

Resting his hand against the wall, he knew what it was. It was memories, as he stood there and his mind drifted from his usual focused self.

OTH

_Fell in a river of illusion  
And apathy  
Drowning in a  
self-induced  
confusion  
I'd rather be  
Yeah!_

_My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just  
needed to realign_

It was half-time and Tree Hill had a slight lead over Olympic. The girl's were feeling good about themselves, and they did it without Ashlyn or Angela. As Coach Scott walked to the front of the locker room he looked them each in the eyes.

"Well what we have is a small lead, we're not blowing them out and they can make it up very quickly. So what we have to do is get after them. Stay tough on defense and score as many points as we can. Take advantage of any turn-over were given and beat them in the transition.

"Not a shock the stuff I've been enforcing and trying to teach you since day one this fall. Now also we have to watch fouling their players. Let them foul us get to the line and get the free-throws.

"We have to re-align ourselves and our thinking. We don't have Ashlyn for the rest of the game, and possibly the rest of the season. Janessa will be starting the second half at small forward. Angela will come back in, just watch the fouls.

"Keep your mind in the game; we all know that Olympic is a dangerous opponent. Now let's see what we can do about cutting them off from the baseline, they are eating us up under the boards. Devyn, tighten up on their power forward.

"Now remember what you were taught and that should get us through this," Lucas said.

Coach Scott looked around the room and nodded. He went into the trainer's room to check on Ashlyn. What he didn't see at the time was Janessa Wainwright and Sarah Goode give him dirty looks. Tree Hill was truly a team divided.

_My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just  
needed to realign_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

* * *

Lucas woke from his daydream and noticed it had only been a mere moment. He shook his head, and looked at the clip board. He sighed and straightened up. He was the last one to walk into the Locker Room. It was time to see what he could figure out for the second half and what he can do to end this stalemate. That was the best way to describe the first half was, a stalemate. Tree Hill lead, 57-48, but it was still too close, for his tastes.

_My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just  
needed to realign_

_My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just  
needed to realign  
Yeah!_


	322. Mind Overall

Chapter 321 Mind Overall

**Present Time**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_When I was at my weakest  
And I had given in  
Some had counted me out  
Some rejoiced in my failures  
The few that believed  
Gave me power and life  
Gave me strength with their trust  
Surrounding me with light_

_No limit to what can be achieved  
MIND OVER ALL  
Power that has yet to be seen  
MIND OVER ALL  
End the instability  
Stare now into glory  
_

Coach Scott looked over his players. A few were on the trainer's table just having nagging injuries looked at and re-taped. No one was in the trainer's room which was good. He sighed and looked at the white board and pulled up a chair. Sitting down he looked at each one of them and wondered what was on their minds, collectively and as individuals. Some looked as though they were shell shocked, others were clearly angry at themselves.

There was no time to be down. This was a war, and Adams-Friendship brought the big guns. Now it was time to rally the troops. It was where he had to be Henry the Sixth just before Agincourt and give a rousing speech. This was simply the toughest game they had been in all year.

"All year we've made adjustments and won. They fought us one way, and we changed and they never caught up. Now we're facing someone that is expecting it, in fact they are looking for it.

"They are coming after us with both barrels. Why you might ask? Simple they want two things, they want to be the North Carolina State High School Basketball Champions and they want to knock off undefeated Tree Hill doing it. That is all that is on their minds, no parties, no boyfriends, no glory, all they want to do is to do what everyone else couldn't. Beat us.

"Our job is simple; we're not to let them beat us. We have to hold on and keep scoring. We need productivity from everyone, from Angela, to Ashton, number one on the bench to number twelve. We are a team; I've preached that since day one, you seniors have heard it for four years now.

"We will live or die tonight as a team. We need to clamp down on them in defense, stop leaving gaps open. We need to fight for those second and third chances on the offensive side. We need to play to our strengths and cover our weaknesses.

"That way we all go home, winners or losers. I don't want y'all half assing it out there. When we walk off this court, win or lose, I want y'all to say I bled and sweated every last ounce of what I had to give out there. Leave it all out there and have no regrets. Because that is what they are going to do.

"We're better than they are. So why don't we just go out there and prove it. Give them one hell of a fight to the bitter end."

The Girls nodded and went back to their own personal preparations, in a strange silence. Many locker rooms would be loud and clashing. Tree Hill's was always silent. Coach Scott always wondered about this, but then again these girls seemed to like to do their talking on the court. He watched as Angela walked over to the starters and they started to talk in silence. Eventually all the girls from last year's team were in this little meeting and they were speaking, and finally the last six girls were in this huddle and they were talking. He smiled, and knew they would be doing their best now and until the final buzzer.

* * *

_It's within and it's growing  
Their mark is not worn  
It's purest devotion  
It's the war of knowing  
They are there for me  
They are part of who I am  
It's within me in spirit  
And beside me in battle  
No limit to what can be achieved  
MIND OVER ALL  
Power that has yet to be seen  
MIND OVER ALL  
End the instability  
MIND OVER ALL  
Stare now into glory  
MIND OVER ALL  
BECOME ENPOWERED_

"Ladies and Gentleman this is a first this year for this reporter. Tree Hill is barely holding onto a lead against this Adams-Friendship team that just won't go away.

"They have played Tree Hill to a virtual draw. This is truly a first for Tree Hill, as all this year they have been this unstoppable machine. Adams-Friendship have met every change that Tree Hill has done with a new look of their own.

"Now at half time what does Coach Scott do? What adjustments does he make? Will he stick with the Delta Offense that got them here, or do they stay with the Cerberus Offense that stabilized the situation at the end of the first half. We shall have to wait and see. As the teams are taking the court for the beginning of the second half, this is Rerun Vasquez and we're going down for the second half of play in the North Carolina Girl's Basketball State Championship Game," Rerun broadcasted over the internet.


	323. Defy You

Chapter 322 Defy You

**Present Time**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

Peyton sat in the stands watched as the teams returned to the hardwood to warm up. They started to work through their drills and get ready for the second half. She studied the players and looked through the ranks. She focused on two players specifically; both featured dirty blonde hair, each styled differently with one in a braid and the other in a ponytail. She smiled, watching her sister-in-law and daughter, working through the drills and talking to each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked.

"How much things have changed," Peyton replied.

Haley looked at her strangely, "What do you mean?"

"Last year, there was a different feeling when the teams came out," Peyton said and looked down at Angela and Kay, "You can see it on the girls that played last year."

"Since when did you become a basketball fan?" Nathan asked, "You would have never noticed that when we were in high school."

"I've been to almost every game Lucas coached since he started coaching here."

"Yeah, but I still don't know what you mean?" Haley said.

"The way that the girls are carrying themselves, it shows they aren't about to give up."

Nathan laughed, "Peyton Sawyer, sports expert."

"Believe me Nate, I've seen their attitude in different lights," Peyton said and seemed to stare off into the distance, as her mind drifted back into the past.

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

The second half started and Tree Hill had possession of the ball. The starting line-up was back in, well mostly, Janessa Wainwright started the second half with Ashlyn Pierce now sitting on the bench with her knee in a brace. Angela Scott was back in the line up. She had three fouls and was looking to be careful so she would not gain any more and risk getting ejected from the game..

Peyton watched from the near empty stands. She traced the blinding flashes of blue and looked over to her son and daughters. Keith stared off into the rafters of the near empty gym. Kay focused in on the game intensely, and Peyton wondered if she was taking in the art of the fast movement of color, as she knew Kay was an artist like herself. Ellie seemed the most bored and was playing with her shoelaces.

The game was boring; then again she never was a sports fan. When Lucas first started to coach she was still on her meds and it was one big impressionist painting to her. Now it was just ten very tall girls running up and down a gym floor playing a game. Really a waste of a Good Friday night, but it meant a lot to her husband, and she wanted to support him, so she came.

_You may push me around  
But you cannot win  
You may throw me down  
But I'll rise again  
The more you say  
The more I defy you  
So get out of my face _

_You cannot stop us  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give up  
We go on and on  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive!_

_  
_ Peyton noticed something. There was something not quite right with Tree Hill. Her eye for detail noticed it. Someone was out of place, and she knew that Lucas was big on perfection in performance. So why was Janessa out of place?

At the next whistle, Sarah Goode came out to play point guard replacing the freshman Faith Brown. Peyton looked over to Amelia Brown, Faith's mom and one of the biggest supporters of Tree Hill Basketball. She had one son playing college basketball at UNC-Wilmington and her other son Kole was on the boys team with her son Keith.

_You cannot stop us  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give up  
We go on and on  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive!_

_The wind blows  
I'll lean into the wind  
My anger grows  
I'll use it to win  
The more you say  
The more I defy you  
So get out of my way  
_

Peyton had gotten to know Sarah over the last few years. She was once one of the raising stars of the team, but her play had leveled off late in her junior year. She seemed to have become surly and disgruntled over the past few months. Her play had dropped off and she remembered Lucas often talked about it; he wanted to stay with her, since she was his captain, and as a senior he wanted her to finish this.

_All my will  
All my strength  
Rip it out  
Start again_

_You cannot stop us  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give up  
We go on and on  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive!_

_All my will  
All my strength  
Rip it out  
Start again  
_

The night he decided to bench her in favor of Faith Brown, she found him sitting in his office watching game tapes. Or at least game tape was playing but he was chewing on his pen and staring off into the distance. He regretted doing it but, the offense had fallen apart under Sarah and Faith seemed to have gotten it back under control, and that brought more then just Angela and Ashlyn into the game plan. She had never seen him like this before, and she knew that he had a soft spot for Sarah, she had similar background as him, and she knew he wanted her to do well.

Peyton watched the game now with an interest. She saw that Sarah was watching the set up. She passed the ball, completely ignoring the open Angela, and sent the ball to Janessa in the paint. Janessa lost her handle on the ball and went out of bounds. It was an easy pass.

As Lucas substituted players for the players he benched because of their poor play she could see something was up. She just couldn't put her finger on what. Looking down on the sidelines she could see that Lucas was losing it and yelling at his players on the floor. She had been married to him for close to fifteen years and she knew that his blood pressure was up. She had known him for close to twenty years and knew better than most when he was mad, having seen it first hand a few times. It didn't look good.

Turning her attention back to the game, the players appeared to be performing well again. It seemed whenever Lindsay Everett, Janessa Wainwright, and Sarah Goode were on the court the team dropped off in their performance. Those three girls weren't playing for Lucas, and she couldn't figure out why.

_Can you leave it all behind?  
Can you leave it all behind?  
Cause you can't go back  
You can't go back_

_You cannot stop us  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give up  
We go on and on  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive!_

* * *

**Present Time**

Peyton sighed and looked over to Nathan and Haley and smiled.

"Let's just say that I've seen this team so dysfunctional that they didn't play, and you could see it," Peyton said.

Nathan nodded, "I've seen that happen to teams, even on the professional level," he said and looked down to the floor as the girls were getting ready to play.

Haley nodded, "I remember that game, Detroit, your first year, against Boston," she said.

"Yeah, it seemed that everyone just stopped playing for the coach," Nathan said.

"Except you," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, except me."

Peyton nodded and knew there was more to the story then that. She tried to tune it out and paid attention to the game that was about to restart.


	324. We Still Fight

Chapter 323 We Still Fight

**Present Time**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

Angela walked out onto the hardwood and surveyed the various players on the court. She looked up quickly into the crowd and studied the faces of her family and her friend's family. They were cheering and she could see the signs with her jersey number, Twenty-two, on it, smiling she looked over to her fellow players, and her teammates got into position. The ball came in and the second half of her last high school basketball game started.

Adams-Friendship started the second half with the ball. They were hanging in there, she noted. No team had the heart to hang in with them. It was a tough piece of wood that they never knew existed.

_Talk of the causes you support  
Voice your misdirected views  
You only comment on the things you don't have the power to change  
Do you even think before you speak  
Do you know what it is you condone?  
Take a look at the world today  
You've taken your freedom and safety for granted_

The ball was brought into the paint. The small forward of Adams-Friendship was getting ready to shoot the ball, and Angela went up and rejected it. The ball was still in play. The Adams-Friendship center broke on it and hauled it in. She passed it off to the point guard, and then there was another quick pass out to the shooting guard.

It was a three point dagger that started off the third quarter of play. Coach Scott always warned the girls about not letting the other team back into the game. Whether it was laziness or complacency, Adams-Friendship started on a run. They pounded it out on defense and fought it out. Quickly the tempo of the game was being dictated by Adams-Friendship and not by Tree Hill.

_How do you justify (you have no right)  
The way you disgrace those who gave their lives  
And how do you justify (you have no right)  
The way you disrespect those whose loved ones died._

_Everyday is a different crusade  
You revolt from the safety of your fantasies  
Privileged, you've never fought for a thing  
You'd be the first to go if there was real anarchy  
All your jargon makes me sick  
You're the farthest thing from an activist  
You've lost sight of what's important and real  
You've taken your freedom and safety for granted_

Angela stood on the sideline. She was exhausted and bruised. It was a tough quarter so far. They needed to rest her, and the back ups were out there. No one could figure out where this team had come from. They were by far, the most difficult team they'd played this year.

In the pre-season, Adams-Friendship wasn't expected to do anything. It was their first year on this level and they were expected to be show as though that were the case. They also played in a tough division. Some how they held on and they were invited to the Durham Tournament and did well, which opened them up to the playoffs. This team clawed their way through the playoffs. It was obvious they were hungry for the championship and they wanted to win this game, to prove that they are worthy.

Angela's nostrils flared. She looked up into the stands where her mom and sister-in-law sat. She knew that Peyton wore the ring that her dad, had given to her mom when they got engaged. Her mind drifted to all those grave side chats, and the promises she made herself and her dad. As she continued to span the crowd, she came across that mechanic again, and their eyes locked. She felt a comforting feeling come over her, and knew that it was time.

"Now is the time for me to rise to my feet, wipe your spit from my face, wipe these tears from my eyes," she said, and got a nod from the mechanic. She looked to the bench and the worn down starters, they were the five best on the team. Angela pulled them together.

"Do we want to end this way?" she asked them.

All the girls shook their heads, no.

"We haven't once been down at the end of a quarter this entire season. Now we're on the bench losing. I don't know about you, but I take pride in the fact that we dominated all the other teams, on the road, and at home.

"They want to fight us, and they want to beat us. I say we need to finish this; we need to step up and go beyond ourselves. They want to fight, well let's show them that we are still in this. Let's show them that just because they think they can hang with us, it doesn't mean they can't rattle us.

_(How do you justify...)_

_Kill!_

_This is dedicated to all those who gave their lives to uphold their beliefs  
Not to those who try to demean their sacrifices  
You have no right.  
_

"Forget the cameras, and the spotlight, forget that we're playing on a college court. It is just the five of us and the five of them and we're on the River Court, back home in Tree Hill. They are coming to play on our turf. Are we going to let them beat us on our own turf?"

"No!" the other four girls said.

"Good, we'll be going in soon, and it is time for us to bring our game. Time for us to bring everything we have."

The four other girls nodded. The quarter was winding down. Adams-Friendship was leading by ten points. It was a major reversal. No one expected Adams-Friendship to even be in the game. At the next time out the whole Tree Hill Team huddled together. Even Coach Scott who had listened to Angela trying to work up the starters looked at her. She nodded and looked each girl in the eye.

"For the next nine minutes, it's not the state championship game, it's not Raleigh; it's just us and them on the River Court. They are playing on our court, and they are beating us. No more, we're going to go out there and show them why we're undefeated, and why this is our turf.

"We Still Fight on three…One…Two…Three!"

"We Still Fight!"

The starters returned to the court after their long rest.

_For those who fought our rights and for those who gave their lives.  
And for the families whose love ones died.  
It's their honor for which we still fight._


	325. Can't Repeat

Chapter 324 Can't Repeat

**One Year Earlier**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

The fourth quarter started and Lucas watched as his player walked out on to the court. It was the usual stuff, normal pep talk and stuff like that. They were still behind and seemed to have started to lose ground again. He knew that they were playing their hearts out, unlike last year. Can't repeat, was what he heard, and he knew he didn't want that either.

* * *

_I woke the other day  
And saw my world has changed  
The past is over but tomorrow's wishful thinking  
I can't hold onto what's been done (woah)  
I can't grab onto what's to come (woah)  
And I'm just wishing I could stop, but_

_Life goes on  
Come of age  
Can't hold on  
Turn the page_

_Time rolls on  
Wipe these eyes  
Yesterday laughs  
Tomorrow cries_

The team was fighting and clawing their way back against Olympic. These were becoming tough games, and Coach Scott could see that they were wearing down his players. He didn't have Ashlyn as an option anymore so he was shuffling his lesser bench in. During his re-arrangement of players, he saw a sophomore that stepped up big time and seemed to be able to shoulder some of the load that they'd lost grip on when Ashlyn had to be removed.

Cara Gyles was a player that never stuck in his mind. She seemed to always be more of a third stringer, but today she played with a hunger. Looking over the players, he noticed that the ones he started to think more and more about had a drive in them, whereas his talented players that he'd been forced to benched had lost that aspect.

"C'mon!" he yelled as the referee blew the whistle and hit Angela with another foul, "Why don't you call the sides evenly. Open your eyes you're missing a good game!"

His sister, the best player, was in foul trouble. He looked at her and shook his head. She never played this bad. Something was up with her; it was clear she was facing a mountain that she could not crest.

_Memories are bittersweet  
The good times we can't repeat  
Those days are gone and we can never get them back  
Now we must move ahead (woah)  
Despite our fear and dread (woah)  
We're all just wishing we could stop, but_

_Life goes on  
Come of age  
Can't hold on  
Turn the page_

_Time rolls on  
Wipe your eyes  
Yesterday laughs  
Tomorrow cries_

_With all our joys and fears  
Wrapped in forgotten years_

Looking down the bench he saw Ashlyn was staring at him. She shrugged and went back to cheering on Tree Hill's defense. Coach Scott watched as they were creeping back, but the girls were not fighting hard enough. All the scheming and planning, and practices he'd run didn't seem to be helping; they couldn't perform. What was he doing wrong?

As Tree Hill brought the ball down the court he watched and wondered what was happening. Sure they lost games, three this year in fact, and two were by last minute baskets by the other teams. They had always played well and preformed, but they just looked flat tonight.

Shaking his head, he knew that this game was big for them. This was the first real time they got deep into the play-offs. He really wanted to win this game, and have his four seniors walk away with something other then just four years or playing the game. He wanted them to have good memories and feel like they accomplished something other than knowing only the blood and sweat they'd poured into the game.

The clock was ticking down. There was only so much he could do. The whistle blew again and Coach Scott shook his head. Angela had just fouled out. Throwing down his clip board he watched as she walked off the court and headed to the bench. He looked to the bench and watched as the girls cringed.

"Norman, you're in for Scott," he said to his senior back up shooting guard.

"Yes Coach," she said, took off he warm up jacket and checked in as the replacement player.

He shot a glare Angela's way as she walked to the bench, grabbed her warm up shirt and took a seat next to Ashlyn. He shook his head and sat down. It was all up to the girls on the floor and he wasn't going to yell and scream anymore tonight.

They defied him, and he wondered why. Now as he watched, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change the outcome of the game, Coach Lucas Scott, as the typical intellectual that he was began to process what had gone wrong and figure out how to fix it for the following year.

_The past is laughing as today just slips away  
Time tears down what we've made (woah)  
And sets another stage (woah)  
And I'm just wishing we could stop_

_Life goes on  
Come of age  
Can't hold on  
Turn the page_

_Time rolls on  
Wipe these eyes  
Yesterday laughs  
Tomorrow cries_

_Time rolls on_

* * *

Lucas shook awake as the ball started down the court. They were down, but he knew that unlike last year they were not out. He smiled and took a seat on the bench and started to review his notes he had written on his clipboard. There were things that he had planned and needed to get done. He had to trust that Faith would keep them close, and he knew what the game was going to come down to. He knew who he would call upon. Now it was time to drop the reins.

He stood up and looked them over and smiled, "Mercury!" he yelled.

Faith nodded and made eye contact with the other four players on the court, and yelled out, "Mercury!"


	326. I Don't Want To Be

Chapter 325 I Don't Want To Be

**One Year Earlier**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

It was the late in the third quarter and Olympic was pushing them on offensive. Angela was sticking close to the shooting guard for them. She knew she was in danger of fouling out, one more and she was done. She was determined to stay in this game and finish it. As the play was developing she looked around and shrugged, which was taken as a sign of hesitation, prefect bait.

The ball came over their way and Angela snagged it and ran the length of the court for an easy lay up. Running back on defense she smiled. There was no way she was going to get caught and foul out of this game. This was a matter of pride and she didn't want to let her team down. They were going to win this game and get to the state playoffs. It sucked that Ashlyn got hurt but she'd be back the following season and they'd do this all over again.

_I don't need to be anything other  
Than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other  
Than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other  
Than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
_

As the Olympic came into the zone, she looked around and made sure everyone was set. She noticed that Wainwright was out of place, as the ball flew their way. Angela sprinted to help out and then the whistle came. The play stopped dead, and it was a defensive foul on her. She shook her head and headed to the bench. She couldn't look Coach Scott in the eye nor could he look her in the eye.

"Norman, you're in for Scott," was all Angela heard as she grabbed her warm up shirt and sat down next to Ashlyn.

He friend looked at her and shrugged her shoulder.

"I can't believe I fouled out," Angela said.

"But you played a great game," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, I need to be out there leading the team."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I know that feeling, and most of the girls do too."

"I failed them."

"We're not ready to win," Ashlyn said.

"What? How can you say that?"

"We're a house divided, he can't stand, you have Janessa, Lindsay, Sarah, and Lara, revolting, and you have everyone else. Why do you think we're starting with a freshman and two sophomores?"

"They are playing better then the seniors."

"That and the fact that Mackenzie, Faith, and Devyn, like me and you can be coached. It was too late in the season to replace them. So he benched them, and they revolted."

Angela shook her head and was holding back the tears. There was no way she could of missed this. Maybe she was blind to the fact, or maybe because of the underclassmen's hero worship of her. But how could she not see the team, which had always been like a family to her falling apart. Looking around and feeling the haunting feeling of failure and rejection, those all too familiar friends, she turned to Ashlyn.

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one who noticed?  
I can't be the only one who's learned!_

_I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do_

"Ash," Angela said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be…" she said and trailed off.

"What don't you want to be?" Ashlyn asked.

"The girl that couldn't deliver during the playoffs, the girl that played on a dysfunctional team, someone who couldn't lead someone who was selfish."

"So don't be."

Angela nodded, "I don't want to be anything but what I want to be."

"Just do it."

Angela looked at Ashlyn and the two friends locked eyes. This was the time that Angela sighed and she grabbed Ashlyn's hand.

"I know you want to move to Bear Creek."

"Yeah, except for you and basketball it sucks here."

"But, stay with me, and I will grantee you that I'll bring you to the state championship game next year."

Ashlyn almost rolled her eyes, and then remembered that was their dream. Next year would be the last time they could have a chance to reach their dream. She sighed and looked at Angela.

_Can I have everyone's attention please?  
If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain  
The crust of creation  
My whole situation-made from clay to stone  
And now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
_

"You and Me always," Ashlyn said.

"You and Me always," Angela said.

_I don't want to be  
I don't want to be_

_I don't want to be_

_I don't want to be_


	327. Youth Of The Nation

Chapter 326 Youth of the Nation

**One Year Earlier**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

Ashlyn couldn't believe she just promised Angela she would stay another year in Tree Hill, their last. She really wanted to move out to Bear Creek with her aunt and uncle and raise her daughter full time. She missed Brett and she knew that she was her life, but weekends, vacations, and summers weren't cutting it for her, since Brett would soon be two years old. Sighing she also knew she would regret finishing high school in Bear Creek and not walk with her friends Angela, Ashton, and she looked into the crowd and saw Huck, and especially him.

_Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye_

_I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared_

_Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine  
Before I skate off to school_

_But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking a test  
I took two to the chest_

_Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing_

_Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class_

_Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because_

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
_

She watched the game and suddenly with the four rebels in there Tree Hill picked up the pace and started to close the gap. Norman, Wainwright, Everett, and Goode, the four bad sisters, Ashlyn reflected upon. They were the ones that rebelled against Coach, and Ashlyn looked down the bench and she saw that he had given up.

The score kept creeping closer and the game clock was shrinking fast. Ashlyn stretched out her knee and shook her head, they had four minutes left and that was it, season over. Angela was sitting there cheering them on, and trying to will them to a win. That was the one thing about Angela that Ashlyn always admired, she didn't give up and she wouldn't lay down and die.

The game just kept going on. Ashlyn looked to Angela and saw that they were only two points behind. They were taking in the ball after a foul shot and Coach Scott was sending in Faith to replace Sarah. With Ashlyn and Angela out Faith was one of the best shooters on the team. They had less then five second left on the clock. Everyone was on their feet. Even Ashlyn stood up and was standing next to Angela.

The play started and Tree Hill pushed themselves into the paint. The ball was passed around the key. Time was counting down and Ashlyn could see that Angela was getting tense. Coach Scott was just a stone standing there watching them play the final second of the game out. He was clenching his fists and watching them play. Ashlyn could see that he wanted to be out there playing against them.

_Little Suzy, she was only twelve  
She was given the world  
With every chance to excel_

_Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
She might act kind of proud  
But no respect for herself_

_She finds love in all the wrong places  
The same situations  
Just different faces_

_Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
Too bad he never told her  
She deserved much better_

_Johnny boy always played the fool  
He broke all the rules  
So you would think he was cool_

_He was never really one of the guys  
No matter how hard he tried  
Often thought of suicide_

_It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
He put his life to an end  
They might remember him then_

_You cross the line and there's no turning back  
Told the world how he felt  
With the sound of a gat_

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation_

Suddenly with one second left, the ball found its way to Faith Brown at the top of the key. Tree Hill was down two points to Olympic. The ball was caught and steadied by Faith, and then it was out of her hand before the buzzer. The ball was still live, all the hopes for a breath in the State Championship Game rested in this one shot, it would be either Olympic or Tree Hill. She went for it all since she was behind the three point line.

There was silence in the gym. Everyone was holding their breath. You could feel the tension coming from both benches. Ashlyn could see the emotions welling up in Angela. It dwelled inside of her, and it consumed her youth.

The ball hit the back of the rim and bounced out over the court. It was coming down about where the foul line was. Faith fell to her knees in defeat. Sarah from the bench shook her head in disgust. The Olympic players were celebrating their breath in the State Championship Game.

Ashlyn looked around and saw Coach Scott just releases his pent up energy and let the emotions of the final minute of the game subside. He looked older all of a sudden. It was as if he aged years in the last few minutes. Now there was a long off season for him to deal with this ending.

Ashlyn shook her head and looked at Angela, her friend and comrade in arms. She was the one person that had been with her since they started this path and the one who had been the strong one, of the group. It was Angela that made her pick up her game more times then not. It was Angela that made it easy for her when she was pregnant and alone. It was Angela that kept her sane through the past year and supported her when she became friends with Huck again.

_Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
No matter what you say  
It don't take away the pain_

_That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
Don't nobody know why  
It's the blind leading the blind_

_I guess that's the way the story goes  
Will it ever make sense  
Somebody's got to know_

_There's got to be more to life than this  
There's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists_

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation_

Now Angela was there standing on the sideline, looking at the basket. This was her usual stare down with the basket. Probably the toughest girl she knew was standing there on the sidelines crying.


	328. Perseverance

Chapter 327 Perseverance

**Present Time**

(Song Lyrics in italics)

"Mercury!" was the call that echoed in their ears. Faith looked around and dribbled the ball for a second and then passed it to Angela who passed it back. She sighed and repeated the call.

"Mercury!"

Angela nodded and received a second pass, and then drove to the basket. The Set Mercury was always talked about but seldom, if ever, used. They played a controlled offense and really didn't push the envelope. But Mercury was Coach Scott dropping the reins and pushing them to empty the tank. It was the last desperate gasp, but they knew that when they played to the fullest they could over come this small deficit. It was time to fly.

_I know your fear of loss  
And your struggles with faith  
And how it takes everything that you have to face the day  
The virtues you possess now bring you eternal pain  
All you have is contempt for a life you can't obtain  
All your heroes have failed you  
Yet you try and prevail  
Face your torment and dismantle your doubt  
Refuse this legacy of shame and deceit  
Cause the only real truth in your life that you know is hostility  
_

* * *

Rerun was sitting at the table looking over the game and he took a quick sip of water. His throat was now ready just as the game broke wide open for Tree Hill, and they shut down Adams-Friendship's Offensive.

"In the last few minutes of the game Tree Hill has been playing like they're possessed by demons. The total offense of Adams-Friendship in the last three minutes has been a single free-throw. It is a total freeze out on offensive for Adams-Friendship, they can not seem to get into shooting position and the odd time they do, Tree Hill is making it impossible for them to sink a basket.

"The Tree Hill full court press is amazing. It is like they threw a wet blanket on the other team. I've seen more changes of possession by block shots and steals in these last few minutes by Tree Hill then I have all season, and this was a team built on solid defensive basketball. It is like Coach Scott took the blinders off and unleashed a monster on Adams-Friendship.

"This is the basketball machine that we have been seeing all year from Tree Hill. They have taken control of the game and stretched out this Adams-Friendship squad. For the first time in this game Adams-Friendship doesn't seem to have an answer to this machine.

"Time is winding down and Tree Hill is still down by six. We're coming back from Adams-Friendship's last time out. They took it to try and re-adjust and try to hold onto their three basket lead. We have less then a minute left in the half, and we're probably going to see Adams-Friendship try to avoid fouls. If anything this has been a hell of a game.

"But what comes to mind was last years semi-finals. Where Tree Hill seemed to fall apart in the second half only to come back to nearly win the game. Is that going to happen again and is that what is weighing on Coach Scott's mind. What about Ashlyn Pierce for the second straight year she is sitting on the bench because of injury during the final game of the season. Finally, Angela Scott, who last year had the worst game of her career at Tree Hill and fouled out watching the failed shot from the bench.

"As we're approaching the final minutes, it looks like Coach Scott is going with his best all around players. He's going to rest his hopes on a State Championship on the shoulders of his five starters. Can the weight be held by the young Kay Scott and can Faith Brown avoid the demons from last year's missed three pointer? Will Angela Scott redeem herself for last year's performance?

"We'll find out in the next few minutes."

_Your world is coming apart  
Remain steadfast_

_Perseverance  
Against all opposition  
Crushing all limitations  
Pure strength through solitude  
Discipline and determination  
_

* * *

In the stands Peyton and Karen were holding hands, squeezing them tightly. The blonde and her mother-in-law were watching the crowd and the girls on the court as they walked out to play the final minutes. Both had daughters on the court.

Karen's daughter was the most seasoned player on the court and the one with the biggest chip on her shoulder. Karen knew that her daughter wanted to make the people that said she couldn't play in the big game eat their words, and she wanted to make up for her bad performance last year.

Peyton's daughter was the youngest starter on the team. She was playing without fear or desperation because she didn't know better. Peyton knew her daughter wanted to make people see that she was not just playing because her dad was the coach. She also knew that the young Scott wanted to step out from behind Angela's shadow.

"It will be okay," Karen said to Peyton.

Peyton nodded, "I know it will be."

_You can't accept what you've been told  
Anchored in sin you must reverse your descent  
Declare the weight of the world has yet to claim you  
And admit that your faults will not restrain you  
Glimpses of fate bring light to your despair  
Realize hope isn't short of your grasp  
Resurrect every dream that you've buried alive  
And never succumb to the war that you fight in your heart_

* * *

"There is a foul by Brice, and Adams-Friendship is going to the line in a tied game with under twelve seconds left to play. Adams-Friendship is getting two foul shots. All of the Adams-Friendship players are back prepared for defense. All the Tree Hill Players are lining the key. The first ball is dead.

"Gracen makes the first foul shot. Now the second one is live. The ball is up and it's good and the clock is running. Brice has the ball and calls Tree Hill's last time out with under nine second remaining in the game.

"This is do or time now for the Tree Hill Ravens. They have to move the ball across the court in less then nine second and either score a two pointer to force over time or go for the three pointer for the win.

"I would love to be the fly on the wall in Coach Scott's huddle now."

_Your world is coming apart  
Remain steadfast  
_

* * *

Coach Scott looked over the girls and Coach Sinclair. He nodded and sighed.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to end this now. I want to go for broke. The win or the loss, are y'all with me?" he said.

They all nodded. He smiled and knew that it was all or nothing. No overtime for them.

"Okay we're going with the shooting team, Angela, Kay, Cara, Kelly, and Ashton. Ashton, in bound the ball, and make damn sure that you shoot one hell of a laser this time.

"Angela is the primary shooter for this one. Go through the progressions, Kay is second, Kelly third and Cara for the tie. Sit in the spots we practiced, and whom ever gets the ball the two closest slide together and set up the screen.

"Y'all have been saying it since the beginning of the season, This is Now. Well guess what it's here, so go out there and deliver, it's time to be heard, hands in," he said.

Ashlyn smiled and looked them over, "This is Now on three, one…two…three," she said.

"This is Now!" They all said.

The five girls walked out to the floor. After having checked into the scoring table, they took their places on the court. It was go time.

Kay looked over to Angela. The Aunt looked at her niece and nodded.

"Nervous?" Angela asked.

"A little," Kay said, "how about you?"

Angela laughed, "I live for this," she said.

_Perseverance  
Against all opposition  
Crushing all limitations  
Pure strength through solitude  
Discipline and determination_

* * *

"This is it ladies and gentleman, the end of this game. In nine seconds we will know who will walk away with the Championship. Forget records, forget planning this will come down to skill, and heart.

"The teams break from their huddles. Adams-Friendship is sending to the court, Gracen, Lee, Loyal, Spangler, and Baxter. This is a tough defensive minded set for Adams-Friendship, they are looking to shut down the Tree Hill team.

"Tree Hill is sending out Angela Scott, Kay Scott, Cara Gyles, Kelly Burke, and Ashton Perry. Ashton Perry? That is an odd selection for Coach Scott to make. Perry is the third senior on the team and has seen more action working with the freshman to mop up the game. She's a perennial bench players, and spent most of her time coming in as relief for Devyn Brice, or as the last person off the bench.

"Tree Hill is in their line up. Perry is listed as playing center for scoring purposes, I guess, she's a stretch playing forward. She is going to inbound the ball. The other four Tree Hill players are down the court.

"The whistle has sounded and the clock is running. The whole building knows that Angela Scott is going to take the final shot. She's being triple teamed down deep by the three point line. Perry has the ball.

"She let's go a pass. It is a thing of beauty, a laser beam to Kay Scott on the opposite side of the court. Gyles and Burke set up a pick. Kay Scott sets! She's up! The ball is out and the buzzer has sounded!. If it is good Tree Hill is the winner if it falls short it is Adams Friendship.

"And it is…."


	329. Give Wings To My Triumph

Chapter 328 Give Wings To My Triumph

(Song Lyrics in italics)

"And it is…good! The Tree Hill Ravens are the North Carolina State Girl's Basketball Champions. It all came down to one three pointer and it squarely rested on the shoulders of Freshman Karen "Kay" Scott. A beautiful jump shot from behind the pick wall of Cara Gyles and Kelly Burke, that is what one the game.

"Coach Lucas Scott finally has stepped out of the shadow of his mentor Brian "Whitey" Durham. He won the state championship, with a program he started and with players he chose. He showed that winning championships takes more then just talent. He had proven this by benching more experienced and more talented players for ones that would play better together. In an era where the individual player is considered more important then the team, he proved that a team can still win.

"The crowd is storming the court. Tree Hill, in their black jerseys, is standing there in disbelief. It is pandemonium, and what am I doing here! This is Rerun Vasquez for Raven's Hoops Dot Com, the internet home of the North Carolina State Champion Ravens for both Boy's and Girl's Basketball signing off."

_Here I am  
Exposed in my brokenness  
Here I am  
Screaming these words  
It's all I ever known of serenity  
Here I am  
Telling my pain, bearing my soul to the world  
Here I am  
Venting on this page, flawed and insecure no more  
Here I am coming clean with myself, knowing that this time would come  
Here I am  
Like a thousand voices, I know I'm not the only one  
Now my fist must never become unclenched  
Eternally prevailing against  
I must endure this misfortune and bring starvation for those  
Hunger for my defeat  
_

_Give wings to my triumph  
Let this life ascend  
Give wings to my triumph  
Give rebirth for ever death_

* * *

Kay watched as the ball went in the basket, it was a graceful beauty, nothing but net. Just like she was taught. It was a strange silence after the buzzer. She knew the ball was gone, but it was as if time stood still. The score board changed the score, it was 91 to 88, and they won.

It still didn't sink in as the bench and stands cleared. She was mobbed, and the first person there was Angela. Kay felt her aunt and team captain hoist her into the air and spin her around. It was just surreal as things were starting to make sense. She had just won the State Championship for the team.

She was put down and then she saw the cheerleaders coming over. Her twin sister Ellie looked at her and smile.

"Great game," Ellie said.

"Thanks," Kay said.

"Don't let it get to your head," Ellie said and disappeared into the crowd.

Kay stood there alone and looked over to see her Dad standing there. He walked over to her and they embraced. Kay started to cry. He hugged her.

"I did it Daddy, just like you did," she said.

He nodded, and smiled. "Yes you did."

"We won!" she said shocked.

Lucas smiled and nodded, "Yes we did."

Lucas let go of her and looked as Peyton came to greet their daughter. She smiled and walked over to Kay.

"That was a great shot," Peyton said.

Kay blushed deeper, "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome," she said.

_Here I am  
Exposed in my brokenness  
For the world to see  
Here I am screaming these words  
It's all I've known for serenity_

_See my will before you know  
Life ascend in every breath  
A rise for every fall  
A life for every death_

* * *

Somewhere in the paint Ashlyn hobbled over and greeted Angela. The two long time friends greeted each other with a hug. They looked at each other and laughed then cheered. Angela shook her head and looked at her friend.

"You did it, Angela," Ashlyn said.

"I can't believe it," Angela said.

"You did, we're state champs," Ashlyn smiled.

Angela nodded and looked to the stands. Among the chaos of the Tree Hill fans storming the court and the Adams-Friendship fans leaving, a lone figure stood out. The Mechanic was standing there staring at her. His slightly curly hair was disheveled and he had a few days growth of beard. His bright eyes met hers and he smirked then nodded. He turned and started to walk away.

Ashlyn looked at her spooked friend. She turned around and looked to where Angela was staring at and saw nothing. Turning she saw her friend was still staring.

"The Mechanic again?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes," Angela said.

"Did you say Mechanic," Karen questioned as she walked over to the girls.

"Yes, Angela's imaginary Mechanic stalker," Ashlyn said.

"He has sandy brown hair and smirking? Near the second tier?" Karen asked.

"Yes, you can see him?" Angela asked.

Karen nodded and embraced her daughter from behind and looked to where the Mechanic was. "Yes I could see your Dad, Angela," Karen said, whispering quietly into her daughter's ear.

"What?" Angela asked.

Karen laughed, "He wanted to see you play, he's always been with us, watching, sort of a guardian angel. He' been with us for a while."

Angela nodded, "What?"

Karen smiled, "Just accept it."

_Give me wing  
So I ascend  
Let me soar, take me farther then ever before_

_Give wings to my triumph  
Life ascend in every breath  
Give wings to my triumph  
Rebirth for every death  
Give wings to my triumph  
And let me soar  
_

_Give wings to my triumph  
Take me farther then every before_

* * *

When the trophy was handed out, Lucas held it over his head and smiled. He then turned and handed it to Ashlyn. She looked at it and cradled it like it was a baby. After a moment she then passed it to Angela.

Angela held it at arms length and looked at it. She felt a mix of emotions. Her path had brought her here. Her goal was reached and yet she wasn't sure as to what the next step was. She handed it next to Ashton.

Every member of the team got to hold the trophy. In the end it went back to Ashlyn before it went back to Coach Scott. When Ashlyn went to hand it back he refused to take it. He smiled and looked at her.

She nodded. They did it, Ashlyn smiled and thought. Her thought echoed everyone on the team. They did it; yes through out it all they did it.

* * *

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_I've found, that there are two things even the hardest rock cannot withstand. Time and water. Given enough time the wind will wither the rock down to dust. Given enough water the rock will either be carried away or it will crumble. During that final game in that year they faced the hardest obstacle they faced all year. At one point they were losing the game. But they were that wave against the rock that was the other team. Like a hammer they beat down the rock. It would be the last time I would coach my sister. It was also the first time that my daughter stepped to the fore front. But I tell you, I had great joy hoisting the trophy up over my head, especially since I got to enjoy it with both my sister and my daughter._


	330. Author's Notes For This Is Now

Chapter 329 Author's Notes For This Is Now

Welcome to the end of Part 13 (This Is Now). This was originally supposed to be part fourteen, but during the re-organization that happens during writing, two parts were merged and this became Part 13. Basically, now basketball is over in this story. This was also a part just filled with music, every chapter has a song in it, and it jumped between the present time and the semi-finals game the year before. The name of the part comes from a _Hatebreed_ song off the _Rise of Brutality_ Album.

This was the climax of the basketball story line. When I sat down and decided to start this series of stories I knew I would want to end up here. The route I took wasn't clear to me, but this was one of the way points. Elements of this story were added and detracted, but just before I was going to write this I wanted to also tell the story of the semi-finals game they lost before. It also allowed me to bring in the five players that had left, which we had previously met Janessa Wainwright who ended up on Olympic High School's team.

Someone think that I had Kay make the winning shot was because of her Dad making the winning shot. Originally it was going to be Angela that made the winning shot, but that was over two years ago. Hard to believe it has been over two years. Then I thought about making Faith have the last shot, since she missed the last shot for previous game. But it finally came to Kay, because to me it would make a statement that one Scott was leaving and that there was a new Scott in town.

Now that brings us to the musical part of this. As I said this is a very musical part. Every chapter having a song in it, and each chapter named after the song in it. All the songs were hand picked for the chapters. All the present chapters were by the hardcore group _Hatebreed_. Why did I do that, well the three says that the Lady Ravens used were all taken from Hatebreed songs. I felt it was just right.

In Chapter 312 (Re-education Through Labor) the song heard is _Re-education (Through Labor)_ by _Rise Against_ off their _Appeal to Reason_ Album. I chose this because I love the song and I wanted to set up the reason that the previous years Tree Hill Ravens failed to make it past the semi-finals.

In Chapter 313 (It Dwells in Me) the song heard is _It Dwells in Me_ by _All That Remains_ off their album _The Fall of Ideals_. I chose this song because it reflects what burns in Angela's heart. Through her reflects we see a different view of her.

In Chapter 314 (Born for This) the song heard is _Born for This_ by _Paramore_, off their album _Riot!_. This song reflects Angela and Ashlyn and the belief that they are born to play in big games of basketball.

In Chapter 315 (This is Now) the song heard is _This is Now_ by _Hatebreed_ off their _Rise of Brutality_ album. This had been a re-occurring song for the Lady Ravens and Angela. Now it is the opening of the final game of the season. As this is their last game and as they are looking to erase the memories of the previous year's collapse in the state semi-final game, so to them This is now.

In Chapter 316 (Let The Flames Begin) the song heard is _Let The Flames Begin_ by _Paramore _off their _Riot!_ Album. I liked the beat of the song and I just felt that it fitted with what I wanted to do.

In Chapter 317 (Live For This) the song heard is _Live For This_ by _Hatebreed_ off their _Rise of Brutality_ Album. Again this is a song that has been used before with Angela and the Lady Ravens. It is sort of closing of the circle. This ties in with them playing the game and living for the moment.

In Chapter 318 (This Calling) the song heard is _This Calling_ by _All That Remains_ off their _Fall of Ideals_ Album. I used this song for when Rhett was caught talking to Brenna, well I reused it here. Why? Because to me this song shows a compulsion and a siren call to do something. In this case it is Angela and her draw to the game. Also in this chapter you see her interacting more with Ashton. Ashton, Angela, and Ashlyn have always meant to be friends. But the powerfulness of Angela's and Ashlyn's bond kind of pushed it to the side.

In Chapter 319 (I Will Be Heard) the song heard is _I Will Be Heard_ by _Hatebreed_ off their _Perseverance_ Album. Again this is a re-occurring song when associated with the Lady Ravens and Angela. This part I wanted to put an explanation point on the end of high school basketball for Angela, Ashton and Ashlyn. I also wanted to show the grow of some of them since the previous year as you see in flashback chapters. _I Will Be Heard_ was where they got the message Be Heard. In fact when Angela comes on the floor and Mackenzie asks her what she is thinking Angela says the first line of the song.

In Chapter 320 (Re-Align) the song heard is _Re-Align_ by _Godsmack_ off their _Faceless_ Album. I liked the idea that the song should reflect that re-alignment that is done during half time. Also this chapter is telling of the half-time of the year before semi-finals game, through Lucas' own recollections, and how he had to change his approach during the off season.

In Chapter 321 (Mind Overall) the song heard is _Mind Overall_ by _Hatebreed_ off their _Supremacy _Album. As Yogi Berra use to say Ninety Precent of the Game is Half Mental, so in halftime while they are adjusting I wanted to focus on the mental part. _Mind Overall_ comes off an album that is largely themed about mastering one's own mind, supremacy of oneself. So it worked for me.

In Chapter 322 (Defy You) the song heard is _Defy You_ by _The Offspring_, it appears on both the _Orange County Song Track_ and The Offspring's _Greatest Hits_ Albums. It is in my mind the sentiment of the girl's that rebelled against Lucas in the Semi-finals game the year before. This made him look at how he coached and who he picked for the team.

In Chapter 323 (We Still Fight) the song heard is We Still Fight by_ Hatebreed_ off their_ Perseverance_ Album. Here they are coming out of half time with a battered and tired team. They have faced the toughest half of basketball they played all season, and now they are still fighting for the win.

In Chapter 324 (Can't Repeat) the song heard is _Can't Repeat_ by _The Offspring_ off their _Greatest Hits_ Albums. For me this song is Lucas thinking that he can't repeat the same mistakes he made the previous year.

In Chapter 325 (I Don't Want To Be) the song heard is _I Don't Want To Be_ by _Gavin Degraw_ off his _Chariot_ Album. I saw on Soapnet the episode in season one where they played basketball to this song and it being the shows old theme song, I just had to do it.

In Chapter 326 (Youth of the Nation) the song heard is _Youth of the Nation_ by _P.O.D_. off their _Satellite_ Album. This was purely a play on the songs rhythm and some minor connections to both Angela and Ashlyn.

In Chapter 327 (Perseverance) the song heard is _Perseverance_ by_ Hatebreed_ off their _Perseverance_ Album. At this point Tree Hill is down and losing the game. They don't fold like they did last year and through perseverance they set up the game winning shot by Kay.

In Chapter 328 (Give Wings To My Triumph) the song heard is _Give Wings To My Triumph_ by_ Hatebreed_ off their _Supremacy _Album. I felt that this was a great message to end the chapter. It was both an ending and a beginning. Yes they triumph but Angela still had college and Kay was now looking at the fame of being the game winner and the new Scott.

Thank you for your reading, reviewing and Patronage.

ThumperE23


	331. TRIC

Part 14 Jumper

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Frederick Buechner once wrote, "You can kiss your family and friends good-bye and put miles between you, but at the same time you carry them with you in your heart, your mind, your stomach, because you do not just live in a world but a world lives in you." Why do I have a feeling that is what is happening with my family in Tree Hill? In some respects, it grows smaller but yet on the eve of my greatest moment as the Lady's Ravens' Coach, I found it is also getting bigger._

* * *

Chapter 330 TRIC

It was Sunday; normally a day of rest, but this day in Tree Hill was more like a hang over after one hell of a weekend. Friday the boy's high school basketball team won the state championship game. It was an easy victory. On Saturday Night the girl's basketball team fought tooth and nail and walked away with a state championship of their own. Today was Sunday and everyone was back in Tree Hill from Raleigh, and they all crowded into TRIC. This club, a staple of Tree Hill culture, was now where they were celebrating the two championships.

The part owner and operator of the club Peyton Sawyer-Scott had a child on each team so she didn't object, besides, it was fun. She remembered that they really didn't celebrate their state championship win back when she was a senior. So there she stood against the rail near her office, her husband, and girl's basketball coach Lucas Scott stood behind her, holding her in his arms. They gently swayed to the music.

She laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked.

"Look over by the stage," she said.

Lucas looked over there and saw the starters for the boy's team walking up to the stage. A band was setting up, but until they were ready to play a DJ was playing the music. Lucas laughed.

"This could be interesting," he said.

Peyton nodded, and watched as Kole walked up to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone. The four other starters stood behind him. Lucas could see the guy's big smile; very typical of most of the Brown's they were always happy people. He remembered that was especially true with Faith Kole's baby sister.

"Stop the music," Kole said into the microphone. The music stopped.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is a hostile takeover, for the rest of the night the music will be brought to you by MC Kole and the rest of the starters of the State Champion Tree Hill Ravens."

There was a cheer that went up in the crowd. Kole nodded a cocky nod.

"What do you all want?" he asked, "What do you all want?" he smiled and looked them over, "Backing me up, we have the Heir Apparent, The X-Factor, Duke's next big thing, the one the only Jay Luke Scott, now let me hear it for Jay Luke!"

The crowd was cheering, Kole crossed his arms and nodded, "Now if that is not enough, ladies, hold your breath, gentlemen do not get jealous, friends be prepared to catch your girls, because we have the truest and greatest pierce of humanity anywhere, power, speed, and according to Izzy stamina. Sorry Izzy, you know I love you. We have K-Gun Scott!"

The crowd got even louder, knowing it was Keith, the established star of the team. Keith smiled and looked into the place he knew Izzy, his girlfriend, was standing with her sisters and friends.

"Enough, enough, it smells like sex in here," Kole said, "More of K-Gun later. Over here, we have, straight from the circus, the Original Red Neck himself," Kole said.

The crowd shouted, "Huck Yeah!"

Kole nodded, "And in the middle holding us all together, the moral strength of the unit, The Church Boy!"

More cheers, and Kole smiled, "Now backing us up, from the bench, but not that long on the bench, Brian Scott, and High Performance Heart Attack!

"So what do you all want? You want more? Well I need to hear some noise, because if you don't make some noise you won't get your encore!"

The Crowd was screaming now. Lucas winced in pain from the sounds of the crowd. He smiled as Kole nodded to James and Brian. There was some music starting to fill the room. Kole stepped up to the front of the stage.

(Kole and James Rapping, Brian singing in italics)

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind_

_Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

_Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise  
_

James picked up his microphone.

_Get em Jay  
_

Kole started rapping again.

_  
Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime  
I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe, now break bread  
I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, grand closin  
God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS  
_

James and Kole were now rapping together.

_  
Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

_Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise  
_

It was Brian's turn on the microphone, this time he sang.

_  
What the hell are you waiting for  
_

Kole returned to rapping.

_  
Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Cocksucker take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore  
_

Brian came in singing to finish the song, with Hawley backing him up.

_  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar_

The crowd was going while as Brian ended the song and he took a slight bow and let Kole walk forward to work the crowd.

"Now, as the Tree Hill Ravens hype man, I want to hear y'all!" Kole said.

There were screams and whistles.

"When I say Tree you say Hill!" he said, "Tree!"

"Hill!"

"Tree!"

"Hill!"

"When I say Tree Hill you say Ravens!" he said, "Tree Hill!"

"Ravens!"

"Tree Hill!"

"Ravens!"

"Well! Well! Well! I see y'all brought it. Yes you truly brought it! What is it? Well we're choosing to bring it right back at y'all. We're bringing the noise!"

(Kole James and Keith Rapping in italics)

The music cut in and James stepped to the front of the stage. Kole was right there. James looked at Kole and nodded. He took up the microphone and started rapping with Kole only adding some backing.

_Bass_

_Now low can you do? Death row what a brother knows  
Once again back is the incredible the rhyme animal  
The incredible D Public Enemy, number one  
"Five - o" said, "Freeze" and I got numb  
Can I tell 'Em that I really never had a gun  
But it's the Wax that the terminator spun  
Now they got me in a cell 'cause my records they sell  
Cause a brother like me said " Well...  
...Farrakhan's a prophet and I think you ought to listen to  
What he can say to you what you though to do  
Follow for now power of the peace say  
"Make a miracle, D, Pump of the lyrical  
Black is back, all in, here gonna win  
Chek it out, yeah y'all c'mon, here we go again_

It seemed like everyone on the stage with a microphone was doing the chorus.

_Turn it up! Bring the noises!  
_

James smiled and started with the next verses.

_Never badder than bad 'cause the brother is madder than mad  
At the fact that's corrupt as a senator  
Soul on a roll, but you treat it like soap on a rope  
Cause the beast in the lines are no dope  
Listen for lessons I'm saying inside music  
That the crusicsare blasting me for  
They'll never care for the brothers and sisters now across  
The country has us up for the war  
We got to demontrate, come on now, they're gonna have to  
Wait, 'till we get it right  
Radio station I question their blackness  
They call themselves black, but we'll see if they'll play this  
_

Again the whole crowd on the stage rapped the chorus.

_Turn it up! Bring the noises!  
_

Now Keith stepped up and produced a microphone, and started to rap.

_Get from in front of me, the crowd runs to me  
My Dee Jay is warm, he's, I call him norm you know  
He can cut a record from side to side  
So what, the ride, the glide should be much safer than a suicide  
Soul control, beat is the father of your rock'n'roll  
Music for whatcha, for whichin', you call a band man  
Makin' a music, abuse it, but you can't do it, you know  
You call 'em demons, but we ride limos too  
Whatcha gonna do? Rap is not afraid of you  
Beat is for sonny bond, beat is for Yoko Ono  
Run - DMC First said a Dee Jay could be a band  
Stand on it's own feet, get you out your seat  
Beat is for Eric B. and L.L. as well, hell  
Wax is for Anthrax, still it can rock bells ever forever  
Universal it will sell  
Time for me to exit, terminator x - it  
_

Again it was everyone on the stage for the chorus.

_  
Turn it up! Bring the noises!  
_

Keith brought it all home.

_  
From coast to coast, so you stop being like a comatose  
Stand my man? The beat's the same with a boost toast  
Rock with some pizzazz, it will last, why you ask?  
Roll with the rock stars, you'll never get a accepted as  
Don't need to wait, get the records straight  
Hey Roses in effected, got flavor, Terminator  
X to sign checks, play to get paid  
We got to check it out down on the avenue  
A magazine or two is dissing me and dissing you  
Yeah, I'm telling you..._

Kole nodded and smiled, and looked over the crowd. "Did I not tell you we'd bring it? We brought the noise here, we brought the game to Raleigh, and we brought the state championship to Tree Hill.

"Well we're still bringing it. We'd like to thank Peyton Scott; Mrs. Scott gave us the use of TRIC for the night so we can keep bringing it to y'all. Now back to it, I know when they were on this stage last time they killed this song.

"The roof was blown off this building. It was a massive attack of sound and fury and so we just had to bring it back, and I want to see y'all slamming into each other. I want an orgy of release, total anarchy! Why? Because we won, and this is a celebration! Now, I present to you, High Performance Heart Attack!"

Brian stepped to the front of the stage. He was covered in sweat from the lights, and the basketball shorts we're helping with the heat. He had a Charlotte Bobcat's jersey on and a blue bandanna tied around his head. He looked to see his brother with the microphone.

"Thank You Tree Hill, it is good to be back home, with the title and on TRIC, this is called Faint!" Brian yelled.

The music cut in and James stepped to the front of the stage.

(James Rapping and Brian Singing is in italics)

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

Brian stepped forward as James was finishing the verse.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

James looked at his brother and started the second verse.

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

Brian stepped up to finish the song and bring them home. James nodded and let his brother take the spotlight.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now_

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
_

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

The song ended and Brian was standing there sweating. Kole nodded and walked over.

"How's that for the back court that spent time in the nursery together? Jay-Luke Scott and his baby brother Brian. Now what do you say Tree Hill? Would you like a little more High Performance?" Kole said.

"Hell yeah!"

"Or should the Original Redneck do a dramatic reading of some philosophical stuff?"

"HPHA!" The crowd yelled.

"The Crowd has spoken so MC Kole will get out of the way for some High Performance Heart Attack!" Kole yelled.

Brian stepped up and looked at the starters as they cleared the stage. Hawley, Hewston, Kat and Psycho nodded they were ready. Brian turned to the crowd and looked them over.

"Tree Hill and TRIC it is great to be here. We've been entertaining you and now it is time for us to honor the Ladies as well. They played one hell of a game up there in Raleigh and came out champions thanks to some last minute heroics of Kay Scott, my cousin. Well before I open our set I would like to say to the girls that they played one hell of a game.

"This song is for Angela, Ashlyn, Kay and all the rest. I will be heard! One.. two… three… four," Brian said.

The Music started to bang out, and Brian started to head bang to it. The mosh pit was starting to form just in time for him to bring the microphone up to sing.

(Brian Singing is in italics)

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes_

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes_

_I've got to take my life back  
One chance to make it right  
I've gotta have my voice be heard  
And bring meaning to this life_

_Cause I've trusted for nothing  
I've been led astray  
I've been tried and tested  
But I won't accept defeat  
Now I've done things I regret  
And its time to reverse the rules  
I just want to make good on  
All the promises that I have made_

_I will be  
I will be...I will be heard  
I will be...I will be heard_

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet (I will be heard)  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes (I will be heard)_

_Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be heard  
Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be heard  
Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be heard  
Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be_

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes_

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes_

_I've got to take my life back  
One chance to make it right  
I've gotta have my voice be heard  
And bring meaning to this life_

_Cause I've trusted for nothing  
I've been led astray  
I've been tried and tested  
But I won't accept defeat  
Now I've done things I regret  
And its time to reverse the rules  
I just want to make good on  
All the promises that I have made_

_I will be  
I will be...I will be heard  
I will be...I will be heard_

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet (I will be heard)  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes (I will be heard)_

_I will be_

From their place watching by the office Lucas and Peyton watched the crowd go wild. They laughed at Kole and his remarks. Lucas nodded and pointed to Brian when he dedicated the song to girl's team. That was when they turned and they saw Jake walking towards them. This wasn't going to be good.


	332. Tarheel State

Chapter 331 Tarheel State

It was quiet around her. The people in business class had all gone to sleep, and the few in first class were too busy buried in their laptops. She looked down at her Ipod and flipped through several songs before sighing. She hated flying alone, something she never did; she always flew with her mom. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. When he mom was done with the hospital she would be moving to Gaylord Rehab Center in Connecticut to learn how to walk again.

It was a red eye flight, and she would be arriving in Raleigh-Durham Area. The state would put her up in a hotel for the night and then they would take her to Tree Hill. She had only brought two bags and a carry on. The rest of what she needed would be arriving in the mail, or FEDEX or something like that. This made Candace unhappy. She never had been displaced like this; she knew only one Co-op and one building and one city.

The music slowly drifted through her ears. She had her laptop with her but didn't feel the need to play any video games or stuff like that, and there was no internet on the air plane. She missed Stacy already, and the best she could hope for was her reconnecting with the Adams Sisters and Fallon, since she knew that they were down in Tree Hill now.

She looked out the window. At least her mom sprung for the first class tickets, it was more comfortable and she could rest. But it sucked that she was considered an unaccompanied minor.

The Flight Attendant came over to her. Candace looked up at her and gave her a nod.

"Are you all set?" The Flight Attendant asked.

"Yeah, the best I can be since I'm going to live with strangers," Candace said.

"Why?" The Flight Attendant said.

"The short version is I have no Dad and my Mom was seriously injured in car accident and legal is unable to take care of me. I have no more family so I'm going to live with a friend of my Mom's."

The Flight Attendant nodded, "So they are sending you on a late night flight?"

"I guess, the friend was not home, and this was the first time he was back home, and they have a chance to talk to him. I don't know… I'm just not looking forward to this. I had New York figured out; I knew where to go and what I could get away with. But North Carolina and especially Tree Hill it is completely out of my league. I know no one, well pretty much no one, and I know nothing about what is going on there. It is a complete change from my world."

"The world turned upside down?"

Candace nodded, "Yeah pretty much."

"Well I'm not one for giving good advice. I screwed up my left pretty much since I was in high school, but all I can say is try and make the best of a bad situation."

Candace nodded, "Yeah, but I really want to be back in my old school and with my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah the only one I had left at that school," Candace said.

"Why only one left?"

"They all moved away, it started with Chase and Izzy during the summer. A few months later Fallon moved away. It left just me and Stacy," Candace said.

The Flight Attendant nodded, "It could be worse."

"How so?"

"Your daughter could not stand to be in the same room as you," The Flight Attendant said.

"I don't have a daughter, I've had sex before but I'm on the patch and use condoms."

The Flight Attendant laughed, "No not that. My daughter doesn't want to talk to me and refuses to see me. Whenever I'm done for the week and I'm in Raleigh I try to drive over to Winston-Salem where she goes to school, but she won't see me. I know she still lives with her Dad when she's not in school, and she'll be graduating after this semester. But she doesn't want me in her life. I have no one to blame but myself."

"It can't be all that bad," Candace said.

The Flight Attendant nodded, "Actually it's worse. It's a long story and you should at least get some rest we still have time before the flight lands. It will be awhile before you get to where you're staying tonight."

Candace nodded, "Thanks but I'm wired."

"Don't worry, you'll like the Tar Heel State, and you'd enjoy living here no matter how long. I've passed through Tree Hill; I think you'll like the change of pace."

"Thanks for the talk," Candace replied.

"You're welcome, and don't worry that is part of my job, and I'll even walk you off the plane, even though I think you're too old but you know child services type people."

"Boy do I ever," Candace replied.

The Flight Attendant smiled and nodded, "Well get some sleep, and if you need help just ask for me, my name is Nikki."

Candace nodded, "Thanks Nikki," she said, and watched the Flight Attendant go about her rounds.


	333. I'm Better Now

Chapter 332 I'm Better Now

As Jake approached the platform, Lucas stepped between Jake and Peyton. Less than two months ago, in this very club Jake laid out Peyton and Lucas had a heart attack because of what happened. Lucas wasn't going to let his pregnant wife get hurt again. So there he was protecting her like the white knight that he was.

"I'm not going to hurt y'all," Jake said.

"Jake, believe me when I say I don't totally trust you right now," Lucas said.

Jake nodded, "Yeah I can understand your feelings."

Lucas stared down the man. Peyton looked over her husband's shoulder at Jake.

"What do you want Jake?" Peyton asked.

Jake shook his head, "I came to apologize, I was completely out of line, and the only excuse was that I was sick, and now I'm better."

Lucas and Peyton nodded, "I understand Jake, but right now we can't trust you or be around you," Lucas said.

Jake nodded, "I understand your point. Also I know that you're being invited to Junk's promotion party, and I'll be there, I just want to make sure we're good with each other for Junk's sake."

"Promotion?"

"I guess you haven't heard. Junk got promoted to Captain on the fire department. He's moving from Engine 21 to Truck 26 where I am. It would be great to have a friend in charge. Anyways he asked myself and Cade to plan the celebration, who would believe that he's a fast riser in the Department," Jake said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, well he found his calling."

Jake nodded, and looked Peyton in her eyes, "Peyton, I'm truly sorry and I hope your baby is healthy," he said.

"Thank you," she said shocked.

Jake nodded, and looked them over, "We'll I'm out of here, see you around," he said and walked away. That left Lucas and Peyton standing there shocked. They were so shocked that they didn't see someone else walk up right behind Jake leaving.

"Mister and Missus Scott?" he asked.

"Depends," Lucas said.

"What would that depend on?" wondering if they were being jerks.

"Are you looking for Mister and Missus Lucas Scott or Mister and Missus Nathan Scott," Lucas said.

"Oh! Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know there were two Mister and Missus Scotts," he said.

Lucas laughed, "Yes there is."

"Well it is Mister and Missus Lucas Scott, I'm looking for," he said.

"Then that is us, you'll have to excuse my husband he just won the state basketball title and he's in a mood," Peyton said.

The man nodded, "Well unfortunately I'm not one for joking around in the matters that I have to talk to y'all about," he said.

Lucas nodded, "And those matters would be?"

"Excuse me for being rude, I'm John Deane, for the North Carolina Department of Family Services," he said.

"Mister Deane, our children are well cared for and the only time one ended up in a hospital was because of a basketball injury," Peyton said.

Deane nodded, "I'm not here about your minor children; I'm actually here on behalf of the State of New York. This is the matter of Lindsay Strauss and her minor daughter Candace," he said.

Lucas and Peyton looked at him, both completely taken aback.

"Could you replay that for me," Peyton said.

"Ms. Lindsay Strauss has been in a bad accident and is unable to care for her minor daughter Candace Lynn Strauss, and she has named your husband…" he was cut off.

"Responsible for her," Peyton said.

"Sir, you mean to tell me Lindsay Strauss has a daughter?" Lucas asked.

Deane nodded, "Yes she does. The girl just turned seventeen years old and her name is Candace."

Lucas' face had lost all color and Peyton saw that he wasn't taking this news too well. She steadied him and he leaned on the rail.

"A blonde girl with blue eyes and a heart condition?" he asked.

Deane nodded, "I believe so. She is blonde, has blue eyes, and had open heart surgery when she was younger, but according to her health records she is doing rather well, and plays basketball," he said.

"Well sir, I do believe we all need to talk in private," Lucas said.

"Yes, I believe that would be proper," Deane said.

"We can use my office," Peyton said, and led them into the office.


	334. Rejection

Chapter 333 Rejection

James came off the stage as they were letting Brian and his band keep the crowd entertained. He made the rounds and started to talk with various people. Most of the people just wanted to shake his hand or tell him he played a great game. James knew though, that the game was really Keith's.

He looked at his cousin standing in the corner, talking with his girlfriend. James smiled, and knew that Keith had one more year. Looking over he saw Ashlyn with the rest of the girl's team holding court in a private booth. He had often referred to it as the Lady Ravens' Booth, since whenever there was an event here Peyton would reserve the best booth for them.

It was fun celebrating a victory. He knew that next week there would be an even bigger celebration without parents or supervision; the traditional end of the basketball season party. Now that was going to be fun. He also knew his weekends were going to be taken up by spending them in Bear Creek with Ashlyn and Brett. His fiancée wanted him and her daughter to bond more and for Brett to adjust to having James around every time Mommy was around. Something that James would have no problem with since they were getting married after the school year and he turned eighteen.

That was when he bumped into someone. He stopped and looked down at the younger brunette girl. She nodded and smiled brightly up at him.

"Hello James," Allegra said.

"Allegra," James said, short on patience for this girl.

"You played a great game," she said.

"Thanks," James said, and tried to push her aside, but she stopped him. He was shocked at how strong she was for such a slight girl.

"Can't you stay and talk?" she asked.

"I have people to see and talk to, not to mention I've not really gotten to talk to my parents this weekend," James said.

She grabbed him with her left hand. He caught the glint on her left ring finger of something. He grabbed her wrist and looked at it. He shook his head.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Get what?" Allegra asked.

"Ashlyn's engagement ring," James stated.

"James don't you mean the ring you gave me," she said, her demeanor completely changed.

"What are you talking about, you stole that out of Ashlyn's locker," he said.

Allegra shook her head, "James, we're meant to be together," she said, and grabbed him, trying to pull him closer to her.

He pushed her away, and looked at her, "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious, we're meant to be together James," she said.

He shook his head, "You've lost your mind. I hardly know you and I'm completely and madly in love with Ashlyn," he said.

"James, why are you talking so crazy? You know you came to me last night after the game and we made love," Allegra said.

James shook his head, "I have no clue what you were talking about, I was in my room all night. Give me the ring and leave me and Ashlyn alone."

"James, why are you doing this? What have I done to anger you?"

James just shook his head and looked at her eyes. She had this far off look, but there was an underlying danger behind it.

"You know what, never mind about the ring, just leave us alone," James said and started to walk away. Allegra grabbed him and turned him around and planted a kiss on his lips. He pushed her away.

"You're crazy," he said.

"Only crazy in love with you," she said.

Ashlyn walked up. He looked at his fiancée, and could tell that her leg was bothering her because the way she walked. She came up next to James and looked at Allegra.

"Didn't I tell you to leave James and myself alone?" Ashlyn asked.

"Isn't it sad, James, how she clings to the false hope that you two will be together instead of us," Allegra said, and flashed her left hand.

"What the hell are you doing with my ring, bitch," Ashlyn said and grabbed her hand. Allegra tried to fight back but Ashlyn was stronger and managed to slip the ring off Allegra's finger. What she didn't see was Allegra pulled a switch blade and slashed at Ashlyn.

The sharp blade caught Ashlyn on the fore arm and severed the skin. Ashlyn looked down and saw the blood trickling down her arm. She caught out of the corner of her eye the flash of the knife coming back at her. Ashlyn had trained with Peyton and Angela since she was thirteen in martial arts, she wasn't as advanced as the Scotts in Krav Maga, but she was good enough.

Ashlyn blocked Allegra's stab and gripped her arm. In a quick motion she hyper extended her arm and she dropped the knife. With a quick blow from her elbow, to Allegra's face drop the girl down. Just then before another blow could be landed, Big Joe the bouncer came over and towered over both girls. Ashlyn at six feet tall was the closest of the two girls to his height.

"Is everything okay here?" Joe asked.

"No, she stole my ring," Allegra said.

"Only after you stole it from her first," James said.

"So you drew a knife and cut her?" Joe asked.

"I…I….I," Allegra said.

"Whatever," Joe said and grabbed Allegra, escorting her out of the club, before he was out of ear shot he turned to Ashlyn, "I would get that cut looked at, Miss Ashlyn," he said and he was gone.

Ashlyn stood there holding her arm. James looked at her and shook his head. But Ashlyn opened her hand on the cut arm, and showed James her engagement ring was back in her possession. James smiled, kissed her and headed towards the office to clean and dress her wound before she went to the hospital for stitches.


	335. Y'all Are Going To Hate Me

Chapter 334 Y'all Are Going To Hate Me

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

In the middle of the dance floor Angela and Rhett met. She fell into his arms and pressed the palms of her hands against his chest. In the moment they locked eyes and she leaned forward and they locked lips. The kiss had a strong force, mostly coming from her as she seemed on a natural high.

Rhett looked at her, knowing that she was almost straight edge in most of her habits. The key word was almost. He smirked when they broke off the kiss. She was moving gracefully something that he always admired about her, and maybe what first attracted him to her. He had always wanted to make her one of his conquests. Maybe it was the fact that she moved with the ease of a dancer, where most cheerleaders to him seemed to move like brick out houses. Cheerleaders were easy, he often remarked, but a girl like Angela was a challenge.

_I'm not lovin you  
Way I wanted to  
What I had to do  
Had to run from you  
I'm in love with you  
But the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me  
All the way home_

_So u never know  
Never never know  
Never know enough  
Till it's over love  
Till we lose control  
System overload  
Screamin no no no no noooo  
_

"Let's get out of here," she whispered then nibbled on his ear.

"Why?" he asked, "the party is just starting."

She purred a bit, "Well we can have our own private party," she said.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

She started kissing and nibbling his neck. "Let's just say I'm the conquering hero and I just want another conquest," she said and kissed along his jaw line and grouped him.

"Hmmmm, I could be down for that," he said.

"You better be," she said.

"What has come over you?" he asked.

"Let's just say I'm ready for some changes," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"Meet me at the beach house," she said and slipped away. Rhett sighed and looked into the crowd and saw Brenna watching and she signaled him to follow and he nodded. He slipped away.

_I'm not lovin you  
Way I wanted to  
See I wanna move  
But can't escape from you  
So I keep it low  
Keep a secret code  
So everybody else don't have to know  
_

_So keep your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown_

_Keepin your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown_

_Now keep your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown_

_Now keep your love lockdown  
You lose_

When Rhett got out into the parking lot he found Angela had already gone. He shook his head and walked over to his motorcycle. Slipping his helmet on, he started his machine and ripped out of the TRIC Parking lot. He knew that Angela knew a short cut to the beach house and never showed him, so he had to go the only way he knew. This gave him time to think.

_I'm not lovin you  
Way I wanted to  
I can't keep my cool  
So I keep it true  
I got something to lose  
So I gotta move  
I can't keep myself & still keep you too_

_So I keep in mind  
When I'm on my own  
Somewhere far from home  
In the danger zone  
How many times did I take for it finally got through  
You lose, you lose  
_

As he rode, his eyes were caught by the dancing street lights in car windows and the puddles on the ground. He followed the swirling reds and blues and wondered what was going on around him. He also wondered what was up with Angela. Putting it out of his mind he kept driving.

He parked his motorcycle right next to Angela's Fusion in the Beach House's parking area. The Beach House's lights were out. Shrugging he walked onto the porch and looked at the door. There was a note waiting for him.

He opened it and read it. Smiling he opened the door to the darkened beach house. Closing the door behind him he first walked to the kitchen. He opened the door and found, just as the note said beer. He opened the top and took a deep pull.

Angela was up to something, and he wasn't entirely sure what it was. But on the other hand it was getting to be interesting, if not fun. He made the choice to see it through to the end.

_I'm not lovin you  
Way I wanted to  
See I had to go  
See I had to move  
No more wastin time  
You can't wait for life  
We're just racin time  
Where's the finish line_

_So keep your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown_

_Keepin your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown_

_Now keep your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown_

_Now keep your love lockdown  
You lose_

Rhett walked into the living room and removed his coat. He placed it on the back of the couch near his helmet. Drinking more of the beer he could hear the faint sounds of music. That was something else he learned about Angela was she was a music fan. When they first were seeing each other she was a big R. Kelly fan, to his horror. Now she seemed into hardcore music. Fast aggressive punk music, Rhett laughed, how could she listen to that stuff? Yet somehow, it, this music, fitted this aggressive young woman, to the tee.

He walked around the lower floor. If she wanted to be playful he decided that he would make her wait, and play right back. They had all night, and if they took forever, he also knew she kept clothes here that she could wear to school. There was plenty of time to play and be playful.

_I'm not lovin you  
Way I wanted to  
I bet no one knew  
I got no one new  
I know I said I'm through  
But got love for you  
But I'm not lovin you  
Way I wanted to_

_Gotta keep it goin  
Keep the lovin goin  
Keep it on a road  
Only God knows  
If I'll be with you  
Baby I'm confused  
You choose, you choose  
_

Finally after waiting five minutes, he finished his beer and walked to the downstairs bathroom. He looked through the medicine cabinet and found some scope. He brushed his teeth with a toothbrush he found and quickly straightened out his hair. He quickly gargled some scope to take the smell of beer off his breath. Even knowing that the game he hunted was his, he had pride and wanted to look his best.

When he finished in the bathroom we slowly walked up stairs. He knew which room she would be in. It was the room she always stayed in. The one which viewed down upon the car park, so he slowly walked down the hallway, the music got louder as he got closer to the door. Finally he was at the door.

_I'm not lovin you  
Way I wanted to  
Where I want'a go  
I don't need you  
I've been down this road  
Too many times before  
I'm not lovin you  
Way I wanted to_

_So keep your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown_

_Keepin your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown_

_Now keep your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown  
_

When he entered the room, he was shocked by what he saw. The room was dimly lit by candle light. Kanye West played on the Ihome that was on the dresser. He smirked, it seemed so surreal to him. But what shocked him was when he focused his attention at Angela.

She had taken her hair out of the near constant ponytail, and brushed it out. It had a slight glow from the candle light. Her eyes were bright and mischievous as they locked on each other. But that was not what shocked him, it was what she wore.

Or rather what little, she wore. It was cross-dye lace pirouettes on sheer mesh in dramatic red and black. This sexy chemise was accented with halter neckline, lace-up detailing and ruffled skirt, topped off with garters and stockings. Rhett smirked in approval, and knew that she got that from Fredrick's of Hollywood, and it was called Prima Ballerina Chemise.

He nodded in approval. No words were spoken and they stepped towards each other. She slid her arms around his neck and aggressively pulled him close. Their lips met and this time Rhett didn't hold back, the raw animal passion was unleashed. In the back of Rhett's head he heard and that bed will be destroyed when we're done.

_Now keep your love lockdown  
You lose_

_You lose_

_You lose_

_You lose_

_You lose_


	336. Closing of The Night

Chapter 335 Closing of The Night

James had gotten Ashlyn to the mouth of Peyton's office when they heard voices. They stopped and looked around. Keith soon joined them. He looked at his older cousin and his girlfriend.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I think you're Mom and Dad are have a discussion," Ashlyn said.

Keith looked at them, "What are they discussing?" he asked.

"Shhh!" James said holding a finger up to his lips, "I'm trying to listen."

Keith nodded and they all huddled closer to the open door.

"I thought you said she was dead?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"I did, that was what I was told. She died on the operating table."

A momentary pause and Keith could almost picture his mom's face.

"When we were in New York that was one thing, it was the same city, and a large city, we could keep them apart, save the confusion, but here in Tree Hill. Luke, you know this town people will see and talk, never mind how do we explain it to Karen, Haley, and the rest of them," Peyton returned.

"I don't know, Peyt, I really don't know."

"When were you told?" Peyton asked.

"Told what?"

"She died."

"It was my first year of graduate school, we were in Atlanta. You weren't doing too well as it was. That was the weekend that I broke down and Haley came down, I was in the hospital," he said.

Peyton nodded, "Why would she lie?"

"Because of you, I would guess."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, don't put this on me," Peyton said.

Keith, James and Ashlyn looked at each other and mouthed the name "Eugene" in a questioning way.

"I'm not, maybe it's because she knew we wanted to return to the south, and she was a New York woman, and she couldn't bear her daughter to be shipped around the country, and let's be honest you and her didn't get along, at all."

"Yeah, it's true, but think about what she was and who I was. I was your wife and she was your ex-fiancée who left you at the altar," Peyton said.

"Believe me, even if I tried I couldn't forget. But it is what it is, she's alive and in Raleigh. We're going to have to go up there and pick her up."

There was a long pause, "What do we tell the kids?"

There was heard a heavy exhale, "As much of the truth as possible. Basically she's a friend's daughter staying with us until her mom gets better."

"Still seems odd doesn't it?"

"No, we do it all the time."

"So where does she stay? Keith's old room is the nursery. She could bunk with one of the girls."

"Could you imagine either one of our daughters giving up their own room to share it with a stranger or each other?"

"True, true," Peyton said, "That means she takes Angela's room."

Ashlyn couldn't stand it anymore, because the pain from her arm, and the pooling of the blood was driving her crazy. She walked into the office and looked Peyton in the eye.

"Do you have the first aid kit handy?" Ashlyn asked.

"Ashlyn what happened to you?" Peyton and Lucas asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, but Lucas saw that she was in pain. He had seen that face on her too many times. Over the years her promising basketball career was put on hold by knee injury after knee injury. Right now she wasn't even walking without a limp from her latest knee surgery.

"Some crazy girl pulled a blade on me and cut me," Ashlyn said.

"Were the police called?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, Big Joe escorted her out of the building. I think I'm going to need stitches," Ashlyn said.

Lucas took a quick look at the slash. He nodded, and looked Ashlyn in the eyes.

"Yeah, you're going to need stitches, and you're going to have to watch out, can't have Brett be without a mom," Lucas said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I know, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do," she said.

Peyton took her turn to look at Ashlyn's wound. She reached in her desk and took out a piece of paper and started writing down stuff for the incident report that she had to keep for this stabbing. Finally she looked up at Ashlyn.

"When you get the hospital bill, bring it to me, TRIC will pay for it," Peyton said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Thanks Peyton."

Peyton nodded, "No worries."

Out in the hall Keith just stood there shaking his head. He wondered what the hell and who the hell his parents were talking about. When they mentioned Atlanta that was when he was between four and six, they moved back to Tree Hill when he was about to start the first grade. So who was this girl, that was coming to stay with them, and why did she need surgery? Better yet why was she thought to be dead by his parents? She also lived in New York, he could ask Izzy, but she would tell them that there were blocks in New York that had the population of Tree Hill and it was very easy not to know someone from New York City. Well he would find out tomorrow, so he left the platform by his Mom's office and headed to where Izzy was, might as well celebrate.


	337. Running Blood

Chapter 336 Running Blood

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

After Allegra was kicked out of TRIC she started to walk. It was Sunday and most places were closed early. There were a few people out, and most of the kids were at TRIC partying with the basketball teams. Slowly she came to the River Walk and looked up the Cape Fear River at the lights of Wilmington, which wasn't far away. She could see the lights of the Battleship North Carolina.

She felt so alone out here on the River Walk. She was truly the only person out there but she really felt unloved now. James' rejection of her cut deep into her soul. Her cold distant Dad taught her tricks and useful knowledge but was emotionally distant. Her Mom was never around, and when she was around she was stoned or drunk.

Allegra, laughed at the irony of her name. Her name means happy, in some form, buts she can barely remember ever being happy. Yet she faked it often, for the sake of her messed up parents. People would often say, why aren't you happy? Your Mom and Dad both have decent jobs.

_Sweet dreams are made of these.  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas.  
Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you.  
Some of them want to get used by you.  
Some of them want to abuse you.  
Some of them want to be abused._

But little did they know about her mom's addictions. Some would think it funny that a cop's wife was a drug addict, Cocaine was her most recent drug of choice. It was simple because her Dad was her supplier. He was also known from time to time to take a little of the white powder up his nose.

Her Dad was a Police Detective, but he wouldn't be considered an honest cop. She often went with him as cover when he would get his graft. So she knew that he was getting money. The irony of this was his partner was Declan Gordon, probably the most honest cop ever born. She had met him and often wondered how someone could be so upstanding, and what skeletons were in his closet.

_Sweet dreams are made of these.  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas.  
Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you.  
Some of them want to get used by you.  
Some of them want to abuse you.  
Some of them want to be abused.  
_

_  
_She walked along the River Walk and thought about the rejection. How her one true love, at least in her mind, turned her down. She looked off into the darkness and wondered what Ashlyn had that she didn't have. How could he not see that they were meant to be together? It was supposed to be them and not him and Ashlyn.

Gone were the dreams of him being the NBA Star and she would be the loyal life. Of course he would play for New York or Los Angeles, nothing but prime time. She would be the perfectly loyal and well pampered professional basketball player's wife. She would do the charity thing and would attend every home game. They would have two children, hopefully a boy and a girl. Allegra would raise them to be dutiful, and their son James Jr. would be raised to play basketball, being groomed for the NBA, and their daughter Destiny, named for the force that brought them together, would be raised to be the perfect wife. Their apartment in New York would be a penthouse. There would also be the house in the Hamptons and she couldn't forget the vacation home in the tropics.

_I wanna use you and abuse you.  
I wanna know what's inside you.  
(Whispering and Moaning:  
Hold your head up, movin' on.  
Keep your head up, movin' on.)_

_Movin' on!  
Movin' on!  
Movin' on!_

All those plans were destroyed now. She would not have all that. He wouldn't be getting those shoe endorsement deals, or the commercials telling kids to be like him. Yes he was the X Factor, she knew it since the first time she saw him play this year, he was also the heir apparent. Yet he chose his partner foolishly, and all those dreams must end.

She found an empty and secluded park bench. She sat down and reached into her pocket. She might have lost her knife, but she always carried a second one. Flipping the switch blade open, she scanned the reflection of light on the razor's sharp edge. That was how she felt like she was on the Razor's edge. Sliding up the sleeve on her left arm, there was faith but healed scars. She was in public and she couldn't do it where she would normally do it, but she needed the release.

_Sweet dreams are made of these.  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas.  
Everybody's looking for something._

_  
Some of them want to use you.  
Some of them want to get used by you.  
Some of them want to abuse you.  
Some of them want to be abused_.

There was nothing but numbness now. Any feelings she felt, love, lust, affection, were gone, buried under the vast gray of the numbness. Somewhere in this gray revenge, twisted and dark started to be born, vengeance sweet vengeance, and this would not pass.

The cut was quick. She was very skilled by this time. The blood started to flow and spill down her arm. The numbness was gone. The pain was all too real, and if you could feel pain you were real. It was a connection, it was something, and it made her feel, it cut through the gray. Now she could think clearly, and revenge sweet revenge would be hers.

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you.  
I'm gonna know what's inside.  
Gonna use you and abuse you.  
I'm gonna know what's inside you._


	338. Hating Oneself

Chapter 337 Hating Oneself And Making The Pain Go Away 

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

It was too early for there to be knocking on her window. Brenna rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It was three am. There was school tomorrow and her dad was home. That meant getting up and at least appearing as though you were going to school. She slide her feet onto the floor and stretched.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love_

_What have you done now?!_

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done now?!_

Brenna ran her hand through her bed tossed hair and then grabbed a hair tie and put her hair back in a ponytail. Her contacts were in her bathroom so she grabbed her glasses and walked to the window. Once there she opened the blinds and there on the small roof outside her room, the same one she would use to sneak out of, was sitting Rhett Churchill. She sighed and cracked open the top of sash of the window.

"Are you nuts?" Brenna asked.

He shook his head, "I've seen you sneak out this way," he replied.

"Not the point, do you realizes that there are two steroid addicted men that live in this house," Brenna said.

"So?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to literally have your head shoved up your ass?" Brenna asked.

Rhett shook his head, "No."

"Never mind," she said, "So what brings you to my window at this ungodly hour? I would figure you'd be with Angela until school, considering how close and how much like a bitch in heat she was acting."

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!_

"Maybe I was, but I'd rather be with you," Rhett said.

Brenna shook her head, "What? Please speak English it is way too late for me to try and figure out what you're saying."

Rhett sighed, "Angela and I had sex."

Brenna nodded. This was part of the plan she and Jessalyn came up with. She would fool around with Rhett. But she would encourage Rhett to still sleep with Angela to break her heart. All the time while they were having sex, he would also be sleeping with her. The plan finally came through.

"But I was thinking about you the whole time," Rhett said.

Brenna was just staring at Rhett. There were a lot of things wrong now. Brenna was comfortable with her sexuality; she had been since she was twelve. This wasn't the first time she had done something like this before, but this was different. She had never had the wall of indifference she would build up between her and the Mark had never been broken. Yet Brenna had never been able to build it with Angela. She was attracted to Angela Scott since she first met her outside the girl's locker room.

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?_

_What have you done now?!_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you  
_

"Rhett, that is creepy on many levels," Brenna said.

"What is so wrong about it?"

"Well it is scary that you have to think about me in order to get off when you're with a perfectly healthy girl."

"Or I'm really into you," he said, and his face and neck became lighted when he came closer. She could see faint scratches on his collar bones, since his shirt was hanging open.

"Or Angela is too freaky for you," Brenna said, hoping.

"Yeah, she was a bit aggressive, especially for a virgin," Rhett said.

Brenna nodded, "Rhett, why are you here?"

"I'm hating myself, and I want to heal by making the pain go away," he said.

Brenna nodded, and looked into his eyes. "So you're going to use me as aspirin? That really makes a girl feel wanted Rhett."

"Well let me in," Rhett said.

_What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done now, what have you done?..._

_I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Brenna shook her head, and pushed his hands away from the window. "Rhett, get lost and don't talk to me again," she said, and closed the window, he started knocking on the window, but she closed the blinds and walked back to her bed. She wasn't going to deal with that shallow womanizer ever again. She crawled under her covers and pulled out a picture of her and Angela on Angela's Boat. She looked at it and sighed, she then rested the picture on her heart, removed her glasses and tried to go to sleep. She hoped that dreams would come of Angela and her.


	339. Telling The Kids

Chapter 338 Telling The Kids

Mornings after basketball season were always interesting for Lucas' household. Usually a late morning, with Lucas sleeping in, but Keith and Kay were up early. Kay was staying in training for the next season and Keith was starting to get ready for the baseball season. So Peyton pushed Lucas out of bed and forced him into the shower. He wouldn't be heading into work today, instead he and Peyton would be head up to Raleigh and pick up Candace.

They went into the kitchen and waited for the kids. Ellie was the first to wander in, and take her seat. She was quickly followed by Keith and Kay. Before they could start eating Lucas stood up and looked at all three of his children.

"Well there is no way other way to say this, and your mom doesn't want me to drag this out, so here it is.

"A friend from New York got into an accident and she can't take care of her daughter. She named me her guardian, so she'll be living here for a while," Lucas said.

"How long is a while?" Ellie asked.

"Indefinitely," Peyton said.

"How old is she?" Kay asked.

"She's seventeen," Lucas said.

"Cool," Keith said.

"And off limits," Peyton said, "She's a guest in this house, and you'll treat her as such."

Keith sighed. Ellie looked at her Mom, "What is her name?"

"Candace," Peyton said, "Candace Lynn Strauss."

"Who's giving up their room?" Kay asked.

"No one, she's staying in Angela's room," Lucas said.

"So Angela is losing her room," Kay said, "Why can't she stay in the team room?"

"Because that is becoming the downstairs Nursery for your brother or sister," Peyton said.

The three kids nodded.

"So what else do we know about her?" Ellie asked.

"Well, she is a Sophomore in High School, plays basketball, and has had two heart surgeries," Peyton said.

"Basketball? What position?" Kay asked.

"Point Guard I believe, they said," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Kay said displeased.

Keith looked around, and sighed, "So when do we get to meet her?"

"When you come home from school," Peyton said, "Speaking of which, get moving, y'all have school today that includes you two state champions."

The kids got up and grumbled grabbing their stuff they headed out into the driveway. Angela picked up the girls and Keith hopped into his truck. He drove in silence instead of listening to one of his playlists he sat there in silence. Finally when he got into the school parking lot he saw Izzy waiting for him.

He hopped out of his truck and embraced her. After a quick kiss they walked hand and hand towards the school. Izzy felt that something was off with Keith.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The Scott Half-Way house has a new member," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "What?"

"There is someone coming to stay with us for an indefinite time period," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "Well the Scotts have a way of taking people in. Your grandma took in my Mom. Then she took in Ashlyn. So there is something about your family. So who is this person?"

"A seventeen year old girl," Keith said.

"I'm not liking the sound of this," Izzy said, "So what is her name?"

Keith sighed, "Candace Lynn Strauss," Keith said.

The color started to drain from Izzy's face. "Candace Lynn Strauss you say?"

"Yeah, that is her name," Keith said.

"What else do you know about her?" Izzy asked.

"She's from New York and she plays basketball," Keith replied.

"Is she a sophomore?"

Keith nodded.

"I know her, she was part of our little click," Izzy said.

"I find that hard to believe," Keith said.

Izzy shook her head, "Didn't you think that was why we had no problems with female athletes? Candi's a cool girl, and I think she'll fit in here."

Keith nodded, "But will she fit into my house hold?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Keith laughed, "My sisters are very territorial. If she tries to move into their territories so help her."

"Oh!" Izzy said and nodded as they walked into the school building.


	340. Magnificent Desolation

Chapter 339 Magnificent Desolation

Silence was awkward Lucas noted as they pulled out of Raleigh and headed out towards Tree Hill. They chose to take Peyton's Expedition with them on the trip. They loaded Candace's bags into the back and she sat in the back seat. Lucas kept looking back at the dirty blonde girl with the brilliant blue eyes.

"So I was told you play basketball," Lucas said.

"I do," Candace said.

"What position do you play?"

"On my rec league team I was the starting point guard, I was hoping to be the starting point guard next year at school," she said.

Lucas nodded and looked at her through the rearview mirror. It was amazing how much she had grown since he had last seen her. It was just before her fourth birthday. He smiled.

"Well I have a half court in our yard," he said.

Candace nodded, now that was living, she would have to go to the Rec Center or the local park. All he had to do was walk out back and he had a half court they could play on. That was the life; she bet his kids were good at basketball.

"Do any of your kids play basketball?" Candace asked.

"Yes, my son Keith and my daughter Kay play. In fact this past weekend both of their teams won the state championship here in Raleigh."

Candace nodded, "Really? Must have good teams, then," Candace said.

"The girls were undefeated," Lucas said.

"Wow! That's cool, wait a minute you're the Coach of the Girls team."

Lucas nodded, "Yes guilty as charged."

"So you're sister is Angela Scott," she said, "Who just signed with UCONN."

Lucas nodded, "Yes, she's my first big time signing. But she is one player."

Candace nodded, "I would love to play in Storrs," she said.

"If you work hard enough maybe you can make it."

She shook her head, "No, not with my heart."

"What is wrong with your heart?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It was deformed at birth and they had to repair it. I've had a couple of surgeries and it took. They say I'm healthy as a horse, but since I had that black mark they won't look at me."

"Boo Who," Peyton said, "Lucas here re-invented himself when he found out he couldn't play. He went to college and has become a very successful coach."

"Peyton," Lucas said.

"Don't Peyton me; c'mon you would ride anyone for talking like that. I don't want to hear her sob stories. I just want to hear about her over coming these road blocks."

Peyton could almost feel the burning at the back of her head. She knew that they were Candace's eyes. They had that all too familiar feel about them, just like her Mom's eyes.

"So why don't you like my Mom?" Candace asked.

"I just don't, it's an adult prerogative."

"Yeah, whatever," Candace said.

"Don't whatever me, I don't take that from my children, and I'm not going to take it from you," Peyton said.

"Enough you two," Lucas said.

For about the next ten miles it was quiet. Finally Candace spoke up.

"Do you know either Chastity Adams or Isabella Adams?" she asked.

Lucas laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Candace asked.

"Chastity Adams is Peyton's god daughter, and Isabella is mine," Lucas said.

"So you know Chase and Izzy?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I know the whole family."

"So they're in Tree Hill?"

"Yes they are. In fact, Izzy is dating our son," Peyton said.

"Izzy dating? That's a shock."

"What are you saying about Izzy?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing that she is just usually very quiet and always reads this book, this very old book," Candace said.

"That's our Izzy," Lucas said.

Candace nodded, "How about Fallon Stafford?"

"She's here too, she lives with Chase and Izzy, and works for Peyton," Lucas said.

"Fallon working, I have to see this," Candace said with a laugh.

Peyton chimed in next, "You will, because you'll be working next to her."

"What?" Candace asked, "I never had to work, my Mom always thought my studies and training were more important."

"Well here, everyone in our house works. How can I explain you getting a free ride when Keith has to work?" Peyton said.

Candace pouted, "I guess."

"Well tomorrow, you'll be starting at my Record Label and will be working with Fallon. Next week you'll start school."

Candace nodded, "Do you have my transcripts?"

"Yes we do, and I also teach at the High School so I can help get it pushed through."

"So I'm going to public school?" Candace asked.

"That's correct," Peyton said, "Again I send my kids to public school how can I explain sending you to private school?"

Candace nodded, "I guess you can't, but I'll need school clothes."

Peyton nodded, "That will be handled."

Candace sighed.

"So Candace, what do you think of North Carolina?" Lucas asked.

"Candi please, no one calls me Candace," she said.

"So Candi what do you think of North Carolina?" Lucas asked again.

"Compared to New York it is magnificent desolation," she said, and let the SUV fall silent.


	341. Late Shift

Chapter 340 Late Shift

He looked in the mirror and studied the lined face in the reflection. It had been years since he had come down here, originally to look for an engineering job, but for the hell of it he'd taken the fire fighter exam, passed and hired. He had been twenty-nine years old when he was hired; now, the face looking back at him was that of a man in his late fifties. The years told the story, as did the injuries, the awards, and the disciplinary letters.

A loose cannon, was what he was considered, but one that always thought of the people first. He had countless saves to his record, and they looked to try to move him to the Trucks or the Rescue, but he refused. He liked being where he was, the senior man in a single engine house. He liked being in the north end of the city. In short he liked where he was.

Cade Burke looked at the pictures stuck in the mirror frame. His three kids, by his beloved wife Darcey, stared back at him. Kelly his youngest, still wasn't speaking to him, and still lived with Bobbi-Lee his oldest with Darcey. There was also Kayla's picture, his oldest daughter, from his first wife. Of course there was the picture of Darcey. He missed her, and he really never dated, he was too busy being a single Dad, and raising three children, they were all a handful, except Huck, his only son.

"Well Darcey, I never did retire when I hit fifty like I said I would," he said look at the picture, "Maybe next year, Kelly can go to college with out having to work or take out loans, and Huck has a free ride. So maybe after she graduates high school, I'll retire and take those trips we talked about."

He finished buttoning his work shirt. He had another shift tonight, and his base retirement was based on his best year of his last five. In a flash he made the biggest choice of his life, he was going to retire next year. Right after Kelly graduated high school, and he saw her walk up and receive her diploma.

That summer, he decided, he would cruise the outer banks and fish. Maybe even spend the night on Albemarle Sound. There would always be trips on his boat up to New Bern. Sighing he looked at his watch.

It was overtime tonight. Overtime meant another station, and this time he would be on the Ladder Truck. Truck 22, to be specific, out of headquarters in downtown Tree Hill, he didn't do much time on the trucks so this was something new. At least he would see his friend Junk, the young raising star and his protégé. Junk would be doing his last shift as Engine 21's Lieutenant before he moved over and was promoted to Captain on Truck 26 in the East End. This would be a special night.

He sighed and looked at his watch. He wondered where the boy was. Huck was probably out with Chase as usual. He really laughed at how that boy was whipped. He just hoped Huck was being a good boyfriend and wondered how he was handling being a dad at such a young age.

Cade shrugged his shoulders grabbed his bag, coat and keys and left. He headed out to his Explorer and out towards downtown Tree Hill and work.

* * *

Jake finished combing his hair. He had a few minutes before he had to leave. Work, he hated the night shift, and its long boring hours. Looking out of his bathroom door, his eyes went across this virtually empty apartment. Ever since Leanne moved out and with Jenny away at school he was lonely. Some of that was his own fault.

Splashing water onto his face he looked into the mirror. The sharp headaches were gone. Not a lot of bleeding from the noise, so what ever it was it had passed. Today for some reason he had a mild headache, one that had been there since he woke up. Nothing to bad, maybe stress, since the aspirin didn't kill it. He figured he would just take it easy tonight.

This would be his last trick before the newly promoted Captain Junk Moretti would take over the company. Jake sighed; he knew Junk and thought he was one hell of a firefighter and fire officer. He just wondered what changes to the company Junk would make. Every Captain tried to leave their mark, the good thing was the Captain over at Engine 28 was the house captain and the rules wouldn't change that much.

He walked into his room and made sure his bag was packed and checked for his book. There were a lot of slow times at the station and the hardest thing they fought was boredom. So many of the guys would read; porn was a favorite, although Jake preferred books and novels.

He picked up a battered copy of Atlas Shrugged by Ayn Rand. He had read this book many times before and found it enlightening. More philosophical then anything else, he liked following the adventures of Dagny Taggart as she looks for John Gault. Everything was set as he ran down to his car and off he went.

His route usually took him by TRIC and he would look at the building and remember everything that happened there. It made him wonder what would have happened if things turned out differently. But those were just dreams, and his reality was on in which he had to get to East End Station for work.


	342. Bragging To The Girls

Chapter 341 Bragging To The Girls

After school four girls sat on a park bench looking at the baseball field. The boy's baseball team was out there working through some hitting and fielding drills and the girls were just watching. Two were sisters, and were dating boys on the team; the other two were just hanging out waiting for their boyfriends to actually show up.

"So James had to see his Mom?" Chase asked, behind a pair of sunglasses as the sun was getting stronger as April approached.

"Yeah, something about taking Brian and him to Charlotte. Or maybe just Brian. You know Eastern is coming up," Ashlyn said and straightened her leg out, she sat on the table, and also had sun glasses hiding her eyes from the late March sun.

"I really don't get this game, even when Derek Jeter tried to explain it to me I didn't get it," Izzy said, shielding her eyes and watching Keith move to field a ball from his position at short stop.

"It is a fun game to play," Angela said, shifting in her seat.

"Did you play softball too?" Chase asked, holding back a teasing grin.

"Now those softball girls scare me," Angela said, and looked at Huck field a grounder bare handed and throw it to first base, "I played in gym."

"Badly," Ashlyn said, "Owe!" she responded when Angela punched her friend, "Is that a way to treat your best friend? Or have I been replaced by Brenna?"

Angela shook her head, "No you're not being replaced by Brenna. She's cool to hang with but she can't replace you Ash," Angela said.

Ashlyn smiled, "Thanks, but why are you so happy?"

Izzy nodded, "Angela does seem more happy than usual, doesn't she?"

"That's not saying much for Ms. Broody here," Chase replied, "Ow!" were Chase's next words after Angela hit her, "You must be a Scott you're pretty good with your fists."

Izzy nodded, and looked at Angela, "If I had to say anything, it would seem that Angela got laid last night," Izzy said, "Ow!" she responded when Chase punched her.

"What?" Izzy said looking at her sister. Then the younger Adams Girl nodded and pulled out her sunglasses and hid her eyes.

"Was it with Rhett?" Ashlyn asked looking at her best friend.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Did you sleep with Rhett?" Ashlyn responded back.

"Yeah, I did, I slept with Rhett, and it was great," Angela said.

"Angela," Ashlyn said.

"He was strong and tender and wonderful," Angela said.

"Yeah right," Chase said, coughing trying to hold her tongue.

Izzy shook his head.

"You don't believe me?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn nodded and played with Angela's bangs.

"Angela, honey, we believe you, but just find it hard to believe," Ashlyn said.

"It's true I was the aggressive one, I was the one that bit and scratched and slapped," Angela said.

"That I can believe," Chase said.

Izzy got up and started to walk towards the fence, "excuse me while I poke my eyes out," she said as she walked away.

Angela looked at Chase, "What was that all about?"

Chase shrugged, "Izzy, really doesn't want to picture what you and Rhett did."

"Yeah, not a pretty sight," Ashlyn said, "Ow," Ashlyn repeated when Angela hit her, "What was that for?"

"Remember I had to watch you make out with Huck, and now I have to watch you make out with James," Angela said.

"Ow!" Ashlyn said, and turned to Chase, "What was that for?"

"Sorry reflex, when Angela said you made out with Huck, I forget that you two have a daughter together."

"Yeah, we do," Ashlyn said laughing then hit Angela.

"Hey what was that for?" Angela asked.

"Getting me hit by Chase," Ashlyn said.

"Be glad you're crippled or I'd be beating the hell out of you," Angela said.

Ashlyn laughed, "In your dreams."

Chase got up and left the two friends to playfully bicker. She walked over to the fence and leaned on it next to Izzy. "Stop checking out Keith's ass," Chase said.

"Funny, Chase, very funny," Izzy said, "We have to tell her about Brenna."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I know, but how do you kill her buzz? Izzy she lost her virginity. Remember that was a big deal," Chase said.

"My first time sucked," Izzy said and looked at Keith.

"Yeah, so did mine," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "We have to tell her, remember last time we didn't tell someone about what we saw," Izzy said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, but we were only kids then."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah but we should have told, and things would be some much different."

Chase nodded, "Maybe, maybe not. But we should find a way to tell her."

Izzy turned and faced Angela and Ashlyn; then she turned back to her sister, "Yes and soon."


	343. Meeting The NEw Housemate

Chapter 342 Meeting The New House Mate

Keith hung up his cell phone and turned to his sisters as they climbed out of his truck. Ellie looked at her big brother and arched an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Mom and Dad want us in the studio, they'll be here soon and they want to introduce us to our new housemate," Keith said.

"Oh joy," Kay said, and walked into the house.

Keith threw his baseball bag on the foyer floor and went over to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and followed his sisters into the studio. The red walls greeted them with their bright assault of color. Each child hopped onto a couch and just kind of sat there. Keith stretched out and started to look at the latest magazine that was in the room and drank his water.

Kay grabbed her sketch pad out of the corner of the room and started to sketch something. She was just trying to hold off on being bored. Of the two girls she was too use to being active and just hanging around made her bored to death.

Ellie curled up and tried to take a nap. She was tired and just didn't want to deal with this new house guest. Of the two sisters she was the most territorial. She had her things and her circle of friends and unless it was Kay, and she was asked, she wouldn't share.

Ellie peeked open an eye and looked at her twin sister. Kay was always there, ever since the crib. She was the physically strong girl, and the sensitive girl. Ellie was the schemer, the planner and the one that would bat her eyes and get away with things. Where her older, bigger sister was a daddy's girl, Ellie was a mommy's girl. That resulted in Kay developing an extremely strong attachment to their Dad.

Kay started to sketch her staring at the state championship trophy. It was something she often did when she had time in the hallways. There were many moments that she wanted to touch it again. Finally she looked at the picture and started adding the caption; it said "When do you get your own?"

Keith was busy studying the latest musical trends according to Rolling Stone. He often found it laughable. They were the trends, but they were what Rolling Stone itself steered people to listen too. Not organic and natural like the way it should be. People should be downloading their music and listening to the artist they wanted you to hear, and not one of the suites in the upper floors of some high rise.

The kids didn't notice their parents enter the studio. Each parent looked over their three children and sighed. This was going to be the tough part. Finally it was Lucas that cleared his throat to get the kids attention.

All three looked up at them. Keith was the one that zoned in on the tall girl. She was tall, maybe close to five foot ten, and had dirty blonde hair. She didn't seem to be a basketball player like they were told. She had a much softer look, then the girls on the Tree Hill Team, heck like his sister Kay and Aunt Angela. They were hard muscled from working out and playing. This new housemate had curves, very feminine curves.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like you to meet Candace," Lucas said.

Keith nodded to her. Ellie looked at her and smiled. Kay just shrugged.

"Candace these are my children," Lucas said, "That's Keith," he said and pointed at Keith, "Elizabeth, we call her Ellie," he said and nodded, to Ellie, "and Karen, we call her Kay."

"Hi," Candace said.

"Keith, could you show Candace around, please?" Peyton asked.

Keith nodded, "Okay, Mom," he said and walked up to Candace, "Hi Candace, I'm Keith," he said and offered her his hand.

She took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Keith, and please call me Candi," she said.

Keith nodded, "Okay, Candi, well follow me," he said and walked out of the room, she followed and he looked at her. He noticed she had very familiar looking eyes.

"Well that was my Mom's studio, she among other things is an artist and has sold several paintings and stuff," he said.

"Cool," Candace replied.

Keith pointed to a door and turned on the light, "This is called the team room, although soon it will be the downstairs Nursery. Usually when my Dad has a team meeting off the school grounds it is here, but when my Mom gives birth it will return back to its original purpose," he said.

She nodded, and followed him to the next room.

"The Kitchen and Dining Room are here, we eat two meals a day as a family, Breakfast and Dinner. Breakfast either my Mom or Dad cooks, my Dad is the better cook. Dinner, until recently we usually had my Grandma's Café food, now one of the Parental figures cooks," Keith said, and led her into the front of the house.

"This is the family room, in which we have a TV and video games all sorts of other stuff, and the living room is for formal entertainment."

Candace nodded, and followed Keith upstairs. He led her down one hallway.

"At the end of the hall is my Parents room, then the Baby's room, and my two sisters' rooms. Ellie's is towards the back of the house, and Kay's is in the front."

She looked in the open door to Kay's room and nodded. It was blue with black trim; she shrugged and followed Keith to the other Hallway.

"That is my Dad's office, and your room is across the hall. My room is at the end of the hall. Now my parents have an open door policy. You can see them about anything when they are in their office or studio. The only exception is when the door is closed.

"Do you have a car?" Keith said.

Candace shook her head, "No I don't, I don't even have a driver's license," she said.

"Well, you're lucky everything is in walking distance and we do walk a lot, good exercise. Anyways, when you start school, usually my aunt Angela or I would give you a ride to school," Keith said.

She looked at her room, and noticed the two twin beds and the double set of furniture.

"Was this the Twins room?" Candace asked.

"No this is actually a guest bedroom, and my Aunt Angela stays in this room from time to time. Her stuff is in the far side dresser. I don't know if they told you we're usually allowed to decorate our room any way we want too," Keith said.

"Anyway you want?" Candace asked, "Do you truly mean any way?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, I mean any way, want to see?"

"See what?"

"My room and you can see what I mean," Keith said.

"Okay," Candace nodded, and then followed him to his room. She noted that he had an entrance to the outside. Keith noticed her looking at the door.

"I know what you are thinking, free escape route," Keith said and laughed, "Well we'll have to get you a license and a car first."

She laughed and looked around the room. It was still a work in progress Keith mentioned. Candace smiled; Keith was a nice guy, someone she could be friends with. He was very attractive, but she just wasn't getting sexual feelings towards him. Finally she came up to some pictures that were hanging on the wall. She looked at them.

"Those are brand new, they were taken right after we won the state championship game, Saturday," Keith said.

"Isabella Peyton Adams," Candace said.

"Huh? What? Oh Izzy," Keith said looking at the picture.

"You seem close to her," Candace said, "The smile looks good on her, she use to hardly smile."

Keith nodded, "Yeah when I first met her she was like that. Yes, I'm close with Izzy, she's my tutor as well as my girlfriend."

"Izzy and her tutoring, she's always wanted to be more then Chase's little sister."

"You know Chase and Izzy?" Keith asked.

"Duh! Yeah, we went to the same school."

"So you know Fallon as well," Keith said.

"Unfortunately, she was a bit of a trouble maker," Candace said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I can see that."

"So where are Chase and Izzy?" Candace asked.

Keith looked at his watch, "Well Chase should be working, which means I'm going to be late, and Izzy is probably tutoring," Keith said and started grabbing his stuff to head to TRIC.

"Can I go with you?" Candace asked.

"I don't know, ask my parents, they'll be headed out later," Keith said and was out the door.

Candace nodded and looked at the picture again. She hoped it would be an easy transition.


	344. Evening After The Morning After

Chapter 343 Evening After The Morning After

There was a wishing well on the River Walk. Angela would often come here and throw a penny or a nickel in, and make a wish. It was a childish thing she often commented on but she did it anyways. But this was her alone place, where even Ashlyn didn't know where she went.

As she watched the fountain she thought about what she did last night. Many things flashed through her head, what she liked, what she could have done differently, what about certain acts, and how she could improve. She was so in the mode of improving anything she did she couldn't help but apply it to sex.

As she thought and pitched coins into the water she heard a woman yell. Her ears picked up the noise and she looked up. On the actual walking path she could see a man and a woman yelling and screaming. As she focused in she noticed it was Brenna and Rhett arguing.

She stood up and walked over to them. "What the hell are you two arguing about?" Angela asked.

"Nothing," Rhett said.

"Nothing Rhett?" Brenna asked, "It wasn't nothing when you seduced me, and when I asked if you and a girlfriend you said no."

"Brenna, what in the hell are you talking about?" Angela asked.

Rhett looked at Angela, "Nothings, she's lost her mind."

Angela shook her head, and looked at Rhett, "Please let her explain," she said and turned to Brenna, "What is going on?"

"Angela, when I first moved here, he started hitting on me, I'm like cool, this hot guy is interested in the new girl, so I went along with it. We went out a few times, and I asked if this dog had a girlfriend and he said no.

"Well the long and the short of it we have slept together. When I found out about you and him, I cut him off. But wise ass here last night tried getting back into my pants," Brenna said.

Angela looked Brenna in the eyes. She then turned to Rhett and looked at him.

"Rhett is this true?" she asked.

"Angela," Rhett said.

"Rhett, just answer the question," Angela said.

Rhett sighed, he was caught, "Yes it's true."

Angela nodded, and looked at Brenna, "When was the last time you were with my boyfriend?"

Brenna sighed, "Just before we met and got to know each other. Once I found out he was with you I ended it."

"Now c'mon Brenna," Rhett said.

Angela turned to Rhett, "Why shouldn't I believe her? Rhett, I've always known you were the most upstanding person, but this is low. I loved you! I gave up things I held dear for you."

"I never asked you too," Rhett said.

"Well you didn't have to with the way you acted. Everything makes sense now with the way you were blowing me off and things that were important to me. How many more were there Rhett?"

Rhett looked at Angela but didn't answer.

"How many more?"

"Two," Rhett said.

Angela drew in a deep breath, "So let me get this straight you cheated on me with three different girls?"

"Yes," Rhett said.

"You are some piece of work Rhett Churchill. You know what, I'm just done with this, and what people have hinted, the rumors. Get lost Rhett and just leave me alone. Don't call me, email, text, im, nothing, in fact I don't want to ever see or hear from you again," Angela said.

"Angela," Rhett said.

"Don't Angela me! Just get lost," Angela said and walked away.

Brenna chose to follow Angela. When she finally caught up with Angela she found the tall girl leaning on the hand rail crying.

"Angela," Brenna said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Angela asked.

"I didn't know you then, and honestly I didn't want to ruin anything we had in the way of friendship, because of my mistake."

Angela nodded, "That bastard, I gave him my virginity, and I've always loved him."

Brenna shook her head, "Heart breaks suck, especially first ones, but he wasn't good for you."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I know that now."

Brenna stood next to her.

"It's not your fault," Angela said.

"What's not my fault?" Brenna asked.

"You sleeping with Rhett. It's his fault, he should have known better," Angela said.

Brenna nodded, "Thanks Angela, you don't know what this means to me."

"I said it's not your fault, doesn't mean I totally trust you either. But I'm not done with you yet."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Brenna said.

"You're welcome, now please leave me alone," Angela said.

Brenna walked away. She hung her head, but let a satisfied grin cross her face. Rhett was out of the way, now she had her shot at Angela. It was risky doing what she did, but now it eliminated the other players in the game. that the prize of the game? Angela Scott's heart and body, and this Brenna intended to win.


	345. Clashes on The Half Court

Chapter 344 Clashes On The Half Court

Candace walked out to the backyard half court where she found Kay working on drills. The older girl looked at the younger and watched the fluidity of her motions. It seemed to come natural to her. Candace played all year round just to get close to how Kay moved. She really wanted to know how much work she did to get to this point.

Kay stopped and looked at Candace. The younger blonde studied the older one. Kay was, at most, an inch shorter then Candace, and had a slighter build. Where Candace had cut her hair stylish, Kay had it worn a certain length and simply long and straight, she would put it up only when she played in a game.

"Can I help you?" Kay asked.

"I was just admiring how you played," Candace said.

"Okay, as long as you're not checking me out, I don't swing that way," Kay said.

"Why would I be checking you out?" Candace asked.

"Well I heard you lived in the village and people that live in the village are gay," Kay said.

"Well one, I didn't live in Greenwich Village, two you're thinking of the East Village, and three, not everyone there is gay," Candace said.

"Okay, whatever."

"Why are you being a bitch?"

"Why are you here?"

"My Mom told me I had to live here."

Kay nodded, "So you play basketball."

Candace nodded, "I do, I am a point guard."

Kay nodded, "Well if you stay here you won't be playing point guard, we have plenty on the team already."

"Well I'll just play shooting guard then," Candace said.

"You'd have to take it from me," Kay said.

Candace cracked a smirk on her stoic face, "I think I can do that," she said.

Kay chucked her the ball, "Bring it."

"It's brought."

"Two ten points, scoring by ones, make it take it, bring it out on rebounds," Kay said.

"Alright," Candace said.

"Since you have the ball, go first," Kay said.

The two girls lined up. At the top of the key Candace dribbled the ball a few times took a step back and shot for three points. It swished the basket and Kay recovered and sent it to Candace. She shook her head and stepped up on Candace and she dropped another three-pointer.

"Is that all you got?" Candace asked.

Candace shook her head and started to try to push in. Kay used her quick hand that Angela and Ashlyn developed to pick Candace's poke. She made a quick move and turned around for a beautiful arcing three-pointer. Candace looked at her and Kay shook her head.

"I can do that too, I play shooting and point guard," Kay said.

"So, what's next? Are you going to tell me that you're the best there ever was?" Candace said, and watched as Kay pushed forward, she then quickly faked her out and drove to the basket for a layup.

"No that was and still is Michael Jordan," Kay said.

"Yeah, whatever," Candace said, and pushed tight to Kay. She was going to guard her closely. Kay noticed something in Candace's foot work and used it to her advantage. Candace was off balance and again Kay blew by her.

The game was far from a see-saw battle. Candace did get a few more points. But Kay was clearly in the driver's seat in this game. On game point Kay was dribbling and looked at Candace. The two blonde's locked eye to eye.

"So you think you're bad because you were on the team that won the state championship," Candace said.

"No, I think I'm bad because I was the girl that won that game," she said and sent the shot sailing in for the winning points.

Kay grabbed the ball and handed it to Candace. Candace took it and looked at Kay.

"You have potential, but if you want to play with us and for us, you're going to have to get better," Kay said, and started to walk away. A moment later she stopped and looked back at here. "When you're ready to learn how to play Tree Hill Basketball, let me know."

Candace just stood there and watched Kay walk away. She had some nerve to talk like she did. Candace swore later that she heard Kay mutter that if she couldn't hang that maybe she should think of being a cheerleader. That pissed Candace off more and she started running through the drills she would do back in New York. All the while she didn't notice Lucas and Peyton were watching from his office window.


	346. This is Serious Business

Chapter 345 This is Serious Business

When they stepped away from the window, Peyton took a seat on the sofa and Lucas took a seat in his chair. They looked across the room at each other, and she shook her head. Lucas gave her a look and leaned back.

"What is on your mind?" he asked.

"What makes you think there is something on my mind?" Peyton asked back.

"I've known you since we were sixteen, and we've been married since we were twenty, and we've been married for sixteen years so I think I know when something is on your mind," Lucas said.

Peyton nodded and sighed, "I'm not sure that it was a good idea to bring Candace here."

"It hasn't even been one day," Lucas replied.

"She's already clashing with Kay, and you know Ellie is harder to get along with the Kay."

Lucas nodded, "She gets along with Keith."

"Let's be honest Keith and her get along because she's an attractive girl."

Lucas started to laugh.

"Luke this is serious," Peyton said.

Lucas shrugged, "I noticed something from Candi. When she looked at Keith, there was no physical attraction," Lucas shook his head, "It's amazing how much she has her mom's mannerisms."

"I hardly noticed," Peyton said rolling her eyes.

Lucas looked out towards the window. "She's going to be a handful."

"Yeah, I can see that already."

"Keith told me she was friends with Chase, Izzy, and Fallon when they were in New York," Lucas said.

Peyton nodded, "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Think about what?" Lucas said.

"What I saw out on the half-court," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "You know you don't have to hold your tongue around me."

"I think I see another Lucas and Nathan relationship," Peyton said.

"That's not a bad thing, Nathan and I have a great relationship," Lucas said.

Peyton laughed, "Let me rephrase my last statement. I see another Nathan and Lucas Relationship when Lucas first joined the Ravens."

"Oh," Lucas said and sat down, "That's not good."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah I know."

"Are you sure you want Candi working with you at the label?"

"TRIC doesn't need any more waitress or bar backs, and I don't think Karen has any opens, in fact she wanted me to take on Amy McMichael at TRIC, as a bartender," Peyton said.

"That is unusual, she swears she couldn't be a mom to Angela without Amy," Lucas said and looked out the window.

"Yeah, I'm thinking, I'm going to appoint an assistant manager and move some people around, and I can fit Amy."

Lucas nodded and looked at the wall. "We're going to have to get a car for Candi."

"Why?"

"Do you want to transport her everywhere?"

Peyton nodded, "You have a point, but she doesn't even have a driver's license."

"I'm aware of that. They haven't sold Angela's beater yet, it's sitting at Andy's, I'm thinking we can get that and teach her how to drive and when she gets her license she can have that as her car."

Peyton nodded, "You don't want to teach her in the Explorer?"

"No, do you want to teacher her in the Comet?"

"Hell no! Don't even think about it," Peyton said.

Lucas laughed and went back to the window. He was watching Candace doing drills on the court and making baskets. Peyton walked over to him,

"So what are you thinking?" Peyton asked.

"That she is a raw talent and she could be developed into a decent player."

Peyton shook her head, "Lucas, you haven't seen her since she was a toddler. What is running through your head?"

"How are we going to explain this to the rest of the family?" Peyton asked.

"I really don't know, Peyton. Everyone thought she was dead," Lucas said.

Peyton nodded, rested her palms flat on the window ledge and leaned forward.

"Well she's here now, and they're all under one roof," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "It is scary."

"Well, I'm sure she'll fit in down here," Peyton said.

Lucas sighed, "We'll have to give her a chance that's all."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, but she's on a short lease."

"What is your problem with her? Is it because she's Lindsay's daughter?"

"I just think she's going to cause trouble in this household."

Lucas nodded, "Well let's hope your wrong."

"Yeah, I hope you're right," she said, and looked at the seventeen year old play on the basketball court.


	347. Reunited

Chapter 346 Reunited

About half way through the day Candace finally got the nerve up and started out on a walk. She was gone for at least an hour when she finally ended up along the River Walk. Looking around she found the one place that could look across the River and see the River Court. Finally she went to this quiet area and sat by the fountain.

The game earlier against Kay Scott shocked her. She never experienced the challenge someone so good. The younger girl also played on a more mature level then she expected. Maybe it was genetic, maybe she trained hard, but that girl, at only fourteen, had beaten her badly.

It was quiet here, and this place had a lot of people walking. From what she was told they we're in tourist season so it was relatively quiet here. That was something she wasn't use too. Sure New York City spiked in population day to day, and season to season, but there were always people wanting to see Gotham.

"I heard there was a confused girl in town," a voice echoed through Candace's ears. She turned and looked around, "Yeah, you heard me, really confused, should be a junior, but she's a sophomore; plays basketball but could be a cheerleader; on the surface a nice girl, but can be a wild child with the best of them."

Finally Candace locked on the face of the girl the voice belonged to. Candace was shocked when she saw the eighteen-year-old's face. She stood up.

"Chase?" Candace asked.

"Took you long enough, Candi," Chase replied.

"My God, Chastity Elizabeth Adams, I can't believe it's you," Candace said and walked over and hugged her.

"I'd never expect to see you living here," Chase said when they broke off the hug.

"Neither did I, but then again a taxi almost killed my mom," Candace said, and noticed that Izzy and Fallon were also with her, "Izzy, Fallon, so glad to see familiar faces down here."

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I know that feeling."

"So Candi, Keith says that his Dad is your guardian," Izzy said, studying her friend from New York.

"Yeah, it's weird, but My Mom said he was an old friend and since my Grandma is in the hospice there is no one else," Candace said, as the four girls went back to the benches and sat down.

"I'm sorry about your Grandma, we just heard or we would have sent something," Izzy said.

"It's okay, we've been keeping in quiet," Candace replied.

"So when do you start school?" Chase asked.

"Monday, they are giving me a week to get settled and a chance for the rest of my stuff to arrive, plus all the usual stuff," Candace replied.

"So how's New York?" Fallon asked.

"Not the same since you guys left," Candace said.

Fallon nodded, "So how is Aunt Lindsay?"

Candace shrugged, "She was pretty messed up in the crash. They had to piece her hip back together and she broke both her legs. They are sending her to Gaylord for rehab."

"That sucks, your Mom being in the hospital," Chase said.

Candace nodded, "Yeah… How was it when you're Mom was in Rehab?" Candace asked Chase, and Izzy.

Chase shrugged, "I don't remember to be honest. I was drunk, high, or both through most of it."

Izzy nodded, "I don't really recall either."

Candace looked at Izzy, "Thanks anyways. So tell me Miss Izzy, how is it that Miss Anti-Boyfriend ends up dating the star basketball player?"

Izzy blushed, "I started tutoring him and well things just sort of happened."

Candace laughed, "Well he seems to be a nice guy; you could have done worse. What about you two? Any boys here?" Candace asked.

"Fallon is dating a church boy," Izzy said.

"Really? A church boy? Fallon, how could you?" Candace said with mock despair.

"Cale's a good guy and he's fun to be around, and at least he's not a Red Neck like Chase is dating," Fallon said.

Fallon moved when Chase slugged her, "Hey Huck is a great guy and more then what he appears," Chase said.

"So he's a Well Hung Red Neck," Fallon said.

"Whatever!" Chase said.

"So Chase you're dating someone named Huck, and who happens to be a Red Neck? What planet did I land on?" Candace said.

"His name isn't Huck, it's a nickname. His name is JL," Chase said.

"What does the JL stand for?" Candace asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Chase said, "He won't tell me."

"Okay, this place is certainly different," Candace said.

After a few minutes, Candace was isolated with Fallon as the sisters were on their phones. Candace looked at the brown eyed brunette and smiled.

"I'm sorry about Uncle Baldwin. I wanted to come down for his funeral but my Mom wouldn't take me out of school," Candace said.

Fallon nodded, "It's okay, I knew you would have come if you could," Fallon said and looked out towards the river, "I just hope we don't have to do it for Aunt Lindsay."

Candace nodded, "Yeah I agree."

"So your Mom is still tight lipped about who the sperm donor is?" Fallon asked.

Candace nodded, "Yeah, she is, even more so with her being laid up."

Fallon nodded, "Well the Scotts are cool, you'll enjoy living there," Fallon said, "I know I enjoy working with Peyton."

"Well she seems like a bitch," Candace said.

"She can be and a demanding boss, but she's fun to work for."

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow. That's when I start," Candace said.

Fallon nodded, "It could always be worse."

Candace was about to say something when Izzy came over. Candace didn't usually have to hide things from Izzy, so she was about to start again, when Fallon's phone rang. Fallon excused herself and that left Izzy and Candace alone.

Izzy looked at her friend. The girl that was her age, actually a few months older, and yet she was a year behind her in school. Izzy wondered if it had anything to do with the scar that was on her chest. The scar was hidden by Candace, except when she was sunbathing with them in the Hamptons right after Candace finished her freshman year. She couldn't hide the scar in the bikini she wore.

"So how is it living with Fallon?" Candace asked.

Izzy shrugged, and noticed that there was something familiar about Candace. Something she never noticed before. Izzy was unable to place it.

"Fallon's not bad, thank god I don't have to share a bathroom or shower with her, the place my Mom bought has a bathroom per-room, or she had them install it because she bought the place when Chase went into Rehab," Izzy said.

"Lucky, there is only one bathroom in the wing for lack of a better term that I'm in and I have to share it with Keith," Candace said.

"He's not that bad," Izzy said.

Candace smiled, and perked up when she heard that, "Why you little slut, you've slept with him."

"Yeah, so? He's my boyfriend," Izzy said.

"I still can't wrap my head around how three of the biggest party, Mister Right Now type, girls end up in relationships."

"It happens I guess," Izzy said.

Just then Candace's new cell phone went off. She picked up the Iphone and looked at it. She sighed, "Yes, Lucas," she answered, "The River Walk, near the wishing well. Okay, your sister will pick me up, I understand. Bye."

Izzy nodded, "Have to head back?"

Candace nodded, "Yeah, Lucas' sister is picking me up."

"Angela? Well you two should have a lot to talk about," Izzy said.

"Yeah, you sure it's Angela?"

"He only has one sister," Izzy said.

"Cool!" was Candace's only response.


	348. Jumper

Chapter 347 Jumper

It was a silent night. Cade liked the nights when they were quiet. That meant nothing was burning, and the people of his town were safe. The only bad thing about quiet nights, was that they dragged. On a busy night you would be running around like crazy so you didn't notice the time run by.

Cade sat on the front bumper of the truck and watched the cars pass by. He was bored. He raised his head when he heard the speaker open inside the station and listened for a minute he pushed off the bumper and walked over to where his gear was hanging. Quickly throwing on his gear he climbed into the cab.

When everyone was aboard the Truck, they pulled out. It was considered a non-emergency call so they went with the flow of traffic. Leaning back in the seat, he tried to get some sleep while the driver and lieutenant chatted away about some fishing trip or something else.

Finally they pulled into the abandoned rail road cut and down the rail bed. Once they parked they got out of the truck and looked up at the rail bridge. There were several sets of light on the bridge and Cade could see someone standing on the rail. There were police officers near her on the bridge.

The Lieutenant walked over to Cade. He sighed and looked the Lieutenant in the eyes.

"Yes Loo?" Cade asked.

"We're going to set up the ladder, and I want you to climb up to the bridge and try to talk the person down from the rail and onto the stick," The Loo said.

"Loo, are you sure about me doing this?" Cade asked.

The Lieutenant nodded, "Yes, you're the only one here that has teenage daughters."

"What?" Cade asked.

"The Jumper is a fifteen year old girl. Her name is Allegra. The Police want us to have the ladder up by her. Some of their officers are talking to her already. They think we have a better shot getting her down over the ladder."

Cade sighed in disbelief, "Yeah, okay."

Finally he nodded and walked over to a compartment and pulled out a safety belt and helped set up the Truck. The Driver started to move the big aerial ladder towards the bridge. The other man on the truck set up some lights so they could see the person on the bridge. Cade climbed up the turn table.

He started up the ladder towards the bridge. He hated climbing these things. One of the reasons he was on an engine company was the fact that there was always a staircase and a floor underneath him, well most of the times. But this was a weird call. This would have been a better call for a ladder truck with a bucket, but the two ladder trucks they had were sticks and not buckets.

When he got near the last section of the ladder he could see her. She was barely holding onto the rail on the bridge. He stopped half way up the final section and looked at her.

"Allegra!" Cade called.

She turned and looked directly at him, her gaze unwavering. Her eyes were both calm and wild. She wasn't panicked and seemed to be in her own little world.

"What do you want?" she called back.

"I want you to stay still, and I'll come and get you," Cade yelled.

"Don't come closer," she called back.

"You don't want to do this," Cade said and turned on his LED Flashlight.

"How do you know?" She shouted defiantly.

Cade used his flash light to obscures his slow movements up the ladder. There was some tone of rejection in her voice. There was a lot of deep pain in her voice. He needed to tap into it and sooth it. This girl needed medical treatment, and maybe a few months in a rubber room.

"No matter what happened, it's not worth giving up your life over it," Cade said.

"He doesn't love me," she yelled back.

"Allegra, I have three daughters myself. One of them is not even willing to talk to me. I keep going and reaching out to her every chance I get. It will get better."

He could hear her moving on the beam. It was a small section; he was worried that she could lose her footing and fall. It would accomplish what sounded like what she wanted to do, just by accident instead of by intent.

A few more steps he was within two arms reach of Allegra. He kept focused on her. She was glaring at him. She hadn't jumped when she saw him closer, maybe she was hesitating.

"C'mon reach for the rails," Cade pleaded, "Dying doesn't get you anywhere."

"My life isn't worth living without him," she yelled back.

"Why?"

"He was my destiny, my true love, my passion," Allegra said.

"If passion drives you, let reason hold the reins," Cade shot back.

"Why are you quoting Franklin to me?" she shouted back.

"You're young there will be other loves, time heals all wounds," he said.

"No they don't."

He stared at her and she looked back. For the longest time they stood there in the cold and windy night. Cade looked down and saw that they were looking to set up air bags. He was there to buy time.

"Why are you still here?"

"To get you on this ladder and down on that ground."

"That sounds like a good idea, getting down on to the ground."

"Come to the ladder," Cade yelled.

"I've made my choice," Allegra said. Cade looked at her in wide eyed disbelief.


	349. Let The Fire Burn

Chapter 348 Let The Fire Burn

Jake walked across the quarters of the East End Fire Station. He carried with him his scanner, when he was here he liked listening to the radio transmissions of the other units. He wanted to keep in his mind on what the other units were doing to see what was going to happen to them. With that he crashed in a chair and kept listening to his scanner. Just then the speaker of the in house system opened up.

"Engines 21, 24, 23, Truck 26, Rescue 27, and Car 20 your Location is 137 Dorian Circle, for the reported structure fire. Heavy flame is visible from the street, time out 21:40 Hours."

Jake got up from the chair and left his scanner on the table. He went down the fire pole and walked over to the spot on the engine that he hung his gear. This was usually Truck 22's response area but they were off on the jumper call. Jake nodded when he saw the rest of the crew walking over to the truck. He finished pulling on his gear and climbed into the rear of the truck.

Donning his SCBA, he buckled his seatbelt and donned his intercom headset. The rest of the men climbed on and soon they were off to the races. Everyone was listening through the headsets waiting to hear what would be coming through the radio, either through Engine 21 or Car 20, the shift commander.

"Engine 21 to dispatch," Jake heard Junk over the radio.

"Dispatch on Engine 21," echoed back in Jake's ears.

"We have a two and half story wood frame, heavy fire showing from the D side of the building, Engine 21 is putting a line in operation, we have a working fire."

"Roger Engine 21 two and half story wood frame, heavy fire showing from D side, one line in operation, striking a working fire," The Dispatcher repeated.

"Engine 21 to Truck 26."

"Truck 26 on."

"Come in from Gray Lane and set up roof operations."

"Roger Engine 21."

"Engine 21 to Engine 23."

"Engine 23."

"Engine 23, come in from Wilde Place back down to Engine 21 and drop a supply line."

"Roger Engine 21."

Jake made sure that his SCBA Pack was on comfortably. He was headed to the roof. The other two men across him would start a search inside with the Engine Company. The Driver would operate the aerial ladder. The windows were cracked out of habit, and even that they could start to smell the distinct smell of wood burning. Houses burned smelt different then camp fires or fires in a fire place. Mostly this was because it wasn't purely wood that was burning.

The truck turned the corner onto Dorian Circle. Jake craned around to look through the window and saw the house burning brightly. He guessed that Junk wanted to clear the building of hot gases and smoke better then it was since self venting.

As the truck stopped, Jake removed his head set and grabbed his helmet. He was out of the truck and with the along with the driver. started setting up the truck for aerial operations. Within moments the out riggers were out and the ladder was moving into place.

Jake grabbed his tie off line and the diamond tooth chain saw. He started up the chain saw to make sure it was running. He set the safety bar and passed it up to the driver on the turntable. He climbed up to the ladder's turn table and looked around. Finally he sighed grabbed the chain saw and started up the ladder.

Under his feet he felt the shifting of the ladder as it responded to his foot falls. This was typical, as they were basically just barely resting on the house roof. His head ache was still there and it felt like it was getting worse. He didn't pay it any mind since the smoke and the fire could be causing it. He just pushed it aside and focused on the task at hand.

Once he was at the tip of the ladder he buckled in his safety line. He tapped the roof a few places to check if it was sound. He then stepped out and clicked off the safety bar. He made his first cut, with ease, wood chips were flying and smoke started to leak from the first cut.

He started his next cut and smiled as it went easy. Once that was done, he went on to the third cut. With that done the final cut was made, a prefect four foot by four foot hole. Setting the safety of the chainsaw he took a nearby axe and started to knock open the cut. He clicked his radio.

"Truck 26-4 to all interior operating units, opening vent hole," he called out to the crew.

"Go ahead, Truck 26-4," was passed back.

With one strong stroke the axe came down. The roof hole he cut fell through. IT crashed through and smoke and hot gases started to pass out. The axe then fell and hit the roof and slide off the end to the ground.

The Driver looked up from the turn table and his eyes opened wide in shock. He hopped onto the ladder and started up to the tip. He grabbed his radio microphone and keyed it open.

"Mayday! Mayday! Truck 26-4 is down! Repeat Truck 26-4 is down!" The Driver called out over the air.

Tones banged over all the radios. "Dispatch to all units operating at the Dorian Circle Incident a Mayday has been transmitted a firefighter is down, please switch to alternate channel."

The Driver got to the tip of the ladder and found Jake still clipped into the ladder and his feet hanging off the end of the roof. He was convulsing and twitching from seizures. The Driver looked at his comrade and felt helpless as he clipped in and slipped out onto the roof to cradle his head and pray.

The Rescue Company came up the aerial ladder and set two more ground ladders. These six men helped move Jake off from the end of the roof. They carefully placed him in a Stoke's basket and lowered him down the aerial ladder. With as many hands as available they lowered him from the turntable down to the ground and a waiting ambulance crew for transportation to the hospital, as the fire still burned.


	350. Not In Kansas Anymore

Chapter 349 Not In Kansas Any More

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

Cade sat on the running board of Truck 22. It seemed like the world was coming to an end around him. He sat there and waited for the Police Officers to talk to him. He was holding a cup of coffee and looked up at the bridge.

At first he listened to the radio and the fire on Dorian Circle. He heard the Mayday and listened intensely since Jake was on the Truck that had the man down. But eventually he turned off his radio and just sat there. His thoughts went to his home.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand.  
I would understand,_

The early morning light cut through the gloom of the room. Candace got up and looked outside the window and watched the kids leave. Soon after the kids left, Lucas left for work. A Lincoln arrived not long afterwards and Candace noticed it was Chase and Izzy's mom.

She snuck downstairs and heard them talking in the studio. Candace crept over to the door, slowly. She wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure Peyt?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded and showed Brooke some paper work. "I was there when he was told, but we were already married and I was pregnant with Keith," Peyton said.

"So what about this death?" Brooke asked.

"I guess it was a lie. It happened when we were in Atlanta," Peyton said.

"Right after our fight?"

"Yeah, about six months," Peyton said.

"That would explain why he would go out on his own a lot."

"Yeah," Peyton sighed, "He was trying to do her right."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Brooke finally asked after a long pause.

_The angry boy, a bit too insane,  
Icing over a secret pain,  
You know you don't belong,  
You're the first to fight, You're way too loud,  
You're The flash of light, On a burial shroud,  
I know something's wrong,_

_Well everyone I know has got a reason, To say, put the past away,_

In the quad of the high school Chase and Izzy stood away from their friends and looked at each other. The two sisters were there on Izzy's request.

"What's up?" Chase asked.

"What do you think of Candace being here?" Izzy asked.

Chase shrugged, "She wasn't the worse person to move here. I've enjoyed her hanging around. Why?"

"I noticed something about her," Izzy said.

"What?"

"It never struck me before but when she showed up here and I was talking to her on the River Walk I noticed it."

"What did you notice Izzy?" Chase asked.

"She looks familiar."

"Duh! She was our friend in New York," Chase said and slapped the back of Izzy's head.

"Ouch! Chase, I mean, she looks like someone here," Izzy said.

"Who would that be?" Chase asked.

Izzy sighed.

"Izzy, say it, don't drop something juicy like this and leave me hanging," Chase said.

Izzy sighed, "I guess she looks like Brian Scott. That would be the closet person I can place that she looks like."

"Oh boy!" Chase said, and the two sisters just nodded.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies, That you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,  
I would understand._

There was a knock on the door. Marcus Sandoval walked up to the door and answered it. He was scratching his beard. It was his day off, and his daughter hadn't come home. That wasn't something new, she was always out.

Marcus opened the door and there standing on his the porch was his partner and the chief of the department. The two men stared at each other and finally Marcus sighed.

"What do you want Declan?" Marcus asked.

"Can we come in, Mark?" Declan Gordon asked.

"What is it Declan?" Marcus said.

Declan sighed and looked at his partner, "You know that jumper on the bridge last night?" Declan asked.

Marcus nodded, "Vaguely, I stopped listening when I started drinking."

Declan nodded, "Yeah, I figured."

Marcus sighed, "I heard it ended badly."

"You can say that," Declan said.

"Well it's an open and shut case, why do you need me?"

"It's not that I need you, Mark. It's that Allegra was the jumper," Declan said, "Mark, I'm sorry but you have to come with us to identify the body."

Marcus looked at Declan and shook his head. Finally he sighed and grabbed his coat. "Let's go," was all he said.

_Well he's on the table, And he's gone to code,  
And I do not think anyone knows,  
What they are doing here,  
And your friends have left, You've been dismissed,  
I never thought it would come to this, And I, I want you to know,  
Everyone's got to face down the demons,  
Maybe today, We can put the past away,_

Jenny walked into the waiting room of the hospital. She saw a doctor and he came over to her. She had gotten the call early in the morning from the Battalion Chief. She got up right away and drove down from Winston-Salem. She arrived just now and was shown into the waiting room.

"Ms. Jagielski?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes that's me," Jenny said.

"Your Dad had a seizure last night while fighting a fire. He was brought here and we preformed tests. As it stands, he has a lesion on the frontal lobe of his brain. Has he been experience strange changes in his personality? Acting more impulsive?" The Doctor said.

Jenny nodded. "Yes, why?"

"The frontal lobe controls personality and impulse control. He's being kept in a coma for now. We need to remove this lesion, or he'll die," The Doctor said.

Jenny started to cry, and then she nodded, "Do it," she said, "I can lose him."

The Doctor nodded, "I'll get the forms," The Doctor said.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,  
I would understand,  
I would understand..._

_Can you put the past away, I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,_

_I would understand..._

Lucas sat in his office waiting for the time when he had to leave for his class room. He sat with his back to the door. Most people thought he would be looking at the scoring cards or the trophy for his state championship. He wasn't, in his hand was a set of pictures.

He had a picture of his three kids taken last summer. The other one was of him and a sickly girl in a hospital. Across the bed was Lindsay Strauss. The sickly girl in the bed was about four or five years old and had dirty blonde hair. He flipped the picture over and it simply said Candace in the hospital.

(Lucas writing in italics)

_The English Poet Ambrose Philips wrote once "And thou shalt in thy daughter see, this picture, once, resembled thee."_


	351. Author's Notes For Jumper

Chapter 350 Authors Notes for Jumper 

Welcome to the end of Part 14 (Jumper). The song comes from the _Third Eye Blind_ Song off their self-titles album. The title refers to the events in this Part.

This is the effective end of the formal basketball season. There might be one revisit to basketball games but that what be for a while. I'm glad that I'm largely done with basketball for me it is boring and a pain in the butt to write.

Candace's story is advanced a little more in this part. She is now permanently in Tree Hill and introduced to the Scott's World. We see her start to get integrated into Tree Hill. We find her starting to develop relationships with Lucas' kids. Also we see also her relationship with the older Adams Girls, and her relationship with Fallon.

Allegra's story meets its end. Well this being Tree Hill so who knows.

While I was writing this One Tree Hill was renewed for Season Seven. Also I realized that it had been a year since I started this story. It is also only two thirds done when you read this.

In Chapter 330 (TRIC) the first song heard is _Encore/Numb_ by _Jay-z/Linkin Park_ off the album _Collision Course_. This song tied in with the boy's starters ending the game after Kole got the crowd singing just _Encore_.

The second song is _Bring the Noise_ by _Anthrax/Public Enemy_ of the album _Attack of the Killer Bs_. I chose this song because I like it and it is one of the earliest Rap/Rock fusions. I thought it was a perfect follow up _Encore/Numb_.

The third song is _Faint_ by _Linkin Park_ off the album _Metoria_. This was a song I used earlier for the brothers to do together. I figured it was a great scene and I wanted to bring that back.

The final song is _I Will Be Heard_ by _Hatebreed_ off the album _Perseverance_. This was a song that was pretty much a theme song for Angela and the Lady Ravens Basketball Team. I felt that it was prefect for a song dedicated to them. The opening lines said it all, _"Now is the time for me to rise to my feet/Wipe your spit from my face/Wipe these tears from my eyes." _Was what sold me on the song for what I wanted for the girl's basketball team.

In Chapter 334 (Y'all Are Going To Hate Me) the song is heard _Love Lockdown_ by _Kanye West_ off _808s and Heartbreaks_. I heard the song after the MTV Music Awards and it just hit me. I thought it was a great song and I wanted to use it. As I kept listening to the song, I felt it was a great song of heart break. As I kept thinking about the song and where I wanted to use it, finally it came to me one day. I was hanging out in the warehouse at work and talking about the song with one of the warehouse guys, and that was when it came to me, use it ironically for the first time Angela and Rhett had sex.

In Chapter 336 (Running Blood) the song heard is _Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)_ by _Marilyn Manson_ off the album _Smells Like Children_. This song was originally done by the _Eurythmics _in the eighties. This comes from a conversation I had many years ago talking about _Marilyn Manson_ and his cover songs. Where _Annie Lennox_'s singing showed sweet dreams, _Marilyn Manson _showed that these dreams could be dark and twisted. It is a perfect for how Allegra was in her feelings and dreams for James.

In Chapter 337 (Hating Oneself And Making The Pain Go Away) the song heard is _What Have You Done Now_ by _Within Temptation_ of their album _The Heart of Everything_. Again a friend introduced me to this song. After listening to it, I felt it was perfect for what was ultimately the morning after and the beginning of the end of Rhett's schemes.

In Chapter 349 (Not In Kansas Any More) the song heard is _Jumper_ by _Third Eye Blind_ off there self titled album. I chose this song because it felt like it tied in everything together.

Thank you for reading.

ThumperE23


	352. In The Shadows Of Darkness

Part 15 How's It Going To Be

(Jake's voice in italics)

_Paracelsus once said, "That which the dream shows is the shadow of such wisdom as exists in man, even if during his waking state he may know nothing about it.... We do not know it because we are fooling away our time with outward and perishing things, and are asleep in regard to that which is real within ourself."_

* * *

Chapter 351 In the Shadow of Darkness

The apartment was crazy as the early morning light drifted back into the living room. Kayla always found it funny how her two younger sisters could co-exist together; Bobbi-Lee was anal, while Kelly was the complete opposite. For all the organization and patterning that Bobbi-Lee had developed, Kelly was off the wall. It had gotten worse since basketball season ended and most of the girls stopped working out together. It was like watching a demolition derby as they two red heads would trip over each other. Bobbi-Lee fixed liked a cruise missile on her path well Kelly bounced around like a super bounce ball.

There was a knock on the door, and Kayla walked over to answer it. She didn't want to stop watching the comedy of her sisters, but on the other hand she didn't want to stop it either. Once she opened the door she found her dad standing there.

"Dad?" Kayla asked.

"Are your sisters still here?" Cade asked.

Kayla nodded and let him in. He looked horrible, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Looking into his eyes, she saw a broken spirit, something happened last night and it just utterly destroyed him. She just nodded and let him in.

Bobbi-Lee and Kelly froze for an instant and turned to face the door. It was if they felt that he was there, or the weight and the darkness that followed him filled the room. For the longest moment they just stared at each other, as if they were almost syncing their minds and communicating with out words. This was something that Kayla was always jealous of when if came to her Dad and her sisters.

"What's wrong Dad?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"I just wanted to see all three of my daughters," he said.

"We're here," Kayla said and came over.

Kelly hung back but eventually she stepped forward and Cade grabbed her and hugged her. He leaned against her and started to cry. All three of the Burke girls were shocked, especially Kelly and Bobbi-Lee they had never seen their Dad cry before.

* * *

In the hospital Jenny sat by her Dad's bed and held his hand. For many years they were it for each other. When she got to college, even though she had friends, hobbies and other people to look up to, she always had her Dad. She worked hard in high school because she wanted to make him proud of her. She worked so hard that a young English Teacher noticed took her under his wing and mentored her, which helped her earn a full ride academic scholarship to Wake Forest, her school of choice. That teacher was Lucas Scott.

"How's he doing?" Peyton asked as she walked into the hospital room.

"Not much different, he's out and there's brain activity so that is good," Jenny said.

"I guess it is good. We've had our differences but I'd never wish this on anybody," Lucas said, as he stood next to Peyton.

"He didn't hate y'all, and honestly he didn't dislike you as a couple. He never truly stopped loving you Peyton. Maybe that is why he couldn't control his impulses towards you," Jenny said.

"Maybe, all I'm worried about right now is his health and that he gets better," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Lucas said, as if he was a thousand miles away.

"What's on your mind?" Jenny asked Lucas.

"When you were a little girl my brother and I headed to Charlotte. We were racing cars with his uncle who uses to be a NASCAR Driver. Nathan got into a car wreck and went into the hospital and while he was in a post surgical haze, he had this very vivid dream, one of those what if dreams in which the world was very different," Lucas said.

"I remember you mentioning it, and if I remember correctly you were an ass in his dream world," Peyton said.

"Yeah, and Nathan never played basketball on the Ravens," Lucas said.

"So what's the point here?" Jenny asked.

Lucas looked at Jenny, "Well the point," he said laughing, "Was I was wondering if your dad was dreaming, and if he was what his dream world would be like."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, interesting," she looked around, "I wonder where Red is? When Dad broke his leg two years ago you couldn't keep him away."

Peyton shrugged, and looked to Lucas who was checking his phone.

"What's that?" Peyton asked.

"Just a strange text I got from Keith. It makes sense now, it seemed that Red was working last night, and he was on the jumper incident. It was a teenage girl, so he was spending time with his daughters," Lucas said.

Peyton and Jenny nodded, "Oh!"

Lucas looked back at Jake and went back to wondering. Was Jake dreaming? If he was dreaming what was that world like? Lucas really wanted to know, and he wanted to see if his friend would wake up from this surgery, be alive, be able to live, and be his old self again.


	353. Jeyton

Chapter 352 Jeyton

The alarm clock cut through the quiet room. A hand reached out from under the blankets and knocked the clock off the night stand, causing it to crash down to the floor and break into pieces. This was not an abnormal occurrence; it was the third alarm clock that died a traumatic death this year. Mornings sucked in this packed house.

A female head with curly blonde hair poked out from under the covers and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room and saw the dead alarm clock on the floor. She pulled the rest of the covers off the bed exposing her husband and his brown curly hair to the sun light.

"Five more minutes," Jake grumbled, and pulled one of his pillows over his head.

She slapped him on the back. "Now, Jake, it's your morning to get the kids up," Peyton said and pulled herself up to sit against the head board.

He grumbled, and pulled the pillow tighter down over his head.

"What was that Jake?" she asked.

"Could you get the kids up today I'll owe you," he said.

"That will be three you owe me," she said.

"Collect on my off trick," Jake said and started snoring again.

Peyton shook her head and climbed out of bed. Once she was on her feet she started to stretch out and then rubbed her hands over her growing belly. Child number four, she thought, and then smiled.

She left the room she shared with her husband Jake and started down the hall way. She opened the first door and looked in at the two twin beds. Her twin daughters Karen or Kay, and Elizabeth or Ellie were fast asleep. Peyton smiled, as she looked at the two girls, and knew this would be the most peaceful moment that she would have before waking them up. Finally after a sigh she shook the older twin, Kay, awake.

A Teddy bear came flying across the room, and Peyton dodged it. Peyton lightly pushed her daughter again and this time it was a pillow, which Peyton caught and hit the fourteen year old with it. Finally the brownish curly haired girl popped her head up.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Peyton shot back, "get up you have school today."

"I'm not going," Kay shot back.

"Why aren't you going today?" Peyton asked.

"I'm taking a mental health day," Kay said.

"Whatever it doesn't matter anyways," Ellie said picking her head up from under her black sheets. Peyton looked at her youngest daughter and sighed. The once spitting image of her, no longer had her curly blonde hair, it was chopped short straight and dyed jet black. Her finger nails were painted black and she had multiple piercing which the therapist suggested to try and make her happy because she wanted them.

"Shut up Ellie," Kay yelled.

"If you don't go to school and practice you can't play in the next basketball game," Peyton said.

"I don't care," Kay said.

"What ever, you're just pissed because you got benched again," Ellie said.

"Mind your own business freak!" Kay yelled.

"Kay don't talk to your sister that way!" Peyton yelled, "Now why did you get benched again?"

"Because of Coach Scott's precious Izzy, she can't do no wrong in Coach Scott's eyes," Kay said.

Peyton gave Kay the look, "What did you do Kay?"

"Nothing," Kay said.

"She punched Anna Barclay during practice," Ellie said.

"Shut up Freak!" Kay yelled at Ellie.

"Enough!" Peyton yelled, "Both of you get ready for school, and we'll talk about grounding after school!"

Peyton walked out of the room and was shaking her head. She started cursing Jake under her breath. He would never discipline them saying they needed room to express themselves. She had become the bad cop, and was hated by her girls. They had Jake wrapped around their fingers. Peyton sighed, it didn't help that they grew up seeing her and Jake argue.

Peyton opened the door to her only son's room. Her baby boy, her pride and joy, Keith. He was named after a good friend that died helping to save her life. He was a good kid and seemed to do know wrong, but he constantly got walked all over, he was too passive and laid back, just like his dad when he was in high school.

She smiled seeing that Keith was up already and dressed. He was packing his school bags and was ready to go. He looked at her and smiled.

"The twins were at it again?" he asked.

"You heard?" Peyton asked.

"You'd have to be deaf, and living on the moon not to hear them," Keith said.

"Well it's tough, but they have to share a room."

"One of them could move in here," Keith replied.

Peyton shook her head, "No, I don't think that would be right. Anyways, you had to share your room with Jenny for how many years?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

Peyton nodded, and went down stairs. She opened the door to her studio. She was a local cartoonist, and she kept a room for her work. She liked it when the kids were younger and she could stay home with them. Now she was truly bored and wanted to expand her horizons, but she also needed to work, to support her growing family, and with number four for her, and number five for Jake coming she needed to stay at home.

Once in the studio she could hear the soft sounds of snoring coming from the futon in the corner. Peyton looked at the brunette sleeping on it and shook her head. Her twenty-year old step-daughter was there passed out again. It sucked for her because she worked a full time job, a part time job and went to the local community college.

"Jenny, get up," Peyton said.

There was a change in the snoring for a moment then it went back to normal. Peyton walked over and ripped the covers off the girl, who rolled over and started to look for a pillow to put over her head.

"Five more minutes," Jenny whined.

"If you wait five more minutes, you'll miss your chance at the shower and you'll be late, and you know how she is," Peyton said.

Jenny sat up and shrugged, "Point taken," she said, and watched as Peyton left the room for the kitchen.

Upstairs there was a war going on between the twins, and Keith grabbed his stuff including a dog eared copy of Atlas Shrugged and headed down stairs. Jake finally rolled out of bed, and grabbed a t-shirt. He knew he had a twenty-four hour shift coming up and he wanted to get as much sleep as possible, since they wouldn't be sleeping today. He walked down the hall and banged on the twin's door, letting them know to stop arguing and get downstairs. Just another typical day in the Jagielski house.


	354. Brucas

Chapter 353 Brucas

Down the stairs he trudged. Shaking his head, he walked into the kitchen and saw bowls of fruit salad. He grunted and reached in the fridge and pulled out some eggs, and headed to the stove. He looked at the table and there were three sets of eyes looking back up at him. All three were brunettes and had bright hazel eyes. He rolled his eyes and went back to the stove.

"Lucas, that isn't good for your heart," Brooke said from the table.

"Brooke, it's just a few eggs, I need more of a breakfast then a fruit cup," he said and started making scrambled eggs.

"I'm just worried because of your condition," she replied.

"I'll be okay," Lucas said, just as the back door opened and a fourth brunette walked in. She chucked a basketball into the corner and hopped onto a stool.

"Great real food," Izzy, Lucas and Brooke's middle daughter, said, "Dad can I get three eggs, have to get ready for practice today."

"Yeah sure coming right up," Lucas said.

Chase, the oldest laughed, "I would do a few more laps, your thighs are getting rather large Izzy," she said.

"Oh really, Chase, so how's the coke habit?" Izzy asked.

"Not as bad, as your testosterone habit."

"At least I'm not the high school's door knob."

"I'm not that either, but I can't believe you're my sister slash brother," Chase shot back.

"Enough," Lucas said.

"Dad, we're just showing our love for each other," Chase said.

"Yeah right," Lucas said, and brought the pan over to a plate and slid some of the eggs onto it, and placed it in front of Izzy.

"So Mom, when are we going on another trip to a fashion show or just to New York?" Trin asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet Trin. Ask your Dad, he wants y'all to stay in school, and not travel and see the business that pays for this life style we live," Brooke said.

"Brooke, we've discussed this, they need an education as much as they need to see your work. Not everyone is cut out for the fashion business," Lucas said, and sat down with his breakfast.

"If everyone, you mean, Izzy, I will agree, but Chase is taking a part in the business, and she needs to get her name out there and part of the company."

"Is that you or your Mother talking?" Lucas asked.

Before Brooke could respond the back door opened and a tall, dirty blonde young woman walked in. She scanned the room and then hopped into a chair next to Lucas.

"Oh Brother Dear, could you do me a big favor," Angela, Lucas's half-sister asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Could you get me a fruit salad, I swear Mom wants to fatten me up, Rhett is taking me out to this hot club this weekend and I so have to look hot, can't soil the Scott name and look like a cow," Angela said, "Sorry Izzy, I didn't see you grazing there."

"Angela, that's not nice," Lucas said.

"Sorry, my niece knows I'm just kidding, anyways, onto more important stuff, so Chase have you narrowed it down to who you're taking to this dance, which is so boring I know, I'd rather be clubbing too, but it's such a big school function and as the Student Body President I should attend but I would just die if my bestest niece slash friend wasn't like there with me," Angela said.

"I was looking at the boys, and I haven't picked one yet, not everyone can have their Rhetts," Chase said.

"Yeah, well, I know who's out, that Huck Burke, what type of name is Huck anyways, and why is he always with his sister? You know, Lucas, even the teachers call him Huck, and he just has these stupid initials for a first name, JL, who names their kid with just initials anyways? That Keith Jagielski is also no good, he's like this total spaz. Maybe you should try something chocolate, I hear Kole Brown is looking for a date."

"Angela, would you relax," Chase said.

"I will not relax Chase, this is big, you need to have a date, and my best wing woman can't be like going stag, it's just not proper," Angela said and then turned to Brooke, "Brooke, my favorite sister."

"You're only sister," Brooke replied.

"Yes that too," Angela responded, "Could you hook me up for my date with Rhett, I have to look H, O, T, hot."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah of course gotta have my girls looking hot."

Lucas rolled his eyes. He and Brooke had argued many times over what he thought was a bad influence she had on his sister and the girls. He missed the deep girl that he fell in love with in high school. Now she was just this power hungry, trend making person, he really didn't know how to describe her. His only joy from looking at the woman around him at the table, was Izzy. She was the black sheep of the group. Izzy stayed out of trouble, worked hard in school, and played basketball. Trin was a bit of a bitch, Chase was a follower, and his sister Angela, was a total Queen Bitch. He even heard their mom call her that.

Lucas looked at his watch, "Finish up, y'all have to leave for school in like a minute," he said.

"Lucas, stop being such a downer," Angela said, "School will be there when we get there, and anyways it is better to be fashionably late."

"That might work for the clubs, Angela," Lucas said, "But school is something different. Trust me, when I say this, I'll tell Mom."

"Whatever you didn't tell last time," Angela said.

"Try me," Lucas said.

"Whatever Big Brother, c'mon girls, and Izzy. The people need to see their Queen," Angela said and went off.

Lucas watched as they left. He sighed.

"Their not bad kids, and they're still young, there is hope they could grow up like I did," Brooke said and leaned over and kissed Lucas good bye, "I'm off to the office, see you later and try to get some writing done before practice."

"Yes dear," he said as she walked out the door, and when she was out of ear shot he replied, "Turning out like you is what I'm afraid of."


	355. Mornings At THHS

Chapter 354 Mornings At THHS

She pulled her sports car into the parking spot and they climbed out. Angela shook her head when Izzy climbed out of the car.

"Gee Izzy, you getting your fat ass out of my car made it rise up three whole inches," Angela said.

"Whatever," Izzy said and walked over towards the girl's basketball team, Angela just rolled her eyes.

"How can that girl be related to us?" Angela asked Chase.

"Well you see there is this thing where my Daddy and my Mommy had sex and nine months later a baby came out," Chase said.

"I know the mechanics, Chase, and I'm quite good at them too," Angela said.

"There was a time, when we lived up north that she was very girlie then she started wanting to play basketball. She was always a Daddy's girl," Chase said.

"She's just weird," Trin said, as the three girls walked over to where the cheerleaders were sitting.

"Hey Bitch, is it true?" Jessalyn said.

"What are you asking me? Is it true that I'm the coolest? Is it true that I'm dating the most awesome shooting guard in North Carolina?" Angela asked.

"Close, just that I heard Rhett is taking you to that new club tomorrow," Jessalyn said.

"Well yes, of course. What do you expect? He knows he has a good thing here," Angela said.

"Speaking of Mister Prefect," Chase said, as she saw Rhett walking over. He took Angela into his arms and planted a strong kiss on her lips.

"Miss me babe?" Rhett asked.

"Always," Angela said and laughed.

* * *

Keith got out of Jenny's beater and started to walk away from the curb. He was embarrassed by the fact he was almost seventeen and he couldn't get a car. He didn't even have a license. Either his parents or Jenny gave him a ride to school every day.

He finally came over to a picnic table and threw his messenger bag on it and looked at the red headed guy with a mullet sitting there with his head stuck in ear buds. Sighing he leaned his head on his arms and sighed.

"What's wrong there Ski?" Huck Burke asked, the sounds of classical music coming from his ear buds.

"Huck, how could someone who looks like a red neck, and talks like a red neck, listen to Beethoven?" Keith asked.

"It is Broms," Huck said.

"Whatever," Keith said.

"Are you just pissed because your sister brought you to school?" Huck asked, and looked at Keith whose eyes were following a certain brunette walking down the quad.

"Dude why don't you just ask her," Huck said.

"No, I can't, she's out of my league," Keith said.

"Ski, you need to man up and just ask her out, I think she'd be willing," Kelly said, looking up from her book and glasses. She was Huck's nerdish sister who was always around him.

Keith shook his head.

"Ski, nothing is gained, if nothing is ventured," Huck said.

"Then nothing is gained."

* * *

Ellie crashed out at a table with another Goth Girl who was older. She looked at the blonde and shook her head. The girl that was across from her was the best female basketball player in the school, until two years ago. She dropped out of basketball and went goth. Now she just kept to herself and didn't want to be bothered, and she took Ellie right in.

"So big sister dropped you off again, Mommy too busy with her cartoons?" Ashlyn asked.

"I guess and my Dad is going to work. So they sent her," Ellie said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Yeah families, what a crock."

"What's wrong Ash?" Ellie asked, seeing new cuts on her wrists.

"Nothing," she said and looked over at Angela, "Angela Scott, queen of the school, hard to believe we were ever friends."

"You were friends with Angela Scott?" Ellie asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, and Huck Burke, and a few others. That was many years ago, before we got boobs and boys came calling. Angela changed, she used to be a caring girl; one that always thought about other people, suddenly she changed. Personally I blame her sister-in-law. She's just evil now."

"Some people would say we're evil, because of the way we look," Ellie said.

"Yeah, to the straights we might look grotesque on the outside, but we're not as grotesque as they are on the inside."

Ellie just nodded.

* * *

Angela walked over to Jenny's car and leaned on the door. The young woman behind the wheeled smiled at Angela.

"Hey Jenny Girl," Angela said.

"Hey Angela, so they still have you in this prison?" Jenny asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, My Mom, that bitch, won't let me graduate early and work for Brooke."

"Believe me it's not all it's cracked up to be," Jenny said.

"Well I don't want to be her office intern. Brooke wants me to model."

"Not everyone is so lucky. My parents want me to work and get a degree, even though my Dad didn't even finish high school."

"Yeah, well anyways… You checking out the new club tonight?" Angela asked.

Jenny shook her head, "No I have to work my second job tonight."

"What is your second job?"

"I work at a club," she said.

"Really! Any chance to meet hot guys?"

"No, anyways I have to go," Jenny said.

"Well at least you have Bobbi working with you," Angela said.

"She's not the same Bobbi, Angela."

"True?"

"True, and I have to go."

Angela nodded and walked away. She watched the beater pull away. She shook her head and headed back to where her friends were at. She looked over at a table and saw Ellie Jagielski and Ashlyn Pierce sitting at the table. Two goth freaks, hanging together, how typical. Angela shook her head and for a faint moment remembered a past where she and Ashlyn were friends. But that was another world, and a different Angela.

* * *

Izzy and Kay sat at the girl's basketball team table. They were pretty much rivals since they played the same position. But they were friendly, throughout the season or they would be benched for the other. Currently Izzy was the starter.

"What is with your brother?" Izzy asked.

"He's an ass," Kay said.

"I mean, you've told him that I'm into him, and that all he has to do is ask and he's still just sitting there," Izzy said.

"You're going to have to step up, he's got no back bone," Kay said.

Izzy smirked, "I can see that."


	356. North End Station

Chapter 355 North End Station

Jake arrived in time for shift changed and grabbed his gear out of his locker on the truck floor. Looking at the big board he placed his gear on the truck and checked in with the lieutenant. He was the junior man on the crew so he went right to the kitchen and started to clean it. When he was done he cleaned the floor in the store room. When he was finished he went upstairs and joined the rest of the crew in the living quarters.

"You look just so happy to be here," Jake said to Cade.

The older man grunted, "I'm tired, it's hard having to support two kids on your own," he said.

"I'm glad to be here, it's crowded in the house," Jake said.

"Why's that?" Cade asked.

"Ugh! Jenny moved back in, and is sleeping in Peyton's studio. He boyfriend kicked her out."

"That sucks man, and with the new one on the way," Cade said.

"Yeah, and she's working two jobs and going to school," Jake replied.

"Yeah, she's working with Bobbi over at Davis Enterprises."

"Yeah she's just a paid intern and doesn't make a lot there," Jake pointed out.

Cade nodded, "I know it isn't easy."

Jake nodded, and looked out the window. "So I hear Junk is the new Captain."

Cade nodded, "Yeah, he's finishing up over at Twenty-One Engine and will be moving over to Twenty-Six Truck."

"I was asked to transfer to Twenty-Six Truck," Jake said.

"Why didn't you?" Cade asked.

"Well right now it is best for me to be closer to home, here then in the East End with Twenty-Six Truck."

"Jake, they've been looking at you for The Rescue for years. You need truck time to land on the Rescue. Junk did that and it opened him up for promotion."

"Red, you're not on the Rescue and you're a better fire fighter then Junk or I."

"I have done my Truck Time, and was about to interview with the captain at the Rescue, but Darcey got sick and needed to transferred here to be close to home."

"Do you regret not transferring to the Rescue?"

"No, when I see my kids, it makes sense to me. Having a crisis Jake?"

Jake shrugged, "Nothing more than the usual. Peyton and I are arguing again."

"What about?"

"The usual. I still can't believe she named our son after, well that guy's uncle."

Cade was silent, and had a far off look in his eyes. He always got that way when people mentioned the school shooting of seventeen years ago. Jake knew that Cade was there and was the first person to start medical treatment on the two shooting victims inside the school.

"It was a traumatic event, and binds people in such a way that no one can imagine. I guess she felt like she owed him something and named her first born son after him."

"Still!"

"What is on your mind?"

"Did I tell you Peyton proposed to me, when I lived in Savannah?"

"I remember you mentioning that once, vaguely."

"Well that night I woke up and heard she was talking. She was talking in her sleep, I heard her say that she loved another man," Jake said.

Cade looked at him puzzled, "And you still married her?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, she was good with Jenny and I couldn't resist it. It was never easy, we lived in this small apartment, and she went to art school. I finally got full time custody of Jenny, and she started her comic strip things got easier.

"About ten years ago we moved back here. Jenny was eight, Keith was six, and the twins were four. I hadn't heard from Jenny's mom in a while, so we got our house and just started to chill out.

"We were in our hometown, and the kids were happy. On the first day of school we found out he moved back with his family. Well more correctly she moved her headquarters back here and he followed. Anyways, we found out he had a seven year old daughter, a six year old daughter and a four year old daughter, and unless we sent our kids to private school, which we can't afford, we'd have to deal with them."

"Why didn't he send his daughters to private school?" Cade asked.

"They are committed to having their children experience the same things they experienced growing up, and that means public education."

Cade nodded, "So you just have to deal with it. I've met both of them and I find they are rather nice; well he is all the time. She on the other hand, get a few of those vodkas in her and she's like hell on wheels."

Jake nodded, "She's always been that way."

"I've read his book, and I can see that. I have wondered some things about their relationship, but this is neither the time nor the place."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, well imagine her with no responsibility; that was high school. He's calmed her down some."

"I get the impression that he's chaffing at the collar. He wants to do more, and she's not allowing him," Cade said.

"I would guess, she allows him to write and coach basketball, but that's it. He's pretty much a stay at home dad."

Cade shook his head and looked up as the Lieutenant walked in carrying his clip board. Cade sighed and reached for his note pad.

"Well Jake enough with the gossip, its training time," he said.

"Oh joy," Jake said and followed the driver and Cade into the meeting room, "What is the topic today Loo?" Jake asked.

"Really fun stuff," Lieutenant replied.

"It's all real fun stuff," Jake shot back.

"Well I guess you'll have to find out, now won't we," The Lieutenant said.

Jake just smiled and shook his head, taking his place at the table and prepared to take notes.


	357. The Business Office

Chapter 356 The Business Office

Brooke walked into the small office and crashed down on the chair in front of the desk and drawing board. She was rocking the bangs and ponytail look today. Her stomach was settled so she didn't need to worry about morning sickness but she still had a fashion line to put out and money to earn.

Victoria was in New York and she handled most of the money end. Brooke had learned to keep your friends close and your rivals closer. So she had eyes on her mother's doings when it came to the business end of things. Here she liked being in Tree Hill, she was a large fish in a very small pond and she liked the control. She smirked, her only disappointment was her middle daughter didn't play by the rules, she wanted to be Daddy's girl and be a Scott and play basketball. Well she had her cheerleaders.

Bobbi-Lee Burke looked up from her drawing board. Brooke noticed that the girl had signs of being up late. Bobbi-Lee was her secret weapon, she wasn't trained like most designers in fashion school, she had a real degree, but she had talent and Brooke saw it from her sketches she submitted in her portfolio. While Brooke did a lot of her own designing she needed someone to do a lot, because of the sheer volume she designed, and it was Bobbi-Lee that did most of that.

"Yes Brooke?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"So how is the fall line coming?" Brooke asked.

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Brooke, you've known me since you picked me out of Rouge Vogue to work for you when I was a freaking sophomore in College, it's ahead of schedule," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke smirked, "So did you have any fun last night?"

"Brooke, my job is to make sure this label is a success and then from there make sure I'm three steps ahead of everyone else."

Brooke nodded, "Bobbi, your cut throat and I like that, I might have to start watching my back."

"No you don't," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke looked around and saw the empty desk in the corner. "So where is your intern?"

"I sent her to the lunch room, she'll be here any second," Bobbi-Lee said.

Jenny came racing down the hallway, the best she could wearing her heels and holding files and drinks. Her hair was done up and she looked haggard. Finally she walked into Bobbi-Lee's office and put down the drinks in front of Brooke and Bobbi-Lee. Bobbi-Lee nodded and took her Red Bull and opened it. Brooke took her glass of ginger ale; Jenny was shooed off to her desk with the files.

"Jenny, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Jenny, Ms. Davis," Jenny said.

"Your Mom is that cartoonist Peyton Jagelski right?" Brooke asked.

"Yes Ms. Davis," Jenny said.

"Do you have a good relationship with her?" Brooke asked.

"I guess, she's probably my best friend too," Jenny said.

Brooke nodded and looked at Jenny. "Then I would watch my boyfriend around her, she might just take him from you. She's probably a cougar," Brooke said, and smiled evilly.

Jenny nodded, trying to hide the hurt and bite her tongue, "I'll keep that in mind, Ms Davis."

"Jenny, why don't you make copies of all the sales projections for Macy's," Brooke said.

"Yes Ms Davis," Jenny said and left.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head and looked at Brooke, "You know she's one of your sister-in-laws best friends," she pointed out.

"She's also one of your best friends, if I recall," Brooke said.

"Not the point, and if I do recall, her Mom was your best friend," Bobbi-Lee responded.

"Until she screwed me over with my boy friend," Brooke replied.

"Who is now your husband," Bobbi-Lee responded.

"Yeah, some things are more important."

"Still how can you live like that, knowing he cheated on you once? You know what they say, once a cheater always a cheater."

Brooke laughed, "Vigilance and I keep him on a short lease. Why do you think he works at home and watches the girls? He lives based on what I make, since he hasn't had a book published since that failed book Comet, so most of our income is from this company. Plus keep him away from temptation, ie Peyton."

"That's pretty cold, Brooke," Bobbi-Lee pointed out.

"Well how do you think I got ahead in business?" Brooke said, and laughed.

"True! True!" Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke got up and started to head out of the office, "You're doing a good job Bobbi, and we shall keep this a secret what I told you," she said and left the room.


	358. Mister Mow

Chapter 357 Mister Mom

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

After everyone left Lucas looked at the clock and then cleaned the table. Except for himself and Izzy the dishes were quite simple to clean and place in the dishwasher. Three out of the four women that he lived with were conscious of what they ate and wanted to keep their figures. Lucas sighed and threw the last dish in the dishwasher; Brooke didn't care as long as there weren't dishes in the sink.

He walked to the gym. It was very girly with more treadmills and elliptical trainers than weights. Stretching out he laid down on the universal and started his working his body. He needed to stay healthy and with a flawed heart it helped to stay in shape. No matter how much two thirds of his daughters were clones of their Mom he couldn't die and leave them fatherless, so he stayed in shape.

Once his workout was done he checked his board and grabbed the laundry off the floor and out of the room for Chase. It was her laundry day. Every single woman under this roof liked their clothes done differently, so he set up a five day rotation on when clothes were done. So they had to have enough clothes to last five days, and with three of the four that usually wasn't the problem.

Lucas sighed; his oldest daughter was such a slob. Clothes were usually everywhere and she rarely picked up after herself. Once he was done with collecting her stuff, he walked down to the laundry room and started the first load. After that he climbed back up the stairs and crashed out on the sofa in his study.

_7 a.m.  
The garbage truck beaps as it backs up  
And I start my day thinking about what I've thrown away  
Could I push rewind?  
The credits traverse, signifying the end  
But I missed the best part  
Could we please go back to start?  
Forgive my indecision_

_Then again, you're always first when no one's on your side  
But then again, a day will come when I want off that ride  
_

He was supposed to be working on a new novel. He hadn't written in years and Brooke was getting impatient with his writer's block. It all really started when he bombed on his second book Comet. When he wrote his third it was like getting blood from a stone. So he just stopped, he was uninspired.

For the longest time that was fine with Brooke. She was doing well and he maintained the household and watched the kids. It was a perfect partnership, in a not so perfect marriage. But once the kids started getting older he returned to his first love, basketball, and started to coach. At first he coached youth leagues and later he moved up to high school and the girl's team. He had laughed when he tried teaching the girls his favorite game only Izzy took to it, Chase and Trin didn't.

It really wasn't fun being here. He really stopped enjoying his marriage years ago. Brooke was very influenced by her Mom. His Mother-in-Law Victoria Davis was as one person put it, a heinous bitch. In his circle of friends they referred to her as Bitchoria. Victoria also made no bones about the fact that she didn't like him and thought that Brooke married down when she married him.

She had exerted much control over their lives. It was Brooke, ten years ago, that became fed up and moved the design offices and her headquarters back to Tree Hill. She left Victoria and the business offices in New York. At first it re-energized their lives and they went about being the new it couple of Tree Hill, two of Tree Hill's best and brightest returned home and brought jobs with them.

But that too was just fleeting.

_11 a.m.  
By now you would think that I would be up  
But my bedsheets shade the heat of choices I've made  
And what did I find?  
I never thought I could want someone so much  
Cause now you're not here and I'm knee deep in that old fear  
Forgive my indecision  
I am only a man_

_Then again, you're always first when no one's on your side  
But then again, a day will come when I want off that ride_

His cell phone rang, the ring tone Material Girl, told him who it was. He reached for it and opened the flip phone and placed it to his ear. He sighed and placed it to his ear.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said.

"How's the writing going, or you brooding again?" Brooke asked.

"I've banged on the key board a bit."

"Who's laundry day is it?"

"Chase's."

"Did you remember that she has delicates?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "She's lucky that I'm even doing her laundry, it took me a half hour to collect all of her stuff and then another forty-five minutes to sort the stuff out," Lucas said.

"Give her a break she's has a lot on her table, and c'mon Lucas she's busy keeping your sister out of trouble half the time and that is on top of trying to enjoy herself as well."

"Brooke, all I'm saying is she needs to keep her room neater."

"And I'm saying for the countless time, why haven't you worked on the new book."

"I've been working on it," Lucas shot back.

"Yeah, well you were so proud of Comet, now you won't even let me look at the pages."

"Brooke, I'm not ready to share," he said.

"Whatever Lucas, I have to go and actually make money for our family," she said and hung up.

Lucas closed his phone and threw it on the coffee table. He sighed and looked over at the wall clock.

_12 p.m. and my dusty telephone rings  
Heavy head up from my pillow, who could it be?  
I hope it's you_

He had lay down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. This was what he did in-between shuffle through loads of laundry. He really didn't want to live his life anymore. Sure it was nice he could coach basketball and in theory he had all the time in the world to write his next novel, but everything else about his life sucked.

That was when his cell phone rang again. He looked at the clock and made note of the time. The ring tone was different then when Brooke called, this time it was Here Comes A Regular by The Replacements. He grabbed the phone and it said Marta on it, and he smiled his regular afternoon pick up phone call.

"Hello," he said.


	359. Studio Time

Chapter 358 Studio Time

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

After the kids went off with Jenny, Peyton finally had a minute to herself. First thing she did was make sure that all the dishes were in the dishwasher and the table was wiped down. After that she went to her studio, a simple room; that Jake and Red added for her to work in and cleaned up from Jenny living in there.

All her clothes were shoved into a basket, and she made sure that her work clothes for her second job were put away. The one rule with her second job was she wasn't to bring it home, and not to let her sisters and brother see it. Jenny also didn't want Jake to know what she was doing to earn extra money.

Peyton loved Jenny as if she was her own, but sometimes this girl was a pain. She was pretty sloppy and was up at all hours for her second job. Also Peyton had to keep checking to make sure she wasn't bringing drugs home. Peyton had a minor drug habit and Jenny's mom had one, and Peyton didn't want that affecting the rest of her kids.

Finally she was done just getting ready to work. She walked over to a cabinet and unlocked it. The most expensive thing she owned was this digital sound system that helped her when she worked. Every song she had, every album she had, was stored as an MP4 on the system and she could call it up in the high end surround sound that was wired into the room. It was her thirtieth birthday present from Jake and the kids.

Finding the songs she wanted to listen too, she quickly made a play list and walked over to her drawing board. She quickly rubbed her hands over her stomach and felt the baby kicking. She smiled and let the music flow over her ears.

Finally she looked down at the new piece of paper and started to scale out the boxes. Taking her blue pencil she made the proper marks and then grabbed her light pencil. With that she started to draw.

_And it starts...  
sometime around midnight  
or at least that's when  
you lose yourself  
for a minute or two_

_As you stand...  
under the bar lights  
and the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while  
and the piano's this melancholy sound check  
to her smile  
And that white dress she's wearing  
you haven't seen her  
for a while_

As she worked on the comic she sighed. She started this in high school as the first step of what would be a grand art career. When she moved to Savannah after finishing her senior year early she went to art school. She had gotten pregnant her second year and, in order to help raise money, while Jake worked she started doing the comic again. Soon she had a large following and was starting to get offers to syndicate her column.

Success in one area doesn't always bring success in others. As her fortunes rose, her marriage suffered. Being young and the mom of two children, as well as a full time student and artist left little time for her, never mind her and Jake. Jake started to resent that and she started to resent Jake for resenting her being successful. When she was just finishing school she had gotten pregnant with the twins and that went over really badly. Kay was a fussy baby and wouldn't calm down for either of them. Ellie had colic.

More stress; that was what they got, finally ten years ago they agreed with the help of a marriage councilor to move back to Tree Hill. Soon Jake was doing sub-contracting and Peyton kept up with her comic. Not even a year later Jake was hired by the fire department. Again everything seemed good, but as always it was fleeting. Soon the arguments started again, and Jake started to work more overtime, and the twins were a handful when Peyton was home alone with them, which was often. Jake worked a lot of overtime, did the sub-contracting thing, and when he was home he usually slept.

Peyton got lucky this time, though. About the same time Lucas and Brooke moved back to Tree Hill. Her hopes of reforming her friendship with Brooke were quickly dashed; Brooke was still holding a grudge. But her and Lucas hit it off right away, and the fact that they were both stay at home parents made them kindred spirits again.

She sketched a bit her latest cartoon. That was when the phone rang.

_But you know...  
that she's watching  
She's laughing, she's turning  
she's holding her tonic like a crux  
The room suddenly spinning  
she walks up and asks how you are  
so you can smell her perfume  
you can see her lying naked in your arms_

_And so there's a change...  
in your emotions  
and all of these memories come rushing  
like feral waves to your mind  
of the curl of your bodies  
like two perfect circles entwined  
and you feel hopeless, and homeless  
and lost in the haze  
of the wine  
_

Peyton hit the speaker phone button.

"Peyton Sawyer's office," she said.

"Hey Peyton, its Jake," he answered.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" Peyton replied.

"We just finished having lunch and we're taking a break before we're out painting hydrants."

"Sounds like fun."

"Well for at least today you're not the only artist in the family."

"Funny Jake."

"So have you figured out what you're bringing me for supper?" Jake asked.

"What Jake?"

"I'm doubling in, and I didn't bring any money with me."

"Jake! C'mon, I-We have birthing class tonight."

"Peyton, we've done it twice before, I think we can teach the class."

"We planned this Jake."

"Peyton what is done is done."

"Yeah whatever."

"I don't want to argue," he finally said after a long pause.

"We're not arguing Jake," Peyton replied, "I'm just stating I want my husband to be involved with the birth of his fifth child. Also, maybe that I might actually want to see him and spend time with him other then in bed."

"I would like that too, but I have to support us."

"Jake, I make enough where you don't have to work as much as you do."

"Peyton, I'm the one that will support this family."

"Remember what the councilor said."

"Screw that, and Peyton I have to go, bye, and I love you," Jake said and Peyton heard the line click dead, before she could reply. She shook her head, and looked at the clock on the wall. She needed a pick me up and she started dialing the one phone number she knew never to program in or write down.

_And she leaves...  
with someone you don't know  
but she makes sure you saw her  
she looks right at you and bolts  
As she walks out the door  
your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes  
and when your friends say what is it  
you look like you've seen a ghost_

_And you walk...  
under the streetlights  
and you're too drunk to notice  
that everyone is staring at you  
and you so care what you look like  
the world is falling  
around you  
_

"Hello," she heard the voice on the other end answer.

"Hey Luke," she said, smiling.

"Peyton how is my favorite comic strip writer," he said.

"Ugh! The usual, I have birthing class tonight and Jake is working. But never mind me, how are you today? Write anything?"

"Other than a message to Chase to clean her room, nothing."

"C'mon Luke, I've read your books and I love them, you need to write again."

"Are you going to tell me my art matters again?"

"No, because you know that. So still can't break Chase of her messiness."

"Nope, and Brooke isn't helping."

"I can imagine. So Kay told me you benched her again."

"Yeah, she's been slacking on defense again."

"Huh, she seems to think it is because of Izzy."

"No, Izzy is weak in shooting, but she keeps her head on defense."

Peyton laughed, "I guess."

"So how's Keith?" Lucas asked.

"He's doing well. No major health conditions, just seems too passive, I wish he was more aggressive. Everyone seems to walk all over him."

"That's great."

Peyton hummed for a second softly, "When can we hang out again?"

"I don't know," Lucas said.

"Okay, well, see you soon and talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow," Lucas said and clicked off his phone. Peyton sighed and looked at the drawing on her drawing board and sighed. That one was supposed to be a happy one.

_You just have to see her  
You just have to see her  
You just have to see her  
You just have to see her  
You just have to see her_

_and you know that she'll break you  
in two_


	360. Crazy Girls

Chapter 359 Crazy Girls

Angela pushed the door to the girl's bathroom open and pulled Rhett in behind her. She smiled and looked into his eyes. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers and planted one hell of a kiss on his lips.

"Angela, we can't be doing this," he said.

"We do it all the time," she said.

"I mean in school," he said.

She smirked at him, "Don't worry have that taken care of."

"What?" he asked, just as the door opened and Jessalyn walked in.

"Good she's here," Angela said.

Jessalyn rolled her eyes, "Angela what did you want?"

"I need a look out, and you volunteered."

Jessalyn shook her head, "Why me?"

Angela stared her down, "Because my minion, you want to be cheer captain next year and I can get that for you."

"Whatever, just make it quick Rhett," Jessalyn said and leaned by the door.

Angela looked at Rhett and smiled devilishly. "You better not make it quick," she said and pushed him against the wall.

Jessalyn looked out the cracked door, and could smell the scent of sex, the temperature in the room picked up a few degrees. All she heard was scuffling and the animal sounds of humans reproducing.

She shook her head when she heard more banging then what Angela and Rhett could be making. Slipping away from the door she looking into one of the stalls and she saw the broad back of Kole Brown to the door.

She shook her head and was about to walk away when she saw brunette hair thrash away. It was hard to see over Kole's shoulder but she looked harder and there it was.

Jessalyn shook her head and went back to the door. What the heck was she doing? Not only was Angela and her boyfriend banging away in one corner of the girl's room, but Angela's niece, Chase was under the starting point guard.

"How do I get myself in these predicaments?" she asked out loud.

The only answer she got was a few oh gods and some grunting. Jessalyn shook her head and wondered if she could ever be as wild as these two Scott girls. Growing up she always had a girl crush on Angela. She was this perfect example of womanhood for her. She was an excellent dancer, smart, and attractive; her confidence drew boys to her, and she had this wild streak a mile wide. What shocked her was when she met Chastity Scott, the girl smashed her name, she was by no means pure. Except for her dark hair you would think these two were clones. Chase, was a much better name for her, because she was always being chased by the boys. If someone was wilder then Angela it was her niece Chase.

Jessalyn remembered one party when Chase let all the basketball players do body shots off of her. Not a shock, but she let them do it anywhere, within reason. Where Angela was a drinker and liked the boys, Chase also likes pot and X. There was one game when Chase cheered it all so high, Jessalyn was surprised she could stand up. Of course Angela covered for her.

Some of the noise ended and the stall opened. Kole was straightening himself up and nodded at Jessalyn. She smiled and watched him walk out to the hall. Chase went to the mirror and started to fix herself up.

"How can you do that?" Jessalyn asked.

"Do what?" Chase responded.

"Just have sex with a guy and not be in a relationship?" Jessalyn asked.

Chase smiled and took a pill out of her purse. After popping the pill she smiled at Jessalyn. "It's easy Jessa, just drop your panties and spread your legs," she said and walked past the junior and out into the hallway.

Jessalyn shook her head and sighed. Soon the animal noises ended and Rhett stumbled out of the corner of the bathroom. He smiled, spent and quickly straightened himself up and snuck away. Jesalyn watched Angela casually walk to the mirror and fix her make-up. She took a flask out of her bag and took a quick hit.

Angela turned and smiled at Jessalyn. "Thanks Jessa, I really needed that."

Jessalyn nodded, "Is that all you think about?"

"Define all?" Angela asked.

"Parties, boys, drinking and cheering, in that order."

"Not quite," Angela replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's Cheering, Partying, Boys and then drinking."

"Ugh! I'm surprised you're not pregnant yet," Jessalyn said.

"Jessa, don't go all maternal on me. I do have a Mom."

"Yeah, but you need a Dad to keep you in line."

Angela laughed, "Oh you mean Step-Daddy, the one that buys me all the expensive cloths and cars? I'm his Little Angela and he spoils me to death. Anyways, my Mom whored herself out to him. She's a poor single mom in her thirties and there was this younger filthy rich man that is in so much love with her, what would you have done?"

"You know, you're cold hearted," Jessalyn said.

Angela's demeanor changed. Instead of being worn down and laid back it became fiery and aggressive. Jessalyn knew this was the Roe blood coming out in her. She very much had the Scott temper but she had the Roe Aggressiveness. She would protect her territory.

"I prefer Cut Throat Bitch," Angela said and walked up to the shorter blonde, "And don't forget it Jessa. I made you and I can break you. You're on this ride because of me, and don't forget your place."

Angela started to walk away.

"Remember thou art mortal, Angela," Jessalyn said.

"Maybe some of us are," Angela said and walked out of the bathroom.


	361. Basketball Practice

Chapter 360 Basketball Practice

The gym was hot and filled with sweat as the cheerleaders were finishing up their practice and the boy's basketball team was doing some sprints. Lucas came out onto the court and looked them over. He sighed and stood next to the Boy's Coach Brendan Roth, who had played with him on the State Championship team.

"So how's the team this year?" Lucas asked.

Coach Roth shook his head, "We have some great front line talent, Brown, Churchill and Burke are good, and Howard is a great center, just very weak at Small Forward," he said.

Lucas nodded, "What about Jake's kid?"

"Double zero there?" Roth asked, "Don't get me wrong Luke, the kid has talent, but he has no energy. He just doesn't have that hunger in him. He's just like his Dad in that respect, too laid back, on the other hand he's more talented then Jake."

Lucas nodded, "How much more?"

"Way more. How's it on the girl's side?"

"Rough, and I mean rough. There is something missing from the team."

"What would that be?" Roth asked.

"A clear leader, there is talent there, just not focused."

"What about Kay and Izzy?"

"Kay is a freshman and has talent and drive, but she has too many rough edges. She needs to mature. With Izzy, I really don't know with my daughter," he trailed off and watched his sister and oldest daughter leaving the gym, "She's very good, just not the best talent I've seen."

Roth nodded, "Who's better then Izzy?"

"For one, Ashlyn Pierce when she played for me was much better than Izzy. She was my star player."

"Whatever happened to her?" Roth asked.

"She hurt her knee, and never came back for her junior year."

Roth nodded, "Who else is better?"

"Not to get into nepotism but my sister is a great talent. She has this beautiful fade away…"

"But?"

"But she rather be a cheerleader then a baller," Lucas said.

"Well sometimes the apple does fall far from the tree," Roth said.

"Yeah, but it depends on what you're talking about and which tree," Lucas said and watched the cheerleaders leave the gym and the girl's basketball team come out.

* * *

As the girls came out and started to stretch and warm up for practice, Kay looked at Izzy. The blonde and the brunette stared each other down. Finally Kay laughed.

"What's so funny?" Izzy asked as they started to loosen up. The two girls played the same position and would always practice against each other, so there was a natural rivalry. But they also had a weird friendship, it was as normal as any Junior would have with a Freshman.

"How you keep looking at my brother," Kay said.

"I wasn't looking at him," Izzy said, "I was looking in his general direction."

Kay laughed, "You're so crushing on him."

"I am not," Izzy said.

Kay shook her head, "Would it make it better if I told you he makes play lists dedicated to you?"

"What?" she said, "He does what?" She shook her head, "That's so sweet," she sighed, "Wait a minute how do you know that?"

"Well, let's see, I live in the same house as he does, he always talks about you, and I sneak a peek at his computer every so often."

"You're one sneaky girl," Izzy said and laughed.

"And you're completely crushing on my brother."

"I'm not crushing on Keith."

"Then why do you ask if he wants to go out with you, or ask what he is doing, or how he is doing?"

"Maybe I'm curious about how someone I grew up with is doing?"

"Whatever!" Kay said, and was cut off by a loud whistle. They both turned and saw Coach Sinclair, the Assistant Basketball Coach standing over them.

"Afternoon Scott, and Jagelski, I didn't see a shampoo boy come in here, so is my gym a beauty salon?" she asked.

"No Coach," both responded.

"Correct, so stop having all this gossip girl nonsense and let's get ready to practice," she said.

"Yes Coach."

"Now move!" Sinclair yelled and the girls started off to join the other girls for their conditioning runs.

* * *

In the Boy's Locker Room the team had just finished showering and was starting to change into their street clothes. Rhett Churchill walked over to his locker and looked at the starting point guard, Kole Brown and smiled.

"Dragging ass there a little, Kole," Rhett said.

"Yeah, well you can say the same thing," Kole smiled back at Rhett.

Rhett laughed and shook his head and made a jump shot motion, "I always save my best game for game night. Why bother giving it all to practice when you gave give it all at the main event," Rhett said, "And Kole I know you know what I mean."

"Come again?" Kole asked.

"Unlike Jagelski there, who pines for the lesbian Scott Girl, Kole and I know for a fact that those girls blood runs hot and heavy," Rhett said.

"What are you talking about?" Cale asked.

Huck shook his head, "What Rhett is saying his he and Kole got with Chase and Angela today," he said and went back to drying his hair.

"Aren't they sisters?" Cale asked.

"Aunt and Niece," Keith replied.

"Shut up Jagelski," Rhett said, "Because I bet your sex life is just like how you play basketball, all about practice and nothing about game night."

Keith started to step up to face down Rhett, but Huck stopped him, "He's not worth it."

Keith turned and started to walk away. Rhett looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah go ahead and back down," Rhett said and laughed.

Huck looked at Rhett, "You know something, Rhett," Huck said.

"What words of wisdom are we going to get from the Mullet King? You know, Huck 1995 called they want their hair style back."

Huck shook his head, "I would like to engage in a battle of wits, but I never fight with someone who is unarmed," Huck said and closed his locker. Shaking his head he walked away and left the team alone.

"Iisa thinks he has a crush on one or both of them Scott Girls," Rhett said, imitating a yokel drawl.

"You know Huck grew up with Angela Scott," John Douglas the starting small forward said.

"What does it matter?" Rhett asked, "So he was friends with my girlfriend. That should make me hate him more."

"Just maybe he doesn't want to hear about what you and her do."

"Well maybe he's gay," Rhett said and looked to Kole, "So are you ready for a wild ride?"

Kole laughed and the rest of the boy's team finished changing. There was a lot going on tonight.


	362. Meeting At The Cafe

Chapter 361 Meeting At The Café

Every Thursday Night Lucas and Brooke had date night. It was something their marriage councilor had advised them to do. There were rules too; Lucas had to plan it, and pay, to re-establish his gender role in his head since Brooke was the main bread winner. Overall the main goal was for them to have time as a couple and help find why they fell in love with each other in the first place. Like most things in their marriage, it worked initially only to fall apart a short time later. But they kept doing it, although some might say it was only stubborness, trying to prove that they could work it out.

So this Thursday they walked into Karen's Café. He guided her to the most private booth and sat across from her. He looked into her hazel eyes, and was very nervous. As of recent he was feeling that she was, in a sense, controlling him, that once she got to FIT and he transferred from North Carolina to NYU he saw a different Brooke. She ran a company, and had her strings pulled by Victoria. Something she learned and did to Lucas, and she indulged the girls. It was Lucas being pro-active that lead to any morals in them, and only Izzy could be considered a good girl in his eyes.

Brooke eyed her husband. They had been married for about seventeen years now, although she'd never felt she could trust him completely from the time they'd gotten back together. Even though he never technically slept with Peyton, she knew he still carried on a relationship behind her back with her former best friend. Once a snake, always a snake, and she made sure he was kept on a short leash. Sometimes she was forced to make concessions for his ego, and that was why she agreed to date night, and sex; even though she was too busy to have sex most of the time. Better he get it at home then someplace else, like Peyton's house.

"So what are you thinking for dinner?" Lucas asked.

"Probably the low carb dinner," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded and looked out the window. That was her typical meal. She was always watching what she ate; she wanted to maintain an image. Despite this, Brooke wasn't unhealthy; she just exercised and kept her diet a healthy one. Their oldest and the youngest daughters had adopted the same trait, leaving only Izzy to be the one who would wolf down cheese burgers and fries, and chasing them down with a large chocolate shake. Despite her love of unhealthy food, she would work it off in sports.

"Mmmm," Lucas said and looked at the various items listed, "I guess I'll have the roasted chicken."

"Lucas what's wrong?" Brooke asked, showing a typically unseen concern for her husband.

"Why do you say something is wrong?" he replied.

Brooke nodded, "Well you have the brooding look."

"You've also pointed out many times that I always brood."

"Yeah but this is the one you have when you're seriously thinking of something."

He shook his head, "No, I'm just here, and thinking about dinner, and seeing a movie with my wife."

"Oh really what movie?"

"I was thinking something cheesy and romantic," Lucas said with a smiled.

"Oh too bad, I'm in mood for a horror flick, maybe Saw 75," Brooke said.

"They made a Saw 75?" Lucas asked.

Brooke laughed, "No, but I really don't feel like a sappy movie," she said and looked beyond Lucas, "Oh great, remember me to tell Karen that she has a rat problem."

Lucas turned around and saw that Peyton and Jake had walked into the Café. He rolled his eyes. It was a funny situation, Lucas got along with Peyton, Brooke got along with Jake, but Jake and Lucas didn't get along, and Peyton and Brooke didn't get along so it was always tense when everyone was together.

"Hello Brooke, has your daughter infected all of Tree Hill yet?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, all I know is my daughter plays better basketball than your entire family put together," Brooke replied.

"Well, at least I'm not a slut like the Scott's kids Mom," Peyton replied.

"We all know Haley is not slut," Brooke replied.

"So you're saying that your daughter's are Lucas' like I suspected all along."

"Peyton, please can we just sit down and eat," Jake said.

"Yeah, maybe you should listen to your husband," Brooke chimed in.

"Brooke, please, you're making a scene," Lucas said.

"Hey stay out of it," Jake answered, "And what do you think you're doing benching my daughter for your daughter?"

"Hey Jake you know how it is, we're trying to get into the play offs and if she's not producing she sits, Whitey's rule and my rule," Lucas said.

Jake shook his head, "You're nowhere near half the man Whitey Durham was," Jake said.

"Well you're nowhere near the man you need to be," Lucas said.

It was getting loud and Karen came out of the back. She shook her head, knowing it was the same four people arguing as always. They couldn't be in the same room with each other for even a minute and had been that way for years. On the plus side at least Brooke stopped drinking when she was pregnant, it could be a lot worse.

She walked over and separated them.

"Enough, you're disturbing my business and my customers, if y'all can't be adults, then none of you are welcome here. Now Peyton, you and Jake go sit on that side of the Café and all of y'all don't even look at each other," Karen said.

She stood there and watched as the two couples separated and went to their sides of the café. Lucas looked up at his Mom and smiled.

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"Lucas, you should know better, I raised you better than that. So whatever I said goes double for you," Karen stung her son with her words.

"Karen…" Brooke started to say but Karen cut her off.

"Don't even get me started Missy," Karen said, "I'm still not happy what you've done to my daughter and my granddaughters. So let's just say you need to keep that mouth of yours shut. I guess you have truly forgotten everything I taught you when you lived with me," Karen said and turned to them, "and you'll have a low carb dinner and roast chicken, with two waters to drink." When she was finished, she walked away.

She left everyone stunned.


	363. On The Rivercourt

Chapter 362 On The River Court

Ashlyn sat on the park bench near the River Court. She looked out over the Cape Fear River and watched as the waves lapped the land and the wind blow down the river. She was alone, and she was lonely. Since she was a sophomore and she was forced to break up with Huck, she had been alone. Her friends abandoned her, and she had no reason to keep playing basketball. The weekends she was off spending time with her Aunt and Uncle and on Sunday she would go to church and be bored at the service for a religion that she didn't and couldn't believe in.

Dragging her black nails along the worn wood she wondered about the world. She had great eye sight and could see to the River Walk across the River. She could see Angela Scott and her boy friend Rhett Churchill carrying on and making out, with far too much PDA. Ashlyn laughed and looked down at her fingers, the cheap rings covered them all, various skulls and just simple silver hoops. She then looked back at her nails and noticed the black nail polish was slightly chipped.

She remembered Angela from grade school. She was a funny girl; one that was both talented and athletic. She was always the first kid picked for the teams in gym, Ashlyn was always second, rarely did they play on the same team, unless one of them were the captain. Over the years they had become friends, and when she was seven Angela was excited about her brother returning home from New York.

That was when things started to change. Chastity Scott, Angela's niece was in their grade. Ashlyn didn't have a problem with Chastity, but she could slowly see Angela grew closer to Chastity and their friendship waned. Where Ashlyn was tom-boyish and athletic, Chastity was girlie; she flirted with the boys, and wanted to have fun. By junior high school they were divided into their clicks. Ashlyn was a jock, and Chastity and Angela were in the popular girls.

There was some consolation; Chastity had a younger sister, Isabella. She sort of became Ashlyn's new friend. But Ashlyn wouldn't put herself out there as much as she did with Angela. Things were strained but she enjoyed time with Isabella. They were the one two punch, Ashlyn played small forward and Isabella Scott was the shooting guard. Or at least that was how it was until her knee went out, right after she discovered she was pregnant. After she quit basketball Ashlyn never talked to Isabella again and just drifted into becoming a goth.

Which she thought was perfect because she showed the world that she was grotesque. She would show the world what she was rather then hide it like everyone else.

"Ashlyn?" a voice asked taking Ashlyn from her thoughts.

Isabella, Ashlyn saw was standing there. The tall brunette had a basketball tucked under her arm and sighed. The once blonde girl looked at her and shook her head.

"What do you want?" Ashlyn snapped.

"I was wondering if you were okay," Izzy said.

"Why would you care?" Ashlyn snapped back.

"We're friends Ashlyn," Izzy said.

"If we're friends, where have you been the last two years?"

"I was here and I reached out to you and you kept pushing me away," Izzy said.

"Whatever just leave me alone."

Izzy shook her head and sat down at the same bench that Ashlyn sat at. The brunette and the goth girl just sat there and looked across the river. It was starting to get dark and Izzy sighed and looked at all the piercing that Ashlyn had. In her mind she wondered how many there werw, where they were and if they hurt.

"You don't seem to get the concept of being left alone," Ashlyn said.

"You don't seem to get the concept of being a friend," Izzy said.

"What would that be?"

"No matter what I stick by you," Izzy said.

"Where was thou when I laid the foundations of the earth?"

"You were the one who had forsaken if you want to get into biblical quotes."

Ashlyn shook her head, "You wouldn't want to be my friend; you're too into hiding what you are on the inside."

"Ashlyn, I live with some of the most fake people on the planet and I'm related to another one. I personally like to let my freak flag fly."

Ashlyn laughed, "Why do you even try?"

"Because maybe that is the whole point is that we should try, because if we don't try we've already failed," Izzy said.

"Sometimes you sound just like your Dad."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really."

"Ashlyn, you just tore some cartilage in your knee, you could have come back, why didn't you? Not only that but you shunned us, and pushed us away. We miss you," Izzy said.

Ashlyn sighed, "There was more than my knee."

"What was it? Ashlyn you're my friend, let me help you, or at least help me understand why you left me behind."

Ashlyn sighed, "Isabella do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Would you leave me alone?"

"Ashlyn, I'll be here, I'm your friend and I'll never judge you."

Ashlyn sighed, "I was pregnant and I had a daughter."

"Wow! Seriously?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, and well, my life changed and I lost the fire to play. But I felt so isolated and slowly the horror I felt on the inside spilled out to who I was on the outside."

Izzy took Ashlyn's wrist and turned it over. She had a bare wrist.

"Do you cut?" Izzy asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, I have my daughter to worry about."

Izzy smiled, "Good, or I'd have to kill you."

"Funny," Ashlyn said.

Izzy looked at her watch. "You know, we can hang out sometime."

"Izzy, the jock, hang out with Ashlyn the goth?"

"No, Izzy Scott will be hanging out with her friend, Ashlyn Pierce."

Ashlyn shook her head, "If only life was that simple."

Izzy laughed and grabbed her basketball. She started to walk away and then she stopped and turned to face Ashlyn, "Life is simple, Ashlyn, we just make it complex," she said and walked to where she would meet her Dad for her ride back home.


	364. Girls! Girls! Girls!

Chapter 363 Girls! Girls! Girls!

The parking lot for the club wasn't too packed, but Angela knew that many people parked on the streets here. They wanted to blend in and not get noticed or be associated with the club. She smiled and looked at Rhett and he nodded, with a big smile of his own. Chase was lagging behind dragging Kole with her.

"I don't think they'll let us in," Kole said.

"Trust me we can get in," Chase said, as they walked up to the front door.

Angela was talking with the door person, who was a woman. She was only slightly shorter then Angela and they seemed to talk for a minute or two. Finally there was some money exchanged and everyone's hand was stamped and they walked in. Angela turned back and smiled at Chase.

"I told you there wouldn't be a problem," Chase said.

"Not for nothing Chasi, but this isn't what I expected from joining you Scott girls on a night on the town," Kole said.

"Always expect the unexpected," Angela said and led them to the front row at the stage. She took out a bunch of five dollar bills and placed one in-front of everyone.

"Isn't that a bit over tipping?" Kole asked as he settled in.

Angela smiled wickedly, "Believe me, it is well worth it."

They looked up on the stage and watched the college age woman dance on the stage with minimal clothing. Angela just looked up and smiled when she saw Rhett completely into the show the woman were performing. She looked down the line and saw Chase was watching with her usual disentrance, but Kole was really getting into it.

As the song ended the girl cleared off the stage collecting her clothing as she left. Angela leaned back and accepted the drinks from the waitress. She passed them down the line and smiled.

A new song was about to start up and the DJ was on the speaker.

"Put your hands together for Dazzler," The DJ said.

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

Angela smiled and leaned back, putting two five dollar bills in front of everyone. Everyone just looked at her as she smiled devilishly and pointed up to the stage. Rhett and Kole just shrugged and looked up at the stage.

The dancer came out swinging to the beat. First she seemed slow as the music then it picked up and she swung on the brass pole that was in the middle of the stage. Angela smiled and clapped and pointed to the stage. The girl was working it good.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

Chase shook her head at her aunt and watched as the first piece of clothing was sheded by the dancer. The gaudy color garment hit the stage and there she was basically in a thong and a push up bar. She rolled her eyes at the platform high heels she wore and leaned back taking in the show.

Kole expression was empty of everything except wide-eyed shock. He took a sip of his drink. He was captivated by the brown haired white woman. She was young and supple, her motions fluid with the way she moved on the stage. He was on the end of line up of the group he came with so he was the first the dancer came to.

She took the two five dollar bills and leaned Kole back. She placed the two bills in his mouth. She leaned forward and with a free hand undid her bra, pushing her breast together over Kole's face she took the bills from his mouth and left her bra over his eyes.

She slipped off the garment from his face and started grinding in front of him. She had slipped the two fives in her garter. She looked him in the eyes, he smiled at her, and she smiled and winked back.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

"Hey Baby," she said, "How are you doing tonight?"

"Good," he choked out.

"Do you like the show so far?" she asked.

"Good," he said.

She laughed at him, "Is that all you can say good?" she asked.

"Good," Kole said.

She laughed one last time and moved to the next person in line. It was Chase. The brunette girl smiled as the Dancer started perform her show in front of Chase. For a moment The Dancer paused when she locked eyes quickly with Chase. She sighed and quickly moved on.

Rhett was next when the Dancer noticed him. The same fear filled her eyes. She quickly finished her routine in front of Rhett and moved on. She was too worried about Rhett and didn't see that Angela was sitting right next to him.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet_

Do you take sugar? one lump or two?

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!

The Dancer came to Angela and started to dance for her. Until she noticed who it was, and suddenly tried to finish up what she was doing quickly. The Dancer moved on from Angela who wore a wicked grin.

"What no lap dance offer?" Angela asked.

The song stopped and the Dancer left the stage. Angela got up and headed towards the empty pool table. Chase followed along with the boys. When they got there, Angela was already racking up the balls.

"That is even low for you," Chase said.

Angela smiled, "What do you mean?"

Just then the Dancer came up fully dressed in her cloths.

"What are you doing here?" The Dancer asked.

Angela shrugged, "Well Dazzler," she said, "I always like to support single moms or soon to be single moms. Looking a little pudgy there around the middle."

"What is this all about?" The Dancer asked.

Angela smiled, "It's simple, I wanted to see this to believe this."

"Great, being the petty little bitch you always were."

"Again, Dazzler I find it amazing how the mighty have fallen," Angela pointed out.

The Dancer looked at Angela and grabbed her wrist. "This is because of two years ago? Well I still stand by it, you deserved what you got."

Angela smiled, and looked at her, "Well you had your pound of flesh, and you know how it goes, Jenny," Angela said and broke the rack of balls.

"I can't wait until you're in my position," Jenny replied.

Rhett took the next shot. Angela stood back and ordered another drink. She looked at Chase and Kole who just stood there. Kole was clueless in a cute way. Chase knew exactly what Jenny was referring too and Angela could tell by the look in Chase's eyes that she was behind her one hundred percent. Blood over anything else, Angela mused.

"Well I'll never be in your position," Angela said, "Unlike you I have rich relatives that love me and well let's just say that I'll always have someone looking after me keeping me in the life style I'm accustomed too."

"So you think, Angela," Jenny said.

Angela smiled, "Well either offer one of us a lap dance or get on to peddling yourself," Angela said and lined up her shot and took it, sinking the ball.


	365. Fathers and Daughters

Chapter 364 Fathers and Daughters

Lucas stood on the half-court he had built when they moved back to Tree Hill. Brooke had begrudged him this one piece of happiness, especially since she made him sell his prized Mustang when they moved to New York. That was just another straw on the camel's back.

Bouncing the ball he looked up at the hoop. He took a step back and let off a shot. It wasn't as beautiful as he had back in high school, but that was over eighteen years ago and he didn't get as much practice as he would like to. The ball bounced and his oldest daughter took the ball off the ground.

She dribbled the ball out behind the painted three point line. Lucas admired Chase's fluid motions and tight dribble. She stopped planted her foot turned and fired off a beautiful shot from behind the three point line. It sank right through the hoop touching nothing but net. She walked over and picked up the ball. Lucas was surprised that his eldest daughter was wearing sneakers instead of high heels.

"You're still looking rusty, Dad," Chase said and handed him the ball, "Remember what you taught me, hang your wrist."

Lucas laughed, "I always wondered why you don't play basketball, you're natural, probably better at basketball then cheerleading," he said.

Chase sighed, "Dad, I love you, and I truly mean that, but I just can't do it, and handle the teasing, I'm not as strong a person as Izzy is."

"Chase you could have gotten into college, and played ball, maybe even gone professional like Uncle Nathan," Lucas said.

Chase shook her head, "That's not my life, Dad. My life is what it is. I'm Mom's heir and I have to live like it."

"You could be anything you want, Chase," Lucas said.

She shook her head, "No, I can't. So why did you encourage me to become friends with Angela?" Chase asked, looking at the basket. Lucas could see a slight longing to shoot more.

"Well you two are basically the same age, were family, and it seemed to fit," Lucas said.

Chase nodded and walked over and kissed Lucas on the cheek and walked away. He looked at her and before he could call out to her Izzy came running over. She knocked the ball out of his hands and pushed hard to the hoop and laid up the ball.

He turned around and laughed at his daughter. She ran up and snagged the ball and went back to the line for another shot. Shaking his head, he took the ball after a missed shot.

"Always showing off," he said.

"Yeah," she said, "It's fun."

Lucas laughed, "Try to teach you the game and you like to play around," he said shaking his head.

"Only here, on the court I'm all business and you know that."

"Yes I do, Izzy," he said and walked up to her. He embraced her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dad, how did you get mom?" she asked.

"That is a complex answer, but basically she didn't take no as an answer," Lucas said.

"So she kept chasing after you?"

Lucas shrugged, "Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Good. Thanks Dad," Izzy said and handed him the basketball, as she started to walk away he cleared his throat.

"Is this about Keith Jagelski?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I coach at your school, on the team you play on, I hear the rumors. Also I have eyes."

"Well…."

"I would suggest not seeing him," Lucas said.

"Dad, why?"

"Izzy, I've never denied you anything in this world, but just do this for me."

"Dad!"

"Izzy, I have my reasons, one of which is your Mom and his Mom don't like each other."

"It's not fair."

"Kiddo, life isn't fair, but you have to do this for me."

Izzy nodded, "Yes Dad," she said and stormed off pouting.

* * *

Across town Jake was sitting on his porch and watched the fireflies swirl around the flood lit. He looked down at his beer and sighed. Life was never simple and this wasn't the life he wanted. Looking out over the small yard he saw the long abandoned swing set that he had to re-condition for the new baby.

"Hey Dad," Jenny said and took a seat on the rail in front of him.

"Jenny Girl," he said.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"We can always talk," he said.

"Do you know what I do at night?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you're a pole dancer down at the gentleman's club. I must compliment you on keeping it away from your brother and sisters. Don't take this as approval, but I understand what you are trying to do, and paying your way through college," he said.

She sighed, "Well it might be getting out."

Jake looked at her, "How?"

"Last night, Angela and Chase Scott came into the club," Jenny said.

"How? They have to be underage," Jake said.

"Fake ids," Jenny said.

Jake shook her head, "Is she still smarting from you putting her in her place two years ago?"

"I guess, she mentioned it specifically."

Jake sighed, "I can't believe how petty and low that girl is."

"Well look at her role model."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, but I figure Lucas would have at least taught her to take the higher ground."

"If he did, it didn't work."

Jake nodded, "Jenny, don't worry, I'll handle it."

"That was what I was counting on Daddy," she said and kissed him on the cheek. When she left the porch, it left him alone with the fireflies and the cold wind.


	366. Are We Happy?

Chapter 365 Are We Happy?

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

It was always the same. When they wanted to meet there was always a simple text message sent that read 'Where it Began'. Both parties would leave as soon as they got the message and would meet on this abandoned piece of road near the river. It was popular place for bugs and alligators, but it was also the spot on the River Road where Peyton Jagelski and Lucas Scott first talked to each other.

So in the slowly dying light of the day they stood there looking at each other. She had her hair pulled back and looked right at him. He just nodded and brooded. It was something he always done and it was one of the first things she noticed about him. The other was that he actually cared about people.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad_

"I'd be careful," Peyton said.

"Why?" Lucas asked, puzzled by her statement.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me  
_

"It seems that your beloved sister and perfect oldest daughter used some fake ID's and went to a strip club last night."

Lucas shrugged, "Yeah? So? I did that in Charlotte with your husband when I was sixteen."

"Yeah, but did you go specifically to see one of the dancers and basically threaten to tell everyone that she is a dancer?"

Lucas shook his head. "No."

Peyton sighed, "That's what they did to Jenny, last night, and Jake is on a rampage."

Lucas nodded, "Wait a minute. Jenny is a stripper?"

"They prefer to be known as dancers."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, well I'll talk to my wayward relatives."

Peyton nodded, and smiled, "It's good to see you, Luke."

He sighed, a sigh of relief, "It's good seeing you too, Peyt."

She looked off into the distance, "There is more," she said.

"Yeah, Izzy has a crush on Keith."

Peyton shook her head, "They can't be together."

"I know, I told her to stay away from him."

"It would be too complex."

Lucas sighed, "I know," he said and walked behind her rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Why can't we be friends?" she asked.

"Because you and Brooke can't mend fences."

"And because you and Jake can't get over some stupid male stuff."

"Are we happy?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I told you never to ask that question again."

"I need to know."

"It's not fair to me, to our kids, to anyone," Peyton said.

Lucas let his arms drop to his side and walked away. "Why are we here?"

"Because I needed to talk to you about Jenny."

"I know that, but how did we end up here? Why aren't we together?"

Peyton shook her head, "Because you wanted Brooke, and I stepped aside, for my best friend. I stayed in Savannah and went after what I wanted. A family."

"How did it work out for us?"

"It didn't, too much baggage," she said and looked out on the water.

"Yeah, try being Mister Brooke Davis."

"Try raising someone else's daughter."

Lucas nodded and looked at his hybrid car that Brooke bought for him. He looked away from her.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world_

"We'll always have that night in Savannah," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I was on Raven's Book Tour and you came to see me in downtown Savannah. Jake was working and Jenny was over her Grandparents."

"Yeah, we were so young and full of life. I was a student and you were this up and coming author. They were comparing you to Nicholas Sparks. Amazing what happened to us," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I had Chase and Brooke at home, and you had Jenny, and soon after you had Keith."

Peyton smiled, "Yeah, he was a great baby."

"Thank you for naming him after Keith," Lucas said.

Peyton smiled, "Why shouldn't I name him after Keith?"

Lucas nodded, "I know it causes a lot of problems between you and Jake."

She sighed, "I knew it would, but it was worth it. I wouldn't do it to you, not naming him Keith," Peyton said.

"All I can say is thank you again."

"No thank you," she said.

"I have to get back to my family."

"So do I," she replied.

"Call you tomorrow?"

"Always."

Lucas and Peyton went to their cars and went in different directions. They left a lot said and a lot unsaid in this one spot. Just like any other night they met here.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me_


	367. The Safety Dance

Chapter 366 The Safety Dance

The crowd outside of TRIC was full of High School students and there eager energy to get inside of TRIC. Which was the hottest club in Tree Hill and tonight was an all ages 80's dance, so everyone was piling in to get inside. It was like this every time TRIC did something big.

Angela smiled and almost laughed at the kids. She walked through the parking lot and looked at all the Eighties Stereotypes that were waiting in line. She led Chase, Rhett, and Kole around to a side door and used the key that she was given once by her Mom and let them in. No Scott was going to be turned away from their own club and no Scott was going to cut through the line to be using their spot on the guest list. She would square it up with the door man.

Once inside Angela went over to the doorman and checked in with him. He nodded and marked both her and Chase on site with guests. She took the wrist bands when the doorman wasn't looking and handed them out. Smiling she looked around the club, they had just started letting people in.

"I can't believe Izzy went like Pat Benatar," Angela said and looked at her niece.

"I told her that she should go as someone else," Chase said.

Angela laughed, "Look at Huck," she said as she reached the bar.

"Yeah David Lee Roth never looked worse," Angela said and leaned on the bar, "Can I get a vodka straight up?"

The Bartender turned around and looked at Angela and Chase. "What do we have here, Angela and Chastity Scott," Magdalena said, "and look they are wearing over twenty-one wrist bands, of the wrong color."

"What?" Angela asked.

"Simple Angela, you're trying to drink in your family's own club, ordered from a bartender that has known you since you returned from Europe, oh and you're Mom knew you would try to pull this off so she planted them," Magdalena said.

"Mags," Angela whined.

"Don't Mags me, soda or juice, girls," Magdalena said.

"Diet coke," both girls said, disappointed.

"Thank you. Now was that that hard?" Magdalena asked.

"No Mags," the girls said.

"Also Angela."

"Yes?"

"Of all the eighties looks why did you have to go with Dale Bozzio from Missing Persons?"

"I thought it was cool," Angela said.

"It's like two pieces of vinyl and two salad bowls," Magdalena said.

"Cool huh?"

"Ugh! And you made fun of Huck Burke looking like David Lee Roth," Magdalena said and went to serve another customer.

"What does she know?" Angela asked.

"Us," Chase said and walked off to talk to Kole.

Angela shook her head and walked away, looking at Ashlyn Pierce. The two girls came eye to eye for the first time in years.

"So you're the basket case from The Breakfast Club?" Angela asked, sneering.

Ashlyn nodded, "And you're a hooker working a sci-fi convention," Ashlyn said.

"What?" Angela said.

"Whatever," Ashlyn said and walked away.

Angela shook her head. She noticed the blonde haired Jagelski Boy, Keith was his name. She found it odd that he was named after her dad. But this was Tree Hill and the place was odd. Angela then found the sofa's her little group sat at and plopped down in her usual spot.

"So Kole, how is it hanging out with the cool kids?" Angela asked, interrupting Kole and Chase making out.

Kole looked up at Angela, "Hey I never expected ever to be on the couches at TRIC," he said.

"Well date the right girl, and treat her well. It's amazing how many doors open for you," Angela said.

Kole looked at Chase then at Angela, "I can see that's true."

Chase kissed Kole's neck, "Don't worry, it's not so bad," she said.

"What's not so bad?" Kole asked.

"Popularity," she said and went back to kissing his neck.

Angela looked over at her oldest niece and sighed, then looked to her youngest and pointed out to her, Keith Jagelski. Trin laughed and Angela nodded in agreement.

Izzy looked at Keith as he walked up to her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Jeff Spicoli?" she asked.

"Yeah," Keith said.

"Hmmm," she said, "So did you really beat up Mister Hand?"

"Well I…"

The Music started up and Izzy smiled, "Just shut up and dance with me."

She grabbed him and pulled him out on the dance floor.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
_

Izzy felt warm under his hands. Her body was strong and supple, unlike the softer girls he had danced with before. She was athletic and driven, she was just so different from what he was use to.

His blue eyes found her hazel. She had gotten her Mom's height, while he was tall. There was something in her eyes that were just amiss. She didn't seem to have the fire that most hardcore athletes had, and he had seen it many times.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

Izzy looked at Keith. She had been into him since the first time she saw him on the basketball court in the gym. They were never in the same class and attended different middle schools. She also wondered about him, and this year she found his sister on the team with him.

Through Kay she found out that Keith was also admiring her. So since the she found that out she had been trying to get time with him. Finally she was in his arms, and something felt so right about it. Yet, as she looked into his seductive blue eyes, she could only wonder why her Dad might not want her to know him.

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

_N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

The song was old, Keith noted. He knew it well, and often there was one day, every year, he would hear this song playing from his Mom's Studio. One of those days he had peeked in on her. She sat on the couch, holding a glass of wine and dressed in clothes he saw her wearing in old pictures.

He knew this song very well. He found it funny he was dancing with Izzy their first dance. To him this was a sad song and told of loss. He often wondered why his Mom listened to this one song over and over again on that one day a year. He also wondered what it meant for him and Izzy to have this as their first dance being to this song.

_I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you_


	368. Are You Truly Happy Brother?

Chapter 367 Are You Truly Happy Brother?

There was one place he had set aside for himself. His Mom approved and made sure that no one knew about it. Lucas Scott would hide in the open office space for his Mom's Club. Here he had his Playstation, a bunch of sofas, and a pool table. Often when TRIC was empty, and even when they were having an event, he would come here to escape his life with Brooke and the Girls.

As he lined up his shot he heard the balls click and skip around the table. He shook his head and sighed, he really sucked at this game. Brooke was better, and she often reminded him of it. One thing he knew she did teach each of their daughters to play and she wouldn't teach him, so there was no one he could play against and actually have a chance to beat.

His cell phone rang. Jim Jones', We Fly High, echoed throughout the room. He grabbed his cell phone off his hip and flipped it open and placed it to his ear. He could hear loud noise in the background.

"Hey Nathan, what's up," Lucas said.

"Not much Brother, haven't talked to you in a while and this stupid premier for Haley's new film is so boring, so I wanted to check in," Nathan replied.

"Wow, you have the life, Nate," Lucas said, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, some people would say it's great but you know hanging out with your multi-talented wife, and starlets, does get old. Considering my knee is going and this is probably the last year of this run before we have to rebuild. I really wish to be home and have my family sitting down to dinner, instead of my son on the strip and my other son hiding in his room with Maxim Magazine."

"Yeah, well not everyone lives your life, Nate," Lucas said.

"Yeah well you're a fool, Luke," Nathan said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"How can you have let your soul mate go to another man?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, I'm married to my soul mate," he said.

"No you're married to the woman you had a child with," Nathan said.

"She's my soul mate, Nate."

Lucas heard a long pause, and then heard Nathan say something to someone on his end. Finally he sighed and turned back to the cell phone.

"Are you truly happy big brother?" Nathan asked.

"What type of question is that to ask?"

"A serious question," Nathan said.

"Why would you ask that?" Lucas replied.

"I bet you're hiding in that unused office space in TRIC that your Mom let's you have. I see it in your eyes every time we're together that you can't stand what Brooke allowed your daughters to become. I bet you haven't written in years and she wants you to follow your passion, but your dead inside."

"Nate," Lucas said.

"Luke, we're brothers, and even though we live a country away, we summer out there in Tree Hill. We spend time together and I school you on the River Court. But I look into your eyes and I see that there is something missing in there."

"Nate, what would you say if I've been questioning my happiness for a while now?"

"I'd say that maybe you're asking the right question. The real question is, have you found any answers?"

"No I don't think I've found one yet."

"Well hiding in the office space in TRIC isn't going to find that answer."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I married my tutor who is now my sugar momma."

"Funny Nate, funny," Lucas said.

"Well just remember if y'all are not happy, then life is not worth living," Nathan said.

"Are you happy?"

"This isn't about me, Luke."

"What fair is fair?"

"Not anymore Luke, but I'm planning on doing something about it after this season."

"What are you going to do?"

"That is not for now, Luke."

"Okay."

"Luke, one more thing," Nathan said.

"Yes, Nate?"

"How could you let Peyton Sawyer get away?" Nathan asked.

Lucas sighed, "Well it was right after Keith died, I had just come clean about my heart, and I guess I was just confused."

"Well are you confused now?"

"No but I'm in deep."

"Well I would start digging my way out," Nathan said, "the Sugar Momma wants me, so I'll talk to you later, Bro."

"Say hi to Haley for me, and take care."

The line went dead and Lucas looked up at the wall. On the simple cork board he hung was several of Peyton's cartoons that she had syndicated. He walked over and looked at the various strips. He removed one and read it over, it said simply at the end, "It was always you, and I'll have a piece of you." He knew what she meant and hung the clipping back up and left his hiding place.


	369. Regrets We Have A Few

Chapter 368 Regrets We Have a Few

Lucas walked into his house right after Trin. The older girls would be home later and had their own cars so he wasn't too worried. The cops knew their cars well and would just send them home, usually under escort. He sighed as he watched Trin walk up stairs slowly. She was complaining that she was the only girl that has a curfew, in this house. Lucas knew the routine and reminded her that she was only fourteen and it was not until she was sixteen did the no curfew rule kick in.

When he was done with Trin he walked into the living room. There was his wife of seventeen years sitting on the couch with her drawing stuff out and dressed in a robe. He sighed and took his place in on one of the upholstered chairs. Normally he would be considered the man of the house and have some say, but Brooke had usurped all that and she was the one really in-charge of the family. He had lived with it when he was writing and she was supporting the family, but now he was chafing at the bit.

"So how was your night? Not too bored watching the kids?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, well what can you expect, Chase and Trin were off with Angela all night, and Izzy was off doing her own thing," he said.

Brooke nodded, and looked down at her sketches, "So how is my sister-in-law?"

"The Queen Bee as always, I swear she has been up to something, but I can't put my finger on it."

Brooke sighed, "Angela's a good kid, she's just sowing her wild oats; she'll end up in a good college and calm down."

Lucas nodded, "Well she's got Andy's money backing her she doesn't need to work. That sucks since I wasn't raised that way."

Brooke nodded, "Things were different for Karen when she was raising you. There's more on your mind then just our oldest two and your sister causing trouble."

"Just been thinking about the past," he said.

"We all think about, but it is the past and we just keep moving on, and it's a great place to visit but, you can't live there, Lucas," Brooke said.

"Even if you have regrets?" Lucas asked.

"Regrets… We have a few of those," Brooke said.

"Yeah, have you ever thought about them?"

"I have too few to mention, Luke. I was married, a mom, and a college student before my nineteenth birthday. It was tough, and you were coaching half a country away. We have to pull ourselves up by our boot straps and look at where we are. We're one of the prominent families in Tree Hill and probably one of the richest, our kids want for nothing and you have all the time in the world to coach and write."

"But Brooke is that enough?"

"Yes, it is," Brooke said, and went back to her drawings.

Lucas was about to speak, but held his tongue. He got up and started to head upstairs.

"It's late, I'll see you in bed," he said.

"Okay, I'll be a few more minutes," she said and went back to her sketches.

Lucas mournfully walked upstairs, wondering if he just missed his last chance at happiness.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Jake walked into the house and found Peyton sitting at the breakfast bar, with the bills spread out and she was working on the family budget. Finally she looked up and removed the reading glasses she had taken to wearing because of her long hours over the drawing board. She sighed and placed them down on the breakfast bar.

_Under the ruins of a walled city  
Crumbling towers and beams of yellow light  
No flags of truce, no cries of pity  
The siege guns had been pounding all through the night  
It took a day to build the city  
We walked through its streets in the  
As I returned across the lands I'd known  
I recognized the fields where I'd once played  
I had to stop in my tracks for fear  
Of walking on the mines I'd laid_

_And if I built this fortress around your heart  
Encircled you in trenches and barbed wire  
Then let me build a bridge  
For I cannot fill the chasm  
And let me set the battlements on fire_

"How was the stand-by?" she asked.

"It sucked, a bunch of teenagers bumping and grinding against each other, and pretending to have sex. Just makes me sick," he said.

"We were those teenagers at one time," she replied.

"I know, and I was a dad at sixteen," Jake said.

"Well life is what we make it," Peyton said and turned back to the bills.

He sighed and sat down across from her. "So how are we doing?"

"At this rate we should break even at the second coming," she said, and placed the bills down, "I really wish you would considering going for a promotion at work."

"Peyton, we've been through this before, I don't think I would be a good officer and anyways they would make me transfer out of Engine 23 and I really don't want to be far from home."

_Then I went off to fight some battle  
That I'd invented inside my head  
Away so long for years and years  
You probably thought or even wished that I was dead  
While the armies are all sleeping  
Beneath the tattered flag we'd made  
I had to stop in my track for fear  
Of walking on the mines I'd laid_

_And if I built this fortress around your heart  
Encircled you in trenches and barbed wire  
Then let me build a bridge  
For I cannot fill the chasm  
And let me set the battlements on fire_

"Well we can't keep supporting this family on my job alone and with the new one on the way the end isn't in sight. We have three kids heading to college soon," Peyton said.

"Well I didn't have plans for us to have twins," Jake said.

"Neither did I. But that doesn't matter they are here and we can't send them back. So just suck it up," Peyton said and slammed down the bills.

"What has gotten you so twisted?" Jake asked.

"Maybe I have some regrets, maybe I made some mistakes in the past and I wish I didn't. But I'm in too deep to take them back."

"When did you start having them?" Jake said and shot up out of the chair.

"It's been a while now."

_This prison has now become your home  
A sentence you seem prepared to pay  
It took a day to build the city  
As I returned across the lands I'd known  
I recognized the fields where I'd once played  
I had to stop in my tracks for fear  
Of walking on the mines I'd laid_

_And if I built this fortress around your heart  
Encircled you in trenches and barbed wire  
Then let me build a bridge  
For I cannot fill the chasm  
And let me set the battlements on fire_

"Great now next you're going to tell me you're having an affair with Lucas Scott!" Jake barked as he stepped forward off balance.

"What if I did?" Peyton countered back.

"Well I should have dumped you that night in Savannah then!" Jake barked back, now with his hand out leaning against the wall.

"Why then?"

"Because you talk in your sleep."

"So what, I talk in my sleep!"

"You said I Love You…Lucas," he said and then grabbed his forehead.

"Jake you alright?"

Jake fell over onto the floor.

"Jake!"


	370. Out Of The Shadow Of Darkness

Chapter 369 Out of the Shadow of Darkness 

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore  
Before you take a swing  
I wonder what are we fighting for  
When I say out loud  
I want to get out of this  
I wonder is there anything  
I'm going to miss_

_  
I wonder how it's going to be  
When you don't know me  
How's it going to be  
When you're sure I'm not there  
How's it going to be  
When there's no one there to talk to  
Between you and me  
Cause I don't care  
How's it going to be  
How's it going to be_

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

Was all Jake heard as he stirred awake form what seemed like a heavy slumber. He looked around the room he laid in. It was bright and white and clinical, a hospital bed; that was what he was in. He looked around.

"Jenny?" he asked.

"Dad!" she said and hugged him.

"Jenny, what are you doing in Tree Hill?" he asked, "You should be at school."

She sighed, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well other than this dream where I was married to Peyton and you were a stripper, I was on the roof cutting a vent hole," he said.

"You had a grand mal seizure on the roof, and nearly fell off except for your safety lines," she said.

He looked at her funny, "How did you know that?"

"Junk told me when he visited this morning."

"Oh! Boy," he said, "What happened?"

"I'll get the Doctor," Jenny said and left the room. He nodded and watched her leave. He moved his hand up and felt that his head was bandaged. Shaking his head he knew that this wasn't good.

A tall black doctor walked into the room and looked him over. He checked his vitals and smiled.

"It seems that you're out of the woods Mister Jagelski," he said.

"And who are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm Doctor Foreman, I was the man that preformed your surgery," he said.

"Excuse me Doctor Foreman, my surgery?"

"Yes, you had a lesion in your frontal lobe of your brain. It was benign, which is good."

"What happened?"

"Did you have impulse control problems?"

"Yeah," Jake said.

Doctor Foreman made some quick checks and nodded. He looked at Jake and Jenny and nodded, "Well you should make a full recovery," he said and left the room.

* * *

_Where we used to laugh  
There's a shouting match  
Sharp as a thumbnail scratch  
A silence I can't ignore  
Like the hammock by the  
Doorway we spent time in swings empty  
Don't see lightning like last fall  
When it was always about to hit me_

_  
I wonder how's it going to be  
When it goes down  
How's it going to be  
When you're not around  
How's it going to be  
When you found out there was nothing  
Between you and me  
Cause I don't care  
How's it going to be  
And how's it going to be  
When you don't know me anymore  
And how's it going to be_

The three daughters of Cade Burke looked at their Dad crying on the couch. Bobbi-Lee had gotten on the phone and called her, Kayla, and Kelly out. She figured this was big.

He looked at his oldest, the daughter he was forced away from by her Mom. She looked at him concerned. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What are you sorry for?" Kayla asked.

He didn't answer, he turned to Kelly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Dad, what are you sorry for?" Kelly asked.

Cade turned and looked at Bobbi-Lee. He nodded and she nodded back.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and turned on the TV. She flipped to the local news station and watched for a few minutes. Kayla walked over to Bobbi-Lee.

"What are you doing?" Kayla asked.

"I remember just before Kelly was born there was a bad fire and my Mom was up all night watching the news. When he came home he was the same exact way he is now. All he wanted to do was spend time with me and Huck."

"So…" Bobbi-Lee cut her off, and pointed at the TV.  
The story of a teenage girl jumping off of a bridge. There was footage of the fire department during the incident and Bobbi-Lee nodded. She turned to her sister and nodded.

Kayla looked confused as Bobbi-Lee sat down next to Cade and put her arm around him.

"It's okay Dad, we're here and we're all fine," she said, and he nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

_Want to get myself back in again  
The soft dive of oblivion  
I want to taste the salt of your skin  
The soft dive of oblivion oblivion  
How's it going to be  
When you don't know me anymore  
How's it going to be  
How's it going to be  
How's it going to be_

* * *

(Jake's voice in italics)

_I wonder if my dream was just telling me the truth until I read what Erich Fromm once wrote, "We are not only less reasonable and less decent in our dreams... we are also more intelligent, wiser and capable of better judgment when we are asleep than when we are awake." _


	371. Author's Notes For How's It Going To Be?

Chapter 370 Authors Notes for How's It Going To Be?

Welcome to the end of Part 15 (How's it Going to Be). This is Tree Hill Seventeen years after Season Three this time. Just a few major differences, Brooke was also pregnant by the time they graduated, and Peyton never returned home from Savannah.

As you can see it is a much different world. A darker and maybe sadder world in some cases. Characters like Brenna, Candi, Kayla, Coy, and a few others were left out, partially because this is Jake's dream. Also I wanted to keep this Tree Hill small since I would only be visiting it for one part, no more then ten chapters. Also most of the Naley family doesn't appear, to keep the story lines down, but Nathan does do a call in to Lucas.

This part also brings to the sudden end of Jake and his storyline. It also explains why Jake was doing what he was doing. For those who guessed it was a tumor. A lot of this changed too, for one when I started this storyline Jake was going to be the jumper. But again I couldn't kill him off. Instead it was how I chose to end Allegra's storyline.

In Chapter 366 (Safety Dance) Angela is wearing a specific costume. If you want to get an idea, head to Youtube. The Group is called _Missing Person_ and the song is _Words_. I figured it would stand out and get some good lines off of it. Also Angela being a cheerleader and petty changes a lot, Huck is shy, Ashlyn is a goth and well the Lady Ravens suck.

Anyways; onto happier things. Part 16 (Shipping Out to Boston) will be coming out after this. Some drama, is planned, some fun, and god do I have to go back there some more basketball. Anyways back to Part 15, the title come from a _Third Eye Blind_ song, off their self-titled album. The statement of the title sums it up.

In Chapter 357 (Mister Mom) the song heard is _11am_ by _Incubus _off their _Morning Calls_ album. I chose it because of the slow and sad tones. The sounds of loss and the time being in the morning.

In Chapter 358 (Studio Time) the song heard is _Sometime Around Midnight_ by _The Airborne Toxic Event_ off their self-titled album. I chose this because it is a sad song, that tells about a man seeing his ex-girlfriend in a bar with another man, and how he misses her and regrets them breaking up. It's Leyton so what do you expect in this one.

In Chapter 363 (Girls! Girls! Girls!) the song heard is _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ by _Def Leppard_ off their _Hysteria_ album. Why you might ask. The title is a Motel Crue song, and the song is by Def Leppard. Well they are both well know songs that have become fixtures for exoctic dances to dance to. Well guess what that is why I chose them.

In Chapter 365 (Are We Happy?) the song heard is _You Found Me_ by _The Fray_ off their self-titled album. Mark Schwan has great taste in music, I heard this and I thought perfect Tree Hill Song. Well I was right and he picked it. I just liked how it went with the mood of the scene that I was framing.

In Chapter 366 (The Safety Dance) the song is _Heaven_ by _Bryan Adams_ off his album _Reckless_. Awesome song, I've always loved it. It wormed it's way back into my head and I just had to use it, and being an Eighties song how perfect for an eighties dance. Well it is nice and slow, and it is also sad.

In Chapter 368 (Regrets We Have a Few) the song heard is _Fortress Around Your Heart_ by _Sting_ off his first soul album _The Dream of The Blue Turtles_. I was up late and playing around Youtube and heard this song. An oldie, but I enjoy the old songs. Listening to it and thinking of what Sting said about what the meaning was to him, well I knew I had to use it. It is the perfect Peyton song, on how she guards her heart.

In Chapter 369 (Out of the Shadow of Darkness) the song heard is _How's it Going To Be_ by _Third Eye Blind_ off their self-titled album. The Part's title song. I wanted to end it with that statement. Well that is that.

Thanks for the reviews, patronage, and views.

ThumperE23

Simple Question folks, one of possible four answers, there are four types of people in high school they are, Prom Queen, Joke, Geek, Friendly (aka slut). Of the following people what are they.

Angela

James

Huck

Ashlyn

Chase

Rhett

Brenna


	372. Getting Ready For The Week To Come

Part 16 I'm Shipping Up to Boston

(Lucas writing in Italics)

_There was a time I took my family on a trip. I had finished a book and it was summer, and I felt like it was time for a break. So we packed up and went to Ireland. I was walking around a small village cemetery and I found this one head stone. It had an epitaph that stuck in my head, "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal." I feel that maybe Red could identify with this._

* * *

Chapter 371 Getting Ready For the Week to Come

The room was bigger than the one she had in New York, but not too much bigger and when they changed out the twin beds for a full size the layout flowed better. Standing in front of the mirror she looked at the reflection of the room to her back. She saw the bed, a hope chest that had been left in there, and a desk and chair, as well as four teenage girls who had each found themselves a place to sit. A few days ago all her clothes from New York had arrived and she and Izzy had unpacked them. Well she mostly unpacked them because Keith kept finding excuses for him to poke in and distract Izzy. Fallon was sitting the bed with her back against the head board fiddling with some random stuffed animal that was left in the room that Candace hadn't gotten rid of yet. Izzy was sitting in the desk chair texting on her phone. Chase was laying on her stomach stretched across the bed, she was looking at Candace and shaking her head. The two youngest members of the group were leaning against one of the dressers. Ellie and Trin were off in their own little world chatting about some recent happenings at school.

"Candi, why are you so bugged out?" Chase asked.

"This is my first time going to a school where I don't have a uniform," Candace said.

"So? It was the same for us," Chase said.

"You don't get it; I went to a private all girls' school until high school, and then in high school I went to a private school. I want to look my best," she said.

Fallon laughed, and Candace turned her eye to her.

"Something funny Fallon?"

"For such a jock you can be such a girl," Fallon said.

Izzy snorted, "C'mon you knew Candace was like this for how long?"

"Yeah, well its weird hearing it again," Fallon said.

"You've gotten use to Ashlyn and Angela," Chase said.

Fallon laughed, "I still can't believe their attitude on clothing."

Chase nodded, "At least their looks work for them. Anyways, Candace you have great clothes to wear to school and you'll look great. Don't worry you'll make a good first impression," Chase said.

"It's a whole new world for me out there," Candace said.

"Yeah, well the Scotts kept you busy during your first week here, so you really didn't get to meet anyone," Izzy said.

"What is with that anyways? And I mean Peyton is being a real bitch to you at work. Is she like that here?" Fallon asked.

"I don't know, I guess it extends to her favorite daughter too, because Kay hates me, as well," Candace said.

"Excuse me," Ellie chimed up.

"Yes, Ellie," Candace said.

"You do have your facts wrong," Ellie said.

"I do?" Candace asked shocked.

"Kay is a Daddy's girl and always has been, she isn't my Mom's favorite, she's my Dad's," Ellie said.

"Oh!" Candace said.

"That is true," Izzy said looking up from her blackberry, "I hear Keith saying that all the time."

Chase nodded, "I would tend to agree. So maybe she's tough on you for other reasons. But it has gotten out in TRIC that she's really riding you hard, and rarely does Red Bedroom stuff get out into TRIC."

Candace nodded, "I did hear that you're getting an assistant manager and a new bar tender. I hear a lot about TRIC when I work."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, Magdalena is being promoted to be the assistant manager, and Amy from the Café is becoming a bar tender. I wonder why, but who knows."

Candace nodded and looked at herself in the mirror. "I hate this, school use to be so easy," she said.

Chase laughed, and rolled into a sitting position on the bed. "Wear what you're wearing now and make sure you're seen with Izzy and me. We'll take care of everything," she said.

Candace just nodded in agreement.

* * *

There was one leaf left from the fall, Angela noted. It was at the base of the gray marble headstone she always looked at. She placed her hand on one spot and it felt like it started to wear from her hand. She had been coming here as often as possible ever since she returned to Tree Hill to attend school. Now she was getting ready to say good bye for a while.

She had brought flowers. Her family often brought flowers here and laid them on the grave. They were always fresh, because someone was always visiting. She looked at the lilies that she brought, it was something that her mom started and she picked up. Lilies were also her favorite flower.

"Hi Dad, well guess what. Can't guess? We won the state title, just like Lucas did. I had one hell of a game, and Kay made the game winning shot. It was awesome, and they named me MVP of the tournament. It was great, and I kept my promise.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to hear I broke up with Rhett. I should have never gotten back together with him again. He's and ass, and always will be one. He cheated on me, for the last few months with this girl Brenna. I can't believe it.

"Anyways onto good news, I got into my first choice college. I know you would have wanted me to go to North Carolina, Duke, or a local college but I wanted to play with the elite and they wanted me to play for them.

"So I'll be in Connecticut next year, we won't get that much time to chat, but I'll be here every time I come home, Dad, I really am going to miss our talks.

"Well I have to get going now. I'll talk to you soon," she said and started to walk away from the headstone and headed to where she parked her car.

* * *

Lucas leaned back on the sofa in his office and stared at the ceiling. Directly across from him was his best friend and sister-in-law. She looked at him and finally, when he felt her gaze, he lowered his chin and made eye contact.

"Yes Haley," Lucas said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"There is a question on your mind," Lucas said.

"How did you know that?" Haley asked.

"We've been friends how long?"

"So best friend therapy?"

Lucas nodded, "If you want to call it that."

Haley nodded, "So she's still alive," she said, amazed.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, you saw her standing there in my guest bedroom, talking to Brooke's daughters, Fallon, and Ellie."

Haley shook her head, "Wow and all these years we thought she was dead, does she go by…"

"Candace Lynn Strauss, that is her full name," Lucas said.

Haley shook her head, "Wow… What about her heart?"

"She said she's okay, but I'm going to take her to my cardiologist just in case."

"That's smart. So she's seventeen? God… it's hard to believe that's the little baby I held in my hands, all grown up, and I didn't see her for all of her life," Haley said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I thought you and Lindsay were friends."

"Well yeah, but she could never get between you and me," Haley said, "Luke, we're not just best friends, were family, and that scares people."

Lucas nodded, "I know."

"How is Peyton handling her being here?" Haley asked.

"Not good. She's basically trying to make Candace's life a living hell," Lucas said.

Haley nodded, "I can understand that, do you know how often I want to punch out those women that bring paternity suits against Nathan?"

"I can imagine."

"So are you ready for the whispers and questions when she starts school?"

Lucas nodded, "No, and I know they'll come, I just don't know how to explain it all."

Haley nodded, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. So on another note, are you excited about Boston?"

"I have all the tickets already and we're going to tell the kids tonight," Lucas said.

Before Haley could respond there was a knock at the open door. Lucas looked over and saw Candace standing there.

"Yes Candi?" Lucas asked.

"Well I just wanted to check to see if it's okay that I head out with the girls?" she asked.

"You have the cell phone we got you, right?" Lucas asked.

Candace nodded, "Yeah."

"Well come in here for a minute, please," he said.

Candace walked into the office. She really had come to fear this room. This over the last week was where they talked to her about the rules and stuff like that. In reality other then the constant talks she though the room was cool. The couches were soft, and it screamed basketball, and Lucas usually was constantly watching basketball in there.

She stopped and looked at Haley on the couch. Candace raised and eye brow when she looked at Haley. The two locked eyes and Lucas watched the changed in Haley's expression as she took Candace in.

"Candi, this is my sister-in-law and best friend Haley James-Scott," he said, "Haley, this is my ward Candace Lynn Strauss."

Haley was about to jump off the couch and embrace Candace, but she saw Lucas expression and became more subdued. She leaned forward and offered her a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Candace," Haley said.

Candace took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too. Hey! Are you the singer Haley James-Scott?"

Haley nodded, "Yes I am."

"Cool, my Mom listens to your albums all the time, she likes your second album the best," Candace said.

"Thanks, do you like my music?" Haley asked.

"No not really, I'm not into oldies," Candace said, and excused herself.

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "She's a piece of work isn't she?"

"I'm not that old," Haley said.

* * *

Ashlyn hobbled around her room. She looked over and saw James sitting at her desk. She shook her head and looked at him. He had last year's yearbook out and was flipping through the pages. She set herself up on the desk surface and closed the book. He looked up at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"She looked so sad in her picture," James said.

"Who looked sad?"

"Allegra," he said.

Ashlyn sighed, "She wasn't happy, James. Happy people don't jump off of bridges."

James shook his head, "But she jumped because of me. Why me? I'm no one special, maybe a can play basketball a little better the most people, but why me?"

Ashlyn sighed, "That is the sad thing, we'll never know. All we know is she wasn't happy and she felt that jumping from the bridge was the best way to deal with it."

James nodded, and looked down at his hands. "It happened before," he said.

"What happened before?" Ashlyn asked.

"I was the object of someone's obsession," he said.

"Really? When?"

"I was in grade school, and it was my nanny. Nanny Carrie, she wanted me to be her son. It caused a lot of problems between my parents. She kidnapped me and let's just say that things happened. Soon after that my Mom retired."

"James, it's not your fault at all. They were not healthy or happy people," Ashlyn said.

James nodded and looked out the window. "So what are you doing this week?"

"Probably going to school and Bear Creek since all the Scotts are heading to Boston," Ashlyn said.

"Gee the way you're talking not all the Scotts are going to Boston."

Ashlyn shook her head, "That doesn't make sense, you, Brian, your Mom, Lucas, Peyton, Angela, Kay, Ellie, Keith, and Karen and your Grandma, that is all the Scotts."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm not a Scott," Ashlyn said.

James stood up and walked over to his injured girlfriend. He took her in his arms and kissed her. When they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes, "You're as much of a Scott then any of us, so my Mom bought you a ticket to come with us to Boston."

"What?"

"It's simple we're shipping out to Boston together."


	373. Ravens Hoops Coverage

Chapter 372 Ravens Hoops Coverage 

The A/V Studios at Tree Hill High School was busy. Angela leaned back in her chair and looked at the crew getting set up. Raven Hoops Dot Com had asked her and James to grant interviews before they were heading off to Boston. She looked over to James who was being prepared for the studio interview.

Sighing she had to get up early to do this before school and morning track practice. She was still going to take part in Track and Field even though she signed her letter of intent to play for UCONN. So resting before she was called to get ready she leaned back and laughed.

Ashlyn wasn't there. Angela, James and Ashlyn all agreed that she could sleep in, and she would drive Angela's car into school. James picked her up in his pick up and they arrived in time. Laughing she watched as Rerun finished his preparations and was double checking his notes.

He was always that way, prepared. She noted that he always wanted to be a broadcaster and he would be doing all types of work, which included him working on the school paper, and school television network as a sports reporter. Angela laughed and leaned back.

"Angela, we're ready to get you prepared for the recording," a young girl who was doing the make-up said to her.

"Okay," Angela said and followed her to the area where they would prepare her.

OTH

James looked across the table at Rerun as he finished drinking a cup of water and leaned back. Sighing he set himself as Rerun put down his papers and looked at James.

"This is going to be short and easy, just some fluff questions for Raven Hoops Dot Com. You know why we're doing this?" Rerun asked.

"Because I'm Tree Hill's first McDonald's All-American," James said.

Rerun nodded, "Yes, and we feel that we need to document it. Too bad I won't be traveling to y'all to Boston, that would be great to broadcast to the people back at Tree Hill," Rerun said.

"Yeah it would be nice," James said.

"Anyways, you ready?" Rerun asked.

"I guess," James said.

"Well, here we go," Rerun said, "Hello Ravens Fans, this is Rerun Vasquez for Raven Hoops Dot Com, and we're here with James Scott, former starting shooting guard for the Tree Hill Ravens and Tree Hill High Schools first ever McDonald's All-American. Welcome James, and Thank You for being here."

"You're Welcome Rerun, since I've been here I've always tried to make time for Raven Hoops," James said.

"So James, this school year started out pretty rough for you," Rerun said.

"Yes it did, My Family moved across country from California to Tree Hill, and it was a whole new world," James said.

"After arriving here, you were alone and starting a new school. So did you have a worry about making the team?"

James nodded, "That was a concern, since I had no history here and I would be competing against new players. I was also well scouted in California and had a strong possibility of attending a Division One School out there. I was truly surprised that I made the team and was named the starting shooting guard."

"So what was it like playing in Tree Hill this season?"

"Well to give a brief recap, it was a season of ups and downs. I had to learn everything over again, and learn how to work with a whole new team. When I was out west I played with many of my teammates since junior high school. Here it was all new, and well between my cousin Keith, Huck Burke, and Kole Brown, made the transition easy as they took the time to work with me. There was that one loss this year, where nothing seemed to fall for us, and there was the game before that where it seemed everything I threw up went in. But for me the lowest time in the season was when Keith was knocked out on the floor," James said, "But overall this was probably one of the most exciting and fun seasons I've played in years."

"So in a few days you'll be flying out to Boston to play in the McDonald's All-American Game. How does that make you feel?"

James shrugged, "Well that is something I never expected, to be among the top high school players in the country. That is like wow, I mean, my Dad who is considered a first ballot hall of famer but he wasn't a McDonald's All American. It was amazing when I got the notification and it happens to fit in with the Bobcats playing in Boston so my Dad is there, and my Fiancée Ashlyn will be joining us. I can't wait."

"Now onto Ashlyn, so you're getting married at the end of the school year, how will that affect your college plans?"

"It doesn't we've both been accepted to Duke and we're both going to be attending there, since I signed my letter to play for them. We'll be heading that way as soon as they want me there for summer session. We've spent time while in the area for the State Championship looking in the area for a place to live. Personally I can't wait to get married and get ready to attend college," James said.

"How are you handling the fame?" Rerun asked.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Fame.. I'm not famous," he replied.

Rerun nodded, "Well that is about all the time we have today, I would like to thank James Scott and thank the Raven Fans for listening to Ravens Hoops Dot Com, this is Rerun Vasquez signing off."

James was led away so he could get ready for the coming school day. He passed Angela but the cousins didn't get a chance to exchange words. She was sat in the same chair and hooked up for the interview. Rerun was reading over his notes again and started to drink water to moisten his throat. Finally he looked up and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Angela," Rerun said.

"Hey," Angela said.

"This might be our last interview together," he said.

She nodded, "I know, I'm going to miss this."

"Well there is always ESPN and The Connecticut Press," Rerun said.

"Not the same, we grew up together," she said.

"Yeah, figuratively and literally," he said.

"Yeah, but you'll always be my favorite journalist."

Rerun smiled, "Ready?"

"Yeah, ready."

"We'll let's get going then," Rerun said, "Hello Ravens Fans, this is Rerun Vasquez for Raven Hoops Dot Com, and we're here with Angela Scott, former starting shooting guard and small forward, and team captain for the Tree Hill Lady Ravens and Tree Hill High Schools first ever McDonald's All-American for the girl's game. Welcome Angela, and Thank You for being here."

"You're welcome Rerun, as you and the Ravens Fans know I've always made the time for these interviews," Angela said.

"Yes you have, ever since I've been here, and now this might be our last interview, so how does that make you feel?"

"Wow! It is so much to take in, I mean for eighteen years this has been coming, but no matter how much you think and prepare you for this the end of an era, and the beginning of a new one," Angela said.

"Wow, so tell me about being the captain this year?"

"Like anything in my career at Tree Hill it was a fight. Ashlyn Pierce was originally named the sole captain of the team, but the girls even Ashlyn wanted me to lead, and they all turned in their jerseys unless I was named Co-Captain. But I took it in stride and lead this team, which was not as experienced as the previous team, but we had the playoffs under our belt and we pushed forward."

"Four freshman and a junior that were new to the team, how was that different in the locker room and on the floor?"

"All of the freshman that came in were talented and fit in pretty quickly, and Eva gave us a back-up center. One of the freshmen ended up starting the playoffs and one the championship game for us."

"Now most people didn't know this but during this perfect season there were injuries."

"Yes there were, most people only know about Ashlyn's torn ACL, but Devyn had a serious bout of the flu, and Eva injured her ankle. That was not including the normal bumps and bruises we have during the games."

"Now onto the McDonald's All-American Honors, what is that like?"

"It's overwhelming, but it is something I see as it is a team honor. Without them I wouldn't be here talking to you about going to Boston. To me, I didn't get named one of the best players in the country, we all did."

"Now after this you're off to play at the University of Connecticut, one of the best woman's basketball programs. What was it like to be recruited and ultimately accepted to this school, your first choice, I believe," Rerun said.

"Well it seemed like I was going to walk on at a lower level school, I wasn't recruited my junior year and had the hopes maybe I could turn things around, my stats were good enough and then about half way through the year I had people knocking on my door. I know Tennessee was really into getting me, as was Rutgers, Duke, North Carolina, Boston College, and Purdue. But I always wanted UCONN and they finally came I was ecstatic, and when Coach Ralph showed up at my door, it was, boom! I knew they wanted me."

"So are you ready for the difference between Connecticut and North Carolina?"

"I'm ready for the difference; I'm actually looking for it. That was part of the reason I had UCONN as my first choice school."

"Now you're State Champion after being with in a breath of the game last year," Rerun said, "What is it like now?"

"Amazing, part of me feels it is the perfect way to end my high school career and part of me is regretful that I don't get defend the title next year," Angela said, "I really am looking forward to next year and maybe getting the chance at a national title."

"Well on that note it is about all the time we have today, I would like to thank Angela Scott and thank the Raven Fans for listening to Ravens Hoops Dot Com, this is Rerun Vasquez signing off."

Angela shook Rerun's hands and walked over to the nearest desk to clean up and get ready to meet her friends for school.


	374. First Day New Life

Chapter 373 First Day New Life

It was an interesting morning Candace noted as she watched the vehicles park. She had never ridden in the back of a pick-up truck so she asked, and climbed out of the back of Keith's truck. She watched as Kay hopped out of the back and headed over to several girls. Ellie slid out of the cab and looked at Candace.

"So how was the first ride in the truck bed?" Ellie asked.

"Different," Candace said.

"Well just for your info we don't always ride in the back," Ellie said and headed over to where Trin Adams was standing.

"Don't worry she's always been a ball buster," Keith said and walked over to Izzy, and wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss.

Candace watched as the girls she knew from New York were all paired off. Fallon was with the tall boy named Cale. Izzy was with Keith; Chase was seeing this tall slender red head, called Huck. Candace laughed calling him a red neck seemed to fit. She shook her head and started to walk away.

"Candi!" Chase called out.

Candace stopped and looked at Chase as she walked over. "Yes?"

"See that table over there, we'll be sitting there, be there," Chase said.

Candace nodded and walked down towards the table. She looked around and could tell that there were clicks all around her. She sat down at the table and looked around. She saw Angela Scott and her cousins James come out of the school and meet their friends. Then a Hispanic looking guy came over to the table.

"I wouldn't sit here if I were you." he said.

Candace looked him directly in the eyes, "Well I'm not you," she said.

"Well this is where the popular crowd sits," he said.

"So?"

"I wouldn't cross them, you see Chase there completely tore down this one girl and she ended up in the hospital," he said.

"Yeah, really, I'm going to have to meet this Chase you say."

Candace was smiling and the boy was nervous. He wasn't looking for another battle.

"Hey Candi," Chase said and sat down next to her, "I see you met Rerun."

"Rerun?" Candace asked.

"Yes Rerun, I've always been called Rerun," he said.

"Well I've always been called Candi."

"Yeah well," Rerun said, "You know her?"

"Yeah, from New York."

"Oh," Rerun said and walked away confused.

"Don't mind him; he's cute in his own way. So what do you think so far?"

"This place is weird Chase," Candace said.

"How so?"

"Well it is like being on a whole another planet."

"You'll get use to it. Just stay clear of Kay Scott for a while, let her get use to you," Chase said.

"That would be easy except for the fact that I live with the girl," Candace said.

"I know, but if you're here next year and you want to play basketball I wouldn't isolate yourself from the rest of the team," Chase said.

"How do you know this?"

"They have all adopted Kay as one of their own. It is a pretty powerful sisterhood. See that red head talking to Huck?"

"Yes," Candace said.

"That's Kelly Burke, she is on the team, she was picked by the girls to replace Ashlyn Pierce when she injured her knee," Chase said.

"So what are you telling me?" Candace looked at her confused.

"That they have a great camaraderie and you'll need that on your side, and they won't play with anyone they don't want to," Chase said and looked over as Huck started to walk over.

Chase smiled and pulled Candace up. "Hey Huck, this is my friend from New York, Candi Strauss," Chase said.

"Nice to meet you," Huck said and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said and was surprised that he didn't have this thick accent. He could have passed for the perfect red neck, but there was a strong underlying intelligence in his voice.

"Well Chase, is there anyone else coming down from New York?" Huck asked.

"Hopefully not," Chase said.

Huck laughed, "Okay," he said, and headed off for the baseball team.

Trin came up and sat down next to her sister and Candace. The young brunette smiled at the older brunette and the taller blonde girl.

"What are you thinking about, Trin?" Chase asked.

"It is almost time," Trin said.

"Time?" Candace asked.

"Yeah every year we do this one thing," Trin said and smiled.

Chase nodded, "I know, I need to talk to Mom."

"I can't wait, and I heard that Aunt Tasha is coming down," Trin said.

"Great, Aunt Tasha," Chase said.

"It's been years since we've seen her," Trin said.

"I know Trin, I know," Chase said.

"Aunt Tasha?" Candace asked.

"A Business friend of our Mom's," Trin said.

"Oh," Candace said, as Trin bounced away excited, "I see you're not happy about seeing this Aunt Tasha again."

The bell rang before Chase could answer. "Well we have to go, do you know how to get to your home room?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Candace said.

"Ok then, I'll see you after school," Chase said and grabbed her stuff and was off to class. Candace just stood there stunned. She shook her head and headed off into the school to find her home room and start her first day of public school.


	375. New Friends

Chapter 374 New Friends

The school gym was packed and Huck was one of the last ones to walk in. He took his seat at the end of the row where the baseball team was sitting. He looked to Keith and shrugged his shoulders. Keith raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Why are we doing this?" Huck asked.

"Well it's a big deal, you know two students being honored as the nation's best," Keith said.

Huck shrugged, "Maybe I'm just not into it, right now."

"What's up buddy?" Keith asked.

"You know about Allegra Sandoval and her committing suicide last week?" Huck said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, very disturbed girl."

"Well my Dad had a front row seat to it, and he's taking it pretty hard," Huck said.

"Wow, that sucks man," Keith said, "Anything I can do?"

Huck shook his head, "No, just head off to Boston, and be with your family, this is something big," he said.

Candace came up and looked at Keith and Huck. "Keith, can I set with yous guys?" she asked.

"Yous guys?" Huck asked.

"Just how they speak up there," Keith said.

"Chase and Izzy don't speak that way," Huck said.

"Well behind their back Chase and Izzy were called rednecks," Candace said.

"Oh," Huck said.

"Yeah, go ahead, have a seat," Keith said, and Candace slide in next to the boys.

"Why are yous guys sitting with the basketball team?" Candace asked.

"Its baseball season and we sit with the baseball team, anyways they all understand," Huck said.

Candace nodded, "Oh!"

"So how was your first day?" Keith asked.

"Ugh! I can't believe this place, I took a wrong turn and ended up in a janitor's closet with two people having sex in there," Candace said, "I can't tell some of the teachers from the students, and I can't believe that some of the girls wear high heels here."

Huck laughed, "Sounds like here."

"Yeah, that does sound like here," Keith said and looked down to the hardwood.

"What is with the cheerleaders in uniform?" Candace asked.

"Just how they do it here, I guess," Huck said.

Candace sighed, "Thanks guys, it's been a really tough day, except for you two, Fallon, and the Adams Sisters no one has talked to me other than that guy Rerun."

Huck laughed.

"What's so funny?" Candace asked.

"Rerun doesn't really talk to anyone except if you're doing something for the sports column, website or TV broadcast. He's very shy," Keith said.

"Hard to believe he comes alive in front of a camera," Huck said.

"It's not funny, Beanpole," Keith said, "He's a good friend."

"I know, but sometimes when we play on the River Court his Director's Commentary can become distracting," Huck said.

"Anyways, it could be worse," Keith said.

"How so?" Huck asked.

"You could be sitting on that stage," Keith said.

Candace laughed.

"Hey Candace, they really called Chase a red neck in New York?" Huck asked.

"Yeah they did," Candace said, "And it's Candi."

"Candi, why did they call them that?" Huck asked.

"They way they spoke, I guess you didn't notice that Chase and Izzy have a slight southern accent and they speak like they are from here," Candace said.

"No I haven't noticed," Keith said.

"My guess is because both of their parents are from here," Huck said.

Candace sighed, "So Keith how did you get Izzy to commit to dating one guy?"

Keith shrugged, "The fact is I sucked in English."

Huck laughed.

"How can you suck in English, your Dad's an English teacher and an author," Candace said.

"Just can, my Mom gets seasick and her Dad is a sea captain," Keith said.

Candace shook her head, "I still don't get it."

"We didn't either. I mean how can such a smart girl could fall for someone as dumb as Keith?," Huck said.

"Well I guess we were both taken with each other, there was a strong draw. It was magnetic."

Candace nodded, "Yeah, little Izzy wasn't much for dating," she laughed, "Fallon once thought maybe she was a lesbian."

"Really?" Keith said, with his eyes wide.

"Yeah but that was the drunk and stoned musings of Fallon," Candace said.

"Hmmm, she has a point," Huck said.

Keith laughed, "She does."

Candace sighed and watched them give speeches and talk. "I've only been here a week and already I'm going on a road trip," she said.

"Trust me it's going to be boring," Keith said.

"You're only saying that because your parents won't let Izzy go with you," Huck said.

"Shut up," Keith said and punched Huck.

"Enough," Huck said.

"Yeah, I can't wait till this is over," Keith said.

"Oh boy is this boring," Candace said, "So Keith I heard you have a girl for your best friend, is that true?"

Keith nodded, "Yes I do. I've been friends with Kelly since we were in grade school."

"Wow, and like you two are just friends?" Candace said.

"Yeah, and I would watch what you say," Keith said.

"Why?"

"Huck is Kelly's older brother," Keith said.

"Oh, sorry, Huck," Candace said.

"Don't worry Candi, we've also wondered about them, but we're at peace that they're like brother and sister," Huck said.

"Is that possible?" Candace asked.

"A woman may very well form a friendship with a man, but for this to endure, it must be assisted by a little physical antipathy," Huck said.

"That's good, who said that? Lindsay Lohan?" Candace asked.

"Friedrich Nietzsche," Huck said.

Candace nodded, "Oh so Huck are you one of those Ubermensch?"

Huck shook his head, "No, not really."

"You would think with the passion you quoted that you would have a copy of Thus Spoke Zarathustra in your messenger bag," Candace said.

"Not a fan of Nietzsche?"

"Not really, I found his stuff too rambling and heavy."

"You're German," Huck said.

"Only part," she said and laughed.

"I think I like her, can we keep her Keith?" Huck asked.

"Let's see, we'll take it slow," Keith said and they laughed.


	376. Meeting In The Parking Lot

Chapter 375 Meeting In the Parking Lot

After school Brenna walked out of the building and headed to her Porsche. She stopped when she found Declan Gordon standing there with another police officer standing next to the car. She shook her head and walked over to him.

"What can I do for you Detective Gordon?" Brenna asked.

"Can you give me a moment of your time?" Declan asked.

Brenna looked at the other police officer, "You know you can't question me without my Dad being present," she said.

"Rules changed, Brenna, you turned eighteen, and anyways we're just talking, nothing bad," Declan said.

"Where's your attack dog?"

"Detective Sandoval is on a leave for personal reasons," Declan said.

"Yes, his daughter decided to try and be Supergirl and jump off the bridge," Brenna said.

"Ms. Gregg, it is not nice to talk bad about the dead," he said.

"Which dead are we talking about now?" Brenna asked.

"Now we're where we should be, let's talk about your step-mother," Declan said.

"What is there to say? She's dead," Brenna said.

Declan nodded, "How can you be so cold when a member of your family is dead? She was brutally murdered."

"Simple Detective Gordon, we didn't have a relationship. She was just some football groupie my Dad liked to bang and she thought she landed the gold mine. He was the top Defensive End in the league and was getting eight million a year, never mind the signing bonus. So it was all about the money, Detective Gordon," she said.

"So how do you real feel about her?" Declan's new partner asked.

"And who are you?" Brenna asked.

"I'm Detective Sergeant Brewster," she said.

"Simple she would have sent my brother and me away if she had half the chance too. She spent my dad's money and basically verbally abused me and my brother," Brenna said.

"You never reported this, not even to your Dad?" Declan asked.

"I've told my Dad many times, and don't you understand you never report stuff like this, my Dad isn't some hick that fixes pipes, he's a Star NFL Defensive End, that makes bad press for the team, and him," Brenna said.

"So how did you deal with it?" Declan asked.

"Simple, never spent any time at home," Brenna said.

"So was that what you were doing on the night she was killed?" Brewster asked.

Brenna looked at her, "So this is how you're going to do it, confuse me and see if I slip. Sorry Detectives I wasn't involved with her death, I was out with Rhett Churchill."

"What about your Dad or Brother?" Declan asked.

Brenna shrugged, "My Dad was probably over at his girlfriends, and who knows about my brother he's a weird sort."

"So you don't you know where Coy was on that night?" Declan asked.

"Am I my brother's keeper?" Brenna asked.

"It didn't work for Cain," Brewster said.

Brenna looked at Detective Brewster, "And last time I checked you're not god."

"Last time I checked you're being investigated for the murder of your step-mother, so I would watch what I say," Brewster said.

"Well if this is going to be an interrogation, I'm going to have to say, I'm going to want a lawyer, and we're done here, Detectives," Brenna said.

"Very well, we'll be in touch," Declan said and moved aside so that Brenna could get into her car.

As she pulled away Brewster looked at Declan and nodded. "I can see what you mean, she knows something," she said.

"Yeah, but the question is what does she know," Declan said, "Her brother isn't talking, neither is Bradley Gregg. My bet is crack the girlfriend."

"Rachel Gatina," Brewster said, "Hmmm interesting she's been married three times and her last husband has a history with the law here."

"Whom would that be?" Declan asked.

"Christopher Keller," Brewster said.

"Oh yeah that guy sleeping with the underage girls; yeah I remember that case. Who else was she married too?"

"A rich guy named Damon Bread, nothing really there, divorced, he was older and rich and still alive. She got a big settlement out of that. Interesting, her first husband and the father of her daughter was Tomas Vincent."

"The quarterback for the New Orleans Saints?" Declan asked.

"Yeah, him," Brewster said.

"Man was he good, too bad he died and apparently quite terribly I might add."

"I didn't know you were a football fan, Declan," she said.

"I am," he replied.

"So what do we do now?"

"Simple let's try and break Ms. Gatina," Declan said and walked towards their car. Brewster shook her head and followed him. He must know what he's doing, she figured, since Detective Sergeant Declan Gordon was considered the best detective in the department.


	377. Shipping Out To Boston

Chapter 376 Shipping Out To Boston

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

The Boeing 767 glided slowly into Logan International Airport. The Scott family leaned back and waited for the plane to touch down. The kids looked out the window as they taxied up to the jet way. Once the door was open at the gate they got out and walked up towards the terminal.

Lucas led his family, which now included his ward Candace Strauss, and his sister-in-law Haley, her two boys, and her soon to be daughter-in-law Ashlyn Pierce. They walked through ignoring most of the people and the crowds. They headed straight to baggage claims and collected their luggage.

_I'm a sailor peg  
And I've lost my leg  
Climbing up the top sails  
I lost my leg!_

Next they made their way over to the car rental agency, checking out several cars. Throwing their bags into the cars, James and Angela were being picked up by staff involved with the All American Team. Lucas made sure everyone was together and loaded them into the van he rented.

They quickly got out of the airport and headed towards the city itself. The kids were looking out the window at the sights. They could see downtown Boston and where they were headed. They passed through the Ted Williams Tunnel and into Boston proper. They were excited about what was happening and the fact they were going to get to bum around Boston for a while.

_I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping off...to find my wooden leg_

Once they got to the hotel they quickly checked in. Lucas looked and made sure everyone was settled in. Keith and Brian were going to share a room. Candace would share a room, on paper at least with Ashlyn. The twins would share a room. Haley had her own room and Lucas and Peyton had their own room.

Peyton looked at Lucas. "You know we're in the same hotel as the players," she said.

"I know that is why I booked it," Lucas said.

"You also know that Candace has her own room because Ashlyn will be staying in James' room most of the time," she added again.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I know."

"Are you trying to be a great uncle already?"

"No. They use protection and I slipped extra condoms into Ashlyn's bag."

"Sneaky devil you," Peyton said and smiled.

"If I remember that is one thing you like about me," Lucas said, and smiled back at her.

"Oh yeah Papi," she said and laughed.

_I'm a sailor peg  
And I've lost my leg  
Climbing up the top sails  
I lost my leg!_

Haley looked out her room's window and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly pressed a few buttons and she listened to the phone ring. Finally he picked up.

"Hey is this my Baby Daddy?" Haley asked.

"Hey Hales, you arrived in Boston yet?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah we just got checked in, and the kids are checked in for the game. Can't wait till you get here," she said.

"I'm on my way, we'll be leaving tomorrow, and be around soon enough. Then I can see you after the first game," he replied.

"I can't wait it would be nice if you can see James play."

"I checked with Coach he said it will be okay," Nathan replied.

_I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping off...to find my wooden leg_

"That's great I bet James will be glad when he hears that," Haley said.

"So is my future daughter-in-law with him?" Nathan asked.

"Yes Ashlyn is here, you know she's rooming with Candace Strauss," Haley said.

"Candace Strauss? Who's that?" Nathan asked.

"Lindsay's daughter," Haley said.

"Oh! Oh my god, isn't she dead?" Nathan said.

"No I guess Lindsay kind of fibbed about that."

"Fibbed? Haley I know you and Lindsay were friends, but that isn't a fib that is an outright hurtful lie."

"Yeah I know, but what can we do? She's here and living with Lucas and his family," Haley said.

"So how's Peyton taking it?" Nathan asked.

"Take a wild guess." Haley asked.

"So she's being a total bitch to her," Nathan said.

"Bingo!"

"That's our Peyton," Nathan said.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Well Hales, I have to go," Nathan said.

"I know and I hate that we're apart."

"I know."

"Love you," Haley said.

"Love You, and see you soon," Nathan said.

"See you soon," Haley replied.

"Bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up the phone. She couldn't wait until the season was over and he could be home all the time. It sucked being separated and him living on the road. She crashed down on the bed and sighed and knew it would be over soon.


	378. Those Who Were Left Behind

Chapter 377 Those Who Were Left Behind

Jenny sat in the chair and looked at her dad lying in the bed. He was looking up at the ceiling and drummed his fingers on the tray. Finally he sat up and looked at her and shrugged.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"That was definitely different Dad," Jenny said.

"What I don't get was how you could have the same drive and intelligence yet end up a pole dancer?"

"I would never be a pole dancer," Jenny said.

"That's good to hear," Jake said.

"Not to say I've not taken a few classes just for fun; but I'd never do it."

"Jennifer Jagelski," Jake said.

"Just fitness classes, Dad, and anyways you're missing a key thing how I got into Wake," she said.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"Lucas," Jenny said, "He helped me with the scholarships and my everything else. He wasn't a teacher in your dreams and he wouldn't have been there to help me. I still can't believe that about Angela, no way I could see her like you dreamt her."

"Yeah well."

"Dad, you made the right choices for us. Just look how it was like if you and Peyton did get married when you both knew she was meant for someone else. Life is what it is, and if we change it isn't always for the best. It would have been nice to have brother and sisters, but still I'd rather have Lucas and Peyton together and help us the way they did then what your dream world had for us," Jenny said.

"How did you get so smart?" Jake asked.

"I had a good English Teacher named Mister Scott," Jenny said.

Jake laughed, "Remind me to thank him next time I see him, because I also have to apologize."

Jenny nodded, "I think they know now and understand."

"I hope so," Jake said.

* * *

Huck walked up under a bridge and found Chase sitting there, staring downwards. Down below the police scene tape was still fluttering in the wind. He took a seat next to her and wrapped her arm around her.

"I didn't think you knew her so well?" Huck asked.

"No I didn't," Chase said, "I knew a girl just like her, her name was Maggie Sparks, she was a nice and shy girl, she had a crush on the big man on campus in my old school. I couldn't have been more then fifteen at the time. Well he rejected her and made fun of her and embarrassed her in front of the whole school. Somehow she got onto the Queensboro Bridge and jumped into the river, kind of sad actually," Chase said.

"Nothing you could do can have changed what happened to Allegra," Huck said.

"I know, just brings back some memories. My life in New York wasn't always that great," Chase said.

He kissed the side of her head, "I know Babe, I know."

"Well things are going to suck around here," she said.

"Why? Is it Candi?"

"No, not at all, it's actually nice to see her again," Chase said.

"Then what is it?" Huck asked.

"Aunt Tasha," Chase said, simply.

"Who is Aunt Tasha?" Huck asked.

"Natasha Witte, a friend of my Mom's who at first modeled for her, then when she got older started a modeling agency that my mom uses for her business. I worked for her when I modeled for my Mom," Chase said.

"So what is wrong with Aunt Tasha?"

"Why would you say there is something wrong with her?"

"The way you reacted when Trin told you."

"There's just a lot of water under the bridge between myself, Izzy and Aunt Tasha, a lot of water," Chase said.

"I hope that water doesn't boil over," Huck said.

"Huck, it just might, believe me it just might," she said, and he just nodded.

* * *

Izzy was assaulted by the bright red walls in the office when she crashed down on the sofa. She looked over and saw Fallon coming up from her desk and sitting across from Izzy and Kelly. Fallon laid out what she had and sighed.

"Man, how can you work in this place?" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean?" Fallon asked.

"These walls are blinding, but the record album wall is nice."

"I don't think it's that bad," Kelly said.

"It really isn't and the good thing is the perks. I get free everything for any show that Red Bedroom Records sponsors from the local bands and even stuff done through TRIC. I can't believe I actually own part of this record label."

"Stop bragging. Not everyone was born super rich y'know," Kelly said.

"Hey it wasn't my fault I picked smart," Fallon shot back.

"Enough!" Izzy said.

"Okay Mom," Fallon and Kelly said.

"Am I that motherly?" Izzy asked.

"Sometimes," Kelly said.

"So Izzy what are we going to do since the German is back in the group," Fallon said.

"The German?" Kelly asked.

"That is what Fallon refers to Candi as. I still don't know why since Candi's mom and her Dad were childhood friends. They should be practically cousins."

"We are, and my Mom started calling her the German. C'mon Izzy she's tall and at times is like a bulldozer when she moves," Fallon said, "She's a great friend but man is she such a jock."

"I know," Izzy said, "She's a great basketball player."

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Candi plays basketball, she tells me what position but it means nothing to me, I believe she's a point guard," Fallon said.

"Well there goes my shot at next year's team," Kelly said.

"Why are you saying that? You were on the team this year," Izzy said.

"Coach Scott holds open try outs and all positions are open," Kelly said.

"Well aren't you the forward?" Fallon asked.

"No I'm the back-up shooting guard," Kelly said.

Izzy yawned, "Kelly, maybe you and Candi should train together and instead of being rivals help each other, I don't see Kay and Faith losing their starting jobs but you could be their back-ups," she said.

"She does have a point," Fallon said.

Kelly nodded, "I have nothing to lose."

* * *

The interview room was cold and Cade Burke looked around the bare walls. He leaned on his elbows and waited. They were trying to freeze him out. The Tree Hill Police were all in an uproar because one of their own daughter was dead. Cade shook his head and knew because he was the closest that they were going to try and blame him for her accidental death. Most people there knew for a fact that she jumped.

The door opened and he looked in the one way glass to see it was Detective Sergeant Declan Gordon. Cade shook his head and knew this wasn't going to be good since this was Marcus Sandoval's partner. The Detective sat down across from Cade and placed his drinking mug down.

"Do you need anything, Mister Burke?" Declan asked.

"Ask me your questions Detective," Cade said.

"Why were you on the tip of that ladder?" Declan said.

"Simple, I was ordered up there and try to talk her on the ladder," Cade said.

"Why would a trained crisis negotiator think you just a simple firefighter would be able to talk her down?"

"Well since I'm a simple firefighter, I wouldn't know that. I just did what I was told, Detective."

"Do you know why we're investigating you?" Declan asked.

"The daughter of a corrupt cop ends up splattered all over the rail cut, and you want to pin it on someone?" Cade said.

"Well…" Declan said.

"Don't be surprised Detective, it is common knowledge that Marcus Sandoval is a dirty cop, and his daughter had issues, not to mention his wife is normally strung out on coke."

"What?" Declan asked.

"It's not much of a secret Detective, I've been to his house many times for his wife's issues," Cade said, "All I'm going to say without my lawyer here is that she was a very agitated girl and seemed to have her mind made up on jumping. She jumped and went splat all over the floor of the railway cut. That is it and I have to live with watching a fifteen year old girl killing herself before my eyes, if there isn't anything more, then I would like to leave and actually try and get some sleep," Cade said.

"You're free to go, Mister Burke," Declan said.

"Thank you," Cade said and walked out.


	379. Showing Them Up

Chapter 378 Showing Them Up

The three girls walked onto the floor of the Conte Forum of Boston College and looked over the place. They all agreed the venue was acceptable, but it wasn't the TD Bank North Center nor was it Madison Square Garden. In the end though, it didn't really matter, this would be the place Angela played the last game of her high school career. She watched some of the boys playing around and smiling in approval she took a spot on the bleachers and watched. James was one of them and he was working on his outside shooting.

"They're quite impressive," Kay said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes they are, the best of the best of the whole nation in high school basketball."

"Don't drool, Kay, they put their pants on one leg at a time like we do," Angela said.

"You're not impressed?" Kay asked.

"Of course I am, their finely tuned machines, but you can't go all ga-ga over it. Gotta stay in your game," Angela said.

The goofing around ended and James walked over toweling himself off. Ashlyn stood up unsteadily and wrapped her arms around him. After a brief kiss she turned to see one of the boy players looking at them.

"Big time Scott her brought his own cheering section," he said, "What happened to your knee honey too much time on them."

"She tore her ACL playing basketball," Kay said.

He laughed, "Woman basketball players," was all he said.

Ashlyn held Angela back, "Relax girl," she said.

James turned and looked at his teammate, "Hey enough."

"So this is Big Game James' little cousin Angela, I heard you have game," he said.

Angela shrugged, trying to hold her temper, "I guess."

"But women have no game when it comes to us guys," he said.

"If you say so," Angela said, and looked over to the side where she saw someone watching.

"Can you do this?" he asked tossed the basketball and chased after it. The ball bounced he caught it in the air and slammed it. He hung on the hoop for a second and then dropped down.

Angela just shook her head, "Looks like y'all were playing on the jungle gym," she said.

"Y'all? Y'all? What are we some sort of hayseed? There was only one of me up there and you're going to see that all up in League," he said.

Angela nodded, "You know if you say so I'm going to have to believe it."

"That's skill there you sweet thing you, y'all wish you could do that," he said.

"Doesn't look that hard," Angela said.

"Baby you could never do that," he said.

"Let me see what I can do." she said and slipped off her warm up jacket.

"I'll even throw the ball for you," he said.

"Well I do declare thank you, and I've always relied on the kindness of strangers," Angela said, really thickening her accent.

"Now you're not going to be doing one of those behind the back lay-ups y'all girls think is hot stuff," he said.

Angela smiled, and looked at Kay, "Remember what you kept asking me to show you?"

Kay nodded, "Yeah?"

"You won't to have to ask any more," Angela said, and turned to the rude basketball player, "Toss the ball."

The ball went flying and Angela started down the court. Angela judged the flight of the ball and when it bounced she was where she needed to be to handle it and jump up into the air. She used her timing and strength to get herself in the air. She flew gracefully from her earlier years taking ballet, and she knew right where she was. With a simple move she brought the ball out and slam it went into the hole. She grabbed the rim for a second to balance herself and dropped down.

"So you were saying?" she asked the completely stunned basketball player, and walked over to him, "Remember Candace Parker did it twice on a nationally televised college game."

The loud mouth player looked at Angela. She walked over to her niece and friend and smiled. "Now what were you saying?"

James shrugged at his All-American Teammate, "I'd suggest never challenging my cousin."

Kay looked at Angela in shock, "Wow, you can do it," she said.

Angela nodded, "Yes I could always have done it, but that was just showing off and remember what I told you."

"Basics wins the game," Kay said.

"Yes," Angela said and picked up her warm up jacket, and looked around the gym, "It's going to be fun playing here."

James nodded and he walked over to her, "Yeah can you imagine this place filled with people?"

Angela nodded, "Yes I can, and you know we're not far from Storrs."

James nodded, "I can believe we're going to be half a country apart cuz, especially since we've really just gotten to know each other."

Angela nodded, "Well when I come down and play you have to come to the game."

James laughed, "If we're in town. But who do I root for? My wife or my cousin?"

"You better root for the girl that's been there your whole life," Angela said.

"Yeah but my Mom doesn't play basketball," James said, "Ufh!"

Angela elbowed him, "Sometimes you can be an ass," she said.

"I know," James said, rubbing his stomach.

"I just expect you to be there," she said.

"Well thanks," he said, and the cousins laughed.


	380. Old Ironsides

Chapter 379 Old Ironsides

In nearby Charleston Lucas decided to take much of his family as he could see some of the city and take in the history. They ended up in the Charleston Naval Yard and there they found themselves on the deck of the USS Constitution. Lucas looked around and watched as he leaned on the railing and looked out into Boston Harbor. Peyton was standing next to him with their arms intertwined and she was leaning against his arm.

"This was a nice trip," she said.

Lucas laughed, "It's only been one day."

"I know but this is the last time we could fly before junior will be born," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I know and probably the last we'll take as a family."

"But did we have to bring Candace with us?" she asked.

"Where were we going to leave her?"

"With Brooke," Peyton said.

"She's my ward and my responsibility," he said.

Peyton sighed, "I know, and believe me Lucas I'm trying, but she looks just like Lindsay and I'm hormonal, this sucks, why did she have to come here now, why couldn't she stay dead?"

"Well things have a way of working their way out. When we need to know what is going on and why she came back into our lives we will," Lucas said.

They turned around and noticed that Kay was sitting near some steps and had her sketch pad out. She was busy drawing something and Lucas shook his head and looked at his wife. That was something he could so see Peyton doing.

Lucas shook his head when he saw Candace flirting with one of the sailors. He sighed and then turned his attention to Keith who was looking at one of the guns on the deck. He walked around it and would scratch his head. Lucas knew he was trying to figure out how people would work the guns and how they could hit something with the deck pitching and heaving.

Finally Ellie was over by the mast. She was the most literate of his children and she had a book open. He knew it was a book of Oliver Wendell Holmes Sr. Poetry including the one titled Old Ironsides which was about the ship that they stood on. She was trying to feel the words that Holmes had written and if she could get the same feeling through her body.

He laughed and nodded, "They're all unique," he said.

"Yes they are and that is the nice thing about them," Peyton said.

"Do you ever worry about them?" Lucas asked.

"Each and every day, Luke, they are my children and I've raised them since they were babies so yeah I worry about them."

Lucas nodded, "So what is the next stop on the great tour?"

"I'm thinking a nice restaurant and back to the hotel and a hot bath," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded and kissed Peyton's hand. He walked over to where Keith was staring at the gun on the deck. Standing there and looking at him, he looked up at his Dad and smiled.

"How did they do it?" Keith asked.

Lucas shrugged, "A lot of practice and skill, I guess, kind of like when you were learning your jump shot."

Keith nodded, "Have you seen what it is like down below?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I did."

"These were brave and strong people," Keith said.

Lucas nodded, "They used to say this was the era of Iron Men and Wooden Ships."

Keith looked at his Dad, "I don't think I would want to be in the navy back then."

"I agree, let's get ready to get going," Lucas said.

"Okay Dad," Keith said.

Peyton walked over to Ellie. She was leaning against the mast and would look up from the book at the various parts of the rigging in the ship. She smiled at the young blonde that so much looked like her. Peyton smiled and Ellie nodded.

"It was amazing that this piece of wood could inspire words," Ellie said.

"Ellie anything could inspire words, you just have to let inspiration come to you," Peyton said.

"So words might inspire how you are treating Candi?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe and how am I treating Candi?"

"Honestly Mom, you're being a bitch. She didn't asked to be moved in with us, but here she is," Ellie pointed out.

"Some things you're just too young to understand Ellie."

"Maybe so, but one thing I know is that you should treat people how you want to be treated no matter what."

"Well were going to get going," Peyton said.

"Okay Mom," Ellie said and closed her book.

Lucas walked over to where Candace was flirting with the sailor. He cleared his throat and the sailor looked at him.

"Yes Sir how can I help you?" the Sailor asked.

"I hope you know she's only seventeen," Lucas said.

The Sailor looked shocked, "No I didn't sir," he said.

"Well then I suggest you move along," Lucas said.

When the sailor left Candace looked at Lucas, "Lucas, you embarrassed me," she said.

"Candi, he's too old for you," he said.

"Still you don't have to act like a dad, I don't have one," she said.

"Well Candi, right now I'm your guardian and if I have to act like your dad then I will."

"What are you going to do spank me or send me to bed without dinner?"

"What? Anyways Candi, we're heading off for dinner," Lucas said.

"Okay," she said and nodded.

Peyton came over to where Kay was sitting and looked over her shoulder. The picture of Keith staring at the gun was what she was drawing. She smiled and kissed her daughter on her head.

"Mom, be careful you'll mess me up," Kay said.

"Sorry," Peyton said.

"Did I tell you I saw Angela slam dunk a ball today?" Kay asked.

"Yes you did," Peyton said.

Kay laughed, "Anyway, what's up?"

"We're heading out," Peyton said.

Kay said and packed up her stuff. The mom and daughter walked together and met the rest of the family at the top of the gang way. They slowly walked down the gang way and onto pier one and slowly head towards where they parked and off to dinner.


	381. Wasn't This Place A TV Show

Chapter 380 Wasnt This Place A TV Show

Their foot tour took them into the Beacon Hill District. As they walked down Beacon Street, they looked at the buildings. Finally James stopped and looked at a building and read a sign pointing down a stair case. He pointed over to it and sighed.

The sign read Cheers Beacon Hill.

"Hey wasn't that place a TV show?" he asked.

"What?" Angela and Ashlyn asked at the same time, and saw where he was pointing.

"That sign pointing down the stairs and the building wasn't it in some TV Show?" James asked.

The two girls looked at the building and focused on it. Ashlyn and shrugged and looked at Angela, "You're the big TV girl?" she said.

"It was the exterior shot for Cheers," Angela said.

"Is that the bar show?" James said.

"I wouldn't know since my Mom would allow me to watch shows like that," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, it was. It had the fat guy and the bar know it all," Angela said.

"Yeah, I think I know it now, it had that shrink that got his own show," James said.

"Yeah that's the one," Angela said.

James laughed, "I couldn't believe that the baseball player was a recovering alcoholic, talk about tempting fate."

Angela nodded, and looked to Ashlyn who was clueless. "I keep forgetting that you didn't watch a lot of the same TV that we did," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "It's okay, I still think the Simpson's is funny, hey wait a minute this was one of the places Homer went after he was kicked out of Moe's Bar."

"Yeah," James said.

Angela nodded, "Kind of cool, how something transcends the different time periods."

"Kind of like In-a-gadda-Da-vida," Ashlyn said.

"Okay, Ash, step away from the mushrooms," James said.

"I don't like mushrooms," Ashlyn said.

"Bullshit, you love pepperoni and mushroom pizza," Angela said.

"It wasn't me that liked the mushrooms it was Brett, I only ate mushrooms when I was pregnant with her," Ashlyn said.

As they walked down the street the two friends were chatting away. This was normal and they weren't really ignoring James. He would chime in when he felt like it, but he was strangely silent today. The two friends stopped and looked at James. He felt the burning of two sets of eyes, one from his cousin and one from his fiancée.

"What's wrong James?" Ashlyn asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"C'mon, you're way too quiet, what is on your mind?" Angela asked.

James stood in the middle of Beacon Hill and he looked around. His shoulders slumped and he looked at them. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Ashlyn asked.

"How we get to walk around Boston and be alive, as if nothing happened," he said.

"Are you talking about Allegra?" Angela asked.

James nodded.

"She chose to jump; there was nothing that you could do about it. It was her choice," Ashlyn said.

"But she committed suicide over me," he said, "Can you imagine someone so obsessed with you that they took their own life at your rejection," he said.

Angela sighed and looked at both of them. Ashlyn shook her head. Finally Angela spoke up. "James, her death had nothing to do with you. Suicide is a selfish act, and was all about her. She was just using you as an excuse."

"Have you ever had someone kill themselves over you?"

"No," Angela said, "Many people haven't and many had several some who you think doesn't deserve it either."

"Doesn't deserve it? What does that mean? Like who?" James asked.

"Weird but you expect someone great and honorable to have their groupies."

James nodded, "I guess, now explain doesn't?"

"Simple Hitler had three women kill themselves over him," Angela said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "That is a real good comparison, James to Hitler."

"So I'm an insane dictator?" James asked.

"Just pointing out he had women commit suicide over him," Angela said.

"Yeah, not your shiftiest move," Ashlyn said.

James laughed, "True, but well I don't know, come on and let's get going before these Bostonians think we're insane," he said and started walking.

"Yeah, just what we need these Billy Yanks thinking Johnny Reb has lost his marbles," Ashlyn said and chased after James.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have used someone else!" Angela said and followed.


	382. At The End of The Dock

Chapter 381 At the End of The Dock

The river had been his constant companion over the last few days. He had turned down every opportunity at overtime all this week, choosing instead to sit next to the water allowing the cold salty winds to cut into his skin. He drank beer and whiskey, tossing the bottles into Old Man River and watching them drift down stream when they were empty. He knew it wasn't green and at the present time he didn't care. It was time for him just to sit and think about things.

His eyes carried dark bags from the lack of sleep. When he did sleep the nightmares returned, flashing pictures through his mind of the girl falling from the bridge to her death in the railroad bed below. No matter what people said, to him it looked like she slipped, and he couldn't reach her in time to catch her. No matter how many times he had seen and faced death, none of it had bothered him as this one event.

"Dad, you can't keep sitting out here, destroying your liver and polluting the river," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Bobbi, what exactly do you think you know?" Cade said.

"That my Dad is hurting and drinking himself into a stupor nearly every day, since that girl died," she replied.

"You wouldn't know what its like," Cade said.

"Watching someone die?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Yeah."

Bobbi-Lee squatted down next to him, and pushed her hair back baring a faint scar. He looked at the scar.

"Remember how I got that scar?"

Cade nodded, "Your sophomore year of college, you got into a car accident."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "The car rolled and I was pinned for a few minutes."

Cade nodded, "Yeah."

"Remember Ginger?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Yeah, vaguely."

"I watched her bleed out and die," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Okay," Cade said.

"Dad, I first saw college as an extension of high school, part of the reason I was so adamant about going away to college. Well Jenny and I had a plan, and that was I was to get all the ins and when she arrived we would be just like in high school.

"I partied away my entire freshman year and part of my sophomore year. That night Ginger and I were partying with these two guys, and to be honest, I can't even remember their names, but there was a lot of alcohol, some good pot, and X. Ginger and I were so messed up we didn't know which end was up.

"The guys were into us, I think because we had been making out, anyways, they got us into the back seat of their car, and we were headed to their place. I guess the X was on full force because Ginger and I were fooling around in the back seat. I had remembered to put my seat belt on, and I remember this because Ginger complained about it.

"She didn't have her safety belt on. The guys were pretty messed up as well, and we got into an accident and rolled off that embankment. I must have passed out for a minute, because the next thing I remember I was hanging upside down and I could see Ginger pinned.

"She was weak, but able to talk. We tried to keep each other's spirits up, but I could see the color fading from her skin. They were just starting to cut us out then she died," Bobbi-Lee said, her voice getting quiet near the end, "I changed that night Dad. When I went back to school, I started to work hard. I stopped partying altogether; I didn't want to end up like Ginger," she sighed,

"There are still nights when I see her face and hear her voice, and I ask myself 'why did I survive over her?'."

Cade nodded and looked out to the river. He was silent, and just let what Bobbi-Lee told him sink in. She took one of the other chairs and sat down next to him. The salience was most thunderous.

"Bobbi-Lee," Cade said.

"Yes Dad," Bobbi-Lee replied.

"Please don't tell your sisters or your brother that story."

"Okay, can I please ask why?"

"They really shouldn't have to know that you nearly died that way in such detail."

"Okay," she said.

"Also I don't think they want to know about your girl on girl experimentation," he said.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Okay Dad."

He laughed and drank another beer down, then tossed the bottle into the river. Bobbi-Lee knew that she touched him for one moment, but then he slipped away again. She would have to try harder.


	383. Femme Fatal

Chapter 382 Femme Fatal

She pulled into the driveway to the house her parents had owned for years and where she was currently staying. Climbing out of her vehicle she saw the other car and two people standing there waiting for her. One, a woman, was drinking a cup of Starbucks Coffee, and the other was drinking what looked like a McDonald's Soft Drink. She shook her head and walked over to them.

"Good evening Ms. Gatina," Detective Sergeant Declan Gordon said, showing his badge, "I hope you remember me, we talked about your relationship with Bradley Gregg."

"Yes I do Detective, and where is your weird looking partner?" Rachel asked.

"Detective Sandoval is on leave for family reasons, this is my new Partner Detective Sergeant Emily Brewster," he said, "If you have a few minutes we would like to ask you a few more questions."

"Okay," Rachel said.

"I remember seeing you on TV, you were married to Tomas Vincent," Detective Brewster said.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, he was my first husband."

"Yes how tragic; how he just drove off that levee. He was at the top of his game, and was going to have a great career," Brewster said.

"Are you a Saints fan Detective Brewster?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I am; I remember watching them when they had Reggie Bush playing for them. Anyways, I remember you were pregnant and accepted his jersey, because they retired it when he died."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah not one of my happiest moments."

"If I remember you've been married twice since," Brewster said.

Rachel nodded, "Yes and divorced twice since."

"You also had some hell of settlements between these two divorces. Are you looking for number four?"

"No Detective, I was divorced for legitimate reasons. My second marriage ended because we were too mismatched, he wanted a trophy wife and I was too much for him to handle. My third marriage ended because he liked teenage girls," Rachel said.

"Chris Keller," Declan said.

"I remember that case, I so wanted to nail his hide to the wall," Brewster said.

"You were involved in that case?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I usually work special victims. Anyways, now to the point why we're here," Brewster said.

Rachel nodded, "Ask away."

"Ms. Gatina, you said you were with Mister Gregg on the night of the murder, where were you again?" Declan asked.

"Some dive bar he likes to hang out at by the river. There were a few people there, we had a few drinks shot some pool and then headed to my place and bounced around the sheets until late in the evening," she said.

"I do find it convenient that you were with the husband of the victim the night that she was killed," Declan said.

"Well that is the truth, Detective," she said.

"Did you know that her body was dumped and it was done by some one of slight stature, Ms. Gatina. It wouldn't have been her step-son or her husband," Declan said, "Someone with a slight frame like yours."

"Detective I was with Bradley the whole night," Rachel said.

Declan nodded, "Well sorry, just doing my job, that's all."

"I understand, I went through that before," she said.

Declan nodded, "Yes, the Median Bridge crash," Declan noted.

"I was cleared of that, and I was a juvenile, can't use it against me," Rachel said.

Declan nodded, "I know, but it does show a strange pattern, maybe you like drowning people."

"On the Median Bridge, I was in the car and was nearly one of the people that drowned."

"What about Tomas?" Declan asked.

"I was home when Tom died, I was very sick when I was pregnant with Gabrielle," she said.

"Don't you find it funny that the people associated with you keep ending up floating in the water?" Declan asked.

"Just a coincidence," Rachel said.

"I don't believe in coincidences, Ms. Gatina," Declan said.

"Well Detective Gordon, would your attitude reflect the fact that you're partner just lost his only child to suicide?" Rachel asked.

"Allegra's death has nothing to do with this," Declan said.

"Interesting, how someone so reputed as to being a good, clean cop, is starting to act like his partner, which is the exact opposite. I just think that this is how you grieve, Detective Sergeant Declan Gordon, you displace and attack," Rachel said.

"What do you know about me?" Declan asked.

"What does anyone know about anybody?" Rachel asked, "Excuse me but I have to head in and make dinner for my daughter."

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Gatina," Brewster said.

"You're welcome Detective Brewster," Rachel said and walked towards her house.

When she was out of ear shot, Declan looked at Brewster. The female detective shook her head.

"You were hard on her," Brewster said.

"Something tells me that she is involved. Maybe not knowingly, but she's involved."

"Are you sure?" Brewster asked.

"Not one hundred percent, but she does scream Femme Fatal," Declan said, and nodded, leaving Brewster just staring at the front door.


	384. Brother Sister Steroids

Chapter 383 Brother Sister Steroids

Brenna walked through the house and into the one room that she expected to find her brother. Ever since she could remember her Dad and Brother would be locked up in the weight room. That was what she grew up with. That and revolving door step-moms. Not that the weight room was too much, she had her own routine that her dad approved of, and did it, she just didn't live in the weight room like her brother and dad.

She found her brother doing bench presses. Brenna was always impressed on what her brother could do, and she also knew why he could do it. Which was part of the reason that he attacked Izzy in the bathroom of TRIC, she laughed. The reason for his violent streaks happened to be the same reason her Dad was such a devastating defensive end in football. It was also the reason she was amazed that her Dad had two children.

"Oh brother dear," Brenna said and stood over him as he kept working.

"What do you want?" Coy asked.

"We need to talk," she said.

"I'm not telling Dad you're knocked up," Coy replied, still doing his reps.

"I'm not pregnant," Brenna said.

"Well aren't you everyone's door knob?"

Brenna shook her head, "Nevermind, I'll come back when you aren't in a 'roid rage," she said.

He stopped, seated the barbell and sat up. "Brenna, seriously what do you want?"

"We need to have a serious discussion," she said.

Coy nodded, "I was expecting this."

"Good so you know what I'm going to say."

"Maybe," Coy replied.

"Coy, I seriously can't keep picking up yours and Dad's messes. I've been doing this since I was thirteen, and I can't keep it up. This time you've taken the cake, and now I'm spending my time dodging questions."

"I thought you buried it."

"Funny thing about burying something, it tends to get unburied."

Coy looked at his older sister, "What do you mean?"

"All that I mean that things do have a way of floating up to the surface and in this case something has."

"Well I haven't heard anything about it."

"Coy, I was just approached outside the school by Detective Gordon, and his new partner," Brenna said.

"So what are you worried about? We're not involved," Coy said.

"Still we can't keep this up, and I can't keep cleaning up your mess. I'm eighteen and an adult, your seventeen and can be tried as an adult," Brenna said.

Coy got up and place his hand on her shoulder. He smiled and looked her dead in the eye.

"Brenna, you'll always be cleaning up my messes. When I get into the NFL, you know you'll coming along for the ride, if anything just to get your hands on a player, his wife, or a cheerleader, but there you'll be, and you know the price for this free ride. That price, Sister Dear, is cleaning up Dad's messes, just like your Mom did, and the Step-Monster did, and what you currently do for Dad," Coy said.

"Maybe I'm tired of it," she said.

Coy laughed, "What? You think you're going to turn Angela Scott? You two will live happily ever after? You're back in your Disney World, Brenna. When she finds out that you were involved much deeper then you told her, you're dead."

"She won't find out," Brenna said, "She too into the whole self-pity thing and concentrating on the fact she's going to UCONN to notice."

"Never underestimate people, Brenna, Dad has always told us that," Coy said and started to flex his muscles and then looked up at the clock.

"Oh, believe me Coy; she's not dumb, just naive."

"Always be careful she's also a coiled snake, harmless, but generally ready to strike."

"I can take care of myself," Brenna said.

"Everyone says that, but rarely can they truly take care of themselves."

"Philosophical doesn't work on you Coy."

"Just like being nice doesn't work on you."

Brenna shook her head, "I guess," she replied.

"It's time for my injection could you please handle that for me?" he asked.

Brenna rolled her eyes and walked over to a cabinet, "This is a really disgusting habit you and Dad have," she said.

"It is what makes us the best at what we do, Sis," Coy said bending over dropping his pants.

"You know if you get caught it's over for you, right?" Brenna said as she made sure the dosage was right in the needle.

"They don't test here, and Dad only gets the latest best designer stuff that can't be detected. So you going to stick me?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, want to make sure you have the right amount."

"It's always the right amount."

"You know this stuff shrinks your balls."

"Yeah, so it's not like I want kids."

"Don't you think Dad wants grandkids?"

"That's why you're here."

"Gee Thanks, not only am I your cleaner and your Nurse, but now I'm your breeding machine too?," she said and stuck Coy, release the liquid into his body.

Coy laughed, "Exactly."


	385. TD Bank Garden

Chapter 384 TD Bank Garden

When in Boston and with the Charlotte Bobcats in town what else would the whole Scott Family do, but go to the TD Bank Garden and watch the Boston Celtics play the Charlotte Bobcats, and watch Number Three Antown "Skillz" Taylor, and Number Twenty-three Nathan Scott play. Which Lucas Scott, the older brother of Nathan wonders how he always ends up paying, when his rich soon to be step-dad was with them. But it didn't matter because the real reason was Nathan couldn't get them tickets because of NCAA rules about college players getting gifts from people involved with professional sports. So as always Lucas bought the tickets and Nathan would pay him back. Nathan would also make sure that they were excellent seats, usually near the floor and mid-court.

So the Scott family started to shuffle in. Lucas and Peyton took seats near the end of the row, because Peyton was very pregnant right now. Haley was close also, so few people would move when they got up. Deb sat next to Haley, followed by James and Ashlyn were next, then Brian and the twins, Candace, Keith, Angela, and finally Andy and Karen. Everyone had their stuff and there were even a few Nathan Scott Jerseys in this group. Some Boston fans took badly to this but when someone spoke up on who they were it was all pretty quiet.

Warm ups were ending and the teams went back into the locker room, which left a few minutes for people to rest. James stretched out and looked over the crowd and the floor. It was live since this series had playoff implications, the fans were out in full force. It was a sea of green highlighted by white. It seemed like all the fans were out here.

James smiled even bigger, he could feel the rush of the crowd. He wanted to be down there. He didn't care which uniform, if they were winning or losing, just wanted to be on those wooden floor boards and playing the game he'd loved since childhood. That was when he felt a warm hand on his arm. He looked over and saw a blonde smiling at him. He turned to her and smiled back.

"You feel it too," she said.

He nodded, "Yes the siren call to play."

"Well soon enough you play in a game, and then off to Duke," Ashlyn said.

"Is it enough?"

"James, believe me it is always enough, just to play. There are no meaningless games. If you love the game and play with your whole heart, there are no meaningless games," Ashlyn said, "That was something that life taught me, just playing is reward enough."

James nodded, "Yeah."

A few seats down Angela looked over the crowd and wondered a few things. She knew that she would probably have to make the switch to point guard in College. She was tall for a girl, but she didn't think she would be tall enough to play shooting guard on the college level she was signed to play. Looking around, she knew this was a place she wanted to play. The Celtic's Green Championship Banners were hanging from the rafters, along with the banners of retired number for the greats of the game, she looked them over and she had become a student of the game, and the history of the game ever since she really started to play. The names of heroes from her past rang off in her head, 33 for Larry Bird, 14 for Bob Cousy, 18 for Dave Cowens, 17 for John Havlicek, 15 for Tom Heinsohn, 3 for Dennis Johnson, 25 for K.C. Jones, 24 for Sam Jones, 35 for Reggie Lewis, Loscy for Jim Loscutoff, 22 for Ed Macauley, 31 for Cedric Maxwell, 32 for Kevin McHale, 19 for Don Nelson, Double Zero for Robert Parish, 23 for Frank Ramsey, 6 for Bill Russell, 16 for Tom Sanders, 21 for Bill Sharman, a Mic for Johnny Most, and 10 for JoJo White. Next she would focus on the green championship banners, she read each one, all seventeen and read off each year, 1957, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1963, 1964, 1965, 1966, 1968, 1969, 1974, 1976, 1981, 1984, 1986, and 2008.

Why did she do this she started to ask herself? It was simple she was bored with watching the warm ups and wanted the game to start. If she didn't busy herself with thinking about what Rhett did to her, and now she was alone with no plans for a date, and prom was coming up. Why was she acting so girly she would rant on, it is like her life became someone else's bad dream.

"Would you relax," Karen said.

"What?" Angela asked.

"You're fidgeting like when you were five, it is making these seats uncomfortable," Karen said.

"Well can't we just get this game started," Angela said.

Karen laughed, "You were never the more patient of my children."

"That's not funny Mom."

"I know, but what is funny, is looking at you now, and seeing old pictures when you were cheerleading in juniors. It is hard to imagine you as a cheerleader," Karen said, "It must be the Scott genes, since all my children love basketball."

Angela shook her head, "Explain Ellie."

Karen looked down the row at her youngest granddaughter, "That's simple, she's Peyton's daughter."

"So Mom what is the story with Candi?" Angela asked.

"What about her, she's the daughter of of Lucas' Editor," Karen said.

"The same one who left him at the altar," Angela said.

"You remember that?" Karen asked.

"Remember? I remember staying over Lucas and Peyton's and them arguing about Lindsay and Candace," Angela said.

"Do you remember what they were saying?" Karen asked, probing, and Angela knew it was not in the way where she wanted to find out information about Lucas and Peyton, but to find out how much Angela knew.

"Just that Lucas would visit them a lot, when they were in New York and she was once thought dead."

"Well don't worry about it, the game is about to start," Karen said.

"Mom, you don't like watching basketball," Angela said.

"Shhh!" Karen said and they stood for the national anthem.

The game started with the power house Boston Celtics winning the tip. The Charlotte Bobcats were the surprise team in the Eastern Division this year and they were trying to prove a point. They also had the versatile swingman Nathan Scott playing both Point Guard and Shooting Guard late into his career. He was surprising in that he could still drive to the basket when he was on the point when Wheeler was in the game. But when Taylor was in the game he was the classic small Shooting Guard, pulling back and hitting shots. When they went to a three guard they had two shooting Guards with Wheeler and Scott, and Taylor was the point guard.

The game was grinding on and Deb turned from watching her son. Nathan was just stepping off the court to rest. She noticed a slight hitch in his step. It was the same knee he hurt when he was sixteen and she knew he had had several surgeries to it during the years. She was wondering why it was bothering him again. But she put that out of her mind and turned to Haley.

"So she didn't die," Deb said.

"It appears not Deb, since she's sitting a few seats down," Haley said.

"How are they handling it?" Deb asked.

"Deb, don't you pay attention," Haley said, "Peyton is treating her horribly and Lucas is lost."

"Isn't he always when wrinkles are thrown into his life?" Deb asked.

"He just wants things to be easy, for which I don't blame him."

"What's Nathan's take on this?" Deb asked.

"He's stunned and shocked like the rest of us," Haley said.

"So what will happen when the truth comes out?" Deb asked.

"What truth Deb? She's the daughter of a friend staying with them."

"Haley James Scott, you know exactly what I mean," Deb said.

"Nathan is coming back in," Haley said, and turned back to the game.

Nathan's return was an amazing impact. The Bobcat's started to take over the game. They needed to win tonight or tomorrow night in order to secure a playoff berth. It was tightly contested but Nathan was showing why he was worth so much money. Single handily he took control of the game and made everyone around him better. When he drew a double team, he could get a quick pass off to the open man for the basket. This was what people came to expect from Nathan Royal Scott, the Heir to His Airness. But Nathan never claimed the title.

"Wow, these are almost as good as the seats we used to get at the Garden," Candace said.

"MSG?" Keith asked.

"Hell Yes," Candace said, "The Publisher always had courtside seats saved, and my Mom would get them every so often and take me. She was fond of watching the Lakers versus the Knicks. I've must have seen your uncle play ten or twenty times," Candace said.

"Wow, that must be amazing, seeing Uncle Nathan in his prime in MSG," Keith said.

"Yes it was, and as a matter of fact I was little but I went to a few of your Aunt's concerts too."

Candace looked around and watched the clock tick down. "We're what three rows up?"

"Yeah about that, why?" Keith asked.

Candace looked at the score board and then at Keith, "Well we're about to be front row center for another Naley Kiss," Candace said.

"What?" Keith asked just as the buzzer sounded and Nathan threw his hand up into the air. The Bobcat's were in the playoffs. Nathan ran over to the sideline and jumped into the stands. Fans were touching him and patting him on the back, but his eyes were locked on his target.

She stood up and he embraced her. It was something that started in Los Angeles and just carried on to Charlotte, the so called Naley Kiss that happened after each milestone game. There was pandemonium in the stands and flash bulbs.

Candace looked at Keith and smiled, "Told you so," she said.


	386. Dinner Afterwards

Chapter 385 Dinner Afterwards

After the game the whole Scott Family went out to eat. As they slowly arrived they quickly ended up at a large table that Lucas Scott had reserved ahead of time. He left the head of the table open for Nathan. At the various sides of the table Haley and Karen sat. Next to Karen was Andy, then Lucas sat with Peyton by his side. Across from him was Deb and next to her was Brian. Next to Brian was James, and next to him was Ashlyn. Across from James was Angela, she had Keith next to her and then there was Kay. Next to Ashlyn was Candace and next to her was Ellie that left a spot next to Ellie and the head of the table empty.

Finally Nathan and Skillz showed up. Skillz took a seat next to Ellie, and Nathan took the head of the table. The water was poured and drink orders were taken. Nathan looked them over and he stood up.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It's not very often that I get most of my family together for dinner, and my brother pays," Nathan said and laughed, "So anyways, I'd like to welcome Candace Strauss, welcome to the family, you'll find contrary to most people say we're actually quite boring. Also I would like to welcome my future daughter-in-law Ashlyn. Welcome to the family and I know you will fit in since you've been a Scott in all but name for years already.

"Even though the Bobcats are now in the playoffs and in a good seed, we're not here to honor us. Right Skillz?" Nathan said.

"Right Nate!" Skillz said.

"We're here to celebrate my oldest son and my cousin on being some of the top high school basketball players in the country. From what I've been able to watch the two of you had a great season, probably one of the best I've ever seen.

"James, my boy, eighteen years ago I was you, young and my future so bright and wide open. I had you as a baby and your Mom was my wife. I had made my mistakes and went through a junior college, but I worked hard and made it.

"Now you have Ashlyn by your side. You have Brett that adores you, and a scholarship to a great college and basketball program. But remember my son, that your family is more important than any honor or game you play," Nathan said, and sighed and looked at Angela, "Now my cousin Angela, I really wish I was around more when you were growing up. You're probably the greatest girl player I've seen, and have such a good soul. I hope you'll have all the success in the world, be it in basketball, business, school, or love.

"As you know my career is coming to an end. I'll be coming home as y'all will be leaving. Maybe it is the way of things, but all I know is I can't wait for UCONN to come to Duke, and go up to Raleigh-Durham and watch you play Angela, and visit with James and Ashlyn and play with my Step-Granddaughter," Nathan said, and sat down.

Lucas stood up and looked at his family. "Thanks Nate," he said, "and well I'm looking here at the whole family. From my daughters and son, to my nephews, sister, Mom, step-Mom, wife, sister-in-law, brother, friends, and future niece-in-law, I find it amazing how different we all are and yet how are a family.

"This is probably the last hurrah for this family as it stands now. Soon there will be several new members, Ashlyn and two new babies.

"As with everything we move on, we grow closer," Lucas said, and finally sighed, "Also I was approached to teach and coach on the college level."

"What?" was all that people spoke from the table.

"Yes, a small college wants to hire me as an assistant coach and teach English. I've yet to decide to take it, but it would mean leaving Tree Hill," Lucas said.

Everyone was shocked at the revelation. Of all the people that they would have thought that wouldn't leave Tree Hill it was Lucas. Now he dropped the bomb, in this nice Boston Restaurant that he had an offer to teach and coach somewhere else, other than Tree Hill.

Peyton put her hand on his arm and nodded. She sighed and leaned her head against him. Angela looked over to her brother.

"When were you going to tell us?" she asked.

"Angela, it's something that only seriously happened in the last week," Lucas said.

"But what are you going to do about the girls on the team?" Angela asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I've not even though about the offer, Angela."

"I think you should," she replied.

"I don't want to discuss it right now," he said.

The Waitress came back and it saved Lucas from answering anymore questions from Angela. Everyone ordered what they wanted and Lucas excused himself and went to the bathroom.

When he came out he looked at Kay standing outside the bathroom door waiting for him.

"Yes Kay?" he asked.

"If you take the job, I want to stay in Tree Hill with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan," she said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Simple, because I like the school I'm at, the team I play on, and I don't want to start again."

"Kay, I've not even taken the job," he said.

"Well if you do, I don't want to go," she said and walked away.

Lucas just stood there and shook his head. That was when Candace walked over to him and looked at him.

"So am I a gypsy now?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head, "I've not made a choice yet," he said.

"Yeah what does it matter, you didn't even mention me when you talked about family, I'm your ward as you know," she said.

"Candi," Lucas said.

Candace just shook her head, and walked into the ladies room. Lucas shook his and muttered to himself, it sounded something to the effect, "But I did."


	387. Mister Lee

Chapter 386 Mister Lee

The body shop was quiet, and that was the way that Cooper liked it at the end of the day. He sat behind the counter reading Maxiam Magazine. It was an older issue but he just couldn't get enough of looking at Megan Fox's pictorial. He was older, in his fifties, but he was single, and not dead, so he could look and lust after whatever he wanted.

As he was thinking of all the things that would be fun to do with Megan Fox, he was brought back to the real world. The bells over his door rang and he turned to see two people walking in. They screamed cops, and for some reason he knew that this was about the body that was found floating in the river.

"Cooper Lee?" the Male Cop asked.

"Yes, that is me," he said.

"I'm Detective Sergeant Declan Gordon, and this is my Partner Detective Sergeant Emily Brewster," he said.

"What can I do for you Detective?" Cooper asked.

"How well do you know Rachel Gatina?" Declan asked.

"Some would say too well," Cooper replied.

"You were at the wheel during the Median Bridge accident, correct?"

Cooper nodded, "Yes I was and I did my time for the crime."

"Yeah, I was reading the old report from that accident, it seemed that you copped to being behind the wheel and losing control," Declan said.

Cooper nodded, "That is what happened."

"I also did some digging and found out that you had been in a relationship with Ms. Gatina, and broke it off when you found out she was seventeen," Declan added.

"Interesting that you heard that, but yes those are the facts."

Declan nodded, "Do you know that I was in the army?"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, that was how I met my wife she was in the army as well. She was an air traffic controller type person."

"That is interesting," Cooper said playing along.

"Do you know what I did?"

"No, I wouldn't have an idea, Detective, Military Police?"

"No, not even close, I was a 19 Kilo, M1 Tank Crewman; I met my wife when we were both assigned to the same Division at Fort Carson Colorado."

"That is good for you, Detective."

"I bet you're wondering what this has to do with anything, correct?"

"Vaguely."

"I drove seventy ton machines that could go close to forty miles an hour. One wrong move at the wrong time and in the wrong place it could be all over, so I find it hard to believe a racer from Bush Series Racing would lose control of a much larger, heavier, and slower moving limo, compared to the Bush Series cars, and send it off a bridge. So Cooper what really happened here?"

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked.

"Off the record, as you said the debt was paid, but how did the accident happen?"

"I was drinking and I lost control and we went off the bridge."

Declan nodded, "Yes that was noted, and your nephew got you and Ms. Gatina out of the car. Now Mister Lee, please don't insult my intelligence just tell me what happened, and by that I mean what really happened."

Cooper sighed, "Rachel was pissed that I broke up with her. She said she was pregnant, but it was a lie to get me to stay. When I said it was over and we were driving back to my nephew's recommitment ceremony she grabbed the wheel and yanked it towards the bridge rail, and off the bridge we went," Cooper said.

Declan nodded, "Thank you for your time, Mister Cooper."

"You're Welcome Detective," Cooper said and watched Declan and his partner walked out of the body shop.

Outside Brewster looked at Declan and sighed. "What was this all about?" she asked.

"I wanted a little bit more information about Ms. Gatina. The one thing that I didn't get was the Medina Bridge accident. Now it makes more sense, I have a feeling that she's really strong self-destructive trend in her. So why else would she hook up with Bradley Gregg?"

Brewster shrugged her shoulders, "I could never figure out women like her."

"Simple, she is someone looking for love, and usually in the wrong places."

"Declan, how do you know people, how can you say that?"

"I've seen enough of that. Believe me, there were plenty of things I can say about that."

"Were you really in the Army?"

"Yes," Declan said.

"Was that where you met Leslie?"

"No, and I was assigned to Fort Hood. We met after she got out."

"Okay, why did you say it that way?"

"It just lulled him into a false sense of security," Declan said and walked to their car. Brewster shook her head and walked to the car after him.


	388. The Noose Is Tightening

Chapter 387 The Noose Is Tightening

The Gregg House was quiet and the living room was dark as they all stood there looking around. Brenna laughed as she lounged in the upholstered chair, showing her new status in the family, she was now the women of it, the alpha female. She studied the people in the room, and smiled.

On the sofa, reflecting that he was still just a beta, was Coy. She knew that he was chomping at the bit to be more, to have more say. But as long as their dad lived he would be second best. It was even fair to say that their dad even favored her over Coy. Something that fueled him more, but she knew that he would like their dad take the short cut. He was juiced and she could see him fighting the rage.

Her eyes then turned to the other upholstered chair. It was larger to fit his massive frame. Bradley Gregg sat there. Brenna noted that he still looked much like he did on his rookie cards, his hair might be more gray and there were a few more inches her and there, but he had aged well. She also knew that the drugs had started to take a toll on his body and that was why he retired. But she knew the way he was now, this was the hunter look. She had seen it many times in the footage that NFL Films released of him, the video, Designated Hitter, The Story of Bradley Gregg, was an all time best seller, and she laughed because it was best remembered for his sideline cursing when they were in the Super Bowl, and were falling behind. He would personally knock the Brown's Quarterback out of the game the next series and turn the game, but she knew that his was the look, he was hunting and he was hungry. This was a very dangerous look for him to have; it was a look that told you not to cross him when he wore it.

Finally her eyes fell on the new women in her Dad's life. Rachel Gatina, the red head with the attitude. As far as Brenna knew this was her first visit to the house. Her Dad didn't spend long on mourning, or divorces, he moved quickly. She sat on the oldest couch that was the farthest away from the chairs. That was the statement that she was an outsider. She looked over the family and was tapping her well manicured finger nails on the arm of the sofa. She wasn't too patient.

"So who else has been approached by Detective Gordon?" Rachel asked.

"We all have," Bradley said, "He's really looking into who dumped Kirsten's body."  
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Coy said.

Brenna shook her head, "He's going to know the truth."

"Whose truth is that Brenna?" Bradley asked.

"The truth, Dad," she said, "Declan Gordon is not a stupid person; he's considered one of the best detectives in the Eastern North Carolina. They call him the pit-bull."

"We just have to stick together," Coy said.

"Coy when will you learn to keep your mouth shut," Brenna said, "There is no sticking together, they're going to cut us off from each other and play one against the other, you know prisoner's dilemma."

"What is prisoner's dilemma?" Coy asked.

"How can we be related?" Brenna asked, "It's where they put you in separate rooms and they tell you that the other person ratted you out. They wait till one of use truly breaks in order to get one of us to confess."

"Oh," Coy said.

"I'm too pretty to go to prison," Rachel said.

"You're not going to prison," Bradley said, "None of us are."

"How can you say that Dad?" Coy asked.

"Simple, nothing happened, right?" Bradley said.

"I was with you," Rachel said to Bradley.

Bradley smiled and nodded, "So true you were with me."

"Right Dad, nothing happened," Coy said.

"So we're in understanding nothing happened involving us, good," Bradley said, "Right Brenna, nothing happened?"

Brenna nodded, "Nothing happened," she repeated in a whisper.

"What was that Brenna?" Bradley asked.

"Nothing happened Dad," Brenna said.

"Good, we weren't involved," Bradley said.

"Yeah, I guess," Rachel said.

"Rachel, everyone here said where they were that night, none of us were with Kirsten that night, we're in the clear," Bradley said.

"Still this is too scary, I don't want to go to prison and leave Gabrielle behind."

"You won't go to prison, we're all innocent," Bradley said.

Coy nodded, "Yeah we're in the clear, just have to hang together, if not he's going to force one of us into copping to the murder," Coy said.

"What are you telling us, Coy?" Rachel asked.

"To borrow a quote, now we should all hang together or for surely we will all hang separately if we don't," Coy said.

"Coy, that is the stupidest quote I've heard for this situation," Bradley said.

"Yeah, I'm with your Dad on this one Coy," Rachel said.

Brenna was laughing and looked at her brother.

"Yeah, brother dear, how does it feel with the noose tightening," Brenna said, and nodded.


	389. Meer Players

Chapter 388 Meer Players

Jake looked out the hospital room window. His hair was still shaved and he was wearing a bandage that covered most of his head to protect the incision from his surgery. The chair was a nice change from his bed, and fresh air was better than the recycled, re-circulated air that they were piping into his room. All he wanted was to be cleared and out of the hospital.

However his vivid coma dream haunted him. It felt so real, but he couldn't figure out what it was telling him. It was a horrible world, and he couldn't believe it hinged one choice he made. It seemed that everyone he knew was having a horrible life, and people were so much different. What was he supposed to learn from that dream?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jenny said and took the seat next to her dad.

"Just thinking," he said.

"About that coma dream again?" Jenny asked.

"Shouldn't you be in Winston-Salem taking classes?" Jake asked.

"I talked with my professors and they're allowing me to email in my assignments, since this is a family emergency."

"You should be in classes."

"I graduate in about a month and I want my Dad there and vertical when I get my degree," Jenny said.

"I'll be there Jenny-Girl, I'll be there," he said.

"Now back to what is really on your mind, and quit trying to deflect the questions, I know you too well."

"I wasn't deflecting," he said.

"You always do," Jenny said, "Now why does this dream bother you?"

"It's just weird. Did I ever tell you about Peyton's trip to Savannah when we were eighteen?"

"Yeah, and you let her go because she loved Lucas."

"Ever thought what would have been if I didn't let her go?"

"Maybe, but never seriously."

"It was a horrible world, and I was trying to get her to leave Lucas. I should have been better to Leanne."

"L'enfer est plein de bonnes volontés ou désirs," Jenny said.

"What?"

"When Leanne broke off her engagement with you it was so your heart could be free to find who it belongs to, not truly knowing it belongs to a married woman," Jenny said.

"So what does the French have to do with it?"

"Just that it is said that well-intended acts can have disastrous results," Jenny said and smiled, to her Dad nodding in agreement.

OTH

It was quiet when Brooke walked into her oldest daughter's room. She stood in the doorway and watched Chase fiddle with something. Finally she brought her hand up and started working with her hair. She fiddled with it for a minute or two then finally gave up. Brooke sighed at her daughter's frustrations and walked over and took Chase's hair into her hands.

"Do you have a brush?" Brooke asked.

Chase handed her Mom her brush and made eye contact through the mirror, "Doing my hair, we haven't done this since you tried breaking me of the skating boarding habit," Chase said.

"Well I see my baby is bothered and I figured she needed her Mommy," Brooke said.

"I'm not your baby, Mom, she's in your stomach," Chase said.

"Okay, stop being a smart ass, Missy, you're still one of my Babies," Brooke said and started brushing Chase's hair, "So tell Mommy what is on your mind, Chastity."

"Please Mom, why must you insist on reminding me of my name."

"Maybe because, I like it better then Chase, maybe because I chose your name for a reason…"

"Yeah because you deflowered Dad when he got you pregnant with me."

"I never should've told you that story. But mainly because you're a beautiful young woman, and Chase reminds me too much of your Dad," Brooke said.

"Do we have to speak of the sperm donor?" Chase asked.

Brooke whacked Chase upside the head, "No matter what he did to me, he's still your Dad, only I can call him that."

"Yeah, well whatever," Chase said.

"Don't whatever me, Chastity. Anyways you've been in a dark mood ever since Trin told you Tasha was coming for a visit," Brooke said, "You use to love spending time with Tasha. What happened? Izzy's in a dark mood too but that is because Keith is in Boston."

"It's not Aunt Tasha, Mom."

"Then what is it?"

"Huck," Chase said, "He's been down, ever since Allegra Sandoval jumped off the bridge."

"Why? He didn't know her, did he?"

"No, but his Dad was the firefighter trying to get her on the ladder, and he's been all messed up," Chase said.

"Oh, how's Cade taking it?"

"I thought Bobbi-Lee or Kayla would have told you," Chase said.

"Kayla is being quiet about it, and Bobbi-Lee has been working from home."

"Oh, well he's not doing so good, he's mentally out of it, and Huck is suffering seeing his dad like that."

"They'll pull out of it Honey," Brooke said.

"I know, but what sucks is that Red was trying to help."

"Chastity, what I learned was simply this, L'enfer est plein de bonnes volontés ou désirs," Brooke said.

Chase nodded, at her Mom, "Oui, Oui," she said.

OTH

Huck looked at his Dad. The older man looked far older then Huck ever remembered him looking. His red hair seemed grayer, and the whiskey bottle appeared to be glued to his hand. Huck only remembered seeing his Dad like this around his Mom's birthday and Christmas.

Neither of those two days was close.

"Dad?" Huck asked.

"James, my son," Cade said.

That was even weirder, his Dad never called him by his first name. "What is going on?"

"I've been just thinking of my proverbs."

"The Bible?" Huck asked.

"No, but Church related."

"Then what proverbs?"

"The idiom of St. Bernard of Clairvaux," Cade said.

"L'enfer est plein de bonnes volontés ou désirs, Dad?" Huck asked.

"Yes, exactly his statement from 1150, Hell is full of good intentions or wishes," Cade said.

"Is this because of Allegra Sandoval?"

"Yeah," Cade said.

"The Lieutenant had good intentions," Huck said.

"Aye, he did, but remember My Boy, the road to hell is paved with good intentions," Cade said, and took a sip of his whiskey and was silent, leaving Huck stunned.


	390. Interviews

Chapter 389 Interviews

Dan Scott walked into his cell and sat down. He turned on his TV and set the channel to ESPN, after returning to his seat he watched the commercials until the pre-game came on. He smiled as he listened to the reporters talking about the game. One of the reporters looked very familiar to him.

"One of the more interesting stories in this Year's All-Star Games is the cousins Angela and James Scott, both from Tree Hill High School, in Tree Hill North Carolina, just outside Wilmington, they both led to their respective teams to State Championship Games in their Competition Class. But there is more to this story then two cousins with extreme basketball talent.

"With more on this we go to Marvin "Mouth of The South" MacFadden, who has followed this story closely. Mouth," The Anchor Said.

"Thank You, John," Mouth said, "James and Angela Scott have had each other since birth. These second cousins were born the same day and have overcome a lot to be where they are today. Just as a note they are not aunt and nephew, since James grandfather is Angela's father's brother.

"Angela Scott was born to Karen Roe, in an emergency caesarian section. Since before birth she seemed to be cursed, her father was murdered by his brother while he tried to end a high school hostage crisis. Her only sibling was a brother eighteen years her senior who was leaving for college and her mother almost died on the operating table.

"Yet almost eighteen years later here she is. She took the time to sit down and interview with us."

The camera faded away to image of Angela sitting in a TV Studio dressed in a business suit. She looked uncomfortable. The camera jumped to Mouth.

"Angela, what was it like growing up knowing your Father was murdered by his own brother?" Mouth asked. The screen showed pictures of Angela talking with her mom and the two women joking. Next it cut to Angela sitting in the studio.

"At first I just knew I didn't have a Dad. It was a lonely thing, but when I was about three Andy came into my life." The camera cut back to Mouth.

"That would be Andrew Hargrove?" The camera showed Angela and Andy working on her boat, and acting like father and daughter. Next it cut back to Angela.

"Yes, Andy came in and my Mom and I traveled with him until it was time for me to start school. A year later my brother, Lucas, came back to Tree Hill from Atlanta, but I never really wanted for a male role model, be it Andy, Lucas, or Papa Whitey," Angela said, the camera cut to Mouth.

"That would be Tree Hill's legendary basketball coach Brian 'Whitey' Durham?" Next on the TV it showed file footage of Whitey coaching. Dan got angry. Next the TV turned to Angela.

"Yes, he was like a grandfather to me. It was funny watching him and my grandfather, but Papa Whitey was also like one of the closest friends to my Dad, and he was sort of my connection to him."

"So how did you come to play basketball?"

"That was easy, Mouth, it came from me wanting to connect to my Dad. At first I started shooting hoops with my brother, and finally it led to me asking Papa Whitey to teach me the game. I eventually stopped being as my Mom put it, girlie, soon after that. I have no regrets, I've met some of the greatest people through the game, and my best friend and I have played on the same team since we were ten." While she was talking the TV showed images of Angela sitting on the sidelines joking with Ashlyn, Devyn, Ashton, and Mackenzie. Some of the clips showed her talking with Kay. Finally it came back to Mouth.

"An undefeated season is amazing in its own right, but it was coming off a season where the team tore itself apart and you played one of your worst games. They have described this year's team to a basketball machine. What was it like playing especially after your performance the following year and during this season which you yourself has described as magical?" The screen show images of the team playing, with most of them showing some of Angela's best play. Finally it came back to Angela.

"Well heading into this season, we had the playoff starters all coming back, but we had six new people on the team, five of them freshmen. But the seven of us that were left over from last year had a bad taste in our mouths, and wanted to show the world that we weren't as bad as they thought we were.

"I guess we came out with a chip on our collective shoulder. It started when Ashlyn was originally named the sole team captain. Every one of the girls including Ashlyn would have rather turned in their jerseys then not have me as a captain.

"But it just clicked on the court. We were all in the same condition and no one wanted to back down. We played hard and luck was on our side. By our third game we knew he had something special going. By the time of the Durham Memorial Tournament we felt that we had a destiny."

"It was an easy road that you played, you lost your back up center for a few games, your starting power forward for two games, and finally your starting small forward was lost for the season with an ACL tear, yet it didn't seem to cause a hiccup in the machine, what made you all overcome these obstacles?"

"They weren't easy. But when Eva went down, Jaslyn stepped up and took over as the backup center. When Devyn went down with the flu, Ashton and Cara filled in nicely. It was rough when we lost Ashlyn, it took us many games to replace her. Our stats show it too. We tried Ashton, Cara, Monica, and finally me. As it turned out through the playoffs me and Kay on that side were what we needed."

"UCONN, Connecticut is so different then North Carolina. There are good basketball programs in your home state, what made you chose Storrs Connecticut?"

"I like challenges. Also if you do something and are asked to continue doing it by the best why don't you go with them? UCONN was always my first choice school, and they have a great history. All I want to do is fit into that history."

The screen returned to Mouth sitting behind the anchor desk. "Now James Scott, came from different means. He was born to Nathan and Haley Scott who were both just eighteen and married. From his birth he was a gifted basketball talent. Having traveled with his Father from junior college, to the University of Maryland, and in the NBA to Detroit to Los Angeles, and finally back to North Carolina. He was the crown prince of Showtime with his Father leading the Lakers to three NBA Championships and his Mother being a Rockstar. Yet talking to this young man you don't get that impression from him, what you get is a very laid back and humble young man."

The screen faded to James sitting in the same chair that Angela was sitting in, wearing a suit, and then showed Mouth.

"How was it being the crown prince of Showtime?" Mouth asked, and the camera went to James.

"Honestly, I didn't even know they were calling me that when I was growing up. I went to school, and watched my dad play basketball. It wasn't until I was older that I knew that my Parents were something special and I was treated differently."

"What was it like being up front and center for that Lakers Dynasty?" The screen showed clips of the Laker Teams that Nathan played on. It also showed Haley and the boys in the crowd. Finally it went to James in the studio.

"I was young and my Dad was playing basketball and winning games. I was excited and loved getting to touch the different NBA Trophies. I didn't know I was seeing anything special, at one point I thought everyone lived like this."

"How about having a famous Mother in her own right?" Images of Nathan and Haley during the Naley years came up. Including after Nathan won the NBA Title and Haley was playing Disney World, and they were walking through the Disney Theme Park. Finally it came back to James.

"Wow, it's been so long since my Mom was in the spotlight it's strange now to talk about it. She was busy and in the summer I toured with her while my Dad prepared for the new season. The house was filled with music."

"First three years of high school you were being looked on as the second coming. There was buzz about you across the whole west coast. You were a starter your freshman year, and all state those three years, did the game come easily for you?" The screen now showed Nathan playing on his old California Team, and wearing his old uniform. It ended back on James in the studio.

"It would seem that way. I just felt like I was doing what I was supposed to. They started calling me Big Game James, because I always seemed to really show up when the team needed it in a big spot."

"Senior year, you're expected to have a big season. Next thing you know you moved across country. New town, school, and team, that was a big risk but in the end it worked out."

"Yes it did. I came in to a new high school with the attitude that it would be great. The program was better in my opinion, and I stepped into a team with established stars. No longer was I the focus of the team, so I could play a supporting role and be the side man. I loved it and thrived."

"This year you broke the established single game scoring record for Tree Hill, which was held by your Grandfather. That is a lot for a sideman as you call yourself." The screen showed James playing for the Ravens, and some of his best plays. It finally showed a close up of James.

"I was on fire that game. They were double teaming Keith, because he had hurt them in the past, and it was a mess along the baseline and under the boards where Keith thrived. So I was getting more balls sent my way. Their shooting guard was weak on his foot work and I just took advantage."

"You're planning on attending Duke next season."

"Yes I am."

"Speaking of your Grandfather, he's currently sitting on death row for the murder of his brother, correct?"

"I don't speak of him, and he has no bearing on my life."

The screen faded back to the anchor desk. Mouth looked into the camera.

"Tree Hill did have a special season this year. Also in this small coast North Carolina City when it comes to basketball the name to have on the back of your jersey would be Scott. Not only were Angela and James Scott on their basketball teams, but the Girl's Team was coached by Angela's Brother and James' Uncle Lucas Scott. On the Boy's team there were two other Scotts, Junior Keith Scott, James' cousin and Angela's nephew, and freshman Brian Scott, James' brother. On the Girl's team was freshman Karen Scott, who is Angela's niece and scored the buzzer beater that won them the state championship game."

Dan nodded and got up. He clicked off the TV and couldn't wait for the games.


	391. Warm Ups

Chapter 390 Warm Ups

It was almost game time. It had been fun practicing and sightseeing. Even doing the interview with ESPN was fun. Yet as she went through her paces in her warm ups she became focused. There was a reason she came up here, and that was to play basketball.

Practice was different. Everyone was very talented and the egos had to be checked at first. But soon they got together and formed a team. As practice started to progress along they formed enough of a team for what this was. Something to be fun, playing a game they all loved.

They went through the drills and with easy seemed to get them done. Angela was back at her natural position, shooting guard. She made her reputation at that position and was made an All-American because of her play at that position.

She represented the Eastern Squad. They would play the Western Squad. It was simple, one game. One last game for her high school career, it seemed funny that she didn't want this game to end. Even the uniform colors were weird, red, gold, and white, but they were the colors of McDonald's.

Passing drills, lay-up drills, and shooting drills. She went through those as if she was asleep. She probably could perform them in her sleep since she had done so many.

As the warm up period ended they returned to the locker room. The coach would give them some words, but basically it was all about having fun and not getting hurt. Angela looked at her locker and the picture of her and Ashlyn sitting on the bench and resting or leaning against them was Kay Scott, Devyn Brice, and Cara Gyles. They were all smiles and seemed to be joking. That had been one hell of a game.

She sighed and sat down. Would she ever have such close teammates as she did when she was in high school? That picture was taken after they put Monica, Anna, Jaslyn, Ashton, and Evangeline in the game. They were winning by a big margin and they were just enjoying watching the bench and reserves play.

They were joking and teasing each other. It was one hell of a game for them. Because Lucas didn't yell at them when they were sitting there joking. She couldn't remember who they were playing but they were on the road because they had their road blues on.

Her time in the locker room was short. They finished up what they were doing and she stood up. She was starting so she had removed her warm ups. Now she was wearing her uniform. This should be fun she thought as they walked out of the locker room and onto the Conte Forum. The stands were now filled.

Angela took it all in as she stepped to the sideline for the national anthem. She looked in the crowd and went to find people she knew. She spied her family sitting there in a group like they did in Tree Hill. As she scanned the crowd she saw two of her new coaches in the stands, Coach Ralph and Coach Rizzotti.

She closed her mind and focused in. They were here checking out talent. Well Angela was going to have fun and not pay attention to them. It was time to have fun, and show the nation that she was going to have the best damn game of her high school career.


	392. Girl's Game

Chapter 391 Girl's Game

The national anthem finished being played and the players went to their respective benches for the last minute instructions. Finally the players made their way onto the hardwood. As they lined up along the various places in the game there was a hush in the crowd. It was West versus East and the best of the best of all the high schools in the United States were on the court.

Lucas sat in the stands and looked down at the players. They were all moving so fluidly. He knew if he had twelve of any of them he could dominate the conference. Shaking his head he leaned back and watched his baby sister play her heart out on a big stage. She wasn't the best player on the court anymore; she was just another good player on the court. The first few minutes she seemed that it was something knew for her. Now as the game ticked on she became more comfortable and started to fit into the flow, and the girls on the East Squad started to really blend well together.

He could see her defense tighten up and she started to put on a show. He looked around the stands and nodded when he found out why. Two of the Coaches for the college she was attending next year were in the stands. She was putting on a show for them, trying to set that in there mind that she is someone worth playing her freshman year.

"Luke," Peyton said.

He turned to his wife, "Yes?"

"Why did you tell them about the college offer?" she asked.

"Because I wanted my family in the loop, anyways I'm probably staying where I am, coaching the girl's team, and teaching English in Tree Hill," Lucas said.

Peyton nodded, "I figured," she said, and turned back to watch the game.

A few seats down Keith was watching the game, and then turned to Candace who was sitting next to him. They shared a bathroom and the same wing of the house. Often she would slip through his room to use his outside door to meet with Chase and the rest of the girls. But there were nights they would sit in his room and listen to music. Keith smiled; she had a great taste in music. She would listen to more then just pop, house, and club music. He could have asked for worse people to become his Dad's ward.

Candace was watching the game with a large grin. She was really into basketball and unlike other girls he knew who were into the game, Candace was very girly. Ashlyn was the one girl he found most like Candace, and even then, she couldn't hold a candle to the girl sitting beside him. She was great to hang around with, and even Kelly was enjoying her time with him and Candace.

"I'm surprised Izzy isn't jealous since we share a bathroom," Keith said.

"She knows that I'm safe around you. She also knows you're not my type," Candace said.

"Really?"

"Yup, don't get me wrong Scott; you're a great guy, and more than great with Izzy, but not my type of guy."

"Oh!" Keith said.

"Yeah, anyways, you're mom would flip if we hooked up and I need more of her crap like I need a flat basketball," Candace said.

"I don't get what is with her; she's usually the nicest person in the world."

"Whatever, I can't be everyone's best friend," Candace said.

Keith nodded in agreement, "Hey, do you know who your Dad is?"

Candace looked at Keith shocked. "What?"

"Do you know who you're Dad was?" Keith asked.

"Why would that be important?"

"I don't mean anything by it, I was just wondering. It just seems that most people I've met from New York don't seem to have both parents," Keith said, "It's foreign to me."

"I asked my Mom once, and she said he was a sperm donor," Candace said.

"That's harsh," Keith replied.

"Not really… I mean she claims that she was artificially inseminated, so I guess it is the truth," Candace said.

"Is your Mom gay?"

"Not that I know of, why would you ask that?"

" The only people I've heard get that procedure were lesbians."

"I don't know Keith."

"Anyways, Angela is playing very well," Keith said.

Candace nodded, "Yeah she is. She's trying to make a case for college."

"Yeah," Keith said, "What are you doing about college, planning on playing ball?"

"No," Candace said.

"Why not? You're not a bad player, need some polishing, but I think you can play college ball," Keith said.

"Thanks, but my heart will keep them away from me," she said.

"What is wrong with it?" Keith asked.

"I've had two open heart surgeries to repair some birth defects," Candace said.

"But you're good?"

"Yes, you're not getting rid of me and my quest to feminize your bathroom," Candace said and laughed.

Keith just shook his head.

Brian looked to his left and saw Ellie, and he looked to his right and saw Kay. He finally sighed and looked back to Ellie.

"Why do I always get put between you two?" he asked.

"Because they're scared we'll kill each other," Ellie said.

"Yeah, Ellie is still mad I dressed her Barbie Dolls as a basketball team," Kay said.

"Well at least I don't do weird drawings," Ellie said.

"Well who's the one with their nose stuck in a book all the time?" Kay asked.

"Girls please let me get out of the way before you kill each other," Brian said.

"How are we even sisters?" Ellie asked.

"Simple, our parents had sex and our dad was an overachiever," Kay said.

"That's creepy," Ellie said.

"Would you too stop this, and just watch the game," Brian said.

"Fine," The Twins said.

James was listening to the exchange of the twins and his brother and shook his head. He turned to Ashlyn and saw that she was keeping score.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Shhhh!" Ashlyn said.

"Are you keeping score?" James asked.

"Maybe I am," Ashlyn said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to," she said.

James looked at her card and found that the only person Ashlyn was keeping score for was Angela. Looking at the ticks he looked at Ashlyn.

"Why are you only keeping score for Angela?" James asked.

"I just am," she said.

"She's having one hell of a game," James commented.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah I know."

"You're bored aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'd rather be playing then watching," she said.

"How did you survive during the rest of the season and playoffs?"

"I cheered on the girls, and when Angela or Kay was on the bench I helped and gave them pointers. Here I'm just a spectator, and I feel I could have been on that floor with her," Ashlyn said.

"You will be, Ash, you'll play again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know you well enough that no matter what you'll play this damn game again."

"Will you get over what happened?"

"Ashlyn, I'll be fine, I promise. I'm still just a little shaken by it."

"You woke up, screaming and in a cold sweat last night."

"I woke you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can remain still and quiet, can't I?"

"Yes you can."

"James, you can't let her get to you, that was why she did it," Ashlyn said.

"I try and I can't," James said.

Ashlyn sighed, "Well doesn't matter no sex for you tonight," she said.

"Why?"

"You have a game to play tomorrow, Dummy," she said and laughed.

"Oh!" James said and laughed, and watched as Angela sat on the bench and the game ran down with the Eastern Squad winning. Angela scored a triple double, and was voted game MVP. But like any game, what really mattered was it was fun, and the families bonded. As they shuffled out Ashlyn looked down at the Conte Forum Floor and sighed, she really wanted to play in this game. She looked at James and sighed, finally she took out of her pocket a folded letter and looked at the Duke Letterhead, it was from the Basketball Coach at Duke. She refolded it and put it back into her pocket.


	393. After The Girl's Game

Chapter 392 After the Girl's Game

Everyone was waiting outside the locker room door. The whole Scott family looked at the door and just waited. There was some press in there and they knew Angela would have to give at least a few sound bites. When the door finally open and Angela stepped out they all smiled and greeted each here.

Angela hugged Peyton and smiled when she looked at her.

"You played great," Peyton said.

"Thanks," Angela said and looked at each other, the blue eye girl looked at the green eyed woman she considered her sister.

"I can't believe I'm not going to see you playing every week anymore," Peyton said.

Angela smiled, "You'll see me, I'll send you tapes."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, well there are the shopping trips, and concerts."

"Well maybe I'll have to come home as much as possible just to do that with you," she said.

Peyton nodded and smiled. Angela walked over to her brother and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey sis," he said.

"Luke," she said.

"All I can say is wow."

She smiled, "Well I played just like you taught me."

Lucas shook his head, "No, you played like Whitey taught you."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She walked over and greeted Karen. The shorter woman held onto her baby girl for a long time. Finally they separated and Angela spent time with Andy.

The family walked out of the waiting cars. During the walk, Angela and Ashlyn drifted to the back. The two friends spent time together and finally Ashlyn handed Angela he score card.

"What's this?" Angela asked.

"Your stats," Ashlyn said.

"This doesn't matter, Ash," Angela said.

"I know, but I wanted, I guess I just needed to remember this moment," Ashlyn said.

"What moment would that be?" Angela asked.

"The last game of your high school career, now it is serious, it's college, and…"

"And what?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn took out the letter she had. Angela took it and looked it over. She nodded and handed it back to Ashlyn.

"That's great, Ash," Angela said.

"It means nothing, they just saw my name on the enrolling list," Ashlyn said.

"You can do it, you're knee should be good by then."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, but I'll have a husband and a daughter then," she said.

"What do you want?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn sighed, "Angela, a few years ago I would say I wanted to play in the WNBA. But really I want to be a teacher, and teach young kids. I want to be home, and be a mommy and a wife."

"Then I wouldn't take them up on their offer," Angela said.

"It is easy for you to say," Ashlyn said, "I still want it all."

Angela sighed, "Ash, I would love to take the court with you again. The one thing that was missing when we won the state championship was you right next to me on that court when we won the game. I loved playing with Kay, but you're my girl, and we always wanted to stand there together as winners."

"But we did," Ashlyn said.

"It's not the same," Angela said.

"I know," Ashlyn said, "You know though what I really want now."

"What?" Angela asked.

"I want to be a mom," Ashlyn said.

Angela looked at her weird, "You already are a mom," she said.

"I know, but I'm more like a MINO," Ashlyn said.

"Mino?" Angela asked.

"Mom in name only," Ashlyn said, "I want to be there for the nightmares, the crying, the first day of school, to hear about the first kiss, the first boyfriend, and see James flip out and go postal on the boy."

Angela laughed, "I can totally see James doing that. But are you sure no basketball?"

"Yeah, that is your cousin, my fiancée, and I'm quite sure she'll be a girlie girl," Ashlyn said with a nodded. The two friends laughed and continued on to the waiting cars.


	394. Ready Guys

Chapter 393 Ready Guys

Next day same arena James Lucas Scott stepped out onto the court, and smiled. Today he stated his independence, and looked at his Jersey, instead of the Tree Hill number Thirty-two or the more typical Twenty-Three; he wore the number he chose, number twelve. Gold, red and yellow, such ugly colors but these were colors that said he was the best. He looked at the other players; they were also the best, the best in the east.

He looked across the court and saw the other team. Similar uniforms, same color scheme, just they were the western players. The best of the east versus the best from the west, that was what was about to go down. James smirked, the Scott Boy smirk and walked over to where he worked out with the team.

"Big Game James Scott, are you ready for this?" The Starting Point Guard asked.

"What do you think," James said and started his drills, when he was done he came back to the lineup.

"So why did they call you Jamie?" The Point Guard asked.

"Hudson, that was a childhood nickname, I stopped going by it years ago," James said.

"Well Scott, ready for this game?" Hudson asked.

"I was born for this," James said and slammed the ball.

Hudson smiled and nodded, "Yeah, oww! James Scott, Big Game, the Heir Apparent is in the House!"

"I'm not the heir apparent," James said as we went to the back of the line.

"Are you not the son of Nathan Scott?" Hudson asked.

"Yes, I am, but what bearing does that have on anything?" James asked.

"Just wondering because it would seem that you have the inside track," Hudson said.

"Patrick Ewing's son got cut from the Knicks, both of Jordan's sons went to lower level colleges. Being a son of a basketball star doesn't get you anything, actually it makes it harder," James said, and finished his part of the team warm up.

"Whatever man," Hudson said as they started heading to the locker room, "So is it true you're engaged?"

James nodded, "Yes."

"What are you a fool? You one of the most sought after players in the country, and could have any girl he wants, but instead you're engaged and taking her with you to college?"

"Well not exactly taking her, she got into college before I did, and Duke had a better offer then the rest of the schools, and I really liked the campus."

"Man, maybe you should have your balls chopped off," Hudson said.

"Why because I'm not ashamed being in love with a woman?" James said as he looked through his locker and adjusted his wrist bands.

Hudson shook his head, "I find it hard to believe that you want to go conqueror the world and start off with your high school girlfriend."

James shrugged, "Some people just find the person they're meant to be with when they are young."

"Bull," Hudson said.

"Enough men with the gabbing," The Coach said and stood in front of them, "In a few minutes we'll take the court. I hope you all know that you are some of the greatest players on the high school level. Now go out there, play the game, and have fun, and don't forget to win.

"Ready Guys? Well get out there!"

The players started out to the floor. James was leading them out to the floor. The Coach just stood there and watched as they ran out. He smiled and followed them to the floor, the final steps and the national anthem. It was time to play the game.


	395. Ronald's Boys

Chapter 394 Ronald's Boys

The ball went straight into the air, and the centers tipped it off. Through the air the ball sailed and the East's Power Forward pulled it out of the air and passed it to Hudson the point guard. The ball came up the court and James took his place in the offense. He looked around and smiled, then he wondered if it was going to be like this from here on out, he wondered if it would be like this at Duke.

As James streaked down the court Ashlyn sat in the stands and smiled. She wore a t-shirt that she had made when she was in Tree Hill. It was Blue with black sleeves, and white letters that said Team Scott. Watching the game go on in front of her, she started wondering what was happening. Was this was she going to be doing next year, sitting in the stands and watching James playing basketball. Shaking her head she leaned down and rested her hand on her surgically repaired knee.

Looking back at James while he moved down the court, she knew how happy he was, a look of total joy on his face. His mind was clear and his game was top notch. He was out having fun and doing what he loved to do.

The twinge in her heart grew stronger. She loved James and was going to marry him; that she knew. It was the game, she really missed the game. She thought that she was ready to hang it up, that she'd sit on the sidelines and watch. When college came she could just be a student. Yesterday she started to feel that she wanted to play again, and today it was even worse. She had to get back on that court, which meant no more light rehab and getting back into shape slowly.

She reached into her pocket and rubbed the letter. She had finally made her choice.

Next to Ashlyn Angela sat and watched the game. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Finally she focused on her cousin.

James started off running down the sideline. He took the ball in stride and then pulled back for a three pointer. He was easily having one of his best games. It seemed that the Scotts were stepping up on the bigger stage.

Lucas leaned back, and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked at his brother and he cocked his head.

"Yes?" Lucas asked.

"I see that Candace is living with you," Nathan said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, she's been with me for two weeks now," Lucas said.

"Yeah, after the twelve years you thought she was dead, and now here she is, alive and well," Nathan said.

"Trust me Nathan, I'm not happy about missing those years," Lucas said, "And I don't know how long she'll be staying with me."

"Yeah, she's only down here while Lindsay's in rehab?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, and well I'm hoping that she can stay for her last two years of high school."

"You've already called Bevin haven't you?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I called an old friend from high school, and asked her to meet me when she's in town next week," Lucas said.

"I also know that Bevin Mersik-Smith-Taylor is your personal lawyer," Nathan said.

"We also graduated together," Lucas said.

"Yeah, and you want Candace to stay in your life," Nathan said.

"What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing?"

Lucas sighed, and looked at the court, "Let's watch my Godson play," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, let's."

They turned back to the game and started to watch. Just then Peyton excused herself to head to the bathroom. Haley got up and followed her and when they were outside the ladies room Haley grabbed her sister-in-law.

"You've been strangely quiet," Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked back.

"For one, please don't answer a question with a question, I really hate that, and two you're usually very talkative through basketball games, and ever since we've come to Boston, you've been very quiet."

"I've been watching the basketball games Haley," Peyton said.

"I find that hard to believe," Haley said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Let's see, how about the fact that you hate basketball?" Haley pointed out, "And you tend to get quiet when you are upset. So talk."

"About?"

"Isn't it obvious it's about that seventeen year old girl sitting next to Keith. The one you thought died twelve years ago, and if I remembered you were happy that her and her mom were out of your life," Haley said.

"What there is nothing I can do about it she's here?"

"Well you've been a bitch to her since I've seen y'all together."

"C'mon you know mine and Lindsay's past and who she is," Peyton said.

"Peyton, look, what is between you and Lindsay is between you and Lindsay. You shouldn't let that taint your relationship with Candi. Besides, she didn't ask to be born, and you shouldn't punisher her for existing. She's here and you're going to have to live with it. She's also quite close to Keith, which from the looks of her she has very few close friends, and it would do her some good," Haley said.

"Haley you don't understand," Peyton said.

"Understand what? Do you think you're the only one in this situation? Do you know how many times I sat beside Nathan in Lawyer's offices because some women is laying a paternity suit on him? You die a little inside each time, and let's face it after a few you start to question, but Nathan has never strayed."

"Lucas did," Peyton said.

"Peyton, you can't live in denial, Lucas and Lindsay existed, and you two were broken up. It happened," Haley said, and sighed, "Sometimes we're too soft with you because of Atlanta, but get over yourself and accept it," Haley said, and walked away, leaving Peyton alone to think. When Haley got back to the game, the East was winning over the West Squad by a few points and James was resting on the bench.

She sat down and looked over to where Candace and Keith were sitting. She snagged his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Texting Izzy during the game, naughty boy," Candace said.

"Candi, give me my phone," he said.

"Why should I? So you can text dirty messages to Izzy?" Candace said.

He reached over and snagged his phone. She looked at him and pouted. "You're no fun," she said.

"Maybe I was having a serious conversation," Keith said.

Candace nodded, "You miss her?"

"Miss her?"

"Izzy you block head," Candace said.

Keith looked around, and nodded, "Yes I do," he said.

Candace smiled, "I knew it!"

"Hey don't tell anyone," Keith said.

"Too late," Candace said as she sent a text message away.

"Hey!"

Candace smiled and nodded, "Hey I got you good," she said.

Haley nodded and then turned back to the game. When it ended James walked off the court with another win. Both Scott's would go home winners.


	396. Goodbye Ravens Hello Duke

Chapter 395 Goodbye Ravens Hello Duke

Back at the hotel James stepped out of his bathroom just wrapped in a towel. He walked over and flopped down on the bed. He laid there and watched his fiancée work on her leg. She didn't have massive scars like he saw when people had the older knee surgery, just her knee had always given her trouble and she wanted to rehab it longer. Finally sighing he sat up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm stretching my knee," she said.

James nodded, "Good."

Ashlyn sighed, "When I see my doctor back in Tree Hill I want to talk to him," she said.

"About what? Are you still worried about it going out if you get pregnant and put on weight?" he asked concerned.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, not at all."

James nodded, "Good."

"Why is that good?" Ashlyn asked.

James smirked the Scott Boy Smirk, "Well let's just say I want to have a big house and I want to fill all the bedrooms with kids."

She raised an eyebrow, and shook her head, "So I'm a baby factory," she said.

"If you want to call yourself that," James said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Don't give me that look," she said, "I know you're trying to twist my tail, so back to why I want to talk to my doctor."

"So why do you?" James asked.

Ashlyn finished and sat on the side of the bed and looked James in the eyes, "I want to see if I can start training again."

"What? I thought you wanted to get out of playing," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I did, or at least I thought that's what I wanted. Then I was thinking, I can be a mommy, and I can be a wife, a student, and well even try and play basketball, the fire isn't out yet, and I want to see it through."

"Through?"

"To the end, I want to play until I can't or the fire burns out."

James nodded, "Are you sure about this?"

Ashlyn nodded and walked. She was still a bit stiff legged over to her bag. She took out the letter she had been carrying and handed it to James. He looked at it and then pulled it out and read it.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded, "They were looking to recruit me when I blew out my knee. They heard I was accepted academically and figured to extend the invitation to walk on. I'd not have a scholarship but I could start working my way towards one."

"Are you sure your knee can take it?" he asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "I don't know hence why I have to ask the doctor."

James nodded. She stood up and slipped off her sweat shirt, and then her sweat pants followed. He was looking at his fiancée as she stood there practically naked. He admired her body, she had lost some tone because of her lack of training, but she was still well put together. Except for the few marks and scars here and there her body seemed unblemished. Her skin glowed, and she looked at him and smiled.

"What is on your mind?" he asked.

She slipped onto the bed and started crawling up to his face. She then pushed him down and kissed him.

When they broke for air he looked at her, "Well! Well! Well! What has come over you Ms. Pierce?" he asked.

"Maybe I want to celebrate my fiancée having a great game, and me making a decision for my future."

"MMMM, so how do you suggest we celebrate?"

"Well first we turn off the lights," she said.

"Yeah? Go on," he said.

"Second we get into bed," she added.

"I like where this is going," he said.

"Third while in bed no sleeping occurs until the wee hours of the morning," she said.

"I can be on board with that, in fact I think I have a wood," James said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Get up late," she said.

James nodded, "Most certainly."

"Finally," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"This is very much key to the whole plan."

"Go on," he said.

"Good Bye Ravens, and hello Duke," she said.

James laughed, "Oh hell yeah!" he said, and pulled her close for another kiss. They broke for air and started to laugh.

She pinned his shoulders to the bed and looked into his eyes, "So I see you like my celebratory plans."

"Oh yeah," James said.

Ashlyn nodded and leaned over and turned out the lights. They went on to act out as much of her plan as they could. James' neighbor heard the squeaking and banging all night long and didn't get much of a night's sleep.


	397. One Last Night In Bean Town

Chapter 396 One Last Night In Bean Town

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

Lucas walked out to the pool area of the hotel and then he stopped. He slipped into a dark corner and made sure he was in ear shot. He had intended to take a swim and loosen up his right shoulder, the same one that he injured when he was a junior in high school, and ever since then when the weather started to get wet he felt it.

What stopped him from swimming was he saw his ward and his sister standing on the edge of the pool looking at the water. He could hear that they were talking. The pool was a nice echo chamber so all he wanted to do was stand there and listen.

_For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes  
Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame  
Now I know I won't make it  
There will be a time we'll get back our freedom  
They can't break what's inside_

_I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything_

"So is it true that you have no Dad?" Candace asked Angela, as she soaked her feet in the pool.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, it's true. He didn't even know that I was coming when he was murdered."

"Wow that sucks."

"It wasn't so bad," Angela said, "Lucas was there when he came down for weekends when he wasn't coaching at Gilmore or touring with his book, and for a while Papa Whitey, and finally Andy. I actually consider myself lucky sometimes."

"Yeah I had my Uncle Baldwin."

"Yeah, sorry about him, he was a great guy."

"Well it does suck," Candace nodded, "I know my Dad is still alive, just he's out there somewhere and really wanted nothing to do with me."

Angela nodded, "Do you believe that?"

Candace shrugged, "I never really thought about it. I think I asked once or twice about my dad and that was what my Mom said about him. I really don't even know his name."

_Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything_

"Things can be more complex then what they seem," Angela said.

"Like you and Ashlyn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've seen relationships like yours and hers end up where they are a couple," Candace said.

"Candi, she's, if anything, like one of my sisters."

"Just saying."

"Well don't," Angela said.

Candace nodded, "So what is the secret to playing Tree Hill Basketball?"

Angela laughed, "To play for Lucas, what you need is heart and a strong work ethic. Love to play the game and want to get better and you'll quickly find that there is no secret."

Candace nodded, "I want to play, and if I'm here I'm going to play, but I want to be on the court and not on the bench."

"You're ambitious girl," Angela said.

_Stay with me now I'm facing my last solemn hour  
Very soon I'll embrace you on the other side  
Hear the crowd in the distance, screaming out my faith  
Now their voices are fading, I can feel no more pain_

_I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything_

"I'm only a year younger then you."

Angela laughed, "I know. Do you like the Cure?"

"Not really, not my type of music," she said.

"Well Peyton likes the Cure."

Candace nodded, "I see. So what are you going to do about prom?"

Angela shrugged, "I'm not sure, I thought I had my prince charming."

"Was he really a big of an ass as I've been told?"

"Yeah, he was."

"So why are you still friend's with Brenna? She was screwing your boyfriend."

"Well remember how I said things are complex, well this is one of them."

"Are you attracted to Brenna?"

"No, and one more crack like that I'm going to hold your head underwater for five minutes," Angela said.

"Okay! Okay!" Candace said.

Angela nodded and looked off into the darkness beyond the plate glass window. Candace sat next to her in silence for a while. Finally the younger blonde turned to the older blonde and sighed.

_Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything_

"Why is life so hard?" Candace asked.

"What?" Angela replied.

"Why is life so hard? I knew who I was and where I was going. My world was solid and I knew where I stood in it, now everything is new, hard, scary, I don't know where I fit," she said.

"Aren't you friends with the Adams Girls and Fallon?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, but they are different here. I don't feel I can fit in, it is like you replaced me," Candace said.

"I replaced no one; I just stepped into a different place. Candi, just keep at it and give it a chance you're going to be here for a while."

"Yeah, I guess. So how do I learn to play Tree Hill Basketball?" Candace asked.

Angela sighed, "Be up early and be ready to train, I pick Kay up every morning for conditioning."

Candace nodded, "Okay, I'll be there."

Lucas in his dark corner looked over and saw Peyton walk in. He carefully grabbed her and held her in the dark corner. He put one finger up to his lips.

_Open up your eyes  
Open up your eyes  
Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go_

"What is this about?" she whispered.

"They're bonding," he said and smiled.

Peyton looked and saw who it was and just nodded. The look in her eyes was one that could kill.

_Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything_


	398. Redhead Brunette Police

Chapter 397 Redhead Brunette Police

It was a classic game, take the two people you think are working together and put them in separate rooms. Visit each of them and talk, and most of all make sure that they can't talk to each other. Play mind games on them and tell each of them that the other cut a deal and was ratting them out. Declan smiled as he looked through the one way glass, it was called Prisoner's Dilemma, and Declan was good at it.

After letting them stew for a bit, Declan grabbed a file and walked out of the viewing room. He walked over to the interrogation room and sat down across from Rachel Gatina. The red head looked up at Declan and he looked back at her.

"Why am I hear Detective Gordon?" Rachel asked.

"Simple I think you, Brenna, and Bradley killed Kristen Gregg and dumped her body in the Cape Fear River. The evidence points to a person, well actually two people around your size and strength that dumped the body," Declan said.

"I was at home, with my daughter, and then at that dive bar with Bradley that night," Rachel said.

"Your timeline is off," Declan said, and pulled out a piece of paper, "There is plenty of time in it you were alone and could have dumped the body."

"I've not met her, nor have a seen her, before her murder I didn't even know Bradley Gregg was married."

"I find that hard to believe, since your history shows that Bradley Gregg and you're first husband were friends when they were in the NFL. So I find it hard to believe that you didn't know he was married and a known womanizer."

"I didn't, Detective."

"Well in the other room I have Brenna Gregg, she's already to cut a deal and implicating you to the murder. Personally I find it hard to believe that someone so tied up in their appearance would get involved in something as bloody and dirty as this murder."

Declan said, stood up, grabbed his stuff, and walked out of the room. He paused outside when the door was closed and caught his breath. Finally he walked down to the second interrogation room and opened the door.

When the door closed behind him, he looked at the just turned eighteen year old Brenna Gregg. He took a seat across from her and placed his files down.

"Isn't my Dad supposed to be here?" Brenna asked.

"You're eighteen you don't need to have a parent present to be questioned," Declan said.

"Well what about my lawyer?"

"Do you think you need a lawyer?" Declan asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Brenna said.

"Really, that is not what Ms. Gatina is saying," Declan said.

"What is that whore saying?" Brenna asked.

"Basically she's saying that you dumped the body alone, and she was with your Dad at some dive bar."

"That's bullshit! I wasn't involved at all," Brenna said.

Declan nodded, "I have a sworn statement being prepared that puts you there and you had prior knowledge of everything."

"That's bull I never met the woman until after my Step-Monster was dead."

"Right there you didn't like her; some people would consider that motive."

"Detective I didn't do it!" Brenna yelled.

"Brenna, save yourself, you're young, and have your whole life ahead of you. We can work something out, make a deal, just give up the murderer," Declan said.

"I didn't see who dumped or murdered her. Don't you get it, I wasn't even in Tree Hill that night, and I have a Porsche, can't exactly fit a body in it."

"How would you know that a body can't fit into your car?"

"Look I'm a teenager, and let's face it I've tried some stupid and sneaking shit, and one of it was sneaking or trying to sneak a friend somewhere in my trunk, didn't work. So I can't fit a body in the trunk."

Declan shook his head. He grabbed his papers and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and sighed. He looked at Detective Brewster and shook his head.

"Neither of them did it, nor do they know who did," he said.

"What about the son Coy?"

"His story checks out. He was at the gym working out," Declan said.

He was about to head back to his desk when the Lieutenant in charge of the detective bureau walked up to them. Brewster and Declan looked at him and he shook his head.

"Did either of them confess?" The Lieutenant asked.

Declan shook his head, "No, and neither of them confessed nor do I think they did it."

"Do they know who did it?" The Lieutenant asked.

Declan shook his head, "No, maybe she was just involved with some bad stuff."

"What about Allegra?" The Lieutenant asked.

"I'm going to rule it an accident, so she can be buried in the Catholic Church," Declan said.

The Lieutenant nodded, "That is also better for Marcus and his wife."

"Yeah, it is."

Sighing, the Lieutenant looked at Declan and Brewster. "Declan, you've done a hell of a job on these cases. But the Chief wants to end the Gregg Murder. It's cold, we're going to box it and come back fresh in a few months."

"Sir?" Declan asked.

"I know, but let's face it she was a floater and anyone could have done it, she's just a body."

Declan nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Emily," The Lieutenant said.

"Yes Lieutenant," she replied.

"Set them free and let's get the files boxed up."

"Yes Lieutenant," she said, and the Lieutenant walked away.


	399. A Fire Inside

Chapter 398 A Fire Inside

It was a cane hitting the boards of the deck. That was something that Cade was sure of as he sat at the end of the private dock looking out to the river and drinking a beer. He knew that meant it was one person, and that was the person he knew would be coming, but really didn't want to talk to him. So Cade just kept looking off the end of the dock and drinking his beer.

"This is getting to be a recurring theme with you," Carson said and pulled up the second chair.

"So?"

"When Darcey died I found you sitting here, doing the same thing. When your daughter Kayla came to town I found you here sitting on this very god damn dock, drinking beer and staring off into the freaking river."

"So this is how I cope," Declan said.

"Funny, a man with the word invictus tattooed on his left hand. Yet you're letting this stuff beat you. Grow a fucking pair again and move on," Carson said.

"Carson, I saw a girl not much younger then Kelly jump to her death," Cade said.

Carson took a beer out of the cooler and opened it. He took a deep pull and rested it on his leg. Cade looked at Carson and shook his head.

"Aren't you not supposed to drink?" Cade asked.

"What does that matter? Cade, I'm an old man, and why deny me one of the few pleasures I have left. I can't have women anymore because my equipment doesn't work. Because of this bum leg I can't run and work. I'm on so much medicine that I can smell it when I pee. So why refuse me a beer?"

"Because Huck will miss you," Cade said.

"Huck, he's a good boy, and he'll do well in DC, but he's not all of my family. What about Bobbi and Kelly?"

"Bobbi has always been on her own, she's the independent one," Cade said, "Kelly is well, I don't know about her."

"Cade, do you really know you're daughters. Kelly is mad at you over Kayla, but that is because she's very much a daddy's girl. All she remembers is you in her life. When Kayla showed up she saw her as a threat. She didn't think you had enough room in your heart for her and Kayla.

"Now Bobbi, she's more the motherly type. She's looking out for you. Bobbi might keep herself busy with work, but she visits me and she's always concerned about you. She's the one that is pushing Kelly to forgive you."

"I know I have good kids," Cade said.

Carson sighed, "Boyo, do I have to slap some sense into you. How many times have we pulled bodies out of burning buildings? How many charred kids did we work in the streets? Cade, you worked that Edwards kid seventeen years ago even though you knew he had no heart left. Why is this bothering you more than anything else?"

"Kelly," Cade said.

"Because y'all aren't talking?"

Cade nodded, "I think I'm losing my edge, Carson."

Carson shook his head, "Are you sure?"

"No I'm not sure."

"Cade, you know this job can kill people."

"I know."

"And I mean more than just death; it can destroy your soul if you're not careful. How many people do we know that are gone when they retire. Look at me I'm not whole, anymore."

"I might be done, but I think I can stand again."

"Why? Just so you can fall again. Cade you have nothing to prove anymore, you have your time in, why don't you just walk away? Spend time with Huck before he goes to school. Patch up things with Kelly, and get to know Bobbi and Kayla better."

Cade shook his head, "I need to save money to send Kelly to college."

"Huck, you don't need the money. Just relax."

"I'm not sure that the fire inside is out," Cade said.

"You want to run the table, go until the fire is gone?"

Cade nodded. "I want to end my career."

"Preferably upright," Carson said.

"Yes always upright," Cade said.

"First things first, you need to get your head back into the game, Cade."

"It's there."

Carson stood up, "Good, because you have the worse taste in beer," Carson said and chucked his half full beer bottle into the river. Cade watched the bottle land in the water.

"That is alcohol abuse," Cade said.

"So sue me, Boyo," Carson said and laughed.


	400. Return Like Kings

Chapter 399 Return Like Kings

The sun was bright when everyone gathered on the asphalt of the river court. Candace was among the first on the court. She had never been here and she read about everything that happened here. She looked over the various layers of faded paint, and finally she turned to the group of girls standing there.

When they saw Ashlyn was among the people that Angela brought in her blue Ford Fusion they rest of the Tree Hill Girl's Basketball team rushed over and greeted their wounded captain. Candace noted well ex-Captain the season was over and the three seniors that were on the team were done.

After a few minutes Angela got them lined up and pulled Candace over. There wasn't much talking or laughing. Candace studied the girls that stood in front of her. Candace sighed she thought she was tall, but the one known as Mackenzie towered over her, and she noticed that there was one black girl and she was named Faith. She found that funny, that James and Brian Scott were also in the group.

"Okay," Angela said, "We have someone new joining us, Candi this is the team, and y'all this is Candi. So let's get going and enjoy our last days together."

With that they started stretching and warming up. It was at this moment, for the first time in her time in Tree Hill Candace Strauss actually started to feel like she belonged to something.

* * *

Jake walked into his modest house and collapsed in his favorite recliner. The Doctors said take it easy. So he would. He sat there as Jenny brought the few bags that he had into the house. She kissed him on the cheek and went into the kitchen to start making something to eat.

He sat there for a minute and was haunted by that coma dream he had. Right now all he had was this dream and Jenny. He didn't know where he stood with the fire department or anything else. So he finally just laid back and stared at the ceiling.

Finally he reached his old and worn six string and started to fiddle with the strings. As strummed for a few minutes a pattern started to come out. Soon he was playing chords and then chord progressions.

His mind was sore and not was it was after the surgery. He was still cloudy but somehow the music started to come through him and he just kept playing.

As the notes came from his fingers, a smile grew on his face. Standing in the doorway looking at the recliner was Jenny. For the first time since she rushed down from Winston-Salem when she heard what happened to him, she truly smiled. She was happy that he was getting into something that had always brought him joy.

* * *

Lucas stood overlooking the half court in the backyard. He heard footsteps behind him. He smiled and turned around to see Peyton standing in the door. She was in her eighth month and pretty much waddled, but he always found her pretty. This child had brought a special glow to her and he smiled.

"Luke," she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm tired."

"Tired of what?"

"Pretending, displacing, everything."

"So are you going to be nice to Candi?" Lucas asked.

She sighed, "Yes, I'm going to try and be nice and get to know her. Because my problem is me, and not her and who her mom is."

Lucas nodded, "Very mature of you."

"I know Haley had to straighten me out."

"Now pretending, what does that mean to you?" Lucas asked.

Peyton sighed, "We're going to have to tell Candi the truth. I know it is against Lindsay's wishes but Candi's going to have to know the truth."

Lucas nodded, "I want to talk to Bevin first," he said.

"I agree," Peyton said, and waddled over to Lucas. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He loved having her in his arms, and at the same time holding his youngest child.

* * *

She walked out of the Tree Hill Police Station with her head held high. She knew that the case was now cold and that it was going to sit in some room in a box and not be touched. It was now just another unsolved murder. Which meant that she was in the clear; with what little she knew it could be very damning, and Brenna Gregg didn't want to damn anyone.

She walked down the street and took in the dying day. About a block away she climbed into the back of a limousine. Removing her sunglasses she set them down as the large car pulled out into traffic and headed away from the police station. After a few blocks had passed by Brenna looked at the brunette woman sitting across from her in a business suit and holding a brief case.

"I trust things went well?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is done, it will end up in a storage room somewhere closed, unsolved," Brenna said.

The older woman shook her head, "You know I'm getting tired of this stuff. I know you are too, we really have to let them fall or pick up their own pieces."

"Well you cleaned up the mess after Coy was left at our door," Brenna said.

"Doesn't matter, that boy has been trouble since day one. Not to say that you're Dad was any better. That was why I left."

"Yeah, well he'll be on his own next year."

"Well this is the last time I take care of the evidence for him, I'm tired of cleaning up their messes."

"I know Mom, I know," Brenna said and smiled and looked out the window. Her mom had dumped the body of her ex-husband's wife in order to protect Brenna, her only daughter. Brenna sighed, Kiki Gregg was a sick woman with addictions and fetishes, one was she liked to get beaten and Bradley wouldn't do it. She found a willing subject in Coy, and when his 'roid rage hit the last time, he beat her to death bare handed, and didn't remember a thing. It was Brenna's mom that cleaned up the mess, like she always had.

Brenna smiled; it was time to go after more pressing business.

"So tell me about this Angela Scott?" Brenna's Mom asked.

"Sure Mom, anything you would like to hear," Brenna said and made her smile look wicked.

"Where to Mayor Gregg?" The Driver Asked.

"Home Please," Brenna's Mom said.


	401. AN: For I'm Shipping Up To Boston

Chapter 400 Author's Notes for I'm Shipping Up to Boston

Welcome to the end of Part 16 (I'm Shipping Up to Boston), a Part that takes it's name from a _Drop Kick Murphy_'s Song off their _The Warrior's Code_ Album. The lyrics come originally from a Woody Guthrie Poem. The song was also used in the movie called The Departed. Why did I choose this song and this storyline? Well listening to the song I could see it as a road trip piece.

The purpose of this part was to finish up some basketball. Have some fun and play with some storylines. I heard the song and thought it would be cool to do it. So I also wanted to show that James and Angela were great players and top ranked so McDonald's All-American Game was perfect. This also allowed from some bonding between Candace Strauss and Keith and Angela Scott.

In Chapter 376 (Shipping Out To Boston) the Part's Title song is playing. The opening of this scene when they are walking through the airport was what I came up with making me want to do this Part. Well it didn't work as well as I hoped and I added the conversations at the end.

In Chapter 378 (Showing Them Up) I always wanted and saw this scene where Angela slammed the ball. I hinted at it through her conversations with Kay. Well I wanted to save it for this part. It was also true what Angela said about Candace Parker, it was twice and in a nationally televised game, it happened to also be in the NCAA Tournament.

In Chapter 396 (One Last Night In Bean Town) the song heard is _The Heart of Everything_, by _Within Temptation_, off their _The Heart of Everything_ Album. This was a group a friend introduced me to. I like the music and I was listening to this song. I thought the lyrics fit well with the bonding of Angela and Candace.

Thanks for your Patronage, Reads, Views, and Reviews.

ThumperE23


	402. The Fall of Man

Part 17 Disposable Heroes

* * *

Chapter 401 The Fall of Man

(Sports Telecast in Italics)

_Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to this third quarter of action from the Time Warner Cable Arena in Charlotte North Carolina. We have the surprising Charlotte Bobcats and the Nets. So sit back and we'll call the rest of Game Three in the Eastern Conference Semi-Finals. _

At the end of the private dock on the river, Cade Burke sat in his lawn chair looking out towards the river, and drinking a beer. On a small radio sitting next to him, the game three of Eastern Conference Semi-Finals broadcast could be heard , the Charlotte Bobcats versus the Nets. In the darkness, with just the bug zapper to light the chilly night, Cade Burke just rested and listened.

Nathan Scott was having a great game. Cade nodded, it was a good thing. He would drink a little of his beer and listen. Soon he would head back to work and soon he would have to put the past behind him.

It was time to get back to business. He had indulged his grief too long. The plan was to finish the beer off tonight and head to bed. It was just a bonus that the Bobcat's game was on and he could relax and listen to the game, under his bug zapper.

_It has been an interesting match-up these two teams. Normally Charlotte wins on the strength of its big three - Taylor, Wainwright, and Scott, but it seems today that Wainwright and Taylor can't get out of their own way. It has been all Nathan Scott since the opening of the first quarter. Can Nathan Scott carry the team thru the last minutes of the game?_

The living room of what was the Scott-Roe House was filled with three teenagers. Two were cousins and two were engaged. There were a few bowls of popcorn, sodas, and pillows as the Bobcats/Nets Game was on.

James was crashed out on the floor with his back to the sofa. Ashlyn was lying behind him, knee elevated and being iced. She was still getting back into the swing of training and her knee was reacting to it. She would play with James' hair and tickle his neck distracting him from what he was watching.

Angela was sitting in a nearby upholstered chair. One of her legs was draped over the arm and the other was curled up under her. She watched her cousin and friend and just laughed at his reactions. Finally he got tired of being laughed at and threw some popcorn at her.

"Hey!" Angela said.

"Stop laughing," James said.

"I can't help it, you look funny when you react," Angela shot back.

"Well stop it," he said, and turned to look at Ashlyn, "That goes for you too."

"Why? You usually like when I play with your ears and hair," Ashlyn said.

"Oh boy! Too much information!" Angela yelled across the room, "One I'm single, and two he's my cousin!"

Ashlyn laughed, "C'mon, you usually don't complain when he spends the night."

"I'm usually out like a light before the heavy breathing starts."

"Hey I'm in shape Angela, there is no heavy breathing," James said.

"Then it must be her," Angela said, "In fact it is," she added laughing, "Oh James! Oh James! Aye Papi!"

Ashlyn threw a pillow at Angela, "Last time I tell you anything."

"What? Just because you're a screamer doesn't mean a thing to me," Angela said.

"Hey, leave me out of this," James said and threw some pop corn.

Angela ducked and stuck out her tongue, "Missed me!" she said and then was covered by pop corn kernels.

"Not that time," Ashlyn said and laughed.

"Oh it's so on!" Angela said and threw her bowl of pop corn.

James laughed and then got hit by a pillow, as a full on food/pillow fight started.

_The ball is in bounded. The Bobcats are going with a full court press. The pass across the court is stolen by Skillz Taylor. I guess that is why they call him Skillz. Taylor brings the ball up court, he stops and the ball is sent up to the hoop. Nathan Scott is there and it is slammed home for two more points._

The beach was empty, as they lay in the bed of the pickup. They had a small boom box with the radio tuned in to the playoff game on. He leaned against the back of the truck's cab and she cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They looked off the back of the truck, over the dropped tailgate into the vast blackness of the ocean.

She ran her hand over his chest and felt the hard muscles under his t-shirt. These were the same muscles he used that made him the premier power hitter on the Tree Hill Baseball team. It was amazing he was this side man on the basketball team, the guy was a shock that he was the Co-Captain, but on the baseball team, he was the man. Huck was named Captain his junior year and was looked at in awe when he played.

Huck held her close; he felt his warmth against him. He rested his head against hers and took in her scent. His mind went back to that day on the road just around the corner from his house. She was the first that came out of the shock when the car caught fire. She was so brave and yet he thought she was not that smart, just another dumb party girl. It was Chase that pursued the relationship, and it was her that got him out of the doldrums of finding out about Brett. It was on day in the parking lot when Jessalyn started to hassle him and he was giving her quotes from Nietzsche to confuse her, and Chase knew exactly what he was saying. It was then that he chose to give her a chance. He never regretted it.

"It's hard to believe we only have a few months of school left," Chase said.

Huck nodded, "I know, and believe me I'm not looking forward to the summer."

"Why?"

"You're in Europe, and I have to head to DC for Summer Session," Huck said.

"You'll be great Huck," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

_Nathan Scott has been on fire tonight. He's making this team look very good. You can almost say that he has brought Showtime to Charlotte for Charlotte. The question is are we going to have to call the Time Warner Cable Arena Showtime East? Or is this truly his swan song, he has talk of retirement in the past, but has always come back. He does have three more years on his contract with the Bobcats, so hopefully he keeps this tread up and returns to this arena and leads this team._

In the area set aside for a practice studio in Nathan Scott's mansion, Brian sat with his guitar. He was slowly picking at the strings. He put the thing down and started to pace around the room.

Looking at the clock he could see that the game had started. He knew that everyone else was watching or listening to the playoff game. A game his Dad was playing in.

By all rights Brian should have been watching or listening to this game. But here he was in the practice studio. Basketball wasn't his first love, he would rather play music. The rub was that music wasn't his first love either. He wasn't sure what his first love was.

Finally he grabbed the sheet music, which he had been able to read since he was seven. Looking over the music, he put it down and walked back over to the stool. Picking up his guitar he started to practice the song that he was reading.

_Charlotte has taken the big three off the court for a rest. Often I wonder what goes through the mind of the typically stoic faced Nathan Scott. He is normally not seen talking to his teammates on the bench. For some reason the game seems to hold his attention. One could say that he is almost scouting the team that they are playing so when he comes back to the floor he can improve._

In Lucas Scott's house Keith was listening to the basketball game through his computer. He was laying on his bed with Izzy next to him. On the floor at the foot of the bed was Candace. She was hanging with because she had nothing else to do, and Izzy took pity on her.

Izzy leaned up and pushed the bangs out of Keith's eyes. She looked down at him, taking in his blue eyes. When blue met hazel the rest of the world was shut out. They just stayed there gazing into each others eyes deeply and all consuming.

Candace popped her head over the end of the bed and looked at the two of them. She laughed and slipped back down. Looking around the room she found a loose pillow and threw it at them. That broke the long staring and they looked at her.

"Hey!" Izzy and Keith both said.

"Why don't you too just kiss and get it over with," Candace said.

"Are you jealous, Candi?" Izzy asked.

"Ewe! Not with Keith, he's like so my brother," she said.

"Gee Thanks," Keith said.

"Nothing but love for you!" Candace said, "Anyways I have nothing but love for you."

"Well you shouldn't have disturbed us," Keith said.

"Hey we're supposed to be listening to the game together," Candace said.

"You know you're the third wheel here, Candi," Izzy said.

"I know, kind of weird not being the third wheel huh Izzy?" Candace asked.

Izzy shrugged, "Maybe, but I was trying to make out here."

"Not like you didn't disturb me in the past," Candace said.

"Yeah. usually because we had to drag Chase or Fallon to a cab," Izzy said.

Candace laughed, "Strange days."

Izzy nodded, "That's for sure."

_Back on the floor after a quick breather, Charlotte has done nothing when Nathan Scott is on the floor. Now he's back with Wainwright also in the back court with him. Today it seems like that is the combination that was worked best on the floor. Scott is having a game that any one should be proud of. Still the questions do linger about his past._

In the same house that Keith was in the twins and Trin were sitting in the living room. The two cheerleaders were looking over various magazines and talking. Kay was busy watching TV, which happened to have on the basketball game.

Trin had her brunette hair in pigtails. Ellie was leaning back next to her and had her hair down. Kay was sitting on the other side of the table with her hair in a ponytail. Kay finally leaned back and looked at her sister and the youngest Adams Girl.

"What are you two looking at?" Kay asked.

"I'm helping her with ideas for her bikini this year," Ellie said.

"A bikini? Why do you need a new one?" Kay asked.

"Because, my Mom likes to make me and my sisters new swim suits every year, designed to our specs," Trin said.

"Just seems like too much," Kay said.

"When you were in the Hamptons you have to have a different look every year," Trin said.

"Well this is Tree Hill, North Carolina," Kay said.

"You're just jealous," Trin said.

"Well Kay wouldn't wear a two piece anyways," Ellie said, "Even if our parents would let us."

Kay nodded, "Yeah, they can be a bit prudish."

"So are you Kay," Ellie pointed out.

"Not everyone wants to show off their body," Kay said.

"That is true," Ellie said.

"Well not everyone is intense training all year round, and probably has a slamin' body," Trin said.

Kay rolled her eyes, "I can't even believe I'm having this conversation," she said.

"Well you asked," Trin replied.

"So how is Uncle Nate doing?" Ellie asked.

"Seems to be doing well," Kay said, "But the game isn't over yet."

_Most people who have followed the game know about Nathan Scott's checkered past. He admitted to shaving points in high school which cost him his scholarship to Duke University. After some intervention by his former high school basketball coach he attended Gilmore Junior College for two years then transferred to the University of Maryland. From there he spent some time in the D-League and then Detroit, earning the last spot on the roster. After a year and a half in Detroit he was traded as a spare part to Los Angeles. From there it was history._

Deb Lee walked into the Body Shop and into the back room. She took a seat next to Cooper Lee and looked him over. She sighed and looked at the half drank beers sitting around the room. Shaking her head she leaned back.

"Haven't you ever thought about getting some help about your drinking?" Deb asked.

"No," Cooper said and looked at the beers and then the TV, "Nate is playing."

"I know, but Cooper, you drink way too much."

"Deb, I love you, you're my big sister, but I have to deal it on my own."

"Cooper, what can you be dealing with, you work and you sit there and watch TV?"

"I had to relive that day on the Medina Bridge," he said.

"When you lost control of the limo with Rachel Gatina in the car?"

Cooper nodded, "Yeah."

"It took me years for me to forgive you over that."

Cooper nodded, "I know."

"Why did you have to relive it?" Deb asked.

"The Gregg investigation," Cooper said.

"Why would they question you about it?"

"Rachel."

"What about her?" Deb said, holding back her disgust.

"The Detective wanted to know what really happened."

"What really happened? I thought you lost control."

"Rachel grabbed the wheel and we went over the bridge," Cooper said.

"Oh!" Deb just said and then there was silence.

_Once in Los Angeles, the perennial reserve just blossomed. In his first year he went from being on the bench to starting. With in that first year this unknown from nowhere as they put it, became the talk of Hollywood. It also didn't hurt that he had already been married to a rock star wife for years, and with two sons, he was the talk of Hollywood. _

Across town in a rather crowded apartment the three Burke sisters were sitting on the couch. Bobbi-Lee sat in the middle of the couch with Kelly on her left and Kayla on her right. They all looked at the TV and were watching the basketball game being played before them.

"I don't get what is so big about this game?" Kayla asked.

"Well one, it is Charlotte, and two that is Nathan Scott, he's like a local hero," Kelly said.

"And besides CSI is a repeat tonight," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla laughed, "Yeah, but I like CSI Miami better."

"Horito, you have got to be kidding?" Kelly said.

"Oh Ms. CSI New York there," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Whatever, let's just watch the game," Kelly said.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "What is your fetish with Nathan Scott?" she asked Kelly.

"Not a fetish, he was just always here during the summers when I was over at Keith's," she said.

"I've met him a few times when I worked in New York, some charity functions or events that the company I worked for was putting on. Met his wife too. How do I say this, they were a real Hollywood couple," Kayla said.

"Oh yeah, the Naley years, when she was on top of the recording world and he was the leader of Showtime in Los Angeles," Kelly said.

"Yeah, when they were here they weren't like prima donnas or anything like that," Bobbi-Lee said.

"They never strike me as such, just they were very aloof. Not sure really," Kayla said.

Kelly nodded, "Well he does play one hell of a game of basketball. I've seen him do that move on the River Court many times. He really can get Lucas to bite on it all the time."

Kayla rolled her eyes, "This has become my life, I'm spending the night watching a basketball game with my two sisters," she said.

"Gee I feel so special," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Well I'm not the work-a-holic," Kelly said.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Yeah well I wasn't always that way."

Kelly nodded, "Ginger's death right?," she said.

"You remember that?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kelly nodded, "I remember Dad, waking myself and Huck up and us driving up to Winston-Salem to see you in the hospital. He wasn't too happy because you were drunk and after that you changed."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, I had to change."

Both Kelly and Kayla nodded, and turned back to the game.

_His career in Hollywood wasn't free and clear. There were a few scandals but he was this low maintenance player for the Coaches. He showed up on time and he worked. So this Naley image of Nathan Scott was very much a tabloid thing. Everyone I've talked to says that he is the hardest worker in the locker room, and he works to help improve the other players. He most certainly improves any team he's on and improves the players around him._

Gabriel walked into her Mom's room and saw her packing her things. The younger red head leaned against the door frame and looked at the sight before her. When Rachel finally sensed Gabriel's presence she turned up and looked at her about to turn sixteen year old daughter.

"Yes Gabriel?" Rachel asked.

"Why do I feel like we're having another John Tucker Moment?" Gabriel asked.

"That was a good movie, that Hippie Chick was hot, but you know Gabriel, not as hot as your Mom," Rachel said.

"Whatever Mom, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"I was going to the New York Office for a few weeks, I arranged for you to stay with Brooke, you're not seventeen so you can't stay here alone," Rachel said.

Gabriel nodded, "This wouldn't have anything to do with that Cop Declan Gordon and Bradley Gregg?"

"No not at all, Brooke needs me up at the New York office," Rachel said.

"Mom, you can never lie to me. You're running away, and besides you left the chocolate frosting on the counter," Gabriel said.

"So? I like frosting."

"Only when you have problems with a man, what happened Mom?"

"Gabriel, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. I just need to get out of town for a few weeks. You have to stay in school so you'll be staying with Brooke," Rachel said.

"Don't you ever get tired of this Mom? The guys and the bad endings and leaving of town?" Gabriel asked.

"When you get older you'll understand, and believe me my beautiful and naïve daughter, things are never as simple as they seem to be."

"Mom!"

"Don't argue with me, Gabriel, just stay with Brooke for a while," Rachel said and went back to packing her bags.

_The pass from the arc is into the paint. Knock away by Stallworth, and it's up for grabs. Surprise! Surprise! Nathan Scott hustled and brought down the ball. A quick pass out to Taylor on the arc, and Taylor takes the shot. Three more points for the Bobcats. When he can't get it done on defense he scores, when he can't score he gets it done with the pass, and when that doesn't work he just plain gets it done. It is like Nathan Scott is running a basketball clinic out there. _

He sat in his chair in the living room. His three daughters, well two were step-daughters, were in bed. He looked out at the blank TV screen and shook his head. Finally he looked up and his wife walked in and sat down next to him.

Leslie Gordon sighed and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about work," Declan said.

Leslie nodded, "That is not like you. What is it with this case?"

Declan sighed, "It's the Gregg case, as well as Allegra Sandoval."

Leslie came over to her husband and kissed the side of his head. "We know that Allegra had issues and we tried to help her, but you know her parents weren't hearing it. Now you know what we always say about people, they just hate it because you want to do it by the book."

"Yeah, I couldn't even finish the interrogations. They cut them off and closed the case. I was this close to finding the killer," Declan said.

"It is what it is, Declan," Leslie said, and kissed him again, "Suck it up and drive on."

Declan nodded, "You're right."

"Come to bed," she said.

Declan nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't forget to say good night to Riane, she missed her Daddy," Leslie said and headed to their bedroom.

"Okay," he said.

"Hun just come to bed," Leslie said and walked to her bedroom.

_This quarter is why Nathan Scott is being considered a first ballot Hall-of-Famer. It is like he has done nothing wrong all game. Whatever the Bobcats need he can deliver. You can call him the Mailman. Now as the third quarter ends, the Bobcats are holding a slight lead against the Nets. On the bench there is Nathan Scott just watching the court. What goes through his mind in these moments? Can Charlotte hold on and take a two game lead in this series?_

In a quiet corner of the vast estate was a gazebo. It was just a little chilly tonight. But the couple there cuddled under the blankets and looked at the stars. He kissed her head and sighed.

"I'm going to miss these nights," Andy said.

Karen nodded, "I know what you mean. But there were always those nights out to sea in the boat," she said.

"MMMMM, when Angela was asleep in her cabin, we would sneak up on deck and make love under the stars," he said.

Karen giggled, "Yeah, the tropical air on our skin, and the trade winds," Karen sighed, "I really missed that time in my life."

"So do I," Andy said.

"I miss being able to travel, and seeing the world, and I miss Angela when she was little. I feel so old now, and I'm finally done raising my children, and now I have my first grandchildren reaching adulthood," Karen said.

Andy nodded, "I know where has the time gone, but you had Lucas at such a young age. Now it is our time."

"I know, but it's been thirty-six years since I've not had a child to worry about."

"Kare, you'll always worry about them, and well let's face it you'd never stop worry about them."

Karen nodded, "Yeah," she said and sighed. Finally she leaned against Andy, and they laid there taking in the stars.

_Welcome back for Fourth Quarter Action. Charlotte has been resting Nathan Scott and something has seemed to have gotten through to them. Or does the team smell blood in the water and want to put the Nets down. These are the moments that you wonder if Nathan Scott has talked with MJ about, because this was when MJ would step up and show why he earned the crown of His Airness. The same crown that many people have said that Nathan Scott had picked up._

Haley sat on the foot of her bed. She was wrapped in a blanket, and had a cup of chi tea. She was home alone except for Brian. He was off somewhere in the house doing whatever he did when he didn't watch the basketball game with her.

She never missed a game that Nathan played in. She always made sure she had the NBA Package so she could catch the games. Every night she would come up to her room and turn on the TV. Sitting on the foot of the bed, cross legged, wrapped with a blanket and enjoying a cup of chi tea. This was what she did when she couldn't be at his games, or he was on the road. It was the same routine that she had when she was in Los Angeles and he was on the road.

The distance was sucked, but she always loved when he came home. There was always special times, and things to do. She was already planning his final home coming. She really wanted it to be special for him.

So her she sat, drinking her tea. A moment or so later she stopped. Staring at the screen her mouth was agape. Suddenly the cup of tea in her hands slipped and fell to the carpeted floor at the foot of the bed and the mug sheared off the handle. The liquid spilled out and made an ever growing stain on the carpet. All Haley could do was reach for her cell phone.

_He has also had some good news recently. His oldest son James has been accepted to play at Duke University, and was also named as a player on the McDonald's All-American Team. So if Scotts keeps playing we might just see a Scott on Scott match up. _

_He's got the ball and he's pressing. There he goes he's breaking through the traffic and down the baseline. Are we going to see a Showtime Slam? He's up and it's…._

In Lucas Scott's House he had taken too his office to watch the Bobcats/Nets playoff game. He was joined by two pregnant women, his wife Peyton, and her best friend Brooke Davis. He sat in his chair, Peyton was on a sofa and Brooke was on the other one.

Brooke looked at Lucas and away from the TV.

"Luke," Brooke said.

"Yes?" Lucas asked, looking at her.

"I just realized something," she said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You have super sperm," she said.

"Super sperm?" Lucas asked.

"Well look at P. Scott over there preggo with numero four," Brooke said.

"Brooke, this is only my third pregnancy," Peyton said.

"Yeah she had twins," Lucas said.

"There is something I remember hearing about you in Atlanta," Brooke said.

Peyton shook her head, "Don't count it."

"Well still my point is Lucas is very potent. You're exhibit number one," Brooke said.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "So I have four kids," Lucas said and laughed.

Peyton kept a straight face, which Brooke noticed. Brooke then turned back to Lucas.

"So is there more than I know?" Brooke asked.

"No," Lucas said, and turned around to his desk. He looked at an old and faded picture. Finally he pushed it back and turned around to see the women staring at the TV, mouth's agape.

"Lucas," Peyton said.

He sighed and nodded, "I know, I'm going to pack a bag now, when Haley calls tell her I'm on my way, and book us two rooms in Charlotte," he said and got up. Before he was even out of the room, his cell phone which he had handed to Brooke started to ring.

"Haley, Brooke….we saw….yes he's packing a bag, and Peyton is booking a room….He said he's on his way…I know Haley, and trust me whatever you need," Brooke said to Haley on Lucas' cell phone.

_Oh My God! That was one hell of a slam. Wait a minute Nathan Scott is down on the court. Skillz Taylor is trying to help him up, but he keeps falling right down. Taylor is signaling to the Charlotte Bench for the Trainer. This does not look good. Nathan Scott is down and holding his knee. Thank God his wife and children weren't in the stands for this, because it doesn't look good._


	403. The Long Dark Path

Chapter 402 The Long Dark Path

(Song Lyrics are Italics)

Once Lucas had gotten up from his chair in his office he grabbed a gym bag in his room and threw some cloths quickly into the bag. Peyton and Brooke went down to the kitchen and started to brew coffee. He changed into jeans and a button down shirt, and threw on some basketball shoes. Heading out of his room he was greeted in the center hall by Keith, Izzy, and Candace.

He made eye contact with his son and he looked shocked.

"Dad what happened?" Keith asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Keith, I don't know, all I know was they were taking him off the court and he hurt his knee. Your Aunt Haley wants to head down to Charlotte and I'm going to drive her."

Keith nodded, "Okay."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Candace asked.

"No Candi, you have school and work," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Izzy said, "Anything to help…"

"I know Izzy, and thanks."

Lucas headed downstairs and a fourteen year old attacked him. Lucas hugged his daughter and kissed the side of her head.

"It's going to be okay, Kay," he said.

"I can't believe it happened to Uncle Nate," she said.

"He'll be okay," Lucas said and slipped out of Kay's strong arms and went into the kitchen. Brooke looked at him, while Peyton was busy with Ellie and Trin. Brooke handed him a thermos.

"Hey, be careful and watch after Haley and Nathan for us," Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke," he said.

"Luke, I don't know but go take care of your brother," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded thin lipped, "I will."

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her," Brooke said and let him pass. He came to Ellie and Peyton. He hugged Ellie and kissed the side of her head. Brooke admired how affectionate his family was and the kids didn't seem to mind. He then said his goodbyes with his wife and headed out to the driveway. Brooke decided to walk him out to the car.

"You didn't have to walk me out," Lucas said.

"I know, and Luke, I know you worry, but Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and the rest of us will be fine," Brooke said.

"I know, I'll be watching over Nathan and Haley, and everyone else will be watched over by you."

"I'll take care of your three daughters," Brooke said.

"Three?"

Brooke nodded, "You didn't think I wouldn't find out?" she said.

"No I guess not," Lucas said.

Brooke smiled, "Well that's good, because I get to spoil her too."

"Whoa! Spoil her don't you think she's spoiled enough already?"

"What, she's not been born yet, so how can she be spoiled?" Brooke asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Never mind, I have to go before Haley starts blowing up my phone. Remind Peyton I'll call when I get to Charlotte."

"Will do, Luke," Brooke said.

Lucas climbed into his Explorer and started it. He headed out through the streets of Tree Hill. He looked at the various sites that he had seen since he was a child. When he was younger he thought that the town was created so he could inhabit it. Now as an older maybe even wiser person he didn't think that anymore.

_Let's take a drive through the old town.  
Back past the place where we meet.  
Some things are hard to remember.  
Some things you'll never forget.  
_

He pulled into Nathan and Haley's driveway and, Haley threw the door open. Her overnight bag landed in the back seat and she climbed into the front seat. She buckled up and he looked at her.

"Do you know where we're headed?" Lucas asked.

Haley nodded, "I was talking with someone from the Team, they told me what hospital they were bringing him too," she said, and plugged them into the GPS. In moments they were on the road and heading out of town. He focused on the road and she was too busy looking out the window.

_Let's take a walk down your old street.  
Who lives in your house today.  
Let's see if we can remember.  
All of the vows that we made.  
_

"It's going to be sometime, we can't cut across the mouth at this time of the night," he said.

"I know, we have to go the long way," Haley said.

"Get some sleep, if I need a relief I'll wake you, and I have coffee anyways," Lucas said.

"I don't think I can sleep now," Haley said.

"Hales, Nathan will be just fine," he said.

"Luke, I'm trying hard to believe that right now."

Lucas nodded, "I know Hales, I know you're trying to believe that."

_Kisses you gave me.  
The vows you made me.  
None of these things have changed.  
Nothing's changed, nothing's changed.  
_

Haley sighed as they kept driving off into the night. Once they got away from Tree Hill proper the street lights disappeared and they were driving in the darkness with only the headlights to light the way.

Haley played with the radio. The GPS was quiet because they were on the road they needed to be on. Once they got to the Interstate the street lights came back. Lucas was whistling off key and Haley was getting bored with playing with the window gasket.

_Young lovers stand in the shadows.  
New lovers taking our place.  
Though your gone I remember.  
I can still see your face._

_  
_"Why are we being so quiet?" Haley asked.

"Because it's late and we have a long drive ahead of us," Lucas said.

"I don't want to sit in silence anymore," Haley said.

"Okay, so talk," Lucas said.

"So how did you feel when she turned up being alive?" Haley asked.

"If by her you mean Candi, well shocked would be an understatement. Years ago I'd come to terms that she was dead and cremated. Now I have this living breathing seventeen year old girl living in my house," Lucas said.

"I'm surprised you've not been questioned about her," Haley said, "Considering her hair color and cheek bones."

"Let's not forget her eyes."

Haley laughed, "How can I forget those beautiful blue eyes. I remember holding her when she was a baby and was amazed she had such beautiful blue eyes."

Lucas nodded, "Well she is your goddaughter," he said.

Haley smiled, "Yeah she is. I almost forgot that."

Lucas nodded, "I didn't. I just don't know how to handle it, or explain things."

"Luke, there would be some problems, but they'll get over it."

"Brooke too?"

"Especially Brooke," Haley said, "She'll just be another girl she could spoil."

"Like she isn't spoiled enough as it is?"

"Look at it this way, she was barely alive when she was born, and she had heart defects. There was how many heart surgeries before she was five?"

"Several."

"Yeah, and she's alive, I don't blame Lindsay for spoiling her. She almost lost her how many times?"

"True, true, she's just so different than the others."

"Different world, different raising; but she's trying Lucas. Peyton is even trying with her, and you know how hard that is for her."

Lucas nodded, "I think you need some sleep," Lucas said.

"I'm tending to agree with you now, and by the way that is a nice way to avoid the topic."

"I try."

Haley laughed, "We know you do."

_  
Kisses you gave me.  
The vows you made me.  
None of these things have changed.  
Nothing's changed, nothing's changed._

Haley fell asleep quickly. Lucas kept driving along the interstate. He listened to the radio, and the DJ's chatter. As he just kept the long dark path to Charlotte in front of him.


	404. Keller's Song

Chapter 403 Keller's Song

(Chris Keller sing is in Italics)

The three women walked up the rear steps to TRIC. Peyton sighed; the stairs were hard for her to climb because of her eighth month of pregnancy. She looked around as the two teenagers that worked for her came in behind her. Once they were in the club, they were assaulted by the sounds of a guitar being played.

_What was that about the ballroom dancing class I asked about  
It's all I thought about cuz you were saying  
We might get a chance to talk and talk might lead to dancing  
Maybe dance might lead to dates, dates to aging_

Hope you let your intuition  
precede my reputation  
'Cause I have one  


_Well I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
But if I turned out to be  
Could you love me anyway  
I'm standing in anonymous  
Hoping your heart  
Will just wake up and ask for me by name  
Maybe someday you will ask for me by name  
Just not today  
_

They froze near the bar and just watched. Peyton watched the guy she had argued with many times play the guitar. He was playing one of his older songs, but she knew the significance now of why he was playing it on the main stage of TRIC.

He was her producer for Haley's album. She was in Charlotte so he was taking the down time to work on his stuff. That was part of the deal in order for him to work on Haley's album was for him to get his own record deal.

Peyton had to admit that no matter how much of an ass he was. No matter how big his ego was, he was very talented. He also always played with confidence. That was what made him great, was his talent, what made him fall was his ego and pride.

She walked over to the bar. Peyton looked at her new Assistant Manager who was doing paper work. Magdalena smiled and looked at Peyton.

"Hey Boss," she said.

"How long has he been out here?" Peyton asked.

"Not long, he asked, he liked the acoustics better out here, said something about wanting to work out something musically," Magdalena said.

"Is he bothering you?" Peyton asked.

"No not at all," she said and looked at the teenagers, "I hope Candi knows to stay well clear of him."

"I think a lot of it was over blown, c'mon you know Miranda, it is hard to tell that she's just a teenager."

"Yeah, she does kind of look like one of those teen drama stars."

"What does that mean?"

"She doesn't look her age," Magdalena said and laughed.

Peyton shook her head, "I get you now."

_Well if this is love then it's hard to say  
But the notes in your books and your reaching away  
And I've Confidence issues with your intentions  
And I'm not hip to all of your tricks  
But your algebra your politics  
And the band has planned a hotel intervention_

So don't you leave me by my lonesome  
To exceed my reputation  
'Cause I have one  


_Well I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
But if I turned out to be  
Could you love me anyway  
Standing anonymous  
Hoping your heart  
Will just wake up to ask for me by name  
Maybe someday you will ask for me by name  
Just not today  
_

Magdalena looked at the two girls. Fallon smiled and Magdalena nodded.

"The usual girls?" Magdalena asked.

"Of course, just more gin this time," Fallon said.

Magdalena laughed again, "Fallon, you know that gin ruins a perfectly good diet coke, you need Captain," she said and poured a straight diet cola and handed it to Fallon.

Fallon laughed, "Yeah, but I like gin better. It's what I used to steal from my Granddad."

Magdalena laughed and shook her head, "You're a trip Fallon."

"I know I am."

Finally the ex-Bartender turned and looked at Candace. The blonde smiled at the bartender.

"Well Sporty Spice?" Magdalena asked.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Candace asked, "Please call me Candi."

"Okay, Sporty," Magdalena said, "So you're usual?"

Candace rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'll have my usual, Old Spice."

Magdalena asked, "See you're getting it Sporty… now can you get the rest of the Spice Girls on stage and sing us a few songs, I know Peyton wants to hear Wannabe."

Candace gave Magdalena a look and took her drink. Magdalena laughed and turned to Peyton.

"If I knew it would be this fun with two teenagers working here every day I would have suggested it sooner," she said.

"What about Keith?" Peyton asked.

"What about him?" Magdalena asked.

_I'm always here  
I've walked you home  
And headed for my own  
Until again I'm needed_

Well I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
But if I turned out to be  
Could you love me anyways

I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
But if I turned out to be  
Could you love me anyway  
Standing anonymous  
Hoping your heart  
We'll just wake up and ask for me by name  
Maybe someday you will ask for me by name  
Just not today  
  
_Not today_

As Chris Keller finished his song, Peyton took a seat on a stool Candace looked at Magdalena.

"What's his story anyways?" she asked.

"Chris Keller? Let's just say he's bad news," Magdalena said.

"Bad News?" Candace asked, "He sounds like a really talented musician."

"Not to mention he shares the name with a Gay Serial Killer on Oz," Fallon said.

Just then Keller came over to the bar. Fallon quieted down Candace and she hopped onto a bar stool. Peyton looked at the spikey-haired musician and shook her head.

"So Blondie, did Chris Keller impress you?" he asked.

"Chris, what would impress me if you told me that the mixing for Haley's album is done," Peyton said.

Chris smiled a devilish smile, "Look at you all hormonal and pregnant, well Chris Keller said he'd deliver and he does. It's finished and I have a copy on your desk to listen to."

"Thanks Chris," Peyton said.

Chris nodded and smiled, "Well Chris Keller is going to head back and work on Chris Keller's music," he said and headed to the studio.

Candace looked at Fallon, "Does he always talk that way?"

Fallon nodded, "Yes he does."


	405. The River Court Rocks

Chapter 404 The River Court Rocks

(Song Lyrics are Italics)

Time to oneself was always a golden and rare thing in Tree Hill. It just seemed that everyone knew each other's business. At times that wasn't a bad thing, but others times it was plain annoying. Angela often would want to be alone but everyone seemed to know where she would be heading to hide. So she had to keep changing her spots.

Finally this time she came to some rocks nearby the River Court. She would sit there and look out onto the River and just dream. It seemed that her dreams were coming true. She got into her first choice school, she won the state championship, she was recognized as one of the best high school players, and yet it seemed empty.

Her mind kept going to Rhett and what he did. It made her mad. That was it, it just made her mad. She had been emailing Kevin regularly and they had sparked up a strong friendship, if not very flirtatious. Yet she was still mad.

_And you, bring me to my knees, again  
All the times, that I could beg you please, in vain  
All the times, that I felt insecure, for you  
And I leave, my burdens at the door  
_

Prom was coming up and she promised Ashlyn that she would go with a date to prom. The problem was there was no one she wanted to date. She wasn't even thinking about going with Rhett either. All she wanted to do was kill him. Which she probably could do, easily. But her anger was starting to bubble up even more, and her target was also Brenna. She thought about a lot of things and Brenna knew that Angela was seeing Rhett when she started screwing him.

"Hey, I'd be careful there are some pretty bad rip tides over there," a voice came from behind her.

Angela turned around and looked at the guy standing there, "Royce Parker, are you stalking me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No not at all, I was well just coming here for some fresh air."

"So you saw me and decided to come over and talk to me."

"Pretty much, when I saw that your shoulders were slumped."

"They are?"

"Yes they are," he said.

"Just been thinking about stuff," Angela said.

"Yeah, I bet you were thinking about what Rhett and Brenna did to you," Royce said.

Angela turned and looked at Royce, "How did you know about that?"

"Everyone knows about it, it's the talk of the school," Royce said.

Angela turned red and shook her head, "Now I can't go to school."

"Yes you can, if anything, it's making most people feel sorry for you. Rhett and Brenna well they aren't that well liked."

_But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Cause inside your ugly  
Your ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you_

Angela shook her head, "Royce still it's not easy walking into that school."

"Because of what Jessalyn said about you?"

"Part," Angela said.

"Let's just say that most people never believed or liked Jessalyn. It was more a matter of rule by fear."

"Isn't that high school?" Angela asked.

"You can say that it is life," Royce said.

_All the times that I felt like this won't end, it's for you  
And I taste what I could never have, it was from you  
All the times that I've tried my intentions full of pride  
But I waste more time than anyone  
_

She shook her head, "I'm going to be glad when I'm out of here."

"You want to be a small fish in a big pond?"

"Maybe or I'll probably be a big fish in a big pond."

"One will never know, at this point," Royce said.

He joined her on the rock and looked across the river. They were able to see into the downtown area of Tree Hill. There they sat, two people, both considering themselves outsiders looking deep into the town that had made them feel like they were on the outside looking in.

_All the times, that I've cried  
All this wasted, it's all inside  
And I feel, all this pain  
Stuffed it down, it's back again  
And I lie, here in bed  
All alone, I can't mend  
But I feel, tomorrow will be OK_


	406. Scotts And Hospitals

Chapter 405 Scotts and Hospitals

The sun was coming up when they pulled into the hospital in Charlotte. Lucas parked the Explorer and they climbed out. He looked at his best friend and sister-in-law, as they walked towards the building. Once inside she went right to the desk.

Lucas pulled out his cell phone and pressed a speed dial button. He waited a few minutes and finally the person on the other picked up.

"Hey Peyton, we're here…Yeah it was a long drive…Very tired and no we've not checked in yet. Haley wanted to check in on Nathan before we headed to the hotel and slept…Yeah she slept in the car, but I'm very tired…She'll drive us to the hotel…I love you too, and I'll tell Nathan, bye."

Lucas walked over to the desk, as Haley was getting her pass and directions to the room where Nathan was. She nodded when the desk person finished explaining things. Finally they started off into the hospital.

"So what's the word?" Lucas asked.

"They kept him over night because of the pain and it was late. It sounds pretty bad," Haley said.

"How bad?" Lucas asked.

"They have him on pain killers," Haley said.

"Aren't you not supposed to be told that?" Lucas asked.

"I just know they have him on pain killers," she said.

"I hope you're sure," Lucas said, as they boarded an elevator towards the floor where Nathan was roomed. Once they got out of the elevator and headed out towards where his room was. Haley and Lucas stood in the room where Nathan was laying in a bed with his right leg elevated.

"Don't worry it feels worse than it looks," Nathan said.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"I really don't know, they've had me go through all sorts of tests and they wanted to know how bad it was before they went in there. But they're talking surgery," Nathan said, "They also have me pretty dosed up on pain killers."

Lucas shook his head, Haley was right.

"So why aren't you in surgery?" Haley asked.

"I didn't want to know about what happened to my knee, or have surgery until you were here," he said.

"How did you know I would be coming?" Haley asked.

"I know my wife," Nathan said, "You were probably at the foot of the bed, wrapped in a blanket drinking chai tea when I got hurt. Also the first thing you probably did was call Lucas and ask him to drive you here."

"Well you don't know me that well," Haley said.

"You also got Brian out of the studio and called James to get home from Ashlyn's to watch him even though he doesn't need it."

Lucas was laughing; Haley looked at him and gave him a dirty look. She turned back to Nathan and sighed, "He does know me, too well sometimes."

"Well I'll let you talk," Lucas said.

"Luke, stay," Nathan said, "I want you both here when the doctor comes."

Lucas nodded and took a seat in one of the empty chairs. Haley was sitting next to the bed. Nathan held his wife's hand.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Last night when I hit that court, for the first time, I knew," he said.

"You knew what?" Haley asked.

"That it was over, my career was over. My leg was just flopping there, and Haley I knew it was time to come home."

"Nathan, don't say that, you can always go back," Haley said.

"No, Haley, it's over, my heart isn't there anymore. It's time for me to come home, and stay."

Lucas leaned back and tried not to listen to the private conversation. Soon his head rolled back and he was asleep. It had been a long night and it was time for Lucas Scott to sleep and let his brother and sister-in-law talk about their future without basketball for it was the first time in many years that they had to face that demon.


	407. Return of Red

Chapter 406 Return of Red

(Song Lyrics are Italics)

The shower water was warm as it cascaded over his body. The joints and muscles were old, aging and worn. They really enjoyed the massaging effects of the shower against them. His body told of hard usage and many miles.

Many of those miles had been good miles. The birth of his four children, and finding the love of his life were several of those miles. The experience he felt when he saved someone, or when he brought them back from the dead. Those were some of the good miles that his body and muscles remembered.

It was the bad miles that tended to leave their marks deeper though. The divorce from his first wife, and his fleeing of his family and home were some of those miles. The children he pulled out of the fire dead. Ultimately the death of his second wife was the mark that really scarred him. The most recent was watching a fifteen year old girl fall to her death.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

He stepped out of the shower and started to dry himself. His once dark red hair was now faded and intermixed with gray eyes. His blue eyes were fading almost to a gray as he aged. Yes he was no longer young, and he often questioned if he could still do what he did, anymore. The answer he always got was yes he could.

Once out of the bathroom he walked to his bedroom. His son was not home. His boy was the only one of his children that still lived under his roof. His daughters all lived together in the same apartment complex. Often he wondered how that complex could survive with his youngest and middle daughter living in the same apartment.

Cade Burke finished getting dressed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was no longer the twenty something year old full of piss and vinegar that first arrived here. He was older, and some would say wiser. He always said it was living life the wrong way that made you wise, because if you lived it the right way you were already wise. But being wise was something he never considered himself.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

He grabbed his bag and made his way downstairs. He passed through the old hallway. The house he lived in pre-dated the civil war and had belonged to his wife's family. So the floor boards would creak, and sometimes there was an extra draft, but it was important to Darcey that she live here, and so this house was important to him.

Slowly he stopped and looked at each and every picture in the hallway. They showed his life with Darcey. From when they were single, to dating, to marriage, then Bobbi-Lee as a baby, then Huck and Bobbi-Lee, Kelly, Huck, and Bobbi-Lee, then the steady decline of Darcey, and his life after her death. He looked at the pictures of Bobbi-Lee graduating High School and eventually college.

There was a hole in his heart whenever he looked at these pictures. He remembered sitting on the back porch looking at the river and talking about being parents. Bobbi-Lee was a little thing with flame red hair and wrapped in a blanket, and Cade and Darcey would talk about getting to see her at all the mile stones. Darcey talked about it and she was just alive with it. Yet it turned out to be all talk.

He stopped and straightened the picture of the four of them at her Wake Forrest University Graduation. There was a lot of spirit in that girl. She ran with a wild bunch for a while, but she settled in and did what she wanted to do. Bobbi-Lee was an amazing girl and he would always love her.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

Walking down a few steps, he looked at the picture of Huck at the State Championship Game. The tall beanpole of a kid was all smiles as he posed with his sisters and the state championship trophy. He finished the game on the court and was the captain. Huck was kind of flaky but he was a good solid boy. He was also a Dad and from what he had heard Huck was there when ever his daughter need something, and visited her often.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

Another step and it was Kelly he came too. This was a picture of her when she won the State Championship. She was standing there flushed and sweaty. They had to fight to win their game. She was on the court for that final play. She just stood there with her brother and sister. She was all smiles, but yet Kelly was different. She didn't seem to have a plan or a way in the universe. Kelly never quite fit in. She had talent in many areas but in the end she was just Kelly.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

With the last few steps he was out of his house, and in his red Explorer. As he drove away he just sat and listened to the music on the radio. It was an old song about a break up, but yet it spoke about so much more to Cade.

He just drove on, finally slowing to park at the North End Station, Engine Company 23, his home station. Nothing else mattered now, just doing his job and getting off at shift change, alive and in one piece. It was about doing his job and coming home to his family.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._


	408. The Sad News

Chapter 407 The Sad News

Lucas woke when the Doctor came in. He was shaken when he saw Haley and Nathan jump. He could tell they were sleeping. It was pretty certain that no one had really gotten much sleep that night. Lucas sat straight up in his chair and looked around.

"Nathan, how are you feeling this morning," The Doctor asked.

Nathan shrugged, "In pain when the pain killers wear off," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "Any other pains or discomfort? You took a hell of a fall."

"Not that I can feel," Nathan said.

The Doctor nodded, "Okay, so this is the Missus?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes this is my wife Haley," Nathan said.

"Mrs. Scott," The Doctor said.

Haley nodded.

"Nate, Haley, I think I'm going to get some coffee," Lucas said, and started to get up. Nathan looked over the Doctor's Shoulders.

"No Luke, stay," Nathan said.

The Doctor turned around to see the blond, half awake Lucas standing there in obvious need of a shave.

"Doc," Nathan said, "My Brother Lucas Scott."

The Doctor nodded, and turned back to Nathan.

"So what is the verdict?" Nathan asked.

"It's pretty bad Nathan. This knee has seen a lot of wear and tear, and based on your medical records, you've been scoped before."

"Yeah I have, it's bothered me since I was sixteen," Nathan said.

"Well this time you hit the jack pot for injures. Ever hear of the Terrible Triad?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what it is, but I do know it's a serious knee injury."

"Well Nathan, you've torn you anterior cruciate ligament, your medial collateral ligament, and the medial meniscus. Now they're all repairable, and it would take some time to get back on your feet, but you should be ready by training camp if you so choose to return to the court. This season is over for you," The Doctor sighed, "but I'm going to have to pull the rug out from under you now. In my professional opinion, given the past damage, your age, and the seriousness of the current injury, I wouldn't suggest you return to playing basketball."

Nathan just laid there. Haley looked at the Doctor with shock. Lucas had to sit back down. They all had to let that sink back into their heads and just comprehend that. In reality they were all thinking it, and both Nathan and Haley had voiced it. But once they heard it from the Doctor that was when it became real. Some would say it was a weight off ones shoulders but then again you can never put the genie back in the bottle.

"Can I get back to you on when we can schedule the surgery?" Nathan asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes take your time. It was a big change in your life. I'll come back later," he said and left.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Nathan leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "What am I going to do now?" he asked.

"You were planning to retire anyways," Haley said.

"But I don't want to go out like this, on someone else's terms. The Doctor is telling me that I should quit!" Nathan said.

"Lucas, can you help me out here?" Haley asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Well there is always the second assistant coaching job on my staff," Lucas said.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Great a pity job given to me by my own brother," Nathan said.

"It's a legitimate job, sure it isn't the NBA, but you get to stay in basketball and you've seen the girls on Lucas' team, they're pretty good athletes," Haley said.

"Hales, I don't want to talk about it," Nathan said, "I just want to lay here."

"Nathan," Haley said.

"Haley, I'm not in the mood, can you and Lucas leave me alone."

Lucas got up and took Haley out of the room. They came to a langue area and sat down. Lucas looked across the small table at his now crying sister-in-law/best friend.

"I can't believe he's shutting me out. It's not like it's a big deal he was retiring anyways," Haley said.

"Hales, Nate wanted to retire on his own terms," Lucas said, "He's in shock, and let's face it; it's the end game for him."

Haley nodded, "Just doesn't seem fair, he has more than basketball."

"Yes but it has been the one constant in his life since he was three years old. It's what bonded him with James and Brian. It's how me and him got to know each other. It is how he also met you."

Haley nodded, "So what are you trying to say?"

"Basketball is a big part of his life, and he just found out that he can't play anymore because he's body betrayed him."

Haley nodded. Lucas sighed and looked at her. For a fleeting moment he wondered what he'd gotten into.


	409. Get Up Girls

Chapter 408 Get Up Girls

The blankets were warm. That was what she liked about the weekends. After they went to work out she could go back to bed for a few hours before she would head off, James driving, to Bear Creek and spend the rest of the weekend with Brett. She had to give it to Karen, the pillows were comfortable and she normally didn't have a problem falling to sleep. This was a good thing, in her mind.

Suddenly the warmth of the covers were ripped away. She rolled over and saw standing there, none other than Chase Adams. The bubbly brunette was looking down at the sleepy blonde with a big smile on her face.

Ashlyn tried to roll over and almost forgot she was sleeping in boxers and a tank top. She pulled a pillow over her head and grunted. This only made Chase more determined to get her up, which was manifested by Chase removing the pillow by force.

Ashlyn just grunted.

"Get up girl," Chase said.

"No!" Ashlyn snapped back.

"C'mon me and my sisters have a surprise for you," Chase said.

"Sleep!" Ashlyn said.

"Sleep when you're dead! Now get you lazy ass out of bed, and throw some clothes on and meet us in the kitchen," Chase said.

"Us? Who Us?" Ashlyn asked.

"You'll see," Chase said.

Chase left the room, but only after dragging Ashlyn out of bed. Ashlyn often forgot how strong Chase was. Shaking her head, she grabbed the first things she could, which were warm ups. She walked out into the kitchen and took her morning pills she looked around and saw Angela standing there dressed in jeans, tank-top and an open button down shirt.

"What's with Chase today?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela shrugged, "I was just finishing up some reports and she come bursting into my room, and told me to be at her Mom's business ASAP!"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Well that is Chase," she said just as Angela and Ashlyn's cell phones rang with a text message.

"Three guesses who that is," Angela said, "And the first two don't count."

Ashlyn nodded, "Get your bony asses over here, Love Chase," Ashlyn read.

Angela shook her head and grabbed her car keys. Ashlyn shook her head and followed. They drove across town to the headquarters of Davis Enterprises. Angela pulled into the parking lot and saw that Angela's old beater, which was Candace's car was there, as well as Fallon's, and Izzy's car. Ashlyn looked at Angela and the taller blonde shrugged her shoulders and went inside the building.

Once inside they followed each other until they came to the stairs. When they came to the second floor they found the offices were open. Angela walked into the area and found the girls, sitting around. When she looked again, she couldn't believe it but it was all the girls, Chase, Izzy, Trin, Kay, Ellie, Gabriel, Candace, Fallon, and even Kelly. Angela sighed and looked over the room.

Brooke was standing there with Kayla and Bobbi-Lee. Angela understood another reason for Kelly to be here, her sisters. Not to mention that everyone assumed she would eventually be Chase's sister-in-law.

"You're finally here," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Angela said.

"Yeah, why was I dragged out of bed for this?" Ashlyn asked.

"Sorry Brooke, I forgot to warn you that she can be a bit of a bitch when she hasn't had enough sleep," Angela said.

Ashlyn slapped Angela on the back on the head.

"Hey!" Angela said.

Brooke laughed, "You two are best friends," she said and turned to the girls. "Well every year before the summer, I give my girls a present. This year, I have four girls," she said looking at Fallon, "So after some begging by some people," she looked at Trin, "And the fact that my family is finally together, and I have decided to give you all the same present."

Kelly leaned back half awake, "Brooke?"

"Yes Kelly?" Brooke asked.

"Not to sound ungrateful but what would the present be?"

Brooke smiled, "Well summer is coming, and it is time for y'all to look fabulous," Brooke said.

"What?" Angela asked, "Sorry, Brooke, it's just very early in the morning."

"Well I'm going to design each of you your own custom swim suits," Brooke said.

"Sweet!" Ellie said.

Kay just shrugged. Brooke looked at the twins, "Sorry girls you're parents said no two piece bathing suits, or bare midriffs," she said.

Ellie pouted, "But I had a bare midriff in my cheerleading uniform," she said.

"I know," Brooke said, and looked to Candace, "Candi, would you like to step up to be measured first?"

Candace nodded and stepped up. Bobbi-Lee stepped forward with a tape measure. Candace sighed and started to let Bobbi-Lee measure her and Kayla wrote down the measurements. Brooke talked with the other girls a bit and then started to look Candace over.

"Hmmm…what color do you think you would want for your bikini?" Brooke said.

"I'm not sure, but…" Candace said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

Candace made sure her back was to everyone else, and she opened her shirt, baring her scar. "I really don't like showing this off," she said.

Brooke nodded, "I understand, I'll try my best."

Brooke sighed and waited until she was done being measured before she brought the next girl up. It was going to be a long day.


	410. Out From Behind The Mircophone

Chapter 409 Out From Behind the Microphone

She knew where she would find him. Parking her car, she still couldn't believe she actually had a driver's license and a car, she walked over to where he was sitting. She was wearing her typical attire, jeans, sneakers, and form fitting t-shirt. She might be a jock but she was also a girl, and had curves so she wanted to flaunt them.

He looked up from what he was playing with. He just studied her, as she sat down across from him.

"Hello Rerun," Candace said.

"Candace," he said.

"Please, it's Candi," she said, "I only get called Candace when I'm in trouble."

"I have the feeling that you're in trouble a lot," Rerun said.

Candace shook her head, "Why would you think that?"

"Well you rolled with the Adams girls and just look at you, guys probably would kill each other to talk to you," Rerun said.

"So that is what you think?" Candace asked.

"Candi, don't get me wrong but that's the impression I get."

Candace laughed, "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn this way," she said.

"What?" Rerun asked.

"Jessica Rabbit, you know from Who Framed Roger Rabbit," she said.

Rerun shook his head, "No not really."

Candace shook her head, "What do you do other then broadcast sports?"

"Well I watch my sister and play soccer, but I kind of have too, it's a family thing," he said.

"You need to live a little, Rerun."

"Like you? Partying and doing drugs?" he asked.

"Never done drugs. But that was the crowd I rolled with. Doesn't make up who I am," she said.

"Who are you, Candi?" Rerun asked.

"I'm a girl that is a good student, and honestly is obsessed with basketball, and until my mom got hurt I would be playing basketball all the time. I wanted to be the best point guard I could be," she said.

"So what do you want to be now?" Rerun asked.

"Do you always interview people?" Candace asked.

"Sorry, habit I guess," he said.

"Well I was never going to be a pro basketball player, my heart was always an issue," she said.

"What is wrong with your heart?"

"I had several Atrial septal defects, which are basically holes between the two sides of my heart. I had a second surgery when I was about four because they missed some when they first worked on me," she said.

"So does that prevent you from playing on a high level?" Rerun asked.

"I'm damaged goods, they don't want to be on the news that I dropped dead playing a game," Candace said.

Rerun nodded, "Yeah, I can see that happening, people avoiding bad PR."

"What's your real name?" Candace asked.

"Rerun," he said.

"It can't be," she said.

He shook his head, "It's not."

"Then what is it?" she asked, "Tell me a secret I'll tell you one."

"Okay, I was named after my Dad and Granddad," he said, "My full name is Reinaldo Angel Vasquez the third, but my older sister just called me Rerun, because it sounded better then three or repeat," he said.

"I would say so," Candace said.

"Are you always this straight up?"

"The way my Mom taught me to be."

"Why?" he asked.

"Mainly because she's not."

"That's harsh," Rerun said.

Candace nodded, "Have to call a spade a spade."

"Yeah, I guess," Rerun said.

"Exactly," Candace said.

"You are a hard person to crack Candace Strauss," Rerun said.

"How so?"

"You're a jock, but you come off like you would be a cheerleader. I've see you play and work out, and yet you don't look like you work out that hard. It just seems like you're more comfortable around the girlie girls," Rerun said.

"I'm a girl. Can I not look like a girl, hang with girls, or act like a girl?"

"No, that's not it at all, just not use to the hard core jock girls being, well as I said, so girlie."

"What you rather me be? A lesbo?"

Rerun shook his head, "No."

She smiled back at him, "Good, and Rerun you and I need to talk to you more."

"Why?"

"Because I like talking to you," Candace said.

"I enjoy talking to you too, Candi."

Candace got up and started to walk away. He looked at her and spoke up.

"Candi!" he said.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Yes Rerun?"

"What is your secret?" he asked.

"Not really a secret, my name was changed right after my second heart surgery," she said.

"Really what was it?" he asked.

"I was born Candace Lynn Scott, but my Mom changed it to Candace Lynn Strauss and she never explained it to me," she said.

"Scott? Like Angela and Keith, that Scott?" Rerun asked.

Candace nodded, "Yes like that Scott."

"Weird small world."

"Even smaller then you think," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Rerun nodded, "So how did you know your name was changed?"

"I found my birth certificate when I was fourteen and it had the official change on it."

"Yeah wow," Rerun said, "But you've like got the same name of some of your best friends."

"I know and it should be," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, since Keith is my younger half-brother," she said, and turned to start walking to her car.


	411. Wondering Hoping Waiting

Chapter 410 Wondering Hoping Waiting

At the River Court, four boys were hanging out. It was a nice day and the girls were tied up so they all went to hang out and plan a bank job. Hanging out would be the best thing to describe what they were doing, since they weren't playing basketball together.

James stood at the foul line and was practicing his free throws. He had a smile on his face and just seemed to be on top of the world.

Huck and Keith were over in the grass. They had their baseball gloves on and were playing catch. They were about ninety feet apart and were throwing to each other pretty hard. After all, it was baseball season.

Brian was sitting under a tree and was playing his guitar. He was working on this one song and the notes would echo over the River Court and the river. Every so often he would mess up and it would sour the music he was making.

"Hey, James why are you so happy?" Keith asked as he threw the ball to Huck.

"He found out Ashlyn is getting a custom Clothes Over Bro's swim suit," Huck said, and laughed sending the ball back to Keith.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Whatever the year, Chase and Izzy's Mom makes them a new custom swim suit. Chase told me that she talked her mom into doing it for Candi, Fallon, your sisters, Angela and Ashlyn," Huck said.

"Oh! Izzy never told me this," Keith said.

James laughed, "Maybe she's going to surprise you," he said.

"Yeah," Huck chimed in, "Maybe something high in the front, a thong in the back, and two postage stamps for a top."

Keith caught the ball, "No that doesn't sound like Izzy," he said, "Maybe Fallon."

"Church Boy Cale's girl?" Huck asked, "She's going to have one of those World War One era bathing suites, complete with the hat."

"You're always so strange, Huck," James said.

"Well I'm not the one glowing like a girl there," Huck said, "What is making you so happy?"

"Just thinking about Ashlyn, Duke, and the future," he said.

"Dude, aren't you supposed to be getting cold feet?" Keith asked, throwing the ball again.

"Not even thinking that. I just want to be there and help Ashlyn through college."

"Yeah, you're great with Brett too," Huck said.

"She'll always be your daughter, Huck," James said.

"I know that James, she does have my eyes and hair," he said, laughing.

"So that is where the mullet went," Keith said.

Huck winged the ball at Keith. He caught it with ease. "Funny Pony Boy," Huck said and turned to Brian, "Hey Brian, what are you playing?"

"I'm working on a new song with my band," Brian said.

"Band, what band?" Huck asked.

"Huck!" Keith yelled, and Huck laughed.

"On an acoustic guitar, god Mom must be proud," James said, "It is so not the style y'all play."

"Just working out the timing for the vocals, it's easier to bring the acoustic guitar then the electric, with the amps and stuff," Brian said.

"Still Mom would think you're playing music more her speed," James said.

"Did that already, played on her new record," Brian said.

Huck nodded, "Does it have a name yet?"

"The song I'm learning does have a name but we're keeping it tightly under lock and key," Brian said.

"No, the new album," Huck said.

"Oh, not sure, since my Dad got hurt she hasn't been home, and it was like just finished," Brian said.

"You would think they would have the title already done," Huck said.

Keith shrugged, "I'm still trying to figure out the meaning behind Twenty-three ways," he said.

"Me too, and I was there when she named it that," James said.

"So anyways, what are your thoughts on what is about to happen in your life?" Huck asked.

James laughed, "Graduation, Duke, and Marriage? Well all I can say is I'm wondering, hoping and waiting."

Keith shook his head, "Man, my cousin is such a girl."

James shook his head, while Huck and Brian just laughed.


	412. Blondie What's Wrong?

Chapter 411 Blondie What's Wrong

The light came in from the high windows. Slowly he walked through the various collections of things and looked at the vast office, which now included a recording studio, and three desks. The sofas were still there as well as the pool table. But since he had come back the room has changed greatly. It reflected the change in the up and coming fourth time motherhood of the main occupant and the fact that two businesses were run from this location.

Chris Keller smiled his sly smile and looked at the woman behind the desk. He remembered her from his early days; she was a few years younger than him. She was booking some local talent night at this club and the part of him that was the self-promotion whore, which was a trait you needed to get noticed, had to play.

But he showed the world something he hid normally. He had a heart. The ego and the pushy self-promoter self was his default mode, but he was human. He took on the role of an ass so that one act in particular would actually step up overcome her fears and play. That woman was named Haley James-Scott.

The person behind the desk was pissed at him. The then Peyton Sawyer never truly got over it. But then again there were other things involved. He remembered the slap she gave him at the studio that day, when she was just seventeen. Now he couldn't remember if it was for kissing Haley or sleeping with Brooke Davis. Yet all he could do was smile slyly and shake his head.

He stood there and listened. There was music coming through the speakers. He paused and let the notes slip through his ears. He knew the song and his smile became slier. It was his music. Finally walked in and saw her sitting at the desk listening to the music and looking at some papers she had spread out on her desk.

"Blondie, what's wrong?" he asked as he came to her desk and took a seat at the edge of the desk.

Peyton looked up at him and shook her head. He knew to tread lightly, she was hormonal. But there was something going on here.

"Chris what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to stop by and see if you had a chance to listen to Haley's album yet," he said.

"But instead you're asking me what is wrong. We're not friends. We just work together."

"Well write it up as enlightened self interest, if the president of the label is not in good spirits the productivity of the label is shit," he said.

"I have a lot on my plate right now Chris," she said.

He sighed, "It's more than just getting ready to release a great album, and keep this great club going. So what is it?"

"Motherhood," she said.

"Whoa I said it once and I'll say it again, Not Mine!" Chris said.

"It has nothing to do with my baby," she said.

"Then what does it have to do with?" Chris asked.

Peyton sighed, "I have to tell my step-daughter with my husband that she is my step-daughter."

"What? You have a step-daughter? What is like Lucas screwing around on you? Want to get some revenge?"

Peyton shook her head, "No and Chris you're an ass. She's older then my son, and you've met her."

"Fallon?"

"No Candace," Peyton said.

"Candi? She's you're step-daughter, she's like what two months older then Keith?"

"Four months."

"I'm confused, but I do see Lucas in a different light, he's a player," Chris said.

"Keller that's not helping," she said.

"Sorry, all I can say is just tell her the truth. She needs to know who her Dad is, and from what I've been told her Mom is pretty messed up so she needs to know she is supported," Chris said.

"Who are you and what did you do to the real Chris Keller?" Peyton asked.

"Blondie, let's just face it, after nearly going to jail I took a hard long look at my life and made a few changes."

"Yeah, well I don't believe people can change."

"You did. Anyways, I still think that Candi needs to know that her people here are really her people. Imagine finding out late in life who you really are. Not everyone has a great guitar player for a birth father."

"How did you know that?" Peyton asked.

"Chris Keller, knows that Mick Wolf is you birth Dad. But imagine how you felt… Candi needs to know that about herself. Anyways, it's killing Haley, because every time Haley sees her she wants to hug her, at least tell her for Haley's sake," Chris said.

"Again who are you and what have you done with the real Chris Keller?" Peyton asked.

"Blondie, don't worry about that. So I see you were listening to some of the Keller's best work."

"No matter whom you've hurt, what you've done, and how big of an ass you were, the one thing I've always been able to say about Chris Keller was he is greatly talented."

"Why thank you, Blondie," he said.

Peyton laughed, "You know you also share the name with a gay serial killer on Oz."

"Well there Blondie I'm neither, gay nor a killer," he said.

"No you just sleep and knock up fifteen year old girls."

"I…"

"Chris, leave it, I've heard it all before. Let's just get a fact straight, Miranda is a friend of my sister, so just remember you're here because of business."

"You have a sister?"

"Angela, Lucas' sister, we consider each other sisters, but that is beside the point. Now Chris, please leave," she said.

Chris nodded and turned around. A few steps later he turned to say something and was told to leave again. He shook his head. He made a mistake, okay he had made a few mistakes, but the people he hurt along the way had basically shut him out from any redemption.


	413. Body Shop Wisdom

Chapter 412 Body Shop Wisdom

They walked into the Body Shop. James remembered one summer, when Brian was a baby, which he spent here with his Dad and Uncle Lucas working on his Mustang. Now he came here with his brother Brian and walked into here looking to get out of the big open house. They walked across the shop floor towards the office.

James walked through the door. They found their Uncle Cooper sitting his chair. A few months ago he had moved into the back room of the body shop. The smell of someone living here filled their noses as they took a seat on the sofa near where Cooper was sitting holding his beer. James threw some clothes away from where he sat.

"What brings your boys down here?" Cooper asked when he looked over at them.

"The house was too quiet, with my Mom being in Charlotte tending to my Dad," James said.

Cooper nodded, "Really, that sucks man. But knowing you're Mom and Dad, she needs to be there after his knee buckled."

James nodded. Brian looked at Cooper, "What does this mean, Uncle Cooper?"

"Well I guess it means that your Dad will be home full time now," Cooper said.

"What?" Brian asked.

"From what I've been hearing on ESPN he's going to have to retire, his knee is pretty bad."

"So that means he's really going to retire. He's been talking about it for the past few months," James said.

Cooper nodded, "He mentioned it a few times when he visited me."

"I'm just worried that life without basketball won't be enough for him," Brian said.

"What are you worried about, Brian?" Cooper asked.

"Well him pushing me to be better on the basketball court. James will be gone and he won't have his own career now, so what does he have to focus on, me."

Cooper nodded, "Brian, what do you want to do with your life?"

Brian shrugged, "I don't know, and the truth is basketball is just a hobby. I really like music but I'm not sure about it. I just want to be able to decide for myself."

Cooper nodded, "Very noble idea there Brian."

"Yeah well I doubt it will happen that way," Brian said.

Cooper sighed, "Brian, with the way your Dad was raised - your Grandpa Dan was all up in his face and knocking him down. He was miserable; do you think he would do that to his own son? James?"

James shook his head, "He never pushed me."

"And Brian, he and your Mom will have the baby and therapy to worry about," Cooper said.

Brian shook his head, "Still it bugs me."

"Don't Brian," James said.

"You don't get it do you James, you've always had a vision of where you wanted to be. The only change is that you are going to Duke instead of UCLA and you'll be married right after high school," Brian said.

"Oh yeah, James how is that planning going?" Cooper asked.

"It goes, I didn't know that there was so much going on at a wedding," James said.

"Yeah, I remember your Dad and Mom planned his and your Mom's pretty quickly for their recommitment ceremony and there was a lot involved."

"So any advice Uncle Cooper?" James asked.

"Yes, don't serve alcohol," Cooper said.

"Why?" James looked at him.

"Let's just say, alcohol, jealous dumped teenagers, and limos don't mix," Cooper said.

James nodded, "Okay. I still don't get it."

"When you're older maybe I'll explain it to you."

"I'm seventeen almost eighteen, how much older do I have to be?" James asked.

"When I'm on my death bed," Cooper said.

"Still not fair," James said, and laughed.

"Well it's not that important or that interesting of a story."

"Well I will argue that point, it sounds very interesting," James said, "What do you think Brian?"

"Yeah I would like to hear this story," Brian said.

Cooper looked at the clock and shook his head, "Y'all hungry? Yeah I bet y'all are. C'mon let's get a pizza, my treat, and we'll take the Charger," he said.

"The Charger?"

"Yeah my Charger SRT8, come on," he said and got up, grabbing his keys and leaving the room.

James laughed and looked at Brian, "I guess he doesn't want to tell the story."

"Yeah, that would be my guess, c'mon we get a ride in the Charger," Brian said and took off, "Shot Gun!" Brian called. James laughed and shook his head following Brian out.


	414. Teddy Bears

Chapter 413 Teddy Bears

It was a sharp and cold wind that blew across the cemetery. She had often come here in this weather, ever since she began visiting alone. There was something about being here that made her feel at ease. Even after the leaves started to bud on the naked branches she just liked the irony of rebirth of life in the land of the dead.

Today she brought flowers to freshen up the grave. Looking at the simple black stone she saw the spot that her hand had polished clean over the last twelve years. Ever since she was five she'd known her Dad was dead and she was living in the town that he lived in and died in. She learned that he was well respected and missed when he was killed. It was much later she learned that her uncle, her brother's dad, was the man that killed her Dad, and that her Dad loved her Uncle greatly.

This was a private spot for her. Often she would come and talk to her Dad. This was how she tried to stay in touch with someone that should have been there since she was born. She should be in bed with her Mom right now. He should be planning to spoil his next grandchild, when Lucas and Peyton's baby was born.

But no here he lay, in the ground, where the dead know nothing. She fell to one knee and fought the tears. The world was really confusing to her. All her dreams were coming true all around her. She was going to her dream school, she was being recognized for what she did on her own merits, and she had peace at school. Yet at the same time her world seemed out of control. Her life was in a spiral. She needed some help. So she came here.

"Angela?" someone asked.

She picked her head up and found Royce Parker standing there looking at her. "Royce?"

"Yeah hi," he said.

She stood up and straightened herself up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting my cousin," Royce said.

"Your cousin?"

Royce nodded, "Yeah, I didn't know him, but no one else seems to visit him, and I feel that no one in death should be forgotten."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really," he said, "It seems that you believe the same thing," He walked around and looked at the head stone. After a few minutes he nodded and looked into the dusk, "I should have figured you were here."

"It's something I do. I talk to my Dad," Angela said.

Royce nodded and smiled, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, so who is your cousin?" Angela asked.

Royce kind of looked away. "No one special, he's just buried over that way. Just a small grave marker."

Angela nodded and looked on the soft ground and saw Royce's foot prints. She slowly followed them to a low and small gray head stone. She looked at it, and the teddy bear was sitting there. After looking at Royce she ran over to the grave.

Royce came over to her. She was staring at the stone and then turned to look at him. Her face had drained of all the color, and it was rosy from the cold winds. He sighed and looked at her.

"Is this your cousin?" she asked.

"Well," he said.

"Damn it Royce, is Jimmy Edwards your cousin?" Angela asked.

He nodded, "Yes, yes he is."

"You know he's the reason my Dad is dead."

"Angela he didn't shoot your Dad he was dead first."

"But if he didn't bring that goddamn gun to school my Dad wouldn't have been murdered or my sister wouldn't have a scar on her leg from a forty-five caliber bullet."

"Angela, he was just misguided, his life was falling apart and he was at the end of his rope. It was a mistake."

"Whatever Royce. Do you know how much pain he caused my family? My brother was his friend! Why didn't you tell me this before today? This is just a bad way of finding out."

"I tried but you kept running away," Royce said.

Angela shook her head. But it didn't stop there, and she started shaking down to her shoulders, from there soon her whole body was shaking. Royce went to calm her down, but she pushed him away. Finally she came out of the shakes and leaned against a nearby grave marker.

Looking at him she calmed down. "That was a lot to take in," she said.

"Sorry," he said, "But it was going to come out eventually."

She nodded, "I guess now is as good a time as any."

"Yeah it is," Royce said.

Angela nodded, and looked down at Jimmy Edwards head stone. She finally turned to see Royce standing there. She noticed the small brown teddy bear that was left at the grave. She turned to Royce and shrugged her shoulders.

"What's with the teddy bear?" she asked.

"I left it."

"Weird, most people leave flowers," Angela said.

"Yeah, well I'm not most people," Royce said.

"How aren't you most people?"

Royce shrugged, "Well first of all I've always thought of Jimmy as a big teddy bear, so hence why the Teddy Bear."

"Well what else is there?"

"Eventually Angela, I'll tell you."

"Why?"

"Simple it is my way," he said and looked at her, "Angela, we all have our secrets and when were comfortable we share them."

Angela nodded, "Okay."

"Well I'll see you in AP English," he said and walked away leaving Angela standing there looked at the grave stone and then to Royce. She was suddenly glad she was leaving this town, because everyone had far too many secrets.


	415. To Alabama

Chapter 414 To Alabama

They stood in front of the security check point in the terminal at the Charlotte/Douglas International Airport. Nathan was in a wheel chair with his leg splinted. Haley looked at her husband and then turned to her brother-in-law/best friend. Lucas nodded and looked into her eyes.

"Luke thanks for all you have done," Haley said.

Lucas nodded, "Where else would I be?"

"At home with your family, and watching my sons," Nathan said.

Lucas sighed, "Peyton is there, she can handle them. I needed to be here for the both of you."

"Luke, I just blew out a wheel, it's shot. What else can you do?"

Lucas shrugged, "I needed to be here, to look over both of you."

Nathan shook his head; "No, you don't need to be here with this broken man," Nathan said gesturing towards his knee.

"Nathan, you're not broken," Haley said.

"I have two torn ligaments and torn cartilage, I'd say it is broken," Nathan said.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Nate, aren't you going somewhere they can fix you?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah we're heading to Saint Vincent's Hospital and the Andrews Sports Medicine and Orthopedic Center," she said.

Lucas nodded, "That's a hell of a good place."

"So I've heard," Nathan said, "I should have gone there the last time they scoped my knee."

"Nate, the most important thing is to get your knee fixed so you can chase after the new baby," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah," he said.

Haley looked at her watch and looked at Lucas, "We have to go," she said.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you when you get back," he said.

"Want anything from Alabama?" Nathan asked.

Lucas laughed, "How about one of those Crimson Tide tee-shirts," he said.

"Bye Lucas, and be careful driving back," Haley said.

"I will," he said, and watched as they went through security. He stood there with his hands in his jeans pockets, unshaven face, button down shirt un-tucked and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, waiting for his brother and sister-in-law to disappear from sight. Once he couldn't see them anymore, he turned around and walked out of the terminal. He sighed and walked to where the Explorer was waiting.

He reached in his pocket and turned on his cell phone and pressed a speed dial button.

"Hey Peyton," he said.

"Hey Luke, how are things going in Charlotte?" Peyton asked.

"Pretty good, Haley is taking Nathan to Alabama today."

"How's my brother-in-law doing?"

"He's a bit down, I guess that is understandable. Hopefully they'll patch him up really quickly," Lucas said.

"Yeah, there are a few more things Luke," Peyton said.

"Okay, what are they," Lucas said with a sigh.

"Well Haley's album is done and I need her to approve it. I was hoping you would know when she would be coming back to Tree Hill?"

"No I figure she'll call once she knows more from the Doctors," Lucas said.

"Okay, hopefully it won't be that long," Peyton said.

"I agree, only so much leave you can give someone," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So what are the other things?" he asked.

"Just one other big thing," Peyton said.

"Which is?"

"Our talk with Candace," she said.

"Yes we'll do that," he said.

"When?"

"When I said we'll do it, as soon as I get back," Lucas said.

"I was hoping you'd be too tired," Peyton said.

"You agreed that we need to tell her," Lucas said.

"I know, I'm just not ready for it to be out in the open," she said.

"Well we have to get it out in the open."

"So are you on your way?" she asked.

"As soon as I hang up I'll be heading home," he said.

"Okay, I love you," Peyton said.

"I love you," he said and hung up, looking at his SUV he climbed in and headed home.


	416. Moving On

Chapter 415 Moving On

Brooke came out to her rear patio and found her middle daughter sitting in a chair looking out into the yard. She walked over and sat down next to Izzy. Izzy looked over the table and looked at her Mom.

"You were always my moody daughter," Brooke said.

"Thanks I think," Izzy said.

"Well Chase was always the active one, and Trin always followed me around, you Izzy, were always the one that read and brooded, I swear you take more after your Godfather then your real Dad," Brooke said.

"Gee, so I'm more like Uncle Lucas?" Izzy asked.

"You still call him that?" Brooke asked.

Izzy pushed her book over to her Mom. Brooke picked it up and looked it over. The cover was worn and the binding was broken and starting to fall apart. After she finished looking at it she opened it up and looked at the faded pen on the flyleaf.

"I can't believe that you still have this book. I thought I threw this out years ago," Brooke said.

"I picked it out of the trash," Izzy said.

"Why?"

"Well it was from my Uncle that I was close too and missed greatly. It was the last thing that I had of what he gave me," Izzy said.

Brooke nodded, "I didn't know what I was doing back then. I was drunk most of the time, and felt abandoned by your Dad, and well when Peyton and Lucas moved back down south, it made that feeling worse. I struck out against them and cut them out of our lives. All because I felt like they were abandoning me in my hour of need.

"I didn't think of how much it would hurt you girls," Brooke said.

Izzy sighed, "We all make mistakes Mom. All that matters is that you have made amends with Aunt Peyton and you're friends again."

"I've never seen you happier; then you have been since we moved here," Brooke said.

"Because I'm happy here," Izzy said, "I feel like I belong here. New York was great but this place just feels like home."

Brooke nodded and put down the book. She placed her hands flat on the table. "Well this has always been home; we just lived in New York."

Izzy shrugged, "Why weren't you mad when it came out about us clubbing?"

Brooke sighed, "Izzy, you and your sister had done nothing that I didn't do when I was young. If I criticized you too much I'd be a hypocrite, but also y'all need discipline and structure. Unfortunately I failed at that in New York.

"When we came here both you and Chase wanted to be disciplined, and wanted rules. Y'all regulated yourself, in a way all three of you reflected me and my want for a Mother and my failures as a mother."

"Mom, you didn't fail us," Izzy said.

"I have many empty Grey Goose Bottles that would say different," she said.

"But you're here, you're talking to me, and Chase, and Trin," Izzy said, "You're trying, you've never put us down, and always encouraged us to aim for the prize."

Brooke nodded, and she looked off into the finely manicure yard. She sighed and looked back at Izzy. "So I heard that you and Chase aren't too excited about seeing Tasha again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you girls couldn't wait to work for Tasha, and whenever she called y'all were running out the door to wait for her. Suddenly it was like you wanted nothing to do with her. It was also around the time Chase stopped being a tom boy," Brooke said.

"Mom, Chase never stopped skate boarding, actually she's quite good still. Just the other day she had her board out and was street skating, it was quite a surprise, since she's always been secretive about still doing it," Izzy said.

"I know she still skated, I see the cuts and bruises, plus the skate board and let's not forget the subscription to Thrasher Magazine," Brooke said, "But that isn't the point, and stop side tracking me, why don't you like spending time with Tasha anymore, you know it hurts her. She's always considered you two like her nieces."

"I guess life changes things, Mom," Izzy said, "I was never one for the modeling thing. I was just sort of dragged along for the ride."

"Your Grandma always wondered which one of the three of you were the most like me," Brooke said.

"Okay, rewind," Izzy said, "You lost me here."

"She wondered which one of her granddaughters was the most like me. Personally I always thought it was Trin. She always thought it was you."

"Me?" Izzy asked, "Not, hardly, personally I thought it was Chase."

"Well your Grandma said you were the most like me because of your tenacity and your focus. Izzy you always went after what you wanted."

"Thanks Mom, I think," Izzy said.

"Isabella, you'll go far and all you have to do is lower your head and push forward," Brooke said.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Been listening to the New York Giants again?"

Brooke shook her head and looked for something to throw at Izzy. "Very funny," Brooke said.

"Hey I aim to please," Izzy said.

"Whatever?" Brooke said.

"God! Mom don't say that again," Izzy said.

"Whatever!" Brooke said.

Izzy laughed. She then stopped and looked at her Mom. "Mom," Izzy said.

"Yes Izzy?" Brooke asked.

"Did you ever notice that Candi looks a lot like Uncle Lucas?" Izzy asked.

Brooke thought on it a moment, "What do you mean?"

"She looks like Uncle Lucas."

"I don't know, I saw pictures of her Mom and I personally think she looks like her Mom."

"But those eyes and her cheek bones remind me so much of Uncle Lucas."

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know about that, Izzy," she said and began to really think about what her daughter was saying.


	417. Last Good Byes

Chapter 416 Last Good Byes

Gray. That was the best way to describe morning, the air was wet with humidity and the sky was overcast. It was an early morning and that was what it was like in the late winter/early spring along most shorelines. By noon it would burn off and the normal weather would reappear. But today as he walked up to the fresh grave and the small meek headstone it was a perfect mood.

James looked at the low stone and wondered about the person behind it. She was an admirer, although some would say a stalker. But for some reason he couldn't get over that she was just a fifteen year old girl.

Part of his obsession with this death was selfish. He wanted to know what made him so special that he was stalked. It was a deep and dark fascination. What Angela told him in Boston; that Hitler had three women commit suicide over him; made him wonder.

The grass hadn't grown yet. The dirt was still fresh and it was lonely without flowers and other mementos of her existence. It was as if she had no friends.

If she didn't have any friends that would explain much more about her and her obsession. It would make one wonder about how much you could affect a person's life. What would be different? How would this person's life be different if someone stepped forward and befriended her? Would she still be alive, or would she just find another reason to kill herself.

"So here we are," James said, "You always found a way to get my attention. I always gave you time, because I was being nice. You took it as me being interested in you," James looked down at his hand. He had taken to wearing a ring on his left ring finger, mainly to get use to having a wedding ring on it, "But Allegra I had already found the woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

"I often wonder what was going on in your head when you decided to climb over that bridge rail. But it seems I've been blaming myself, and in my own way I was selfish trying to figure out what I did to lead to your dark obsession. Now I know that it was your selfishness that brought us to this point. You wanted my attention, and you wanted to be remembered. You wanted me to never forget you.

"Well guess what you won! Now I have to carry along with me, for the rest of my life, that you committed suicide because you were selfish.

"I just want you to know that this will be the last time I'll be here," he said and walked away.

* * *

The fog had started to burn off when the next person walked up to that lone grave. He pulled his Dale Sr. hat down low over his eyes. His eyes barely visible under the brim looked over the various things. He noticed the one set of foot prints and that no one left anything behind.

He went down on one knee and laid something down on the tombstone. He crossed himself and preformed a few catholic prayers he learned in his youth. When he was done he stood up and looked over the scene before him. Finally he took a step back and looked over the fields of trees and headstones. Much of his life was starting to revolve around coming here.

Most of his late-wives family was buried here. He knew this place like the back of his hand and he was getting tired of it. Too many ghosts and too much of his past was wasted on this.

"I came to say good bye," was all Cade said, walked away, leaving his prints in the muddy ground.

* * *

The couple walked up to the same grave site. He looked it over and saw lying on the tombstone a simple medal. Going down into a crouch looked at the simple Saint Christopher's Medal. He straightened up and looked at his wife. Leslie smiled.

"Declan, what is that?" she asked.

"A Saint Christopher's Medal," he said.

"Saint Christopher?"

"The Patron Saint of Travelers," he said and looked at Allegra Sandoval's head stone and wondered about it all.

"What is on your mind? You're feelings are closed off to me," she said.

He shook his head, "Just thinking about what I have done, for this family."

"Declan did you break the rules?"

He shook his head, "No not really, I just ruled her death an accident so she could be buried a Catholic, and I looked the other way when Marcus treated her like crap. Or how about when I had to pick her up from school because her Mom was too strung out on men and drugs, and her Dad was off providing protection to some lowlife."

She shook her head, "Declan, I've always told you to rat him out."

"Leslie, you know as well as I do if I did that, I couldn't ever live in this town anymore."

"I know," she said, "Maybe you see some of your family in Marcus, I know you're a Mason and they talk about how bad the Masons are."

Declan shook his head, "I just feel I could have done more for her," he said.

"What more could you have done? She still would have to live with them, and you had the girls to worry about."

Declan nodded, "I know, but the truth doesn't always bring comfort, nor does it set you free."

"I know," she said, and led him away, leaving the flowers they brought and Allegra like she always in life, alone.


	418. The Hard Truth

Chapter 417 The Hard Truth

Lucas was in a daze when he walked into the house. He was greeted by Peyton right away and shifted into her studio. The red walls assaulted his eyes as he was sat down on one of the couches. He looked over and saw Candace was sitting on the other one. Peyton walked over and handed him a coffee cup and sat down in her chair with her cup.

Lucas took a sip from his coffee, and looked at his wife. She was sitting in her large chair. He wondered the irony of how he would sit in a same chair in his office. He wanted to let the coffee take it's affect in him so he was awake for this.

"How is Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"He's mean, dark, and depressed," Lucas said, "Pretty typical Nathan when he gets hurt."

"Is he pushing Haley away again?" she asked.

"No," Lucas said, "She's actually been his rock.

"Is there a reason I'm sitting here?" Candace asked.

Lucas and Peyton turned to her, "Yes, Candi," Lucas said.

"I hope it's more than getting an update on, Uncle Nathan," Candace said.

"No it has something more important than that," Lucas said.

"What? Wait a minute, what did you say Candi?" Peyton asked.

"I was saying it was more than an update on Nathan," she said.

"That's not what you said," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, you said Uncle Nathan," he said.

"I'm tired I slipped, I've been around Keith, Kay and Ellie, and they keep calling him Uncle Nathan," Candace said.

Lucas nodded and made a face, "I doubt that, you said it so casual," he said, "Like you believe it and have said it before."

Peyton's eyes bore in on her. Candace darted her blue eyes from Peyton and Lucas back and forth. Finally they settled down on the floor before Lucas' feet and she sighed.

"I called him Uncle Nathan, because he's my Uncle, Dad," she said.

"What?" Peyton asked, and looked at Lucas who was nodding and had a look on his face, "When did you find out?"

She sighed and looked at Peyton. "I've known since I was thirteen, I snuck into my Mom's desk looking for my birth certificate, and found my name was changed from Scott to Strauss. I also found my Dad's name Lucas Eugene Scott. Suddenly things made sense, why I was always taken to Knick's games when they played the Lakers, and why I went to see Haley James-Scott concerts when I was little.

"A lot of things made sense in my life. But I had to keep it quiet. My Mom would never talk about you. I asked my Uncle Baldwin and he was also silent about it.

"When I was online I looked you up Lucas, on wikipedia and it said that you wrote books based on your life. I looked on the shelf on the wall and saw that your first two books were in my Mom's collection.

"She was excited at first when I took interest in her work, but was shocked when I would only read your books, Dad. But I found it amazing this world, and it made me get better at basketball, because my Dad and my Uncle were so good. So I kept playing harder. But I had a limitation."

"What limitation is that?" Peyton asked.

"I was born with Atrial septal defects," Candace said.

"I know," Peyton said, "But you've had surgery, your heart should be strong, unless you have anything else."

Candace shook her head, "No, just have that limitation, I didn't get the Scott athleticism that Dad and Uncle Nathan have. I can barely keep up with Kay on the half court."

"You have potential," Lucas said, "You just need to be trained right. Back to the subject at hand, you knew coming down here I was your birth father?"

Candace nodded, "Yes, and originally I didn't want to come down here to live. My life is and will always be in New York. It was made easier with having some friends from school here, but I really I'm not sure if this is the place for me."

"Well you're here until your Mom gets better and she can take care of you, or you turn eighteen," Lucas said.

"I know. Believe me I'm ready to start school here next year."

"We'll make the best of it, and it's what? Your junior year?"

"Yes my junior year," she said.

"How did that come about?" Peyton asked.

"My Mom held me back after my last surgery to make sure I was well, so I started when I was six," Candace said.

Lucas nodded, and turned to Peyton. She leaned forward the best she could.

"You can go, and please don't tell your brother or sisters about this, you're Dad and I will do that," Peyton said.

Candace nodded and started to walk out of the room. She stopped at the door and turned back, "Oh and just to let you know I only had one Dad, and he lived in Tree Hill. There was no other," she said and walked out of the studio.


	419. Fiddler's Green

Chapter 418 Fiddler's Green

Jake sat in his chair and looked over the room. He was getting use to the bread and the do-rag. Overall he laughed. Brain surgery wasn't that bad. Other then the boring into the skull and the loss of one's hair, he shook his head and sat in his chair. Taking up his guitar he started to strum the chords to a song.

That was when someone knocked on the door. Jenny must have got it because he heard heavy foot falls come down the hall to the room he was in. When he looked up he saw Junk standing there. He was about to stand up, but Junk put out his hand.

"Stay seated please, in fact do you mind if I join you?" Junk asked.

"No go ahead," Jake said, watched as Junk sat down, and put his guitar aside.

"So how you feeling Jake?" Junk asked.

Jake shrugged, "Good I guess, some headaches, but they said that was normal, considering they drilled into my head."

"That's good, very good," Junk said.

"Hopefully I'll be cleared to return to work soon, and Jenny can head back to Win-Salem and finish her degree," Jake said loudly.

"Only when the Doctor says you can be on your own!" Jenny yelled from the kitchen, "Do you want anything Captain?"

"I'm fine Jenny," Junk yelled back.

"Okay!" Jenny replied.

Jake sighed and looked at Junk, "Oh sorry, I've been out of my place, Congratulations Captain Moretti," Jake said.

Junk nodded, "Yeah, I still answer the phone Lieutenant."

"You deserve it, you're one hell of a fire fighter, probably the best that came out of the North End," Jake said.

"You were damn good too Jake, why did you leave there anyways?"

"I was getting Truck time, I was, and still am thinking about applying for the next Rescue Company vacancy," Jake said.

Junk nodded, "You'd do well on the Rescue."

"Thanks."

"But that brings me to why I'm here," Junk said.

"Those are never good words," Jake replied.

"You know when I was promoted they transferred me to Truck 26," Junk said.

"Yeah, I believe they were preparing you for the Rescue Company, since officers have to do time on Engines and Trucks like us humble worker bees," Jake said.

Junk nodded, "Yes, I know, and that makes me your captain."

"Junk you know I have no problem with you."

Junk shook his head, "Jake, it's not that, as your captain I have to bring the bad news to you."

"Bad news? What bad news?"

"The Department will be putting you on light duty when you come back, and this is pending the medical board's recommendation on you," Junk said.

"Which means what?" Jake asked.

"They are going to determine if you can stay on the department or medically retire you," Junk said.

"I'm fine, Captain, I just had a few wires loose in my head."

"Jake, you had a seizure on the roof of a burning building. The department is worried about it happening again. Look at what happened to that guy up north, he seized in his station hit his head and boom was a LOD. They don't want to bury you Jake."

"I had a brain lesion, and they pulled the damn thing out. I'm good to go, and I'm only thirty-six, I don't want to be retired as some cripple. Look at Red, he's been doing it since he was in his twenties, like us, and he's still there. You've seen the scars and heard the joints creek. I'm good to go," Jake said.

"Jake, I'm just telling you the facts. I want you to stay on; in fact I think I need you to stay on. It's hard to have a good man in the house. You're one of the best on Truck 26. But that is what the chief's are saying they want to make sure everything is good."

"What way are they leaning?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Junk replied.

"Come on," Jake said.

Junk sighed and looked at Jake, "I get the impression unless there is no question, what so ever, they will retire you," Junk said.

"Why?"

"They don't want someone who had brain surgery on the front line fighting fire, and we have no permanent light duty posts. It's the damn insurance companies," Junk said.

"I'll fight this; there is no way I'm going out to pasture."

"I hope you do, and contact headquarters, they have some doctors they want you to see and get checked out by," Junk said.

"Okay, can I get a second opinion?" Jake asked.

Junk stood up and straightened his shirt out. He looked at Jake and cocked his head to one side. "Yes you can, and in fact, I encourage it."

"Okay Captain," Jake said.

"Thank you for your time, and I hope for the best," Junk said and left, leaving Jake there to fume.


	420. Disposible Heroes

Chapter 419 Disposable Heroes 

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

Haley took Nathan's hand and kissed it. He looked up at her and smiled nervously. He nodded and they wheeled him away towards the operating room. It was time for them to repair his knee and start on his round back to walking.

She stood there and watched the doors close. Haley sighed and walked over to the waiting room and took a seat. She picked up her IPOD and flipped through the songs and flipped one on. It was time to lean back and relax, the hard times were about to come.

_The faces all around me they don't smile they just crack  
Waiting for our ship to come but our ships not coming back  
We do our time like pennies in a jar  
What are we saving for?_

_What are we saving for?_

Lucas walked over to the window of his office. He put his hands around Peyton and rested his chin on her head. She leaned back against him in order to get comfortable in his arms. It was a good feeling.

Both their eyes looked out through the panes of glass. Open before them was the half-court that Lucas had built years ago. On it, three of the teenagers were down there playing horse. The fourth watched.

Peyton had a worried expression on her face. Lucas had one of peace. All his children were home.

_There's a smell of stale fear that's reeking from our skins.  
The drinking never stops because the drinks absolve our sins  
We sit and grow our roots into the floor  
But what are we waiting for?_

_But what are we waiting for?_

Angela started her jog from her house. As she let the roads and people pass around her she focused inwards, on herself and the music. Her mind was focused and she only moved for threats. No cars were in her way, she was alone and free.

Part of her jog brought her through the cemetery. She passed by her Dad's grave and she kept going. A little ways down the line she saw the low lonely gray headstone with the now dirty teddy bear lying before it. She slowed down and let her mind take it in, and then she passed it and was on her way to finish her jog.

_So give me something to believe  
'Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe_

Ashlyn stepped onto the River Court with James. He looked off into the distance and then turned to her. She had been rehabbing and she wanted to try something. He nodded and passed her the ball.

She started with a simple dribble and then started off. She quickly changed direction. Her knee held and she worked against the light defense that James put on. With a move that she was use to doing she broke from James and went for a lay-up.

She landed short and ball fell free. James went to help her up. She shook her head and got up. Ashlyn looked at the hoop, and stared for a minute. She took the ball again and started to move. It wasn't over yet.

_Something's always coming you can hear it in the ground  
It swells into the air  
With the rising  
Rising sound  
And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors  
What are we waiting for?_

_What are we waiting for?_

Jake put down his guitar and grabbed his lap top. He punched up a few things and started to look up something on line. Finally the ratings for neurologist came up. He knew which one the Department was going to send him too. No, Jake was going to stay in his job.

Finally coming up with one that he wanted he picked up the phone. Dialing the number he waited. Finally he made an appointment. Like Red always said be Invictus.

_So give me something to believe  
Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe_

Standing on the dock he looked at the passing River. Finally he reached down into a box and picked up a bottle. He looked over the amber liquid and smiled. Passing the bottle from hand to hand he finally popped off the cap and held it upside down over the edge of the dock.

Cade watched the scotch empty out. He then dropped the bottle into the river. He reached into the box and grabbed another bottle. The process was repeated until the box was empty. When he was done he reached around his neck and pulled off an old crucifix that he had worn for years. He dropped it into one hand and looked it over.

It was Darcey's. He had given it to her when they had been married a year. She hardly wore it, saying that she didn't need a talisman to keep her faith. He wore it after her death to keep his faith. No more and he threw the chain and crucifix into the river with the alcohol bottles.

_I am hiding from some beast  
But the beast was always here  
Watching without eyes  
Because the beast is just my fear  
That I am just nothing  
Now its just what I've become  
What am I waiting for  
Its already done_

Oh

Brooke looked at the last of her designs and emailed them to the vendor. With the email were the sizes and specs for the material. Finally done she stood up and stretched out her back. By prom time all her girls should have their swim suites ready to knock the boys dead on the beach over the summer.

Walking over to the cooler she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Brooke, Darling you've gotten so big," a voice with a Russian Accent filled her ears.

Brooke paused straightened up and turned around. She looked at the thirty-six year old blonde woman standing at the door. Shaking her head her jaw dropped.

"Tasha?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Brookie, Tasha is here, and I see you're quite well along," she said.

Brooke just shook her head, "I can't believe you're here."

"Where else would I be, and where are my girls?" Natasha Witte asked, smiling a smile that would dazzle and scare people.

_So give me something to believe  
Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe_


	421. Author's Notes For Disposible Heroes

Chapter 420 Authors Notes For Disposable Heroes

Welcome to the end of Part 17 (Disposable Heroes). This was named after a _Metallica_ song off their landmark album _Master of Puppets_. Why oh why did I chose this song? Well simple, I wanted to show how all our heroes were disposable, be it a basketball player, Nathan, a firefighter, Jake and Cade, or a cop, Declan. Also this was advancing people to the end of the year and the story.

In Chapter 402 (The Long Dark Path) the song heard is _Nothing's Changed_ by _Chris Isaak_ off his _Heart Shaped World_ Album. I chose this song after listen to music for like two days, because the low almost melancholy music set this perfect for me in my head. This was a music choice and not so much driven by lyrics.

In Chapter 403 (Keller's Song) the song Chris is singing is _You'll Ask For Me_, by _Tyler Hilton_ off the _One Tree Hill: Music From The Television Series, Vol. 3: The Road Mix_. I wanted to bring Chris Keller back in for this Part and I was working on another chapter looking for a song, and well this came up on my IPOD, and this song came up, and I the image of Chris playing in TRIC worked out perfectly for me. Hence here it is.

In Chapter 404 (The River Court Rocks) the song heard is _Outside_, By _Staind_ off their album _Break The Cycle_. This was a late addition, as when I was finishing the chapter I came up with the line where they were on the Outside looking in. I thought this would be a perfect song for this chapter. So I added it.

In Chapter 406 (Return of Red) the song heard and Cade is listening to is _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_ by _Green Day_, off their _Nimrod_ Album. It is a song written about a break up. But I know a lot of people that say it speaks to them in different ways. When I was writing this chapter I was thinking of the sadness in Cade's life and when I came to the pictures and then the stereo I know this would be the song to use here.

In Chapter 419 (Disposable Heroes) the song heard in this Coda is _Believe_ by _The Bravery_ off their _The Sun and The Moon_ Album. When I was writing this chapter I originally wanted to use _Disposable Heroes_ by _Metallica_ but I thought about it and the message and the speed were wrong. As I was writing this I was looking for a song, and I came to _Believe_. I song I personally loved and thought would fit great here, and wanted to use for a while.

Thanks for your Patronage, Reads, Views, and Reviews.

ThumperE23

Suggestions for a Prom Song for the Senior Prom?


	422. What Are You Doing In Tree Hill?

Part 18 Subdivisions

* * *

Chapter 421 What Are You Doing In Tree Hill?

The brunette sat down and looked up at the 36 year old Russian blonde before her. Sighing, she put down the paper work that she had in her hands.

"Tasha, what are you doing in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here, Brooke Darling?" Tasha said, and pulled in the chair before Brooke's desk.

"I just didn't expect you," Brooke replied.

"Well you should have your designs ready for this season and we always get together to discuss the show and the models we'd use."

Brooke nodded, "True, true, I expected us to meet in New York. I didn't even know you knew I moved here."

"Well it was hard to track you down, Darling. Victoria has retired and you're never in the office. I had to go thru Millicent to find you, and you know how much I hate Hartford."

"Sorry," Brooke said.

"Well, asking you how you're doing is moot, I can see that you're well along," she said.

Brooke laid her hand on her pregnancy swollen belly, "Yes, another baby."

Tasha nodded, "You're a very fertile girl. So are you going to betray me and have a boy?"

Brooke canted her head, "A Boy would be nice, and I would name him after his Dad."

"Baldwin? That is so old fashion Brooke."

Brooke shrugged, "But that was the Dad's name."

"Now if she is what I expect she is, a girl, what would you name this new Darling," Tasha said.

"I'll name her Kendall after her paternal grandmother," Brooke said.

"Kendall? You've always had a way with names."

"I try."

"Speaking of girls where are my lovely nieces?"

Brooke looked at her watch, and then rested her hands on the desk, "Which one?"

"Chastity and Isabella of course," Tasha said, "I know I know, I can't forget little Trinity and you now have Fallon Stafford. I can't wait to see them again."

Brooke sighed, "Well Chase and Izzy should be out with their boyfriends, Fallon is at bible study, and Trin is probably over her best friends."

"Bible Study? When did you become one of those church people, Brooke?"

Brooke shook her head, "Not me, the boy that Fallon is seeing is a church goer."

Tasha nodded, "So Brooke is there a room in your mansion for me, or do I have to stay in a hotel?"

"Why did you wince at the word hotel?"

"Imagine me; I've stayed in some of the best hotels in the world, spending a night in a Super 8."

"We have to do what we have to do," Brooke said.

"I agree with that, but I'm not staying at a Red Roof Inn," Tasha said, "I have an image to maintain."

Brooke shook her head, and laughed, "I do have a spare room that I can lend you," she said.

Tasha smiled, "Now is this a real mansion?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, I had it built the summer before I moved back here."

Tasha looked at her surprised. "Why would you have a place built here of all places?"

"I was thinking of moving back her for a while, and if I didn't do that I would have a place to retire too."

"What is wrong with New York?"

"New York was never home," Brooke said.

Tasha shook her head, "I find that hard to believe. You were always the life of the party."

"Sometimes the party has to end Tasha, I had three girls, and they were heading down the wrong path. I couldn't have them going down the path I went down."

"Brooke, they are good girls."

Brooke shook her head, "They are now. I was too late for Chase."

"Chastity just liked to party, and she partied too hard a few times, nothing that we've not done or seen before."

"The difference is that she is my daughter," Brooke said.

Tasha shook her head. "Speaking of Chase, have you spoken to your Ex?"

Brooke shrugged, "A few times since I moved back here. None of his daughters want anything to do with him, including Trin now."

"That is so sad, he did love his daughters."

"How could you say that, he was never around," Brooke said.

"He did love the girls and spent time away to support them."

Brooke shook her head, "Well let's drop it and come let us head out," Brooke said, and gathered her stuff up. Tasha got up and followed her out of the building.

"So is there anything exciting to do around here?" Tasha asked.

"What do you mean exciting?" Brooke asked as she went to her Lincoln MKS.

"A club or a decent bar?" Tasha asked.

"Well my friend Peyton, runs a place called TRIC."

"Oh the place you had the New Year's Party, too bad I couldn't attend, they needed me in London."

"We all have our crosses to bear," Brooke said.

"So how am I going to find your place?"

"Just follow me," Brooke said.

Tasha nodded, as Brooke got into her car, and started it. Tasha climbed into her rental Mercedes and started to follow Brooke to her home.


	423. Aunt Tasha

Chapter 422 Aunt Tasha

When she walked in her front door Brooke expected it to be quiet like it usually was, but to her surprise there was noise. It was the noise that only four teenage girls could make when they were home alone. Sighing she walked through the room and was glad she didn't find empty pizza boxes and soda cans. There were times that all of her girls were slobs.

She found them on the sun porch sitting around and chatting. As usually Chase was at the center and Izzy was at her right hand. Fallon was on her left and Trin just sat there in amazement of the three older girls. Brooke smiled and watched them for a minute or two. She couldn't help but be amazed at how these girls never seemed to be at odds with each other on a permanent basis. Chase seemed to keep them in check and she was the real person that ran the family.

Brooke wondered what it would be like when Chase was away and it was between Izzy and Fallon. Those two girls, despite being in the same age were very different but equally strong in personality. Fallon was more outgoing, and Izzy was more reserved.

"Hi Mom, how long have you been there?" Chase asked.

Brooke looked at her oldest and locked eyes with her, "Not long," she said.

"Okay, cool," Chase said.

"So what were y'all talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Junior Formal," Fallon said.

Brooke smiled, "Can't wait for it?" she asked.

Izzy shrugged, and Fallon nodded.

"Well what is it?" Brooke asked, "Fallon isn't Cale going to take you?"

Fallon shrugged, "I really hope so Brooke, but you know he hasn't asked me yet," she said.

"He will, Fallon," Brooke said, and looked to Izzy, "Well we know Keith is going to ask you."

Izzy shrugged, "Yeah, well you know Keith, have to remind him about everything."

"Yeah, that's my godson," Brooke said.

Izzy nodded, "But that is what makes him so lovable at times too," Izzy said.

"Says you," Chase said, and laughed.

"Well Miss Chase, what about Prom?" Brooke asked.

Chase smiled, "I know I'm going, and I know my boyfriend will ask me, I also know that he'll want to dance and completely embarrass himself out there, and we'll have a great time while he does it," she said.

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, Huck Burke is reliable like that," Brooke said.

Chase nodded, "And yet I still don't know his real name."

"What about the teachers?" Brooke asked.

"Funny thing, they all call him Huck," Chase said.

Brooke shrugged and looked them over, "So am I going to have to get y'all over to the office to be measured again and start working on gowns?" Brooke asked.

Chase shrugged, "Isn't that how it usually works?"

"I guess, but this could be short notice," Brooke said.

"Well we could always just get something off the rack," Chase said.

There was a long pause, and then Brooke was almost bowled over by Tasha as she walked into the screen porch. She looked over the room and shook her head. She turned to Chase and sighed.

"Girls, girls, girls, what is this? Have I not taught you better? Never wear off the rack, you are royalty, you own the world, you should always look the part, and what is with these common jeans and t-shirt, Darlings?" Tasha said.

Chase sighed, took a quick glance at Izzy and stood up. She walked over to the older woman, and kissed her on both cheeks, "Hello Aunt Tasha," Chase said.

"Chastity, my beautiful Chastity, you look glowing, and you've seemed to put on some weight, are you skating again?" Tasha asked.

Chase shook her head, "No, work and school have been keeping me busy," she said.

"Work? Why are you doing something so common?" Tasha asked.

"Need something to do," Chase said and shrugged.

Izzy walked up next, and kissed Tasha on her cheeks, "Hello Aunt Tasha," Izzy said.

"Isabella, my what a woman you have grown into. I'm surprised you don't have glasses with all that reading you do," she said, and grabbed a battered book on the table by where Izzy sat, "And I see you still have this," she said and dropped it on the table.

"Gee thanks, Aunt Tasha," Izzy said.

Fallon sighed, and walked over and kissed Tasha on her cheeks, "Tasha," Fallon said.

"Fallon, my you look more and more like Lydia every day. I'm so sorry to hear about your dear Father, I'll so miss Baldwin. So what is this I heard you're attending Church with some boy?"

"I'm going to church with my boyfriend and it is very important to him and me," Fallon said.

"You know your Mother was not one for church."

"Maybe that is why I'm doing well dealing with my Father's murder, because I'm not doing what my Mother would have done."

"Which was what?"

"You know damn well, Tasha, stick a straw up her nose or pour herself into a bottle," Fallon said and walked away.

Tasha shook her head, "Well I never," she said.

Trin practically attacked Tasha when she was off guard. This distracted Tasha as Chase and Izzy slipped out of the room. Tashe recovered as gracefully as she could, and was kissed on both cheeks by Trin.

"Hello Aunt Tasha," Trin said.

Tasha smiled, "Trinity, how have you been?" she asked, "My what a lovely woman you're turning into."

"Thanks," Trin said.

Just outside of ear shot inside the house. Chase and Izzy stood in the hallway looking back at the screened porch. Chase sighed and looked at Izzy.

"When it rains it pours," Chase said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Not only has Trin been talking about Aunt Tasha, but here she is in our house," Chase said.

"Well hopefully she'll leave soon," Izzy said.

"You know damn well that Tasha is here to talk about the new lines and getting models lined up," Chase said.

"I know."

"Ugh! I just can't stand her," Chase said.

"We're going to have to tell Mom," Izzy said.

Chase nodded, "I know, I know, but hopefully she'll leave before it is necessary," Chase said.


	424. Girl's Talk

Chapter 423 Girls Talk

It was still a bit chilly this time of year, but slowly it would warm up and stay warm. It would be beach weather soon enough, and that's where they would usually be seen after school. Except Angela; who was running track for the last time. Chase shook her head as she looked at the tall blonde sitting at the picnic table in her letterman's jacket showing the symbols that she had earned four letters in basketball and so far only three in track. Although Chase knew that she would letter in track too, she also noticed that Angela was wearing her blue UCONN Baseball hat.

"I bet you can hardly wait to go to college," Chase said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I want the new challenge," she said.

"Look at you so over high school and it isn't even over yet," Chase said.

Angela shrugged her shoulders and picked up her bottle of water. "All I want now is to put a ball in a hoop and win a national championship."

"So ambitious."

"What else is there?" Angela asked.

Chase nodded, "I use to ask the same questions."

Angela shrugged and looked over to where Ashlyn was walking with Kelly.

* * *

Kelly looked at Ashlyn and nodded.

"So when can I see my niece again?" Kelly asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "Well as soon as this school year is over me and James are going to Bear Creek to get her for good. We're also moving into his parent's house after the wedding."

"Not staying at Angela's?"

"No, not enough room, since it is only two bedrooms. I don't want to put Angela out of her room, so Brett can have a room near us."

"Does she know?" Kelly asked.

Ashlyn looked at her best friend, "I just don't know how to break it to her. She's not good at being alone."

Kelly shrugged, "I don't think any of us are."

Ashlyn nodded, "I can agree to that. So when are you moving out of Bobbi's?"

"What?" Kelly asked.

"You can't keep sleeping on your sister's couch. Kell, you need to be home."

Kelly shook her head, "You don't get it. I can't live with him since he lied to me. I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"Kell, I don't know if I have any secret siblings, or parents that withheld them, but I do know what it is like to be separated from one's parents. Trust me family is important. I sacrificed my relationship with my parents so that my daughter would know her family."

"Ashlyn, things are different. I just need to be away from my Dad. It's not like we've cut off our relationship."

"When was the last time you talked with him?"

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know," she said, and she saw Izzy and her friend from the Tutor Center walk into the school.

* * *

Skye Gregory looked at Izzy and was practically jumping up and down. "So did he ask you yet?" Skye asked.

"Did who ask me what?" Izzy replied.

"Gosh! I can't believe you're so dense, Izzy. Did Keith ask you to the formal?"

Izzy shook her head, "Sometimes you're too easy Skye."

"What? Oh!" Skye said and slapped her forehead, "I know, well did he ask you anyways?"

Izzy shook her head, "Not yet," she said, "But I've not been worried about it."

"What are you worried about?" Skye asked.

"Just someone from the past I hoped never would come back into my life surfaced again in Tree Hill," Izzy said.

"Oh! Great drama, I hope he's cute," Skye said.

"Not a he, a she."

Skye looked at Izzy weird, "Is there some Sapphic Past you're not telling me about?"

Izzy shook her head, "Hell no, and ewe, especially not with her."

"Then who is it?"

"Someone I use to call Aunt Tasha," Izzy said.

"Aunt? I thought you said your Mom and Dad were only children."

"They are," Izzy said, "She was my former boss and friend of my Mom's."

"So what is this problem?"

Izzy shook her head and pulled open the Tutor Center Door, "Nothing that I want to share," she said, and her eyes went down the hall to Fallon and Candace as they were walking down the hallway.

* * *

Fallon had a hard time keeping up with Candace. Of their group in New York at School she was left the most with Candace since Chase was always with Izzy. Which was funny because Candace was the one in the lowest grade of all four of them, yet she was the second oldest, being only a few weeks older then Izzy.

"What are we doing?" Fallon asked.

"You'll see," Candace said, as they burst onto the gym floor. Fallon stopped and Candace walked out into the closest foul line. She looked around finally she looked up at the old championship banner and the runner up banner. She had heard they would soon raise the two new ones. Finally she turned back to Fallon, "This is where it happens, magic every week," Candace said.

"Candi, I know that, I've cheered on this floor," Fallon replied.

"I look at those records and the banners and the retired jerseys and you know what?" Candace asked.

"What Candi?" Fallon asked.

"It sounds almost selfish but I almost don't want my Mother to get better so I can play here next year. I think Coach Scott could make me a better player," she said.

Fallon shrugged, "I don't know. But don't you want to be in New York? You at least still have friends back there."

"Just Stacy," Candace said, "There is so much more here for me now."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Fallon asked.

Candace shook her head, "No not at all. Just I feel that I've more friends and am much more a part of this place then I ever could be in New York."

Fallon shrugged, "Okay."

Candace shrugged and walked away, looking at the banners and retired jerseys. She could see the scoring records and could clearly see Scott names on the list. She smiled and knew that she would want her name on that list.

"Come on, let's go meet Chase," Candace said.


	425. Goodbye Jenny

Chapter 424 Good Bye Jenny

It was quiet when Jake closed the trunk on her car. He sighed and walked over to where she was standing by the driver's side door. He smirked at her and she giggled a little like when she was still a young girl. Jake couldn't believe the woman she had grown up to be.

He had a blue bandana covering his shaved head. He looked her in the eyes and wondered what she was thinking. As he studied her eyes, he wondered if she knew that he really wanted her to stay. These were the times he needed his closest relation. There was a fight about to go on and he needed support.

She looked into his eyes. Jenny always wondered about her Dad. Why he was always so quiet and strong. He gave up a lot for her. Looking into his eyes, she knew that he was doing it again.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How great of a daughter I have," he said.

"Dad, don't make me blush," she said.

"Jen, it's true, you're a great young woman. I'm amazed at how you turned out."

"Well Thanks," she said and covered her face, "See you have me blushing."

Jake shook his head, "You shouldn't blush, and it's the truth."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I know, just hearing it is different."

"It should be," he said, "Now I want you to pass those exams."

Jenny nodded, "I know you do. I also know that you really want me to stay."

Jake looked at her, "What?"

"Don't be shocked, Dad. We've always had each other and I know what you're thinking."

"Damn I'm going to lose my Daddy Card."

Jenny laughed; Jake could see a faint tear in the corner of her eye. "Dad, you're the greatest Dad a girl could want."

"Trying to make me blush now?"

"No Dad, I'm not. But I still have to go," she said.

He nodded, "I know."

"It's just for finals and graduation. I'll be back soon enough," she replied.

Jake nodded, "I'll be here, and probably not working."

Jenny shrugged, "Dad, think positively."

Jake shrugged, "There's all the reading I have to catch up on."

Jenny laughed, "You still have the second opinion."

He nodded, "Yeah I do."

"You also have your music."

Jake nodded, "Yeah I can start playing again."

"You should, Dad."

Jake nodded. Jenny leaned forward and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and leaned back. They looked at each other.

"Dad I love you."

"I love you, Jenny," Jake said.

She slipped out of his arms and into her car. He backed away from the car. She pulled away from the curb and headed down the street. Jake stood there and watched as she drove off.

When he couldn't see her car anymore he turned back to his modest house. He walked up the front walk and onto the small porch. Taking a seat in a chair he reached over and picked up his guitar.

He started to run his fingers over the strings and feel the texture of them. His hands came to rest where they were supposed to be. He flicked at a few strings and adjusted the tuning so that the guitar sounded right. Finally he started to strum away.

Soon the notes formed into a song and he started to sing.

(Jake singing in italics)

_It's yet to be determined,  
but the air is thick,  
and my hope is feeling worn.  
I'm missing home,  
and I'm glad you're not a part of this,  
there's parts of me that will be missed.  
And the phone is always dead to me,  
so I can't tell you the temperature is dropping  
and it feels like._

_It's colder than it ought to be in March  
and I still got a day or two ahead of me  
till I'll be heading home,  
into your arms again.  
And the people here are asking after you.  
It doesn't make it easier.  
It doesn't make it easier to be away.(to be away)_

_I'd like to hire a plane.(a plane)  
I'd see you in the morning, (morning)  
when the day is fresh.  
I'm coming home again. (I'm coming home again)  
Coming home again. (again)  
Coming home again. (again)  
When the day is fresh,  
I'm coming home again.(I'm coming home again)_

_But it's warmer where you're waiting.  
It feels more like July.  
There's pillows in their cases,  
and one of those is mine.  
And you wrote the words "I love you",  
and sprayed it with perfume.  
It's better than the fire is  
to heat this lonely room.  
It's warmer where you're waiting  
It feels more like July.  
It feels more like July._

_It's yet to be determined,  
but the air is thick,  
and my hope is feeling worn.  
I'm missing home,  
and I'm glad you're not a part of this,  
there's parts of me that will be missed.  
And the phone is always dead to me,  
so I can't tell you the temperature is dropping  
and it feels like._

_It's colder than it ought to be in March  
and I still got a day or two ahead of me  
till I'll be heading home,  
into your arms again.  
And the people here are asking after you.  
It doesn't make it easier. (easier)  
It doesn't make it easier to be away.(to be away)_

_I'd like to hire a plane.(a plane)  
I'd see you in the morning, (morning)  
when the day is fresh.  
I'm coming home again. (I'm coming home again)  
Coming home again. (again)  
Coming home again. (again)  
When the day is fresh,  
I'm coming home again.(I'm coming home again)_

When he was done he put down the guitar and stood up. He stretched out his back and walked into his now empty house.


	426. Start of AP English

Chapter 425 Start Of AP English

The bell rang and Mister Scott walked into the room. He took a seat behind his desk and put down his cup of Costa Rican Coffee. Leaning back the scent of the coffee filled his nose and he sighed. After a minute he sat back up.

He took a quick count and reached into his desk and put several things down on the desk top. Standing up he walked to the front of the desk and looked over the whole class.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," was the answer he got in a grunting form.

"Please not so loud, me and the wife were out late celebrating the latest success of the Ravens and my book being about finished," he said.

Angela coughed in the back of the room.

"Okay I admit I exaggerated, I was home rubbing my pregnant wife's feet, and correcting your papers.

"When she finally went to bed I went to my office and started to write. Then the thought came to me, we're almost done here. Your final paper has been turned in and we're only about a week or two away from finals. Sports are almost done and well let's just put it this way, high school is over.

"In a few weeks you'll be adults, and I'll still be a high school teacher. As I was thinking this I was wondering does this matter? Does what happen here really affect our lives? And do these grades matter?"

"Mister Scott, if the grades don't matter do we still pass?" Ashton asked.

"Ashton, Ashton, Ashton," Lucas said, "Yes your grades still count.

"Moving on,

"Does high school determine who we are? How do we know each other and do we really know who the other person is?"

He sighed and looked at each of his students. "What ties us together other than being in this class or attending the same school?"

"Not much," Brenna said.

"Well let us suppose there are only five types of people in the world," he said.

"Only five?" Rhett asked.

"Yes only five, Rhett," Lucas said and started to write on the board.

"They are Geek, Jock, Prom Queen, Loner, and…"

"Slut?" Ashlyn asked.

"Friendly, we'll use that term."

"Okay, now Ashton what would you consider Rhett?" Lucas asked.

"Well," she said.

"Please answer," Lucas said.

"I would have to say friendly."

Everyone looked at Rhett. He shook his head. Lucas shook his head.

"Well that is harsh, but you can get some measurement of revenge, what is Ashton?" Lucas said.

"A Jock."

"Okay, now class what about Angela?"

"Jock."

"Ashlyn?"

"Jock."

"Chase?"

"Prom Queen," The class said.

Lucas laughed, "So true, Kole."

"Jock."

"Huck?"

"Geek!"

"Hey I'm a Jock," he said.

"Let's face it you're as much a geek as a jock," Royce said.

"So what does that make you Royce? Friendly?" Huck asked.

"No that would be Brenna. If anything I'm a loner."

"Hey!" Brenna said.

"Watch the karma Royce. Okay, now here is today's assignment. You'll be divided into pairs and will be allowed to go anywhere on the campus. You'll spend the time asking questions and getting to know each other.

"At the end your partner will take a picture of how they see you. Also you will write an essay to explain the picture.

"Now people on the right, write your name on a piece of paper. Take Angela's hat and place them in there. In the left side of the room draw a name."

Lucas stood there and watched. When they were done and Angela got her UCONN hat back. He sat down behind the desk.

"Ashton, who do you have?" he asked.

"Angela."

"Kole?"

"I have the Prom Queen, Chase."

Lucas laughed, "Royce?"

"Talk about karma, Brenna."

"Ashlyn?"

She laughed, "James."

Lucas shook his head, "Rhett?"

"Huck."

"Okay," he said, and wrote down the names, as he finished going down the class roster. "As you leave grab a camera and a card, and return them when class is done," he said and watched them walk up to the desk and grab a package. When the last person left he leaned back and wondered what each student would learn.


	427. Personal

Chapter 426 Personal

Chase and Kole walked through the halls of the high school. He looked at her and she shrugged.

"I don't get this assignment," he said.

"Well Mister Scott is a different teacher," she said.

"So what does the first question say?"

"Share something personal with your partner," Chase said.

Kole shrugged as he opened a door and they walked into this empty class room.

"Okay, why are we in an empty classroom of all places?" Chase asked.

"Well this said to share something personal, this is personal for me," Kole said.

Kole sat down at a desk and looked out the window. She took a seat next to him and waited. Finally her turned to her and sighed.

"It was third period study hall. That was when I opened my letter from the last college that I was waiting to hear from," he said.

"What did the letter say?" Chase asked.

"That all the Division One Schools that were recruiting me passed," he said, "The only school that wanted me was a small Division Two School. My dream of playing big time college basketball like my brother just died. I was hoping for some sort of pull up factor by playing with James and Huck. But that didn't happen."

Chase nodded, "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah what do you say when your dream dies."

Chase shrugged, "I don't know. Never really had a dream," she said.

"What about you, what is personal for you?"

Chase shrugged, "Well, I never wanted to be a cheerleader, or a girlie girl."

"What?" Kole asked shocked.

She shook her head, "Until about nine years ago, my Grandma, Victoria referred to me as the Tom-boy. All I wanted to do was skate, and become a professional skater, and I was on my way."

"Why aren't you on that path anymore?"

"One day I just changed. It all changed, and the next thing I know I was giving fake smiles and going to cheer camp, painting my nails, and wearing high heels."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Skating?"

Chase shook her head, "No I still skate board, and I'm still pretty good. But it will never be the same."

* * *

Ashton led Angela into the gym and sat down in the center court. Angela sat down across from her and the two friends looked at each other. Finally Ashton picked up the card and read.

"Share something personal with your partner," she said.

"Personal?" Angela asked.

"That's what it says."

"You go first," Angela said.

"Okay," Ashton said, "I'm going to miss this place."

"Why? Except for this year this place treated us like crap."

"Because, here on this court I got to play basketball, my favorite game, with two of my best friends; so how could I forget about this place?"

Angela shrugged, and looked around the gym, "I just see empty seats and feel that working my butt off and never being seen earning what we got."

"You were that voice in the dark, and we heard you, and they heard you. We said it and people got sick of it but you were the first to say it, I will be heard."

Angela shrugged, "But that's over."

"Yeah, but not in our hearts. So what is your personal thing?"

Angela sighed, "Something personal? Well maybe I'm just a little scared of moving to Connecticut."

"Why? That was your dream and goal?" Ashton asked.

"But it's different and so far away. I won't have Lucas, I won't have you, and I won't have Ashlyn. It will be me on my own, alone."

"Angela, you've always been a big fish in a small pond. Now, it's time for you to be a small fish in a big pond and grow into that pond."

"What?"

"You're not challenged here anymore. You need to be challenged."

"What about you?"

"I've done all my high school goals. I played basketball, I won the state championship. I can walk away. I can be happy, and I can move on with my life."

"So what does that say about me?"

"Your greatness hasn't even begun to rise to the top."

"So you say."

"Trust me," Ashton said and smiled.

* * *

Ashlyn took James outside and over to the baseball field. She led him to the bleachers and they stood underneath them. She looked out on the well maintained lawns and finally he looked at her.

"We're supposed to share something personal," he said.

"I know, believe me I know, Lucas does this assignment ever year," Ashlyn said.

James shook his head, "Yeah?"

"Yup, he got it from his senior year; I believe your parents even have done this."

James shrugged, "Okay. So want to start?"

Ashlyn nodded and looked out at the baseball field. "Do you want more than one?"

"I guess," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "This was where Brett was conceived," she said.

James looked at her, "What?"

"It was here that Huck and I had sex, and where the condom broke. But this spot is so much more than that," she said.

"How much more?"

"When I was in junior high I would sneak here to watch Huck practice, with his Dad, we hadn't started going out yet, but I had the biggest crush on him. It was just amazing watching Cade and Huck play, and Kelly would be over there," she said and pointed to the bleachers, "Bored, watching them practice."

"You have fond memories of those times," James said.

"Yeah, because things were different, and more innocent, since then things have gotten complex, not to say I'm complaining. But those feelings and those type of memories are what I want for Brett," James said.

"You can give her those."

"We can give her those."

James nodded, "Yes we can."

"So what is your dirt?" Ashlyn asked.

"Not much to say," he said.

"Come on James, spill."

"I think my mom was disappointed that I couldn't do music."

"What?"

He nodded, "She wanted me to get the opportunities and the best in life. She wanted me to be the best student, and best musician. I chose sports, and she eventually wanted me to be the best in what sport I chose. But still even to this day I can see that she misses having her baby boy play music."

"Not even with Brian going down that path?"

"It's different with Brian. But yeah, even with him playing music."

Ashlyn nodded and rested her head against James' arm.

"So really here?"

"Yes here," she said.

He laughed and shook his head, "Not the back seat?"

"Duh! We were only fifteen."

James laughed and kissed his fiancée's head. "Still you surprise me Ashlyn Meredith Pierce."

"And I hope I still can twenty years from now."

* * *

Rhett and Huck ended up in the court yard. Huck sat down and looked over the card. Rhett produced a cigarette and started to smoke. Finally Huck looked at him and held up the card.

"It says share something personal with your partner," Huck read.

"This assignment blows," Rhett said, "It's stupid, and I just don't want to do it. I'm just going to use the time to sit here and waste another day."

"It must be nice," Huck replied.

"What must be nice?"

"Not having to worry about anything, daddy's money will fix anything, no accountability, isn't it Rhett?" Huck asked.

"Do you have a problem with me red neck?" Rhett asked standing up.

"If you want to put it that way, that is something personal, yes I have several problems with you."

"Like what?"

"Well let's see, you're utter lack of giving a shit about anyone or anything," Huck said, "because you know daddy will bail you out."

"Not my fault that I was smart and was born rich."

"Your general attitude towards people blows. We're not your servants and we're not beneath you."

"Whatever Huck, and what and the hell type of name is that? Were your parents related before they had you?"

"No and my name was what I was called when I was little and it stuck."

"So how many teeth are in your family?"

"Finally my biggest problem is how you treated and what you did to Angela."

"Now the truth comes out, good ol' Huck Burke, the friend of Angela Scott, ever faithful protector. She always dumped on you, and she never knew, nor will she, that you secretly had a crush on her," Rhett said.

Before Rhett could say another word he was down on the ground bleeding from his nose. Huck stood over him rubbing his fist.

* * *

Brenna came to a stop in the parking a lot and looked back to see her partner trailing behind her. She didn't want to spend time with him, but for the purpose of the assignment she had to spend time with him. He was a creepy guy that had sat behind her a few times at basketball games.

He finally caught up to her in the parking lot. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I figure with all the walking you guys do here you'd be able to keep up," Brenna said.

"Yeah but usually we know where we're going," Royce said.

"Sometimes not knowing where you're going is more important than knowing," Brenna said.

"So says you," Royce said.

"So what does the mystical assignment card tell us what to do now?" Brenna asked.

"Share something personal," he replied.

Brenna shrugged, "So much personal information so little time," she said.

"You have at least one to share," Royce said.

"What would that be?"

"You grew up around the NFL you would have a personal experience there," Royce said.

Brenna nodded, "Something personal, okay you asked for it. You know I didn't have a stable female role model in my life, and between my dad and my mom I don't think there was a month that I didn't see them fight, check that a day.

"Between my dad and my brother I'm too busy injecting them with needles or cooking and cleaning for them. There is also my Mom, having to spend time with her and listening to her. I'm pulled in many different directions. Is that personal enough for you?"

Royce shrugged, "Wow!"

"So what is the personal bit for you?" Brenna asked.

"Gee well I don't know," he said.

"I shared now you have to share," she said.

"I never had a puppy," he said.


	428. Lighten Up

Chapter 427 Lighten Up

Chase looked up from card in total fear. Kole looked at her.

"What is it Chase?" Kole asked.

"It says Lighten up. Do an impression of a celebrity or a famous character," she read.

"What?" Kole asked.

* * *

"Someone famous?" Ashton asked, "I can't do someone famous."

Angela shrugged.

* * *

Ashlyn and James were now sitting on the bleachers. He looked at the card and shook his head.

"Do an impression of a celebrity or a famous character," he said.

"And James, no impersonation of family members," Ashlyn said, giggling.

* * *

Huck stood over Rhett and smiled.

He smiled and looked down at Rhett, "The Price is wrong bitch!" he said.

* * *

Brenna looked at Royce and shook her head, "What act like someone famous?"

He nodded, "That's what it said."

"Be someone famous?"

"Yes."

* * *

Chase looked at Kole and shook her head.

"Go ahead do it," he said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said.

"Just do it," Kole said.

She nodded biting her lip and then imitating Mae West's voice she said, "When I'm good, I'm very good. When I'm bad, I'm better."

* * *

Ashton stood up and looked nervously at Angela. Angela nodded and gave her thumbs up.

"You can nail this Ash, I know you can," she said.

"You sure?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah, positive."

Ashton started to speak in a Brooklyn accent, "Well, I hate to bring it up because I know you've got enough pressure on you already. But, we agreed to get married as soon as you won your first case. Meanwhile, ten years later, my niece, the daughter of my sister is getting married. My biological clock is," she said and stamped her foot three times, "ticking like this, and the way this case is going, I ain't never getting married!"

Angela laughed, nodding her head in approval.

* * *

James looked at Ashlyn and smiled, "My momma always said, "Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get."

She nodded and smiled.

* * *

Brenna looked at Royce, "Here's one, maybe you know it but it's old," she said, "From my favorite movie in fact."

Royce rolled his eyes, "Get on with it," he said.

She smiled, "Rhett, Rhett! Rhett, Rhett... Rhett, if you go, where shall I go? What shall I do?"

Royce sighed, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!"

She looked at him, "You know it?"

He nodded, "Yup."

* * *

Kole stepped up and looked at Chase. He smiled a fake smile and scanned the room his eyes. "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? I always ask that of all my prey. I just like the sound of it."

* * *

Angela stood up and looked at Ashton. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"I'll be back," she said and got a laugh from Ashton.

"That is a really bad fake accent," Ashton said.

"Well I tried."

"Yeah what was that Southern Austrian?"

Angela shook her head, "Whatever," laughing with Ashton.

* * *

Ashlyn looked at James and smiled, "Now don't take this any other way."

"Okay?" James asked, unsure.

"I'm not going to be _ignored_, Dan!" she said.

"Fatal Attraction?" James asked.

"Yeah, scariest movie ever," she said.

"I'd agree with you on that," James said, "I use to have a rabbit."


	429. Worry

Chapter 428 Worry

Kole and Chase were walking out of the class room. They slowly headed down the hall in one of the few quiet hallways. Kole looked around the room and finally rested on a window sill looking outside into the court yard. Chase came up and stood next to him.

"So what is the next question?" Kole asked.

"Admit something that worries you, or something you are afraid of," Chase read aloud.

"Something that I'm afraid of," Kole said.

"Yeah."

"So do you want to go first or should I?" Kole asked.

"You go," she said.

"Okay," he said, and kept staring outside, "My Dad is a security guard and my Mom runs an embroidery and silk screening shop. They barely made enough to support us, and with my brother in college and my sister not too far away from college I would either have to work or get a scholarship to head off to college.

"If I don't head off to college, I'm either going to end up in either my Dad's security company or working for my mom making t-shirts.

"My biggest fear is that when I got to that division three college, I make it. I can make the grade on the court and in the class room.

"It's my biggest fear to end up there in that t-shirt store designing t-shirts that tell them that the wearer has turned forty years old or that their aren't fat, just knocked up," he said.

"Yeah," Chase said.

"Your turn Chase," he said.

Chase sighed, "My biggest fear and biggest worry are probably the same thing."

"Well spill."

"Everyone has a dark side," Chase said.

"I know," Kole said.

"Well almost a year ago I left my dark side behind in New York. Parts of it have surfaced here, now and again. But that is my past."

"It is your past, way does that scare you and worry you?"

"Because people's past have a way of following them. I'm not that person anymore and I don't want people to judge me because of my past."

"Whatever bad happened in the past created you as much as the good. You shouldn't hide it."

"Yeah, I know, but it has to remain there."

"What could be so bad that you would have to hide it?" Kole asked.

"Nothing I'm going to share, right now."

"What are you wrestling with Chastity Elizabeth Adams?" Kole asked.

"With the darkness that is inside of me," she said.

* * *

In the gym Ashton and Angela were sitting in the bleachers now. Ashton looked at Angela. She was practically bouncing on the bench. Angela was shaking her head smiling.

"You're like a kid in the freaking candy store," Angela said.

"C'mon that was fun, I wonder what the next thing we have to do is," Ashton said.

Angela flared her eyebrows and read the card, "Admit something that worries you, or something you are afraid of," Angela read.

"Wow that's not so fun," Ashton said.

"Yeah tell me about it," Angela said.

"So who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first," Angela said.

"Wow I'd not expect you to step up to this one."

"Sometimes you just have to bite the bullet."

"So go ahead."

"My biggest worry, Ash, is getting my heart desire. I got my ride and to my first choice school. I have the scholarship I wanted, and will be on the biggest stage. I'll be Angela and not a relative to Lucas and Nathan. But the worry is now that I have it all worked for since I knew what all of it was, will I come up short, will I perform to the levels I believe I can reach and what they want me to reach," Angela said.

Ashton nodded, "Angela, I'll be going to UNC Wilmington, but whenever I can and by whatever means I have, I'll be watching you next year, and I'll be cheering you on. We're teammates and friends, you believed in me and I believe in you. You'll go far," Ashton said.

Angela nodded, "Thanks," she said, "I guess it's your turn."

"Yeah, well you see that up there?" Ashton asked.

"The Boy's State Championship Banner from seventeen years ago?"

Ashton nodded, "Yeah that. That is my biggest fear."

"The Banner?"

"Not the banner, and not what that one is for, but what it stands for, but our state championship. I was the third senior on the team. But when everyone talked it was always you and Ashlyn. I was there, I might have been your and Ashlyn's back up, and the original six man. I was a role player, and I just want to be remembered as being part of this, and my worry is that being behind you and Ashlyn, and how brightly you've shined have put me in the shadows.

"And with Kay developing and Cara stepping up, I'm just more pushed into the dark. But I did have the assist on the play that won it all. I was the one that worked the freshman line and helped control them.

"You always said you will be heard. I just want to be remembered," Ashton said.

Angela nodded, "We all want to be remembered."

* * *

Ashlyn sat at third base while James ran the bases. Finally he ended up at third and collapsed on the grass next to Ashlyn. The two young lovers looked at each other and she shook her head.

"What's your biggest fear or worry?" she asked.

"Interesting question," he said.

"Yeah well it's the next question."

"Okay, I guess my biggest worry is that I won't be as good a husband or a father as my Dad was to me and Brian," he said.

"Wow. Why didn't you say anything before?" she asked.

"You're nervous as already. Anyways, this is all new to me, you've had two years to be a Mom."

"Well that is my fear, not being a good Mom," Ashlyn said.

"You're great with Brett," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm a MINO."

"MINO?"

"Mom in name only, there are memories that my Mom and Your Mom have of you and me that I don't have with Brett. Why? Because she lives in Bear Creek and I live in Tree Hill. I've not seen any of it and let's be honest she's closer to my Aunt and Cousin then she is me, and we'll be at Duke next year and she'll be looking for my Aunt or Cousin and not us."

James moved over to her and took her in his arms. "We'll get through it. She's your daughter and she loves you."

"I hope you're right," she said.

* * *

"Are you done beating me?" Rhett asked.

"Are you done running your mouth?" Huck asked.

Rhett rolled onto his butt and looked up, "I don't think that I could run my mouth if I tried."

"Good, now what do we do?" Huck asked.

"What is the next question?" Rhett asked.

"What is a fear or worry," Huck said.

Rhett shook his head, "I'm not sure I want to hear yours," he said.

"Well what is yours?" Huck asked.

"Well I guess my biggest fear is never being good enough for my Dad. He's this big figure, this pirate. I've always been told I have to do better, attack faster, strike harder, be more aggressive, be more ruthless. Always get ahead Rhett, be pragmatic and always get ahead in life.

"So I guess, the one thing I took too was well, the women. But still everything I did was never good enough. So the bar keeps getting raised and more throats have to be cut in order to reach the next level, and just maybe I'd get noticed."

"Yeah, sounds like you," Huck said.

"Well what's yours?"

"Well my biggest worry is that I'm going to college only because my Dad wants me to. Given a chance I would take a job as a firefighter or play pro baseball any day. I just don't want to go to Georgetown to take some business class and be some business man. I just want to be who I want to be."

* * *

Brenna leaned on her car door as she reached in looking for something. Royce just leaned against a nearby tree. She finally looked at him.

"So what is the third question?" she asked.

"We're supposed to tell each other a fear or worry," he said.

"Well I'll go first then."

"Fine by me," Royce said.

"I'm worried that when I go away to college, my brother and father would get themselves in trouble and they won't be able to get out of it. I've been cleaning up for them since right around when my Mom left my Dad.

"They seem to get into trouble, with my Dad sleeping around and hooking up with gold diggers, and my brother has a violent streak two miles wide and three miles deep.

"It doesn't help that they rage very easily. My brother sees me as a maid, a repairman for his mistakes, and a breeding machine so the family will have a new generation.

"My Dad, well he's too busy being the man."

"Wow that sucks," Royce said.

"The dark side to pro athletics… What is your fear or worry?"

"That people miss me over and they think I'm a stalker."

"Doesn't seem like much."

"But it's the heart of everything."


	430. Ten Years Later

Chapter 429 Ten Years Later

Chase and Kole ended up in the library. Chase walked around and found a spot in the stacks. She stood there and looked the rug. Even though the rug didn't look like it had been changed in seventeen years this spot looked newer. She slide down and sat on the floor. Kole looked at her and then sat down across from her.

"What's wrong Chase?" he asked.

"This was where my godmother nearly bled out."

"Peyton Scott?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't even a thought. My Mom got out, and she limped here, with a bullet in her leg. It is funny my parents did this assignment seventeen years ago," Chase said.

"So you're an old hat at this?"

"I don't know."

Kole smiled, "Well what is number four?"

Chase pulled out the card. "Where do you want to be in ten years?" she read.

"Well who should go first?" Kole asked.

"My turn to go first," she said.

"So lead the way."

"In ten years I would want to be running my own night club. I figure I've been to enough of them I would know what works and what doesn't. I just want to bring the joy I felt when I was out to other people. I have no love of fashion and I can't spin the gold my Mom does."

Kole nodded, "Running a club? Just seems so small for you."

"Maybe I want small."

"That I find hard to believe."

"Well believe what you want," she said.

Kole nodded, "Yeah, I guess it's my turn."

"Yeah."

"Where do I see myself? Hopefully I don't see myself working in a T-Shirt Shop. But I really would like to be working somewhere I like doing something I love.

"Maybe I would have a girlfriend or a wife. Maybe have a son that I can be out in the backyard pushing on the swing, or teaching him to play basketball."

"What if you had a daughter?"

"What's the difference?" Kole asked, and got Chase to laugh at him.

* * *

Angela was lying down on the bleachers, and Ashton was standing at the foot of it playing with a basketball. Angela looked up and sighed.

"Still playing with that thing?" Angela asked.

Ashton nodded, "Yeah, this is pretty much what I have to do with a basketball from here on out," she said.

"You could walk on in college."

"Let's be honest, I got on the team because of you and Ashlyn, and I stuck on the team because Coach liked my work ethic and he could use me as an example to more talented players on how to be motivated."

Angela nodded, "But you have the biggest heart out of all of us."

"Yeah, but passion can only get you so far."

"But keep pushing hard," Angela said.

"What is the next question?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela picked up the card and looked at it, and read, "Where do you want to be in ten years?"

"Who's turn is it to go first?" Ashton asked.

"Your turn," Angela said.

Ashton sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. In ten years where do I want to be? Well I want to be here standing on this floor in a reunion and reliving the best moments of this year. I want to be in my residency as a sports medicine physician. I want to be working my ass off, and just being able to save some poor kid's dreams of playing sports."

Angela nodded and sat up. She sighed and looked at Ashton.

"In ten years from now I want to be married," she said.

"What?" Ashton asked.

Angela nodded, "I want the whole thing, the expensive wedding, the giant cake, the whole nine yards. My brother had a small civil ceremony, and my Mom never got married. I figure I owe my family something like that. The only thing that would be missing would be my Dad walking me down the aisle. But I could always have Andy walk me down."

"Wow!" Ashton said, "I'd expected you to be talking about WNBA and all star awards and looking forward to the hall of fame."

"Why? I am a girl," Angela said.

"As long as I've known you, you were more a boy then Keith."

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "I did take dance for a number of years and I was a cheerleader when I was younger."

"You took dance?"

"Ballet and I was very good."

Ashton nodded, "Now there is something I never suspected."

"Never be surprised about anything Ash."

* * *

James and Ashlyn were starting to walk in from the baseball field. She was looking at the building and he was holding her hand. Finally they came to a bench just outside the school and sat down.

"Where do you want to be in ten years?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well the basic answer is play professional basketball. But in ten years, I want to be happy. Have my daughter charming the pants off of all the boys in junior high school, and maybe have a son. I want to see my wife be happy and standing in front of a kindergarten classroom teaching the future leaders of the country," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I'd expect you to be bragging about being a star NBA player," she said.

James shook his head, "Not at all. I want to be a star husband and dad," he said.

Ashlyn smiled and nodded, "My turn?"

"Yes it is your turn."

"Well in ten years, I want to be as you said a teacher, and have on hell of a kick ass girlie girl," she said and laughed, "A son would be nice, but really what I hope for is to have the competitive fires out. If my son wants to play I'll be there cheering him on and helping him win, but I want to walk off that basketball court knowing that in my heart I gave it my all and I was through."

James nodded, "So do I."

* * *

Huck and Rhett sat at different tables staring each other down. Rhett was using his hand to check to see if he was bleeding.

"What is the next stupid question?" Rhett asked.

"Where do you want to be in ten years," Huck said.

Rhett laughed, "Easy, world famous porn star."

"Figures," Huck said, "Rhett Churchill, professional twink."

"What about you Redneck?" Rhett asked.

"Where I want to be in ten years?" Huck asked.

"Yeah, or do I know that already, sitting by the river side drinking beer and killing brain cells?"

Huck shook his head. "Where I want to be is simple. I want to be happy, married and have a child bouncing off my knee. I could be a professional baseball player, a firefighter, or doing god knows what, but I just want to be happy."

"Boring," Rhett said.

* * *

Brenna sighed and picked at her shirt. Finally she looked at Royce and sighed.

"In ten years, I hope to be away from cleaning up after my father and brother. Have a career that I love, and I'll be honest with you. I want to be in a committed relationship with someone that makes me laugh, turns me on, and I can grow old with," she said.

Royce nodded, "That's a tall order."

"I know."

"But we shouldn't settle for less," he said.

"But we should hope for more."

"I agree."

"How about you, Royce?"

"In ten years, maybe I can be the next Hugh Hefner."

Brenna laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"I can almost picture that," she said.


	431. Secerts

Chapter 430 Secrets

Sitting on the library floor Chase looked at Kole. He smiled and pointed to the card. She sighed and looked at him.

"Read it girl," Kole said.

"Do you really want me too?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, this is a fun assignment, and I want to finish this," Kole said.

"Okay," she said.

"Go ahead," Kole said.

Chase looked down at the card. Looked up at Kole and wiped her brown. Finally she said, "Tell your partner a secret."

Kole nodded, "My turn first."

"Yeah it is."

"Well let's see, I hate kool-aide, and southern food," he said.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Did I forget to mention NASCAR?"

"Yeah."

"Well there you go; I hate pulled pork, kool-aide and NASCAR. It is your turn now Chase."

She sighed, "You want a secret?"

"Yeah, a good one."

"Boy you're being such a girl."

"C'mon, it's fun," Kole said.

"Okay, but you keep this secret."

"Trust me."

"I'm a recovering alcoholic and drug addict. Because of my partying I've died twice, and now I've been clean and sober for almost a year, in fact, July sixth will be exactly one year."

"What?"

"All those rumors on TMZ and the internet about me were true. I was a New York 'It' girl, and was a major partier," she said.

Kole nodded.

"All you could was nod?"

"Yeah, but it does explain a lot."

"Explains what?"

"Why I've never seen you drunk."

"Oh."

"Chase, don't worry you secret is safe with me, and all I can say is good for you."

* * *

Ashton was bouncing again. Angela was laughing and looked at her friend.

"Goodie, goodie, goodie, we get to share secrets," Ashton said.

"Go ahead," Angela said.

"Well I guess I have a share this."

"Share what?"

"I have a crush on your brother," Ashton said.

"My ears and my brain, Ash, he's my brother!" Angela said.

"Yeah, he's my DILF Fantasy!" Ashton said.

"He's my brother!"

"So?"

"Maybe you and Ashlyn should have a conversation."

"Why?"

"Let's just say you have similar DILF tastes."  
"I'll kill'er," Ashton said and laughed, "Your turn Angela."

"My turn?"

"Spill girl," Ashton said.

"Okay, you ask for it."

"This is so fun," Ashton said.

"I think I'm still in love with Rhett," she said.

Ashton looked at her, "What?"

* * *

Ashlyn looked at James. She smiled.

"Fun time," she said.

"Why fun time?" James asked.

"I get to find out a deep dark secret about James Lucas Scott," Ashlyn said.

"I have no secrets," James said.

Ashlyn laughed, "We all have secrets James."

"So you say," James said.

"Well who goes first?" Ashlyn asked.

"I guess I'll go first," James said.

"Goodie goodie," Ashlyn said.

"Well I was pretty serious with a girl in California," he said.

"Yeah?" Ashlyn asked.

"Her name was Ceira. When I was told I was moving here we broke up. That is pretty much my biggest secret," he said.

"Not much of one."

"Yeah, well I've told you all of them already," James said, "Now your turn."

"Okay, you know how I dated Huck?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You know he is Brett's Dad, right?"

James nodded.

"Well for some reason I've always felt that he dated me because he couldn't date Angela. Also I don't think I ever loved him, our relationship just progressed to sex and well things happened and we had Brett. Don't get me wrong I'll always look back at my time with him as a good time, and I don't regret having Brett, but I just don't believe I've ever loved Huck."

* * *

Rhett looked over at Huck.

"Do we have to really answer this girlie question?" Rhett asked.

Huck nodded, "Yes we have too."

"Oh boy! So I have to tell you a secret?" Rhett asked.

"Yes that is the assignment."

"Well it seems that everything I do to get my Dad's attention, every girl I slept with, every basket I score, it meant nothing to me. It was just empty. Have you ever felt emptiness? I'll tell you there is nothing worse, makes one wonder what life is worth living, if it is lived like this," Rhett said.

Huck shrugged, "Yeah."

"Your turn, Huck."

Huck sighed, "I don't want to go to college, I don't want to be anything more than a baseball player, or a firefighter, nothing else. I'm only going because he insists on it," Huck said.

"So you know how I feel?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Brenna looked in the sky. She sighed.

"Secrets, huh? Well, since I was a little girl I've been able to work a syringe. Almost daily I've been ejecting my father and brother so they can be these muscle bound apes. That was when I became the person that would clean up after them. I've had a few bones and many bruises from them when they would rage."

Royce nodded, "Wow," he said.

"That is when I learned to cover up and protect myself, be the outward image he wanted me to be. The popular girl, the beauty queen, and that is what I was. I've not even come out to my dad that I like girls."

Royce nodded, "Yeah…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have too. Just listen, and tell me your secret."

"Okay…well I feel that I'm just here because I failed in my mission in life."

"Okay that is weird. What was your purpose?"

"I really don't know," Royce said, "I really don't know."


	432. Pictures of You

Chapter 431 Pictures Of You

(Kole's Voice in Italics)

_Chase is my friend. I'm ashamed to admit that when I first met her, all I saw was just another shallow cheerleader. After getting to know her and after this assignment, what I now see is a girl that hides a dark side that she fights every day._

Chase stood against a wall, where half of it was lit and the other half was dark. The line of the shadow cut across her mid way, showing her half in the dark and half in the light. She was also positioned where her upper half was leaning more to the light and her lower half was heading to the darkness, showing the two pulls. Her face showed struggle.

* * *

(Ashton's Voice in Italics)

_My Friend Angela, what is there to say about her? She is such a stereotypical jock that it is so hard to see beyond that. When you do look deep beyond that hard rough surface you find a caring and emotional girl._

Angela was dressed in a skirt, heels, and a top. She stood in the gym in front of the Tree Hill Ravens Logo. In one hand she held a book and in the other she held a basketball.

* * *

(Ashlyn's Voice in Italics)

_When I got James Scott I thought it would be a boring assignment. Since we're engaged and have already set the date to our wedding. But I was surprised to learn that deep down he really wants everyone around him to be happy. To sum James Scott up is hard, because he's so much. But I see him juggling._

James stood in front of the Gym, with three basketballs juggling them. One said dreams, one said reality and the third said family.

* * *

(Rhett's Voice in Italics)

_Huck Burke at face value is pretty much what people would consider one of three things, geek, jock, or redneck. After getting to know Huck better, I found that he possesses a deep mind, and a good heart. One thing I learned was never underestimate him and never challenge him. His one great asset that you wouldn't proscribe to him is his deep mind._

Huck was sitting on a rock with his shirt off. He was looking downwards with his ever present Dale Jr hat on. His hand was balled into a fist and he was resting his chin on it. Rhett had him pose as Rodin's _The Thinker_ with his hat on.

* * *

(Royce's Voice in Italics)

_At first glance you would think Brenna would have it all worked out. She is cool and sophisticated. Some would call her a bitch or a slut. What a found underneath it all is a little girl that was forced to grow up too early, and is just looking for love and acceptance._

Brenna was posed looking innocent but not in a provocative way. Her hair was done in ponytails and she looked at the camera with a scared look. Royce wanted to show the inner child that was stunted inside the near adult body.

* * *

(Chase's Voice in Italics)

_Kole. What can I say about Kole? Well he's known for playing basketball and being quite funny. What you don't expect is that he is someone that is looking forward, scared of looking back and not ending up somewhere he doesn't want to be. _

Kole stood on the roof looking out towards the river. On his face was a mask, and on the back of his head was a mask, they were facing forward and facing backwards, but the one he wore on his face was looking towards what ever was out there.

* * *

(Angela's Voice in Italics)

_What is there to say about my old friend Ashton? She been with me almost as long as Ashlyn, and yet she also seems to surprise me. The one thing I got to know again about my old friend is that she has such a big heart and will always be there to do what ever is asked of her. Ashton Perry is my friend above all other things, but she's also my teammate._

Aston was standing against the gym wall. In her hand was a heart made out of paper and she was handing it out, from it could be clearly seen her name on the heart. She wore her Raven's Varsity Jacket also.

* * *

(James' Voice in Italics)

_Ashlyn Pierce, the crazy girl from the girl's basketball team, the second fiddle to Angela Scott. That is how most people know my fiancée. What they are missing underneath is a person that has a deep warm heart, a strong inner strength, and a deep devotion to her daughter. Most people don't know this about her is that she has been a mother for two years now, and she is probably next to my own mother, the best mother I've ever seen. So if ever asked again to describe her in one word, the word I would use is Mom._

Ashlyn stood there with a blanket wrapped over her head like a shawl. In her arms was another blanket which she cradled like there was a baby in it.

* * *

(Huck's Voice in Italics)

_Rhett Butler Churchill, the scion of one of the richest families in Tree Hill and the number one ladies man. That is what people know about him. Pretty much there were no revelations or new understandings about Rhett. He's just another face in the crowd._

Huck took Rhett's picture just as the passing bell sounded. He was just another face in the sea of people.

* * *

(Brenna's Voice in Italics)

_Royce Parker was a person I didn't even know was in my class. He just sort of has a way of blending in. He has a sensitive nature and seems intuitive. Yet he is a ghost and he seems fine with that._

Brenna's picture of Royce was him walking down the hallway. Everything was in focus except for Royce who seemed to have a ghostly image to him.


	433. Mother Aunt Talk

Chapter 432 Mother Aunt Talk

Brooke sat in her office and was pouring over some of the preliminary pictures of the prototypes of her design. Kayla and Bobbi-Lee were also in the room as well as Tasha. Tasha had her blackberry out and was making notes for what and whom would be paired with what design. Finally Tasha turned and faced Brooke.

"Who are these two women?" she asked.

"Kayla is my new assistant and Bobbi-Lee is someone who helps design most of this line," Brooke said.

"Ah! But Brooke darling do I still have to teach you everything, you're supposed to surround yourself with older women so you always look so young," Tasha said.

Kayla looked at Bobbi-Lee, "Who is that woman?" she asked.

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "I've seen her a few times in New York, but really have no idea," she replied.

"She's a weird one," Kayla said and went back to taking notes.

Brooke spun around in her chair and started to looking over the list of models that Tasha wanted to use for the show, when Brooke would premier her new line. She sighed and looked up at Tasha.

"Do you have a problem with whom I want to use?" Tasha asked.

Kayla hit Bobbi-Lee's arm to get her attention. Bobbi-Lee looked over and saw that Kayla had doodled a caricature of Tasha. Bobbi-Lee flipped the page and hit her sister holding up one finger and shaking it side to side.

"I think we should ask the girls if they would want to model," Brooke said.

"Pish, we never had to ask them before, why start now?" Tasha asked.

"Things are different here, this isn't New York, Tasha," Brooke pointed out.

"There is no difference, and Brooke I have to commend you, with having all those fine young girls under your roof, they will all make great models. Of course we all knew about Chastity and Isabella, but little Trinity will be a knock out on the catwalk. Of course Fallon comes from such great genes; Lydia was beautiful on the catwalk too bad she let her demons get to her. Then there is Gabrielle, it's too bad she inherited her Father's build, as she has her Mom's looks. Even with you standard she wouldn't be anything but a plus size, but there is always work for a plus size model.

"I've also seen those girls that they hang out with. Very sporty several of them, but that Angela one would be a killer on the Runway."

Brooke sighed, "I'm not signing them up to work with out their permission and it would be up to Chase herself, since she is eighteen now," Brooke said.

Tasha nodded, "Well you need to talk to them, because everyone knows that Chastity is the face most associated with wearing your clothing Brooke."

Brooke shook her head, and looked over to the sisters. She could see them giggling. She shot them a look and they quieted down. Tasha looked at Brooke and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" Tasha asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Just my two young assistants being immature. They could be more like their brother right now," she said.

"Yeah, well he would tell Ms. Witte what he thought of her plan," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Bobbi, would you please," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee looked at Brooke and nodded. Finally Tasha looked at Brooke.

"I liked Millicent better, she was polite and knew her place," Tasha said.

"Bobbi is one of the best young designers out there," Brooke replied.

"That may be so, but she needs to learn some manners. Anyways, Brooke Darling, please talk to the girls about my offer, and I'll see you tomorrow for lunch; sushi?"

"Lunch yes, sushi no, the baby doesn't like it," Brooke said.

"Alright, that is a good thing because I doubt there is good sushi in this place. So choa bella!" Tasha said and left.

Once Tasha was gone, Brooke looked at Kayla and Bobbi-Lee. She shook her head, "What was so funny you two?" she asked.

Kayla shrugged and showed Brooke her drawing. Brooke nodded and turned around choking back a laugh. It was a prefect caricature of Natasha Witte. When she was composed she turned spun her chair back around and looked at them.

"Natasha Witte is an important person for this company and she'll be treated with respect. That means when y'all are in meeting with her, you will not draw cartoons of her, nor laugh and make fun of her," Brooke said.

"Brooke?" Bobbi-Lee asked raising her head.

"Yes Bobbi," Brooke replied.

"How did you know we were sisters?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Simple, you told me," Brooke said, and turned to Kayla, "And you're the blonde one."

Kayla laughed, "Yeah, well what do you expect, she's still young," she replied.

"True, now get out of her, both of you, I have things to do as well as y'all have work to do as well," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee and Kayla stood up and gathered their things. They walked out of the room. Bobbi-Lee was first. Brooke looked at them and when Kayla was at the door she smiled.

"Kayla," Brooke said.

Kayla stopped and turned around looking at Brooke, "Yes Brooke?" Kayla asked.

"That drawing was funny," Brooke said.

"Thanks," Kayla said.

"You're welcome, and please don't do it again," Brooke said.

"Yes Brooke," Kayla said and walked out of Brooke's office.


	434. Music

Chapter 433 Music

In the basement rehearsal studio of the Scott Mansion, Brian and Kat sat down on stools and looked back and forth at each other. Kat was about to reach down and get her acoustic bass and pack it up. Finally Brian stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

"I have been working on a new song," Brian finally said.

She nodded, "Good. How does it go?"

"Well I've been listening a lot to music written by Greg Graffin and Brett Gurewitz," he said.

Kat smiled and nodded, "Oh yes, the classics. So what song are you working on?"

Brian picked up his guitar and set it on his lap. He started to pick at the strings and finally he looked at her.

"Are you going to play or just play with that damn thing?" she asked.

"Building up the courage."

"Why?"

"This song touched me for some reason and I really don't want to mess it up."

Kat sighed, "Brian, were in a sound proof studio and we're supposed to be practicing new music, so we can get the rest of us together and work on these songs."

Brian nodded, "I know."

"Well make your mistakes here, and not on stage," she said.

Brian nodded and started to play the chords. He adjusted his tuning and then started to play. Kat closed her eyes and listened. Once the notes started to flow, she started to bob her head to the music and smiled slightly.

When the queue was reached Brian started to sing the lyrics of the song. This made Kat's smile grow wider. After a few more moments he finished playing the song. Once he was done he put the guitar down and looked over towards Kat.

"What?" he asked.

"I love that song," she said and reached for her guitar.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, and made sure she was set, "Now get that thing on your lap and let's go through it again. You need to tighten up a bit in a few places."

Brian rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar. She looked at him and nodded when he was done making sure everything was right.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he said.

"One, two, three, four," she said, and they started to play, she looked at him, "Just follow me Brian."

They played at that song for hours. Kat would stop and correct Brian. Eventually they were pretty tight playing the song. That was when Kat checked her cell phone and they called it quits because of time.

After she packed up her guitar and bass, she made a call for a ride. They walked up to the main room and looked around the empty mansion.

"So when are your parents coming back?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. They were in Alabama while my dad had his knee repaired. They would be coming back as soon as the doctor was comfortable with him traveling."

Kat nodded, "Still it's cool that your Mom let's us use her space to practice."

Brian laughed, "Hell she's happy that one of her sons actually wants to play music."

Kat nodded, "Well it's all about the music Brian. It's always about that."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The world Brian… It's music. We can touch and communicate through music. You said that song touched you, that's why you learned to play it. Well that song will always follow you around. It's now apart of you."

Brian nodded, "Okay."

"Music Brian is the universal language and you speak it fluently. Don't ever give up on that gift."

"How old are you again Kat?" Brian asked.

"You know, fifteen, just like you are."

"I never knew a fifteen year old to talk like you.

Kat laughed, "I'm not most fifteen year olds."

"I believe that."

There was a honking horn. Kat grabbed her two cases and looked at Brian.

"That's my Dad. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow and practice afterwards."

"Yes you will," he said.

"And remember, the music, Brian," she said and left, and Brian watched as she drove off, and wondered about her.


	435. Confessions

Chapter 434 Confessions

There was a knock on the door, which got Keith out of his desk chair and walked to the outside door. He opened the door and standing outside his bedroom was his girlfriend Izzy. Without hesitation she was in his arms and they were kissing. They broke apart and he showed her in.

He watched as she took a seat on the bed. She seemed agitated about something. Nodding, he pulled his desk chair over and sat down. Her hazel eyes met his blue eyes.

"What is on your mind?" he asked.

She looked deep into his eyes, and sighed, "My Aunt Tasha is in town," she said.

"Aunt Tasha? Isn't that the woman who you used to model for?"

Izzy nodded, "Yes. Myself and Chase used to."

Keith nodded, "Okay, and why are you so stressed about this?"

Izzy looked down to the floor. Keith reached over and lifted up her chin. They locked eyes again. "Izzy, you can trust me," he said.

She sighed, "She wants me and Chase to work for her again. We thought that relocating would end this madness and we would be away from her finally."

"Okay? Explain, please," Keith said.

"Aunt Tasha was once one of the biggest models on the runway, and was one of my mom's favorite catwalk models for her business. She was never the face of the company but she and my mom had gotten close. When Tasha retired she started a modeling agency which my mom would use all the time.

"When Chase decided to start modeling, she was signed to Tasha's agency, and soon I followed. It was never easy," Izzy said.

"Don't tell me this is more then just you liking your cheeseburgers," Keith said.

"You know me so well Keith," she said.

"Hey when you're good, you're good, and when you're me, you're perfect," he said.

"Ego-trip much?"

"Yeah, so go on," he said.

"Remember when I showed you the picture of me and my sisters in New York ten years ago?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, Chase was dressed like a skater."

"Yes she was very much a tom-boy, and was so until she was like ten or eleven," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "So why the change?"

Izzy sighed, "You also know how my Dad was never around?"

Keith nodded.

"Well we always wanted to be around my Dad when he was in town. When Chase was ten or eleven, and I was ten, it was right around her birthday, we rushed home from school because we knew our Dad was home, Trin was with the nanny, and Mom was at the office.

"Well we got home and heard grunting. Thought it was strange and we hunted the apartment for it. Now let me remind you Keith that our apartment wasn't very small. We found my Dad having sex with some blonde.

"Things changed completely. We never wanted to be around our Dad anymore. That was when Chase dropped the whole wannabe pro-skater bit. My mom was really surprised when Chase started wearing the dresses that were bought for her.

"I retreated into books and school, and Chase started on the self-destructive path she was on.

"Eventually we started to model when we were in our teens. Chase was out of it most of the time, drunk, stoned, or both. In my first year I was shocked and overwhelmed. But when I was fourteen and had some time under my belt, something didn't seem right with Tasha.

"It was her accent. I put it out of my head. Then one day I was at her agency. I heard the same noises, now being older I understood what they were, and just waited. After maybe fifteen minutes I went looking for someone, and well I found my Dad, on top of my Aunt Tasha.

"That was when I was fed up with this all. Finally just before Chase's final OD I told her what I saw. Chase didn't seemed surprised. But I never told my Mom. You know what was funny, when I caught him he was already married to my step-monster," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, taken back by what he was told. Finally he looked at her. "Do you want to do this shoot, show, or what ever the hell this Tasha woman wants you to do?"

"No, I want little to do with her," Izzy said, "But my Mom always caves to Tasha's wishes."

Keith nodded, "I didn't know your Mom when she was drinking, or even without my Mom or Aunt Haley, but she's a strong woman and will back your choice."

"She'll still fold, Keith."

"You forgot one last thing, one last ace in the hole," he said.

"What did I forget?"

"You have me and my Dad in your corner."

Izzy smiled a little, she then leaned forward, hugged Keith and kissed him.

"Thanks," was all she said.


	436. New Girls Old Friends

Chapter 435 New Girls Old Friends

Out at the river court, Fallon and Candace sat on the bleachers and looked over the basketball court. Fallon played with her finger nails and Candace spun a basketball in her hands. They both looked over the court and the lights, one blonde, one brunette, one blue eyed and one brown eyed. Both were new girls in this town, both were so different, and yet both were old friends.

"How did you make the adjustment to being here?" Candace asked.

"It wasn't easy Candi," Fallon said, "At first I wanted things to be how they were in New York, but they weren't. The people are different here, it's a different town and even the people we knew from New York are different. I just decided to change and fit in here. Find my place here."

"Seems like it was easier for you," Candace said.

"It wasn't but it happened. How about you? Ever think you would be living here, ever since I knew you, you've always talked about coming to Tree Hill," Fallon said.

Candace shrugged her shoulders, "Not really, I'd figure I'd visit here and see the sights and then return to New York. This is all just a dream really….well sometimes it could be a nightmare," she said.

"Things get better, people are starting to accept you, and you are starting to fit in."

"Yeah, well I don't know where I stand with getting onto the basketball team," Candace said.

"I've seen you play, and I've seen these girls play, I think you have a fair shot at playing," Fallon replied.

Candace shrugged her shoulders, "Well I'm just going to work out with Angela and those girls and try out when we start school next year."

Fallon nodded, "It's always been me and you since forever."

"Yeah it has."

"I still find it funny that you are older then me, but you're a grade behind me."

"Well try having several heart surgeries before you were even in school," Candace said.

Fallon nodded, "No you can have that. I just remember you being so self conscious because of that scar."

Candace nodded, "I still am self conscious. Can you imagine changing and having this mark right in between your boobs? Or wearing a low cut shirt and when guys stare at you, instead of your boobs their looking at the scar? I match rather get ogled then looked at like a freak."

Fallon nodded, "Not everyone looks at you like a freak. Remember Sam Bennett?"

"Sam Bennett from New York? Lacrosse Player?" Candace asked.

"Yeah him," Fallon said.

"Yeah, the one time you got me to wear something showing my body off all he could do was stare at my scar, which reminds me, thanks for the head trip," Candace said.

"Candi, he wasn't even looking at the scar. He didn't know about it until he asked me why you didn't wear low cut shirts more often."

"What are you saying?" Candace asked.

"He was checking the girls out," Fallon said, laughing, "And look at Rerun, you can tell by the way he looks at you, he's interested."

"Okay, so what are you telling me?"

"Candi, most people don't look at that scar. I've been telling you that since New York."

"For such a smart girl you can be so dense, anyways, guys just like the fact you have nice boobs and don't care about that scar of yours."

Candace rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Fallon."

"Anyways, you want to know about fitting in here?"

"Yeah."

"You just try and find your place, like you did when you came to school. Be open to people and you'll find your place," Fallon said, "Just so you know, this place won't tolerate you telling it where you want to be."

Candace nodded, "Yeah."

After a minute or two of silence and looking across the river to the town, Fallon looked at Candace. Candace looked back and locked eyes. Fallon sighed.

"So how is it living with your Dad?" Fallon asked.

Candace shook her head in shock, "How did you know?"

Fallon laughed, "I was there when you found your birth certificate."

"Oh yeah," Candace said.

"So anyways how is it getting to know your Dad?"

Candace sighed, "It's,,, Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Having sisters and a brother, and of course there's Peyton. She calmed down, but Keith, Kay, and Ellie don't know that we're related yet."

"Candi, you always wanted a family to be more then you're Grandma and your Mom, and now you have that."

"Yeah, I do."

"And you have people to play basketball with instead of dragging me out to the court, and watch me suck it up out there," Fallon said.

"Yeah, you're lucky," Candace said.

"Well we have families now, real families."

"There is something to thankful for."

"Candi," Fallon said.

"Yes?"

"I missed these conversations."

"So have I."


	437. On The Black Top

Chapter 436 On The Black Top

It was early morning and most of the girls that had worked out were heading home to get changed and head to school. Angela and Ashlyn stood at center court and looked around the river side park. Finally they looked at each other and sighed.

"You know this was where it all started," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, we were nine years old and we use to practice here. I wore number eleven and you wore number twenty-one. We both played like we had something to prove, and we both wanted to be the best," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "We were so competitive. We tried to out do each other, because we wanted to be the best. God how we hated each other at first..."

Angela nodded and laughed, "Funny how we ended up becoming best friends."

Ashlyn nodded, "It was all here, on the black top."

Angela nodded, "We've played many games, and had many moments here."

Ashlyn sighed, "Yeah, this was like another home for us."

Angela nodded and walked over to the bleachers. Ashlyn joined her there and the looked at the hoops and the backboards.

"I'm going to miss this place," Angela finally said.

Ashlyn looked around, "This place was our cradle and our nursery, we have to step out of this and walk on our own now. No nets, no families, and no history, it's going to be our time, Angela, it will be our time to shine, to sink our swim."

"Sounds like you made a choice," Angela replied.

"I did I'm going to walk on at Duke."

"You know I'm playing in the Big East, and you'll be in the ACC, we won't play each other much," Angela said.

"Yeah well there is the tournament," Ashlyn said.

"You think you'll be that good?"

""I know I will be."

Angela stood up and walked over to the court, and bent down on one knee. She placed her hand on the surface and gently ran her fingers over it. The texture was smooth, from the years of being played on. This was where she came of age, this was where she spent her time. But Ashlyn was right it was time to move on, it was time for her to leave the cradle.

"Tough isn't it?" Ashlyn asked.

"What?"

"Standing on the cusp of adulthood and wondering if you can make that jump, all the things you thought you knew, and in reality you know nothing," she said.

"Yeah, and why are you having an easy time with this?"

Ashlyn sighed, "I stopped being a child two years ago."

Angela looked at her, "Yeah, I know. Most people wouldn't know that, though."

"Yeah, in some ways you're lucky, you had most of your life to be free to plan but I have Brett to think about."

Angela walked back over to Ashlyn, "So will she be at graduation?"

"Brett?"

"Yes Brett," Angela said.

"Of course she'll be there; it will be her coming out party. Brett will be introduced to Tree Hill and all of her family, that so chooses to attend."

Angela smiled, "That's my spunky Ash."

"Yeah speaking of spunk, Prom is coming up," Ashlyn said.

Angela sat down and leaned back, rolling her eyes, "Don't remind me."

"You promised you would go to the prom and not with me."

"I know I did, and well there was Rhett, but you know how that turned out."

"What about Kevin? You spend hours chatting online, and I could have sworn I saw you on a webcam with him."

"Ugh, it's going in circles. He's busy in New York between coaching, college, and working for his uncle. It's going no where."

Ashlyn shook her head, "What about Royce?"

"Royce?"

"Royce Parker, you two have become fast friends, and I think it would be good for both of you."

"Royce Parker, the guy you thought was stalking me?"

"Yes him, he could escort you to the prom," Ashlyn said.

"I'll think about it," Angela said.

"It is either that or we work on getting Kevin to get his Irish ass down here."

"If it was only that easy," Angela said.

"What? You've never given each other a cam show?"

"What? No way!"

"C'mon they're fun," Ashlyn said.

"Let's see, one no! Two stab my eyes out because you're engaged to my cousin."

"Anyways, maybe he just needs encouragement."

Angela shook her head, "Ash, getting laid is the least of my concerns right now."

Ashlyn laughed, "So says you."

"Just stab my eyes out now, it would much more merciful."

"Maybe someday."

Angela laughed and looked at her watch, "C'mon, we both need to shower and we have school."

"Yeah, with us being exempted for most of our finals and AP tests out of the way what is the point?" Ashlyn asked.

"Let's just end this and we can move on," Angela said.

"Yep, and I have to pack for prom weekend anyways."

"Oh boy!" Angela said.

"Well Brooke promised me my new swimsuit for that weekend and James has the beach house, but I don't think I'll be wearing the swimsuit or much of anything that weekend."

"Just kill me now," Angela said and laughed, getting Ashlyn to join her in the laugh.


	438. Step Into My Parlor

Chapter 437 Step Into My Parlor

The gym was always the one place she would feel at home. When ever she was stressed or emotional, she would head to the nearest gym and work on her shooting and drills. It was her form of meditation. Also it was an excuse for her to improve and push herself to be what she knew she could be.

Fallon often commented that she spent so much time in basketball shorts and tank top that people wondered how she could have boobs and be straight. Candace dismissed this because when she went out, there was no doubt that she was a straight girl. But she often put that out of her mind. It was time to just relax.

As she went up for a lay up, a booming voice filled her ears, "What is it with basketball here?"

She missed the lay up and was lucky she didn't land hard. Turning around she saw a tall, dark haired boy standing in the doorway. He had a clipped California Accent, and his eyes were like those of the Velociraptors from Jurassic Park.

"I don't know," she said, "I guess you guys would have to explain it to me."

He shrugged and walked closer, "I wouldn't know I've just moved here from San Francisco," he said.

"Okay, tall creepy guy from San Fran," she said and picked up the basketball and started dribbling it.

"You're Candi Strauss right? The seventeen year old sophomore," he said.

She stopped and looked at him. "Why would you want to know that?"

He smiled slightly, "Let's just say I'm curious."

"If you're so curious about who I am would you share who you are?"

"I could do that," he said.

"Well you don't share with me I won't share with you," she said and shot the ball.

"Why is it so important to know who I am?"

"Just call it paranoia."

He walked to the baseline and looked at her. She had her hair pulled back in a pony tail, and was wearing just blue basketball shorts and a black tank top. Her basketball shoes were black. He noticed that she had one wrist taped up, and was working the ball with a confidence of experience.

"I'm harmless," he said.

"Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly," Candace said, took another shot.

"Clever, are you a clever one?" he asked.

"Depends on who you talk to," she said.

"You like playing cat and mouse?"

"Depends on who is the cat and who is the mouse."

He smirked and smiled. "I see, I see. This seems interesting, for about a minute."

Candace looked at him, "Not everything as simple as bashing the guy in front of you, with the different uniform."

"What?"

"Don't you play football?"

"Yeah, I do, but what does that matter."

"It's your thought pattern. You're straight forward, I play basketball, which there is some straight forwardness, but there is also finesse."

He shrugged, "An interesting way to put it."

"Anyway what is your point?"

"Maybe I want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Never can have enough friends," he said.

"Or any," she replied.

"Now you are being vague."

"No simply saying you would need friends."

"What about you?"

"I have friends," she said and tucked the basketball under her arm. She walked over to the bench and grabbed her bag. She headed towards the girl's locker room and turned around to see he was following her. She shook her head, and placed the basketball on the rack.

"Now Coy, please leave me alone," she said and stepped into the locker room, leaving Coy Gregg standing in the middle of the gym shocked. She had his number and he wondered how she could have gotten that info so quickly.

He started to walk away leaving the gym. He didn't notice Izzy Adams standing there watching their whole exchange. She shook her head and walked away.


	439. There Is A River Called Shannon

Chapter 438 There Is A River Called Shannon

Angela had loaned Ashlyn her car. Angela would be off with family today and wouldn't need her car. So Ashlyn drove out to Bear Creek and picked up Brett, and stuff she needed for a day. She slowly drove back to Tree Hill.

Ashlyn had had her license since she was sixteen, but never had the money for a car. Because of that, she rarely drove. Every so often Angela would let her drive, and so would James. Today was the first day that she was driving with out one of them. Now she had something she had to do.

So looked in the back seat, and the two almost three year old looked back. The blue eyed little girl smiled.

"Momma, where we go?" she asked.

"We're going to see Cade," Ashlyn said.

"'Ade?" Brett asked, "Who's 'Ade?"

"Huck's Daddy," Ashlyn said.

"'Uck's Daddy?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes Baby Girl, Huck's Daddy."

Brett nodded, and looked out the window. Ashlyn drove the last few miles into Tree Hill in silence. Even the music on the radio was drowned out by her thoughts. She always wondered what Keith would say about situations like this. He would always pick a song out for these things; he was so much his Mom when it came to that. Ashlyn thought about it and sighed, it would probably be Dashboard Confessional, _The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most_, which Ashlyn reflected it was perfect. But then again she knew that she would have to do this.

Over the last few years all she could think about what she did to her daughter and her family. She deceived them; she hid from each other something so precious, a little girl and a family. All this because she was a scared fifteen year old. Shaking her head Ashlyn knew that for the past two years she would have the theme song _The Best Deceptions_ also by Dashboard Confessional.

She turned up the gravel drive to Murphy House. The place that the Burke's live. It was the ancestral home of Cade Burke's wife Darcey Kelly-Burke. Her Mom was a Murphy, and there was only one Murphy left in Tree Hill and he was old. Carson Murphy, Darcey's Great Uncle, but the house tended to pass to the oldest in the line, and it went to Darcey, through her Mother. Cade chose to live there so his children would be in contact with their Mom's Family and history and it was important for them to live in Murphy House.

The gravel under the tires crunched and kicked out. That was something that never seemed to change. They left the driveway gravel, which Darcey's Mom improved from the dirt, which had been there for years, Huck had told her once. Looking ahead to the car park, she could see Cade's Red Explorer was sitting there, alone. In the old carriage house, was the Wrangler that Cade kept. It was tarped and on blocks. It was something he just kept sitting there.

She parked the car and shut off the engine. She rested her head on the steering wheel. She needed to gather her strength. She had to do this, there was no other way. Her daughter needed to know her family before she would move away and attend Duke. Taking one last breath she steeled herself. Taking the keys she slide out of the car and went to the back door and took Brett out.

She knew that Cade would be on the back porch watching the River. Holding Brett close, which she knew the little girl didn't like, especially when the few deer that called Murphy House home were visible. Brett would want to chase after them.

Ashlyn walked around back and climbed on the porch. There he was, just as she expected, sitting in his chair, feet up, hat pulled down, and a beer in his hand. He was always here when he wasn't working. Ashlyn wondered if he had actually died when Darcey died and only stayed living to make sure the kids were taken care of.

Her feet echoed across the river as she walked up the wooden steps. He stirred and looked to the steps and straightened up. Pushing back the hat she could see his eyes. She was a few steps away and Brett started to get really fussy so Ashlyn put her down. The little girl hung close to Ashlyn.

"Hello Ashlyn, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"Not much Red, I figured we needed to talk," she said.

He nodded, "It's been coming for a while now," he said.

"I know, almost three years now," she said.

He nodded, "And who do we have here?"

"Brett, introduce yourself to Cade," she said.

Brett turned to Red and they locked eyes. There was something in the old man that disarmed the little girl. She smiled meekly and looked at him.

"I'm Brett Angela Pierce-Burke," Brett said.

Cade smiled, "Yes you are, and it's a pleasure to meet you. They call me Red," he said.

"Red? Isn't that a color?"

He laughed, "It is," he said and removed his hair, "They call me Red because of my hair, which is red just like yours."

Brett grabbed her hair and looked at it. She smiled, "Like mine."

He got out of the chair and got on one knee, "Why don't you hug me?" he asked.

"Okay," she said and ran to her. He engulfed her in his arms and stood up. He walked up Ashlyn. After a moment or two he held Brett out and looked her over then put her down.

Ashlyn saw a tear in the old man's eye. She gave him a questioning look. Finally he sighed, "She looks so much like Darcey," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I was thinking that myself."

"I never blamed you for hiding her, when I found out. When the details got out I understood, but I could have helped."

"Red, you've done enough," she said.

"She's our only Grandchild, I would have helped."

"Thank you, but she's mine and only my responsibility, and I'm just happy that Huck visits her."

He nodded, "Ashlyn there is a River in Ireland named Shannon," he said.

"And?" Ashlyn asked.

"Shannon means wisdom, and you showed some of that today."

"How?"

"By not separating her," he said and gestured towards Brett, "From her family."

Ashlyn nodded and took a step back so Granddad and Granddaughter to bond and get to know each other.


	440. Subdivisions

Chapter 439 Sub-Divisions

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_There is a time in one's life when they come across this cross roads._

Ashlyn stood on the back porch of Murphy House and watched Cade and Brett play.

_When the ideals of youth are tested with the pragmatism of adulthood._

Izzy looked into the window of her Mom's office and saw Brooke and Tasha talking. She sighed and tried to screw down her strength to do what she needed to do.

_Where the choices we made in the past have ways of turning back up and challenging us._

Chase leaned back in the chair and looked at Huck. He was standing in his Dad's Office watching him play with Brett. Chase's eyes kept falling to the opened bottle of scotch on the credenza.

_These are the times that we find out that we once thought we knew everything and now we truly find out that we know nothing._

Angela and Royce stood at the respective headstones they often visited. She knew now that one day as this affected more then just her family.

_Where the conquests of the past mean nothing as the world you enter looks at that as nothing more then a footnote._

Brenna and Coy stood on top the bleachers and looked out over the school and wondered about the world, and what the future would hold for them.

_Even these Subdivisions of ourselves and our towns mean nothing. For we find as we walk though life we're nothing if just cogs. It is up to us to make our time in this machine and this world mean something._

Nathan signed the last piece of paper and Haley helped him to his feet. Slowly they headed to the cab. It was now time for them to return to the small city on the Cape Fear River that they called home, for good.

_It is up to use to escape and quell the restlessness that these Subdivisions breed. Because that is all we have. For as the Roman Generals were told during their Triumph by the slave holding their victory crown of laurel leaves, "Remember Thou Are Mortal." _


	441. Author's Notes for SubDivisions

440 Chapter Authors Notes for Subdivisions

Welcome to the end of Part 18 (Subdivisions). The name of this Part was taken from the _Rush _song _Subdivisions_ off their album _Signals_. Why did I pick probably the only single of this album by a very old progressive rock band? The song is about the restlessness of youth and the divisions among the classes in high school. I wanted to do the "Pictures of You" set up and I thought _Subdivisions_ was perfect for this.

In Chapter 424 (Good Bye Jenny) the song Jake sings, is _A Plain Morning_ by _Dashboard Confessional_ off their _Swiss Army Romance_ Album. Listening to music one night before writing this chapter I felt like listening to Dashboard Confessional, which I have an extensive collection of their tracks. _A Plain Morning_ came on, and it is almost solely an acoustic guitar and vocals. The message was perfect for what I wanted, which was Jenny heading back to college. The message for me felt to me able to describe Jake fresh from brain surgery being left alone by his daughter. So as Jenny pulls away Jake plays and sings it on guitar.

In Chapter 433 (Music) Brian makes reference to Greg Graffin and Brett Gurewitz. Who are they? They are the primary song writers for the band Bad Religion.

Thanks for the patronage, reads, view, and reviews.

ThumperE23


	442. Snooper

Part 19 Good For You

* * *

Chapter 441 Snooper

Slipping his head out the door, he saw that no one was in this part of the house. Keith slipped out of his room and across the hall. He looked into Candace's room and saw that she wasn't in there. After a minute he slipped into the room and started to look around the room. She was surprisingly organized, for a teenager. Maybe that was her Mom's influence.

He came to her desk and started flipping through her files. Most of them were school work. She was carrying a heavy schedule for a sophomore, he would have never carried such a heavy schedule with all the honors classes she took. Some of them were even junior classes. She was certainly ambitious for someone so young.

He laughed, she was actually older then he was. She was about three to four month older then he was. Yet she was a year behind him in school. He asked once and she explained that it was because of her heart surgeries her Mom wanted her to be one hundred percent healthy before she started school. So she started school when she was six. Which typically made her the oldest kid coming into the grade. Keith thought that had to feel odd.

Finally he found the file he thought might be the one he was looking for. He wasn't normally a snoop, but something Candace made him want to look for more information. Maybe because she was vague about her past or maybe it was the sheer fact that she didn't seem to know nor care who her dad was. To him that was so odd. How could you not know or care who you father was?

The file turned out to be nothing of importance. So he shifted to her dresser. Living in a largely female household, nothing seemed to intimidate him about women. So the first thing he dove into was the top draw of her dresser. Once it was open he smirked.

Keith learned that it was the woman's underwear drawer that she would hide things. He could never figure out why it was that way, only that it was. So shifting through the stuff he was amazed at what he saw. Now most girls he was with he would expect the department store name, or even stuff like Victoria's Secrets, and he would be hot when he saw Fredrick's of Hollywood stuff. But he didn't even know some of the name tags. He could tell, through all the thongs, boy shorts, and g-strings she had a dirty side. Shaking his head, he found a large manila envelope in the bottom of the drawer. He pulled it out.

Once it was in front of his face he opened it up. He looked through the various papers. Some of them were just certificates, and what not, nothing special. But he found a copy of a birth certificate in there. Looking at it, he made the sound of interest.

That was when he started to read it. He noted a change on it. Looking at the top line he saw it was Candace's birth certificate. The last name was crossed out and replaced with Strauss, that made an eyebrow arch. He looked closely at the name crossed out and he made out the letters, S-C-O-T-T; Scott.

Shaking his head, her given surname at birth was Scott. He looked down further, wanting more information. The Scott Clan were a large clan, from the Lowlands of Scotland, in the Borders Region, so they were Borderers. So it could be one of many of the lines, the Tree Hill Scotts were a very junior line, and nowhere near connected to the Lairds, who were also the Dukes of Buccleuch, so there could be no chance of relation, just sheer coincidence. That ended when his eyes fell on the name of the father, Keith shook his head and almost crumpled up the paper. The name of the page read Lucas Eugene Scott, his own Dad.

"What are you doing going through my stuff?" Candace asked as she stormed into her room. Keith was so distracted that he didn't hear her coming, "Keith, this is weird what are you some panty sniffer?"

She walked over and then saw what he was holding. She grabbed it put it in the envelope and started to stuff it away, "You have no right snooping in my stuff," she said.

"Who the hell are you?" Keith asked.

"Candi, the girl that has the room across the hall from you and your father's ward," she said, and finished making sure the envelope was hidden.

"Bull, who are you?" he started to yell.

"Why are you mad? I'm not the one snooping through your stuff, and I'm not looking through your underwear drawer!"

"Where do you get off having the last name Scott?" he asked.

She stopped frozen; she had the look of a deer caught in the headlights, "What did you just ask me?"

"Where do you get off having the last name Scott?' he asked again.

"That is what I thought you asked me," she said, "I don't for your information. my last name is Strauss, just like my Mother's."

"That's not what that birth certificate said," he replied.

Candace shook her head, "If you read closer you would notice I haven't gone by that name in twelve years, I barely even remember being called Candi Scott."

"Still what about who your dad is?"

Candace shrugged, "So the man that raised you was the sperm donor for me."

"Is that why you're here? Is that why my Mom hates you?"

Candace shrugged, "You'd have to ask your mom why she hates me, I for one did not ask to be born. Two I'm here because my Mom is in Gaylord Hospital rehabilitating her body and my Grandma is in a cancer hospice."

"Still why are you here?"

"I told you Keith, can't you get that through your skull. I'm here only because I'm Mother is in the hospital. If it wasn't for that you would have never met me!" she yelled.

Peyton came waddling into the room, with Kay and Ellie following. She looked at Keith and Candace standing over by her dresser with her top dresser drawer open. She sighed and shook her head.

"What the hell is going on here? Keith, Candi, better start talking both of you, and not at the same time," Peyton said.

"Peyton, Keith was rummaging through my stuff," she said, sounding like a five year old.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Keith, why are you going through her things?"

"I was looking for some information, about her," he said.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Peyton asked.

"Because she wouldn't tell me that her Dad is my Dad," Keith said.

Peyton looked at him as to tell him to shut up.

"Mom, did you know?"

Finally Peyton sighed, and looked to her daughters who were standing there shocked. Her eyes finally rested on Keith, "Yes I knew, since before you were born," she said, Keith nodded and pushed past Peyton and his little sisters heading straight for his room, which he slammed the door and locked it behind him. Peyton stood there looking at the door, and started to cry, her son was so much like her at times.


	443. In The Stands

Chapter 442 In the Stands

It was pretty warm as they sat in the stands watching Tree Hill play Bear Creek in baseball. Tree Hill was in the field, it was just the beginning of the half inning. Keith looked over to third and checked with Huck the third baseman. He looked at Keith and nodded. From the dugout, the Coach adjusted the field strategy and the inning was started.

Angela leaned back in the bleachers and looked at the field. She yawned and pointed something out. Brooke was the closest and just leaned forward to listen.

"Tree Hill has one of their weaker pitchers on the mound today, so there'll be plenty of hitting," Angela said.

"Ugh! Don't talk to me about hitting; my gut can't take anymore kicking from the baby," Brooke said.

"Wow! That has to suck," Angela said.

"The pain does, but really feeling the baby growing inside you, and knowing that soon it will be another person is amazing, Angela," Brooke said.

Angela shrugged, "I don't know."

"Give me your hand," Brooke said and took Angela's hand and rested it on her stomach. Angela looked freaked out until the baby kicked the first time. Angela's expression changed and see seemed intrigued. After a few moments Angela just felt the baby kicking and stirring. She started to get into it.

"Wow that is so different," Angela said.

"I'm surprised you never did this when Ashlyn was pregnant with Brett," Brooke said.

Angela shrugged, "By the time she was moving about Ashlyn was in Bear Creek, and I couldn't get up there that often. In fact the first time I could get up there was when she gave birth."

"That sucks, in a way. I bet you can't wait for your niece to be born," Brooke said.

"Are you so sure Peyton is having a girl?" Angela asked.

"My girl Peyton won't disappoint me," Brooke said.

Angela shook her head, and turned back to the field, just as Huck made a barehanded grab and threw the ball across the diamond to first base for the third out of the inning. Angela cheered her friend on and watched as they jogged into the dugout.

* * *

Keith looked at Huck as they jogged up. Huck stared at his friend.

"What's on your mind?" Huck asked.

"The fact that I have another sister," he said.

"Your Mom is having a girl, I thought your parents didn't want to know the sex of the baby," Huck said.

"No, I have an older sister," Keith said.

"Okay, now I'm not normally hard to confuse, but please explain," Huck said as they approached the first baseline.

"Candi is my sister," Keith said.

"Okay, that is the strangest thing I've ever heard," Huck said.

"Dude, I found a copy of her birth certificate," he said, "And she didn't deny it."

"Well it's time to hit, and you are up second," Huck said as he climbed into the dugout and started getting his stuff ready.

* * *

Peyton was in the stands when she looked at Brooke. The two old friends sighed and finally Peyton shook her head.

"The kids know about Candi," Peyton said.

"What? When did you tell them?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't Keith was snooping in her room, and she caught him, with her birth certificate. I came upstairs and Keith blurted it out in front of the twins," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "So how are they taking it?"

"Keith locked himself up in his bedroom and continues to do so whenever he's home, Kay has become brutal playing against Candi, and Ellie is just hard to read," Peyton said.

"They are tough, how long did it take you to get over some of your surprises in your teenage years?" Brooke asked.

"Honestly, I don't think I'm over all of them," Peyton said.

"Sometimes I wonder, if you're ever over your drama," Brooke said, and laughed.

"I think I know the feeling."

"Anyways, so when will my niece be born?" Brooke asked.

"Why are you so sure it will be a girl?" Peyton asked.

"Because, through all your drama, whining, and angst there is one thing, Peyton, that you always were good for," Brooke said.

"What was that?"

"Being my friend and indulging my wishes," Brooke said with a laugh.

Peyton rolled her eyes, and gave Brooke a light punch.

"Ouch!" Brooke said, "What's with hitting a pregnant woman?"

"It was a love tap, and just for that I hope it's a boy!" Peyton said and got a laugh from the brunette.

* * *

The game was close and Tree Hill lost in the ninth when Bear Creek broke the tiewith a home run, and Tree Hill couldn't score even though they had the best hitters up.


	444. He's Just Scum

Chapter 443 He's Just Scum

After the game Candace was walking to the old beater that she was given to drive around town with. She found Izzy Adams leaning against it. Candace looked at her friend from New York and sighed.

"One would assume you are waiting for me," Candace said.

"One would assume you're correct," Izzy said.

"So what's up?" Candace asked putting her bag down on the hood of her car.

"I saw you talking to Coy Gregg the other day in the gym," Izzy said.

Candace nodded, "Well he talked, and I just kind of listened, he was rather an annoyance," she replied.

"Just some advice, I would stay far away from him," Izzy said.

Candace rolled her eyes, "What? He your spare if Keith doesn't pan out?"

Izzy shook her head, "I wouldn't speak of things that I know little about."

Candace nodded, "Really? Why should I stay away then Izzy?"

Izzy looked at Candace. There was certainly a passing resemblance to Lucas Scott in her face. It wasn't identical, but as her Mom said, Lucas could be stubborn and well Candace certainly had that in her. Candace, Izzy noted, was often one of her more difficult friends, but also one of the most loyal. It was funny, in their group of four, she always was thrust upon Fallon, so they were closer.

"He's just scum," Izzy said.

Candace nodded, "That really narrows it down, Iz."

Izzy shook her head, "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"I don't know," Candace said.

"I swear Candace you make the simplest things difficult," Izzy said.

"Izzy, I'm the one with the bad heart but you're the one who seems to be having the coronary," Candace said.

Izzy was about to pull her hair out when Candace started to laugh. Izzy looked at her with a strange look.

"What are you doing?"

"Izzy, you take things too seriously, I was planning on staying away from Coy, personally he's too creepy for me," Candace said.

"What?"

"He's one of those controlling guys, that if he didn't control you he'd beat you. Not to mention 'roid fueled muscles are such a turn off," Candace said.

"Are you screwing with me?"

"Why would I screw with you, Iz?" Candace asked.

"Well because you usually do," Izzy said.

Candace smiled and gave Izzy a goofy look, "What are you trying to say?"

"Well you're probably the biggest instigator I know. How many times have we gotten in trouble because of some prank you devised," Izzy said.

"But I'm a good girl," Candace said.

"You only look innocent," Izzy said.

Candace put a fuax innocent look on her face, "You mean I'm not a perfect little angel like my mom says I am?"

Izzy laughed, "Not hardly, but we did have some good times."

Candace nodded, "Yeah I know we did."

"Now back to my point, stay away from Coy Gregg," Izzy said.

"I know, he's a woman beater and a 'roid user," Candace said.

"Yeah," Izzy said, shocked that Candace knew.

"Shocked you didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Between you and me I knew about Coy for a while. Fallon gave me the briefing."

"Fallon?"

"She told me about the bathroom at TRIC, and what Huck, James and Keith did. So yeah I knew about the type of scum he is."

"Well," Izzy said, "You didn't have to be such an ass about it."

"Yeah, but seeing you all tied up was worth it," Candace said.

"Anyways; so when are you going to tell me that my Uncle Lucas is your Dad?" Izzy asked.

"What? How did you find out?"

"Well Keith told me, looking for consoling, and Fallon told me back when you moved here," Izzy said.

"I see we all have our secrets," Candace said.

"We all do, Candi," Izzy said.

"Yeah, well Lucas is my sperm donor," she said.

"I'm surprised personally, since he never mentioned anything about you in the books."

"I know, believe me I know," Candace said and just simply nodded.

"Well there are things we all hide," Izzy said.

"Like what you know about Tasha?" Candace asked.

"Why does it seem you know everything?" Izzy asked.

"That's because everyone tells me everything, like when you told me about Tasha."

Izzy laughed, "I forgot I told you about her. So anyways, just stay away from Coy."

"Iz, I plan on it. Personally he's not who I want."

"And who do you want?"

"Someone more down to earth," Candace said.


	445. Why Did You Knock Me Up?

Chapter 444 Why Did You Knock Me Up?

The sun had gone down and Lucas and Peyton lay in bed. He was rubbing her feet because they were sore and swollen from being pregnant. She just looked down at him and seemed to have a look of frustration as well as looking just plain worn out. He looked up at her with his soulful blue eyes in sympathy.

"Why did you knock me up?" she asked.

He laughed, "Because we like having unprotected sex," he said.

"Still I think you need to get fixed when this is all said and done," she said.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to go through this again," she said.

"You complained during every pregnancy," he pointed out.

"Yeah well, I couldn't go to the beach with the twins because they would either try to put me back in the water, or look at how pale I am, they would think I was Moby Dick and harpoon me," she said.

"Yeah but if you were a whale, you were a beautiful whale."

She looked at Lucas and started to cry, "See? Even you're calling me a whale."

Used to the hormone shift, he shook his head, "You're not a whale you're beautiful," he said.

"You're just saying that," she said.

"Peyton, you're the mother of my children, I'm not just saying that," he said.

"Not all your children," she pointed out.

"That's true," he said.

"Why did you have to reproduce with that woman?" Peyton asked.

"It just happened," he said.

"Yeah, and it brought that spoiled brat into this world."

Lucas sighed, "If I knew she was alive she would have also been a part of this family," he said.

"I know, and she looks like the perfect blend of you and Lindsay, and I would want to rip her face off every time I saw her."

"Candi didn't ask to be born, nor did she ask for Lindsay and I to be her parents. She's a bit rough around the edges and spoiled, but I think she has a good heart."

"You know the kids know she's their sister," Peyton said.

"They do?" Lucas asked, shocked.

"Yes, she caught Keith spooning in her room, and he found a copy of her birth certificate, and well all hell broke loose and the twins were there when Keith blurted it out."

Lucas nodded, "That was why Keith and Ellie have been so moody. Also explains why Kay has tried and nearly succeeded twice to take Candi's head off when they've been playing one on one."

"See she's already causing problems with our kids," Peyton said.

"Peyton, relax, I'll talk with her and the kids and we'll try and get this settled," he said.

"Lucas, I don't think we can settle this," she said.

"Peyton, I'm still talking with Bevin, and since she's alive, I want visitation with her," he said.

"What can we do? She's been this way for twelve years."

"We can't undo what has happened to her, but we could at least let her know her family. Don't you think my Mom would like to know her oldest granddaughter?"

"I guess, but still, why does she have to be here?"

Lucas laughed, "You're acting like a spoiled child."

"I was supposed to be the mom to all your children."

"Peyton, Lindsay did give me my oldest child, but you gave me my only son so far, and two other great daughters. You know how devastated I was when Lindsay told me she died."

"Vaguely, remember I was not in that good of shape myself."

"Ask Haley, she was there. I ended up in the hospital."

Peyton nodded, "Well, what can we do?"

"We have to accept that she is part of this family. She is my daughter and I will not turn her out, or lose her again. Believe me I have a lot of work to do, with all five of my children, but, she is part of my family," Lucas said.

Peyton nodded. "What about Dan?"

"When she's ready, she'll meet Dan," Lucas said.

She nodded, and he finished rubbing her feet. He crawled up to the head of the bed and they kissed and got comfortable for sleep. Or in Peyton's case the best way she could.

Unknown to Peyton and Lucas there in the shadows of the door stood a lone figure. She heard everything they said. She sighed, nodded and looked at her once flawed heart and wonder if that feeling was that she felt in it. Finally she turned and walked towards her room on the far side of the house.


	446. The Skye Is Falling

Chapter 445 The Skye Is Falling

The high school tutor center was pretty quiet when Izzy walked in and checked her inbox. There were no notes and no new assignments so she went to one of the tables and sat down. She liked these days where she could rest and wait it out. Keith was done with most of his English work and the rest of her charges were finishing up their days. So it was more just a place to hang out before school.

As she flipped through whatever she brought with her with only slight interest, she heard someone slam some books down across from her. She looked up and saw her friend and fellow tutor Skye Gregory sitting down across from her. Izzy smiled, she liked Skye, but she would often call her Chicken Little to her face because it seemed like everything with her caused the sky to fall. Izzy knew she would be good for a light moment and wondered what was causing the sky to fall today.

"I tell you Izzy, I'm going to die," Skye said.

Izzy rolled her eyes then looked up, "Okay Chicken Little why is the sky falling today?" she asked.

"Not funny Izzy, this is major, I don't have a date to the formal, and like everyone that is anyone is going, I even heard that Miranda Roy is going with John Douglas," Skye said.

"Well Miranda is going with John," Izzy said.

"Doesn't that seem kind of odd?" Skye asked.

"They are both slightly on the outside looking in so to speak, but for other reasons yes," Izzy said.

"More on that later, now let's focus on my crisis," Skye said.

"How is it such a crisis?" Izzy asked.

"Well you don't have to worry, you're dating the star basketball player and short stop on the baseball team, and I bet you've already have your dressed picked out," Skye said.

"Actually no, and he's yet to ask me."

"Well whatever, I need to find anybody, or somebody, what about Keith's cousin?"

"Brian?"

"Yeah him," Skye said.

"I would say no, Brian has had two girls practically fighting over him and he's not even shown interest in either of them."

"Wow, that sucks. Any basketball players date free?"

"Nate Smith," Izzy said.

"Um, no!" Skye said.

"Well there's just Andrew McMichael and I think he wants to ask Kelly Burke out again, even though that was a disaster," Izzy said.

"Damn," Skye said.

Izzy looked over to a table, where a tall blonde guy was sitting at a table reading Thomas Hobb's Leviathan. He had blonde bangs in his face and he seemed completely absorbed in his own world. She sighed, and knew who exactly that was. A fellow tutor that no one really paid mind too. He was a good guy and she spoke to him once or twice. He was just kind of an outcast, even in his own family.

"There's Will," Izzy said.

"Will?" Skye asked, "Will who?"

"Willem," Izzy said and pointed in a direction, "Andrew's older brother, he's a junior and I haven't heard of him dating at all."

"Social suicide much," Skye said.

"Skye, you're my friend, don't worry about it," Izzy said.

"I swear you just sounded like Chase there a minute ago," Skye returned.

"I did?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, you did," Skye said.

"Well he's another Chase move," Izzy said, and turned towards Willem, "Hey Will!" she yelled, he looked up from behind the bangs, "Got a question to ask you, so come here."

Shocked and confused, since most people left him alone, he stood up and came over. He looked at the two girls and nodded, "Izzy, Skye, how may I help you?" he asked with a smooth even, but deep voice.

"Are you going to the formal?" Izzy asked.

He shrugged, "Not sure, probably not, since I have no one to go with. My brother Andrew wants to go with Kelly Burke," he said.

"Well Skye doesn't have a date, would you take her?" Izzy asked.

"What?" Skye and Willem asked at the same time.

"Good, I'll let you two talk, work out the details, I'm out of here, peace," Izzy said and left them alone.

When they were alone Willem looked at Skye, "I guess that was an Adams Girl set up," he said.

"Yeah, seems almost like a drive-by," she said.

Willem laughed, "Yeah, now were here holding the bag, and trying to make sense of it all."

"But it did break the ice," Skye said.

"Yeah, so what about it?" he asked.

"What about what?" she asked back.

"Going to the formal?" Willem asked.

"Yeah, we can go," she said.

"Good, talk to you later to work out the details."

Skye nodded, "Sure," she said, smiling.


	447. Band Practice

Chapter 446 Band Practice

It took an hour to bring everything down and set it up in the basement of the Nathan Scott Mansion. After everything was set up, they fiddled about and started to make sure everything was in tune. Brian just rolled his eyes; a member of the band was so tone deft that it didn't matter if he was out of tune. Anyways Brian, had his stuff set up and waited in the corner with Kat. She just leaned back and waited, Hewston was done and helping to finish up Psycho's set up. Being the drummer Psycho took the longest to set up and tune, one would expect, but it was actually Hawley that took forever.

"So are we ready yet?" Kat asked.

"Always in a rush Kat," Hawley said, "One would think you used up most of your lives."

"Yeah I wasted three waiting for you to get set up," Kat said.

"Perfect takes time," he said.

"Well since you put it that way, we're going to take five, centuries," Kat shot back.

Hawley looked at her, "Funny Kat," he said and started to pack his stuff, Hewston stopped him.

"Can we at least get started?" Hewston asked.

"Of course," Brian said and pushed off the wall. He grabbed some papers and handed it to the other guys.

"Three Guitars?" Hewston asked.

"Yeah, I'll be playing the third part," Brian said.

"And singing?" Hawley asked.

"Yes I've done both before," Brian said.

"Okay then, let's hear the original," Hewston said.

Kat brought out the MP3 Player and pressed start. The music filled the room as the other three band members listened. Hewston even picked up his guitar and started to finger the notes. When the song was over, everyone looked over their parts on paper and they played the song again, where they worked out the hand positioning and progression of their parts.

After playing for a few minutes, they looked at each other. They were pretty good for the first few run through, and started to memorize the lines. They sat around and this was when they would comment on the song, and this was where they would decide if the song would make the cut.

"Where did you find that song?" Psycho asked.

"My cousin had it on his iTunes and he was playing music and I liked it, so I took the name down," Brian said.

"It's a great song," Kat said, "Deep meaning."

Hewston nodded, "It is a bit different then our usual covers," he said.

"Yeah, but who says we can't expand?" Brian asked.

"Every time I suggest a song, y'all reject it," Hawley said.

"Well we don't want to do Him," Kat said.

"Well anyways this song sucks, and I don't want to do it live," Hawley said.

"I'm for it, I personally think we can touch people with it," Hawston said.

"I'm with Hewston, we add it to the next set list," Psycho said.

"I'm a fan of the writers and the song, so yeah, it's in," Kat said.

Brian nodded, "I chose the song, so it's in. Hawley it is four to one it's in."

Hawley stomped his foot, "Okay it's in, doesn't mean I like it."


	448. Heroes Return, Heroes Fade, Heroes Fall

Chapter 447 Heroes Return Heroes Fade Heroes Fall

They all waited by the private jet gates. This was a weird anticipation, in the airport in Charlotte. All of his family were here, well most, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, James, Brian, Deb, and even Cooper. The rest had school or work to deal with. As the school year was ending Lucas took some personal time, and Peyton just let Magdalena run TRIC. Deb swapped days with Karen and Cooper just closed the Body Shop today. The two boys were just held out of school, since neither had anything pressing to do this day. Brooke, well she is her own boss.

The private jet taxied to the gate everyone was looking nervous. When the plane stopped and the stairs were lowered they could see Haley climb down and look back in as Nathan slipped out with a set of crutches and his leg splinted. Slowly they worked their way up the tarmac towards the terminal. He limped his way in and just looked at his assembled family when he was inside.

"Thanks for coming," Nathan said and went off leaving everyone there. Lucas looked at Haley and she shrugged. He got the message, that Nathan was coping with the fact his career was over, and he was in the depression stage. All Lucas was worried about was the fact that when Nathan's heart is often broken he would turn to the bottle.

Deb turned to Lucas, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think he just wants to sort it out all in his head," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well one of the few constants in his life was basketball and now that is gone," Lucas said, and watched his nephews head off to follow their parents.

Lucas took Peyton under his arm and started to lead her out. She looked at him with a concerned look. He sighed and looked around.

"I know, he's in a dark place," he said.

"I just don't want to see him go through what he went through when Haley went on tour," Peyton replied.

"I know what you mean, but he has to cope in his own way. All we can do is support him and try to keep him on the straight path."

Peyton nodded, as he held the door to his Explorer open. She slipped in the best she could. He sighed and knew that she was having trouble getting into the SUVs, not to mention the sports cars in the garage.

He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. He started the car, and headed towards the highway. He knew that Haley would bring the boys home with Nathan, and Deb and Cooper came down with Brooke. So he was able to leave, with a foul taste in his mouth.

"You're worried about Nathan too?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yes I am."

"Hopefully Haley can save him," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"What are you thinking?" Peyton said.

"When you said Haley could save him, I was thinking of the line ;Who will save your soul'," he said.

"Okay, I'm going through your iTunes," she said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Well why would you have Jewel on your iTunes?" Peyton asked.

"What? I have Jewel on my iTunes?" Lucas asked.

"Well where did you come up with the line who will save your soul?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know?"

Peyton shook her head and turned on the radio. The song on the radio was Jewel's, 'Who will save you soul'. Lucas looked at his wife and shook his head, and all she did was laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm so totally reprogramming your stereo," she said.

"Why?"

"You're listening to an easy listening station," she said.

"I turned it on because it was the only station we could get," he said.

She gave him the Peyton look. Finally she sighed, and looked at him, "Yeah right," she said.

He shook his head, "Well you pick the music we'll listen too on the way home," he said.

"I knew you would smarten up," she said and reached into her bag and pulled out her iPod.

He shook his head as she set up her iPod and started the music shuffle. As he pulled onto the interstate the first song started. He looked at her and laughed, as the opening chords of Jewel's Who Will Save Your Soul started playing over the music.

"And you were teasing me?" he asked.

"How did it get on here?" she asked, innocently.

Lucas laughed, "When did we become so establishment?"

"When we had kids," she said.

"Well I think we still have our edge," he said.

She nodded, "I certainly hope so," she said.


	449. Peace

Chapter 448 Peace

The gravel under his feet cracked and shifted as he walked down the driveway. It made noise as he finally stepped onto the concrete of the walkway. Sighing he looked around and studied the tall trees. He always thought this place was a beautiful place and that the main occupant of the house always tried to keep this place the best way that he could.

He walked down the walkway until he came to the stairs and paused at the bottom of them. He looked up at the top of the stairs. He was like Caeser at the Rubicon River, at the cusp of a choice. Finally he started walking up the steps to the porch, he made his choice, he crossed the Rubicon, and the die has been cast.

On the porch he saw where the person that was sought sat. Slowly he walked over and stood by this person. He sat in his chair, feet up, hat pulled down low, and a beer in his hand. The radio was playing, it was a simple song, maybe a bit strange for a man in his fifties to be listening too, but then again the person in the chair was not the normal person one would expect. He was listening to Miranda Lambert Kerosene.

"You can sit down Jake," Cade said.

"How did you know it was me?" Jake asked.

"I'm not as old as you think, nor as senile as most people expect," he said.

"Red, how did you know it was me?"

Cade laughed, "Everyone's footsteps sound different. Have a seat, I've been expecting you."

Jake pulled up a chair and looked at Cade. He rubbed his forehead, making sure the dew rag was still there. Finally he settled on the older man.

"You've been expecting me?" Jake asked.

Cade nodded, "Yes, there are two things you feel you most do," he said.

"Which are?"

"Ask for forgiveness and ask advice."

"How do you always seem to find these things out?" Jake asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you a little birdy told me?"

"Not really," Jake said.

"Is my source really that important?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jake said.

"Jenny stopped by on her way back to college. We talked for a bit and well she suspected that you would be coming by soon enough."

Jake nodded, "That's my daughter."

"Well Jake, you're forgiven," Cade said.

"What? I didn't even ask for it."

Cade laughed, "Jake we know you, and we forgive you. We wondered what was wrong with you, now we know. So all is forgiven."

Jake nodded, "Now for the advice."

"Yes which piece do you want first?"

"Peyton?"

Cade nodded, "Find another woman; she's meant to be with Lucas. Bury that love because it's not the real deal. Find someone you can be happy with and build that life Jake. You're not old, so don't act it."

"So how should I act?"

"Once you get a clean bill of health, and hair, go out on the town and well find yourself a woman, aren't there like a million dating or hook up sites on the internet thingie all you people spend time on?"

"Yeah, and what do you spend time on?" Jake asked.

"The River Wide Web," Cade said and pointed to the river, "Me and Old Man River."

"Okay, you need to get a life."

"I will when Kelly is through with college."

"Alright."

"The other is the department," Cade said.

"Yeah, they want to retire me."

"You just had brain surgery Jake. They think and without much argument, a good cause. You seized on the roof at a fire."

"But I don't want to go out on a disability. I can do the job; I just have to get a clean bill of health."

"So you want my advice. Didn't Junk give you some advice?"

"He said; fight if you want to stay on."

"So fight, talk to the lawyers and the doctors and fight."

"What about you? Why havent you had a girlfriend since Darcey died?"

"Not as easy as it should seem Jake. I had the three kids to rise. Now it would be easier but I'd have to find the right woman."

"Okay," Jake said.

"Jake, feel free to sit. Myself and Old Man River could use the company."

Jake nodded and got comfortable. He just needed the time relax, things had been too weird.

"It is so peaceful here," Jake said.

"I'm often reminded what Ulysses S Grant said, Let us have peace, when I spend time out here. Since we all need peace."

Jake nodded, and settled in to watch the river.


	450. Is This Business

Chapter 449 Is This Business

Brooke sat behind her desk and looked at the woman sitting before her. Turning she saw her to right hand women sitting on the nearby sofa. She leaned back and rubbed her hands on her expanding belly. Finally she turned away shook her head and looked back at Millicent who sat before her.

"Is this business?" she asked.

"I'm afraid to say yes," Millicent said.

"How could she do it?" Brooke asked.

"Well you did retire her, and she still has some control from her stock percentage, anyways, she stepped down," Millicent said, and made air quotes, "To retire, and she named her successor to the board."

"So who is this woman?" Brooke asked.

"Her name is Sabrina Cohen," Millicent said.

Brooke nodded, "Sounds like a grandma." She then turned to look at the sisters on the sofa. Bobbi-Lee shrugged when she connected eyes with Brooke. It was Kayla's face that gave away the details.

"What is it, Kayla?" Brooke asked.

"Sabrina Cohen?" Kayla asked.

"Yes," Millicent said and named off her resume.

Kayla turned white. Not even her tan could keep color in her skin. "Not good," she said.

"Why's that?" Brooke asked.

"She's Jewish," Kayla said.

"Why should that matter?" Brooke asked.

"It doesn't but it will become clear as I go on," Kayla said.

"Okay," Brooke said.

"She's maybe a year or two older then Bobbi, but a year younger than me. She's cut throat, you know how they said women sleep their way to the top?"

"Yes," Brooke said.

"Sabrina, cut throats on her way to the top."

"Wow," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Well I worked with her for about a year. The staff there called her Sabra."

"Sabra?" Brooke asked.

"Believe it or not I was puzzled too."

"Yeah, I have no clue what a Sabra is," Millicent said.

"A native born Israeli," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla nodded, "That's true, but it takes the name from a cactus native to Israel, actually its fruit, the prickly pear," Kayla said.

Brooke nodded, "So you're saying she's a pear?"

"No, just that describes her personality. She's prickly, strong willed, and tenacious."

"Another bitch," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke nodded, "Never could have enough of those running around," she said, with a laugh.

They were about to move on, when the office door came blowing open. The two brunettes, the redhead and the blonde looked at the tall statuesque blonde that came walking in the room. She looked around the room, and they all knew that behind those expensive designer sunglasses her eyes scanned everyone like a predator. There was only one thing for sure that no one messed with Natasha Witte when she was heated and ready to strike.

"Brooke Darling, is it true what I heard about Victoria stepping down from the board?" Tasha asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes it is true, we were just finishing our discussion about that as a matter of fact," Brooke replied.

"Well have you appointed a successor for her position? I do have a share in your company, as you do mine, and I feel I can be an asset to the company," she said.

"I would consider it, but she already named her successor," Brooke said.

"Yeah, do you know who?" Tasha asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes."

"Well what is her name?"

"Sabrina Cohen," Brooke said.

Tasha turned read and started pacing around. Millicent started to move away from her. She'd seen Tasha do this when she was a model, never mind now as a powerful business person. The staff at Davis Enterprises referred to Tasha was Hell on High Heels, or the Angry Russian She-Bear when she got like this. Partially she was intimidating because with six inch heels she was easily six foot six inches tall, and she always wore heels.

"How do you say it," Tasha was rambling, "That suka," she finally said.

"Bitch," Kayla said.

"Da! Thank You, Kayla. That Bitch, Brooke Darling you'll have to get rid of her. She's a how do you say it, oh yeah Ivan the Terrible. You're not safe with her on the board."

"Why do you say that?" Brooke asked.

"Why would you let a viper into your nest?" Tasha asked.

"Your country let Stalin in," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Enough Bobbi," Tasha said, "You're going to need to get Rachel back here."

Brooke crooked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You're going to need all the help you can get, especially with the new baby about to be born," Tasha said.

Brooke nodded and reached for a file, "Now if we're done with this discussion, I'd like to get back to more important work. Any objections?" All the heads shook, "Good, and Tasha, we'll have dinner later, and I love you but can you please leave."

Tasha nodded and left, letting them get back to work.


	451. AP Exams

Chapter 450 AP Exams

It was the weekend, and finals were less than a week away. Seniors would get their finals first. But these five stood looking at the door for the AP Exams. This was their last one, and it was AP English. These five has seen much mileage, as a group and separately. Two were related, two had a kid together, two were engaged two each other, three were long time friends, and now they were a group.

"Your thoughts weight heavy on you young Adams," Huck said.

"Just not sure if I want to do this, I do this and it is over, I'm an adult, except for prom and graduation. I just never thought I would get this far, vertically, or even live to see it," Chase said.

"Still stuck on the recovering addict thing… Babe you have it beat," Huck said.

"No, I have it tamed, but it's still a wild beast and will do what a wild beast will do. You're never over it, you'll always be an addict, I just have to control it, which takes strength of will," she said.

"You're pretty strong willed," Huck said.

"Yeah, but in some cases I feel I'm barely holding back."

"Well, we just have to get through this test today," Huck said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, one day at the time."

They looked over to where Angela and Ashlyn were standing. Ashlyn was starting to walk with less of a hitch in her step. She spent more time on her feet and was training hard to be ready for try outs at Duke. She smiled and was her bubbly self and Chase could imagine what she and Angela were talking about.

Angela looked at Ashlyn and sighed, "Yeah, so here we are," she said.

"I can't believe you're backing out on your promise to me," Ashlyn said.

"I can't find a date, since Rhett turned out to be a scum, and well every other guy pretty much has a date for the prom, so I'm not going," Angela said.

"What about Kevin?" Ashlyn asked.

"He's tied up in New York for the next few weeks, something about finals and has to work for his uncle."

"That sucks, but you're still going, and it doesn't matter, don't you back talk me," Ashlyn said.

"Yes Mom," Angela said smiling.

Ashlyn shook her head and turned to James, "And I thought I only had one daughter," she said.

James laughed, "Enough, she'll make due," he said.

"Make due!" Angela said, "How dare you, say I'm not good enough for a date on prom night?"

"You said there was no one available, so I figured you would just work at TRIC or the Café or something," James said.

"Why would I want to do that, while Chase and Huck, and you and Ash are out dancing and having a good time?"

"Because we can?" James asked, and received a shot in the arm for it, "Sometimes you can be an ass."

She stormed off and Chase and Huck looked at James and Ashlyn. James just shrugged and looked at his fiancée. She was smiling.

He nodded, "You were right it worked," he said and held out a ten dollar bill.

She took it and smiled, "Without a doubt, guaranteed by tonight she would have asked someone or accepted the invitation by someone of the male sex," Ashlyn said.

"You are so sure you know my cousin that well?" James asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Remember I've spent more time with her then you have. Anyways the fastest way to get her to do something is say that she has to have second best or she can't do it."

"So want to put money where your mouth is?" James asked.

"Sure, I can always use some more of your money," Ashlyn said.

"Ten dollars?" James asked.

"Nah double or nothing."

"No ten dollars."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Cool, I can use some extra stuff for prom."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You think you're that good," James said.

"Think? Try know!" Ashlyn said, "C'mon, let's get inside."

Huck had run ahead to catch up with Angela. So Chase waited for the love birds.

"What did you do to her?" Chase asked.

"We challenged her," Ashlyn said.

"Challenged her to what?" Chase replied.

"Get a date to prom," James said.

"How in the hell?" Chase asked.

"Simple played to her competitive edge."

Chase nodded, "You told her she couldn't do something that she thought she could do," Chase said and moved her finger and thought about what she said to make sure it made sense.

"Anyways, so are you ready for this?" James asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said as they entered the building.

Down the hall Huck and Angela were trying to keep pace with each other.

"Slow down, girl," Huck said.

"Can't. Have to take test and then have to go find date for the prom," she said.

"Have you asked Kevin?" Huck asked.

"Huck, you're a great friend, and I'm glad you're in touch with your feminine side, but I just need to do what I need to do," she said.

He shrugged and stopped. She walked off towards the classroom and the other four caught up with him.

"Is her panties in a knot?" Ashlyn asked.

"Big time," Huck said.

Ashlyn smiled, "Good, she'll have a prom date by sunset," she said, practically hopping up and down, "Now let's get this test over with."

The others nodded and all of them headed off towards the classroom that Angela was headed too. One last AP Test, and school was basically over.


	452. One Week To Go

Chapter 451 One Week To Go

All the sixteen and seventeen year old girls were crashed out in Izzy's room. There was no happy medium when it came to the music, half loved it while the other half complained. Izzy sat on her bed with her back against the back board. Fallon laid on her back with her head hanging off the bed. Skye and Candace were sitting against the bed feet straight out, and Kelly was sitting at Izzy's desk working on the computer.

"So one week to go," Fallon said.

"Don't rub it in," Candace said.

"Why Candi? Worried Rerun won't ask you?" Fallon shot back.

"He'll ask her," Izzy said from the bed, the open copy of Aesop's Fables ever present next to her.

Kelly shook her head, the red head turned to look at Izzy, "Of all the girls in this room, the only one more secure in her formal date then Fallon, is you Izzy," Kelly said.

Fallon looked up at her, "Why are you here? Who invited you?" Fallon asked laughing.

"I needed to use the computer and Izzy offered to let me use hers," Kelly said.

"Yeah, just to browse through her Bondage Porn," Fallon said, and got kicked by Izzy, "Hey!"

"I do not watch bondage porn," Izzy said.

"So what type of porn are you into Izzy?" Fallon asked.

"I think she likes story porn," Kelly said.

"You probably like, lesbian porn, Kelly," Candace said.

"Ouch! Candi with the burn," Fallon said.

"Yeah, and Candi likes the animal porn," Kelly said.

"Oh boy!" Izzy said.

Candi laughed, "Well any porn Kelly was in would be considered animal porn," Candi said.

Kelly shook her head, "Good one," she said and turned to Skye, "What about you?"

"Well I'm going to the formal with Willem," she said.

"Yeah, and I'm probably going with his brother," Kelly said, "But that's not the point. What type of porn do you like?"

"Ummm," Skye said, "How about those Bobcats?"

Fallon rolled onto her stomach and bent her knees bringing her feet off the bed. She rested her chin on her hands and looked at Skye. "Skye, have you ever seen porn?"

"What?" Skye asked.

"Do believe that is a no," Candace said.

Fallon smiled, "I would have to agree."

Skye looked at Izzy who shook her head, "They're not going to stop," she said.

Skye sighed, "No I've never watched porn."

Fallon nodded, and then looked deeper, "I bet you haven't had a boyfriend or had sex either."

"What type of questions are theses?" Skye asked.

"Believe me, she's going light on you," Kelly said from the computer.

"Yeah, well I've dated but, nothing serious, and yes I'm a virgin," Skye said.

Fallon's nostrils flared. "All I can say is you don't have to give it up after formal," she said.

"Are you worried, that you're going to be the only one not getting it after Formal?" Kelly asked Fallon.

"Hey," Candace said.

"Thanks Candi," Fallon said.

"You stole my line Kelly."

Fallon hit Candace. Candace looked at Fallon, "Hey!"

"You're supposed to be my friend," Fallon said.

"Any ways, so when do you think they are going to ask?" Candace asked.

"Within days," Izzy said and went back to her book.

"So what is going to happen over the summer?" Skye asked.

"Well Keith is going to basketball camp, and well Izzy is going to be fabulous in Europe," Fallon said and sighed, "Well Cale is off to bible camp, and I'm probably going to be stuck here in Tree Hill."

"Don't worry I'll probably be here too," Candace said.

"Thanks, Candi," Fallon said.

"Hey, I'll be here all summer," Kelly said, "Just I'll be getting ready to try out for the basketball team when school starts again."

"Yeah, she's not available then I'm not available," Candace said.

"I'll be around, except maybe when my family goes on vacation during the summer," Skye said.

"Where are y'all going?" Kelly asked.

"Turks and Cayucos," Skye said.

"Most be nice," Kelly said.

"Yeah."

"Hey," Izzy said.

"What?" the girl's replied.

"We forgot one thing," Izzy said.

"What?"

"We're one week away from formal," Izzy said, and the other girls nodded and smiled.


	453. Will You?

Chapter 452 Will You

The early morning, the humidity was starting to settle in another early spring day. Candace was glad she was blessed with straight hair, because she saw Ellie with her naturally curly hair and how it was starting to get frizzy and sighed. Her sisters were funny, in a way she could relate to each of them, Kay was the athlete that wanted to be know for her prowess, while Ellie was very girlie and wanted to be the popular girl. Yet underneath it all they were very different then the surface.

Kay was very emotional, and would be withdrawn. She would take things hard and often want to hide. Or she would simply lash out, to keep people away. She was also very artistic, and loved to paint and sketch. Kay, at least to Candace, was very much her mom.

Ellie, well she brooded, a lot. She was very much a book reader, and seemed to see life as hard, and would make bad choices based on what was easier, because she just wanted things to be easy for a change. She did have a noble quality about her, and seemed to be one that would rush in to save someone. She was also driven to get what she wanted, sometimes just to prove people wrong. She, in Candace's mind, was their Dad.

Her thoughts were broken, when Rerun came and sat down in front of her. The small, nervous, and some would say awkward boy, looked at her with doe brown eyes. Candace knew to tone down her intensity, because it was often commented that her blue eyes, tended to get a cold, and predatory look to them, when she was focused.

"Hey Candi," Rerun said.

"Hey," she said and pushed aside her school books, for what little they were worth now.

"I was wondering, well," he said, nervous, and was out of his element, "If you're not doing anything, would you go to the formal with me?"

Candace smiled a little, he was cute when he was nervous. She nodded and looked him in the eyes, "Yes," she said.

* * *

In the Tutor Center Keith walked up to the table where Izzy was looking over the last of her papers for the year. She had most of the finals ready for preparing her charges. She seemed stressed and relived at the same time. It was a tough year but she seemed to like the challenge, she never thought she would be a peer tutor, but now she was and thought it was perfect for her and her new life here.

"Yes Keith," she said and looked up from the papers.

"I figured you'd want to see your best tutee before they close this place down?" Keith said.

"I would but he's not here," she said.

"Funny, so how many more sessions do you have left?" he asked.

"Not many, most of them know what they have to do, and after that it's just take the test. I'll be available to them."

Keith nodded, "Good, so what are you doing tonight?"

She shrugged, "I figure I would listen to Chase bitch about prom coming up and her neurosis about it."

"What about formal?" Keith asked.

"What about it?" she asked back, "I just figured we'd go together since we are dating."

"So we assume. How do you know I don't have girls lined up to go with me?"

"And how do you know I don't have guys and girls lined up to go with me?" Izzy shot back.

"Well let's make it official," Keith said, "Izzy would you go to formal with me."

She smiled, "Yes Keith I will."

Keith nodded, "So still want to hang tonight?"

"Sure Keith, and I'll bring a pizza," she said.

"Want me to get a movie?" he asked.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Izzy asked.

"I was thinking maybe Zack and Miri," Keith said.

Izzy laughed, "Why watch them make a porno when he can make one ourselves?" she asked.

"Hmmm," Keith said.

"Shhh," Izzy said, "Willem is going over to Skye."

* * *

Willem McMichaels sat down across from Skye Gregory, and pushed his bangs out of his face. She looked up from her books at the only McMichaels that didn't play sports for Tree Hill, his brother DZ played football, sister Paula played Basketball, sister Shannon was on the swim team, sister Amy played softball, and baby brother Andrew plays basketball, he was the tutor of the family. He smiled slightly at her, from her understanding he was probably the most serious of the family. She smiled back at him.

"Hey Skye," he said.

"Hey Willem," she said.

"So what are you going to do when they close this place tomorrow?" he asked.

"Probably move to the library and keep studying, I want to ace the finals," she said.

"Why don't you hang out with Izzy?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I have to get the grades, Willem," she said.

"Will, please call me Will."

"Well Will, I have to make sure I pass with good grades and get that free money for college. Not everyone is born under a good sign," she said.

"We're not the rich ones," he said, "Don't get me wrong, we're comfortable, but my Uncle Ian and Uncle Sean are both loaded."

Skye nodded, "So what else is up?"

"Well, Skye Gregory, I was wondering if you would go to formal with me?" he asked.

"Didn't we already establish that we were going together?" Skye asked.

"Yes, we did, but now I'm formally asking you," he said.

"Well if you are formally asking then I'm formally answering," she said.

"And?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I will go to formal with you Willem McMichaels."

* * *

Fallon walked in the quad towards a tree. Under the shadow of the tree she stood there and looked down at someone sitting under the tree. Standing there she looked around and waited for him to pick his head up.

"Yes Fallon," Cale said.

"I was waiting for you to come see me," Fallon said.

"Really, I could see you from where I am," he said, and smiled slyly.

"That is not what I mean," Fallon said.

"Oh you mean asking you to formal," he said.

"Yeah," she said.

He shook his head, "I have church that night, so do you," he said, straight faced.

Fallon nodded, "I think god would understand missing one night," she said.

"That's not how it works Fallon," he said.

"Ugh!" Fallon said.

"Oh by the way, I have this envelope for you," he said and held up an envelope.

She took it and opened it. It was the tickets for the formal. She looked at him and he nodded, with a smile.

Fallon smirked."You can be such an ass sometimes."

"I just had to do it," he said.

"What about church service?" she asked.

"Why would we want to go to a building committee meeting?" he asked.

"Ass," she said and smiled, and handed him back the tickets.

"When will I find out when I have to pick you up?' he asked.

"Soon," she said, and walked away.

* * *

Kelly walked into the computer lab and looked around the rows of computers. All she had to do was find him, was look for the tallest person in the room. She walked around and found him on the computer pounding out something on the keys. She noticed that it was Facebook. She laughed and sat down next to him.

"You know you could get in trouble for being on that website," she said.

"I'm monitoring the room it doesn't matter," he said.

"So we need to talk," she said.

"About?" he asked.

"Junior Formal," she said.

He nodded, and looked at her, "Last time we talked you made it clear that you weren't into me that way?"

"I know and believe me this is a big favor I'm asking," she said.

"Why are you asking?" he replied.

"Let's just say that I don't want to be the only girl in my group who isn't going."

"Candace has a date?' he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah Rerun."

"Wow, he actually asked her."

"Well will you?" she asked.

"Will I what?"

"Go with me," she said.

"I guess I can avail myself to go, it's either that or spend the night playing games with my Mom," he said.

"Thanks Andrew," she said.

He laughed.

"What?"

"I just knew I'd be able to one up DZ."

"How's that?"

"I'm bringing a Burke to the Formal," he said.

She shook her head, "I'll be in contact with you for our plans," she said and left Andrew McMichaels sitting there proud of himself.


	454. Shopping

Chapter 453 Shopping

They walked through the shopping mall, five girls and four women. Looking around, one of the women, a brunette turned to a curly haired blonde adult and sighed.

"Why am I here? Never mind why are we here? I could design and have made their dresses," Brooke said to Peyton.

Peyton smiled and nodded, "I know, but they want the experience of shopping and trying on their own dresses, like we did for formal."

"If I remember correctly you had your dress, bought me mine, and you were my date," Brooke said, which got a few shocked stares from the passing by guys.

"As I remember it you were my date," Peyton said.

"Oh you so wanted be the guy, but you and Anna were hot that night," Brooke shot back.

"Yeah, but let's not go there," Peyton said.

"I don't know if I should be interested or disgusted?" Kayla asked.

"You'll find that they both led quite a wild life when they were younger," Bobbi-Lee said, as they walked into the store.

"I still don't get it, that we work for a clothing company, for a designer, and were shopping in the mall for our sister's formal dress," Kayla said, "And for the record I never went to a formal."

"You didn't?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"We had a junior prom," Kayla answered.

Kelly laughed, "Same thing, different name," she said and looked at her shorter blonde sister.

"Funny Kelly," Kayla said and started looking at dresses, "You're kind of hard to fit Kell."

"Why do you say that?" Kelly asked.

"You shoulders are boarder then most women," Kayla said.

"Well sorry that I didn't get the slight build of the Kelly's. But how does that explain your pixie size?"

"My Mom," Kayla said, as she looked down the rack and saw Izzy and Skye were looking at dresses.

"So is it true your Mom could have designed and make custom dresses for us all?" Skye asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, but we talked her out of it," she said, pointing over to Fallon.

"Why?" Skye asked.

Izzy laughed, "If you hadn't noticed she is rather pregnant and we wanted her to rest, besides, it's fun to go hang out and shop."

"Still custom stuff, that has to be amazing," Skye said.

"Well it can be, but also she sometimes likes to design stuff that you have to wear, but overall my Mom has a good touch on the pulse of what we want."

Skye pulled out a dress and held it out, "What do you think?" Skye asked.

"The color is you, but well with your boobs I wouldn't go with that cut," Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked.

"You'd be popping out," Izzy said.

"You have an eye for clothing."

"I think it's genetic," Izzy said and pulled out a dress, "Here try this, right color and it would look good on you."

Skye took it and looked it over, and smiled, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Izzy asked and looked over to where the short brunette and the tall blonde were looking at another rack of dresses.

"Don't you just love off the rack shopping?" Fallon asked.

"Hey it was your idea, so we could have the experience and give Brooke a rest, if I remember correctly," Candace said.

Fallon nodded, "Just let me whine, a little," she said.

"You whine a little? Not you Fallon," Candace said.

"Funny Candy, funny, anyways what do you think?" Fallon asked holding up a dress.

"Think more conservative and less club," Candace said and held up one for herself, "Well."

"Red is not your color."

Candace rolled her eyes, "This going to take forever," she said.

Fallon smiled, "Get use to it," Fallon said and went back to looking, "So how are you fitting in with your family?"

"Difficult," Candace said, "Lucas is good, and Peyton well she's trying to be understanding. Just don't know how to read Keith and the girls."

Fallon nodded, "Well Trin was saying Ellie was okay with it, she's actually happy that she has a different big sister then Kay."

"She is?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, it seems that Ellie sometimes refers to Kay as her other big brother."

"Pretty harsh," Fallon said.

"Well the twins are harsh on each other, then again they've spent fifteen years together, I think they would be like that to each other," Candace said.

Fallon nodded, "So which one is the more interesting one?" Fallon said and looked at a dress and shook her head.

"Honestly, I'd say Ellie, but she's also the more private of the two, she broods a lot. Now Kay, she's the crier."

Fallon laughed and looked at the dress that Candace had pulled out. She nodded and smiled, "If that fits you, that's the one you should go with," Fallon said.

Candace nodded and looked down at it. "It's too low cut," she said.

"You have the perfect body for it."

"The scar," she said and pointed her thumb at her chest.

Fallon sided, "Try the dress on," she said.

Candace finally relented and went and tried on the dress. When she came out, Fallon, Izzy, Peyton and Brooke were standing there. She looked embarrassed, but everyone smiled.

"You look great, Candi," Fallon said.

Brooke nodded, "That dress is you," she said.

"Wow! Candi you look beautiful," Peyton said.

Izzy nodded, and smiled, "Candi, I'd get the dress."

Candace sighed and looked down, and saw the faint scar on her chest. Finally she looked up at Peyton.

"What do you think?" Candace asked.

"Candi, I'd get the dress," Peyton said.

Candace nodded, "Okay, you win, I'll get it."


	455. Plans

Chapter 454 Plans

On the sun porch of the Adams-Davis Mansion sat ten teenagers, the youngest was sixteen, and the oldest was seventeen. All but two were juniors, the other two were sophomores. The humidity of the morning was starting to build making it hard to breath, as the air became thicker. The natives among the group just nodded and let their bodies adjust to the normal weather while the non-natives suffered through what was to them oppressive heat and humidity. They found it funny how they just sweated off pounds and sucked down water.

"Why are you laughing?" Fallon asked Kelly.

"How you are just pouring off that water you keep drinking," Kelly said, thinking her accent to show that she was southern born.

"I can't help it if it's like a sauna here," Fallon shot back.

"Just wait until it is summer," Kelly said and laughed, "We stay lean for a reason."

Fallon rolled her eyes, "Now what about the formal, we should plan this out, since we're sharing a table," Fallon said.

"Good point," Izzy said, glad that they would stop talking about the heat.

"So how are we going to do this?" Fallon asked.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked

"Get together to go," Fallon stated.

"Well should it be picking everyone up at their houses?" Cale asked.

"Well, let's see, Candace and Keith live together, Willem, and Andrew live together, of course there is myself and Fallon," Izzy said.

"So that is three stops," Cale said.

"How about you learn to understand women," Fallon said.

Willem laughed, "Yeah, I have three older sisters," he said.

"Two really, Paula and Amy make one boy and one girl between them," Andrew said.

"Hey we found you under the porch," Willem said.

"Ugh! We still say that you were adopted," Andrew said.

"Enough," Kelly said.

"Sure," Willem said, and Kelly noticed he was eyeing Candace as she flipped through some of the newspaper on the table.

"I'd say since Kelly and I live the most out of place we should come here," Skye said.

"Yeah, Kell, not like your sisters wouldn't be here anyways," Keith said.

"So what about you and Sporty Spice?" Kelly asked.

"If I'm Sporty Spice what are you Kell," Candace said from behind the newspaper.

"She's Ginger Spice," Izzy said, and noticed Willem was eyeing Candace, and looked to Kelly who gave a small shrug since Skye seemed clueless.

"Why Ginger?" Kelly asked.

"You're the only one with red hair," Fallon answered.

"So that would make you Scary Spice?" Kelly asked.

"I always thought I was Posh Spice," Fallon said.

"No that would be Izzy," Candace said.

"Shut up Sporty!" The other girls yelled.

"Damn!" Skye said.

"What's wrong Skye?" Izzy asked.

"I'm Baby Spice," she said, and got everyone laughing.

"Can we get back on topic," Rerun asked.

"Yeah. Can we?" Cale asked.

"Okay," Izzy said, and looked at them all, one at a time.

"I figure the girls should all come here. We can get ready and the boys can come in the limo here. We can get our pictures taken in the garden, and all that fun stuff."

"Sound really excited about it, Iz," Candace said.

"Yeah, I really love have my picture taken," Izzy said, "And Kelly that means that your Dad is invited too. I don't care that you're not talking, no scenes."

Fallon laughed, and everyone looked at her. Even Keith was starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Skye asked.

"I so heard Chase coming out of Izzy's mouth," Fallon said.

Keith nodded, "Oh yeah."

Candace nodded, "That was so Chase," she said.

"Oh great you saying I'm becoming my sister?"

"Let's just say you two did grow up together, raised by the same woman, and experienced many of the same things," Cale said.

"How do you know that, Cale?" Izzy asked.

"Fallon," Cale said.

"Gee Scary Spice, always blabbing away," Izzy said.

"You love it Posh Spice," Fallon said.

"Are we going to start calling each other after the Spice Girls?" Candace asked.

"Shut up Sporty!" the girls yelled with a laugh.

"Still I'm Baby Spice," Skye said.

"You whine like a baby," Kelly said.

"What ever Ginger," Skye said.

Keith laughed, "So what time do we have to arrive at this fair estate?" Keith asked.

"How about seven o'clock?" Izzy asked.

All the boys nodded and wrote it down, or put it into their phones. Izzy looked at Fallon who looked back. Finally they both gave slight glances to Willem and his eyes focused in on Candace. They turned back to each other and locked eyes. Fallon had learned the trick that she had seen Izzy and Chase do, and even Ashlyn and Angela. It was as if Izzy and Fallon were of one mind and they communicated the same warning to each other. This was not good if they read Willem right.


	456. Memories

Chapter 455 Memories

Haley walked into Nathan's apartment he shared with Skillz. It had been months since the whole family had been down here, and the boy's room showed it with the layer of dust of the furniture. Soon the lease would be over and he would move home for his rehab. Right now he wanted to be with the team until they finished with the playoffs. Haley had the feeling that she would have her husband back very soon.

Skillz was still at practice and Nathan would be arriving soon from rehab. She knew he had been in dark moods, and she wanted to spend all her time with him, but she couldn't. She still had a job to do, the boys, and she was pregnant, never mind the fact that she was helping mix her latest album. But she wanted to be the perfect wife so here she was.

The door behind her opened and Nathan hobbled in. They had hired someone to help him get around Charlotte and when he moved back to Tree Hill they would follow. As Haley couldn't do most of what needed to be done since she was pregnant. She smiled as Nathan stood there.

"Haley," he said, soft and dry.

"Nathan," she answered.

"I didn't expect to see you," he said.

"Well the boys are busy this weekend. James is going to Bear Creek and Brian is with your Mom," she said.

He hobbled over and sat down. He had a distant look, as Haley sat across from him. He sighed, "So what else is going on?"

He was being polite, she knew. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to wallow. But part of him was reaching out for a life line. She nodded, knowing he wouldn't really be interested in what was going on, but at least he was talking. "The Junior Formal is this weekend. It should be interesting, Keith is excited, of course he's going with Izzy Adams, and well Candace is going with Rerun," Haley said.

"Rerun, is that the Hispanic Clone of Mouth?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, never hearing Rerun described that way, "Yeah, basically."

Nathan nodded, "So are they excited?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, it is amazing, just watching them come to life. They have their own table and are planning to have a big after party at the beach house. It brings back memories," she said.

"MMM," Nathan said, more a grunt then a pleasant sounding memory.

"What was that for?" Haley asked.

"I remember, our Junior Formal," he said.

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "I went all out, and well you spent most of the night with Chris. We argued and well, it was the start of bad times," he said.

"But we got through them," she said.

"Still not my fondest high school memory," he said, and looked down at his surgically repaired knee, "That was the year this started."

"Nathan, we were young and stupid," she said.

"Yeah stupid," he said, and shut up. He sat there for a few minutes and pushed himself off the couch. Taking his crutches he pushed away all help and headed to the bedroom. Mumbling that he wanted to sleep alone tonight as Haley stood there and watched the door slam and get locked behind him.

* * *

Lucas walked up the steps to the porch of Murphy House and found Cade in his usual position on the back porch. Lucas walked over and took a seat next to him. After a minute he saw Cade move and push back the bill of his cap.

"Is it that time already?" Cade asked.

"Yeah, time to head over to Brooke's," Lucas said, and looked over at his hand. Instead of the usual brown glass bottle he was holding a clear glass bottle, with black liquid in it instead of amber colored, "What's with the coke?"

"I don't want to be numb for this. My baby is going to her formal," he said.

"Your Baby, she's pretty big for a baby," Lucas said.

"Well, she is just that, my youngest. It is just a right of passage, but an important one," he said.

"Yeah, I remember mine. I was at odds with Peyton and Brooke, and I went to the formal with Anna Taggaro," Lucas said.

"Anna Taggaro? You're former Assistant Coach and the Coach of Olympic that until this year kicked your ass, Taggaro?" Cade asked.

"Yeah her, we went as friends, we weren't really dating, she wanted to make love to me that night and I turned her down."

Cade nodded, "Yeah? You're a stupid man if she looked anything like she does now, I'd hit that," he said.

Lucas laughed, "She did, any ways I ended up with Brooke, took her to breakfast and brought her home."

"So you went to the formal with Anna and turned her down, but hooked up with Brooke?"

"No, nothing like that, I found Brooke on the beach crying, and we were rebuilding a friendship, so I comforted her, bought her breakfast and brought her home. Complete night in shining armor stuff," Lucas said.

Cade laughed, "Typical Lucas Scott," he said.

"What about you Cade? Any stories from your junior formal?"

Cade shook his head, "It was a Junior Prom in my days, and where I'm from, and I didn't go. I was a much different person back then," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Still find it hard to believe," he said.

Cade got up and put down his soda, "I think we should head out, and take what I say as gospel," Cade said.

Lucas got up and looked at him, "Why?"

"Because I've never lied to you." Cade said and walked to the stairs.

Lucas nodded and followed the older man.

* * *

Peyton looked across the desk at Brooke. The cherry brunette had moved into her at home office recently, and has been spending more and more time at home, getting ready for the birth of her fourth child. Of the three women Brooke was the second furthest along. It was funny because Peyton had yet to slow down and she was just weeks away from her due date. Lucas often grumbled how miserable she was at night because she wouldn't take it easy and her body was rebelling. The Doctor's noted that she was in good health as was their baby. This was a nice change considering her previous experiences.

Brooke looked back at Peyton and smiled. She wasn't happy because she would be a single Mom again. That was a role she respected and had thrusted upon her. First Chase, the boy, bailed on his three daughters, and then Baldwin was murdered in cold blood by JJ Mason. So she just did what she always did, sucked it up and drove on. She had her support network and would be running things from her home. Looking over Peyton's shoulder she could clearly see where the crib was set up for her up and coming child.

Yet she was happy and cheery for another reason. This was always her time of year. This was when the doldrums of winter faded away and life started to come back. It was where youth was at its strongest and she loved seeing her girls come alive. It was the time of parties, and balls, dances; which the first one was happening tonight for her girls. It was when she was in New York and the cold biter winter of Manhattan, with the winds coming off the Battery and sweeping down the valleys that the skyscrapers made and cut through the clothes and chill her to the bone, no matter how many layers she wore, and something her southern raised body was used too.

"Why are you so cheery today?" Peyton asked.

"Just thinking that in a few hours, Izzy is off to her formal," she said.

"It's only the junior formal, not like prom," Peyton said.

"That's next week and that would be for Chase," Brooke said.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Are you going to get this way for every event?"

"I'm surprised you're not excited," Brooke stated.

"I'm just hoping that Keith has a better time then I did."

"What you had the hottest date at the formal," Brooke said.

"Yeah you. I had my Mom's formal dress ruined, had Lucas' date flirt with me, and nearly did coke again."

Brooke laughed, "I nearly forgot you had a coke habit."

"I did it once," Peyton said.

"Ah the memories, that was when Lucas and I became friends again."

Peyton nodded, "Let's not re-walk that road," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm surprised Chase and Izzy aren't debutantes," Peyton said.

Brooke laughed.

"What?"

"They are, Izzy debuted last summer before we moved here, and before Chase's little accident. There was another day I was glowing," Brooke said.

"Didn't you debut?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah the summer before junior year," Brooke said, "Victoria arranged for it."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I remember now… You were so stressed."

"And you were listening to what then?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Anyways I can see Trin debuting."

"What about your girls?"

Peyton laughed, "Ellie would mope, and Kay would probably bleed on her dress from her scraped up knees."

Brooke laughed and nodded, "I can actually see that."

Peyton nodded, and looked at her watch. "The boys should be here soon," Peyton said.

"Yeah, we should be present for the girl's big entrance," Brooke said.

Peyton laughed, "How do you know they'll make a big entrance."

"Simple, this is Tree Hill," Brooke said.

* * *

In the living room, Kayla and Bobbi-Lee were sitting around the sofas and looking back and forth amongst each other. The two sisters were night and day from each other. Kayla, the older one, was around five foot five inches tall, dirty blonde hair and blue eyed, she had more of a rounder face, and throughout her life she wore glasses and contact lenses until she got lasic surgery a few years ago. She had a quietness around her, and seemed to raise not problems. Bobbi-Lee on the other hand was tall, around five foot eight or nine inches tall, red haired and had her mom's green eyes. Bobbi-Lee had her mom's near perfect vision, and sharp eyes, that would track things when they needed to be tracked, or just out of sheer boredom. Where quietness was the aura of Kayla, there was a restlessness, and an understated wildness that came from Bobbi-Lee. Kayla often laughed about their attitudes, she was raised a pauper, and Bobbi-Lee was the Princess.

"Did you ever think you would be here waiting for your little sister before a formal dance?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kayla shrugged, "No not really, never expected to be here at all," Kayla said.

"Well growing up, I'd always picture Kelly with butch hair and well let's me be honest I've always saw her as a bully dyke."

"That's not nice."

"Well Kelly is like the lease social person I know when it comes to the male species," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla nodded, "Or the female. Have any memories from this thing?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Oh yeah, I was fighting the guys off with a tree."

"Don't you mean stick?"

"No tree because there were so many."

Kayla smiled and shook her head. "So what were they?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well I was sharing at table with DZ and his girlfriend Kate, and a few other couples. I was going with Lee Bailey, and he looked so good in his suit and I had this beautiful dress. Well anyways I was crowned queen with DZ being the king, and well Kate didn't like that too much. We ended up at someone's house for the after party and after a few drinks Kate and I ended up in a cat fight," Bobbi-Lee said.

"What happened?"

"Well my dress was ruined and you could say that more than one guy got off, since the bra was built into the dress," Bobbi-Lee smiled remembering, "Oh the old wild days of my misspent youth."

Kayla shook her head, "You're like twenty-three."

"Yeah, but I'm not that girl anymore," Bobbi-Lee said, and looked at her older sister, "What about you?"

Kayla shrugged, "We didn't have a Junior Formal, it was a Junior Prom. I remember shopping with my Grandmothers, and getting the limo. My hair was just so perfect. I was going with this guy name Duncan Forsythe. The night he came to get me, my step-dad was being an ass, he was talking all this shit, and then had one of his migraine headaches. He was just a grump and his drug tolerance was so high he was off in cloud nine," Kayla shook her head and sighed, "I ended up spending the night at Grandma Dierdre and Grandpa Williams."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "That sucks."

"Well be glad you had a Dad you could rely on."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "At least you had your Mom there."

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, I did, when she was sober."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Stoned, sober, still better then dead."

Kayla nodded, and the front door, opened and in walked Lucas and Cade. They looked at the two men and smiled.

"Hi Dad, Lucas," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Bobbi-Lee," Lucas said.

"Dad, Mister Scott," Kayla said.

Lucas nodded, "Kayla," he said.

"Girls," Cade said.

"You're on time," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yes, and we can't wait to see the girls," Cade said, like a proud Dad. Just then Peyton and Brooke walked into the living room, and Peyton looked out the window. She smiled, "Well here's the boys," she said.

Kayla smiled, "Anytime now," she said and they all took their seats, and Trin walked out from the back room and sat down near the door. Huck came into the living room from the sun porch and took a seat. Lucas and Peyton sat next to each other, and Cade took a lone upholstered chair. They just had to wait.


	457. The Pick Up

Chapter 456 The Pick Up

Chase finished putting the final touches on Izzy's make up and she leaned back and looked at the other girls in the room. Sighing she stood up straight and worked the muscles in her back. Looking them over she focused on her sister.

"Nervous?" Chase asked.

Izzy shrugged, "Should I be."

"Personally I wouldn't be, but I always know you get nervous before you would walk on the runway," Chase said.

"I'm good, Chase. It's just that I heard some rumors," she said.

"What rumors?" Chase asked.

"That I'm going to be named queen, princess whatever they call it here," Izzy said.

Chase looked over at Skye and Kelly, both of them just shrugged.

"Just smile, be strong, hold your head up high," Chase said.

"What about being right next to me?" Izzy asked.

"I can't be there tonight," Chase said, and pushed her dark hair back, and removed a necklace from her neck and placed it around Izzy's. It was something simple and had a lone heart hanging from it. It was one of Chase's prized possessions, "Wear this tonight and I'll be in your heart."

Izzy smiled and hugged her sister. Chase held her close. She would miss these moments with Izzy. Soon the Mistakes couldn't hang together, and she knew that one of the greatest things in her life would be gone. All she wanted to do was hold onto it.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Trin opened the door. The boys came in, with Cale, the tallest of them all, was the first in. Huck shook his hand and showed him in. He walked over and Brooke stood up to greet him. He smiled and she smiled back.

Keith stepped in next. Huck nodded and looked at Brooke, who was smiling broadly, and his parents were just beaming. Keith who usually wore jeans or sports gear was cutting a dashing figure in his suit.

The next person walking in is Rerun. He looked meekly around the room and finally took his place near the other guys. He was followed by the brothers, Willem and Andrew. Huck greeted Andrew warmly, and ignored Willem. Finally everyone was set and they just waited.

Chase finally came downstairs and she took her seat on the sofa. Brooke noticed her oldest was haggard but she spent most of the afternoon helping them get ready. She leaned back and let Huck sit next to her. After a minute she curled up with him and rested her head on his shoulder.

The first girl that came down was Skye. Her family had seen her off earlier and she just smiled at that. Her Mom was busy with her family's restaurant and her Dad was off with his job. Sighing because her older sisters weren't even around, she walked down and walked over to Willem. He smiled and nodded approving of her dress, but was otherwise non committal.

Next was Kelly. Her brother, dad, and sisters were shocked at their rather plain sister/daughter. The dress she wore perfectly offset her hair and skin tones, and the way her hair was done accented the curves of her neck and she was stunning. She stood in front of her dad and he just looked at her.

"Kell, you look beautiful," he said, slowly and plainly.

"Thanks," she said softly.

She walked over to Andrew, who was beaming at how amazing Kelly looked.

Next Fallon came down. She was dressed more conservatively then what most people expected her to wear. Yet the look fitted her and her attitude, it wasn't too short nor was it too low cut. Cale gawked at how amazing she looked. She hugged Brooke and joined Cale.

Next came down was Candace, and the room went silent. No one expected her to look the way she did. Lucas was amazed at how his daughter looked. Peyton studied her and noticed how much she looked like a lady. What amazed people more was the dress was low cut enough where a faint scar was seen on her chest. Rerun smiled as he noticed that she looked beautiful. Fallon noticed that Willem was following Candace's movement, and especially was focused on her chest.

Finally Izzy walked down the stairs. It was nothing but hushed sighs. Izzy had spent so much time hiding behind Chase's shadow that once she stepped out from it her glow was just as amazing. She was stunning, and she had been laying out to tan, so she had a health natural tan, instead of a tanning bed or spray on tan. Brooke noticed that she was wearing the necklace that Chase never took off. Keith stood there and just took in her beauty.

She was greeted by Brooke. After kissing her Mom's cheek, she went to Lucas and Peyton and hugged them and kissed their cheeks. She then took Keith's arm.

After they made sure they had all their stuff and loaded it in the limo. After that they went out into Brooke's garden and took pictures singularly and in a group. When they were finished they all climbed into the limo and were off.

Lucas, Peyton and Brooke stood on the porch and watched the limo get smaller in the distance.

"They grow up so fast," Brooke said.

"That they do," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Izzy looked amazing," he said.

"Her and Keith will be breaking hearts tonight," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded, "Well let's hope he doesn't take after his Dad."

Lucas looked at her, "What does that mean?"

"Go to the dance with one girl and come home with another," Brooke said and laughed.

"Yeah, and let's hope that Izzy doesn't follow after your footsteps Peyton," he said.

Peyton laughed, "Not hardly," she said.

Lucas shook his head, and Brooke got quiet. "Candace looked stunning," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yes she does," he said, and looked at Peyton, "Let's head home, we trust them."

Peyton nodded and headed towards his car, with him following. Brooke watched as her best friend and her husband, and the Burkes leave. She turned and walked back into the house just as Chase and Huck left. Brooke sat on the sofa and looked at Trin, and the mother and daughter smiled and were prepared for a Mom and Daughter Night.


	458. The Formal

Chapter 457 The Formal

She walked into the room and let the music from the DJ fill her ears. She turned and looked into the eyes of her date. There was a slight smile on his face and she returned it. He took her hand, she felt its warmth, then she slipped it into his arm and he led her out of the entrance. Slowly they walked onto the dance floor and with a slight smile they started to dance to the music being played.

In Fallon's mind the song wasn't there. It was just a beat, and they were alone on the dance floor. It was not the type of song she would choose to dance to with Cale, but it was what they were playing. She moved with him and was shaking her body to the music. He would try and keep up, for all his grace and power on the basketball court he was not a good dancer. That didn't matter as this was all about fun and she just wanted to keep going, and make this time last.

* * *

The punch bowl, of all people she ended up at the punch bowl. Some would say it was to be expected. Who was she anyways? She only had a date because she was friends with one of the more popular girls in the junior class, and she wasn't even the popular one of the group. But here she was with a date none the less, but the date was nothing to look at either, he was the black sheep of his family.

Skye looked around and joked in her head. There was no real punch bowl here. She was against the loser wall. Willem was off doing something, and she couldn't figure it out. Now here she was at formal, all alone and bored.

* * *

There are always surprises in life. The way she was acting would shock anyone with a weak heart to death. She looked amazing, and her normally caustic manner was tempered with charm, and grace. One would say it reflected her southern roots, even though her dad was from the north.

There she was posing for pictures with her date. Her red hair off set his blonde hair, but it was most certain that they were both Irish. She had a glow about her, that brought him into an even better mood. For some reason they were in good spirits and she just lighting up the pictures as they took them.

No one expected that from Kelly. To most people she was just Huck's little sister, or to the even older people she was Bobbi-Lee's sister. She was the quiet one, not the trouble maker. Yet this year had been a year of surprises for people when it came to Kelly. She started to play music at the local clubs and was very good at it, and she joined the basketball team, and had some serviceable games. Many credit her with getting them over the hump when Ashlyn went down, but her statistics weren't great. It was this formal was her coming out party.

* * *

Outsider, sophomore, new girl, those still echoed in her mind's ear every day she walked into the school. One of the oldest kids in the room, and yet she was a year behind. Looking around she wondered why people had a tough time accepting her.

She knew she was drawing looks. The guys were looking at her because of her boobs; that was something she was used to, sometimes encouraged, and expected especially with them on display. Well the girls stared because, they seemed to be hating on her. It had been a long road to even be here, and yet she didn't seem able to let go.

She had the nicest guy she knew on her arm. He wasn't the best looking, or the most popular but he was a wonderful guy. To Candace that was what she needed. That was something that she didn't seem capable of finding in New York, especially in Prep-schools.

* * *

Sometimes being the spare to the heir had its advantages, and sometimes it didn't. Now as she walked around the room she felt like it was a coronation, a coming out party so to speak. It seemed that the junior class had chose her to replace the "it" girl next year. She knew more and more every passing minute as she was greeted and talked to by the pretty and popular.

On her arm he stood. The star athlete, the man with the right gene lines and the killer smile. He certainly cut a dashing figure in how he's dressed. Normally he would only wear a tie for certain functions and that was quickly gone. He would walk around school in athletic clothes and maybe jeans but one thing about him he was tall and strong. The once apparent cuts and bruises on his knuckles were gone or nearly completely faded.

Now she had to put on a brave face. She knew it was coming. When it came, she had to be ready. It felt like she was looking down the barrel of a loaded gun. But it would come and no longer would Izzy be the girl that was in the shadow, she would be the Queen Bee, and not the loyal Lady-in-Waiting to Chase her older sister, for the first time in her life.

* * *

Skye looked out on the crowd and Candace walked over and stood next to her. The short brunette looked at the dirty blonde girl. She was frowning and Candace shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Candace asked.

"Willem is completely ignoring me and he said something about going to the bathroom to fire one up, or something along those lines. Whatever that means," Skye said.

Candace laughed, "Well he was going to get stoned."

"Oh, so I came to formal with a stoner," Skye said.

Candace nodded, "Pretty much, and so your flipping mood is killing my buzz."

"You've been drinking?"

"No natural high," Candace said, "Now no buzz killing," just then the song just changed from the DJ and Candace looked at Skye, "I love this song and you're not standing on the loser wall for this song," Candace said and dragged Skye out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Kelly was standing on the deck of the boat the event was being held on. She rested her arms on the rail and looked off into the dark waters of the Cape Fear River. Andrew came up next to her and put his arm around her to comfort her. She turned and looked at him initially narrowed eyed, and then widen when she saw who it was.

"You're using me," Andrew said.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"You wanted to go to this dance, and not alone, that is why you asked me," he said.

Kelly made a few moves with her head, "Yeah, partially," she said.

"Partially?"

"I've done a lot of thinking since Valentine's Day," she said, "I was mean and just not in a good place back then, no excuse but, well let's face it there is a lot I do that there is no excuse for."

"Not everyone gets it," Andrew said.

"You seem to get it, Andrew," she said.

"Not hardly. I just know how to look the part. I'm not even the spare heir, I'm the extra part. Everything in my life was used to make my dad look better. Shit, even having Amy being a lesbian helps my dad. So everything is told to me, how I act, how I dress, you I envy you, Kelly you get to choose," Andrew said.

Kelly smiled, "But I've many bad decisions this year," she said and turned to face him.

Andrew laughed, "At least they are your own choices."

"Well there is one bad one and one good one on my mind."

"Really what are they?" Andrew asked.

"The bad one is shooting you down on Valentine's Day," she said.

"And the good one?" Andrew asked.

"Asking you to come with me to this thing," she said.

He smiled, and she moved closer into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

* * *

Willem found Rerun talking with someone. He pulled the smaller sportscaster aside and looked at him. Rerun looked at the non-conformist of the McMichaels' family is mistrust.

"Rerun, where did you find Candace?" he asked.

"Candi? She goes to our school and lives with some of the Scotts," he said.

"Yeah, does she go to our school?"

"Yes, she attends Tree Hill High," Rerun said.

"Where does she hide? I thought I would have noticed her by now?"

"Probably the gym," Rerun said.

"Hmm," Willem said and sneaked off, leaving Rerun wondering about those questions.

* * *

Candace took a break from the dancing and chatting and walked out to get some air. The wind off the river was nice and she leaned on the rail of the porch. She liked the smell of the brine in the air. This place smelled different, it had a natural smell, where New York smelled only like a city. Steam, and garbage, but that was the charm of New York. Especially since that was why you would walk down certain streets to see the man holes bleed off steam from the CONED Steam plants to the buildings.

"You look cold," a booming deep, male voice said from behind her.

She started to turn around, and smirked, "I'm fine Coy, thanks for your concern," she said and looked at him, "I'd never figure that you'd go for jock girls, always more for the submissive Barbie doll type."

"Have me pegged wrong," he said, and she felt his eyes roam her body, "Nice dress."

"Thanks, now aren't you here with Tara Brookes?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, Candi, but can't I talk with someone else? She's talking with someone else," he said.

Candace looked in the window, "Yeah Kassidy from the cheerleading squad."

"Well can't I have my own life?"

"Coy, what do you want from me?" she asked.

"What?"

"I heard about you, all about you, now please excuse me," she said and pushed beside him.

"What is it with you New York Girls, all so stuck up, like your stuff doesn't stink," he said.

She stopped and turned to face him and gave him an evil smile. "So you think, maybe it's just because you're a woman beater," he gave her a look, "Oh I know all about you and Izzy in TRIC's bathroom. You seem to forget that Izzy and I are friends. So I say to you good night and buzz off," she finished and walked inside.

* * *

Izzy walked over to a corner and smiled. Miranda Roy smiled back. The brunette and blonde had slowly become friends over the year. Which was hard since Miranda was very closed off person and the whole Chris Keller thing kept her away, because he was back and working in Tree Hill.

"Hey," Miranda said.

"Hi, enjoying the dance?" she asked.

Miranda nodded, "And I can't wait to see you get that crown."

"Oh so sure?" Izzy asked.

Miranda smiled, and looked over at Keith, "Oh yeah, and I see your consort over there."

"What about you Miranda?" Izzy asked.

"I'll be fine, and right up next to you next year," she smiled, "Remember Chase wants us to get Ellie and Trin ready."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah I know."

Miranda gave Izzy a friendly shove, "Now go and spend time with that knight in shining armor of yours," she said.

* * *

Fallon and Cale found themselves outside on the deck. It seemed most couples ventured out here. They both stood by the rail looking out among the waves of the dark water. She sighed and turned back to him.

"I'm not going to New York. With Brooke being due soon, she doesn't want to travel and she wants my little brother or sister born here in Tree Hill, she said something about how she never had a child born in her hometown and now she wants that," Fallon said.

Cale nodded, "I'm still going to bible camp," he said.

"I know, it's just going to be so boring here without you," she said.

He nodded, "Well there is always you going to bible study on your own, and they seem to like you there," he said.

"Yeah, but you explain it so much better than anyone else."

He shrugged, "It's about you finding the wisdom in the words, not about me explaining to you what I find in the words."

Fallon nodded, "Maybe I just like hearing you explain it to me," she said.

Cale nodded, "When you came into my life, as my girlfriend, you had just lost your Dad, and almost committed suicide. You have come a long way, and I think it's a good thing to take the training wheels off," he said.

Fallon nodded and listened to the song playing, "Come Dance with me," she said and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Fallon fell into Cale's arms and she rested her head against his chest. They moved with the moderate beat and she just wanted to listen to his heart beat. She felt comfort in his heart. She knew that his caring and his attention helped save her life.

This summer she knew that she would miss him. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he was right. She needed to take the training wheels off and she needed to be Fallon Stafford again.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land  
_

Keith took Izzy's hand and led her out on the dance floor. She slipped into his arms and she started to dance with him. They looked into each other's eyes, his blue and her hazel. He smiled and knew that there was just something so right about them being here, at the formal, dancing in each other's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You," he said.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yes really," he said, thinking about how stunning she looked in her lavender dress. The color and fit suited her perfectly.

"What thoughts come to you when you think of me?" she asked.

He laughed, "Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms; I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven," he said.

She smiled, "That's sweet," she said and leaned up to kiss him, which he returned.

_This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
_

Off in a corner a tall blonde and a tall red head were dancing. They kept a respectable distance from each other, but if one looked you could see them inching closer and closer to each other. They finally started to let each other in. It was something that was hard to believe.

"So, I've never danced with you before," Andrew said.

"I've never danced before," Kelly replied.

He smiled, "Well no matter what, you're good at it, and this just feels so right."

Kelly smiled and started to turn bright red, as she blushed. She was not use to being complemented; having an older brother and sister like Huck and Bobbi-Lee she seemed to be forgotten.

"Don't blush," he said.

"I can't help it," she said.

"Kelly Ann Marie Burke, you're a special girl in your own right," he said.

She started to turn a deeper shade of red, "Thanks," was all she could say, and she just rested her head on his shoulder.

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication  
_

Skye and Willem were in the middle of the floor. She could feel the stiffness in his body. He wasn't comfortable holding her. She couldn't understand why.

She looked around the floor and saw the sadness of soon parting in Fallon and Cale. She could see the absolute love and affection in the dancing of Keith and Izzy. There in the dance of Kelly and Andrew was the new found comfort of admitting each other what they truly felt.

Skye wondered if Willem was gay. She wasn't ugly, and was reasonably attractive. Izzy even said that she was pretty. But why was he not attracted to her? She wondered and she watched him glance away every so often.

That was when she saw where he was looking. He kept looking over to Rerun and Candace. She wondered if it was Rerun or was it Candace he kept looking at.

_This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me  
_

Candace smiled and she felt Rerun stumble and seem to trip over his own feet. He wasn't very coordinated. That didn't matter she just enjoyed his company and liked his hands on her. His hands weren't strong, like some of the boys she'd spent time with, but he was different there was an underlying honor and nobility about him, he would do things right.

"Sorry," he said after his most recent stumble and near fall.

"It's okay," she said.

"I wish I could dance better," he said.

"Rerun, you're great just the way you are," she said which made the goofy grin she adored spread across his face.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything  
(I needed)  
She is everything_

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The class advisor got up at the DJ booth and took the microphone. She tapped it a few times and got everyone's attention. Looking at the stage the class advisor pulled out an envelope.

"Now the moment we all be waiting for, the King and Queen of this years formal," she said.

"The King is," she said, and then under her breath, "No surprise here," and returned to her normal voice, "Keith Scott."

Keith came up and was greeted by the class advisor and took the crown. He smiled and looked into the crowd. He waited.

"The Queen is, Isabella Adams," she said.

Izzy came up and got her flowers and tiara.

"Now they will dance the traditional dance," the Advisor said.

Keith led Izzy to the floor and she took the position as the song started to play. They started to move and Keith laughed as his crown wouldn't sit right on his head.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
_

After few minutes, people started to join them on the dance floor. Keith didn't notice he was too into Izzy's eyes. This was a moment that he always wanted. They were connected they were open, their emotions were in sync.

He was hers and she was his. It was a perfect moment. It was his own little piece of heaven.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

The dance floor was crowded now, but they kept their distance from Keith and Izzy. It was as if there was a shield or some sort of energy field that kept them away. These two sixteen/seventeen year olds were completely lost in each other. No one there that night had ever remembered anything like this before.

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

_N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_  
_ "Keith," Izzy said.

"I love you," she said.

He smiled, and looked at her, "I love you."

"Why don't you say I love you too?" she asked.

"Too is reactive, and I don't want to be reactive with you, I want to say it because I mean it and feel it."

She leaned up and kissed him hard and deep. He received her passion and countered with a strong passion of his own. It was amazing and powerful. It was something that seemed to light up the room.

But in the end it was broken up. But still many people would speak of witnessing the most perfect moment that they would have ever seen. A moment that Fallon would call the Kizzy moment, it was as if the universe was fixing something missing or messed up from the past, but it happened, and it was perfect.

_  
I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you_

_N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, heaven_

_You're All That I Want_

_You're All That I Need_


	459. After The Formal

Chapter 458 After The Formal

The key turned and the door swung open. Keith was the first into the beach house for the after formal party. Smiling he carried his gym bag over his shoulder and he looked around. He knew that there was a key jar, and on the back porch was a chilled keg, Deb always hooked them up. Izzy was right behind him, she smiled and they headed up to the second floor. Keith always used the same room, and he threw his bag on the bed and she placed hers beside his. She smiled devilishly and looked at him.

"Later," he said with a smiled, "We have to play host."

She nodded and they went downstairs just as the rest of the crowd was arriving. Already someone was at the stereo. There were people opening the bottles and tapping the keg. It was crazy. Keith just smiled from the landing, it was like his own personal Bacchanalia and he was Bacchus.

"Do you want a fiddle?" Izzy asked.

"What?"

"Never mind," she said, and handed him a beer. He took it and toasted to the revelers and smiled. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

Andrew walked down to the beach and found Kelly standing bare foot in the sand. She was off looking towards the wave swept beach. He handed her a cup of coffee and she took it and thanked him.

Sipping it she looked at him and shrugged, "Not Irish Coffee?"

He laughed and sort of scratched the back of his neck, "You struck me as a non-drinker," he said.

She nodded and looked at him, "Yeah, I'm not, I was teasing."

He smiled back, "Good, because I've been trying to quit too."

"Why?"

"Just want to get off that ride. It's just one big, vicious circle."

She nodded, "Yeah, I've seen it."

"Anyways, there is plenty of fun to be had sober," he said and walked over to her.

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, why don't we go for a walk on the beach," he said, and she nodded to that and they started to walk.

* * *

Candace walked into the kitchen and grabbed a red cup right away. She snagged a bottle of vodka and poured it into the cup. Once it was full she drank it and let the liquid burn on its way down. It had been months since she felt that. In fact it was the weekend that her mom got into a car wreck that she last partied. It was very quiet here, Izzy and Fallon told her that was because the major sports teams were out of season and they were just plain tired of celebrating.

She walked through the house and could hear the music. She smiled and started to sway to the sounds. The vodka warmed her insides, she liked that feeling, it was a friendly feeling. She would maybe have one or two more, and that was it. It was hard dancing the edge, she never wanted to be too drunk, when she got home, but she never wanted to miss out on a good time.

She liked the music, though. This was fun, and there were no adults. Now she could cut loose. No longer were Lucas' eyes be upon her, and now it was like when she was in New York, no parent supervision.

* * *

In the kitchen Cale poured himself a glass of soda and turned to see Willem handing Candace another drink. He knew he saw Willem pouring her a soda but something didn't set right, that was when he turned to Fallon.

"Something strange is going on here," he said.

"What do you mean?" Fallon asked.

"It seems our hosts have disappeared, Kelly and Andrew are also gone, and I can't see Skye or Rerun anywhere," he said.

"Well we all know what Keith and Izzy are doing," Fallon said.

"Oh their upstairs," Cale said.

"Exactly," Fallon said, "Kelly and Andrew are walking on the beach, this isn't really their scene. As for Skye, I don't know, and Rerun is fiddling with the stereo."

Cale nodded, "Don't you find it funny that Willem is doting on Candi?"

Fallon shrugged, "You wouldn't know this, but Candi has a way with guys. They think she's innocent; she's a smart girl, and usually just plays along. She's just letting him get her drinks."

"So she uses boys?" Cale asked.

"No more then they want to use her," she replied.

Cale nodded, "I see."

"Enough with her, let's have some fun," Fallon said and pulled him away from the drinks.

* * *

Candace bent down and took the cup that was offered her by Willem. She took it to her lips and took a deep sip. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for the coke," she said, a little slurred.

"You're welcome," Willem said and nodded a gleam in his eyes.

"I really don't like to drink more than one or two," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

She smiled, "I can't tell you," she smiled and then heard the song coming on the stereo, "Can't talk anymore. Have to dance. I love this song."

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Army with harmony  
Dave drop a load on 'em_

Candace climbed up on the table and started moving with the beat. People started coming into the living room and found her dancing on the table. They were staring as she danced and gyrated to the beat. She was just all smiles and woops and wails as she was in her own little world.

Willem stood back and pushed his hair back. He smiled and watched her body move from left to right. A little bump there, a grind here, all in rhythm to the music, it was sweet. All he had to do was sit back and smile.

_OPP, how can I explain it  
I'll take you frame by frame it  
To have y'all jumpin' shall we singin' it  
O is for Other, P is for People scratchin' temple  
The last P...well...that's not that simple  
It's sorta like another way to call a cat a kitten  
It's five little letters that are missin' here  
You get on occasion at the other party  
As a game 'n it seems I gotta start to explainin'  
Bust it  
You ever had a girl and met her on a nice hello  
You get her name and number and then you feelin' real mellow  
You get home, wait a day, she's what you wanna know about  
Then you call up and it's her girlfriend or her cousin's house  
It's not a front, F to the R to the O to the N to the T  
It's just her boyfriend's at her house (Boy, that's what is scary)  
It's OPP, time other people's what you get it  
There's no room for relationship there's just room to hit it  
How many brothers out there know just what I'm gettin' at  
Who thinks it's wrong 'cos I'm splittin' and co-hittin' at  
Well if you do, that's OPP and you're not down with it  
But if you don't, here's your membership_

_You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)  
You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_Who's down with OPP (Every last homie)  
You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)  
Who's down with OPP (All the homies)  
You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_  
_ Fallon stood in the doorway for a second and watched what she was seeing. She smiled and started to laugh. All she could do was shake her head. Cale came up beside her and looked at her.

"What's up with Candi?" he asked.

"She's really mellow, I've seen her do this before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's maybe lost some of her tolerance to the vodka, she seems a little toasted," Fallon said.

Cale nodded and watched for a minute and watched her bounce around. Shaking his head he let Fallon lead him away. That was something he didn't expect to see.

_As for the ladies, OPP means something gifted  
The first two letters are the same but the last is something  
different  
It's the longest, loveliest, lean- I call it the leanest  
It's another five letter word rhymin' with cleanest and meanest  
I won't get into that, I'll do it...ah...sorta properly  
I say the last P...hmmm...stands for property  
Now lady here comes a kiss, blow a kiss back to me, now tell me  
exactly  
Have you ever known a brother who have another like ah girl or wife  
And you just had to stop and just 'cos he look just as nice  
You looked at him, he looked at you and you knew right away  
That he had someone but he was gonna be yours anyway  
You couldn't be seen with him and honestly you didn't care  
'Cos in a room behind a door no one but y'all are there  
When y'all are finish, y'all can leave and only y'all would know  
And then y'all could throw the skeleton bones right in the closet do'  
Now don't be shocked 'cos if you're down I want your hands up high  
Say OPP (OPP) I like to say with pride  
Now when you do it, do it well and make sure that it counts  
You're now down with a discount_

_You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)  
You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_Who's down with OPP (Every last lady)  
You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)  
Who's down with OPP (All the ladies)  
You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_  
_Candace was lost in her own little world. She just kept dancing even though she felt he balance was off. That was odd since she only had two drinks. Anyways it didn't matter the song was almost over. All she could do was mouth the letters OPP.

Was she OPP, she didn't know. Right now she was feeling so good that she really didn't care. All that matter was the music, that she was warm all over and this was just fun. It was after all about being young and having fun.

_This girl ah tried to OPP me  
I had a girl and she knew that matter-of-fact my girl was partner's  
that  
Had a fall out, disagreement, yeah an argument  
She tried to do me so we did it in my apartment, bust it  
That wasn't the thing it must have been the way she hit the ceiling  
'Cos after that she kept on coming back and catchin' feelings  
I said, "Let's go my girl is coming so you gotta leave"  
She said, "Oh no, I love you Treach" I said, "Now child please"  
You gots to leave, come grab your coat, right now you gotta go  
I said now look you to the stairs and to the stair window  
This was a thing, a little thing, you shouldn't have put your heart  
'Cos you know I was OPP, hell from the very start  
Come on, come on, now let me tell you what it's all about  
When you get down, you can't go 'round runnin' off at the mouth  
That's rule number one in this OPP establishment  
You keep your mouth shut and it won't get back to her or him  
Exciting isn't it, a special kinda business  
Many of you will catch the same sorta OPP is you with  
Him or her for sure is going to admit it  
When OPP comes, damn-- skippy I'm with it_

_You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)  
You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_Who's down with OPP (This whole party)  
You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)  
You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_You down with OPP (Yeah you know me)_

_Who's down with OPP (This whole party)_

_Break it down!_

* * *

The water was warm as it ran over his back. Her skin was soft under his hands. He dragged his hands up to her face and pushed her hair out of her face. She locked eyes with him and smiled. She pulled him down to her and kissed him hard.

He laughed and shut off the water.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, "I was having fun."

He smirked that classic smirk and grabbed her. Stepping out of the shower he carried her over to the bed. Dropping her on it he watched her bounce. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So this is what you had in mind?" she asked.

He smirked again and jumped on the bed. She started to giggle and laugh as they rolled around the bed, naked and wet. Soon they settled into each other's arms and held each other close. Looking into each other's eyes she sighed and let nature takes it course.

* * *

In the middle of the living room, people were already leaving or have bedded down for the night, a tired Skye walked through the room and was looking around. She looked to the back window and saw Kelly and Andrew walk in from the beach. She sighed when she made eye contact with them.

"What's wrong, Skye?" Andrew asked.

"Have you seen you're brother?" she asked Andrew.

Andrew shook his head, "No," he said.

"We've been on the beach all night," Kelly said.

Skye nodded, "Thanks," she said, and watched as they went upstairs and to the room they set aside for themselves as per Keith's instructions. Skye walked around and looked and finally came upon Rerun who was coming up from the basement.

"Have you seen Candi?" Rerun asked.

Skye shook her head no, "Have you seen Willem?" she asked.

"No," Rerun said.

She sighed, "I've looked everywhere," she said.

He nodded, "Me too. They'll turn up," he said.

Skye nodded, "I hope so."

"Anyways, have a place to crash for the night?" he asked.

"No," she said.

He nodded, "There's another twin bed in my room, come crash there," he said.

She smiled, "Thanks," was all she said.


	460. The Sun Also Rises

Chapter 459 The Sun Also Rises

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_I was wondering how you're feeling  
I thought I saw you kneeling  
And holding your gut last night  
It looked like you were praying  
But I heard someone saying  
You had been in an awful fight  
You get the worst of it every time  
Lashing out with no reason or rhyme  
To lose all this rage, at so tender an age  
Little baby growing up in a rat cage_

The sun streaked through the window shades and on his face. Andrew sat up and tried to block the strong rays of sun from his eyes. He rolled over to the side of the bed and let his feet hit the carpeted floor. Finally as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light he looked up at the window.

Kelly was standing there wearing an oversized football jersey. She had slept on the floor and seemed to have been up for a while.

"I didn't know you were an early raiser," he said.

She nodded, "Not usually, but today is different," she said.

"Why is today different?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Just a feeling."

"I hope it is a good new."

She turned back to the window. "No it's not good, nor bad, just unknown," she said and kept looking at the rising sun come in over the horizon.

* * *

_  
Are you ready for the fallout?  
Who you gonna call out?  
When does it finally come to blows?  
I think that you're forgetting  
The blood that you'll be letting  
Has a price on it, no one knows it  
You may be suffering in your sleep  
You may be getting in too deep  
And you may not care for advice that I share  
If you want it then I'll be there_

Fallon walked downstairs and found Cale already busy at the stove. She sighed and hopped onto a stool. He looked up and smiled.

"What you cooking?" she asked.

"Breakfast," he said, and flipped a pancake, "Whatever you want, I have cooking."

Fallon nodded, and stretched, "I could get used to this."

He laughed, "Used to what?"

"Having a boyfriend that cooks," she said.

"What, can't cook?"

She shook her head, "But I do order a mean pizza," she said.

"Come here let me show you how it's done," he said.

Fallon shrugged and was too tired to fight. She slipped off the stool and came to him. He handed her a spatula and then taking her hands in his he started to show her how to scramble an already beaten egg. She smiled and enjoyed the cooking lesson and the fact that she was in Cale's arms.

* * *

_  
Soon you will learn how to swallow a tear  
So when you're old you can cry in your beer  
Do you spit at the face staring back in the mirror?  
Do you have any self respect?_

_Soon you will learn how to swallow a tear  
So when you're old you can cry in your beer  
Do you spit at the face staring back in the mirror?  
Do you have any self respect?_

_  
Well what the hell did you expect?_

Upstairs Rerun and Skye had gotten up and started their search for Candace and Willem again. They checked all the floors and started to check the vacant rooms. There was only one door locked and that was where Keith and Izzy were. So they knew not to bother them.

"Where could they be?" Skye asked.

"Only thing I could think of was they went home," he said.

"No cars left and I didn't see any cabs come. Andrew said even he didn't hear from his Mom, because if Willem went home, he would have had to come along," Skye said.

Rerun shook his head, "I'm sure they'll turn up," he said as he opened the last door they had to check, and got an eye full.

In the bed were Willem and Candace and both were naked. All four sets of eyes made contact. The air seemed to get chilly as there was a great

* * *

_  
Are you ready for the fallout?  
Who you gonna call out?  
When does it finally come to blows?  
I think that you're forgetting  
The blood that you'll be letting  
Has a price on it, no one knows it  
You may be suffering in your sleep  
You may be getting in too deep  
And you may not care for advice that I share  
If you want it then I'll be there_

Izzy slipped out of bed and let Keith sleep. She looked at him and wondered how he could sleep so peacefully. She shrugged and finally picked out and old oversized t-shirt and slipped it on. It was his, and he often complained how his old t-shirts often went missing when she was around. She would comment that she loved his shirts, especially the old ones, because they smelled like him and they were comfortable.

Stretching she smiled and decided to let him sleep. She walked into the bathroom. After she was done she was washing her hands she accidentally bumped and it landed in the trash can. Shaking her head she reached in and retrieved the item.

She noticed that the condom they used last night was stuck to her hand as well. She shook her head and made a noise in disgust. She took it off her hand, placed the item that fell in the trash down on the sink, and was about to throw the condom out when she noted it had a hole in it.

Instantly deflated she sunk to the floor. All she could do was stare forward blankly with the used broken condom in her hand.

_  
Are you ready for the fallout?  
Who you gonna call out?_

_Are you ready for the fallout?  
Who you gonna call out?_

_Are you ready for the fallout?  
Who you gonna call out?_

_Are you ready for the fallout?  
Who you gonna call out?_


	461. Author's Notes For Good For You

Chapter 460 Authors Notes Good For You

Welcome to the end of Part 19 (Good For You). _Good For You_ is named for a _Third Eye Blind_ song off their self titled album. This is part had some continued story arc and build up to the central event. The Junior Formal, which is the whole second half of this. There were some things I wanted to cover and get done. Next we would be onto Part 20 (Heaven's A Lie) and conclude with Part 21 (Graduate). I just wonder what the fall out would be at the end of this story?

In Chapter 457 (The Formal) the song heard when everyone is dancing is _She Is_ by _The Fray _off their album _How to Save a Life_. I was listening to my Itunes when I was writing, a semi-normal thing, and I decided to play _The Fray_, which I still have to get their EP, but anyways, I started to play _How To Save a Life_ Album, and the opening Track is _She Is_. After listening and then looking up the Lyrics I knew it would be perfect for this scene in this chapter.

In Chapter 457 (The Formal) the song heard when Keith and Izzy dance is _Heaven_ by _Bryan Adams_ off his Album _Reckless_. Keith quotes the first half of the course to Izzy, and I personally think that is one of the greatest ballads ever written. A little bit of irony here, when I was reading the liner notes, one of the guitarist and backing vocalist on this album is named Keith Scott.

In Chapter 458 (After The Formal) the song that Candace dances to is _OPP_ by _Naughty By Nature_, off their self-titled album. I had this song stuck in my head the day I finished this chapter. It was also around the time I came to writing the part where Candace danced. Neither was connected so in order to get the song out of my head I played it on Youtube and well guess what it ended up in the chapter.

In Chapter 459 (The Sun Also Rises) The Song heard is _Fastball_ _Are You Ready For The Fall Out?_ off their debut album _Make Your Mama Proud_. I was planning this ending and I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it. Should I end it with no comment. How about voice over? Well I went with a song. Thinking about what I would reveal, I kept coming back to this song so well. Here it is.

Any Suggestions for a sound Track List from the songs in scenes from May the Road Rise to Meet You and All Roads Back Home, would be appreciated.

Thanks for the reviews, patronage, views, and comments.

ThumperE23


	462. The Cold Shoulder

Part 20 Heavens a Lie

* * *

Chapter 461 The Cold Shoulder

The ride to school was rather uncomfortable. Candace stared out of Keith's truck as he slowly drove to school. It was the first day back after the formal and she wasn't looking forward to what she had to deal with. Pulling her feet up she hugged her knees, never in New York was she like this.

"What's wrong?" Keith said.

"Fearing and hating my life right now," she said.

"I don't blame you," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I really don't want to deal with Skye right now," she said.

"Candi, Skye is the least of your concerns. Izzy is very close to Skye, and well you know Izzy."

"Boy do I, and there is Rerun," Candace said.

Keith nodded, "You really screwed Willem McMichaels?" he asked.

"Gee make me feel worse, why don't you," she said, "Honestly I remember having my second drink, and dancing, I asked for a coke, because I was done drinking, and then everything gets foggy until Rerun and Skye find us in bed in the morning naked. All I remember is feeling sick and out of it. Like now I'm still not feeling well."

Keith nodded, "It could be partially guilt and nerves."

She hugged her knees closer, "I just feel bad, that's all I know."

Keith nodded, "Good news is that you have someone on your side."

"Thanks," she said.

"Oh no, it's not me, I'm staying as far away from all this as possible," he said.

"Gee thanks Bro," she said.

"Look I'm stuck here, you're my sister, no matter how creepy that is, that makes you family, and well Izzy is my girlfriend and she could also be considered family, so I'm staying out of this," he said.

"So who is on my side?" Candace asked.

"Andrew McMichaels," he said.

"What?"

"Yeah, he said he'd get to the bottom of this."

"Against his own brother?"

"It seems young Andrew knows a few things about Willem that we don't," he said and parked the car. They got out of the car and helped the passengers in the bed out. Candace saw Izzy walk over with Fallon beside her. She glared at Candace and greeted her boyfriend.

"Candace," Izzy said coldly, she looked at Keith, "We have to talk."

"Okay," he said.

"Alone," she replied.

"Well duty calls," he said, and they walked off.

Fallon looked at Candace. The brunette smiled weakly at the blonde.

"That is easier then I expected," Candace said.

"She has other things on her mind, she's been that way since before she found out about you and Willem," Fallon said.

Candace nodded, "Oh," she said, "At least you're still talking to me."

"Trust me, it's a tough choice but we have too much of a past together," Fallon said.

"I know, MAD," she said.

"Yes Mutually Assured Destruction, sucks to be us."

Candace nodded, "Sure does."

"So anyways, Willem? What were you thinking, Candi?" Fallon asked.

"I know, talk about Emo poser," Candace said, "But the sad thing was I honestly don't remember, all I remember is having two vodka's my normal size, and asking for coke. OPP came on the stereo and I started to dance."

"It was one hell of a dance, Candi. Demi Moore could have taken lessons from you," Fallon pointed out.

Candace stared at Fallon wide eyed, "What?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew how to pole dance," Fallon said and laughed.

"There wasn't a pole in the beach house," Candace said.

Fallon laughed, "I know you fell a few times."

"How boy!" she said, and mellowed her face to a sighed, looking down at her feet, "Poor Rerun."

Fallon sighed and rested her hand on Candace's shoulder, "I know, he's pretty hurt."

"How and the hell did I end up with Willem?"

"I don't know I kept trying to warn you about him, but well every time I went to talk to you, you disappeared or I was dragged away."

Candace shook her head, "I can't believe it."

Fallon laughed, "Out of the girls that moved down from New York, you're the only slut of us all."

Candace shook her head, "And I was the least slutty in New York..."

"Well they'll get over it, c'mon, let's get out of the parking lot."

"Walk strong and keep your head help high?" Candace asked.

"Yup, just like what Chase did all those times."

The two girls nodded and walked towards the school.


	463. Spilling A Brother's Blood

Chapter 462 Spilling A Brothers Blood

With his Mom up in Washington DC he could sleep in and get to school just in time for homeroom. It was just him and Andrew so they could chill out and Andrew generally left him alone. SO he rolled out of bed, poured himself into his pants and made sure his hair was perfect. Smiling he opened his door and walked right into the wall of his taller, muscular little brother.

"Hell Will," Andrew said.

"Andy, get out of the way," Willem said.

"No we have to talk," Andrew said.

"Andy, we're going to be late for school, and we walk," Willem said.

The floor boards echoed with heavy footfalls and a third voice boomed in the hallway, "No you two won't be late. That's been taken care of."

"DZ?" Willem asked.

"Yeah, Little Brother," the taller red head brother came up next to Willem. Andrew was just a hair taller then his brother. They had slightly different temperaments, hence why Andrew plays basketball and DZ was a football player.

"What brought you down here from Raleigh?" Willem asked.

"Oh, it seems that our sister wanted to visit family, and my baby brother, here had some disturbing news about his brother," DZ said.

Willem turned and faced DZ, "Yeah, and what would that be?"

"How you ended up sleeping with Candace Strauss," Andrew said.

"Simple," Willem said, "She's a slut."

DZ nodded, "I've always thought you were better then cliché excuses, Will."

He turned forgetting never turn his back to one of his brothers. "It's not an excuse."

Before he knew it Willem found himself having his arms pinned behind his back by Andrew. His little brother was strong, and panic swept over his face. DZ focused down on him. Willem's face showed that he knew what was coming next.

"One last time, Will," DZ said, "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing she was drunk and so was I. One thing led to another," Willem said.

DZ nodded and smiled, "So you say," he replied.

"Yeah, the gospel, DZ," Willem said.

DZ nodded his head, and matter-of-factly said, "You were always a bad liar, Will."

Willem was doubled over with a heavy blow to his gut. DZ took a step back and looked over his younger brother. He was coughing and wheezing and only was on his feet because Andrew held him up. DZ noticed out of all his siblings Willem was the most pathetic, that included his very girly sister Shannon and his lesbian sister Amy.

DZ nodded and Andrew pulled his brother up right. Another heavy blow hit Willem in the gut and he doubled over, this time so heavy he almost took Andrew with him. After waiting for the coughing and wheezing, he put his hand under Willem's chin and lifted his head to look at him in the eyes.

"Now you know I was pulling my punches. Now come clean, what happened."

Willem stared back defiantly, "You should be glad Mom isn't here," he spat.

"You should be glad Dad isn't here William Kennedy Smith," DZ said, as Andrew straightened his brother up. DZ flexed his hand and then there was another heavy sharp blow to Willem's gut. DZ looked him over and listened to him cough and wheeze.

"I have time, so I can break you, and need I not remind you again that I've broken you in the past," DZ said.

"Screw you Dan, you would take some whore's side over blood?" Willem screamed.

DZ winced at the use of part of his first name. He was never really called Dan except by a few family members, he really hated it, and almost everyone called him by his first initials.

"Well played," DZ said laughing, "But it bought you what? A minute, and more pain."

Bang, another blow to the stomach. Willem was ready for it, but DZ hit him harder then he was prepared for. DZ stopped pulling his punches, this was where it would get serious. DZ could do some damage when he punched. When he played for Duke he was such a hard hitting safety that they use to play on his initials DZ, and called it the drop zone, because he dropped players and after a few hits receivers would drop passes. Many NFL teams were disappointed that he didn't enter the draft, instead he went into private industry.

Willem was coughing. He wanted to hold his gut, it felt like his insides were broken loose and bouncing around. He was out of wind, since it was constantly being knocked out of him by DZ.

"I'll talk," Willem said.

DZ nodded and Andrew let go. Willem dropped to the floor like a tone of bricks. He grabbed his stomach and held it close.

"Speak," DZ said.

"I was the one who was giving her the cokes, and at first I was slipping vodka in it. Later when it wasn't having the desired effected I used a roofie," he said.

DZ nodded, "Why this girl? She was with someone else."

"I saw her and I just had to have her. Like Andrew with Kelly, and you with Bobbi-Lee," Willem said.

"The difference is we accepted that they had choices you didn't," DZ said, and kicked Willem in the gut, "You've got two minutes to clean your worthless ass up and be downstairs, and just so it's clear, we're no longer brothers," DZ said and walked away.

Andrew stood over Willem and looked down. He spit on him and followed DZ.


	464. Surreal Discussion

Chapter 463 Surreal Discussion

Izzy lead Keith to a quiet spot in the quad. They were out of ear shot of people trading year books and the idol chatter. Izzy seemed off, and Keith was looking at her like she was about to have a chest burster pop out of her any moment.

"What's wrong Izzy?" he asked.

"You have a future plan right?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, I do," he said.

"So do I," she said.

"That's good, we've have this discussion before," he said.

"I know, and we've adjusted our plans for each other to be included," she said.

"Yeah, and we're sticking to them. Right now I'm going to summer basketball camp and you're going to Europe with your sister," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, and I expect to see everything, but…"

"But what Izzy?"

"What if everything changed?" she asked.

"Things change, but always keep your goals in mind, and just adjust to the latest thing."

She nodded, "What if you can't adjust to the change?"

"There is no change you can adjust too."

Izzy sighed, "What if it is a life changing one?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders, "Suck it up and drive on. Not much you can do."

"You know this isn't helping much," she said.

"Okay, you are confusing me, Izzy."

"I just want to know how would we deal with a major change in our lives that it would force us to change our plans?"

"I don't know, I mean you can't plan for changes that you don't know are happening."

Izzy shook her head, "I'm just panicking here and all you can say is you don't know, I'm like so confused, I don't know what to do."

"Breath," he said.

"What?"

"You're starting to hyperventilate, slow down and relax. You can't deal with change until you see it coming," he said.

"You can anticipate change," she said.

"Yes you can, and right now you're stressing on change."

She shook her head, "Change is different for a girl," she said, "More to lose."

Keith shrugged his shoulders, "Everyone has something to lose, and it's all pretty much equal from where I stand."

"You would say that."

Keith shook his head, "Izzy, I'd be here for you, always will be. We'll deal with it together."

She nodded, "Are you sure?"

Keith nodded, "Of course, you're my girl."  
"First we're going to have to work on those caveman statements."

"Caveman statements?"

"My girl," she said making air quotes.

"Okay, and you're going to have to change these she-girl power trips," he said laughing.

"Power trips?"

"Yeah, power trip," he said.

She shook her head and laughed. "Thanks Keith, I just needed to know that you would be here for me," she said.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. He rested his chin on top of her head, and felt her close.

"Izzy," he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Don't worry about replacing Chase as the Queen Bee. Everyone is different when they run the school, and you'll do a good job," he said.

"It's not that I was worried about," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks Keith," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

She snuggled closer and felt his warmth. The content look on her face that she put on when he saw her, slowly melted away to one of concern and she let her drift to her sides as she went limp.


	465. Freshman Commentaries

Chapter 464 Freshman Commentaries

At one of the tables four of the freshman were sitting and watching their older brothers and sisters go along with their days. They knew that the reign of the current class was almost over and they were taking note of who was vying for positions that were vacated by the departing seniors. Three of them were related, two of the girls were fraternal twins and the boy was their cousin.

Brian shook his head and looked over the quad and turned to the girls.

"So it will be all different next year," Trin said.

Brian nodded, "Yes it will be."

"How would it be?" Kay asked.

"Let's see my brother is like on freaking cloud nine. He graduates in like days, and then he's weeks away from marriage and going to college to be like a rock star because he can play basketball. Not to mention he gets to be a dad in one shot. All the while, I get stuck home with a pregnant mom, a young sibling on the way, and my Dad rehabbing his surgically repaired knee. What a joy it is to be me. To add to it I have a band that is at odds because of one of the members wants to take us in another direction then we want to go into. My mom wants me to be like some dude called Jeff Buckley or Gavin Degraw. To top it all off I half expect that I will be ridden to improve in basketball by my Dad. I'm looking forward to it," he said.

Trin shook her head, "Oh yeah."

"Yeah," he said.

"Well I have the most dominate sister moving out in those few weeks. She's still dating a Redneck. My other sister is a basket case since the formal; I think the pressure of being the heir presumptive is getting to her. I have a step-sister that would stab her in the back to be in her position.

"I have a Mom that is stressed and pregnant. Knowing my luck it will be a boy. Plus this Tasha woman, who I wanted to work for until now is annoying the hell out of me," Trin said.

Kay laughed.

"You find that funny?"

"Just the last line," she said.

"Well it's not funny."

"I don't think it is. Try being in my shoes."

"Yeah, how's that?"

"Well the two best players, one of whom is my aunt, and the other will soon be my cousin are graduating so the one with the clearest scoring talent on the team is now me," she said.

"Ego much?" Trin asked.

"No online sports article," Kay said, "Stay on point. Now I have a new older sister, who wants to try and play. My mom is about to pop with my sibling. My twin sister is a complete girl," Kay pointed out.

"Hey I am a girl," Ellie said.

"Besides the point, and my Dad seems distracted. Not to mention next year we'll have to defend the state title."

"Boo hoo, cry me a river," Brian said, "We have to defend the title too."

"But you weren't undefeated."

"Still, all those things are challenges you thrive on," Brian said.

"But those are my concerns."

Brian shook his head. Trin noticed Ellie was quieter then usual.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Trin asked.

"Just feel tired," she said.

"You do look it," Brian said.

"She almost fell asleep in her corn flakes this morning."

"Didn't," Ellie said.

"Did too," Kay said.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ellie?" Trin asked.

Ellie nodded, "I've just been up late studying for finals recently, I should be fine," she said.

"Good, because we have to step up our game."

"Why?"

"We want to set ourselves up to become the cheer captains right?" Trin asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"So you need to get some shut eye," Trin said.

"Yes Mom," Ellie said and laughed.

"Yeah, know what is good for you."

Ellie nodded and looked at her arm and noticed a bruise. She shrugged it off and went back to reading her book. That left the other three kids to watch the crowd and look for the dynamic.

They watched as the seniors went about like nothing they did mattered anymore. The juniors were looking to find the best ways to do things and stake their final position socially. The sophomores were looking to set themselves to be the ones groomed to replace the new seniors, and the freshmen were looking to see what the best path to take was; in other words social climbing one oh one.


	466. Slow Packing

Chapter 465 Slow Packing

It was so close to the prom one could taste it, but they were going through the house, not getting it ready for pre-prom pictures but to pack it up. One was moving to Raleigh and would stay with her soon to be husband's family when she was in town, and the other would move to Enfield Connecticut and stay with her Mom and Step-Dad when she was in town. This house, which had seen children raised in it for close to thirty something years was now going to be empty. All they were doing was packing it up to either to be donated, taken with them, moved to a new house, or stored.

Angela picked up and old dusty scrap book and blew off the first layer. Coming from the other room Ashton was there helping her two friends, Angela and Ashlyn pack their house up. She stood over Angela, who was kneeling on the floor, as she opened up the book.

"Wow, that was when we first played together when we were twelve," Ashton said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, we finally got you to play."

"Yeah, and I was on the bench most of the season. Look there that is us with our old jersey numbers," Ashton said.

Angela laughed, "One, two and twelve," she said pointing to the pictures, Angela had two, Ashlyn had one, and Ashton had twelve.

"Those were the days," Angela said.

"Yeah, I remember the ball was so big we couldn't palm it," Ashton said.

Angela held up her hand, "Unlike now."

"What are you talking about now?" Ashton said and held up her hand.

Ashlyn hobbled over to the door, "What was the laughing about?"

Ashton smiled, "Angela found an old scrap book when we were twelve."

Ashlyn moved into the room. She still had a little hitch in her step from rehab. She looked at the pictures. "The one where we all had the same numbers," she said and laughed, "Remember basketball camp that summer?"

"Yeah the day camp at the River Court, because our parents wouldn't send us to sleep away camp," Angela said.

Ashton nodded, "Yeah, they kept trying to spilt y'all up and it just wasn't working."

Angela and Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, and next year we'll not play together again," they both said.

Ashton nodded sadly too, "You know it's been some serious fun. How many people get that they played basketball with their best friends since they were twelve and won a state championship with them?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know."

"Me either," Ashlyn said.

"It doesn't matter, because we did it. And that is something that no one will take from us. So what if I'm done playing, and Ashlyn you might play for Duke, and Angela you'll play for UCONN, what matters to us as friends is what we did together and nothing anyone says or does after this day will take that from us," Ashton said.

"Maybe you should be a motivational speaker instead of a doctor," Ashlyn said.

Angela shrugged, "She does have a point."

Ashlyn nodded, "How about we get more packing done?"

"Yes Mother," Angela said.

Ashlyn shook her head and went across the hall to her room. Ashton sat back down and started packing the stuff Angela asked her too.

"Hey Angela?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah?"

"What is going to happen to this house?" Ashton asked.

"When I turn eighteen my mom will sign it over to me and Lucas will manage it for me, probably rent it, and have someone in here. When I decide to come back here, if I do, permanently, it is my place," Angela said.

"It would just seem weird not having a Scott live here."

Angela nodded, "I know. It's time though. It's been almost thirty something years. But I think this house needs a rest," Angela said.

Ashton nodded, and looked at some of the tell tale signs of people living here. She smiled and walked over to a door and looked at a nick.

"That was when we were trying to play indoor basketball," Ashton said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah Keith ripped the hoop and that chip out of the door."

"Yeah I don't know what was going to happen, Karen killing us, Peyton killing us, or Lucas killing us because he had to fix the door," Ashton said.

Angela nodded, "Those were good times."

Ashton sighed, "We'll have plenty more."

"Yes we will."

"So ready for prom?" Ashton asked.

Angela nodded, "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be."

"I can't wait either."

Angela laughed and closed the scrap book and slipped into a box marked storage. She went back to attacking the pile, just like Ashton did. It was a big, but important task they had to perform, and it had to get done before they all left.


	467. New Places

Chapter466  New Places

Amy stood behind the bar at TRIC and looked over the various bottles and labels. After a minute Magdalena came out from the office, wearing the manager style polo, instead of the tank top that the female bar tenders wore. She came behind the bar and smiled and put down the book she had with her. Amy looked at her new supervisor.

"So you worked for Karen and Deb?" Magdalena asked.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Things are a bit different here. You work for me directly and not Peyton, unlike downstairs where you worked directly for Karen. Other then that it is not a big difference."

Amy nodded, "Okay."

"Also you have to wear a specified uniform, like you are wearing. Where downstairs they were a bit more casual," Magdalena said.

Amy nodded, "Okay."

"So you're twenty."

"Yeah, I should be twenty-one by the end of the year," Amy said.

Magdalena nodded, "I know it's odd. Eighteen to legally serve but twenty-one to partake," she said, "Anyways this back here," she pointed to the bottles behind the bar, "These are for when people call their liquor, I see you don't know what I mean," Magdalena took a bottle of vodka off the back and put it on the bar, "When someone orders a vodka tonic and says they want Smirnoff for the vodka, that is called a Call Drink. So it is billed as a call," she put the bottle back, "Now if they want a vodka tonic and don't ask for a specific vodka you go here," she pulled a bottle out from under the bar and put it on the bar, "This is the cheaper stuff and it is stored in the well, this is called a Well Drink. It is billed cheaper."

Amy nodded, "So they ask for it, it's a call drink, and they don't it's a well drink."

"Yeah," Magdalena said and walked over to the register, and touched the touch screen. "Here is where you register. You put your code number in, and press the buttons, see beer, call and well. Then you punch in the alcohol and the drink and it will ring it up for you."

Amy nodded, "Anything else?"

"Have you been reading mixology for dummies?" Magdalena asked.

"Yes," Amy said.

Peyton walked in with Candace and Fallon in tow. Magdalena laughed because this was very typical. She was getting them ready for when she would go onto maternity leave. They would be still promoting the shows and being the street team, but also they would be a buffer for people calling and collecting mail.

"So Mags, how is the newest member of the TRIC family coming along?" Peyton asked as she took a seat at the bar stool.

Magdalena nodded, "She'll be okay; she's working with Owen tonight."

Peyton nodded, "Good, girls why don't you test Ms. McMichaels here," she said.

Candace narrowed her eyes as she climbed up on the bar stool. "Do you have brothers?" she asked.

Amy looked at Candace, "Yes, I've three."

"I'll just have bottled water."

Amy reached for a bottle, and was about to remove the cap, "I'll remove the cap," Candace said.

Amy nodded and handed her the bottle, she then turned to Fallon. "What would like?"

Fallon shrugged, "A coke," she said.

Amy poured a coke and handed it to Fallon. There was a silence in the room.

"Is that all you can make Bug?" a voice echoed in the room.

Amy turned and saw the figure standing in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes in order to see who it was.

"Paula?" she asked.

The person in the door stepped into the light. She was tall, very tall for a woman, around six foot five inches tall. She had a muscular frame and moved gracefully, her red hair was cut short in a pixie cut. Paula McMichaels was often mistake for a bull dyke but she was very much straight, she wore a pair of faded and torn blue jeans and a faded black t-shirt with a faded white skull, with goat horns and spiked teeth.

"Took you long enough, Bug. I stopped by the café and they told me you were working here, is this a promotion or what?" she said and stepped to the bar.

Amy shrugged, "Well they wanted me up here now."

Paula looked and focused on Peyton, and smiled, "Peyton," she said.

"Paula, how have you been?"

"Finishing up my degree, you know my parents need to have a degree. I'm stopping in on my way to Ireland," Paula said.

"Why are you headed to Ireland?" Peyton asked.

"I have a job opportunity there, and I wanted to see my family before I left."

Candace looked at Paula and studied her face, "You're Paula McMichaels the power forward from Duke," Candace said.

Paula nodded, "Yes I am."

"You're related to Amy?" Candace asked.

Paula laughed, "Yeah Bug is my baby sister. We use to torture her all the time."

"Yeah but I took it out on Andrew and Willem," Amy said.

Paula looked at Amy and turned back to Candace, "Yeah, I came from a large family."

"Why did you turn down the WNBA?" Candace asked.

Paula shrugged, "I didn't want to play for Atlanta and I had better offers in Europe."

Candace nodded, "Well you were awesome," she said.

Paula smiled and laughed, "Who is this girl? I think I like her," Paula said.

"She's Peyton's gofor at her record label," Magdalena said.

Paula laughed, "Well everyone needs one of those."

"Very funny," Candace said.

Paula shook her head, and turned to her sister. "Also I would like a drink," she said.

"What would you like?" Amy asked.

"A Bottle of water because you can't mess that up like you did grilled cheese," Paula said and laughed.

Amy shook her head and handed Paula bottled water, and rolled her eyes. Paula smiled and thanked her, leaving a large tip.


	468. Meetings and Concerns

Chapter 467 Meetings and Concerns

She walked into the room and saw three women sitting there. She rolled her eyes and put her bag down and sat across from them. She looked at each of them, eye to eye and finally she sighed.

"Is this one of those interventions?" Chase asked.

"No, we're just concerned and would like to speak to you," Sylvia, Chase's AA Sponsor, said.

"About me going to Europe and college?" Chase asked.

Brooke nodded, "We just don't want you slipping back into what you were doing before, Chase, you've done so well here, and you've proven everything we believed about you was true," Brooke said.

Chase nodded, "I don't plan on doing drugs or drinking in Europe and college, I'm going because I want to spend time with Izzy before we go our separate ways and I'm going to college because I want to be in college and I have a plan. Deb what are you doing here?"

"Chase, I'm here to support Brooke, since I'm her sponsor," Deb said.

"What about Prom?" Sylvia asked.

"What about it?" Chase asked.

"There are usually after parties with drinking and drugs," she said.

"You know this for a fact?" Chase asked.

Sylvia nodded, "The stories I could tell."

Chase nodded, "I've been clean and sober since last August," she said and reached into her bag and placed a chip on the table, "There is my six month chip, and by the time I'm in college I should have my one year chip."

"Yeah, but the first year was very hard for me," Brooke said, "Remember I know what you're going through with the program."

Chase nodded, "Mom, Deb, and Sylvia, I know what you're doing, and I'm not going to try and relapse. Sylvia we found a great AA Group near William and Mary and I've talked with them and been to a few meetings. I'm planning on taking part, in fact I've also planned on arranging my classes for me to attend."

"Chase, you've done well but many young people do relapse," Sylvia said.

"You've relapsed too," Chase said.

Sylvia nodded, "Yes, and as you know I was a fifteen year old drunk too."

Chase nodded, "I was there for the meetings."

"So you know how important it is for your own health."

"Sylvia, I do. No offense Mom but I don't want to live my life like you did," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "Hey, no fair," she said, "But point taken, I don't want you being used as a puppet, spending most of your days not knowing what is going on."

Chase nodded, "So you staged this?" Chase asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes."

Chase looked at Deb, "What are your thoughts on this?"

"I think that you should at least listen to their concerns," Deb said.

Chase nodded, "I've had many opportunities to drink, and take drugs because, as you know, I'm in high school, and in the popular crowd. So yeah I could have slipped off.

"I'll be honest with you; I still hear the calling for it. My old life, my old ways of dealing with it all; especially with Grandma when she's in town, it calls me.

"But Mom, I fight it. When I was thrust into the spot light as the Cheer Captain, it was bad, I was dropped right in the middle. I didn't drink, I didn't look for pills, nor did I look for boys or men.

"I understand why you're doing this, but I feel I've built up enough resistance to prevent relapse from parties, and anyways I don't plan on being that open to partying," Chase said.

Sylvia looked at Chase, "What about Prom?"

"Sylvia, I'll do what I always do, avoid the situation," she said.

"What about the fact you'll be taken there and back in a limo?" Brooke asked.

Chase nodded, "Thought ahead, and as Deb should have mentioned we're using the beach house again and I'll have my car there, so my excuse is I have to return home," Chase said.

"You thought ahead, didn't you?" Brooke asked.

Chase smiled, "Yes of course, I did, I am your daughter," she said.

Brooke nodded, "I see you are."

Chase nodded stood up and looked them over, "You have nothing to worry about," she said and left, leaving the three older women, Chase truly knew what she was doing.


	469. One Last Look

Chapter 468 One Last Look

They walked into the locker room and headed towards the equipment locker. They had turned in their stuff a while ago, but they wanted to do something one last time. All three of them, the three seniors, it would be their last time. At the locker they met the fourth senior involved with the team, the equipment manager.

"Mallory," Angela said.

She nodded, "Angela, Ashton, Ashlyn," she said, "The Three A's, so y'all want to touch them one last time before you leave."

"Yeah," Ashlyn said.

"You know, you could buy them," Mallory said.

"We know, and it takes sometime, as the notices haven't gone out yet," Ashton said.

Angela nodded, "Anyways we just want to do this," she said.

Mallory laughed and took her key and unlocked the locker. She stepped in and took three jersey's off the shelf and dropped them on a near by counter. Slowly the three girls looked at them and slowly, almost as if they were scared they touched them.

Ashton was the first to pick up her jersey. Rubbing her hands over the number six, she seemed to get a distant look. This was the last jersey she would wear. She loved the game but there was no college basketball in the future for her.

Ashlyn was next. She picked up her jersey and just looked at it. She looked at her number nineteen and remembered. There were the hard times, the rough practices, the endless running and drills. But there was also the joy of success and the game. Some of the funniest moments in her life was on the court with her friends. There was a video that someone took of them sitting on the bench together. Ashton hid her face, Angela gave her tough determined look, and Ashlyn just stuck her tongue out at the camera. But this was the game, the school, and this was the jersey where she played with her best friends. It was where her escape was, and now it was over, and there was no certainty in her basketball career anymore.

Angela picked up her jersey; she had to stop herself because out of habit she almost put it on. The material over the last four years had become as much part of her as her own skin and bones. Her number twenty-two was like having an S on her chest. She always felt like she couldn't be beaten, no matter how untrue it was, but that was how she felt. Basketball had become her passion, and on the court that was her domain. She often thanked how wonderful it was that she spent every year she played since she was twelve with the same two girls. Finally she looked down at the simple material and sighed, knowing it was truly and end. For of the three she was the only one that it was assured that would play basketball again.

"Lookie here, we have the Mascot, the Goof Ball, and the Tag Along," a booming female voice carried in the locker room and into their ears. The four girls turned until they saw the tall red head standing before them. Angela, Ashlyn, and Ashton smiled.

"Paula," they said.

Paula nodded, "Hey girls. Man you three have grown!" she said and hugged each of them. Their relationship started eight years ago when Paula was a freshman at Tree Hill High School and the first girl to show major promise at basketball, Paula because Coach Scott's first freshman starter. Angela was always with her brother, and her two friends would always tag along. They watched them play and Paula took a shining too them.

"Mascot, I though you were going to follow me to Duke?" Paula asked.

"What?" Angela asked.

"When I went to college you told me you'd follow me to Duke," she said.

Angela shrugged, "When I was starting to be looked at by big time schools, UCONN came a knocking and well why not go with the best?"

Paula smiled and nodded, "Still have that hitch in your free throw?"

"Oh yeah," Ashlyn said.

Paula smiled and laughed, "Yeah, how's the knee?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Good, a little weak but it's getting stronger."

"Well you better do a good job when you walk on, Goof Ball," Paula said.

"What? Why?" Ashlyn asked.

Paula smiled, "I was the one that told the Coaches that you were coming to school here, and they looked at your videos and well they said they'd give you a shot," she said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Thanks."

"You've done well, and are as good as Angela; you just needed some extra help to get noticed."

Paula turned to Ashton, "Still going to college for medicine?" Paula said.

Ashton nodded, "Yeah, I'm thinking pediatrics," Ashton said and smiled, proud of herself.

Paula nodded, "Good luck," she said.

Angela looked at Paula, "Paula," she said Paula was Angela's first female basketball role-model that she could talk to and get tips from. She was also the girl that taught her how to leap right to slam the ball.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why did you turn down the WNBA?" Angela asked.

Paula looked at Angela and shrugged; she then pulled out her cell phone and looked at it. "I have to go and see Coach. Have fun with your jerseys," she said and headed for Coach Scott's office. Leaving the girls standing there and wondering what she was up too.


	470. Finishing The Files

Chapter 469 Finishing The Files

In his office Coach Scott took the last piece of paper and slipped it into the last file. He took the pile and carried over to the basketball cabinets and set them down. His Assistant Coach Kiera Sinclair was there and she took half the pile. Most of the final papers were the statistics and grades for the school year. Also included were some notes on what they wanted approved and all the papers concerned with them having talked with the girls on various subjects. Keira took three of the files and opened the archived draw.

"You sure you want me to do this?" Kiera asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, you can put those files away," he said.

"One of them is your sisters," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I know, but she's just another player. Can't treat her any different," he said.

Kiera nodded and started to put the folders away, "So are you going to miss coaching her?"

Lucas laughed, "Yes and no. She was a great player, and a very coachable, but at times she was a lot of stress, just like coaching Kay is. Now imagine coaching both of them."

Kiera nodded, "Well they are both very coachable," Kiera said, "But it had to be special."

Lucas nodded, "It was," he said.

"Coach?" someone asked from the door. Lucas turned and saw Paula McMichaels standing there.

"Paula, right on time," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah, our yearly visit and chat," she said.

Lucas put the last file away and walked over to his desk, "Come in, have a seat, there's water and coffee," he said.

"I know the drill," she said and took a seat. Kiera took her place behind the desk.

"So how have you been, you had one hell of a season," he said.

Paula nodded, "Yeah I did and it was so much easier knowing that I didn't have to impress the pro-scouts," she said.

Lucas nodded, "You made that choice, based on what is best for you."

"I know, and I'm headed to Ireland," she said.

"They did get a hold of you then," he said.

She nodded, "Yes they did."

Lucas nodded and smiled. Paula McMichaels was his first very accomplished player. He knew she was special since day one, and tried to developed that talent. Over those four years they also became close, like an Uncle and a Niece, her Dad was off in Congress most of the time so she really had no father figure and she adopted Lucas as one. He was the one she always came to for advice, and last year they discussed her life after college basketball.

"So you seem not too sure about this," he said.

"I told you, I want to keep playing but, I also want to play out of the spotlight for a year or two."

He nodded, "The women's leagues in Europe is great for that," he said.

"Yeah summer ball in Western Europe, and Winter Ball in Eastern Europe. When I'm ready, and if I do good enough the scouts for the WNBA will come find me," she said.

Lucas nodded, "You'll do well."

She smiled, "Thanks Coach."

"How is your brother DZ doing?" he asked.

"Good," he said.

"Didn't hurt his hand?" Lucas asked.

She shook her head, "Why?"

"I heard what Willem did. I also know DZ, Willem is probably hurting right now."

Paula nodded, "It was pretty scummy what he did," Paula said.

"Trust me, he better stay away from me, the girl is my ward," he said.

Paula nodded, "I'll kill him myself," she replied.

Lucas nodded, "He'll be taken care of," he said.

Paula nodded in silence. She stood up and offered her hand. Lucas stood up and hugged her instead.

"Good Luck in Ireland," he said.

"Thanks, Coach," she said.

"Don't worry, you'll do great, and it is exactly what you need," he said.

She nodded, and left. Lucas turned to Kiera. His Assistant nodded.

"She wants to get away from the family, and the pressure, and become Paula?" Kiera asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah."

Kiera smiled, "I always knew that girl was smarter then she looked."

"Yeah, she always was," Lucas said, "Now where were we."

"The incoming student scouting reports, including Candace's," Kiera said.

"How did you get that?" he asked.

"Simple, I faxed and emailed New York."

Lucas smiled and nodded and they went back to preparing for next years basketball season.


	471. Strange Phone Calls Over Heard

Chapter 470 Strange Phone Calls Overheard

Haley had come back from the Doctor with Peyton. It was her last appointment before her anticipated due date and the doctor wanted her on bed rest. She walked upstairs and was accompanied by Haley. When they came up to the top floor, she started to head towards Lucas' Office.

"Where are you heading?" Haley asked.

"I want to see Lucas, he said he should be home now," Peyton said.

"He'll come into the bedroom once he knows you're home. The Doctor wants you on bed rest right away," Haley said.

"Ten minutes isn't going to hurt me or the baby," Peyton said.

"If you want to believe that," Haley said.

Peyton stopped and looked at Haley. Peyton sighed, "Has anyone ever told you that you're like a nagging mother."

"Nathan," Haley said, "James, and Brian."

"Get the hint," Peyton said and walked to the office door.

The door was a jarred as opposed to the normally open position. Peyton shrugged and gently opened the door. She peeked in and saw Lucas sitting at his desk with his back to the door. He was nodding his head, and she could see the phone cord from the desk phone leading to the chair.

Peyton cocked an eyebrow and wondered what was going on. She held up a single finger to her lips and looked at Haley.

Finally the silence was broken by Lucas' voice.

"Hey Bevin, what's the word with the case?" he said, and went silent again, "Okay, so when do I have to sign?" he responded to the voice of Bevin Mersky, Peyton nodded, his lawyer, "Alright, fax them over…oh okay when will you be down? Soon, that's right; Willa is coming to Tree Hill for High School. Yeah I know she wants to play for me, but she has to try out like all my players," he said, and started rapping his fingers on the desk, "Alright so you'll have the papers for me to sign and you'll file them for me, when? Okay I'll be ready for then…I know it seems cold but it has to be done." Lucas sighed, "I've not been there because she lied for me. You know I've checked the records for years that should be in my favor. Look I know you're a Mom as well, and you gave up your son, so you know how feel. It's worse because I thought she was dead, and she was alive the whole time," he said and waited as if listening, "Well Nate knows his brother and sister; Candi just met her brother and sisters. She only knows her Strauss half and none of her Scott history. She needs to know about her whole family," he said, "I know even him too. According to Nathan Lindsay was a regular at the Lakers Knicks games when they played in New York. Candi also said that she always went to those games, so I wonder," another long pause, "Well what do you want me to say? I want to get to know my daughter. If this is the only way I can get to do it, then so be it….Bevin I'm prepared for the fight of my life. Yes I know these can get down and dirty, well let's be honest that is what it is going to take then so be it."

There was a pause as Peyton and Haley started to inch out of the office. He seemed to not have noticed they even walked into the office. After the moment he started to speak again.

"Alls fair in love and war," Lucas said, just as Peyton and Haley hit the hallway. They were on the other side of the house before Peyton could stop moving. She landed on her bed and looked at her pregnant friend, sighing.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Haley asked.

Peyton scooted up to where she was sitting against the head board. Finally sighing she looked at Haley, "He's challenging for full custody of Candi," she said.

"Isn't it kind of late now since she is only a minor for another year?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I tried to mention that to him."

"So why would he do it now?" Haley said.

Peyton sighed, "Maybe it's just in the Scott male genes."

Haley nodded, "They could be stubborn and spiteful if angered or offended," Haley said.

"Yeah makes you wonder what we ever saw in them," Peyton said.

Haley laughed, "For all their negatives, they are quiet positive. They are caring, and decent people at their core. You have to take the good with the bad."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, and the love children too."

Haley laughed, "Yeah well, only for a year then college."

Peyton nodded and leaned back, "I have a feeling this is going to start something very interesting," was all she said, and pulled the pillow over her face. All Haley could do was nod and look at her sister-in-law.


	472. Global Warming

Chapter 471 Global Warming

Chase and Izzy were walking in from the parking lot when they saw a tall blonde standing before them. He was younger then they were and he stood awkwardly with his backpack slung over one shoulder. Finally they stopped and looked at him.

"Yes Andrew?" Chase asked.

"Can I get a moment of your time? He said looking between them. "Both of y'all?"

Chase looked at Izzy and they nodded. He cleared his throat.

"It seems that Candi's only bad act the night of formal was a result of her bad choices," he said.

"That goes with out saying," Izzy said.

"Well sorry, that came out wrong," he said, "Her mistake was accepting a drink from someone she didn't truly know."

Chase looked at him weird, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The drinks that Willem gave her weren't just Coke," he said, "Which is what she wanted."

"She does have a self-imposed drink limit," Izzy confirmed.

Andrew nodded, "Well those drinks, had vodka and this," he said holding up a vial, "She was given enough to probably stun an elephant. I'm surprised she's alive."

Chase grabbed it and looked at it. Quickly she slid it into her backpack, "Where did you get that?" she hissed.

Andrew sighed, "My brother Willem. He handed it over after a little persuasion."

"Meaning?" Chase asked.

"Let's just say my brother DZ was in town, and he doesn't take too kindly to people taking advantage," Andrew said.

Chase nodded, "Say no more."

Andrew nodded, "I just thought that it should come from one of y'all that there is a lot more going on then a girl getting drunk and being loose in the morals department," he said.

"Thank you," Izzy said.

"You're welcome," he said and walked away, leaving it in the hands of the sisters.

OTH

Since the tutor center closed Skye would spend her mornings in the library. No more reading, no more studying, just sitting in a chair and killing time. That was where Izzy found her. She took a seat in a chair next to her and crashed down.

"Still bummed about what happened at formal?" Izzy asked.

"Wouldn't you be? She stole my date from me," Skye said.

"On the surface it would appear that way," Izzy replied.

"Taking her side? You New York girls all stick together, and I thought we were friends."

"I haven't talked with her since it happened," Izzy said, "I've been on your side since the jump. But some new information has come to light."

"What information?"

"Well it seems that Andrew and DZ beat a confession out of Willem, and he drugged her. She was loose thanks to the vodka in her drinks, but with the GHB… I think it's a fair statement that she wasn't in much of a mood to put up a fight," she said.

"Andrew told you this? Why would he sell out his brother?"

"Let's just say that Willem is sort of an outcast in his family," Izzy said, and headed out, leaving Skye there to think.

OTH

The AV Room that was his refuge. When the world fell down around him he always retreated here. There was always work to do, and it kept him out of the loop, so he could stay away from the heckling and the taunts. They seemed to come more now, since the fiasco at the Formal after party.

There was a knock on the door. He turned and opened it. Standing there was Izzy Adams. He knew of her, it was the best way to describe it, but he really didn't know her. Of all the Adams sisters she was the most aloof, but supposedly the most approachable. He let her in and she looked at what he was doing.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm doing a year in review for the website, and also going through footage to put together a season preview," he said.

"Isn't that months away from now, the season that is?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I want to have the best clips set aside so I can make the show faster," he said.

"Doesn't it take the same amount of time either way?"

"Yeah, but maybe easier."

She nodded, "I can agree with that."

Rerun nodded, and flipped off the video clip. He looked at the hazel eyed brunette and wondered. She looked back at him, and nodded.

"You're wondering why I'm here," she said.

"Yeah, and I know it's not to watch sports clips."

"Candi," she said.

"What about her?" he said, and under his breath he muttered the word puta.

"That's not nice, Rerun."

"Well it wasn't nice what she did."

"I'll agree, and there was no excuse, but well, let's just say that she wasn't completely in control of her actions," Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Rerun asked.

"She was slipped something by Willem McMichaels," Izzy replied.

Rerun, stood there for a minute and then started to shake. He muttered something in Spanish and looked at Izzy. "Where is he? I'm going to cut him to pieces," he said.

Izzy tried to calm him down, but had a tough time doing it. "Just keep it down for now," she said.

"How did you find out?" Rerun asked.

"Andrew McMichaels," Izzy said, and let go of him, "But keep it quiet," she said and left him alone there. He was stewing, finally he turned back to the videos he was making. This place was a refuge, and now it was time for him to square his thoughts and return to his work.

OTH

In the one lone corner of the quad, Candace and Fallon sat eating their lunches. Fallon was taking the pits of her grapes and sending them down range at the sign post. Candace was trying to hide her face from the crowd. She sighed and leaned down on the table.

"It could be worse," Fallon said.

"How could it be worse?"

"I don't know, I just know it could be worse," Fallon said, and flipped another pit at the sign. The pit nearly hit Izzy as she walked up.

"What's with you two? Geez, you would think someone died," Izzy said.

"Yeah, I did socially," Candace said, and buried her head.

"Really, why would you say that?" Izzy asked, sitting down.

"I don't know; let's see I had sex with Willem McMichaels while I went to the formal with Rerun."

Izzy smiled, "Let's just say you weren't a drunken whore."

"So what are you saying, I'm just a whore?" Candace asked.

"No just a drunk."

"What are you saying?" Candace asked.

"Yeah what are you saying?" Fallon asked.

"Let's just say Willem was involved in the whore part, with a loser's little helper."

Candace looked at Izzy, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Izzy nodded, "Yes I am."

"How do you know?"

"His brothers beat it out of him," Izzy said.

Candace nodded, and hugged herself. "Yeah," she said.

Izzy looked and Fallon and the two brunettes nodded. They looked over and saw Rerun and Skye coming over. The four stood there and watched Candace closer herself off. After everything was processed, everyone had made up, it went unsaid and went without having to voice acceptance, it was just understood.


	473. Sage Advice

Chapter 472 Sage Advice

TRIC wasn't open yet, and in the far corner of the dressing area Candace sat curled up. She hugged her knees and thought about what she was told. Yeah it was the worst thing that could happen to a woman. But strangely she was more pissed because of who it was. It wasn't the first time she woke up not remembering. But yet this time she really felt bad.

There was noise at the door way and she picked up her head. She noticed Chase standing there in her TRIC uniform. The older brunette shook her head and walked over to him. She rested a hand on her shoulder. Candace looked up at her and kept holding back the tears. Finally Chase sat down next to Candace.

"They say what goes around comes around," Chase said.

"What do you mean?" Candace asked.

"It wasn't long ago that I was sitting where you were and you are where I am," Chase replied.

Candace nodded, "When?"

"Izzy was on that school trip, one of those stupid clubs she was a member of. It was me and you, since Fallon was in the Hamptons that weekend. We partied until we were blind, when I woke up naked and confused; you took me to your home and cleaned me up.

"You told me what happened and comforted me," Chase said, "People asked me why I kept you in my group. They got Fallon, and Izzy, but they never could get you, and it was because of that weekend when you helped me get put back together after that incident that tore me apart.

"I know it is hard for you and Fallon. Always being in the background to Izzy, but she always came first because she was my sister. Anyways you are always going to be there and have that one spot in my life."

Candace nodded, "Thank you," she said.

"You gave me some advice once, and I later found out that it was from Nietzsche, whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger," Chase said.

"You don't look like an ubermenchen," Candace said.

"Neither do you," Chase said, and got Candace to laugh.

"Anyways, I'm doing well, it's just a head trip," Candace said.

"Well I'll give you some advice, know thy self," Chase said.

"I know who I am," Candace said.

Chase nodded, "You only know what your mom told you, and what you grew up with."

Candace looked at her, "What?"

"Ask your dad about your grandfather," Chase said.

"How do you know I have a dad?" Candace asked.

Chase smiled and nodded, "It's been obvious since the day you showed up here," Chase said, and stood up.

"What does it matter about my Grandfather?" Candace asked.

"I would ask about him," Chase said and walked away.

Candace shrugged and watched as the door closed behind Chase and wondered what that was all about.

OTH

The lights were low, and the music was soft. He was staring out into the darkness of his window. The red light of dusk came dancing through the windows and it highlighted the objects of the room. Leaning back in his chair he reached over for his glass of water.

The door was open behind him. Some footsteps were heard hen she turned around saw Candace standing there. She looked at him timidly. Lucas put his glass down and sighed.

"Come in Candi, I won't bite," he said.

She walked in and looked at him. He sighed and pointed towards the sofa. "Have a seat," he said.

"Lucas, Dad, I don't know what to call you, I think we need to talk to my mom," she said.

"She's in Wallingford Connecticut," Lucas said.

"I know, but we need to see her," Candace said.

Lucas nodded, "Okay, it's the end of the school year so I can arrange something," he said.

Candace nodded, "Thanks," she said.

"No problem, you need to do what you need to do," he said.

Candace stood up and looked at him, "I know."

He turned back and started to look out the window. She started to leave. When she was at the door she paused and looked back.

"Dad," she said, sweetly.

He turned around and suspect. She wanted something. "Yes?" he asked guarded.

"Can we do one more thing?" she asked.

He nodded, "Sure," he said.

"Can you take me to meet my Grandfather," she said.

"What?"

"I want to meet Daniel Scott, the murderer," she said, and let it sink in, and finally walked away as he sat there puzzled.


	474. Formality In Asking

Chapter 473 Formality In Asking

Knowing who you were going with to prom in most cases was automatic. That is not an understatement, or an over statement, but just fact. But there is always something in the formality of it all. It is part of the culture, blame it on John Hughes and those teen movies, but it was part of the package, the ritual of high school. Just like a wedding proposal it could be as much a formality as the real deal.

Chase laughed as she started to clean out her locker. It was hers for only this year and next year it would be someone else's. She wondered who were some of the past occupants were and what stories they would or have written, called their life. She ran her hand down the interior of the locker and came to a carved thing in the paint. The insides of the lockers hadn't seen paint in years, so all the cuts and scratches were visible. She looked at it, and it simply said "HJS was here."

"What you looking at?" Huck asked meekly.

"Just these names scratched in the side of my locker," she said.

He nodded, "What does yours say?"

"HJS was here," Chase said.

Huck nodded, "Okay, I wonder who that is," he said.

Chase shrugged, "I don't know. How about you? Any interesting inscriptions?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah there is a rather fancy one with the initials PES," he said.

"Interesting," she said.

"Yeah, so am I going to have to do this? We already know that it is you and me," Huck said.

She nodded, "Yes you do, Huck," she said.

Huck signed, "Why?"

"It's the whole package," she said.

Huck nodded, "Chase or Chastity?"

"Chase," she said wrinkling her nose up at Chastity.

"Chase Adams will you go to prom with me?" he asked.

She paused and nodded, "Yes, I'll go to the prom with you," she said.

Huck nodded, and rolled his eyes, as she leaned forward hugged him, and kissed him.

OTH

It was a free period and she stood at the free throw line. She normally wouldn't be here. Now she needed to improve. So every day she would come here and worked on the basics. The knee was so important she needed to make sure that she could do everything she could before the knee went boom.

He walked into the gym and watched her. Nodding he walked to the baseline and snagged the rebound and passed it to her.

"How's your average?" he asked.

"Improving," Ashlyn said.

"That's good," James said, and looked at her knee, "How's the knee holding up?"

"Good, about the same as yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if it was up to dancing?"

She looked at him, "Dancing?"

"Yeah dancing?"

"Where would we be dancing?"

"I don't know, maybe with me in a tux and you in a dress. Music and our classmates all around us," James said.

Ashlyn smiled, "Are you asking me to prom?"

"I guess I am," he said.

"What would happen if I say no?"

"There are always other girls."

She shook her head and tapped her left ring finger, "I don't think I can handle that or you can handle that," she said.

James nodded, "I believe that to be very true," he said smiling.

"So I guess we have to go together," Ashlyn replied.

"I guess so," he said, and smiled.

OTH

The track around the football field was where she came during the late days of the school year. She was on the track team as a sprinter, and tried to keep in shape even after Track Season had ended. This year she lettered again, earning four letters in two sports, she found that it was invigorating. With Basketball she was the dominate force, the one that had to carry the team, in track she was about the middle of the road, she won some and she lost some. She was expected to only carry her share and not the lions share.

As she came to the end of her run, she started her cool down lap. She looked over and Royce was standing by her towel which was hanging on the fence. As she gilded to a stop she grabbed her towel and started to towel off.

"Hey," Royce said.

"Hey," she said, slightly winded.

"I never pictured you for getting winded," he said.

"It happens, when your foot is on the gas too long. I keep pushing to extend my endurance."

"How much can you endure?" he asked.

"Quite a bit," she said.

"How about dancing with someone with two left feet?" he asked.

"Simple, I lead," she said.

"Why do I have the feeling that you always lead?"

"Not always," she said.

"I find that hard to believe," he said.

"I'm not the Captain of the Track Team," she said.

Royce nodded, "Okay."

Angela nodded and took her hair out of the pony tail. She messed with it for a second or two, and then took the hair tie off her wrist, where she put it, and slipped it back up. Looking at him she could see him shaking.

"Shall we cut to the chase?" she asked.

"What?" Royce asked.

"You want to take me to the prom, because neither of us have dates," she said.

He swallowed hard, and croaked out, "Yes."

She smiled, "Good, I'll tell you what color my dress will be," she said and grabbed her stuff, and smiled, "Anyways nice talking Royce, now I have to go shower," she said and walked off towards the locker room.


	475. More Shopping

Chapter 474 More Shopping

The three senior girls walked through the mall and were looking at various dresses on the racks. The two blondes and the brunette looked over the various colored and cut dresses and each shook their heads. There were many different things they looked at and none of them really liked what they were looking at.

"Brooke Darling, why is your daughter shopping off the rack for her prom dress? It is so common," Tasha said.

Karen looked at Tasha, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Brooke's friend Darling," Tasha said, "Natasha Witte, the supermodel."

Karen nodded, "How do you not drown in the rain?" Karen asked.

"Drown in the rain, what does that mean? How do you drown in the rain?" Tasha asked.

"By having your nose up so high," Karen said.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Tasha said.

"Someone that tried seeing things from your point of view, but I can't shove my head that far up my ass," Karen replied.

"Yeah, so you say," Tasha said, not really understanding what Karen said.

Brooke stepped forward, "Enough, anyways Tasha, Chase likes to shop at the mall and see what is what. Karen here is Angela's Mom," she said.

"Why do you call her by such a low name?" Tasha asked, "Chastity is such a beautiful name and she is such a beautiful girl."

"She prefers to be called Chase."

"Also why do you live here in the back waters?" Tasha asked.

"Maybe because she wants to," Karen said.

"Tasha, I'm here for the girls."

"Yes, but she was Chastity Davis, the hottest thing that hit New York since the Hilton Sisters. She was the queen of the runway, and had the world by its balls," she said.

"And also had drug and alcohol problem, and nearly died twice," Brooke said.

"The brightest candles always burn out first," Tasha said.

"You never had children did you?" Karen asked.

"Hell no, and ruin this figure," Tasha said.

Over by the racks Ashlyn looked at Chase.

"What are they arguing about?" Ashlyn asked.

"Tasha wants to know why I'm not in New York," Chase said.

"Why does she want you back in New York?" Angela asked.

Chase shook her head, "As my Socialite Alter Ego, Chastity Davis, I made Ms. Witte a lot of money. Between runway shows and print ads, plus have an exclusive for my Mom didn't hurt anything. My first high end party I was fourteen I believe and just worked my first runway show."

"Wow," Ashlyn said, "And I thought I had to grow fast because of Brett."

"Believe me Ash, I would have rather grown up because of a daughter then the world I was put into," Chase said.

Angela nodded, "I don't like anything here," she said, leaving a message for Chase to nod to.

"Yeah, me neither," Ashlyn said, and glared at Tasha.

Chase nodded, "Mom," she said.

Brooke turned and looked at Chase, "Yes?"

"We all agreed we like none of this stuff," Chase said.

"Do you want to try some place else?"

"No, I think we'll go with the original plan," Chase said.

"Are you sure?"

"As long as you let the seamstresses do the work and you just supervise," Chase said.

"Okay, if I must," Brooke said.

"Well we have to take care of my baby sister before she's born," Chase said.

"Are you so sure about it being a girl?" Brooke asked.

Chase laughed, "You're Brooke Davis," was her reply.

"True," Brooke said, and looked to the adults, "I guess they're going to want originals," she said to Karen.

"Brooke, you're spoiling her," Karen said.

Brooke nodded, "Not as much as Andy did."

Karen nodded, "Well let's go then."

The parents nodded and started to head off. They were joined by their daughters and Ashlyn. Tasha shook her head and followed.


	476. Three Send Offs

Chapter 475 Three Send Offs

The Davis-Adams Mansion was newly built, Brooke had it built the year before she moved back from New York. It was sort of a secret project which was common because Victoria had tried to keep her busy with non-business related things, and when she wasn't designing cloths she worked on this project. This was just one of many.

She had built on land that was acquired by her through a land agent; unknown to her it was next to the Lee-Scott Mansion. The Architect designed her a six bedroom, roomy, airy federal style mansion. The key feature in the main room was the large staircase, a grand stair case. There was originally going to be a Neo-Classical touch to it but Brooke rejected it for the more austere Federal elements.

She loved her new house, and the fact the girls, even with the addition of Fallon, and the baby on the way, all would have their own space, and a bathroom. But there was a comfort level here. The warmness and fireplaces, fake and real, lent itself to that feeling. That was why the Burke and Davis-Adams family chose, why most people chose to meet at this house.

Cade looked around the house. He was always impressed with it. Brooke was always a strange person to him. She came off as showy and flashy at times, but the house, her mansion was austere and family like. There was really nothing terribly expensive on the walls, floor, or in the furniture, but it was all nice.

He looked at his son, now without his trade mark Dale Jr. Hat. He had grown his red hair out a little so it could be combed as opposed to the sever cut he usually wore. He was in his tux and looked nervous. Cade smiled and put his hand on Huck's shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Boy," he said.

Huck nodded, "I know."

"JL, just remember be very careful when you pin on the corsage."

Huck nodded, "I will."

Upstairs in her bedroom, Chase finished with her preparations and looked in the mirror. Izzy and Fallon were up there, and could see that Chase, uncharacteristically was very nervous. Izzy put down something and sat next to her sister.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked.

"For some reason I'm nervous," Chase said.

"Why, you've done this a million times," Fallon said.

"Well the last time was when my Grandma had a coming out party for me," Chase said.

"Coming out? Your Grandma thought you were gay?" Gabrielle said coming out of the bathroom.

"No, Gabi," Chase said.

"Coming out to be introduced to society," Izzy said, "Yeah but you licked that."

"With mom's vodka and a flask, and I'm sober here," Chase said.

"Point Taken," Izzy said, "Well are you ready?"

Chase nodded, "Yes I'm ready."

Izzy looked at Fallon, who nodded. The Honorary Adams Girl slipped out of the bedroom. She walked down the hall way to the main stair case. She walked down the stairs and saw Huck, Kelly, Bobbi-Lee, Kayla, Brooke and Cade standing there. She laughed and walked over to the group. She smiled and nodded in approval over Huck in his tux and having hair.

"She'll be down in a minute," Fallon said.

Almost a minute later Brooke's daughters, Izzy, and Trin accompanied by Gabrielle walked down to join them. A moment later Chase came down the stairs, everyone was amazed with how she looked, of course the girls that held her get ready knew what she looked like. Huck smiled nervously and greeted her, with a gentle kiss.

As per tradition there were pictures taken. That was part of the reason they came over to the Davis-Adams Mansion, because they wanted to take pictures with the grand staircase. After all the pictures and normal chitchat was done Chase and Huck climbed into the limo and left for their next destination.

OTH

Angela and Ashlyn had many talks about what they wanted to do for prom. With Ashlyn being kicked out of her house she had no real family except for Angela. They discussed getting ready and having their pictures at the house they shared, but then Andy suggested they get ready at his place. Hargrove House as Angela referred to it.

The old Victorian Style Mansion was where Andy and her Mom lived. Angela when she was younger remembered staying nights here. Yet her home was always that small house on the corner, across town. She looked around the room that Andy had given to her and in some strange way it felt as much hers as the room in her house.

She turned and looked at Miranda, Kay, and the nearly sleeping Ellie. Angela sighed and took a seat.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Angela asked.

Ellie picked her head up and shook her head, clearing out some cobwebs, "I don't know, I've just been tired recently," she said.

"Well get some sleep," Angela said, getting a laugh from Miranda and Kay.

She looked at Miranda, and smiled, "Thanks for coming," she said.

Miranda nodded, "I wouldn't miss this, you've been a good friend," she said.

Angela nodded, "So have you. You've done all we've asked, and we've asked a lot and I fear we've not done anything in return."

Miranda nodded, "Well don't worry, just you being my friend after the whole Chris thing is enough for me," Miranda said.

Angela nodded, and looked in the mirror, "I can't believe I'm going with Royce," she said.

"Would you rather have gone with Rhett?" Miranda asked, with Kay and Ellie nodding in agreement.

"I've always thought or dreamed of attending with Rhett," Angela said, and then nodded, "But then again Rhett is….Well Rhett is an ass."

"That's my Girl," Ashlyn said as she came in the room.

"My best friend and future cousin," Angela said and laughed.

Ashlyn blushed, "Still on that kick," she said.

Angela nodded and looked in the mirror and fixed something in her hair. She looked to Ashlyn. Ashlyn nodded and sighed. Kay noticed it and hopped up and ran downstairs.

In the main parlor room, Andy, Karen, Deb, Lucas, Royce, James, Haley, Nathan, Brian, and surprisingly Ashlyn's Dad and sister were there. Kay nodded to everyone and she took a seat. The door bell rang and Kay went to get it as Ellie and Miranda was coming down from the second floor.

At the door was Chase and Huck, with Brooke in tow. The adults greeted each other and pleasantries were made. Brooke walked over to Nathan and looked at him sitting in a chair with his leg up.

"Why do you look so grumpy?" she asked.

"How would feel if your life was ripped out from beneath you?" Nathan barked.

Brooke stepped away, not wanting to start an argument. After a few minutes the two girls came down from the second floor. After the initial statements and pictures, were taken. Brooke noticed Lucas was videotaping the whole thing.

Brooke walked over to Lucas and saw that he was closing up the camera.

"Where's Candi?" Brooke asked.

"She's packing some bags, she's going on a little trip," Lucas said.

Brooke nodded, "So what is up with Nathan?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "You know Nate, he's injured and being a pain in the ass."

"What about Ashlyn's Mom?"

Lucas sighed, "Maddie Pierce, well she's just stubborn and insists that she doesn't have a daughter named Ashlyn."

Brooke nodded as Lucas collected his daughters. She looked at him.

"Where are you off too?" she asked.

He smiled, "Peyton insists seeing this video ASAP," he said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, have to see her little sister head off to prom," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, and Brooke?" he said.

"Yes?"

"The Dresses looked great, and Chase looked lovely," Lucas said.

"Thanks."

Lucas smiled and then walked out of the house to head home. Brooke nodded and watched as she was the last parent that didn't live there to leave.


	477. Stolen Hearts

Chapter 476 Stolen Hearts

They all shared a table, Chase and Huck, Ashlyn and James, Royce and Angela, and Ashton and her date. They sat and talked and did the normal things. Soon though Ashton was out on the dance floor with her date, and it was obvious she'd be out there all night. Ashlyn turned to Angela and shook her head.

"Watch out its Mister Wonderful and Ms. Slut," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded as Rhett and Brenna walked over. Angela looked over at Rhett who stood before them at the table.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Angela who can be both," he said.

"Very funny, Rhett," Chase said.

"Just like your date," Rhett said.

Chase held Huck back.

"What the cat have your tongue Angela?" Brenna asked.

Angela looked up at Brenna and Rhett, "When I do chose to act it will be at the time and place of my choice and not yours," she said.

"Big words, little lady," Rhett said.

"Rhett, I suggest you move on," Royce said.

"Or what, you're going to shoot me, like your cousin shot people. C'mon Royce we're finished with school so these school boy fantasies have to be over by now. I know you always wanted to bring a gun into school and put one or two rounds into me. You probably even had a choice place picked out too," Rhett said.

Angela held Royce, back. "Not here," she said.

James stood up and looked at Rhett, "Now please move on," James said.

"Why? Am I offending your slut of a girlfriend?" Rhett asked.

"Rhett, don't even try and make me mad," he said.

"Didn't get the Scott Temper?"

"Oh I have it, and the right hook, but you're not going to know it's coming," he said.

"We shall see," Rhett said.

"We shall," James said, and watched Rhett walk away. The music started to play and Ashlyn grab his hand.

"What?" he asked, gently.

"You're dancing with me on this song," she said.

He nodded and led her out on the dance floor.

(Song Lyrics in italics)

James and Ashlyn took they spot on the dance floor and, he started their movements. It was timed to the music and he looked into her eyes. She smiled and felt his hand against her back, and their chests against each other. She felt safe in his arms. And always had.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

You have stolen my heart

He looked at her and thought about this party. It was them going away. No more childhood. No more high school. It was the beginning of the end of their childhood, and now they would enter adulthood together. Soon there would be no James and Ashlyn. There would be Mister and Missus James Scott.

_Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

"What is on your mind?" she asked.

"Just one thing," he answered.

"I bet it is the same thing I'm thinking," she said.

_You have stolen my heart  
_

They looked around the dance floor. Everyone was dancing, or mingling. This group was special, but soon they would depart and go their separate ways.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

All James could think was about was something that Ashlyn had done. She also knew it to, and it was something he had done.

_You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart_

_  
_He watched her as she danced. She had a grace and a beauty about her. She was this one beautiful thing in his life. This one thing that he felt was missing in Los Angeles and he found it in this small town on the Cape Fear River, in the State of North Carolina.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel  
_

Smiles, he was all smiles, as the song came to its end. The final coda. She was also smiling. Because they knew they were thinking the same thing.

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_


	478. King and Queen

Chapter 477 King And Queen

As the night wound down, people spread out and spent time with their friends, danced, made out, or were just generally being kids. Angela looked at Royce and then around the dance floor. He was right he was an awful dancer and she had to lead him. But it didn't matter, it was all for fun.

When the current song stopped everyone waited for the next song but heard the tapping on the microphone. They turned and looked at the stage. It was time for the announcement for the Prom King and Queen.

"Now is the time we're all waiting for," the voice said, "For your Prom King," they said and opened the envelope, "Here's a surprise, Huck Burke," boomed through the room.

Huck walked up to the stage and was given his crown. He gave a smirk and a shrug. He stood there looking uncomfortable in the new roll of being the center of attention. This was a big year for him, he stood out from the shadows and was seen just as what he was the lynch pin for the group, the strong foundation.

"Now for your Prom Queen, Chastity Adams."

Chase walked up and got her tiara. She hugged and then kissed Huck. They walked out to start dancing. Once the song started they were alone on the dance floor.

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_I wander through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
And I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes_

_And_

_Hold on before it's too late  
We'll run till we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives  
_

He looked into her eyes and she got lost in his. It was interesting how she came down from New York, almost hiding behind her real name and not her professional name. He was behind the scenes, the side man, and the buttress. Was it her nature that she should step forward and lead, or was it because some local pissed her off.

Would she have stepped out from the shadows, if not for him? Could he rise to the occasions without her? All she knew was that this year was different. She became forward thinking and got into a good college. Yet now her stay here was too short and she would be gone and now she would miss it all.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing important," she said.

He nodded, not really believing it as the truth, or at least no the whole truth.

_And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you don't live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

_Hold on before it's too late  
We'll run till we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

As the music went on people started to join them dancing. Chase saw that James and Ashlyn were off in one side of them dancing. Chase wondered why it wasn't Ashlyn that was wearing this tiara. As her mind wondered and she saw the basketball player Ashton Perry dancing with her date.

Chase sighed and looked at Angela dancing with Royce. They had become friends, and she could tell that Angela wasn't happy coming with him. Maybe she was still hung up on Rhett, or she really wanted to go with this new guy Kevin. Who knew? It was just that she was usually too turned up in her emotions, and sometimes they weren't too well developed.

_So live like you mean it  
Love 'til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

_Hold on before it's too late  
We'll run till we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

_Hold on before it's too late  
We'll run till we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives  
_

The song was ending. Soon the prom would be ending. Chase smiled; she knew that Angela had secured the Beach house from Deb Lee for use as a post Prom party spot. Angela was always good with getting Deb to give her stuff. When she first moved to Tree Hill Chase thought that Deb Lee and Karen Roe were together, but then she found out about Andy. Deb Lee had adopted Angela as a sort of Niece.

_It's all that we need in our lives  
It's all that I need in my life_

The song ended and Chase and Huck walked off the dance floor. There were pictures to be taken. Hopefully soon they could get to the end of this all.


	479. Post Prom Party

Chapter 478 Post Prom Party

At the beach house Angela stood on the deck and looked out on the ocean. Royce walked over next to her and handed her a beer. She took it and smelled it then took a sip.

"What? Think I would slip you something?" Royce asked.

"Let's just say I'm being cautious and that this will be my only beer tonight," she said.

"I heard about that, after the first game. So it was here that you were puking off the deck?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, just about ten feet down from here."

"I see," he said, "Well I had fun tonight."

"So did I."

"I know you didn't want to come with me, but I did enjoy this."

She nodded, "Thank you Royce," she said.

"Speaking of Mister Wonderful, and his bitch," Royce said and saw Rhett and Brenna walking up the porch. If looks could kill then Royce would be the last man standing. Angela was throwing daggers with her eyes at both Rhett and Brenna, and well daggers were coming back her way.

"Why you trying to stare me down little girl," Brenna said walking over.

Angela laughed, since she was much taller than Brenna. "Not much, just some cheap whore," she said.

Brenna hauled back and took a swing. Emotions were running high and she forgot what she was warned about, that Angela had been in self-defense classes since she was an early teen. Angela took the hit, let her hand touch the spot, nodded and smiled. It would cause a small bruise, but nothing too bad, and nothing she didn't have before. It did hurt but it was game on.

"Game On," Angela said, pushed Brenna away. She kicked off her shoes and got into a combat stance. Brenna looked at her and charged. It was lightning fast but Brenna was hit several times and was down. Angela stood over her and nodded, by all rights she was taught to flee or continue the attack, immobilize her. Yet she wasn't fast enough barefooted and Brenna was up and tackling Angela.

Banging against the rail, Angela winced in pain. She smiled and broke Brenna's death grip and locked the girl in her own grip. Brenna hit the wall hard and Angela could feel the strength bleed out of Brenna. She would be out.

Angela dropped the girl to the floor and watched her steady maintenance breathing. Angela turned and looked at Rhett.

"That's one," she said, "And you're not welcome here. Number two, which reminds me it perfectly fits you. A pile of shit," she said.

"I'm not going to fight you," Rhett said.

"Don't want to fight a girl," she said.

"No, I don't fight bull dykes," he said, and then collapsed against the railing. Just before being knocked over his face was contoured from impact. James was standing over him looking down at him rubbing his right hand.

"I told you; you wouldn't know when it was coming," James said.

Rhett looked up at James, bleeding from the mouth. James nodded and smiled

"A cheap sucker punch," Rhett said.

"You're just mad because I bruised your pretty little face," he said.

Rhett started to get up, but James just leveled him again with a single punch. James stood over him and nodded. "Now take your whore and get the fuck off my Grandma's property," he said.

Rhett stood up and picked up Brenna. He carried her away with James standing over them. Off in the shadows Ashlyn, Chase and Huck stood watching.

"For some reason I think that was good for Angela," Chase said.

"Yeah, helps her get that monkey off her back," Ashlyn said.

"Brenna or Rhett?" Huck asked.

"Both," Ashlyn said, "She needed to let go of both of them."

"Did she do anything with Brenna? Because if so that's cool... I mean we all experiment," Chase said.

"No, but she was being too forgiving and having pent up anger is not good for her," Ashlyn said.

Huck laughed, "Now I would have paid anything to see James lay out Rhett again."

"Why's that?" Ashlyn asked.

"Because I'm King Huck the First, and what I command goes," he said.

Chase rolled her eyes, "God how long are we going to put up with this," she said.

"Hopefully not too long, I have to tend to my man," Ashlyn said and went over to James.

"I will not be mocked by my Queen, for I'm…"

"King Huck the First, I know, well King let us retire to the Royal Bed Chamber and discuss bedroom politics," she said.

"That I will put my Royal Ascent to, and Command it shall be done," he said.

Chase laughed, smiled and pulled him away by the arm. With him make gestures and talking in a fake regal voice.


	480. The Afterglow

Chapter 479 The Afterglow

Ashlyn walked to the end of the deck where James stood and took him by the hand. He softened and turned to look at her. He sighed.

"Mrs. Scott," he said.

"Mister Scott," she said.

He laughed, "Well soon at any rate," he said.

"Yes soon. Now come it's getting late and the guests are starting to disperse," she said.

James nodded and followed her. He watched as the few people still up started to get ready to find a spot to bed down. He turned over his shoulder and saw Angela standing on the porch looking out into the sea.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay," Ashlyn said.

James nodded and let Ashlyn led him upstairs.

OTH

Chase lay on her side, and felt Huck's arms over her and around her. He was gentle tonight. Sometimes she liked him to be gentle, and tonight was one of those nights. As the sun started to come up through the wind she looked out and smelt the wind bring in the salty air.

This was her home now, and the girl once known publicly as Chastity Davis was now dead. Chastity Davis died of a drug over dose over Fourth of July weekend almost a year ago. Here she was laying in bed staring at some tiara she was given to be some Queen.

She laughed and looked at the now raising sun. At this she smiled and knew that it was dawning of the day for Chase Adams.

OTH

Angela stood on the porch and looked out along the beach. She noticed that someone was walking up the porch towards her. She looked at the tall red headed man, as he smiled at her.

"Kevin?" she asked.

"Hey Angela," Kevin McLaren said as he stepped onto the porch, his voice hinted a slight Irish Brogue.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"That girl Chase? Well let's just say she doesn't like to use."

Angela smiled and turned to Royce who nodded to her that it was okay. She looked at Kevin and smiled. "Yeah well Chase is like that," Angela said.

Kevin smiled and listened to the song playing in the back ground. He smiled, "Well since I couldn't escort you to your dance, can this humble Beau have this dance?" Kevin asked.

Angela nodded, "Yes you may," she said.

He took her hand and she started to dance with him on the deck of the beach house. He was leading.

OTH

Paula McMichaels took her carry-on bag and walked to the international gate at the Wilmington Airport. She smiled and looked down at the ticket and nodded. Her future is now, as she walked onto the airplane.

OTH

Brooke looked at the sleeping Peyton and smiled. Hopefully soon she would see her new godchild. She brushed Peyton's bangs out of her eyes and smiled. Peyton looked peaceful and she was glad for that because Peyton needed peace.

OTH

Lucas walked into Candace's room. He looked at the packed bags and nodded. She looked up at him.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Well we have an early flight, so get some sleep."

"Yes Dad," she said, "and Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What should I ask My Mom?"

"Whatever you want or need to know," he said, and walked out of the room and left her laying there wondering.


	481. Author's Notes for Heaven's A Lie

Chapter 480 Authors Notes Heavens A Lie

Welcome to the end of Part 20 (Heaven's A Lie), this takes its name from the _Lacuna Coil_ off their Album _Comalies_. I chose this song because I really liked it and I thought it would fit well.

In Chapter 476 (Stolen Hearts) the song heard is _Stolen_ by _Dashboard Confessional_ off _Dusk and Summer_ Album. If you remembered back to _All Roads Lead Back Home_ they danced to this song at the walked back party at TRIC. To mean this song is a great love song, and complete reflects James and Ashlyn's relationship.

In Chapter 477 (King And Queen) the song heard is _Before It's Too Late (Sam and Mikaela's Theme) _by the _Goo Goo Dolls_ off the soundtrack album _Transformers: The Album_. I would like to thank _HHrbelong2gether_, who suggested this among other songs. It took me a while and several listens but I found that this song worked the best after all the songs I listened too.

Thanks for the reads, review, and patronage.

ThumperE23


	482. Nutmeg Mission

Part 21 Graduate

(Lucas Writing In Italics)

_Ralph Waldo Emerson writes, "Do not follow where the path may lead. Go, instead, where there is no path and leave a trail."_

* * *

Chapter 481 Nutmeg Mission

Airplanes, there was something about airplanes. It wasn't the flying as she had logged more flight time in the last year then her whole life before that. This is her second flight from North Carolina but this time round, instead of flying to New York, she was traveling to Hartford Connecticut. Strange as it may seem, she was on a miss.

Looking over to her left she saw her Dad. Someone she knew was her Dad for years but only just started to get to know. This was only the beginning of her journey in self-awareness. First she had to confront the gate keeper.

Knowing her Dad, and his rules, was strange. Her Mom figured she knew right from wrong, and money would keep her regulated when she wasn't around. They were close but her Mom always worked long hours which gave Candace a more prominent say in what she could do, which as any teenager with near limitless funds and living in New York City did, she took advantage.

She watched as the rolling hills of Northern Connecticut started to come into view, becoming clearer as they got closer. Things were going to start changing shortly and Candace had to prepare herself for it, although she was having a hard time comprehending her fear. After all she was just seeing her Mom again.

"Are you ready for this?" Lucas asked as he looked over at Candace.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said.

"Just remember, say what is on your mind, she'll never love you less. But if you want to know you have to ask," he said.

She nodded and they landed. After heading through the terminal Lucas rented a car and drove to the hotel they had arranged to stay at. After checking in, they stopped for lunch at a nearby chain restaurant. Slowly they made their way south to Wallingford Connecticut, down Interstate Ninety-one.

They were headed to Gaylord Hospital, a major rehabilitation center. Lindsay Strauss' injuries from the car accident were so severe it was believed she wouldn't be able to walk which meant that extensive physiotherapy would be required in order to relearn. They had needed to pin many of the bones in her legs and hips in order to aide healing in the proper healing of her bones.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Sometimes knowing is the best medicine, Candi," Lucas said.

"You know, the only reason I never asked about you before was because I was scared of her response," she said.

"Well that is understandable," he said.

"Why did you stop looking for me?"

"I thought you were dead," he said.

"You never had a death certificate," she said.

"Yeah, I know, and I should have kept looking, but I also had three other young children, a sick wife, and my health wasn't good," he said.

"Not after that?"

"Sometimes you have to let old wounds heal."

"Why does Peyton hate me?"

"Because of your Mom," Lucas said.

"Seems strange."

"Jealously does that to people, Candi. What is rational to the human mind makes no sense to human emotions, and vice versa."

"So are you really going to sue for visitation rights?" she asked.

"You're seventeen years old, too close to adulthood for it to matter. It depends on what will happen when we meet her," he said.

"Yeah. It's weird having a brother and two sisters."

"Tell me about it. I didn't get to know Nathan until I was almost your age and Angela was born when I was just a little bit older then you."

"Yet when I see you and Angela together you have a great relationship."

"That came about with a lot of hard work, summers off, and having her and my kids play together. She also wanted to know about her dad, and I was the one who would talk to her about him. When she got into basketball she was always on the basketball court at my house. It really helped was that she bonded with Peyton too, and they became like sisters."

Candace nodded, "Yeah, I wish I had that."

"You and Keith are quite close."

"Yeah, but it's different."

"You'll understand your relationship soon enough," he said.

"I guess… Are we almost there?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah we are."

She sighed and watched as the hospital got larger in the windows. She really wasn't looking forward to this, but it was something she had to do. He parked and they got out. Entering the hospital they passed through security with their visitor's pass and headed up stairs.

When they entered the semi-private room, they found Lindsay Strauss sitting in her bed with her legs in braces. Lucas looked her over, she was always very New England, and old money. Compared to Peyton, she had a formal feeling in personality. Peyton always had that difficult, angsty personality, but at the same time she had a southern warmth about her.

"Lucas," Lindsay said, and looked at Candace, and sighed, "Candi," she said, "Let me guess, you know?"

Candace nodded, "I've known for a while, Mom."

"So, you want an explanation now don't you?" Lindsay asked, defeated.

"It would be nice," Candace said.

"What do you want to know about?" Lindsay asked.

"Why?"

"Why what Candi?"

"Why did you tell Lucas I was dead and changed my name?" Candace asked.

She and her Mom locked eyes. It was a stare down. Lucas felt uncomfortable and he wondered whether it would it be his ex or his oldest daughter to look away first. He wondered who had more steel in their backbone.

"Simple because your Dad moved away, and I couldn't bare to lose you," Lindsay finally said.

"What?"

"Just before your second surgery, you're Dad, and his family moved back down south so he could attend Graduate School. You were my daughter and I didn't want to lose you."

Candace nodded, "So you cut me off from my Dad, brother, and sisters?"

"Candi, you're my daughter, not Peyton's," Lindsay said.

"So this is what it comes down too, a rivalry over my dad between you and Peyton?"

"It's not that," Lindsay said.

"Well excuse me if these are just the cheap seats, but that is how I see it from here," Candace said and stormed out of the room.

Lucas looked at Lindsay, she just shrugged, "I thought I was doing right by her."

Lucas bore down on her, "By denying her half her family, her name, and her Dad? Yeah I can see that as doing right by her."

"You were happy with Peyton and you had three other children with a fourth on the way."

Lucas nodded, "She is my daughter, my oldest, and I was there for her as much as time would allow, and I made sure she had whatever she needed."

"But she's my daughter!" Lindsay yelled, "And not Peyton's."

Lucas shook his head, "You seem to have forgotten, throughout this whole thing, she's also has always been my daughter too," Lucas said and walked out of the hospital room, collected Candace and left the hospital.


	483. Darkness Days

Chapter 482 Darkness Days

After spending the night in Windsor Locks they boarded an airplane and flew to Raleigh North Carolina. For some reason Candace was getting the full introductory package on what it meant to be a Scott. She sat in the seat and listened to her I-pod. She wondered what it was going to be like. Finally they landed after a long day, and Lucas checked them into a hotel.

That night at dinner they were joined by a bubbly blonde named Bevin. She smiled way too much and appeared to be sizing Candace up. She was dressed in a power suit and when she finally turned and spoke with Candace it was measured and probing. There was something disarming and yet dangerous about this Bevin.

That night Candace sat up and listened to her music. Lucas was out cold and she wondered how he could sleep like that. Maybe there was no excitement in going where they were going, at least for him. She finally got to sleep, however the little bit she got was fitful.

The next morning they got up dressed and checked out of the hotel. After breakfast he drove her out to their destination with the stark stone walls. After all the security checks and passes being issued they were escorted to the room.

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

_Where do bad folks go when they die?_

_They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_They go to the lake of fire and fry_

_Won't see them again 'till the fourth of July_

He was led out and sat in front of them. His face weathered from time and stress, and his hair was gray. His blue eyes studied them and finally settled on Lucas.

"It was nearly sixteen years and you never visited. Now I've seen you three times in one year, Lucas," Dan Scott Said, "Either you must really want to show you're edgy or it's my lucky year."

"Maybe I'm warning future generation," Lucas replied.

"So who's this, some fifteenth cousin on your Mom's side?" Dan asked.

"No," Lucas calmly replied.

Dan laughed, "So you finally went after a younger woman. Peyton finally bored you?" He smiled, "So how old are you? Twenty, twenty-one? I have to say she does have a nice rack, better than your wife's."

Lucas nodded, "What would you say if I told you, she was your granddaughter?"

"I'd say you're lying. My granddaughters are only fourteen," he said, "And none are built as lovely as you."

Lucas nodded and smirked.

"What's that smirk for Lucas?"

"How many Granddaughters do you have Dan?" Lucas asked.

"Two, Karen and Elizabeth."

Lucas nodded and leaned back.

_I knew a lady who came from Duluth_

_She got bit by a dog with a rabid tooth_

_She went to her grave just a little too soon_

_And she flew away howling on the yellow moon_

"You have three," Candace said.

"Three?" Dan asked and looked at her. After a minute of thinking he started laughing, "Ah your bastard daughter by that stuck up northern woman, the one you thought was dead," he smiled, "This is precious, so Lucas how does it feel to be a daddy again?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I'm right here, you ass," Candace said.

"Who was talking to you?" Dan asked.

"I was talking to you," she said.

"So what's your name?"

"Candace," she replied.

"Why would you're Mom give you a porn stars name? Some fantasy she need fulfilled?"

"Maybe she just liked the name," Candace said.

_Where do bad folks go when they die?_

_They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_They go down to the lake of fire and fry_

_Won't see them again 'till the fourth of July_

"Fiery," Dan said, impressed, "I can see the Scott in her."

"I've always felt that she has a lot of the Roe genes in her," Lucas said.

"Lucas, please," she said.

"She told you where to go," Dan said, laughing.

"Who are you to be laughing? If I'm not mistake we're on the good side of the glass to be on," Candace said.

"Why you little!" Dan said and tried charging the glass.

"What are you going to do come through the security glass and kill me like you did your brother?" Candace asked.

"You Little Bitch!" he yelled.

_Now the people cry and the people moan_

_And they look for a dry place to call their home_

_And try to find some place to rest their bones_

_While the angels and the devils try to make them their own_

Candace smiled and looked Dan straight in the eyes. That seemed to enrage him more. Lucas took note of how she was baiting him. Standing up she looked around.

"The Lake of Fire Dan, just remember that," she said and then yelled, "Guards we're done!"

The Guards came and collected the agitated Dan Scott. Lucas looked at her and shook his head.

"It isn't smart to poke a wild animal," Lucas said.

"I know, but I had to see for myself," she said.

"See what?"

"If you wrote the truth," she said and led him out of the area.

_Where do bad folks go when they die?_

_They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_They go down to the lake of fire and fry_

_Won't see them again 'till the fourth of July_


	484. Acknowlegement

Chapter 483 Acknowledgements

She was finally backed in Tree Hill. School was basically over so she was allowed to stay home. For some reason she ended up at the near empty Karen's Café and looked around at the wall. It seemed that the usual stocked shelves were waning down and then she noticed the sign on the wall, which announced the last day for the café.

Candace sat at the counter and fiddled with the straw in her soda. The plate of French fries was half eaten and pretty much discarded. If there was a person doing an impression of Atlas it was Candace.

Karen walked over and looked at her.

"What's wrong Candi?" Karen asked.

"Life," she said.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, Karen. I mean you don't have to. Lucas might be my guardian, but you don't have to be all grandmotherly," she said, sincerely.

"Kind of hard not being Grandmotherly, when I am your grandmother," Karen said.

Candace looked up at Karen with shock, "Who told you?"

Karen laughed, "Candi, honey, I wasn't born yesterday, and I remember holding you in my arms. I knew from day one, when you walked in here and paid cash, for french fries, looking lost with money instead of a debit card."

Candace nodded, "Wow," she said, "And I thought I was slick."

"Candi, I've been a Mom for well over thirty years, I know when someone is up to something, hiding something, especially when they are a young Scott."

"But I'm not a Scott," she said.

"You were when you were born," Karen said.

Candace nodded, "Yes I was."

"Well it seems almost all of the girls rather play with a basketball than dolls," Karen said.

"I played with dolls, and a basketball," Candace said.

"Did you make them into a basketball team?"

"No and I didn't even own a basketball Barbie. The game was and is fun for me. I'm good at it so I play it. But I like painted nails, and clothes, and you know I don't wear athletic gear all the time, actually I'm more girly then Kay and Angela."

Karen smiled, "I knew there could be a happy medium," Karen laughed, "Now tell Grandma why you're down?"

"My Mom," she said.

"You're a teenager, parents are supposed to make your life miserable."

"Yeah, I'm doing chores, working and going to public school, which was something to get use too."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, but why are you stressed about your Mom?"

"It seems that the only reason she hid me was because she didn't want me around Peyton, or something to that effect."

"What did she say?" Karen asked.

"I was her daughter and not Peyton's," Candace said.

Karen nodded, "It's the truth, but I know what you're getting at."

"Which is what?"

"I've watched women fight over my son for years. First it was Peyton and Brooke," Karen said.

"Wait a minute Brooke Davis?" Candace interrupted.

"Yes Brooke Davis," Karen said, "and later your Mom and Peyton. It's always come down to him and Peyton. Don't get me wrong, he loves you, but you're Mom and him well she got wrecked on the tidal wave that is Peyton and Lucas. She ended up smashed against the emotional rocks and she had you. Believe me it's tough to watch the person you think you loved off with someone else, happy and having a family."

Candace nodded, "Yeah."

Karen looked at her, "Yeah. But there's more isn't there?"

Candace nodded, "Yeah, Dan Scott."

Karen rolled her eyes, "Every young Scott goes through what you're going through," she said.

"Which is?"

"Trying to figure out how someone so twisted and evil could have fathered Nathan and Lucas."

"That and…"

"I can't be related to him, can I?" Karen replied.

"Yeah."

"You can't always pick your relatives, but you can always pick your friends. Dan is Dan; the best parts of him are in Lucas and Nathan. If you don't like how he is, don't become embittered and selfish."

Candace nodded, "Yeah."

Karen smiled, "Now finish up, and head upstairs your Step-Mom is counting on you to help while she's on bed rest."

"Yes Grandma Karen," Candace said.

"Shhhh Don't say that too loud," Karen said and laughed and went back to work, leaving Candace with her french fries and soda, and some things to think about.


	485. Chaos Theory

Chapter 484 Chaos Theory

She was only allowed so many minutes a day on her feet. They wanted her to rest near the end of her pregnancy, and she did. But there was just so much she could do confined to a bed. Today she wandered down to her studio and started to fiddle around with her canvas and oils. She could paint sitting and was spending time doing something that relaxed her. Being away from the club and only having a few things to do at the label made things easier for her.

Peyton looked over the canvas and saw Ellie curled up on a sofa sleeping. The youngest twin seemed very short legged when it came to endurance recently, and she was always tired and sluggish, and before she was full of energy.

Peyton winced again, it felt like a cramp. She was having them on and off all day. She had had Braxton-Hicks when she was pregnant with the Twins so she at first dismissed them. But now they were coming more and more. Suddenly she felt her seat get wet.

She looked around and shook her head. Lucas and Keith were out, but the girls were home. She reached for her cell phone and pressed a speed dial number, the tune _Miracle_ by _Cascada _was all she heard_. _Peyton rolled her eyes and waited for Candace to pick up her phone. She looked at her watch and was time the contractions.

"Yes Peyton," Candace said when she picked up.

"Where are you?" Peyton asked.

"On the half court," she replied.

"Well you need to get me to the hospital, ASAP," Peyton said.

"Where's Lucas?" Candace asked.

"He's not back yet," Peyton said.

"Oh!" Candace said, "Oh shit! Right away."

Peyton heard the phone click off. She got on the phone and started to make a call. Outside Candace looked at Kay.

"Number Four slash five is about to get here," Candace said.

Kay looked at her weirdly, "What?"

"Your Mom's in labor. Get her bag!" Candace said.

"Oh Crap!" Kay said and the two girls dropped the basketball and ran into the house. Kay went up the back stairs towards the parent's room, where her Mom's overnight bag was. Candace headed right towards the studio.

"Did you call Lucas?" Candace asked.

Peyton was starting her breathing. "No, I barely got a chance to call the doctor."

Candace noticed the wet chair "Is that?" she asked.

"Yes my water broke," Peyton said, "We got to haul."

Candace kicked the sofa with Ellie sleeping on it. Ellie picked her head up, in a daze. "Wake up sleeping beauty and get in the drive way, and call Dad," Candace said.

The oldest of Lucas' daughters walked over to her step mom and helped her to her feet. "C'mon let's get going, and breath," Candace said.

"I've done this before," Candace said.

"Well I haven't," Candace said.

Peyton dangled her car keys, "Take the Excursion," she said.

"Are you sure? It's a bit big," Candace said.

"Yes," she said in pain.

Candace got Peyton out to her big SUV and helped her into the back seat. The twins were waiting. Candace looked at Kay and Ellie.

"Get in, and help her," Candace said.

"Dad will meet us at the hospital with Keith," Ellie said.

"Good, now let's go!" Peyton yelled.

The three teenagers mounted up and took off. The traffic was light on the roads as they were heading to the hospital. Candace had it tuned to the news station and knew the other side of the city was experiencing a lot of delays. Candace really hoped that Lucas and Keith weren't caught in that traffic.

Candace slipped through the traffic. The GPS was constantly recalculating as she took odd twists and turns that she learned was faster than the main roads. Finally she got to the hospital and pulled up at the front door.

Candace turned to the three in the back, "Get her in so I can park," she barked.

The twins got their mom out of the SUV and Candace tore off to park. Peyton was brought in and straight to the desk. Within minutes she was put into a wheelchair and taken upstairs. Candace quickly arrived and got her pass, and headed to the room.

They had Peyton stretched out in a bed. She was sucking on ice chips, with all this hoses and cables all around her. Candace shook her head and Peyton signaled her to sit next to her.

"You did pretty well driving here," Peyton said.

"Thanks, I've been practicing," she said.

Peyton nodded. Quickly the Nurses and Peyton's OBGYN came into the room. He looked at the screen, and nodded. After doing a quick exam, he picked his head up.

"Okay where's Lucas?" The Doctor asked.

"He's not here yet," Peyton said, now sweaty and in pain.

"Well guess what, number four is coming with or without him," The Doctor said.

"When?" Peyton asked.

"Now," he said.

"What?"

The Doctor turned to the Nurse, "Let's get the girls in the waiting area, and Peyton who's your Coach?"

"Lucas," she said, "But Candace will sit in for him, until he arrives."

"Get her washed up and in a gown," The Doctor said.

"Oh Crap!" Candace said as a nurse lead her away.

OTH

Lucas cursed traffic as he finally broke free of it. He looked at Keith when they pulled up next to Peyton's Excursion in the hospital parking lot. He took a deep breath and the two men slipped out of the SUV and headed into the hospital.

They barely stopped to get their passes from the front desk and didn't even use the elevators to get to the floor they needed to be at. Lucas was moving so fast he was practically slipping on the no wax floor. Finally he found the room and stopped.

Before he could enter he saw his wife there with his three daughters, and their new baby in her arms. He stopped Keith from entering and wanted to take in the moment.

He watched and listened, as he saw Peyton turn to Candace.

"Thanks for being with me," Peyton said.

Candace shrugged, "I guess it is the least I could do, since you guys took me in and are putting up with me, and some junk."

"Why wouldn't we take you in?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, because you hate me?" Candace said.

"I don't hate you," Peyton said, "And you're family. I don't get along with your Mom, but that doesn't mean you're not part of my family, and you're another one of my daughters."

Candace registered shock, "What? When did this happen?"

"Let's just say that today put you over the top," Peyton said.

"So what do I call you?" Candace asked, shocked.

"Peyton's just fine," she said, "And Lucas, you and Keith can stop lurking in the hallway. Come in here and meet your new daughter."

Lucas and Keith came in and he was all smiles. He walked over and looked at Peyton. He slipped on a hospital gown and she handed him their new born baby.

"Lucas Scott," Peyton said, "Meet the newest member of the family, Sawyer Brooke Scott."

Lucas held his new born daughter and simply smiled.


	486. Friends Speak

Chapter 485 Friends Speak

Later that night Lucas took all the kids home, and most of the family had departed. Peyton had laughed as Karen and her Dad spent their time doting on their newest grandchild. She sat in the bed and was resting. It was a quick delivery and she was pretty exhausted. But on both sides of her bed were Haley and Brooke, her best friend and her friend/sister-in-law. Both of whom were pregnant as well.

Brooke smiled ecstatic, "I knew you wouldn't let me down P. Scott, another girl," she said.

Peyton laughed, "Yes I finally had another daughter," she said and laughed.

"I wish I was that lucky," Haley said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"I have two boys already, a girl would be nice," she said.

Brooke smiled and nodded, "Oh no, I want another girl. Since I'm alone in raising this baby I want to make it easier, since I still have all the girl's stuff," she said and was starting to taper off into sadness when she thought of Baldwin Stafford, Fallon's Dad and the father of Brooke's baby, who was murdered before he even knew she was pregnant with his child.

"Brooke, you're not alone," Peyton said.

"Yeah, we'll all be here for you and your baby," Haley said.

Brooke nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

Haley looked at Peyton, "So the other big news is you've accepted Candace as part of the family."

Peyton nodded, "Yes I did."

"Did they give you any drugs?" Brooke asked.

"No!" Peyton said.

"Last time I checked you could barely stay in the same room as her," Brooke replied.

"Things change," Peyton said.

"Yup, I think they gave her drugs," Brooke said.

"No they didn't. Anyways she's been doing well, and Keith and her get along very well."

"So you invited her into your family?" Haley asked.

"Yes I did," Peyton replied.

Haley looked at Brooke, "You're right, they gave her some drugs."

"No they didn't. I was delivering too fast for drugs," Peyton said.

"Then she's wacked out because of the pain," Brooke said.

"I'm fine Brooke, and get it through that thick skull of yours that I invited her to be part of my family because I really want her there, with her sisters and brother," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, and my baby will have most of her sisters under her roof."

Haley nodded, "I know it's going to be weird without James being home."

"Or the fact that you're going to be a grandma soon," Brooke said.

"Technically only because of marriage," Haley said.

"Teacher-Mom-to-Be again, use technically however you like but the fact is that once James and Ashlyn Marry you'll have a granddaughter," Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah, make me feel even older, because I feel old enough as it is with James getting married," Haley pointed out.

Peyton shook her head, "I wonder what would happen if we all had daughters?"

Brooke looked at Peyton and thought about it. A moment later she started to smile and looked at them. "That would be awesome," Brooke said.

"How so Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Think about it, the last time this happened, Haley, screwed up and she had a son, but now she can redeem herself and have a daughter, we can raise our girls together," Brooke said.

Peyton leaned her head back and rolled her eyes, "Not this again."

"Can't you see it, us in the stands and we're watching our daughters and Haley's Granddaughter cheering on the Ravens," Brooke said.

"Brooke, there is no way my daughter is being a cheerleader," Haley said.

"Can't stop them from what they want to be," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "Believe me I tried."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Can you two not rain on my parade?"

Peyton shrugged, "No."

Brooke laughed, "So when does my goddaughter come home?"

"Who's to say it's your goddaughter?" Haley asked.

Peyton rolled her eyes and leaned back against the pillow. This was going to be one interesting debate. Peyton sighed and wondered how many is too many godparents.

The chatter and debate lasted until the nurse sent Brooke and Haley home at the end of visitor hours. Lucas stopped by and gave her a good night kiss and was there with Sawyer and her before he went home to stay with the kids.

Peyton stretched out and was getting ready to go to sleep. Well cat nap really because Sawyer would be awake soon enough to be fed. Tomorrow they headed home to join her complete family, her, Lucas, and their four daughters and one son.


	487. New Home Blues

Chapter 486 New Home Blues

Durham North Carolina, not far from the Duke Campus, James unlocked the door to the house that was rented for them by his parents. He pushed it open and looked at the empty rooms and walls. It really wasn't home to him, well at least not yet.

There was no warmth to the stark white walls. The floors were cheap indoor/outdoor carpets. There wasn't much here. But it would have to do.

Ashlyn pushed passed him and went right to the bathroom. He was grateful that there were at least two of them. He hated being log jammed in the morning. Looking around he walked in to the living room and looked at the bare walls.

"Don't worry you'll fill it, with furniture and memories," Haley said, as she walked over to her oldest.

"It's very intimidating," he said.

"Of course it is, that's life," Haley said.

"Well Mom, what was it like, for you?" James asked.

"It was exciting and scary all at the same time. I was happy, because I had you, your Dad, and Your Uncle Lucas with me. I wasn't alone."

James nodded, "Well it will just be me, Ashlyn and Brett."

Haley nodded and turned around and saw Nathan standing there. He nodded grimly and set down the folding stool he carried so he didn't have to always have to stand.

"Kind of reminds me of where we lived at Gilmore," he said.

"Yeah, it does," Haley said.

"That wasn't a compliment, Hales," Nathan said.

"Nathan, this is all they need for when they start school," Haley said.

"We should have bought the condo," Nathan replied.

"That is far too small and too far away from the campus," Haley said.

"I'm going to find Ashlyn," James said, and walked upstairs.

He found Ashlyn sitting in the center of one of the bedroom floors crying. He walked over and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her and comforted her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's crazy, soon were going to be here and my daughter will be in her room, this room, and James, it's not like we're playing house. We're going to be married and have our daughter here," she said.

"I know, it's scary for me too."

Ashlyn looked around the room, "George Bernard Shaw said the two greatest tragedies in life are losing what your heart desires, and getting what your heart desires," she said.

"How's this a tragedy?"

"Because we're out here on our own doing this by ourselves," she said.

"We'll pull through."

"James this isn't some basketball game we can tough it through for a victory, this is our lives and Brett's life. We can't afford to screw this up," she said.

"Yeah, but if we hold on too tight that is when we make mistakes. We're going to make mistakes; we just have to make sure we pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, learn from it, don't do it again, and move on."

Ashlyn nodded, "How did you get so smart?"

"My Mom's a teacher," he said.

Ashlyn laughed, "So Mister Scott let's take a look at our bedroom," she said and stood up.

They walked across the hallway and looked at the room. They discussed issues, like closet space and where they would place the bed and the various other items in the room. After they discussed it they walked downstairs.

They found Nathan sitting on his stool. He was on the porch and he was looking sour. James and Ashlyn went into the kitchen and watched as Haley was starting to unpack some stuff.

"Mom, you don't have to do this," he said.

She looked at him and sighed, "Right now James, I need something to keep my hands busy and my mind off killing your Dad," Haley said.

"What did he do?" James asked.

"He's just being…well an Ass. Ever since he had that knee surgery and it forced him to retire early he's been this way."

"He just has to work through it. Remember basketball has always been part of his life," James said.

"So have you and me, not to mention Brian, and all he does is sit there and mope about losing basketball."

"We'll get through it Mom."

"James, you'll be fine, and worry about your family. I'll handle your Dad," Haley said.

"Mom, you're my Family," he said.

Haley nodded, "I know, but remember you're going to have a little girl, so you have to worry about her."

"Yes Mama," he said.

Haley nodded and smiled, she did have a smart son. Hopefully her husband would start displaying some of those smarts too.


	488. Preparation

Chapter 487 Preparation

Today was the day. Chase looked in her mirror and started to fix her hair and makeup one more time. All these years came to this moment, she would graduate high school. Breathing slowly in order to maintain control she stood up and looked at her dress hanging by her closet door.

It was simple and beautiful. It matched the weather, hot and building humidity, and also the tone of the event, semi-formal. Adjusting herself she walked over and removed the hanger and looked at the dress.

"I'd hurry up if I were you, don't want to be late," Brooke said from the door.

Chase nodded, "Yeah I know Mom. Just weird, knowing in a few hours I won't be in high school anymore."

"It is a big change. You won't be a kid anymore; you'll be a young adult."

"What's the difference?" Chase asked.

"You have most of the responsibilities and privileges of an adult, but you're still learning how to use them," Brooke said.

Chase nodded, "Is it surreal to you too?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, one because it wasn't long ago I was in your place, and two because my baby is graduating."

Chase nodded, "I'm not your baby, she's not born yet."

"Chase, you'll always be my baby girl," Brooke replied.

Chase nodded.

"Now get dressed or we'll be late," Brooke said and excused herself in order not to have Chase see her cry.

* * *

Cade walked in and saw Huck chilling out in his desk chair. Cade shook his and head and looked at his only son. Huck removed his ear buds and looked at his Dad.

"What's up?" Huck asked.

"Stand up, Boy," Cade said.

Huck shrugged and stood up. Cade grabbed his left hand and removed his class ring. "Here wear this," Cade said.

Huck looked down at the eighteen carat gold ring, with a red stone his Dad put on his hand. Looking up his Dad handed him back his class ring.

"What is that?" Huck asked.

"That is your Great-Great-Grandfather's ring. It has been handed down from generation to generation, first your Great-Grandfather, and then your Grandfather when he graduated, myself when I graduated, and now you boy," Cade said.

"Thanks?" Huck said puzzled.

Cade nodded, "You deserve it."

Huck nodded and went to sit back down. Cade started to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned back.

"Oh Huck," he said.

"Yes Dad?" Huck replied.

"Please change, I'll not have my son graduate looking like Angus Young," Cade replied and left the room. Huck shrugged and went to change to something more traditional.

* * *

Times like this always found her standing her looking at the lone gray stone. She knew the curves and marks on the stone so well now that she could place her hand on any of them without even thinking.

"I figured I'd find you here," James said coming up from the street.

"Why would you say that?" Angela asked.

"Because before every major thing in your life you come here and talk to your Dad," James said and touched the tombstone out of respect.

"Well I like to share."

"I guess we all do. You know my Dad came here before his graduation," James said.

"He did?" Angela asked.

James nodded, "He had just found out that Dan had murdered Keith, and guess was regretting a lot of things. He was looking down the barrel of no future in basketball, and well I guess he needed to find peace."

"I can be on board with that."

"This was also where Uncle Whitey offered him a chance to play for him at Gilmore."

"So you came here too, for good luck?"

"No I needed to think and talk to my cousin before it all came to an end."

Angela nodded, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well you know we're going our separate ways and I'm taking your best friend with me," James said.

"I know."

"It's just that we've always had each other since the day we were born and that you have had Ashlyn for so long. I wanted to know if you were going to be okay?" James asked.

"I'm going to be okay, better then I've been in years in fact."

"Are you sure?"

Angela smiled, "Yeah I'm sure."

* * *

Ashlyn stood in the room she still considered Karen's room. Soon she would be temporarily moved into James' place and then finally their own place in Durham. She couldn't wait and get this going.

"You always were the prettier of us," a voice said from the door.

"What are you doing here Savannah? Don't you have some heathens to convert?" Ashlyn asked.

"There are plenty of people that need to see the light of god, but today I'm coming to see my sister graduate," Savannah said and sat down on the stripped bed.

"Maybe I don't want you to see me graduate," Ashlyn said.

"Too late I got my ticket already, amazing how many people still remember me in a positive light," Savannah said.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "That was because you were the good daughter. I should hate you for that alone, but you also got me kicked out," Ashlyn said.

"No I liberated you," Savannah said.

"From what?"

"From Maddie," Savannah said, "I watched out for my baby sister. Now I want to see her spread those angel wings of hers and fly."

Ashlyn looked at her, "What? Why?"

"Let's just say that well, sometimes even an angel has devils horns," Savannah said, "See you at the graduation ceremony."

Savannah left leaving Ashlyn standing there puzzled. She shrugged it off and finished getting ready; she personally couldn't wait to get away from her crazy family.


	489. Graduate

Chapter 488 Graduate

It seemed like only yesterday when they themselves were all about to marched in and sit there and receive their diploma. Now seventeen/eighteen years later they were the parents and they were in the stands. For Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan and Haley this was their first time. The older parents, Cade and Karen, it was the first time for Karen since she was in a coma when Angela was born on Lucas' graduation day. Cade was on his second, he attended Bobbi-Lee's but not Kayla's. Also in the stands were the younger children, Kayla, Bobbi-Lee, Deb and Copper Lee, and Victoria Davis had flown down to see Chase graduate. But Lucas and Haley were not on the stand, they were on the stage, in their academic regale as teachers, and Lucas was asked by the graduating class to be one of their speakers.

The ceremonies started; the Graduates walked in and looked around. Finally they took their seats and Principle reached the dais.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Graduates, Facility, Mayor Gregg and Superintendant of Tree Hill Schools Nelson, welcome to our Commencement Exercise. I will keep my words short because more than likely our speakers will have more to say then me.

"But I will say that I'm proud of this class and what they have accomplished. They will hold a fondness in my heart, and I will always be proud to say that I was their principle.

"Now for the class nominated speaker, Mister Lucas Scott, the head of the English Department, Coach of the State Champion Girl's Basketball Team, and local author of note. Mister Scott," The Principle said, and step aside for Lucas.

He came to the dais and looked around. He adjusted his notes and sighed.

"Friends, Family, Graduates, and Honored Guests, I have the honor of being the class chosen speaker, and because of the weather and the length of the speech the Valedictorian will be reading, I will try to keep this short as possible.

"What can I say about this graduating class? Well, several of the members of this class I've known for a long time, some since the day they were born. Most I met four years ago when they were a bunch of scared freshman. They were standing in these halls overwhelmed with what they saw and the magnitude of the road that lay ahead of them.

"They entered high school and they found their niche. They learned where their talents lay and developed them. As sophomores, they wandered through these halls a bit wiser and knowledgeable in the ways of the school. They were not quite there yet but they got it. Or at least they started to get it.

"The third year, they were the quote unquote upper classmen, as juniors. Watching them, now mostly grown, they thought they knew it all. They were where they needed to be. God forbid you got in there way. They didn't quite have the school under their sway but here they were on the cusp of that.

"Finally this year, their Senior and last year, they blossomed. Some would say that all Seniors Classes come into their own. But this one did more then that, they excelled. There was a swagger about them. This year they took the world by the throat and they didn't let go. It was their tenacity that made me so proud of them, as they stepped up and they didn't drift, they didn't follow, they led the pack.

"Now to the graduating class, it is tradition that I part with some advice from my vast experience for the Graduates. My advice is simple keep that swagger, keep that energy, keep the enthusiasm and the fire burning. Keep that hand on the throat of the world, and I leave you with words from Vince Lombardi If you aren't fired with enthusiasm, you will be fired with enthusiasm.

"Thank You and Congratulations," Lucas said and stepped aside.

The Principle returned and looked them, over, "Thank You Mister Scott, and now your Class Valedictorian, JL Burke," he said.

"HUCK YEAH!" was all that came from the graduating class. Huck stepped to the dais and put down his notes.

"Yadda! Yadda! Yadda!, Oops sorry, my notes for the opening," Huck said for a few chuckles, "Friends, Family, Factuality, Mayor Gregg, Superintendant Nelson, and Fellow Classmates, when it was announced that I had the top average of the class most of you asked for a recount, and after a few hanging chads and missing votes it was determined that I indeed had the highest grade point average in the class, much to my surprise as well.

"In preparation for this speech I went to people I trusted for advice, the worse mistake in my life.

"Mister Scott told me to be myself. My Dad told me say what I felt needed to be said. Chase my girlfriend, I know duh, said don't be too deep. Angela said, don't be too goofy. Ashlyn said, not philosophy. James said not too many jokes. So basically the only advice I walked away with was, why in the hell even give a speech. So I decided to write what I felt was important for us to know.

"I would like to speak to you about the Roman God of Janus. I know, Huck is going to get boring here, but there is a point, so bare with me. Janus was the Roman God of the Gateway. He was whom we take the month of January from, and his temple was on the Roman Forum.

"While that makes him special to the Romans, what makes him special today was that he was a two faced god. One face looking forward and the other looking backwards. As the guardian for gates and doors he needed two faces.

"Okay, the point is coming; here we are at a Commencement, a gateway, the door from being a child to an adult. We stand here and we are looking back at the long road that we have traveled to get here, and we are also looking forward to the long road and our future. As Commencement is a beginning and an end.

"It is a dark and scary world out there. But it is a world we have to face, together and separately. So I keep getting back the those images of Janus, and his two faces, and how I keep wanting to look back and follow that easy road.

"We all will do that, but I'm remembered of that great eighties musician Eddie Money, he said I wanna go back and do it all over, but I can't go back. So all we can do is move forward, and face that scary darkness of the real world. I think we can do that and I want to leave with this one line that I find personally comforting.

"E.E. Cummings wrote that it takes courage to grow up and become who you really are.

"Thank You, and Congratulations!" Huck said, got down and took his place amongst his classmates.

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

The Principle took the dais and looked over to the Superintendant who had the diplomas ready to pass them out.

"Now your Graduating Class from Tree Hill High School," He said.

_Can I Graduate,_

_Can I look into the faces that I meet,_

_Can I get my punk-ass off the street,_

_I've been living on for so long,_

"With Honors, Chastity Elizabeth Adams," was read off. Chase walked up the stage and took the diploma and shook the superintendant's hand. She smiled for the official picture and she did a little dance. She was all smiles because she never thought she would live to see this day.

She got back to her seat and listened.

"Kole Robinson Brown ," was next. Kole walked up and did the dance. Then he smiled and walked off the stage pimp-style, getting laughs.

_Can I Graduate,_

_To the bastard talking down to me,_

_Your whipping boy calamity,_

_Cross your fingers, I'm going to knock it all down,_

"With High Honors, your class Valedictorian James Longstreet Burke," The Principle read. Chase's jaw dropped when she saw it was Huck. She now knew his full name. She looked up at him and he smiled, nodded and winked. She mouthed to him the name "James?"

"Rhett Butler Churchill," was greeted by boos when his name was read.

_Can I Graduate,_

_Echo fading, We can't let go,_

_She goes walking by in slow mo',_

_Sell your Heart out for a buck,_

_Go on, Fade out, Before I get stuck._

_Talking to somebody like you,_

_Do you live the days you go through,_

_Will this song live on long after we do,_

"Brenna Allison Gregg," was read and she got her diploma from the Mayor, her Mom. Most of the crowd was silent and just generally ignored her.

"With High Honors Royce Even Parker," was read and was generally ignored except for Angela, who clapped.

_Can I Graduate._

_Can I look into the faces that I meet,_

_Can 1 get my punk-ass off the street._

_Won't die on the vine I want to knock it all down,_

"Ashton Elizabeth Perry," was read and Angela and Ashlyn started cheering as you could hear the basketball girls from the fence cheering her on. Ashton smiled and fist pumped because she was excited and happy.

"With Honors Ashlyn Meredith Pierce," was read. Ashlyn was quiet, as today was bittersweet for her. Yet when she saw her friends, her daughter, and people she now considered her family cheering and clapping she went through with it.

_Can I Graduate,_

_Echo fading, Candle blow,_

_Did you flash out long ago,_

_Cross my fingers, I don't know someone poked you down below._

"With Honors James Lucas Scott," James named was read and he heard cheering and sighing. His mind was lost in many moments. He really didn't like the public eye anymore and after what happened this year he wasn't sure if he would ever like it again. When he saw his Mom and she gave him his diploma he smiled.

"With Honors Angela Marie Scott," Angela smiled and walked up to get her piece of paper. She smiled and looked at Lucas and mouthed "I Love You" to him, and he smiled. She turned and looked in the stands. She made the I Love You sign to it for her Mom.

_Can I Graduate,_

_Can I get my punk-ass off the street,_

_Can I look into the faces that I meet,_

_I'm not waiting here for you to die,_

_Will this song live on long after we do._

After the last name was read the Principle looked at the crowd and smiled. "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you the Graduating Class of Tree Hill High School!"

In one quick moment every mortar board was in the air. It was finally over, they had graduated. Angela looked at James and hugged him, and looked a few rows down and pointed to Royce, Ashton and Ashlyn.

Chase looked at Huck and smiled.

"James Longstreet? Really? That is your name?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes," he said.

"So why don't you like it?" she asked.

"I'll tell you some other time," he said and smiled.


	490. High Performance Heart Attack at TRIC

Chapter 489 High Performance Heart Attack At TRIC

TRIC was packed tonight. Not even two full days after graduation most of the senior class came to TRIC. Peyton from her bed at home put together one hell of a night for them that also which featured many of the best local bands. So when the crowd was packed they were all shoulder to shoulder.

Keith looked at his friends and smiled. "Even from her bed she could still put on one hell of a show," Keith said.

Chase laughed, "Yeah your Mom certainly has one hell of a talent."

Keith nodded and looked at his older sister. She shook her head.

"Only problem was we couldn't get the best band on the local circuit. They had another engagement," Candace said.

"Yeah trust me I tried too," Fallon said, "But Gothic Serpent is a very hard band to book on short notice."

James walked over and put his drink down on the table, "Yeah but we have HPHA," he said.

"You're proud of your baby brother," Ashlyn said.

"Always," James said.

Back behind stage Brian and Kat were sitting down and waiting. They were on next and were listen to the band that was currently on. That was when a woman in her mid-twenties came over to them.

"Are your Brian Scott, and Katrina Hartmann from High Performance Heart Attack?" she asked.

"Depends, on who are you?" Brian asked.

"I'm Candace Rollins, music correspondent for Thud Magazine," she said.

Brian smiled, "Yes, I'm Brian and this Kat."

"Kat?" Candace asked.

Kat nodded, "Yeah, My Opa, sorry Grandpa, is from Germany and he always called me Katzchen, sorry again Kitten, and it was just shortened to Kat."

Rollins nodded and looked them over, "From what I've been hearing is y'all are the musical force behind one the best local bands, is that true."

"Well we're no Gothic Serpent, but we do pretty well for ourselves," Brian said.

"We vote on all our music," Kat said, "Everyone comes up with an idea and then we play it and vote on it."

"Has that led to any songs that you don't strongly feel about, and having to play them?" Rollins asked.

Brian shrugged, "It makes for an interesting dynamic, because we all have different music tastes, but we get along pretty well."

"Does it help that you have connections in the music industry, Brian?"

Brian shook his head, "No not at all, we started to work on an album, but they had to send us back to boot camp so to speak to get better. As I said we're no Gothic Serpent."

Rollins nodded and smiled, "Well what is like playing TRIC with these great local bands?"

"It's amazing; in all honesty without Brian's strength of character we'd probably still be playing the garage."

"How so Kat?" Rollins asked.

"He was the one that pushed to play at the Halloween Show," Kat said.

"High Performance Heart Attack set up!" The Stage Manager yelled.

Brian nodded, "Sorry we have to go," he said.

"Thank you for the enlightening interview," Rollins said.

She stood on the stage side and watched them set up their gear and checked it. When they were all done with their quick sound checks Brian came back behind stage and removed his LA Kings Jersey and went onto stage with just black basketball shoes, white shocks, black basketball shorts and a blue bandana.

"We're High Performance Heart Attack and this is Dearly Beloved!" he yelled, "One…two…three…four."

The band started playing the music. As the guitars grinded away and the drums pounded Brian was bouncing around. When the queue was hit he started singing. When needed, Kat and Hawley would step up to the microphones and sing backup.

(Brian singing in italics)

_Here's a story of an honest man losing religion  
Climbing the pulpit steps before an eager congregation  
The while praying came a wicked inspiration  
Brothers, sisters this is what he said:_

_Dearly beloved, dearly beloved, dearly beloved,_  
_(Make no mistake despite our traits I've seldom seen)_  
_I can't relate to you (I can't relate to you)_  
_I can't relate to you_

_He was the kind of guy who'd always go right out of his way_  
_But more before that crazy notion leapt right into his head_  
_And stubbornly crept into every mad perception_  
_I can't deny a funny feeling when he said_

_Dearly beloved, dearly beloved, dearly beloved,_  
_(Make no mistake despite our traits I've seldom seen)_  
_I can't relate to you (I can't relate to you)_  
_I can't relate to you_

_Dearest in memoriam – set phasers to stun_  
_And grab yourself a neighbors' skeleton to lean upon_  
_Did you know him in life? – one filled with regret_  
_So soon we all forget – we ever met_  
_Do you know my name? – sing a light refrain_  
_For a man estranged – I won't deny that I'm inclined to isolate_

_Dearly beloved, dearly beloved, dearly beloved,_  
_(I can't believe...)_  
_I can't relate to you (I can't relate to you)_  
_I can't relate to you (I can't relate to you)_  
_I can't relate to you (I can't relate to you)_  
_I can't relate to you_

When the song was done, Brian was sweaty and seemed charged with energy. He looked out on audience and they seemed captivated by his performance. Smiling he walked to the end of the stage.

From the stage wing Candace Rollins stood there and watched. She took in this seemingly quiet and humble kid who just exploded on the stage. He was just fifteen years old and he had more stage presence then most local bands, put together. Yet there was a dark side to him and that came out in the songs he chose. She decided to stay for another song.

"Hello TRIC and Tree Hill. It's great to be playing this stage, now let's add some weight to this, Scared Lie."

Within moments the music kicked up. Brian was on the end of the stage head banging to the music. The queue hit and he started to sing.

_My conviction is stronger today  
As I fight to uncover your sacred lie  
And the fear isn't going away  
As the soldiers still die  
Let your followers know their lives have been sold  
For the good of your sacred lie  
For the truth to be told  
And the plan to unfold  
We must start asking why_

_Don't you know the war is far from over now_  
_What a stumbling block we've fallen over now_  
_As our brothers die defending no one_  
_The war is far from over now_

_Liberation, a moral charade_  
_For the cause is a part of your sacred lie_  
_Damnation a moment away in all the world's eyes_  
_It's the doom of us all_  
_We give in to control for the sake of your sacred lie_  
_Complications abound_  
_You'll get used to the sound of alarms in your life_

_Don't you know the war is far from over now_  
_What a stumbling block we've fallen over now_  
_As our brothers die defending no one_  
_The war is far from over now_

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime_  
_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime_

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _

_Give us a moment of peace right now_

_Don't you know the war is far from over now_  
_What a stumbling block we've fallen over now_  
_As our brothers die defending no one_  
_The war is far from over now_

_  
Don't you know the war is far from over now  
What a stumbling block we've fallen over now  
As our brothers die defending no one  
The war is far from over now_

The song ended. Rollins nodded, it was an interesting choice. It was most certainly an anti-war song. But with her trained eye and ear she heard that there was more and a different meaning for Brian behind that song.

She knew at that moment who and what she was going to write about for her article in Thud Magazine.


	491. End of an Era

Chapter 490 End of An Era

It was at the beach, and somehow someone got permission to have a fire on the beach. So there were a large number of ex-seniors and soon to be seniors walking around the beach, most carrying a red party cup of beer. It had that weird feel, carnival, part mourning, and part celebrating. Many people knew that this would be the last time that many of them would see each other ever again, or regularly.

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Angela stood by the fire and looked at the dancing flames. She turned and looked along the crowd and studied her nephew, Keith as he stood next to her, drinking his beer. Izzy came up and stood next to him. Angela smiled and finally sighed.

"What's on your mind Angela?" Keith asked.

"That this is it," Angela said.

"It's just the beginning," Izzy said.

Angela shook her head, "The world is ending, as we know it. Ashlyn and James' wedding is coming up. Izzy and Chase are leaving for Europe."

"Can't wait," Izzy said.

"The café is closing and well we're leaving," Angela said.

"Remember what Huck said in his speech?" Keith asked.

"Which thing?"

"The Janus thing," Izzy said.

"The beginning and the end?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah I guess that is what I meant."

"Yeah."

"Angela you know as long as we live here this is your home," Keith said.

Angela smiled and nodded. "I know."

_Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

She had finished her beer and walked away from the fire. There was just something missing. Walking along the sands of the beach she came to a lone life guard stand. Leaning against the stand she was looking out into the waves.

"You know I came here for privacy," Royce said.

"Why would you want privacy?" Angela asked.

"Let's just say I'm meeting someone for a hook up," Royce said.

"Royce, that was an over share," Angela said.

Royce laughed and looked over the water. "Yeah, it sort of was, wasn't it? So you'll be in Connecticut in a few days," he said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah I'm enrolling in summer session, and there is going to be some of the other freshmen up there."

"Whole new world," Royce said.

"Yes it is," she said, "What about you?"

"I'm just heading over to UNC-Wilmington," he said.

"That's cool."

Royce nodded, "Yeah, and Angela, Thanks."

"Being my friend these last few months," he said.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

She carefully moved out onto a stone jetty and found someone sitting there. After a minute she knew who it was and Angela sat down next to her.

"I was waiting for you to find me," Miranda Roy said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving tomorrow and you'll be gone by the time I come back," Miranda said.

"Where you headed to this year?"

"Were probably going on a cruise again; I'm hoping for the southern Caribbean."

"What am I going to do without you in science?" Angela asked.

"What you did before me, work hard and make up for your weaknesses," Miranda said, "The better question is what am I going to do with you?"

"What does that mean?"

"Do you think we really got rid of all of the influence of Jessalyn?" Miranda asked, "Or the fact I was in a celebrity sex scandal?"

"You'll have Izzy to watch your back," Angela said.

"Izzy, she's a great girl, but she's not you, nor is she Chase," Miranda said, "There will be blood next year."

Angela nodded, "Well you'll be okay."

"I hope you're right."

_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

After leaving Miranda on the jetty Angela came back across the beach. She found Ashton laying on a blanket and looking in at the fire. Angela came over and sat down.

Ashton looked over and offered her a beer can. Angela took it and cracked it taking a pull. Ashton smiled and looked back at the fire.

"I'm trying to hold on to every moment," Ashton said.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Because this is it, what we had is over and it's slipping away. Hard to believe it has been, what, six or seven years?" Ashton said.

"We'll be back," Angela said.

"It will never be the same," Ashton said and drank her beer.

"It was never supposed to remain the same, Ash, what we have is special, and now it is time for us to ourselves so when we come back together we can make what we have stronger."

"Or weaker," Ashton said.

"Do you believe that?"

"I'm not sure, but things are going to change, that I do know," Ashton said.

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never bring it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

Angela left Ashton but still carried the beer that Ashton gave her. Slowly she walked towards the parking lot. She was done, everyone was being too introspective and she just wanted to lie down. She didn't even have her old room anymore she had moved to Andy's house. Maybe Ashton was right everything had changed.

"Why the long face?" Chase asked, with Huck attached to her arm.

"Everyone is in this introspective mood," Angela said.

"Well high school is over," Chase said, "And James Longstreet and I are partying."

"Huck, please," he said.

"But that's not your name," Chase pointed, and looked at Angela, "You knew all along and you didn't tell me, you're a bad friend."

"It was his business for him to tell you his name."

"That's still not fair," Chase said, "And I thought you were a friend."

Angela grabbed Chase's cheeks, and looked into her eyes, "What's wrong Chase?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Yeah, Huck, what's wrong with her?" she asked.

Huck shrugged, "I don't know, she's been goofy all night."

"Yeah, you have your truck?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Let's get her to the truck," Angela said.

"Sweet a Three-some," Chase said.

Huck rolled his eyes. Angela looked at Huck, "Yeah let's get her out of here."

They each grabbed an arm and started to carry her out. Angela looked at Huck, "Is she drunk?"

Huck shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well get her home and possibly to a meeting," Angela said.

Huck nodded, "Sounds like a plan," he said and they got to his truck. She helped host Chase into the cab. Huck closed the door and looked at Angela.

"Thanks Angela," he said.

"No problem, she's my friend."

"No not for helping me with Chase. That would be another thank you," Huck said.

"Then what for?" Angela asked.

"Simply for being you, and my friend," Huck said.

"You're welcome Huck."

Huck smiled and walked to his side of the truck and got in. He drove off and tipped his ball cap to her. Angela just stood there staring at Huck's leaving truck.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I  
would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

Angela walked over to her car and found her best friend and cousin leaning on it. She sighed and looked at them. She put her keys back into her pocket.

"There's my girl," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah I'm right here," Angela replied.

"I wanted to see you before the rehearsal dinner," Ashlyn said, "Since we're no longer housemates."

Angela nodded, "Well soon you'll be Mrs. James Scott," she replied.

"Yeah, but I'm staying with y'all the night before the wedding," she said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah I almost forget," she said.

"Well you shouldn't, you're my Maid of Honor, and next year I get to guard you on the court," Ashlyn said.

Angela laughed, "You think you can."

"I know I can," Ashlyn said.

"Well we shall see," Angela said, and saw James standing there. He smiled and her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Cuz," she said.

"Hey, never forget we'll always have each other.""I won't James."

"Also don't forget this is the End of an Era," Ashlyn said, Angela just half smiled, people were being too introspective tonight.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
You're my wonderwall  
You're my wonderwall_


	492. Rehearsal Dinner

Chapter 491 Rehearsal Dinner

The rehearsal went well considering the facts at hand. Angela stood there next to her friend and often looked over to Chase. The brunette girl seemed out of it, but after a quick glass of orange juice she was doing well. Now they went to a nearby restaurant, that Nathan and Hailey was paying for. That was when Angela approached Chase.

"Have you been drinking again?" Angela asked.

Chase shook her head, "No I haven't."

"What was going on with you at the party, you were out of it," Angela said.

Chase shrugged, "All was drinking was water, and I had a lot of junk food. I just got very run down, I took like a ten minute nap when James Longstreet brought me home and I was just fine and normal," she said.

"Weird," Angela said, "And stop calling him James Longstreet."

"Why that is his name?"

"Which he hates."

"Yeah, what is this place?" Chase asked.

Nathan looked back at her, "I tried this place when I was in Atlanta, and the food was damn good, when I read that they had one in Tree Hill I figured this would be a great place for this dinner," he said.

"Sea food?" Ashlyn asked.

"Not just sea food, they have turf," Nathan said, and looked at the hostess station. They weren't there. He shrugged, "I heard they were busy though."

Finally the Hostess came up to them. Nathan smiled and looked at her, she was a young girl. "Scott Party of eleven," he said.

"Okay," she said and started to grab menus. They went into the private room and took their seats.

"Very nice, Dad," James said.

"Yeah they try for that classic southern decor, you should really try the fresh fish," he said.

The waitress came out and looked them over. "Hi, I'm Connie, and I'll be your Waitress tonight. Can I start y'all off with some drinks?"

Nathan smiled, "Yeah I'll have a Scotch and Soda," he said.

"Nate," Haley said, "No drinking."

"Why not, you're driving?"

"I don't want a scene," she said.

"Okay, make it a well surprise me," he said.

"Yes sir," Connie said.

Angela turned to Ashlyn, "Why does she look familiar?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "She has that face," Ashlyn said, "But I do see what you mean."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I can see that too," she said.

Keith, who was one of the groomsmen looked at her and nodded. Chase kicked him.

"Hey," he said.

"You're flirting with a woman that isn't your girlfriend in front of your girlfriend's sister, not too swift," Chase said.

"I know her, she was one of my babysitters before I didn't need one," he said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, that's Connie," he said looking at Angela.

"Oh yeah I remember now," she said and laughed.

"She would watch me every so often when everyone went out," Angela said.

"This must be her family's restaurant," Keith said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah I heard her family ran a restaurant."

After a few laughed they went about there business. Dinner was served promptly and was very good. As they were just finishing up a woman around Nathan's age came out. She looked over the table and stood there.

"Hello, I'm Anna the Manager here, how was your meals?" she asked.

Everyone at the table agreed that it was excellent. She smiled and looked around them.

"It is also my understanding that we have a couple that will soon be married," she said.

"Yes that would be us," James and Ashlyn said.

Anna smiled, "Well our chef is preparing something special in your honor," she said, "No extra change, Mister Scott, we strive to do our best."

"Thank you," Nathan said.

"You're Welcome, Mister Scott, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your and your parties time here," she said and left them to finish their dinner.


	493. Wedding Day

Chapter 492 Wedding Day

Brooke and Peyton walked into the Church. In Peyton's arms was her baby daughter Sawyer. Brooke still a few months left was next to her. Brooke's face was glowing as she took her seat in the pew.

"So love weddings," Brooke said.

"So you've told me several times," Peyton said, rocking Sawyer in her arms.

"Yeah but this is my godson getting married," Brooke said.

"Which means you're getting old," Peyton said.

"Bite your tongue," Brooke said, and looked at the small bundle in Peyton's hands, "Your Mommy is talking bad about your favorite Auntie Brooke."

Peyton smiled and laughed. "It's not about you today; it's about James and Ashlyn."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah its Jamlyn's big day."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Jamlyn where do you come up with this stuff?"

"It's a gift," Brooke said and she looked at Sawyer, "You better not learn that eye roll from you're Mommy."

Peyton shook her head and looked over to where Nathan and Haley sat. Nathan's cane was ever present; it had been his companion since his knee surgery. He was sitting back looking forward and Haley was near the aisle way.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married," Haley said.

"Believe it we're in the church," Nathan said.

"Why are you being so cold Nathan?"

"I'm not," he said.

"Your oldest son is getting married," Haley said.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact, hence why I said we're in the church," he replied.

"Still you don't have to be so cold about it," she said.

Nathan nodded, "You're right."

"Now I'm cold, Nathan," she said, and he just shook his head. He looked over to where Lucas was the odd man out, staring around the room. He had arrived late because he was doing some running a round for reception.

Lucas took his seat next to Peyton and Brooke. He sighed.

"Everything finished?" Peyton asked.

"Yes," he said and turned to face her, "So how are my girls?"

"We're fine Daddy," Peyton said, "How's James?"

"Nervous," Lucas said.

"How about Ashlyn?" Peyton asked.

"Climbing up the walls," Lucas said.

"Wow!"

Lucas looked up at the Alter and James took his spot with his groomsmen, Brian was the best man, with Keith, and Huck next to him. He was standing there jittery. Lucas turned back and saw Angela, standing at the door way. She gave a signal and the music started.

Lucas leaned back and watched. It was a typical procession with the bridesmaids leading the way. The music changed and Ashlyn started down the aisle way, she was being lead down the isle by her Uncle Jack. She still had a falling out with her parents, and her sister wasn't one of her attendants, they were Angela as the Maid of Honor, Ashton and Chase.

At the alter James took Ashlyn's hand and her uncle lifted her vial and kissed her. They walked the last few steps together. They looked into each other's eyes as the Minister came up to them.

"Dearly beloved were here today to bond this man James with this woman Ashlyn. Marriage is a scared institution that should not be entered into lightly, nor left easily.

"If anyone here objects to these two being married please speak now or forever hold their peace," The Minister said and waited. He looked around "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do," Jack Stuphens said.

The Minister breathed in and looked at each of the two people he was about to join in marriage. Finally he looked into James's eyes.

"James, do you take this woman Ashlyn, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to love, honor and cherish in the good times and the bad, to death do you part?" he asked.

"I do," James said.

The Minister looked over to Ashlyn. "Ashlyn, do you take this man, James, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich and for poorer, to love, honor, and cherish in the good times and the bad, to death do you part?" Minister Kirk asked.

"I do," Ashlyn said.

"The Rings?" The Minister asked.

Brian, the best man, gave the rings to The Minister. The Minister then blessed the rings and handed one to James.

"James, place this ring on Ashlyn's finger and say 'With this Ring I thee Wed'," he said.

James took Ashlyn's left hand and slid the wedding band on her finger, "Ashlyn, with this ring I thee wed," he said.

Ashlyn watched him place the ring on her finger. She looked up into James eyes and was nearly in tears. That was when Kirk handed her the other ring.

"Ashlyn, place this ring on James finger and say 'With this ring I thee wed'," Kirk said.

Ashlyn took James left hand and slid the ring on his ring finger. She looked into his eyes and kept holding back the tears. "James, with this ring I thee wed."

The Minister said a few things about God and then blessed them. He then looked over the witnesses and then the Couple.

"By the power invested in me by God, and the State of North Carolina, I pronounce you Man and Wife," Minister Kirk said, "James you may now kiss the bride."

James and Ashlyn leaned into each other and kissed each other for the first time as Husband and Wife. The Minister spoke up one last time, "I am proud to present to you Mister and Missus James Scott."

They retreated down the aisle with loud clapping, whistle and cat calls from the gathered friends and family. Nathan just nodded with a subdued smile as he watched his oldest son leave the church with his new bride.


	494. Reception

Chapter 493 Reception

The reception was at TRIC, if the family had a business like that why not use it. That was James and Ashlyn's thoughts, also some of their first moments as a couple came at TRIC. As the guest shuffled in Lucas stood by the stage and looked over the crowd. There were various tables and they were all seating. He smiled and looked over to Peyton who was sitting there holding Sawyer.

"Kind of reminds me of our reception," she said.

"Yeah but I don't think Ashlyn was four months pregnant," Lucas said.

Peyton laughed and nodded, "No I don't either, but still this was kind of our place."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah we have had many moments here."

Peyton nodded and smiled. "Look at Keith and Izzy, they are really chatting up the crowd."

"Yes they are."

"I wonder, with him going to Florida and her going to Europe would they be the same next year? Will we be doing this for our son and Brooke's daughter?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I wonder that often myself."

"Well Brooke seems to be watching Chase and Huck, I wonder if she is thinking this will happen soon for them?" Peyton asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Knowing those two, it will be either long and drawn out or we'll get a call from Las Vegas and they'll be married."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah I can see that between them."

Lucas nodded and looked over at the DJ. The DJ who was a normal employee of the climbed smiled when he saw the signal from the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you welcome Mister and Missus James Lucas Scott," he said.

They came in the club and took their seats. After a small meal was served it came time for the speeches. Brian stepped up into front of the table with a microphone and looked around.

"Hello, well when my brother James asked me to be his best man, I'm like dude I'm just fourteen. There is no way I can do all these duties and like throw you a party and stuff. He looked into my eyes and said, 'You're right, you're fire.'" Brian said for laughs.

"No really he told me he didn't care about those things and that he wanted his brother by his side standing up for him. James has always been there for me, and Ashlyn well she's been there too, and she doesn't really yet know the guy she's getting.

"James, Ashlyn all the luck to you and well I hope your love for each other will set an example for all of us."

Brian stepped away and handed the microphone to Angela. She took it and looked around.

"Henry Van Dyke said this, his words are much better then any I can think of, 'Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.' When Ashlyn asked me to be her Maid of Honor I knew I would say yes, and I knew it was planned.

"How could I say no to my best friend, and my cousin who's always been there since the day I was born? I couldn't, so I didn't, but people always asked me about the time. They only knew each other maybe ten months and they were engaged three or so months ago.

"I said they didn't know Ashlyn and James. If they truly did they would understand.

"James is like that noble ideal of a chivalrous knight. He would go any where and do anything to protect his lady fair.

"Ashlyn; well Ashlyn's heart runs deeper then any sea and stronger then any river.

"Their love together was not made, but born to be. You could see that since the time they let each other in.

"So I go back to Van Dyke, those who love time is eternity, and James and Ashlyn have loved for an eternity," Angela said.

There were a few tears by the end of the speech. Next James and Ashlyn were called out for their first dance as a couple.

James looked at Ashlyn and smiled, "You know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're beautiful," he said as the song started to play, and they started to dance.

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

_You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart_

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

When the song ended everyone clapped. Nathan looked at his son and new daughter-in-law and nodded. He secretly hoped that they would have an easier time then he and Haley did, but today wasn't about worrying it was about celebrating.


	495. One Last Cruise

Chapter 494 One Last Cruise

Angela was leaning against her car, in Andy's large driveway. She looked over at Royce, and Ashton. They smiled and nodded.

The next thing they heard was the skidding of tires as Keith brought his pick up into the driveway. Angela smiled and saw that the twins, Candace, and Rerun jumped out of the bed of the pick up. Keith slide out of the cab and smiled at his aunt.

"So we're the first ones here?" Keith asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, you are," she said.

Keith nodded, "Are you sure about this?"

"Have to do this one last time," Angela said.

Rerun laughed, "Well I'm in as long as I pick the music selection," Rerun said.

"What don't like Huck's musical tastes?" Ashton asked.

"I'm not really into Flock of Seagulls," Rerun said.

"Make that two," Royce said.

Angela nodded and held up three fingers. Just as Chase and Izzy showed up in their cars, Angela nodded as Cale, Fallon, Chase, Izzy, Gabrielle and Trin came between the two cars. Chase walked over and looked at Angela.

"What's with the work outs, girl?" Chase asked.

"Hey I said be casual, I'm comfortable," Angela said.

Chase shook her head, "Well I think you're over dressed," Chase said, looking at all the other kids dressed in light summer cloths, there was a lot of skin on display.

"Okay suit yourself," Chase said and laughed, she reached into her Mustang and pulled out a cowgirl hat, and donned it.

"New look for you?" Ashton asked.

"Hell yeah, for what we're doing I have to look the part."

Izzy shrugged her shoulders, "Do you know how long it took to pick out the perfect hat?" she asked as she tied a blue bandana in her hair.

"Stop hating," Chase said.

James pulled in next and pulled his truck next to Keith's. Brian, Ashlyn and James joined the crowd in the driveway.

"Angela, why the warm ups?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm comfortable," Angela said and pointed at her best friend, "And you're married."

"Yeah, but I still have it I can show it off and make all the guys jealous of what James gets to have every night," Ashlyn said.

"Like stab my eyes out," Ashton said, with a laugh.

"So we're just waiting for Huck?"

"Yeah, and we voted, Rerun is the music guy," Angela said.

James laughed, "I can agree with that."

Just then they heard the thunderous roar of a diesel engine as Huck pulled into the driveway. He had with him Kelly and Andrew McMichaels. The climbed out of the bed and looked around.

Huck stood there shirtless, and his ever present Dale Jr Hat on his head. Finally nodding he looked them over.

"Sorry I'm late y'all, shall we get going?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Rerun picks the music," Ashton said.

"Well now let's mount out rides, ladies in the back," Huck smiled and dropped his tail gate.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Chase said, and took his help to climb into the bed of his truck. She was quickly joined by Kelly, Andrew, Fallon, and Cale.

Izzy smiled and hopped into the back of Keith's truck, and was joined quickly joined by the twins, Candace, and Rerun. Ashlyn climbed into the back of James truck, and was joined by Trin, Gabrielle, and Brian. Ashton and Royce climbed into the bed of Huck's larger Truck. Every one looked at Angela.

"Come on Angela!" Chase yelled.

"If you don't mind Royce, I'm going to ride with Ashlyn," she said.

"No problem," Royce said.

"Shoot I'm joining them," Ashton said, and jumped out of the truck for James.

"C'mon Angela!" Chase said.

Angela smiled and slipped off her warm up tops, and pulled off her breakaway warm up pants. Chase smiled and was clapping, all she was wearing was daisey duke shorts and a bikini top. When other people saw what she was wearing they cheered. She slipped on her sunglasses and climbed into James' truck, she banged on the roof and smiled.

"Let's do it!" She yelled.

Rerun laughed and clicked on the first track and all they heard was the sounds of Dixie being played. James led the pack out of the driveway, followed by Keith and tailed up by Huck. Rerun nodded and waited for the next track when he made sure that the stereo was loud.

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

_Hey, up in the backwoods, down in the holler,  
Old boys feelin' like a dog on a collar,  
Keepin' that chain pulled tight,  
Waitin' on Saturday night. _

_Put on the smell-good, put on Skynard,  
Head into to town like a NASCAR winner.  
Cruisin' back an' forth to the Tasty-Freeze.  
Everywhere you look, all you see..._

They turned down the main drag along the beach just jammed along. With all the girls in the bed's of the trucks standing up and going with the music, many horny teenagers behind the car steering wheels honked or were on the side walks staring slack jawed or, whistling.

They were about half way down the beach when Ashton looked back and pointed to the convoy they started to form. Angela laughed and just shook to the music.

_Is hillbilly deluxe, slick pick-up trucks.  
Big timin' in a small town.  
Stirrin' it up right about sundown.  
Black denim an' chrome to the bone with a little home grown.  
A country girl cuddled up...  
Hillbilly deluxe._

They got caught at a traffic light. Ashton started flirting with some guys in a car next to them. On the other side Angela looked over at the Porches and saw Brenna and Rhett in the seats. She started to count and smiled. She rapped on the roof and James looked at her. She pointed to the car and he nodded and smiled, next he honked the horn.

Rhett and Brenna looked up at the truck. Angela smiled and then flashed them, just as the light changed. James jumped on the gas and laid down some rubber; then took off smoking up Rhett and Brenna, for a laugh from everyone in the trucks.

_Yeah, couple cute sweet things drivin' a fastback.  
Shoot 'em a cool smile hopin' that they smile back.  
"Hey, Baby, what's you name?"  
Burn a little rubber when the red lights change. _

_Here come the blue lights, here come Barney.  
Hide all the beer, y'all, let's move the party.  
Gotta go, but that's all right...  
Do it all again next Friday night. _

They were cruising for a while. Angela was smiling and waving. Ashlyn shook her head and looked from behind her sun glasses at Angela.

"What has gotten into you?" Ashlyn asked.

"Just trying to have some fun, complaining?" Angela asked.

"Oh hell no," Ashlyn said.

Angela and Ashton laughed; as they kept driving down the road.

_Hillbilly deluxe, slick pick-'em-up trucks.  
Big timin' in a small town.  
Stirrin' it up right about sundown.  
Black denim an' chrome to the bone with a little home grown.  
Country girl cuddled up...  
Hillbilly deluxe. _

Just as they were about to complete the first lap around the main beach drag it started to rain. Angela shook her head and looked at Ashlyn who shrugged.

"It seems like every year we try to get this cruise in, it rains," Angela said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Yeah, why break tradition," she replied.

"Just once," Angela replied.

"Yeah well not this once," Ashton said, and the three friends laughed wrapped they arms around each other and leaned on James' Cab as they ehad back to Andy Hargrove's Manor House and out of the rain.

_Hillbilly deluxe, slick pick-'em-up trucks.  
Big timin' in a small town.  
Stirrin' it up right about sundown.  
Black denim an' chrome to the bone with a little home grown.  
Country girl cuddled up...  
Hillbilly deluxe.  
Hillbilly deluxe.  
Hillbilly deluxe. _


	496. Closing Time

Chapter 495 Closing Time

The banner on the back wall said "Last Night Forever" on it. It was truly an end of an era. It was the last night of a Tree Hill Staple Karen's Café. Karen was closing it and moving into retirement. Effectively TRIC was signed over to Peyton and the café was open to be rented. So Amy came down from TRIC for the last night, and she was running the show while Deb and Karen sat in the corner. Karen was holding her newest granddaughter Sawyer.

"You know Karen, you're spoiling her," Deb said.

"Well I have to get it all in because I'm leaving soon and she's staying behind."

"I noticed that Peyton brought down the Karaoke Machine from TRIC," Deb pointed out.

Karen nodded, "I guess they want to end it with a bang."

"The question is what are they going to sing?"

Karen shrugged, "I don't know."

Lucas walked across the room and took a microphone and tapped the thing. He looked around and smiled.

"Well I got voted MC for this final show here at Karen's Café. Well this place has been here as long as I remember and there are many great memories that we will all share from this day on." He looked around at the machine, "My wife insisted that we bring this down here. Now she wants people to play music and sing. Well it's her funeral, because first up is Brooke, Haley and Peyton," Lucas said.

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke walked up and the two pregnant friends sat down on stools.

"Okay, this was their idea," Haley said.

(Haley, Brooke, and Peyton singing in Italics)

"Yeah she'll enjoy it," Brooke said.

"Anyways Brooke and I are just singing back up," Peyton said, as the music started and Haley started singing.

_Through the mirror of my mind  
Time after time  
I see reflections of you and me_

_Reflections of  
The way life used to be  
Reflections of  
The love you took from me_

_Oh, I'm all alone now  
No love to shield me  
Trapped in a world  
That's a distorted reality_

_Hapiness you took from me  
And left me alone  
With only memories_

_Through the mirror of my mind  
Through these tears that I'm crying  
Reflects a hurt I can't control  
'Cause although you're gone  
I keep holding on  
To the happy times  
Oh, when you were mine_

_As I peer through the window  
Of lost time  
Looking over my yesterdays  
And all the love I gave all in vain  
(All the love) All the love  
That I've waisted  
(All the tears) All the tears  
That I've taisted  
All in vain_

_Through the hollow of my tears  
I see a dream that's lost  
From the hurt  
That you have caused_

_Everywhere I turn  
Seems like everything I see  
Reflects the love that used to be_

_In you I put  
All my faith and trust  
Right before my eyes  
My world has turned to dust_

_After all the nights  
I sat alone and wept  
Just a handful of promisses  
Are all that's left of loving you_

_Reflections of  
The way life used to be  
Reflections of  
The love you took from me_

_In you I put  
All my faith and trust  
Right before my eyes  
My world has turned to dust..._

When the were finished Lucas smiled and too the microphone. "Now that is an oldie for you. Now Kelly, Izzy, Candace, Fallon, and Skye, there is a combination," Lucas said.

The girls took up the microphones and smiled.

"Thank you," they all said.

(Kelly, Izzy, Candace, Fallon, and Skye singing in Italics)

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover._

"Thank you girls," Lucas said, "Hopefully we'll never hear that again," after some laughs and some dirty looks, Lucas smiled, "Now let's go back old school. Nathan you're turn."

Nathan stepped up and grabbed the Microphone, "I want to bring some help up for this one. Come on Guys."

The boys joined Nathan and each got a microphone. Nathan smiled as the song started.

(Nathan in the boys Rapping/Singing are in italics)

Nathan started it off.

_DJ Khaled,  
We the Best Season has returned  
I do this for the streets, the RUNNERS_

Brian stepped up to the microphone and started singing. Nathan would slip in a few words here and there.

_Cause I'm out here grindin'  
Cause I'm out here grindin'  
Hey Hey  
I don't care what nobody say  
I'm a be me (be me)  
Stay hood stay rasied in the streets  
(Cause I'm out here grindin')  
Talking about greatness whenever they speak about me (Cause I'm out here grindin')  
I ain't spitting nothing with nobody homie  
I gotta gimme me  
(Cause I'm out here grindin')  
I ain't slipping 8 days  
I can go for 8 weeks_

Kole stepped up and started his part.

_Put my life on the line  
But I'm likely to rhyme  
I'm on top of the game Fuck  
If you like it or not  
Ask how I get freesh  
Strawberry swishy freshhhh  
You'll be dealing with H when you dealing with G's  
Flashing deal with the realest  
Shopping like it's still december  
Diplomat on the fender of the phantom I'm the winner  
I do it for the hood (hood)  
I do it cause you're gay (gay)  
You suckers wish you could ricky ross is in the bank_

Cale stepped up..

_Heard your bringing my name up  
Know you want me to die  
Think I give a fuck  
Better dyte me now  
Before price go up  
Came in the world thuggin leaving with big nuts  
Yeah I run with killas homie so what  
What you want me to tell sold you to lil dust?  
Send George Foreman  
I bet he leave bust  
Ain't scared to go  
I beileve in jesus_

Next it was Brian again.

_I don't care what nobody say  
I'm a be me (be me)  
Stay hood stay rasied in the streets  
(Cause I'm out here grindin')  
Niggas Talk about greatness whenever they speak about me (Cause I'm out here grindin')  
I ain't spitting nothing with nobody homie I gotta gimme me  
(Cause I'm out here grindin')  
I ain't slipping 8 days  
I can go for 8 weeks  
Ain't nothing to me  
Cause I am the streets_

Huck stepped up.

_W E T H E B E S T DJ Khaled (WE DA BEST)  
W E T H E B E S T (DJ Khaled) That's ME!  
W E T H E B E S T DJ Khaled (WE DA BEST)  
W E T H E B E S T (DJ Khaled) That's ME  
I wake up to get my cake up I'm out here grindin  
What can I say  
I'm a product of my environment  
Uh oh, I'm in the game  
Watch me do me  
Ke ke ke ke ke khaled man call that bruce lee  
Summer winter spring I can't forget the fall  
I still remain a dog  
A diabetic and all  
All I want is my paper  
I don't care what they say  
They stick their tounge out when they bow their head (Cause We Da Best)_

Brian followed again.

_I don't care what nobody say  
I'm a be me (be me)  
Stay hood stay rasied in the streets  
(Cause I'm out here grindin')  
Talking about greatness whenever they speak about me (Cause I'm out here grindin')  
I ain't spitting nothing with nobody homie  
I gotta gimme me  
(Cause I'm out here grindin')  
I ain't slipping 8 days  
I can go for 8 weeks  
Ain't nothing to me cause I am the streets_

It was James' turn.

_Hey knock knock  
Yee I'm knocking on the bench door  
Gimme the million dollars and I'm dropping off the cash flow  
See you ain't heard I hit a nit  
Now my money right  
Spend it on the u-haul tipping on the turn pipe  
Call up my dogs  
Brag up my face  
Bodies gon fall  
Tell em it's ace  
If I catch a charge  
I'm gon flee the state  
Hear My Niggas realin khaled watch me beat the case_

Now Keith stepped to the microphone.

_You niggas fly  
Before you were just maggots  
I'm the shit bitch  
Because I'm black flagging  
Yes sir DR the new sqaud  
You niggas slaughter soft  
We go hard  
They like oh god there go t double  
He got his click and his brothers  
I know it's gon be trouble  
Dark boys on the black gas see they don't black mask  
Now they can stand my black ass_

Brian came up to finish the song.

_I don't care what nobody say  
I'm a be me (be me)  
Stay hood stay rasied on the streets  
(Cause I'm out here grindin')  
Talking about greatness  
Whenever they speak about me (Cause I'm out here grindin')  
I ain't spitting nothing with nobody homie I gotta gimme me  
(Cause I'm out here grindin')  
I ain't slipping 8 days  
I can go for 8 weeks  
Ain't nothing to me cause I am the streets_

Lucas took the microphone and shook his head. "That was certainly unique. Don't worry mom, just two more songs. This one is for me to pollute the air. I guess they are correct when they say karaoke combines people that shouldn't drink with people that shouldn't sing."

(Lucas singing in italics)

_Talk to me softly  
There is something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin is changin' inside you  
And don't you know_

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

_Give me a whisper  
And give me a sign  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had...baby_

_And don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

_And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby_

_And don't you cry tonight  
And don't you cry tonight  
And don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight_

"Now thankfully some body with talent that would end this night off, it's closing time, and Brian please bring us home," Lucas said.

Brian stepped up to sing the final song.

(Brian singing in italics)

_Closing time  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time  
Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl  
Closing time  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home_

_Closing time  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time  
This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

The song wasn't over and people started clearing out. It was over. Karen stepped behind the counter and sent Amy home. She leaned there and looked at the empty and now closed Café. Suddenly she felt that she wasn't alone. She looked and saw her only Grandson Keith standing there looking at her.

"What's up Keith?" she asked.

"You haven't closed out the register yet right?" he asked.

"No it's not closed out yet," Karen said.

"Good so you're technically still open," he said.

Karen nodded, "Yeah in a way."

"Good can I have a bottle of water to go," he said.

Karen looked at him strange and she just shook her head. She reached over and took a water bottle and gave it to him. He handed her a dollar.

"Keith, don't worry about it," Karen said.

"Please take it, ring it, and close out," Keith said.

She looked at him strange but followed his instructions. He smiled, and went behind the counter and took the dollar out of the draw. He took a black sharpie and wrote on it, handing it to Karen.

"Your last dollar at the café," he said.

"Thanks, but why was it so important that you gave me the last dollar?"

Keith smiled, "I heard the story how Uncle Keith was your first customer," he said.

"You're right he was," she said.

He shrugged, "Well it just felt right that your last customer should also be a Keith Scott," Keith said and walked out of the café. This left Karen standing there holding her last dollar and smiling. In a poetic way he was right.


	497. Come Back

Chapter 496 Come Back

He was sitting out by his pool. He looked at his knee raw, and with out the brace and bandages. The cuts were small. He was not really surprised since they scoped him before. But he though with the amount of damage done this time they would really open him up, but no they scoped him again.

The biggest problem was it was weak. Because his knee was weak he felt weak. He hated feeling weak. He couldn't slam the ball anymore, the only time he couldn't slam the ball was when he hurt the knee in the car accident when he was in high school. Weakness wasn't an option, in his mind.

"Mister Scott?" someone asked.

Nathan turned and saw a man standing there wearing a suit. "Yes, are you here to serve me papers?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm Mister Smith, from the School Board," he said.

"Okay, have a seat, what have my sons or wife done that I'm visited by the school board?" Nathan asked.

Mister Smith sat down and looked at Nathan, "Easy, your sons won us a second state championship," he said.

"That's a good thing," Nathan said.

"Yes it is and we want to keep in those winning ways. Especially now that Coach Roth has moved on to bigger and better things," Smith said.

"My brother would be perfect for the boy's team, he'd instill in them what they need to win," Nathan said.

"I know he would, but we've decided that we want him to stay coaching the girl's team. Since they lost their two best players, they are sort of in a rebuilding phase and having built a great program we want him to continue on in that role," Smith said.

"So you're not here to check on my brother's reference?" Nathan asked.

"No I'm not, Nathan," he said, "I want you to come back to Tree Hill High School."

"In case you've not check your records, I graduated eighteen years ago, as matter of fact my son who was born on that day just graduated," Nathan replied.

"I don't want you to come back as a student, Nathan."

"I don't have the credentials to teach, not even gym," Nathan replied.

"Not to teach Nathan," Mister Smith said, and removed his sunglasses.

"You want me to coach the boy's team?" Nathan asked.

Mister Smith nodded, "Yes we do."

Nathan nodded, "You know Coaching isn't my bag. It's pretty much Lucas'. Plus he's always want to Coach the Ravens."

"He does Coach the Ravens, just we want you to replace Coach Roth," Mister Smith said.

Nathan shook his head, "Why?"

"You're name, you're skill, you're stated desire to Coach after you retire from the NBA, and the fact that you will instantly earn the players respect," Mister Smith pointed out.

Nathan shook his head, "This is sudden."

"For you yes, but when we noticed you moved back to Tree Hill and the fact you were planning to retire you were on the top of our short list of candidates to coach for us."

"Still you have a proven quantity in Lucas, why would you want me over him?" Nathan asked.

"I told you are reasons, and I also told you that we want your brother controlling the girl's team, we feel that we can maintain the momentum from this year, but we need Lucas where he is, and not building a new program with the Boy's Team."

Nathan nodded, "I've been in the NBA for over fourteen years, and Mister Smith I've heard this all before."

"I'd seriously like you to consider this Nathan," Mister Smith said.

Nathan nodded, "I'll consider it."

"Good," Mister Smith said and stood up, placing his sunglasses back on, "I think it would be good for you to get back on your feet again."

"I'll do just fine," Nathan said.

"I need to know in two weeks," Mister Smith said and walked away.

Haley came in the back yard and looked at Mister Smith. She turned to Nathan and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"His name was Smith," Nathan said.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"He wants me to Coach the Boy's Basketball Team," Nathan said.

"Wow, that's the job Lucas wants."

Nathan nodded, "I know."

"Honestly what do you want?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

Haley nodded, "I understand, but I think you'd do good as the Coach."

Nathan nodded, "I would like to coach."

"How long before you have to tell them?" she asked.

"Two weeks," Nathan said.

"Well I'd think about it long and hard," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "So do I," he said, as she took a seat next to him and looked out at the pool.


	498. The Leaving Song

Chapter 498 The Leaving Song

They were outside the security check point of the airport. The group of people just looked at each other. They were here to say good bye to several people. Today was the beginning of the decimation of the group. Today was the first day that people would be leaving for the summer, and some would never more then likely ever return for more then a visit.

Lucas looked at Keith and he smiled, "Now Keith, have a good summer, and enjoy camp," he said.

Keith nodded, "I will, Dad, and you be careful too," he replied, and shook his dad's hand.

"My Baby Boy is off for the whole summer," Peyton said, holding Sawyer.

"I'll be good, Mom," he said and kissed her cheek, "I'll miss you Sawyer," he said to his baby sister.

"Hey Bro, learn so I can finally have an excuse for you kicking my ass," Candace said.

"Like you need an excuse," he said and hugged her.

"I'll miss you Keith," Kay said.

"Miss you too," he said and hugged her goodbye.

"Have a good summer," Ellie said.

"I will and you too, Els," Keith said and hugged her good bye.

Keith looked at Angela, and she stared her down. "It's been fun," she said.

"Yes it has," he replied.

"Next year no Angela you have to show up," she said.

"Or no Keith you'll have to show up," he said.

Angela smiled and nodded, "True, go out there and expand your horizons Nephew," she said.

"I will and you do the same, Aunt," he said and they hugged goodbye.

Karen looked at Keith and he smiled, "Goodbye Grandma," he said.

"Good buy my Grandbaby," she said and hugged him.

Keith walked over to Andy and took his hand, "Goodbye Andy."

"Goodbye Keith, and have a good summer," Andy said.

He finally came to Izzy. She was looking down and he was looking at her. He finally sighed, "Izzy," he said.

"Keith," she said.

"You can look at me," he said.

"No, because I don't want you to see me cry," she said.

"I does not matter," he said and lifted her chin up.

He leaned forward and kissed her, she sighed in his kiss, and they broke away. He smirked the Scott smirk and nodded. "Have fun in Europe," he said.

"Have fun, at Camp," she said.

He nodded and threw his carry on bag over his shoulder. He nodded and walked through the security check point, and started his summer vacation.

* * *

A few hours later, Izzy had left, and Peyton took the kids back home. Lucas, and Angela stood there looking at their Mom and her Fiancée. The older sibling looked at his mom and smiled.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," he said.

Karen shook her head, "No My Baby Boy, this isn't good bye, just farewell," Karen said.

Lucas nodded, "It always seems that life keeps coming back to this," he said.

"It's the way it's should be, I have to leave so there is no safety net," she said.

"I'll miss you Mom," he said, and hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, Baby Boy," Karen said and kissed his cheek.

Lucas stepped away. He looked at Andy and shook his had and said good bye. That left Angela standing there, with her Mom and probably the one many that could best be defined as her Dad, the man that helped raise her. She smiled and looked at her mom, and started to cry.

Karen took Angela into her arms, "Baby Girl, it will be okay, you'll be up there in a few short weeks."

"I just never thought we'd be separated except for me going to college," Angela said.

"Yeah," she said.

The separated and Angela went to Andy and received a deep hug. He smiled and held her.

"See you in a few weeks Little Angel," he said.

She nodded. They broke up and Karen and Andy walked to the security check point. Lucas and Angela watched their parents leave and sighed. It was truly the change of seasons and eras.

* * *

Fallon leaned against her Mercedes and looked at the airplanes take off. She had said good bye to Cale last night. But she wanted to see him leave. He had told her when his flight was taking off so she found the side of the airport that the airplanes were taking off from and found a place where she could park near the end of the runway.

For what seemed like hours she watched the planes take off. She felt the blast of air as they leaped off the runway. She watched these large machines seem to defy logic and take to the air.

As every airplane flew by part of her heart left with her and joined the airplane in hopes that Cale would find his place in her heart. She didn't know what the summer would bring but she was planning to spend the summer writing to him and waiting for his return.


	499. Here it is Lucas

Chapter 497 Here It Is Lucas

Peyton was out with Sawyer and the twins, Keith was spending what time he could with Izzy, and Candace was on the half court working on her move to the left. So Lucas sat behind his desk working on the last of his end of school year stuff. Soon he would switch to finishing his novel and then basketball will come back into his life.

There was a knock on the door, and he turned and saw Bevin standing there. The bubble blonde smiled and walked in.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you knew I was there," she said.

"Sorry, I was just finishing some work," he said.

"Also I wouldn't leave your front door unlocked, you'd never know who would walk in," she said.

"I'll take it under advisement."

Bevin nodded, "Yeah, well I have some papers for you to sign," she said, and took a seat across from him.

"You could have sent a courier or Fedexed them," Lucas said.

Bevin shrugged, "Well I wanted to see Baby Sawyer, and I'm bringing Willa to live with my parents for high school," Bevin said.

"Sorry Peyton's out making the rounds," Lucas replied.

"Too bad," Bevin said, she stood up and placed the papers before Lucas, "Their indicated where you have to sign."

Lucas nodded, and watched as Bevin walked over to the window. She was watching what ever was going on outside. Lucas looked over the papers and signed.

"So that's Candi?" Bevin asked.

"Yes, she's out there playing basketball."

"You can see she's a Scott," Bevin said.

"You can tell from this far away?"

"Remember I cheered you and your brother from the sidelines, and I could tell from a distance who was Nathan or you. The Scotts have their own style," Bevin said.

"I guess we do," Lucas said.

"I see Skillz in Willa every time she plays. It is both my proudest moment and my saddest moment seeing her on that court. I love having my daughter do something that she loves, and does it well…but one of my biggest regrets is that I won't be able to see her regularly through her high school career, but I know it is better for her to be her then Raleigh."

Lucas nodded, "I've seen her tapes that Skillz has sent me. She's got talent, but she we'll have to try out like everyone else, even Kay."

Bevin nodded, "I know you'll be fair with her."

"I'm fair with all my players."

"But not Lindsay," Bevin said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You're looking to take her soul child away from her. Lucas, what does it matter, soon she'll be eighteen and an adult custody shouldn't be a big deal."

"Bevin, she's already been shuttled once because of her Mom's injuries. If she starts high school here, she should finish high school here, it is only two years and she can then move where ever she wants," Lucas said.

"Still after all these years, with you being outside her life, how is that going to look. She could also sue for emancipation, she's old enough," Bevin said.

"I have to do what I have to do," he said.

"As I mom I feel it is wrong for you to take her only child away from her," Bevin said.

"Then why did you take the case?"

"Because, I'm your lawyer, and you paid me a lot of money for your legal work. Also I'm your friend and I remember seeing you in Atlanta when you found out she was dead, and I can't imagine how you feel when she turns up alive on your doorstep."

Lucas nodded, "I just want her to know some stability, she was allowed to run free and was spoiled in New York. Here she has rules, and responsibilities and she has to tow the line."

"Lucas, it might be too late, and I just have to let you know that this might be dirty fight," Bevin said.

"I'm prepared."

"Just to let you know, she's a single mom, that is currently disabled, that really pulls on the heart strings."

"I was a Dad that was lied to."

Bevin nodded, "Just make sure you are doing this for the right reasons, and not out of revenge," Bevin said, as she watched Lucas sign the papers. She took them and walked out of the room. The die had been cast up high, she would note in her diary later that night, along with when seeking revenge first start by digging two graves.


	500. The Seniors Leave

Chapter 499 The Seniors Leave

On the back porch of Cade's house the five seniors and Izzy stood. Cade had invited them over on the last day before they would all leave. He had them on the back porch and of course Cade's older family member, Great Uncle-in-Law, Carson was there. Carson old and walks with a cane was sitting there drinking from his flask while the seniors and Cade took in a glass of sweet tea.

"So why did you invite us over, Dad?" Huck asked.

"Boyo, let your old man speak," Carson said.

"Carson, how much have you had to drink?" Huck asked.

"Not enough if I was an young man, too much if I was an old man, so for my age, just enough," he replied.

"You know you're not supposed to be drinking," Huck said.

"Aye, and I'm also supposed to be dead. So who's more right?"

"Any ways," Cade said, "Other then Carson's colorful statement about the modern health care system. I'd like to say a few things."

The seniors nodded. Cade looked around him and took one last long pull of his tea. "This might be the last time we're all together. Treasure this time for we have only just so much of it. As we spread out remember the lessons we taught and learned from each other, and never forget to smile, and look back," Cade said.

"Janus?" Chase asked.

"Exactly, look back and forward. Also remember where you came from, but never keep your eyes off where you're going," he said.

"Thanks, Cade," Ashlyn said keeping an eye on Brett as she was fiddling around with something on the porch.

"You're welcome," he said.

"We'll miss these times," Angela said.

Cade nodded, "I know, but I do have one last thing," he said.

"Yeah?" they all asked.

"An old Irish Blessing," Cade said, "May the road rise to meet you, May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, The rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again, May God hold you in the palm of his hand.

"May God be with you and bless you: May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortune, Rich in blessings. May you know nothing but happiness From this day forward.

"May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind be always at your back May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home. And may the hand of a friend always be near.

"May green be the grass you walk on, May blue be the skies above you, May pure be the joys that surround you, May true be the hearts that love you.

"No please be safe, and have fair seas and following winds," Cade said.

"Thanks Cade," James said, and they started to leave. Cade watched as they walked off the porch. Angela, Brett, Ashlyn, and James climbed into James' Truck, while, Huck, Chase, and Izzy climbed into his truck. He watched as they left his driveway.

"Boyo, why are you so sad?" Carson said.

Cade shrugged his shoulders, "For some reason I believe that this will be the last time I'd see them all together again," he said.

"Boyo, there is always one last time for everything," Carson said.

"I know, believe me I know," Cade said, "We're all just heroes and ghosts

* * *

(Song Lyrics are in italics)

James' truck was cramped as they drove to the air port. Angela's bags were in the bed and she would be taking a flight to Connecticut. As they pulled to the domestic terminal of the airport, Angela climbed out. Everyone, even Brett climbed out of the truck and stood with her on the sidewalk as James got her bags out of the bed of the truck and Angela checked them at the curb, and paid the extra fee.

She first said her good byes to her god daughter. She picked up the little red head and hugged her and kissed her cheek. She was almost in tears when she hugged Ashlyn. When the two best friends were done, she looked at her cousin. After a minute of sizing each other up, the two kids born to the same family on the same day, who always had each other hugged and again went their separate ways.

James, helped Ashlyn get Brett back into the truck. Ashlyn was sitting in the cab and watched Angela walk through the terminal of the airport. She was starting to cry as James pulled away from the curb.

_So here we go - heroes or ghosts - one man's mood can break another man's soul  
Or am I just too cynical for my own good, too scared to say, we'll get there if we should  
And you know, yeah you know, it's harder than it looks, yeah it's harder than it looks  
But I know, it's gonna take a lot of time and a little bit of luck_

* * *

Huck pulled to the curb of the international terminal. He greeted Chase and Izzy on the sidewalk, and called over a sky cap. He removed their bags from the bed of his truck. He paid the sky cap and looked at his girlfriend and her sister.

He gave a friendly hug to Izzy, and then turned to Chase. He gave her a bear hug and planed a strong kiss on her lips. She returned his intensity as they knew they would be separated for a few months.

It took a while for Izzy to separate them and drag Chase inside the terminal. Huck watched for a minute then climbed into his truck and drove off.

_And it's beginning to happen, it's beginning to move  
I've seen a reaction, yeah I've watched us improve  
And you could say we don't care or that we don't believe  
But this is what we've got and there's nowhere we'd rather be.  
And you know these roads, they could take us to the start  
From the shadows you're cast to play the part  
So don't grow old, forgetting who you are_

* * *

James looked over to the sleeping Brett, and back in the window at the small moving truck that was following them. He sighed and looked back at Ashlyn. She had been silent since they left the airport.

Sighing he knew that she was crying because she was already missing Angela. He looked at the street signs, it said I-40 Wests and 100 miles to Durham North Carolina and Duke University. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Tree Hill was long since gone.

_A simple goal could get you very far  
And you know, yeah you know, it's harder than it looks, yeah it's harder than it looks  
But I know, it's gonna take a lot of time and a little bit of luck_

* * *

Huck merged into Traffic on I-95 North. He looked at his Ipod and made sure music was playing. He had a long trip ahead of him and he really didn't want to get too bored. His next stop was Washington DC and Georgetown University.

He took this journey with trepidation. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this. But he kept driving north with his bags in his car, and his paper work right next to him. At least he would give it a try.

_And it's beginning to happen, it's beginning to move  
I've seen a reaction, yeah I've watched us improve  
And you could say we don't care or that we don't believe  
But this is what we've got and there's nowhere we'd rather be.  
And it's beginning to happen, it's beginning to move  
I've seen a reaction, now we've so much to prove  
And you could say we don't care or that we don't believe  
But this is what we've got and there's nowhere we'd rather_


	501. Alone, On The Dock, On The Porch

Chapter 500 Alone, On The Docks, On the Porch 

The sun was coming up over the horizon and the Atlantic Ocean. The orange/red light lit the world up and played off the waves as they broke on the beach. It was truly the most wonderful time of the day. It is summer now and the heat would soon settle in as would the humidity. But now at dawn it was a beautiful day and one could tell because there weren't many clouds and the haze was of the early morning was burning off quickly.

They had come out to the beach house the night before to relax and have a small get together before the craziness of the summer began. They couldn't do it for Memorial Day because Peyton had been in the hospital giving birth to Sawyer. So they would do it now. They had gotten up early and found the kids were up and out.

The kids were found to be standing on the dock, at the very edge, where the waves battered the pilings. Each one of them were there looking to the East. It almost seemed like they were organized in a certain order.

Each of the parents came and took their spot on the porch. They all started to look to the East to see what their kids were doing. Slowly they collected together and ordered themselves a certain way.

Peyton sat in a chair, Baby Sawyer in her arms. Lucas was standing behind her with his hand resting on her shoulder protectively. Nathan was sitting next to Peyton with his leg elevated to rest while he slowly recovered. Haley was standing behind Nathan her arms wrapped around his neck in a loving but gentle embrace. Brooke leaned on the rail looking down on the site before them all.

Slowly it all came into focus. They could make each one of the kids out in the glare of the raising sun now. All the kids were standing their watching the day be born, not standing in a group doing their own thing like most people would suspect.

Candace was leaning on a piling one hand over the other with her chin resting on her arms. Fallon was standing tall and rigid out there looking at the sun. Gabrielle was leaning against a piling in almost a defeated manner. Brian sat on the edge of the dock swing his feet and taking in the poetry and music of the moment. Kay sat on a piling and was looking off into the East, her body language spoke of trepidation. Ellie and Trin stood there leaning on each other, looking out into the sun, and watched the sun rise.

It was a birth of a new day. But also it was a beginning of a new time in Tree Hill. Old giants have returned, and the ones that replaced them have left. Now it was the time for some new Turks to take over and see what they could do.

(Lucas writing in italics)

_The Old Unkindness was diminished as two of its older members have left. Now they sat on the porch, of the beach house that had been the sight of so much, pleasure, pain and parties for them. Slowed as their bodies though not even forty years old have slowed they were there._

_They sat on the porch and watched the Fledglings of the New Unkindness stand on the edged of the dock. They were like nestlings really trying to stretch their wings and fly so they can leave the rookery. It mad a great impression on Langdon, as he stood there, making note of the Old Unkindness, his group was doing._

_Penny sat in a chair, Baby Sydney in her arms. He, Langdon, was standing behind her with his hand resting on her shoulder protectively. Nicholas was sitting next to Penny with his leg elevated to rest while he slowly recovered. Holly was standing behind Nathan her arms wrapped around his neck in a loving but gentle embrace. Becca leaned on the rail looking down on the site before them all._

_At the end of the docks stood their fledglings; alone spreading their winds. Slowly it all came into focus. They could make each one of the kids out in the glare of the raising sun now. All the kids were standing their watching the day be born, not standing in a group doing their own thing like most people would suspect._

_Cori was leaning on a piling one hand over the other with her chin resting on her arms. Fiona was standing tall and rigid out there looking at the sun. Georgia was leaning against a piling in almost a defeated manner. Brad sat on the edge of the dock swing his feet and taking in the poetry and music of the moment. Katy sat on a piling and was looking off into the East, her body language spoke of trepidation. Emma and Tamara stood there leaning on each other, looking out into the sun, and watched the sun rise._

_Missing were the older ones, Charity, Hank, Abbey, Jackson, and Amy. They had left to find their own way. But what will be missed most of all were the ones they called the three Ravens, whose lives came alive and had always been there for each other. These three Ravens, Hank, Abbey, and Amy, were now long gone._

_Langdon stood there and noted that flying off in the distance were several black specs, more then likely American Ravens. It was odd for them to be this close to the shore. But there they were, five of them circling, and he knew that it was right, no matter what the signs told him._

_~Fin~_


	502. Author's Notes for Graduate

501 Chapter Authors Notes for Graduate

This is the end of our second journey together. It is summer and the seniors have graduated and went on to do their summer things. The three scholarship basketball players have left for summer session, one followed her husband, and the last went to Europe with her sister. Two characters left for brighter and greener fields, so when things return to Tree Hill it will be a different place.

Part 21's title Graduate was taken from a _Third Eye Blind_ song, off their Album _Third Eye Blind_. The title and the sentiment fitted with this part so that was why I used it.

What do I have to say? This journey took me over a year. There were times I just wanted to quit but I kept writing. I wanted to see them graduate. Now as I'm writing this I'm looking forward to taking a break. By the time you are reading this I will have more then likely started the next stage in this journey, if I chose to write it. I will come of it I don't know. I will have to see.

In Chapter 482 (Darkness Days) the song heard is _Lake of Fire_, by _Nirvana_ off _MTV Unplugged in New York_. It was originally a Meat Puppets song. For some reason I've also liked this song. When I was listening to music one night, I came upon this song and I'm like this is a great song for when Dan Scott is in a scene. Well here was my chance.

In Chapter 488 (Graduate) the song heard is _Graduate_ by _Third Eye Blind_ off _Third Eye Blind_ Album. Well this one is obvious, but maybe I shall explain it. I love this album from _Third Eye Blind_. When I concepted this story arc out almost two and a half years ago I know that this would be the name of this Part and this song would be used. It just seemed to fit, the only other one that I might have used was _Head Automatica Graduation Day._

In Chapter 489 (High Performance Heart Attack At TRIC) the song heard is _Dearly Beloved_ by _Bad Religion_ off _New Maps to Hell_ Album. This was the song that Brian had been working on for a while. Why I chose this song was it is a tail of a good person, who was vary consensus and helpful losing his faith. I've always seen Brian as one that had been fighting with his faith in what he was taught to believe in.

The Second song heard is _Scared Lie_ by _Disturbed _off their _Ten Thousand Fists_ Album. This was late addition to the chapter. When I was writing and I introduce Candace Rollins, the music reporter, I knew I would have to play a second song. I quickly went through my iTunes and found this song. It is most certainly an anti-war in Iraq song, but for me on a metaphoric level it was where I wanted Brian to be in his emotions.

In Chapter 490 (End of An Era) the song heard is _Wonderwall_, by _Ryan Adams_ off _Love Is Hell_ Album. This is a cover of an _Oasis_ song. It was suggested by _HHrbelong2gether_

I personally felt that it belonged here as people were starting to say good bye.

In Chapter 493 (Reception) the song heard is _Stolen_ by _Dashboard Confessional_ off Dusk and Summer Album. I know this is twice in just as many parts. But this song to me has so come to define James and Ashlyn and their relationship. After thinking about it, this had to be their wedding song. Which is why I've used it again and for this final time.

In Chapter 494 (One Last Cruise) the song heard is _Hillbilly Deluxe_ by _Brooks & Dunn_ off _Hillbilly Deluxe_ Album. This is the perfect cruise song. I heard it and was thinking of something to do for all the teenagers to do together as a last hurrah and this was perfect, three trucks and all the teens, just works for me.

Chapter 495 (Closing Time) there were several songs heard are the following. Peyton, Haley, and Brooke are singing _Reflections_ by _Dianna Ross and The Supremes_ off the album by the same name. Kelly, Izzy, Candace, Fallon, and Skye sing is _Wannabe_ by _The Spice Girls_ off their album _Spice_. Nathan and the boys were doing _DJ Khalid_ and guest _Out Here Grindin_ off his album _We Gobal_. The Song Lucas sings is _Guns and Roses_ _Don't Cry_ off their album _Use Your Illusion I_. Brian closes the night out singing _Closing Time_, by _Semi-sonic_ off _Feeling Strangely Fine._

Chapter 499 (The Seniors Leave) the song heard is _Heroes or Ghost_, by _The Coronas_ off _Heroes or Ghosts_ Album. I would like to thank _HHrbelong2gether_, who suggested this among other songs. To me it was a slow sad song and it fit with the five leaving seniors and Izzy.

Thanks, for all your reading, viewing, reviewing, and patronage of this story.

ThumperE23


End file.
